Zootopia - In the Days That Followed
by ayziks
Summary: Zootopia implied that Nick and Judy's friendship was more than being 'buddies'. This anthology of stories explores the growth of that relationship amidst societal prejudice against mixed species relationships. Pt. 1 is complete, and "The Waters of Atlantea" is the sequel. T rated (intimacy/violence). All characters property of Disney. Story image courtesy 'vivial' of Dev i ant Art.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Days that Followed Chapter 1  
**

 **Authors Notes:** Normally I don't jump on the bandwagon so soon after a truly great movie's release. Zootopia's wonderful story and characters so moved me that I was inspired to continue the story. To me, Nick and Judy's relationship is far deeper than a simple buddy movie, and this story explores that, with some adult themes at a T rating. I haven't read any other Zootopia fan fic on ffnet, so if this repeats another story, I'm sorry. This is the way I see the story proceeding from the end of the movie. Disney owns these amazing characters. Look for a weekly publication of the chapters.

 **...**

Judy Hopps felt warm and very cozy under the bedcovers. The bed was nice and soft. She was snuggled against something very nice and warm and fuzzy, and cuddled in the embrace of well-toned, red, and furry forelegs with sharply clawed paws. The face in front of her was sleeping. And snoring.

But this was not where she expected to be. Or the face she expected to be sleeping with.

Confronted with all of this, she was startled awake from her half-dream world of coziness. She was not in her smelly, hard, tiny bed. This was Nick's bed. Or at least she was in bed somewhere with Nick.

Judy lifted up the covers a bit, her eyes widened, and she gasped, "Uh oh."

She was naked.

She saw red body fur. A lot of it. And all of it was Nick's fur.

He was naked too. And she could see his…

"Ohmigosh…" she instantly looked away, forcing herself to whisper to not awaken him.

Judy looked between her legs and touched herself.

She thought frantically, _"Omigosh. Omigosh. No. It can't be."_

It was very clear from the evidence – they'd made love.

She sat straight up, clutched the covers over her lapin bosom, closed her eyes, and screamed, "NOOOO!"

…

But as she ran out of breath to scream again, she heard a frantic scampering of clawed feet on a wooden floor. An urgent knock came. The door to this unknown bedroom opened quickly and a fully clothed Nick ran into the bedroom, and he exclaimed, "Judy! I heard you scream. Are you all right?"

Holding the covers in front of her defensively, she cried, "I screamed because I was naked with you and in bed with you… and…"

But she realized reality was different and stammered, "Uh… No, I'm not. And _you're_ not."

She looked at herself and discovered she was still fully dressed in her party clothes from last night, though they smelled of liquor. And so was he. He had 'bed head' fur. It almost made her giggle, but she was still very distraught.

"Awkward, partner," Nick grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Judy patted the pillow and sheets, "But you were just _here_. You were spooning with me."

 _"Lucky me,"_ he thought, but he laughed, "Well, It looks like I was just cuddling with you in your head. I warned you after the _third_ drink to stop, Carrots. To newbies, straight carrot vodka can be almost hallucinogenic."

"I know, I know," Judy admitted, and hung her head in shame at her behavior. While it was not as bad as she thought it had been, she was still in fact in Nick's apartment alone with him.

Nick thought she might be ready for a little teasing, "Do you _want_ me to be naked and in bed with you?"

She blushed right straight through all that fur, which Nick enjoyed immensely, and she shouted, "No! Of _course_ not!"

He kidded her further, "You sure brought it up enough last night after the Gazelle concert."

She was aghast at her 'loose bunny' behavior, but through the lifting fog in her head, Judy remembered the fun, wild night with Nick at the concert and dancing. And far too much carrot vodka. She blushed deeper. Her upright ears burned with embarrassment. She knew Nick was seeing her ears as red as his fur. She made them flop behind her head, and even clutched them against her neck, but knew from his snicker it was far too late. He was seeing her at her absolute worst.

She gathered her thoughts, "I would never want to be in bed with you, Nick. You're a fox and I'm a rabbit. We're police partners. We just can't _do_ that sort of thing."

He was a little disappointed at the strength of her denial, but he scoffed, "Kinda like being the fox in the henhouse, eh, partner?"

This was no time for a crummy pun. She openly fumed with her face scrunched up in a scowl and her fists balled on her hips. She couldn't think of anything to respond to that except to complain, "I didn't mean it _that_ way, Nick. We're partners on the job only. Friends for sure, but nothing more."

He rolled his green eyes, "There you go with those prejudiced stereotypes again, Carrots. Didn't we just put all that kind of nasty 'prey vs. predator stuff' to _bed_ a year ago? Oops… I guess we didn't."

She remained annoyed with his ''being in bed comments, "Shut up, Nick. You are enjoying this far too much. So… you weren't _ever…"_

He assured her, "No bunny lady. I was sleeping last night off in my _own_ bedroom. This was my roommate's bedroom. I put you here myself when you passed out at the doorway."

She was more reserved when she asked, "Then we…"

"No we didn't."

She was very relieved and knew she'd been cross with her friend, so she apologized, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. We're still partners, right, Nick?"

Nick looked her straight in the eye with conviction, "Yes, Carrots, we are _professional_ partners. I promise you, Judy. I would _never_ take advantage of you. I am not _that_ kind of fox."

She smiled at him and relaxed, "OK. You're sweet Nick. Thank you. I do trust you. I was just… um… shocked. My dream was… uh… kind of… vivid. I don't remember much of last night, honestly, past the show and dancing with you at the night club down the street."

"Well you need to remember how good a great dancer you are, twinkle toes."

She stated proudly, "I took square dancing back at Bunnyburrow's social hall for five years."

He grinned, "Well, none of those moves last night looked like square dancing to me. But whatever that was, it was fueled far too much with all that booze, my cottontail friend. I warned you, Carrots."

She sighed, "Yeah. I guess you did."

He tried to lift her spirits, "How about some breakfast?"

As they walked to his kitchen, she answered, "Uh… OK. But shouldn't we get to work? We'll be late."

"Remember? Work is just out on the street. We just 'hop in' and drive away."

She gave him a fake angry look, "Stop with the puns already, Nick. So how did we get here?"

"I drove home last night. I still have the keys. We didn't want some cop stopping us after all you had to drink."

She chided her friend, "And you, dear sir, had some drinks too. Who drove for you?"

Nick just sipped his coffee smugly, and said, "I can handle my liquor _better_ than you, Madam High and Mighty."

Realizing he was right, she changed the subject, and complimented Nick, "This cereal is yummy."

Offhand, Nick noted, "Organic. Comes from a farm. Like you. I love everything that comes from a farm."

She got goosebumps. He flirted on purpose.

"Who did you steal this from?" she grinned.

He snickered, _"Moi?_ Jeez, Carrots, I'm offended. I actually bought it at the grocery on the corner."

She gave him a dubious look, "Big Giant Beast Foods? That's for prey. You're a carnivore."

"Well remember we are _all_ herbivores now. That's the _law_. We might be eating someone's cousin. You know that, Little Miss Top of the Class."

He loved teasing her with name-calling. The trouble was she liked it too, and she usually threw it right back at him.

Munching on the delicious granola-like cereal as if it was an animal's hindquarters, Judy kidded as she pretended to rip hunks out of the bowl of cereal, "Oh yes. It's a shame about Uncle Charlie, he's a bit chewy and gristly. He should have been on a diet, poor dear."

They couldn't both help but laugh loudly, but Nick warned in mock sternness, "A word of warning, my little hare friend. No more of that carrot vodka for you _ever_ again. It makes you silly. If I hadn't been there you _would_ have gone home with anyone."

"OK. I promise," she smiled at his protectiveness like a big brother.

They finished up, and she placed her dirty dishes in the sink, with the rest of his soiled kitchenware that had been accumulating for nearly a week. It reeked. She just shook her head, found the dishwashing detergent, and started washing everything and put it in the drying rack as they continued to chat, "You sir, are a _pig."_

She hoped no pigs were within earshot of that insult.

He grinned, "Well I've been meaning to do those for awhile. Kinda busy lately. You know. Police work."

She gave him a very doubtful glance then said confidently, "Sure, Nick. I bet. But seriously, thanks for putting me up. The way back to my tenement is sort of scary in the dark. Even though I'm a cop, of course, and trained to defend myself against _any_ criminal."

He smirked, "Of course you can defend yourself. Don't mention it. What are partners for? Coming back here was just convenient, being closer to the concert hall and nearer to ZPD Headquarters. It was a short enough night as it was."

"Yes. Staying in your apartment was definitely a _one-time_ convenience, Nick."

Both heard her tone that wasn't so confident about that assurance.

Judy enjoyed having breakfast together with Nick as friends, not just professional partners. She was so relieved that they hadn't been together in bed. She was prouder that he'd been a good partner and friend and not taken advantage of her drunkenness, what appeared to be her forwardness, and didn't let her make a horrible mistake with him or anyone else. They could have ended up in bed together.

But she couldn't shake the thought of being disappointed that they weren't.

She observed, "Nick you have a very nice place."

He shrugged, "It's not much, but it'll do."

She knew she was in that awful tenement, but she teased, "Which is paid for with all that tax free ill gotten loot for a dozen years?"

"You _know_ I'm legit now. Good salary and all as a cop. It's a little hard right now. I just lost my roommate."

She was shocked, "Finnick moved out?"

He noted, "Yeah. Seems he found himself a live-in lady friend."

She grinned, "Well that sly fox!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "To quote someone I know, 'enough with the puns already'…"

After they finished laughing together, Judy said very seriously looking at the kitchen clock, "Omigosh! We'll be late for muster, Nick. You know Chief Bogo is death on being there on time."

She swigged the last of her coffee, killing the last of her hangover headache. They rushed off to their bedrooms, groomed as best they could, and started to get dressed.

Judy came to a horrible realization, "Aagh! My uniform. It's at home!"

Nick said calmly, "Don't you always have a spare at the precinct locker room, Carrots?"

"Whew! Thanks for reminding me, Nick."

She helped Nick turn off the stove and lights and locked the door. She took one look back, as they jumped in the SUV.

Nick ordered, worried about the time as well, "Carrots, you better step on it. Pretend you're chasing Flash."

"Good thinking," she praised as she put on the lights and siren to move all the traffic out of their way. She gunned the huge engine.

 _"Roommates…"_ Judy thought, _"It actually has a good sound to it."_

But she hid her smile from Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Authors Notes:** I really appreciate so much the tremendous response to my Zootopia fan fic with so many nice comments, favs, and follows! In response, here's Chapter 2 a few days early for you to enjoy!

 **…A month or so later…**

It was the end of their daily work shift. They were tired. It was just another day filled with a lot of routine calls, and with little appreciation. They were just cops on the beat these days. Their shift started with a distraught mother cat pleading for police to help get her child free from being stuck in a tree. What made that challenging for the blue-suited duo was that neither species were natural climbers. Their string of difficulties continued to the next call. It started off as a routine assignment from the dispatcher. It should have been a simple repair to a car with a flat tire. What made it particularly difficult was that it was one of those huge out sized giraffe cars. Nick and Judy needed to stand on top of their police SUV to reach the wheels. They nearly had to call a Zootopia Automobile Association (ZAA) service vehicle to help, but Judy insisted she was a farm girl and regularly changed her dad's tractor tires all by herself. He already knew Judy was no sissy girl, but it was always impressive to watch her skills, and it made Nick smile. He thought fondly of her, but then shook his head to dismiss the thought. All he could do was help as she directed him, and he thought she was getting some secret amused satisfaction at telling Nick what to do. He was right of course.

The end of the shift ended as it always began. She dropped Nick off at his apartment in the dark, and cheerily said, "See you tomorrow partner. Any luck getting a roommate? It's been a long time."

Nick sighed, "Nah, Carrots. No takers, As soon as anyone finds out I'm a cop, especially my old friends, they don't want to have anything to do with renting a room from me."

She encouraged, "Don't worry. The right roommate will come along. You'll see."

Nick's explanation was only partially true. The real story was that Nick was not actively trying to recruit a roommate. He really wanted Judy to live in the second apartment, but he was reticent to ask her do to that, based on her insistence, months earlier, that doing so was something that should not happen.

As usual she dropped the SUV at the precinct station, got on the bus to her apartment, and some considerable time later due to bad traffic, arrived at her dreary building. The sodium vapor like flickered annoyingly as always. She fought with the creaky, sticky door with the bad lock that was the entrance to her top floor apartment. She frowned. It was nothing but an eyesore compared to where Nick lived, and she worried about him making the payments on his meager police salary. They lived far away from each other and it was really inconvenient. Being closer would be much more efficient use of their time.

Once again the thought of being roommates surfaced itself in her brain. She was finding it much harder to shake off the thought with each day of the long commutes and feeling less safe in the tiny tenement room. Logic aside, she admitted she just wanted to be closer to him, and the door was open to her, literally, if she could just get past her reluctance to accept something new that would never happen in Bunnyburrow.

As she finally forced the door open, she overhead the neighbors' noisy conversations. The brothers were at it again. They never let up on each other or her. They didn't care that she was a cop.

"Be quiet over there, Bucky and Pronk!" she shouted, and was answered by an epithet-filled rant that belittled her mother's heritage.

She was upset to see the past-due rent bill – with a ten percent automatic penalty - on her empty, meager desk. There was a hand-written note from the landlady with the bill that explained her alarm clock-radio was being held in escrow until the rent was paid. She had the money, but she just never had time to go to the landlady to pay it off.

She lay on the stiff bed, tossing and turning, and remembering what she had told Nick about partners living in the same apartment, especially different genders. But the tenement was horrible, she was always tired, and even being a cop, she never felt safe here. And now she could afford to move out.

She made a unilateral decision.

"That's _it,"_ she declared.

Rattling through the paper-thin walls one of the Oryx-Antlerson brothers remarked, "Keep it down over there, rabbit. Besides, what's 'it'?"

She snapped back, "None of your bee's wax."

"My what?" asked Pronk.

"Just never mind," she complained.

She quickly changed into more comfortable civilian clothes, packed her one luggage bag, pocketed her cell phone, and locked the door behind her. She walked with purpose straight to the landlady's door. Her ears trailed behind her head in concentration.

The female armadillo opened her door and stared down at Judy, "Ah… our late-paying bunny cop. You're here to settle up, I hope."

"Yes, I'm here to pay my bill. One last time. And move out. I am so done with this dump."

"Dearie, you owe me another month's rent now if you're leaving without the required one month advance notice. Plus $50 for losing the key once."

"That was my deposit. Keep it."

"I will."

"Grrrr," Judy fumed. She shelled out the cash, paid it all, left, slammed the door to the tenement behind her, and didn't look back.

Now she was homeless, and knew that Nick may not agree to this sudden move. In the past-midnight darkness, it was a lonely ride on the bus to his part of the neighborhood. She was riding only with a beaver family, and a tough, punk looking wolverine couple covered with tats and piercings.

The intimidating male wolverine sneered and threatened, "What are ya lookin' at, rabbit?"

Judy answered meekly, "Nothing… Sorry…"

"You'd _better_ be," admonished the female.

Judy looked away but was wary, lest she be mugged. It was past 2 in the morning, and she was off duty, so she wasn't in uniform. She wasn't in the least bit intimidating. She climbed the stairs to Nick's apartment, and was suddenly filled with regret. She hoped this was the right decision. This would be a surprise. They'd never discussed the matter of living accomodations since that one night she slept off her first and only hangover. But she had to get out of the tenement tonight. Nick would understand. He always understood. Even if didn't feel right to room with her police partner Nick permanently, at least she knew she had a better place for a few days until she could find another apartment.

But deep down inside, she wanted to stay with him.

She muttered to herself standing at his door, "Well. It's now or never, girl."

She knocked softly, waited a good minute, and hearing no response, she knocked again, more emphatically.

"Yeah? What is it?" came a nasty, only half-awake voice that was definitely Nick's.

In a very meek response, she answered, "Hi, Nick. It's me…"

"Judy?" Nick asked in a very shocked response.

Nick couldn't get the seven locks, bolts, and chains to his door open fast enough, and peered worriedly at his partner.

"What's wrong, Carrots? Are you OK? You live clear on the other side of the borough," he asked anxiously, but then saw her bag and the anxious, nearly pleading smile.

She said meekly, "I know you're having trouble getting a roommate and you need the rent money to keep this nice place. I'm fine, I just had enough of that dive I call an apartment and checked out. I'd like to apply for the vacancy."

Nick tried to keep up with the sequence of events by asking, "You have nowhere to go?"

"Uh-huh," she shook her head tentatively.

"But this is so _sudden_ … Us roommates, Carrots?"

Nick oddly felt like he was asking questions that a female in a relationship would be asking upon being asked to move in with her boyfriend, but then he reminded himself that he wasn't in a relationship with her beyond friendship. But that felt like a lie.

"Precisely," she answered.

"I don't know if we should, Judy. You said so yourself. We're together all day, _every_ day. We're partners in ZPD. Even partners get cranky at each other. Besides, I'm a boy and you're a girl. Don't they have rules about that?"

She asserted strongly, "We're police partners. I know at least three other sets of partners at ZPD are roommates."

Nick scolded, "Yeah, but they're all boys."

"There's two rooms in your apartment," she responded.

"But only one bathroom," he noted. He kept wondering why he was continuing to say 'no' to having Judy be his roommate. This was a dream come true.

Judy replied smugly, "Rabbits still clean themselves."

"With rabbit spit, Carrots," Nick teased, but started to smile. Both realized this was clearly becoming another teasing game between them.

She smirked, "Shut up. Foxes clean themselves too, you know. I did the research. So the water bill will be low."

They were still standing in the doorway. He could see the determination in Judy's eyes. This was the very same rabbit who'd said she'd never be roommates with him, so he wanted to play this as 'hard to get' as he could get away with. He leaned against the door frame nonchalantly, examining his claws.

"I snore," he announced.

She was quick with a response, "So does my dad, and so do about 70 of my brothers and sisters. I can deal with it."

"And I sleep walk," he added.

"That's why there's bedroom doors. That _lock._ And besides I don't believe you."

They both laughed.

This was all very clearly in jest, so she asked, "So… do you have any _other_ unpleasant bodily functions I should be aware of Nick?"

"Hmm. None that I can think of right now. How about you, Carrots?"

She immediately answered, "I have restless paws. But we won't be sleeping _together_. So that is no matter but mine."

Nick mulled it over, still dragging out his decision. He did notice she was beginning to fidget impatiently like the encounter at the Department of Mammal Vehicles. Trading barbs and insults needed to end, because he could see her exhaustion and stress. But he also could see the hopefulness in those beautiful big lavender eyes.

He rolled his eyes and said with a dismissive gesture, "OK, Carrots. I guess we can be roommates. At least I know you have a steady income."

"Yippee!" She dropped her bag and leaped into his arms, wrapped her arms around him and without thinking, kissed him squarely on his snout.

Both sets of eyes flew open wide, they broke the kiss and immediately pulled back, her ears went rigidly upright, and flushed deep red.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she interjected and covered her mouth and her ears drooped in embarrassment. She pulled on one nervously.

But that apology couldn't stop the thought in either of them that had been nice. Both felt a tingle that they couldn't explain, or deny, or ever want to forget.

Judy looked positively mortified as she explained, "I apologize, Nick. I was just so _happy_ that we could help each other out – a place for me and I get to help you pay the bills. That was just a 'friends' kiss. Or a brother and sister kiss. You know… brotherly and sisterly love."

Nick wanted to prolong her sense of awkwardness for some fun, "Well… you know what they say about kissing your sister…"

"Uh… no I don't. I have 179 sisters," and then she decided it was her turn to tease him back, "Besides, you _did_ agree that you loved me the day we caught Flash after I told you I loved you."

Nick retracted his words, "I didn't _exactly_ admit I loved you, Carrots."

She challenged him with her arms crossed, "Yes you did. I heard what you said or at least what you meant. One thing that you should know about me is that with these ears, I can hear very, very well, Nick Wilde."

"Me too," he countered, looking up at his own big red ears, "and I don't remember hearing myself say that."

She asserted, "In your case, it's a matter of _selective_ hearing, Nick. Explain yourself, fox."

Nick rationalized, "Well… all right, I guess I meant that was just 'friends' love. Or brother and sister love. Just like _you_ said."

Judy backpedaled too, "Yeah, yeah… That's right. I meant brother and sister love too, Nick. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…" he trailed off.

Judy gave him a very inquisitive look, "Seriously, Nick. What did you _think_ I meant?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, Carrots. I never understand rabbit logic."

She held her balled fists straight along the sides of her body and fumed, with her ears reflexively pinned behind her head. But she didn't say anything else.

 _"That was a lot more than nothing,"_ was all she could think, and silently, so did Nick.

Nick quickly changed the subject, and welcomed her in with an open gesture, "Well… now that _that's_ settled. Let's get you settled in, _roommate_. If we don't go to bed soon, there won't be any time left to sleep when the sun comes up."

Judy complimented her friend, "As usual, you are the smart guy in this team."

They chuckled.

Leaving her at the empty bedroom door, "Well good night, Carrots. We'll talk about rent sharing and chores in the morning."

"Thanks partner. You're a sweetheart and a friend," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You too, partner… and friend," he confirmed.

Judy continued to rationalize for them, "Of course. Just partners who are friends too. That's hard to beat for a successful police team."

Each animal closed their bedroom doors, but both noticed each look back with lingering glances that they tried to pretend weren't exchanged. Judy donned her pajamas and stretched out in the big bed as far as she could, and wiggled her big feet and toes.

"Wonderful… I'm home," she sighed happily.

Judy and Nick were pleased with this decision, and no longer worried about the well-being of the other. They hoped that they would be compatible as roommates, and vowed to make it happen. But that was about it. They were dog tired and quickly fell asleep with pleasant dreams of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **…Three months later…**

It had been a very amicable time together as roommates. They had in fact made it work as they promised each other, even with very long shifts on patrol, and each carried their share of the apartment upkeep. Each had some annoying but tolerable habits, and there were days they were cross at one another, but it didn't last long and was about minor stuff. Judy had a habit of making her part of the apartment look like a dirty clothes hamper. Nick often kidded he lived in his very own Vicuna's Secret store on the days she laundered her lingerie, which amused rather than embarrassed her. Judy was able to tease him back that he just couldn't master washing dishes – or perhaps didn't want to - even though he was a good cook.

Finishing the latest round before joining him on the couch, Judy snickered, "Nick, have you ever washed a dish correctly in your whole life?"

"When I was six and my mother made me," he quipped, and they both laughed.

Nick heard the dryer buzzer before he could sit, and noted, "I'll get those, Carrots."

"Ouch! Hot!" he exclaimed as he tried to too quickly remove the hot laundry, but managed to very neatly fold both all their clean clothes.

"You just want to touch my _underwear_ , Nicholas P. Wilde," Judy asserted with a big grin.

Nick wanted to tell her he wanted to touch her underwear with her in them, but stifled the thought. Instead, he teased, "Not so, my little cotton-tailed friend. You seem to have never mastered the exacting _science_ of folding laundry and it drives me crazy. You'd think you lived on a farm."

She put her paws on her hips like she always did when she was upset, and scolded mostly in jest, "Have _you_ ever tried folding laundry for 277 rabbits of all ages at the same time? Besides, what makes _your_ laundry folding skills so special, fox?"

The answer was simple and short, "I lived right next to a Panda Laundromat and Dry Clean half my life. I worked there part time when I was a kid."

"Oh!" she responded.

The Pandas had a monopoly on Zootopia's cleaning services. Some called that suspicious, or at least unfair.

They laughed together and finished the chores, then plopped down together on the couch. Nick stretched, hearing several tight joints pop, and remarked, "Ahh, _much_ better. We've been on our feet all day."

Judy raised an eyebrow at his statement of the obvious, "Like that's different than any _other_ day?"

"You got that right, partner," he responded.

"Look at us. We're so domestic now," she grinned. That was just fine with both of them.

Good friends Judy and Nick had become better friends from the day they moved in together. Just being together quietly was enough after most hectic days, so this night was like many others. The fox and rabbit sat on the used sofa they'd bought at a sidewalk sale, and were seated side-by-side, touching each other. They were comfortable in their casual clothes. She picked up her highlighted and paper-clipped stack of travel brochures. Nick turned on the TV, and flipped back and forth between channels on the cable TV featuring the Zootopia tuskball late season playoff game and his favorite cooking show: "Prey vs. Predator Kitchen Challenge". The tuskball team was losing. A platypus gourmet chef duo lost the soufflé bake-off to a Grizzly bear family and were eliminated.

One of her legs was absentmindedly draped over Nick's knee, which allowed her to swing her foot freely. She really did have a slight case of 'restless paw' syndrome, but Nick thought it was cute. He had a great view of her truly beautiful, athletic legs that were accentuated by her very short workout shorts, and were cut almost up to her thighs. He tried to keep his eyes on the TV and not her. It wasn't working.

The purchase of the sofa had been justified as an unspoken excuse to sit right next to each other nearly every night in order to recover from each hard day on the police beat. The used sofa had two dents in the center from the pair being such dedicated couch potatoes. Nick and Judy were very content to be homebodies this way, but no one had attempted to build on the accidental affection from that night she moved in.

The desire for that was building, though neither wanted to 'ruin' the strong friendship they had.

Nick admired the concentration of the young adult rabbit next to him on her travel research. The pair had agreed that since they'd been in the ZPD long enough to earn two weeks of vacation, they'd take a week or so of that vacation together to some exotic - but affordable - place, as long as the lodging had two double beds. She'd also been researching on line and visiting some travel agencies in the city for weeks. She was just about to make reservations, but she was anxious to share her thoughts with Nick before doing so.

Nick was still amazed they were going to go on a vacation together. He didn't think a conservative country bunny would want to travel alone with a male friend, though they emphasized from the start that they were 'of course' going only 'as friends'. Nick was secretly hoping they'd come back in a different status on their Snoutbook social media accounts: 'in a relationship'. That sounded pretty good to him, and had no idea Judy daydreamed of the same thing.

Mixed species relationships were very rare and considered immoral, but as a street-smart con man he'd seen his share of them in the dark corners of the city, and he and Judy had seen others while on patrol. No one, not even Judy and Nick, would talk about these things or admit they happened.

Zootopia was certainly the pinnacle achievement of mammal society, and was an amazing place with incredible opportunities for all species to gather and become a centerpiece of inter-species cooperation, but it was not the only mammalian habitation. All around the mammal world were many other smaller, but no less intriguing and beautiful smaller cities and societies. Tropical paradises held the joint interest of Judy and Nick. She was studying one tropical adventure brochure intently, and smiled with growing excitement with each word she read.

She nudged him out of his channel surfing stupor, "Nick, look at this. Here's the one resort that has _everything_ we wanted!"

He sat up, and leaned closer to her than he already was, which she liked. And wanted. He used the excuse to put his arm completely around her. He hadn't done a bold move like that before. It gave her an unexpected thrill.

"Nick?" she giggled a little with new feeling she got from their closeness.

"I just want to see your brochure better," he rationalized with a shrug.

"Of course, Nick," she assured him, "That makes sense."

That made Judy feel wonderful, and she settled into that cuddle, which actually put her back firmly against his side and chest, which pleased Nick immensely.

"Now you can _surely_ see better," she said with a very satisfied grin.

What she wasn't aware of was that he could not only see the brochure clearly, but he could stare straight down the cleavage of her sloppy, very worn, loose, wear-around-the-house t shirt she wore often, and since they were 'just friends at home', she wore her shirt braless. Being a guy, Nick couldn't not look. He swallowed hard and his heart raced. Like any other fox, Nick was not able to perspire through his skin, but if he could have, he would have completely broken out in a soaking hot sweat. He fought back the urge to pant the sudden heat away, and the pads on his feet perspired. Fortunately the pads on his hands didn't.

He desperately tried to shift his concentration, "So Carrots, tell me what's special about this place."

Judy bit back a happy smile, tried to pretend his arm and strong paw wasn't completely around her, and she started rattling off all the features of the hotel resort and nearby attractions of activities.

"They have a lot of things to see and do right on the premises. And not _just_ a beach."

"Good. I'll last about 5 minutes laying on a towel in the sand before I go stir crazy."

"I know, right? _Boring_ … so, then, read with me. Look at this."

She took the his clawed front paw into her simply padded paw and made both of them point together to the paragraphs. Her holding his paw made his heart race. She'd never done that before. He didn't let go of her paw as they read, "Hmm. I see they have parasailing and wake boarding. Whoa! They have an evening yacht all-you-can-eat-and- drink dinner cruise. I like _that_ already."

She snickered, "Yeah, Nick. You can even crawl on all fours back to our room afterward. No need to drive…"

"Excuse me, oh ye of little faith? I am an _evolved_ fox. I would never do that."

They just laughed.

He kept reading, and noticed the workout room and sauna and remarked, "All _that_ is at the resort?"

"Yeah that's the best part. We go from our room to the activity center where all this _other_ stuff is."

Nick was amazed at the resort's features, "Cool. At all the other places, it's _extra."_

"I know. This is _one_ package, Nick. We can get a suite, too, with two separate bedrooms and _two_ bathrooms."

"Wow. How'd you swing _that_ , Carrots?"

She was proud to explain, "I called them. They have a 'Public Defenders' discount'. It's darn near 40%."

"So they stiff the rich mammals to let us go cheap."

"Pretty much," she answered which made them laugh hard.

"This is just perfect, Carrots."

"I knew you'd like it. But that's not the best part."

"Oh? What?"

"Read on, Nick."

"This is great!" he exclaimed, and his eyes went wide, seeing the next page of the brochure.

They could not only swim with the dolphins in a special pool area, and ride a cruise ship out into the ocean to observe the humpback whales and watch them breach and slap the water, but they could also sign up to have a deep dive and a conversation with the whales in scuba diving gear with a sea voice box. But the biggest highlight of the Marine Mammal Center was a dinner at the gigantic seaquarium nearby – a short bus ride from the hotel - while listening to a lecture and video documentary on life as an aquatic mammal. The lecture would be given by none other than the Director General of the Ocean Biology Institute, a rare blue whale, followed by some amazing acrobatic displays by the dolphins, seals, and sea otters.

Nick remembered, "You know the Otterton's have a cousin who works there. A Doctor of Marine Mammal Biology."

"Wouldn't that be awesome to meet him?" she reflected.

It was something truly exotic as city and country animals that they'd never experienced, and wanted to do so for a chance of a lifetime. And it was actually affordable. Nick listened in rapt attention to everything Judy said, genuinely interested in her plans for their vacation.

What they were planning together felt more and more like they were planning a honeymoon, not a vacation for friends.

Judy's sweet voice yanked him back from his daydream with a question.

"So what do you think, Nick? Should I book the trip?" she turned and faced him directly. His snout and handsome eyes were merely inches from hers. She froze.

Nick turned, and started to comment how this trip was the perfect choice, but discovered himself in the same position as Judy. Her close-up and very exposed furry beauty, cute little pink nose, huge lavender eyes, beautiful black tipped ears, and sweet scent took his breath away, totally interrupting his train of thought, "Well, Carrots. I… uh…"

Her snout and his were nearly touching. They closed their eyes and started to close the distance, but the police emergency alert radio on top of the TV went off at full volume. Judy was so keyed up and focused on the kiss that was about to be, that she literally launched off the sofa in the alarm with her strong legs, adding a third dent to the ceiling. Nick startled, clutching his chest in surprise, and gasped.

The dispatcher, Officer Clawhauser, announced calmly but very seriously, "Attention! Attention! Calling all ZPD units! Calling all ZPD units! Proceed _immediately_ to Wildebeest Savannah Estates. The earthen dam upriver is about to break from too much rain. ZPD units will evacuate all families from the area downstream of the dam for 12 miles. Any units assigned Four Wheel Drive All Terrain Vehicles must respond Code Red. Squad cars in the precincts will pick you up in five minutes. Do not, repeat, do _not_ take local transportation. That is all."

The mobilization order was instantaneous. They were one of those 4WD units. Nick punched the red response button atop the alert radio acknowledging automatically to the dispatcher they'd heard the message and were responding. Before racing to their bedrooms get their uniforms on, they paused and gazed with first time true affection at each other, very disappointed that their special moment was lost. All their attention had to be focused on solving the crisis. They could already hear the siren of an approaching squad car to pick them up.

Judy wanted to talk a moment, "Nick… I… uh…"

But Nick knew there was no time and interrupted her. He tried to make the best of how they both felt and winked, _"Next_ time, Carrots. When we get home, book the vacation."

All she could do was blush, squeeze his paw a moment, and look away wistfully, and barely whisper, "I can't wait, Nick."

They were so close, and it was now very clear what they truly felt about each other and both wanted. But they couldn't worry about it now. They rushed to their bedrooms to change.

Dressed sharply in their uniforms in seconds, they made sure they were ready to leave. Nick was all business but couldn't resist a pun, "Shake a leg, Lieutenant Hopps! Let's go."

She just rolled her eyes, gave him a sweet little cheek kiss and a smile, and rushed out of the apartment with him, "Time for humor later, Officer Wilde."

The squad car giving them a priority ride to the precinct headquarters transportation pool squealed to a halt in front of their apartment and one of their colleagues leaned out and quipped, "We hear you guys need a ride."

"Do you guys charge much?" Nick kidded like they were one of the local Yellow Tail Deer Cab hacks.

The burly black bear grinned a toothy smile and quipped, "Just buy us a round at the microbrewery down the street after this latest case is over. I hear Beaver Tail Ale is the best local brew in your precinct, Nick."

"You're right. Deal. Judy?"

"I'm in," she agreed instantly.

That sounded fun. Nick had promised to introduce her to her first beer for weeks, but they never had time, or were too tired, or it wasn't pay day.

They rushed to the precinct headquarters to get the SUV revved up and rolling to the Estates. Carrying several colleagues - including the animals who picked them up - and an EMT - that allowed them to avoid talking about what almost happened, and permitted them to push those thoughts out of their minds in order to be 'all business' for the emergency evacuation.

...

At the end of the grueling evacuation effort, Judy's driving skills - learned in her daddy's truck on the farm - made their SUV one of the few functional vehicles at the end of the evacuation. Everyone was totally impressed watching Judy manhandle her SUV – often heavily overloaded with families and their meager belongings - through the muck and mire and crowds with not one single mistake or accident. She not only didn't get stuck once, but she also used the winch to pull a half-dozen other colleagues' SUVs and other emergency vehicles out of the mire. Nick was tireless lifting and hefting wildebeest families and possessions into their and other vehicles, and on helicopters from the Zootopia Air National Guard, or ambulances. It seemed like he had the strength and stamina of animals three times his size. They worked side by side for all 37 exhausting hours of the wildebeest evacuation.

When they got back home, all they could do was help each other up the staircase, hug, and collapse together on one bed, despite being soaked in sweat, mud, debris, and filth.

...

At noon the day after, they awoke, realizing they had dropped from exhaustion together on her bed, which, by chance, was nearest the door. They were actually hugging while asleep.

Judy's eyes flashed open to Nick's sleeping face, but was a little nervous,"Oh! _Goodness_ , Nick. You're... you're _right_ here. Um… good morning, partner."

Nick was even more nervous discovering that they had slept together in her bed, "Oops. Sorry, Carrots. I… I guess we were that tired."

But this time they didn't startle and separate in embarrassment. Instead, she stroked his mud caked fur - and even his whiskers - with a cute grin, "You sir, are a _total_ mess."

"Speak for yourself, Carrots. You don't look any better, partner," he retorted, reaching and digging a now dried dirt clod out of her ear.

They both grinned and snickered.

Judy sighed, "Yeah, but we better get ready. They only gave us until 3 pm to go back on shift. No rest for the weary…"

"It's crazy what they do to all of us. So… who gets the shower first?" Nick asked.

They took a good whiff of each other, and both their noses wrinkled hard.

They both instantly pointed at each other simultaneously and each exclaimed, "Phew! _You_ do!"

They both laughed heartily, and held hands for just a moment. They wanted to kiss, but both were too bashful. It just wasn't the right time, since they were covered with grime and mud.

Nick offered, "Well, OK then. Ladies first."

"Thank you, kind sir. Whaddya know. Street smart foxes _do_ have manners!"

She pecked his cheek, smiled, squeezed his hand, and bounded into the bathroom. Her mud caked shape, emphasized by her form-fitting uniform, was so beautiful to him, and she moved so gracefully.

He yelled, "And don't use up all the hot water like last time, Carrots!"

On the other hand, the pleasant, exciting feeling of waking up in bed together, even stinky and dirty, combined with that little peck was enough to actually make Nick think a cold shower might be better. He knew she hadn't locked the bathroom door - she never locked it anymore - and wondered what would happen if he knocked. But out of his deep respect for Judy, he sat and waited his turn.

In the shower, Judy hurried through her routine, and secretly wondered what would happen if the shower curtain parted and Nick was standing there wearing nothing but that cute mischievous grin. She smiled, closed her eyes dreaming of that, and for a moment clutched herself imagining how he might embrace her showering together.

Things were getting very complicated between them. In a very good way.

…

The next afternoon, Judy and Nick stood proudly beside Chief Bogo after being called to City Hall in surprise. There, at the City Hall main auditorium, the Chief, the Mayor, and the Wildebeest Valley Estates Ward Chairman presented a citation to both of them for outstanding service and both blushed while receiving a standing ovation from the entire assembled force. The TV news stations were flooded again with the faces of Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. It was all they could do to not hold hands, and all the way home – riding in someone else's squad car - was talk and praise each other all the way home.

…

At his office in one of the larger skyscrapers, the top entertainment mogul in Zootopia Joseph M. Camel was watching the live broadcast ceremony, and took another long drag of his cigarette. He was bored, sitting with his top producer who discussing next fall's show line up, until he saw Nick and Judy sneaking little glances at each other. The Bactrian camel sat firmly upright into his chair that was specially built to fit his humps, smiled an evil grin, spit into a pot under his desk, thought only a moment, and pointed animatedly at the producer, a sleek and fashionably dressed tigress.

"Look! You can see it in their eyes. Those two _like_ each other. And they're _hiding_ it. Adeline, send your best team in to watch them. Remember – these two are very smart cops. They're _both_ detectives. Your team has to specialize on not being noticed and still get the dirt on these two. I want to find out the secret relationship they're hiding and expose it."

The female tiger grimaced, "You know I'll do this, Joe, but I can't see why you want to ruin their lives."

He blew a smoke ring above them, and bragged, "Ratings, honey. _Ratings_. And getting the scoop over the other networks."

"But they're heroes to everyone, Joe. A second time."

He smirked, "Exactly, It's precisely because they're heroes, Adeline. _Every_ hero needs to be taken down a peg to show they're just like any other mammal. That's why species before us didn't survive. Individualism."

Adeline warned, "You'll have the police _against_ you if we do this."

He responded smugly, "I think they'll side with _me._ Mixed species relationships are against the moral fiber of society ever since we evolved. And the police are about as conservative as they come. Besides, I have my own paid set of private security guards. I don't _need_ the police."

"You need them more than you think, baby. And mixed species dating isn't illegal you know."

He leaned in insistently, "It's not illegal but most people think it's wrong. Look Adeline, of all the mammals in Zootopia, don't you think _we_ know that better than anyone? Speaking of that. My limo will be over for you at 8 pm."

Adeline rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes, baby, I know. Like it is every Friday night," but she tried once to defy him, "You know by doing this, you're a hypocrite."

He leaned back, crushed out the cigarette, and crossed his legs, "You're only a hypocrite if you get _caught_ at it. Do you plan to _tell_ someone?"

"No, baby. Never. We have a good thing. A _very_ good thing."

"And don't you ever _forget_ that, sweetheart."

She fumed a little, "Joe, you're making me late for my staff meeting. I have things to do."

"Get it _done_ , Adeline."

"Yes, Joe, darling. I'm all over it," she got up gracefully, and exited.

Joe eyed her graceful striped tail movements poking out from under her short dress, and watched her shapely, large bottom wiggle as she exited. The pair had come a long way from the 'couch auditions' that he required of her to get her current job, but he turned around in his desk and took the next urgent call.

All the way back to her corner office, this latest order bothered Adeline immensely. She adored this young fox and rabbit and thought their story of breaking through the 'glass ceiling' preventing small mammals becoming police was charming. They needed a documentary, not an expose. Now that she realized they were a hidden couple, she would do what she was told by her boss. But she had a terrible feeling in doing it. She realized it was her often-forgotten or ignored conscious tugging at her heart. She knew she had to do something, because the consequences to the lives of the young fox and rabbit would be far worse than the exposure.

 _"Damn the consequences to me and Joe,"_ she thought.

She was done with him now, especially with this, coupled with a juicy offer from the media king's fiercest competitor, run by a very handsome and attractive caracal. Her heart raced. She got a delicious idea. For once she had something on Joe.

...

 **Authors Notes:** Well, well, well. They almost kissed. Hee, hee. But not yet! To quote another anthropomorphic rabbit cartoon character, "Gee... Ain't I a stinker?" Thanks so much for your continued strong support of my story. I know there are a lot of Judy and Nick stories out there, so I want you to enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **…A few days later…**

Dressed in form-fitting black leggings that showed off her pretty white tail and furry gray feet below her shins, and a loose fitting spaghetti strap top, Judy came back from the book store with a travel book detailing everything on the country – Atlantea - they were going on vacation to. Judy inhaled a delicious aroma, her nose twitched with delight, she peered into the skillet at the sizzling dish, and asked Nick cheerily as their eyes met, "What's that _amazing_ smell you've created?"

He replied offhand, working the saucepan with both hands, "Oh, just something special to celebrate a three months of being roommates, being friends for more than a year, and not killing each other."

They both laughed and she rubbed his shoulder and smiled, "Well that is _certainly_ something to celebrate, Nick. This smells _divine_. I know you could cook, but didn't have any idea you were such a Master Chef."

Judy's nostrils flared wide and closed her eyes, savoring the food odor. They were used to a lot of microwaved or quickly simmered TV dinners with their hectic schedule, or fast food out. But when they had time to cook, Nick did most of it. She cleaned up. It was a good division of labor.

The sight of Judy in her very form-fitting, revealing tights that followed the exact shape of her hips, her perky white tail, and scant top that completely highlighted her bosom, her exposed soft gray fur from her head and shoulders, and her slender but toned arms and fore paws, nearly knocked Nick off his feet.

He managed to recover, shrugged, and replied, "We finally got a break, so I decided to do things right. It seems that everyone needs our detective skills all the time anymore."

She agreed, "Yeah. It's like the City Council went nuts investigating shoddy workmanship, payoffs, and kickbacks on public works and infrastructure contracts after that dam break."

He served the dish steaming hot, and he offered with a grin, "And _we_ have to do most of those investigations. But not tonight. So dig in, Carrots. Ladies first."

She sat, grabbed a fork, and sampled the attractively-plated entree, chewed, savored the bite, and inquired,"Yum! What is it? I _love_ it."

Nick answered, "It's called 'Welsh Rarebit'."

She spewed everything, and shouted, _"Rabbit?_ You big _jerk!_ I am not and _never_ will be a carnivore. Much less a _cannibal_. Blehhh! Blehhh!"

She spent nearly a minute spitting and cleansing her mouth. He just took it all in patiently with a smug, satisfied look, which she failed to notice.

Sat and crossed her arms with a judgmental frown at her friend, with her ears pinned back behind her head in disgust, _"Not_ funny, Nick. Not funny at _all."_

He gave her a sly grin, and explained, "It's called 'Rarebit', Carrots. It's _not_ your cousin Vinnie. It's not even rabbit. It's just cheese and toast and some special spices. And the cow _donated_ the milk for the cheese."

She blinked and her mouth dropped open, completely embarrassed at her terse remarks and response, "Oh… Well… That's _different._ I knew that."

"No you _didn't,"_ he grinned.

Judy hung her head a little in shame, "Sorry. No, Nick, I didn't. I'm just an _ignorant_ country girl. To us, that's just a grilled cheese sandwich."

He lifted her quivering, nearly whimpering chin and smiled, "No, you're not ignorant, Judy, and besides, I admit I had a 'wild hare' to yank your chain a bit with this culinary play on words."

She caught the second deliberate bad pun, and let a smile come back to her face. She knew he loved word games at her expense, which normally endeared him to her with his clever wit. Nick thought she was ever so much prettier smiling. Those cute little buck teeth accentuated that smile.

"It _is_ delicious. And you _succeeded_ , Nick Wilde," she agreed, so she finished her portion and he sat down to eat his Rarebit also, and she commented, "You are one clever fox. _"_

Nick leaned back in his chair, rubbed his full belly, and continued, "I can't get enough of you telling me that. Well, country girl, we're not done celebrating here yet. Unlike Bunnyburrow, they don't roll up the sidewalks at dusk here in Zootopia."

Judy got very excited with this news, "I've noticed. So then, partner, what did you have in mind to show this country girl a _proper_ celebration?"

He could hardly contain the surprise and asked, "Do country girls like carrot margaritas?"

She was in happy disbelief at this news, and literally bounced with excitement in her chair, "Of _course_ they do! Really? We're going _out?"_

Nick enjoyed Judy's reaction to his special gift and added to it, "Absolutely. We're going to that new southwestern cuisine restaurant you wanted to try, and go dancing afterwards. They have a band and a dance floor there. I know how much you like to dance."

The last time he used the term 'bunny hop' on her, his arm was sore for three days, so he refrained.

She put her paw on his arm gently, and exclaimed, "Oh yes, _yes_ , Nick! I'd _really_ like to do that. After all, we _do_ have the day off tomorrow."

Her foot involuntarily thumped the floor a little in anticipation of dancing. He knew he had completely succeeded in surprising her. He knew her mannerisms as well as she knew his.

"So let's get ready, girl," he urged. He didn't have to ask twice. They quickly rinsed the dishes and went to prepare for the night out.

They emerged from their rooms dressed in some very nice party clothes. She modeled for him, twirling, and fluffed her ears. They hung low and inviting. One ear draped over her uncovered furry shoulder. It took his breath away.

Judy was an absolute vision to Nick. She wore a bright yellow bare-midriff tube top that hugged her upper body shape perfectly. Nick already knew she was bustier than most rabbits in Zootopia, and her top emphasized that. He tried not to stare. He could see the very light gray of her belly fur contrast with her darker gray sides and back and her very cute 'innie' belly button. She had an amazingly thin, taut waist, which flared smoothly into her wide hips. His eyes quickly went from there to her very short skirt with a colorful floral pattern trimmed with a scalloped fabric edge. The skirt was gossamer light and flowed freely as she moved. The skirt highlighted her incredible legs and the hem stopped just a little below her bottom, just covering her panties. Her slender, lithe feet were wrapped in ankle warmer stockings that went from her instep to slightly above her shins. They matched her skirt colors, and most assuredly accented her shapely furry ankles, calves, and thighs.

Judy looked magnificent. He was one lucky fox. He had never dated a vixen that was prettier than his rabbit friend. Female foxes just didn't have the curvaceous shape rabbit females did. It was no surprise they had hundreds of kits as mothers. Any species would find her irresistible.

"Whoa, Judy! Look at _you!"_ he genuinely gushed. He was bug-eyed. She noticed. She had shopped for hours at the downtown JC Pony department store in the lagomorph juniors' section to find just the right look, very pleased at the effect she had on him. She wondered if it was wrong to attract him so strongly.

"So… you _like_ this, Nick?" she blushed.

"Do I _ever!"_ he stated and felt like he was going to trip over his own tongue with his expressions of attraction for Judy.

"I bought it _special_ for you," she cooed.

"You look like you own the whole town, Carrots, but now I feel under-dressed," he fretted.

He wore his standard open collar and tie. But the clothes were new, and they looked really good on him. They were more tailored, and highlighted his new, more toned police physique he gained from the academy training.

"I don't know why, Nicholas P. Wilde. You cleaned up very well, dear friend. You're _quite_ the handsome fox," she complimented him.

Judy knew that male rabbits could never possibly look this good, even though her littermate brother turned a lot of female rabbits' heads back in Bunnyburrow. He'd been 'all state' tuskball champion at their high school and was still working on his agricultural degree in college on a full athletic scholarship. As the oldest of all Bonnie Hopps' litters by a few minutes earlier than her, someday he'd take over the family farm.

"Eh… It was a special occasion," he shrugged with his hands in his pockets. But he really appreciated her compliment.

"Indeed it is. I have _just_ the thing for you, Nick, my friend, to mark this occasion. I remembered we had an anniversary too. I'm no dumb bunny."

He wanted to jump all over that line but held back. She knew she'd thrown Nick a verbal 'softball', and just grinned, amused at his restraint. But she knew that when she least expected it, Nick would throw it all right back in her face. It was a wonderful mental game they played.

 _"He's so intelligent,"_ she mused to herself.

She gave him a long, thin gift box and made him open it. Inside was a stylish designer tie with a paisley pattern that matched every color in her outfit, and serendipitously coordinated with his outfit colors too. She knew what he liked to wear.

She stood back in admiration of her friend with her arms crossed in satisfaction, "You look _awesome_ , Nick. Now _everyone_ will know I'm your friend. I need as much help as I can get, because every vixen on the dance floor is going to be all over you."

"That's good, Carrots. I _want_ to look like I'm yours. I was thinking the same thing - I'm going to have to beat all the other rabbit males off you with a _stick."_

She really blushed at that compliment, and appreciated the mutual admiration they shared. She really felt beautiful in front of him. Neither was brave enough to say that they only had eyes for each other, even though that was true.

She noted softly, "You're just saying that because we're friends."

"I _mean_ it, Carrots," he confessed, but was afraid to admit how he really felt.

It was another anxious moment that was begging for a kiss, but Judy interrupted, "So, partner, are you hungry?"

He couldn't work up the kiss either so he answered, "Famished!"

"Well, take me there," she ordered and placed her arm in his like a proper gentlemammal would escort his lady.

"It's not too far away, and it's a gorgeous spring evening."

"Let's walk then!" Judy suggested.

Judy and Nick took off quickly for a night on the town, spending a lot of time holding hands when out of the line of sight of anyone else. They made it to the popular southwestern cuisine restaurant where they shared delicious margaritas, and ravenously consumed a gigantic plate of vegetarian fajitas and frijoles with chips and salsa. They fought over the last dab of guacamole dip with dueling taco chips and taunted each other.

Mocking their own police banter, Judy teased, pointing her chip full of guac dip at him like a weapon, "Watch out there buster, my chip is _loaded!"_

With his hands up in the air, he retorted, "I'm just mindin' my own business, officer! Please don't hurt me."

And with that she stole the last of the dip to his shocked look.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You snooze, you lose, Nick!" she quipped with no compassion.

The mountain lion restaurant owner saw the two having fun together, and came by to ask how their dining experience was going. Upon learning of their anniversary, she called over her all-Chihuahua mariachi band to serenade the pair, and served them a complementary fried ice cream dessert for two. Judy put her head on Nick's shoulder and held his hand while they played. He was blown away by her incredible beauty. Nick tipped them well as they departed to serenade the next couple, with enthusiastic applause from everyone in the restaurant. The mammals in the restaurant noticed Judy and Nick dining alone, obviously together. Some were displeased seeing this.

After letting all their food settle awhile, Nick and Judy moved to the cantina side of the restaurant and danced the night away together. Her delicate skirt flowed with her body movements, giving Nick enticing, unintentional glimpses of her panties from time to time. Her bosom bounced with the beat of the band, and her fluffy, pure white cottontail bobbed as she twirled with the music with her fore paws extended over her head, her gaze locked with his as they danced. Nick gasped. His heart raced, and it wasn't just from their dancing. Other animals noted them dancing together. A buffalo couple almost said something but the cow forced her bullfriend to be quiet and go about their business.

Nick had fallen for Judy long ago, but this night with her firmly told him what his heart already knew. She was the one. And in Judy's heart and soul, she knew Nick was the only one for her too. This was the uninterrupted long night alone they needed to realize – and accept - what they felt.

The two police partners didn't have a care in the world. With each passing moment on the dance floor, they were becoming a different kind of partner to each other.

They should have cared. Two ground hogs and a badger with cameras followed Nick and Judy's every move hidden from their view. These species were perfect to stalk Nick and Judy, as they were all used to skulking in the shadows and holes in the ground. The two were celebrity darlings from their heroism more than twice. Several days before, the paparazzi team had discovered that Nick and Judy were coming and going from the same apartment daily, and had staked them out for a week to discover something interesting to investigate. Tonight, with Judy and Nick partying out in public with clear signs of affection, it was _very_ interesting.

…

Before they entered their apartment building at the end of their unforgettable fun night, Nick and Judy gazed at each other, and they embraced.

Nick leaned in, and knowing what was coming, Judy held him back a little, "Nick… wait… "

Nick was a little frustrated at another interruption, "Aw, _c'mon_ , Carrots. We're _friends._ What's wrong with a little kiss?"

Judy broke her gaze - but not her embrace - and looked around nervously, "Yes. We're _very_ good friends, Nick. Nothing is wrong with a kiss. But _here?_ Right out on the front steps of the complex? What if somebody _sees_ us?"

Nick was insistent and didn't break his gaze at his stunning rabbit friend, "We're alone, Carrots. Besides, _let_ them. We're ZPD. We're trained killers, so we can threaten anyone _not_ to talk. Not to mention that we know someone good at 'icing' witnesses."

"You're _horrible_ ," she scolded and tried to give him an angry look, but it was half hearted. Her eyes went back to his, and they were full of desire for him.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "That's the _nicest_ thing anyone has said about me all day."

Judy ignored his snarky comment, and instead they embraced closer and her heart melted with desire for Nick. She gave him a big, beautiful, tender smile, and her nose quivered in anticipation, "Nickie, _enough_ talk. Just hold me."

"Nickie? I _love_ that… almost as much as I love _you,"_ Nick finally was able to admit freely to Judy in a perfect opening, without reservation or interruption, and with total conviction.

Judy's knees buckled with his heartfelt confession, but he caught and steadied her. She was stunned. He'd actually said the words that he demonstrated and showed to her every day they spent together.

"I love you too," she expressed with adoration. The words had so much truer meaning than the first time said in the SUV.

She and Nick closed their eyes and leaned in and muzzle touched snout in their first real kiss. They were not tentative with each other. This kiss was long delayed and long desired.

As soon as they touched, there was that 'zing' again that they experienced months ago with Judy's impromptu kiss, only much more intense. Her nose twitched nearly uncontrollably, and she rubbed it, "That tickled!"

"It did," Nick agreed, feeling exactly the same sense, rubbing his own nose.

She blushed, "What did you _do_ to me, Nickie? I _liked_ that."

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I don't know what caused it exactly, but it sure was nice."

"Yes. Yes, it _was,"_ she said gently, savoring the echo of the feeling over and over inside her.

With arms around each other under the porch light, their faces were only separated an inch from the other, so he teased affectionately, "You know what they say about a tickle while kissing, Carrots?"

She gave him a look of adoration, "No, Nickie. What _do_ 'they' say about that?"

Without hesitation he stated, "That you need to give another kiss to whoever is kissing you."

She giggled, "Oh. They _do_ , do they?"

"Would I lie to you?" he grinned, knowing that was a set up line.

"You _really_ don't want me to answer that, do you, Nickie, dear?"

"I can bribe you into not talking about me lying," he teased, and took note of her first time use of a term of endearment for him.

"How? I took an oath, you know," she asserted with a tweaked grin.

"Like _this…"_ the handsome fox whispered.

Nick and Judy shared a second, very deep, even more intensely affectionate kiss than their first one. They were completely lost in each other and the moment. One of her leg paws lifted up and twitched involuntarily with excitement, as did his long bushy tail.

It took a long time to break their kiss, but when they did, they didn't break the gaze shared between them.

Judy stated quietly as her head spun in delight with the second kiss, "Oh my goodness… I had the greatest time with you tonight, Nick. Partner."

With their admissions of love shared between them, it was getting harder to keep telling that lie to each other. The term 'partner' would be only window dressing for the others.

He helped rationalize her thought, "Yep. Just 'best buds' together - out for a night on the town."

Paw-in-paw they went into the apartment and to their rooms, and got ready for bed. It was routine for them to be in their pajamas together flopped on the couch all cuddled up together. Instead, Judy beckoned him over to her door.

She reached up high and encircled her arms around his neck, very closely together, making herself stand on her tip toes, even though he leaned over a bit. She teased, "Umm, Nick. Tell me again what 'they' say about nose tickles? I had _another_ one."

Nick answered, "Of course Carrots. I'd be glad to. I did the research. Me too, by the way."

She was quite pleased to know he felt the same, and felt a thrill race through her body.

She kidded, "Do we have to do _exactly_ what they say?"

Nick quipped back, "Of _course_ we have to. That's the _rule."_

She further encouraged him by musing, "Who are we as cops to _not_ follow the rules?"

Nick invited her, "I heartily agree, Judy."

Hugging closer, they shared one more lingering kiss at Judy's bedroom door, only dressed in their thin sleepwear. They knew they had to say goodnight, or something else might happen. Their hearts were already racing for each other. They needed to leave things at 'just kissing' for now.

"Goodnight, Nickie," she emphasized.

"'Night, Carrots."

She wanted in the worst way to invite him into her room, even though she knew she shouldn't. They lingered in their loose embrace, unable to let go. Kissing and knowing they were in love with each other was new and exciting and they didn't want to miss a moment of what bloomed between them tonight, so they looked for an excuse – any excuse – to prolong their time together. She saw something in his eyes. Something that seemed to be left unsaid. She couldn't get enough of his touches.

"Wait, Nickie. Don't go yet. Tell me what you're thinking," she asked.

"I meant what I said," he said gently.

"You mean the goodnight? Or that you love me," she asked.

"Yes, _all_ of that, especially loving you and the kisses too," he noted.

"Me too. Especially the first ones at the doorstep. You were _very_ romantic," she confessed.

Nick had to admit those kisses were pretty dazzling.

"Judy… I… uh…" Nick stammered.

She knew what he wanted, and she felt it. That was the risk of being together in a hug for so long. No boy had ever wanted her like that and it thrilled her and scared her at the same time. But it was her Nick who wanted her.

But they weren't ready for that next step so soon, and they both knew it. She put a furred finger gently on his snout, but remained in his embrace, and smiled shyly, "That's enough right now, Nick. Let's take this slowly."

Nick was encouraged. 'Slowly' didn't mean 'no'. It mean 'yes' eventually. That was exactly the answer he'd hoped to hear, and so to honor her as he always did, he stepped back, becoming more deferential, "Of course, Carrots, you're always right. _Slowly_ , partner…"

She admired him so much for always thinking of her needs over his. Guys just didn't do that, and she praised him, "This is why I love you so much, Nickie. You _always_ respect me."

"You are so worth it, Judy."

They separated to their own bedrooms. In their individual beds, each stayed awake another hour, and stared dreamily at the ceilings of their respective rooms, replaying their pleasant memories together. Each had a lingering smile about their wonderful experiences tonight. They relived every minute, especially the declarations of true love for one another. Judy touched her paws to her lips, and felt once again that incredible, recurring tingle of Nick's amazing kisses. Her nose twitched in happiness, remembering that incredible scent of him, and how handsome and tall he was.

"This is the happiest day of my life," she whispered to herself.

She knew she found her true love in, of all species, a red fox. She grinned at the true irony of it. A fox had been a bully to her as a child, and the entire vulpine species was a seminal source of great trepidation to her family, especially to her father, who sought to protect her from them. Even more ironic was that this particular fox – Nicholas P. Wilde - was not that long ago a scoundrel and a source of great irritation and annoyance to her. He had been a criminal, a con artist, a tax dodger, but now was a hero cop and friend – her best friend - who was now the love of her life. But that love was next door snoring. She giggled, turned out the light, and soon after, fell asleep also.

…

Since it was a day off for them, they mostly puttered around the apartment, keeping to themselves, mostly concentrating on chores and relaxing together. A new wrinkle to their daily routine was for one or both to randomly lean over and kiss the other 'just because', and to say 'I love you', which was immense fun to them. After a quiet dinner together, it was going to be a lazy night, so Nick grabbed the remote and punched the TV on, "Oh good! I love the ZooTMZ entertainment show. You get to see how all the rich mammals live. And all the scuttlebutt on on the celebs in town."

"It makes us _nobodies_ dream about how the other half lives," she kidded, "My mom loves this show. She watches it every night."

They enjoyed watching the new video by 'Armadillos In Your Face', a rising hard rock group, and especially the latest segment on Gazelle, having seen her only a few months ago in concert.

Sighing after seeing Gazelle's entourage of male Bengal dancers, she kidded, with her head buried in Nick's chest cuddled against him with her feet tucked under her, "I wish _you_ were that buff."

He bragged, "You couldn't _handle_ that buff. The SUV couldn't fit my foxli-ness."

"Oh just gag me now, Nick," Judy quipped, which prompted him to try to do so in jest, causing her to giggle, and he wrestled with her on the coach. Their wrestling quickly degenerated into a tickle fight, which caused them hysterical laughter, until they were worn out enough to kiss lightly with him on top of her, then deeper and deeper.

They broke their kiss for a moment, and she asked expectantly, "Nickie…"

"Yes, Judy?" he asked nearly breathless in a very serious moment between them.

But before she could answer him, they were interrupted. Not by the phone or the door or the alert radio, but by the TV.

She glanced at the screen, "Wait, Nick. Look. The TV. What's _that?"_

The teaser scroll at the bottom screamed:

 _'Fox and Rabbit Police Heroes a Couple? ZooTMZ exclusive! After this commercial break.'_

They stopped everything, sat close together side by side, and just held each other desperately through the next five interminable minutes.

It was surreal seeing what seemed to be and endless montage of photos from the paparazzi. There - before millions of Zootopians - and the animal towns, villages, and smaller kingdoms beyond - were images and videos documenting the entire extent of their sweet date together last night. Whoever had taken the photos had not missed a thing. There were photos of them leaving the apartment arm-in-arm. They were captured strolling the streets romantically with her head against Nick on their way to the restaurant. Another photo showed them sipping each other's margaritas. The photo essay then showed their excitement consuming the steaming veggie fajitas and guac dip, teasing each other with the salsa and chips. After showing another shared margarita or three, the narrator with a very high pitched, grating voice made some really snarky, embarrassing innuendo, and the segment showed them sharing a fried ice cream dessert. Images of them in the dance hall dancing up a storm followed, including the very close dance snuggled together during a slow song that ended in a very tender kiss. The segment closed with them illuminated at their apartment complex main entrance doorstep and their deep kisses before going up the stairs and inside the apartment.

Then the most embarrassing comment came from the show host, with a really insinuating smile, "Well, well, well, what was _next_ for our mixed-species couple? What 'wild thang' happened in the 'Wilde _apartment'_ after a passionate night on the town. Hmmm?"

 _"Nothing_ happened!" they both screamed at the TV, eyes narrowed and each with similar angry expressions.

The show broke for a commercial.

Their jaws were slack, hanging open in total shock at the photo essay of their wonderful, private date. Judy buried her head in her paws and sobbed. It was all Nick could do to comfort her with his arm around her shoulder.

She recovered enough to talk, clutched him by the shoulders with a horrible, worried look, "Nick, what are we going to do _now?"_

"I… I don't know, Judy," a genuinely distressed Nick stated as they just held each other.

It didn't take long to find out.

Her cell phone ringer blew up like it was going to blast right off the kitchen table and all the way up to the Zootopia Space Station orbiting overhead.

"Oh please, _no!"_ Judy exclaimed.

It was the Chief's angry visage on the cell. She picked up her cell very nervously, hit the 'speaker phone' function so both of them could hear whatever Chief Bogo had to say, and she answered with a shaking voice, "Y-y-yes sir?"

Chief Bogo screamed at them so loud that she had to hold her phone at arm's length, "In my office. _Both_ of you. First thing in the morning."

The Chief cut off the conversation before anything else could be said.

Judy was trembling, looking into the fox' eyes, "We're going to lose our jobs, Nickie."

"I would not change one minute of my time with you and our time. I love you Judy Hopps, no matter _what_ happens next, you are the one for me."

His confession calmed her a little, and she admitted, "Me too, Nickie. I love you so much. I don't know how I could possibly cope with this without you."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well, if you and I weren't in love, there'd be nothing to cope with."

For the first time they laughed, and Judy agreed, "I guess you're right."

Nick asked, "Can you sleep, Carrots? We will need every minute of rest for tomorrow."

With an uncertain head nod, she said, "I'll try."

With one last tender goodnight kiss, they parted for their respective bedrooms. About a half hour later, an almost asleep Nick heard a wail, and then the sounds of padded feet made their way to his bedroom door. She didn't knock. The door opened suddenly. She was standing there in the doorway, sobbing. She was in a long pink floor length night gown with frills. She was back-lighted from the hall light, and he contained a gasp, seeing the beautiful outline of her entire body through the gown.

She choked out over her tears, "Nickie! I _can't_ sleep alone tonight. _Hold_ me."

He sat up and reached out his red forearms invitingly and asked, "Then come here."

He was bare-chested.

She looked away a moment in embarrassment, and asked, "Uh-oh. Nick... Are you… ?"

Nick tried to calm her concern, "No, Carrots. I just wear shorts to bed."

That was actually not true. He almost always slept naturally, but anticipated something like this happening and left his shorts on. Judy breathed a sigh of relief and climbed into bed with Nick, and settled next to him against his chest. He pulled the covers up around both of them. It felt very warm and cozy.

"Now I feel _much_ better," she said with a weak smile. She was still weepy.

"No 'funny stuff'," Nick said.

"Thank you for easing my mind on that, Nickie. My parents wouldn't approve of this at all. But I _have_ to tonight."

"That was meant for _you,"_ he smirked broadly.

She realized what he said, causing her to giggle heartily, and retorted, _"Very_ funny, boyfriend. Goodnight."

She kissed him firmly, but not passionately. He really enjoyed being called 'boyfriend'.

"Goodnight, girlfriend," he mused, which made her blush, and turned out the light.

She ran her paws through his chest fur, toying with it, then touched his nose with her index finger affectionately and smiled, completely curled up in his embrace, "After this is all over, Nickie, I'm going to change our reservations."

He was firm with her, _"No!_ I don't care a thing about public opinion, we earned this vacation. We both want to do this. We're going, no matter what."

She smiled up into his green eyes, "No silly, I'm not going to cancel it. I'm going to change to the _single_ bed room suite."

"Oh!" he responded in complete surprise.

Holding each other closer, she kissed him, then cuddled up against his chest, and draped an arm over him.

Nick couldn't sleep, worried greatly for the day ahead, and with his arms gently encircled around Judy, he whispered, "Goodness… how I love you."

He heard a soft, three-quarters asleep mumbling reply that warmed his heart, "Me too, Nickie…"

He rubbed her back to massage her to sleep, and he could soon feel and hear her slumber, "You, my dear, are stronger than any mammal I have _ever_ met."

And he knew that both of them would have to be from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Author's Notes:** Now it gets harder. At least for awhile, in a situation much like the difficult times of mixed race couples during the American Civil Rights movement on which this story line is based. To all my readers, I am incredibly grateful for all the nice comments, favorites, and follows. I've never seen this kind of response to any of my stories, even those that have been successful. I promise I'll send thank you's out. There's so many of you! :D

...

Getting to work uninterrupted was much worse than they expected. The media was staked out in front of the apartment. There were dozens of them, with every major network represented, and each of them had cameras and lights.

"Oh, no," Judy exclaimed and froze in the doorway, clutching Nick's arm in sheer panic.

Nick's eyes narrowed and his teeth reflexively bared, "We have to get to work, Carrots. We can't let them bother us. We're going _through_ them. Stay close to me. I'm the one with the _claws."_

"They already bother me. But I'll be strong with you. Don't hurt them, Nick. Let's not make this a bigger story. They probably want to provoke a reaction to prove their point."

His snarl went away and he reflected, "Gee, good thinking. That's why you're the one with the _brains_ in this partnership, Judy."

She only had a moment to smile at his sweet compliment. She knew he meant their romantic partnership as much as the professional one.

The landlord's door opened suddenly as they talked, and he scowled at them, ordering them with a sneer, "Get those people _off_ my property, or there's going to be some serious rent penalties for you for causing a commotion here. _You_ caused this. You and your live-in lady friend."

"Yes, sir."

He slammed the door in their faces. They each gave the other a 'not one more thing' look of frustration.

As soon as Nick and Judy left the safety of the electronically key-locked apartment entrance, the media shoved microphones and cameras in their faces with thousand questions. The noise made their sensitive ears hurt. With his arm firmly around her Judy for protection – not affection - Nick snapped, "No comment. Police don't make public statements on a case in progress. Go away. You're _loitering_. You're interfering with the work of a police officer. That's an arrestable offense."

Watching the commotion on his office TV screen downtown, wondering when the couple would emerge and how they would deal with it, Chief Bogo forced himself to smile at Nick's coolness under pressure, and muttered, "Good job, officer…"

Intimidated by the threat of arrest, all the media fled. No one followed them.

"So far so good," Nick grinned.

"You were amazing," she smiled and dared kiss his lips while they were shielded by a back alley short cut to the bus stand only they knew.

A drunken and disheveled homeless aardvark looked up at them as they passed and from his stupor muttered, "Get a room!"

Both were silently worried they'd face the media throng again on the way back home.

At the bus stop, it was far from the usual routine. The normally chatty group of about a dozen mammals of about the same number of species at the bus stop who stood with them every day were silent, and gave them accusing looks, which made the pair really uncomfortable. Judy took Nick's paw for strength and they exchanged worried looks. That was exactly the wrong thing to do.

A female fox in a smart-looking business suit cursed them, with her muzzle turned up in the air haughtily, "So, it's not _good_ enough for you to date your _own_ kind, is it, Officer Wilde?"

She spat at the ground in front of him.

Nick said tentatively, "Well, you see…"

The vixen snapped and pointed a sharp claw right at his nose, "Say _anything_ and I will claim police harassment."

The rest of the bus travelers agreed restlessly.

Judy and Nick said nothing further, and separated from the others. Mercifully, no one said anything else to them, but they could hear derogatory whispers intentionally meant for them to overhear and be hurt by the comments. In the horribly awkward situation, they were relieved when the 7:03 A.M. City Center Bus #302 pulled up to their stop.

Everyone got on ahead of them, but as Nick and Judy started to step on the bus, the bus driver slammed the door closed right in Nick's and Judy's faces. He shouted through the glass and metal doors, "Ain't you the fox and rabbit on TV last night?"

Nick wasn't sure what to say, so he tentatively confirmed the truth of it, "Uh, yeah."

The beaver transit driver snapped, _"Perverts._ You ain't gettin' on _my_ bus."

The amphibian mammal floored the bus, engulfing Nick and Judy in a big, black, choking cloud of diesel exhaust and noise. The passengers inside the bus glared at them and one flipped an obscene gesture at them.

Judy was almost in tears, "Oh, Nickie. What now? What have we _done?"_

"We wait for the _next_ bus. Or the one after that. We've done _nothing_ wrong," Nick assured Judy firmly, squeezing her shaking hand harder.

Two more buses passed them by without even stopping since they were the only mammals at the bus stop and blared their horns to move back. The pair was very frantic. Finally, the third bus ground to a halt. The driver was a fox, a childhood friend to Nick, who had an honest job.

The fox bus driver actually smiled at both of them, "Hey, Nick. Hello Ma'am. Rough night last night?"

Nick had to admit readily, "You could say that, Charlie. This is Judy."

She gave Nick's friend a weak greeting, "Hi…"

"Need a ride?" Charlie asked cheerily.

Nick explained, "Yes, please. We'll be late to work if we don't. You're the last bus that goes by Police Headquarters until lunchtime."

Charlie smiled at his friend, "I know that. I may get in trouble for this, but I'm not one to judge. Good to see you and your girl so happy. You always had a habit of picking the 'lookers', Nick old boy - no offense to you, Ma'am. I'm sorry, but you need to go all the way to the back of the bus, and try not to be seen."

Judy blushed with Charlie's compliment, but for the first time she was concerned about Nick's past love life. As they walked to the last seat, the passengers stared angrily and silently at the pair, and several got off in a huff, cursing and complaining to the bus driver.

A ground hog stood up and threatened Charlie, "If _they're_ riding, I'm _not,_ Mister. You should be ashamed of condoning immoral behavior on your bus, buddy. Just wait 'till I get on the complaint section of your bus line website. You'll get reprimanded for sure."

Charlie didn't flinch, and said, "That's your prerogative, sir. I'm supposed to provide transportation to every citizen of Zootopia. Not choose who my passengers should be because of their life choices."

The ground hog fumed and stomped off the bus, growling. Nick and Judy were impressed with Charlie's defense of them.

From the back, Nick called up to his friend, "You don't have to do this Charlie; we can get off now. We don't mean any trouble."

Charlie was adamant, "No, Nick. I have to do this. Friends stand for friends. Now, do you want a ride downtown or not?"

"Yes we do. Thanks, friend."

Both of them sat silently, very worried what the Chief would say and do since they would clearly be late on top of the crisis they caused, and what would happen to Charlie. This morning had been nearly intolerable as it was, without complicating it more.

A few minutes into their ride, a very old, feeble, and totally gray-furred female muskrat got out of her handicapped seat by the bus door, and sat immediately in front of them. She turned around and stared at the couple a few moments, and it made both of them feel very uncomfortable. She strained to recognize the young couple's faces. Muskrats were known for very poor eyesight, but this aged one would be nearly blind. They were also known for their bad tempers, so Nick and Judy prepared for another argument.

Instead, she asked kindly, "Aren't you the sweet young couple they made fun of on TV last night?"

Judy spoke this time, "Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid we are. How may we help you?"

The old muskrat smiled, "No, sweetie. I can help _you._ I may be nearly blind in my old age, but I can smell the anger and fear in all the mammals on this bus, and the sadness and worry in both of you. It's not healthy, dears."

The kindly old muskrat gently put her hand on top of their joined hands, "I can tell _both_ of you lovebirds something about life. _Never_ give up on love. Stay together no matter what. Be strong. Don't let _anyone_ tell you what you share is wrong or sinful. No one has the right to tell you that. You kids hang in there. Something very special and very powerful brought you together. You're prey and predator and you're in love with each other. I'm so proud of you two for being so brave. I'm old enough to remember what my great great grandmother wrote in her diary when times were darker between prey and predators and Zootopia was only a dream. Don't forget that, because that love you share will get you through all of this."

While it was a lot of simple advice and phrases they'd heard all their lives, somehow the sincerity from which it was said by the old mammal made it different and very personal. With her eyes full of tears, Judy said, "Thank you, ma'am. You've given us so much hope."

The muskrat just smiled, "I give you my love, dears. I had someone special too, and I just lost him last year after 53 years of marriage. I can tell you two are just like me and my precious Franklin when we were starting out in life."

They blushed. They'd just discovered the depth of their love for each other and shared their first kisses. Marriage wasn't even considered at this point. Until now.

The muskrat was about to go on, but Charlie the bus driver yelled back, "Myrtle, dear, this is your stop."

"Oh! Thank you Charlie," she called up to the bus driver, and then said to Nick and Judy, "Isn't he the _sweetest_ bus driver? He's _always_ looking out for his passengers. Including you two. Goodness gracious. Time flies, doesn't it? You kids don't forget what I said now, because if you ride with me another day, I might forget what I told you. That happens with old people and old couples, you know. You two make a beautiful couple. You deserve to grow old together. Mammals will understand eventually. It all has to start somewhere, you know. Understand that there are others out there just like you. Franklin was a marmot, you know. Fortunately for us all those years, no one knew the difference between a muskrat and a marmot. Show me a picture of your wedding day when you get married."

Nick and Judy gave her a shocked look at her admission, but looked at each other with smiles. Judy smiled sweetly at the old mammal, "We'll never forget you, Myrtle."

Nick interjected deliberately, "And we promise we will, Myrtle. Thank you."

Nick's comment sent another thrill through Judy. He implied a marriage commitment and it didn't seem like a lie or that he was being patronizing. She knew the differences in his tone and mannerisms. She knew he didn't have to say anything to that.

She started to speak, but was so tongue-tied, she couldn't finish the sentence, "Nickie… I… uh… _really?"_

He just winked at her and neither pursued the subject further.

Nick and Judy just looked at each other lovingly and held hands until their stop at the precinct, and had the strength to ignore the stares from the other passengers as they departed the bus and shook Charlie's hand in thanks. They were surrounded by a sidewalk full of commuters, blessedly oblivious to Nick and Judy and focused on their own problems getting to work. They made their way with purpose into ZPD headquarters. The media was gathered in a cordoned off area, held at bay by several police, but it didn't stop the reporters from shouting more questions at couple, which they ignored. The stares from their colleagues were more hurtful, however, as they went through the building, but both acted as professional partners, not boyfriend and girlfriend. They took the elevator to the 5th floor.

Bogo's Administrative Assistant scowled at the two as they got off the elevator and walked up to her reception desk. The zebra was often more intimidating than their boss was, "Go in. But I _warn_ you. You kept him waiting."

…

Chief Bogo paced back and forth in front of Nick and Judy with his hands laced behind his back, exhibiting a very disapproving look. They sat intimidated and submissive as church mice in the seats before his desk, which was actually impressive for a fox and a rabbit to be able to do. Her ears drooped very low. Both had their eyes cast to the floor, and were fidgeting.

Bogo was livid, and was yelling at the top of his lungs, pointing his hoof at them for emphasis. Their fellow officers could hear every word of his rant all over the building, "I _knew_ you were sharing the same apartment. I _understand_ that partners share apartments all the time. So I really didn't give it much thought, especially since you reported it _properly._ I know you are friends. But _dating?_ A _partner_ team dating? That's rare enough. An _interspecies_ partner team dating? Sweet mother of pearl, not on _my_ watch, you don't. Tell me why I shouldn't put you _both_ on desk duty on opposite ends of the city? Or break up this _cozy_ little partnership with _new_ partners? Or simply demand you turn in your badges? Then we'd be done. When in the bloody blue blazes were you going to tell _me_ about this?"

Judy was very tentative but told the truth, "Well, Chief, we _were_ just partners at first. Then we became friends. Then close and closer friends. And then… well… 'we' just _happened."_

Bogo snapped back at her, "You two act like you're married. Those pictures show a lifetime partnership. Not a police partnership. This didn't happen just yesterday, Officer Hopps."

Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't have sounded so bad.

Judy was a little more assertive, "With all due respect sir, last night was the first time that all of our feelings came out for each other. It's all been kind of bottled up inside…"

Bogo was about to yell again, but Judy's phone placed on his desk buzzed again. The screen icon showed the cheery faces of 'Mom and Dad'.

Judy's eyes got wide and her ears sagged even lower in worry, "Oh, no."

She reached for her phone, and he pointed his evolved hoofed hands right at her nose, "Don't answer that, Hopps. Not until I'm _done_ with you. See? Even your _parents_ think this is a _bad_ idea."

He paced his office again, gesturing wildly, "Mixed species couples… Good grief, what _next?_ Mixed species _children?_ It's _one_ thing to eliminate the conspiracy that almost revived the nightmare of prey against predator again. Goodness knows you were the ones most responsible for solving that horrible conspiracy at the Mayor's office level, and now you're heroes. We all know it's OK to have all the species live side-by-side like we have here in Zootopia. But this? Prey and predator together on an intimate _personal_ basis? This is just not right. I don't care _how_ progressive we all are now. You two have taken one step too far."

Nick had enough of this. He stood up, adjusted his uniform, and narrowed his eyes at the Chief, "May I speak sir?"

"If you have something to say Officer Wilde, spit it out. I'm all ears," Bogo answered with an exasperated look and gesture, sat in his huge swivel chair, and crossed his hind hooves and steepled his front hooves on the desk.

For a moment, Nick and Judy exchanged supportive glances, and Nick cleared his throat, "Sir. I implore you. Who could possibly be _better_ partners than friends who love each other, who will _always_ act to protect each other and provide cover for each other every minute of their lives at home _and_ at work?"

Bogo listened, but disagreed, "I find that hard to buy. How can I be sure that you're _professionals_ on the job _every_ minute? How can you not let… well… _whatever_ you're doing at home _not_ interfere with your jobs? Police work is a life or death career choice every day, and you can't be making 'goo goo eyes' at each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other in the instant a bullet bounces off your squad car windshield."

"We _know_ that," Nick countered boldly and pounded Bogo's desk for emphasis, "Judy and I leave our relationship at the kitchen table _every_ morning when we put on these uniforms. Our _personal_ lives go on hold right then and there. You won't find one _second_ of dash cam or surveillance cam footage of any display of affection anywhere in the city when we're on duty. Not one second in _all_ the time we've been partners. Check it back a _year,_ sir. We _get_ it, Chief."

Judy was so proud of him, and she suppressed a smile. It was all true.

Bogo had no answer to that, but believed it. Nick had no reason to lie to the Chief of Police. It was unarguable logic, and Bogo knew he was light on logic compared to his smartest detectives. Their personnel files were filled with case after case of solved crimes. These were really difficult cases that were all figured out professionally by these two. Some of the cases were cold cases that eluded the force for years. Any flirtation or focus on personal relations on the job would show in degraded productivity. No partner team was as productive as they were. These two detectives were his 'go to' people for the hard stuff. He knew that they took high priority cases home with them and sacrificed personal time. All Bogo had was the 'old way' - bluster and intimidation and physical force. But he also had, in his own gruff way, a privately soft heart for his people, especially when they were in trouble, and that side of Bogo took over now.

Bogo 's tone softened, "You have a point, Officer Wilde. But I don't _like_ this. Any _one_ screw up, Wilde or Hopps, or any risk to public safety or your personal safety and you're on desk duty all the rest of your careers separated from each other."

"Thank you sir. That is very kind," Judy stated.

Bogo couldn't appear to be soft with them, though a fleeting trace of a smile appeared for a moment, "Don't thank _me._ I am flying by the seat of my pants on this _gut_ level decision. Thank goodness for you two I have a big gut. There isn't any regulation for or against this sort of thing. Pray that the City Attorneys' Office doesn't _find_ one."

"Yes, sir," Judy answered with her eyes cast down again.

Bogo added, "But I warn you two: If the mayor complains, I'll _have_ to make a change. The police force is no place for romance."

Nick replied, "Understood, sir."

Bogo was satisfied with the impact of his lecture, and instructed them, while peering out from his top floor window at the media down below, "Now. About today. It's a circus out there. You guys can go home the rest of the day while I sort this all out with the darn media. You're not going to get _anything_ done today. You'll be harassed no matter where you go. Take some paperwork home and finish it. Let this cool down a day or two. Then report in. I'll let you know."

"Thank you sir," Judy half-smiled.

Bogo gave a loud 'harumph' and ordered, "Dismissed, officers."

They saluted Bogo and left his office together without touching each other. As tough as Bogo had been on them, it was worse coming into the main office area. It felt like the whole department stopped to stare them down as they went to clock out for the day. It was a fact not lost on anyone that both Officers were still wearing their badges. A lot of bets were lost on that. They could hear the muttering.

Judy finally couldn't stand it, and as they turned to leave, she shouted and shook her fist. "We're _not_ the _only_ partner couple in this Department, I'll have you know. I know who _every_ one of you are!"

It was true. There was not one comment made in refute. The three other secretly-dating same-species police couples in the room chafed. She glanced at all of them without betraying them, but they knew she could have.

Nick whispered, and tugged on her sleeve to leave, "Enough, Carrots. Let's go home."

…

Nick and Judy started to leave headquarters, but a hundred microphones and TV cameras and reporters with a 1000 more questions were shoved in their faces just outside on the steps. The media had broken through their waiting area and the beat cops were overwhelmed trying to move them back. Nick and Judy could not get through the mob.

Nick snarled, with Judy hanging on to him for protection, "Go away! All of you! Let us through."

One obstinate reporter snapped, "Answer our questions, and we will."

"Yeah, like the mammal says," demanded another.

Nick answered, "You know we can't. Line officers do not give interviews. That's the rule. Call the PR department."

Another TV media icon yelled, "The ZPD PR department isn't Zootopia's first interspecies couple. _You_ are."

"Answer us!" demanded another, joined by a din of other voices.

Still another reported peppered them with questions, "Why do you still have your badges? Isn't Chief Bogo going to do anything? What happened to our police department's moral character?"

Both remained silent but were really getting worried, and they knew that last comment was meant to goad them into anger. It was starting to get ugly. Some very burly police friends, hippos and rhinos and an elephant - in riot gear - approached.

The loudest growl that Nick and Judy had ever heard in their lives came from behind them. Everyone turned toward the roar and froze. The pair were shocked at the improbable sight.

It was Clawhauser. His claws were out in a pouncing stance, his shoulders hunched, knees bent, and his fur fluffed in anger. He looked ferocious because of his stance, his expression, and his girth. It looked like he would consume the next media type who uttered a word. Almost every media person was prey or a small predator that a cheetah would consider a tasty snack in the bad old days. It was tense.

"Let them through. _Now!"_ Clawhauser yelled at the top of his lungs, "They're on administrative leave right now, because you _idiots_ are making it impossible to do their jobs. That's all. Now move along. There is _nothing_ to see here."

No one moved.

Clawhauser growled louder than before, with even narrower eyes and his fangs were bared viciously, "Do I make myself _clear?_ You're blocking a public entrance for real police work. Does anyone here have a permit for the right of assembly?"

"We have _every_ right to be here and ask questions," a defiant dik dik fumed.

"No you don't," Clawhauser asserted.

The brave dispatcher held up the City Regulations book and pointed to one dog-eared page, "Section 2403.2. Paragraph 8. Subclause 4b – which _prohibits_ assembly at Police headquarters without a permit. Now go or you _will_ be arrested!"

The riot squad closed on them quickly.

The media corps scattered like sheep. In fact, a pretty good percentage of them _were_ sheep.

Nick whispered in a side comment, "Thanks, Clawhauser."

The cheetah stood his ground, but whispered back, "I'm not sure if I really condone what you guys are doing, but police are family, through thick and thin. If Bogo still respects you enough to let you keep your badges, then who am I to second guess his judgment?"

Judy whispered, "We _owe_ you, big time."

Without hesitation, Clawhauser said with a grin, "Crullers…"

Judy puzzled, "I beg your pardon?"

The cheetah grinned, "Yeah. A whole _box_ of crullers. I think I pulled a muscle doing this."

The three laughed, and Judy asked, "Of course. With chocolate or cinnamon icing?"

Clawhauser whispered one more time, "Both, please. Now get out of here before they figure out they _can_ do this without a permit and come back."

Judy kissed his cheek and complimented, "You are one smart predator."

"Tell my boss," he grinned.

Bogo looked on the scene from behind a slightly parted drape from his office. He smiled.

"Fine work, there, Clawhauser," whispered the Chief.

His Admin stood before him, with an exasperated look, _"Please_ pay attention, sir. You _have_ to take some of these calls."

His phone lines were completely lit up. He'd screen the calls and take the heat for his detectives. This had to settle down.

"OK, Wilma," but he noticed a red phone on his credenza flashing that demanded his immediate attention, "But I'll take this one first. Close the door, please."

"Yes sir," she said, noticing that particular line flashing.

He quickly went over to his desk, sat, and picked up the line, "Yes, Mayor Lionheart?"

"How's it going Adrian? I just watched the tube. Your star performers seem to be handling this pretty well. And your dispatcher. I want to give him a commendation. Did you do what I asked?

"Yes sir, but I'm worried. Officers Wilde and Hopps are pretty shaken up about this. I was as tough on them as I could be, and as you predicted, they stood up to me. They're a couple of strong kids, but public and media reaction has even stronger."

"For awhile it will be, Adrian."

"I'm not so sure I agree with your plan, sir."

"Trust me, Adrian, this will work. Just let it."

"Yes sir. I will do as you say. But I really think we still need a Plan B."

"There is no Plan B. Things _cannot_ remain the same, but we can't force it."

"As you wish sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Author's Notes:** Sunday is going to be a busy Easter celebration, so I decided to give you fine fans an 'Easter Egg' by publishing a day early! Once again thank you all so much for the unprecedented support and comments for this story. :)

...

Joe Camel was joyful, and he took the last long drag on his cigarette before crushing it out in the ashtray. Surrounding him were pages of data, all showing one thing. His network's ZooTMZ 'cut piece' on Officers Wilde and Hopps had been a runaway success and ratings for his network were soaring. Viewership for ZooTMZ continued to be high in several days since. He was likely to win the entertainment show slot for the month. Then he could charge more fees for the commercials.

"This is just what I wanted," Joe said smugly, "Just look at these _numbers_ , Adeline. Thanks, babe. Your team did fantastic work. I _told_ you there was pent up sentiment against this sort of devious behavior.'

"Yes but at those poor young mammals' expense."

"Emphasis on the poor," he chuckled.

"Why are you so _against_ them?" she asked.

Joe explained, "The species need to keep to _themselves_ , Adeline. Keeping these two highly visible popular mammals in their place by stirring up widespread criticism against them will make sure everyone else stays in _their_ place. That's why there's Districts in Zootopia."

Adeline was getting more upset at Joe, "Those Districts are just supposed to be for natural living environments, Joe. Not to keep species _confined._ All sorts of species live and work in each District."

"I'm not sure you and I see eye to eye on this, Adeline," Joe observed and sort of half-warned her.

"Does keeping species apart include _us?"_ she asked coldly, "Because in case you didn't notice, Joe, you're prey and I'm a predator."

Joe bragged, "No babe, the rules apply only to the rabble – everyone except us and the other elites that run this city. We can do _whatever_ we want _whenever_ we want."

"Those are the attitudes of an alpha male _predator_ , Joe. My dad, rest his soul, always talked like that."

"In another life, Adeline, I _would_ have been a predator. A _damn_ good one."

Adeline thought that Joe certainly was as cold and calculating as a predator.

Adeline challenged Joe, "Think again, baby. You need to pay more attention. I _told_ you to be careful what you asked for. Haven't you noticed? Social media is starting to support _them_. That show had its shock value, but look at this: #leavenickandjudyalone may be small now but is trending upward faster than anything I've seen in months. And #speciesequalitynow is growing even faster. There's growing sympathy for them and what they represent and you're going to be on the wrong side of this. We'll be last in ratings in a month with these trends. There's a revolution going on out there, Joe, and like it or not _you_ triggered it. We should tell everyone that we're wrong about this issue, apologize, and get on top of this trend. You'll get the _biggest_ ratings boost ever."

Joe dismissed her observations, "Not on your life Adeline. Not after _that_ article. Sentiment against mixing the species in personal relations has real support now. Our network has drawn that line in the sand. We're on the _right_ side of the issue. That social media crap is just a bunch of impressionable kids and a fad, not society as a whole. I'm not done yet exposing these people. I need you to figure out which way our leaders are leaning, and if they support the rabbit and fox, expose _them_ too. I think the Mayor has a girlfriend who's _not_ a lioness."

Adeline was exasperated, "You sound like you're running for office, Joe, digging up dirt on all your opponents."

He just smiled.

…

Adeline may have been the first one to see the changing public opinion, but on the street, Nick and Judy were seeing none of it. There was little respite for Nick and Judy from some of the citizens after getting past the media. The trip home was even worse than going to work, with bus after bus roaring right by them, or refusing them entry, honking and blaring their horns. A number of mammals on the streets hurled insults or epithets. Trash got thrown at them, despite being cops.

They kept walking, trying to keep to themselves, but encountered Finnick.

"Hey, Finnick," Nick said cheerily, relieved to finally see a familiar face.

The tiny fox hissed, "Don't talk to me, traitor to your own species."

Nick remained friendly and coaxed his friend, "Aw _c'mon_ , Finnick. Lighten up. We've been friends for a _decade."_

Finnick growled in his deep voice, "Not since you've been getting a little cottontail on the side, pervert."

Judy was completely aghast at the tiny, nasty fox. She wanted to slap him.

Nick was instantly angry, balled his paw into a fist, and shouted, "I haven't _touched_ her, jerk."

Finnick sneered, "I'll bet. I _saw_ the way you looked at her on TV. But you ain't got nothin' on me. Go ahead. _Hit_ me. See what happens to _you_ , cop."

Nick started for the fennec fox despite the warnings, but Judy seized his arm and held him back with all her might.

She shouted, _"No,_ Nick! It's all right. It's just words. I'm not _worth_ fighting over. Especially if you get put in jail. Where would I be then, alone without you? He's not worth it, I tell you. _Stop!"_

Out of his love for her, Nick heeded Judy's words, and warned, _"Never_ speak to me again, Finnick. I know you. I'll find _something_ on you. Enough to lock you up for _years._ This is the _end_ of our friendship."

They hurried on past the angry fennec fox.

Judy cried when they took an alleyway to get out of the crowds, "I've turned you against your friends."

Nick growled, "Finnick is no friend of mine. Not anymore. He's not worth it. We were _never_ more than just convenient business partners. You're the only friend I need. My best friend. My _girlfriend."_

The ring of the term girlfriend rang happily in her ears, but she knew how much he hurt inside being ridiculed by his long time associate, "Oh, Nickie, I'm so sorry."

But circumstances were what they were, and she sobbed as they stood hugging desperately, alone in the alley.

Nick was adamant, "All I need is you, Carrots. No one else."

…

When they got home, the apartment stoop was oddly devoid of the media, and then they saw why. There was a squad car on the street outside the apartment. Its presence scared anyone away, so they entered the apartment without interference. At the base of the door was a bill from the landlord. It was a $100 surcharge for disturbances and complaints by the rest of the tenets. His teeth bared and he uttered a low snarl.

Judy tried to assure him, "It's all right, Nick. We got raises recently."

But inside the privacy of their apartment, there was still no rest for them. Nick turned on the TV. Several medical 'experts' on the Dr. Paws Show were debating whether sex between foxes and rabbits was even physically possible and the broader implications of data that showed an interest for sexual relations among other species. Nick grimaced, jammed the mute button and turned away in disgust. By jumping to conclusions, Nick failed to read the closed captioning that Dr. Paws was taking a positive stance on the situation, and this wasn't just another 'cut piece' about Nick and Judy.

Judy didn't notice the show or Nick's reaction. She was focused on something else. She picked up her phone, and sighed, scrolling through the missed call list.

"Are you really ready for that, Judy?" Nick warned, still angry about the talk show.

"If not now, Nick, when?" she replied, more tersely than she expected.

"You're right," he agreed, not wanting a fight with each other.

She redialed the much earlier missed call from her parents, and sat next to Nick on the sofa tensely. She left it on speaker.

"Judy?" a middle aged rabbit female voice greeted.

The young female rabbit started out cheerfully, "Hi Mom and Dad. How are you? Sorry I missed your call. Work and all…"

Her parents dispatched with the pleasantries and got right into the matter at hand.

Bonnie began, "Judy sweetheart, I'd normally ask how your day went, but I imagine since the whole world saw your time with… with… um… Officer Wilde… last night, I'd guess you've both had a pretty difficult time."

"That would be an understatement, Momma."

Bonnie tried to be compassionate, "Honey, I know life in the big city is amazing and exciting, and you've learned to handle so many new things. We are ever so proud of your career and what you did to save all those poor predators and set things right in the city again. But dear, we are who we are. We're simple rabbits living in simple ways. Ways that have been the same for _eons_ , dear…"

This was already not going well.

"'…like dating only your own kind and not shacking up with your boyfriend'," Nick whispered and scowled at Judy. She gave him an angry 'be quiet!' sign, slashing her paw across her throat.

Normally sociable Stu Hopps was more forthright, like most fathers, with his expectations of his daughter's behavior, "Judith, dear, you were raised with _certain_ values, and we always hoped you would _keep_ them, to maintain the family honor. Even as a grown up. I am concerned about that after watching the TV show. You didn't tell us about your new apartment… and… um… your new _roommate…"_

Judy was as angry as Nick about the accusations, which is what the TV show wanted everyone to think, "It's not like that at all, Daddy. Nick _respects_ me completely. There are _two_ bedrooms in our apartment. You and Mom wouldn't have wanted me to stay in a tenement anymore. It was getting dangerous. He's my friend. I had to live with someone I could trust completely."

Bonnie tried to soften her father's chastisement and Judy's somewhat angry response, frowning at her husband's directness, knowing full well her boyfriend would be listening too, "We understand, dear, that it was a hard decision because of your upbringing, to um… oh dear me… _live_ together. This is… well… it's something… ummm… different than just living together, Judy, dear. We want you to think carefully about taking this any farther."

Nick complained bitterly but softly, "Which roughly translated means: 'break up with the damn fox'."

She punched the phone mute button for a moment, and yelled at her boyfriend, "Shut _up_ , Nick. I _know_ what they're saying to me."

Judy was adamant with her father, "This is no different, Daddy. You've distrusted foxes your entire life. What about being business partners with Gideon Grey? _He's_ a fox. You _swore_ Daddy, that you'd _never_ have anything to do with a fox. Because of their 'tendencies'."

Stu accused Judy, "Gideon is not living in our home, or in our _bed_ , Judy. It _is_ different."

Judy was having a hard time keeping her temper in check, "No it's _not._ Both situations are about changing attitudes and _prejudices._ And I'll have you know _Father_ , I am _not_ sleeping with Nick."

 _"Not yet anyway,"_ she couldn't escape thinking.

Bonnie knew this was spiraling into a horrible shouting match, and cut her husband off, "Stick to the point, Stu."

"Well I was wrong about Gideon, young lady, and being wrong about _business_ partnerships is one thing. Being wrong about choice of _life_ partners is another matter entirely. Our family accepting you and Officer Wilde in a life-long relationship? Well, dear heart, that's… well… it's…

"But what else _is_ it, Daddy? He's a mammal, just like the rest of us," she shouted, "He's right here with me. He can hear ever unkind word you're saying or implying, Mom and Dad. What's different? More importantly: what's _wrong_ about a bunny and a fox being in a life-long relationship like you and Mom? Aren't we all supposed to be _civilized_ mammals where species doesn't _matter_ anymore?"

Her scowl frightened them and her nose twitch was completely out of control. Nick knew from experience was worse when she got angry. She was shaking with the intensity of her conviction, and even on the small screen they could see it.

Bonnie nearly sobbed, "You _say_ that you're in love with your police partner and friend, sweetheart. But honey, it's _not_ as easy as you say. Not yet. He's a fox and you're a rabbit. I _know_ we're all supposed to get along dear, but what if you _don't?_ And even more important, dears, there are still a _lot_ of mammals out there that don't think rabbits and foxes should be couples."

The implication was that Bonnie and Stu were two of those mammals.

She ignored the xenophobic overtones, "Yes, Mother. Yes, I am a rabbit and he is a fox. And who _are_ those mammals, and what power do 'they' have over me and Nick to tell us what we can and cannot do? I'm completely in _love_ with the kindest, sweetest, bravest, and craziest fox in all of Zootopia, and if I am _not_ allowed to love him every day, I'm going to be the _unhappiest_ rabbit that ever came from Bunnyburrow to work in the city. Please understand. We are completely _committed_ to each other, and nothing is ever going to change the way I feel and he feels. Other people's opinions don't matter to us."

There was dead air for a long moment, and Judy implied that her parents' opinion didn't matter either, and hearing that, Bonnie and Stu were moved to tears with Judy's confession. Even Nick's eyes watered.

Bonnie couldn't stop herself from saying, "What about the _grandchildren_ , dear? A fox and a rabbit can't…"

Judy nearly shrieked as she interrupted, "Stop, Mother! Don't even _talk_ about that! We have _never_ discussed children. But since you _insisted_ on bringing this up, we can _adopt._ There are _hundreds_ of abandoned children from same species parents who don't care about them at _all_ that need our love. What's so wonderful about same species couples who make kits and abandon them? Please Mother, don't _do_ this to me and Nick."

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other. They knew Judy's mind was as set as her conviction to be a cop when she was a little bunny. Bonnie said softly, with no more accusations, shifting the conversation, "All right, Honey. Just be careful. Don't let yourself get hurt."

Judy was nearly at end of her wits, and barely could state as her voice quavered, "Nickie would _never_ hurt me."

Bonnie corrected her, "I mean in your _heart_ , dear."

The Hopps heard their daughter say 'Nickie'.

"Oh," Judy started to sob, her lower lip quivering, looking sadly at Nick for comfort.

Bonnie longed to reach out and hug her daughter's upset away like she did when she was a little bunny, and knew she and Stu were making mistake after mistake in the conversation with her, "We're sorry dear. We always want the best for you. We're sorry if we're old fashioned and don't understand all these modern ideas. Help us understand better, dear daughter. How can we make things _right_ for you and Nicholas? It's upsetting to be so cross with each other. I don't like fighting with you, honey. Especially over the phone and so far away. We just want what's best for you to be the happiest and safest you can be. If that is with Nicholas, we understand."

That outreach and attempt at understanding helped calm Judy, "Of course, Mom. Things _are_ different for me now. _Please_ understand. I am safer and happier than I've ever been since I left home. _Because_ of Nickie."

Stu added, "We know that now, Judy. We can tell. May I speak to Officer Wilde, please, dear?"

Judy muted the phone and said to her boyfriend, "You don't have to do this, Nick."

With a resolute look in his eyes, he answered, "Oh yes. Yes, Carrots, I _absolutely_ have to do this. Don't worry. I'll be nice. There are things that need to be said."

Judy moved the phone so that Nick's image was seen by her parents and turned the speaker back on.

Stu said formally and uncomfortably, "Hello, Officer Wilde."

With a forced smile, the fox suggested, "Call me 'Nick', please, sir."

Judy's parents didn't feel that familiar with him to call him that yet, particularly after just being openly critical of him, so Bonnie said instead, "Nicholas, dear, we wish we had another way to meet for the first time, but we are pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," Nick said politely, even though he knew they weren't really.

He hadn't been called Nicholas since the last time he got in trouble with his grandmother.

Stu tried not to engage in small talk, "I hate to come right to the point, Nicholas, but we _must_ know. Do you love our daughter? We have to be sure she's not just some crazy overnight fling that you can brag to your fox friends later. She's our oldest daughter. That's pretty special. Are you prepared to take care of her your whole life?"

Judy looked at Nick expectantly. A lifetime of commitment had only been alluded to, but never discussed. Love was still brand new to them. She mouthed the words silently with great worry, "You don't have to answer that, Nickie."

The young fox just smiled at her.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I _do_ love her. Really, _truly_ I do," he confessed with all sincerity, reaching out to Judy, taking her by the hand while her lip still quivered. He did it so her parents could see their affection and commitment.

A tear ran down Judy's facial fur, and he stated, as much to her as her parents, "I _promise_ you I will _always_ take care of her. This is for real. This is for _keeps."_

It was very clear to the Hopps what Nick and Judy meant to each other, and so Bonnie replied, "We know we can't change the choice you've made for each other. We can hear it in your voices. Truth be told, we had our own troubles convincing my parents that Stu and I were getting married. Stu was from the 'wrong side of the tracks' according to my parents. He was a farmer. My parents owned the biggest department store in town. My dad wanted Stu to get a real job in retail. We just want you to be absolutely sure about this, and fully aware of the trouble ahead. Believe me, dears, you have the whole town talking here in Bunnyburrow."

Judy smiled with that story, but responded, "This is _our_ choice, Mother. I don't care what the town thinks. We love each other completely."

Bonnie told them, "Truth be told, honey, almost the entire town is on _your_ side. Stand by each other, Nicholas and Judy. Take care of yourselves first, if you really do love each other. No matter what happens. Don't cave in to your doubts, even with all the nasty things you'll see and hear. Nicholas, that's one thing we taught Judy above all else. That's why she's a cop and not a farmer. I hope your parents did too, young fox. Hard times are coming. It will feel worse than those horrible criminals you faced. Because most of the hurt will come from people you think are your friends."

That was already true.

Stu added with true sincerity, "Your mother is always right, so goodbye for now, you two. If you need to come home awhile to get away from any trouble, you are _both_ welcome here. The town is short on good police."

"Thank you Mr. Hopps," Nick could barely say.

"Good bye Momma, Daddy. Love you both! Thank you for understanding us."

Stu said, "'Love you too. I'm not sure we understand just yet, Judy, but we accept what you have told us."

The screen went dark. Nick and Judy just looked at each other a moment, then a very broad smile came across Judy's tear stained facial fur, and she increased the grip on Nick's paw.

"Nickie. Oh, how I love you. The things you said to them... and to _me._ You're so _good_ to me."

"I love you too, Judy. Everything I said was true. _Every_ word. And everything I want to do in life with you."

"Me too, sweetheart," she reinforced with him. She wondered if this was a proposal, but she didn't dare push him somewhere he was not ready to go yet.

"That makes me the luckiest fox in all of Zootopia," he grinned.

"I am so proud of you. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, even though I'm sure they didn't intend to be mean."

"It's OK, Judy. This is all very new for them. They meant well. You have amazing parents. I wish mine had stood by me like that. I don't even know who my father is," he admitted sadly, but his heart thrilled hearing her new term of endearment for him.

She hugged him, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could change things for you."

He shrugged, "Don't be. It's the down side of living in Zootopia. Besides, I wouldn't be the same scoundrel that you fell in love with."

She raised an eyebrow and quipped, "Maybe I would have."

"If I'd been a fine upstanding citizen to begin with, you wouldn't have liked me. No doubt I'd be some kind of high powered Walrus Street stock broker living the high life with a bad attitude. That's just a _rich_ kind of con man."

They both laughed.

Judy replied, "Well, I fell in love with the _reformed_ con man. _And_ scoundrel."

She wanted to say more, but hesitated, looked down nervously, and bit her lip.

"What is it, Carrots? Say it."

"Nickie. We're admitting all this stuff. I'm sorry to pry into your past, but please tell me something. Is what Charlie said true?"

"Oh? About dating vixen before I met you? Yeah, I had a few dates and a few flings. But nothing ever came of those dates, and I never did _anything_ with them, if that's what you're worried about."

She was embarrassed, "I'm sorry to be so curious, Nickie. It's kind of important to me."

He assured her, "It would be too if I were you. Those vixens didn't like dating a con artist, and at the time, I hadn't met the _one_ girl who _would_ make me change my ways to _keep_ her."

"Oh Nickie," she really blushed at his sentiment, and asked, "But don't you ever wonder where are they now?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, Carrots, I really don't care, because _none_ of those attempts at relationships ended well. But I will say this: Rachel goes to work from our bus stop."

With a shocked look, Judy blurted, "Really? The vixen that…"

"The same…" he confirmed.

Judy smiled with true satisfaction and pumped the air, "A _bunny_ cop made a high society lady fox _jealous?_ Whoo Hoo!"

He added with a sweet kiss that made her blush, "You make _every_ female mammal in Zootopia jealous of your beauty and charm."

She blinked and knew he meant it. She gushed, "Nickie, I don't deserve you. You just told me _everything_ about your past. My life is much more boring. I tried to date a cute farm rabbit a few months when I was a senior. I had a crush on him, but he was terribly self-centered, always jealous and possessive, and on graduation night he got drunk on his Daddy's moonshine and threw up all over my dress just before he tried to hit on me. It was over that night. And there's been no one since."

Nick shook his head in dismay, and noted, "I'm sorry that happened. I wish I could have been there to sweep you off your feet then."

"You did that the other night at the cantina, and that's all that matters," Judy answered sweetly.

"Nice, Judy. And thanks for the warning. I promise I won't ever get drunk."

She dared offer one tease, putting her arms loosely around his neck, with a suggestive grin, "How do you know if you tried to hit on me now, I would stop you?"

Nick's ears blushed about as deep red as his fur color, and she could see and feel his paw pads sweat in hers, and she said smugly, "Gotcha!"

It was payback for his line the other night about 'no funny stuff'. For the first time in a while, they had a good laugh in each other's arms. But the fact remained: if Nick had hit on her right then, she knew she wouldn't say 'no'.

"What are we going to do now, Nickie? I'm exhausted," she said.

"How about this: I can hold you on the sofa. At least 'til bedtime. You look like you could use a little cuddle."

"That would be _very_ nice. You need one too, sweetheart," she assured him.

They eagerly embraced each other silently on the couch, snuggling together, and listening to the sounds of each other's hearts. It took awhile, but Judy finally fell asleep from the day's mental exhaustion.

The TV was still on ever since the call to the Hopps', but they'd ignored it and it was still on mute. An ad caught Nick's attention. It was about a downtown jewelry store, showing off their latest line of springtime engagement rings and wedding bands. It was not far from ZPD Headquarters. Later that week, Nick had some training classes that wouldn't include Judy. He keyboarded the store's phone number and email into his cell's memo pad, then clicked the TV off, and closed his eyes to rest a little while.

 _"All we need is a little rest, then we can go to our beds_ ," he thought, holding his beautiful rabbit girlfriend contentedly in his arms on the sofa. She was so warm and soft.

When the sun rose far too soon, they were both awakened by the bright sunlight streaming through the window. They were still clutching each other, and simply smiled at each other as they stirred.

"It sure is nice waking up with you, Nickie," she cooed, running a furry finger down his snout.

"No more screaming and panicking?" Nick grinned, alluding to Judy's first time hangover recovery nightmare.

"No, Nickie," she giggled, and hugged him tighter for just a moment, knowing another long day was starting.

Despite the comfort and reassurance of waking up together, they already felt exhausted, wondering what could possibly happen next, dreading the coming day.

They both left unsaid that they always wanted to wake up together from now on, and it was up to Nick to do something about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Rated T for violence**

Adeline sat at her desk, haunted by Joe's words, and worse, his beliefs. She shivered. No prey ever made her shiver. The Executive Producer of the Camel Broadcasting System (CBS) opened her desk drawer and look out a book. It was an old fashioned ledger that was well worn. She placed it in her briefcase, and locked the latches securely.

She took the picture of Joe behind her desk and whispered to it, "I can't live like this anymore, Joe. I'm just so _tired_ of it. I can't do this to _innocent_ mammals that are doing _nothing_ wrong, and what this is doing to me…. what _you_ are doing to me. And what you _did_ to me long ago. There was a time when I thought I loved you, but I know the real you. I'm a 'big girl' now; I can make my own decisions."

Adeline turned the photograph face down on her credenza, got up, and took one last look from her corner office across the breathtaking expanse of the Zootopian skyline. Where she was going, it would be less impressive, but it would certainly be less oppressive. There, she could at least try to right the many wrongs she was personally responsible for, and redeem at least part of her conscience. Her innocence was long since gone.

She left her office and placed a plain, sealed envelope in front of her Executive Administrative Assistant and gave her a cell phone.

She said in truly businesslike manner, "Twyla, read this in exactly ten minutes. Not before. Not after. And do everything it says, like your life depends on it. Tonight call me on this cell. We have some things to discuss. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. What about the rest of your appointments today?"

"Cancel them, please. If the boss calls, tell him I'm sick."

Which she was – sick of him.

Twyla watched Adeline leave, go to the elevator, and disappear into it.

"Goodbye boss…" she whispered after the elevator door closed and it descended the 70 stories to the Executive Parking Garage.

Twyla knew this day would come. She knew what the pressures from Joe Camel were doing to Adeline professionally, emotionally, and sexually. It was only a matter of when. Twyla just hoped there was a place for her wherever her boss was going.

…

In the days that followed, Nick and Judy did their best to cope. Despite the very positive notoriety of a year earlier that they received while being recognized for their heroism in solving the prey/predator conspiracy, they were not used to being in the public limelight, and thus, were buffeted daily with the continuing negativity about them. It was like the events of a year ago were forgotten over this polarizing issue. They were encouraged by many positive comments and articles starting to appear, but the negativity really hurt them.

Cruel Snoutbook postings against them negated the increasingly kind posts, and there were disgusting memes and GIFs made against them, far too many of them grossly sexually explicit. Nick and Judy had to 'unmammal' a number of intolerant friends. Others didn't ask them to go out socially with them anymore, which profoundly disappointed them. The pair continued to receive jeers or insults and were sometimes avoided on the street.

But unlike the first few days of constant mental anguish, they were also getting a steady stream of supportive comments, handshakes from friendly strangers on the street for persevering, expressions of 'hang in there you two', compliments of how cute they looked as a couple, cute fox and rabbit couple GIFs on the web, and kind smiles and praise from passersby on the sidewalks as they walked their patrol beat when not in their SUV.

Because of the large increase in positive comments, Nick and Judy tried their very best not to let the negatives bother them. But it did, because the criticism was so vitriolic. It made them secretly doubt their choice and conviction for each other, because each thought of themselves as to blame for the other's unhappy situation.

They always kept apart from the other bus passengers waiting for Charlie's bus, which made it almost seem routine again, but today things were different. The bus started to pull up to the corner, but it stopped with the door closed.

Nick sensed trouble, and asked the new driver firmly through the glass, "This is Charlie's bus. Where is he?"

The gray wolf driver snapped, "Charlie is suspended indefinitely. He broke the Company Code of Ethics."

Judy was livid, "What do you _mean_ Charlie broke the Code? He was one of the few _upholding_ your stupid company's Code. He served _everyone_ in Zootopia. Passengers _love_ him."

The driver was emotionless.

Nick shushed Judy before she popped a blood vessel, and more calmly asked, "Are you going to let us ride?"

"I'm not _about_ to break the Code of Ethics, Mister. I want to keep _my_ job."

Rather than argue further, they let the other passengers waiting behind them go and they remained standing at the bus stop as the vehicle departed.

Judy whimpered and shook her head in dismay, "Now even our _real_ friends are suffering because of us."

"At least we still _have_ real friends, Judy."

She hugged him with the truth of that, and then they tried flagging down a taxi. They were very frustrated that after 15 minutes they'd been avoided by a dozen taxis.

One pulled over right next to them, and the window rolled down. Judy and Nick braced for another set of hurled epithets like some of the others. Instead, the driver asked with a squeaky voice, "'Need a ride, Officers?"

They were astonished. The taxi driver was a small echidna driving a full-sized cab. One would have expected him to be a miniature taxi driver in Rodentia. He was seated in a booster seat attached to the regular seat. They could see the brake pedal and accelerator extensions for his paws. The normal-sized steering wheel was replaced by much smaller wheel, and it had a power steering assist module. He had installed a full set of extra mirrors aligned to his line of sight. The echidna was wearing a rumpled, well-worn tuskball hat with Zootopia home team's logo.

Nick and Judy were worried it was a trick, and that the cab would roar way from the curb leaving them stranded. Another cabbie did that and it almost sprained Nick's hand. As it was, it snapped one of his forepaw claws right down to the nailbed.

The cabbie leaned over further and shouted out the side window to them louder, "So… you two gonna gawk or get in _?_ I won't criticize _you_ about being a mixed species couple if you don't criticize _me_ for being… under-tall for my profession. You're just another fare to me, kids."

Judy was genuinely amused, while Nick just grinned and commented, "I like you _already_ , cabbie."

The taxi driver unlocked the passenger door; they got in, and closed the door. The cabbie punched the meter and they sped off. They glanced at his taxi permit. He'd been driving in the big city for nearly eight years, and Nick especially wondered why he'd never noticed this unique taxi cab driver.

"How are you fine folks today? You're headed for ZPD Headquarters, I assume?" the cabbie said cheerfully.

Worn down after days of the daily seesaw of public opinion for and against them, Judy answered, "Yes, driver. And… well… we _could_ be better…"

The echidna tried to be positive, "Oh come now, you two. Things can't be _that_ bad."

Nick complained, "Many days, yes, it _is_ that bad. Like just the bus that ditched us before you pulled up."

The cabbie responded, "Well, that's not the way _I_ see it."

Judy was intrigued by this engaging taxi driver, "So how _do_ you see it, uhh…?"

She strained to read the echidna's taxi permit. It was unintelligible.

He answered, "Call me Ed. Well, I've been keeping score on you young mammals ever since the ZooTMZ show."

"What does _that_ mean?" Nick asked cautiously.

"It means I'm a fan of yours. It all started 75/25 against you."

Judy asked suspiciously, "I'm surprised we had that much support. Are you some kind of bookie?"

He grinned, "Do you think I'm going to admit _that_ to a couple of ace detectives?"

Ed's infectious cheerfulness caused them to laugh with him heartily. Judy answered, "No, I suppose not."

Ed explained, "Well, did you know that public opinion is about 50/50 in _favor_ of you two being a couple and climbing? And mixed species couples in general?"

Nick responded, "We've seen a change, but it just seems everything we see is so negative that the positives are drowned out. We're kind of sensitive to that."

Ed stated, "You guys don't see the positive side because no one talks about it, and the media _lives_ for the negatives. Go buy the latest 'Zootopia Today'. There's a terrific OP ED article on you guys and mixed species couples in general. Opinions are changing. Look at the graphs of the past several weeks, and besides, I've been keeping my _own_ numbers. I ask everyone who rides with me about interspecies relations. The results are about the same as the newspaper. Have you seen all the nice posts about you on #leavenickandjudyalone?"

"Yes we have. It makes us feel better. So… Ed, what happens if it goes 60/40 our way?" Judy speculated with a curious smile.

Ed grinned from ear to ear, which, given the tiny mouth echidnas have, was an amazing accomplishment, "Then, my dear law enforcement friends, I 'pop the question' to my girlfriend."

Judy was very confused, "What does _you_ getting engaged have to do with opinion polls on _our_ cross-species relationship?"

Ed simply said, "This."

The taxi driver pulled a worn photo from underneath the sun visor flap. It was one of those arcade style instant picture booth photos of Ed with his girlfriend. She was a kangaroo rat. Her smile was delightful. They looked adorable together.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed, and genuinely smiled both at Ed and then at Nick.

Nick grinned too, "Congratulations."

Judy gave the cabbie a pleasant smile, "You and she are a truly beautiful couple, Ed. What's her name?"

"Cynthia, and she thinks so too. There are _many_ more of us like you than you realize. And we are _all_ pulling for you two. If _you_ get accepted, _everyone_ will get accepted by society."

Judy and Nick looked at each other tenderly. They thought they were alone in the world as an interspecies couple. But they were slowly finding others. First there was Myrtle and Franklin, who really truly were the first interspecies couple, and now Ed and Cynthia. Judy squeezed Nick's hand. They had hope.

Ed glanced in the rear view mirror as he dodged and weaved effortlessly through the clogged downtown traffic backup, "Go ahead. Kiss her. I know you both want to. I promise I won't sell any pictures to the paparazzi. I run a legit business here."

They looked at each other tenderly and did share a truly satisfying kiss. Judy snuggled under Nick's arm around her.

As they traveled toward ZPD, Nick asked, "Ed, I really have to know. Why aren't you a cabbie in Rodentia? It seems making a living as a hack there would be so much easier."

Without hesitation, the echidna replied, "Passengers in Rodentia are _terrible_ tippers. They never have any loose change. Especially since Zootopia coins are nearly as big as they are. And a lot of folks think egg-laying mammals are just plain weird, so they stiff me on fares. Not that _I_ ever laid an egg, mind you. A monotreme has to make a living like anyone else, you know. Just because we were here first before most of the other mammals in the world is _not_ my problem."

They all had a great laugh over that. Soon they pulled up to the imposing ZPD Headquarters, "Well, kids, here's your stop."

Nick stated, "Nice riding with you, Ed. You really made our day. Thanks a million."

Ed replied, "No charge, Officers. Public Defenders ride free today. Here's my card with my cell number. I'm an independent. None of the big cab companies want to take a chance on an echidna hack. And you two think _you're_ being discriminated against. But I have my freedom this way. I hate dispatchers telling me where to go. Depending on the fare and where I am in the city, I'll pick you up _anywhere_ , even if no one else will."

"We're so grateful to you, Ed, not only for the ride, but for your support," Judy responded.

Nick insisted that he pay at least something for the ride, taking out a $10 bill and handing it to the echidna, "Seriously, Ed. _Take_ this. Go have lunch with your fiancé."

Ed commented, "She isn't _yet_ , Officer Wilde."

Nick stated emphatically, "She _will_ be soon."

Ed drove away with a great big grin on his tubular snout.

Judy gave Nick an adoring look for his kind gesture and comment to the taxi driver. Nick meant the statement to be about him and Judy as much as Ed and Cynthia, and Judy actually caught her boyfriend's hint. Nick was dropping a lot of hints. That gave her a pleasant little shiver.

After the wonderful ride with Ed the echidna, Nick and Judy believed that nothing could ruin their day, and the next dispatch helped bolster their confidence even more. It was the break they'd hoped for in a really difficult case they'd been working for weeks.

…

A gang of porcupines was taking down their fifth bank in a week. Media had termed them 'The Quill Quintet'. This was the first time the gang didn't get away clean, because Nick and Judy had figured out their pattern. They had police surveillance watching all the banks in the Green Mountains District, especially those who were were owned by bobcats, one of porcupines' ancient mortal enemies. It appeared this was some kind of family revenge crime spree.

When the porcupine gang's latest 'hit' went down, the pair went into action with a quick drive out to Green Mountains in their SUV. They rolled an ATV out of the back of their SUV, and were able to approach the bank through the heavily wooded preserve behind the building in the silent, all-electric, two-person, four-wheel drive ATV not much bigger than her 'meter maid' scooter, but with infinitely more power. They arrived near the back of the bank totally unnoticed by the gang's lookout, who concentrated in watching the city streets. Nick and Judy left the ATV hidden in the trees, and approached the bank on foot, remaining low against the ground, and using trees and bushes as cover. Eons ago, their ancestors wandered forests just like this.

They were armed with long-range taser rifles, rather than the hand held units, looking for a clean shot through the back windows of the bank. Both of them looked like Zootopia Army Special Forces in their armor, heavy gloves, visored helmets, and rifles. They knew of the potential danger of porcupine quills that would break off and imbed themselves under their fur in any direct contact hand-to-hand fights with them.

In direct observation of the porcupine gang, it actually appeared that they had no weapons. Instead, they were threatening everyone in the bank armed with nothing but their quills. That just didn't seem right to Nick and Judy. With or without weapons, there were more of them than a single partner team should handle. Five on two were not good odds.

Leaning against a huge tree behind the bank, Nick whispered into his radio microphone, "HQ. Officer Wilde requesting back up. We're outnumbered here. The Quill Quintet is holed up inside the bank on Ginkgo Street here in the Green Mountains District. They are armed and dangerous. Repeat, we need back up with tactical body armor _, now."_

An unfamiliar dispatcher's voice crackled in his earpiece, "No units can be dispatched right now. All units are engaged elsewhere. Stand down and withdraw. Officers Wilde and Hopps, here's some advice: stay with your own kind."

It was unbelievable what had just been said over the police radio. The partners gave each other a shocked look, but they were not deterred. In fact, it hardened their resolve.

Nick grimaced and radioed emphatically, "Negative, HQ. Engaging the robbers. Send backup ASAP."

Nick reflected to Judy, "'Looks like we're on our own, Officer Hopps."

She supported Nick's decision to engage, "Jerk. Who needs him anyway?"

For a moment, Judy fumed that Bogo had threatened them with reassignment if their interspecies relationship got in the way of their job. They had just witnessed the reverse – discrimination by a ZPD officer who would put them at risk by deliberately not giving them the support they needed to solve a major crime in progress. They knew that there were always plenty of spare units to be sent to engage. It was a slow crime day. They heard the chatter, and hoped that someone else was on the airwaves that would hear their request, ignore the dispatcher, and respond quickly.

Judy got that determined look and narrowed eyes. Nick knew she was going to 'narc' on whoever was the dispatcher, and hoped that communication was recorded somewhere. It was Clawhauser's week off to go visit his aging mother. He would never let Nick and Judy be 'at risk' in the field.

Nick engaged the loudspeaker on the ATV remotely on the other side of the rear of the bank from them. It blared, "Surrender! You're not getting away. We'll shoot."

The leader of the porcupine gang startled, realized they were in deep trouble, but defied Nick's command. The gang leader yelled from a broken window in the bank, toward the ATV, "Come and _get_ us, coppers. We can shoot back. We've got quills and we're not afraid to use them."

Judy whispered to Nick, "That's ridiculous. Porcupines can't actually shoot their barbs. That's impossible."

As if prove Judy wrong on purpose, a volley of quills shot toward the ATV, instantly deflating the tires, destroying the loudspeaker, and punching several leaks in the gas tank. It wasn't going anywhere, and both partners were very grateful they were set up on the opposite side of the ATV.

Nick stiffened with determination despite the display of their natural firepower, and decided, "I'll go in first."

Judy cautioned, "No, Nickie. Don't! You'll be hurt."

Nick scowled and chided her, "The correct response from a partner is: 'Roger, Officer Wilde. I'll cover you'."

She knew she'd said the wrong thing, but told Nick, "Well, I'd do that anyway."

Nick lectured her, "But you _hesitated._ You thought of _us_ first, and not doing our _assigned_ duty."

"Despite the fact that you're correct," she pleaded, "Can we talk about this _later_ , please?"

"OK, here we go."

Nick charged the back door of the bank, breaking the glass with his billy club, spraying the gang with shards of glass to make them duck, and being careful to smash the glass away from the cowering customers and bank personnel trapped inside. Judy was right behind in a cover position. The gang never expected an attack from the rear of the bank away from the ATV, and were caught by surprise. Multiple taser bolts arced out from the police weapons. The sizzle of powerful charges of electricity and the screams of pain from two of the criminals could be heard, and they collapsed immediately.

There came a whistling sound as something like arrows flew through the bank lobby. The highly athletic pair turned and dropped, dodged, rolled, and leaped around the volley of quills that were actually shot from the porcupines' backs. The animals had no other defense, and for once, the criminals were matched to a fox and rabbit's size. Two members of the gang who'd dodged the tasers' first shots couldn't parry the hand-to-hand skills of Nick and Judy and were felled.

It was over fast, and the police partners secured and cuffed the Quill Quintet to several metal poles.

Nick stated, "You guys aren't going anywhere or robbing anyone else."

Judy counted mentally and then shouted, "Wait! That's only four."

Nick responded "Where's…?"

The fifth criminal yelled from across the lobby, "I'm _outta_ here!"

The partners whirled to see last gang member behind them, rushing for the bank front entrance and his freedom. Nick and Judy had both put down their taser rifles to secure the other gang members, but were still armed with their personal hand held tasers.

"No you don't," Nick snapped and took aim at the escaping porcupine. The fox calmly fired, the bank robber screamed, twitched violently, and fell, writhing in pain. But the pain of being tased made him reflexively let loose a huge volume of quills straight back at Nick and Judy.

"Down!" Nick yelled. Judy froze and was going take nearly all of the speeding quills right in the face and body.

"No!" Nick shouted as he launched himself at Judy and tackled her, rolling together to the floor, enveloping her with his body, flipping both around so their bottoms faced the volley of quills. Nick had flattened themselves against the floor as prone as he could without crushing Judy. The spray of quills was so large and widespread that their defensive position couldn't avoid all of the projectiles, and the pair took a number of quills in their unarmored hindquarters.

Judy screamed, "Auggh!"

Nick felt the same pain, groaned as loudly, and gasped, "Call for help, Judy. My radio is dead."

He'd crushed the microphone against the tile in his violent move to save his partner.

"I… I think I can. Oh gosh, Nickie, it hurts _so much!"_

Over the intense, shooting pains, "I _have_ to cuff him. He'll wake up soon. We c… c… can't let him get away or let him release the others."

Judy finally got a grip on her radio and stated with all her strength, "Two officers _down!_ A… ap… apprehended suspects, but the crime scene is not yet secure. We need backup _now!"_

A different dispatcher immediately responded, "Acknowledged. Armored SUV units and EMTs are already on their way. Hang in there you two."

It was the unmistakable voice of Bogo. It was reassuring, but a shock he had taken over dispatch.

With their raid of the bank over, they could finally hear the relief of the bank personnel and customers, and Nick yelled over the waves of pain, "Are you all right, everyone?"

"Yeah officers, thanks to you!" the bank manager assured them, "How about you?"

Nick tried with great difficulty to get up. Judy took a good look at her partner from their prostrate positions on the floor, and ordered, "Nick, don't move. Look at your hindquarters!"

"I… I _can't_ move, Judy," he admitted. The sharp pains from multiple quill shots had completely incapacitated him.

Judy managed to extricate herself from under Nick, crawl with difficulty over to the unconscious criminal and cuff him to the door handle. She tried to turn herself back around and crawl back to Nick to tend his injuries, but it was too much. She had to remain on the floor. Judy continued to cry out in severe pain herself.

Over a half dozen long quills were sticking out of Nick's uniform around his hindquarters and tail. Judy had the same kind of wounds, but had taken fewer, but had one in her upper thigh as well.

Nick groaned, looking at Judy from his prone position, "I sorry I couldn't cover you, partner. I'm _sorry_ , Carrots."

Judy tried to assure Nick, "I… I'll be OK. I think. _Don't_ be sorry. It was my fault I froze. You're in worse shape because of it. Gosh, I hope some other units are coming soon."

She cried out again in pain.

Nick managed, with extraordinary effort, to fight his way to his feet by hanging on to some chairs and a desk, and helped Judy to stand as well. With arms around each other, they tried to support themselves and keep the gang under guard with their hand tasers, but it was very difficult. The mammals in the bank were still frozen with fear and didn't help.

Despite best Nick's efforts to protect Judy, he'd partially left her bottom exposed as his and she had taken about half the number of quills he had. At least none had hit them in their backs or heads or eyes. Nick's desperate takedown of Judy prevented her from taking the entire volley into her stomach, chest and face, which despite the armor, helmet, and goggles, could have been fatal.

He tried to keep his mind off the pain by joking, "I'll be OK, Officer Carrots. That's because I'm a bigger, slower target. It just hurts whenever I move."

She just rolled her eyes with his 'Officer Carrots' quip, and kidded him, "You big goofball."

He didn't respond. Nick's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the bank floor with a loud thud, unconscious.

"Nickie!" Judy screamed, and dropped to his limp figure, ignoring her own pain.

She shook him and completely lost her professional composure and shouted, _"No!_ Nickie! _Nickie!_ Say something, sweetheart. _Please_ say something."

She checked his vital signs. He had a pulse and was breathing, but very erratically. She was frantic and sobbing.

The sound of sirens was heard coming toward the bank. To Judy's heart-wrenching wail of fear for her Nick, they could not come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Authors Notes:** Leaving everyone in a cliffhanger last chapter certainly stirred a _lot_ of reader reactions. I was building excitement to get to _this_ moment. I'm not going to subject you any cliffhangers. In fact, I'm giving you a _double_ sized complete chapter (about 10000 words) a day earlier than planned, because fans like you deserve it! Not only is there a lot to be said in this story arc, but also I want to take you the complete journey from the cliffhanger to a happy place that I think everyone wants to see happen. There isn't a good natural break for two chapters. This is, after all, about those of us who love shipping Nick and Judy.  This chapter is rated T, for mental stress, romance, adult humor, fluff, and *ahem* the beginnings of their intimacy together.

...

Joe came down to his deputy's office, "Where's Adeline, Twyla? She's been sick for several days. And she won't answer her business or personal cell either. She's never sick. It's like she disappeared off the Earth."

Twyla said, "Well sir, she said when you needed her enough to actually come to her office, to give you this."

He read the brief note, grimaced, and turned a very angry red.

"Resigned? What the hell? _When_ was she going to actually tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because I worked for her and she told me not to."

Joe seethed, "You're _fired!_ Where did she go?"

Twyla said calmly, expecting this, "I'm fired sir, I don't need to tell you that."

She left without saying one more word. Joe was absolutely stunned.

Joe Camel stood with his hoofed hands clenched in fury, and bellowed like no camel before him had ever bellowed before. Then he realized the truth, and shook his fist at the ZTV tower across town from his. He knew his world had collapsed. Because Adeline wouldn't have left CBS empty-handed.

…

Nick snorted and startled himself awake, and asked loudly, "What happened? Where am I?"

He saw Judy's loving eyes right next to him, with her arm around his shoulders, as she explained very softly, "You're in an ambulance headed to the nearest hospital. With me. We were _both_ hurt."

He discovered they were in side by side gurneys lying on their stomachs. He had an oxygen mask over his snout. He could smell the slightly burnt odor of pure oxygen used to revive him.

He tried to shift to his side.

The EMT pressed a strong hand on his back to keep him in place, "Please Officer Wilde, remain still. You're in good hands with us and Officer Hopps."

Feeling her paws and forearms around him he looked at her directly, and with an unsteady smile, noted, "That's for sure."

She blushed, smiled, and kissed his cheek. At this point she didn't care about the unprofessional display of her emotions for him. He was finally awake, and in good spirits.

Nick requested, "I _really_ need to sit up. This is so uncomfortable. I _hate_ lying on my stomach."

Judy advised, "With both us with hind ends full of porcupine quills, dear, I don't think _either_ of us is going to be sitting right now."

"Oh… good point," Nick replied.

Slowly, the memories of what just transpired at the back was all coming back through the fog in Nick's head, and he was very worried, "Wait. _Judy!_ What about the Quill Quintet?"

Judy explained softly to keep him calm, "While you were 'out', sweetheart, our officers responded in force. Several armored cars pulled up, and officers in riot gear secured the gang members in thick canvas blankets to prevent them from shooting any more quills. They took the gang to ZPD Green Mountains District Precinct headquarters to be booked and incarcerated."

He nodded his concurrence, "Good, Judy. Very good. I'm sorry we couldn't finish the job."

She soothed his shoulder, "It's all right partner, no one blames you. _We_ figured out their M.O. and took them down. They didn't escape and they won't _ever_ hurt anyone again. All because of _us_ , partner. We'll have plenty of work when we get back to work. It's still our case."

He tried to look around behind them, "We must look like idiots with all those quills sticking out."

"When we first got there, we thought you were a new species of fox and rabbit," the EMT joked. Nick knew that voice. In fact he recognized both EMTs. They'd served together before. It was clear Judy already had been talking to them and of course she knew them too.

Judy's eyes narrowed and mildly scolded the EMT, "Alan… _not_ funny."

Nick expressed his appreciation for their care, "Thanks for being there Alan, and you too Ted."

"Our pleasure, you two. You guys just can't _ever_ seem to stay out of trouble. This isn't the first time we've had to patch you guys up."

The painful truth of that made them laugh.

"I hate to interrupt you, but I think you guys are famous again in a good way," yelled the ambulance driver, who was a rookie, but recognized Nick and Judy, "I'm putting the news feed back there."

Ted shook his head in amusement, "You partners sure do know how to make a big scene."

A ZTV reporter was outside of the bank interviewing the bobcat who owner. There were pictures of Nick and Judy in full uniform on the graphic while the interview was being conducted. The interview was already in progress when it came up on the ambulance's rear monitor.

"… and thanks to Officers Hopps' and Wilde's quick actions, despite receiving severe injuries themselves, not _one_ of my employees or customers were hurt."

The reporter asked, "So what happened, sir?"

The banker explained, "Those officers were _amazing_. We all thought they were on one side of the bank, and gang destroyed their ATV. We thought they were dead. But Officers Hopps and Wilde came from out of nowhere behind us, smashed through the doors and took down two of the gang in seconds with their tasers, and then subdued two more by wrestling them to the ground. It was like they were one mind working together. At first we thought there was a whole squad sent to save us, but then we realized there were only two of them."

"They took down the gang outnumbered?" questioned the reporter.

"Yes, five robbers and just those two officers. But I think it was the porcupines that were outnumbered by the Officers, because of their skill and teamwork. I tell you, I've been a victim of other robberies in the bank business before, and seen how police take down robbers. I've never seen _anything_ like this happen, and never seen police work go as efficiently as this pair made it seem."

"But the officers got injured. How?"

"One thug managed to escape being taken down with the others, and he shot his quills at them as they brought him down."

"Shot his quills? Porcupines _can't_ shoot their quills."

"These guys somehow did. Maybe they have some of that genetic engineering stuff everyone talks about."

"So what happened next?" the reporter asked.

"Well, that last guy fired all his quills straight at them after he got tased, but not one got near us. It was horribly scary. Officer Wilde saved his partner's life by tackling her to the floor. They still took a lot of quills to their backsides. There were just so many flying their way all at once.

"That's pretty incredible. Anything else to add?"

"Well, I guess that's the advantage of police couples of different species being able to work together. Each one of them had different skills that they used together to take these guys down. At least that's the way I saw it," the bank manager stated unequivocally to the camera."

The reporter wrapped up his on site coverage by saying, "Well. that's about everything from here, Peter, back…"

The bobcat interrupted, "My family has something else to say to the Officers that saved us."

"Go ahead."

The bobcat's family gathered. Nickie and Judy noticed a female ocelot and a lynx mixed in the extended bobcat family, holding paws with two of the bank owners' sons.

"Nick, look!" she exclaimed.

"I see them."

The bobcat looked directly into the camera, and stated, "My family has something to say to Officer Hopps and Wilde. We know you're on your way to the hospital. We are grateful Officer Wilde, but _very_ worried about you. By rescuing us and saving your partner Officer Hopps, you took the brunt of the porcupine's attack. We hope you get well soon. _All_ of us do, and everyone else in all of Green Mountains District. Thank you for putting an end to this nightmare for our businesses. We're safer now because of you two. You will _always_ have friends among all the bobcat families in the Green Mountains District. Hang in there and get well. And to both of you: we stand with you."

The camera zeroed in on the mixed feline couples. Their affection was unmistakable.

Judy gasped, "Nickie, that was for us!"

"They dared to take a stand," Nick reflected.

"That's all our coverage for now. More later. In our next segment, we take you to the latest in a series of muggings in the Tundratown District and a train derailment in the Rainforest District and the chemical spill cleanup going on there while residents are evacuated. Over to you, Peter."

The ZTV anchor man Peter Moosebridge's image came back on. That was it.

"Looks like you have more friends out there than us, Officers," Ted commented.

With a huge sigh of relief, Judy answered, "Yeah…"

The Zootopia Ambulance Service radio alert immediately buzzed in the cab and the rookie ambulance driver picked up the call instantly, "Yes sir. They're stabilized for now. We're almost there. Yes, Officer Wilde is awake. The Med Techs seem to think he fainted from an allergic reaction to all those quills in his… Sir? Yes sir, right away."

the driver turned around to them, and declared, "The Lieutenant wants to talk to you, Officer Wilde."

The Green Mountains District Precinct leader was a ZPD Lieutenant. Nick and Judy had worked with him in the days prior to solve this robbery spree. They got to know the big brown bear well. He looked ferocious, but was a gentle a mammal as you could ever meet. He loved honey, and there was always a fresh supply on his desk, and stored it in a pot he made out of clay in grade school that he misspelled 'hunny'.

"Dial it up, Brian," head EMT Ted ordered his rookie driver.

The speaker phone went live.

The Precinct Lieutenant voice crackled over the radio and he praised the injured police duo, "Good work, Officers Hopps and Wilde. I'll tell the Chief. He's actually on his way to the hospital. Seems there's a media gathering there for you."

The two groaned.

The Lieutenant calmed their concern, "Don't worry, Nick and Judy, the Chief has this covered… hang in there. You heard that bobcat family just now. You're heroes and everyone's friends here in Green Mountains District. I think that will spread fast. You should hear them and the bank customers going on about you two. The five year old son of one of the victims who's a meerkat is making all the 'ninja moves' you two did to capture those thugs. The whole group is working on some kind of giant 'get well soon' banner I have to bring to the hospital later."

Nick and Judy smiled at each other and noted, "That's very kind of you to say. Tell them for us that we appreciate that."

The pair was very relieved that most of their police colleagues could leave their prejudices behind, and after getting past the shock, most others were getting to the point of simply accepting their relationship as 'their private business'. They already knew the Lieutenant was not only sympathetic, but a kindred spirit. In a private meeting over coffee, when Nick and Judy first started investigating the string of bank heists, the Lieutenant had admitted to them he was quietly dating the pretty young caribou that owned the shop. She was the barista who served them and she was simply elegant.

Judy asked, "The _Chief_ , sir? This _isn't_ that big a deal. This is just a bank robbery."

The Lieutenant was very serious when he told them, "When porcupines can shoot their own quills, it's a _big_ deal, Officer. And it's a _bigger_ deal when one of our own denies assistance to officers engaged in an operation because of prejudice. Then, it's not 'just a bank robbery' anymore. We _all_ heard that dispatch, Officer. And so did any Zootopian citizen with a police scanner. This story is _far_ from over, I think."

"Yes sir. That's true. And sir?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Officer Hopps?" he smiled.

"One personal item, sir."

"Go ahead, Officer. I have my cell on me."

She called the Lieutenant's cell on his personal number.

"Henry? It's Judy. Please Tell Elizabeth 'hello' for us, and that we _accept_ her dinner invitation next week. Can we bring anything?"

Henry the bear replied, "She'll be delighted, Judy. I'll have to ask and have her text you. I'm _awful_ with dinner party planning. I just stay out of her way and do as I'm told. But I think we need to go out to the 'Nest, Watering Hole, and Beyond' Store this week and buy some big fluffy pillows for you two to sit on, though."

They had a good chuckle, and hung up.

They pulled into the ER entrance ramp, and Brian grimaced, "Oh great… Media alert, guys."

There were at least 20 reporters and cameras cordoned off by the hospital security staff right next to the main entrance of the ER.

Nick shook his head and complained, "This is just _dandy_ , Judy. More _crap_ from the media and a million new jokes about us being mammal pincushions. How's _that_ gonna look on ZooTMZ tomorrow night?"

The din of all the reporters yelling their questions at the pair while they were being removed from the ambulance was overwhelming. But the tone was different. It wasn't derision. It was concern for their health. _Serious_ concern.

As the EMTs lowered Nick and Judy's stretchers to the pavement, one persistent reporter whose beat seemed to be to cover their every move, shouted from behind the police barrier, "A moment of your time, please, Nick and Judy?"

For once the tenacious reporter actually sounded pleasant, though insistent.

Alan the EMT yelled as they wheeled the pair in on gurneys, "Can't you see they're injured and need immediate medical attention? No questions."

The press ignored Alan. The reporter tried to ask another question, but the whine of a turbine-powered police helicopter overwhelmed any conversation and blew dust everywhere, causing everyone to shield their eyes and back up.

They were shocked to see Chief Bogo bound out of the helicopter at the hospital's medevac helipad, and rush to his injured Officers. He waved down the EMTs, recognizing them, and requested, "Alan. Ted. May I have a moment with Nick and Judy before you take them in?"

The personal tone was very reassuring.

Ted replied, "Yes sir, go ahead. They're stable sir. And just as feisty as ever."

Bogo had a smile of true relief, and observed, "Then, that's _sure_ sign they're going to be fine."

Seeing the perfect opening to confirm that, Nick quipped after a weak salute, "Pardon us sir, if we don't get up."

"Case in point," noted Alan with a raised eyebrow as he stepped aside for a moment.

Bogo chatted privately with Judy and Nick, "Officers. _I'll_ take care of the press. You guys go to Emergency and get patched up, and afterward, we'll _talk_ about your joint bravery. And foolishness. I heard that dispatch. That wolf is relieved of duty for now, and maybe his job. But I heard your response. You shouldn't have gone in alone, Officers."

Nick was insistent, "And let them get away again? We needed to handle it right then, sir."

Bogo raised an eyebrow and looked at their rumps full of quills, "I see how _well_ you 'handled it', Wilde," and he looked with dismay at the painful quills still embedded in the fox' and rabbit's hindquarters.

Judy tried to explain, "Well sir. Shooting quills _wasn't_ something we expected."

Bogo gave them an accusing look, and asked, "Understood, Officer, but are you _certain_ that you weren't just a _little_ reckless in proving the public naysayers wrong about you two?"

Nick admitted, "Off the record? Yes, sir. A little."

Bogo gave them a knowing smile, and told them, "You young people proved your bravery once again to the whole city. People are talking about you as the 'hero couple' again, not the interspecies couple 'poster children'. You _don't_ have to prove this anymore. I'm your boss, not the citizens. And the Mayor listens to me."

Ted was getting impatient and interrupted, "Sir. We do have to get them in there for treatment."

"OK," Bogo agreed.

The EMTs hurriedly heeled Nick and Judy quickly into the ER entrance, and asked anxiously, "Where?"

The lead ER nurse responded, "Beds #2 and #3. We'll put them together."

They rolled them in to place quickly, and transferred both patients to the ER beds face down.

Alan grinned, and he and Ted prepared to depart, "You two heal _fast,_ you hear?"

Nick mustered a broader smile, "We will. See you guys later. How about dinner at that soup and salad place you like? Bring Stephanie."

"Deal. I'll hold you to it, when you can actually sit on a chair again."

The senior ER night shift nurse came in to brief Nick and Judy. She was a pygmy hippo, and calmly stated, "We're going to do the treatment as soon as we can. We're sorry, but the ER is _completely_ full right now. We can't really give you any private areas. We have to do this side by side. You're a couple, right? The doctor's treatment involves exposing your tails and posteriors completely. Are you comfortable with that?"

Nick said cautiously, "Well… actually, ma'am… we'd pref…"

Judy interjected emphatically before Nick could finish his answer, "We're a _couple._ We see each other naked all the time at home. We're just _fine_ with this procedure."

The nurse performed her required protocols, and asked, "Officer Wilde? I need your consent too, please."

"Uh… I'm OK with that. Judy's right."

The rabbit bit her lip. Nick covered for her. She was going to make that true for him. Soon. The nurse went to get the anesthetics, instruments, and notify the lead ER doctor and his team.

Nick was reeling with what his girlfriend stated, "Judy?"

She just winked at him, "I'm just _full_ of surprises, aren't I?"

The ER team assembled outside Nick and Judy's ER beds, and the lead doctor asked, "All right folks, are you ready? You know who's in there, don't you? They just risked their lives for over 30 mammals. We need to get this right, or the press will be all over us."

Most emphatically confirmed, "Yes sir!" but one junior intern, a skunk, hesitated and asked, "Doctor, a moment of your time."

"Of course."

The skunk fretted, "Sir, I know it's _them_. But I think what they are doing is wrong. I am uncomfortable providing care to them, Doctor."

The ER doctor became indignant, "You're an intern. You _chose_ this profession. That means you provide care to _everyone,_ Mister."

"I know sir. But I just can't."

The doctor tried to counsel him, "Suppose there were two _unknown_ cops lying there, and one was a fox and the other a rabbit. Would you give them medical service? Or would you try to guess if they are an interspecies couple, and refuse them?"

"I'd provide care, of course," the skunk answered.

"Then what's the difference?"

"Because I _know_ who they are and I _don't_ agree with it," the skunk reasoned.

The Doctor tried to remain calm, "You can't just pick and choose patients, young mammal. Suppose you were being mugged on the streets of Zootopia in your scrubs, and these two saw you being pummeled, and decided to let the muggers take you down and just walk away because they thought it was _wrong_ for skunks to be doctors and you actually _deserved_ to be beaten."

The student doctor was bewildered, "I… uh… but that's different. That would be illegal. They _have_ to protect me."

"No it's not different. Son, you are going to have to decide whether you want to be a doctor or a politician. You took the Hippo-cratic Oath just like the rest of us - to provide medical care to every patient who walks or is wheeled in here. No questions asked. Every second of care counts."

"I know I did. But I just can't do this."

The doctor pointed to the curtain separating them from Nick and Judy. The team, patients, visitors, and everyone in the ER staff could hear the argument rage between the doctor and intern. Nick and Judy were very uncomfortable.

The doctor's volume increased with his frustration, "I'm _profoundly_ disappointed to hear you say that. I'm telling you right now that after tonight, _this_ is the new normal. Are you going to interview every potential interspecies couple that comes in here from now on and ask them what believe? And then decide whether you provide care or not depending on what they believe? What if they lie to you to get service? _Then_ what? Turn them in?"

The skunk was completely beyond understanding, "Uh, no. Doctor. I mean… err… I… I don't know."

The ER doctor laid it on the line, "If you refuse to serve, I'm going to have to put you on suspension right now, report you to the Medical College Dean, and start a Board of Inquiry on your behavior. _Then_ you'll have to decide whether you resign or want to be a caregiver. What's it going to be, then… young mammal?"

The koala nurse on his team urged, "Doctors, we need to get to them. They may not need urgent care, but we do need to treat them."

"Agreed," the doctor acknowledged, and turned back to the intern, "So, Mister? What'll it be?"

The young skunk drew himself up confidently, and decided, "I… I choose to _serve everyone_ , including them."

The doctor was very pleased, "All right then. Let's _go_ , mammals!"

Everyone in entire ER facility started breathing again, including Nick and Judy, who felt very awkward in hearing the loud argument right on the other side of their curtain. Nick held Judy's hand every second of the difficult discussion. She was nearly in tears – from both stress and happiness at the doctor's convictions to serve everyone no matter what they believed.

Nick and Judy were instantly surrounded by doctors and nurses, and a very huge, very strong orderly. Nick asked the bison tentatively, "What do you do?"

"I hold you down when you scream," replied the buffalo seriously, but then he smiled and winked at them.

"Oh…" stated Nick with more than a little trepidation. Judy gave him the same look.

While a flurry of activity occurred to prep them, with IV, blood pressure, and EKG wires all attached to them, they concentrated just on each other

"Jeez, Judy, now we look even _more_ like pincushions."

Judy squeezed his paw, smiled weakly, and spoke, "It's OK. We're in this together. Thank you, Nick, sweetheart."

"For what?"

She looked him directly in the eyes and told him lovingly, "You saved my life today."

Nick answered bashfully, "Well, it's because I'm selfish, you know."

Judy was emphatic, "How can you _possibly_ say that, sweetheart? You _completely_ put yourself in harm's way. You took most of the quills. I should be dead now. Or blind."

Nick barely could say, "I kinda can't live without you, Judy."

The ER team ignored the personal talk between the lovers, and continued to work on them, applying local anesthetics and disinfectants to their hindquarters and stabilizing them for the treatment. A nurse came in and whispered to the lead doctor. They heard screaming from elsewhere in the ER.

The doctor apologized, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave you alone again for a few minutes. We have a life and death emergency in Bed #6. And I'm sorry about what happened out there in the corridor."

Nick assured the doctor, "Whatever you need to do. We're not going anywhere, and the anesthetics are helping. It's OK, Doc. That kind of stuff happens to us all the time."

"It shouldn't have to. Again, I'm sorry. You're not an emergency case," noted the doctor.

"Well, it _will_ be an emergency for us if these things take root and start growing," Nick quipped, intentionally lightening the mood with the doctor, who chuckled.

The head ER nurse smiled very broadly, which was quite easy for a hippo, "I _like_ you, Officer Wilde. No wonder _she_ does."

They blushed, and were left alone again.

Judy got a very serious look on her face. She was suddenly full of doubt weighing all the night's stresses and the days prior, "Nickie, we have to talk. This _has_ to stop happening to us."

Nick was concerned, "Here? Now?"

"Yes, dear. I _have_ to say this. Before things get crazy again."

He told her, "Then say it sweetheart."

Judy sighed, "Nick. When you yelled at me earlier? Maybe you were right. Maybe we _should_ break up this partnership. I risked our lives and the public worrying about you. I admit. I _tried_ to keep you from going in after the porcupines destroyed our ATV. I was _really_ afraid for you. Just like the Chief said. And Nick, maybe we should break up our _other_ partnership, too. Mom, Dad… The citizens… that intern just now… Maybe _they're_ all right and _we're_ wrong. I can move out tomorrow."

Nick was almost angry, "No. Never. _Absolutely_ not. You aren't going _anywhere_ , Carrots. I won't agree to breaking up _either_ partnership. Remember what Myrtle said, and your dear Mother and made us _promise_ to do. Don't forget what Ed the Echidna and his girl are _counting_ on us doing. There's Henry and Elizabeth, and that bobcat family with the lynx and ocelot fiancés tonight, and a _bunch_ of others we don't even know about yet. Sweetheart, I think Zootopia is about to change forever. It's soon going to move beyond a haven where the species can live side by side in peace and harmony to a place where _any_ mammal can choose to live with any _other_ mammal for a lifetime of love and commitment. That's the real dream of Zootopia."

Judy reflected, "I suppose, sweetheart. It's… it's just so _hard_. When do _we_ get a life like everyone else has?"

Nick cautioned, "Maybe never, Carrots. It doesn't seem to be our lot in life. We're public servants in harm's way all the time. It seems we have to be strong when no one else is. Speaking of that, where's that strong rabbit partner I know that will go through hell and back for her convictions, Carrots? Where's the love of my life when I need her most?"

"Beaten to a mental pulp. Again…" she gave him weak but tender smile.

Nick shifted uncomfortably, but grasped her paw in his firmly, "Well at least you're not a pain in the butt like those blasted porcupines. Literally."

She actually managed a giggle.

The head ER doctor came in and addressed them, "So, Officers. Now, you have our undivided attention. Our shift nurse and my intern team say we have a couple of live wires here as patients tonight."

"Beats the heck of sobbing and screaming," Nick snickered.

"With wounds like you have, Officers, there might be some of that, too, I'm sorry to say."

He began his examination, examining their exposed hindquarters, "It looks like you came out on the _short_ end of playing with sharp objects today."

"Well, you might say that," noted Judy.

He examined them more carefully and tested the quills, asking questions, "They actually _shot_ the quills? These things are really embedded."

"Yes. Tell us about it," noted Nick sarcastically.

The doctor was very interested, "I need to look at those surveillance cameras. Shooting quills is _not_ natural, you know."

Judy confessed, "We know firsthand, Doc, believe us."

The doctor joked, "Are you ready to get plucked?"

The ER doctor's bedside manner was great. His name badge said he was ordinarily a pediatrician. The kids must just love him.

Judy had a little more trepidation than Nick and she hesitated, "Well Doctor, I guess… as much as we can be."

He stood before them and addressed their concerns, "All kidding aside, Officer Hopps and Wilde. We'll do our best to get these quills out carefully and speed your healing. It will be difficult, and it's going to hurt like hell no matter _how_ careful we are. I'm sorry in advance. Nature designed quills to go in, but not out, which is why no one messes with porcupines without a reason. You did. This is our best ER team. No one wants heroes to get anything less than the best."

They both blushed with the praise.

The reluctant intern garnered new resolve to help.

Nick replied humbly, "We're grateful, but we were just doing our jobs. Just like you guys."

Judy braced for the first removal. The doctor made a small incision and with his forceps and knife removed the first of her quills, and quickly applied a suture. Judy gritted her teeth as hard as she could without screaming, "Gosh, that really hurt. And what's up Doc with those anesthetics?"

"Yes ma'am, we administered them properly to you both. I _assure_ you. I can't give you any more. I need you both conscious. And not loopy."

Judy observed, "I can't _imagine_ what it feels like _without_ the pain meds."

After several excruciating removals from both of their bodies, Nick needed to lighten things up, "Judy, I see your butt."

Aware of the doctors and nurses and their barely suppressed snickers at his comments, Judy scolded, "Shush, you! We are _not_ alone. Besides, where I come from, in _polite_ company, Nicholas P. Wilde, _that_ part of me is known as 'hindquarters'."

Nick grinned back, "In Zootopia, It's a butt. And it's a _cute_ butt."

He gave her butt an exaggerated thorough look on purpose. Most of her private parts were still obscured, so he felt like he could tease her.

One nurse, a wallaby, had to leave the ER area to stifle a laugh, and Judy scolded her boyfriend, "I _told_ you to shush! Nickie, stop _staring._ You can do that at home. How can my butt be cute when it feels like a darn pincushion?"

"It's all in the eye of the beholder," he smirked.

She completely blushed but they laughed anyway, at least until the doctor pulled the next barb out of Nick's bottom.

"Ow!" he shouted.

Judy stuck her tongue out at him and scolded, "'Serves you right for teasing me! However… you _do_ have quite the handsome butt, yourself, Officer Wilde."

Nick complained, "Speaking of that… Doctor? Isn't there any other way to get those things out?"

The ER doctor played along with them, "Not without actually pushing the quills all the way through and out the other side, and I don't think you want that."

With looks of horror, both exclaimed, "Absolutely not!"

The nurses gave their doctor quite a look. This doctor was well known for his humor, and these two patients were very understanding and entertaining. The ER team knew exactly who they were treating. They heard giggles from patients and staff elsewhere in the ER. The curtains were far from soundproof.

"This is a _fine_ kettle of squirrels you've gotten us into this time, _partner_ ," Judy noted, using one of her father's favorite colloquial rural phrases.

The medical records keeper nearby - who was a squirrel - yelled from her desk, "Hey! Watch that stuff."

Both suppressed a laugh, "Sorry!"

"'Better be," the bushy tailed rodent retorted, but frankly she was amused by the banter too. Everyone could hear this charming couple tease each other as they used their humor to cope with the pain.

"So tell me everything. I know they shot you, but I don't know the rest of the story," the doctor asked. He hadn't been able to listen to the news. Nick gave the doctor a full report on what happened.

"That was a rough night for you," the Doctor offered compassionately, and now I'm sorry that we have to put you through _more_ pain.

"Well, Doctor, we will get through this just fine, thanks to you," Nick sighed in happiness, renewed in spirit to weather whatever else happened.

Judy quipped, "Nickie, maybe we'll be _better_ than fine, sweetheart. I _was_ thinking about getting my… ahem… _hindquarters_ reduced a bit. This is one _heck_ of a way to do it."

The nurses and doctors finally just lost it, and they had to stop and recover from their guffaws before proceeding. The doctor complained with good spirit, "Will the patients please _refrain_ from distracting comments during your medical treatment, or we will _completely_ sedate you."

"Yes, sir," Nick obeyed, but both partners fought back the snickers.

Finally the operation to remove the quills from both of them was complete.

While the nurses made sure all their puncture wounds and sutures properly dressed, the doctor instructed them in follow up care, "We've successfully removed and cleaned the wound sites. There seems to be no unusual irritation or infection."

"What could happen if there was?" Judy asked seriously.

"Our butts would fall off," interjected Nick.

"Shut up, Nick," Judy chided her boyfriend.

The doctor cleared his throat, and crossed his arms feigning annoyance, but actually filed Nick's funny quip away mentally to use another day, "As I was _saying_. Go home a few days and do nothing but take care of each other. The Chief told me that he has already put you two on medical leave for a week. Don't put _anything_ binding over the bandages when you get home. There are a lot of sutures down there. We had to cut most of the quills out. Sleep on your stomachs, or if you have to, on your sides _only_. Not on your backs. The bandages need to have nothing on them that could disturb them or cause irritation, and the wounds need to breathe. Prop yourselves with pillows. If cleaning yourselves isn't enough, you may give each other sponge baths too, in order to keep the wounds clean, starting mid week, but no baths or showers until you're healed."

Nick gulped, "But that means…"

The doctor grinned, "Yes it does. _Enjoy_ that. You're a couple. But _absolutely_ no intimate relations until you heal. That will undo everything. Understood?"

They gave each other quite a look. The doctor just prescribed being side-by-side naked in bed together. For one week solid.

"Understood," they answered in unison, and then Nick added mischievously, "Uh, Doc? Could we get _that_ in _writing?"_

Judy's eyes flew open and she yelled, "Nick!" just before she punched his forearm.

The doctor answered, "Sure. You two are wonderful people and have been good sports about this whole procedure. Here's a prescription you'll never forget."

The head nurse knew this doctor was famous for his hilarious imaginary prescriptions that he wrote and sometimes illustrated for the kids he normally took care of as a pediatrician, but she couldn't imagine how he would write about these procedures.

He wrote for a few minutes, then handed the prescription to them. It was written for 'Mr. and Mrs. Wilde'. Nick and Judy blushed at each other.

Nick read the prescription with true amusement, with Judy looking over his shoulder stifling a laugh as she read with him, "So let me make sure we understand this: 'Spend a week prone on your stomachs in a single bed, conducting mandatory convalescent nudity for accelerated healing, apply topical medicines and analgesics as required, change and clean the wound sites while the injuries mend. Patients must not lie on their backs, and must refrain from showers, full immersion baths, recreational nudity, and intimate relations'."

"That's about it," the doctor confirmed trying to keep the grin off his face. The nurse had to excuse herself before she erupted in a guffaw.

They all broke into laughter, but when they calmed down Judy tried unsuccessfully to sound like she was complaining, "Thanks a _lot_ Doc! Nick is going to _frame_ that one. _Mandatory_ convalescent nudity?"

"Yes, those are my instructions. Anything less and the healing would be delayed at _least_ another week."

Despite the fun, there was sound medical practice at the root of his therapy. Judy loved the procedures too, and couldn't wait, to her surprise.

The doctor gave them further instructions, "Maintaining each other's bandages is _very_ important. Here's a week's supply and a refill prescription for the pharmacy if you run out. They will deliver. We are asking that you put on these loose fitting scrubs on for the ride home. One is a rabbit size and the other for a fox. Take them off when you get home, lie down, and _sleep_. You shouldn't have to worry about this, but _don't_ forget to put the scrubs back on if you have to go out."

They all laughed again at that one, but when they calmed down he added, "Let the grocery deliver groceries to you. If you experience any steady bleeding, call 911 to bring you back here. Can you do all of this?"

Judy shook her head tentatively, but quipped, "Yes. I think so. I'm a little worried about hurting Nick. He's so squeamish."

"'Am _not!"_ Nick responded.

The doctor ignored her jab, "It's not that hard. You are going to be really sensitive over the next 24 hours so we're asking you to take these sedatives, and we're taking you by ambulance and going to help you get back into your apartment. The orderlies will wheel you out. Wait here. Get dressed. Put your uniforms in these carry bags."

"'Like we're going anywhere right now, doc. Will do. And _thank_ you. We feel _much_ better, thanks to you and your medical team."

The doctor noted, "You're welcome. Off the record, Officers. You've done a brave thing. In _two_ ways. Good luck to _both_ of you. We think all this uproar is overblown from that awful TV show. I never watch it anymore."

When they realized what the doctor meant, they were very pleased. They were buoyed by the fact that there were a lot of supporters now being vocal about their stance for mixed species equality, like this doctor had been earlier. The doctor departed, leaving them to get dressed.

Nick teased without mercy, "Wow, Carrots! A whole _week_ of flashing you and looking at and touching your butt!"

She said with total deadpan sarcasm, a raised eyebrow, and narrowed eyes, "I'm just simply _thrilled_ to death, Nickie."

In point of fact, she actually was thrilled with the prospects. And what might happen at the end of the week.

"OK Nickie, let's get dressed."

Nick informed his girlfriend, "I'll face away from you for your privacy."

"Thank you Nickie, you are such a gentlefox."

They took the scrubs and discreetly put them on by standing and facing away from each other.

They turned, were amused seeing themselves in scrubs, and Judy stated, "Twinsies!"

"Fashionistas all over downtown Zooptopia are going to be insanely jealous," Nick chuckled.

The blue footies were the most ridiculous things and they decided to not wear those.

While Nick and Judy waited for the orderlies to escort them home, they finally noticed the TV in the cubicle with them. Zootopia's Funniest Home Videos had just finished. The ZTV local news at 10 pm came on. It shocked them so much time had passed.

The news feed scroll read, "Hero Cops Catch Quill Quintet Unassisted!"

Nick was about to respond to Judy but she cut him off, "Shush, Nick. We _have_ to watch this."

Peter Moosebridge's image appeared on the screen, and he set up the news segment on the robbery by narrating the day's events. They showed footage of the mug shots of the gang, then of the pair alone in action, taking down the gang from the bank surveillance cameras. It was pretty impressive. They finally got to see how one of the gang had hidden himself from the initial attacks, crept away to try to escape, and the chilling images of how the porcupine criminal had unleashed all his quills at them. It was truly a miracle that Judy had not taken the full brunt of the volley of quills and that Nick was able to save her. It all happened in an instant.

They just looked at each other gratefully and squeezed paws, "I love you, Nickie. Thank you again for what you did today."

"Love you too. You're welcome. I... I don't know how I did actually that..." Nick admitted in disbelief of his own ability.

Judy wondered, "How did they get that footage? That would normally be embargoed evidence."

Nick replied, "It doesn't matter. Let's just watch."

After the channel replayed the sequence in slow motion, he interjected, "So… _That's_ how…"

The anchor could be heard saying, "Police experts and mammal psychologists who monitor ZPD activities professionally are saying that Officer Wilde's rescue of his fellow officer is unprecedented in reaction time and effectiveness."

Judy interrupted to compliment Nick, "So now its _official_ what I _already_ know: you've got some great moves, Officer Wilde."

 _"Boyfriend_ Wilde has some great moves, too, Officer Hopps," winked Nick.

"Will you just _shut_ your pie hole, sweetheart?" Judy reprimanded him, but thought of the horrible consequences of what could have happened. She smiled inwardly thinking about how cute Nick was being in an annoying sort of way. She blamed it on the sedatives.

The anchor team described the success of the operation, the satisfactory conclusion of a long string of porcupine robberies and Nick and Judy's pivotal role in actually solving the crime. The TV station praised the bravery of the pair.

But it wasn't over. The moose noted, "Despite the heroic conclusion of this long running crime spree, the entire affair is not without continuing, controversial mixed species overtones."

"Oh no…" Judy fretted.

The female noted, "In a ZTV exclusive, we have the dispatcher's conversation as the operation went down. The audience should be prepared for some disturbing words."

They listened. It was harder to believe the second time they heard this. There was no question that the voice of the dispatcher had made anti-mixed species slur against them and denied them help.

The next scroll said: "Cross-species prejudice put hero officers at risk!"

We have a statement from Zootopia's Chief of Police. We go live to the Green Mountains District Hospital and Trauma Center.

Bogo was at bank of microphones just outside the hospital. Nick and Judy could hear the outrage among the ER staff and patients for what they just heard. Everyone was riveted to the TV. The entire ER wanted to support the patients in cubicle #2.

Almost everything was said for them to overhear:

"Those poor police officers. No wonder they are here now."

"This is terrible. No one would help them."

"Even though they were both injured they saved all those poor people from those awful crooks. Bless them!"

"That dispatcher left them to die. That's despicable!"

"They _could_ have been killed. Good heavens! Look at the damage to their ATV."

 _"Shame_ on that terrible policeman. I don't know how he could live with himself saying and doing that."

"I hope they _fire_ that sonofagun and put him in jail!"

Everyone quieted as Bogo read his prepared remarks, to the sounds of hundreds of camera clicks and flashes, "I believe everyone is aware of the nature of the unfortunate incident that clouded this otherwise precision takedown of known criminals to end a string of bank robberies, with no harm to the citizens held against their will, bank personnel, and minimum damage to the bank itself. Unfortunately, this apprehension did occur with a cost to the Officers involved, _specifically_ because a ZPD Officer, acting on his own, _denied_ Officers Hopps and Wilde the assistance they needed, based on _personal_ prejudices. It was a cost that was entirely avoidable. The kind of behavior exhibited today by _one_ member of our police force is inexcusable. To be clear: I do not and I _will_ not tolerate any of my Officers in the field being put at risk by cross-species prejudice in ZPD."

"Thank you, Chief. You're a good mammal," Judy whispered at the TV.

Bogo continued, "The dispatcher on duty at the time is on indefinite disciplinary suspension, and a full inquiry is being made. There is _no place_ on our brave police force and _no place_ in the community for this kind of behavior. All mammals serving in the ZPD have the right to be assured that they have _every_ resource available to do their jobs at a moment's notice, no matter _how_ their personal lives are conducted, and to have _no_ fear for their lives or safety being jeopardized for _any_ belief they have outside of police duties. For the record, there were _five_ police teams ready to help Officers Wilde and Hopps on a moment's notice that were prevented from doing so by this single officer's _inexcusable_ behavior."

The dispatcher mug shot came up. It was an unflattering picture of the wolf.

Bogo concluded, "Clearly, the serious - but fortunately non-life-threatening - injuries Officers Wilde and Hopps suffered would have been avoided in apprehending the criminals had _everyone_ in our police force behaved as they have sworn to protect the citizens of Zootopia. I am pleased to inform you that Officers Hopps and Wilde will pull through this, after a short period of rehabilitation. I hope this incident serves as an example – and warning - to all others harboring these kinds of feelings that this kind of behavior will _never_ be permitted to happen again as long as I am your Police Chief. That is all. No questions."

The media erupted in questions as Bogo left the podium seriously, but he ignored them and headed back to the helicopter.

…

In his top floor office in City Hall, the Mayor leaned back in his seat, poured two fingers of bourbon from his decanter, toasted his Chief of Police, and stated proudly, as he watched the completed speech, "Bravo, Adrian."

Mayor Lionheart knew that speech was as much for the citizens of Zootopia as it was about the lone wolf dispatcher. He emptied the glass in one swig. His personal cell phone rang.

He raised an eyebrow seeing the caller ID, and before he answered it, he poured another drink. With a sigh, he picked it up and said drolly, "Well _hello,_ Adeline."

"Did you see the Chief just now?"

"Yes I just saw it. What can I do for you, Adeline? Hand you some more dirt on me? Or those two young cops?"

"Neither, Leodore. Look, I'm _really_ sorry about that."

The Mayor was firm, "That _hardly_ makes up for all the hatred you and your boss stirred up about them. Those kids _don't_ deserve it. They're in love, serve admirably together, and the thanks they get is that they nearly got _killed_ today. How's _that_ weigh on your conscience?"

Adeline was nearly in tears, "I can't _tell_ you how much that upsets me. And Joe is _not_ my boss anymore."

"Oh really?" Chief Bogo noted, finished the second drink, and sat up in his seat.

"I… I took your advice, Leodore."

"So… you've seen the error of your ways? You actually listened to me for once in your life?"

"Yes. That's why we need to meet. Soon…"

"No cameras?" he asked.

She confirmed, _"No_ cameras."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because _I'm_ inviting _you_ out on a 'date'. I used to control half the cameras in town, and for right now, they think I still do control them. But now I own the _other_ half. I tell them where to be and who to photograph."

"There's got to be a _better_ reason than just being on a date," he challenged her. Their last date had been a very long time ago.

"You know I value my privacy and know how to keep cameras from following me. And maybe, just _maybe_ I have something you'd like to see that'll make up for all the pain I caused those poor kids. And anyone else like them in Zootopia."

"Now you're talkin'. And the dreams I have for this city."

"Yes, Leodore, that too. _Especially_ that."

"So… where? The place we used to go?" he smiled just a little.

"Yes. I'd like that. Tomorrow at 10 pm, Leodore," she said tenderly.

"Agreed. See you then."

The phone clicked off. He slouched back, sighed, and hoped what Adeline promised was true. Just for a moment he saw them as they were back in school, when times were simpler. And happier.

…

"Nickie…" Judy smiled and held her boyfriend's paw.

Nick grinned right back at her, "I heard the Chief. That old _softie._ He was helping us face this all the time."

The buffalo orderly pulled back their curtain, "Are you two ready to go?"

Standing uncomfortably with their very uncomfortable bandages, dressed in their new scrubs and carrying their garment bags, they said, "As ready as we _can_ be."

"Then lay down on those gurneys and let us do the walking _for_ you," the orderly grinned.

As they left Bed #2 and #3, an incredible thing happened. They were wheeled down the corridor toward the exit, and patients and doctors and nurses lined both sides of the hallway, applauded, and cheered them. There were an enormous number of mammals, as staff came from all floors and departments of the hospital to congratulate them. Cameras on all the networks were recording the heroes' exit and caught the huge crowd of staff, patients, and visitors. As Nick and Judy were wheeled out of the hospital building, even more people applauded them outside, mostly still media. The mammals all started to applaud, cheer, bark, purr, roar, chitter, or utter every other kind of animal sound in resounding support of Nick and Judy.

The young couple was not rushed by media, ridiculed or cursed. Everyone was there to celebrate Nick and Judy's bravery, and what they represented for the future, with the rest of the populace. At homes and business mammals watched and commented in admiration.

Nick and Judy carried out their duty to protect and serve the populace of Zootopia, in spite of life-threatening prejudice against them.

Judy cried tears of happiness as they were loaded on a police-escorted ambulance, "Nickie, are we being praised for our bravery, or because we're a new kind of mammal couple?"

"Yes, dear, we are," he smirked, answering the way only he could. She gave him a look of complete admiration and he winked at that loving expression.

They recognized the ambulance team. Their friends had been called back. Brian smiled at them, with Ted and Alan alongside them, "Looks like _we_ get the honors of taking you home, _heroes…"_

…

Nick and Judy stood in the doorway to their apartment. Brian, Ted, and Alan insisted in carrying all their belongings, pain killers, and bandages into Nick's apartment. For the first time in nearly 20 hours, they were alone.

Instinctively, Nick and Judy put their arms around the other. They laughed at their identical blue scrubs.

Nick questioned his girlfriend with a crooked grin and a very raised eyebrow, "Who's the liar now? So 'we see each other naked all the time in the apartment', do we, hmm?"

Judy shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact, "Well, you know. I… I didn't want to be separated from you. Not at a time like that."

They were nervous to take the next step. It stemmed from their honor and respect of each other. Both were raised with the moral fiber of being married before this next step was supposed to happen.

"Good thinking, Same here, sweetheart."

"So what do we do?"

Absentmindedly, stalling, Nick suggested, "Uh. Watch TV?"

"I've seen enough TV for one day, thank you. Besides we can't sit down on our sofa, anyway."

"Good point. How about the bedroom TV? We can lie on our stomachs there and stretch out like doctor's orders."

"Nah. We probably better just sleep like the doc said. Tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure, but I hate sleeping on my stomach."

"Why is that, Nick? You mentioned that earlier."

"Well, Judy, I kind of have some _equipment_ that… well… gets _squished_ when I do that."

She giggled, "I don't have that problem, so I never thought of that before."

The scrubs were chafing their hindquarters. They knew that the doctor wouldn't have frivolously ordered them to not wear clothes. Still, _mandatory_ convalescent nudity was an interesting concept. Nick turned up the thermostat, since they couldn't use covers or blankets either.

"Nickie. Are you as uncomfortable as I am?"

"Umm. Yeah. For sure."

"Remember dear, this was doctor's orders," she stated, waving the prescription before him, "And besides, these big bunny ears _distinctly_ heard you day that you wanted me to run around naked in the apartment while our _butts_ heal."

"Well I was kidding dear. I respect you. You know I would _never_ push you. It was all teasing."

"And I love you because you _don't_ push me, but _do_ like to tease me. But it's time, dear. We both want this, doctors orders or not. I've _decided."_

Judy started to pull her scrub top over the top of her head.

Nick put his paw on her arm, stopping her, "Wait Judy. I have an idea."

She stopped, but thought, _"What now?"_

She was actually excited for this moment, but Nick's hesitation really surprised her.

Nick awkwardly moved to his dresser, rummaged around, talking to himself, getting more and more frustrated, "Hmm. Not here… Maybe here… Ah, _there_ it is!"

He pocketed something she couldn't see.

He announced, "Judy. We're going to the roof."

Judy objected, "We are most certainly not going to disrobe in front of each other on the roof. It's chilly outside."

"I agree. Before we do that here, we have to do something else _first."_

She obeyed him to the letter, but wondered what he meant, "Okay…"

"Let's take the freight elevator so we don't pop a suture."

"OK, Nick. Whatever you say."

Once they got out, they jammed the door open, so they wouldn't get stranded on the roof.

Judy shivered, clutched herself, and fretted, "Nickie, it's colder here than I thought."

The light breeze poured through their thin scrubs. Confidently Nick put his arms around Judy and stated, "I'll hold you."

"That's nice, Nick," she kidded, "Isn't this romantic, hugging in our _finest_ scrubs, looking out over this picturesque landscape of old dilapidated buildings and apartments, power lines, and stinky chimneys?"

They laughed.

"I'm sorry Judy, I'd envisioned taking you somewhere else really romantic for this."

"What's 'this', Nickie? I don't know what… oh…" She hesitated, suddenly realized what was coming. She bit her lips and held him close.

"Oh, just a little something I dreamed up," he teased. He kissed her a long time. She felt very relaxed and very happy, perfectly in the mood for what she knew was coming next.

"That… that was really nice, Nickie."

"I love kissing you, Carrots."

"And I love kissing you back, Nickie," she replied dreamily. She was in another world, hyper-aware of everything that was being said and done. This was all really happening to her, with the fox she adored.

He reflected, "Remember when I said 'this is for real', 'this is for keeps'. Carrots? And that 'I'd always take care of you'?"

"Nickie, dear, how can I possibly _ever_ forget those words? I thought you were proposing that very night. If you'd given me a ring you would have given my parents a heart attack. But I know you meant that for me as much as telling Daddy how you felt, didn't you?"

"Exactly. I was practicing, so I'd have enough nerve for when I did ask you."

She giggled and beamed, "Which is now, isn't it, Nickie?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it is. I _can't_ do what the doctor ordered without us being at least 'promised'. It's not right. I want to be able to look your father in the eye. We really should be married. Before we… uh… you know."

"It's all right, Nickie. You're so gallant. I feel married to you already."

"Me too. But we have to do what's right, Carrots, Even _scoundrels_ have nice mothers who want their sons to 'get a real job, meet a nice girl, get married, and settle down'."

A thrill ran completely through her and it wasn't a shiver from the cold. She'd never actually felt warmer than being in Nick's embrace.

He knelt, feeling the sutures strain a little, and grimaced. He fumbled for whatever was in his pocket.

"Oh Nickie. You're so romantic when you're injured," she snickered.

"Very funny," he commented, feigning annoyance.

From his kneeling position, he took out the little velvet box in his pocket, opened it, and a diamond sparkled in front of her equally dazzling lavender eyes that nearly doubled in size. If that was even possible for her to do.

"So, then, Judith Elaine Hopps, I have a _question_ to ask you: will you marry me?"

She was giddy and bouncing as much as the stitches would let her, "And I have an answer for _you_ , Nicholas P. Wilde: I will. With my whole heart I will marry you."

She held her breath as Nick carefully slid the ring on her furry finger. It felt like it was supposed to be there. She was still bouncing.

She desperately wanted to throw her herself at him in a bear hug, but he struggled to stand up. They giggled and fumbled supporting each other. He was stuck in his kneeling position.

Nick admitted, "I… I don't think I can get up on my own. A little help, please."

They both snickered, and she helped him up, being careful not to strain either one of them. This was absolutely not the right time to have another emergency trip to the hospital.

They hugged and kissed intensely, and when they finally broke, she held her ringed finger between them, admiring it and Nick's handsome face, "When did you have time to buy this amazing ring?"

He shrugged, "On the lunch break during my training the other day. The jeweler was right down the street."

"You sly fox," she snickered.

"I resemble that remark."

She held the ring up the moonlight, and it shown as bright as any star. But in doing so, a gust of cold wind took its toll on her. Judy shivered and clutched herself.

"Nickie, I'm cold, dear."

"We should go downstairs," he suggested.

She was still staring at her ringed paw, and pondered, "I will _never_ forget this. Where would we have gone?"

"To the top of the mountain. At Lookout Point. Some arctic foxes run the chalet and the restaurant. My mother told me they were cousins, but I never believed her."

"Oh Nickie. Tell you what. We can get _married_ there. It's not that far. The bus goes there."

"Perfect, Carrots."

They took the elevator down to their floor, and walked paw-in-paw to their room. The door was locked and all the phones were turned off. They stood at the foot of Nick's bed.

"Now then. Where were we when you so rudely interrupted me?" she giggled.

"You were there and I was here. And you were about to show me something incredible," he announced nervously, but expectantly.

"I was."

While looking directly at Nick and smiling tenderly, she pulled the top of her scrub off, and watched as Nick's jaw dropped, seeing her bosom fully exposed for the first time. She skimmed the scrub pants down to her feet, stepped out of them, and posed seductively before him, completely naked, showing herself off for him. He gasped. She was staggeringly beautiful in her multiple tone gray fur and her curvaceous, attractive hourglass shape and perfect legs. Her ears drooped over her shoulders sensuously.

Nick realized he was staring at Judy's shapely body very hard, blushed, and looked away.

She smiled at his cute embarrassment, grasped his chin firmly and made him look at her, "No. Don't do that. _Look_ at me. It's all right, sweetheart. _Really_ look at me. I nearly died today, except for you. I'm _yours_ now Nickie, because I'm wearing your ring. I am giving myself to you. Without reservation. Without restriction. I am completely yours. Every bit of me. I am _not_ ashamed to show you _everything_. Everything _you_ want and deserve to see. Because I _love_ you."

"I love you too, Judy. So you _still_ love me - even if what we're doing is little out of order?"

"Of _course_ , silly fox. Besides, the doctor forbid us to do anything anyway. We have a week to figure this out."

Nick reeled at the sight of her. She was everything he ever wanted or could ever imagine her to be. Vixen simply did not have Judy's amazing shape, and she was giving herself to him. Just like that. No questions asked. Just because she loved him.

Nick shrugged, "Well I don't need this either," and quickly shed his garments.

He wasn't ashamed that he couldn't hide his prominent physical attraction to her. Judy simply took in the incredibly exciting first time sight of him it like it was an everyday occurrence, and made no comment. Both knew nothing would happen tonight anyway. Certainly it wouldn't be long before something did, though.

Examining him from top to bottom, Judy complimented him, "Nickie, you are _so_ handsome!"

She hugged him tightly, kissed him tenderly, and pressed the full extent of her furry body against him. Feeling her body against him in their embrace was the softest, most incredible thing he had ever felt. Nick's thick tail curled around her instinctively, making sure he avoided any contact with bandages. To Judy, his fur was like nothing she had ever felt before, and being completely enveloped by all of it and by his tail was incredible. She felt completely absorbed in his love for her. Nick's fur wasn't soft like a male rabbit's, but it wasn't scratchy or rough, but somehow it felt exactly right. She adored Nick.

"'My fiancé," she stated proudly for the very first time.

Judy hugged him tighter, and felt like she was going to disappear in that vast, thick expanse of red, gray, white, and black fur. It was so cozy hugging him this way, far better than any blanket ever was. She heard his heartbeat. It was pounding very fast.

The pair separated just enough to look at each other's eyes, still locked in their fur-against-fur hug.

Judy told Nick happily, "Now, we can dress or shower or whatever we need to do or want to do with each other, sweetheart, and not be ashamed or embarrassed. I am _not_ leaving your bed ever again, and whatever might happen in it when we're all mended again. Because life is just too short to not live and love each other every day. OK?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

Tonight was an impossible dream come true, just a little earlier than he planned, but it made no difference in his plans, other than he had to accelerate them. Somehow they'd be married in a week, no matter what. Then everything would be perfect.

Judy asked, "Are you ready to go to sleep, Nickie, because I sure am. I know you go to bed this way."

"Who told you that?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, truth be told, one night I couldn't sleep, and for just a little while, I slept next to you until I felt better. And that's when I found out."

"Sweet…"

They lay side-by-side on their stomachs as required, leaned in, and kissed. At the end of the kiss, she just let out a little trill, "Ummm."

Nick commented to her, face to face within inches, "Wow, this part is going to be really easy to get used to."

With a very satisfied grin, she said, "Goodnight, Nickie."

"Good night Judy. I love you."

"'Love you, too."

Nick looked with satisfaction at both of them lying naked on the bed without their covers by orders of the doctor. He stretched a little, turned out the light, and reflected to her, "Mandatory convalescent nudity, indeed."

She giggled, "Just wait dear fiancé, until we get to the _recreational_ nudity part of that prescription."

She kissed his cheek, put the side of her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes with a happy sigh facing him. Nick raised an eyebrow while watching her lapse into sleep, and felt his own eyelids droop.

They were asleep in seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who really truly enjoyed Chapter 8 with Nick and Judy's extraordinary change to being respected and honored again by the public and becoming engaged. Your comments and suggestions were all wonderful, and I hope to answer everyone's review and 'favorite' designation. You all are giving me great encouragement to keep going! For those wondering about publishing days - Wednesdays and either Saturday or Sunday. And Chapters? Probably a dozen or so. Maybe a sequel. We'll see! :) And now we continue their rehab, most assuredly at a T level for romance.

 **...The next morning…**

Judy Hopps felt warm and very cozy. She knew without even opening her eyes that this was a déjà vu moment, and savored everything about her current situation. This was no nightmare. It was as perfectly blissful as she had ever felt. The bed was nice and soft. She was snuggled against something quite warm and fuzzy, and she savored being cuddled in the embrace of well-toned, red, and furry forelegs with sharply clawed paws. The handsome face in front of her was sleeping. And snoring. He smelled wonderfully musky and masculine.

Unlike her shocking dream of weeks ago, this was _exactly_ where she expected – and wanted - to be, and was staring into the face of precisely who she expected to be sleeping with: her _fiancé_ Nicholas P. Wilde.

This had been until last night Nick's bed. She liked the new thought that this was _their_ bed.

She was not startled awake like the nightmare. In fact she sighed happily and snuggled deeper in to the loose embrace that somehow in their sleep they'd instinctively reached for one another.

She was naked, and her multi-tone gray and white fur was surrounded by thick red body fur. A lot of it. And all of it was Nick's fur.

He was naked too. She smiled. She could see his…

"'Caught you _peeking,"_ Nick whispered and winked.

She did startle with that, and gasped a little, scolding him for faking being asleep, "Oh? Like you _aren't?_ I _see_ where you're looking, now."

The alarm sounded, and Judy asked rhetorically, "Guess what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's bandage time, and pain killer time. Ugh. I vote for pain killer first…"

Judy lilted, "I'll get it for us sweetheart. And I'll do you first. You're in worse shape than me."

"OK, thanks Carrots."

She was careful as she turned back to lay on her belly, and slowly got up on all four paws, being careful not to strain any stitches, before shimmying feet first out of bed. It looked totally awkward, but prevented any strain on her hindquarters sutures.

"Graceful as a gazelle," he quipped.

"Shut up, fox. Let's see _you_ do that."

He watched every step she took. It was the first time he watched the beautiful sway of her hips and the movements of rest of her body. Unencumbered by a bra, her small but noticeable bosom bounced.

"You're beautiful," he praised her.

She smiled and just posed for him. It took his breath away.

He rolled from his side to his stomach to prepare for her care, and he complained, "Ugh."

She came back with a fresh set of bandages, tape, their medications, and cups of water, "So, Nick, dear, how can I make you feel better?"

"I'm getting crushed if you know what I mean."

She suggested, "How about I put a pillow under your stomach? It might hold you up better above the sheets, and leave a little space for you."

"That might work," he noted, appreciating her idea.

Judy took a spare pillow from her old bed, and instructed, "Nick, move to your side a bit if you can."

He did. Judy now had a very clear view of what made Nick a male fox. She smiled broadly with that sight.

"You sure are handsome, sweetheart."

"Thank you," he responded.

"Did you know you're the first boy I've ever seen? Well… except my brothers when they were just kits. And that _doesn't_ count."

It was Nick's turn to blush. Turning a new chapter of their relationship as fiancés, they were very frank with one another.

She put the pillow down, smoothed it, and directed Nick to roll back on the pillow with her paw on the lower part of the pillow. Her paw lightly touched that part of him, and they both smiled and blushed a little. It was a nice first time feeling.

Knowing it was a gentle intentional touch, Nick kissed Judy and joked, "Carrots, _that_ part of me doesn't _need_ a bandage change."

"Fortunately," she giggled and winked, "but I had to check to make sure. A girl can't be too careful with the well-being of her guy. The doc might have missed an injury."

They just laughed. Judy's wonderful intimate touch caused a thrill to run through him. No female had ever touched him like that before. Life with her was going to be amazing fun.

They loved their first real bedroom game. It seemed comforting and relaxing to just get used to each other by admiring and touching other's bodies, rather than simply rush into having relations. They were becoming very at ease around each other as a result. The gentle looks and caresses served to begin to get them ready for each other.

Nick calmed and laid much more comfortably on his stomach with the elevated pillow, "Touching me there is very nice, but be careful, _any_ touch to my butt and I may scream like a girl. The overnight pain meds wore off. It's tender."

She pulled a compress and bandage, "Ow!"

Judy actually was very satisfied with that and scolded, "I barely grazed you, you _pansy."_

"Guilty as charged," Nick strained through clenched his teeth as she carefully put the stinging anesthetic and new badges.

But as she cared for his injuries, Nick began to feel better, and after the feeling of her intimate caress subsided, he could start to breathe again, "That feels pretty good, Carrots. Nice job. OK, it's my turn to do you."

"That would be nice. I'm uncomfortable too."

Nick had her swallow the pills, then took a fresh set of bandages, and moved behind her and between her spread-apart legs, as it was easiest to change her bandages from there, and was the way the doctor and nurses had tended to her. She had fewer bandages to change, and as he did them, applying the medicine and new bandages, he commented, "I _still_ think you have a cute butt, despite the stitches and bandages."

She wiggled it at him and giggled. With a perfect view of her from behind, there was absolutely nothing left to Nick's imagination, and she glanced behind and noticed she instantly had her effect on him.

"Still cute. Even _more_ cute, actually," Nick tried to comment calmly, but his paw pads broke into a sweat. The sight of her was too tempting, and his desire for her went nearly out of control.

Judy could hear Nick breathing very hard as he struggled to restrain himself. Judy's excitement built as well. This was something she really wanted just as much. Nick was very close to her, so close that she said with a voice full of desire, "Nick… It's all right…"

But Nick stopped and took some deep breaths, "No sweetheart, a promise _made_ is a promise _kept._ And besides, Doctor's orders, right?"

They laughed, but she added, "Yes, we _must_ follow orders. You are the sweetest. I love how much you honor me."

He completely scooted off the bed so he couldn't see the most private parts of her hindquarters. He simply laid down beside her, still breathing heavily while his heart raced. Her eyes sparkled for him and she calmed him by soothing his neck, shoulders, and arm fur. Nick finally shook off his desire, and stated casually, "OK. We're done with _that_ round!"

But they knew what happened for just a moment.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked Judy with concern, worried that he took a step too far.

She smiled and soothed the back of his neck, "That was _just_ right, for now. If I really didn't want you close, I would have kicked you right in the n…"

"I'm quite aware of that, Carrots," he interrupted with a smirk.

"I can't _wait_ to be married to you," she said to completely reassure him that everything was fine, took his front paw in hers lying side by side, and kissed him.

Their emotions soared for each other and all he could say was the best thing he could say, "It's amazing how much I love you, Judy."

Her face shone for him, "I love you too, Nick. And thank you for the bandage change. You're getting to a real pro. Better than our basic EMT training. How about a pizza? Or subs? I am absolutely famished."

"For breakfast?"

"It's noon Nick. We slept that long."

"Oh, right."

"Sure, call them."

She teased, "Nick, dear. Remember when they deliver, to put on your scrubs for a minute."

"Oh right," he realized.

She ordered him, "Then come back to me, _without_ the scrubs. 'Breakfast' in bed. Remember it's _mandatory."_

They had a good long laugh over that, and Nick remarked, "Eating pizza could be a _very_ interesting experience this way. But I thought it was _lunch_ in bed? You're confusing me dear."

She leaned over to him as she dialed the pizza deliver number on her cell, and teased, "If I'm _lucky_ , I might make you forget about the pizza."

She shook her bosom at him for good effect, enjoying watching his pupils dilate. Again. But there wasn't the same sexual tension as earlier. They were just having a great time together.

"Pizza? What pizza?" he grinned, and then he added, "You don't like the doctor's therapy at _all_ , do you, sweetheart?"

She pecked his cheek, and scratched behind his ear, "Yes. As a matter of fact I do like it. A _lot._ I never expected to. I'm just a country girl. I guess I have 'big city tastes' when it comes to you, sweetheart. This is _nothing_ like that experience at the Mystic Springs Oasis. I was appalled."

He asked, "So… I guess I gave you something better to look at than all of those naturists?"

"That you did. _You_ just happen to be _very_ desirable to see naked, Nickie. Certainly not _them,"_ she noted, but still slightly curled her lip at that experience even more than a year prior.

They leaned into each other and kissed.

Nick reflected whimsically, "I didn't even know that 'mandatory convalescent nudity' _was_ a medical term."

Judy replied, "Well there's a medical term for everything."

"How about for us?" Nick asked, leading her on.

"Chronic, terminal true love," she positively glowed saying that to him.

They hugged sweetly. Holding back was easier now, since the morning-after temptation had come and gone, they had the willpower to not do anything further. Their time was coming.

The Pizza Mutt delivery wolverine came, who looked really bored while Nick got the cash from the dresser drawer for the food. He paid and tipped the mammal in full scrubs, and he put the pizza on their bed, ditched his scrubs, and then reclined on his stomach and pillow face to face with Judy and the pizza and some sodas between them.

They chomped into the pizza ravenously, laughing and joking with each other, and toasted their soda bottles to each other.

"I like this Nickie. Good pizza too. It's almost like a picnic."

"Like no picnic _I've_ ever attended!" he snickered, "But I like this too, Carrots. It's _better_ with you like this."

She grinned, "Awww!", and poked his snout with a paw.

They started out actually feeding the pizza to each other nicely and politely. That didn't last long, as they playing 'keep away', and then even tried shoving the pizza into their faces. Judy stole a big mushroom off Nick's next piece and put it between her teeth, causing a wide eyed Nick to complain, "Hey! _That_ was mine!"

She deliberately didn't eat the mushroom, but, with it still clamped in her mouth, Judy waved it around in front of his muzzle like a tempting target, giggling as she tempted him. It was too much to pass up. He opened his mouth and bit into the piece of the mushroom exposed from her mouth. They nibbled on the mushroom from both ends of it until it disappeared, which brought them together in a sweet kiss.

But their behavior got a little more adventurous. She took two round pepper pieces and put them in strategic places over her top, hiding, but accentuating what was underneath. Nick spewed his soda.

"Gotcha…" she winked. The pieces were tempting targets, and what was underneath even more so.

He lunged for the pieces and ate them while deftly kissing what they covered.

She instantly clutched her bosom, her eyes flew open, shrieked, and she scolded, "Nicholas P. Wilde! Shame on you!"

He commented smugly, and winked, "Gotcha _back."_

Judy tried to look indignant, but she loved what Nick had done.

Her drooping ears flushed, "I _told_ you it would be fun this way, Nickie."

He responded, "If it's _this_ fun just being engaged, I can't _imagine_ what being married is going to be like."

"I can't either, sweetheart."

They just gazed happily at each other a moment with one paw on the other's.

After lunch they remained side by side on their stomachs as they were instructed, and they watched couple hours of little TV but got bored. The news was mercifully not about them.

Judy complained, "A _week_ of daytime TV? It's all _terrible_. It's all about love and sex and naked mammals being in bed together all the time…"

Nick just gave her a droll look, but then he asked, "Well I had _another_ idea. What you said last night. About our wedding?"

"Yes, dear?"

Nick wondered, "With foxes and most other mammals it takes weeks to plan a wedding."

Judy answered, "For rabbits it's a lot simpler."

"How is that?"

She explained further, "Considering of my 275 siblings, 179 of them are girls, my parents would go absolutely broke paying for weddings. And most families are about like ours."

Nick was a little stunned, "I certainly never thought about _that_ before. You don't just…?"

Judy replied fast, "No, of _course_ not. That would be immoral. We just hire Justices of the Peace for simple civil ceremonies. Sometimes they'll do a big group wedding all at once – dozens, sometimes hundreds. A lot of folks just have a nice neighborhood party afterwards."

Nick was interested, "That sounds very efficient. So… no wedding dress or tuxedos or things like that?"

"Nope. Rabbits just come as they are, some nice, sometimes just in their bib overalls and dresses."

Nick asked, "And what would _you_ like us to do, Carrots?"

She thought about it for a few moments, but answered cheerfully, "If we can find a Justice of the Peace downtown, this weekend we can let him marry us, then we can take the bus to Lookout Point, take a nice hike, and have dinner together. Maybe if a room is not too expensive we can spend our 'first night' up there. Maybe you can buy me a bouquet. That's _all_ I want or need, sweetheart. I just want to be married to you. Or maybe there's a Justice of the Peace at the Point and we can do it all there."

Nick looked to the not-so-distant peaks, "Wow. Cool. Either way, that's a great idea, Judy!"

She got up carefully, favoring her sutures, went to her bedroom for a moment that was now 'just the guest room', and brought back her computer. She reclined on her stomach again beside him, the computer placed between them, and she said, "Let me search on my laptop for 'lagomorph wedding packages' at the chalet at the Point. I bet we can find one that isn't expensive. We both have jobs. This should be my responsibility to pay for as your bride. You already paid big bucks for the ring."

He nodded in agreement.

What they thought might be long hours doing nothing became a major project to plan their wedding in a week.

…

About mid-afternoon, with both of them working wedding plans, Judy said, "Nick. I know fox weddings are very elaborate. So we have to do _more_ than just a civil ceremony. I want to buy something nice to wear for you at Manxy's Department Store down the street. Something white. I want this to be special to both of us. Something in between simple and formal, dear."

"I'm OK with simpler. But what did you have in mind, Carrots?" he smiled at Judy's inventiveness to share both their cultures.

"How about this: a JP for sure, and then a small dinner party or reception with our friends. We could have it at the lodge at the Point or at one of the restaurants around here, or even a party at our apartment. Not catered. Just a dinner party."

"I don't care where we have a little party, but either way sounds nice. It is short notice. Just the two of us is fine, too, Judy. You work on that part. I'll invite our friends. Maybe a few can stand for us."

"Lookout Point resort doesn't have much of a web site, but they have a number. I'll make _that_ call.

She called the chalet. The phone rang a long time, didn't go to a voicemail, and she almost gave up.

An older male voice answered the phone, and seemed startled, "Yep? Hey! Lookout… Lookout Point Chalet and Restaurant."

Whoever answered the phone sounded like they had been disturbed from a nap, and from the accent, could easily have been from Bunnyburrow.

"Hi, sir! I saw your ad on the Internet, and my fiancé knows about you."

The male mammal replied, "We'll take our publicity anyway we can get it, young mammal. Name's Melvin. This lodge has been family owned for generations. How may I help you today? Late season skiing is over, but the restaurant and lodge is open. We have great rates this time of year. No one comes up here now. They're all too busy with the Blossom Fest in the big city and valleys."

The thought of the lodge not being busy was very appealing, so she asked excitedly "Do you do weddings?"

Melvin explained, "We do a lot in the summer, but not too many right now. It may be spring in the city, but it's cold up here in these hills. When did you want to get married?"

"Sunday."

Melvin seemed quite surprised with the suddenness, "Errr… uh…"

Judy could hear him yell away from the phone, "Sandra, honey, are we doing anything this Sunday?"

Judy almost could hear a voice in the background that sounded like their schedule was clear.

Melvin asked, "What kind of wedding? We can't handle big ones. We don't have the space. Buffalo, elephants, grizz, giraffes. We just can't handle them. Our ceilings are only about 6 feet."

Judy mewed, "A rabbit wedding."

"Well that's just about right. Let me put my wife on. She specializes in those. She's a rabbit."

That was very encouraging to Judy.

There was a lot of commotion in the background. The two older mammals sounded a lot like her grandmother and grandfather, arguing about little stuff and complaining about everything when they fussed at each other.

Judy heard the phone get shuffled around and then a kind female asked, "Hi honey. I'm Sandra. Who am I speaking to?"

"Judy. Judy Hopps."

"Well Judy you have a sweet sounding voice. You must be a young rabbit. How can we help you, dear?"

"My fiancé and I want to get married at Lookout Point. We heard it was very nice."

The older rabbit said, "Sweetie, we try to do a good job for you young people. Congratulations! When did you two get engaged?"

"Last night."

"Well _that_ is special. When do you want to get married, sweetie? It sounds like you want to do this soon."

"Yes, ma'am. Sunday. And not because we need to ma'am, but because we _want_ to. We've known each other over a year."

"We can do that dear, and I understand that, too. Not much happens up here on Sunday. Mammals do like to rest. Saturday's are booked solid though mid-summer."

"That's wonderful!" Judy exclaimed, "Nick did you hear?"

"I did," he noted happily. Things were falling into place. He'd gotten several 'yes' acceptances to his calls.

The older lagomorph asked, "Who's the lucky rabbit you're marrying?"

"Uh…" Judy hesitated, put her hand over the speaker, and asked for help, "Nick? Help!"

 _"Tell_ them," he insisted.

She fretted, "What if they say no? Our romantic ideas will be ruined."

Nick explained, "Better to have them say 'no' now, so we can make other plans. What if we show up and are denied being married forty miles out of town and 11,000 feet up in the mountains?"

"Oh. You're right."

"Sweetie, are you still there?" the older rabbit asked, wondering why the delay for a simple question.

Judy replied, "Yes, ma'am. Hang on a second please, my fiancé is telling me something."

Sandra rambled, "They do that you know, always interrupting. Always anxious, those rabbit boys. Can't wait to get married, and then _wham_ , it's 300 kits before you know it. All tugging on your apron strings."

Judy blushed and Nick nearly split a gut stifling a laugh, which caused Judy to shoot him a nasty look, but she answered, "Uh, Ma'am. He's _not_ a rabbit."

Sandra didn't hesitate, and asked, "Well what is he, honey? Nuthin' to be 'shamed about. Seems to be happening a lot lately. Even on TV."

Judy was pleasantly shocked but answered her, braced for a rejection, "A fox…"

Sandra had a sudden recognition, "Wait a minute? _You're_ a rabbit and your fiancé is a fox. You're _'The_ Judy Hopps', aren't you? The police mammal on TV they've been saying mean things about and her guy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Judy replied, crestfallen, braced for the disappointment.

"You're getting married to that young police officer… Officer Wilde?"

"Yes, ma'am. His name is Nicholas Wilde."

Sandra had a song in her voice in her response, "Sweetie, you've come to the _right_ place to get married. We all have a lot in common. That's our last name too. Melvin and Sandra _Wilde._ We're _kinfolk."_

Judy and Nick were now ecstatic, "That's very kind, but _how_? You're a _rabbit._ Nick mentioned that his mom said the owners of Lookout Point were relatives."

He winked and gave her a 'thumbs up' sign.

Sandra half-scolded Judy, "You young folks think your generation is the first to do _everything."_

"I beg your pardon?" Judy puzzled, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Judy, sweetie, you just talked to my husband," noted Sandra.

"Yes. He's very nice."

"Most of the time, honey. Well, Judy, Melvin is an arctic _fox_. And _I'm_ an arctic _hare._ So you and I have a lot of fine chattin' to do about marryin' foxes before we get you two hitched this Sunday."

Judy dropped the phone on the bedspread, and clutched her muzzle in total, open-mouthed surprise, gasping great big happy breaths so much that she cried, and clutched Nick.

"Are you all right, honey?" the arctic hare asked. She knew there would be a pleasant shock.

"Yes, Sandra. This… this is a _wonderful_ surprise… for both of us."

"I'm glad sweetie. I'm sure you two have had a lot of trouble over this."

"You have no idea. We'll chat. We may be kin, but you have a business to run. How much for the wedding venue, Sandra?"

"Nothing. Or just help us cover costs if you want. Judy, honey, this is a _family_ wedding now."

She turned to Nick and exclaimed gleefully, "Oh my goodness. These mammals really _are_ your cousins. Your mother was right."

Nick closed his eyes in utter relief and held her close. She was close to fainting with joy.

"Judy? Judy dear. Are you still there? Are you OK?"

"I… I am, Sandra. I'm… I'm just so _surprised."_

Sandra said in a kind voice, "As you know first-hand honey, it's not something we talk about much, and mountain mammals just mind their own business about such things, so we could just do what our hearts really wanted. Just like you two."

"I'm... I'm just _speechless_ , Sandra."

Sandra chuckled, "It's all right, Judy. And being married to a fox is _wonderful._ 30 years so far, dear."

"31!" Melvin could be heard in the background of the phone in a shout to his bride

Judy looked with loving, tearful eyes at Nick. He gave her a soft smile back.

"Now dear, let's talk about what _you_ want at your wedding, dear. Time will be on us soon. I know rabbit weddings and I know fox weddings and one thing for sure dear, you need a veil. Foxes want that, whether your beau tells you that or not."

"Yes ma'am," Judy answered Sandra but looked into Nick's eyes. His look was completely supportive.

The two female rabbits spent so long on the phone that Judy had to plug in her charger, and it was dusk before it was all set. While the two lapin females talked wedding plans, family, and just female rabbit talk, which was none of Nick's business. He just was amazed that his mother had been right after all about being cousins with the lodge owners. That one more Wilde family being a fox and rabbit couple was astonishingly coincidental. He considered that perhaps it was a family trait that he felt this way. For a moment he felt the pain for his mother, and wished he could tell her all about this, and that his life was turning out OK, but he shoved the thought out of his mind.

Nick continued to work his part of the wedding, contacting their friends, and for one particular call, he stepped into the other room when Judy was chatting a long time with Sandra. He dialed the number he'd gotten off Judy's phone while she'd made a trip to the bathroom, and dialed it.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"Mrs. Hopps. It's Nicholas."

Bonnie gushed with happiness to hear his voice, "Nicholas dear! We're _so_ proud of you and we w…"

Nick knew he had little time, "Sorry to cut you off, Mrs. Hopps, but I'm planning a big surprise for Judy. I don't have much time. She'll hear us. I need to tell you something, and no matter how you feel about this, please, you have to promise me you'll do what I ask. I'll pay for everything."

Bonnie fretted, "What is it dear? Are you or Judy still hurt from the robbers or in trouble?"

"No. Mrs. Hopps, It's all wonderful."

He explained everything, and rather than become angry, Bonnie was very happy about their news.

Bonnie assured him, "Yes, dear, we'll be there. With our _blessing_ on your marriage this time, Nicholas. A lot has happened to you in the past week. We're very proud of you both. Thank you and blessings to you for saving our baby. We saw how awful it was, and how you sacrificed yourself to save our Judy."

"It's what I do as a police mammal, Mrs. Hopps."

"It's what two mammals who _love_ each other do for each other, Nicholas. Honey, let me assure you that we want to be there for your marriage to Judy. Even if I have to stuff a sock in Stuart's mouth."

For the first time, future mother-in-law and son-in-law laughed together.

When Nick went back to eh bedroom to lay down beside her, Judy was very curious.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"One of our friends. They wanted to catch up."

She accepted that but was a bit skeptical, but didn't want to spoil any surprises.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Authors Notes:** I offer to you another heartfelt 'thank you!' to the readers who enjoy this story, for your continued amazing reception of my efforts. Chapter 9 was a pure dose of fluff because you deserve it. And while many of you think that things are going to be just fine all the rest of the way through the wedding and honeymoon for our two lovers, think again. As always, this is T rated romance and intimacy, with some mild swearing, and threat of violence. I may not publish Chapter 11 until next Saturday. I have a week long business trip.

 **…Downtown District, Gaslamp Quarter…**

Mayor Leodore Lionheart walked alone 20 blocks from his current apartment, in casual clothing and a well-worn tuskball hat, to be more inconspicuous. He'd argued with the head of his mayoral office security detail to walk alone, and had angrily reminded the puma that he was a lion and that he was still the top of the food chain even in an age of legally mandated herbivore behaviors for everyone.

At five minutes to 10 pm, this part of Savanna Central District was quiet, and it was very dimly lit. All his senses were tuned genetically to detect anything untoward. He had few political - or natural – enemies, but he had always to be careful as a public figure. The families that lived here were mostly settled in for the night. There were only a few businesses still open, one of which he was headed towards, seeing the glow of the old neon sign flickering ahead as it always did. He was one of the oldest areas of town, with lots of old brick buildings four to ten stories high, and narrower streets, with lots of inexpensive, older apartments and row houses. An ancient brick and stone high school was nearby, but was now used as a homeless mammals shelter, and was surrounded by newer glass and steel high rises. He was walking through one of several floral parks in the area that were blooming as spring began. Like the rest of Zootopia, this neighborhood was a contrast in old and new, traditional and eclectic, decayed and restored, constructed in various architectures reflective of the many species that inhabited the city.

He was trying very hard to remain focused on being the Mayor conducting late night business with a key business leader in Zootopia. In point of fact, he felt like he was a high school senior again, smitten with the prettiest girl in his class, Adeline, a tigress. That kind of relationship just wasn't attempted in those days, even among mixed related species, but they liked each other and kept their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship very discreet.

The memories of his days here, growing up in these neighborhoods as a young lion and going to school were burning in his mind, and Leodore allowed himself a moment to reflect. His memories of Adeline, kissing as high school sweethearts, were fresh. On the park bench he purposely walked by was one of those memories. He looked and smiled. The memory was there - his and her initials within the crude heart he had carved into one of the wooden slats - but many times painted over. He tenderly touched the sweet reminder of their youth with his massive paws, as if the many layers of paint would peel and the initials would become freshly cut into the wood again.

His and Adeline's initials were mainly hidden, but not gone, as were his feelings for her. The terrible pain was there again: of being left behind by Adeline for her dream of living a wild life in the bright lights of the entertainment world of Zootopia, and of a bitter breakup with her for the attraction of the rich and charismatic Joe Camel.

His stomach was in a knot like everything about those times happened yesterday.

The Mayor thought about Joe Camel: a billionaire businessman, who specialized in taking advantage of mammalkind at its worst. He made insane profits from those who wanted the raunchiest TV entertainment possible, who craved the most malicious celebrity news and yellow journalism, who desired hedonistic behaviors, and who reveled in bad habits. The camel's incessant smoking was just symptomatic of the immoral life style he led and encouraged. Some said Joe had connections to the underworld, and to strip clubs and prostitution. But the City Attorney had no evidence on Joe in that regard. Leodore worried that any detailed audit would land Adeline in jail, so the lion had resisted an aggressive investigation of CBS' activities. The City Attorney constantly reminded Leodore of the need to keep his personal feelings out of any inquiries, and to separate long lost feelings for pragmatism. He had a reelection coming, and dissatisfaction by the citizens of Zootopia about the Mayor's indifference toward mammals like Joe would damage his chances at serving again, with political opponents accusing him of favoritism and inaction because of his ties to the past.

He almost turned around from his appointment, but there as a soft paw on his shoulder. The feline smiled.

"Hi Leodore," Adeline said cheerfully, a familiar but now adult voice. Her face looked a lot sadder than the last time they'd been face to face at a Zootopia Business Roundtable. She was dressed casually too.

They weren't sure how to greet each other so they just shook hands.

She admired the carved initials, and traced them gently with her paw, "It's still there. You broke a claw doing that for us."

"You made me forget the pain with a kiss, Adeline," the Mayor recalled fondly.

"Yes. Yes, I did. But that's not what we came here for. Shall we go?"

"Yes. I was afraid the bar was closed."

The sign, in red neon, flickered. It said: The Cat's Meow. While the establishment would serve everyone, it was a nightclub that specialized in serving felines like them.

They entered. Leodore opened the door for Adeline politely. It seemed that nothing had changed or aged. Unlike the old days, it was nearly deserted, and couple of old lonely drunks about their age were sipping beer or cocktails at the bar or isolated tables. He scanned the faces to make sure they weren't classmates. Or media. Leodore knew every reporter in town. He reminded himself that half of them worked for her.

The bartender walked from behind the counter, wiped his hands an old, grimy apron, and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Two please."

"'Just letting you know. We close at 11. It's the city ordnance for bars in residential neighborhoods. Like we'd disturb anyone. I've been meaning to write a nastygram to the Mayor's office, but I know he won't do anything about it."

Leodore added, "He _is_ a do-nothing jerk."

Adeline stifled a laugh.

The barkeep, a possum, shook his head, "Sir, don't get me started."

Leodore noted, "We won't be too long. We just need a quick one."

The possum grinned in a sharply toothy smile, "If you don't mind me sayin', you two make a handsome couple. I've never seen you around here before."

Adeline blushed, "We heard this was a nice place."

The Mayor stated, "We were just passing through. Thanks, bartender. How about back there in the corner under the TV?"

The latest tuskball game was on, they were about to lose again. It had been a bad year for the home team.

"Sure."

He seated her.

An older waitress came over, a cougar, and was overweight, and pretty well-worn. All the cute young felines were at all the upscale bars and nightclubs.

She stood with a note pad and pen, chewing on some gum, and asked, "What are you having tonight? It's almost last call."

Adeline asked, "How about Zootopia-tini cocktail? I hear you make a good one here."

"We do. No one does them better."

Adeline confirmed her order, "Sure, then. It's still my favorite."

Leodore told the waitress, "Two of those please, ma'am."

She went away the two of them were essentially alone.

Leodore remembered with amusement, "As soon we were of age, you couldn't wait to try one."

"You were a gentleman and bought it for me. The celebration later in your apartment was even _nicer_ , Leodore," she smiled.

"Those were the days," he recalled.

"They can be again," he placed her paw gently on his.

Leodore reacted more stiffly than he expected to, "Adeline, please don't just show up after all these years and use me, like Joe used you, to get yourself out of trouble. We've taken different paths. This is a business date. I have a _city_ to run. Besides how can I _trust_ you? What about all the one-sided editorials, the hate ads, and that CBS even endorsed my opponent? Tell me you couldn't have influenced those decisions."

Angered by the accusations, she shook her head, "Look, Leodore, I was _angry_ for a long time about our breakup and the embarrassing way you tried to win me back, when at the time, all I could see was Joe and the future. I did some really stupid things."

"That's for certain," he agreed but instantly wished he hadn't.

She withdrew her paw from his, and sighed sadly, "Same old Leodore. Always thinking _you're_ right. _That's_ why we broke up. It's all city business all the time for you. No time for romance or to consider things that are _more_ important that streets and buildings and budgets and what to do with tax revenues. Well I'm a CEO now. I have a corporation to run. That's _just_ as important as being Mayor."

Knowing that he just blew it with her again, Joe fumbled with an apology, and tried to move the conversation forward, "I… I'm sorry, Adeline. Reminiscing 'what could have been's' and rehashing old arguments isn't why you invited me here."

She didn't take that well and bristled, "All right, have it _your_ way. _Business_ , Leodore. No, I _didn't_ invite you here for just a date for old times' sake. As you know, I had a recent job change."

He genuinely complimented her, trying to recoup his mistakes, "Yes, I saw the Walrus Street Journal article the other day. Congratulations! You have excelled, Adeline. I'm proud of you. But what happened to you at Camel Broadcasting Service? I thought Joe created that Executive VP job just for you?"

"Thank you, Leodore. Yes, that _was_ my job with Joe for as long as I wanted, but I resigned. I _left_ him. ZTV recruited me for some time, and it was… well… _way_ past time to leave there. Leodore, I haven't been in his _bed_ even longer. It's _over._ It wasn't love. It was college girl infatuation. Infatuation that lasted too long. That was the one thing I did learn from Joe. How to lie. How to ' _fake_ it 'til you _make_ it'. But along the way, I _did_ learn how to run a business, and now I'm really good at it, after… I learned… well…"

"How to succeed in the 'couch sessions'?" Leodore suggested quietly.

The conversation, long overdue, had turned back to them. Not a word was said between them after the breakup, and that was more than a decade ago. This really did have to come out before they could do business together.

"Yes, Leodore. I _don't_ blame you for being angry. You _know_ you were my first. And the _best_ , dear. Joe only _thinks_ he was first, just to have something over you. Joe mesmerized me into thinking those two humps were attached to his… _equipment_."

That both laughed nervously.

Leodore, knowing her heartfelt regret seemed genuine, and hurtful to admit, turned the conversation back to the original reason for meeting, "So why are you here?"

"It's important. As CEO of a legitimate company, I'm always ready to compete against peer companies, but I want to compete on a level playing field. Joe has _never_ played by the rules, unfortunately. I finally saw that, because I was directly involved in him skirting every rule and regulation he could, by whatever means he could find to do so."

Leodore confirmed that, "It's my job as the Mayor to create a proper business environment for businesses like yours. Waste, fraud, payoffs, kickbacks and all the other shady dealings are illegal last time I checked. You know what you are admitting to me, right?"

The new CEO of ZTV calmly stated, "Yes I am. Nonetheless all that goes on all over Zootopia. I have something that I have acquired about CBS you might want to examine, Leodore. I would like to turn it over to the _right_ people in your Administration."

"Even if it incriminates you?" he asked.

Adeline confirmed, "Even if it incriminates me. Somewhere along the way, I have to get my conscience back. Even if I have to pay for it."

She took his paw again, and this time he held it, and squeezed. They exchanged happy glances.

"So how do you want to proceed?" he asked.

"You have a couple of top investigative detectives. I want _them_ to lead the investigation. I want to _know_ Joe is going to get his due."

"Chief Bogo has a whole department of them. When you come to the police for help, you can't ask for officers by name. It doesn't work that way."

Adeline insisted, "Well, that's the condition of my turning a document over to you. Two detectives shine above the rest. The same two that CBS wronged so terribly – on Joe's orders to me and I carried it out on our ZooMTV show. I want to make things right with them privately at the same time I give you 'the goods' on Joe."

Leodore assented, "I think I know who you have in mind. They're on medical leave now, and will be until mid-next week, according to the Chief."

She agreed, "Next week will be fine. It's in a safe place now. We'll arrange a time and date and place to meet with them."

Knowing that the business part of the conversation was done, Leodore noted, "Adeline, umm… I was harsh with you earlier. I'm so sorry. I am a meathead about personal relationships with you, and I messed things up pretty badly between us then. Enough that I drove you away. Can we meet here again, and maybe see where it goes?"

She smiled tenderly at the Mayor, and said quietly, "Yes, Leodore, I would like to come back here. Dear, remember I left _you_ , not the other way around. Being a _meathead_ helped me rationalize leaving, but it was mostly me dumping you just to spite you."

They actually laughed.

Leodore raised a very bushy eyebrow, "I'm just glad you're brave enough to try again."

Adeline continued, "What about you, Leodore? You don't mind me being 'damaged goods'? Or a felon? How will you and me going out together look on the front pages of 'Zootopia Today' – which Joe also owns - or the lead story on ZooMTV? Joe would be all over that juicy little story. Especially since he hates mixed species relationships – other than the one he had with me, which I will never figure out. Maybe we should stop this right now."

He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter, "I didn't get to be Mayor by not taking risks, Adeline."

Adeline gave her ex a broad smile, "I was kind of _hoping_ you'd say that. I _promise_ , dear. No dirty tricks. I swore I would _never_ use anyone like Joe used me. Especially using someone I should have realized always cared for me. I already made that mistake too many times."

Leodore considered, "Thank you Adeline. So… here we are again. Starting over…"

"Gluttons for punishment I guess," she mused.

Their laughter and apologies sounded genuine to each other. They clinked glasses, finished their drinks and gathered their jackets to leave.

Adeline made a big decision, "Here's my personal address now and my unlisted phone. It's not a penthouse, but it will do. And Joe does not live there."

Leodore looked at the street address, winced, and noted, "Well that _would_ be a penthouse on a _mayor's_ salary."

They laughed.

Just outside the bar, they stopped, knowing they had to go separate directions. They started to shake hands, but hugged instead. She kissed him on the cheek. His cheek felt very warm. They turned face-to-face, and without hesitation on his part or resistance from her, they kissed on their muzzles. They smiled wordlessly, released their hug and departed their separate ways.

Leodore walked by the park bench, touched the carving, and walked home. He knew that kiss had been real, because she would have never wanted one of her paparazzi around when that happened.

Across the park, a pair of binoculars was lowered, and a basset hound cursed, "Shit!"

He punched the quick dial on his cell, and whispered, "Boss?"

"Yeah? This better be good, it's past midnight."

"I've been tracking her like you asked."

"And?" the voice inquired impatiently.

The canine winced, "You will _never_ guess who she just had a drink with. And _kissed."_

"Who?"

"The _Mayor."_

"Shit," exclaimed Joe Camel.

 **…Nick and Judy's Apartment…**

As the week progressed, each morning the pair woke up together, and they were getting very excited about their upcoming simple wedding. They were simultaneously anxious about extent of their recuperation, even though the healing process seemed to be going well. They maintained the doctor-prescribed routine of three times daily bandage-changing procedure, and their reliance on the sedatives waned. They were glad of that, as some of the meds were very addictive if taken too long.

More importantly, their relationship deepened with each day of being together and grew more tender each night, as they rolled on their sides to hug, kiss, and sleep, since they were allowed to slumber that way. They wondered if the doctor hadn't wanted it this way for them on purpose. The feeling of fur against fur was incredible and they couldn't get enough of it, but they weren't so tempted to try anything after resisting that first day, especially with the wedding day so very close, when everything they wanted to do with each other would then be possible. Besides, their full time nudity had its humorous side benefits and snarky humor.

They were busy every day. When they ran out of wedding plans, or got bored of the TV, they played board games, cards, did crossword puzzles, or battled in two player video games on their phones. They never tired of each other's simple company, and there were many little smiles, winks, sweet kisses or pecks, and frequent paw holds that passed between them. They cherished each other's attractive bodies.

They healed more thoroughly and faster than they thought. Despite all the desire for this very private togetherness, they were active mammals, and they were going stir crazy. They felt well enough to go out, so they called the Doctor's office to get some advice.

His head nurse put him on the phone, and Judy told him, "Doc, we feel pretty good. We're healing well, thanks to your therapy."

He grinned over the phone, "Told you."

She chuckled, but asked, "We want to know if we can go out. Just to shop."

The doctor considered it, and suggested, "Tell you what. Your place is on my way home. I'll make a good old fashioned house call. Then we'll decide."

A knock came a few hours later. The doctor, a very handsome raccoon, smiled when Nick opened the door in only his lower scrubs, "Hello Nick. I see you're still following doctor's orders."

"Welcome doctor. Yep. We are."

Judy remained lying in their bed nude, and Nick joined her.

The medical raccoon asked, "So how are you young mammals doing?"

"We feel great, Doc. We're off the meds."

He nodded in assent, "Good. We don't want you dependent on those."

The doctor made a thorough examination of his surgery work, and seemed very satisfied with the healing. He asked, "So you want to go out? Bored with my indoor therapy?"

Judy answered enthusiastically, "Oh no, doctor. This is _wonderful_. We're just getting a little 'cabin fever'. And we have some plans for the weekend."

"Oh, what?"

Judy beamed, "We're getting _married!"_

The raccoon smiled, "Well, congratulations you two! I certainly don't want to slow you down on that. Here's my advice. I think you've progressed enough to go out, and this weekend should be no problem, as long as you two are very careful. Take elevators instead of long stairs. Walk slowly. Wear sweats or loose shorts with nothing underneath for a few days, then see how loose fitting clothing and underwear feels. You should be able to wear whatever wedding clothes you want by Sunday. You two should able to return to your normal routine probably mid-week _next_ week based on what I see."

"The _middle_ of next week?" Nick said with surprise.

The doctor grinned, "Yes. I'm telling Bogo to give you a few more days off. That's _my_ wedding present to you. You can go back to work next Wednesday – with just administrative work for a week after you return. _No_ chasing bad guys for a two more weeks. Understood? I am writing a doctor's order for that to give to Bogo and your scheduler."

Judy was very pleased, "Thanks, Doc."

Nick asked, "And… uh… how about _relations_ , Doc?"

Judy blushed and grasped his forepaw.

The doctor smiled kindly, and answered, "Yes of course, as newlyweds, you may do that too, but no sooner than the weekend though. Just don't do anything _crazy."_

They both smiled at him and each other.

The raccoon got up to leave, "I have to go now, Judy and Nick. One of my cubs has a soccer game. Umm… Listen, you two, I _admire_ you both for your courage with the porcupines and being an interspecies couple. I'm married to a sweet raccoon, but we both believe in equality of the species like you do."

Judy blushed and said, "We kind of guessed that when you… um… discussed that with the intern."

He laughed, "Whether you wanted to hear us or not."

All three had a gentle laugh.

"Thank you. From both of us," Nick added and shook the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. That's why I really wanted to do the house call, to tell you what I and my family believed. You are remarkable mammals."

"Thanks Doc," Judy noted, and started to rise to see him out.

"Rocky, please. Don't get up. Rest. I'll lock the door on the way out," he grinned, and departed.

After he left Judy turned to Nick and snickered, "I never guessed that kind, gentle doctor as a 'Rocky'."

"Me either. So, Carrots, what are we waiting for? It's time for a 'Wilde' day on the town."

Playing along, Judy added, "Yes, it is, and now we have to 'Hopps' to it."

"Attagirl," Nick grinned at their complementary puns, and the pair exchanged fist bumps.

Nick and Judy gingerly got dressed in some comfortable clothes – just some loose, but not revealing, shorts and tees, since they couldn't wear underwear yet. They really didn't worry about any having any pretense at privacy around each other as they got dressed, and actually helped each other, especially with getting the clothes safely over their bandages. They enjoyed glancing at each other in admiration, although neither could resist playing with each other.

When Nick had carefully helped Judy get her shorts over her bandages, he pulled back the elastic band, and let it snap on the back of her pretty, narrow waist.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, "Nick! You big _jerk."_

He looked off into space as if nothing happened, "My paws slipped. Sorry."

"I _bet_ you are…" she said doubtfully and wondered when she could retaliate.

"Wow, Carrots. You look just as good in clothes as you do naked," he complimented. It was a compliment she would have never ever expected to receive from anyone, including her fiancé. But it was a sweet comment.

"Thank you, Nickie, dear. So… Are you ready? Besides taking just a nice walk together, let's get some groceries. I have a few errands, too. I have to buy an nice outfit to wear for the wedding," Judy stated.

"Sure. We need refills on _everything_. And I think the milk has gone bad."

"Yeah. Milk is not supposed to have _lumps…"_ she joked.

They laughed, exited and locked the apartment to head out. Judy turned and put her arms around Nick's neck, and gave him a big kiss and a satisfied sigh.

Nick felt dizzy and responded, "Wow! To what do I owe _that?"_

Judy cooed as she took his arm in hers, "Simple. I'm going for the _first_ walk with my fiancé."

He nodded his head in agreement, "That you are. Me too."

"A _stunning_ coincidence, don't you think, Nick?" Judy kidded. Their banter now extended to their romance.

"'Can't disagree, Carrots."

She added more seriously,"One thing more, dear. Do you think there will be crowds?"

"If I had to guess, I don't think so. We're yesterday's news, and the controversy seems to be over. If so, we deal with the police way. 'No comment'."

She nodded her head in agreement. They proceeded to the elevator rather than the stairs, and gingerly moved down the stoop stairs, holding each other arm-in-arm to steady their descent. They carefully strolled the sidewalk slowly, as ordered.

It was like night and day when people encountered them on the street.

Almost everyone greeted them cheerfully, and congratulated them on their bravery. They shook their hands, or at least smiled as they passed. Several wanted autographs or pictures. There were still a few folks that shunned them, or seemed to look at them with scorn, but there were only a few, and they said and did nothing. But they weren't mobbed by paparazzi or crowds. Life felt almost normal.

Soon, they heard the throaty roar of a pumped up sports car. It honked at them. They turned. It was Flash. Laboriously and agonizingly slowly, stopped beside them in his sports car, Flash stated, "Hey… Nick… hey… Judy. Nice… seeing… you… two... well. I… think… you… make… a... _won…_ der…ful… cou… ple…. together."

Priscilla was in the seat next to him, leaning into him, smiled at Nick and Judy, and nodded in agreement slowly, "Me… too…"

She caressed her really round belly in the way only expectant mothers can do. It wasn't a normal round sloth belly. She was very pregnant. Judy's eyes widened in surprise.

The cars behind Flash honked and drivers yelled. The light had been green ten times in the time Flash took to simply greet the pair.

Nick pulled out his badge and held it up to the angry drivers, "Be quiet. We're on police business here."

He normally didn't take advantage of his police status, but this was worth it.

Flash winked and finished the conversation, "See… you… guys… later….! Gotta… go… late… We're… late… to… the… movies….'

As soon as the light turned green, the tires burned on his fancy car and he and Priscilla peeled out like there was no tomorrow.

It was such a contradiction to see him drive and hear him talk. As usual, it made Nick and Judy chuckle.

Judy observed, "They are _so_ cute together. But Nick, is she…?"

He nodded, "Yep. She is. I heard about that the other day."

Judy worried, "But the wedding announcement was just in 'Zootopia Today' a week ago. Sloths are very moral creatures. They weren't…"

Nick explained, "No, of course they weren't. The article said that their wedding was six months ago."

That caused them to really laugh.

Judy kidded, "But are they ever on time to _anything?_ She could be late to her own delivery."

"If their cub isn't weeks late deciding to be born."

They both laughed.

Nick wondered if they'd be on time this weekend, but didn't want to spoil the surprise for his fiancé.

They turned the corner, and Judy halted. She fretted,"Oh, no."

It was Finnick and his girl, doing what appeared to be something moderately illegal.

The tiny fox gave them an angry look, "Oh. _You_ two."

Judy had been the most offended by his nasty insults, but said kindly, "We mean you no harm, Finnick, we're just taking a walk together."

The female held his paw and ribbed her boyfriend hard in the ribs.

Finnick sighed, "Um. A word before you go."

Judy was very defensive. Nick said with an edge in his voice, "OK. What do you have to say to us?"

Finnick sighed and looked both right in the eye, "I'm… uh… really sorry I was so cruel the other day. It was… well… uncalled for. 'Friends again?"

A genuine smile came across Finnick's face. Judy had never seen Finnick smile once in all the time she had known him.

The two foxes shook hands, and Judy and the female exchanged a hug, who noticed her ring right away, wondering when Finnick was going to steal one for her, "Congrats you two. When did _this_ happen?"

"About a week ago, right after we apprehended the porcupines," Judy simply stated. She saw that Finnick had noticed her ring too. She reflexively protected the ring with her right paw. Finnick was a thief.

Nick invited, "Do you two want to come to our wedding this weekend? We're at the Lookout Point lodge up in the mountains Sunday."

The little fox scratched his chin and considered, "Wow, you too aren't wasting any time. Hmm. We'll think about it. That's a pretty long way to go. Tina and I are going to the Blossom Fest."

'To pick pockets' was left unsaid, but having done so with him in the past, Nick knew.

Nick noted, "I know it's short notice, Finnick."

"We may surprise you. 'See you two around," Finnick noted, and went back to his latest street swindle.

Walking around the corner out of earshot, Nick wondered, "Wow, I _never_ expected that."

Judy agreed, "Me too. But my dear fiancé, you have that effect on people. No one can _really_ stay mad at you long."

Both reflected on that time before they were friends and lovers and yet were drawn from the start to each other.

"I was thinking Finnick apologized because of _you_ , Carrots. Who can _ever_ be mad at a bunny?"

She kissed his cheek and told him, "I'm going to refill our meds and get another set of bandages - the lighter ones that we can wear under clothes."

"Oh, you're not _happy_ with seeing me all the time? Bored with my body already?" Nick teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Far from it, Nickie. Clothes are to be worn only _outside_ the apartment. Ever. Inside, there's a new 'no clothing permitted' rule in our apartment that goes into effect after our 'mandatory convalescent nudity' prescription runs out."

They laughed heartily, and Nick responded, hoping she was more serious than joking, which was true, at least in the bedroom, "I _really_ like that idea."

They kissed and walked arm-in-arm, drawing a number of happy looks and comments as they walked.

While Nick went in to the pharmacy, which appeared to have an enormous line for refills, she saw the B. Dingo Booksellers store across the street, right next to the Koalas Department store. That was her real destination, and having the department store next door was a plausible excuse. She was also really looking for a nice outfit to get married.

She went into the book store without being seen by her fiancé. There was enough time to do both errands, and Nick would never know.

Fox anatomy fascinated her now that she was engaged to Nick and had firsthand very close up knowledge. She was a little daunted by Nick's size, though after that special moment earlier in the week she was sure they were compatible. She knew nothing else about fox sexuality. While marriage was a lot more than just sex, she knew it would be important to him because boys always thought sex was important. And frankly it was to her too. She was a rabbit, and rabbits did have legendary desires.

She perused the travel section for a little while looking for something new on Atlantea, but the 'Sex and Health' section of the book store beckoned her. She was trying to get enough nerve to go there.

She looked both ways to make sure no one was looking who knew her, and noticed that Nick was making little progress in line at the pharmacy across the street. She sighed, and walked across the store, and stood before the huge aisle of mammal sexuality literature.

She thought, _"Good grief. What's a country girl like me doing in an aisle like this?"_

She skipped the section about Camel-Sutra positions and a lot of other dubious explicit books that were far too kinky for her tastes, and hopefully his too.

She was suddenly confronted by an entire section that was covered with a hundred different species-specific versions of white-covered book entitled: "The Joy of Mammal Sex".

She tried to scan the species quickly. She saw the sign showing five minutes free reading limit. This was overwhelming.

She nearly jumped out of her fur when a salesperson came up behind her and asked cheerfully, "'New to this kind of thing?"

Tentatively, Judy answered, "Yes. I just got engaged. We're trying to figure things out when we get married."

The pretty armadillo recommended, "I have _just_ the thing for you."

She leaned over and pulled out 'The Joy of Lagomorphic Sex'.

"There," she said in a perky voice as she handed the volume to Judy, " _Everything_ to know about him and how to make him – and _you_ \- happy."

Judy hesitated and chewed on her lip, admitting, "My fiancé… um… _isn't_ a rabbit."

Without hesitation or judgment, the armadillo asked, "Oh, well… OK, then. What is he? Wait… aren't you…?"

With anxiety, not wanting to have to defend herself on an otherwise happy day with her Nick, Judy answered, "Yes, I am."

"Well Officer Hopps, I have _just_ the thing for you," she chirped, "Foxes are a special variety of canid… Vulpus... Ah. _Here_ you go."

The book she gingerly put in Judy's hands was entitled: "The Joy of Vulpine Sex". It had sections on all species of Fox.

The helpful sales person advised, "Take all the reading time you need. You're a heroine to me and to my whole family, Officer Hopps. I hope you and Officer Wilde will be _very_ happy together."

"Uh… Thank you," Judy said with some embarrassment.

She flipped through some pages. Her lavender eyes widened as she saw the picture of a male fox fully ready for intimacy hovering over an equally excited vixen, positioned to receive him. The male's image stared back at her. It could have been Nick, with the pose and the smirk. And the size. Judy did reflect with a feeling of feminine superiority that she did look a lot better in the nude than that vixen. They had no tops to speak of any curves at all.

Judy looked at that special part of the male and looked at her own shorts.

"I can _do_ this. I _want_ to do this," she whispered.

She thumbed through pages and pages more of the male and female foxes in various positions together, and her lavender eyes got bigger and bigger. Some positions looked like amazing fun, but others turned her stomach.

She gulped when she saw the section on Fennec Foxes, and quickly moved past it, but having seen the picture of a fully excited male Fennec, she knew she'd never be able to unsee that image again, especially if she encountered Finnick.

"And I thought his _ears_ were enormous," she muttered.

She didn't see the shadow behind her.

"Boo!" the shadow whispered in her fully upright ears.

Instantly, Judy jumped three feet in the air and shrieked. Customers all around her in nearby aisles were startled.

She landed out of breath, clutching her book to her bosom, and demanded, "Who _did_ that…?"

She saw a mischievous grin on Nick, standing in an innocent pose. He examined his nails, and admitted, "Umm. Me."

She pointed her finger and glared at him, "Don't you _ever_ sneak up on me again like _that_ , Nicholas P. Wilde."

"A little jumpy aren't we, here in the _Sex_ and Health Section?" he casually observed, making fun of her reflexive leap.

"Shut up, Nick. Besides, what are _you_ doing in this aisle?"

"I dunno. Nothing. I was curious why you were here and not in the Department store like you said you'd be."

"Well, I wanted to pick up another book on Atlantea," she defended herself weakly, but knew she was lying. A sex manual about foxes was exactly what she was here for.

He peered over her arms, "So… what have you found in your latest reading materials. Action adventure?"

She almost laughed out loud with the pun. He knew what was going on, but she stammered, "Uh.. no…"

She clutched the book, praying he couldn't read the title. But she just stood there nervously. She was caught red-handed. Or actually gray-pawed.

He slowly pulled the book cover from under her clutched paws, paged through, and raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for thinking about me, Carrots."

Judy was happy and embarrassed at the same time, but noticed something that also had a white cover that Nick was hiding. It looked like her book, with an important difference, "Wait, Nick, what's that behind _your_ back?"

Suddenly Nick was on the defensive, and backed up, not so smug anymore. He lied, "The prescriptions and bandages?"

Her eyes narrowed and she accused, "No, Nick, the _book…"_

She reached desperately around on one side of her fiancé and then the other, and time after time he dodged her, and he kept her at bay. She was flustered and laughing and angry at the same time.

"Darn you, Nick Wilde. Let me _see_ your book!" she declared.

She slid underneath his legs, jumped up behind him, and snatched the book from his grasp. She held it away from him and she gasped.

"'The Joy of _Lagomorphic_ Sex'? Nickie… how sweet," she grinned.

He stammered and looked everywhere but right at her.

"Uh well… You see, Judy, I don't know anything about girl rabbits… and I want to _really_ please you… and you're just so beautiful. I wasn't sure _what_ to do the other day... I thought… uh…"

She gave him a loving glance and soothed his forepaw, "I _know_ , Nickie. I want this to be so right with you too. That's why I came here."

"You're the best, Carrots."

Judy got very close to him and said, "But you _know_ , Nickie, maybe we can enjoy our times together the _most_ if we just try something and ask each other how it feels, and keep trying until we get it _right."_

"Right enough for us," he added affectionately.

They started to put the books back but then looked at each other and exploded in laughter, and said simultaneously, "Nah!"

The cashier gave them a very strange stare, but she said nothing as she rang up the books, they paid, and left the store.

The ground hog cashier's colleague one position down – a beaver - asked very curiously after the lovers departed, "Was that…?"

The ground hog said, "Yep, and you'll _never_ believe what they just bought."

Stifling laughter after her colleague told her, the beaver cashier noted, "I'm so happy for them. They _deserve_ each other… if only _my_ boyfriend would pay that much attention to _my_ needs."

Still chuckling, the ground hog cashier said to the impatient customers in line, "Next in line please!"

They went next door to Koalas Department Store and shopped for outfits for their wedding. Nick plopped down in a chair while Judy looked. Normally not a very finicky dresser, Judy tried on a dozen different outfits. But passing the swimwear aisle, something else caught her eye too, and it made her smile as she bought the items and hid them for their trip to Atlantea.

"Our _honeymoon_ in Atlantea," she whispered to herself.

While all this was going on, Nick sat on a chair near the fitting rooms, yawned, and stretched. He fiddled with a video game on his phone. He checked his watch. _Several_ times.

She walked up with a couple of bags of already purchased clothes.

"So show me," Nick said with amusement. The bags were as nearly big as she was.

She defended her bags, "You _know_ the fox wedding tradition. The groom _can't_ see the bride's outfit. So now let's get _you_ fixed up. I'll make sure it complements mine."

He teased, "Sure. You really are into this fox-style wedding, Carrots."

"Don't you _want_ me to, Nickie?"

"Well sure," he noted. He was very proud of her.

…

The laughter in their bed that night was entertaining and amusing, as they lay side-by-side as usual and showed each other things from their books that seemed interesting. They made a list.

But Judy warned, "Nicholas P. Wilde: _this_ is a list that does not _ever_ go on the refrigerator!"

Nick hadn't thought of that and wondered how to get away with it, but agreed, "Of _course_ , dear."

Cuddled together, they were having a lot of fun. He adored the sight of her beautiful body so willingly given and displayed before him every day.

Judy warned, "Page 65 is _just_ not right. You are _never_ going to be _this_ little gray bunny to do that with you, Nick Wilde."

He looked and his nose wrinkled in disgust, "I would never even ask, dear. But how about page 48 in my book?"

She admitted with very wide, desirous eyes for her fiancé, "If we weren't keeping our promise to wait Nick, I'd try _that_ right now with you. Put _that_ on our list."

"Or _really?_ Well… just the other day…" he suggested in jest.

She cautioned, "Not so fast, hot shot. I _agreed_ with you. We should _wait_. I have some areas a little tender. Do want me to pop a stitch a few days before our wedding _night?"_

Nick was adamant in his agreement with holding back, "No. Absolutely not!"

They cuddled, savoring their embrace and the promise of their joys to come, and kissed goodnight. Nick dreamed of what was going to happen together on Sunday.

 **…Joe Camel's Penthouse...**

Joe Camel stood in his penthouse suite in his library, whose floor-to-ceiling windows allowed him to look out over the vast skyline that constituted the Zootopia Downtown District. He had an evil smile, contemplating the future of the city that he knew would soon be his to rule. He was ready to enter the race for mayor. Joe knew he had many advantages over Mayor Lionheart, and would leverage his vast control of the media to embarrass the mayor and his lack of action and indiscretions. Joe could easily exploit Adeline's and the Mayor's indiscretion and rekindled relationship. A mayor had to be above reproach and have no conflict of interests. With the Mayor romantically involved with the CEO of the biggest business in town gave Joe tremendous license to destroy them both. He could - in one effort - take down the Mayor and his biggest competitor.

Adeline's departure had truly hardened his heart, and now permitted Joe to be able to concentrate on species purity. Adeline's dumping him was a great example of how cross species relationships could go wrong and were to be shunned. Joe smiled as looked to the future beyond becoming Mayor. He knew he could fire Bogo and put his own compliant Police Chief in charge, co-opt the Zootopia National Guard, and gain control over the District Environmental Administration to slowly turn all of Zootopia into the xeriscape of the Sahara Square District. A desert environment would truly allow him to exert his control over the water and food supply, and would make for the survival of the fittest of the species. As a Bactrian camel, he was one of the best survivalists. If weaker species died off with the coming transformation to a desert landscape, so be it. It was natural selection. Rodentia could be plowed under with all the citizens' tiny desiccated bodies as an amusement park for desert animals.

Joe's continued efforts at discrediting the hero fox and rabbit cops were backfiring terribly. His assumption of mainstream pent-up hatred and anger was dead wrong. Since his character assassination campaign was not working, he planned for outright assassination of Officers Hopps and Wilde, leaving no trace of his involvement in any of it.

Joe planned to take full advantage of species hatred that lurked in the shadows. Many others still harbored those feelings besides him, and he knew they were all behind him.

There was a price for his dogged determination to vilify cross species relationships. He was starting to lose subscribers to CBS and associate cable networks, commercial sponsors, and ZooTMZ was loosing viewer in droves. CBS was in trouble. Deep financial trouble. And to make matters worse, Adeline had taken… no, stolen… the book that would make matters even worse. He was amazed he hadn't gotten he blackmail call from her yet.

His number one priority was to get that book back. Then everything else would fall into place. And the next step to make that happen was arriving soon.

His anger spilled over and he yelled to no one, "Damn you that you were right, Adeline. You shared my couch, and for awhile, my bed. I can't believe you became a real business mammal. You weren't that smart."

An expected knock came on his study, and the butler said, "Your guest is here, sir."

Joe ordered, "Send him in."

A nervous wolf tentatively entered his penthouse home on the top floor of CBS tower.

With a broad smile, Joe welcomed his guest, "Simon, thank you so much for coming."

The wolf was intimidate with the wealth before him, "Y-y-you're welcome sir. You have quite a view up here. It's like being in the police helicopter."

Joe mused, _"Without_ the fear of flying, though. Come. Share a drink with me."

Simon noted, "I'm a little nervous sir, I've never seen a place like this before. My entire apartment isn't as big as _one_ of your rooms.

Joe tried to assuage his anxiety, "Everyone has a home Simon, mine's just a little bigger than most."

"Well that's good to look at it that way, sir," Simon said more calmly.

Pouring a long drink of a 20 year old Scotch, Joe sounded sympathetic, "Simon, I'm sorry that you lost your job with the Police Force."

Simon barely contained his anger, "'Bunch of jerks. That Board of Inquiry was a joke. I didn't have a chance. It was a kangaroo court."

He had a point. No less than 4 of the 7 board members were kangaroos, known for their harshness in 'sticking to the book' on regulations and protocols, and enforcement of behaviors on the ZPD.

Simon reflected, "I'd sue for wrongful termination, but I can't get a lawyer I can afford. Is this about that, sir?"

The billionaire worked on the former police officers emotions, " _Joe,_ Simon. Call me Joe. While I support your position and what you did as a dispatcher to rid the force of interspecies relationships between colleagues, Simon, we have more important things to discuss, This is about security. My security and _yours."_

Simon offered, "As a former cop, I'm well qualified to be a guard at CBS."

Joe responded, "This isn't about being a guard, young wolf. No, this is about getting even with Chief Bogo, and the abomination to mammalian society we call Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

Simon smiled, "Keep talking, sir. I'm interested. Very interested."

"How are your investigative skills, Simon?"

He bragged, "Better than most. They _wasted_ my talents on dispatch. And I wasn't even lead dispatcher. I couldn't stand that fat bastard Clawhauser. Have you ever operated a radio with icing and crumbs on the knobs and buttons? _Disgusting…"_

Joe led him down the logic trap, "Simon, I want to take advantage of your vast investigative skills. Have you ever investigated burglaries?"

Knowing what Joe wanted, he implied deliberately, "Joe, I'm so good at that I could probably do one better than the criminals we catch. A robbery that _couldn't_ be traced. Even by precious Nick and Judy."

Simon smiled and put his arm around Simon's shoulder, "Good, young mammal, because someone very near to me betrayed me and took something with her that is _really_ important to me. And I want it back. She stole it."

Simon committed himself to his first crime, "I can do that easily sir. Just tell me where and when."

"That's _wonderful,_ Simon. If you do that job for me well, we'll talk about me doing something for you, because we care about mammals that get hurt like you. We call it 'getting even'."

"I like that a whole lot better, Joe. What do I have to do?"

"Well, son, here's a number I want you to call. His name is Duke. Tell him I approved of you, and he'll tell you what to do next."

They were both very pleased at how the conversation had concluded.

Simon expressed his appreciation for the second chance with a very powerful mammal, "That was a fine drink sir, and I'm looking forward to helping you. I really like that you think of my needs over yours. Most bosses don't do that."

"I'm not like other bosses, Simon."

"I can tell," Simon said in admiration of his new mentor.

Joe gave the wolf the drink glass, "Keep it son."

Joe then gave the wolf the $1000 bottle of single malt scotch, and stated, "Take this too. I want you to enjoy it on me, as down payment on a long professional association with me. If you have someone you like and want her to get drunk, it'll work fast and you can do what you want with her then."

Simon gave an evil grin, "I do. And I will. Thank you sir."

"My pleasure."

The butler escorted Simon to the long elevator ride to the street.

Joe rubbed his paws with glee and said to himself, "This is going to be _sweet_ revenge. For both Simon and me, Mayor. Remember, I had her _first_. Enjoy her now, because if I can't have her, neither can you. And since she stole from me, she has it coming."

His glee was short lived though. His cell rang. It was _him_. Joe gulped.

"Yes, sir?"

The unmistakable voice of Mr. Big coldly ordered, "I'm sending a limo for you. We must chat. Privately."

"It's late, sir."

"What I have to say to you cannot wait. You cannot refuse my offer."

He swallowed even harder than before, "Yes sir. I'll be ready."

"The driver is 10 minutes out. _Don't_ make him wait."

Joe grabbed his overcoat. The camel knew it was going to be very cold there and from Mr. Big's tone, it might be colder in more ways than one.

While he was nervous, Joe knew he had no solution yet for Mr. Big to consolidate his power. If he survived this face-to-face meeting, he'd have to think of something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's Notes:** Since I couldn't publish on Wednesday because of business commitments, here's both chapters at once. Thanks again to all the new fans that are commenting on my story for the first time, and others who continue the journey with me. I really do read and enjoy your comments. You all are phenomenal supporters. I will eventually answer your kind reviews and comments, and I am honored whenever my story and my authorship becomes your 'favorite'. :)

 **…Well past midnight. Polar Tundra District…**

Someone ripped the blindfold and forepaw restraints from Joe. He squinted. fighting a bright light that shown in his face. and wrung his hooves to regain circulation. It was the only light in the room, which was otherwise dark shadows. In those shadows he could make out a dozen lookalike male polar bears, each in identical dark suits, and each with their paws crossed in front of them. It was icy cold and they had stripped Joe of his overcoat. He shivered and could see his nervous breaths. Camels were naturally cold weather tolerant, but Joe liked warmer climates. The great white bears were at best emotionless, but stared at Joe like the stares would completely bore through him.

He swallowed with difficulty.

"Comfortable?" asked one of the bears.

Joe weakly replied, "Uh, no."

The bear chuckled, "Good. That's the way we want it, Camel."

He started to say 'that's Mr. Camel' but held his tongue.

"What do you want of me?" Joe asked.

"We don't want nothin'. Mr. Big does, and you have to wait for him."

It was a very long, uncomfortable silence. Intentionally. Joe felt increasingly small and vulnerable in their presence despite being a large mammal himself. He'd never seen anyone more capable of being totally motionless then these polar bears.

A door creaked open, revealing a light from behind, but he didn't see anyone. He heard fast footsteps up a long staircase. He heard a chair scrape on a polished surface.

Suddenly a second lamp spotlighted an enormous ornate desk he hadn't noticed in front of him. A tiny arctic vole sat in a fancy, highly cushioned chair with a very severe expression. The vole held his paws steepled in front of him. The light spilled over to the floor. A large rug was between Joe and the small creature and the desk. He knew what as underneath that rug. He'd seen it used in a 'family discipline' meeting, and gulped.

The vole said in a deep, rasping voice, "Good evening, Joseph. I am glad I found the time from your busy schedule to grace us with your presence."

Joe answered, "It was… uh… my pleasure, Mr. Big. Thank you for the ride here."

He bowed, and kissed the crime boss' outstretched ring.

The vole looked down upon Joe with a mix of disappointment, anger, and grave concern as Joe made the motions. Mr. Big scolded, "Good! You _remember_ who your superiors are and what you owe them. I was afraid that, given certain behaviors lately, you had _forgotten_ that oath."

With his head bowed, "No sir. I would not do that. My loyalty has _never_ wavered. Times… have been hard, and I know it has had a direct effect on the _family."_

Mr. Big nodded, "Yes Joseph, you are right. I _have_ considered you family. You, Joseph Camel, I have treated like my own brother, rest his soul. Because of my deep affection for you, I have long afforded you certain favors. Certain… _allowances_. Special privileges now, unfortunately, that I am compelled to _withdraw."_

Joe was very worried, "Why sir? What have I done? I _will_ make it up to you."

"Long ago I loaned you money to start your own broadcasting business. At the time I thought that a little competition for ZTV was a good thing for the city. Good for profits. Good for the family. Since then, you have always managed your money, made payments on time, and have paid back my early trust in you many times over."

"Thank you, sir."

Mr. Big waved off his compliments and continued, "But things have changed in you, Joseph. Two things actually are of great concern, Joseph, and you have hurt my heart with both actions. One: I run a _respectable_ business, and associate with respectable businesses like yours. But like any good family, there are expectations. Being a loyal member of the family demands results. There is _no_ profit in being _sorry_. Your business leadership has become questionable. You are off nearly 25% in your monthly contributions to income. That affects my bottom line, Joseph. And my _happiness._ Mr. Big is _not_ happy. _Why_ am I not happy? Other members of the family, which you and I are part of, are getting nervous about _your_ part of the contributions to the family. If times were truly hard we would all be suffering the hurt together. That might be understandable or forgivable. It seems, Joseph, you _alone_ are experiencing business difficulties, and not getting the results we expect."

Joe explained, "My investigative news and entertainment divisions are doing their _utmost_ to generate interesting stories that the public will flock to and generate the viewership revenue we project."

"Joseph, my son, _that_ leads me to the second concern. Mr. Big is not the swiftest polar bear in woods especially about things that my daughter watches on TV, and what the public wants and responds to, but I know enough."

The body guards chafed a little.

"Joseph. You show a program. I cannot remember the name…" Mr. Big struggled to remember and waved his paws around in the air, "it… shall we say… brings out the _worst_ in famous mammals, and hurts them through ridicule and criticism. Sometimes to their absolute ruin."

Joe answered, "ZooTMZ, sir."

"That would be the program, Joseph. I never watch it. Normally, I would not object to such techniques to cause the mammals to suffer emotionally, especially my enemies, which you have done for me many times through your media business, and I am grateful, even though I prefer getting results I desire in more _direct_ ways. But when a show such as that is used _against_ family, it causes me _great_ concern and makes my heart heavy, Joseph. _Capisce?"_

"Yes, sir," answered Joe as Mr. Big gestured to the rug between them. Joseph gulped.

Mr. Big explained, "My dear daughter has brought to my attention that recently, you have been smearing the reputations of interspecies couples. I am disappointed in that, Joseph. Interspecies couples are just another kind of couple. Whomever mammals choose to spend their lives with - and do together in the privacy of their own homes - is _their_ business, not _ours_. It _is_ our business to provide any mammal what they need to provide for their pleasure. We turn those desires into tidy profits, for _whatever_ it is they desire, _especially_ for those things that are often very hard to obtain other than doing business with _us._ We don't _care_ whether it is a mixed species couple or same species couple wanting our services. We want _everyone_ to enjoy the services we provide, so that the family is successful and happy."

"But sir…" Joe objected.

"But nothing, Joseph, _especially_ when it comes to _one_ interspecies couple. Your show has chosen to attack Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, whom I consider to be a daughter and a son."

Joe almost collapsed hearing this and asked, "Sir? I don't understand why you would care about them. They are _cops_. You should be _glad_ that I have chosen to do them harm."

"Mr. Big often does not often see eye-to-eye with the police. Their profession is an impediment to our family's growing wealth. What you have done to them does matter, and it _greatly_ saddens my daughter. You have _broken_ my daughter's heart – my _only_ daughter whom I _adore_ \- to see Judith and Nicholas caused such anguish. Whenever my daughter's heart is broken, mine is _likewise_ , Joseph."

Joe wondered what could possibly be Zootopia's biggest crime family's connection with the fox and the bunny cops, so he asked, "But sir, how?"

Mr. Big leaned up into his tiny chair, pointed at the camel, and emphasized, "Judith Hopps saved my daughter's life from a two bit thug in Rodentia, befriended her, and Judith and Nicholas have become my granddaughter's godmother and godfather. Because of these _great_ kindnesses, and many more, Judith and Nicholas are family to me, _Joseph_. Which makes them _your_ family. Your continued campaign of slander and untruths to cause hatred and even violence against them has caused these young people great personal duress and public derision. You have struck out _against_ family. Family _never_ strikes out against family."

The camel CEO declared, "With all due respect, I didn't know. If I did, I would have nev…"

"Joseph. If you had taken the time to be _personally_ involved _every_ day with our family, you would _know_ these things. It is obvious to all of us."

The polar bears all nodded and muttered agreement.

"Everyone in the family _knows_ how you feel about this couple. You took advantage of them being in the public eye. An attack on them is an attack on me – an offense that I cannot abide."

"I am truly sorry," Joe apologized on a bent knee and bowed head," If I had known, sir, I would have never intentionally offended the family. _Never."_

"You know what fate befalls those who attack our family, especially members _of_ the family. Betrayal is the _worst_ offense of all offenses, Joseph."

The trapdoor opened and the icy waters below appeared.

Joe tried to keep his hysteria in check and asked, "I hope that we can come to another arrangement. I won't fit."

"Sorry is not good enough, Joseph. Fit? After the boys are done, you _will_ fit."

Concealed meat cleavers and wicked looking saws and knives appeared in the bears' hands. One grinned as he wielded a chain saw and he revved the engine. Joe's blood ran cold, and he fell on the frozen floor prostrate.

He begged, " _Please_ , Mr. Big. _Forgive_ my transgressions against the family, and I swear on my mother's grave I will make up to you, to the family, and your dear daughter. And to Nick and Judy."

Mr. Big was ready to give the signal, but his trusted _Consigliere_ rushed over and tapped him on his shoulder. The vole turned to the shrew, and the two conferred a few moments animatedly. They nodded and the shrew bowed and withdrew into the shadows.

Mr. Big commanded in a truly impressive voice, "Stop, my friends!"

The bears put away the weapons and returned to their stoic, yet still intimidating posture.

Mr. Big cleared his throat, "Upon guidance my ever-vigilant _Consigliere_ , it appears I may have been _hasty_ in my judgment about you, Joseph. Get up; begging is unseemly, even for _you."_

Composing himself, Joe could barely whisper, "I am eternally grateful for your mercy, Mr. Big."

"I am sparing you only because you have been loyal in the past, and what you must now do for me."

Joe knew that he had given Mr. Big millions in revenue skimmed right off the top on top of his normal payments and contributions. Even those records weren't in the book he had to get back even more desperately than before.

"Joseph, I will give you one _more_ chance. Never let it be said that Mr. Big is _not_ generous or forgiving. Mr. Big has decided, with the advice of _Consigliere,_ that this watery fate before us does not await you _today_. But it more from necessity than magnanimity. He has informed me that you do _not_ have a suitable replacement at CBS to return to a profitable enterprise quickly. So I have decided you will remain in that role. Tell me why your Executive Vice President Miss Adeline has left CBS."

Joe could barely contain his anger for her, "Corporate greed, sir. She resigned to accept a better offer from a rival network. She left the network without a goodbye."

"Did she leave you too, Joseph?"

With his eyes sadly cast to the ground, he answered, "Yes."

Mr. Big was disappointed, "On numerous occasions I have advised you to marry this girl, give her a future to look forward to, and raise a family together. Did I not?"

"You did sir."

The vole leaned back in his chair, and concluded, _"That_ is why she left Joseph, not for a _better_ offer of employment, but because she saw she _no_ future with the Chairman of Camel Broadcasting, Mark my words."

Knowing the truth of it Joe replied, "Yes sir, that is true."

"I do truly understand the nature of an offer that one cannot forget. But I also know that is only part of the reason. I understand that she left you for the Mayor, a rival from many years ago. I imagine that for you, Joseph, a mammal with a fragile psyche and low feeling of self worth, it is hard to accept that this tigress left you to go back to _his_ bed. You are free to settle your own score with Miss Adeline. I will not interfere, but _not_ at the expense or distraction of turning a profit by the end of next quarter, Joseph."

Joe answered, "Yes sir. I will do that. There is plenty of time to deal with her."

But inside, he seethed, thinking, _"How the hell did he know that?"_

The camel's mind raced with the possibilities. The basset hound in the park was the only other mammal there besides Adeline and Leodore. Was he moonlighting for Mr. Big, or was there someone unseen there as well?

Mr. Big could be bitingly cruel and accurate in his insults. That tiny mouth full of needle sharp teeth were half as sharp as his tongue.

Mr. Big got up from his chair and dismissed his underling, "We are done here, Joseph, for this night. But let me make it perfectly clear for you: do _not_ fail me again. I would be devastatingly disappointed if we find ourselves here again. You have to the end of the quarter to produce the results I expect."

A couple of huge black and white shapes circled under the floor and were very disappointed. They knew there would be no meal tonight. Mr. Big's 'arrangement' with underworld Orcas – who still liked meat – was to dispose of any evidence after an icing.

Joe was blindfolded and bound again for the ride home. On the way home, he had much to think about. His world was closing in around him. His best girl left, and her business talents left along with her sexual talents. He was now forbidden to continue his vendetta against interspecies couples in general and Nick and Judy in particular. At best he had another 60 days to create a programming miracle to get back to profitability.

Joe still felt he could turn things would turn for the better soon. Summer sports would start soon and mammals always enjoyed watching his televised games. The city's team had several hot draft prospects. But he was about to take an even more important first step to completely turning things around. Simon and Duke were about to return 'the book' to him sometime this weekend. He was quite sure Adeline still had it or the cops would have paid him a visit already, even faster than Mr. Big's visit.

In retrieving the book, Simon might even solve the problem of Adeline at the same time.

But one thing he vowed to himself. He had to be rid of Mr. Big forever, and then, taking care of the fox and rabbit would be simple.

 **…Park Savanna Central. Early evening the next night…**

When Leodore and Adeline saw each other in the abandoned park, they literally ran toward each other, embraced, and kissed.

The Mayor asked Adeline anxiously, not letting her out of his embrace, "What's the rush to see me, Adeline? Trouble?"

Not letting go of their gazes for each other, Adeline confessed, "No, Leodore. I know we'll see each other next week at the station, but I… I only _needed_ to see you. Just because. There's no trouble and no business reason."

Hearing the true affection in her voice for him, he smiled, "I was _glad_ I got your call."

They were both out of breath, but not from running. They held paws in each like teenage lovers again.

The Mayor kidded, "You know that we're acting like infatuated 'high school sweethearts'."

She smiled back and looked him straight in the eye, "Ask me if I _care_. We're making up for lost time, Leodore."

"I guess we are," he chuckled and was very pleased to hear those words from her with such conviction.

Adeline cooed, "I have dinner waiting for us at my apartment. _I_ made it, not my cook. We'll be alone. Before you say it and ruin the moment, darling, It's not a trap and there are no cameras. I just want you to be with me."

"I accept, and actually, Adeline dear, I trust that you would never set me up again. Not after the other night."

They kissed tenderly, and she whispered, "I was thinking about some personal entertainment later."

"Party for two? Like we used to?" he suggested.

She answered and asked boldly, "Yes, dear. Only _better._ Now we don't have to sneak around our parents. Can you…. uh… stay… the weekend?"

"I have nothing on my schedule until noon Monday, and then I testify about this year's budget to the City Council."

She got close to him and noticed his overnight bag, "That means we have two days - plenty of time to get reacquainted, I think. What do you have in your bag?"

"I… Uh… kind of _hoped_ you might ask me to do this. I packed some casual things, my suit, and a toothbrush. I hope you don't think that was being too presumptive?"

She teased through a blush, "You, Leodore, are such a romantic lion, so _adventurous_ , rushing things like this."

"Am I?" he fretted.

She admitted and soothed his forepaw, "No dear. Not any faster than I am. After dinner you won't need a thing to wear until Monday morning."

"Sounds nice Adeline," he tried to remain calm, but was already excited with the prospects. He hoped she didn't notice.

"I want it as nice as the first time, Leodore, and then we can make things even _better_ between us."

Wondering how she could make things better than simply being back in his arms again, the Mayor took her hand and walked on together, talking about their day. There were ten years of catching up to do. The love that was rekindled between Adeline and Leodore was never brighter. Both let their paws caress the carving with their initials in the old park bench and smiled as they walked on to her apartment.

From the bushes, the basset hound spied on them, and didn't have binoculars. This time he possessed a zoom digital camera, and he got a perfect shot of their juicy French poodle kiss.

 **…The next morning (Sunday)…**

Sleep between Nick and Judy was beginning to resemble what married life soon would be for them, now that the healing process was nearly complete. Much like before, they were snuggled together naturally, but no longer with any bandages and no longer rigidly side-by-side in a loose embrace facing each other with pillows propped up against their backs to prevent them from rolling over on their backs.

This morning their sleeping embrace was much different, and much more intimate.

They'd inadvertently kicked off their comfy set of bedsheets and blankets drawn up to their necks when they said goodnight only hours before. Nick was asleep, sprawled out on his back with his mouth open like he normally was, but there was a new wrinkle. Judy was draped against his side and chest, with one leg against his side, and the other leg nestled between his legs. One of her arms stretched across to the other side of his ribs. Her head rested on his chest, not the pillow. She knew he was much more comfortable than any pillow. They were a wonderfully tangled set of gray, white, red, black, and tan arms and legs. Even asleep they had contented expressions.

He awakened, quietly feeling her soft sleeping form against him, admired her gorgeous body for a moment, mused at her embrace, kissed her gently on the muzzle, and smiled at her as she awakened.

"Good morning, bride-to-be," he whispered.

"Hi, almost-husband, "she cooed back at him.

They discovered they were very comfortable in the position they found themselves upon waking.

Judy gave a very satisfied exhale, "This… this is just _so_ lovely, Nickie. I'm never going to wear pajamas again."

"Is _that_ a promise? Wanna toss out the ones we _have?"_ he teased.

"You!" she blushed and scolded, but then she thought seriously of his suggestion.

Judy squeezed him, _"Tomorrow_ morning we'll wake up in bed husband and wife: Judith Elaine Wilde and Nicholas P. Wilde"

They knew this was finally the day. They'd spent the past few days furiously getting ready, texting and calling friends, and making calls to the Point lodge and several other places.

He thought a moment, "So… you'll change your name for me?"

Her eyes twinkled at him and explained, "Of course. That's what girl rabbits do for their husbands."

He observed, "You'll need a new name badge."

He knew he had to call Mammal Resources today so a new badge would waiting for her on Wednesday at muster when they returned. He needed to call MR with a change in their 'status' to 'married' anyway.

"I should give the Chief a heads up on this whole thing," Nick further noted.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get a lecture or a denial?" Judy worried.

"Since when can our boss tell us whether or not we can get married?" Nick questioned.

She reminded him of the controversy, "Since _we're_ at the _center_ of all this interspecies mess and the politics in ZPD. You _know_ there is still a small undercurrent out there about us. Today's events could just make it all boil over again."

"You're overthinking it, Carrots. I think that's all been 'put to bed' so to speak…"

 _"Very_ funny Mr. Wilde," Judy grinned at his bedroom humor pun, but it prompted her to snuggle even closer to him.

He sighed happily with the sensation.

"Sorry we can only enjoy our wedding day and not much else, dear," he said with concern.

"It's all right, Nick. I just want to be married. Did you know that two months from now, our vacation _will_ be our honeymoon?"

"Wow, yeah!" he realized.

Judy sighed again, "I wish we could stay like this all day."

Nick advised, "Me too. But we'll have all _night_ just like this. It _is_ getting late, Judy, and we have to get there. It's further than you think."

"Oh darn, we have to get dressed," she pouted and she led him by the paw to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked with interest. This was something special.

"Unless we _share,_ we won't be ready on time," she suggested.

"Oh! Yes. Of course," he agreed profusely.

They showered separately to be clean, but both shared the bathroom to brush their teeth, groom, and trim some wild tufts of fur. They wanted to save the experience of showering together until being married, because they knew what they wanted to do once in the shower together. It was the first thing on their 'list' for the morning after their very first time together tonight.

As they exited the bathroom, they got dressed in their travel outfits to Lookout Point.

Judy admitted, "I peeked, you handsome fox."

"Me too, beautiful," Nick unabashedly confessed, "plus I think you _were_ showing off."

"Guilty, dear. Only one more day…" she sighed happily and pecked his fuzzy cheek.

They picked up their pre-packed luggage and were ready to go to Lookout Point.

"Do you think we have everything?" he worried.

"Yes, I do," she said softly, "I checked all our stuff three times."

Nick knew the outfits they'd be married in were safely packed.

She asked, "Got the license?"

"Yep. It's ready for him to sign."

It turned out that Melvin was a certified Zootopia Justice of the Peace because of all the weddings and other legal matters that the high mountain citizens needed to have done so far from the main part of the city.

"Got the rings?" she asked.

He held the box up with both wedding bands, and put it back in his button down shirt pocket for security, "Check!"

"Well then, Nickie, dear, I'd say that we are all set."

Nick checked his latest cell text. It was from Sandra, the more 'technology literate' of the elderly fox-rabbit pair. Everything was would be ready for them, and he smiled at the next message below hers. It would be a beautiful surprise for his bride.

 _"My bride…"_ he thought.

The thought compelled him to kiss her, and she blushed, "What was _that_ for?"

He stated, "Payback."

Judy was really confused, "Payback? For _what?_ I haven't 'pranked' you since we got up, or even late night - that I can remember."

He said simply, "Nothing like that. That was payback for simply being my bride today, Carrots."

She just melted in an embrace with him. She positively glowed in anticipation, "That's sweet, Nickie."

He asked her, "Are we all locked up? We won't be back for a day or so."

"Yes sir, I have the key in my hands," she replied and liked hearing his tender words.

They stood at the bus stop where for weeks they'd been shunned. Since it was a Sunday, many fewer people were there, but this time all the mammals were friendly, praised them for their heroism, and engaged them in conversation. Even more interesting was that Rachel was there holding hands with her new boyfriend, another fox, though he was a gray fox subspecies.

Rachel shyly asked for their attention, "Nick? Judy? A word, please?"

"Uh oh…" Judy worried.

Rachel offered them each a sincere apology, "Nick. I'm sorry to have been mean to you. In your heart, you are a nice fox, and congratulations on being a hero. I guess I was still mad about breaking up. But I can see your heart is clearly for another. Sorry Judy, no harm meant. I am happy for you and Nick. I see you are engaged."

Judy was pleased with this, and replied kindly, "Thanks Rachel. I appreciate that. Apology accepted."

"Are you going somewhere together?" Rachel asked with genuine interest.

Judy smiled, "Yes we are. We're getting married today."

Rachel and the others at the bus stop all offered their best wishes, without any judgment.

The bus came up and everyone got on but them. Nick held back, which caused a very curious look from his fiancé.

Judy asked, "Isn't that our bus to the mountains?"

Nick grinned, pointed, and answered, "Normally it would be, but this isn't a _normal_ day, so _that_ bus is."

"Nick?" Judy startled and looked down the street.

The bus approaching wasn't public transportation. It was a charter bus, and it looked positively festive even on the outside. The sign on the masthead said: 'The Nick and Judy Love Bus'.

"Wait? What?" asked, totally perplexed, but soon smiled broadly, "You sly fox."

Offhandedly, Nick commented, "I've heard that before somewhere."

She beeped his nose with a finger. He tried to nip her finger and winked. She pulled it back instantly, protecting her paw, and swatted at him.

"Jerk…" she teased, but then kissed his cheek. Like he was prone to do, he rubbed the kiss in.

When the bus got to the stop, and the door opened, Nick and Judy were nearly bowled over by the rock music. There in the driver's seat was a familiar vulpine face, grinning almost as broadly as Nick, and that face quipped, "'S'up, Nick? Hi Judy. Surprise!"

Judy's eyes were wide with pleasant surprise, "Charlie? _Charlie!"_

The fox got that mischievous ear-to-ear grin that Nick had. It had to be species-specific.

She didn't know who to look at first, so she turned and said, "Nick! _You_ did this! You wonderful fox. I don't know what to say."

"Just enjoy, Carrots," he winked.

She was so excited that she turned back to Charlie with a million questions, "So… you got your job back?"

"Nope, Judy. I resigned from ZMTA. I talked to one of my old friends who started a new tourism and charter transport. They needed a driver. The pay is better, and part of the job is explicitly taking care of the passengers."

"A perfect job for you, my friend," Judy said. Charlie did think of Judy as a new friend.

The logo on the side of the bus said: 'Basset Hound Charter Lines'. It didn't seem awe inspiring, despite their logo of a running basset with his ears flying back behind him, giving the impression of speeding along. It was actually kind of comical.

"Basset Hound Charter?" she mused.

Nick teased, _"Everyone_ loves basset hounds. You should too. You've got some beautiful ears yourself, Miss Hopps."

She grinned back at him "All the _better_ to hear all those _fine_ compliments, dear fiancé!"

A voice came from further back in the bus, and it yelled, "Are you guys gonna _talk_ all day or are we going to a wedding?' The mountains aren't getting any closer with us just sitting here."

Charlie turned around and scolded, _"Quiet_ back there."

Judy was very curious now who was on the bus.

Charlie prolonged them boarding the bus to see what was going on, "So here I am. Here to pick up the bride and groom."

"Nick?"

"Only the best for you, dear. Think of it this way: we didn't have the cost of a traditional fox rehearsal dinner."

"But you could have _saved_ the money."

Charlie interrupted, "This is wedding present on _me._ To celebrate two old friends both getting legit jobs now. And gaining a _new_ friend."

They laughed, and then they walked carefully up the steps with the luggage, which Charlie took from her, and Judy peered into the bus.

Her jaw dropped as she saw the crowded and fully decorated bus that had a sign on the back window: 'Happy wedding, Judy and Nick!'

Everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Bells, horns, whistles, clackers, confetti, poppers all went off at once.

"Oh Nick. This is _amazing._ I don't know _what_ to say..."

"Just enjoy, Carrots."

The bus was filled with their friends old and new: the Med Techs Ted and Alan and his fiancé Stephanie. Lieutenant Henry and Elizabeth. Dr. Rocky and his wife. Fru Fru, who giggled and waved at Judy.

She rushed to hug the tiny vole, nearly in tears,"Fru Fru, dear, I'm so _glad_ you're here."

"I wouldn't miss this for a minute. Daddy insisted. And you know how he gets. My husband is babysitting today," smiled the cute little mammal.

Next to her was Myrtle. Sweet little old Myrtle. She was rocking out with the music.

"How have you been, Myrtle?" Judy exclaimed as she hugged the old mammal.

"I _still_ have it, honey. You should have seen me and Franklin 'cut a rug' in our day, dear. We actually had to trim our claws in one place. 'Too much damage to the carpet' they told us. I have one request, Judy dear: can I get a dance with Nick?"

They laughed, and Judy responded, "Of course. It's so wonderful to have you with us."

Myrtle described her presence, "It seems that your dear Nicholas and Charles thought seeing your wedding in person was better for me than getting a picture of the wedding. I haven't been to the mountains in _years_ since Franklin passed. It all sounds like so much fun! Besides, the girls at the retirement home are all a bunch of fuddie duddies compared to you young kids."

Outside, their conversation was interrupted by a blaring horn, and a squeaky voice yelling, _"Move_ the damn bus! Can't you see that you're holding up traffic?"

Nick got a very serious look, pulled out his badge, and ordered, "Come on, Officer Hopps, we have some heads to bust!"

Judy got very upset, "Nick, no! We'll _ruin_ our wedding day. We're off duty. We're on medical leave. We're not _supposed_ to fight bad guys for two weeks."

She rushed out to stop Nick from making a big mistake, but saw who was yelling out his car window. It was Ed, and in the passenger seat was Cynthia. Her beautiful creamy tan fur and cute long tail were even more beautiful than the photo in the cab.

Ed teased Judy, "You didn't think we'd miss _this_ wedding, did you? You guys are responsible for us getting engaged. Your ratings are through the roof."

Judy quizzed the cabbie, "Tell me the truth, Ed, when word gets out on our wedding, how much is your bet?"

He grinned and asked, "Off the record, _detectives?"_

"Off the record," Nick declared, and put his badge away.

Ed smiled, "Enough for Cynthia and me to get married and take a honeymoon."

Judy laughed, "Now _that_ kind of betting I like!"

"Can I quote you?" Ed asked with amusement.

"Absolutely not!" Judy grinned.

Ed flipped the sign over on the cab to 'Out of Service'.

Judy looked at Nick, "I hate you Nicholas P. Wilde. This is the _ultimate_ set up. I had absolutely no idea you were doing all this."

"You deserve this and _more_ , Carrots."

Anticipating more surprises, she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? What _else_ do you have set up?"

He teased, "I'm not telling. Remember I'm a scoundrel…"

She blushed and squeezed his paw.

She turned back to the taxi driver, "You'll miss a whole day's fares, Ed. This is a big sacrifice, even without your bet."

He shrugged, "Sundays are always my day off. This is my only time with Cynthia."

"So nice to meet you, Cynthia," Judy gushed.

Cynthia said, "Me too, Judy, I hear it's beautiful in the mountains. We've never been there. What a day to experience it all with you. You should hear my Ed go on about you two."

"You're welcome."

They got on and sat in the seats of honor in front behind Charlie and as they drove away, she asked, "How did you do all this without me knowing, Nickie?"

"I have a phone too, dear. You have no idea how long you and Sandra talked the other day. And you _did_ put me in charge of guests."

She threw her arms around him and exclaimed, "You've made our day so special already!"

He thought, _"I haven't even started yet."_

They were all chattering over the music that had been toned down for the party conversation. They all had a few drinks and snacks on the way.

Nick warned, "Careful with that, Carrots. Remember the last time."

"I'll be fine. But I _am_ surprised to hear you say that. You don't want to have your way with your drunken bride?"

He laughed, "Hmm. That would be _fine_ until my drunken bride _throws up_ on me in the middle of me having my way."

They had a really good chuckle over that.

Alan shouted, "Whoo hoo! Our bride and groom already getting 'too hot to handle'! Open a window!"

Judy warned, "Shut up Alan."

Stephanie snickered, "I just can't take you _anywhere_ , honey."

For a moment, Judy leaned affectionately against Nick's shoulder and sighed. Nick puzzled, "What?"

"Thank you. For all this. And for whatever _else_ you have cooked up."

"Well I hope it's not too much. I know you wanted to just stand before a JP and a few friends as witnesses. But when Charlie volunteered to donate the bus for a day, and you wanted something low key up at the lodge, one thing just led to another. And everyone dropped everything they were doing to stand for us. We have great friends."

"Yes we do, but no one has a _best_ friend like _I_ do," she said tenderly and kissed Nick.

"PDA!" everyone shouted and noisemakers and poppers went off loudly.

Judy turned to their friends, laughed and asked, "Is _that_ going to happen every time we kiss?"

Ted shouted, "You bet, Judy! It's a big city wedding reception tradition."

Judy gave Nick a positively seductive smile, "Well, Nick, let's give them something to _really_ shout about."

She leaned over, wrapped arms around his neck, and laid a huge smooch on his lips that lasted forever. He wasn't ready for it at all.

"Judy! I…hmpph!"

That started whoops and shouts and applause and a whole round of noisemakers.

His paws were sweaty after that, his head spun, and he joked, "We're not married _yet_ , dear."

They rubbed noses, and she really teased him, "I _know_. You ain't seen _nothin'_ yet!"

The whole bus full of friends were laughing and cheering. The bus windows were open, so some balloons and confetti and streamers drifted out of the bus into traffic.

Drivers behind them thought the mammals on the bus we out of their minds crazy. Or crazy drunk.

Charlie almost needed noise-deadening earphones for the celebration of that fun exchange between the lovers.

The craziness and jokes continued all the way there. They waved and shouted at cars along the way, and the fun was infectious with all the families traveling on their Sunday, honking and beeping their horns and flashing their lights to join in on the celebration.

Far out on the mountain highway, the traffic was much lighter and the bus was jostled by a roar that was earsplitting as it blew by.

A giant curled clawed hand was held above the skyroof to wave at them as they zoomed past.

Judy peered out, "No! Wait. That was…"

Nick grinned, "Flash? Yes ma'am."

"They're attending? He looked pretty dressed up."

Nick explained without batting an eyelash, "The best man is _always_ supposed to dress up at a fox wedding."

"Nickie, no way! Flash is your _best_ man?"

Nick's smile was all it took to confirm it.

But she thought with reluctance, _"The best man has the toast. It could take hours. Well, I'll be patient. We're in no hurry."_

She wondered who among her friends could be the Maid of Honor. That part of the surprise she wished Nick would have told her about.

But she was still overwhelmingly happy, so she asked whimsically, "Will the surprises never end, dear?"

Nick winked, "'Not telling. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She kissed him, forgetting what their friends would do instantly in response. She just snuggled under his arm and savored everything.

 _"Our wedding day…"_ is all she could think.

The view up the winding mountain road was amazing, and there was plenty of snow on the steep mountain cliffs and the pine forests were staggeringly tall and breathtaking.

They pulled up into the parking lot of Lookout Point Lodge.

Flash had been there about an hour ahead of them, but was still slowly moving from the parking lot into the lodge entrance with Priscilla, helping his pregnant wife. Nick and Judy suppressed a snicker.

The elderly, simply dressed rabbit co-owner of the lodge was waiting in the lobby for them.

She reached out her hand with a friendly greeting, "So you must be Judy. Welcome to Lookout Point Lodge. 'Pleased to meet you both and all your friends."

"We're so pleased to meet you too, Sandra, it's beautiful here."

"We love it up here. It's like our own little world. This is my husband, Melvin."

"And my _future_ husband Nick."

Nick had a pleasant smile, "Hey… uh… cousins."

Sandra was amused, "Something like that. We're kin no matter what."

Melvin greeted them too, "'Pleasure meetin' ya, kids. You sure make a handsome couple."

Both blushed and simultaneously said, "Thank you."

Sandra ushered them all in and explained, "Come in! We'll show you the room where you'll get married, the party room, and we can take your things to your suite."

Nick was the one to be surprised this time, "Our _suite?"_

Sandra beamed, "Yes, Nick. I know Judy wanted to keep it secret until you got here. It's not often we get a family weddin' up here, and especially one like yours. When Judy booked the day, we threw in _two_ nights, if you want to stay that long."

"Surprise right back!" Judy noted smugly to her fiancé.

"Way to go, Carrots. You are pretty good with hiding things, too."

"I learned from the best," she kidded Nick and commented to her hosts, "You are too kind, Sandra and Melvin."

Everyone filed in and they were very complimentary about the lodge. They sat while Nick and Judy got settled. There were snacks and drinks for everyone while the bride and groom got things ready to proceed with Sandra.

Judy was just overwhelmed by who perfect a venue this was, "Sandra it's all so beautiful. It's just what we talked about. Nice, but not over the top."

Judy was relieved to see reception area only had enough tables and a small cake to handle the bus load. Nick had tried to keep the guest list small.

Judy was ready to change into her outfit, as the hour was upon them, "Where should I change, Sandra?"

A voice from behind her suggested, "Sweetie, I can help you with your dress."

Her parents were standing right there, and she looked at Nick and she looked at them and she cried, "Momma? Daddy? Oh Momma. You're _here_. How? Nick never told me."

Bonnie smiled, "He wasn't _supposed_ to. This was a surprise."

"'Glad that boy can follow directions," Stu winked.

Judy just looked at Nick, teared up even more, and they hugged a moment.

"But why? It's so far."

Stu said, "My oldest girl only gets married _once_ in her life. How could we not be here?"

Judy continued to sniffle, "But we've been quarreling."

Bonnie was very clear, "Not any more honey. Nicholas loves you and wants the best for you. He was willing to die for you. We saw it all on the news. Who are _we_ to deny him a happy life with you? Or keep you from him? Why should we expect for you to wait for some rabbit farmer who wouldn't be a 1/100th the kind of husband Nicholas will be to you. It won't be perfect and it will probably be hard, but you'll love each other forever. I think that anyone other than sweet Nicholas would be only second best for you, Judy, dear."

"You are so right about that Momma."

For the first time, Bonnie hugged Nicholas, "Hello dear. I am so glad you asked us to come."

Stu offered, "Congratulations, son."

He shook Nick's paw and firmly looked him directly in the eye. He meant it.

Judy asked, "Where's the rest of the family?"

We didn't want to overwhelm this quaint old place and take advantage of Sandra's sweet hospitality. We'll have a 'hoe down' in the barn when you can visit back home, and then we'll celebrate with the whole family."

"A 'hoe what'?" Nick wondered.

"A big dance with lots of food. For being a smart fox, dear, you know nothing of country life," Judy kidded.

Nick responded, "I can't wait to go. Especially the dancing part."

Judy was pleased that Nick had no issues coming to Bunnyburrow.

Bonnie addressed her daughter, "Judy, honey, Nicholas told us you wanted a rabbit wedding with a few fox traditions. I hope we haven't overdone it for you."

"It's OK, Momma. I love _everything_ you and Nickie and Charlie and Sandra have done to make everything wonderful. It's a _perfect_ mix of traditions."

Bonnie added, "Nicholas told us that one of the foxes traditions is that the bride wears 'something old'. Save that pretty white outfit to go home in after the wedding, honey. I brought something else you might like better."

Judy was very puzzled to be given a big white box. She opened it and inside was full length wedding outfit. It was a little old.

"Momma? This is… "

Stu explained, "Hers, dear. Your mother got married to me in that. It caused a real stir all over town. No one wore real wedding dresses."

Bonnie added, "It was something I did special for Stu. Remember, your grandfather owned the Bunnyburrow department store and it had a bridal department. Sales were slow even with the other species and their traditions. He thought everyone in the neighborhood seeing me in a real wedding dress would help sales."

"It did. A _bunch._ There were dozens of wedding dresses sold to rabbit brides for the next couple of years," Stu mused.

They all laughed.

"But Momma. Now that I have a _real_ wedding dress, and Nick has a best man, what can _I_ do?"

"Well dear, Nicholas tells me that fox weddings sometimes have a 'matron of honor'."

Nick winked at his bride.

"You two are the _best_. OK, mom, I would love for you to do that. Nick, now you _really_ can't see me for awhile. Fox and rabbit traditions are the same for that!"

She kissed him and rushed off with her mother and Sandra to a changing room.

Stu engaged Nick in conversation, "So, Nicholas, you have quite a girl there. 'Gets her head up about something and _bang_ , it's done."

Nick reflected, "I'm very lucky. She must get it from her mother."

"Thank you Nicholas, that's kind, and true."

"Now Mr. Hopps, I better go look _my_ best."

Nick picked up his garment bag, thinking he'd probably be underdressed now.

About a half hour passed, and Bonnie announced, "Nicholas, Stu, Sandra, Melvin. I think she's ready."

Sandra shouted over the noise, "Let's go over here, everyone. The chairs are all set up."

They all filed in and sat down. Flash was already standing at the altar, and Priscilla was seated comfortably a few rows back.

Nick took his place next to Flash, and said, "Thank for being here in front with me, my friend."

"My… pleasure…"

Sandra urged her husband, "Melvin, I think we can get started."

"Well folks, this is pretty darn special day. We're all here to marry these fine mammals. It's a little different wedding than most, but then again so was ours. It's even more special because we're family."

Judy was around the corner of the room, out of sight from Nick, but she could hear every word, and was with both of her parents. She held her bouquet that she'd purchased downtown at the local florist nervously.

She teared up a little, "Mom and Dad. I'm so happy you are here with me and with Nick on our special day."

"We are too honey. He's such a nice young man, and you have such true friends. What a wonderful life you've created here with him."

Stu noted, "We don't want to keep the groom waiting any longer, dear."

"O… OK," she stuttered.

Bonnie assured her, "Don't be nervous dear. He's waiting up there just for you. See you up there. Your father will escort you. That's how the foxes do it."

Judy turned the corner, and caught his eye with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and Nick's knees nearly buckled. She was truly elegant in the long white lace wedding gown, her flowered veil that matched her bouquet. She glowed for him as she glided up the aisle. As far as they were concerned, they only saw each other. The dress accentuated her amazing shape in all the right ways.

Fru Fru, Stephanie, Elizabeth, and Cynthia were so happy for Judy. Myrtle pulled out a whole wad of tissues.

Stu, Bonnie, Nick, and Judy stood together for a moment and exchanged joyous glances. Stu took Judy's paws from his, and placed them in to the nervous but anxiously waiting paws of Nick.

He smiled, "She's yours now, Nicholas. Take good care of our daughter. Remember that we loved her first. Now, you get to love her forever."

"I will, Mr. Hopps. Thank you for letting me marry Judy."

Stu just smiled. The couple turned and faced Melvin, while Bonnie rearranged her dress and train, as Melvin presided over the ceremony, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate Nick and Judy's wedding day. I'd normally say a few words and declare them husband and wife, but, this fine couple, Judy and Nick, well… they wrote some vows for each other."

They stood before each other, smiled affectionately, and began.

Judy promised, "I love you, Nick. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is difficult. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest respect. These things I give to you today, and so much more all the days of our lives together.

Nick replied, "With all my love, Judy, I pledge today and for all days to be your husband. I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow. I will be understanding, and will trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will always be your equal partner in a loving, honest, and trusting relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

They just stood and took all the words in in compete adoration of one another.

There was hardly a dry eye after that, but they went through all the other ceremonial aspects.

Melvin noted, "To seal that pledge to each other, Nick and Judy have chosen to present rings to each other to symbolize their love and commitment for each other for all the world to see. The rings, please, Flash."

"I… have… them… right… here…"

Flash reached interminably slowly for the rings.

Charlie teased from the witnesses, "Flash… _dude_ , move it, they're gonna be on their 10th anniversary, mammal."

It was all well meant.

Flash turned, eyes opened widely, and he laughed "ha… ha… ha…"

Priscilla and everyone else joined in. They weren't really in all that much hurry. It was so much fun celebrating together with this small group of friends. Ted was taking pictures and doing videos.

Now they all knew why sloth weddings took days.

They exchanged their rings each giving the other the declarations, "With this ring, I become yours and yours alone in marriage".

Melvin then kidded, "Nick, you may now kiss your wife, Judy."

They approached this moment as tenderly as they could, held paws for a moment, and then he lifted her veil. She smiled shyly, got on her tip toes, and they enjoyed their first gentle wedded kiss. The females finally couldn't hold back their tears, seeing the way these two looked lovingly at each other.

Melvin smiled at both, and directed them to face the audience, "With the authority given to me by the city of Zootopia, I would like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas and Judy Wilde - husband and wife."

Their friends all stood up cheered, whistled, hooted, and applauded.

Nick exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you _all_ for being here and celebrating our incredible day with us. So who's ready to _party?"_

Everyone shouted their assent.

It was finished, and the party started quickly in the next room. Charlie had moved his sound system from the bus into the reception area and the music was rocking once again.

Sandra insisted on serving a meal rather than snacks.

"Sandra…" Judy half scolded her when she saw the plates full of delicious-looking food.

Sandra shrugged, "I get to show off this way, Judy. I only get to cook for Melvin up here in the off season. And tell me: where are your guests going to get a decent meal on the way home, hmmm, dear? It's getting late."

Melvin added, "Her cooking is always the best!"

Bonnie was having a great time with Stu and mentioned, "Sandra, you are a delightful host for our children."

The two older female rabbits sat together for a few minutes watching the young people celebrate. Fru Fru was beside herself getting that special dance with Nick. Myrtle was next in line.

"Thanks Bonnie. You have a delightful daughter. She is so easy to work with. She's no bridezllla and believe me, I get a _bunch_ of those up here. Nick is such an engaging young fox, even over the phone. We couldn't wait to meet them. We are so proud to be kin to them. And now, to you."

"We feel the same, Sandra. You know, Stu and I had a lot of misgivings about them being a couple at first. You both are so nice. It makes us feel a lot better about the commitment Nicholas and Judy have made to each other because you did too. If you can be married 31 years, I know our children can be. You are an inspiration to them. They thought they were alone as a fox and bunny couple. There was so much pressure on them and we're sure it's not over yet. Yet, I see the difference in their whole attitude about this because you've done it too."

Sandra just smiled, "Well we mostly make do, Bonnie, like any married couple, but you should have seen my parents. It was nearly a decade before we reconciled."

"We were worried about staying angry and ruining everything for them. Life is too short. Seeing you and Melvin so much in love… well we _know_ this will work for Nick and Judy."

There was a slow clinking of glasses to interrupt their conversation. Flash smiled slowly and rose up from his seat. Everyone wanted to help him get up faster.

Flash stood and smiled with his glass in hand.

 _"This could be hours,"_ Judy thought. She could see Nick second guess his decision about this too.

Judy adored Flash and Priscilla and she were friends, but he was a sloth. The champagne would be flat and warm before he was done.

"I'd… like… to… propose… a… toast…"

With the glass held high, he also held up a eight inch piece of what seemed to be a segment cut from some kind of succulent thick-stemmed plant that sloths ate in their natural habitat in the Rainforest District.

But then a smile of realization came over Judy. Flash pushed a button on the fake plant stem.

Flash's voice came over loud and clear and in normal mammal-speed speech from the recording device. Flash had a stem-shaped voice recorder - just like Judy's carrot recorder - and he had it on 'Speech Compression' mode. It took out all the pauses and sped up his talking without sounding squeaky like a mouse.

His toast came over eloquently, "Hi guys, It's Flash. I know everyone thinks I'm a little slow, but it is my honor to be best man for two of the best mammals I've ever known. Nick has been my friend for some time, and Judy for about a year. They are good friends to both Priscilla and me when most mammals don't have the time or patience for us. Even when Judy got so frustrated with our first meeting on her big case, I thought these two belonged together. And so now, I'd like to offer Nick and Judy all the best, and wish them a long wonderful life together, to be blessed by family and friends. To Nick and Judy!"

The pair clinked glasses with Flash, sipped, and kissed. "To Nick and Judy!" came the response from everyone.

People roared their approval of Flash's clever way of delivering his toast speech.

Judy went to Flash and kissed his cheek. Priscilla laughed over his slow-rising blush. Judy was truly appreciative, "Oh Flash, dear, that was so clever, and so thoughtful. Your kind words mean so much to us. Can we have a copy of the recording?"

"Sure… just… come… to… the… ZMV… next… week... I'll… have… it… transferred… to… a… _flash_ … drive…"

Judy gave Flash a wry grin over his pun, and he laughed slowly but enthusiastically, "haa…haa…haa…"

She kidded, "I sure walked right into _that_ one!"

"Good one Flash," Nick told his best man.

They went through all the normal rituals of fox and most other mammal weddings - the cake cutting, the garter, and the throwing of the bouquet. For the first two events, Nick and Judy didn't do anything crazy with each other, and didn't smash the cake in each other's faces.

For the bouquet toss, the unexpected happened. Cynthia, Elizabeth, and Stephanie were the only single girls, though they were promised to their guys. Elizabeth, a caribou, towered over the others, but when Judy threw the bouquet, Cynthia launched herself all the way to the ceiling on her powerful hind legs, grabbed the bouquet on its way up – which was as big as she was – and landed deftly on her feet. Everyone was shocked and laughed. Cynthia had the look of a female possessed in her desire to get Judy's wedding bouquet.

Ed leaned into Melvin, and kidded, "Melvin, how would you like to do a two-fer marriage today?"

Melvin answered, "If you want to. I can process a marriage license for you and Cynthia in less than a half hour."

Cynthia interrupted her anxious fiancé, "We'll talk about the _next_ free weekend on your schedule, OK? _This_ is Nick and Judy's day. We want to come back here."

Suddenly there was a shriek. Everyone looked around. There was a look of horror on Priscilla's face, and a puddle of amniotic fluid flowed under her chair.

Priscilla had a horrified look, "My… water… broke."

In slow motion, Flash responded, "Oh… no…"

Nick worried, "Flash, the nearest hospital is miles away, even using your sports car."

Ted got on his EMT radio he had in a fanny pack he'd brought with him. He had really hoped not to use it today. He stated firmly, "Unit 17 report. Medical emergency at Lookout Point Lodge. Medevac requested. No time to send ambulance. Sloth female in labor. Officers assisting."

He didn't want to call Nick and Judy by name to protect them from anyone listening and wonder why they were there on a Sunday at a lodge that specialized in marriages.

Alan and Ted helped Priscilla into the lodge's wheelchair to take her outside for a medevac helo. Flash was doing everything he could to help.

The radio crackled, "Emergency Services to Unit 17. Roger. Dispatching medevac now."

...

In the air over Zootopia in his helicopter, Chief Bogo turned to his pilot, "Lookout Point? I know what's going on up there. Respond to that medevac call. _We're_ going. We are fully equipped for emergencies. We're halfway there already."

"Yes sir. Switching frequencies now."

Bogo was airborne because he was helping resolve a huge traffic back up on the inter-District highway system due to thousands of tourists leaving town from the end of the Blossom Fest. It was absolute gridlock on the roads for miles. The radio was always on in the background in Bogo's helicopter.

The pilot communicated, "ZPD One to Zootopia Ambulance Service. We're taking that call to Lookout Point lodge. Proceeding. ETA ten minutes."

The Ambulance service dispatcher breathed a sigh of relief, "Roger, ZPD One. We owe you big time. We had nothing ready to go, and our ambulances aren't going anywhere in this traffic."

Bogo knew exactly who was at the Lookout Point, from the detailed text he'd gotten earlier from Nick. Fortunately, he still had the new nametags in his pocket, having just gotten them from the Equipment and Uniforms Department while he was in the office earlier in the day. All the traffic 'copter crews were on 'crew rest' from the normal weekday traffic monitoring, or their helos were in repair and the Ambulance Service said their fleet wasn't ready to go. Bogo had the only helicopter that was airworthy.

...

Alan and Ted heard the transmission, but were very busy getting Priscilla relaxed and ready for the flight. They couldn't take the time to tell the wedding reception guests or bride and groom that the medevac helo on its way was someone special.

Charlie gasped, "There's a helo coming. It's not Ambulance Service colors."

Thinking it was ZooTMZ or some other media helo, Sandra panicked and said, "Everyone hide! _Now!"_

Melvin growled, picking up a pitchfork, "No one's landing on my 'propity' and messing with _my_ kinfolk without a fight."

As it got closer, Nick could see the ZPD badge on the doors, and said, "Melvin, it's all right. It's our boss."

The helicopter landing sprayed up a thick cloud of snow and dust. Immediately upon landing, Alan and Ted rushed past the wedding party to get the portable stretcher to secure Priscilla for flight and get her wired for telemedicine data to her doctor.

Bogo stepped down from the cockpit passenger side, "Hello everyone, pardon my grand entrance. We were the only thing airborne and I knew you here with Alan and Ted from your text, Nick. Getting married to Judy is an _interesting_ way to spend your last few days of recuperation."

Nick fretted, "Sorry sir. It was all explained in the text."

"Don't worry, Officer Wilde. Doctor Rocky told me when he extended your sick leave. He kinda thought your marriage might be good therapy. Congratulations."

Judy glanced happily at Rocky who smiled and shrugged at Bogo's mention of matchmaking, but was curious, "But why sir, did you decide to come all the way up here instead of letting a regular medevac copter come?"

"ZPD One was the _only_ helicopter airworthy in the whole city today, but I mainly came to deliver two important messages. First, you really need to come in Wednesday. Doctors orders or not, I can't give you any more time off right now until your vacation… uh… honeymoon."

"Why sir?"

"I can't say right now. After muster, come up to my office. 10 am sharp. This could be your most important case yet. Don't let it ruin your wedding. It will wait. And reason two, to deliver this message: Congrats. I'm proud of you. You two are tough cops who really deserve each other. We have several married teams. I expect you to do your best work yet, now that you're married and _not_ distracted by dating."

Nick and Judy were most appreciative, but grinned at Bogo's suppressed friendly gesture, "Yes sir. Thank you sir. You know that you could have texted all that, sir."

Bogo tried not to look emotional, but was failing miserably, "Well, you know… I'm not that good with all that tech stuff. And uh… because I had these."

He presented them with matching new ZPD name tags: 'J. Wilde' and 'N. Wilde'. Under their names their titles were engraved: 'Detective'. That was new.

"That's really nice, sir. Thank you," stated Nick.

Bogo noted, "This is _strictly_ off the record, you two, but I am going to have some fun with this - to see if anyone is paying attention during roll call. Play with me on this."

"Of course, Chief," they both grinned.

Bogo knew it was nearly time to go, "Err… uh… Congratulations again."

He started to shake hands, but Judy hugged his huge leg.

He kneeled down and hugged her properly.

Bogo said to her quietly, "You _do_ make a beautiful bride as well as a great cop, Judy,and Nick better darn well appreciate that. Just don't tell anyone I just did that."

"Too late," she teased and kissed her boss' cheek.

All the guests chuckled and commented.

Ed grinned, "We'll _never_ tell."

Rocky, a long time friend of Bogo, promised, "Yeah. Mum's the word, Adrian. Patient-doctor privilege."

Charlie added, "No one wants an affectionate Police Chief."

Bogo showed a rare smile and noted, "Thanks everyone. I appreciate it. Carry on…"

Alan and Ted wheeled the most important helo passenger passed Nick and Judy and she made them stop for a minute.

Priscilla was crying, "I'm… sorry… to… ruin… your…wedding."

Judy squeezed her claw, and kissed her on the cheek, "Priscilla, dear, don't worry about leaving us. You just made our wedding even _more_ memorable. Without Flash and you, it wouldn't have been right."

Nick assured his best man, "Flash, I promise, we'll visit you in the maternity ward, or at home when we get back."

Judy added, "Send us a picture of you guys with your new cub, or we _will_ be mad."

Between labor pains and groans, Priscilla managed to say, "O…K…You… and... Nick… concentrate… on being… newlyweds…"

Ted and Alan carefully strapped Priscilla into the helicopter, and everyone waved and gave Priscilla the thumbs.

Next, they wheeled Flash to the helicopter in a wheel chair. He would have moved too slowly. For once, it was OK with him. He stopped by Nick, and gave him the keys to borrow his sports car, "Our… present… to… you… Drive… it… home… Our… treat…"

Nick's eyes about bugged out of his head, but he took the keys. Judy grasped his arm affectionately.

Alan and Ted looked from the helicopter hatchway, "Sorry guys, duty calls."

Judy noted, "It's a miracle you could be here to help. I have no idea what Nick and I would have done. It's about over anyway."

Alan mused, _"Every_ cop sooner or later delivers a cub in their squad car until the EMTs get there. You'd have done just fine."

"We'll wrap up some cake for you and give it to Stephanie to take home."

Alan kissed his fiancé Stephanie, "Sorry, babe."

"It's your _job_ , honey, and I know this all comes with being your fiancé. I get it. I bet Nick and Judy get called out for a crime bust during _our_ wedding."

They all laughed. Nick and Judy considered with Stephanie's supportive attitude toward being the future wife of a public servant, that their marriage would last forever.

With everyone secure, Alan and Ted gave the high sign to the pilot and the helicopter full of their friends and their boss flew off.

Nick held the keys enviously, "Wow…"

Judy kidded, "No, Nick, you _can't_ keep it. Not on a policeman's salary. You can't even afford the _gas_ it'll take to drive it back to Flash's home."

They laughed.

Nick noted, "Usually, the best man drives the fancy car to parade the bride and groom around to celebrate."

Judy joked, "I guess we get to do that ourselves!"

Sandra was outside and she had a formal camera, "As long as we're outside, let's get a few wedding photos of you two in front of Lookout Point itself."

After the shoot, Nick and Judy headed for back to the lodge with the others, and she reflected, "This portrait shot will sit on our mantle until we're old and gray, Nickie."

"True, Carrots. Hasn't this been an amazing day?"

She hugged his arm and quipped, "It can't get any more 'amazing-er'."

But it did. Just as the dust from the helicopter takeoff had barely centered, a huge limo pulled into the parking lot."

"I know that limo," Nick noted, and suppressed a shudder. Manchas was driving.

Manchas got out cheerily and said, "Hey guys. Sorry for the surprise, but the boss needed to see you."

The door opened, and Mr. Big was sitting in his special luxury seat. Ed could identify with special provisions for small mammals in full size cars.

Mr. Big smiled and motioned the newlyweds to his car magnanimously, "Nicholas, Judith. Come. Come here. I _must_ have a word with you please, my dear children."

Judy asked Mr. Big's daughter for some clarification, "Fru fru?"

"This is between you and Daddy," she said but smiled to assure them that everything was all right.

They came over and sat in the passenger area with him, "Yes sir. How can we help you?"

Mr. Big waved off the offer, "It's how I can help you, my children, on this, your blessed wedding day. Once I granted a favor to you Nicholas, of being spared a long, cold trip on the occasion of my daughter's wedding day. Mr. Big never realized what a good decision that was. Since then you have graciously shown Fru Fru every kindness that any mammal could ever hope to receive, including saving her life: holiday cards, birthdays, notes 'just because' as she tells me, packages of cookies that I have to admit I taste tested for her. You were present at the christening of my grandchild, and are the godmother and godfather. That makes you my family."

Judy spoke, "You are so gracious and you honor us with your presence on our day of days, sir."

"That is exactly why I am here. Now, on the celebration of your wedding day, I come to bestow my blessings on your marriage."

They kneeled and bowed close enough for him to touch them both. He raised his hand and said a special blessing in an ancient language only an arctic vole would know.

"You shall always be family to Mr. Big."

Bonnie whispered to Stu, "Is this a good thing? Isn't he…?"

Stu shushed his wife, "Yes, he is. And… I… I _think_ so."

Judy rose and with an open gesture and politely said, "Please sir, join us in our special day. Join your daughter. She is so sweet. Our new in-law relatives are an arctic fox and hare. You will be among those of your own culture."

Mr. Big had to decline, "Your kindness, Judy Wilde, as always is heartfelt and it is much appreciated. I know that the ZPD and I do not always see eye-to-eye on how commerce should be conducted in this great city, but on questions of family honor and integrity, we are of one mind and heart. But I must be on my way. As does Fru Fru."

Fru Fru stamped her feet a little and pouted, "Aww, Daddy, I was having _so_ much fun. Judy has such great friends. I don't _want_ to leave."

Judy assured her, "It's OK, Fru Fru. We understand. You have your own family's business to conduct. We'll party again another time."

Fru Fru sniffed and wiped her tears of disappointment, "OK, Judy."

Mr. Big apologized, "Please forgive my insistence and her behavior not to leave you. You do not know how much it means to my beloved daughter to be he included in this wonderful celebration."

Nick said, "You're welcome. It's what friends do for each other, sir."

Mr. Big corrected Nick, "It is what _family_ does for each other. And family protects family."

"Oh?" asked Judy. She sensed a warning.

The crime kingpin stated, "I have come into knowledge that there are still threats against you. I would offer my protection, but I believe that ZPD would see that as conflict of interests. You must rely on your senses and your ZPD colleagues."

Protective Nick needed to know more, "Sir? What?"

Mr. Big said obliquely, "The threat will come from those who would do you harm before, and turncoats."

Judy was very upset and exclaimed, "Simon! Joe Camel! Oh dear, _today_ , Mr. Big? On our _wedding_ day?"

The vole added, "It is as you have surmised. No. You are safe here. They do not know you are here. Nor will they. I have left guards at the bottom of the mountain to protect your time here from anyone. Even Bogo himself would not disagree with this. But you only have a couple of days before I must withdraw them for other services."

"Thank you."

The crime boss added, "It only pays a small part of the debt I owe you for Fru Fru's happiness. So I have a special gift for you to make your hearth your home. I will see to it that it is delivered next week."

"Friday would be fine. After work."

"It is done."

Mr. Big turned to his daughter, "Fru Fru, I am really sorry my dear, it is time for us to leave. My granddaughter needs you and as her mother, your husband cannot provide what she needs from you now."

Fru Fru was nursing her daughter.

She hugged Nick and Judy, "Good bye, friends. What a _wonderful_ party. I loved your fox and rabbit wedding!"

"We loved having you," Judy said and hugged the tiny mammal gently.

Fru Fru was so innocent and sweet, but Judy and Nick could never forget, as police officers, she was the only daughter of the most notorious crime boss in all of Zootopia. Their friendship walked a very fine line that Bogo tolerated because that relationship was a source of information, and there was the longest running truce between the syndicate and ZPD - explicitly because of Nick and Judy's friendship with the crime family. 'Expediency makes for strange bed partners', as Bogo put it bluntly to them with the City Attorney in the room.

"Even if we _are_ a little _unconventional,"_ Nick grinned.

Fru Fru got in the limo with her father, still fuming at being ordered to come home, and with a cloud of dust, Mr. Big's limo disappeared down the mountain road.

Judy fretted, paw-in-paw with her husband, "Can you _believe_ that? I'm more than a _little_ worried about polar bears bearing gifts."

Nick rationalized, "If Mr. Big _really_ wanted to eliminate us, he knows where we live. We'd be dead already. A year ago."

She nodded agreement.

The sun was getting low in the sky, heading toward sunset. The skyline of the distant city in the twilight was beautiful. Lights were starting to come on all over the city. The wedding party all waited for the sunset in silence. It was spectacular.

"That… was _awesome,"_ Charlie summarized for his friends.

"You got _that_ right, friend," Nick added, with his arms completely surrounding his new wife, leaning her back very comfortably against his chest.

"Well folks, we promised this was going to just be just a day trip, so the bus is officially leaving. All aboard who's going aboard," invited Charlie.

Judy noticed her parents getting on the bus. Melvin had met them at the train station in his truck earlier and brought them all the way up the mountain, but they insisted on not inconveniencing Sandra and Melvin any more, especially at night.

Judy insisted, "Momma and Daddy? Are you _sure_ you won't stay with us? There are four seats in Flash's sports car. Stay here, and we can bring you back to our place tomorrow. We have a spare bedroom now."

Bonnie assured Judy, "Honey, you don't need Mom and Dad hovering around on your wedding night or being in the same apartment as you newlyweds. This is your special time to get… acquainted. Charlie is going to take us back to the train for the midnight run back to Bunnyburrow. Just come see us soon, dear. Besides I just got a text. We put all of your littermate brothers and sisters in charge of the others. The younger siblings are driving them crazy."

She knew her six other littermates would have their paws full of the others.

Her mother added, "When everyone wakes up, they're going to miss and want 'dear old Mom and Dad'. Not their oldest siblings So we must go, honey. It's been such a wonderful day with you and Nicholas."

A tear fell from Judy's eye as she embraced her mother, "I _miss_ my dear old mom and dad."

Stu tried to comfort his daughter, "Honey. _This_ is your life now. As much as we love you, we didn't raise you to _keep_ you. Nicholas is a good mammal, just like your old man."

"Well not _just_ like," Bonnie kidded.

They all laughed and hugged.

Stu praised his new son-in-law before departing, "I can see what Judy sees in you, young fox, and if your fox and rabbit kinfolk here at Lookout Point can love each other for 31 years, well, I know you can too."

"Thank you sir."

The old male rabbit smiled and asked, "Call me 'Stu', Nicholas, At least for now. Let me warm up to 'Dad' a little longer."

"Thank you, Stu," Nick said tentatively but got a hearty handshake and hug from his new father-in-law.

Nick opened his arms to embrace his mother in law with the same captivating smile that melted Judy's heart many times over, "Mrs Hopps…"

Bonnie smiled affectionately, "Call me 'Mom', please, Nick. _Mom."_

"OK. _Mom_ ," he smiled and embraced her. It felt right, and he didn't miss the fact she called him Nick.

Bonnie gave her daughter a farewell embrace amid many happy tears, "Look at you. A career police officer. A hero. A grown up _married_ rabbit. We're so proud of you, Judy. We're a long way from a scrape on the face from a bully and a dream of being a police officer."

"I love you, Momma."

The Hopps were the last ones on the bus. The bus was pretty quiet. Some of their friends were asleep already for the long drive back. Charlie cranked the engine. Nick was a little worried about his friend.

"Thanks Charlie. For _everything._ Are you going to be OK going back?" Nick said to his childhood friend.

"My pleasure, Nick. When I find the right girl, I know you and Judy will be right there for us. Yes, I'm fine. Sandra gave me some of her strongest coffee. I think all my fur is about to completely stand on end," Charlie teased.

The newlyweds waved goodbye to everyone. They were alone with the Sandra and Melvin on the mountain top.

Sandra knew to leave them alone, "You two get back inside as soon as you can. The temperature drops like a rock up here on the mountain in spring. You don't have jackets."

Nick nearly whispered, with Judy cuddled under his arm, "We'll only be a few minutes more, Sandra. Thanks."

The pair turned to watch the lasts ray of sunset, held and kissed each other as deeply as they could, and walked silently back into to the lodge with their arms around each other.

They went past the front desk. Dutifully, Sandra was there like she was expecting a 100 mammals to check in at any minute. That's why the lodge was so successful.

She smiled at them, thinking a moment of her own first night with Melvin, and said quietly, "Good night kids, If you need anything, we'll be up awhile. Have a wonderful evening together."

Judy shared her utmost appreciation to Sandra, "Thank you so much for… for _everything_ today. I don't know how we could be happier."

"That's for sure," Nick added.

They were literally the only lodge guests as they walked the hallway. They stood before the suite door. They hugged, opened the door, and walked inside. The lights were already on, and there was a split of champagne on ice for them. It was a gift from her parents. The décor of the room took their breath away.

They were standing at the foot of the 'Presiden-tail Suite' bed. The walls around them were real logs, making it quite rustic and beautiful. It was decorated with a number of rough-hewn wood carvings and life-like paintings of mountain and arctic mammals. The smell of cedar hung heavy in the room. Nick locked the door, took Judy's paw in his, and sat facing each other on edge of the bed. They smiled shyly at each other. They simply looked at each other a moment, letting the incredible memories of the day wash over them, and looked at their shiny new rings.

Judy looked up at Nick and spoke softly, "Look at us, Nickie. We're _married."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Authors Notes:** I'm so very pleased that you folks enjoyed reading Chapter 11 as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, we pick up that story line right where they left off - in the bedroom. Because I only write **T rated intimacy** , I invite you to mostly use your imagination as we listen to their pillow talk. I've written a lot of T rated scenes of intimacy between my other favorite couples from other fictional universes and I have to honestly say that I had _more_ fun writing this scene than _any_ other pairing because Nick and Judy simply love playing with each other as best friends as much as lovers. They don't get much of a break, though - during this upcoming weekend's chapter, we pick the action right back up, because Nick and Judy's love and marriage are just a part of what happens to the growth and experiences of this couple 'in the days that followed' the end of the movie.

…

Nick smiled at his newlywed bride, "Yeah, we _are_ married. Pretty cool, huh, Carrots? You're the _prettiest_ bride ever."

Judy rolled her eyes, though she appreciated the thought, "Oh, I don't think so, Nick. Momma wore this. She was beautiful. When I was a little bunny I used to stare at her and dad's picture is over our mantel at home and wonder what is was like to be married."

"Now you know. I don't know how she could of made that gown look better than you do."

Her ears blushed deep red, and she admitted, "Her friends say I look just like her at that age."

"I'm sure you do."

She simply reflected, "Me - in my mom's wedding dress. Who'd have guessed _that?_ That was such a sweet surprise, Nick."

Nick shrugged, "Frankly I had _no_ idea she was going to do that for you. My part of the surprise was to get them here without you knowing. The gown was all your mother's doing."

She beamed at Nick, and teared up a bit, holding his hand, "Well it worked out just fine, husband. I am so happy you invited them, and that they came. They are really happy for us. They love you. They love _us._ You are the best husband, dear."

Not passing up that opportunity, Nick quipped, "Say that again, Carrots, with a _bit_ more emphasis on: 'the _best'._

Judy's eyes narrowed and she giggled, "Don't push your _luck_ , fox."

They sat on the bed, a little nervous about what to do next, silently, even though they knew exactly what they wanted to do next. They were a little reticent. Neither wanted to push the other into something they weren't ready for yet.

Judy cut the tension, "It seems, Nickie, that we were first standing at the foot of your bed a few days ago..."

Nick quickly added, _"Our_ bed, Carrots. We were standing there all right, with two butts full of stitched-up quill puncture wounds, layers of uncomfortable bandages, and both of us drugged, sore, and stiff."

Judy about lost it, and retorted, "We're _such_ a romantic fox and rabbit couple, aren't we?"

Nick snickered.

She reached her arms gently around his neck, and said tenderly, "But now we're here, husband, and we're healed…"

Nick liked the sound of that new title, and teased, "Hmm… Since we _are_ healed, what would you like to do, wife?"

She couldn't pass up the opportunity to really yank his chain, and said offhandedly, "Oh, I dunno…. what _other_ married people do. Sit around. Read. Play some video games. Do a few crossword puzzles. Watch some TV, play a little cards, and pop some popcorn. Go get a pizza."

The nearest pizza place was 19 miles down the mountain road, and it closed at dusk.

Nick raised an eyebrow and responded, " _Seriously?_ That's what couples married 25 _years_ do together."

They both snickered and she cocked an eyebrow at her husband, _"Gotcha_ , Nick. But no, let's not do any of that. I was thinking more of a _full contact_ sport."

He played along completely, "Awesome! I didn't know _co-ed_ tuskball was on the TV tonight."

He picked up the room's remote control and pointed it at the TV, but Judy giggled, and made him put the remote on the table next to the bed, "Put that down, you silly fox. I had something _else_ in mind."

"Oh? Like what?" he asked somewhat innocently.

She reached for his shirt collar, and requested suggestively, "I'd like to see you without your tie, first."

Nick pretended to resist, "You had all week, Judy, to see me _not_ wearing a tie, or… anything _else_ for that matter."

 _"This_ is different," she rationalized.

"How?" he asked.

Judy noted, "All that was _mandatory."_

He quipped, "Do you think for a minute you and I didn't love every _minute_ of what we were doing?"

Judy snidely replied, "Well except for the pain, the sutures and bandages, and being groggy from the pain-killers, sure, everything was just _fine."_

Both chuckled.

Nick stated, "Carrots dear, I can't _ever_ pull one over you. Yes, I loved it too, honey…

Judy instantly interrupted, her eyes narrowed, and she pointed an accusing finger at him, "Don't you _dare_ say it, Nick Wilde!"

"Bunny… " he rolled the word off his tongue with tremendous satisfaction and a raised eyebrow.

She scrunched her face up in an annoyed expression and she punched him playfully in the ribs.

Nick fell over on the bed, clutched his rib cage, and writhed in fake pain. He moaned over-dramatically, "Oh! Ow! I'm _hurt!_ I can't do anything. I'm _paralyzed._ You cracked my ribs!"

She sat on the bed, unaffected by his fake pain, with her paws on her hips, and chastised him, "No one _writhes_ when they're _paralyzed_ , Nick."

"Foxes are _different_ , Carrots!" he continued to groan and noticed he was not getting a single ounce of sympathy from his bride.

She played along with his contrived convulsions. With feigned horror over what she did, Judy put her paws on either side of her cheeks, and uttered like a damsel in distress, "Oh, no, I've broken my brand new husband. I'm so sorry, dearest. How can I make it up to you? Let me kiss it and make it better."

He was amused by his drama queen's act, and requested, "Oh yes, yes _please_ kiss my hurt away. I'm in absolute agony."

"Where, my poor sweet Nickie?" she asked, knowing this was a total set up.

Their words were so dripping with sweet nothings that under normal circumstances they would have totally gagged.

He clutched his rib cage nearest her, which was not the side he pretended was injured at first, "Over here, my darling bride. I'm hurting so _terribly_ , Quick! Make it _better_ before I faint dead away."

"Here?" she asked, trying to soothe the fake hurt at first.

"Yes, that's the spot, please hurry," he noted, and in response, Judy leaned down and kissed his ribs. He used that excuse to put his arm around her. She scooted into that loose cuddle.

Nick instructed, laying it all on pretty thickly, and pointed, "Oh! _Much_ better! Thank you my blessed wife. Now, a little more to the right. Kiss me over _here."_

"OK, sweet husband. I am so glad I am making you feel better," she gushed, and kissed him on his solidly muscled chest. Their eyes met.

A little less dramatically and a little more affectionately, "Carrots, how about up here now? Kiss there."

He pointed at his neck. She gave him a disdainful look, but kissed his neck, and asked, "All better now?"

Nick tried his best to still look mournfully hurt, "Oh my goodness no, I am _still_ aching from your powerful rabbit punch, dearest. Now up here."

She kissed his ear, and raised an eyebrow. He winked back at her.

"Ah… much better now, but how about right theeeere," Nick asked, pointing to the front of his snout.

Judy kissed him squarely on his mouth, and then retorted, "Your lips are not anywhere _near_ your rib cage, Nicholas P. Wilde. I don't see _any_ damage here."

Nick lied, "I know, but pain travels _amazingly_ fast in foxes."

He put his arms around more firmly around her. She squirmed in a fake struggle, and giggled. Nick teased, "Gotcha _back."_

Turning Nick's words completely around on purpose, she uttered, "I _knew_ what you were doing all along. You can't fool _this_ little gray rabbit. I was actually thinking how amazingly fast one fox in _particular_ can _be_ a pain."

They snickered, while she pulled on his tie and flung it over to the other side of the room for emphasis.

"Judy!"

Judy said with satisfaction, "OK. Your tie is officially off. Take off my veil."

Nick asked, "Is this a game?"

"If you want it to be," she lilted.

He speculated at where this was ultimately going, "I hate to take off that pretty gown."

She answered gently, "You want me _out_ of it more than being in it. I _know_ you, fox. And _you_ want to be the one to do it."

With true affection, he noted, "Guilty. Especially since I know that what's underneath your gown is even _prettier_ , Carrots."

She hugged him and kissed him tenderly.

Piece by piece, their wedding clothes ended up on the dresser and chairs. Each one took turns disrobing the other, until there was nothing left to take off. They took their time, admiring the sight of each other.

Unclad, Judy crawled up on the huge bed, and he watched while she pulled the layers of covers, blankets, and sheets down, tossing the big pillows on the chair next to the bed. The expanse of white sheets looked like a playground for them. And it soon would be. She was positioned toward him like she had all week for Nick to change her bandages.

She looked behind her, and saw Nick mount and kneel on the bed behind her. He approached her, but he hesitated.

She teased, "Well?"

"Well, what?" he answered trying to ignore the temptation of beautiful rabbit in front of him.

She said seductively, "I'm _not_ waiting for a bandage change over here, Nicholas…"

"Just enjoying the mountain scenery," Nick kidded. She saw him admiring her, and knew he was plotting a new prank.

So to break his train of thought, she quipped, "Sweetheart, the mountains are out the _other_ window. Plus it's dark out. Are you going to just _stare_ at me all night, Nick, or make love to me for the first time?"

"Do I have a _choice?"_ Nick snickered.

With a disdainful look and crooked grin she admonished him, "Nick. You big jerk."

They laughed, and he scooted closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited for the feeling she'd experienced the other day before they stopped.

But Nick still wasn't doing anything.

Judy asked a little more anxiously than she expected, "Nick? Is there a problem, dear?"

Nick remained kneeling behind her, but he asked a loaded question, "Well… umm… yeah, Judy. Do you really want to do it _this_ way?"

"Sure, Nickie. We _talked_ about this," she said, and managed to wiggle her cottontail at him for added enticement, and it about knocked him over.

But Nick kept his concentration, and simply stated, "This is the ' _savage_ way', Judy."

 _"I'm_ feeling pretty savage for _you_ right now, Nick Wilde," she teased.

That was the perfect set up line, and he quipped, "Well, _farm_ bunny, we do things _differently_ in Zootopia. _City_ mammals prefer 'the civilized way'."

Something in the way he said his line didn't have the desired effect. Judy instantly turned around, sat up, and knelt before Nick, mirroring his position. Both Nick and Judy were face-to-face inches apart. Judy crossed her arms under her bosom which almost made Nick forget his name, and she pointed her paw at him and demanded, "So… how, Nick, would you _already_ know about the _civilized_ way?"

"But… I… uh…" not expecting this reaction, he hesitated to answer to the question, which was something better left in the past.

Seeing Nick's reluctance, Judy became even more worried, and asked with anger, "Is there something _else_ you should have told me about _Rachel,_ Nicholas P. Wilde?"

Instantly, Nick gripped Judy by her exposed soft gray-furred shoulders, and explained, "No, never, Judy. I _never_ did this with _anyone_ until you. I… uh… spent years on the streets and in terrible places since I was ten. I saw stuff I… well, that I _didn't_ want to see. Stuff I _shouldn't_ have seen as a youth. To make it all right in my mind, Judy, sweetheart, I _always_ imagined my first night with my wife would be the 'civilized way'. _Not_ like two wild mammals in the alleys."

She saw the regrets in his eyes, and she clutched him back, "Oh, dear, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for you. I should have _never_ doubted you or questioned you. Or assumed you _wanted_ me this way…"

She took his paws in his for in sympathy and support, and having his hands in hers started to soothe him.

Nick slowly recovered, "It's OK, Judy, it's OK. I'm sorry, dear. This is supposed to our _most_ fun night ever. Plus, I shouldn't have teased you so much. I thought by joking about it would change how I felt."

She soothed her husband watching the past hurts drift away, "But Nickie, I _love_ you teasing me. We _are_ having fun. OK, sweetheart, come on, we'll do this _just_ like your dream. Because I _am_ your wife. And pleasing you is what I want so much to do tonight ."

He smiled and kissed her, and with everything he could feel he confessed, "You _are_ making my dream come true, Judy, exactly because you _are_ my wife. And I want the _best_ for _you_ tonight, too."

Judy felt she could inject a little humor into the emotional moment, and grinned, "You're sweet, dear husband. This _is_ the best night ever. Besides, far be it from _this_ little gray bunny to not be 'civilized'!"

They both laughed heartily. Nick was himself again.

"Are you _sure?"_ he asked with a wry grin, now fully recovered, and quite ready to play with her more.

"Sure, I _want_ to," she emphasized, knowing now that he was going to drag this out as far as possible.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?" he grinned, and knew he'd pushed her about as far as her patience would go. He was right.

She lectured him with a forced grin, "Darn it Nick, I am your _wife_ and this is our _wedding_ night. Do I have to _beg_ you to make love to me?"

"Oh? Do you _like_ begging?" he grinned mischievously.

The look she gave him could have boiled water in a heartbeat, "I am not _that_ kind of bunny, Nick Wilde!"

That caused both to explode in laughter and hugged. When they both recovered some time later, wiping their eyes, Judy smiled happily, cupped his chin. and soothed his ears, "Nickie, dear, I _never_ thought we could have so _much_ fun in _one_ night. Everyone _else_ takes this part of marriage so seriously."

Nick affirmed that feeling for her, "You've got that right, but as we have proved _many_ times, we _aren't_ 'everyone else', Carrots."

He helped her lay on her back, and seeing each other only inches apart was an amazing experience for both. They were still a little nervous, but getting more excited at the same time.

"Advantage #1 for the "civilized way'," she said to her husband, admiring Nick's physique.

He smiled at her compliment, and he got much closer to her.

"Comfortable?" Nick asked as he lay gently against her.

"Uh-huh," she mewed softly.

It was her turn to play games, and ran a paw down the bridge of his snout dreamily as they were now face-to-face, "So Nickie, Why is _this_ way better? I'll have you know that the 'civilized way' actually _does_ happen in Bunnyburrow too…"

She could see the snarky comeback on its way, with the twinkle in his eye.

"…So I'm _told,"_ she interrupted and winked.

Nick went into a long, very detailed, and very frank explanation of the many advantages of this method. As he proceeded with his intentionally too-long story, Judy gave him a droll look, and she lightly thumped each of her leg paws impatiently, one on either side of him, on the sheets. Nick loved her annoyed look, and the thumping.

She interrupted and scolded, "I meant… _show_ me, _buster."_

He was back in rare form kidding her, "Oh! Well, you should have _asked_ me, Carrots."

Her annoyed look got more intense, but he saw her trying to keep the grin off her face.

"Carrots? I _know_ you aren't upset with me. I _see_ that smile hiding."

She shook her head, "Nope. No you don't. I'm _angry."_

He peered at her curiously, trying to break her fake pout, "No you're not. I can see it _coming._ Wait for it… _wait_ for it… oops! There it is! "

She struggled mightily against smiling and put up a convincing defense, "Aughh! You crazy fox! I'm officially _angry_ angry. That's just a lip twitch."

He gave her his best wounded puppy dog look, which was fairly easy for a fox to accomplish, being a different branch of the _canid_ family, but she couldn't hold her pleasure in anymore, so she lunged out at him in a joyful hug, laughed, and they rolled in their embrace playfully all over the huge bed, chuckling and wrestling and tickling and kissing. Their affectionate 'struggle' used the entire bed, but they ended up right where they started, and they were out of breath. Judy was face-to-face to Nick on her back and entwined with him.

"Hi there, husband…" she said softly, her voice full of emotion for him, cradling his head in both her paws.

"Hi there right back at you, wife," Nick answered equally affectionately, with her completely gathered in his arms.

Judy was having the most delightful time of her life with Nick. She couldn't even imagine playing love games like this with her husband. This was something her mother never told her in the serious mother/daughter talks about 'the hamsters and the gerbils'. It was just delightfully spontaneous. Their daily banter had just expanded to include their 'pillow talk'.

But as confidence and comfort grew with each caress and their pleasure increased together, need and desire began to supplant their humor and teasing.

Reaching for her, Nick demonstrated, "So, then Carrots. Let me _show_ you. The 'savage way' won't let me kiss you like this."

With their snouts only an inch apart, he leaned in and kissed her a very long time.

Finishing tenderly, she whispered, "That's nice. I would like it very much if you would do that again, husband."

"You twisted my arm", he stated, and started to lean in for a second kiss.

She put her finger on his snout like a mother would scold a young child, "I did no such thing, but if you _don't_ kiss me, I _will_ twist that arm until you _do_ , Nicholas P. Wilde."

Nick snickered, "Oh, my. Such _tough_ talk, _Mrs._ Wilde. OK, I will obey your command."

She beamed at him, " _Mrs._ Wilde. I _like_ that. I like that a _lot."_

"Me too," he whispered, just as their eyes closed and their muzzles met again.

With a very satisfied sigh, Judy soothed his cheek afterwards, and scratched the back of his ears, something he discovered he really liked her to do.

She could see and feel the desire build in Nick's eyes and other places, but played hard to get, in a losing battle of unbelievably wonderful new feelings with each touch shared between them.

Holding each other closely, with a dismissive tone, she challenged, "I'm still not all that convinced the 'civilized way' _is_ better. Show me more."

His paws roamed, and he grinned, "The 'savage way' wouldn't let me touch you… um… _there,_ for example."

With that caress, she nearly shrieked in happiness, "Oh… Nickie… that's _quite_ convincing."

His fuzzy tail drifted to another place and noted, "You simply can't do _that_ the 'savage way' either."

She shuddered and stammered, "I… I _believe_ you. I can't imagine how you could."

Judy could barely catch her breath.

Nick was reading her body with his paws and tail, "I'm glad, Judy, because you liked what I did _here_ , this should feel even _better_ for you."

She gasped and closed her eyes tightly with his touches, and this time Judy cried out in utter joy.

Their eyes stared each other wantonly for each other. Judy wanted Nick to enjoy this new turn of intensity, so she proposed as she caressed him, "Dear husband, I am beginning to understand the advantages of the 'civilized way'. Here's something _you_ might like too."

He yipped.

She was pleased the effect, so she added with a smirk, "Not only can we do that sort of thing; I hope you find this far _more_ interesting."

He yelped.

And finally she employed both hands tenderly for her best move yet, "Hmmm, so I see that was enjoyable, right? Now sweet husband, I realize completely now that _this_ is something I could _never_ do the 'savage way'."

At her intense caress, Nick let loose a long, shrill, unbridled high pitched howl of a prehistoric feral fox that escaped the lodge and echoed on the mountains.

…

Down the hall, Melvin and Sandra grinned at each other, and she said, "Well it didn't take them long to figure _that_ out!"

They chuckled and went back to reading.

…

Judy's eyes went wide in amazement, and her ears rung, and a very satisfied grin spread across her muzzle with her effect on her beloved husband, and teased seductively, playing with his ears, while he panted to recover, "Tsk, tsk, Nick. That sounded positively _savage_ to me, sweetheart. _Not_ civilized. At _all."_

Nick had barely recovered from Judy's seductive touch, and apologized, "Oops heh, heh. Excuse me, Carrots. I didn't _know_ I even had that in me. I… Uh… kinda lost control there a moment."

"For _just_ a moment? Welcome to my _evil_ plan," Judy winked, and they embraced more fervently, and laughed together.

They were delighted as they explored and enjoyed their first time intimacy with each other immensely. They were free touch and hold and please each other in every way they desired. But the more concentrated love play had its effect. In a short time, they were as anxious for each other as they could possibly get in their embrace, and both gazed lovingly at each other.

It was time.

Breathlessly she asked rhetorically, "Nickie, sweetheart. What's next?"

He kidded, " Do you have to ask what comes _next?_ We _both_ have the books."

"But you studied yours better than me," she giggled with delight. He gave her a wide grin and smothered her in kisses and nuzzles that wouldn't stop.

What happened next didn't need any more words. They closed the short distance remaining between them until there was no distance left at all. That beautiful feeling from the other day returned to its fullest extent possible, and Nick gave a long sigh to match hers. Any worries about being compatible or hurting her simply melted away. They were truly together in every sense of the word. They just smiled at each other, savoring the first time oneness for a few moments, snuggling and kissing.

Two pairs of sparkling eyes gazed at each other, and Nick asked, "Happy, Carrots?"

"Oh, yes. _Deliriously_ happy… You?"

 _"Best_ feeling ever… so… ready?"

Shook her head at him, "Uh-huh. So _very_ ready, sweetheart."

With another long kiss they started an inexorable rhythm that quickly accelerated. Nick and Judy and both made pleasant little noises with each other that became more urgent with each moment, until the sounds of love fulfilled beyond all expectations filled their suite and echoed down the hall in a special harmony that only a husband and wife could truly experience.

…

In their own cozy bed downstairs, Sandra and Melvin were exchanging simple 'good night's' with each other, cuddled close, when they heard Nick and Judy at the height of their pangs.

The older fox and rabbit couple paused and laughed.

"Well. _That_ was intense," the old fox laughed.

"Melvin?" Sandra asked tenderly with an endearing smile.

"Yes dear?" Melvin inquired. He knew that tone, and that look.

She suggested softly, "Umm. Why should Nick and Judy have _all_ the fun? Why don't you take one of your little blue pills and let's remember what it was like to be newlyweds."

Sandra had never seen Melvin get up so fast.

…

Nick and Judy lay exhausted together after their first time. They were absolutely spent emotionally and physically. Both gently stroked each other's face and body.

Nick sighed, "I don't want to let go of you."

"I don't _want_ you to," she agreed softly.

He propped his head up on his elbow and their eyes met, "You know I imagined how wonderful loving you would be, but _that_ was better than anything I could have ever _possibly_ imagined, Judy, dear."

She leaned up a little too, grabbed a pillow and they shared it, "I felt the same, Nick. You made it so wonderful, and so nice and easy with all the fun for our first time. The jokes and teasing relaxed me. I was really nervous."

"Well I was too," he confessed.

Judy was surprised, "A male fox nervous about relations with his brand new wife? You could have fooled _me_ , Mr. Smooth Talker."

"Seriously, Carrots. I feel like you put me in a veggie slicer and dicer."

"Very funny, Mr. Punster."

Both were well aware of what happened and they surveyed the results.

"We need a shower, dear," Judy observed.

"Let's wait until morning. I kinda think we'll want to do this again when we wake up."

"Sounds perfect, Nickie. Yes. We will."

After they cleaned up a little, she rolled into his arms, and they spooned.

Overwhelmed with the new feeling, Nick exclaimed, "Oh that is really, _truly_ nice, Mrs. Wilde."

Nick couldn't believe he had Judy totally cradled in his embrace, with all of her back fur touching the front of him. He was careful not to crush her cottontail. Judy was equally happy in Nick's embrace from behind. She felt as secure as she had ever felt with him, with Nick surrounding her, pressed up from behind, and his arms and paws completely around her.

"Ready to sleep, Nick dear?" Judy cooed.

Nick was very candid, "I can't _imagine_ anything else we could _possibly_ do together that would top what we just did. It's been a great, big, busy, _fun_ day from start to finish."

She turned her head to kiss him tenderly goodnight, and put her head back on his arm that was complete around her. To put the finishing touch their embrace, Nick wrapped his bushy tail gently around her.

"Who _needs_ blankets when you have a warm, _comfy_ tail like that, Nick?"

"My pleasure, Judy, dear."

"Goodnight, Mr. Wilde. I love you a bunch."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Wilde. I love you a bunch _more."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Authors Notes:** I really appreciate all the continuing _wonderful_ comments and so many 'favorites' you've bestowed on my chapter about Nick and Judy's wedding night fun (and passion) and how I was able to write about it at T level. I am very pleased about your comments, because I take great pride on keeping to T ratings, out of respect for our characters and those who are reading this story that prefer that. But we've invaded Nick and Judy's (and even Melvin and Sandra's) privacy enough for awhile (effectively 3 chapters crammed into to 2). We'll definitely see periodic short scenes embedded in the story line capturing the fact that our two lovers have a _very_ healthy appetite for each other as a brand new married couple, but it won't be the focus. I _promised_ you that this story is about romance _and_ adventure, so it's about time that we concentrate on that for awhile. In fact, Nick and Judy aren't even _in_ this chapter. (Shhh... they're _sleeping_ …) Things now are getting _very_ serious – this chapter is  T-rated because of a couple of violent scenes, some mild swearing, and an Original Character death.

 **…18 stories below Adeline's apartment, Downtown Zootopia. While Nick and Judy were sleeping…**

Duke and Simon were sitting in a dark, smelly alleyway in a commercial panel van - stolen effortlessly by Simon as a proof of loyalty to Duke and Joe. The were parked about a block away from the high rise where Adeline's apartment was located.

Duke gave Simon his final instructions, "Remember everything I said and trusted you to do. The apartment guard is good. He's retired cop. Don't look nervous or he'll suspect."

Simon fretted, "If he's a retired cop, he'll be able to tell I'm not a cop anymore."

Duke dismissed his concern, "He's half blind and has lost most of his sense of smell, so he won't notice. That's why he retired."

Simon was no less worried with Duke's advice, and thought, _"Right. Keep telling yourself you're not nervous."_

Simon got out of the van and adjusted his uniform. He still looked like active duty cop, but what was left of his conscience made him feel guilty wearing the ZPD uniform. It was a spare uniform he hadn't turned in yet. He was wearing a forgery of a real ZPD badge that Duke had given him. It looked very authentic, but Simon wondered where he had gotten that. But as the newest member of Duke's team, he didn't question or challenge the huge rhinoceros' motives or methods.

He looked at Duke, who impatiently urged him forward to accomplish his tasks.

Simon stood before the high rise complex' front entrance, pushed the security entry intercom button, and looked directly into the security camera. He hoped he looked confident enough.

"ZPD," Simon stated with a surety that bolstered him.

The apartment security guard at the apartment lobby asked, "'Evenin', Officer? Can I help you?"

The tinny speaker at the glass enclosed lobby squawked back at Simon. The two could see each other through the bullet proof glass and steel security barrier.

Simon did his best to sound reassuring to the old guard, who was a caracal, "Not to worry, sir. I'm just the ZPD VIP Security Detail. We're supposed to provide protection for the new CEO of ZTV, Adeline, who lives here. There have been some threats against her, since her former company did that expose on interspecies relationships. I'm under our Lieutenant's orders to come here, or I'll get detention for a month."

The old ex-cop chuckled, remembering 'detention duty' as a brand new police officer decades ago. His Lieutenant then was now Chief Bogo. The old cop and fake cop greeted each other at the security desk in the lobby, when the guard buzzed open the main entrance door.

The elderly caracal invited the wolf to the security desk, "Come in, please, young mammal. I _always_ want to help a fellow cop. I thought I knew everyone on the downtown force. You're a new guy?"

Simon lied, "I've been with the force about 4 years."

His dismissal still hurt terribly, but his conviction to his beliefs about interspecies relationships was more important to him than being a police officer in a force that believed in all species equality.

The old mammal noted, "Son, you started right after I retired, so we've never had the pleasure of meeting. _Your_ Chief was _my_ Lieutenant. I put in 35 good years. I hope that you have a long, good career ahead, son. Good luck. Things are tougher than before. I was lucky. I got to retire. A whole bunch of my friends... um... are gone _already."_

Simon patronized the old guard convincingly, "Thank you for your service, sir. We young Officers have so much to learn from you veterans."

Secretly, Simon wished that he had learned from this cop. Maybe he wouldn't be in the mess that he was in now.

The old retired ex-cop elucidated, thinking he was with his own kind, "I see everything and everyone come and go here, Officer. All the big wigs that live here have a story. If the media only knew. But I'm just the security guard, and I protect the residents and their privacy. I learned that a long time ago - whenever I protected all the important mammals in a 'VIP Detail' like you're doing tonight But that was hard. I enjoyed things more when I was protecting _ordinary_ mammals every day like you do, son."

Simon shrugged, "It's a good living. Every day is different, sir, and that's what I like. The variety of it all. Whatever the Lieutenant assigns me to do, I do it."

The old guard smiled, "I _know_ that feeling. Well, this is going to be mighty special duty for you. This one's a looker. One of the prettiest and nicest tigresses you'll ever meet. You'd never know she was someone really important running a big corporation. She's up there 18th floor. I'll give you access."

The security mammal assumed incorrectly that Simon knew the Mayor was up there with Adeline already.

While the caracal worked the security computer to give Simon access to Adeline's floor, Simon inquired, "I hear that part of the trouble is because the Mayor and Adeline are 's the deal with them? He's never had a lady friend before. Most folks say he's married to his job."

Simon intentionally provoked the elderly guard to see what the old mammal knew and how he felt about the matter of a lion dating a tiger. Simon wondered if anyone stayed with their own species any more and it turned his stomach.

The ex-cop described his views, "It seems they're old sweethearts from high school, according to what she's told me when she stops by to chat. It's kind of heartwarming. They finally found time for each other. It makes him seem a little more mammal to me. The lady seems a lot happier than she was with that camel. Whenever he came here with her, I just didn't like his style. I mean, come on, a tiger and a _camel?_ I'm not prejudiced or anything, but I just don't see the attraction."

 _"Another damn sympathizer,"_ Simon thought, _"Stupid old mammal."_

But what Simon said was, "I don't get it either. It _had_ to be the money."

The retired cop snickered, "Either that or, well, some people say camels have a real big…"

Simon interrupted, "I don't need to know that. _TMI."_

The guard was embarrassed, "Sure kid. OK. That was just an old mammal's ramblings. Go on up. I should I let her know you're here."

Simon urged quickly, "No I don't want to disturb her sleep. It's late. I'm just supposed to guard her overnight, and escort her to the office in the morning. You know the deal."

The retired cop nodded, "Yes, all too often. I don't know _how_ many times I've changed shifts, and the mammals we protect don't even remember who we are or one of us from another. There's a seat up there in the lobby you can keep watch on her door. You're not the only cop or body guard I've let up there to protect other VIP residents."

The kind old guard unlocked the elevator access to her floor and hit '18'.

 _"This might actually work,"_ Simon told himself.

The ride to the top was nerve-wracking for Simon, thinking the guard would figure out Simon's scam and stop him after checking with the tigress. But nothing happened.

Simon exited the elevator, looked both ways, noted the security camera, and quietly stuck the spoofer/repeater on it. If it worked properly, the guard downstairs would only see him standing guard near her apartment door. Technology was amazing to Simon, and was glad that Duke had access to the latest gadgets by working for the CEO of the second largest broadcasting company in town, with all their special effects wizardry. He hoped it would work long enough to get in to her apartment, get what he came for, and get out before being discovered by the crusty old security guard. Simon hoped they old mammal wouldn't challenge him. He kind of liked the old caracal, despite his beliefs, and didn't really want to hurt him, but he would if he had to do so.

Simon stood before Adeline's front door. The high tech card key deciphered the lock. He was afraid of an aural alarm but nothing happened. The card had shut down the alarm. Silently he slipped into Adeline's apartment in the pitch black. Simon's night vision was very good since he was a young male wolf.

He walked by her purse. It was tempting to take all her money and credit cards. She was rich, but it was too easy to trace credit cards. While he scanned everywhere for the book, he figured she would hide it in a desk. He smiled when he found her personal office area, and started rummaging through all the records. There was only a slight shuffle of papers, until a file dropped on the floor with a bump.

 _"Shit,"_ he thought.

Adeline was a light sleeper by nature, and the excitement of Leodore sleeping by her side for the second night in a row, after their latest beautiful lovemaking session, was keeping her mind racing and body keyed up about all the things the Mayor was to her long ago and now was again. They were having such an incredible time getting reacquainted. Leodore was sawing logs, but not so loud that she didn't want to sleep with him again and again and again for the rest of her life. After the sweet dinners together and memories re-shared, followed by wonders he showed her the past two nights, she questioned whatever made her choose Joe over him for so long.

Sex with Joe – and she decided that's all it was - was always about his pleasure. She always felt dirty after being with him, especially at first on his office couches when they simply used each other for mutual gain and raw pleasure. Over the years, it had become a chore or a duty, and it was always hot and heavy with him. With Leodore, it was very different. Lovemaking with him was all about him doing everything to please _her_ and having the best fun time possible _together._ For Leodore, the act itself was less important than the closeness and tenderness and time alone together. She had never had a more beautiful feeling making love to him and it was better than anything she ever had with Joe.

Adeline wasn't ever leaving Leodore's side again for many other reasons than the exciting physicality they enjoyed. She hoped that he would 'pop the question' so she could say 'yes', but it was probably too soon, if ever, and she had to remind herself she left him ten years ago and she just now came crawling back to him. She figured herself lucky that things had progressed this far.

Adeline's happy thoughts were interrupted by a noise. She didn't think to wake the Mayor. She had the best security money could buy. No one should be here.

Adeline tip-toed to the noise. Like any tiger, she was absolutely noiseless. Her claws extended instinctively, but for added defense, she took her bottle of pepper spray out of her purse and armed it. With her beautiful tiger striped fur fully exposed, Adeline traced the noise and scent of an intruder into her study. The intruder was rummaging through her desk, looking for something. She guessed what he wanted.

She stood and turned on the light, confronting the intruder. Both were momentarily blinded, and then she was shocked, and let her guard down a moment, and stammered, "P-p-police?"

Simon startled but quickly took advantage of her surprise of seeing what looked like a cop, but once discovered, he growled and assumed a position to strike her. His claws were formidable enough, but he pulled a knife on her.

She instantly realized the robber was not a real cop, and challenged him, "You, there! Stop!"

Adeline was much larger than the intruder, blocked the door to her office, and aimed the pepper spray right at Simon.

In his defensive crouch he growled, "I can take care of _two_ things tonight."

She realized that was a threat, and shot the pepper spray at him, but missed when he dodged the spray at the last moment. The bottle was only a single shot. She screamed and tried to back up into the hallway, covering herself from his pending attack.

Simon leaped at her, aiming for her throat. All she could see was his hate-filled face getting bigger.

A huge brown, black, and tan shape flashed from a bedroom doorway adjoining the hall, hit Simon in mid-strike, bowling him completely over and knocking over furniture and a lamp stand. The nude lion roared so loud it hurt his ears. The knife flew out of his paw and harmlessly into a corner. Simon clutched his side and moaned. Leodore had crushed several of Simon's ribs.

Despite his side feeling to be on fire, and struggling for his next breath, Simon faced down the lion, growling.

Through gritted teeth, Leodore seethed, "Don't you _touch_ her. _You're_ no cop."

Simon responded with equal anger, "You don't scare _me_ , Mayor."

Adeline regained enough composure to defend herself across from Leodore. Simon was bracketed, and realized a lion and a tigress - paired to fight against a wolf - were poor odds. At the last possible second, Simon leaped high over both felines in the hallway. He misjudged the leap because of the searing pain in his side, and smashed his hind leg into Adeline's face, knocking her to the floor. Leodore was fast enough that, with his massive needle sharp claws, he tore open Simon's forepaw as he leaped, but couldn't turn fast enough bring to completely bring down the wolf thief and would-be murderer. Simon yelped in terrible pain. He fell and rolled across the living room, but somehow regained his footing and continued to flee toward the front door.

Leodore ran after Simon down the hall, but at the turn to the foyer, Leodore skidded on a throw rug and smashed into the dining room table, bringing everything that was left of his second nice dinner together with Adeline down on top of him. He cried out in pain as his forehead hit the china cabinet, and slumped to the ground. Simon was too fast for Adeline, who was now terribly worried about the prone figure of Leodore. She just let the burglar go.

Simon was at a full stride, ran out the front door, along the apartment hallway, and down the emergency escape stairway. He fled with nothing he was ordered to steal, Adeline wasn't fatally injured, and he left behind his knife and the spoofer/jammer on the security camera, and he had been surprised and attacked.

The burglary and murder attempt was an utter failure.

Adeline clutched Leodore desperately, still lying prone on the floor, groaning.

"Is… is it over?" Leodore asked, as Adeline stroked his face in relief with her shaking paw. Her claws were safe.

"He's gone. At least for now. Are you all right, Leodore?" she asked urgently, kneeling right next to him.

Leodore answered hesitantly, trying to figure out which of the three images of Adeline soothing him was really her, "I… I think I'm fine."

He slowly sat up, and Adeline watched him carefully lest he faint. Wolf skin and fur and blue fabric were clinging to the claws of his right fore paw, and both examined what he had. Adeline insisted, "We need to call the police right away and get this evidence to them, and get an EMT to make sure you're all right, sweetheart. You could have a concussion."

"It'll take more than a wolf's attack to get through my thick head. You're hurt too," Leodore tried to joke. He noticed a big facial bruise where the wolf had grazed her by leaping over both of them, and knocked her to the floor. Her left eye was a little swollen.

"Very funny, Leodore."

He assured her, "Really. I'm _fine._ We don't _need_ help. I don't think we're ready to reveal ourselves to the public yet, anyway, darling. How about you?"

He gave her bruise a tender touch, she winced, and assessed her condition, "It's tender, but I'll be OK. Thanks to you… you saved my _life_ , Leodore. The wolf was going to _kill_ me as well as rob me. I _love_ you."

He smiled with those very welcome words, and suggested "I love you _too_ , Adeline."

They kissed lightly, and caressed each other for a moment.

But being more practical, Adeline asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Leodore recommended, "Instead of a doctor, let's just get some ice for the swelling – for both of us - and go back to bed. No one will bother us now. We throw some sand at the front door so it will crunch, and barricade it with a chair. If you just hold me, I know I'll be better fast. We can just say we kind of had a 'savage night' together."

Adeline gave him a feigned mean look, "Very funny, lion. We are _not_ like our feral ancestors."

"Oh? What about _earlier_ , darling?" Leodore teased.

"What happens in the bedroom _stays_ in the bedroom," she snickered and blushed.

Leodore asked more seriously, "What was that police impostor doing in your apartment? What was he after, Adeline?"

"He wasn't after my money. My purse was right out in plain sight. He wanted that book I promised to give to ZPD. But it's in my wall safe. It would take dynamite to open that thing. This had to be Joe Camel's doing."

"What's in there must be pretty damaging to come after the book in your own home," Leodore reflected.

"You have _no_ idea. You'll see this week."

"The Chief told me he's all set with Judy and Nick, by the way. That fake cop seemed vaguely familiar. And he as after _you_ too. I'm so glad I was here for you."

She soothed his face, "I know. I can't believe everything that just happened, and that Joe would do such a thing to me. If you hadn't been here…"

She shivered, and clung to Leodore closely.

Leodore just shook his head, "Attempted murder and burglary. Both felonies. I know we want nothing said, but I should probably leave and talk to Adrian personally about this. There can't be _any_ phone record about this until we sort it all out."

She gripped him like she was drowning, "Oh no! Don't _leave_ me. Not _tonight._ Not _ever_ again. I trust you with my life, Leodore."

Leodore liked hearing that a lot, "All right, I won't. I'll talk to him tomorrow when we part in the morning for our jobs. The Chief and I always have meeting every Monday. We have to keep a normal routine, Adeline darling, like nothing happened. It will drive Joe crazy, maybe force him to do something rash enough that Chief Bogo can easily arrest him. I'll be right back here tomorrow night. I hated living in that old dump of mine anyway."

Adeline looked at her boyfriend adoringly, "OK Leodore, that sounds fine. Whatever you decide."

They helped each other up. It was amazing how fast their love had been rekindled. It was really never gone, just put on hold, with a lot of misunderstandings and misguidance and denial by Adeline. Leodore never wavered, but put it all in the back of his mind, and that was primarily why he buried himself in his civil service job, so every day didn't hurt so much seeing her with him.

That hurt was gone.

They went to the kitchen to put the knife, fur and skin, and fabric evidence in a sealable plastic box and put it in the refrigerator to preserve it. They chatted while they did that, and she perked some coffee for them. Sleep would not come again for them before dawn.

They sat and held hands while sipping the tasty imported coffee, "Thank you again, sweetheart. I hate to seem like the damsel in distress, but I'm a _business_ mammal. Violence isn't something I can deal with as a CEO. I _should_ be able to defend against a wolf - I _am_ a tiger, you know. But I just never learned how to… to take 'savage defense classes'… to defend myself."

He smiled, "It's all right. You should be able to do everything you want in life without the fears our ancestors had."

They went arm and arm back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, facing each other.

"Adeline, he won't try anything again. As far as he's concerned, we have an army of cops around this place now."

"Leodore, I'm sorry our night was ruined."

"It wasn't, dear heart. We had a wonderful night up to right now," he reasoned.

"Yes, yes we did," she blushed.

A thought that had been mulling around in Leodore's head finally solidified. Tomorrow was _not_ going to be an ordinary day. It _had_ to be different. He had enough time to make it happen before he had to brief the City Council later in the day.

He took a long breath, "Adeline, dear, I… uh… must do something that I thought I was going to do later, but I'm going to do it now. It's even more important than ever that I do this _now."_

"Do _what_ right now, Leodore? What's so important that it can't wait?" asked Adeline, completely baffled.

Leodore had an urgency in his voice, "This… this attack… on you made me think that life is too short. We might not have each other, or not be able to be with each other long."

The Mayor's rationale was not only an allusion to the attempted murder, but also what might happen when 'the book' was analyzed and the arrests and trials would begin.

Adeline was frantic,"What, Leodore? Don't _say_ things like that. We just got started being back together. I would _never_ leave you again. You are too precious to me."

He rationalized, "But we might be _forced_ to, sweetheart. No matter what happens, we will have the past two glorious days together. I have something for you. I hope this is not too soon."

"What are you saying, Leodore?" Adeline inquired, with anticipation that this might be the moment she'd been dreaming about.

He urged with a grin, "Open it."

Her snout dropped open. It was an engagement ring.

The diamond was tiny. It was the kind of ring that a poor community college senior just starting his career as a civil servant would give to his best girl. A decade ago, that's what Leodore was.

Adeline instantly realized the significance of what this ring was, and how long ago it was purchased - and never sold or given away. She burst into tears, but was too choked up to finish her thought, "Leodore… you bought this…"

"Yes, Adeline. Ten years ago. I was going to give it to you…"

She interrupted him with terrible guilt, "…on the night I _left_ you. You asked me out very mysteriously on the very night I planned to say goodbye."

With a painful memory, Leodore commented, "Um… yeah… That was really bad timing on my part."

She sobbed, "I'm so sorry… _so_ sorry dear."

She held him for a long time, but were so happy in their embrace, they started purring together.

They broke their embrace and she held the little stone in its velvet box in her paw, "This is a _wonderful_ surprise, Leodore."

He was encouraged by her reaction, but still very anxious as he asked, "I know this is _very_ rushed and very sudden. But Adeline, will you _please_ do me the honor of _marrying_ me?"

Adeline was stunned.

She didn't answer right away, but made Leodore think carefully, "From your point of view, Leodore, I've put off an answer to you for _ten_ years. You put your love on hold while I _denied_ it was even real and had relations with another mammal. I broke your _heart_ , dear. Why do you want me to say 'yes' to your wonderful proposal?"

He was candid, "Because I _still_ love you. Do you remember the last thing I said: 'I'll wait for you'. And so, I _have_ , and I know you _really_ love me now."

She partly scoffed, "I do remember what you said. That schoolboy promise infuriated me at the time, because I was blind only to Joe. I am _so_ glad you _did_ wait for me, Leodore, because I _do_ love you. With _everything_ I have in my heart, I do _absolutely_ love you. I am so sorry it took me ten years to realize it. I don't deserve you."

Leodore teased, "With me waiting _ten_ years for you to make up your mind, yes, actually you _do_ deserve me."

They laughed.

Adeline smiled as broad a smile as she could, and with a tiger-sized mouth, that was pretty impressive. With deep emotion in her voice, she responded to his proposal, "All right then, Leodore, dear, here's your answer: yes! Yes, I say: _yes!_ I _do_ want to marry you."

They kissed a long time, but when they broke the kiss, she urgently requested and held out her left paw, "Well come on, Leodore, put it _on_ me!"

It looked wonderful and they gave each other an affectionate look. It wasn't the size of the stone that mattered to her. It was a symbol of a young lion's true love that lasted the test of time. It might as well have been 10 carats.

Leodore cautioned, "I warn you. I'm different. I'm self-centered. Ambitious. I'm a very political animal."

She chuckled at his pun, "Bad, Leodore, bad. And so, what's different between then and _now?"_

He rolled his eyes, "Good point."

She also warned him, "Look at me. I'm not a homebody. I won't live and breathe ever moment to please you like a house lioness might. I'm a career mammal, too. But I'm not high maintenance. I can afford my own purchases. And I _like_ nice things - like _you,_ sweetheart."

Leodore gave her a doubtful look, and replied, "I don't know how nice I am a decade later, plus I'm thicker around the middle, from too many banquets and political dinners."

"Like I'm _not?"_ she grinned.

He cautioned her further, "Mammals will think this is a political stunt. And you'll be married to a poor civil servant, even though I am Mayor."

She grinned, "I got us covered _there_. I really don't _have_ to work another day in my life, dear. I just want to."

"On my retirement pension, that's actually good news, Adeline," he retorted, which actually made them both laugh.

"So… when _do_ we get married? I'm ready when you are," she smiled, but she figured a month or two.

"How about tomorrow morning?" he dared to ask.

"Really? My _goodness_ you are the _romantic_ one. Tell me more," she was actually happily surprised and gave Leodore her full attention so that he would see she wanted to do what he asked.

"We can go to my favorite Justice of the Peace right down town. He's the retired Chief Justice of Zootopia Court, who runs a simple legal counsel shop now. He opens up really early, just a block down from here. I still rely on him for advice and counsel, and have him on contract as a judicial consultant. He's cheap, compared to those silk suit lawyers on Walrus Street. The city auditors love that. He'd be happy to marry us. Is that too soon?"

She smiled, "No Leodore, that's just fine. I made you wait at the altar for 10 years. Brides don't normally do that kind of thing. I feel 21 again. Everything we've done just seems so right. We will certainly be in the public eye starting tomorrow, dear."

"Very true, so there is one thing that we _have_ to make 'right' instantly."

"Yep. I was thinking the same thing. Twin 'Conflict of Interest' declarations. We better tell our lawyers right now."

Simultaneously, they reached out for their cell phones. It was actually comical to see two naked mammals on their cells side-by-side on Adeline's bed. In the slight space between them, they held hands while they talked.

The conversations were comically identical. Only the lawyer's names were different.

"Hello Gladys?" asked Leodore, calling his lawyer on her personal unlisted home number.

"Hello Curtis?" asked Adeline, also calling her lawyer on his unlisted home phone number.

While neither could hear the conversations on the other end, both of them said simultaneously to the same exasperated question each lawyer asked, "Yes, I _know_ it's the middle of the night."

They both looked at amusement at that, and squeezed their paws together.

And after the complaints of waking their lawyers, they also simultaneously replied, "Yes of _course_ I know what time it is. Your _contract_ with me requires you to answer your phone no matter _when_ I call."

Adeline bit her lip. This was hilarious. Leodore gave her an amused look.

Then the inevitable answer came from both Leodore and Adeline attorneys' question about bad behavior, "No, I have _not_ been arrested, and I _haven't_ been drinking."

They squeezed their paws together more tightly in greater amusement, and to the 'Then why on earth did you wake me up?' angry question from their lawyers, both answered, "I'm getting _married_ in the morning."

The pair leaned over and kissed while they listed to the next identical wary question, _'who_ are you marrying?' and then gave their answers.

"Adeline," smiled Leodore at his new fiance, and then amplified, "Yes, Gladys, the ZTV _CEO."_

"Leodore," grinned Adeline back at her new fiance, and also amplified, "Yes, Curtis, the _Mayor."_

Following their lawyers' question 'What are you _thinking_? Did you get them into _trouble?'_ was the most important answer from each, "Of course I don't _have_ to. We _want_ to. We _love_ each other."

Adeline had to put her phone on mute and giggled at that one.

The inevitable 'where and when?' question then came up from the counselors at the same time, and they responded at the,"The Justice of the Peace Benjamin - on King Avenue and 5th Street. 7:00 am tomorrow. Before work. Be there as our witnesses."

Both lawyers finally asked the same key question: 'What do you want from _me_ at 2 am?"

Both said at the same time and tone, "I want a fully executed COI statement. _Tomorrow_. Make it ready to release right after the wedding. The press will be all _over_ this and we have to be free from _any_ impropriety."

To the obvious damage control/media hype question, both said together, "We're going to make a joint statement to media at 10 on neutral ground. The Zootopia Press Club. Set up the press conference."

To the 'You're asking the _impossible'_ comment from their legal counsels, each stated, "I pay you _ridiculous_ amounts of money to make the impossible _possible._ Talk to _their_ lawyers."

To the realization that their lawyers weren't going to sleep another minute, Leodore and Adeline answered, "All right, thanks, we appreciate it. to be honest, we won't get much sleep ether.'

Both said to their attorneys, "Goodnight, and good luck. I'm counting on you."

Then with no prompt at all, both signed off and stated to each other, "Well, I'm glad _that's_ over."

Knowing they heard almost identical conversations at exactly the same time from their personal legal assistants, they had a had a good long laugh, "Do we both have the _same_ lawyer?"

Leodore asked Adeline seriously, "Is this going to work, dear? Or are we just two 'crazy kids' throwing caution to the wind? And destroying our careers?"

She caressed his cheek, "Yes, we _are_ crazy dear, but we've been successful in our careers _because_ we are crazy. This _will_ work dear, I _know_ it will. And speaking of crazy. I'd rather be jobless and married to you than employed in the same old career without you, dear."

"Me, too. But... but why?" he asked, mostly for reassurance.

She stated with true conviction, "Because we _both_ want it to work. Even after 10 years apart, we both know it's right."

He kissed her and separated. they settled down in the bed next to each other. Adeline rested her head on his chest, playing with his fur and belly button. She grabbed his tail and used the tip to tickle him under the chin.

Adeline advised, "We can't go to sleep. Not yet. You know that bump on your head is going down, but the EMT's teach not letting a patient go to sleep."

"How long?" he asked.

"An hour?" she mostly guessed.

"What will we do for an _hour?"_ he asked without thinking.

Reaching for a very sensitive spot well below his navel, Adeline suggested, "I know something that will _definitely_ keep us awake an hour longer."

He was pleased but was concerned, "So _soon?_ That was just a _little_ while ago, sweetheart, and you know it takes some time for me… to… um… you know…"

She looked him directly in the eye, and stated with a seductive grin, "Leodore, you're a _lion._ Are you the king of the jungle or are you _not?"_

They both noticed the effect her caress had on him, and smiled.

He roared, "I _am_ the king of the jungle!"

He rolled over on top of her to her delighted shriek, "Oh! _Leodore!"_

 **… Back in the alley…**

With his fore paw and ribs screaming in pain from the battle with Adeline and the Mayor, Simon was exhausted running down 18 floors. He bolted out the back alley exit door to the apartment complex.

The old guard didn't notice anything on the security monitor. He asleep at the desk, and the fire escape, which locked from the outside only with no access handle, was not alarmed.

Simon rushed to the getaway panel truck, jumped in and yelled at Duke, _"Floor_ it! Get out of here, _now!_ "

Duke pulled away and into the night, which surprisingly had more late traffic than they imagined. He asked, "So do you have the book? Is she dead?"

"Uh… no."

"What's wrong with you? What the hell _happened?"_ duke could smell the odor of fresh blood – Simon's blood, not Adeline's. He saw the damage to him. it looked terrible.

As they hit a pothole hard, shaking the whole van, and Simon yelped in pain. He saw a towel on the van floor and tried to clean up and staunch the flow. He poured part of a bottle of whisky he found in the stolen van's glove compartment on the wound, and growled in pain.

"Duke, I'm sorry. I _didn't_ get the book. The tigress woke up and surprised me."

"What do you _mean_ you didn't get it?"

"I didn't _get_ it, Duke. You _heard_ me."

"Where's my knife?" Duke demanded

"The knife got... uh… knocked out of my hand."

"Got it _what?"_ Duke exclaimed in ever increasing anger at his new protege. _  
_

Simon confessed, "It's back in the apartment…"

Duke about lost his mind at the newbie wolf, "Shit…! And I suppose you didn't recover the jammer, either."

"No."

Duke was beside himself with fury, "I don't know _how_ you could have screwed everything up _worse_. And you didn't finish her off, either, right?"

"No," he admitted sadly.

Duke reprimanded Simon, "I _told_ you to take care of things. She's a soft, out of shape executive, even if she is a tigress. She doesn't know how to fight. Why _didn't_ you take her out? You're a freaking ex-cop!"

Simon's heart was pounding, as well as his side and head and injury, "Well it's like this, Duke. Everything was fine at first. I schmoozed the guard, I went up there without any suspicion, I jammed all the security cameras, broke in her apartment, and started searching her desk. She startled me, we faced off. I was all ready to take her out, when…

Duke wasn't in the mood for long explanations, and he interrupted, "You _had_ the knife. You're a _wolf._ You're trained in weapons. She may be a tigress, but you didn't get a clean shot to slice her?"

Simon was frightened, "There wasn't enough time, Duke. I got _ambushed_ by a huge naked male lion. Not just the tigress. He damn near killed me on the first blow. They were circling for the kill, so I ran. He sliced me _bad_ , Duke. Look at this. I don't think my arm will ever be the same again. He broke a couple of my ribs on his takedown, too."

His fore paw was still bleeding on all four claw marks. He really needed to go an Emergency Ward.

"A naked male lion? Shit, Simon, that was the _Mayor_. Did you get _any_ videos of them together?"

Simon couldn't believe what he heard, "Hell no. All I could do get out of there alive."

Duke was in true disbelief, "I gotta tell the boss about this… this _fiasco._ This was just a simple heist and a take down of a target. You say you're a cop. You know how to fight and know how to _kill."_

"Duke, cops don't normally _start_ those things."

He screamed at the top of his lungs, "You're _not_ a cop now! You're one of _us_ , Simon."

Simon was ashamed of his performance, "I know. I know."

Duke was at his wits end, "You total _idiot._ Shut up and just sit there while I figure this out. We'll never get another chance at that book. I bet they're taking it to the cops right now. Hell, the Mayor _himself_ has it. He has the complete 'goods' on the boss."

Duke absolutely seethed as he punched Joe Camel's special cell number, "Boss?"

Joe was not asleep. He wanted to know the results of the retrieval of the book immediately after it happened, "So did you _get_ it? You've been keeping me _waiting_. Was there some kind of problem?"

Duke sighed, "Yeah, boss, there was a problem. No, he didn't."

Joe Camel cut loose a string of expletives that could have easily melted the phone with his intensity. When he calmed a bit, Joe read Duke the riot act, "I thought you said this guy was checked out and ready to join us."

"I thought so. Everything seemed _fine_. I put him through ever test we had."

Joe gritted his teeth, _"Enough_ excuses, Duke. Put the bastard on."

Duke gave Simon an icy stare and sneered, "The boss wants to talk to _you."_

Simon gulped, and was in such pain and woozy from blood loss and fear that he could barely speak, "M… M.. Mr… Mr. Camel?"

Joe talked to the wolf firmly but in a false sense of calm, "Simon, what the hell happened there, son?"

Simon went through the story, but he was very worried about the unknown consequences of failure working for Joe Camel.

"Well, son, this is _unacceptable_. I had _every_ confidence in you young mammal. And so did Duke. You alone have jeopardized my _entire_ operation by your _total_ failure. We _trusted_ you."

"I'm sorry boss. I'll make it up to you."

Joe said firmly, "Yes, Simon, you _will._ Put Duke on."

Joe spoke softly so Simon would not overhear him, "Listen to me, Duke. Say _nothing_ more to the boy. He's _done_. And I wasted my Scotch on him. You know where to take him. He's a wolf. Dump him there. Dump the van, and get back to the safe house. Only his prints are on the van and the knife, right? You had _him_ steal the vehicle, true? You're wearing gloves, aren't you? Tell me _something_ about this disaster has gone _right."_

Duke made a simple answer, "Yes boss. To _all_ of that."

Joe added, "Leave no trace, Duke. Make this seem like it was all this one lone wolf's initiative as a disgruntled ex-cop, and I'll have our news room help with the cover-up. I have enough from other sources to confirm he was an interspecies couple-hater, and this was his crime alone."

"Of course boss. Goodnight, sir."

Simon and Duke rode silently for awhile in the dark along a section of town with deserted, decaying streets. They were getting deeper in the seedier parts of town.

Simon's heart was beating very hard now, and was very worried, "Where are we going, Duke? This isn't the way back to the safe house. Is everything all right?"

Duke stated emotionlessly, "It's a better way for _all_ of us, Simon."

Before Simon could reply, Duke, who was a huge, burly rhinoceros, grabbed a solid steel bar in the cab of the van, and hit Simon multiple times in the head and upper body, leaving him senseless. His attack brutally injured the wolf and his scalp was bleeding profusely. The wolf howled with the hits, then moaned in the new pain. He began to loose consciousness, already weakened from the earlier fight with the Mayor and Adeline.

Duke squealed the stolen van up to a positively awful looking area of Zootopia - one that no one in their right mind would go to at this time of night, or even during the day.

Simon moaned as he leaned against the van door just to remain upright, "What are you _doing_ to me?"

Duke said, "Sending you on your way, Simon. No hard feelings, son. It's just _business_ , and you proved you weren't up to doing business with the Camel."

"No wait! Please."

Too weak to resist, the rhino opened the van passenger door and with his huge hoof, shoved Simon to the gutter in front of a violent looking gang, adorned with scars, tattoos, and a lot of piercings. It was a gang of Amur tigers, a historical natural predator of wolves, especially lone or injured wolves. He was both.

Duke jumped out of the other side of the van and fled. No one ever messed with rhinos, even those who were alone. The gang didn't care about the vehicle or the gigantic rhinoceros. Their eyes centered on Simon, who was trying desperately to crawl away.

"Please help me, I'm really hurt," he pleaded and could barely see the mammals, much less make out that they were mortal enemies of wolves from a much darker time.

The gang leader ignored Simon's plea, "Look A _cop!_ Alone. No weapons. No radio. Get him!"

A female with her fur shaved in a Mohawk style, licked her snout, and said snidely, "And he's a _wolf._ Yum!"

"You came to the _wrong_ place tonight, cop," the leader of the Amur tiger gang growled, and they all pounced on Simon, claws drawn.

"No!" came the last yowl of Simon.

Simon's helpless scream of terror, as the pack ripped into him, was the dying sound of another lost soul trapped in the dark shadows of Zooptopia that no one ever talked about, where sometimes savagery remained.

…

Joe paced his apartment, and tossed back another shot of scotch, and wondered if Duke had finished what could be salvaged from the terribly botched burglary by his former young protégé Simon.

It looked like it was going to be impossible to stop that book from being turned over and analyzed. Stealing it back was the obvious solution, and that had failed. The burglary would only link Simon to the crime if charges were ever filed by the Mayor and Adeline, but he guessed they wouldn't, for all the same reasons Joe knew were true. But just in case, Duke was hard at work making sure Simon alone was framed as doing a 'lone wolf' crime.

The more Joe thought about the situation, the better he felt, and it was not from the pre-dawn breakfast buzz of expensive booze.

Duke knew the Mayor and Adeline would be reluctant to report the break in, because it would reveal they had been together. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret. He knew they were hiding it, which made him relish the basset's scoop that would 'out' them soon, putting more pressure on them to admit their relationship.

And once they admitted their relationship, a lot of other things would fall into place in Joe's favor.

The Mayor of Zootopia would come under extreme scrutiny when it was learned he was involved with one of the city's most important captains of industry. That would be a real conflict of interest – for both. Businesses in Zootopia would claim that ZTV would be getting unfair advantage from the Mayor's offices on Chamber of Commerce activities because the Mayor dating their CEO. On a tawdrier note, Joe could use ZooTMZ to jump all over the story line that Adeline was currying favor with the Mayor's office by being in his bed, and suppress any mention of Adeline being in Joe's bed in the past.

 _"He who controls the media controls every aspect of public opinion,"_ Joe thought with glee.

The Zootopia City Council and the citizens would feel that the Mayor could not engage in truly impartial investigative actions against ZTV if he was romantically involved with their CEO, should the company ever be accused of wrongdoing. And Joe had a plan he was devising for that, too.

Joe smiled with the beauty of it all: CBS would come out unscathed at the expense of the Mayor, Adeline and probably arch rival ZTV would be damaged because of potential for criminal charges against their new CEO. ZTV's share holders and Board might even ask her to step down. Even though Adeline and the Mayor had the book on CBS wrongdoings, they could never reveal anything they found out.

By renewing their romance, Adeline and the Mayor had all by themselves made it impossible to investigate CBS' fraud and abuse.

Joe knew she was personally involved in almost all of CBS's scams and payoffs mainly because he ordered her to do the crimes for him, to establish some degree of plausible deniability for him. To protect the Mayor's reputation, no one in City Hall would want to press charges against Joe that would ultimately mean jail time for Adeline and huge embarrassment for and public criticism of Mayor Lionheart's personal and profession judgment. What was even more satisfying to Joe is that any investigation into CBS from Adeline's book would make it look like she was causing retaliation on a competitor she deliberately left.

The camel laughed derisively at this self-inflicted wound by his rivals and former girlfriend.

Even if they did go ahead and press charges, the Mayor would lose his precious love toy for probably 5-10 years in jail for these kinds of financial crimes. Even the Mayor wouldn't want that kind of baggage back and after that long in jail, Adeline would be way past her prime of attractiveness.

If Joe played this right, this whole steamy affair would cost the Mayor his reelection and his girl. Joe was setting himself as the only mammal mayoral candidate with no complications - a law abiding citizen running a great business that was climbing back from a tough six months would beat Leodore Lionheart – with all his baggage - in a heartbeat.

He laughed and offered a vindictive toast to them, "Love is blind, you idiots. I hope you love each other a _lot_ , because after _I'm_ done with you, it's _all_ you'll have left."

Round one of the grand plan was about to begin. Joe's concerns about the botched burglary evaporated even further when his cell buzzed with a text. He smiled when he saw the draft lead story for Camel Broadcasting Service 6 am morning news. The news editor needed his approval. The shot of the Mayor and Adeline French poodle kissing in the deserted downtown park was going to be the lead story for the day in less than an hour. "CEO Kingpin and Mayor Canoodling?" was the perfect takeaway for the story. ZooTMZ would be all over it in the evening edition with a dozen more shots of them hand-in-hand and kissing, and entering her apartment.

He keyboarded, "Air it. Good job."

Joe would reward the stealthy photographer handsomely. The dog would be getting a pile of cash that he wouldn't have report for tax purposes. Basset hound tracking senses were legendary and this one scored a bullseye. But to get the hound's continued loyalty in more difficult photo blackmail situations against his foes, Joe had another idea. The pretty little female basset in CBS accounting department was single, and he'd set the talented paparazzi up with her, he'd secretly film them, and if she resisted, Joe would blackmail and fire her. He knew she couldn't say 'no', with an invalid mother to support.

Joe was making progress on what he owed Mr. Big too. CBS programming revenues were up. Today's news and follow-ups would make even more revenue. He might pay off that disgusting arctic shrew overnight. ZooTMZ would draw an all time record crowd tonight with the Mayor and Adeline as the principle focus.

Joe's third shot of scotch tasted pretty damn good at 5 am.

Joe knew however, his long term solution was that the Mayor, Adeline, the book, Mr. Big, and the fox and rabbit all had to disappear. He didn't have enough muscle or money to order several hits all at once. He was still shocked that Mr. Big had created a kinship with the fox and rabbit, and he considered if there was some way for him to exploit that forbidden organized crime/ZPD relationship. There had to be something where he could eliminate them all at once, and get someone else blamed, but that idea still eluded him.

When that ultimate plan was complete, Joe Camel could ride into City Hall as the untainted savior and brand new Mayor of Zootopia, and begin his master plan for all the mammals of the city.

He looked for the scotch decanter, and wondered where the hell his cigarettes were, too. He was craving one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Authors Notes:** Thank you for letting your interest in my story let mostly my OC's created for this universe carry the last chapter. _This_ chapter kind of has something for everyone to tie together a lot of threads, including one alluded to a few chapters ago, but not at the expense of the fun our lovers are discovering. Some of my more avid reviewers will see their suggestions or thoughts confirmed - you are all good guessers! This double length chapter will have to hold you until next Wednesday (or maybe the following Saturday), as my family and I are out of town through the weekend. I invite you to enjoy my version of the famous "24 Hours" show, but Zootopia style. (and sorry about the typos - I think I caught them all in an update.)

 **…5 am Monday morning - in a really bad neighborhood in downtown Zootopia…**

A police SUV rolled up and turned on its blue strobe lights behind a panel van, which was in a 'no parking' zone, put a powerful spotlight on the license, and the officer ran it through the computer. Very quickly the info came back that the van had been stolen. The thief had overpowered the van's driver and was hospitalized from the beating.

The police team, a badger and a wolverine, looked at each other, and made sure they had a full charge on their tazers, and had their billy clubs out and ready.

"I'll go check it out. Cover me," said Elliott, a badger.

"Will do. Got your back," confirmed Darren, who was a wolverine.

They pulsed the siren, but here was no acknowledgement from the van driver.

They approached either side of the van, and kept watch on the back end of the van from behind, in case the car thief was in the van's cargo area and would bolt when they weren't looking. Simultaneously, the officers slid the van's front doors back carefully with tazers drawn.

Elliott discovered the driver's side was empty, and the keys were still in the ignition. It was almost sunrise, and difficult to see in the shadows of the towering but very dilapidated city canyons, and the badger didn't want any surprises in this neighborhood.

Confirming that the van was empty, the ever-cautious wolverine Darren stood outside scanning the alley, and fire escapes above them. They did not want to be the next 'officer down' cases that were not unheard of in this part of town.

But Elliott discovered there was blood in the cab. A lot of blood, and a bloody rag that was crumpled on the metal floor. He sniffed it, and it was reasonably fresh.

Elliott announced , "Not good Darren. There's blood here. There has been some kind of violence. He turned his flashlight on, and his eyes caught something. There was a glint from his flashlight deeper in the alley that was also catching their vehicle's blue lights as they sequenced.

Elliott requested, "Cover me. I don't like this. There are too many hiding places in here. Too many blind spots."

Darren gave his partner a determined look, and opened the weapons locker in the SUV, "I hear you. Let me get something better to give you cover."

The wolverine unlocked and hefted the multi shot long range high impulse tazer rifle, "Come to papa. _Now_ I've got your back, pard'."

Darren hung the extra heavy duty battery pack around his neck. He was ready for all-out urban warfare if the need arose. The charger whined when he flipped the switch, something that was so high pitched it made them flinch every time. A hit from this gun would put a rhino down in an instant or power this entire neighborhood for a week.

He had a green light on the rifle's status display, and ordered, "Go."

Elliott came upon the bloody remains of something. Something that was mostly eaten. There were chewed bones, ripped musculature and torn sinew, mixed with pieces of clothing. The badger poked at the remains of a belt with his billy club, and realized there were guts attached to it. He hurled his breakfast, but forced himself to examine what was left of this victim's body.

"Are you all right?" asked Darren, hearing his partner's retching. His grip on the rifle tightened.

"Uh-huh. Just give me a minute," Elliott fought back another wave of nausea, but lost the fight.

The awful mess was barely recognizable as a mammal body, but he couldn't tell what species it was, until he saw the remains of a wolf snout. The body was wearing a uniform. A _blood-soaked_ police uniform. Elliott found the mangled badge, which had caught the glint. Something about the badge didn't look right.

"Damn," Elliott expounded.

Darren asked, "Elliott ? Are you _sure_ you're all right over there?"

"You don't want to see this, Darren," the ZPD officer warned.

Elliott stood up, felt suddenly woozy, bent over and lost what was left of his breakfast again. He wiped his mouth, took a deep breath, and keyed his radio.

"Officer #3547 and partner requesting immediate assistance."

"Nature of request, Officer?" inquired Clawhauser wearily.

He was very fatigued, and yawned. The cheetah had to pull third shift all week due to the empty slot when the Chief dismissed Simon. The chubby feline was disappointed. That kid seemed to have promise.

"Homicide. Officer down. But not one of us, repeat not one of us."

Clawhauser was saddened immediately wondering who had duty in that awful neighborhood last night, but couldn't recall, "Officer's name?"

Elliott looked for a name tag but didn't see it and didn't want to disturb the detritus any further until ZPD Crime Scene Investigation got here, so he said, "Remains are unrecognizable. There's been a… a _consumption_ , Dispatch."

Clawhauser was instantaneously awake, and exclaimed, "Sending four units and SWAT to your '20'. Cordon off the area ASAP. Secure with heavy weapons."

"Roger that, Dispatch."

Clawhauser turned to the internal communications board, and punched the intercom button labeled 'Chief's office'.

"There's been a homicide, sir."

"Acknowledged. How bad?"

"One of _those_ kind, sir."

 _"Shit._ Go secure, Officer," Bogo ordered.

"Secure now, sir."

"Tell me what you know Clawhauser."

After the Dispatcher gave the grim description and a established a direct secure radio conversation with Elliott for a full report, Chief Bogo switched off the secure comm links, but he made an unwelcome decision. He refused to interrupt Judy and Nick on the morning after their wedding day, but he had to have them in tomorrow – a day early. In a couple of months they were going on their honeymoon, so he knew he could work them to the bone until then, and with this and the thing with the Mayor's new wife, he'd probably have to.

He'd give them their 'morning after' fun, but after lunch he was going to make the call. He needed his best detectives back in action, even though this was going to be as grisly as assignment as they had ever been given, as well as the potential CBS financial wrongdoing case. When it rained, it poured.

 _"But that's how you make the best become better,"_ he rationalized to himself.

An old mentor he respected had told him that - a judge he respected named Benjamin, now long retired, who presided over many of Adrian's cases when he was just the junior 'arresting office' in those cases.

 **…5:30-ish. Lookout Point Lodge…**

The light of dawn got progressively brighter. As the sun rose over the mountains, throwing its light on the Lodge and the city miles below, the brilliant rays found a crack in the suite curtains, and it was like a spotlight on the interior of the quiet room. The beam moved across the Presiden-tail Suite plush carpet, until it crept across the sheets that contained newlyweds Nick and Judy Wilde. Contented expressions were on their sleeping faces. The couple had stayed in a loose spooning position all night, subconsciously aware of the other. The bright light crept across their uncovered nude bodies, illuminated the grays and whites and reds and browns and blacks of their fur them nestled together. The light finally crossed their faces.

"Ow! Bright light!" Judy instantly awakened and complained, putting both paws over her tightly shut eyes.

At that point of complaint the rays shifted into Nick's eyes too. He squinted and shielded his eyes as well as his bride, "Whoa! What a wake-up call, Judy…"

Judy stretched a bit in her husband's embrace, looking at the clock/radio display and said, "Oh dear, it's so early."

"Ugh," he stretched and yawned with her, "I thought this was a sleep-in day."

She relaxed and put her paws on top of his encircling arms and paws, and reflected, "It seems there is no rest for the weary, Nick, dear."

After the shock of the rays of sunlight had now moved up above their pillows, both sighed, and realized the nice clutch they were in from the night before, and they luxuriated in the feeling of soft, short gray fur completely against long, dense, rough fur. It was exhilarating and irresistible for them, and the pair let their desires go.

Spooning wasn't close enough to Nick for Judy, and apparently not close enough for Nick either, because she could already physically tell he wanted her. She turned around under his embrace and was once again face-to-face and completely entwined with him. With a gentle shift by Nick, they accomplished their second union, to Judy's grateful and audible joy. Like last night, they savored the simple oneness of being husband and wife.

"Mmmm," she cooed at Nick, "Good _morning,_ husband."

She adjusted against that stiff brush-like forest of long red body fur which excited her more and declared, "This feels even _better_ than last night."

Nick felt fantastic, and he smirked at their near-immediate morning coupling, "In a _hurry,_ Carrots?

She returned his sly grin with surety, "Yes. As a matter of fact, Nick, dear, I _am."_

Nick observed, "That makes sense. You _do_ know what they say about rabbits, right?"

Judy gave him a not-so-fake annoyed look and warned, "Yes of _course_ I do, and as a matter of fact I _agree_ with that saying _completely_ as far as _we_ are concerned. But, Nicholas P. Wilde, unless want to _end_ this little tete-a-tete right this very _second_ , you _won't_ say it."

Nick gave her a totally innocent look even though what they were doing was anything but innocent, "I would never even _suggest_ such a thing."

They snickered, knowing otherwise, and then the pair ravenously kissed. They were very hungry for each other, understanding how incredible the feelings were that they experienced together last night. They were not reticent or cautious or concerned anymore, after their first pinnacle experience. They simply wanted more of each other and wanted each other _right now._

"Good morning _yourself_ , wife," he belatedly greeted her and squeezed her, coming up for air after their kiss. He could not believe the elation he was feeling in his intimacy with Judy.

In an affectionate response, she let his hands wander where she guided him. Her emotions soared, re-experiencing a feeling especially in one place that he discovered with her last night. She mewed, "That was _really_ nice, husband."

Nick was very pleased, "I could get very used to waking up and doing this with you _every_ morning, Judy."

She giggled, "Yeah me too, and even on days we _can't_ do this, I kind of liked having you as my giant-sized pillow like yesterday morning."

"No matter _how_ we wake up together it will be good."

She played with his wet nose, "Yeah, but not _every_ day will be like _this_. It's going to be the old grind soon enough: too many short nights jarred awake by the alarm, drag ourselves into the shower, a scramble to get ready, and get dressed, then 'nuke' a couple of instant coffees and wolf down some stale toast or a hard bagel and crawl to the bus to get to work."

Nick grinned, "Don't you mean _'fox_ down'?"

"Shut up, Nick," she scolded, but knew she had walked right into that one.

"But we'll do all that as husband and wife."

Judy sighed, "Yeah…"

They kissed lightly.

"So what are we going to do today?" she teased, even though she knew right where she was.

Nick gave her an obvious look and gestured at their current state of affairs, "Well, Carrots, what do you say we finish what _you_ started this morning _first?"_

He giggled and kissed him deeply, "OK… I was _wondering_ when you were going to ask. Or _do_ something about it, husband."

With a contented look at his brand new bride, "I have to admit, Judy dear, that I'm _pretty_ comfortable _right_ where I am now, as a matter of fact."

"Why am I _not_ surprised, Nickie? I'm _very_ glad to hear that, because I like you right there too."

"But I _am_ ready now if _you_ are," he noted and flexed his muscles to begin.

"Me too, dear. Me too."

Their talking was finished for some time.

 **…6 am ZTV Morning News…**

The morning ZTV anchor smiled at the camera, "Good morning Zootopia! Here's what's happening on our Monday. We'll tell you all about the city gridlock after this year's record Blossom Fest turnout in a few minutes, but our _lead_ story is: 'What was going on Sunday at Lookout Point?' The normally sleepy lodge atop the mountains after ski season saw a whole _lot_ of activity up there yesterday. Lookout Point Lodge is on private family lands bordering Tundra Town, and is known for its winter sports activities, weddings and romantic honeymoons year round. We go live to the base of Lookout Mountain."

The windblown and cold reporter appeared on the TV, "Good morning everyone, I'm Sarah, reporting to you from a roadblock of the only road up the mountain. Here's what we know, from an eyewitness yesterday."

A totally laid back biker, a male elan, explained a bit absentmindedly to the tiny reporter, s pygmy marmoset, "Yeah… my… like totally _awesome_ girlfriend and I were on our trail bikes - huh- huh - when we saw a bus full of party mammals go up… like… the mountain, dude. We wanted to join that major cool party. They were rockin', I'm just sayin', mammal."

The inset photos were pictures that the biker had taken while he rode. Confetti and balloons drifted out the window and mammals waved at them. Silhouettes of mammals standing and partying on the bus could be seen in the back windows of the bus. One set suspiciously looked like a rabbit and a fox twirling noisemakers and holding on to each other arm in arm.

The biker added, "Then it was cool to the max when, uh, a police helicopter went right over us. I like… waved, mammal… but no one waved back. _Not_ cool, dude. They need to more… like… totally _chill."_

ZTV overlaid the dramatic but shaky video footage from the biker's cell phone. The dark blue helo passed over the bikers at very high speed and very low altitude, with the ZPD logo emblazoned on the door. It flew over the trail and up the slope to the lodge. They could hear the elan couple freak out in a good way. To any informed viewer, it was clear that the two had been smoking weed.

Anchor asked, "What did ZPD have to say about this low level run, Sarah?"

We got this from a ZPD spokeswoman late last night. She looked pressured, "There is nothing unusual about this. If we have a true medical emergency, we fly whatever is available to save citizens. All police helicopters are medevac-equipped for medium trauma patients. A couple visiting the lodge went into labor. We medevac'd the mother-to-be and her husband off to the nearest hospital. It's my understanding the new family is doing fine."

Sarah added, "Later, another eyewitness in the area took a still shot of nearly every vehicle gathered at the lodge."

There was a blurred image of a big limo similar to used by underworld kingpin Mr. Big seen on the mountaintop. There was also a fancy sports car. Another image, even blurrier, was of a couple – one much shorter than the other. The short one was in a long white dress and her head was covered. Many different species of mammals could be seen in front of the lodge.

The shot sequence ended, and the camera returned live to the scene of the roadblock.

The anchor asked, "What's going on up the mountain that you can't report from the lodge up there, Sarah?

Sarah said, obviously annoyed, "There's been a lot of confusion about that. We've been arguing with ZDOT, but they are keeping people _off_ the mountain or we'd have a report from the lodge. They say that there's been a massive landslide up there in the winter to spring thaw, so ZDOT closed the road. Here's our encounter earlier with the construction crew working on the landslide."

The scene was recorded much earlier. It was really dark, and there were glaring lights, roaring generators, and several vehicles with flashing yellow lights.

A big, mean looking polar bear in a construction helmet stood in front of the roadblock barriers, lined with flares spread completely across the road. Several big white trucks were blocking the lanes.

The bear said in a surly voice, "I'm sorry, folks, but you can't go up the road to the Lodge. There's been a landslide reported that has blocked the highway. The lodge is closed anyway, with only the owners and their family up there. And they aren't moving until we get the mess cleared."

Sarah asked in her best determined reporter voice, "Tell me sir. Does it take seven construction polar bears to hold a traffic flag? Shouldn't your friends be up there moving rocks?"

The huge polar bear dwarfed the tiny traffic flag and even tinier Sandra, and stared in annoyance down at her, "Listen mammal. I don't _make_ the rules. I just enforce them. You can't go any further, so don't even ask."

The camera went back to Sarah, obviously frustrated, "So we set up here next to the flagman. We will be investigating more as soon as we can get closer. From somewhere along Lookout Point Highway, I'm Sarah. Back to you guys."

…

The Director of ZDOT was watching all this with complete dismay from his desk, "What the _hell?_ Who _closed_ that road? What team has _vehicles_ like that?"

"I don't know sir," said his assistant.

"Get the manager of Polar Tundra ZDOT District on the radio and find out what the hell is going on," he ordered.

The ZDOT Director was already upset that the news and the populace had been hammering him all day for the traffic screw ups this weekend Blossom Fest. He was about to chew nails anyway, and was dreading the next news article up that would blast them for the all the messes yesterday that ZPD had to intervene to fix. Bogo would never let him forget that in the next Cabinet meeting with the Mayor at the end of the week. He despised that mammal.

The Director's underling, a lop rabbit, quickly said, "Yes sir. Right away, sir" and scampered off.

…

"Thanks, Sarah for that great report," said the anchor, and added, "Ladies and gentlemammals, what we've learned back at ZTV News Central studio is that the Lookout Lodge's owners are Melvin and Sandra Wilde, according to property records and their website, but we have little else on them right now. We've made attempt at email and calling and they are not responding. Their website officially shows that they are closed between seasons to rest and recuperate. There doesn't seem to have been _any_ rest up there yesterday. We'll stay on it."

The camera pulled back for the obligatory anchor team banter.

"What do you suppose went on up there?"

"Kinda looks like a wedding of some sort to me."

"They do that."

"But not this time of year."

"Or maybe so..."

The anchor gave a wry grin, shifted his papers, and quipped into the camera, "Well we'll see. More on ZTV as soon as we get it. Next up, the Blossom Fest Traffic _Fiasco."_

 **… After 6 am. Adeline's Apartment…**

Leodore looked at Adeline from their reclining après-sex cuddle, and he used the remote to put the TV on mute in case there was something else reported. Adeline was gathered under his arm on the pillow and looked positively radiant in her latest afterglow as his new fiancé. That was an hour very well-spent, he decided.

Leodore reflected, "A Mayor' job is never done, even in my fiancé's bed. I told you this would be hard. Your people did a pretty fair and factual job there."

She smiled, "They always do. That's the difference between CBS and ZTV. We do hard investigative reporting with no sensationalism."

"I'd say that is what we just saw."

"Leodore, dear, you think _you_ have an early start today? Tomorrow at this time I have to talk about a merger with a media giant in Aseanic – that's 11000 miles away. It's no different with me. But I _will_ enjoy taking that call from our bed."

He cuddled her and he closed his eyes, and took note of his deep affection for her, as he said softly to her, "I'm going to love being married to you."

She gazed up to him and kissed under his neck, "Me too, Leodore. We already support each other's jobs."

He shifted to get out of bed, "Well, I better find out what's going on up there from Adrian."

Adeline handed him his phone, and held him back, "Make your call here. You are not going _anywhere,_ fiancé."

"I like you when you're bossy."

"I told you we're better together than apart."

"That's for sure," he chuckled.

He punched the Chief's private number, "Adrian?"

"Boss?"

"Yeah it's me. I have you on speaker."

"Who's with you?"

"Someone you can trust."

Adrian already knew who it was, but would not say until the Mayor acknowledged it.

The Mayor asked his police chief, "What _did_ happen at Lookout Point yesterday? I saw the news."

The Chief explained, "Officers Hopps and Wilde got married. They're taking a short honeymoon, thanks to some remaining medical leave before our meeting on Wednesday morning."

"Did you authorize it?" asked the Mayor.

Bogo laughed, "How could I stop it? Everyone can get married to anyone. Of any species.."

Adeline grinned at Leodore. He shushed her giggle about their secret.

"Getting married while on medical leave. There is some crazy logic in that," Leodore considered. Adeline gave him a look.

"And yes they are pretty much healed. I just let them do that on their remaining leave. They earned a little extra time off after that robbery."

"So why were you there, Adrian?" inquired the Mayor.

"I wanted to see how those kids were doing. I had a present."

"You're going soft on me, Chief. But you used a police helo to go to a wedding? That will get some attention."

"No, Mayor. I used a police helicopter to medevac the best man's wife in emergency labor. I just happened to be in the passenger section when the call came in. I was diverted away from trying to help the traffic jam. It was hopeless. It was the end of Blossom Festival and this was a record crowd. There was little else to be done to solve the traffic jam and we helped a citizen."

"You know I'm catching hell for that already. ZDOT really screwed up. Thanks for your team trying to help." Leodore stated.

"My pleasure, and I know sir. Nothing was airborne. All the Ambulance Service helos were grounded. You should catch more flack for that. We were the only things standing in the way of a new sloth cub being born on a mountain top or in a hospital. Who's gonna jump on that?"

The Mayor was still concerned, "I don't know, Adrian… That might have been a little too conspicuous."

Bogo had to say it, "You – living with Adeline – _isn't_ conspicuous?"

The Mayor was firmer, "She's right next to me. That's not half as conspicuous as getting married to her is going to be."

Chief Bogo nearly fainted, "Wait! What?"

"Adeline and I are getting married at 7 am morning, Adrian. At 10, we are holding a press conference as husband and wife - before the budget meeting later. This has to be all above board, Chief. The COI's will go up on the website and our personal sites. Let all our critics all debate after that."

Bogo genuinely offered his best wishes, "Congrats sir. But can we make things any _more_ complicated for all of us, sir, prior to the next election? Particularly when we have 'the goods' on Joe now because of what your fiancé did in her previous job? A marriage to the former COO of CBS is going to make life hell for me."

Leodore grinned, "That's why I pay you and a ton of lawyers to work the law to the city's advantage. No one is going to stop _us_ from getting married either."

"Yes, sir."

"I have an idea. Adeline and I are getting married in an hour. We've cancelled our appointments except the budget hearing. I am going to take the heat off those poor kids. We have to keep the media investigative teams _off_ the mountain and _away_ from that Lodge."

"It's already being done," Bogo said, but hoped the Mayor didn't ask him how it was being done.

"Chief, about the Lodge owners' last name – Wilde?"

"The two families are distant cousins. The media will figure it out quickly though, and then they won't need to go the mountain. And sir, they are a fox and rabbit couple too."

Both Leodore and Adeline turned to each other in a pleasant shock.

There was a pause in the conversation.

The Mayor was concerned, "Adrian? What's up?"

"Wait. Umm. Mayor, my PR chief said that CBS has just posted pictures of you guys kissing in the park. We're tuning there now."

"Great. Just _great,"_ Leodore complained.

Adeline was even faster flipping channels, "There it is! CBS _does_ have a shot of us. Wow! Kissing _that_ way?"

"Damn," the Mayor said, "So that's what we look like."

Adeline grinned and teased, "It looks even better than it feels. When can we do that again, lover?"

The Mayor gave her a scolding look, "Not now."

They hated the takeaway term of 'canoodling'.

The CBS anchor noted, "These exclusive photos are taken from a member of the public."

Adeline yelled at the TV set, "Public? I don't believe _that_ for one single second."

Adrian said more seriously than not, "They were probably paid a bucket full of twenty dollar bills I bet."

They snickered a moment, and Leodore said, "The good thing about this is that we aren't making any excuses and we're taking the high road. We're getting married in an hour and holding a press conference at 10. Their scoop will be yesterday's news by mid morning."

"We're going to beat CBS by taking the moral high ground," the Chief added.

"Always, Adrian. It's the only way."

"Sir. I think mammals are going to reelect you in November purely out of curiosity, just to see what happens _next."_

The Mayor chuckled, "Won't that be _fun,_ Adrian?"

The Chief admitted, "I think you already sucked all the fun _out_ of me today sir, but as always, I am your obedient servant. Kiss her and tell her congrats for me. Count me as one who's glad you are back together."

"Goodbye Chief," Leodore said and ended the connection.

Adeline caressed his face and praised her fiancé, "He was always your best friend, Leodore, even on the tuskball team in high school. He's had your back since he was a defensive line-mammal."

Leodore agreed, "He was almost as upset about us breaking up as I was. But now he's as happy as I am, even though he'll never show it."

He put his arm around her nestled lower in the bed with her.

She kissed him and cuddled with him, "That's sweet. You know by getting ahead of this latest expose, not only do you save us, you cover for them. I promise you that ZTV will do everything above board, but they will eventually find out Nick and Judy are at the Lodge. But ZTV isn't going to make any judgments, although I will not and cannot interfere. I'm here in your bed, not on the phone to my news department. That's what the COI's do to me. We can take this one for that nice young couple."

"Adeline, oh dear, it's getting late. I'm sorry dear. At 7, we have to be at Benjamin's, and it's after 6."

"Then, dear, we better shower _now,"_ she conceded but had another surprise.

She led him to her shower for two. It was huge and she hit the computer program for 'shower for two – long cycle with lower body massage spray'.

"You'll like this dear, and we have time for something very special before we go. I know you haven't had enough of me yet."

They entered the wonderful warm shower together, kissed, and Leodore was amused at the pulsating shower that stimulated him. He just smiled at her as he felt the first one of her hind legs go around his back and her tail wrap around both of them. To his great surprise, he responded to her instantly.

 **…7 am. Benajmin's Justice of the Peace Storefront…**

The ancient metal bell rattled as the door to the cramped old storefront along the main street. The old cougar stood up from his desk and said warmly, "Well hello, Mayor… and Ma'am. What can I do for you today. A little legal advice?"

"How about a little marriage advice?" Leodore grinned at his old mentor.

He gave his young pupil a smile, "Really? Sure, I haven't done a wedding in a week. So who is your beautiful young fiancé?"

"This is Adeline."

Benjamin politely shook hands with the tigress, "Hello Adeline. Wait? _Adeline?_ From _High_ School and college? The one Leodore was so in love with?"

 _"Still_ in love with, Benjamin," the Mayor corrected.

Adeline added with a bit of embarrassment, "Yes, Justice Benjamin. And I'm the one who _left_ him for ten years until I came to my senses. I realized what I had and nearly gave up, and he wanted me still. I don't know why, but he did."

They all laughed.

"So here we are."

The old feline asked, "I take it since it's so early, you're ready to get this done?"

"Oh yes," Adeline confirmed taking Leodore's hand.

Leodore added, "Very. The sooner the better, sir."

They paid all the fees and had all the documents filled out, signed, and notarized.

Benjamin offered, "We have three different styles of certificates."

"Which one is most expensive?" Adeline inquired.

He showed the deluxe certificate that had gold leaf borders.

"It's beautiful, darling. I want that one. My wedding present to you, Leodore."

"Then that's what we'll have, plus the normal one the city issues. I can't think of a better present, darling."

Two more mammals came into the shop. They looked like hell.

"These are our witnesses and lawyers - Curtis and Gladys."

Benjamin greeted them, "Sir. Madam."

They harrumphed and glared at their clients, who nearly guffawed.

Curtis said a little gruffly, "We're here. Can we get on with this? We'll be working right up to 10 am."

"So Benjamin. Let's get this done."

The old mammal asked, "Any special words? Any rings?"

Leodore handed him the box, "Here. We have wedding bands for both of us."

Benjamin saw the brand name of the jeweler, "These folks have been out of business for like 8 years."

"Yep," noted the Mayor.

"This is a very special marriage, indeed," the elderly justice reflected.

"We thought so too."

Benjamin instructed, "Now, if you two will stand and hold hands before me, please. Let's begin…"

…

It was done soon. Their lips tingled and faces were aglow with the first married kiss and pronouncement as husband and wife. Leodore safely filed the marriage certificate and its twin in manila envelopes for them into his briefcase. There was actually a small crowd gather outside. Leodore and Adeline saw them happily staring while taking their vows.

Leodore was a little apprehensive, "How do we politely get through all of them? We didn't think this part through very well."

Adeline smiled at her brand new spouse, "You just pour on your Mayoral charm, we talk to them and you engage the citizens like you always do, husband."

"That sounds very nice. I like 'husband' much better than 'Mayor'."

"You're sweet," she pecked him, and the people outside cheered.

Hand-in-hand they went out into the crowd, loving the weight of their two new rings.

The crowd had many nice compliments:

"Hey Mayor, Adeline. We saw you on the news this morning. Dang you guys can kiss!"

"Congrats on being a real married couple now."

"Awesome! I thought this was going to happen when I heard about it. You look so nice together."

"I think mixed species couples are wonderful and you two and Nick and Judy are the nicest of all of them. There needs to be harmony among the species, so thanks Mayor."

"I hear you waited ten years for your sweetheart, Mayor. Cool. I'm going marry mine in June, right after we graduate school."

"Cheers, Mayor and Adeline."

There were many more wishes to be had, but they noticed the media satellite trucks barreling down the street toward them.

"Uh oh. Trouble, dear," warned Adeline.

The Mayor hurriedly said farewell, "Sorry folks, we really have to go do Mayor and CEO stuff, now."

They all applauded, and one said, "Thanks for stopping to see us. You have our votes in November. You're both just like the rest of us now."

As the Mayor and Adeline fled from the media trucks, Adeline noted, "I think you have your bumper sticker slogan, husband."

He really couldn't get enough of that. He was really truly married to his best girl from high school.

Adeline brought him back to reality and yelled, "Leodore! Grab that cab!"

The pair jumped in and slammed the door just as the paparazzi tried to jam cameras and microphones into their faces.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"Split fare today, cabbie. Drop the lady at ZTV Tower, then take me to City Hall."

"You could walk to those, sir. I'm grateful for the fare," noted the cab driver.

The Mayor chuckled, "It's not a good day to be out in public."

The Mayor noticed the cabbie was an echidna.

"Ed?" Leodore asked.

"At your service, Mayor."

The Mayor was effusive, "Wow! It's been a _coon's_ age since you gave me a lift, Ed. I don't get out in taxis much anymore."

"Always a pleasure Mayor, And a darn shame about that. I promise I won't tell any raccoons about your comment. Is there something special going on, today, Mayor?"

"We just got married," Adeline couldn't contain her joy any longer.

"At Benjamin's?" Ed asked.

"Where else at this time of day?" the Mayor snickered.

"Got that right. Well congratulations. Ma'am… uh… aren't you… umm?"

"Yes Ed, dear. It's so nice to meet an old friend of Leodore's. I've never met an echidna before. You have fascinating fur, sir, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all Mrs. Mayor, and well my fiancé likes it."

"Mrs. Mayor?" she chuckled, "Ed, Leodore, I _like_ that."

"You _are_ now the First Lady of Zootopia," Leodore reflected.

Both were stunned with the realization of that. Maybe stepping down from ZTV wouldn't be all that bad if she had to.

The Mayor glanced up to the visor in the cab and asked, "Ed? Is that _her?"_

"Yep. That's Cynthia. She gets to ride with me every day virtually, even though she works with the elderly at retirement home."

Adeline, realizing they had a mixed species relationship, smiled and said, "It appears we have a _lot_ in common, Ed. She's beautiful."

Ed explained, "Yes ma'am, the Mayor has always been tolerant of all species. That's how we got to be friends in the first place. He handled my wrongful termination by one of the big cab companies when he was a public defender. We lost but he set me up with a small business loan, and here I am still driving my cab. I paid that loan back almost 7 years ago."

"That's wonderful, Ed. You did this for him, Leodore?

"I did. Cynthia was the loan advisor at the time. She was a fellow civil servant."

Adeline hugged Leodore, "I never knew. How sweet."

"There's lots of things you don't know about yet, dear."

 _"Every_ night at home I want to learn about one more nice thing you did for Zootopia, dear."

Leodore blushed.

"His caring for everyone is why we elected him Mayor, Adeline."

"And that's always why he's now my husband."

"Do you know this is a much more pleasant ride than my chauffeur and limo, Ed."

Ed bragged a little, "I know this whole city and I can get you there faster and better than anyone."

"I should just save money and take a cab. Especially _your_ cab."

"It would be my pleasure Mayor but it might be considered favoritism, sir."

"I just might consider that anyway – one more victory for the little guy. 'You can be anything you want to be in Zootopia'."

"Watch that 'height challenged' stuff Mayor," kidded Ed.

"Sorry…"

Adeline suggested, "I'm not your PR chief, dear, but your friend has a point. It would be good to see the Mayor not taking privileges. Getting rid of gas guzzling limos and saving costs would be a great thing."

Leodore kidded, "Followed soon after by the Mayor getting hammered by the press for laying off 30 civil service employees in the VIM transport department."

Adeline chastised him, "You _know_ there are plenty of other transportation jobs for drivers and crew. And drivers want to drive and not sit around _waiting_ to take you somewhere."

"It's never easy… I will think about it," he noted.

"Well here we are. ZTV Towers."

She gave him a forlorn look and grasped his paw, "I _really_ don't want to leave you dear. What a weekend."

"I know, I feel the same way, but we _will_ be back together at the Press Conference."

"Oh dear, that reminds me. I better call my Board Chairman. "

Leodore laughed, "If you want to keep your job you'd _better_ do that. I'm going to call the City Council Chair when I get in."

"You don't work for him, Leodore."

"But he'll make live hard for me if I don't. They make the laws. And pass my budget."

They kissed and she got out, hurrying into her building.

Ed just grinned. He knew all of today's attention would take any curiosity away from Nick and Judy. He saw the two news segments early.

 **…7:30 am. Lookout Lodge Presiden-tail Suite…**

Things progressed for Nick and Judy much more swiftly to a pinnacle and much more intense than the night before. The unified pair rested a few moments in their fulfilling warmth they generated between them.

"Love you…" Nick sighed with affection.

"Love you too," Judy whispered happily.

Judy suggested, "I suppose we ought to get showered and dressed and get some breakfast, then see what there is to do. We don't need to see the mountains from the _inside_ of Lodge the whole time we're here."

Nick teased, "Oh we _don't?_ Where does it say _that_ on our new marriage license?"

She gave him a smiling admonishment, "Nicholas P. Wilde, I'm going to be making love to you our whole life. We _don't_ have to use it up all in two days here."

"I'm willing to try… and besides, I didn't know we were assigned a budget for this kind of thing."

She swatted his arm, "You big jerk!"

They both chuckled and kissed, but she did get up and insist they start toward the bathroom.

Examining themselves, Nick noted, "If we didn't need a shower last night, Judy, we really need one this morning!"

She ran the warm water and got it adjusted bending over, deliberately giving him the best view possible. Nick just stood and admired everything about his beautiful new bride. He opened the clear shower, and like a polite doorman, he bowed deeply, and invited with a gesture, "After you, Madam!"

"I don't mind if I do, sir. Thank you," she responded equally politely.

Nick said very formally, "Proper etiquette is _always_ welcome, even for two naked mammals, don't you think, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely my dear," she agreed, with a snicker.

They laughed, and stepped into the warm twin streams of water.

It was conveniently sized for two mammals and had a double shower head. The warm water poured over them both as they showered, savoring the embrace as their fur and skins became soaked. Their fur clung to their body shapes and they got a true sense of just how beautiful and handsome they were as very fit cops.

Stepping back a bit holding both her paws in his, he complimented Judy, "And I thought you were beautiful before."

Her eyes were wide with wonder and appreciation, "Yeah, me too Nick. You are so handsome, sweetheart."

After their mutual admiration as done, she suggested, "So let's rinse off fast and go have some fun _outside_ our bedroom. Can we wait for our special shower time, please, dear? I don't want to rush it, and we just made love beautifully just now."

"Sure Judy, that's fine. I want to go see what we can do here around the lodge, too. We can have some special fun in the shower tomorrow before we leave."

"Promise?" she smiled. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no, but she was actually a little worn out by their zeal.

"Promise."

After they showered and toweled off, Nick suggested, "How about a hike and a mountain picnic? I bet we can have Sandra make a picnic box for us."

"That sounds wonderful."

As they helped each other dress for the outdoors, they smelled breakfast.

"What's that _incredible_ aroma?" Nick asked, and licked his lips.

"Let's go find out and let's take the champagne to breakfast. We never touched it," Judy noted and grabbed the bottle her parents left for them.

Nick said, "We were so drunk on each other last night we didn't need a drop of alcohol."

Judy cuddled against him, "You got that right, husband."

"Mimosas for breakfast would be delicious."

"Great idea, Nick!"

They took the long hallway down the stairs and to the Lodge's restaurant.

Melvin smiled from the open stove cooking up something fabulous, "Hey there kids, we were wondering if you were ever going to come out of your room."

They blushed.

Sandra scolded her husband, "Melvin, shush. They were just married. Let them be."

Judy calmed the argument, "That's OK, Sandra… Yes, we had a _wonderful_ night."

Nick added, "You're lucky. You've had 31 years. We're just getting started."

Sandra praised them, "And you started out just right. What a lovely wedding you two planned. You have such good friends, and fine parents, Judy."

Melvin told them, "We have lots of things to do here, and you get it all to yourselves today."

"We want to take a hike."

Sandra suggested, "Well you are both in great shape as cops. How about a little exercise here on top of the mountain? I can make you a picnic lunch and we have day packs. Melvin will take up the trail and you can hike back down. And there's a hot springs you can have to yourselves. The water is wonderful."

Judy said with a bit of embarrassment, "We didn't pack suits."

With no hesitancy, Sandra informed them, "We always schedule time for couples so they don't _need_ suits."

Melvin added, "You can do whatever you want, Nick and Judy. The water is perfect for _anything."_

"That sounds wonderful!" Judy exclaimed and gazed into Nick's eyes. Those eyes showed her how much he wanted that experience for them. Now they were really glad to have waited on their shower play time.

Everything was packed and ready and loaded. Melvin took them up in their SUV. The sights were amazing on their way up to the summit, and Melvin gave them a personally guided tour.

Nick asked, "This is all yours?"

"Yep. It's been in the family, since… well… I can't remember. Eons ago, we foxes used to roam here on all fours, kids."

And hunt for arctic hares, they both knew.

The pair was standing next to the SUV, and Melvin asked, "Do you have everything?"

"Yep. We checked our list three times."

"It's at least 4 hours down the mountain especially if you spend a lot of time at the springs."

"Sounds great to me," Nick stated and squeezed his bride. She winked at him deliciously.

Melvin instructed them, "Here's a radio if there is trouble. There isn't any cell coverage until you get back to the Lodge."

Nick assured Melvin, "No one needs to get hold of us. It'll be fine."

 **…10 am. The Zootopia Press Club…**

Mayor Lionheart walked up to the microphone, surveying the packed-full room. He was not alone. He had Adeline's hand in his, and as everyone saw that display of affection, the whispers abounded.

He cleared his throat, and he stated regally, "I suppose you're wondering why we called you all here. I'm often standing before you all, with lots of official pronouncements. This one is personal, and we would like to make a joint statement."

Standing proudly with Leodore, she announcement, "This morning at 7 am, under the authority of a Justice of the Peace, Leodore and I were married under Zootopia law. I am now _Mrs._ Leodore Lionheart, but please call me Adeline."

A million flashes all went off at once and there was a buzz and commotion among everyone the likes of which the social circles of the city had never witnessed before.

They let it settle a moment then continued.

Leodore explained, "Though this seems sudden, it was _not_ hasty. It is the renewal and culmination of a relationship that started ten years ago between us in high school, and went on hold after college for careers and _other_ interests until now. We are walking fully aware of all the consequences to our marriage, knowing all our warts and bruises. In fact I have one right here on my paw."

There was a nervous chuckle. Everyone was silently taking in every word they said.

"There are business and political implications of a relationship like ours, and some may question that. And each of us will cover that. Effective immediately upon our marriage at 7 am today, we're removing ourselves from any possible conflict of interest – short of resigning our jobs, as some of our rivals hope we will do."

There was a goodhearted chuckle about that. Except at Joe Camel's residence. He was on slow boil.

Leodore announced, "Henceforth at City Hall, I hereby delegate all authority I have to investigate corporate issues to be run by the Deputy Mayor and a firewall will be created between me and his office to remove any jurisdiction I might have in those matters, so there is no threat of retribution if I question his actions - for example to investigate ZTV."

...

In his office, Joe Camel's heart skipped a beat as he incredulously watched the news conference. The Mayor could have used CBS to throw an insult at him.

...

Adeline just grinned at him.

There was enthusiastic applause. The Deputy Mayor, a colleague of Leodore's for years, was actually a better prosecutor and investigator. A number of critics had maintained that Leodore had held on to that optional function - that could be easily delegated - far too long. It was a smart political move as well as functionally expedient.

Adeline announced, "And at ZTV, the news division for political and mayoral affairs now reports to the ZTV Chief Operating Officer, with no direct oversight from me. In this way, no one may think that I will interfere or manipulate the news for political gain or influence because I am the mayor's wife as well as ZTV CEO. My corporation is _just_ as subject new investigations as anyone."

There was equal applause for her. Already comments were flying that these two really thought this through.

Adeline continued, "Everything we do will be audit once a year by City Council and the ZTV Board of Directors so that there is no sense of impropriety or influence. If there is any, we are prepared to resign."

There was a huge murmur over that bold move. The completely defused any criticism.

The Mayor concluded, "This we promise for the good of the public and the shareholders. There will be no questions. Our COI agreements are posted on the City and ZTV websites. Our lawyers will handle all questions."

The pair walked off the stage and into the 'public stage' to even more applause and lots of discussions. Their announcement sparked the beginning of days of discussion and debate, but no one could disagree their hearts and actions were in the right places.

As soon as they were done, the local news conducted interviews on the streets and all the Zootopia social media commented on how smart they were, and how they were taking care of and protecting the public and their corporations and still having a personal life. The comments were off the charts favorable for the Mayor and his new wife. Every investigative reporter in town, aligned with every legal department started to dissect that document word-for-word.

…

But one mammal as nearly nuclear in anger, watching TV and the social media posts. Joe Camel's face was screwed up into a frightening fury, and he threw his entire nearly empty decanter of scotch against a wall, "Damn them. I have _no_ story here."

He punched the intercom to his Executive VP Entertainment, "Kill the new ZooMTV article on Mayor and Adeline. It will just look mean and surly. We've _lost_ this one. Try to do something cute and fuzzy on them instead, even though everyone will be doing an "I love the Mayor and Adeline" presentation. I don't care what you do. Pictures from the high school yearbook and prom. Do a damn documentary on them. Leave out the parts where I stole her from the Mayor and boinked her for a decade."

He paused for a moment and screamed more, "And find out more about what the hell _was_ going on at that lodge for pity sake. I don't want ZTV to scoop us that one too."

"Yes sir."

He slammed the cell down.

He talked to himself, "Damn them. Now my scoop is useless. They scooped _me._ They're married. It's all airtight… And Zootopia _loves_ them. Gag me…"

He could only hope that they didn't want to screw things up by revealing what was in the book. At least he had them there.

He finally had enough. The more drastic parts of his plan had to come into play now, before the next payment came due to Mr. Big - that was a payment that would be paid for in his blood. Blood would spill between them, now but it wouldn't be camel blood.

Joe Camel was right. Zootopia did love their newest celebrity couple – _another_ endearing interspecies celebrity couple, which infuriated him.

...

All over Zootopia TVs and social media devices were choked with commentary:

"I think it's cute the mayor and college sweetheart getting pack together. It's like a love story in the movies.

"A lion and a tiger together. Can you imagine what their cute little kits will look like?"

"I think it'll be good for the mayor. I trust him more now to make a big commitment like that on behalf of the city. ig he can after a decade make a commitment like that to his high school sweetheart, think what he can do for the city."

"I'm glad the mayor her told us right away. I think that them putting a COI is awesome and shows how honest they are and how much you can trust them to do the right thing. I was always for the mayor, now I like him even more. He's got _my_ vote for sure."

"If it's good enough for the mayor and his girl, then by golly who are any of us to question those two nice fox and bunny police officers. I like the mayor standing up for what he believes publicly and marrying his girl, no matter what species she is. _This_ is the future, and our Mayor and our top CEO are leading it."

"It stinks that Joe Camel played this poor businesswoman for _ten_ years and then she and the Mayor get back together and marry like childhood sweethearts. I admire the mayor and Adleine. That Camel guy is a *bleeeep*"

Some were skeptical:

"Eh.. Just another political stunt. After the election, look for the divorce news.

"Those two want to control the whole city now. They need to go, and go now."

 **…11 am. Joe's office…**

His intercom buzzed and he screamed into the speaker, "What now?"

"Sir… uh… your 11 am is here."

"Oh. OK. Thanks Susan. Send them in."

It was a representative from the Zootopia Leadership Institute. They sponsored the City's annual special awards across all lifestyles and contributions to society.

"Mr Camel, what a pleasure," the studious looking alpaca said, shaking hands with him.

"How may I help you?" he asked, worried their foundation would ask for millions of dollars in donations from the philanthropic Camel Institute that he used a tax shelter, not because he really wanted to give his money for any cause.

The mammal spent some time explain the Institute and its purposes. Joe listened politely.

Cheerily the alpaca stated, "We're pleased to select you for the honor of being the city's top CEO for this year. The rise of CBS and its success is historic."

"Wow. I'm honored. That great! What do I have to do?"

He really was happy, and happier the top CEO wasn't Adeline.

"Just show up at the honors and awards banquet to receive your award. And a donation is always welcome, sir, to help defer costs, and extend our scholarship program for inner city and underprivileged mammal youth."

"I'll consider it," he said without commitment.

Then Joe felt an idea form in his head and asked, "Do you know who the other winners in the other categories are?"

"We do know. All of you winners are being notified personally today or tomorrow."

Joe asked what appeared to be magnanimously, "Do _you_ have the list? I'd love to see if any of my friends in business and peers in the community got selected for this great honor. It will be fun to celebrate together."

The alpaca was reluctant. She knew the reputation for sensational journalism for CBS, "Uhh, OK. But its secret for now. It would be a shame if any of the winners found out before the visits."

"I understand the nature of the 'surprise' for all the winners. I will protect the sensitive nature of your list. I promise CBS won't tell or report it earlier."

"OK, but please Mr. Camel, just a look."

The Institute leader gave Joe the list, scanned down the names, and he forced himself not to react to anyone overtly, "This is a wonderful selection. There are some remarkable mammals on this list."

He quickly gave it back to the alpaca.

"Thank you. Well, then. I'd like to chat longer, but I have to go on to the next mammal winner. This is _always_ my favorite day besides the banquet itself. I love surprising the recipients."

Joe as positively deferential to the alpaca, who was actually a related species, "I understand, and it was a _wonderful_ surprise. Thank you for this _great_ honor."

They shook hands and the alpaca went to the next appointment.

Joe mulled over the list in his head, and smiled an evil grin.

He knew exactly what to do to solve all his problems and set himself up perfectly to become the lead candidate for Mayor.

He put down the congratulatory letter from the Institute, and gleefully he knew he carry out his idea. The answer to everything was right there in that letter of congratulations on his desk.

 **…Noon. Lodge Lookout Mountain summit…**

Nick and Judy were well into their long hike, and they were truly enjoying the day, chatting about the fantastic views from the mountain all the way back to the city. They talked about them, their plans, and about the most fun parts of the wedding. It was typical couples' talk.

It was still nippy but the sun rays that woke them now warmed them, even though they could see their breath a little.

They were in light jackets, long sleeve tee shirts and shorts, but wore very sturdy hiking shoes and socks. Judy sported a visor and Nick had a tuskball hat. Judy looked wonderful in her very short athletic shorts. They grabbed some long sticks to use as walking staves.

They walked hand in hand, and although they kept a good walking pace, they regularly stopped to take panorama shots and selfies along the way of the more spectacular views of the mountains and forests below the tree line and the far away city. The air was crisp and clear, and they could see aircraft cutting contrails. This high up – nearly 13000 feet at the summit – they could clearly read the logo on the jets: 'Mammalian Airlines'.

Judy squeeze her new spouse, "In just a couple of months we'll be on one of those to Atlantea, dear."

"As if this short couple of days wasn't an amazing enough mini honeymoon," he quickly added.

"I know, right?" she smiled.

They were completely in their own world.

They got to the hot springs. It overlooked the city in a way that it seemed like wallpaper in a spa room. Steam rose from the crystal clear water.

Nick was a little tentative, "Still want to do this, dear? It's still a little frigid."

Judy encouraged him with an excited giggle, "Polar mammals do this _all_ the time. Let's get in right _now,_ Nickie. Last one in and all that….

She stripped quickly, leaving Nick more breathless than the thin air was making him.

"Come on slow poke!" she teased and modeled for him, enticing him with seductive positions, and pulled on his arm, while he got his off too. Seeing her naked he couldn't disrobe fast enough. They left their clothes on the picnic bench with their packs but took the towels for later.

Bare pawed, nude, and hand in hand, the chilly mountain wind ruffled their exposed fur. It was a great feeling. They tested the warm springs water. It was a little past too warm to just jump in.

"Oh isn't that wonderful!" Judy exclaimed, close to Nick.

But soon they were in, they discovered the pool of warm water was big enough to swim around in. It was soothing.

Nick quickly got used to the water too, "Oh my. This _is_ positively incredible."

He floated on his back, which caused Judy to snicker with the view. It was playtime.

They splashed and kicked, and even dared to get out and jump back in to make a huge splash that rolled over his new wife.

"Bombs away! yelled Nick in one huge splash that made Judy sputter.

"I'll get you back, fox!"

And she did, even being smaller than him.

Nick encouraged her to repeat that, "Jump in - I'll catch you."

It quickly became catch and snuggle loveplay game that they relished, because it ended always in a kiss.

Until Nick missed, and she went all the way under and sputtered, "You did that _purpose!"_

He rolled his eyes, "Umm, well..."

"You're _toast,_ fox."

She climbed up his shoulders and pushed him under. He came up coughing.

"So how did you like that, you big red fox bully?"

In response he spit water in her face.

"Augh! Fox spit!" she screamed, which started a huge splash fight and more dunkings.

It was incredible fun, and they could see their breaths, and were amused as steam rose from their wet fur. For the exposed parts of them, ice particles on their facial fur and ears. The cold and the hot mixed together just like the cold and the hot of their relationship.

With the splashing and wrestling – and more dunking - came tenderness and embraces. Both knew what they wanted to do and were hugging longer each time they came together.

"Tired?" she suggested more than asked.

He caught Judy's desire, "Yes Judy, I'm worn out. Foxes don't swim much. Gotta rest."

They saw a private alcove in the rocks, perfect for resting. And other things.

Nick sat in the natural seat and spread his arms across a rock backrest. She could see his desire for her had translated into something tangible that she noticed through the water.

She faced him, smiled and lowered herself carefully into his lap, and made him gasp as their next union was established.

His arms wrapped around her, and he joked, _"This_ is resting?"

Judy snickered after a kiss, "Technically we're both seated. _That's_ resting. Besides, you hogged the _whole_ seat. Where was _I_ going to sit? _That_ part of you was just in the way, dear. I was simply being… um… _creative."_

"I love your logic, wife. And I won't tell Petunia you said that."

Petunia was the police office records keeper. She was a pig.

Enjoying their comfort and excitement, they were a little nervous to proceed in public, no matter how private this was, "Nickie, do you think we should keep going?"

He grinned, "Why not? You kind of _committed_ us now, Carrots, and Sandra and Melvin suggested this. But seriously, we are alone. It's beautiful here, and you're even _more_ beautiful. And I _really_ want you now, dear."

"I can never say no to you," she said tenderly, and the kisses that followed lasted a long time.

The waves they created with their steady movement amused them.

"Tidal wave!" Nick teased while he caught his breath a moment, but didn't slow down.

"I'll say, dear husband, a tidal wave of our emotion."

They both laughed at that, and Nick stated, "Love Foul! That was a truly _gaggy_ romantic offense dear."

"Do you _care_ right now?" she cooed.

"No," Nick gasped with a grin, picking up their pace and intensity to emphasize his point.

"Oh! I _didn't_ think so," and they returned to their affections, pressing her snout against his.

When they had completed their latest sensuous experience, Judy remained cuddled in his lap, "Can you believe how beautiful this is?"

Nick retorted, "Yeah, and the mountain view is too."

"You!" she blushed.

"Let me go get my cell camera," Nick suggested.

Judy was adamant, and wouldn't let Nick separate to get out, "No! _No_ pictures or postings of us naked! I'll do a lot of things with you, Nickie, but not that."

"Of course not dear. I don't want to do that either, but a modest selfie for our photo collection of our life together would be great."

"That would be nice, Nick."

The air was very cold on wet fur and skin, and Nick shouted, "Gaah! Its so cold."

He moved fast and his muscular body dripping wet with matted fur and ice crystals took Judy's breath. They took several and it was perfect, and they even loosened up a bit little and several photos were much more risqué than planned.

"The kids will _never_ see those," Judy giggled at Nick.

"I promise. I'm famished. Lets eat."

It was still cold when they got out and quickly toweled down. There were no jokes about affected body parts because they were both freezing.

"Brrrr!" Judy exclaimed, but was all wrapped up with her husband in a giant beach towel. Their joint body heat warmed them fast.

"This is fun!" Nick noted, nose to nose with Judy inside the towel. The feeling of their damp fur pressed together was nice, but they'd already had their relations, so they dressed very quickly.

They started a fire in the fire circle and warmed to their grilled tomato and cheese sandwiches on foccacia bread with alfalfa sprouts, and hot coffee.

They reflected hugging side by side, "Atlantea is going to have to be amazing to top this, Carrots."

"It will be, dear. I promise. Wait until you see the itinerary," and then she offered affectionately, "After the hot springs, sweetheart we're going to have to start at new list."

Nick grinned, "Ask me if that's a problem. Those are really big books. Think we'll get all the way through it?"

She promised, "Oh we will. Some things we won't do, Nick. I told you that."

"I will honor your wishes in marriage as I did when we were dating, Judy, dear."

She gave him an adoring look, "I know that, dear husband. But it's nice to know."

Nick rose, and offered his paw to his beloved, "Well we need to get going if we don't plan to camp out overnight."

She snickered, "That is something I definitely want to do when its summer. I love camping."

"Well, I've only lived in the city but I want to try camping."

"We'll borrow a family tent when we get to my home and we'll camp out by the lake. It's very romantic, and a _lot_ warmer to swim like we just did. I think my new dream is to made love to you on the beach with the fireflies around us."

"Oh? I'm excited."

"Not as much as you will, be husband. The local farm boys all call it 'fishing in the dark'."

"Well!" he exclaimed, and wondered what 'fishing' was.

…

A few hours later they finished their hike. It was later in the afternoon. They must have hiked twenty miles or so. It had been perfect.

"Welcome back." Sandra said.

"Any problems? " Melvin asked.

"None whatsoever. It was magnificent; what an amazing land you own."

Melvin reflected, "Not so much own as we get to borrow it while we are still here on this earth."

Sandra added, "We're not getting any younger you know. We were hoping to keep it in the family, but the kids aren't all that interested in being so isolated."

The younger fox and rabbit exchanged positive glances, but Nick said to his kin, "Let's take our time deciding that when that time comes for you to retire. This is yours now."

They heard a news alert on the TV in the empty bar.

Sandra instructed them,"Come see this, kids. The mayor got married this morning. It's been the buzz of Zootopia since you guys left for the hike. That and another story."

"Who'd the Mayor marry?" Nick asked.

Sandra answered, "She's an old flame from highs school and college. It's all very sweet. She's the ZTV CEO."

Nick stated, "I always thought of the Mayor as pretty stiff and formal."

"That's why everyone loves them."

Nick puzzled, "So her name is Adeline. Wasn't she somewhere else first?"

"At CBS. Yes. Scuttlebutt has it the CEO and she had a falling out professionally and personally."

"More on our special coverage on the inner city murder at 2 pm."

Melvin said severely, "You need to watch this, son."

The next story was very ominous. There was nothing on the public TV about the eaten remains, but it was described as a grisly knife fight and the death of an off duty police officer who had not been identified yet.

"Judy? I should check in."

"Yes, you'd better."

They turned on their cells, and their inboxes were flooded with urgent messages. Three were from Bogo.

He called Bogo.

"'About _damn_ time you called," Bogo said firmly.

Nick apologized, "I'm sorry sir. We were hiking. There is no cell coverage up on the peak."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you folks. Between the mayor and his new wife and this…. well, I hate to admit this but I really need you guys. But we will play the prank in the morning.

"Thanks, Nick. You two are great cops."

"Boss, I don't suppose you'll say that in the muster, right?" Nick teased.

"Dream on…" Bogo retorted then said goodbye.

He hung up but turned to his bride's urgent look, "We need to go home to be there first thing tomorrow morning."

Sandra was reluctant to let them leave, "So, you're leaving, I know. How about a hot cocoa to warm you guys up and an early dinner?"

Nick held back, "I don't know. We need to rested. I think it will be a really long day tomorrow. We gotta go now."

Melvin urged them, "Well uh… you can't say no. Sandra already made dinner. It's three hours back. You'll be famished, and his way you just go to bed, sleep, and be ready for whatever your Chief needs you to do."

"Judy?"

Judy was with Sandra on this issue, "We should stay for a little while. She's got dinner ready. We _need_ to eat."

Sandra encouraged them, "And you can use that second night another time. You can slip out of here in your friend's car and they won't notice who's driving after dark. Especially if you zoom by them in high beam."

Judy praised Sandra, "You guys are really sweet You thought of everything."

Nick smiled at his kinsmammal, "I'm game. It's a good idea. It won't be 3 hours in _Flash's_ car."

They all laughed.

While Sandra served the food, they finished their homemade cocoa. It was warm and yummy.

They had to rush through the meal, but it was delicious. Sandra had planned a lot of things to talk about on their second night. Family things.

But they all stood together by Flash's car, "We are so happy we found you."

"That's what your mother said."

"You guys need to go. It'll be midnight before you get back."

They hugged, got in the car, and revved the engine.

They roared down the mountain pass. Judy could see the smile that spread across Nick's face.

"I could be a Mammal Grand Prix driver," he grinned.

At the roadblock, the ZTV crew, nearly asleep after a long boring day of standoffs with the ZDOT crew that they were increasingly thinking was not ZDOT, saw headlights coming.

"Someone is coming! Be ready with the cameras."

The cameraman said, "Dang... that guy is really moving."

The reporter tried to wave the fast moving car down. The car blared its horn and gunned it. It blasted by at what must have been 200 miles per hour. It created its own dust devil.

They saw red tail lights careen around the next corner.

Sarah turned to her crew, "Did you get that?"

"Nothing. Light glare."

"Damn. Now we'll never know who was up there. Did you get a shot of the plates?"

"Are you kidding, Sarah? I don't even know what kind of car we saw."

The polar bear construction crew stirred and quickly packed their things, "Guess the landslide is fixed, see you guys."

"No wait, who are you guys, really?" Sarah asked, and they didn't answer.

They were gone instantly, and the ZTV crew was alone.

"Now what?" asked the cameraman.

Sarah responded, "Well, we make the late news report and get the hell out of here. It's getting really cold and I don't have a jacket."

…

At 130 miles per hour down the next straightaway, Judy chided her husband, "You reckless driver, you. Did you see their looks?"

"I did. That was really satisfying. It'll be a long drive, carrots, why don't you get some sleep?"

"You need help with the roads, dear, and to stay awake. Let's just chat and listen to some music. It seems that Flash likes our music."

The fact was that the hum of the engine, the road noise, taking the curves, and the darkness did make Judy nap, and she fell against his shoulder as he drove. He knew he had to use both hands for safety, and just smiled at her beauty.

They opened Flash's garage, and locked it, and dropped he keys into his mailbox, cabbed it home with their stuff. They wished it had been cabbie Ed who'd taken them. They were tired and just leaned against each other and held hands in the back of the cab

It wasn't long before they were back at their apartment. He paid the cabbie with a big tip before they rushed to their apartment.

Their entrance was completely deserted, "Apparently our secret wedding is still a secret."

"Either that or the paparazzi have a curfew."

They laughed.

Judy almost walked straight into their apartment. Nick stopped her and put her his paw to block her.

"Wait. I need to carry you over the threshold."

She grinned, "Another fox wedding tradition?"

 _"Our_ wedding tradition, Carrots."

They embraced and kissed very softly.

"I like that, husband. You are so chivalrous!"

He picked her up, and she put her arm around him in a very contented smile and admiration for his gallantry. She kissed him on his cheek. He placed her in the middle of the bed, and bowed.

She took off her clothes, pulled back the sheets, and gestured to him, "Lie down beside me, husband. You're tired. We need our sleep. Tomorrow will be incredibly wrong."

"Words cannot express how much I love you and being married to you."

"Then don't," she smiled.

She opened her arms, Nick dropped what was left of his clothes, snuggled with her draped across him, and they were nearly instantly asleep.

 **…11:30 pm. Lookout Point Lodge owners bedroom…**

The elderly pair was talking about Judy and Nick, how sweet they were, and their nice but foreshortened time together.

Melvin sighed and asked, "Sandra, I was thinking. Why didn't you tell them about children?"

"I was going to. But their plans changed. Did you see the worry on their faces about going back to work with all those things? Their lives are going to get complicated. They don't need that distraction."

Melvin warned, "And you don't think it can't get _more_ complicated? Do you see how much they want each other? Given the right conditions, something could happen. Something they never thought possible."

"They saw our family pictures and the grand kids. They _know."_

"No they don't. They know about our _adopted_ children. You didn't tell them about _our_ child. We'll never again have a more private time that we can tell our kinsmen without _them_ finding out."

"I… I _can't_ Melvin. It _hurts_ too much. And I'm deathly _afraid_ of them. They _still_ threaten us."

Melvin scolded his wife, "I know, but Nick and Judy _need_ to know about them. Maybe they can _do_ something about those mammals. They're _police."_

Sandra cautioned, "This is a _lot_ bigger than the police, dear."

"OK. We'll find another time."

"I hope so, before it's too late. Goodnight honey. 'Love you."

"Love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Authors Notes:** I'm glad you all enjoyed the revelation of last chapter. We'll learn more about Sandra and Melvin's child later, and what it could mean for Nick and Judy, and other interspecies couples in the Zootopian world. The usual strong T rating for romance/intimacy, violence, and mild cursing. More is revealed here on other matters.

 **…11:45 pm Monday night. The lobby of Adeline's apartment complex…**

Adeline was overwhelmed with emotion with Leodore, "Oh darling, it was such a wonderful night. That was my _favorite_ restaurant."

Leodore added, "We _needed_ that, after a really long day."

"Dinner was perfect start to our first night of marriage. The mammals were so nice to us. They let us have our privacy, after they congratulated us. Speaking of privacy, I can't wait to get you in bed."

Leodore was tired but wanted to be with his wife again, "I want to Adeline, but It's so late, and tomorrow's another work day. Should we?"

She grinned at him, "So… when you're asleep at your desk tomorrow morning like your opponents say you are, at least you'll have a _really_ good reason."

With a hearty chuckle, "You've convinced me dear. I'm sorry things turned out kind of backwards to the way it's supposed to be - that we were married after... well... all the _fun_ parts of being married."

Adeline snuggled as they walked, "I love that you're so old fashioned. It's all right. We're married, and I know now you had every intention of us getting married. You really _are_ cute… for a Mayor."

They laughed together, and arm in arm they entered the building with the card key. The older night guard was there, normally friendly, but was very serious tonight. He motioned to the couple.

"Ma'am? Excuse me, could we talk a minute, please?" the old ex-cop asked.

"Yes, Carl?"

"Congratulations to both of you. I assume that means Mayor Lionheart is moving in."

Adeline's eyes gleamed as she said, "Yes it does - this weekend for sure. I'm going to talk to the landlord about changing the lease. And my name. Is that all, Carl? It's kind of late. We need to go up."

"Well actually, I do have another question, I'm sorry to pry ma'am, but procedure requires me to ask whenever there is a security incident."

"What _kind_ of security incident?" She gulped. Leodore revealed nothing.

The guard stuttered, "Um… last night I had a ZPD officer come into the building tell me that he was there to guard you and escort you into work today. Something about threats against you, ma'am. I sent him up to your floor, and he was there all night in the lobby. Did meet you and escort you today?"

Adeline decided there was no reason not to tell the truth about this part, "Um, no? Why?"

With no hesitation, Carl stated, "Because he's still there."

The old ex-cop motioned them to the monitor of security cameras, and on the 18th floor was the video of Adeline's assailant sitting calmly and motionlessly at the lobby visitor's chair.

"Ohmigoodness," Adeline stammered, clearly recognizing that it was the wolf that robbed her. She couldn't hide her fear, and asked, "Leodore?"

The Mayor had to answer her to calm her, "It'll be all right."

Seeing their shock at recognizing he wolf and the anxiety it generated compelled Carl to ask, "Is there something you want to report to me ma'am?"

She regained her guarded composure and answered, "No, nothing Carl."

She quickly looked away from him. He understood the need for privacy of most of his upper class residents, but there was a fine line between reporting a crime and maintaining their privacy, a situation made even more delicate in the presence of the Mayor.

The Mayor was forthright about the situation though, and asked, "Would you mind escorting us up, officer? I'd like to meet this young man _properly."_

What Leodore said had some element of truth to it and the old cop understood the double meaning. Politicians were really good at that - this one in particular. Leodore braced for another fight with the wolf.

"Don't mind if I do," Carl stated and took a tablet with him with all the security cams repeated on it for portability throughout the building on their nightly inspections.

They went up the 18 floors, but they were awkward and silent. Carl was normally very chatty, and had a grim expression. Upon arrival, the elevator doors opened, and they looked carefully around the elevator door toward the floor lobby settee.

The chair where the wolf was supposed to be sitting was empty. Carl glanced at his tablet to confirm what he already knew.

"Let me show you something," Carl said, and showed Leodore and Adeline the display to their shock. He could tell the shock was genuine, and they were not hiding anything about this development.

"Oh dear," the Mayor exclaimed, seeing the fake image.

Carl explained further, "The morning guards were making their rounds in the building, when we saw this on the camera. Here's how this is happening."

He walked with them over to the security camera. He grabbed a small round hockey-puck shaped device the size of a quarter. As soon as he removed the disc from the camera body, the video images of the wolf sitting in the lobby outside her apartment guarding them disappeared. It was only a picture of the chairs and the hallway.

"Do you know anything about this?" Carl asked and showed them the electronic spoofer.

"No, seriously, I don't have any idea about this or who would do this to me," she lied.

"Madame Adeline, please, was there _any_ problem last night you'd like to talk about?"

"No Carl. There isn't."

This part was truthful. She didn't want to talk about what happened last night. That was clear to the retired cop. He worded his question carefully vaguely enough to let her decide to talk or not. He was frustrated with her reticence because he really wanted to help her, but after decades on the ZPD force, he knew city high stakes politics, and when to press for answers and when to not do so.

"Adeline. Mr. Mayor, forgive my candor here, sir and ma'am, but if you can't share what happened last night, I know the Chief works for you, sir. If you won't tell me maybe you can tell him. And give him this."

It was the video spoofer and a thumb drive with marked 'security tape'. The officer hasn't been here since we made the rounds right before dawn.

The Mayor was most appreciative he didn't pressure them and gave them the incriminating evidence of the wolf, "Thanks for your _advice,_ Carl. You were a good cop then, and now."

He replied, "Good night, you two. For the record, I am glad to see you find each other. And so is most of the City."

"Thank you, Carl. That's very kind of you to say. Good night."

Behind the front door to the apartment, their homecoming was less joyful than they had planned.

"When are we going to say something?" he asked.

"Well nothing happened bad," she lied.

Leodore shook his head at his reluctant wife, "Except for that bonk on your head. And the fact that I nearly ripped the arm off that fake cop. What if things get worse by not reporting what happened? This device is a _sophisticated_ spoofer. Someone went to great lengths to _get_ to you, dear. They had some kind of electronic entry to your front door, too, that took out all the alarms. The only thing that saved you is that _I_ wasn't supposed to be there. You'd be dead - not standing here making a decision whether you should report a botched robbery and attempted _murder."_

Adeline was nearly in tears and clutched her new husband as she admitted with embarrassment, "I _know_. Thank _goodness_ you were here. Leodore, please Let me think about this overnight. Maybe something will happen that will change my mind."

The Mayor kissed her forehead, and promised, "I will hold you to that. I love you too much to ever consider the thought of losing you… _again."_

Adeline smiled, "I'm so lucky to have you looking out after me. But let's think about _happier_ things, husband."

She peeled off her little black dress. There was nothing underneath, and Leodore was certain that had been the case throughout the evening from the fleeting glimpses he saw.

Leodore's concerns quickly turned to joy, "If I _ever_ had a good reason to be tired in the morning, _this_ is certainly it!"

Adeline grinned, "I am _so_ glad to hear you come to your senses about this, husband."

The newlyweds, barely 18 hours married, came together in an impassioned kiss and fell on to their bed. She wanted to please him in every way to make up for ten years of neglecting him and breaking his heart. They were too much in a hurry to even consider turning back the bed spread and covers.

 **…6:30 am. Tuesday Morning. Nick and Judy's bedroom…**

Judy woke up quietly, and looked up and over Nick's chest on which she was once again sleeping so soundly upon. She kissed him awake gently.

"Hi there sunshine," Nick whispered to his bride of only 3 days.

She strengthened her snuggle against him, "Mmm. Nickie. We're _still_ married and _this_ is our bed."

"Yes we _are_ and yes it _is_. I like being in it _with_ you," he invited.

Her paws toyed with his chest fur and wandered further down his body, feeling his returned affection in the places she love him to touch, intending for a special kind of wake up. Quickly they were one. Judy had set the alarm early and had plenty of time for a nice, initimate morning. Or at least she thought she did.

But then she saw the clock display.

Judy instantly panicked, "Gahh! It's 6:30! We overslept an _hour!_ We _have_ to stop, I'm so sorry…"

"Huh? What?" he was still savoring being with her. It was not the kind of thing easily interrupted.

"Nickie, stop! We overslept. I never set the alarm."

He stopped instantly and fretted, "Oh no! We can't be late on our first day back. They will make fun of with no mercy."

"I know. What do we do?"

Nick regrouped fast with an idea, "Forget the bus. I'll call Ed to come get us in 30 minutes. Then we have get ready for the day."

He speed-dialed his cabbie friend, "Help, Ed, we need to be at ZPD by 8."

"No problem Nick. I'm just done with a fare that's nearby you guys," Ed replied, but then teased Nick, "Hmm. _Oversleeping_ on your first day back? You _are_ living the newlywed dream!"

Nick was too worried to play along, "Shut up, Ed. Today it's a _nightmare_ scenario. Our boss needed us a day early. There's a lot of stuff going on."

"Like that murder? And the Mayor getting married suddenly?"

Nick admitted and chuckled, "Yeah. And that strange incident at Lookout Lodge. Those are just for _starters…"_

The friends enjoyed the humor but were interrupted when Judy yelled, "The shower is ready. Get in here with me! _Now."_

Her shout was loud enough that Ed overhead.

He snickered, "You'd better obey Judy. I sure do when Cynthia orders _me_ into our shower."

They both laughed.

The fox and rabbit couple scrubbed each other as fast as they could, they rushed out of the shower, and toweled down. They started to get their uniforms on, but they were too soggy so fresh from the shower. Every second counted.

Judy was exasperated, "Nick, dear. Were running out of time even _with_ Ed taking us."

Nick was desperate to think of solutions, "I know, I know. Wait! We both have fur driers."

"Good thinking hubbie," she teased.

"Hubbie?" he asked.

"You heard me," she smirked.

She rushed to get hers. They quickly set the fur driers on high power and high head, and aimed the driers at each other like target practice.

They proceeded to blow dry each other.

"It's working!" Judy exclaimed.

But what they were doing was too fast and the settings were too hot.

They glanced in the mirror, "Oh no. _Look_ at us, Nick!"

It was hopeless. Nick looked like an old English sheepdog or a poodle, and Judy looked like one of those fancy little dogs. They were both huge fuzzballs.

"We're so… _foofy!"_ she observed with disdain.

"A Pomeranian female would be _very_ jealous, looking at you, dear," Nick kidded.

She started to frown but realizing he was probably right, both laughed loudly for a moment, but Judy fretted, "But what are we going to do?"

"Let's get dressed. It can't be _that_ bad."

It was worse. They looked like fat cheeked chipmunks or squirrels. And all their exposed arms and paws were incredibly fluffy. Judy's paw looked like a Q tip.

Judy was absolutely at wits end,"Oh _dear._ The guys will laugh their brains out. They _will_ know we slept late. And tease us about why."

Nick was still thinking of solutions, "Maybe if we groom each other a little?"

"Then we'll be all wet again, Nick."

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"OK. There's nothing to lose now," she sighed.

After a few grooming licks, they looked a bit less fuzzy, and were terribly tempted.

Judy warned, "That's _enough_ dear; we have to go. We… can't go any further. Not right now."

Nick winked, "Remind me to pick up where I left off on that tonight."

She smiled happily, but quipped right back at him, "I don't know, Nickie. I might make you choke on a hair ball. It's _shedding_ season going into summer."

"What a way to go. At least I'd die happy," he remarked with an upturned corner of his mouth.

Judy tried to be upset but it didn't work, "Oh you! Shush."

They finished dressing in their uniforms and rushed out the door and down the steps. Ed was there at the curb. He snickered, "If we weren't friends I'd have the meter running already."

He noticed the too-blown dry look, "Uh… You guys look a little different."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it," Nick responded sullenly.

"OK, OK! I love you guys when you're both frazzled. You are so much a _couple."_

That made them feel better and they hugged in the back seat.

He interrupted them, _"Watch_ that stuff – that's what made you _late_ this morning!"

They all laughed.

"I'll get you there in plenty of time before muster, and everyone will be so excited to see you, they won't notice anything."

Ed screeched up to the ZPD headquarters, let the pair out, they settled up the fare, and rushed into the building to clock in.

Clawhauser smiled as he saw them and exclaimed with exaggerated gestures, "Oh _, my!_ Just _look_ at you two _lovebirds!_ Back from medical leave. You both look _wonderful._ What did you do to change your look? It's simply _marvelous._ I'm so sorry I couldn't make it there Sunday."

"Thanks Clawhauser, you're sweet. We missed you for sure," Judy replied.

With their still too-poofy facial fur, they actually looked a lot like Clawhauser.

They went in with the rest of the morning shift, and for most, it was everything they could do to struggle to their seats. It must have been a long night, because the whole team looked like hell all seated for muster.

Bogo walked in and wasted no time with a loud voice, "OK mammals, good morning. Let's get started. All the excitement from yesterday is over. The lodge. The Blossom Fest. The Mayor. And…"

"Who is it Chief?" interrupted Simpson, a wolf, very worried about members of his own kind.

Bogo was ready for this, "We don't know yet. Not all the wolves that are on the force have checked in. Some are under cover, on assignment, or vacation. We just don't know. Sorry, Simpson."

After that, Bogo acknowledged Judy and Nick being back, "Hey look who's come back for more punishment. That was some kind of partner protection you did against those porcupines. Well done, Officers."

There was some applause and whoops, but not as enthusiastic as one would expect for such an accomplishment. Everyone was barely awake. Not one of them noticed the new name tags. Bogo looked and noticed their overly fluffy fur, but decided not to make any comments. What Nick and Judy did in their marriage was not his business.

Bogo demanded, "All right, let's take stock of who's here downtown and make sure it isn't one of us."

Roll call at muster was always so boring.

"Anderson," Bogo called.

"Here," answered the rhino.

"Boxer," Bogo stated.

"Here," replied the bear.

Bogo continued calling names on the list, about a dozen before her. Nick and Judy were alert for the trick Bogo planned, but couldn't coordinate with them beforehand. The officer just after Judy was ready – Jenkins, a jaguar. It had been a week since the Chief had called her name, but Bogo hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Garfield," Bogo called, a little more emphatically to get Judy's attention. Garfield was always right before Judy. He was a big orange alleycat. He knew the streets like nobody's business, and had a weakness for lasagna.

"Here," answered Garfield.

Judy was ready for just about anything. She was ordinarily next.

"Jenkins," Bogo called instead of Judy's name.

"Uhh… here," Jenkins answered, quite surprised.

Judy sat there with eyes forward, an alert expression and her paws folded on the table in front of her. It was a classic 'Judy pose'. The jaguar looked at Judy, leaned over, and whispered, "He missed you?

She shrugged and postulated, "I dunno. We haven't been here in a week. He must have forgotten."

"Something _wrong_ , Jenkins?" Bogo said overly sternly, which made Jenkins gulp, and intimidated him into not bringing up what was on his mind.

"Uh… _no_ sir."

Then, Both Judy and Nick knew what Bogo had planned. They exchanged a quick, knowing glance, but no one else noticed. After awhile, Bogo was getting near the end of the list. It was interminably long.

Bogo stated, "Walters."

"Here."

"Wilde," Bogo called.

"Present," Judy announced. She did so in a perky tone, as always, as if nothing was different. Both husband and wife made the unsaid decision to go alphabetically so they didn't interrupt each other, which could spoil the prank.

That turned a couple of heads, but no one put it together.

"Wilde," Bogo noted.

"Here Chief," Nick stated, sounding bored.

"Young."

"He-!" Young started to answer.

A Great Dane caught what seemed to be a name repeat mistake, and interrupted Young's reply, "Chief. Wait."

"You _know_ not to interrupt roll call, Mallory," Bogo chastised.

"But sir. You called _two_ Wilde's," insisted Mallory, "There's only one. And it's _not_ Judy."

"And you didn't call 'Hopps'," added Jenkins sheepishly.

Bogo grinned, _"This_ why there isn't _anyone_ in the room who's qualified to be a rocket scientist."

Clawhauser decided, since he knew about them, to drop the surprise, since he already knew having been on the short wedding list, so he clapped his paws to his pudgy face and exclaimed, "OMG! They're _married!_ "

"You're married, Judy? To _him?"_ Jenkins asked incredulously.

 _"Some mammals really are the last to know,"_ thought Nick with amusement.

That little revelation woke everyone out of their morning stupor. They all stood and gave Nick and Judy cheers and congratulatory hoots, snorts, and howls, and few barks and growls.

Bogo finally cracked a smile, "Yes, mammals, it seems that while celebrating getting those quills out of their butts, these two decided to…"

"…to become a _permanent_ pain in the butt to each other!" Clawhauser shouted, which caused total pandemonium to break out and guffawing that took a minute or more to subside.

Nick and Judy laughed right with them all and high fived Clawhauser, _"Good_ one, dear friend."

He winked.

Bogo gave everyone an evil look, _"Excuse_ me, ' to get married'…"

The Chief was again interrupted by another round of thunderous applause, and all their colleagues made the newlyweds stand up and smooch.

"About dang time!" came a shout from one of their friends with a good bit of laughter from the others.

Bogo tried to keep muster under control but was losing terribly, "I brought donuts to celebrate the newlyweds, and they're in the staff kitchen, and for those who'd rather, I brought…"

Clawhauser was out the door already.

"…bagels," Bogo added, now quite annoyed at his Dispatcher.

That set everyone off in laughter again.

Bogo concluded by saying, "Well I guess after _that,_ there is nothing more to say than: 'Muster is dismissed and let's all go to the staff kitchen for a little celebration'!"

When they got to the staff kitchen, Clawhauser's face was already stuffed full and he had another donut and bagel in each hand.

Their colleagues were beginning to notice their foofy look. They laughed off most of the plausible explanations, until one fellow teased, "Ahah! Newlywed oversleep blow dry look!"

Everyone laughed in a good way, and the pair took it all in good fun, and Judy quipped, "If we didn't love you guys so much, we'd hate you right now."

Bogo let the party go for about a half hour, but then knew he had to let them get to their job assignments. He took the new couple aside and ordered, "Officers Wilde and Wilde, please come with me."

Both smiled at each other and touched for just a second, knowing both had been called 'Wilde'. It was very satisfying.

Bogo invited without looking, "I _know_ you want to hold hands and kiss a second - no one is coming."

They did so discreetly.

He asked more seriously, "How are you folks feeling? I know all the focus on Sunday was on you getting married, but you guys did get hurt. I assume you are OK? I can't imagine having a wedding if you weren't."

Nick noted, "Back in action, sir, and ready to go. At least the porcupines got us in the fastest healing place possible."

"Good, because we need you in top shape."

"Yes sir. We are. Great prank this morning, sir," Judy added.

They didn't see Bogo's rare smile as he commented, "You guys made it work by acting so normal and it didn't faze you a bit."

"What are we doing today sir?"

"I'm making use of that 'Detective' title on your badge by having you help CSI on that police murder. You guys have an eye for detail, and noses that are even better."

"I thought so. Any progress?" Nick asked.

"They're only certain that it's a wolf."

"But any leads on who it is?"

"There was no name tag. Whoever killed him, if it is a him, took it. There's only a ZPD badge. OK. Here we are. Good luck. Tell Tim I'll be back later. A cop killing has the whole Force rattled."

They both smocked up and went into the examination room. Bogo went about his business.

Nick greeted their colleague, "Hey Dr. Tim. Guess we're with you and your team today."

Tim smiled at them, "Hey guys. Glad to have you with us again. I hear congrats are in order."

Judy noted shyly, "Well… yeah. Thanks!"

Tim teased them, "We all figured it was only a matter of time. You guys acted like you were married for months."

Nick grinned, "I _think_ that's a compliment."

"Most definitely," the muskrat was married three years and already he and his wife had 7 kits.

Tim warned them, "This is going to be pretty gruesome. We've just started our second examination."

It was, and the remains turned their stomachs, but they didn't become ill.

Judy was upset. She'd seen death before by accidents and homicides but this was the worst, "Oh dear. How horrible. What an awful way to die: to be eaten to death."

"This is how life was before we stopped being savage," Tim observed rhetorically, "But from the skull fractures it appears he was dying anyway. Someone smashed him good. Someone powerful."

"It could be anyone," Judy reflected in frustration.

"Any idea who it is?" Nick asked.

"We don't know yet. We have dozens of wolf officers. The Chief is getting everyone who's a wolf to check in no matter what they are doing. So far everyone is accounted for."

Judy asked, even though she was sure Tim's team already did these things, "I assume that you've run dental records? Fingerprints? Genetic markers?"

Tim reviewed, "There aren't any paws left, and not all that many teeth, but we tried. You know it takes a day to get good results and longer to match against files."

Nick was shaking his head in dismay, this more emotional than analytical about the whole situation, "But he's a _wolf_. Who would do _this_ to a wolf?"

The couple looked over the case notes and what had generally been discovered, and then they collaborated with the others in the exam.

After a good 45 minutes, Nick observed, "Aside from the skull fractures, this was clearly done with teeth and claws, as you guys already found out. There appears to be no sign of using a meat cleaver or knives. Look at the different shaped tooth marks, and claw marks. There is so much body mass gone to conclude there were several attackers. This could be gang work. I don't think he was 'take home'."

Judy stated, "I going to hit the computer for 'wolf adversaries'."

Nick continued to bring them up to speed with the case details as they all examined the remains, "The uniform is authentic. The threads match under a microscope. The boots are the right color but not ZPD Issue."

"Any thing else from a uniform?"

Tim informed them, "No weapon. No utility belt. No radio. No name plate. Only the badge."

Judy took a long look at the badge, "This is wrong."

She pounded it on the stone slab with the rest of the remains. It made a thud, not a metallic twang or a ring.

Judy took a scalpel and scraped the badge. She made the discovery, "This is not pure brass. And it's painted - not metal."

Nick looked too and said, "It's laser-etched. It's a fake, but a good fake."

Tim was impressed with the speed and thoroughness of their search for clues, something they made a hallmark of their work as a team, "You're saying he's not a cop?

Judy only observed, "I don't know. The uniform is authentic, but the badge is not."

It didn't occur to them yet that Simon could turn to crime.

Nick asked, "Last night were there any crimes committed by mammals masquerading as cops?"

One of Tim's assistants offered, "We'll run a search."

Judy was studying with a grim face the remains of the wolf's snout and what little was left of his upper torso. There were still clumps of fur attached. He was a gray wolf. It was too close for her to not consider that she could be looking at Nick's snout, and she shivered. She took her surgical gloved paws, swallowed hard, and opened up the broken jaws. It smelled truly foul.

Fighting back a bilious feeling, Judy saw something strange, "Wait. Look at this."

She used forceps to pull out clump of skin, muscle, and fur that was orange and black and white, and was an entirely different texture and length from a gray wolf's coat.

Judy had a serious look on her face, "At least our colleague went down fighting. Oh dear. I already think I know the attacker he bit."

Tim took the sample from Judy, and ordered a tech, "Run a DNA test on that, _Stat_. Just a species match. Not a whole genome."

"Yes Doctor."

While that sample was being examined, a short while later, Nick pulled a razor sharp curled claw from deep inside the detritus. Overcoming the desire to hurl, he'd put his whole gloved paw deep into the carcass' musculature, seeing a deep cut, and wanted to see what caused it, and he was rewarded with another clue.

"This is no wolf claw," Nick noted, holding it up as if discovering a rare coin, "We need a species identification on the claw too."

Tim announced, "Those kinds of tests would be ready mid afternoon."

Nick complained a little, "So what do we do 'til then?"

Judy insisted, "Keep looking for more clues."

Most of the others needed a break, and Nick decided he did too, "This is making me not want lunch, Officer Wilde, sweetheart."

"It's barely 11. Officer Wilde, dear, please help me _here."_

"I'm better on the street talking to informants."

 _"You_ found the claw," she reminded him.

Nick quipped, "Even a blind squirrel eventually finds the lone acorn in the forest."

"Watch that Nick. Now I need something _else_ you are expert in."

Taking off a glove, she grabbed him by the snout and dragged him right over the cadaver inches from it. He went 'mmph!' because Judy had completely clasped his complaining mouth to make it stay closed.

Judy ordered, "Get in here _really_ close and give this a good solid smell and tell me what you can identify. You're a _canid_. You _all_ have great noses."

He quipped, "I'm a fox, not a wolf. We're not as adept."

"Close enough. Find me something _different_ than a wolf smell."

He teased her in a whisper, "I would much rather give _you_ a good solid smell and identify what I can. By _touch."_

Tim overheard the whisper and had to leave the room a moment and bite a finger to keep from laughing his brains out.

Judy was a little embarrassed while they were alone, "Nicholas P. Wilde, _concentrate!_ Your mother taught you better than that how to behave in _public!"_

He grinned, "My mother never knew you and how pretty you are."

Judy stood with her forepaws on her hips, tapping one hind paw impatiently, giving him a nasty look.

"All right. I'm ready," Nick said weakly, averting his gaze from his wife's stare down.

She leaned into his ear, and whispered for him alone to hear, "You can sniff me tonight, dear. _Especially_ the places you like _best."_

She tweaked her hindquarters and cottontail just enough.

He had to grip a cabinet to steady himself, and much more enthusiastically exclaimed, "All riiiight! I'm _ready!"_

"That's more like it," she giggled.

Tim came back in and had no clue what had transpired between the couple, but only saw them hard at work again. They seemed to have their own special language.

Nick dictated, "OK. Take this down… day old putrefaction... bile… urine… stomach acids… something unidentifiable. Ah! _Here's_ something on this collar bone fragment. Drool – _not_ wolf drool."

"Saliva?" clarified Judy.

"That's what I said," he kidded.

"Sample that, please," Judy asked the tech.

"Yes ma'am."

The CSI team leader turned to Bogo who had come to monitor the latest on the cop killer and he commented, "This is why we have them for the hard cases, Chief. I just turn them loose and they have at it. They find stuff the tech's just don't notice."

Bogo asked, "Well, Tim, they see all the bad stuff on the street. It brings them a different perspective to CSI analyses. But have you had any harder than this?"

"Not for awhile. Nor as gruesome."

Another tech who had been overseeing the genetic analyses personally ran in with a read out on her tablet, "Now we know what the killer or killers are: 'Amur tiger', also known as Siberian Tiger."

Nick gulped and observed, "That's the biggest – and most ferocious - species of tiger that ever lived."

"Good work, Emily," Tim praised.

Judy confirmed, "And my computer search verifies wolves were historical prey of Amur tigers – they both lived in the one place in the world that wolves were not the top of the food chain."

Everyone smiled that the killer or killers had been identified, and that they were Amur tigers narrowed where they might be located, and solidified their motive to kill and eat the wolf.

"With this little left of our wolf colleague, it's likely more than one dined on him," Tim postulated.

Bogo asked, pleased with their collaborative work, "Where was the body found?"

Tim noted, "On the upper west side of downtown - where no cop _ever_ wants to be assigned."

Judy recommended, "There's an Amur Tiger gang taking over the streets in that neighborhood. I think we're going to pay them a visit. There's a _score_ to settle here."

Nick was reticent, "No. Not _those_ guys. Not alone. These guys would make Gazelle's male dancers look _small_ next to them."

Bogo reassumed Nick, "You're not going alone. We're bringing a whole SWAT Team Heavy with you with sniper gauge tazer rifles, and a _lot_ more help. I have _half_ the force wanting to take out whoever is responsible for our fellow's demise."

Judy and Nick knew that a 'SWAT Team Heavy' was composed of all large mammals – grizzlies, rhinos, and lions, and others, all in huge armored vehicles, with enormous fire power.

 **… Late afternoon…**

Nick came back to the assembled team outside ZPD headquarters, "Saddle up. We have arrest warrants from the judge."

"Let's go _get_ those cop killers!" yelled one of the rhinos, helping to motivate everyone else. The officers who had found the remains – Darren and Elliott - were part of this arrest. They didn't need any motivation.

Nick jumped into their SUV with Judy driving as usual. Darren and Elliott rode with them. The foursome would be the arresting officers because of their direct involvement in the case. The caravan of seven vehicles arrived in the known territory of the gang. Zootopian citizens in the area scattered. They knew this was no place for them. It was clearly marked by urine and graffiti signs of their gang. This group was always trouble, and they seemed to becoming more bold and belligerent every day. Members were getting busted for drugs, petty larceny, fights, and muggings, but never had they attempted something this violent.

Judy pulled out the bull horn and stood next to her SUV by the alley that the dead cop had been discovered, "Amur Tiger Pride. Listen to me! You're _all_ under arrest for suspicion of complicity in murder and _savagery_ of a police officer."

A disembodied voice came from deep in the alley, _"Prove_ it, rabbit."

"We found remains of a dead wolf policeman here, and he was eaten. Direct evidence and genetic tests proved that _tigers_ attacked him."

The hidden voice claimed, "We don't know _nothin'_ about no cop killing. Go pick on the cougar gang down the street. That's something _they'd_ do."

These Amur tigers were not known for their intelligence or stealth. Some would call it insolence, or audacity.

Judy ordered, "Just come quietly for questioning. We could round you all up, give you all a suppository and examine the residue to make a match. Or you can all go with us quietly."

Suddenly Judy was confronted with a monstrous male Amur Tiger who leaped right in front of her, holding a broken wine bottle at her, and he threatened, _"Never!_ You _won't_ take us. In fact, _rabbit_ , I'm going to eat _you_ next."

He positioned to pounce. Judy dropped her megaphone and backed up, hand-held tazer at the ready, even though she knew it was useless against a predator this size. Elliott and Darren aimed their weapons at the tiger, but knew all three of them were in the line of attack.

From the other side of their SUV, Nick hefted a fully charged tazer rifle and growled angrily, shouting, "Not my _wife_ you don't."

As the tiger started his leap, Nick fired and the tiger screamed and writhed, bathed in the blue artificial lightning of a tazer rifle, and fell right at Judy's hind paws. Nick gave the tiger a full charge. The smell of singed fur curled their noses. She jumped behind the SUV to avoid a bite or a paw swipe. Other tigers leaped out of the shadows, ready to take on the ZPD team for incapacitating their leader.

From a dozen positions, snipers with sedative dart guns fired at just as many tigers.

Another gang member felt the prick of the dart into his neck vein, his eyes rolled back, and he dropped, exclaiming as he collapsed, "Shit!"

"Bastards!" another yelled as he fell to the ground.

A dozen tiger gang members lay still in the alley. Seven more got down on all fours, and tried to run off.

Three ZPD helicopters came up from behind buildings. Each door gunner in the back of the choppers shot nets and brought the remaining gang members down. They were quickly cuffed and sedated.

In about a minute the entirety of the Amur Tiger Pride gang were all subdued or unconscious, and it took twenty strong officers – water buffalo and wildebeest, elephants, rhinos and hippos to get the tiger gang into paddy wagons to take them to jail for booking. They made it back to the station with no incidents.

Bogo observed the proceedings of the expert team as they arrived at ZPD headquarters. He was very proud of the arrest.

"We got 'em, Chief," said Nick and Judy proudly, standing side by side with the SWAT team captain.

Bogo praised them all, "Well that's good news, Officers. _Great_ work together. I have some bad news though."

Judy looked at Bogo's tablet. The results had just come through,"Oh no. Nick. It's Simon…"

Nick asked, "No, it can't be."

Bogo noted with deep regret, "The analysis of the remains say that's him, or what's _left_ of him."

Despite the ill will he cause that led to Nick and Judy being seriously injured, neither harbored a grudge and were saddened. They had wished Simon well as he was escorted out of the building, but his heart seemed so hardened.

Nick reflected, "Obviously, he didn't turn over a new leaf."

Bogo informed them, "I think after you file your report, I'm letting you go for the day. I need to get his out to the press. They are all over us on what's going on."

ZPD PR approved the story, and the latest on the cop killing aired on the 5 o'clock news on all the networks. Leodore and Adeline watched the news from separate offices. They were aghast at what they saw on the savage killing and the identity of the victim.

Leodore reached for his cell phone, but Adeline was already calling him.

With no greeting, Adeline admitted, "I've decided. We need to tell Adrian now."

"Yes dear. Me or you?" he asked.

"Let's go together. What I have left can wait until tomorrow."

With City Hall just down the block from ZPD headquarters and the ZTV Tower not far from either, it didn't take long for the pair to get there.

Bogo's administrator informed him over the intercom, "The Mayor and his wife are here to see you, sir."

"The _Mayor_ is here to see _me?"_

"Yes, sir."

While shocked, he told his admin the only thing that could happen, "Send them in."

They sat in his office and chatted.

"What brings the Mayor and his wife to my humble office?"

Adeline first expressed their joint sympathy, "We come to pay our respects, Chief Bogo. We're saddened to hear about losing one of your own."

With an appreciative expression he said, "You both could have told me that over the phone."

The Mayor stuttered, "It's… it's something else, Adrian. Go ahead, Adeline."

"Chief…"

"Adrian," he corrected.

 _"Adrian._ Last night something happened. Something we should have told you this morning. Something we thought we had under control."

Bogo was worried about what Adeline was saying, perhaps incriminating both of them, "What on _earth_ are you telling me? Did _you_ have something to do with this killing?"

Adeline was insistent, "No. But there was something else that happened _before_ the killing with the same former policeman. We made an error in judgment by not telling you sooner."

Leodore explained, "Last night this young wolf fooled the building security guard, broke into Adeline's apartment to rob her, and tried to kill her. We defended ourselves, and he fled. Obviously, that didn't end well for him."

They gave him the video evidence. Bogo was shocked to see it all. They included her personal in-apartment security cam footage of the fight, and he tried to not notice both Leodore and Adeline were nude.

He handed the evidence back to them and noted, "I _didn't_ see this."

Adeline blushed a little, and noted, "Thank you, Adrian."

Bogo shook his head, "Simon made a lot of mistakes and paid for the biggest one. You can't learn from _that_ one. I had a lot of hopes for that young wolf. But he proved he was a 'lone wolf'."

The Mayor second guessed their decision, "We're so sorry. I hope that _we_ didn't help cause his death. Maybe if we reported it right away…"

Bogo assured them very confidentially, "Don't worry about that. This is speculation of course, but what you just said tells me whoever he was working with _punished_ him for _not_ making the heist at your apartment, or taking care of _you_ , Adeline, I'm sorry to say. Nothing you did – except for preventing his crimes against you - contributed to his death. What was it he was looking for?"

Adeline stated, "We think it was the 'book' I want to give you."

"We have every reason to believe that is true," Leodore confirmed.

Bogo leaned back in his swivel chair, "I should just go arrest Joe right now."

Leodore calmed his friend, "There's nothing on those videos to prove it was _anything_ other than Simon's initiation."

"I should just arrest him anyway."

Leodore explained the consequences, "And 24 hours later his lawyer springs him on bail. Then, Joe sues us and has a _juicy_ police harassment/Mayoral political pressure TV cut piece on ZooTMZ."

The Chief sighed, "As always Leodore, you're right. That's why you're Mayor and I'm just the Chief of Police. You married a good man, Adeline."

For just a moment, they were just friends in high school a decade before.

"I thought so too," she stroked her husband's suit jacket and looked affectionately at him.

Bogo added, "Tonight and for the next week I _will_ post a police security detail there to watch for anything else. Your place is the new Mayor's residence, right? I'm _supposed_ to provide for you and your _family's_ security."

They both blushed, "Yes…"

"Tell Carl that I'm doing that, and tell him I said 'hello'. I _miss_ that old codger. Now _there_ was a cop's cop."

"Will do," confirmed Adeline, "and _please,_ Adrian, you and your wife come over for dinner _soon_ , OK?"

"I promise."

They got up, said goodbye, and Bogo got another buzz on his intercom. He gave the inanimate object an obscene gesture.

It was his diligent admin again, stating, "Your next visitor is checking in at the security desk downstairs."

 _"There is just never any let up,"_ he thought wearily, but stated, "Send her up and have her sit in my office. I'll go get them."

Bogo walked out into the bullpen, and tapped Nick and Judy on the shoulder. They were preparing to leave, "You two, come to my office. I need you to stay a little later."

"Sure, but now it's too late to leave early," Nick mildly complained.

Bogo gave Nick a look.

"Trouble sir?" Judy tried to deflect the annoyance. Nick was good at that.

A rare smile passed his face, "No, far from it. You'll like this."

The female alpaca from the Zootopia Leadership Institute was sitting at a small conference table with some very official looking documents in front of her.

With a cheerful smile and a hearty handshake, the alpaca greeted them, "Hi Officers. I'm Lourdes of the Zootopia Leadership Institute. You must be Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

Nick mildly corrected, "Well actually, as of two days ago, we became Nick _and_ Judy Wilde."

She gushed, "How _sweet!_ You're married. This is even _better_ , now. All the talk shows think you would."

"I think they did before we did," Judy laughed.

"Well, everyone, please sit down. I have some _wonderful_ news for you. You are the last ones to find out."

Nick remarked, "We're always a little busy. But… find out _what?"_

Lourdes gushed at them, "I'm _very_ pleased to inform you that you _both_ are the co-winners of the Public Service category of the Zootopia Leadership Institute Annual Awards of Excellence. You are the _big_ winners this year, and the first _ever_ co-winners. It's even more special now that you are husband and wife."

Nick was in true disbelief, "Whatever _for_ , Lourdes? We just do our jobs."

"For your work a year ago solving he savage mammal problem and more recently the porcupine robbery."

Judy was nearly speechless, and instinctively grabbed her husband's hand, "I… uh… _we…_ we're _deeply_ honored, Ma'am."

"Lourdes, please."

"Tell us all about it, Lourdes," Judy asked, now very excited for them.

"In about a month there's a big banquet in the convention hall, everyone dresses up, and all the winners are there. We present each award, and make a big fuss over the winners. We have awards in Physics, Engineering, Chemistry and Biology. Education. Entertainment. Business. Medicine. Philanthropy. Youth Service/Top Student award. And Public Service. That's _you_ guys!"

Nick grinned at Lourdes and then at Judy and Bogo, "Wow! Little old _us_ having dinner among all the movers and shakers of Zootopia…"

"Yes! Won't it be _amazing_ , Nick?" Judy was very pleased.

Nick rolled his eyes, "More like _intimidating."_

Lourdes assured them, "Not at _all!_ You're going to be among so _many_ admirers and fellow winners. Here's the list."

Judy and Nick examined the list. They didn't know any of the science and medicine winners, but noticed that Joe Camel was CEO of the Year. They both thought that had to be a misprint. Mr. Big was selected for his philanthropy, which they knew to be true, despite his shady profession. Dr. Rocky was receiving the Medicine Award for his triage practice for victims of crimes for ZPD. The Mayor would be there as emcee with his new bride and the Leadership Institute leaders. The Mayor never met a microphone he didn't like, so it was going to be an entertaining evening.

Lourdes noted, "We'll have to work fast to change the programs and the award plaque, unless you want your maiden name, Officer Wilde."

Judy answered quickly, "Just put it 'Judy Hopps Wilde'. I _like_ my married name."

Lourdes responded happily, "Isn't that sweet? Of course, my dear."

They said their goodbyes, and Bogo quipped to his officers, "She failed to say there will be a _lot_ of boring speeches."

"Sir!" Judy mused, but secretly agreed there would be a lot of that.

They all had a good laugh but they were finished, "No. Go _home_ before I find something _else_ for you to do."

Judy asked, "Thank you sir. Did you know?"

Bogo sort of blushed, "Well, I… uh… _someone_ has to put in the nominations. And the Mayor has to approve the candidate from a _dozen_ different city departments."

"Thank you sir. We'll never tell," Nick quipped.

"Thanks, you two."

Nick encouraged his wife, "Come on, Judy, finally it's time to go home."

The office was practically empty from the first shift's departures.

"And celebrate our good news?" she suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," he winked. Their desire for each other was palpable.

She grinned back mischievously, "Absolutely, and I know _exactly_ how, dear husband. We'll get dinner out first, though."

"Cheese pizza?"

"Sure!"

 **…Back at their apartment…**

It seemed that preparation for their bedtime was taking too long for Nick's needs, and he asked, perhaps a little too impatiently, "When are you going to tell me what's going on, wife? What are you _doing_ in there? Scrubbing the toilets is not my idea of a romantic night."

She appeared in the doorway, totally naked with a very seductive pose, with her ears drooped low. She turned and swished her tail at him provocatively. His jaw dropped.

"I assure you it will be worth the wait. I'm running a nice warm bath to soothe all our aches and pains and to get rid of all our 'foofiness'. I'm _done_ channeling a French poodle…"

There was a tub in the guest bathroom, and it seemed dark in there. Nick didn't understand the flickering lights, but she took his hand gently and led him gently to the bathroom. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off the sway of her exposed hips and bosom. Judy could have led them right off a cliff and he'd have never noticed.

He smiled, now understanding why Judy made him wait with no explanation. The rim of the tub was ringed with candles and there were bubbles in the steaming bath. Lots of them.

Nick snickered, "I haven't had a bubble bath since I was 6."

She giggled, "And _never_ like this one dear."

"Amen that, Carrots."

"Take off your shirt Nick. I'll do the rest."

And she did.

She invited, "You get in first, then I get in. I have some _more_ surprises."

Nick responded, "So far I like _every_ one of your surprises."

Nick got into the tub and immersed himself into the warmth and suds, leaning against the back of the tub, "Oh yeah, _that_ feels nice. Just like Dr. Judy ordered."

She joined him in the tub and snuggled her backside up against him with an exciting wiggle.

 _"That_ feels _nicer_ , doesn't it?" she asked softly.

Nick answered, barely able to breathe, "It feels fantastic, sweetheart."

Her cottontail tickled him, giving her the result she sought. He put his arms around her from behind and she sighed.

She continued with the romantic bath, "Look what I brought."

There were two glasses of wine and a bottle to sip on. They just enjoyed the relaxation of being so close, scooting closer until they were one. There was no question how much they liked that.

Nick commented to her delight, "I don't think drinking wine with you will ever _quite_ be the same when we're like _this."_

"Even _more_ reason to drink wine this way," Judy replied.

"You are one clever bunny. In fact, I wondered: how did you get this Wilde…"

She interrupted with a warning, "Don't say it…"

But he did, "…Wilde _Hare_ for a hot tub party?"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes at the groaner pun, "I _hate_ you, Nicholas P Wilde."

"No you don't, I know better," he kidded, giving her a movement that made her gasp.

She teased him, "Candlelight tub parties for two and some other nighttime surprises are on my list of my 'new bride secret weapons'. Don't ask questions. Just relax and enjoy, dear husband."

"How can I _not_ enjoy this, dear?" he teased, kissing her.

She giggled and returned the sweet kiss by turning her head.

After awhile, their wine was finished and the candles were starting to get low. She craned her neck and whispered what she wanted. She took his glass, and with his hands free, Nick had the freedom to roam wherever he wanted to, as they began an already familiar ritual. After they had completed their blissful, unitary journey once again, they lingered together before draining the tub, quietly drying off, snuffing the candles, and going to bed wrapped in each other.

 **…The edge of the downtown bar district. Later that night…**

Joe raised his beer in a toast, "Thanks for meeting me here, Duke. It's kind of out of the way."

The rhino smiled, "Well it _is_ a great place."

Both enjoyed the view as a cheetah female gyrated on the dance platform and pole, showing them a particularly nice view as a reward for the stack of twenties they left as tips.

Not really taking his eyes off the stripper, Joe noted, "You know things haven't gone right lately."

"That would be an understatement, sir."

"We can eliminate every one of our problems in one night at one event, and set the stage for my leadership of Zootopia as its next Mayor."

Joe talked about his idea of leveraging the single night where every one of his enemies were together on one room, thinking they were there to celebrate, when they were actually most vulnerable.

"I want your people to infiltrate the waiters and servers union over the next few weeks and pay off the leaders, take the banquet positions that night, and then, at the peak of the program when everyone pays tribute to the fox and the rabbit, strike them _all_ down at once. Not only the rabbit and fox, but the Mayor and his new wife. Mr. Big. The City Council. They'll _all_ be there. You will wipe out all the interspecies couples and sympathizers. We'll be _done_ with all of them once and for all. And I will rise as the best Mayor candidate because I will promise _order_ in Zootopia."

"What about you, sir?"

"You'll have to hurt me, break my leg or something, and I will fight back valiantly, so it doesn't seem like I'm behind the attack. It has to look like the work of a dark society, and I'll promise after this massacre in a press conference to run for Mayor to eradicate you guys. But as Mayor, I won't, and the propaganda will turn up more and more through CBS until we get this society back in line the way it's supposed to be."

Duke was very impressed with the plan, and the rhino praised him, "This is a _really_ good idea, Sure Joe, I can get everyone together to talk to this week. This _will_ work."

Joe pressed Duke's commitment, "We'll need a _lot_ of help from your organization just to be sure. This will be all caught on live TV by all the networks. The live carnage and the tragic deaths of their idols will _devastate_ people into accepting much stronger leadership and rules. It won't be an awards show by the time we're done. It will be a _bloodbath._ We need to get together with 'the society' soon."

"Two, three days, Joe? It will take that long to get the word out."

"Sure."

The odd pair finished their scotches, shook hands, and departed in separate directions. Joe stopped, had an idea, turned, and called out to the cheetah stripper, "How much for you to spent the night with me?"

"More money than _you_ have, honey," she scoffed.

"How does $1000 sound to you?" Joe offered with a nasty grin.

"I'm yours 'til morning _two_ days from now, sweetie. Let me get my things."

…

Far out of earshot of Joe, Duke made a call to an unlisted number that only showed 'Atlantea' on the screen, "Sorry to call so late, sir."

"This _better_ be important," a deep voice scolded, "I'm _with_ one of my wives, right _now_. Be fast. This can't wait..."

"Yeah, it's important. Sir, Joe has a plan. A _very_ workable plan - as long as we help him do it. It's _time_ you two meet face to face, so he understands _why_ it's so important for him - and us - to succeed."

A low, guttural voice said, "Take him and the society to the harbor meeting place in three nights. I will head out in the morning."

"Sure, sir. I know the way."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for my absence. After three weeks of back-to-back-to-back week long business trips, with little time to write and edit with 18 hour work days every day, I am _finally_ back in action. Today I address a couple of open items readers have pointed out about Mayor Lionheart returning to being the mayor after being imprisoned, and reveal the next stages of future chapters at you. For a couple of folks concerned about _domesticated_ – and notable - cartoon animals appearing in the last episode for cameos and artistic license, let's just imagine they _evolved_ rather than being bred, but you won't see much of that going forward. This episode has the usual T rating for intimacy, mild language, and adult situations.

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment. Dawn…**

Nick and Judy awoke and just enjoyed the morning feeling of their pajamaless bodies pressing fur against fur as they awakened. They kissed good morning and simply got ready for the coming busy day. Their intimate bubble bath the evening before completely satisfied their deep desires for each other, and they knew they needed every bit of their energy and attention to devote to their police work. This was going to be a pivotal day regarding a possible investigation against Camel Broadcasting System by its former COO Adeline Lionheart, so they washed up a bit, helped each other dress as they always enjoyed doing, grabbed some fruit, made some coffee and headed out. Being focused on the day's event didn't stop them from pecking each other numerous times as they got prepared for their day.

Nick was mostly the instigator and Judy was thrilled by his little acts of affection.

"You _love_ kissing me, don't you, dear husband," she said affectionately.

"Who? Me?" he snickered.

She gave him a disdainful look, "No. My _other_ husband."

Nick just gave her a look, and she giggled.

The fox assured her, "I'm going to make sure you don't ever want another husband."

"Oh really?" she said with feigned skepticism.

"Every chance I get," he assured her.

Judy played along with him, "So I see."

They were face-to-face now, and exchanged a flurry of little pecks and a couple of nose rubs for good measure. That caused a gentle round of laughter.

After that torrent of tender little kisses, Judy told him. "That was _very_ convincing. You'll do… for _now_ …"

Nick responded, "Oh… so _that's_ how it's going to be? I have to _earn_ the right to be your husband every _day_ now?"

Judy considered her options, "Hmm. I kind of _like_ that idea, Nick. I'm interested in seeing your ideas to keep me."

Nick gave a defensive tone, "I'm _not_ telling you. And my ideas will often require your _complete_ participation."

Judy liked that offered and responded, "Oh, my! I love full participation activities with you, Nickie!"

Nick added, "Besides, at work we can't do this. So we have to get as much kissing in as we can before the day begins, because we can't touch each other for the next 10 hours on shift."

He teased, "Oh really? There's a _daily_ quota of kisses?"

"Uh-huh," Nick shot right back at her.

"Where does it say _that_ on our marriage license?" she asked in disbelief.

"Trust me. It's in the fine print," Nick stated with conviction.

"Oh I _do_ trust you very much, husband. How close are we to the quota right now?" she asked, her lips a fraction of an inch from his.

Nick was anxious to feel her snout against his again, "Umm. About a half dozen more of those little ones."

She gave him no time to react and gave him a very long, extremely satisfying kiss, and then quipped, after breaking their lip lock, "So, how do you score a long one compared to a lot of little ones?"

That kiss from her sent him reeling, "Uh… Yeah… One big one works just fine over six little ones, Carrots."

"It's so much nicer to have a routine wake up, isn't it, Nickie?" Judy asked.

"As long as the routine wakeup is always preceded by a night to remember."

"Oh you," Judy replied affectionately. Without saying anything, she was compelled to agree with him.

Nick inquired, "What do you have in mind for us tonight?"

"Goodness me, you can't get enough of me, can you?" Judy said with great satisfaction, and in point of fact, she immensely enjoyed relations with him, too.

"As amazing as you are, that is _very_ true. Besides the way I see it, with that interruption, we're one lovemaking session _behind_ now."

They laughed about that. She was very pleased to know she attracted – and pleased him - so much. It was the same for her.

She giggled, "Hmm, how about something different? Let's let it be _husband's_ choice tonight."

"Oh? Is that the rule?"

"We get to _make up_ the rules as husband and wife, Nickie."

Nick hugged her tightly, "Gosh, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

He got a positively mischievous look in his eyes, and he simply stated, "Page 75."

Judy's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped, "Really? _Goodness,_ Nick, you're in a _feisty_ mood."

He grinned, "You said it was _my_ choice."

She smiled back at him, "I know what I said. Of course, dear. Page 75 it is."

She kissed him, and a thrill went through her thinking of what was ahead. It looked like the most athletic and stimulating of all possible combinations to try.

When they powered up their cell phones though after an overnight charge, the 'woofs' on the fan site dedicated to them on Snoutbook went viral with congratulations. Somehow overnight it had been discovered they were married.

Following all the woofs all the back to the beginning post, it was obvious.

A teenaged female cougar, a very active fan of Nick and Judy's romance, who was herself dating a boy moose, a relation inspired by their romance, had discovered one of their party balloons with the lettering "Nick and Judy" and joined marriage ring symbol in her yard after it drifted out of the bus and floated for some time around Zootopia. She posted the picture of the balloon on line.

Nick snickered, "Well I guess the wildcat is out of the bag, Judy."

She scolded him, "Shame on you – who'd ever to that to a poor little cat?"

"A pack of dingoes. And wildcats aren't that small, dear."

"Sorry I asked…" she quipped with an eye roll.

They heard a commotion outside their stoop. Nick looked out the window, and commented, "Guess what Carrots, the paparazzi finally found us!"

"It was going to happen eventually."

"Ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready, Nick. Let's go face this together like we always do," she answered and grabbed his paw in hers. It would be OK with Bogo to talk to this group of reporters. It was off duty time until they clocked in, and this was all about them.

They walked out the door of their apartment and locked it, and opened the apartment complex door to a thousand flashes and excited happy cheers and applause of the media.

Everyone in chorus shouted, "Congrats on being married Nick and Judy!"

With a gracious reply, they said, "Thank you, thank you all. It's pretty hard to keep a secret around this town."

"Well when it's a _good_ one about Nick and Judy, heck no," shouted a blogger who was part of the media throng.

"What are you plans?" asked one reporter immediately.

Nick nonchalantly replied with a shrug, "We just do our job as a police officer team just like before we got matching nameplates."

Several cameras zoomed in on their matching badges.

Another reporter asked, "No, we don't want to know about your police jobs. We want to know about Nick and Judy 'the couple'. "

Judy saw through that line of questioning, "If you think we're telling you when and where the honeymoon is, we're _not_ telling. I'm not a dumb bunny."

There were a lot of guilty chuckles, and the reporter answered, "We had to try."

Another inquired, "How was the wedding at the Lookout Lodge?"

"Lookout Lodge wedding? _What_ Lookout Lodge wedding?" Nick replied not so innocently.

The answer came quickly. On one reporter's tablet, they showed Nick and Judy the telephoto lens photography - with image enhancement showing it was clearly them - her in her dress and Nick in his suit with all the witnesses around them in the parking lot. Another showed an image of them kissing on the party bus. An admirer from some random family car who passed by them on the way to the Lodge on the party bus took posted that shot. A third reporter played back a fun video of the party bus, complete with horn honking and rock music blaring out the bus windows and a good view of the wild party going on inside the bus videoed by another amateur. Nick and Judy leaned out one of the bus windows waving and blowing kisses at the passersby.

They were thoroughly busted on the candid shots.

Judy just rolled her eyes, "Oh. _That_ Lodge wedding…"

Nick joked, "I'm sorry, mammals. _That_ was the alien invasion wedding party. We were on the _other_ side of the mountain."

That elicited a quite a lot amused laughter. These two police officers were entertaining and were playing with the media. The entire city stopped to watch. Every network's ratings were off the charts.

Judy gave her husband a look, and truly answered the question, "Seriously though, it was a _lovely_ day to get married with our family and closest friends and then get to stay there another day by ourselves."

"We hear they are family. Their name is Wilde too."

Judy answered, "They are Nick's cousins, we think. They were a lot like us. They were very nice. It's a great place to be. That wasn't a commercial."

 **…Lookout Lodge…**

Sandra and Melvin were sitting hand in hand at the kitchen table having a cheese fritter, and she gushed, "Aren't they lovely?"

Melvin chided her, "Shhh… let's watch."

The first phone call wanting to book the lodge for a wedding as a result of the TV coverage made Sandra get up instead. She didn't know there would be another 20 weddings booked by noon. Most of them were mixed species, because every cross species couple wanted to get married where Nick and Judy got married.

 **…Somewhere deep below Atlantea…**

The same low-voiced mammal was watching the news coverage about Nick and Judy as he and his crew prepared to go to Zootopia. They were a bustle of activity.

From his command chair on the bridge, He ran the video back by voice command, "Rewind… Pause… Replay… Zoom… _Stop!"_

The video frame the mammal wanted to see it was focused on the telephoto pictures that the reporter had of the Lodge. This mammal knew who lived there, and what was so special about that couple – a couple just like Nick and Judy.

He said almost below the ability of the others to hear to no one in particular of the crew, "Well... They met. That means they _talked._ Rabbit females can't keep their damn yaps shut. Especially when they're relatives. Jeremiah?"

The smaller mammal waddled in, "Yes sir."

The leader ordered, "When we get there. You and Naaman stay behind. I warned Sandra and Melvin two decades ago to remain silent and hidden, and if they ever met someone like them, to shun them. They violated our agreement. What's worse – they are kin to this couple. You need to teach our old friends a lesson."

Jeremiah asked with some relish, "What kind of lesson?

"A _permanent_ lesson," came the order.

"Yes _sir."_

"And when you are done, drive the back roads home, through the mountains back to Atlantea."

"How will we do that?"

"Duke will take care of you with the proper kind of vehicle."

"As you say, sir."

Over the vessel's intercom, the booming low voice stated, "It's time to go. Everyone needs to be aboard and we need to cast off."

"Aye aye sir."

"All stations! Rig for deep running! Our destination: Zootopia ship yard."

The deeply hidden underwater berth flooded and the strange and beautiful craft drifted out of its moorings and into the dark waters, with all its light blazing as it cleared the massive structure. The great machine made a right turn and headed to the mouth of the river that flowed on its meandering path upriver to Zootopia. The vessel went completely silent and all its lights were extinguished. It was always tricky navigating where the river water emptied into the ocean because of the strange mixing currents, but the crew was well-practiced with the sonar echoing and thermal imaging that was built to emulate the bioscience of the dolphins' echoes.

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment complex front stoop…**

Nick was trying politely to extricate themselves from the reporters, "We'd love to talk more, but we have to get in to work so we can save you citizens from the crime wave."

One reporter noted drolly, "There is _no_ crime wave."

Nick grinned, "See how _well_ we and our colleagues are doing _keeping_ it that way?"

Everyone snickered at Nick's humor. Judy was proud of him.

One of the more persistent reporters asked, "One last question before you go."

"OK," the pair tentatively agreed, looking at each other, "Just one."

"What about kids?"

That was a whopper of a question. But they already knew the answer, and as a future mother, Judy handled it, "Well, it's probably not possible for us to have our own, but we do want to adopt. There are so many kits and cubs neglected or abandoned in the city. Not having our own naturally was a risk we were willing to take because we are really meant for each other."

Nick quipped, "Besides we might have bunch of little rabid foxes if we did have our own."

The initial shock of that answer turned to laughter when everyone realized Nick was kidding and she scolded Nick in jest, "That's _rabbit_ foxes, dear."

"Oh. Of _course,_ dear."

The press could see the two were joking. There was a lot of laughter, although a bit nervous. Even though modern medicine had all but eliminated the scourge of rabies, it was a distant fearful memory for mammals like bubonic plague would be for humans.

"They would be adorable!" exclaimed one news blog editor that concentrated on cross-species issues and often debated both scientifically and emotionally the possibility of hybrid mammal offspring. It wasn't long until cute concepts of Judy and Nick's mixed species hypothetical children appeared as fan art and went viral.

…

Judy and Nick were trying their best to be friendly to the reporters and not be late to work but they were getting really anxious to leave, "We're sorry everyone but we really _have_ to go."

"We want interviews!" exclaimed another reporter

Nick and Judy looked at each other, "We'll talk about it, and with our boss."

Judy instructed, "Remember. Police line officers aren't supposed to talk to the press."

"You are right now," snickered one of them.

"Oh. Right."

They were now worried there would be hell to pay with the Chief. In his office, Bogo had that look of satisfaction. He knew their worried looks.

"We don't care what Chief Bogo wants. We want to know about Nick and Judy, not _Officers_ Wilde and Wilde."

"We'll get back to you on that," they noted. Nick took Judy's paw, and they pressed through the throng of reporters and cameras toward the bus stop, who all wished then well.

One of the members of the media remarked as everyone shut down their cameras and microphones, "Fun cops! Who knew?"

 **…Chief Bogo's Office, ZPD Headquarters…**

Bogo turned from the TV live feed as ZTV switched from the encounter with Nick and Judy to the weather in all the weather-controlled districts. It was always the same, but it was supposed to be.

"Smart kids. I'm not sure whether to reprimand them or give them a bonus," Bogo noted.

"You know they're pretty good with a mike. They knew what to say and what not to, and I haven't even coached them," observed his relatively new PR chief watching with Bogo the minute the TV's turned on the couple.

Bogo recalled, "I found that out a long time ago with Judy."

The PR guy encouraged, _"Let_ them talk, boss. This is a _good_ mammal interest story: a cop _couple._ Especially when that Leadership Institute award list comes out in a couple of days. We'll _have_ to let the press have interviews then. Did you see how much the press _liked_ them?"

"Yeah, but I am still not so sure."

What's not to like? They _really_ look good together. C'mon, this is the ultimate 'prey and predator getting along' story. They're _married_ Chief. That means _intimacy_ , boss. And maybe kits. They're the Zootopia dream couple. 'Be anything you want to be' and all that – including a married prey and predator couple. Sooo… Chief. _Do_ this. Show _everyone_ in the city that even the police are aligned with the Mayor's agenda of tolerance and integration."

"I'll think about it," Bogo answered. He hated being pressured to have any of his staff talk to the press, even though he knew his head of PR was right, and that Nick and Judy were the perfect spokesmammals for ZPD on this issue.

 **…Nick and Judy's bus stop, downtown…**

All their bus mates were happy too, even Rachel, who had made an impromptu congratulations sign out of a grocery bag and a felt tip pen.

Nick was very appreciative, "This is just awesome, folks. Thank you, Rachel, that is very nice."

"My heartfelt congratulations," she said cheerily, "I'm so happy for you, even more than the other day when it was your wedding day."

"Thank you Rachel," Judy blushed and the two females even hugged.

They boarded the bus and there was a lot more to chat about, until the couple got to the ZPD stop. The pair got off the bus and headed in to headquarters to clock in. Along the way to the assembly hall, they got more congratulations from their colleagues, most of whom had seen the TV coverage. It was a good start to their day. They needed that boost because Later was going to be tougher.

 **…Adeline's apartment…**

Leodore and Adeline were having breakfast together at the small kitchen. Although they were holding hands, the newlyweds were having their first married argument.

They stared at Adeline's ledger book. It stared back.

"I know I supported you before, but you _can't_ do this, darling. Everything has changed," Leodore urged his wife strongly.

She shook her head at him. "We've been over this _before_ , dear. You _agreed_ it was the right thing to do then. We can't withhold information; not again."

Adeline alluded to the Mayor's arrest after holding back information once before about his secret operation to illegally quarantine the savage night howler-infected mammals until their problem was cured. Despite his heavy handed solution, Leodore was released and reinstated a few months later as Mayor, because it was proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he took that unilateral action for all the right reasons to protect the city from the savages and the horrible revelation they were all predators.

The public and media considered what he did was a noble act to suppress fear among the prey population, even if it was illegal to quarantine the infected predators. The combination of a good lawyer and very favorable public opinion - that understood that he was trying to protect the city - got him acquitted of wrongdoing. His transgression was considered minor, especially considering Assistant Mayor Bellwether's much more insidious conspiracy to usurp power, which actually did more harm to divide prey and predator than anything the Mayor did or suppressed.

Leodore rationalized, "Those days are past, and all is forgiven, Adeline. What we agreed to was _before_ we were married. This, dear… _this_ is different. Do you want this to be the last day we have together for the next ten or twenty years?"

Punishments for embezzlement and fraud were very harsh. The Zootopia City Council and the mayor wanted a spotless business environment and the highest moral code of conduct for business.

"But you'd _wait_ for me, right?" she asked anxiously.

Leodore instantly replied, "Of _course_ I would. What kind of question is that?"

"The true love kind of question," she stated gently. He took her paw in his more firmly to reassure her.

The Mayor told her fairly sternly, "Here's the bottom line, and as a business leader yourself, you'll appreciate this. If you give this book to them, Adeline, dear, will they find _anything_ on Joe Camel, or will you be the only one punished for the things he ordered you to do for him?"

"Uh… Well…" she hesitated.

"I thought so. This could be Joe Camel's ultimate revenge on _both_ of us. You left him and took his illegal ledger, but if _you_ get put in prison, then _I_ can't have you. He'd love that. How certain are you that he didn't _intentionally_ leave the book for you to take, so you'd try to take him down and only get yourself in terrible trouble? Even though he sent someone to steal it back."

Adeline had a shocked look, "Oh dear. That's something I hadn't considered. But Leodore darling, bringing down CBS and Joe Camel for all the cheating and tax evasion and payoffs that CBS has done is _still_ the right thing to do for the city."

"How right is it Adeline darling, if we don't get Joe by prosecuting? If we only imprison you, then he'll be wary of anything else we do in the future to investigate him. If he's free and you're in prison, he's free to go right on cheating the system and hiding it from us every day."

She admitted solemnly, "I suppose so."

The Mayor added, "Adeline dear, I need you with me to find something else we can pin directly on him, something he did or is doing now that _doesn't_ implicate you. Having you free to watch for his dirty, underhanded business practices is my best weapon against him. Besides, If Joe sees us happily married, it will really eat at him. It will cause him to make mistakes - mistakes that we can arrest _him_ for."

She thought about it long and hard and agreed, "That's true. Joe _could_ walk if we go through with this. He really did force me to do this with no record of it anywhere, but it looks like I did this all by myself. Everything in his book leaves me with all the blame."

Leodore nodded with satisfaction, "I'm not happy that I'm right, but I am glad that _you've_ come to your senses about this."

Adeline also noted, "Well, the situation is even worse, darling. If we lose the case and I go to jail and Joe goes free. That means total embarrassment for you in an election year against your main undeclared opponent, who just so happens to be CEO of the year. Since we're married now, what I do or don't do impacts you too, sweetheart."

The Mayor grinned, "You are one smart tigress; I am so glad I married you."

Adeline blushed, "With all the corporate baggage I'm bringing into this marriage, I am glad you _still_ think so, dear. How do we do this now? The meeting with ZPD is only in a few hours."

Leodore noted, "We can't cancel the meeting. It would look bad. Remember what happened to me the last time."

"Very true dear," Adeline agreed.

Leodore suggested, "I know how to solve this. We modify the meeting. We don't _officially_ give them the book. We talk about advice and theoretical situations of concern. That way we quietly alert ZPD of Joe's wrongdoings, so they will watch him every day without you actually giving them anything. We ditch the general counsels, so that the meeting only includes you and me, Adrian, and his two detectives Nick and Judy."

The mayor was once again on the ragged edge of legality to protect the city he cared about, but this time it was about protecting one citizen very dear and close to him: Adeline. This was very personal.

Adeline warned, "Adrian knows about _something_ incriminating. You can't give the impression you're withholding something important. That will lead to a full blown investigation."

Leodore disagreed, "He doesn't _really_ know the extent of what you have. We can talk about it theoretically and can talk around it, without admitting _anything_ formally. This is how we start investigations into corporate whistle blowers when they come forward."

Adeline worried more, "You could get subpoenaed and arrested again while protecting me this time. It's no less awful for both of us if you are in jail, especially the second time."

He assured her, "It will be all right. If I do, it will be for the right reasons – again. A few months apart are not a _decade_ of separation."

"I guess so," she said sadly. She never wanted to be separated from him ever again.

Leodore was ready to take the next step and informed his bride, "I'll call Adrian. We'll move the meeting out of ZPD headquarters. It's less official that way."

Adeline suggested with a smile, "I know a nice little place. It has a little back room where we can be alone for private discussions."

 _"That_ place?" the mayor asked softly.

"Yep. It's the little breakfast and luncheon shop near our community college - the place we went to every morning. Especially after those incredible nights…"

Leodore reflected, "Yeah… Like the incredible night we had _last_ night."

"Oh, Adrian…" the memory of their first sweet lovemaking as husband and wife was very fresh. She took both his paws in hers.

"You make the call. I'll get us some fresh coffee."

Using his personal cell, Leodore called the Chief, and asked as soon as he picked up, "Adrian?"

"Yes, boss?" Bogo asked and thought this was a simple confirmation they were on their way over soon.

"I think we need a 'non-meeting'."

"I _hate_ those," Bogo complained with a groan.

"We don't have that many. The last time we had a 'non-meeting' - with Mr. Big - we eliminated the biggest drug problem the city ever had. We convinced him it wasn't 'profitable' to stay in that business. Do you know how many deaths we prevented? Not only did we avoid the street war between him and his gang and our officers, even more importantly, we've had far fewer overdoses or deaths by addiction."

Bogo lamented, "That was the best deal you ever negotiated, sir, but are we going down that path again with someone a _lot_ closer to you?"

There was only silence on the phone. Bogo sighed, knowing he had touched a nerve, and asked, "What do you want to accomplish by making this a 'non meeting', boss?"

"We want you to consider some insights and seek your advice on a _possible_ situation."

"So, boss, let me get this straight. You and Adeline want a classic 'non-meeting'. No lawyers. No uniforms, no squad cars, no cameras, and no badges."

"Right. And _no_ notes _or_ recorders. Remember it is the _Assistant_ Mayor's office that does all the formal investigations now - not me. And not you."

Bogo was very hesitant, "I don't know, Leodore."

He insisted, "At least I'm not bypassing you on this one, and we _are_ going to meet. I could have cancelled the meeting."

"This still isn't what we agreed to originally. I thought you told me you had something on Joe."

"We're not really sure any more. Meet us at the Breakfast Nook."

"This better not be _hiding_ the truth, sir. I don't want to join you in jail this time. There's a lot of mammals I lock up every day would love to get a chance at me."

Leodore tried to assure his Chief of Police, "Everything will be fine."

That was little comfort.

Bogo squirmed, "All right. We'll do this even though my gut is totally against it. I sure hope there aren't any paparazzi. You've driven me crazy with schemes like this – ever since the times of those questionable trick plays in tuskball that you made me and the team do to win the games against all odds."

He teased, "We won didn't we? Technically, we didn't cheat. We were just being creative, right?"

Bogo actually chuckled, "I guess so, Leodore. At least we didn't get caught."

 **… ZPD Headquarters…**

After a calmer muster than the day before with both Wilde's now part of the roll call routine, Bogo called Nick and Judy into his office and closed the door.

"Sit down, Officers Wilde," he invited.

They liked the sound of that every time it was stated – twice in one day, once by the media and now their boss.

"What's up boss?" asked Nick.

"We're making some changes in our meeting with the Mayor and his wife."

Nick and Judy were surprised, "They _cancelled?"_

Bogo replied, "They're _concerned_. It's no longer an official meeting."

Nick was confused, "What now sir? How do we _not_ have an official meeting?"

Bogo rationalized, "Life as an investigative detective at this level of city politics has a lot of gray areas, Nick."

Judy suggested, trying to make this easy on the boss, "This is like the time we tricked the Assistant Mayor in to confessing her schemes. Besides I _like_ gray, sir. There's seven shades of gray in my fur."

Nick smiled. He alone knew where that 7th shade was located, and how velvety soft and warm it felt in his paws. She winked at her husband. That was for him.

Bogo knew his officers understood and advised, "Yes, Judy, our meeting with the Mayor _is_ a lot like that. I think you'll understand what I have to say to you next."

 **…The Breakfast Nook. 10 am…**

Adrian, Nick and Judy pulled up in Bogo's family vehicle. They were amused how messy it was with all his calves' energy drink bottles and sports gear strewn about the vehicle from his children. He was always so tough with his people that it was hard to remember he was a devoted family man with a very sweet wife and his own family herd of 11 calves of different ages. All three police were in civilian clothes, their athletic training outfits, which they donned in the ZPD locker room.

They entered the café and saw Leodore and Adeline seated as far back in the back room as possible. The Mayor greeted them, "Adrian, Off…"

Nick interrupted, "Nick and Judy, please… uh… sir."

Nick didn't want to say 'Mayor' and caught himself.

"You're right, of course. I believe you've all met Adeline, my wife."

She blushed but enjoyed that title immensely.

"My pleasure to be with all of you," she said politely but nervously.

"Ours too," Judy replied pleasantly. She hoped that being female would calm the Mayor's wife and make her talk more.

They sat and ordered some veggie cheese and green pepper soufflés - the Nook's specialty.

While eating, Adeline looked kindly at Nick and Judy, "You two look so wonderful together."

"Thank you Mrs…"

It was the Mayor's wife's turn to interrupt, "Adeline, please. Before we begin, I owe you an apology. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Judy was very perplexed, "Why do _you_ have to be sorry? What did you have to do with our injuries?"

She sighed and continued her explanation, "When I was Executive VP at CBS, Joe Camel _ordered_ me to make that ZooTMZ 'cut piece' that inspired so much anti-cross species sentiment. I was probably responsible for that Dispatcher's withholding help for you at the bank."

Nick was instantly angry, got up, and pointed a clawed finger accusingly and made a fist, "My mother told me it wasn't _nice_ to hit a female, but today I'm going to make an _exception."_

His instant anger startled everyone, including Nick, but his desire to find the one responsible for all their troubles was subconscious and visceral.

Judy pulled on his arm hard and motioned to him to be seated, "I'm so sorry for my husband's behavior. Sit down Nick, dear. It's all right. It's _over."_

Adeline was very dejected at Nick's justifiably extreme reaction, "It's understandable. I know I put your lives in jeopardy. I hope you can forgive me?"

Judy gave Nick a very insistent look, he frowned, but spit out he words, "We _forgive_ you."

"Yes we _do_ ," Judy said more sincerely.

"Did you come here to just apologize or is there something else?" Nick said tersely. He was still upset.

The Mayor changed the subject before it festered, "Something else, Nick. We're here to seek a little advice. About a… _potential…_ situation. A few weeks ago we indicated to Adrian that something might not be right about a… certain… company in town."

Bogo encouraged the discussion, "You did seem to have some possible knowledge about some business practices you've encountered, Adeline."

Adeline faced the situation bravely head on, "We're not only seeking advice about a situation that _might_ be questionable, but we're also concerned about someone who was _forced_ by their superiors to be responsible for conducting those questionable practices and the implications for that person or persons."

"Without some _direct_ evidence, it might be hard to give _appropriate_ advice," Judy suggested. Bogo appreciated Judy's clever way of asking for the actual ledger book.

Leodore frowned at the detective, but knew they had to ask. Adeline's heartbeat quickened with anxiety.

Leodore was quick to respond, "That might be hard to produce, Judy, particularly if the consequences to the individual who might have evidence about the situation are unknown."

This speculative game was getting convoluted pretty fast, but the word games were fascinating to Judy.

Nick took it further, "So, let's get this straight. This mammal's _supposed_ direct knowledge of corporate wrongdoings potentially involves them actually _conducting_ the wrongdoings by coercion?"

Adeline stated with no emotion, "The mammal with that knowledge has some real concerns about that kind of situation."

Judy paraphrased her knowledge of corporate law to calm Adeline by saying, "We _do_ have laws in Zootopia that prevent self-incrimination, especially if they _are_ forced by superiors to conduct questionable business practices."

That was a relief to Adeline, but she didn't show it.

Bogo clarified Judy's statement a bit, "But _those_ laws apply _only_ to protecting whistle blowers within a company who are _still_ employed by that company. Those laws are intended to protect employees worried about losing their jobs if they resist or report the wrongdoing."

Adeline asked, "Are you saying the same protection for whistle blowers _inside_ a company _don't_ apply to someone who _leaves_ that company?

Bogo stated, "Well… it depends on how they left their former company."

Adeline bored in on the hard parts of the discussion, "All right. Suppose that person joins _another_ company that might be considered an _arch rival_ company to his former employer, and then accuses his former company of wrongdoing from his _new_ company. Then what?"

This was starting to make Nick's head spin. Adeline was a very smart and shrewd businessmammal, but corporate whistle blowing and malpractice situations were not something she had to worry about day to day.

Bogo cut right to the chase without being accusatory, "Hypothetically speaking of course, if someone who does wrong at a company leaves, and then presses charges against their former employer - while working for a _rival_ – that might be considered someone who harbors _revenge_ against a former superior. In that situation, they are _not_ considered a whistle blower. If I were a judge in that case, I'd either throw out such a case as groundless revenge between corporate rivals, or I'd go after the person who switched companies to punish them for the bad things they did at their _former_ employer. The worst part is that the former company's _superior_ gets away with the wrongdoing."

It was a stunning confirmation of Adeline and Leodore's greatest fear of the information she had in her ledger.

It was very clear that Bogo, Judy, and Nick understood the scenario exactly, even framed as conjecture, and frankly they didn't want the Mayor's wife to incriminate herself either. Adeline knew she was currently trapped into silence or self-conviction. She regretted that she should have stayed at CBS and become a whistle blower to get Joe. But she knew in her heart she could not have stayed at CBS one more single minute. She hated his roaming stares whenever they were at work, his disgusting touches, and former relations with her, which they hadn't even discussed in this meeting.

She was still angry at herself for making it impossible to get back at Joe. She thought there had to be another way to imprison Joe. So Adeline very carefully asked, "How would you advise someone in a situation like that to collaborate with the police to make a chronically bad situation 'right' again?"

That was exactly the right question for Adeline to ask, and Bogo was especially grateful that she did.

Judy was anxious to answer, "Chief? I have some thoughts."

"Go ahead Judy," Bogo encouraged. The less he said and the more his low level officers said would make it more 'unofficial' advice.

Judy smiled at the nervous tigress, "If I was ever to encounter a true life situation like that, I'd tell the mammal who wanted to report a former employer who forced them to participate in a company's wrongdoings this: first, they should alert the Police Corrupt Practices Squad to look for a stronger case _directly_ against that superior; second, they should not incriminate themselves - even if it is for the greater good. Third, I'd recommend to that person to compete day-to-day with that rival company in the marketplace and take business away from them ethically and morally."

All five mammals knew that all those things would now be done without anyone having to say another word or turn over any evidence. Judy had told the Mayor and his wife _exactly_ what she and Nick would do for them and how Zootopia's 'first couple' should handle it going forward.

They could see the visible relief on Adeline's face. And Leodore's. The Mayor knew he did not have to have the Assistant Mayor investigate or indict his own wife's forced wrongdoings while at CBS.

The 'non-meeting' was over. Adeline was very appreciative, "Thanks to all of you for this discussion. I feel much better now."

"Our pleasure ma'am," Nick said.

"We'll see you at the banquet?" Judy asked.

Adeline got a broad smile and replied, "Yes. As a matter of fact, Judy and Nick, you'll be at our table, since you two are the big honorees of the night. We can sit together and have some lady talk, Judy. We can talk about the very different kind of mammals we fell in love with, even if it did cause problems. I'd love to know how you worked through it all."

"I'd like that a lot, Adeline. See you then."

The police trio said their goodbyes and left.

…

In his family minivan, Bogo asked, "So detectives, what do you make of all of that?"

Nick responded quickly, "They're in an _impossible_ situation. Adeline has 'the goods' on Joe Camel, probably has his cooked books and because he made her do it, she can't do _anything_ to help us arrest Joe without convicting herself, embarrassing the Mayor, and letting Joe go totally free. I may be a former con man, but I would _never_ have let myself get so mixed up in situation like this. I don't understand a business professional like her letting herself get so far engaged in bad business practice."

Bogo answered, "You young folks forget that Leodore, Adeline, and I went to high school together when Joe Camel burst into the Zootopia limelight. Adeline may be good at business now, and she may have an associate degree in accounting from Zootopia Community College, but 'love was blind' when she started with him. She was just his love life and would have done _anything_ to please him, including illegal things. He had absolute control over her for most of the decade."

Nick grinned, "Well it just goes to show you, love will get you into all sorts of trouble."

Judy jabbed right back at him, "Hey! Watch that stuff, fox! You walked into this marriage with both eyes open."

They all snickered.

Bogo asked, "How's your conscience, officers?"

Judy replied this time, "A little strained, but overall pretty good. I think she's being honest and remorseful about being forced to do whatever it was he had him do and sincerely wanted to right all the wrongs, whatever they are. But can't like Nick said. But Chief, I'm concerned we let a crime go that shouldn't be allowed to go by, especially if it was a lot of money. Do we just let something like that go?"

Nick observed additionally, "I wouldn't want to be the Mayor having to keep a lid on this. He went to jail before. Who knows what would happen to his reputation now if this blew up?"

Those were the obvious aspects of the conversation with the Mayor and his wife. Bogo helped his young officers, "Here's the situation, detectives. We _could_ have taken low hanging fruit of direct evidence from Adeline that would have likely _only_ snared Adeline and driven her former boss into even sneakier methods to cheat the system. Plus, by arresting her, we would have disgraced the Mayor enough to lose the election to Joe Camel when he declares himself a candidate - probably right after this awards thing."

Nick snarled, "That camel is as vicious as a Tasmanian devil…"

"Judy, about your point: we're not ignoring her evidence because that would be wrong on our part. Her evidence may come into play, but later, and in support of a real solid case directly against him. Her punishment would be lighter. Maybe a judge would give her a pardon or let her turn 'state's witness' to help convict Joe, since she was forced."

"It seems you've thought his through, Chief," noted Nick.

Bogo sighed, "He is my boss and my friend since before high school and so is she. I'm the Chef of Police and _supposed_ to be above politics, but never forget - I _am_ a political appointee."

Judy observed, "You have a very difficult job, Chief, balancing law and politics."

"It comes with the territory, Judy. Whatever wrongdoing Joe has done, Joe made Adeline hide it well. I had the Corrupt Practices Squad run the latest financial report on CBS and they seem clean as a whistle."

"Wow. Like looking for one needle in a needle stack."

"I have to agree with the Mayor on this now, though I didn't at first. We're going to let things fester to get our criminal mammal mastermind Joe. Now we _know_ there is something wrong at CBS, and we didn't have to arrest someone to find out. This whole thing is like going into a deep under cover case. If you don't get the _top_ mammal, it just keeps getting worse, and more citizens suffer because of that."

"That makes sense, boss," Nick noted.

They made it back to headquarters and he praised them privately for their good work and sent them on their way, "Well, get back in uniform. I'm sure you're really looking forward to a normal day."

Judy replied, "Chief, I think we'd like to have 'parking ticket' duty today, sir. I think we need a 'no brainer' day."

"So be it. Remember - you _asked_ ," he grinned and shouted, "Clawhauser, get these two assigned parking duty today."

"Sir?"

 **…Breakfast Nook…**

Adeline contemplated the events of the past hour or so, "Do you think we did the right thing, Leodore, not turning what I know over to the police?"

"Yes dear. Without giving them anything that would cause you harm, now they know to watch that creep Joe. CEO of the year or not. They _will_ get him now, without getting you."

"I love you. You really protect me all the time, Leodore, like a real lioness would feel in your pride."

"I love you too, and I'd protect you whether I was the Mayor or a custodian. You take care of me too, Adeline, and you are the only 'lioness' I will _ever_ need. You could have just kept running head long into getting Joe arrested no matter what."

"You're so sweet, dear. I hate to go to work today. I want us in bed right now."

"Tonight will come soon enough, dear bride."

"Yes, yes it will."

They kissed, paid the bill and headed to their workplaces.

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment. After work…**

The rest of the day was pretty calm. They were grateful for the mundane work, until they got home. Opening the door, they slammed it closed. Barely had the door been shut when they left a trail of police uniform parts mixed and strewn through the hall to the bedroom.

Less than fifteen minutes they were thoroughly enjoying themselves in their latest truly fun intimacy.

"Page 75 is the best, Nickie!" Judy exclaimed.

It was better known as 'the biplane', and everything about it was truly athletic and exhilarating to them and they looked like an airplane and pilot. Judy was stretched out horizontally face down and forward, but not on the bed. She was two feet in the air, which took extraordinary strength on both partners' parts, suspended in front of Nick like an airplane's fuselage and supported by his forepaws, locked together at hip level with her husband. Her hind legs stuck out on either side of Nick's hips behind him like a plane's tail section. Her cottontail was straight up like an airplane's rudder, and it tickled his navel. She had her arms stretched out like wings as they pretended to fly around together in the bedroom and other parts of the apartment, banking and turning. Both were making silly airplane noises as they went. Her ears were pinned back like they were flowing in the wind. Every step they took together caused them tremendous ecstasy.

Nick exclaimed, barely able to contain the amazing feeling, "I'm really enjoying being the pilot and especially flying in your…"

Judy shrieked at her husband, "Don't you _dare_ say _that_ word Nicholas P. Wilde! I _will_ make us crash and burn."

They couldn't stop laughing, until they stopped in 'mid-flight' when their ultimate sensation overcame them unexpectedly and powerfully, which was the promise of the joy of that method. Exhausted, they freshened up, went to bed, and cuddled under the covers.

Wrapped totally in Nick's arms, Judy smiled experiencing the echoes of their rapture, and kept with the aviation analogy, "It sure is nice being in our home hangar."

Nick grinned at her, his excited heartbeat not yet returned to its normal calm, "And I thought you told _me_ no aviation jokes."

She quipped, "It's different; _I'm_ the girl."

She moved to be completely sprawled across his chest with her head propped in paws and her elbows resting on his chest.

"It is truly amazing how much I love you."

"Me too."

"Can you breathe if I sleep with you like this? I… I really want to."

"I can't imagine a _better_ feeling, dear."

Judy squeezed him in a big hug and a lingering goodnight kiss, and they promptly fell asleep. Her rising and falling with his breaths atop his chest was like the best massage ever.

…

At 2 am Nick and Judy were awakened by a firm knock on their apartment door.

They were startled, and with Judy still atop his chest, Nick asked, "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No dear. We _have_ to get some robes on and answer."

"If I can only remember where our robes are," Nick snickered.

They really had discarded all their pajamas.

The knock came more urgently as they both rushed to the door pulling on some manner of clothing, and Judy exclaimed, "Coming!"

They unbolted the door as fast as they could, seeing a shocking scene through the privacy peephole.

"Judy! Nick! Oh thank _goodness_ you two are here," Sandra nearly shrieked and threw herself into a grateful hug with her younger rabbit kin.

Melvin, who looked exhausted, asked weakly, "Can we come in, cousin? We have to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's Notes:** You fans are such wonderfully _vocal_ supporters! Thank you. *humbly bows* For a week I have fretted about Chapter 16, because ffnet had a big problem and stopped posting reviews. So I went 5 days seeing 10 new reviews pile up but not able to read them, not knowing if you loved or hated Chapter 16 and the direction we were going, but I kept writing the next several chapters anyway . I'm so glad you all loved it. While I usually weave many threads simultaneously, Chapter 17 concentrates _only_ on one of the two conversations I know we are all waiting to happen: Sandra and Melvin with Nick and Judy. The next chapter (probably next Saturday or Sunday due to my unrelenting workload) is the fateful meeting with whatever the mysterious large mammal who pilots a submarine and has a whole crew of minions (no… not _the_ minions… I don't think they are actually mammals…) has to say to Joe Camel.

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment. Thursday. About 2 am…**

Overcoming the initial shock of having Melvin and Sandra Wilde at their doorstep in the middle of the night, Judy broke the hug with her older cousin-in-law and invited, "Oh my, yes, of course, Sandra. Please come in right away. You both must be _exhausted."_

"That isn't the _half_ of it," complained Melvin mildly.

Judy invited, "Please sit down at the table, or come relax on our sofa."

The apartment was a mess. Their uniform parts from their intensely passionate strip-down right after work still littered the floor, and she kicked her panties under a table that she let Nick tear off her.

Sandra snickered, "The table will be fine. If we sit on the sofa we'll fall asleep, but we can't sleep yet. It's too important. Sorry to keep you up. We know you have to work tomorrow."

Nick calmed them, "It's all right. If it's so important you came all that way to us, then everything else can wait."

"We're grateful," noted Sandra.

Judy inquired, "Can I get you something?"

"We'll have some coffee, if you have some," suggested Melvin.

As the older arctic hare and fox relaxed, feeling less stressed and safer in their kin's apartment, they finally noticed the string of clothes and young couple looking fairly disheveled from their activity earlier. Sandra was embarrassed about their intrusion and apologized, "Oh… we're so sorry, we interrupted you two young people."

Judy knew there was no reason not to be candid and truthful with her relatives. She finished serving coffee, put her arms around Nick's shoulders and neck from behind, kissed the top of his head, and replied, "Not at all. Our beautiful time together was _earlier_. We were just sleeping."

"And dreaming about that time," he reached a paw up to hers and acknowledged her embrace.

Sandra smiled at the two lovemammals, "Good. You need your 'together time'."

The elderly couple was in the business of creating 'together time' for young couples.

"How did you get here?" asked Nick.

Melvin answered, "We drove our trusty old truck. Unfortunately it _wasn't_ so trusty. We had a flat tire and a couple of breakdowns between the mountains and here. We took a perfectly good 3 hour trip and turned it into 11. Finding a spot to park was nearly impossible this late."

"We have a parking slot downstairs we never use since we don't own a car. We'll repark the truck in the morning."

Judy was concerned with the elderly couple and offered, "Do you want to sleep first? You've been traveling all day and night. We can take tomorrow off."

Sandra was firm, "No. We have to have a conversation that we _should_ have had the other day, and we certainly don't want to get you in trouble with your boss.

"What kind of conversation?" asked Judy.

"About children," answered Sandra.

"Well," Nick said, a bit annoyed, "I thought we _already_ had that conversation. You adopted yours, and we plan to. You didn't need to come 100 miles to tell us that, cousins. That's a lot of risky driving for you."

Melvin and Sandra gave each other some kind of uncomfortable look, and the older fox said quietly, "Some things can't be said over the phone or by text."

"Like what?" Nick pressed.

With a look of something like trepidation, Sandra hesitantly replied, "Umm. Our beautiful sons and daughters and grandkits aren't our only children."

Nick interjected, "You don't need to feel any shame about children from previous relationships. It happens all the time."

Sandra was quick to respond, "It wasn't like that. Melvin and I have always been true to each other and virgins until our wedding night. The other child is ours."

"What do you mean?" asked Judy, with growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach at the implication. Nick sat ramrod straight up in his chair.

Sandra looked Judy dead in the eye and stated emotionally, "I conceived and I bore a kit with Melvin. A _natural_ child. _Our_ natural child."

Melvin added, looking directly at Nick, whose jaw hung loose at Sandra's statement, "A child who is part fox and part rabbit. Lupine and lapin at the same time."

Nick and Judy sat across from Melvin and Sandra could not comprehend what was just stated.

Judy sat down to keep from fainting and gripped both of Nick's paws to draw strength from him at this revelation, "No… that's not _possible._ Biology _tells_ us that. You _told_ us you couldn't. You told us you _didn't._ "

Sandra admitted softly, "But we _did_ , honey. I'm _sorry_ we kept our incredible secret from you."

"Nature adapts," stated Melvin.

Nick couldn't internalize this, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry… but we don't believe you."

Sympathizing with their concern, Sandra looked at Melvin, he nodded, and she said, "Then I'll _show_ you."

Sandra took an old, rumpled, and faded envelope from her purse, and pulled out a tattered photograph.

She said quietly, "This is all we have left of Michael."

She gently laid the precious single memory of their child in front of the young couple. Nick and Judy could not be more shocked as they held on to each other with the truth of the image in front of them.

"Oh my goodness!" Judy exclaimed, and Nick's eyes went wide and they had to hold to each other even tighter and the table from falling over.

There on the table was a picture of a nearly one year old male infant, a striking blend of a rabbit and a fox, right after his mother Sandra had given him a bath.

Sandra and Melvin's hybrid rabbit/fox kit was a beautiful little creature. His fur was short like his mother's, and since he was a product of an arctic fox and rabbit, his fur was mostly snow white highlighted with a little light gray. Like his parents, his eyes were coal-black.

"He's… he's _adorable,"_ Judy gushed to the older couple, as the young pair further examined the photograph.

"Amen to _that,"_ Nick agreed with a broadening smile, realizing the implications for him and Judy.

His snout was longer than a rabbit but shorter than a fox, but with a prominent unfurred dark nose like Melvin and Nick. In his snout were an interesting mix of _canid_ incisors mixed with teeth meant for grinding vegetation.

Seeing their reaction, Sandra kidded, "Needless to say I _didn't_ nurse him very long."

Judy chuckled.

Michael had fairly wide paws like a fox, and his carnivore-style claws were smaller and less sharp than Melvin's. His hind legs looked like he would be a powerful jumper like his mother, but with broader rear paws. With accentuated claws he would get better traction on the ground than a regular rabbit. His little smile was captivating and his eyes sparkled. His ears were long like a rabbit's, and a little floppy, but were pointed at the ends rather than rounded, and both ears were little shorter than a normal rabbit's. His shape was pleasing to the eye, as he was well proportioned. He was blessed by a long, pure white tail that was as bushy as a fox's, but seemed to be more upright like a rabbit rather than trailing horizontally like a fox.

"He's so _handsome_ ," Judy complimented, looking first at Sandra's moist eyes, and then looking at Nick, who gave her a very supportive look and nod, and a hug.

Nick added, "You have a fine looking son, cousins."

Sandra replied, "We always thought so. He was our _miracle_ kit."

Judy was excited and smiled brightly at the elderly fox/rabbit couple, "This is _wonderful_ news to bring us. We are so glad you told us. How did it happen? We want to know."

"Even at 2:50 am," Nick quipped.

Judy just rolled her eyes.

Sandra explained, "We were married about five years, just loving life and each other, starting our tourist business here, and we were about ready to start adopting a family. That is when the miracle of Michael came to us."

"Do you have more pictures?" Nick asked.

Sandra was crestfallen and sighed, "This was all I could save."

"He… he looks so _perfect!"_ Judy actually shouted in delight. She and Nick were pleasantly astonished by this never-seen-before mammal.

"He was always a healthy kit, and as you can see, was always _very_ happy, especially at bath time. We could never keep up with that little critter. He walked early and was a more powerful jumper than I was even in my 20s. He had his Daddy's strength and was clearly going to be closer to his size. Michael was bigger than any rabbit newborn. It was a difficult pregnancy, but I did have him naturally. I'll warn you, Judy. It hurt a _lot_ , but was worth it. There were _never_ any problems in my pregnancy other than looking like a beached whale at the end. One rabbit-fox kit was about the size inside my womb as an entire litter of 5-7 regular rabbits."

Melvin added very sadly, "But after he left us, we started adopting to make up for the loss."

This was a real shock to Nick and Judy. They were instantly upset to learn that Melvin and Sandra had lost Michael, and immediately sympathized, "We're so sorry. Can you tell us what happened?"

Sandra knew they didn't understand, but it didn't stop her eyes from tearing, replying slowly, "Yes… I'll try…"

Melvin gripped his wife's paw to give her support, "We _have_ to tell you what happened, so it _won't_ happen to you."

Nick was very concerned, and asked carefully, "Did something _bad_ happen to Michael?"

"Yes…" answered Sandra.

Judy prematurely expressed her condolences again, "We're so sorry. There are a lot of mammals that think very dissimilar genetics of different species could cause internal issues in kits that could make them sick, and… oh, dear…"

Melvin interrupted, "Something bad _did_ happen to Michael, but _not_ what you think, Judy."

"He didn't die," Sandra added.

Nick and Judy held their breath. There was an air of great concern about the older couple.

Nick encouraged, "What then? You can tell us."

Melvin and Sandra looked at each other and held hands, nodding in agreement, "As long as you say _nothing_ to _anyone_ about what happened."

Judy sighed with the conundrum, "We're _cops_. If what happened was _illegal_ , we _can't_ promise that."

Sandra was visibly upset, "No! You can't say _anything_. You _must_ keep our secret. _Your_ lives may be in danger too. You _have_ to promise."

Melvin confirmed, _"Please_ promise us or we can't say anything else. We trust you."

This was another of those gray areas. Nick and Judy looked at each other in silent agreement, and then Judy said, "All right. We promise."

Nick bored in, "Now, please tell us, what do you mean that we could be in danger?"

Sandra stated, "Michael was taken _forcibly_ from us nearly 25 years ago. He'd be a young adult mammal like you now, Nick and Judy. And we were compelled to cover up his existence. They never found this one photo."

"What?" Judy asked with great alarm.

"Who took him? You had to lie about him? Why?" Nick asked urgently.

Sandra tried to tell them what little they knew, "We still don't really know who or what 'they' are; only that they exist, and that they will _not_ tolerate hybrid species. And that there are _more_ of them than you think, and they hide in plain sight."

This knowledge was extremely unsettling to Nick and Judy.

"Where is he now?" asked Judy.

"We have no idea," answered Melvin.

"Did they… uh… kill him?" Nick hesitated as he had to ask the hard question.

Sandra answered hopefully, "They tell us that he's still alive, to force us to keep quiet. They threaten to kill him after they are 'done' with him, which makes me so fearful of what they are doing to him. I don't think they are lying. I'm his _mother_. I can sometimes _feel_ him out there. I can tell Michael is _intensely_ sad and alone, wondering who and what he is, and why he is abandoned."

Melvin tried to rationalize, "I keep telling you Sandra, this is just a mother's worry, not some mumbo-jumbo connection with our son."

Sandra gave him a cross look and snapped, "I'm _telling_ you, you stupid old fox, that it's _real._ I _know_ Michael is alive."

Even quarreling, Melvin and Sandra were endearing, and with a single look exchanged between Judy and Nick they knew that in 31 years this was going to be them.

Nick advised, "This should have been a police matter _decades_ ago. This is an _active_ kidnapping, especially if there are mammals that still have him."

"Maybe not," Melvin observed, "after 25 _years,_ he might _be_ one of them."

Sandra yelled at her husband, " _Never_ , Melvin! Michael is _not_ one of them. He's the _antithesis_ of them. Our baby is _still_ their prisoner."

With a soft voice, Melvin conceded, "All right, dear. I'm didn't mean to doubt you. Nick and Judy, the police must _never_ know. We were _threatened_ and _Michael_ was threatened if we ever revealed his existence to any authorities or ever sought help to find him."

Sandra noted, "We're _still_ threatened."

Melvin explained, "That's why we're so isolated. They _forced_ us to be."

Calmly but firmly, Judy asked, "Does anyone _else_ know about Michael?"

"No one," Melvin assured them.

Sandra added, "Melvin is right. When I said I had Michael naturally, I mean I _really_ had him naturally, like a prehistoric arctic hare would. The Lodge hadn't even been built yet. We only had a cottage or two for our brand new tourist business. I had him on our mountain by the hot spring. They would have killed any OBGYN doctor who helped me. Melvin was so sweet, he was my midwife."

Melvin smiled with the memory, "Your mid- _husband_ , dear. I had no idea what I was doing. There weren't any of those natural mammalbirth helper books then."

"You two were so _brave_. Michael looks like he was wonderful," Judy praised them.

Sandra agreed, "Thank you. Thank goodness I _didn't_ have any problems. They didn't care if I died in childbirth, and even told me it would have been better if _both_ of us died."

Melvin snarled, "Cold hearted _bastards_. I was only _one_ fox. They were so many. I would have sacrificed myself and taken them _all_ down to get Michael back."

Sandra soothed him, "But _then_ our son wouldn't have had a father."

Melvin snapped, "He _still_ doesn't have a father, not for 24 of his 25 years. Every day I feel _terrible_ that I didn't fight to the death to let Sandra keep him. That he's probably a slave to those bastards makes me angry."

"Let's pray your influence and mine were enough in that _first_ year to carry him through all the terrible times since."

Judy dared to ask the next hard question, "Did you have more?"

Sandra burst into tears and sobbed, "N-n-no. When they took him, they… their _doctors_ made it so I could _never_ have another."

The two female lagomorphs collapsed in each other's arms and cried hard together, and it took a long time for Judy, Nick, and Melvin to console Sandra.

Judy looked at Nick. They knew this story was meant to warn them that every bit of it could happen to them. Suddenly, their special life together became a little more disturbing.

"I think we know now why you are telling us this," Nick stated.

With a look of terrible trepidation for the young couple, Sandra warned, "Yes. Isn't it obvious? You _could_ have a beautiful kit like we did, too. And if you do, when 'they' decide 'it's time', they will come and take your kit and _fix_ you. We've heard rumors of _other_ abductions and forced hysterectomies of mixed species couples."

Nick expressed his growing anger and indignation over what happened to his kin and rose from his chair, "Now that we know, _nothing_ will stop us from having a kit like Michael. If our child could be as amazing as Michael, we won't hesitate for a moment. Because of everything you told us, whoever 'they' are, we _will_ stop them. This goes _way_ beyond name calling and bullying and anti cross species hysteria and prejudice. This is a _war_ on our very way of life, our rights, and our beliefs. _No one_ can take that from us. That's why Zootopia exists."

Judy kissed her husband's cheek over his conviction on this matter about them and his desire to have a kit with her.

"Don't _forget_ that history books tell us that there was _nearly_ a civil war between the species that Zootopia should ever be built for prey and predators everywhere in the world to live in peace together," Melvin cautioned gravely.

Judy was still shaking her head in dismay about the horrible things that happened to this sweet older couple so long ago, "Why would _anyone_ want us _not_ to conceive such a miracle as Michael if we are able?"

Sandra stated grimly, "Mammals who are dead set against _anything_ but the purity and genetic separation of the species. You've already been victims of those kinds of mammals."

Nick had an instant thought in response, "Is _this_ Joe Camel's doing?"

Sandra speculated, "Even though he believes as they do, I don't think so, Nick, honey. He's too _open_ and blatant about his prejudice. These mammals are silent and hidden, and work unseen by anyone. They are something worse. They represent something _far_ more sinister, with vastly greater resources and with _much_ greater ability to do harm. I don't know if Joe even knows of their existence. And if he did, I don't think he'd be so strident. They'd shut him up."

Melvin noted, "But if they _ever_ join forces, nature help us…"

All four sighed with mental and physical exhaustion, and weakly smiled at each other with candid discussion.

Sandra noted with finality, "And that's _everything_ we know Nick and Judy. There is _nothing_ else we've held back. I'm so _sorry_ we lied to you. We were forced to."

Judy took her paw to soothe the old female rabbit's shoulder, "It's all right. We understand _why_ you had to. You're so brave to tell us anything."

Nick added, "But we also understand why you had to come to us with this. To protect and warn us."

She hugged them both, "You two are such dear mammals. You _have_ to be our kin. Everything about you is just like us."

Nick snickered, "Except the matching snow white fur. I'm jealous, frankly. You guys look awesome together."

Melvin quipped to his young fox cousin, "Getting the stains out of _white_ fur is pure hell though… Don't _ever_ try to do an oil change without a rain slicker when nature blesses you with white fur, Nick."

They laughed, but suddenly, with the entire story told, they were exhausted from the adrenaline drop, and were about 'talked out' for now. Melvin let out a huge yawn.

Judy stood up, reached her paws out, and invited her elders, "Come, _both_ of you, please sleep in our guest room."

Sandra was fretful, "No, Judy. We _can't._ Thank you for the hospitality, but we can't stay. We _have_ to go back. We never know when they are going to 'check' on us."

Melvin expounded, "We are putting you in danger just by being here, much less telling you _everything_. If there is _any_ indication we talked, they'll send their goons to get us all."

Sandra added, "And you never know who they are until they just show up. We even had a fake newlywed couple check on us years ago right after Melvin gave them their vows. He darn near annulled their marriage on the spot."

Nick explained, "It's _already_ too late. We're _all_ implicated in collaboration. If they watched the news about our Lodge wedding, they'll put two and two together and figure out that we talked _anyway._ You're safer right here."

Judy agreed and added, "Does anyone know you left? Do they know that you came here?"

Melvin told them, "No. We're completely alone up there this time of year. It's too cold and nasty for the wimpy bastards to come up into the mountains. We have a couple other vehicles on site, so we look like we're home, and this time of year, with the spring thaw, we disappear up to the summit to camp. We are gone for days. They know that. I don't think even they would guess we came here. It's too bold. We _always_ obey them."

Judy noted, "Then stay here. We have to work tomorrow, you'll be fine here. We have all the amenities of home, especially for a fox and rabbit home."

Sandra was insistent, "That's so nice of you, but seriously, we should go back home right now."

Judy was equally insistent, "No. _Please_ don't go. We _want_ you to stay with us a few days - through the weekend. We want to know more about Michael. We'll stay low key, so no one finds you. We're cops. No one snoops around cops. Curiosity might land them in jail."

Nick quipped, "Not to mention that Judy is a _very_ good cook. She's a farm girl."

Judy quickly added, "You _didn't_ let us pay for the wedding except for a few dollars for some incidental costs. This is our chance to return your hospitality."

The elderly couple were hard to convince, "This is too much trouble for you two. You haven't even been married one full week. I agree with your mother, Judy - you don't need family hanging around when you need to get acquainted. I still think we shouldn't be here to bother you."

Judy was equally insistent, raising her voice unexpectedly, "Yes you _should_ be here. This is _exactly_ where you should stay - _with_ family."

"But we _have_ to get back to the Lodge. There's so much to _do_ to get it ready for the season."

"Isn't it all locked up?" Nick asked.

"Well yeah," Sandra admitted.

Judy saw her opening, "We _insist_ then. This is truly no trouble. We _want_ you here. Let someone give _you_ guys some hospitality for once."

The older couple looked at each other. Melvin knew what the right answer was for them, "Sandra, the kids are right. The Lodge can wait. It's still three weeks before the first wedding – Ed and Cynthia's. You have the place in top shape already, honey. We could be gone _all_ of those three weeks and pick up right then with their wedding."

Sandra smiled at her husband and then at Nick and Judy, "You guys are simply the best. All right. We _will._ But we don't want to interfere with your lives."

Nick admitted, "We… uh… might get little loud."

With a knowing grin, Melvin remarked, "Son, we _already_ know that. "

They chuckled. Melvin added with a wry smile taking Sandra's paw, "We might too…"

Blushing bright pink through all that white fur, Sandra exclaimed, "Melvin!"

They all laughed even harder with that remark.

Judy observed, "You two are such a cute couple. We're so happy to know that we'll grow old together like you."

Sandra quipped, "Except you guys won't get white fur on _everything_ you own for 31 years. You have no idea how many vacuum cleaners I've been through in three decades."

Once again that comment was accompanied by a hearty chuckle. These two pairs genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

Nick informed them, "Tomorrow You'll have the apartment to yourselves. Just feel like you're home. We've got plenty of food that foxes and rabbits would like to eat. You have our cells if there's a problem."

Judy added, "We'll make things safer for you while you're here. In the morning we're asking our friends to quietly watch the apartment while we are at work. One of our best police friends lives pretty close."

Even though Sandra and Melvin knew that for decades they'd isolated themselves and still should, they respected how convincing Nick and Judy were. The young couple was not only kin, but kindred spirits. They did feel safe. And loved. And Nick and Judy knew everything now, and were prepared as best they could be.

Sandra replied, "Thank you dear. We're so grateful that you are helping us. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't eat. We couldn't sleep knowing what we knew and needed to tell you before something bad happened to us. We missed the chance the other day because of our fear of telling you. We knew we _had_ to. If we hadn't come here, you might have _never_ known."

Nick assured them, _"Nothing_ bad is going to happen to you - not while _we_ are looking out for you."

Judy rubbed her unpregnant belly like the future mother she wanted to be, and kidded the older couple, "I am _sure_ we would have found out eventually. But knowing you went through having a kit together is even better."

"And much more exciting," Nick added with a wink.

"You really _do_ want to be a Daddy, don't you, Nickie, dear?" she beamed at him.

"Yes. Absolutely. I want us to have a kit that knows _who_ his Daddy is. Something I never got to experience. Especially having a handsome kit like Michael."

"And what if we have a _girl?"_ speculated Judy, "or a _litter?"_

Nick got all flustered, "Well… hmmm… We'll just figure that out as we go."

They all laughed. Sandra and Melvin just smiled at the cute young couple they admired as if they were their own, listening to all their fun newlywed dreams.

Judy and Nick helped get the older couple settled in the spare bedroom that used to be Judy's when she was only Nick's roommate. That seemed a lifetime ago, even though it was only months.

…

Settled in their own bed with the light off, Nick was on his back and Judy laid draped nude against his side and chest as usual with her legs entwined with his legs, her forepaw draped across him, playing with is chest fur. She kissed him and was excited with a new possibility for them as a couple.

"Nickie, isn't it wonderful?" she sighed happily, "we can _really_ have kits together."

Nick cautioned, "Well just because they did doesn't mean we can. What might work for arctic foxes and hares may not work for us. I can't imagine the odds. We are _totally_ different genetically, Carrot."

Judy was more positive, "A female rabbit is an amazing kit-making machine. Witness my mother. Melvin put it so simply: 'nature adapts'."

Nick suggested delicately, "So. Do you want me to… um… _protect_ us from now on, Carrots?"

"No, dear. You heard them. It was five years of being together before Michael came along. I would _love_ to have that much time with just you, but if something happens, it _happens_ , sweetheart. We _both_ want to be parents someday. It's OK with me if someday is sooner than later, as long as you agree."

Instantly Nick told her, "I do agree, sweetheart, but _their_ experience doesn't mean anything. All it takes is once. I studied rabbit anatomy. I know that every time we're together, your body goes into lagomorphic oestrus. And goodness knows much your eggs are bathed in what I give you every time."

She giggled, "That's all right, Nickie. I want you to have the _most_ pleasure possible. I _love_ the feeling you give me. It wouldn't be the same with if you… um… changed… how you love me."

They kissed tenderly.

Nick knew they needed to think ahead, "What do we do about work tomorrow with Melvin and Sandra as house guests?"

Judy recommended, "How about you go in to ZPD, and I'll call in sick instead of calling Steven over to watch our cousins."

Nick countered, "Nah. Let's call Steven over anyway. He's off tomorrow. He owes us $20. He can just be 'around' Melvin and Sandra. No one is going to mess with a wildebeest."

Judy kidded, "Just don't let him have free reign of the refrigerator."

"Amen to that!" Nick chuckled.

Judy suggested, "On Friday I have another idea."

"What's Friday?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Big gives us his wedding present, whatever that might be."

"Oh joy…" Nick said as deadpan as possible, but then asked, "What's your idea?"

"Maybe Mr. Big's bodyguards would be interested in moonlighting some protection for Sandra and Melvin?"

"I don't know, dear. Are we allowed to do that?" Nick asked with concern.

"Can you think of better bodyguards against creepy, unknown mammals than gigantic ferocious polar bears?" Judy observed.

"Hmm. Let me think about that for awhile."

At 4 am, they were both wide awake and excited about their future prospects and knowing the relief that Sandra and Melvin must be experiencing, having shared all their deep secrets pent up inside for decades.

Judy cuddled close, "Nickie… I'm not afraid of 'them'. Are you?"

Nick concurred heartily, "Absolutely not. We are _not_ going to let some shady, unknown mammals dictate how we live our life or keep us from having kits."

Judy stated, "We'll deal with any visits from 'them' later. We need to investigate these shadows who've destroyed our cousins' lives."

Nick supported her, "That's what we do. We figure out crimes that no one knows about. But tell me Carrots. Are you implying what I _think_ you are?"

Judy was dead set, "Yes, we _are_ going to find Michael and bring him home. And if there are others, we'll reunite _them_ with their parents, too."

Despite not knowing the first place to start on this secret investigation, he concurred with his wife, "I'm right with you, Carrots. We'll tell them at breakfast that we're going to bring Michael home. And destroy the plans of whoever these mammals are _forever."_

"And we won't take 'no' as an answer," Judy confirmed.

They looked at each other lovingly, kissed, and not really realizing how tired they were, nearly instantly slept.

…

Cuddled together side-by-side in the comfortable guest bed, Melvin asked, "Are you happy now, honey?"

Sandra felt very satisfied, "Yes, Melvin, very much so. I'm _so_ glad we told them. I don't care about our enemies now and what they might do to us. We've lived a good life. It's a great weight off our shoulders. And now Nick and Judy know. Did you _see_ the joy in their eyes knowing the truth? And how they loved _seeing_ Michael?"

Melvin recalled the young mammals' pleasant surprise, "Yes I did. It's all worth it, as long as they don't suffer the pain we did."

Sandra agreed, "Maybe it will turn out all right for them. We forewarned them. We had nothing but ourselves to deal with 'them'. Nick and Judy are police. They are very famous, and have powerful friends. Sooner or later it will be time to let some supportive mammals build the forces to move against these mammals before they ruin everything in our society. Nick and Judy's police friends, once they know, will surround them in protection from… from them. Whoever they are, I bet they can't afford a high profile attack. Or stand in defense of the police."

"Well I worry about that, actually. Are Nick and Judy and their friends powerful enough to stop 'them'? They have weapons no one in the world has ever seen before."

"I don't know. But I hope and believe they can," she answered but hesitated, "Melvin, I have to tell you something else."

"Tell me what?" Melvin worried.

"I've been holding back a little."

"On what?"

Sandra sighed, strengthened her embrace with her husband, "I think that Nick and Judy can find Michael."

"Because they're cops?"

"Not just _any_ cops. They are detectives. And they are _really_ good detectives."

"They're going to meed a lot more than being good detectives to find Michael… I think they need a secret _army._ Where would they start looking? In almost 25 years we've _never_ seen or heard a clue of Michael's existence. Any trail that was left two decades ago, the _best_ mammal nose in Zootopia would _never_ find again. Besides a snow white rabbit-fox would stand out. Someone would say something. Despite what you think, honey, Michael _could_ be gone."

Sandra bridled, "Don't say that, Melvin. He's too valuable _alive_ to them. His genetics are unique in the entire world. And so are the others. _All_ of them are waiting to be found and freed, by the liberators they need - a mixed species cop couple and their friends."

Melvin was skeptical, "There you go again with that 'feeling' about Michael and the _others._ As much as I want to believe what you feel about our boy _,_ you _really_ don't know there are others like him of other mixed species."

Sandra was indignant, "There's other mixed couples, so there _has_ to be more mixed species offspring. You said so yourself: nature adapts. Like I told you already tonight, he can _never_ be one of them. He's living proof against them and what they believe. Why take him away from us years ago, instead of killing him right in front of us, to break our hearts? I hate to say this, but they _need_ him, for whatever horrible experimental purposes they threatened us with. To see our baby suffer at their hands for so long breaks my heart."

Melvin reluctantly agreed, "Let's not argue about that again. I'll never understand the motivation of mammals like them and Joe Camel who believe like they do. What would motivate Nick and Judy to risk everything to find Michael?"

Sandra explained, "It's simple, honey. Because they are _kin_ , and they want to meet a grown up Michael. They love our boy already, after only seeing his photo tonight, and because _they_ want a child too – just like him. They're _not_ afraid to have a mixed species kit."

Melvin was puzzled, "But can we ask them to go _deliberately_ into danger on our behalf? And, at least for now, do it _alone?"_

Sandra scoffed, "If we even hint at asking them, do you think we can actually stop them? They are heroes _twice_ over. Smart heroes. They solved the night howler case nearly alone in spite of ZPD and certainly in spite of the Mayor's office. Nick and Judy are as smart as 'them'."

Melvin agreed, "All right, sweetheart. We'll ask for their help in the morning."

Like their younger counterparts, they squeezed each other, kissed, and fell gratefully asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

 **Authors Note:** Before Joe Camel's very serious encounter with that strange mammal from Atlantea, we need time for Judy and Nick to talk about Michael's rescue with Sandra and Melvin, followed by some important stage setting. And then... well... _all_ the female Zootopian characters ganged up on me and _demanded_ that I give them a little 'girls day out' and they _all_ wanted some intimacy breaks with their hubbies. Who am I to say 'no'? LOL! Remember, we are rated T for intimacy/romance…. and who says old mammals can't have some _fun_ too?

 **...Nick and Judy's apartment...**

Without disturbing Nick, Judy got up much earlier than the alarm, gently peeled herself from his embrace in much the same position they went to sleep without waking him, and admired Nick's marvelous naked body. The young female rabbit overcame an urge to make love with him, despite getting only another two hours sleep after their surprise guests arrived. She threw a flimsy, short robe on, and proceeded to make breakfast for everyone. She was very motivated to tell Melvin and Sandra what she and Nick had in mind.

The other three woke up and Nick called out to his bride from their bedroom, "What is that glorious aroma, Carrots?"

She had a feisty comeback, "Come and see yourself. This _isn't_ breakfast in bed, Nicholas P. Wilde."

Her snide remark was loud enough that Melvin and Sandra snickered while getting out of bed themselves.

"All right, Carrots, here I come," Nick retorted.

Judy's teasing made Nick almost forget to put on some athletic shorts and a t shirt, and he wouldn't have, had he not heard Sandra and Melvin getting ready. He actually had the appetite for a little 'dessert' involving Judy in the kitchen after breakfast, but having guests put that plan on hold a few days. Judy told Nick that was something she would enjoy doing with him.

"Good morning, Judy," he said, appearing at the door to the kitchen.

The view of her nearly completely exposed legs and glimpses of her bare hindquarters in her short robe working in the kitchen woke him up completely. He wondered if that robe was too short to be around Melvin. Nick snickered to himself that he didn't want Judy to induce a heart attack in the aging fox.

"Hi Nickie," she lilted in reply, and quickly bounded over to him, gave him a very happy kiss, let him caress her hindquarters briefly before swatting his paw away as he got more aggressive, and went right back to cooking, "Not this morning dear. They're awake. I _just_ wanted to cook us a good breakfast. _Tonight_ for sure."

Nick enjoyed hearing that promise, but also knew that she was very excited to tell Sandra and Melvin about their plans, "Wonderful..."

The older couple shuffled in, still tired from their long journey and lack of sleep, and just the ravages of age. Everything ached on their bodies in the mornings, including places they didn't even know they had places to hurt.

"Good morning Nick and Judy," Sandra greeted, followed by a grunt by Melvin.

Judy responded, "Hi Sandra and Melvin. Have some coffee and come to the table. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Judy got the other three some coffee, and eased herself next to Nick, but Sandra asked, "Got any Mammalprin, dear?"

"After breakfast I could use some, please," Melvin requested.

Judy answered, "In the bathroom medicine cabinet."

"OK, thanks."

Sandra complimented Judy, "Wow, this is deluxe. Our hostess is cooking us a fancy breakfast after a short night."

The younger rabbit had a quick answer, "This _has_ to be deluxe. You're our _first_ house guests since we got married."

Nick nodded in agreement as he sipped his java. Judy smiled broadly as she brought the main dish to the table, "Well here you go. Dig in!"

Her warm cheese blintzes looked delicious, and they steamed. It was one of her mother's specialties that she originally learned to cook to please Nick.

Nick bragged about his spouse to their house guests, "These are the best pastries ever, _especially_ with strawberries, blueberries, and powdered sugar. She usually does these on weekends."

Sandra replied, "Well we need to be on our way by then. We will stay a few days with you like you asked."

Judy observed, "We thought so. So that's why you get them now."

Biting into the tasty dish, Sandra and Melvin were delighted, "Umm, Judy, dear. These _are_ incredible! I want _your_ recipe for _our_ restaurant. I'll make sure I name them for you: 'Judy's blintzes'."

The younger rabbit blushed with everyone's praise. She never thought of herself as a good cook, especially compared to her mother.

Talk was pretty light-hearted, and the older fox and hare asked what typical police day was all about. About mid way through the meal, both lagomorph females looked at their husbands for concurrence and simultaneously asked:

"Judy?" "Sandra?"

Then the two rabbits laughed at each other, having said their names exactly at the same time.

"Judy, you go first."

"No Sandra, _you_ go first. I defer to my elder."

Sandra joked, "Being an elder doesn't make us any smarter than you two young people. I was thinking about youthful exuberance over elderly experience and caution."

"Well _somebody_ go first! You two females are going to 'out polite' us to death," Melvin complained. Nick concurred.

Judy smiled at them, "OK . _Me_ first. Nick and I are so pleased that you shared your secret life with us, including all the joys and sorrows that you've endured. It's an amazing story, even though it's sad. I know that it must have been very hard to live with your knowledge, and even harder to share that with us, constantly living under threats. We want to give you two a _happy_ ending."

"What are you saying, Judy?" Sandra asked with anxiety and hope.

The two females held hands, and Judy looked right into the older hare's eyes, "Sandra and Melvin, Nick and I want to _rescue_ Michael and the others, and bring them all safely home to you and their parents. Nick and I want to _end_ the terror of 'them' by bringing 'them' to justice for their crimes."

Melvin and Sandra were completely stunned. Nick and Judy made the commitment before Sandra and Melvin could even ask. The older couple gave each other with the same look. How could they possibly object? They wanted this too.

Sandra answered with her voice full of gratitude, "Yes, oh _yes_ , Judy, we would like that _very_ much."

All four hugged and laughed and cried, but then they all looked at each other.

Melvin cautioned, to give them an 'out', "It's so dangerous. You don't know what you are getting yourselves into."

Nick answered plainly, "Yes we do. These mammals are a threat to all of Zootopia. We're _cops_. For any threat to Zootopia, we need to see these criminals arrested and jailed."

Sandra fretted, "But we're kin to you both. The only extended family we know that exists in this entire world besides our children. We wouldn't want you to get hurt because of us."

"Or killed…" Melvin barely whispered.

Judy's answer was simple and heartfelt, "We _love_ you. We love _Michael_. You have been in such pain for far too long. We _can_ bring him back. We want to know Michael _personally_. We want our future _kits_ to know they have a big cousin just like them so they _aren't_ afraid to be the _only_ rabbit-foxes in the world."

"You mean _fox-_ rabbits, don't you, Carrots? Michael seems to have a _lot_ more of Melvin in him."

Melvin and Sandra shot each other a 'déjà vu' look. This was a new version of a _very_ old argument.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "Shut up, fox. I _swear_ your entire species _only_ thinks of itself _first."_

Sandra burst out in hearty laughter, "Judy, honey - you _know_ foxes!"

 _"Watch_ that stuff, Sandra!" Melvin kidded and gave his bride of 31 years a pretend indignant look.

They all guffawed.

Sandra reflected and shook her head, still dumbfounded at their relatives' offer, "Judy and Nick… how will you find him? It's been almost 25 years and we _never_ have."

Nick answered forthrightly, "We have resources that you don't. Police are in the business of _finding_ missing mammals. Besides, I'll be that you probably didn't try that hard because you and Melvin were threatened if you _did_ try to search."

"That is very true," noted Melvin.

Judy added, "'They' won't even know we are looking. So you won't _have_ to. We _can_ find him If he's still alive."

"And if he isn't?" sniffled a worried Sandra.

Nick stated very seriously, "Then we will _find_ his killers and see that the _ultimate_ justice is done against them."

Everyone knew what that meant.

Melvin and Sandra were overwhelmed by the impassioned offer of help from their younger cousins, "We don't know what to say, Nick and Judy. This is beyond _anything_ we ever thought possible for our Michael. We wanted to ask you. In fact we were, but you beat us to it."

They all laughed, and Nick quipped, "Just another one of those 'youthful exuberance moments' again for us…"

Judy added, "Since you were going to ask us for help, then it is all the _more_ reason we should do this. We would have said 'yes' if you had asked us."

The two couples finished off the blintzes, but Judy looked at the clock and then at her husband, "Nick, dear, it's getting late."

Nick put his plate in the sink and advised, "I know, dear. Melvin, let's move that truck to the garage in case there are informants out there."

"OK."

Nick checked in with the landlord who wasn't really happy about the early morning interruption, but he gave them a garage key. They moved the truck into the apartment underground parking. The old tarnished pick up with no hood only hesitated and coughed a few times, and the gears ground a bit before it moved and roared with renewed power.

Melvin explained proudly, "This was my Papa's truck. It's old and rusted, but it gets the job done in the high mountains. I've never gotten stuck with this old four wheeler when it's bad weather."

Nick appreciated the story and suggested, "You know Melvin, if you put a little paint and a little rust inhibitor and someone would really pay you big money for this. It's a collector's item. We should show it to my friend Flash."

Melvin scoffed and shook his head, "I'd _never_ sell it, Nick. It's my Dad's. I always want to remember him by keeping it and driving it like it was old times again. It keeps me connected."

With a bittersweet feeling inside him, Nick observed, "I hope my boy says that about me someday."

"He will Nick, he _will_. You, my dear cousin, are going to be a _great_ father. I can just tell."

He smiled inwardly with the heartfelt compliment, and expressed what had been inside for some time, "Melvin, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I wish _you_ had been my father. I _never_ knew mine. He abandoned my mother."

He was a little surprised, but responded affectionately, "Nick, my boy, it would have been an _honor_ to have another son like you."

Returning to the apartment, Nick and Judy finished donning their uniforms and were ready to leave for work.

Judy went through a mental checklist with Sandra and Melvin, "Here's our cell and desk phone numbers. Please don't leave the apartment and don't answer the door until Steven gets here. He'll show you his badge and stay out of your way so you can keep your privacy. He'll just keep watch around the area."

"We're grateful, Judy. When do you come home?" Sandra asked.

Nick stated, "Usually about 6. We'll try to get home early. We can say we have relatives in town. The Chief is always lenient about leaving early with family."

The foursome hugged each other and the younger couple left, and heard the door bolt behind them.

On their way to the bus stop, Judy asked, "Do you suppose they'll be all right?"

"Of course they will, Carrots. They're a smart couple. They've survived whoever 'they' are for _decades_ , and lived to tell us. We have all sorts of things we can do to protect them."

"Without telling anyone?" Judy worried.

"For now, yes."

Judy challenged her husband, "You _know_ we'll have to tell the Chief _someday."_

Nick advised her, "Yes, but not until we have something _solid_ to tell him. Otherwise Sandra and Melvin's claim to having raised a fox-rabbit is just 'crazy talk' from two old mountain hermits."

Judy quickly replied, "Nick, don't you mean _rabbit_ -fox?"

He gave her that silly, very wide, overconfident smirk with a cocked eyebrow, and examined his claws nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed with a wry grin, "Oh, just _never_ mind…"

…

Back at the apartment, Sandra made sure every lock and bolt was secure, "Do you suppose they'll be all right?"

"Of course they will, Sandra. They're smart cops. They've survived crime on the streets and lived through several crises. They have all sorts of means that police do to protect themselves. They're heroes _twice_ over and more. They go in harm's way _every_ day."

Sandra was very guarded, "But Nick and Judy don't even _know_ they walk by 'them' _every day_.  
'They' don't wear uniforms to announce their evil beliefs. News of us talking - much less being together now - could cause a _lot_ of trouble. Nick and Judy are 'just' like us, and you know, Melvin dear, that so many of their friends are cross-species couples or same species couples that support them. It could make 'them' do something rash against _all_ of Nick and Judy's friends."

 **…ZPD Headquarters...**

After roll call, in their spare moments of office time, Judy started to dig deeply for records of Michael Wilde. She searched on key words 'fox-rabbit' or 'rabbit-fox', and on his name.

Nick forgot he had a training session in the morning, but that gave Judy even more time to expand the search. About the time Nick's class was finished, she was very frustrated with the initial search results. She knew she'd never find a birth certificate, but there was literally no clue about Michael. She only found speculative general discussions on hybrid fox-rabbit offspring – mildly annoyed that it was always listed as 'fox-rabbit' - and a couple of interesting fictional novels on the subject. Aside from some cute fan art' about Nick and Judy's postulated kits, there was absolutely nothing on Michael.

Michael's existence was simply not on the Zootopia radar screen, nor in any obvious or obscure data base. He plopped down at his desk right next to his partner Judy, and felt mentally exhausted, "Carrots, I sure hope _you_ had a more productive morning than _I_ had. That training was _absolutely_ wasted time."

Judy sounded exasperated, "I'm afraid not. I searched the _whole_ time you were in class but I got _nothing."_

Nick tried to calm her impatience at not getting instant results. This was the Judy he knew so well, "It was a crime 25 _years_ ago. We'll have to go much deeper and it will take time. Technology then wasn't as it is now. We might have to question some mammals."

Judy warned, "Which would alert _'them'_ of our curiosity and maybe get us an early, unpleasant 'visit'."

Nick knew she was right, "Hmm… OK, then. Let's try to let technology do our jobs just a little while longer. We move on something solid. So what did you try?"

"I tried _fox-_ rabbit," she grinned.

"Thank you, Carrots," he smirked.

Judy quipped, "You big jerk."

They both chuckled, and Judy further explained with an air of self-righteous haughtiness, "And _I_ also tried rabbit-fox. The _much_ more _logical_ search choice."

He gave her a snide look and snickered, "Touche…"

Nick thought some more and asked, "So have you tried contractions?"

"What do you mean?" asked Judy.

Nick provided examples, "Like fabbit… or fobbit…"

Noting Nick still put 'fox' first in the contractions, so she joked, "That sounds _obscene_ , dear."

"Oh… oops," he stammered but added, "Uhhh… what about foxbit?"

They were having fun now.

She countered with a 'rabbit first' contraction, "Or rabox?"

Nick retorted snidely, " _That_ sounds like some kind of incurable _disease."_

They both laughed.

Armed with some more search suggestions, Judy went right back to her computer, "All right, then. I'll try those."

She was interrupted from any more searches because the ZPD Public Affairs mammal came to their desk.

The mammal announced, "Nick, Judy. Good. You're still here."

Nick explained, "We don't go out on patrol until after lunch."

The PR mammal was focused and told them, "Chief Bogo said he's _cancelling_ that patrol."

"Why? Are we being reprimanded for something?"

The PR leader replied, "No. Not at all. We're taking you to the Zootopia Press Club. The Leadership Institute makes their announcement today. Lourdes wants you standing there with her at the podium. The Department wants you to say a few words of appreciation."

Judy was worried, "Oh dear. That's intimidating."

The ZPD spokesmammal observed, "You two had _plenty_ of words the other day in front of your apartment when the press asked about your marriage."

"That was _different_ ," Judy objected.

"And _how_ is that different?" asked the annoying mammal.

Judy asserted, "Because it was just about us being a married couple, but we'll do our best, Lieutenant."

The Public Relations specialist encouraged, "You always do."

 **…Zootopia Press Club...**

At noon, the Zootopia Leadership Institute started their briefing to the citizens at the Zootopia Press Club with the official annual 'best of' awards list. The room was bustling with press and dignitaries and honorees. This was a completely foreign situation to Nick and Judy. They were no strangers to the Press Club's briefings, but they were always assigned escort and guard duties at something like this. They were never the center of attention. Both felt uncomfortable and held hands discreetly.

Lourdes, with great pomp and circumstance, made the award announcements, with an overly long and drawn out history of the Institute proceedings and past winners like the Mayor and Chief Bogo when they were much younger mammals. Then, they only showed the promise of leadership that they exhibited every day now. Neither Nick or Judy realized their senior leaders were recipients. It made them feel even more special.

As Lourdes read the list, she gave just a few highlights of each achiever's biography prior to reading the actual names, to build up anticipation. There were a lot of shocked expressions for Joe Camel for CEO of the Year, as there were for Mr. Big as Philanthropist of the Year. The tiny arctic vole's public image as a philanthropist was far overshadowed by the alleged dark doings for which he was responsible, but never got caught or arrested.

Lourdes paused a moment for dramatic flair, and enthusiastically continued, "And now, our _top_ winners. For distinguished heroism and sacrifice to the greater good of Zootopia, we present the distinguished Public Service Award to Officers Nicholas and Judy Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department. They are being honored for solving the prey/predator savage drug inducement and governmental conspiracy a year ago, and for sacrificing themselves for solving a long string of major bank robberies, as well as many other acts of humble service to the city."

There was absolutely no dissension from anyone regarding Nick and Judy being deserving of the top service award the city could give to a public servant.

Lourdes smiled and turned, "Nick and Judy, please come say a few words for us."

They came forward, still hand in hand, which the PR guy said was OK. The Department wanted to show they were a couple in a low key way.

They came forward and stood at the podium, but were unable to say a single word for several minutes. There was thunderous applause for the pair, more for them than any other honoree named or present with them. There were cheers in a hundred different species' hoots, calls, barks, growls, and whistles to the point of being embarrassing to them. There was too much noise to say anything, so they just stood graciously at the podium waiting for the accolades to subside, nodding and waving acknowledgement on occasion to the adoring press and public.

The noise abated finally. Judy spoke first, a bit shyly, but not to the point of being paralyzed in expressing her words of appreciation, "On behalf of me and my dear husband Nicholas, we are very _deeply_ honored and _truly_ humbled to be given this honor by the esteemed Institute. We _really_ don't think we deserve this. We were just doing our jobs."

There was more applause, and they let Nick speak.

Nick said gratefully, "We hope, through this award, that we can inspire others to serve Zootopia selflessly. We look forward to the banquet, when we can tell you more about our story."

They stood back, and received more appreciation. Their emotions soared with the heartfelt praise. It was not that long ago they felt the anger and prejudice of many mammals. The press wouldn't let them go, and the applause grew again. They held hands tightly and smiled, the cameras zoomed in on that.

Eventually the praise ended, and Lourdes took the microphone at the podium again, "I can tell they like you, Nick and Judy. Over the next few weeks you, my dear mammal friends, will be allowed time to learn more about this _delightful,_ talented crime-fighting couple the way I have."

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment...**

Back at the apartment watching TV, Sandra held Melvin and was in tears, "They are so beautiful up there, so poised, and so _deserving_. I'm surprised that they didn't tell us."

Melvin snorted, "You dumb old bunny; they weren't _supposed_ to tell anyone. And you know they _don't_ like bragging about themselves."

 **…Zootopia Press Club...**

With the big surprises now public, Lourdes continued with other details, "And now, I have some _more_ exciting things to tell you. First, the _very_ special entertainment news: Gazelle and her tiger dance troupe will perform a _special_ tribute song that she wrote and choreographed herself for the award winners."

Some enthusiastic cheering supported that decision.

She added, "Next, I'd like to announce that Camel Broadcasting System will televise the show. It was a very tough choice between them and ZTV, with each offering _very_ competitive and thorough bids. While they won't be televising the show, the Institute deeply appreciates ZTV's strong corporate support so that awards like his may continue to be awarded to deserving mammals at for all career fields. Let me set the record straight right now: Joe Camel's award has _nothing_ to do with television rights. Two _separate_ committees make those decisions and I am bound to honor them, and never influence them.

 **…ZTV CEO's Office...**

Adeline Lionheart squinted her eyes and growled at the unhearing TV, "Yeah, _right_ , Lourdes. I don't believe for a second that the two decisions were _not_ coupled: Joe getting CEO of the year and _his_ company getting to televise the ceremonies. What's wrong with _that_ picture? Tell me _another_ one. I _bet_ it was a tough choice. CBS _bought_ that contract. There is no _way_ for Joe to make money on the TV rights. I _know_ CBS' pricing structure. For mammal's sake, I _created_ that pricing model as COO."

Her Administrator, reunited with her from CBS, tried to comfort her old manager, "It's just _one_ show, boss. You're hammering CBS in almost every category."

"You're right, Twyla. Besides, this is their _last_ year with the tuskball franchise TV coverage. We'll _beat_ them there with our bid. We have the commercial sponsor base, marketing outreach, and endorsements that will far outweigh CBS's bid."

Adeline remembered what Judy said: 'beat CBS in the marketplace'.

Adeline couldn't dwell on the loss, and turned to other matters, "Twyla. Have you gotten the Chief on the phone yet?"

"Right after the press conference, he promised he'd call you back, Mrs. Lionheart."

Adeline delighted in her plans with Lourdes for Judy. She could so easily manipulate Bogo into agreeing. His 'tough guy' exterior that he put on for everyone else she knew was all fabrication. In high school he was the nerdy introvert, but a dear friend nonetheless that she should have listened to a long time ago when he warned her about Joe Camel and how she'd break Leodore's heart.

 **…CBS CEO Executive Suite...**

Mid afternoon, another message went out from the gigantic Mammalian Assembly Hall to the 'Zootopia Jobs Now' website, announcing the need for food servers to apply for the Leadership Institute Awards banquet. Applications for over 200 servers and 'bus boy' cleaning crews, but only in person at the employment office, would start at 8 am the next morning. It was the biggest event of the season at the Assembly Hall.

Duke was looking for and saw the advertisement. He immediately called Joe Camel. Their private cell phones were in full encrypted mode, which was untraceable and undecipherable if phone records were subpoenaed.

"Did you see? It's up, boss."

Joe was very pleased with Duke's attention to detail, and pulled up the ad, "Good. You and the boys be in line at 5 am in the morning. Here's what I want you to do. I see they are offering a flat fee of $100 for the night for every server. We'll pay as many as 50 of them $200 cash to walk away and let our mammals cut in line and take their places to apply. That should be enough to get the job done. Get the word out to our followers. We'll say more about it at our meeting."

Duke continued to be impressed with Joe's plans, "Brilliant, sir. Paying off as many of the regular servers at the Assembly Hall to _not_ work and infiltrate our mammals will be perfect for the final assault. We'll have a number of our guys mixed in with the regular food service workers. When the fight starts, they'll run away, and then we can take care of business. Waiters and waitresses aren't fighters."

Joe hung up and leaned back in his desk chair. He was very pleased that almost every step of his plan was flawlessly in place and he went through it mentally like a checklist:

· The Leadership Institute Awards banquet would be Ground Zero for the start of the 'new order of things' in Zootopia. Cross species sympathy would end violently for its most prominent members in only a few more days.

· Joe 'low bid' the banquet TV contract to assure the cameras stayed on when the attack commenced, so everyone in Zootopia would see the carnage live and unedited.

· While he had nothing to do with his CEO of the Year award, it was serendipitous to be seen as admired and above reproach by Zootopia. He imagined his huge grant to the Institute helped their decision selecting CBS over Adeline's much-hated ZTV.

· He just set into motion the process of getting the members of the extremist society of species purity mammals to supplant real servers and cleaners with big bribes to people with little money. Few would turn down that kind of easy cash to not work. Mammals were lazy.

· Over the next few weeks of a crash course in restaurant school training Duke would arrange, their mammals would be as good at serving the last meal to their prey as actually killing them.

· His address at the secret rally at the wharf would whip all the species purity movement zealots in the city into a frenzy to eliminate their enemies.

Joe Camel knew this was costing him a bundle of money - money that should have been paid to Mr. Big to meet his commitments or be 'iced'. But soon, he wouldn't owe Mr. Big anything, because there wouldn't _be_ a Mr. Big any more. Joe's bills and ties to the syndicate would end with the nasty little vole's death. There had never been anything but a verbal contract between him and Mr. Big, making it unforeseeable for any successor to the crime lord to make any claims against Joe. If his daughter ascended to the family leadership, Joe would take out that little idiot bimbo too.

There was now a clear path for Joe to be at the pinnacle of Zootopia politics the day after the massacre, and he envisioned himself standing alone at the Press Club podium leading the population in mourning for the loss of the city's leadership and popular heroes, followed by announcing that he would run for the Mayor's job. The citizens would honor him for being seen on TV fighting valiantly fight against the thugs to try – unsuccessfully he reminded himself – to save the Mayor and his wife, the City Council, the fox and rabbit, and Mr. Big and his family and scores of other cross species supporters from being killed.

The citizens would sympathize with his injuries and bravery against a determined and deadly enemy as the cameras rolled. Getting a broken arm from Duke would be worth the pain to take control of Zootopia. He already knew that he would be the only viable mayoral candidate left, and he'd promise the public to bring the murderers to justice and pick up the pieces of leading the city, building on his CEO of the Year leadership capabilities. There would be instant trust from the citizens because he tried to save their heroes and he would be the assured Mayoral winner.

And then Joe could implement his original plan of total dominance. He rehearsed in his mind how he would proceed. Once elected, he would have direct influence and control of every grieving heart, mind, and soul in Zootopia. From the bully pulpit, he would quietly begin to teach the populace the dangers of cross species relations. They would listen and believe and obey, having seen on live TV the horror and pain of what happens to those taking a foolish and fatal choice with someone outside their species. No mammal would ever want that to happen to them or their offspring, and would accept that staying species-pure would guarantee their safety from 'extremists'.

He couldn't wait to address the species purity society.

"It _is_ a brilliant plan," he bragged to himself.

Stock prices were soaring for CBS mid day on the Zootopia stock exchange. He sat back and gloated. At this rate, he would easily make up for underbidding the contract to get the rights to the show.

 **…ZPD Headquarters...**

Bogo's Admin barged into the office bullpen area and ordered Nick and Judy like she was the Chief, "Nick, I need Judy for the rest of the afternoon. Right _now_. Chief's _orders."_

Nick was taken aback at her directness and Judy was surprised, "Uh well, sure…"

"Come with me _now_ , Judy."

"Nick? I… uh… I'll be back. I guess," she replied and looked a little fretful.

Bogo's admin hurried off with Judy like she was a freshly captured prey.

Nick tried to object and fumed, but as soon as Judy left, a big mammal entered the room. He realized it was Bogo and asked, "What the heck is going on, boss?"

Bogo heard the trembling in Nick's voice being unexpectedly and inexplicably separated from his bride, something that affected him and her more than they expected, so the veteran cop explained to the fox, "I _know_ this seems a little irregular Nick, but _trust_ me on this one. Go do some PT until she gets back, or go get some coffee. And _please_ calm down, young mammal. She'll be _fine_. She'll be back soon. You don't get apart very much do you?"

"Gets back from _where_ , sir? And no sir, we don't. We don't _want_ to. He haven't been apart a minute since the bank robbery, the hospital, and our wedding."

"I remember those days, Officer Wilde. _Enjoy_ them. This is going to be a fun surprise for her. She's being taken to Lemur  & Tapir's Department store to shop for her banquet gown. You know. L&T?"

"Oh yeah, I know that place. I'm afraid that we've _never_ shopped there. It's a _little_ above our price range."

Nick didn't admit that he'd shoplifted there before in his street crime days.

Bogo explained further, "Just so you'll know, Adeline LIonheart is going to buy Judy the formal ensemble for the banquet. I know that a young police couple could never afford a formal gown for an affair like that. This is a _very_ big deal and the _whole_ city watches. You'll wear a formal police tux."

Nick noted, "I don't _have_ a formal police tux."

Bogo smiled, "In about twenty minutes you _will_. It's about time you have one. You're getting to be a veteran cop. You'll have to go to more events like this. Come over to the Uniforms Department for a fitting."

Nick complained a bit, "Why not have _both_ of us wear formal police 'dress' uniforms? The ladies' version is _quite_ attractive."

Without blinking Bogo stated firmly, "She's _female_. It's _TV_. You're getting the top civilian awards that you can ever _possibly_ earn. She _has_ to look glamorous even as a cop."

This situation was yet another one of those gray areas.

Nick was displeased, "Sir? L&T is the _most_ exclusive female's store in town. We _can't_ take a corporate gift. You _know_ we've talked about that. The Mayor's wife is CEO of ZTV. Isn't that a direct conflict of interest between the Police and ZTV?"

"It's different Nick. For this purchase, remember Adeline Lionheart is the _Mayor's_ wife. We _work_ for him. Not only that, she's Chairman of the Board of Regents for the Leadership Institute – strictly a non-profit organization - and they'll both be with Lourdes, the Institute's CEO. They'll be using professional development money from the Young Female Professionals fund."

Nick was sort of reeling with all of that, but replied, "I guess _that_ isn't a conflict…"

"But it's good to _always_ be cautious, Officer Wilde. Thanks for bringing that up to keep this whole event ethical," Bogo replied.

…

What neither Nick nor Bogo had noticed in their discussion was the latest word search that Judy had just started when she was whisked away by Bogo's Admin. Her searches on 'fobbit' and 'fabbit' had failed like all the others, and in fact kicked in the 'warning: adult material' screen blocker, but using the expanded search word 'rabox' and all of its permutations, especially the mirror word 'xobar', her screen was filling with pages and pages of 'hits'. Her neglected computer screensaver flipped on and obscured what was happening.

 **…In a limo and at L &T Department Store...**

Judy was escorted out of the building and into an idling limo.

"Have fun," Bogo's Admin stated, and closed the door before the bewildered rabbit could answer.

Lourdes and Adeline were inside, both waiting for her. They greeted her with broad smiles.

Judy was shocked to find the females anticipating her arrival, "Adeline? Lourdes?"

"Hi Judy, dear," answered Adeline and then inquired with a sing-song tone to her voice, "Are you doing anything _important_ this afternoon?"

That wasn't really a question, but for her peace of mind Judy answered it honestly anyway.

Judy answered, "Well, ma'am, Officer Wilde and I were _about_ to go on an afternoon patrol."

The young rabbit knew that was not going to happen.

Adeline suggested with a smile, "Wouldn't you _rather_ shop for a gown for the big event instead of going on a _boring_ old patrol?"

Judy was very surprised, and while pleased with this kind of attention from two of the most important female mammals in Zootopia, she was reluctant, "Shop for a _gown?_ There's a Koala's nearby, but I don't know if I should. Today is a normal work day and I'm on official police business. The Chief is not going to agree for me to do that with you. I'm really sorry ma'am, but I _have_ to get back to work."

Adeline scoffed, "The Chief has _already_ agreed with the Mayor and me for you to come with us. Besides, we _aren't_ going to Koala's. You can shop there _anytime._ This is one _very_ special time to do something _very_ different. For the record, Officer Wilde, this _is_ official police business when it concerns your civic award, honey. We're going to L&T for some 'official professional female law enforcement officer merchandising opportunities'."

Adeline and Lourdes laughed at their cleverly worded business purpose in shopping for dresses.

Judy was now truly shocked, "Oh my goodness. I can't afford to shop _there."_

"Not to worry, dear," noted Lourdes, "Your formal wear _is_ a legitimate Leadership Institute expense. You're a female career professional."

Adeline emphasized, "Now you need to _look_ like one - to _inspire_ young females like yourself to greatness."

Judy warmed up to this idea, but asked cautiously, "What am I allowed to buy?"

Without skipping a beat, Lourdes told her, "Whatever makes you look professional and _stunning_ at the same time, dear."

"Have a glass of champagne," Adeline said happily, and handed her a glass.

"But I'm not supposed to drink on the job," complained Judy.

This trip was the epitome of things she wasn't supposed to do on the job but was going to do.

She got a couple of annoyed looks from Adeline and Lourdes. Sheepishly, she took the champagne, clinked the glass with her mentors, and took a sip. It was really good and the fizz tickled her nose. It was imported from the overseas mammalian megacity somewhat like Zootopia known as Sherwood Forest. They managed to finish that glass and another before they got to the exclusive luxury department store, and she was feeling pretty content. There was more left for the ride home.

 _"Just how many 'gray areas' are there in the heights of Zootopia politics?"_ Judy wondered, but suppressed a smile as the big limo pulled up to the store. The driver opened the door for them, and all three got out.

"Ah! I just _love_ the smell of new clothes in this store!" Adeline exclaimed as she smiled up into the huge lobby and atrium ceiling.

They all chuckled.

The store manager greeted them at the entrance. The perfectly dressed female moose knew they were coming, and said cheerily, "Good day, Mrs. Lionheart. How can we help _you_ today?"

Adeline grinned, "Not me, Maureen. Let's take care of Mrs. Wilde today, and my friend Lourdes who runs the Leadership Institute. We need to fix them both up with an evening gown and ensemble for the awards banquet."

The manager bowed graciously and invited, "Greetings ladies, and thank you for shopping with us. We know we have _just_ the right thing for _each_ of you. Come with me, please, and we'll show you the absolute latest fashions to look your _best_ for the banquet."

Judy had never seen such an array of expensive dresses and gowns in her entire life, but after an hour or so, one caught her eye, not only because it looked fabulous on her, but it would be something Nick would love to see her wear.

 _"At least for a few minutes,"_ she chuckled to herself.

 **…Nick and Judy's Apartment...**

Judy came home loaded down with packages a little after six. It was useless to go back to ZPD because her shift was over, and Adeline wouldn't let her. She was not dressed in her uniform but something else far more feminine and infinitely more expensive than she had ever worn. This one dress, accessories, and cover wrap were more expensive than all the clothes she owned put together.

She noticed a note on the apartment door in Nick's handwriting that said, "Shhhhh!" got a little thrill with the implication, and she tiptoed in. Steven was gone, though she noticed a couple of hoof print stains in the carpet. She crept by the guest bedroom and noticed that Sandra and Melvin were snuggled together and taking a nap. She held her breath with anticipation getting closer to her and Nick's bedroom. The effects of another glass of champagne added to her desire.

Judy could not be happier. She guessed correctly where Nick was: in bed. She carefully opened the door so it didn't squeak. He was naked, and was clearly waiting for her.

With a very pleased tone in her whisper, she kidded him, "Nickie! _Goodness._ Can't you be apart from me for a few hours?"

"No dear," he said with true honesty and bedroom eyes.

"Me neither, sweetheart," she admitted and wanted this special moment too.

"What's _that_ you're wearing?" Nick whispered in admiration.

Judy had a floor length woven powder blue light sweater wrap, but there was something showing from underneath.

"Oh, just a little something for you," she teased. She'd been coached by the best socialites in town.

Nick was a little more direct, "Are you wearing your new gown?"

"Yes dear. I'm so proud of it. The store manager and the ladies wanted me to wear it home, to model it for you. In case you didn't like it, there's a _second_ one. You can unwrap me, dear."

Nick raised an eyebrow. Judy knew _exactly_ what she said.

 _"Gladly,_ Carrots," Nick stated with an inviting tone that Judy did not miss.

He got up, giving her a full view of his masculinity. Despite being intimately familiar with every inch of his physique, she nearly swooned, and let him remove the wrap.

Underneath that wrap was an amazing sight. Nick's eyes grew very large and his smile grew a mile across, greatly pleasing her. She shivered in anticipation of what was coming after the modeling session was over.

Judy was wearing the most amazing dress Nick had ever seen her other than her wedding gown. It was a very clingy, floor length, iridescent royal blue formal. She wore a stunning silver necklace around her neck and a matching silver bracelet. She carried a color-coordinated sequined clutch purse. A glimpse of her bare hind paws peaked from underneath the gown that had matching anklets. They sparkled and drew attention to her shapely legs and lower body. All of her new jewelry matched her wedding and engagement rings. The dark blue dress had a deep cut at the neckline, and it accentuated the slight cleavage she had as a rabbit female. Moreover, she was bare shouldered, and the dress was held up by spaghetti straps.

Judy turned to show her backside and Nick audibly gulped. The back line of the gown plunged all the way underneath her cottontail and her gray and white fur colors popped out against the blue. Her hindquarters were covered below her tail, but followed their shape exactly as if she were nude and he about fainted. Her cottontail had a jeweled silver choker around its base. It was incredible. The nature of the fabric clung to ever body curve she had, and Nick had indelibly memorized all those amazing curves. She bent a leg slightly and the slit in the dress that went halfway up her right thigh revealed her beautiful gray furred leg. One of the anklets flashed in the bedroom light.

Subjected to this incredible display of his wife's attractive body covered by the scintillating dress and jewelry, Nick's eyes bugged, his tongue hung out, and he started panting. It was exactly the reaction she wanted. Not to mention that her dress caused another reaction in Nick that was happening as she watched with pleasure.

Nick swallowed hard and whispered unsteadily, "J-J-Judy, sweetheart, this is simply amazing. You are as beautiful as the day I married you."

"Hmm… I can _clearly_ see that you like my gown," she grinned, giving him a seductive pose.

"Like it? I _love_ it! That blue will match my ZPD blue tux, Carrots," Nick exclaimed, and had no shame at his display of affection for her.

"A tux?" Judy was happily surprised.

"I'll show you."

"Later, Nickie. Right now I want to show you the _special_ features of my new gown. Come here."

"Sure…" he gladly obeyed.

They stood as close together as his excited body would let them without touching, which in his current state was pretty far apart - to Judy's amusement. Nick was hoping that one of the features of the gown would be the fastest way he could get it off her. She did not disappoint him.

"Flip the spaghetti straps off my shoulders," she invited with a very mischievous smile.

"Uhh… OK…" he could barely say, and he lifted the thin straps in his paws upward, above, and away from her shoulders. He was shaking, because he knew what would happen next.

She smiled adoringly at him, "Now let go, dear."

As soon as he did, she wiggled a little, and the shimmering, thin gown delicately dropped in loose pile at her ankles.

 _"Whoa,_ Carrots…" he exclaimed in as loud a whisper as he dared.

She stood before him with nothing on, matching him. She posed to make sure her hips and bosom were emphasized fully, and that he got a view of all seven shades of gray and white fur at once.

"Hi there, Nickie," she whispered not so innocently.

His eyes got wider yet and he gaped at her, wanting to touch and be where that seventh shade of gray fur was, and asked, "Where's your _underwear,_ Carrots?"

"In my L&T bag with my uniform. Do you _care_ , Nickie?" she teased.

He quipped, "Underwear? _What_ underwear?"

"That's more _like_ it, fox," Judy giggled.

She reached out with her fore paws widely outstretched and pulled her husband into her embrace. He felt very warm against her.

With the always-exhilarating feeling of his fur against her fur, he exclaimed, "I _love_ this."

She encouraged, "Then, Nickie dear, you'll love _this_ better."

Still pressed together in their embrace, Judy methodically backed Nick against the foot of their bed. He was off balance enough with what she was doing, that with a single paw, she easily pushed Nick back first into their bed.

Seeing that her husband was completely prepared for her, Judy climbed up to straddle him and easily completed their union.

Despite himself, he yipped, trying to be as quiet as he could, barely suppressing an outright howl. Judy and Nick were in utter delight with the intense feeling of this new way, enjoying, as they preferred for a few minutes, the sight and feeling of simply being joined before getting started.

It was a little too late to do anything about it, but Judy asked, looking down at him, "Nickie, what about Sandra and Melvin? Are they… umm… napping?"

Managing to calm himself enough to carry on a conversation with his bride, he told her, "They only started their nap. We have time. They said they usually nap about 45 minutes, and then they'll be ready for dinner.

"That's _plenty_ of time, dear husband," she whispered, and leaned against his chest. She kissed him full on his snout, and felt his paws reach for and grasp their favorite places as they began their lovers' ritual.

…

A little while later when it got a lot quieter in the apartment, Melvin opened one eye at his bride to see her beaming at him, "Did they… um…?"

Melvin was having a little trouble hearing these days.

"Yes, dear. I heard them finish. They were so sweet, but good heavens, what _desire_ they have for each other. Give them a little more time just to snuggle, dear. They won't want to excuse themselves from us tonight. You know they'll feel self conscious suggesting that they want some private time. Pretending to nap was a perfect excuse, dear. They think they're undisturbed."

Melvin was proud of his wife, "I'm _so_ glad Judy sent you that text that she was on her way home from shopping so you could 'set them up' for their date. You're the best matchmaker _ever_ , Sandra, honey."

Sandra kissed him on his snout tenderly, "That's my specialty, honey. It was so cute that she took our suggestion and played along. She could have been too embarrassed. Some brides are that way."

Melvin noted candidly, "Not _these_ two, and not _this_ bride. They may be polite, but neither one of them are that shy."

The shower in Nick and Judy's bathroom started, along with several male and female giggles.

Sandra gave her husband a big smile, "Now _we_ have time, dear. You know how long it used to take to clean me up after you… well _you_ know..."

He grinned with pride, "How can I forget? I can _still_ do that."

She looked under the covers and saw an amazing sight only meant for her eyes, and smiled, "Oh Melvin. Look at you, you _big_ handsome old fox. I thought you didn't bring your pills?"

"I didn't. Honey, you and the kids have inspired me so much lately that I don't need those."

He rolled over on her, falling into her welcoming intimate embrace.

…

After they had finished, Melvin and Sandra had to take their very own intimate cleansing shower before dinner, making them feel young again. After sharing a delivered pizza, the foursome had a wonderful time recounting Sandra and Melvin's beautiful marriage across the decades, raising not only Michael and the short but good time they had with him, but all their adopted children and grandkits. Exhausted from the long fun night of talking and their separate secret intimacy earlier, plus the very long stressful night the night before, they all turned in early.

Tomorrow was Friday, and Bogo let Nick and Judy have a day off due to all the excitement and distraction, and the arrival of Mr. Big's wedding gift. The pair was looking forward to celebrate their one week anniversary on Sunday.

They reflected that it seemed like a lifetime of things had happened to them in their first week of marriage.

 **…The Lionhearts' Apartment…**

Adeline and Leodore had enjoyed a nice quiet, late, home-cooked dinner together that Leodore had surprised his new bride with upon her return to the apartment. Adeline had to go back to work for awhile after dropping Judy off at her residence. Being nearly bedtime, Leodore had propped up a pillow in bed and was leaned back comfortably and only had some shorts on. He had stopped reading a book before bed. Adeline was in the bathroom, but talked to him.

Adeline was effusive, "It was such a _delight_ going to L &T today with Judy Wilde and Lourdes. Judy is such a dear, _sweet_ rabbit. She's so down to earth and so _genuine_. I had the _best_ time with her and Lourdes. I just felt like a _normal_ female having a good time with friends, not some high powered corporate exec."

"So how much did you spend?" he kidded.

"Well you _know_ it's all _my_ money anyway whenever I go there, darling, but this was _official_ Institute business getting our honoree her formal gown and some things to go with it."

"So… were you successful?" he quizzed her.

 _"More_ than successful. It was amazing, Leodore. Goodness sakes. She's such a _beautiful_ rabbit – the prettiest I've _ever_ seen. All of Zootopia is going to fall in love with her – with this _couple –_ if they haven't already. She picked out a truly snout-dropping dress, which I would guess - after showing it off to her husband Nick tonight - he wouldn't let her keep it on very long. I forget they are as newly married as we are."

They laughed.

"Speaking of being snout-droppingly beautiful - are you going to primp yourself all night in there?"

She actually was waiting for him to invite her to their bed, "No, dear. I'm coming out now. I _did_ get something special."

She walked out of the bathroom in her brand new negligee and posed as explicitly as she could for her new husband. It was the shortest, sheerest baby-doll style nightie that Leodore had ever seen. Both top and bottom were totally see-through, and the top was completely edged with frills. The see-through fabric had a lace-like pattern weaved throughout that actually hid nothing. The tiny panties - with just a triangular fabric patch in front held with a string - just emphasized Adeline's femininity and focused Leodore's eyes on her.

Leodore nearly shouted he was so mesmerized, "Oh… my… _gosh…!_ Was this supposed to be special for you or for _me?"_

"Yes," she mewed and winked. He gasped.

Leodore found himself fumbling for speech, and suddenly his shorts felt very confining, "Wow, Adeline. You might as well be wearing nothing at all."

Adeline chirped, "If you would like to make me _resemble_ that remark, you're _welcome_ to do so, husband, as long as I can _return_ the favor."

They were both in quite a hurry to help undress each other. Once they completed their task, he carried her nude body in his arms and paws to the bed, and seated them both gently on the edge.

He was about to adjust the pillow to recline together, but she stopped him.

"Leodore, sweetheart, weren't you comfortable sitting up in bed?"

"Yes. I was _quite_ comfortable," he answered, sensing her suggestion.

She urged, "Well then, let's make sitting in our bed _memorable_. Why don't I just _join_ you?"

"Uh, yeah. Of _course,_ darling," he said with his head reeling, and scooted with his back against the pillow again.

With a tender smile, Adeline - in every sense of the word - joined him by kneeling and sitting squarely in his lap. They were soon one, and were quite anxious for each other. Both roared with pleasure and growled in the sheer plateaus of their time together. No one would hear their sounds of joy but them.

 **…2 am. On the streets of Zootopia near CBS Tower…**

A beat up stolen car with fake license plates pulled up alongside Joe Camel, who was pacing the streets.

Joe was really upset, "You're _late_ , Duke. I've been wearing a rut in this sidewalk for 20 minutes. I was getting nervous.

Duke averted his eyes and apologized, "Sorry, boss. I got hung up on another job. With all due respect sir, _you're_ in charge of this meeting. You're not late until _you_ show up at the podium."

That only made the camel feel a little bit better. Discipline within the society was very important to Joe. He couldn't instill respect and trust among the society members if something as simple as the leader being on time to the meeting he called didn't happen.

Joe dismissed the excuse and chastised the gigantic rhino, "As far as I'm concerned, Duke, you only have _one_ job tonight: to get us to the docks.

Duke knew Joe had no idea what tonight was really going to be about, but the rhino placated the camel, "It won't happen again, sir. We'll be on time. I _promise."_

Joe slammed the car door closed and Duke roared off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

 **Author's Note:** Hope you found the Easter Eggs in the last chapter. The overseas Zootopia-like city Sherwood Forest is a tip of the hat to another Disney's anthropomorphic animal classic "Robin Hood" (which you must see if you haven't) – and a hint there are other Zootopia-like mammal cities besides Atlantea - and yes Melvin's rusty old truck is an inanimate "Mater" from "Cars". There are more classic Disney movie references here in this chapter.

 **…The Waterfront. 2 am ish…**

Duke and Joe rode together in a car with darkened headlights. They were on the well-developed waterfront. Zootopia wasn't an ocean coast city, but had a deep and wide navigable river on which there was plenty of trade conducted. There was a light rain which made their trip into this dark, dreary, well worn area of the city more ominous, even if both of them were large mammals quite capable of their own defense..

"Over there, boss," Duke instructed and strained to see through the windshield. He pointed to an abandoned warehouse with a flickering orange light, which looked on the verge of burning out.

The rhino and camel got out, locked the car, and headed toward a freight elevator next to the warehouse. It looked broken, but with a key that Joe didn't know Duke had, they unlocked the elevator, entered, rolled the protective cage closed, and Duke inserted the key, pushed the 'down' button twice, then three times.

The freight elevator normally went down two levels, but they kept going when it seemed like it wasn't possible to go further. They were going well below the river level.

"This is quiet an elaborate set up," said Joe a little nervously.

While Joe had been associated with Species Purity Society members before and others like them because of his similar political views, this was the first time he had addressed their entire shadowy organization. He was grateful that Duke was the titular leader of this group, who had aligned with Joe some time ago.

Duke tried to assure Joe, "We can't be too safe."

They got out of the elevator to a huge darkened underground room full of mammals. He could hear numerous conversations and some rock music, making it seem like this was some kind of private concert. A bank of bright lights on the stage facing them made Joe and Duke squint and shield their eyes, making difficult to move forward. Joe could see that they were headed into a mass of nearly 200 of mammals, backlit with many different shapes and sizes of heads, necks, arms, paws, and snouts. There were many species represented, and even a special elevated platform where species-purity Rodentia mammals were gathered.

The large number of single species purity mammals gathered in the dead of the night was very encouraging to Joe but intimidating as well. Sentiment against the fox and the rabbit and others like them and everything they represented was clearly not dead. His timing couldn't be better.

The buzz of conversation in the room got louder, as Joe and Duke walked along the side of the crowd, following a path to the stage that was roped off for them. Joe made eye contact with a number of the mammals there, and shook paws with several as did Duke. He recognized some of them, being associated quietly with them as employees at CBS or colleagues in the marketplace that were anti-mixed species believers.

Many of the mammals were dressed in severe black jumpsuits, each emblazoned with a patch that featured a white stylized predator holding paws with a white horned, generic prey mammal caricature superimposed by a big red "X" across the pair, a symbol of their order. Others not in the black uniforms had a similar, simple black arm patch adorned with the society logo. At the foot of the stairs to the stage, a wombat handed them armbands like the others that they pulled up on their right sleeves of their shirts.

Joe and Duke climbed the stage to some anticipatory applause. The crowed reacted favorably to Joe, especially seeing the camel smile as he proudly put their societal arm band on. Camels are among the largest prey in all of mammaldom, and he was a confident, imposing mammal standing before the large crowd.

Everyone there was waiting anxiously. Duke calmed the crowd. The anticipation was palpable. Duke was ready to say few words and introduce Joe.

Before Duke did that, he nodded to the wombat, which pulled a rope. A huge banner with the symbol of their organization unfurled behind them. It was the same crossed-out mixed-species couple armband but nearly 20 feet across and it dominated the backdrop behind the stage.

Duke was very much at ease with the crowd, greeting them, "My friends, it's so good to see you again. It has been a long time since we met face to face, and there is _always_ a risk in doing so that we will be discovered and arrested for unlawful assembly and conspiracy, even though we are _just_ exercising our free speech rights. I applaud _all_ your individual efforts to keep our message alive in _spite_ of the odds against us. What we have to do over the next few weeks together will make _all_ the difference in the world and roll the tide back, crushing our opponents. Soon we will _not_ have to skulk and hide. Our beliefs will become mainstream because of the true vision that our brother in arms has come to share with us tonight. I present to you Joe Camel, a mammal we can _truly_ be proud of as a champion of our cause. He's just been selected as the Zootopia Leadership Institute's CEO of the Year."

There was enthusiastic applause, especially some who had not heard the news about him. But award or not, everyone wanted to hear what the camel had to say. This was the entertainment and media czar that had dared to continue a corporate commitment to the message of species purity when it was becoming increasingly unpopular to do so.

"Good morning everyone, and thanks so much, Duke, for arranged this, my _first_ meeting with the Species Purity Society. The first of _many,_ I hope. I _applaud_ your work. It is so good to see so _many_ of you that are out there in your society doing the right thing for all of mammaldom. I _know_ you are living in fear of reprisal simply for doing the correct thing, and have to keep in the background and suppress your true beliefs and feelings. There are more of you out there than you think. I can _assure_ you that our numbers are strong and growing. I get to see the social media counts in support of our cause. Take great comfort that our beliefs and all of you are _right."_

There was outright cheering for Joe. Duke was pleased. The camel was connecting with the society.

Joe took a pensive stance, and reflected, "Before I begin, I have to make a confession to everyone here who thinks I'm a fraud, because if I _don't_ clear the air, _nothing_ I say will have any meaning to you."

Duke was alarmed.

Joe admitted, "For many years I was a believer in cross-species relationships. _I_ had a cross species relationship a tigress named Adeline."

Many did not know. There were gasps and murmurs.

"Say it isn't so, Joe!" lamented one supporter.

Another shouted, "The _Mayor's_ wife? She's disgusting. How _could_ you?"

They obviously knew all know about Zootopia's Mayor and First Mammal who were a married cross species couple.

Joe nodded, "Yes. _That_ Adeline. I was such a _fool_ to trust a cross species mammal. At first I didn't know her beliefs. I was just trying to be a good employer mentoring younger employees. In the interest of helping her 'be anything she wanted to be in Zootopia', I gave her every opportunity I could as a mentor and her management. Adeline was a poor inner city girl that I gave a starting job at CBS as an accountant. She had _real_ talent and was able to demonstrate quickly she could keep the financial records of the corporation well. "

 _"So good that she could manage the illegal financial record books too,"_ he thought but did not say.

Joe continued, "It wasn't long before she showed leadership among her peers in the company in entertainment programming and production and as my trust in Adeline grew, I gave many more chances to excel, until I elevated her to an Executive Vice President and then finally to Chief Operating Officer of Camel Broadcasting System. But then, I am sorry to admit, it got _complicated_. We spent long hours together in meetings and at work. It wasn't long before her charm and personality - that endeared her to so many mammals in the organization - captured _me_ as well. I gave her my heart and my bed. And I was prepared to give her my life."

There was a universal 'Ewww!' from the society – directed at Adeline, not Joe.

"No _way_ , Joe!" uttered one shocked donkey.

Joe hung his head and confessed, "It's _all_ true."

Over 200 mammals were dead silent and holding their collective breath for the next part of his story.

Joe rose up and held his head high, "So… _where_ did my trust in cross-species relationships _get_ me?"

He paused for a moment, but then he pounded the podium with his paws in an angry fist. Everyone jumped. He shouted, "It got me _betrayal_ when she _quit_ and joined ZTV, my _arch_ rival. It got me a _broken heart_ by _dumping_ me for the Mayor and marrying him – a lion."

His look after the outburst was one of true heartache and his tears fell freely.

Boos and angry yells about Adeline filled the room, and there was a universal outpouring of total sympathy for Joe.

Duke knew this not exactly how things really happened, but it was great theater. Only a hand full of people actually knew the true story. Joe's smooth, heart-rending story and captivating delivery now had everyone right in the cleft of the two toes of his foot.

Joe bored in on his point leaning further into the podium, "And so, my fellow mammals, I learned the _hardest_ lesson of my life. All those _years_ of being brainwashed with the notion that mammals who believe in mixing of the species somehow makes them 'magically' more loving and tolerant toward _all_ species is pure, unadulterated _bullshit."_

Several whoops went up confirming for the crowd. They heard firsthand what they believed and Joe's gut-wrenching personal testimony confirmed for them in their hearts that Joe was a cruel victim of Adeline's actions.

Joe hammered his points home, "I learned that if any cross species mammal is willing to _compromise_ their values by going outside of their species for love, then they also more than willing to compromise _anything_ and _anyone_ they need to get _their_ way."

There was thunderous applause and cheering in support of Joe's inspirational address.

Joe finished his story by asking emotionally, with his growing voice louder and louder until reaching a crescendo, as good as any human motivational speaker in front of a crowd could ever be, "And _that_ is why I must approach _you_ now for your personal commitment by asking some private questions."

They shouted in a group and chanted together, "Ask us! Ask us! Ask us!"

He held his two-toed hoof high in the air asking for a hand count and shouted, "Who here _abhors_ cross species relations?"

Every paw and claw went into the air, with the powerful response, "We do!"

He added, "Who believes that cross species relations are _wrong?"_

"We do, Joe!" they all exclaimed.

He smiled and teased, "I can't _hear_ you."

 _"We_ do Joe!" they screamed in unison.

With a contented nod and grin, "All right, I _believe_ you. Who here knows that being with another species is a disgusting and unnatural act?"

Shouts and jeers and derisively obscene hoots and roars came from the crowd.

He raised both of his arms and clenched his hooves above his head and shouted as loud as he could. His humps quivered, "Who here stands with _me_ that mixed species couples and offspring are an _abomination_ against nature?"

Yells and screams of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" rattled and echoed in the huge underground cargo area.

Joe Camel truly had the crowd revved to a fever pitch. He paced and gestured like a wild mammal pumping his fists, "Then since you believe as I do, then each and every one of you know that something _must_ be done to stop cross-species relations _forever_. We must stop it _now_ more than _ever,_ before it spirals out of control like a plague. It's happening right before our eyes. Nearly all the winners of the Institute's awards are cross species or _worse_ – _sympathizers –_ same species mammals that condone their wicked behavior."

A hippo shouted, "No Joe, please no. It _can't_ be!"

Joe answered, "Oh But it _is_ , my friends. I for one can't simply stand by and watch. My actions speak for me. Since I was spurned, betrayed and humiliated by Adeline, I took actions. My TV shows called out and ridiculed cross species couples – one couple in particular. I'm _proud_ to say it moved one individual to action – a _martyr_ to our cause named Simon. His actions inspired others to nearly end the fox and rabbit cops. But sadly it didn't work because it _can't_ be the actions of one or two mammals randomly here and there to put an end to the mixed species cancer in our society. I've done my part but I can't do it alone, I need all of you to help. And that is my ask of you: the fine members of the Species Purity Society."

Screams and applause and stomping of feet and paws and hooves vibrated the entire area.

"Tell us what we can do Joe," asked Duke.

"You know I am one of you. I am _cured_ of the vile temptress Adeline and the horrors of her kind: the kind of mammals who must not be allowed to exist to poison our world."

Things turned more ugly in shouts from the crowd:

"Destroy the blasphemers!"

 _"Kill_ the abominations!"

"Eliminate their kind!"

Joe was pleased and he encouraged, "We _can_ , my fellow mammals. I may have not been able to exact my revenge by myself, nor could Simon. But _now_ we have the means to end them. Right here in this room. We can put an end to all of them at one place and one time in _one_ night."

"How Joe?" came the collective single question.

Joe explained,"In merely a couple of weeks, the Zootopia Leadership Institute, at the Assembly Hall, will gather and honor the best in Zooptopia. There we will end the mixed species sentiment forever. Every one of the most visible and important cross species mammals will be there with their spouses and their sympathizers. We will infiltrate the catering services, and then when the time is right, we will _strike_ them _all_ down at once for the good of Zootopia for everyone in the city to know that separation of the species is the right way. The _only_ way."

There was universal agreement for Joe, and the crowd screamed and clapped in support.

"Tell us what to do Joe," prompted Duke.

"Here's how. I am asking you to make a sacrifice in your sleep tonight for the cause. Tomorrow at 8 AM at Assembly Hall, the employment line opens for catering services. We need 50 of you to go and sign up for the event. It's best if you have experience as a food worker."

Someone complained, "There's going to be hundreds of mammals lined up for the jobs tomorrow. Only a few of us are food workers and waiters will get in."

Joe addressed the concern, "We will take care of that. We will be _many_ , we will be _strong_ , and we will train you right here to serve food and to serve deadly revenge to cross species mammals. The blasphemers will _die_ holding their awards in pools of their own blood."

There were shrieks of happiness.

"Who is with me?" prompted Joe.

Nearly 80 hands went up.

"Good, my fellow warriors."

He proceeded to talk them about his planned fake injuries, his fake defense of the sympathizers, the control over the TV feed to show the slaughter. He told them if any of them did get arrested, he would support them quietly with lawyers and a defense fund from his vast private fortune.

"What then, Joe?" asked Duke.

"The day after the cleansing of Zootopia from the cross species traitors, I will announce my candidacy for Mayor and guide Zootopia toward a future vision that we all share of a world free from cross species relations of any kind."

The crowd was electrified at that new surprise.

"Mayor Joe, Mayor Joe, Mayor Joe!" went the next full crowd chant.

Joe added, "When I become Mayor I will pardon any of you who get arrested for eliminating the scourge of the mixed species lovers. Many of you will be richly rewarded in positions of power and influence in my Administration to make sure the changes happen and become reality and the law of the land."

The mammals got more and more excited about his seemingly flawless plan. At the end they were cheering and jumping up and down in a near frenzy.

Duke came over to Joe on stage and they raised their hands above them like brothers.

"To our victory!" Duke yelled.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" they all shouted together.

It was nearly over, but a thunderous amplified deep voice drowned out their cheering, "Joe Camel. You're going to need _more_ power over _millions_ of mammals in Zootopia than just inspiring a tiny group in a hidden underground room."

Joe was very angry, concerned he had lost the momentum with the crowd from a lone heckler, and so he asserted his authority as he peered out into the crowd trying to locate the mammal who would dare shout down his rally, "Who are you? What gives _you_ the right to interrupt me? Show yourself! Or are you a _coward?"_

The disembodied voice over-modulated the speakers and the mammals all held their ears, "My name is Nemo. I interrupted you because you _need_ me. And I am three times your size, camel. I am _no_ coward."

Everyone was silent as they heard a wet swishing and flopping sound on the concrete and metal floors from behind the crowd. They all saw motion in the shadows. There was a rhythmic clumping sound with the other noise. Whatever was coming was huge, and slow, and wet.

The creature came into view from behind the staging area where they were assembled. Mammals were staggered and gasped, and some females started to cry and bury their faces in their mates' shoulders. It was an enormous elephant seal. He stood nearly over 18 feet tall. His head barely cleared the rafters of the underground chamber and weighed nearly 9000 pounds. Some of the metal plates in the floor creaked and the behemoth was careful to steer himself around most of them. His pace was very labored. He looked positively fearsome and had a horrible visage - jowly, with deep folds of scarred and wrinkled skin with warts and other protrusions. He displayed the massive, misshapen blubbery proboscis of an elephant seal male that dominated his face and hung well below his lower jaw filled with misshapen and darkened teeth. He was hideous by any land mammal standard.

Even evolved to walk erect like every other mammal in this civilization, he still walked on true flippers, and he had to steady his bulk on a huge metal staff, leaning heavily on it with his dexterous flippered hands that grasped the staff powerfully. His gait was more like a waddle.

The gigantic aquatic mammal wore a full body blue jumpsuit with is fore flippers and hind flipper exposed. On his left chest pocket, he wore a large, stylized "A" of Atlantea with a gold and yellow whorl in the middle of letter that resembled a cresting wave.

Joe gulped. The camel stood nearly 11 feet tall, and was intimidating in his own right. Against the elephant seal, Joe felt very small. This lumbering aquatic mammal could have smashed him flat. Nemo was four times as heavy as Joe. They were quite the contrast in mammal physiology, with Joe's huge growth of tan and brown fur hanging down from his jaws and long neck down to his chest like a full body beard, as compared with Nemo's nearly hairless body with glistening dark, wet skin with folds and folds of blubber.

As the visual impact of the mammoth elephant seal gripped the crowd and everyone's anxiety about his intentions by being among them, mammals in the crowd screamed at wet, hulking, and frightening giant. Females clutched their friends and partners in fear and started to back away from Nemo. Duke knew that they would soon panic and scatter, so he and his most senior leaders calmed the crowd. Most Zootopia mammals had never seen an aquatic mammal, especially one this imposing. Most of them thought of Atlantea as a vacation paradise, not an image of intimidating power.

The elephant seal's voice reverberated in the cavernous underground room in tones that they could feel as much as hear, because of his proboscis, "Greetings Joe Camel, Duke and members of the Species Purity Society. Please, do _not_ be afraid. We are kindred spirits from the Ocean of the East. I am Nemo of Atlantea. I wish to speak to you, Joe. We need to talk privately. Please wait here - all the rest of you. Duke, my friend and ally. Keep your mammals calm while we talk."

Most of the members of the society had no idea Duke knew about this huge beast, but they calmed. It was disturbing to watch Nemo talk. The enormous blubbery proboscis flapped as he talked, making his own words echo and vibrate. It was a voice like no one had ever heard before.

Joe was very worried to be alone with this monster of the sea. He looked frantically at Duke. The rhino, himself dwarfed by Nemo, urged Joe to go along with the behemoth. Joe was deathly afraid that this was a betrayal by Duke, and that being together alone would lead to his death. Joe remembered all too well that he had ordered Duke to beat Simon to a pulp and leave him for dead with the Amur tigers. He wondered what fate Duke would leave him to endure.

Still reticent and not wanting to be alone with Nemo, he stalled, "Uhh… Nemo. Whatever you have to say to me can be said to everyone."

Sensing his fear, Nemo still insisted, "No, Joe, it can't. This is between you and me because of what I must reveal to you to assure your future. This is a chat between leaders of our respective movements in this world. I do _not_ wish to harm you. If I wanted to, I already _would_ have and you would have _never_ seen it coming."

Joe did not miss the fact that despite the reassurance from Nemo, there was a threat of the elephant seal's superior power. Nemo clapped his flippers together in a signal, and he was suddenly surrounded by a dozen sea lions, seals, and several walruses who poured out of the corridor from which he came. All of them waddled along as they walked erect like Nemo, many aided with staffs or crutches to support their weight while standing erect on land, and every one of them had the same blue coveralls with the stylized 'A' as Nemo. A single manatee wheeled himself out in a wheel chair. In the eons since most other mammals walked erect, these ancient gentle creatures could exist on land only with artificial support.

All the pinnipeds smiled in a friendly manner as they approached and mingled with the assembled land mammals. Their body movements were not threatening. At first the Society members were very nervous, but these Atlantean creatures mingled easily for the first time with the others in a rare meeting of totally different species. There was a nervous trust established. They were mutually curious about each other. It was an interesting experience for a land mammal to shake a hairless, damp, evolved flipper/paw of a pinniped.

Because Zootopia was inland hundreds of miles from the coast and abutted a huge mountain range, it had no source of salt water, even with its huge river. Therefore, the mammals that had never settled there, because it was just not naturally suited to them, were the aquatic mammals – pinnipeds and cetacea: seals, sea lions, walruses, whales, dolphins, and porpoises. With the establishment of Zootopia, the aquatic mammals species had formed a separate multi-species city called Atlantea at the mouth of the river that flowed by Zootopia. It was a truly beautiful city, organic in most ways with on shore and offshore architecture that breathtakingly captured the essence of the winds and waves of their coastline, though fully embraced high tech and specialized in marine biology. The high tech was integrated aesthetically by law and policy of the city's government.

Atlantea was a fraction of the size of Zootopia, and there was a near twin of Atlantea on the other side of the world called Pacifica for the similar aquatic mammal species that dwelled in the Great Ocean of the West – more than three times the size of the Ocean of the East on whose coastline Atlantea rested.

Nemo and Joe walked slowly a long corridor toward a weirdly lighted area. Joe still felt very anxious, and walked slowly next to Nemo. Each step upright seemed painful for the huge elephant seal.

Nemo said, "Joe, from afar, I have respected your rise in the business world, and through Duke, I've learned a lot about your brave deeds. I've learned that your beliefs match ours, not like so many who would go along with this lie of 'equality of the species'. I am more impressed that you have tried to steer public opinion successfully because of your powerful media outlet."

Joe felt better immediately and admitted, "Thank you. I have not had the success I would like."

Nemo was more encouraging, "Yes, but because of you, sentiment against mixed species continues to be debated. The most notable pair – the police fox and rabbit – were almost neutralized because or your direct influence. That was admirable. Have confidence. Your coordinated attack against all of them at once will work. We are also pleased that you are going to run for the Mayor. You will have _tremendous_ influence when you win. When coupled with what _we_ can do, we will be _unstoppable."_

"I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement, but how can I trust you? You just _barge_ in here and claim to be allies. And you know Duke. He never told me _anything_ about you, and yet you call him 'friend'. How do I _ever_ trust him again for keeping your very _existence_ from me?"

The elephant seal apologized, "I am sorry to surprise you like this, Joe, and it's not Duke's fault. Please forgive him. I forced Duke not to tell you until the time was right. That time is now."

"Duke is one of your mammals?"

"No he's not. He's but another ally. He is aligned with you he is also aligned with us – and we all, with other groups around the world like all of us, have much in common. Duke and I been friends for some time. He helps us maintain contact with other believers in the other great cities of the world, and has helped us eliminate other problems well before you ever achieved your power and influence."

"There's a _worldwide_ movement of species purity believers?" Joe asked in surprise.

Nemo smiled, "Yes. We are very small in number, but very influential, and in many places. Let me show you."

They turned a corner at the end of the access way that opened up into a vast underground mammal made chamber, much bigger than where the society had gathered. It was an underground dock, and one part was filled with water from the river. Centered in the middle of the water and dock was a huge ocean-going undersea vessel that hummed with power.

It was clear to Joe that because of the valves and pumps and gigantic sealed metal doors in front of him and the doors they just passed through, that they were far under the river and this was a subterranean dry dock. The sub entered this area when it was fully filled with water, the watertight doors were sealed, the water flooding the entire area was pumped out except for enough to float the vessel, and the pinnipeds exited to go to the staging area.

Joe knew that this underground dry dock was built expressly for the Nautilus, and wondered who in Zootopia knew that. And paid for it.

Duke shouted, "Holy _shit!"_

Nemo calmly smiled and invited, "Joe, let me show you the Nautilus."

They went into the lowest level of underground facility where the Nautilus was berthed and floating and headed to a gangplank. Joe had seen submarines before but never anything like this one. It was enormous; probably 500 feet from bow to stern, and most of it was hidden underwater. It was shaped roughly like a dolphin. The artificial dorsal fin that was atop the vessel was a conning tower, bristling with communications antennas and tubes that were probably periscopes. The tail fins of the sub were shaped like dolphin flukes as were the mid-bow hull-mounted steering fins. At the aft end of the sub was a wicked looking, curved, six-bladed brass impeller, that just reeked of power and speed. The Nautilus was painted a beautiful blue gray like a dolphin, which when submerged, would make it all but disappear in the water, even as huge as it was.

Joe was flabbergasted, "Is… is this a submarine?"

"Yes. A submarine like you have never seen. The Nautilus is a deep sea research vessel dedicated to the study of marine mammal life and to discovering the origins of life in the ocean from which we and all land mammals came. We are dedicated to biological and marine research. That is our stated purpose to support the Atlantea Marine Research Institute. But with no one's knowledge, we are also dedicated to traveling the world to maintain and assure that the beauty and wonder of species purity is maintained wherever it exists in nature."

Breathless, Joe said, "It… it's beautiful."

"She sails as beautifully as she looks. We can sail the world without ever surfacing for years with the nuclear power plant."

Joe was stunned. Nuclear power of any kind in the mammal world was outlawed in favor of renewable energy because of its many dangers - except for the world wide Mammal Defense Forces.

The entire rounded bow of the Nautilus featured a bulbous 'snout', making it resemble a dolphin's head even more that held its sonar. Otherwise, the bow was more dominated with gigantic observation windows. As they got closer, Joe could see inside the control room the bustle of seals and sea lions tending the many dials and switches in the control room. The lights inside the sub were all different colors on the consoles, but a blue white lighting scheme provided the overall lighting for the crew. The control screens and sensors were banks of flashing greens and yellows and blues and couple of reds. In the center of the glass enclosed viewing area was a gigantic chair suspended by artistic metal arches and frames that Joe guessed was Nemo's captain's chair. The chair was surrounded by HDTV style displays. It would allow Nemo an unobstructed view of his crew and their work stations and the ocean outside the sub. The undersea vessel seemed alive with its lights and he could hear the sounds of whirring pumps and generators. A large crew of seals, sea lions, walruses, manatees, and female elephant seals were busy tending to the sub's many intricate subsystems and controls.

They crossed from the dry dock over the water to the sub via a gangplank and entered the main hatchway of the sub.

Joe shook his head in dismay, "I'm sorry Nemo. This is… this is all so _overwhelming_. What do you need of me? I'm _nothing_ compared to this. I'm just a CEO of a big entertainment company. I'm no scientist or world traveler or warrior. What could I even _possibly_ contribute to your efforts at species purity?"

Nemo turned and looked at Joe dead in the eye, "That's where you are _wrong_ , my _camelid_ friend. We all see you as the _glue_ of this movement. You're the voice of it. You're a word warrior and manipulator of public opinion and images, and a thought leader. You have the visibility and respect of many, and have the ability to control and influence mammals through media. You have strong voice for species purity like no other before you. Look what you just did with that crowd in there. You _mesmerized_ them. They will follow you _anywhere_. And over 80 of them are going to sign up and are ready to _die_ for the cause tomorrow. I could _never_ wield that kind of influence. You are the muscle and the power and the money of this world. You make things possible that allows us to exist quietly and get things done while no one is looking."

"Or even suspecting," Joe both complimented and worried.

"Exactly," said Nemo confidently with a broad smile. Joe absolutely understood the purpose of Nemo's organization.

"Come aboard my humble home."

Joe worked his way down the stairs and touched nothing as he went. The seals and sea lions mostly went about their business, but acknowledged him silently but pleasantly as someone important on board. Finally they stood on the bridge, and the great elephant seal sat in his huge, form-fitting, deeply padded captain's chair, and manipulated the screens virtually with his hands movements. He finally seemed comfortable.

Nemo waved his flipper across the displays. A huge map of the world appeared on his display screens, with all the major cities of the world depicted before them in bright yellow stars on the map. Each had a graph beside the star with numbers and a color code. The colors were green next to Atlantea, Pacifica, Sherwood Forest, Bangaloo, Serengetar, Lagosium, Sahar, Great Plains, Great Lakes, Mexica, North Slope, Siber-Amur, Shanghi, and Argenta. Londonium and Gaullata showed yellow. But Zootopia was bright red and flashing.

Nemo explained, "Two million or so years ago, nature decided that every mammal on the planet - land and marine - should suddenly walk on their hind paws or hoofs or flippers and all share a common language."

"Every grade school mammal knows that," Joe said a little impatiently.

Nemo continued, "But far fewer mammals understand that during that two million years, mammals continue to change, not so much on the outside, but on the _inside_. The same forces that made us all walk and talk and give us dexterity in our paws the same have been at work in our DNA codes. Most mammal species eons ago were genetically diverse and each was marked by widely varying DNA strings and numbers of chromosomes. Archaeological finds prove that. Now virtually every mammal has the same number of chromosomes."

Joe was surprised, "I… I didn't know that."

"Few do. Fewer still admit it."

Joe understood the consequences of that fact.

Nemo explained further, "Genetic diversity among mammals made interbreeding between species an impossible occurrence. Our modern concept of individual cultures of every species of mammal, that closely align with ancient instincts, have kept us from interbreeding. Taboos and socio-political conditions among mammals kept everyone with their own species. Species purity was a universal concept for most of mammaldom's existence on this earth."

Joe stated, "Until Zootopia."

"Yes Joe. Until Zootopia. Until peace was declared universally between prey and predators. Everything we knew and believed has changed. All that accelerated a desire to mingle the species. And it's in other cities as well. Look here, Joe."

Graphs with numbers and categories flashed up by each megacity, and Nemo explained that meant, "These show the world conditions in terms of same-species purity. Much has changed here, but in some cities things have not. And it's all according to _where_ mammals live and _how_ mammals have lived."

"I don't understand," puzzled Joe.

"In most of the cities of the world that grew up in geographic areas where species _always_ lived and thrived and always kept separate from other species, mammals' desire to stray from their own species for another has been very low. Simply put, in every mammal's brain and DNA is written: 'that's the way things have always been around here.' They just do what they _always_ have done, so each species marries within their species and while they all live peacefully with the others, they do not intermarry. Those cities in the very ancient world are all 'green' by our 'mixed species threat level' standards, as you can see."

"I _do_ see."

"In some megacities that are the crossroads of international trade and commerce, many diverse species live together from across the world. So in Londonium and Gaullata, there is tendency to _experiment_ with relations with other species, because they work and interact with them every day. Work relations become friendships and those grow to affection. For them, it's new and exciting to try something different. Those cities show 'yellow'."

Joe looked at the graphs by each city. He saw the categories: numbers of suspected mixed species couples, mixed marriages, pregnancies, and births. They were all nearly zero everywhere but Zootopia. In Zootopia were over 1000 mixed species couples and nearly 700 marriages. That was _ten_ times the number in Londonium and Gaullata. Joe had no idea it was that high even in a city of millions. There were no births but there was one pregnancy. He wondered who that was, but did not ask, or inquire how Nemo's mammals knew.

Nemo finished his explanation, "Zootopia is the _ultimate_ experiment in mammal social engineering. Zootopia was built from the ground up, over the objections of many of the world's ancient city leaders, as something _entirely_ new - putting species from all over the world in very close proximity in weather controlled Districts simulating all the climates of the world - in a matter of a few square miles."

Joe was catching on, and added, "It's only a matter of walk or a bus ride or taxi or personal car to meet multitudes of mammals that they would never be exposed to ."

Nemo affirmed, "Exactly. And it's not even limited where mammals can live in Zootopia. If a polar bear wants to live in Sahara Square they can. Or a jaguar in Tundra Town. In fact, they do. Zootopia is a pure melting pot of almost every species but ours. Naturally, the temptation to experiment is _much_ greater here, and now experimentation has exploded. That's why Zootopia is Code Red. Many worried what _could_ happen _is_ happening."

Joe speculated, "So why do you – an aquatic mammal – _care_ about us land dwellers? You guys are all nice and isolated and can _easily_ keep with your own species. I figured you'd be happy to just keep with the water mammals in Atlantea and ignore all the messes we're making for ourselves here."

Nemo scoffed, "Mammal nature tells us we _shouldn't_ get involved, that it's none of our business, and let the others live as they want to. But we _do_ care. We exist to prevent the muddling and mixing of species from happening because there are _dire_ consequences to interspecies relationships. If all species become the same, then _nothing_ is special and we lose _all_ identity as separate species. We're just paws and snouts with fur."

"Joe jumped into the conversation, That's where I come in. _First,_ we take care of business at the banquet. Second, I'll pick up the pieces as Mayor. I will completely change public opinion. Third, I will make sure the new City Council passes laws and policies _against_ mixed species. And finally, I will _enforce_ those laws with police who believe as we do. Allies like the Species Purity Society – and you, Nemo - will help us."

Nemo was very satisfied with Joe's goals, "You are absolutely right Joe. This is why you _must_ be the new Mayor. In the mean time, we will do what we have done for decades."

"And what is that?"

"We find _every_ cross species couple in the world as you see there on my charts. If any marry and become pregnant, we _abduct_ their offspring and force the parents to cover up any knowledge of their hybrid offspring. If the parents cooperate – that's the end of it and no one knows. If they don't cooperate, we have the medical means to prevent more offspring."

He flipped a switch and showed an ominous looking operating room on board the Nautilus.

"If they resist further, we do what we have to do to _eradicate_ the problem," Nemo explained gravely and he reminded himself of the latest eradication scheduled for tonight.

Joe shivered at the coldness of their methods and yet felt himself agreeing. These Atlanteans were doing what he only dreamed of, and he never knew it was happening until now. And not just here in Zootopia, but across the entire world.

"You have a noble cause, Nemo," complimented Joe.

Nemo appreciated the praise, "But stifling the growth of cross species couples and their kits one by one is not the long term answer. We need something so instinctual and _permanent_ in nature that in every mammal's mind across the world, they would never _ever_ think about straying from their own species. "

Joe was skeptical, "I don't see how you to that, Nemo. There will always be those who resist and defy us no matter how strong we legislate and enforce the laws. Mammals have free will and can commit acts of civil disobedience. Even as Mayor I can't lock everyone up. Or worse…"

Nemo suggested, "Our biological and genetic research will provide the permanent solution. I told you that nature adapts. In less than a year, we will have the ultimate solution. We quietly and deliberately help nature adapt the way _we_ want it to. To adapt in a way that favors species purity, because if we don't, _this_ is what happens."

He waved his flipper over the screens and the maps and graphs and numbers vanished. A new view appeared. It was a series of surveillance cameras in about a dozen rooms that appeared to be part living space, part bedroom, and part research lab. A new set of mammals moved about in those rooms, all dressed in matching yellow jumpsuits with the Atlantea logo.

"Where is this?" Joe asked.

"I cannot tell you right now, but it's in a place these mammals can never escape from and they know it."

Joe wondered why Nemo would say that, but as Joe carefully studied each 'cell', he finally realized what he was looking at. He gasped, clutched his chest, got weak in his knees and had sit. Each mammal was like no other that he had ever seen.

One was a cross between a lion and a tiger. The caption on the TV surveillance monitor for his confinement area was 'Regil'. In another area were a litter of hybrid juvenile rats and woodchucks and the sign said: "Family Stardoow'. In another confinement cell there was a hybrid of a gazelle and horse, with magnificent horns and striped fur, named 'Ellezroh'. A much bigger area contained a mix of an elephant and a rhino, complete with a shortened trunk and tusks and an elegant horn on its snout, with very tiny ears and heavily armored hide called 'Onihpele'. There were other hybrid animal of different types, and then Joe's eyes stopped and he gasped. In the last interment room was a mammal named 'Xobar'.

Joe exclaimed, "That's a rabbit and fox combination!"

"Yes it is."

"It's all white. Is it an albino?"

Nemo answered, "No. It's a hybrid from an arctic fox an arctic hare. It's our oldest hybrid - it's almost 25 years old. And smartest. And most _dangerous_. And a _terrible_ flight risk. Our security is tightest with that one, and we almost had to kill it last time it escaped. It murdered three of our sea lions and a harbor seal before I subdued it myself."

Joe sneered and curled his lip, "They're all hideous. _Disgusting_. Why would _any_ couple want to birth anything like these?"

Nemo nodded, _"Now_ you understand why this cannot happen in the public, or let run unchecked among the population. The public, as you well know, wants this. Especially another 'Oxbar'. They are obsessed with that rabbit fox police couple having offspring. This ugly creature is what you get from that."

"These mammals are a perfect example of 'be careful what you ask for'. How did it happen?"

"I told you that the chromosomes of are nearly every mammal are the same. Breeds that could never mate can now. Every combination is possible, even prey and predator like the rabbit fox. To put it bluntly, if the reproductive organs and genitalia of a male and female mammal can fit together easily, they can breed. And they inevitably will with time. Their bodies' biochemistries figure it out. It could take five, seven, maybe ten years of sexual activity together, but mixed species couples will indeed get pregnant if they are fertile, especially those who are very active sexually. Sperm and egg will find each other. Some species you could never imagine mating can produce offspring that unfortunately do not always work out."

Nemo's labs had formaldehyde jars full of failed kits.

"What are these strange names you've given these… creatures, Nemo?"

"They don't deserve names. They are abominations. But we have to call them something, so we create a label to call them from what the combination of what they are. Then we reverse it. Xobar is actually rabox – rabbit/fox - backwards."

"Why don't you just kill them? Locking them up away from the world must be very expensive," observed the camel.

Nemo answered, "They are a treasure trove of genetic material to sample and experiment with - to understand why they exist, and if more of them can exist. From them, we can learn how to make sure _none_ of them can exist in the future. We force them to work on the research that will prevent abominations like them, because we indoctrinate them they were not meant to exist – we tell them that their parents hate them and discarded them like trash until we found them. We get them as infants so their parents cannot imprint family emotions on them. We force them to be the way we want them to be."

That sounded dreadful even to Joe.

"What do you do with them besides using them for genetic material?" asked Joe.

"We do the best thing possible; we educate them and put them to work as lab techs. We take samples from them. We experiment on them. Whatever is necessary. We even breed them to find out if they are fertile and can make multiple cross species offspring. Believe me they can breed too and make even more horrible combinations. We make sure they know they are researching and engineering the means of their own extinction. So there can never be more like them. Most do it gladly. Some, like Xobar, have to be _encouraged."_

It was the cold-hearted truth, and the ultimate expression of species purity. While still intimidated by the scale and capability of Nemo's biological and genetic operations, Joe was more motivated than ever to continue his quest in his leadership role in the species purity movement.

Joe smiled evilly and exclaimed, "I can't _wait_ to tell the others about all of this: that everything they are doing is worth it."

Nemo stopped him, "I'm sorry you can't, Joe. For now this is only meant for you. Even Duke has never seen all this."

"How will I inspire them? What can I tell them?" fretted the camel.

"Just tell them they are all now part of a world-wide alliance that you and I have made that united together, we _cannot_ fail," Nemo suggested.

Joe knew their discussion was ending, "What can you do to help us in our victory at the banquet?"

"Nothing," stated the elephant seal.

"Nothing? _Really?"_ asked Joe incredulously.

"Really."

Nemo explained, "Joe, we are _not_ warriors, though we _are_ assassins when we need to be. We are researchers. I told you that you and Duke's society are the _force_ of change. _You_ must win the victory for yourselves. Create the conditions through which species purity once again is the norm for mammal social behavior. That alone will solve much of the problem, while we continue to research the permanent solution."

"When will we meet again?"

Nemo instructed, "Come to Atlantea after the deed is done at the banquet - and not before. _Alone_. Take this key. You will know what door it opens when you get to the Institute. And then I will tell you and show you everything."

"I accept," Joe responded. The camel took the key and put the chain around his neck, tucking it under his shirt, and under layers of tan fur.

The unlikely friends smiled at each other and shook paws with Nemo, saying, "Goodbye for now."

Naaman, a sea lion, escorted Joe back to where the Species Purity Society was anxiously waiting.

Joe mounted the stage with renewed confidence and addressed the silent crowd, "I have had a very productive conversation with Nemo and his pinniped brothers. This impressive elephant seal has many resources that will aid us in the future, and he and his friends will be a great friend and ally for our future. We are no longer alone. With Nemo we have alliance with many others like us across the _entire_ world to rid the mammaldom of mixed species lovers forever. Not just here in Zootopia."

A great cheer erupted from the society with a collective sigh of relief.

Joe wrapped it up, "The work to end mixed species everywhere must start with our victory here in Zootopia. So tomorrow morning and in the days ahead the keys to success begins with _us_ and what _we_ do to destroy the abominations in our city. Tomorrow we take that first step! Rest well and good luck in signing up in the morning. Thank you and good night!"

Duke came out on the stage and shook paws with Joe with a huge smile. Great cheering and applause ended the meeting and the crowd started to disperse.

Joe was pumped, proud, and very confident. This could not fail now, and not with the backing of a mysterious but very powerful pinniped genetic research organization from Atlantea.

Duke said, "OK boss. Time to go. My colleagues will take it from here."

On the ride back to CBS Tower and his penthouse, Joe was silent and pensive, having second thoughts about the new alliance between the pinnipeds and land animals. As confident as he was, mulling over what Nemo had showed him and told him about being the leader and the voice of the movement against cross species relations, Joe could not shake the feeling that he was just another chess piece in Nemo's worldwide chess game.

But Joe didn't know enough about Nemo to not trust him, and had to take the huge elephant seal's help in any form wherever he old get it.

…

Jeremiah and Naaman stood before their leader Nemo's command chair, and he charged them, "You know what to do next, right?"

Jeremiah answered, "Yes, Nemo. Take care of Melvin and Sandra Wilde. Duke has got us all set."

"Hurry, then. The sun will rise in just a few hours. You must strike before they awake. Erase the memory of Xobar before they tell the younger rabbit/fox pair. Even if they have, the younger ones will die at the banquet during Joe Camel's masterful attack."

"Yes sir," and the sea lions turned and left with purpose. Out of sight of any of the Zootopia mammals, they walked on their hind flippers as fast and gracefully as any land mammal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Authors Notes:** So we finally met 'them', their twisted philosophy, ominous genetic science, and we find out a little about Michael/Xobar. Chapter 19 told us a little more about the expanded universe of mammaldom within which the truly special society of Zootopia fits. If of the names of the other mammalian cities seem vaguely familiar it's because they are, and most of them are picked from the list of cities that appear in Disney movies with talking animal themes (not all just mammals). Lest anyone be confused, Nemo is not the cute little clown fish. He's _Captain_ Nemo, the dark antagonist from the classic Disney science fiction retelling of the Jules Verne science fiction "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" that's one of my favorites, and this Nemo has many of the original's anti-humanity characteristics. Picking marine mammals to be the bad guys was easy. We never see marine mammals in "Zootopia" (nor do we see primates, but that's another matter) and for those who are concerned, we will learn later that not every marine mammal is bad. Lots of T rated intimacy, violent actions, and mild profanity.

 **…Nick and Judy's Apartment. Early Friday Morning…**

Nick and Judy were spooning in their sleep just to mix things up a little, though they had discovered that there was really no position that was uncomfortable sleeping together, as long as they embraced in some way. It was still pre-dawn when they felt each other stir. Judy had been restless in her sleep and Nick sensed it.

Nick whispered, "Are you awake, Carrots?"

"Yes. I can't sleep, Nick, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'm worried about Melvin and Sandra. Something just doesn't seem right. They've lived in the mountains for years and rarely come down from there except to get supplies and food. On a whim, they came hours to tell us about Michael."

Nick rationalized his cousins' behavior, "Well, you _know_ how important it is to them that they told us their story. They wanted to tell us when we were getting married, but couldn't find the time or the nerve. They said so. Here, they feel safe to tell us. They've never had kin that they can rely on or be with until now if they are troubled or lonely. Their kids have all moved away because of their jobs. Don't you feel better that they are just one bedroom away, not three hours drive?"

Judy sighed, "I know. You're right, you smart fox. I think I'll be all right now."

"That's good, Judy," Nick replied as he could feel her tenseness subside.

But Judy suggested softly, "Since we can sleep in, _relax_ me, dear."

"What would you like me to do, Carrots? Do you want a back rub?" he suggested, and started to move to get her to lay on her tummy so he could kneel over her hindquarters to give her a good back and cottontail rub, and hopefully a lot more. Rubbing her tail was more stimulating to Judy than she thought possible, and she loved Nick's technique.

"No. Stay there. You _know_ what relaxes me best," she invited, staying in their spooning position, and actually pressed her hindquarters a little more earnestly against his front side.

"Really? It's _way_ early," Nick said to be polite, but the thought of a predawn lovemaking session with his wife of not even a week was very exciting to him. It was what he had in mind himself, but Judy was way ahead of him.

"But it _is_ a day off," she encouraged with a suggestive tone in her voice.

She took his paws that surrounded her from behind into hers and placed his paws on her two most sensitive areas to encourage him, and asked, _"Be_ with me, Nickie, and we'll both go back to sleep fast."

"Are you sure?"

"When have you ever turned me down, you silly fox? Bored with me after only a week?"

But caressing her from behind was wonderful to him, and he answered instantly, "Absolute not, Judy. And I am not about to turn you down, since you gave me an engraved invitation to do this."

He gave her a little extra attention to that darkest gray area of fur, making her gasp. While he caressed her more earnestly, she turned her head around toward him and he leaned up a little to meet her kiss, and they spooned even closer. As she was contemplating how to consummate their latest encounter, she felt something press against her hindquarters, and she quipped, "Well, sweetheart, _that_ was fast! I _swear_ that thing has a mind of its own."

Nick retorted, "Um. Well, no, Carrots. I'd say my mind and 'that thing' are _pretty_ much on the same page right now."

They snickered lightly, Judy readjusted her position, and Nick closed the distance between them. They both sighed with familiar feeling they shared and laid joined for a few minutes. There really was no better sensation of completeness in the whole world to them.

As they cuddled, she chirruped for her husband as rabbits do when completely contented, a cute little noise that Nick adored, and she asked with amusement, "So tell me husband, how is this way any different from the 'savage' way?"

Nick reflected on the similarities and differences and stated humorously, "For one, we're reclining. I'd like to think that it's the 'savage way' with a relaxed, laid back, _domestic_ style to it."

They snickered, while cuddling and caressing while joined as one in this new, special spooning. Nick's paws wandered all over Judy as their rhythm began and quickly accelerated. Both were very excited with the new feelings they were experiencing. Each new way they tried together had its special delights.

"It's like you're describing a fine bottle of wine," she could barely whisper in between pants.

"Carrots, being married to you is like having the _finest_ bottle of wine anyone could _ever_ savor," he punctuated, peppering her neck and the base of her very sensitive ears with kisses. It was a romantic sweet nothing, but it sounded wonderful to her.

She replied, "That's so cute, Nick, dear, but no more talking now; we're not paying attention to what we _should_ be doing."

"Umm, so true," Nick answered, and with renewed intensity, he made his wife shiver happily. Judy bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly as the first wave of ecstasy hit her full force with an uncontrolled shriek and repeated several times before Nick finally peaked himself.

…

In their après-sex euphoria snuggled closely together, Nick and Judy stayed joined until they couldn't sustain their gentle union, awash in the delightful aftermath of their passion.

Judy sighed deeply, clutching her husband, "What a _wonderful_ start to a day off with our kinfolk."

Nick agreed, "Starting _any_ day by loving you is a blessing. Especially _that_ way. _Wow,_ Carrots, just wow… But yeah... What should we do with them?"

"I agree with you, dear. That _was_ amazing. Hmm... Maybe we can go out discreetly where no one will see. Perhaps we walk to the park down the street?"

Nick disagreed, "Too risky, I think. I think they play euchre. I love that old card game, and we have other board games, like Mammopoly. I can grill some food for dinner on our balcony. I want to try out that new grill your father sent us. Peppers, onions, and zucchini are the _best_ when grilled."

They laughed, and Judy teased, _"Listen_ to you, you sly fox. Don't we just sound _completely_ domesticated?"

She flipped around and faced him, entwining their legs. She was wide awake, and gave him the long kiss they both wanted after their latest session. That appeared to be the only drawback to the latest encounter.

She absolutely glowed with her pleasant smile at him. Judy caressed his face and kissed him again, "Nickie, you were _right._ Our lovemaking got me all excited and refreshed for the day. I'm not sleepy at all anymore."

"Let's take a quick shower and get ready for the day, then," Nick stated, got up, grabbed her by both front paws and pulled her into the shower, with a surprise yelp from her at his insistence. They were truly enjoying themselves.

After finishing the shower and toweling each other off, they were in their bedroom about to get dressed, when Nick clicked on the TV, "Let's see what's happening in the world today, Carrots."

She told her husband, admiring his totally unclad athletic body, still savoring what they just shared, "Why bother with the TV, silly fox? We don't have to do anything about the news on our day off. How about some music videos instead? I'm ready to go dancing with you this weekend, husband."

She gave him a couple of dance movements with nothing on and flipped her towel at Nick, something that he enjoyed so much he applauded quietly.

He teased, giving her a low whistle, "Carrots, I _dare_ you to try _that_ on the dance floor. You've really got the moves. You're one _hot_ little bunny."

She quipped back giggling, "I'm not _that_ crazy, you dirty minded fox. I am not _that_ kind of bunny. _This_ little lagomorph's body is for _your eyes_ only."

"Well I'm the jealous type anyway. I never want _anyone_ else to see you naked but _me."_

"You'd _better_ feel that way. Besides, the show's over… for _now_ , Nick," she grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"If that's all the excitement, then, Carrots, let's see the weather report for the weekend after Sandra and Melvin go home. Especially Sunday - for our one week anniversary."

"Nickie, I'm so excited about that. Let's go back to Great Mountains District and have a deep forest picnic by a secluded pond I know is there. Then we can come back here and celebrate _properly,"_ she suggested.

Nick agreed, particularly about the last suggestion, "That sounds great, Judy."

"Keep the volume down on the tube; let our cousins sleep," Judy cautioned.

The TV went on with an immediate special report banner displayed across the screen: "Fire in the Mountains!"

The ZTV reporter was in mid sentence, " … and we're finally here at the scene of the fire, with the Lookout Point Lodge in total flames, as well as the surrounding mountainside. Authorities are worried that it will spread."

"What?" Nick froze in place seeing and hearing the news.

Still nude with the towel in her hand, wringing it stressfully in her paws as she watched the TV and exclaimed in disbelief, "Oh no…! _Please_ no…"

Judy bounded to their window that looked out toward the mountains. Even over 60 miles away the flames could be seen near the top of one of the peaks. A huge pillar of smoke drifted up and over the city which was reflected the waning moonlight, the glow of the city lights from below, and the faintest hint of the coming sunrise.

She could barely get the words out, completely aghast, "That's a _really_ big fire…"

Nick ordered, "Get dressed quickly. I'll wake them."

"Of course."

Once the younger fox and rabbit pair were dressed, they knocked on the guest room door, thinking they might inadvertently interrupt the sweet romantic old couple being intimate again this morning like yesterday, but they were sleeping soundly, so Nick gently jostled them awake, "I'm sorry to invade your privacy, but you but you have to see something on the TV right now. I'm sorry, but I have to warn you. It's going to be horrible."

Clutching her nightgown, Sandra asked with great worry, "What's going on?"

Judy's tears well up as she admitted, "The Lodge and part of the mountain are on fire."

"Oh, _no!"_ immediately Sandra started crying.

"I _knew_ I didn't turn off the oven," Melvin said groggily.

For the next 30 minutes, neither couple could extricate themselves from the TV, simply all holding hands together while watching and searching for clues how it happened. They could only see the horrifying background scenes of the roaring flames and the very limited Zootopia Fire Department crews fighting a losing battle because it was so remote. ZFD finally managed to get a helicopter normally reserved for fighting mountain forest fires to hover over and finally douse the surging flames with water and fire retardant.

ZTV's camera helicopter was also able to get clearance from Zootopia Air Traffic Control to hover away from the devastation and the ZFD helicopter fighting the blaze to get a more panoramic view of the scene of the fire. The damage was staggering and the flames were intense and widespread across the Wilde's property.

But the airborne fire fighting assistance was far too late. Lookout Lodge and its surrounding grounds were completely consumed in the blaze. Reporters who had rushed to cover the huge fire were gathered in a press area cordoned off for their safety. Hot sparks filled the air, threatening to set off secondary fires.

Someone from ZFD stepped forward to the cameras and reporters and issued a statement.

The spokesman, who was also a firefighter, looked exhausted, "I _know_ you all are anxious to get better photos, but _please_ , you _must_ stay back. This is still a _very_ dangerous fire. Thank goodness the usual winds up here are calm tonight. All I can say now is that this was _not_ an accident. We have good reason to believe this fire was set."

The reporters exploded with questions at that admission, and one shouted louder than the others, "But there's an elderly couple who lives here. What about them? What's their condition?"

The spokesman cast his eyes down. "The couple is missing and unaccounted for. It's too early to say, but anyone alive up here _isn't_ anymore. The residence was the most affected."

Cameras panned to the residence part of the Lodge. It was already reduced to nothing but smoldering black and gray ashes that glowed and steamed.

Sandra put her paws to her snout and exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Melvin looked at his bride and took her paw in his and said quietly, " _We_ were supposed to be in that fire, sweetheart."

Sandra was too overwhelmed with sadness, and ignored Melvin's words, but clutched her husband and cried bitterly, "All of our lives, all of our things, all of our memories are gone. Just _gone_ , Melvin."

He patted her heaving shoulder and assured her, "But, Sandra, honey, we have our _lives_. I still have _you._ We have all the memories deep in our heads and hearts, and the kids will have most of the photos."

At that point, the alarms on Judy and Nick's police radios went off loudly. Nick grabbed his microphone and stated, "Nick and Judy Wilde here, go ahead."

It was Bogo and he said seriously, "Officers Wilde, I'm sorry to wake you on the day off I gave you but…"

Nick said in dead seriousness, "We're up already. We saw. We _know."_

Bogo expressed his sympathy, "I'm so _very_ sorry. I know that chalet belonged to your family, and they were your only known kin. Our officer on the scene says there is absolutely nothing left of the residence or the rest of the structure. No one could ever get out alive, and they've mounted a search, just in case the couple is wandering around burned or in shock. It was deliberate, and someone down in the valley below the Lodge heard the start of the fire and said it went up almost like a bomb."

Judy looked and Nick, and told him, "Chief, can you go secure please?"

"But why?"

Nick insisted, "Just do it, please, sir."

They punched the security button, and the radiophones cycled through their encryption routines, with several warbles and tones.

They saw the green lights on their sets and Bogo confirmed, "We're secure, Officer. Now what was so important that you wanted to tell me?"

Nick stated carefully and firmly, "Chief Bogo. Sandra and Melvin Wilde are alive. They're with us right now."

Bogo was shocked, _"What?"_

Judy added, "And they _obviously_ are _still_ in great danger."

Bogo was very cautionary, "This means you are _all_ in great danger if the perps find out they _didn't_ kill them and they're with _you_. Do _not_ talk with reporters. Stay right there. Dress your relatives in something that covers all their features. I'm sending a Witness Protection Team right now while it's still mostly dark. I'm cancelling your leave today. This is _very_ serious business. We're taking you all to Sahara Square ZPD District headquarters."

That particular District headquarters was situated the most inhospitable and least populated areas of Zootopia. It would be a perfect place to hide the Wilde's until they figured out the best option to protect the fox and hare. The SUV came up to the apartment, and several burly officers got out, composed of grizzly bears, a bull moose, a wildebeest, and hippos. They stood with their imposing sniper-grade taser rifles and body armor and helmets so they blocked any view of the stoop, which was empty.

The two couples were standing in the empty hallway near the apartment entrance, preparing to depart, and Nick asked his cousins, "Do you have everything?"

Sandra reply, "Yes, honey. Remember, we didn't come with much. This was supposed to be a one day trip."

Melvin asked with worry, "What about the truck, Nick?"

He answered, "I know how much that old truck means to you, Melvin. We'll just have to take the chance no one notices. It's completely locked up in the garage and residents are the only ones who have access to that area. When you guys are safe, I'll come back and cover it or put it in safe storage. My friend Flash has a special garage for his collection of classic vehicles that's as secure as a bank vault."

"Thank you, Nick. It's… it's all we have left now," he said with a catch in his voice.

Judy informed her relatives, "We have to do this in about ten seconds to get from the stoop to the vehicle. Our friends will signal us once they determine that it's all clear out there."

Judy and Nick drew their hand tasers and placed the old couple between them, each steadying a shoulder to guide them. Steven, their wildebeest friend and the elite Witness Protection Unit leader, gave the 'all clear' sign. He was the officer who'd watched the elder Wilde's on his day off. All four rushed into the SUV, followed by the officers flanking them and scanning for any hint of being seen. Sandra and Melvin wore Nick and Judy's hooded, full length, black rain suits that totally obscured any identifying features and the pair keep their white-furred faces covered as well. They took the risk that no one with binoculars was casing their apartment.

The doors closed on the SUV and the driver put the blue lights on and zoomed away. To anyone curious, it would look like the extra-large police SUV picked up Nick and Judy and rushed away to start investigating the crime committed against their relatives. Everyone in the city knew the pair got called in on the hard cases and also knew that the owners of the Lodge were their kin. It would be natural for them to be engaged with a case involving their relatives.

They were all a little surprised that Chief Bogo was in the blacked out passenger seating of the Witness Protection Unit SUV, and gave the older couple a grim greeting and handshakes, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. I'm Police Chief Bogo. I'm so sorry this happened to you and we're very glad you're alive. I'm sorry to put you through this 'cloak and dagger' stuff, but with a reprehensible arson against your Lodge with clear intent to murder you, we have to protect you at all costs. I don't think there was anyone that saw you get in. These guys are the best we have. I'm even _sorrier_ to tell you that this is most likely a hate crime against you. Our Officer on-site said there were torched figures of you in the front yard."

"Oh dear, how dreadful," Sandra sniffled but remained strong, and looked at Melvin for strength.

None of that had come out in the news.

Melvin praised the swift actions of the ZPD, "Thank you sir, for protecting us. You and your people – especially Steven, Nick, and Judy - are very thorough. Having kinfolk that are police is _very_ reassuring. It's very kind of you to give us extra protection."

Bogo said seriously, "I'm not being kind. It's our _job_ to protect you."

Judy bit back a grin. Beneath that curmudgeon's exterior was a 'softie' underneath.

Bogo added, "It was absolutely necessary to protect all four of you, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. This arson and attempted murder is still a crime in progress because the flamers are still on the loose, and since it's also a hate crime against a mixed species couple, your relatives Nick and Judy might be affected by this, and so this may be the beginning of something bigger."

"It _is_ something bigger, Chief Bogo," Melvin admitted.

Bogo raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me everything, Mr. Wilde."

"Everything?" Sandra gulped.

Judy encouraged, "Yes, dear cousin, tell him _everything._ You told _us_ your entire story. Chief Bogo needs to know too. You have the photograph, right?"

"Yes. I would die before giving up that photo," Sandra confessed and with a bitter shiver, realized that she almost did. She'd hoped it would be a long time before the police would have to get involved in what would surely lead to a final confrontation, but 'they' had caused this escalation, and she resolved 'they' deserved the consequences of the full wrath of the law.

Bogo was dismayed, "Who would _ever_ want to harm you? You seem like such nice, kindly elderly mammals."

"It's a long story, Chief Bogo," Sandra gave him a sad smile, and Judy took the elderly hare's paw, as she began the tale.

 **…Enroute to Sahara Square District...**

As they rode to the far away District, the story was told and the image of Michael was shown only to Bogo.

He sat back in his SUV seat and let out a truly staggered lowing sound, "Oh merciful heavens. Mixed species offspring is _really_ possible? If it's true that nature adapts… then… _that_ means…"

Judy took Nick's paw in hers and answered Bogo immediately, "Yes. That means _we_ can too, Chief. And we _do_ want a kit like Michael. These mammals that attacked Sandra and Melvin a quarter century ago - and most likely this morning - cannot intimidate us."

Bogo questioned Judy's sanity, "Even with the threat of attacking you as well?"

Judy assured her boss, "Yes, sir. Even with _that._ No one is going to dictate how we live our lives."

Bogo reflected, "If this is the start of violence against mixed species couples… that _also_ means they could attack the Mayor and his wife."

Nick reminded the Chief, "And everyone one _else_ like us and them, and who knows how many others."

Bogo was truly taken aback by this realization, "I knew there was still ill will against mixed species relations, but _never_ like this. Never so serious. Never a secret organization. And never so brazen. Now that I know, we'll do _everything_ we can to do protect you. _All_ of you. That fire was meant to murder you and to destroy that photo and anything else that validates that mixed species relationships are real and they work."

Melvin and Sandra were just overwhelmed by all of this and is implications far beyond their own lifetime love affair, and Sandra sobbed, "I'm sorry Chief. We're such a _bother_. We should have _never_ said anything to you and Nick and Judy and we should have been in that blaze. Then, all of the secrets would be buried and this would be over and _done_ with."

Judy chastised her cousins, "That's just _crazy_ talk, Sandra. Of course you aren't a bother. By you two coming forward, we are now much better prepared for anything that comes next. This is just the start of it, not the end of it. Who's next among us?"

Nick was just as adamant, "We're going to find _them_ before they find _us_. We will find out who did this, Sandra and Melvin. It's _personal_ now."

Nick knew he sounded like a clichéd old mammal 'cops and robbers' movie star, but he said it anyway. They all snickered but the elderly couple appreciated Nick's confidence and determination.

"You tell 'em, husband," Judy grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Well, you _know_ what I mean."

"Of course, thank you Nick," Sandra smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

There was a nervous silence after that. Bogo knew that ZPD was dealing with unknowns that they weren't fully prepared for the scope of operations against this determined, organized, and effective clandestine enemy, but at least now they had something to go on. The anti-cross species mammals made an open move, deliberately or foolishly. Bogo was worried that there was some kind of connection between the 'vocal' haters like Joe and CBS' political leanings and those who actually carried out the dirty deeds. He had to find out before more violence or a death happened, especially to his star officers. They'd already been victims of cross-species hatred once. He doubted that would be the last time.

He inwardly sighed, _"Leodore doesn't pay me enough for this job…"_

Bogo appreciated Nick's commitment, but needed more specificity, "With all due respect, Officer, knowing that a mysterious 'them' did this doesn't put the perps' names on this crime. We have to know _exactly_ who we are looking for."

Sandra said with a catch in her voice, "That's true, sir. We don't even know who works for them as informers and conspirators. It could your _own_ people and you would _never_ know, Chief Bogo."

Bogo was floored, because he knew it could be true. He flashed back instantly to Simon.

Judy asked more for Bogo's benefit than Sandra and Melvin's, "So how do we hide you to be safe? So that 'they' don't know you aren't dead."

The rabbit's double negative made Nick's head spin.

"Some kind of safe place _out_ of the metro area. A fox and rabbit couple are too conspicuous in the city, unless you live under a rock," Nick speculated, and knew he was speaking as much about him and Judy as he was about Melvin and Sandra.

Bogo admitted, "We don't _have_ any safe places out of the metro area for a fox and rabbit couple. We never planned for a conspiracy of this magnitude."

At that very moment Judy's personal cell phone buzzed.

Bogo ordered, "Ignore that."

Judy challenged her boss, "It's my _mother_. She must have seen the news by now. She'll freak out about them and us if I _don't_ answer. I need to take this, Chief, please."

Bogo sighed but agreed, "OK. Take the call, Officer Wilde. Tell her _nothing_ definitive in case someone has tapped your line."

Judy put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

There was heavy crying on the other end of the phone, "Oh dear me, bless you, child. You _answered!_ We just heard about Nick's relatives on the radio and turned on the TV. We were so afraid you were still up there with them on a quick honeymoon. We're so sorry. We just met them. We liked them so _much_. And it was so _nice_ having kinfolk right there nearby for you."

Judy tried to calm her mother, "No Momma. It's all right."

Sandra wanted in the worst way to tell Bonnie everything was OK, but with insistent body language, Melvin and Nick held her back. She knew she couldn't dare speak in case 'they' were listening.

Bonnie didn't catch Judy's tone and kept right on talking, "We _know_ they've gone to a better place, but honey, it's OK to let go and grieve. I know that you and Nick are going to demand to find the arsonists, and I can't believe that I'm saying this - their _murderers -_ but _please_ be safe. If the fire was meant to attack them because they're a rabbit and fox couple, then _you_ have to be cautious too. I really thought all the prejudice was gone for you two kids and your friends, but this makes it worse than _ever!"_

Judy's mother fell into another round of inconsolable sobs, though they could hear Stu trying to comfort her. It broke Judy's heart. It broke everyone's heart. Sandra and Melvin knew they were helpless and it was up to Judy to deal with her parents.

Judy tried to keep the conversation going, "No… _really…_ Everything is all right, Momma. _Really_ all right. We will find the _arsonists."_

Bogo smiled and thought, _"That was clever."_

"Oh…!" exclaimed Bonnie as it dawned on her what Judy just told her.

Bonnie knew Sandra and Melvin were safe somehow, and she also knew not to say anything. All those years of Judy playing 'cops and robbers' with her friends and watching every police show on TV gave Judy's mother the clue. Bad guys eavesdropping on the good guys' phone lines were often part of the plots.

With that, Bonnie stated, "I'm sure that you and Nicholas will find the bad mammals, dear, but…Umm… Judy, honey, maybe you need to talk to your father. He's just as upset as I am. I love you dear; be careful."

"'Love you too, Momma. You know I that I will," answered Judy.

There was a muffled conversation off line that Judy and the others could barely hear, but it was certain that Bonnie was explaining to Stu that Melvin and Sandra were safe and probably with their daughter and son-in-law.

Stu got on simply said, "Hi, honey. I'm glad you and Nick are safe and helping solve this awful crime against his relatives. We were worried. If things really get bad, your mother and I want you to know that there is no safer place for _anyone_ than our farm in Bunny Burrow. We know every stranger who comes into town and certainly anyone we let work on our farm. Do you _understand_ me, daughter?"

An eavesdropper would misinterpret that as an invitation for Nick and Judy to escape the city and hide from the conspirators back home, when in fact it was a directive to bring Melvin and Sandra to their farm. Bogo now clearly knew where Judy got her intelligence and intuition, hearing her interact with her very astute parents.

"Yes I do. Thank you, Daddy. We will let you know the arrival time," Judy answered, which confirmed that they were sending their cousins to Bunny Burrow.

"Goodbye Judy. We love you. Be very careful."

Judy replied, "I love you too Daddy, thank you."

She hung up and sighed, and wiped a single tear from her eyes. Nick took Judy's paw and squeezed.

Bogo cautioned, "How do we know a rabbit is not one of 'them' and planted in Bunny Burrow to watch for this kind of thing?"

All of them were overly cautious right now and smelled conspiracy underneath every fox hole.

"A lagomorph could _never_ become one of 'them'," Judy said overly sharply. She hoped it were true, especially for Michael's sake.

Bogo replied, "I hope you're right, Officer Wilde," and then told rather than asked Melvin and Sandra, "Then it's settled, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. We're going to send you out on the next train to Bunny Burrow and house you at Judy's family farm to protect you until this crime is solved completely. We want the arsonists to think they eliminated you with their crime. You are _officially_ part of our witness protection program now. We have to give you false names and separate you on the train going there. A fox and hare seen together will be obvious. We're going to take a chance that the perps do not know your faces. There will be plain clothes police on the train to protect you."

Melvin resisted, "This is too much trouble for two old mammals. We can't ask Bonnie and Stu to hide us."

"They're 'all in' now, and you aren't going to stop them once their minds are made up, cousins. I've tried for 22 years and it never worked. Even when I stomped my paws in a fit when I was 7," Judy joked.

Everyone laughed at that, but Sandra warned, "That's all well and good, honey, but we're so worried your parents will get hurt or attacked for protecting us."

Nick insisted of his relatives, "This is _not_ an item for discussion. You're going and that's _that."_

Judy added, "Daddy wields a pretty mean pitchfork when he's mad."

Melvin actually was able to smile and kid Judy, "Your father is _my_ kind of mammal, dear."

They all had a pretty hearty laugh at that. Things seemed almost normal. Almost.

Judy asserted, "We're going too. Just to be sure you get there safely."

Bogo admired the family dynamics of these two couples and their dedication to each other, but he ordered, "Absolutely _not._ You two are highly visible in the public. 'They' will be watching what you do next, and if they see Melvin and Sandra with you, then they will know they failed today. It could escalate further to involve attacks against all of you before we are ready to deal with 'them'. You two have to pretend your relatives are dead for this to work, and go into instant mourning and grieving while you are seen solving the crime against them. If we keep the pretense that the Wilde's are dead, perhaps the perps will do something over-confidently and rash so that we can catch them and whoever they work for."

Judy gulped knowing it must be that way, and said tentatively, "I can cry on cue. I was a thespian in high school."

Bogo smiled with satisfaction, "Good. Get _lots_ of practice doing that in the next couple of days especially when you are on network TV. Now, if you'll pardon me a few minutes, I've got to get the Wilde's travel and new ID's going."

While Bogo made several urgent calls to his Witness Protection Unit administrative staff back at headquarters, Melvin joked with the others, "Besides, it's not that often you can see your own funeral. We'll see if the kids really care and say nice things about us."

Sandra smacked her husband hard and frowned, "Melvin! You're just _awful_. This is _not_ funny!"

Judy and Nick just bit their lips and he winked unnoticed at his bride. It was another preview of their life to come.

Bogo finished his calls and updated them on the plans, "OK. I've called the Zootopia Metro Rail Special Transportation Group that helps us with police witness movements. We've changed plans."

Bogo keyed the intercom to the SUV driver, "Officer Ralph, we're not going to Sahara Square ZPD Headquarters. We're taking Wilde's to the Sahara Square train depot yard and we'll transfer them there."

"Yes sir," the driver acknowledged and the SUV turned sharply down another deserted road.

It was actually not far from where they were. They made it to the train depot yard, and no one was around but them and a couple of other police cruisers, and they all got out under cover near the train. While Steven and his team provided armed protection for the others, several plain clothes cops gave the elder Wilde's their brand new driver's licenses, $500 cash for each, new cell phones with new numbers, Mammal Species Security Number ID cards, charge cards, and travel documents.

Melvin didn't comment on how fast they were transformed from Sandra and Melvin Wilde to Candee and Vinny Lupine, both residents of Great Plains, and had train tickets in separate private compartments for the entire ride to Bunny Burrow. It was unsettling to suddenly be two new mammals.

"Oh dear, Melv… uh… Vinny… This is so much trouble and expense for two senior citizens…" Sandra/Candee complained.

"I _always_ wanted to be an undercover secret agent, Candee, dear," Melvin/Vinny kidded.

"You've been watching too many 'James Bovine Agent 004' movies dear. I don't think _this_ really counts as being a secret agent," Sandra/Candee actually teased back. They were being to realize how much everyone cared about them and their safety.

Before the older Wilde's boarded the train, the kin hugged and cried and they shook the Chief's front hooves, "Thank you for everything, Chief Bogo. Our cousins are lucky to have you as a boss."

Bogo got all flustered with the sentiment, causing both Nick and Judy to give their leader a 'we'll never tell anyone about this' look, and replied, "It's all we can do, Mr. and Mrs. 'Lupine'. We protect our citizens, even the most isolated ones."

Sandra turned to Judy with teary eyes and a sad smile, "If not for you making us stay with you, we would be dead now. Thank you. _Both_ of you."

Judy shrugged, "Well, you guys had to _want_ to leave the Lodge to come to us."

"Something inside me _made_ us leave," Sandra/Candee admitted.

"Something else in _me_ woke me up this morning," Judy said gently to her cousin-in-law.

The two rabbit females looked at each other tenderly and hugged.

Sandra gushed, "We love you, Nick and Judy. You're our kin but you're more like having two more dear children. But this is so sad for our real children and the grand kits. They will be so upset when they finally find out."

Melvin chided his three decades long bride, "Would you rather we _really_ be dead, honey? They'll get over it."

Sandra sighed, "No… Vinny. Of _course_ not."

The pair were getting used to their new names.

Bogo apologized, "Right now we can't tell your children _anything_. Judy and Nick, Melvin and Sandra _have_ to be dead to you, and you have to be seen with their children at any memorial service. The perps and the others have to see genuine mourning or they will suspect."

Sandra was still upset, "Why can't we just _tell_ our children?"

Bogo tried to get them to understand, "Their grief won't be _genuine_. Any good criminal will _see_ that. Nick and Judy can fake it. What if one of your children slips and admits you're alive, or if one of 'them' somehow kidnaps or interrogates one of your children? I am not overlooking _anything_ 'they' could do to assure you're dead – and anyone close to you - 25 years after they abducted Michael."

Sandra kept shaking her head, "I suppose... but I _hate_ this..."

Bogo continued, "Right now 'they' have the upper hand of anonymity. We know _what_ they did but not _who_ did it. Our advantage is that 'they' don't know they didn't kill you."

Judy asked, "What about the investigation? The evidence won't find any bodies."

Bogo didn't flinch and stated, "In a fire as intense as that, the results will be deemed, 'Inconclusive'."

 _"Another_ gray area, Chief?" Nick asked, somewhat scolding.

Bogo was terser than he wanted, but needed to instruct his Officers, "Can you think of any _better_ solution in this case, Officer Wilde?"

Nick sighed, "No sir."

Melvin/Vinny fretted, "You'll likely never to find out who did it."

Nick was adamant, "Yes we will… uh… Vinny, and you can help us. What are we looking for? Who is 'them'? We've never actually talked about who these mammals are. Hyenas, jackals, coyotes or some other kind of rough mammals?"

While Nick was somewhat stereotyping species, but despite eons of behavioral evolution, the traditional scavengers and scoundrels of the mammal world were still associated with criminal tendencies, and often were.

"Seals," Sandra stated simply.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Judy puzzled.

Melvin explained, "Seals. Sea lions. Other marine mammals. The ones that took Michael and… fixed Sandra. They all work for some mysterious powerful leader. We never met him. Only his underlings dealt with us."

Judy was astonished, "Seriously? _Marine_ mammals? Seals are all sweet and cuddly. And _great_ entertainers. I _love_ when they balance balls on their noses and blow trumpets."

Sandra noted, "Not _these_ guys. Remember seals and sea lions are _all_ predators. No offense, Nick."

"None taken," he replied.

"Why? What do marine mammals have to do with hating cross-species couples?" Judy inquired.

Sandra said very seriously, "Every one of these marine mammals who confronted us was totally committed to species purity. They tore Michael from my arms with absolutely no shame or mercy while I screamed. They would have killed us if their leader wanted us dead."

Judy's big beautiful lavender eyes got huge, "Oh my gosh! Our _honeymoon_ is in Atlantea right after the banquet."

Nick was insistent, "We're _still_ going. We _need_ a honeymoon."

Bogo cautioned them and gave them a look that ended all other conversation for the time being, "That is something we need to talk about _another_ day. You could be walking right into a _very_ dangerous trap."

Judy acknowledged Bogo's warning with further argument, "Yes sir, but we do have to talk," and then addressed the older fox and rabbit, "Well 'Vinny' and 'Candee', I guess this is 'goodbye' for now. The train has to start its public trip. You take care. You'll love being with my family. When this is all over, my parents are hosting a good old fashioned wedding hoe down reception for us and we'll _all_ celebrate victory over 'them' that day!"

Sandra was less confident, "I sure hope you're right, sweetie. Please be careful, you two."

"We will," concluded Nick.

With one more emotional hug, Sandra and Melvin ducked quickly into the otherwise completely empty train with their things, and the SUV drove away as the train pulled out for its long journey. The conductor directed the elderly fox and rabbit to opposite ends of the train, and they noticed the plain clothes police escorts on the train with them. It looked a little strange to have so few mammals as passengers, until they made a few other station stops, and the train got much fuller. Sandra and Melvin were just two solitary passengers on their way to Bunny Burrow, but communicated via texting.

 **…Nick and Judy's Apartment neighborhood...**

An hour and a half later, Nick and Judy we getting close to home. From the SUV, they'd talked to Sandra and Melvin's adopted oldest daughter, an arctic hare, the orphaned daughter of Melvin and Sandra's best friends who were killed in an avalanche. After a very emotional first time conversation, the two youthful rabbit females started to make plans for a memorial service. The other two grown adopted children – a male gray fox and a younger male jack rabbit and their families - were headed to Zootopia. All of them insisted on staying at a hotel rather than accept Nick and Judy's generous offer to have them all stay at their apartment, having never met before this tragic time.

Entering their apartment Judy realized, "This is killing me, just like Sandra said. Their children have such grief and only _we_ know their parents aren't dead. Do you think they will forgive us when we are finally able to tell them?"

Nick shrugged, "I sure hope so. It really doesn't matter. Our relation is with their parents anyway. They _have_ to understand this was all about protecting Sandra and Melvin."

As they pulled up, they noticed that a small crowd of reporters had gathered outside their stoop. This situation was all too familiar.

Bogo said, "Go ahead. You can talk to them. It's legal to cover up that they are not dead being protected, but try to stick with family matters. We'll talk later tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off to 'mourn'."

To be honest, this was as traumatic to them as if their cousins really had died.

"We'll take you up on that offer. We're exhausted."

Judy added, "But we need to go to the Lodge tomorrow and search for evidence."

"We already have the arson squad all over it," Bogo reminded them.

"We got married there. These are our kin. We need to look like we are looking for the killers in earnest."

Bogo half-growled, "Oh all right. I guess that you being seen searching for evidence in their murder will confuse 'them'. You guys drive me nuts, especially when you're right. When you guys are Chief and Deputy Chief in a couple of decades, I hope you get a sassy, smart, young police team just like you to aggravate _you_ every day."

Bogo's concept of a compliment made them all laugh, but it did make the fox and rabbit wonder which one of them he thought could be Chief and who would be Deputy. They had a pretty good guess as Judy stuck her tongue out at her husband and he gave her an eye roll.

Bogo said goodbye, "Be careful out there. And by the way, I saw that. Judy was right."

She blushed and they all snickered, as Bogo shut the SUV door and departed.

Nick engaged the press, "Sorry mammals; we were investigating this horrible crime of arson and murder of our cousins since before dawn."

One reporter noted, "So your kin were burned alive in this fire? How awful."

Nick spoke for the couple who held each other closely, "Every indication so far is that they were. This is so terrible. Arsons and murders are horrible anyway, but with kin involved, it's even worse. To just discover I have living kin, then to lose them in just a few weeks. You don't know how devastated we feel."

Seeing that the reporters wanted more information, a tearful Judy begged, "Please everyone, that's _enough_ questions. This is very hard right on us right now. Our cousins died. Can we get a little privacy now for mourning?"

"Yes of course," the press agreed, and being the darlings of the media, everyone left, except for the one tenacious reporter who always wanted the last question, "Any last words for us? For the murderers?"

Nick gave the camera a steely eyed threatening look, "Yes. We're going to find _them_ and bring _them_ to justice. _That_ is a promise."

Judy was worried that Nick conveyed a little too much in that statement. They went inside arm-in-arm, entered their apartment, locked the doors, shut off the phones, and collapsed in each other's arms, asleep in an instant.

 **…Onboard the Nautilus...**

In his submarine's captain's chair heading submerged in the river back to Atlantea, Nemo was watching the interview with particular interest. The fox and rabbit's body language and statements said they knew the older Wilde's were dead, so there was real satisfaction in that. Nick's particular emphasis on the word 'them' twice made him bridle, "So… you _do_ know about us from your _dead_ cousins. If it's war you want, then it's war you're going to _get,_ fox."

One of his underlings cautioned, "Sir, we _have_ to let Joe take care of them. It's just an emotional threat from the fox. Dealing directly with them will blow our secrecy. They will be dead soon. Besides boss, they're _cops_. This is not like dealing with their cousins. Don't wake a sleeping bear."

Nemo rubbed his several chins, and reflected, "Yes, Bartholomew, you're right. There's just _something_ about these two pairs of foxes and rabbits that gets my proboscis all out of joint."

"I'll tell you why, sir. It's because the older Wilde's son has single handedly set our research back _years_ more than once. And killed some of our researchers and guards. I don't know why you keep that one around."

Nemo scoffed, "Don't get me started. If Xobar wasn't so valuable I would have just crushed the life out of it in the last escape, but you're right. At least its parents are finally dead, and Xobar will get the first dose when the formula is ready."

 **…Enroute to Bunny Burrow...**

In the long first time journey to Bunny Burrow, Melvin and Sandra used their new cell phones to text each other for reassurance or to comment on something that was particularly beautiful along the ride. Using their old phones would have tipped any one monitoring their lines they weren't dead, but at least Nick and Judy were keeping the phones for them with all the pictures of the grand kits. It was very unusual that they were separated, and even being on opposite ends of a big train was fairly intolerable. After 31 years of marriage, they were still as close as newlyweds.

Both reflected on the elaborate, thorough precautions taken by ZPD to hide them. They were so proud that their cousins were police officers, and would go to great lengths with their crusty but honorable boss to protect them.

Mostly they reflected on the loss of their home, the Lodge, and their vacation/marriage business, and wondered how they would ever recover, despite having fire insurance. Sandra felt so sorry for all those sweet couples who would now have to scramble for a new wedding venue, and she couldn't even tell them how sorry they were. And of course, Sandra was still completely broken-hearted leaving her children and grand kits completely in the dark that they were not dead.

This situation was unimaginable, despite being under the threat precisely like this for years by 'them'. Melvin reminded her more than once that it could have been a lot worse, it this could have happened decades ago. They counted their blessings. The only good thing is that Nick and Judy would get to the bottom of everything, find Michael, and reunite him with the family.

Then the joyous family reunion could happen that Judy promised, they could apologize to their children, and bring their long-lost natural son back into the family. They dreamed of building a bigger and better Lookout Point Lodge from the insurance money they thought they would never need.

 **…Bunny Burrow...**

Hours passed, but eventually the train pulled up at Bunny Burrow Station and everyone got off. There didn't seem to be any passenger that was overly curious about just another fox and rabbit in Bunny Burrow.

Melvin and Sandra were searching the crowd discreetly for Stu's and Bonnie's faces. They'd only been together a few hours at the wedding, and honestly every rabbit's face looked like another to them, despite how stereotyped that thought was. There were many varieties of rabbits in mammaldom, but Bunny Burrow was pretty homogeneous.

Soon they saw them but didn't wave or call out attention, but just moved toward them. Upon meeting they hugged, but didn't linger, and hurried for the train parking lot and the Hopps' family truck.

Quietly Sandra/Candee whispered to Bonnie, "We're so sorry to burden you and put you in risk too."

Bonnie noted, "This is what kin doses for each other in bad times."

It was a similar thought that Judy had expressed and Sandra responded, "You're so sweet."

Stu insisted on not getting reacquainted here, "We can't dally. We need to get you back to our farm. I know all this cloak and dagger stuff."

Bonnie scolded, "You dumb old bunny. All _you_ know about police work is from TV."

They laughed as they headed for the truck.

Bonnie invited, "We have a small but nice guest bedroom for you for as long as you need to stay."

Melvin/Vinny replied, "We understand and hope it won't be long."

Stu confirmed why, "Well you can stay as long as you need to be to stay safe. Bellweather's conspiracy was really awful. I bet these mammals are even worse."

They got in the crew cab truck and headed out into the country. Melvin was a little envious and wondered if someday he and Nick should indeed do a few repairs and repaint his dad's old truck. Sandra and Melvin enjoyed the fresh air of the farmlands, which was very different than the mountains, and they marveled at how flat the land was.

Melvin told Stu and Bonnie, "Tomorrow, we start earning our keep as Vinny and Candee, your long lost kin from Great Plains. We'll do whatever you need: farm chores, house cleaning, laundry, cooking, baby sitting, whatever. We know you have a huge family. We aren't going to sit around and eat bon-bons all day just because we're hiding."

Bonnie smiled, "Ever since the wedding, I've know we're going to get along well, and as a matter of fact I _do_ have some homemade bon-bons for dessert for our first dinner together tonight. The buffalo family a few miles down the road from us donated their fresh milk that they didn't need for their calves for my recipe as long as I promised them a batch. It's been the winner in the County Fair twice."

"Don't brag, Bonnie," Stu scolded.

Sandra/Candee countered, "I'm sure that _anything_ Judy's mom would cook would be an award winner."

Stu thought about it a moment, "By golly you're _right_ about that!"

Bonnie blushed deeply, "Shush - all of you."

For the first time in hours, they all laughed.

Bonnie, "Now I warn you 'Vinny' and 'Candee', you are coming to live with a _really_ big family."

"More like a small _army_ ," Stu joked.

"Oh we know. Judy told us. I'm sure it will be _amazing_. Thanks for making us part of it."

 **...Assembly Hall...**

The catering hiring line was well underway for the Leadership Institute Banquet. The Species Purity Society goons got a number of people paid off, but not everyone. A lot of mammals didn't want to have anything to with this questionable money – even if the offer was double what they'd earn for the night - especially the career food workers, waiters, and waitresses. Most of them wanted the resume-building experience of helping at the biggest social event of the year in Zootopia. Security guards from Assembly Hall came outside. Some of the applicants complained that there were thugs paying mammals off to put their workers into the event.

The guards said to Duke's operatives, "We're going to have to ask you to leave now. You're creating a scene. You can't do this here. _Everyone_ who gets in line has a chance to work here."

The ocelot in charge of Duke's pay off plan snapped, "We have the right to free assembly here. And if we can make a better deal than you can, well… that's not our problem."

"But you don't have the right to solicit," complained the guard, a dingo.

The ocelot was obstinate, "We aren't soliciting. We can give away free money if we want to."

"But that money has strings. What do you think you're doing?" the dingo challenged back.

"We represent some _very_ talented food worker mammals that _we_ think will be better servers than some random mammals that just walk up and apply.

"So you're a _trade_ union," one of the other guards, an anteater, said condescendingly.

The cross-species haters lied, "We are a career professional organization."

"That's a union. The law in Zootopia _clearly_ st…"

The ocelot interrupted angrily, "But there are _also_ laws protecting the rights of citizens to be in unions if they want and if they think it will help them 'be anything they want to be', especially waiters and waitresses and bus mammals."

The dingo grimaced, growled, and threatened, "Leave _now_ or we call the cops for you loitering and interfering with free commerce."

The guard clearly knew his labor laws and right of free assembly.

The ocelot complained, "You haven't heard the last of this, asshole."

 _"Sue_ us," retorted the dingo.

"We _will,"_ the ocelot, but all of them knew it was an idle threat.

Duke's mammals walked away worried, and one of said to their leader, "What are we going to do _now?_ We fell _way_ short of the goal. We needed 50 of our people inside. We got maybe 25."

The ocelot replied, "Twenty five should be _plenty_ , especially with the element of surprise. And don't forget, _we're_ the ones that will have the carving knives and meat cleavers. Do think mammals in gowns and tuxs will be armed?"

One of his colleagues said, "No. So let's go see Duke so he can tell Joe."

Another mixed-species hater observed, "You know the freakin' camel will be _pissed._ He wants an overwhelming force."

The ocelot commented, "He'll just have to _deal_ with it. He's not the one doing the killing. We will have the surprise. His ass isn't on the line. He's going to fake being the hero so he can be the only candidate for Mayor after we've done all his dirty work. You know some of us are going to go down. He has no reason to complain."

One of the others sighed, "I just hope it isn't one of _us._ Joe Camel better make good on his promise that when we all get arrested for murder and he gets to be Mayor that he'll pardon us. He sure talked a good game."

Another scoffed, "But name _one_ time when he came out with a clear victory over all those mixed species lovers so far."

The ocelot concluded, "Yeah, all those politicians get elected and forget who elected them and who they're representing."

…

The Assembly Hall catering managers stood in the lobby and watched as the faux trade union mammals were sent away by the Hall's Security Team.

The kudu said to his kangaroo colleague, "Do you think we should let all the mammals we hired all go and start over? We'll never have any idea who their people are that infiltrated into our new hires."

"If they can serve food and clear dishes, especially if they are career food workers, do we care?" replied the kangaroo.

The kudu responded, "I guess not, and if we let them all go, we leave ourselves open to an official complaint. The mammals who get here earliest are usually the most motivated to help and the best talent. We've seen that before."

"I guess so. We have to get started on training. The banquet is just around the corner," the kangaroo sighed fretfully.

The kudu reflected, "I admire that unions look out for their people but I sure do hate union tactics some times."

 **…CBS Executive Suite...**

Joe Camel screamed into his personal cell, livid about what happened at Lookout Point, "What the freakin' _hell_ were you _thinking,_ Duke? I didn't tell you that you could free lance on me before the event. By burning down the Lodge and the older fox and rabbit with it, you are going to have _every_ ZPD cop in town looking for and locking up cross-species haters! You just about _ruined_ the whole operation in one fell swoop."

Duke snapped back, "It wasn't _me_. It was our mutual friend."

Duke didn't mention his role in helping them get the truck, ATVs, and tanks of gasoline to do the job.

Joe was exasperated, "Well, if I _could_ call him I'd give him a piece of my mind. Is he trying to _undermine_ me?"

Calmly the rhino said, "No Joe, he's trying to _help_ you. To draw attention away from your operation."

"I sure as hell don't see _how._ "

"Let me explain my hot-headed friend - at _that_ place. The stripper you like is there tonight too."

"Now you're talkin', mammal!" Joe smiled and stuffed a $1000 bill into his wallet. He needed her in the worst way for another couple of days of personal entertainment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Authors Note:** I don't know about you readers but I'm _exhausted_ with all the intrigue and violence and threatened violence. Time for a little Nick and Judy time together with their friends and newly acquired family, don't you think? Most of you folks are here for as much for the romance and fun as much as the drama. I might need two weeks break after the next couple of chapters to finish the banquet scene properly. I want to get it right for you guys. You've been waiting a long time for the climax. I want you to be excited enough with my writing to read the _sequel..._

And remember all their intimacy and innuendo is T rated.

…

"Ughhh," groaned Judy painfully, stretching and waking up about 9 am on Saturday. She wasn't sure if she felt great or awful. They had slept nearly 18 hours in their police clothes, which weren't comfortable to begin with, on top of the bed. At least she was waking up face to face in her husband's arms, which was exactly where they left each other late afternoon yesterday.

"My sentiments exactly, Carrots," Nick concurred, "Are we dead yet?"

"It might be an improvement," chuckled Nick. Judy caressed his furry cheeks and scratched the base of one ear, eliciting a low, satisfied little growl from her husband. He closed his eyes and leaned in her scratching for more.

"Oh you _like_ that, don't you, Nickie?" she teased.

Nick complained, "Oh yeah, Carrots. Definitely, but good grief. You'd _think_ with nearly 18 hours of sleep, we'd feel better."

"I think there is such a thing as too much sleep," Judy suggested.

"If there is - this is how it feels," Nick quipped.

She grinned and kissed him.

"Yikes! Morning mouth, Carrots!" he exclaimed in shock.

Judy was mildly embarrassed, clutching her mouth, "Oh dear. Sorry."

Nick shared her embarrassment, "Well me too," and breathing on the pads of his paws and sniffing he admitted, "Ugh..."

Judy teased, "And _you_ have a bigger mouth, you stinky fox."

"Hey! Watch that," Nick pretended to be offended.

"So all our bad habits come out now being married," Judy quipped.

"At least I get to share them with you my whole life, and you can't leave me now," he grinned.

"Thank you. I think," Judy gave him a dubious grin, and snickered.

"Let's see what kind of damage there is out there in Zootopia since we crashed," Nick advised.

"Do you _really_ want to?" Judy asked with a little trepidation.

"No, but we better do it. I mean, look what happened _yesterday_ when we tried to ignore the real world."

Judy was very worried at this, "I don't think I could _handle_ another day like yesterday, Nick."

"I know, Carrots," Nick agreed.

They both sat up and grabbed their phones, actually still on the bed next to them where they'd shut them off and left them in their exhaustion.

"How many emails, texts, and missed phone calls do you think we got," asked Judy.

Nick speculated, "I bet 500. _Each."_

This was about right. Almost all of the messages were condolences and expressions of worry, but there were even a couple of early 'happy one week anniversary' greetings, especially on the Snoutbook page dedicated to them. At least ZPD didn't have any more complications. Their radiophones that could never really be shut off had not blared any more emergency calls like yesterday.

"There's nothing from ZPD fortunately," Judy noticed.

"Are you kidding? The Chief wants us as far out of the picture as we can be."

"For our own good, dear," Judy noted.

Nick agreed and observed, "All things considered, this isn't too bad."

Judy reminded Nick, "But when we get back to work, we _are_ going up to Lookout Point and dig through the remains."

"Yes I know we have to. Even for the pretense. We have to out think 'them'."

Judy informed her husband, "That's going to be tough. Most marine mammals have bigger brains than land mammals."

They felt the weight of the challenges ahead. They'd missed a couple of calls from Sharon, Sandra and Melvin's oldest daughter who was a rabbit, and from Fru Fru. That one was very emotional, but the good thing was that Mr. Big's wedding gift delivery was postponed until their mourning period was over.

"How about 6 _months_ of mourning," Nick suggested.

She gave her fox a nasty look, "Be nice. You know that accepting this helps keep the peace between the syndicate and ZPD."

"Being the ambassadors of peace between the police and organized crime is not really reassuring, Carrots."

"We do a lot of weird things that aren't officially laws to keep the peace in Zootopia. Ever since the night howler thing."

Nick grinned, "Welcome to the big leagues, as the Chief has told us more than once."

Judy noted, "I'm still worried what Mr. Big's present might be. Because…"

"You're worried we might be re-gifted with what you gave him?" Nick asked.

"Umm. Yeah. So we'll deal with it when we have to deal with it," Judy responded.

"Thus sayeth my lucid lagomorph lover," Nick stated.

"Shush your trap, you cantankerous candid _canid,"_ she scolded with a chuckle.

"Good one, Carrots," said Nick, they high fived each other, and both laughed and kissed. One of the things they admired most about each other was their intelligence.

Judy assured her husband, "Marrying you was the best decision of my life. Even when our entire world is falling apart. we can make bad puns about it."

"Technically, that was alliteration," Nick corrected.

Judy gave him a nasty look, then winked at him.

"It's our humor that's the only thing keeping our sanity," Nick concluded.

Judy quickly responded, "You got that right. But speaking of worlds falling apart, I better call Sharon. She sounded distraught. You know we have to spend part of our day with our new relatives."

"Can you fake it for four hours, Carrots?" Nick asked.

Judy chuckled, "Yep. Remember I told you I got A+ in drama class."

To Nick, that was low hanging fruit to jump on, _"That_ explains why you are such a drama queen."

"I _hate_ you Nicholas P. Wilde," Judy responded, but never meant it.

He kissed her nose and kidded her, "No you don't. I _know_ better. I can see through your 'act', rabbit. Besides, your signature is on our marriage certificate, and the ink isn't even dry."

She laid a huge smooch and hug on him. He about fell out of bed it felt so good. She was the best kisser ever.

Proudly she challenged her husband, "How about _that_ for morning mouth, fox?"

Nick immediately countered her, "Do _that_ again and you might just get more than you _bargained_ for, dear. We're about due for a little fun, they way I see it."

"Not this morning, Nickie. We're already almost late to get over to the hotel."

"Bummer… but you're right, Judy."

They removed their uniforms, and for a few minutes, admired the view of each other nude, hugged a moment, hurried to brush their teeth, and with some coaxing from Nick, they cleaned up a bit by grooming each other a little in their natural states. Grooming each other was something that they were experimenting with. It wasn't necessarily sexual, since both species were natural groomers of others in their own species. When they finished, they put on some nicer clothes to meet with children of Melvin and Sandra.

"That was nice, Nick. I liked grooming you."

"Yeah I like that too. I feel a _lot_ cleaner with rabbit spit all over me."

"Nicholas P. Wilde!" she exclaimed, with a very dubious look.

He kissed her nose and ruffled her floppy ears. She gave him a contented look and clucked at him the way happy rabbits do.

"Hey! At least any other lagomorph in the city knows you're _my_ fox. I _like_ marking my territory."

Nick mused, "Oh? I'm _territory_ now?"

She teased in a very sensuous tone, "Territory I particularly like _stalking_."

"Hey! Wait? _I'm_ the predator in _this_ family."

"Are you _sure_ , fox? Beneath this calm exterior are six inch bunny fangs and the heart of a killer rabbit," she asserted, very proud of herself.

Nick was very quick to answer, "Oh _. really?_ I thought saber tooth lagomorphs were extinct for millions of years? No wonder I'm attracted to you."

They laughed and hugged. Nick knew that quite a number of their spontaneous and most sensual tete-a-tete's this week were Judy's initiation. She was about as aggressive in their relations as he was.

Nick curled a lip with a twinkle in his eye, "Wait 'til tonight, rabbit. Then you'll see who the _real_ predator is."

Judy was very pleased with that,"Oh my! I can't wait. Her cottontail involuntarily twitched in anticipation of his advances, and she fanned herself feeling a flush run through her. Nick didn't miss her reaction. It was their secret that her tail was her third most sensitive area and it was on display for him all day every day.

They rushed to the bus stop and just missed the bus. The Saturday schedule was much more infrequent.

"Darn it! We'll _never_ get to the hotel by noon," Nick said in real frustration and suggested, "Let's see what Ed and Cynthia are doing and if they could use a fare."

Judy was reluctant to agree, "You _know_ what they're _not_ doing. They _should_ be getting married today at the Lodge. Should we even bother them? Cynthia is probably crying."

"I have an idea," and he whispered it to Judy.

She smiled broadly, "Do it fox!"

Nick called the cabbie's cell.

"Hey Nick. 'Sup?" Ed said flatly. He seemed pretty despondent.

Nick tried to be sympathetic, "Um. Hey mammal. Sorry to bother you, especially today. We all know where you should be today."

"It's OK, my friend, thanks for thinking about us. Judy sent a nice text to Cynthia that made her feel better too. We'll figure something else out later. How about you? This involves you too."

Nick admitted, "'Could be a lot better, you know…"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Nick explained further, "Thanks. Ed. This morning we kind of have to go see their children. It's a family reunion under the worst possible circumstances."

"Gosh Nick, that's hard. _Really_ hard."

Nick took it in stride, mentioning, "Judy's pretty good about all that family social interaction stuff, and she hit it off with their oldest adopted child, who's a rabbit, too. I've tried reaching out to the two boys, especially their older son who is a fox, but he's really shell shocked right now."

Ed smiled, "You guys are _always_ so good to other mammals. Even when you're stealing them blind, dude, mammals like you."

It was allusion ot Nick's bad old days, and one mild scam Ed was on the receiving end of, but Nick brushed it off, "Well, yeah, I guess. Those days are gone. But Ed…"

"What?"

"Uhh… we were wondering. We _just_ missed the last bus for 2 hours. We'll never make it to our relatives' hotel in time… umm… Are you driving today?"

Ed wasn't upset, "I guess we could. There's nothing better to do. The fire took care of _that._ Taking fares might get my mind off our disappointment. Maybe I can get Cynthia out of the apartment and she'll feel a little better."

Nick was more positive, "Maybe there's something better to do today than ride with you. Could you use a couple of witnesses?"

Ed scoffed, "Nahhh. There's no way, Nick. That was _before_ what happened. We couldn't put you through that."

Nick further suggested, "There are Justices of the Peace right here downtown. The one down the block from us seems open already and it seems like there's no one in line for bail bonds this morning. It won't be fancy, but you and Cynthia would be finally be married. You both really want to."

Ed was very excited with this new prospect, "Really? You'd do that for _us?_ Just a minute, let me talk to Cynthia."

Nick could hear a side conversation and a happy little squeal from Cynthia. Ed got back on the phone and said, "OK. Yeah, Nick, buddy. That would be great. When?"

The fox said tentatively, "It uh… kind of has to be _now_. We _do_ have to meet with their children."

Ed kidded, "We can get married in our skivvies!"

"I wouldn't recommend that. And by the way… TMI!" Nick retorted right back.

Ed got a really broad smile across his tiny snout, something Nick always thought was amazing, "Hey, it's good enough to know you're doing this for us. Nick, are you absolutely sure about this? I mean… you're in _mourning_ , mammal?"

Nick played down the hurt and shrugged, "The world goes on, my friend. Melvin and Sandra wouldn't want you to not get married because of them. The marriage license any Justice of the Peace can do and you have that all ready. You can get married, take us to the hotel, go on a honeymoon drive, and then we could take the next bus back after the visit with family."

The echidna insisted, "No way. We're taking you to their hotel and _back."_

Nick was reluctant to accept, "It's across town. There's no way you're going to make two trips just for us. Gas isn't cheap."

Ed explained, "We wouldn't. Cynthia and could have a nice little walk or sidewalk lunch. It's a beautiful day today. There's a big book store near that hotel that would keep her occupied for hours. She loves it because it's got a small mammal sized section for all the downtown commuters from Rodentia. We don't need much to make us happy. Just knowing we're married is good enough. We don't get to shop together that much."

The fox sought confirmation, "If you guys are OK with that."

Ed was clear with his intent, "Certainly. I figure with you standing for us today - in spite of _everything_ going on for you – it's _worth_ it. Then after we get you home, Cynthia and I could come back to our place and do married mammal activities."

"You guys do 'mammal activities' already," Nick snickered.

"Yeah. True. But aren't those 'activities' better when you're married?" Ed asked.

The fox told him happily, "Definitely my friend. _Definitely._ "

Judy looked at him and then away, with a suppressed smile, and her ears flushed. She could get the gist of the conversation.

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Cynthia wants to throw something nice on."

What Ed didn't admit was that Cynthia was laying with him with nothing on after a little morning intimacy of their own.

…

Nick and Judy changed into something more presentable too, and were waiting at the unoccupied stoop when Ed's taxi pulled up. They were grateful that the press was giving them some distance. Judy actually wore the suit and slacks outfit that she was going to wear for her wedding until her mother surprised her with the legacy wedding dress.

Cynthia wore a nice white female business suit adorned with a white veil – exactly what she wanted for the wedding at the Lodge, and Judy gushed with praise at how pretty she looked. Ed was dressed handsomely for the wedding too. Nick had never seen the echidna in a tie before. Nick directed Ed to park the taxi in a guest spot downstairs in the garage that Nick arranged with the landlord while they were waiting for the ride.

The foursome walked down the sidewalk all together to the Justice of the Peace's office, whom Nick had called ahead to reserve the next appointment. Each couple strolled hand-in-hand, and couldn't stop talking. The Justice – Benjamin - the same one who married Adeline and the Mayor, was appreciative of the business, because it was dead downtown, and he almost decided to close for the day.

Just before they walked in, Ed said, "You guys are the best. It's like nothing happened. You guys are so strong emotionally about this… this _tragedy."_

Nick and Judy couldn't say that nothing actually did happen - other than the tragic loss of the historic lodge.

Nick rationalized, "We need something happy like you guys getting married so we can _forget_ for awhile."

Cynthia was a bit embarrassed, "I'm sorry, guys. We kind of have all our kin in Rodentia. I can't _imagine_ losing someone close to you."

"It's not easy," Judy sniffed convincingly," but thanks, Cynthia, we really appreciate that. Right now this isn't about us or them, it's about _you!"_

"And so it is," Ed smiled with his spiky front paw clutching Cynthia's tiny paw that much more earnestly, and they walked with excitement into Benjamin's street side office and got everything arranged.

The echidna laid a big smooch on his kangaroo rat bride. Judy couldn't believe that Cynthia confided to her in a girl talk he was the best French kisser. Judy couldn't imagine how, and actually didn't want to speculate on that too hard. Besides, Judy knew that no one could beat Nick's kissing skills with her.

They were about to get started when Benjamin observed, "Say, aren't you that police couple Judy and Nick whose relatives just… um… Oh… I'm so sorry."

Nick replied without hesitation, "Yes. We are. Not a problem, Benjamin. We'd rather do something fun and happy with our friends than dwell on sadness. If you could get them married now, that would make all four of us a lot happier."

"Sure. Does it _look_ like I have a huge line here?" he kidded, "I'd much rather do marriages than bail bonds."

They laughed.

"You're good mammals, this just _proves_ it," Cynthia hugged Nick right his kneecap, which was about as far as she could stand tip toe next to him.

The two-couple, four-species ceremony was quite a sight, was the epitome of what both couples believed, and was Zootopia's true dream for everyone. Benjamin would have a good story to relate to Leodore and Adeline the next time he saw them. He was always taking the 'street pulse' of the city for the Mayor, which was one of the reasons the lion kept him as a consultant. He knew what the citizens were thinking before the media or cops ever picked up on it.

The ceremony began. They didn't do anything fancy, as they were simple mammals. All they wanted was the joy of being married. Cynthia looked wonderful in her simple long white rodent sized suit, with bows in her long beautiful tail and her little veil. She looked positively radiant standing at the Justice of the Peace's simple altar.

Witnessing the ceremony and exchange of vows, Judy and Nick were all smiles watching the adoration exchanged in their friends' eyes. Judy knew she loved being in the middle in her adopted city, standing here with the fox she loved and was married to, with friends that were no longer just Nick's friends but her friends, whom they'd do anything for, even standing for them when their original plans went up in flames. Judy originally had the dream of being a cop in the big city. She just didn't realize until now that the dream was much bigger being a citizen of Zootopia and a married mammal. Judy smiled, knowing the dream would get bigger still one day when she would proudly bear Nick's and her very special kit. She rubbed her belly involuntarily.

Nick knew what Judy was thinking and smiled himself. The fox and rabbit couldn't dare their friends yet.

From the perspective that Nick and Judy didn't have until knowing about Michael, they wondered how beautiful the offspring cross of an echidna and a kangaroo rat would be. If their infant kit would inherit Ed's spiky fur, it would probably hurt coming out, she mused. Whatever the case, Ed and Cynthia's kit would be yet another miracle of life.

Nick and Judy helped the newlywed rodents with their rings, though they were so tiny, they had to use tweezers to hold them without dropping them.

Benjamin concluded the formalities and announced pleasantly, "Congratulations! You are now husband and wife."

The echidna and kangaroo rat finished the proceedings with a mind-blowing deep kiss. Judy gulped as she now fully understood Cynthia's praise of her brand new husband's kissing, and also knew why there were no ants in Ed and Cynthia's apartment. Judy suppressed a giggle seeing Nick's reaction, who was a little goggle-eyed at their PDA.

With Cynthia's head reeling from her husband's kiss, Ed smiled with his tiny snout and announced, "All right my friends, you took care of _us_ , now _we_ need to take care of _you."_

They walked back to the apartment briskly. Ed and Cynthia could actually scamper very well and kept up with their much larger mammal friends, even though they walked slowly.

Cynthia knew the fox and rabbit were in a real rush, "You took valuable time out to help make your day happy. We have to get you to your relatives. They need you more than we do."

"It seems like we need some kind of party," Judy fretted.

Ed assuaged her concerns, "We'll be happy with the day to ourselves, guys. Don't worry. We're married now. We can all have a nice dinner sometime. I know you guys celebrate a week tomorrow. Being married in the big city for poor people like us is tough. The simple moments are the _best."_

Judy observed, "You're right Ed. But we're all happy because all we need is each other. I know that's trite."

Cynthia agreed, "But it's so _true_. 'Love is grand' and all that, but we _do_ need a little bit of _money_ to pay the rent and food.

They laughed, and Nick quipped, "You got that right."

"Or we sleep in the taxi," Cynthia joked.

Ed couldn't resist with a tiny sly grin, "We _have_ slept in the taxi. The _back_ seat anyway…"

Cynthia whipped her long tail at Ed like a wet towel and Judy and Nick heard the sharp snap, and even against that armor of spiky fur, it stung him pretty good. Cynthia scolded her husband, "Ed! _Stop_ that. They don't want to hear about private stuff like _that."_

"Ow!" complained Ed, rubbing a forepaw, one of the areas not well protected by his spiky fur, something Cynthia knew intimately. The foursome had quite a chuckle over the domestic battle.

Judy was quite impressed, "Wow. A tail as a _weapon?_

She looked at her little cottontail and felt completely inadequate, but did wiggle it determinedly at her husband as if it was a katana.

He just crossed his arms and said completely flat tone, "Oohhh! I'm afraid now for sure, _Stubby."_

"Stubby?"Judy's jaw dropped at his teasing, and to add insult to injury, Nick shook his big fluffy tail and rolled his eyes at his wife's futile efforts at intimidation and cautioned, "Let _that_ be a warning to you, Carrots, when _you_ get out of line."

"Oh. _Big_ talker," she complained and stuck her tongue out at him.

Judy squeezed Nick's arm happily. This kind of fun was what love was all about. It gave them a momentary respite. Holding the secrets they knew from so many of the mammals they loved was extremely difficult, and Nick and Judy exchanged a pained look.

The pulled up at the hotel lobby drive up, the valet open the taxi passenger door, and Ed asked, "Are you guys ready?"

Judy summed it all up in one ironic phrase, "Yep - as ready as we _can_ be for meeting their children for the first time in a period of mourning."

"We'll be thinking about you the whole time," Cynthia promised.

"Try not to. This is _your_ day," Nick challenged them and tried to give Ed the fare.

"Your money is no good in _this_ cab, Mister," Ed reached out and pushed Nick's fist full of cash away.

"Thanks, mammal," Nick smiled.

One last time, Judy tried to let them have the day to themselves by saying, "Are you _sure_ you just want to hang around? Go _enjoy_ yourselves. You _just_ got married. We can take the bus home, or another taxi."

"And let someone else get the fare? Not on your life, Judy. You'll do _no_ such thing," said Cynthia emphatically, "Eddie and I will find _something_ to do in the area as newlyweds, and just as soon as you're done, _call_ us. We'll take you home, not some other cabbie."

Cynthia had quit her low paying job become the business manager and on-line appointment scheduler/dispatcher for Ed and was a good one. She was very serious about helping Ed's business grow. It was the only way for a real cab driver to keep up with the new web-based independent transportation services called "Uinta" after the rare, but very fast, ground squirrel species, which was their main selling point.

Nick scolded them, "You better _not_ refuse the fare on the way home like you are now, and rather than go out, we will fix you a newlywed dinner tonight. _Two_ sets of newlyweds can celebrate better than one."

Judy added, "Nick's got a brand new grill from Daddy. He can't wait to try it out. We have a spare bottle of champagne we can share."

Judy couldn't bear to tell them the food was bought to prepare for a cookout with Sandra and Melvin that didn't happen.

Ed and Cynthia looked at each other, smiled, and instantly agreed, "That would be _awesome._ We'd _love_ dinner with you, especially if Nick grills out. How about that: one week newlyweds partying with one day newlyweds. It will be refreshing. Darn near everything we eat is out of a can. Or take out."

In fact the small mammal pair could use the money. Things were a little tight financially for them against the Uinta and full size mammal taxi competitors. Several traditional cab companies that couldn't adapt were out of business, including the one that fired him. Not only that, this was a low point for public transportation - school was out and the summer tourist season was a few weeks away from kicking in.

Nick and Judy grasped paws as their friends drove away, "Well… here we go."

"Yup. Lead on, dear husband."

They proceeded, which turned a few heads from mammals in the lobby of the busy hotel, both as a mixed species couple and the fact that to most people, they were easily recognizable as 'that cute and brave fox and rabbit police couple'.

Melvin and Sandra's oldest adopted kit Sharon, her husband Dan, and their brood of a dozen bunnies greeted them in the lobby. They looked to be in their early thirties. Sandra and Nick told Judy and Nick they'd adopted older mammal orphans rather than infants.

"We're so happy to meet you," Sharon lilted and they did first time polite hugs and Dan shook hands heartily with Nick.

"I wish it was better circumstances," Nick answered.

"There's never a bad time to meet real kin. Mom and Dad never thought there were any," Dan noted in a friendly tone.

"You're kind," replied Judy.

"And like it or not you're _stuck_ with us!" Nick quipped.

They actually had a good laugh at that.

Dan invited, "Let's go upstairs. We took a couple of suites. It's a little crazy. The little cousins are all wound up with nowhere to release all that energy. The hotel pool isn't open yet, and there aren't any nearby parks with play areas."

Sharon praised the newlywed couple, "You two look wonderful together. I can't imagine how beautiful your wedding was. Mom told me you did a fun mix of lupine and lagomorphic wedding traditions."

"Your mom and dad made it wonderful by helping us plan that mix. We will never forget…"

Sharon helped finish the phrase, "The _last_ marriage ceremony at Lookout Lodge."

"We're very sorry," Judy said sadly as the two bunny females embraced, welling up in tears.

Nick and Dan shook hands and gave supportive glances for their spouses, putting paws on their females' shoulders for comfort.

"Aren't we a mess?" Sharon sniffled, "The memorial service isn't even until Monday."

Judy replied, "It's OK Sharon. This… this is just _terrible_. I can't imagine…"

She couldn't finish the sentence about Melvin and Sandra being burned alive.

"I… I know…" Sharon sobbed, but regained her composure a little.

The couples chatted politely in the elevator. Nick and Judy felt at ease with Sharon and Dan, and after they met fox mates Jane and Stuart, and the youngest rabbit couple Tommy and Jeanne, it soon felt like they'd been family forever. There was something infectious that Melvin and Sandra had taught their family. Fifty fox and rabbit kits of all ages were actually quite a noisy, crazy, busy situation for the adults. Some were teens and tried their best to control their siblings. There wasn't much time for sorrow with the normal family dynamics, which everyone concluded was a good thing. Sandra and Melvin would have scolded them all for being sorrowful.

The adult siblings arranged a brunch for everyone to snack on grateful because there wasn't time to gather the family 'herds' to have breakfast at a real restaurant.

Nick and Judy were ashamed that in all the grief that was shared among them, they couldn't tell what they really knew, and were prepared to be shunned when they finally got the opportunity to tell them the truth. Nick and Judy learned a great many things through all the anecdotes about how wonderful parents Sandra and Melvin were to their children. The darker secret Nick and Judy held was these children knew nothing of Michael.

It was going to be doubly hard blow to this family when the total truth came out.

They stayed long enough to eat and to plan everything for Monday's memorial service on the mountain. It was a bold, brave move.

They decided to do so because they all grew up on that that mountain it was a huge part their lives, a generational inheritance that Melvin and Sandra alone had tried to turn into a business instead of just a property. Work had drawn all the children them elsewhere in mammaldom, and none of the children had wanted to run their parents' business, which had been a bitter disappointment to Sandra and Melvin. But all of them thought it was a great place to which they could return with the grand kits to visit. The land would always belong to the family, Lodge or not.

They shared a nice lunch, but everyone knew how stressful it was, and the children knew the bittersweet news that Nick and Judy needed to celebrate their one week anniversary on top of all this sadness. The three children didn't want to keep the newlyweds any longer, so they bid Nick and Judy adieu, and the pair called Ed and Cynthia who were strolling in a park only a mile away. The cab pulled up to the lobby and they got in.

Ed immediately asked, "So… How did it go?"

Nick actually smiled, "Better than expected, Ed. They are such nice mammals. I'm not sure we'll get to know them well though, because they're scattered all over the place with really successful, important jobs."

"Look who raised them," Judy added.

"True," Nick agreed.

Judy turned the conversation to more pleasant subjects, "What did _you_ guys do?"

Cynthia answered dreamily gazing at her husband, "Just a long walk in the park and a little time at the bookstore. Both places have a special section for smaller mammals."

Ed concurred, "It was very romantic. Just what we needed to start our marriage off right."

Nick asked, "Hungry?"

Ed responded, "Famished."

Judy invited, "We'll help you celebrated the next step: good dinner together among friends."

It was actually the first social time just the four of them and it was quite delightful. While Judy was close to Fru Fru, they Nick and Judy both realize they really didn't have any other real friends from Rodentia. It felt good to socialize. They did have a marvelous time together. Portion size was something they had to get used to especially for Ed, and that he needed everything diced to a salsa or relish consistency because of his tiny mouth, but that was about the only limitations. While neither was as small as Fru Fru, they were still comfortable sitting right on the dinner table on some small pillows, and tea cup plates were perfect for them, and one of Nick and Judy's wedding gifts were rodent-sized utensils and glassware to serve guests.

The good time continued but it was getting late.

Judy invited their friends, "Can you guys stay? We have a guest room. We won't interfere at all with your wedding night. Your apartment in Rodentia is so far away."

Ed politely declined, "No, Judy. As much as we'd like to, we need our private time and you need yours. Your bed is kind of enormous for us anyway. And I have an early start in the morning. There's a big convention in town and really need to work the fares. We have to pay the bills."

"And we're kind of _loud_ ," which was surprising, because it was Cynthia that admitted that.

"Not any louder than us I'll bet," Judy admitted equally candidly.

Nick and Ed just looked at each other with very amused expressions – it was their wives – not them - admitting their sexual performances with their husbands. They all laughed. It was nice that friends could be candid with each other with no embarrassment.

Ed left it as an open invitation, "This time we'll pass, but next time, for sure."

The smaller mammals prepared to leave, but Ed turned and took Nick by the arm, in a buddy to buddy gesture and said, "Nick?"

"Yeah, Ed."

Ed sincerely expressed his gratitude, "Thanks again for being there for us today, mammal. Without your suggestion, we'd _still_ be wallowing in our disappointment rather than be married. And Judy too, for supporting Cynthia. This was almost as good was being at the Lodge. I know it hurts you because it's a reminder that's where we _all_ should have been today. You could have avoided any remembrance of your cousins. But you stood for us and opened your home for dinner, in _spite_ of your pain. You are _true_ friends."

Nick got mildly flustered at the compliments, "Well, yeah, dude. That's kinda what mammals do for each other."

"See you two on the streets," Ed bade farewell with one of his favorite phrases.

Judy and Cynthia had a sweet little hug, who had knelt to her level. She was used to hugs from Fru Fru who was smaller yet, Nick helped them with the doors to the garage.

They watched as the full size taxi pulled away. Nick and Judy climbed the stairs back up to their apartment, and Judy noted, "I _still_ don't know how he does that."

Nick explained, "But he does it to survive in a full sized mammal world. That's where the big money is."

Judy reflected, "Like we do to survive in an all too often same species world."

"Well said, Carrots," Nick responded, looked at his bride, and found her irresistible.

"Sooo..?" Nick turned and held his wife of 6 days by the shoulders and gave her a great big desirous grin.

Judy was not quite as anxious as her husband. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted from the day, gave him a tired sigh, but wanted to please him in some way. Since they got married, she'd never said 'no', so she gave him a better choice, "Yes I _know_ what you want, but it's been a _really_ long day, Nick. Do you want me tired tonight or rested in the morning of our anniversary?"

"Yes, Carrots," he answered.

She could already see the tightness in his pants forming, and asked another question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to, "You big dumb _horny_ fox. What am I going to _do_ with you?"

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "I can think of _several_ things right off the bat."

She started to frown and cross her arms across her bosom, but Nick gave her a moon-eyed, furled eyebrow, pleading look with an upturned lip that quirked. He looked like a homesick fox kit wanting his mommy. Judy had seen this look before. On their wedding night.

Judy looked at him, and tried to look away but simply couldn't whining, "Oh _no!_ Don't _do_ that, Nick. Ohmigosh. Not with the _eyes_ … and everything. _Darn_ it, Nicholas P. Wilde. You know I can't resist that."

The lip turned into a wide, sly grin with a raised eyebrow. It was his classic scoundrel look. But she loved this scoundrel. She thought about it again and then, with a mischievous grin and an upturned eyebrow, She started to giggle as she reached for his shoulders, "Oh… what the heck, you _sexy_ fox."

Nick expected Judy to leap into his arms to "get a little lovin'" as they made their way to the bed, but her reaction was totally unexpected.

Judy jumped up and grabbed him by the base of both ears with her paws, pulling him over at the waist down to her height. He was in more than mild pain with her action.

His immediate reaction was, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Those things are _attached_ , Carrots!"

"You get me rough, stud muffin, or you don't get me at _all_ tonight," she said sensually, gaining a second wind.

Hearing that Nick changed his tune, "All right Carrots! I'm just _fine_! No pain _here_ , nope, none at _all_."

He acted as if suddenly all the pain went away. He joked or at least he thought it away. It made Judy laugh, because he reacted exactly as she predicted. His desire for sex with her prevailed over pain and exhaustion.

She gave him long, very deep kisses right on his snout, and she tugged him toward their bed, with Nick still bent over, crawling over on his paws and knees. They were getting closer to their bed with several happy fox growls and bunny grunts, and both trailing clothing as they went.

Not bothering to turn down the bed covers, Judy kicked off her panties and laid on the bed on her back, He could see she was quite ready for him and she used her hind paws to scoot herself up to the pillows, pulling his paws with hers, as he crawled with her to the pillows.

Judy demanded, "Right _now_ , fox!"

Both were completely panting in desire for each other.

"Yes ma'am!" Nick obeyed.

He made their coupling just as fast as they could possibly could do so, and more roughly than ever before - to her absolute delight - and gave her an enormous deep and long kiss at the same time. the thrill of the suddenly and easily completed union with Nick made her utter several joyful rabbit honks. It made Nick smile hungrily for more with Judy. He knew that rabbits couldn't make a more distinctively happy sound. The simple fact was that they were both ecstatic with this more aggressive time together.

This 'civilized way' anniversary eve encounter was on the ragged edge of not being civilized… at all.

After they broke that kiss, their laughter went on a long time before it was replaced by lot of deep sighs and a whole bunch of unrestrained feral noises got increasingly louder and more urgent, until the bedroom went completely silent.

More than 10 minutes passed as they just held each other joined, until, in a low, sultry tone, Judy caressed his muzzle and chest, "Did you like it rough, Nick?"

"Oh yes, very much. What a _great_ surprise," Nick struggled with his reply, still out of breath and his heart pumping hard.

"Me too. I did that just for you. You wanted to do that sometime. Tonight was 'sometime'."

Nick confessed, "Well I like it _tender_ , too. Let's face it. I like _everything_ we do any way we do it, Judy Wilde."

"Me too, Nick Wilde."

Nick could not resist that lead in, and teased, "Guess that makes what we did a 'Wilde' night!"

She gave him a disdainful look, and scolded him, "Shut up, fox, and go to sleep with me."

"Gladly," he replied softly. They kissed and cuddled as tenderly as possible.

They barely moved from one another the rest of the night as they slept soundly, dreaming only of each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
**

 **Author Notes:** Before we set the stage for this week's epic adventure, I want to take the time once again to thank all the readers of this fan fic – both new and veterans. I am truly overwhelmed and deeply honored for so many of you commenting and selecting my story as a 'favorite'. It's just astounding your response to this little story, and for growing outside response to it - like being one of the selected few featured fan fictions that gets mentioned regularly on the fan web site 'zootopianewsnetwork' dot com (thank you! Please go check that fan site out. It's very good!). OK. Now back to the business of storytelling: it's Nick and Judy's one week wedding anniversary. Let's let them celebrate by themselves and with other friends before: (1) they are up to their long mammal ears in trying to find the arsonists, (2) they try to find Michael and discover the nature of the surprise contact from Xobar, (3) they discover and bring 'them' to justice, (4) they have to deal with the emotions of the 'memorial' service for their relatives, knowing full well Sandra and Melvin aren't dead, (5) and – finally – they rush headlong into the unknown (to them) danger of the banquet. On a more intimate note, if Judy's verbal reaction to Nick's persuasive 'goo goo eyes' look sounded familiar in the last chapter, it was Terk's line to Tarzan in Disney's "Tarzan" movie when the King of the Apes wanted Terk and Tantor to help him distract Kerchak so Jane could see the gorillas – a _very_ different purpose than Nick wanted with Judy. Readers familiar with my other Disney fan fics know that I insert tributes to other Disney movies into all my stories. It's just another treat for all of you. See what is hidden in this chapter! Let's look again into the fox and rabbit's bedroom.

 **…Sunday Morning…**

Unlike Saturday's difficult responsibilities, Nick and Judy intended that Sunday was going to be an entirely different day – a time to get away. At least they wanted it to be, because it was their one week anniversary. The bright sunrise cooperated with them and fell upon their sleeping faces as usual as their natural alarm clock, and pleasantly found each other entwined practically as they left each other after their spur-of-the-moment crazy lovemaking before sleeping - despite the long day. The whole bedroom looked like a whirlwind hit it. Their latest encounter was even more fun because it had been completely unplanned. In contrast, much of this coming day was planned, and Nick knew they had to get on with it rather than dally in bed like he really wanted to.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart," Judy said cheerily, nuzzling Nick's snout with her muzzle and bestowing a tender morning kiss on her husband. He returned it enthusiastically, and they both enjoyed vocalizing an 'Mmmm!' sound in unison that made them laugh.

 _"That_ was tasty, Carrots, and happy anniversary to you too! A whole _week_ married and we haven't killed each other yet!" he responded back with a tease, stretching and yawning with his unclad wife nicely spread across him.

She clutched his fur as he stretched, in order for her to hang on, and she giggled at his quip, realizing he was overdoing his stretch on purpose so she'd hug him closer. After he was done, those arms enveloped his bride, which made her even happier. He marveled again at the softness of the total expanse of her fur spread across his body. There was nothing in world like that feeling of her.

She retorted, "Hmm, dear husband, have you ever considered the fact that I may have just simply _allowed_ you to live all this week?"

They both laughed at that.

But in a more serious reflection, Judy said, "In some ways, it seems like a lifetime."

"I know dear, I know. In some ways it has been and there's a lot more work ahead of us," he agreed, and added, "But for today, we're just going to leave it behind."

"Yeahhh," she sighed dreamily, and snuggled a little deeper into his embrace, got an idea, and asked, "Wanna cuddle _before_ we go out?"

'Cuddle' was Judy's softer code word to him for sex, but unbelievably, Nick turned her down, "As a matter of fact, 'no', even though I really, _really_ want to, Carrots. We gotta whole lot of anniversary day ahead of us to celebrate. It's a long way to Green Mountains District and we made reservations at the lake. We _can't_ miss the bus. We aren't going to disturb Ed and Cynthia on the morning after their wedding night."

She sighed a little sadly but suggested, "I know, you're right, Nick… but how about tonight?"

He squeezed her a little tighter to confirm, pleased that she desired him so much, "Yeah, for _sure_. Besides, I'm sorry about last night. I sort of took advantage of you to get my way. You needed to just sleep."

"It was all worth it, Nick, and to be honest I took equal advantage of _you_ on our little 'Wilde ride'."

Snickering and remembering the pun and the fun, Nick complimented his bride, "It was an _awesome_ ride, Carrots."

She was very delighted with his praise, "Thank you, sweetheart. There _will_ be a time when I have to really say 'not tonight', but _last_ night was not one of those times."

Being mindful of Judy's needs, Nick noted, "I appreciate that, since we want our times to always be special and _never_ a chore."

Judy emphasized, "It's _always_ special with you. You know that. I enjoy it as much as you."

Nick smiled broadly at his bride, "Well, then. Let's make it _extra_ special because of our anniversary. Today we're saving the best for last, just like we did on our wedding night."

"You are certainly one romantic fox," she stated and planted a big smooch on his muzzle. They relentlessly kidded, teased, and fussed at each other every day, but there was no question that deep down, when it counted, Judy knew that Nick was devoted to her.

In practicality, Nick's ears were still sore from her steamy physicality with him the night before.

They did shower together for the longest time and simply held each other in the running warm water before washing, savoring the soothing feeling of the water flowing over both of them. For them, the feeling of each other's wet, warm fur was soothing, and the showerhead setting gave them a nice massage.

"Nick sweetheart," she offered, looking up into his green eyes retaining her grip on him.

"Umm. Yes, Carrots?"

She hesitated a bit, "I… I have a confession.'

"A good confession or a bad confession?" he fretted a little.

"A good one."

"So tell me," he invited.

She replied, "For our honeymoon, I booked us a couple of nights at a private beach that's part of our hotel, with the cottage next to a secluded waterfall so we can do this, and maybe something _else_ even _more_ fun if we want. The hotel guarantees that no one will see us. It was a little extra money. I hope you don't mind."

His emotions raced with the thought of doing something like that with Judy, "Would I mind something fun like _that_ with _you?_ Of _course_ not. I can't _wait_. That sounds _just_ right for us, Carrots."

Making love in the shower was very high on Nick and Judy's 'must do' list, but like today, they couldn't ever get past the attraction of enjoying each other in other ways, plus all the interruptions from the unexpected emergencies that they'd faced in this tumultuous first week of marriage.

"I'm glad you think so," she beamed as she buried her head against his wet red chest fur, and closed her eyes in adoration. Nick savored hearing her contentment in the steady chirruping sound from his bride. Until he met Judy, Nick never knew rabbits had their own form of purring.

They finished showering, toweled each other off, and went about getting ready for the exciting day together in a natural state while their fur finished 'air drying' – having had quite enough of a hair dryer fluff dry. Judy packed their delicious lunch in a small cooler. They stuffed their back packs with swim suits, towels, and some nice comfortable floppy hats. They had reserved a canoe at the park and a picnic table. For a hike, they secured their collapsible hiking poles on the outside of the back packs with and stored some clip-on spats to protect their shins and ankles from underbrush on the trails. They wanted to buy a tent for two and some outdoor cooking gear and start camping together, being very outdoors-oriented mammals.

With everything else ready for their exciting day together but them, Nick announced, "OK Carrots; time to get dressed."

Judy was amused, "Darn. You are the _most_ handsome mammal this way."

He pecked the top of her head affectionately and she winked at him, and they sneaked in another fur against fur hug.

"Are you _sure_ about not cuddling before we go?" she tempted.

"It pains me to say 'no', but no…" he smirked.

They dressed casually ready for their vigorous outdoor athletic activity. Judy put on a nice tight tube top style black sports bra, which Nick could easily view underneath her next layer – a very loose, sheer, off-white blouse which was low cut on the sides with deep armholes, and had a deep cut in front to show off her covered bosom. He watched with great satisfaction as she pulled on a pair of low rise black tights that stopped at her hips and just below the knees. She wanted Nick to get a good view of her. The cut of the blouse permitted her amazing cottontail to poke out and set it off. Her shapely lower legs, shins, ankles and hind paws were completely exposed for her husband, and her rings glittered.

Nick grinned from ear to ear and complimented Judy, "You look beautiful, Carrots."

"Thanks, Nickie," she perked and returned his smile and gaze, admiring her husband as he dressed.

Nick had knee length shorts that had a lot of pockets like regular cargo pants, and put on a brand new tank top that Judy bought for him at L&T that was lettered "Mine! Back off!" and had a photo-shopped image of Judy standing with a very mean, possessive look and sternly crossed arms.

He laughed when he saw his gift and quipped, "This is perfect. I guess this just about sums it all up - as if rabbit slobber wasn't _enough_ to tell _any_ female that I'm yours, Carrots."

She cautioned whimsically, "One can never be _too_ sure around other lagomorphs. And wow! Look at your _guns_ , Nick! Whoo-hoo! _Hot_ fox!"

He flexed his biceps and fur-covered abs like a typical muscle mammal pose and they chuckled, but they did love each other's looks, even with clothes on.

Fully prepared for their anniversary date, Nick urged, "C'mon rabbit, let's get going!"

Their timing for the bus was better, catching one of the early and only ones running on a Sunday. They did have a schedule to maintain. It was a good 90 minutes until they got to Green Mountains District and they hiked briskly from the bus stop to the park and lake, paid their recreational park entry fees to the bored wood chuck park ranger, and got a map to find their reserved picnic table and how to get to the marina.

Green Mountains District, adjacent to Rainforest District - only more temperate than the jungle environment because of its higher elevation - was a natural environment for them, being composed of the woodlands that their pre-historic rabbit and fox ancestors would have favored. When they were conducting their case against the Quill Quintet, they fell in love with the area and the habitat. They'd actually discussed moving here to a small house when they wanted to start a family. It became a great dream and goal for the new couple.

They made their way to the lake and marina, changed into their swim suits in the males' and females' locker rooms. She emerged in style wearing a very skimpy string bikini that she was very proud of and modeled it. That made Nick's jaw drop as he exited the males' locker room. Her cottontail and hindquarters were very well highlighted and were displayed prominently by the triangular fabric. The bikini bottom was even smaller in front, just barely covering her private areas, with the two patches only joined by strings. The same could be said about the scant coverage of her small but still noticeable furry bosom that evolution had given rabbit females when they started walking erect.

"Whoa, Carrots," exclaimed a staggered Nick.

Judy grinned, knowing the effect her new swimwear was having on him, "It's a little something else Adeline insisted that I buy. But I used my money. It wasn't _that_ expensive."

Nick stated with very wide eyes, "I sure _hope_ not. There's _barely_ any fabric there at all to pay for."

He saw the blush work its way through Judy's ears and nose, but she said sweetly, "I'm glad you like it."

She bought it expressly for him and his enjoyment.

He couldn't keep his eyes off the areas the bikini barely covered, "Oh yeah, Carrots. _Seriously."_

Judy scoffed at him, "Pervert. I have something even _better_ for our honeymoon."

Nick was shaking his head and teased, "I can't _imagine_ another suit being better… unless it's _nothing…"_

She grinned, "You can get me with _nothing_ just about _any_ time that you want."

"But I want you _now."_

She could confirm that desire by noticing the bunched up fabric in his knee length swim suit.

"I can _tell,"_ she snickered, "Settle _down_ , fox. This is _isn't_ a nude beach. "

"It _should_ be," he quickly replied.

She winked, "Our private beach in Atlantea _is."_

"Wow! Great! How _soon_ is our honeymoon, again?" Nick teased.

She scolded him, "A week or so after the banquet, silly fox. You know… your eyes are going to fall right out of your head staring at me like that."

She actually felt totally naked in front of Nick despite the bikini, which was just fine by her.

"What a fantastic last thing to see before going blind," he snickered.

"Shush, you. So why don't you just settle down so we can go canoeing? You're not going to be able to sit in the canoe like _that."_

Both of them guffawed. Nick was beginning to regret not taking Judy up on having a morning lovemaking session but breathed deeply to calm himself being around his beautiful, bikini-clad bride.

"Yes, ma'am," Nick answered, but it was easier said than done.

Checking in at the marina, they donned their floppy hats, each chose a Personal Flotation Device, and selected two paddles from the rack. They portaged the canoe they selected from its storage rack across the beach to the water, and placed the stern and mid section into the water, leaving the bow on the sand to board. They walked over to the aquatic director at the lake to get a lesson in canoeing. He taught them about the various strokes and safety with the canoe. It was time to go. Nick knelt down and held the bow of the canoe and allowed Judy get in first and go all the way to the stern. Nick boarded the canoe, turned and sat. With his strong rear leg and paw, pushed off from shore.

They glided smoothly out into the placid water.

"Sweet," Nick observed, and snapped a few pictures of them with his cell phone camera.

Judy was anxious to get moving, "Shall we? It's a big lake and I want to see it all with you, husband."

"Absolutely," he agreed, and they quickly learned to stroke in unison.

Judy got the hang of steering the canoe with broad sweeps with her paddle and J-strokes and said confidently, "Paddling is a cinch!"

They were one of the first boats on the lake for about an hour, but it started to fill up quickly, with more canoes, rowboats, inner tubes, a few small sailboats, and even several side-by-side paddle boats. All were filled with mammals having fun together - couples, families, and friends.

It couldn't have been a better spring day. As they navigated the lake, there were a lot of tents at the campsites that ringed the lake. Lots of mammals swam or waded in the shallow waters of several designated beaches, and the fox and rabbit pair kept well away from the swimming areas in the boating area.

Noticing all the families or couples having fun, Judy recommended, "The next time here, we camp the whole weekend. This is a wonderful lake."

"Absolutely," Nick agreed.

The predominate species at the lake were naturally aquatic land mammals at home on land as much as water: otters, beavers, muskrats, a couple of raccoons, fishing cats, minks, water shrews and voles, platypuses, capybaras, and a few much bigger mammals like a couple of families of elephants and hippos, water bucks and even a few water buffaloes. Judy and Nick were amused to see other forest or jungle animals like them try the lake fun as well: there was a cougar family, a tiger couple, wolves, quite a number of squirrels, plus some herd animals like elk, moose, and white tail deer all trying to wade in the water. Judy was amazed to see a brood of swamp rabbits frolicking in the water, which she'd heard of but never seen. The young ones were very good swimmers.

Nick and Judy spent a good couple of hours just exploring the large lake, with all its coves and inlets. In a couple of very secluded spots they leaned into each other and kissed.

Judy admitted, "This is really fun and really different for us, Nickie. What a _great_ idea to come canoeing. I love this, and I love _you._ "

"I love you too, Carrots."

Judy reflected, "Even though I grew up on a farm, we never canoed. The stream was too small bordering our farm. I think I was out in a rowboat once with some high school friends, but it was boring."

Nick encouraged her, "Well, then. Let's keep exploring!"

They passed several small sailboats out on the water as they continued their journey. Those mammals were simply lounging and imbibing in adult beverages as they glided by effortlessly, carried by the light breeze.

"Next time, we do _that!"_ Nick suggested.

"Drink or sail?" she teased.

"Yes!" he answered, and they chuckled.

They enjoyed the quiet, smooth ride of the canoe on the still waters, but in a particularly sheltered area, Nick felt a splash on his back.

"Hey!" he turned and glared at his bride.

"Oops. My bad," she lied, looking into the sky sort of innocently.

But with a betraying grin associated with her false apology, a shrug of her shoulders and a much exaggerated eye roll. Seeing the total lack of sincerity in Judy, Nick knew she intentionally splashed him.

"Be more _careful_ next time. That water's _cold,"_ he scolded and returned to paddling. Judy knew that was a further invitation to splash him. With his back to her again, Judy continued to scheme against her fox.

A few minutes later there was another splash on his back, this time soaking his tail. It looked totally bedraggled.

He turned with narrowed eyes and snapped, "You're _not_ sorry at all, are you, Carrots?"

"Umm. _Maybe,"_ she mused and shrugged a little more emphatically with upturned fake innocent paws.

So with a deft backward flip of his paddle, Nick splashed her back, soaking her front, and she shrieked. The spring lake water was cold, so it perked and hardened a couple of prominent places on her. The bikini top was a lot sheerer and more clingy when wet than she expected.

She could do nothing to interrupt Nick's stare and grin, so she yelled at him, "Nicholas P. Wilde! Stop _staring_ at me. This is war, fox!"

He didn't stop, and in fact grinned more broadly and splashed her there again, making things even firmer and more see-through. She fumed as her eyes narrowed.

A water war of titanic proportions erupted in the middle of Lake Green Mountains Park.

With their paddles and paws they drenched each other continuously, laughing and screaming and shouting idle threats at each other. It was enormous fun, and drew a lot of amused looks from the other mammals, and a not-so-amused look from the lifeguard.

The lakefront lifeguard kept blowing his whistle at them, but he was too far away to do anything about it, and the fox and rabbit ignored his warnings toward them. He just gave up altogether, worrying about a couple of beaver siblings splashing huge waves of water with their flat tails, annoying a couple of courting water bucks who were out on a date.

Nick upped the ante to soak her more thoroughly by standing up in the canoe to get more leverage with his paddle. She was getting absolutely drenched in water. His paddle was already twice the size of her rabbit-sized paddle, and Judy was fighting a losing battle.

"Nick! Sit _down_. That's _not_ safe," she ordered, sputtering through the cascading water blasts.

Nick bragged as he shot another wall of water toward her, "I have _great_ balance. _Make_ me sit down, rabbit."

That was one challenge too far, and she growled at him, "Them's _fightin'_ words, fox. I _have_ to defend myself."

So she stood up, and started blasting water right back at her husband, and started to work her way toward him to wrestle him to sit down and stop.

But then they both leaned the wrong way and shouted loudly as the canoe capsized, and they were both thrown headfirst into the lake. The lifeguard stood up, ready to go rescue them in his lifeboat. But he didn't need to.

Both fox and rabbit bobbed to the surface, buoyed by their PFDs, although they came up coughing, spitting water and flailing. They didn't notice their paddles drifting away.

"Agggghhhh!" Judy screamed immersed the cold lake water.

Nick was also surprised by the cold as his head came up, _"C-c-c-c-_ cold!"

They treaded water and grabbed the canoe, but immediately the fun was gone and they were concerned about each other.

Nick asked sheepishly, "Are you OK, Carrots?"

She actually was a bit annoyed, and snapped back at him, "Of _course_ I'm OK, You big dumb fox!"

"Hey, lighten _up_ , Judy. I was doing just _fine_. It was _you_ who tipped us over, goofy bunny."

She uttered a low growl, about ready to scold him again, but then she looked down.

"Oh, no!" she shouted.

He could see her turn red in the water at the far end of the canoe. She clutched her bosom, covering it with one paw, trying to tread water with the other and her hind paws.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked somewhat innocently.

Judy was nearly in tears, "My top. It's _gone!"_

She went into total panic, looking everywhere to see if her bikini top was floating nearby, removed her PFD, and started surface diving for her top.

Nick continued to cling to the canoe with a vaguely overconfident smirk that Judy didn't see.

After several dives, Judy looked even more frantic, pointed a soggy wet paw at him, and scolded him, "Nick, _please_ help me here. I _need_ to find that top. We have no towels in the canoe to cover me. You're absolutely _no_ help. It's probably at the bottom of the lake by now."

It was finally time to spoil the prank, and he quipped, "Wanna _bet?"_

She frowned at her fox, and said very seriously, _"What_ did you say?"

Nick slowly raised one paw out of the water. Clenched between his thumb and first finger of that paw, he held up her very small, very wet, and very limp bikini top by the string.

Her lavender eyes flashed wide with shock, but then narrowed with resolve and annoyance, _"Gimme_ that. Right _now_ , Nicholas P. Wilde!"

She had no idea how in the few moments they were overturned, he got it off her without her noticing, particularly with the PFD in the way, but she knew that Nick still was an expert pickpocket - on this side of the law fortunately.

He challenged her with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin a mile wide, "You'll have to come and _take_ it from my cold dead paw, Carrots."

"That can be _arranged_ , Nick," she snarled and fumed at her husband.

He swam right at him desperately and tried jumping up to retrieve her top, but Nick held it high above her normal reach.

"Grrrr," she seethed at him in real frustration and tried to push herself up again out of the water.

Each time she did he could see her bosom clearly as she leaped up as she tried to retrieve her top back.

She admonished Nick, "Stop that! Give me that back, fox. This is not a nude lake and I am _not_ happy giving everyone a free show!"

"You _always_ look pretty topless to me, Carrots," he rationalized.

She clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed and her ears pinned back, "Nicholas P. Wilde, this is _not_ funny, you dirty minded fox!"

That was her limit. With a huge kick of her powerful hind legs and paws, she rocketed above him, jumped on his shoulders and used those muscular legs to shove Nick far underneath the water, leaped again into the air from his shoulders, grabbed her top as he let go in panic, flipped over, and landed in the water far enough away from Nick to be safe from another theft of her bikini top.

The whistle dropped out of the goggle-eyed lifeguard's mouth – now hanging full open - and the water buffalo nearly fell out of the lifeguard tower.

Nick came up sputtering and coughing and flailing, and he gurgled, "C-c-carrots!"

He spit tons of water out of his mouth.

While tying her top back on as she tread water, she chastised him in satisfaction, "Let _that_ be a lesson to you, _thief_. I was on the swim team in high school, you crazy perverted fox."

She tied the string in a double knot to prevent any more bikini thievery mischief by Nick.

"Far be it from me to try _that_ again," he promised, finally clearing his lungs, but winked at her, wondering how he might get both top and bottom together at the earliest opportunity.

"We'll just _see_ about that. I don't _trust_ you, fox," Judy scolded him further. They both knew better that he'd try it again in Atlantea soon enough, if not again today.

Having recovered her bikini top in that thoroughly enjoyable but somewhat maddening game, they remembered they had a bigger problem: the overturned canoe.

"So now what?" she asked more calmly.

He answered, "We work together to right this canoe."

"Don't try anything else, Nick, while we do," she threatened.

"Who _me?"_ he declared in total – and unconvincing - innocence.

She just gave him a look and he grinned and smooched her nose.

Judy rolled her eyes, grabbed the mooring line on the bow and steered and pulled, while Nick pushed the stern of the swamped canoe toward shore. Flooded with hundreds of pounds of water, the water craft was very hard to move, much less maneuver, and they both strained.

Then they realized they had an even bigger problem.

"Wait! _Where_ are the paddles?" worried Judy.

"I…. I don't know, Carrots. _That_ wasn't part of the plan," apologized a genuinely concerned Nick.

They looked around desperately. They knew this would be very difficult without the paddles. Even when they got the canoe drained and righted, paddling by paw the long distance back to the aquatic center was going to take a very long time and they would be exhausted to do anything else, plus they'd get charged for losing the paddles and roughhousing in the water. It would ruin their fun day.

But the paddles were completely gone.

A voice a few meters from them got their attention in the water, in a fake pirate accent, they heard a mammal say, "Ahoy there, maties!"

Two otters swam effortlessly over to them as they pulled the canoe along – an adult and an adolescent youth. The adult otter had Nick's paddle gripped in his teeth, and his young teen otter son had Judy's smaller paddle.

"Missing something, friends?" asked the adult otter cheerfully.

"Thanks mammal," Nick complimented the otter, and both took their paddles back as they were offered to them.

There was something quite familiar about the adult.

Judy squinted, and finally made the connection, "Wait… _Emmett?"_

"Hi, Judy and Nick. Yes, it's me. My family is just over there. This is our annual weekend at the lake."

Mrs Otterton waved, "Hi Judy! Hi Nick!"

Judy smiled back, "Hello, Mrs. Otterton. It's so nice to see you, though maybe under better circumstances though."

They all laughed.

"Just call me Alice, friends," she instructed.

Emmett noted, "We were about to have lunch, when you decided to _entertain_ us. Want to join us?"

"Uh sure," Nick said uncertainly, realizing their picnic lunch was probably now at the bottom of the lake or soaked, despite being lashed to the inside of their canoe with a bungee cord to prevent just such a situation they now faced.

Judy was hoping they hadn't seen all of their shenanigans, but it was a false hope. Emmett wasn't going to admit he and Alice had to give their impromptu first lesson to their teen male otter pup about what 'rabbit boobies' were.

Emmett and his boy helped tug the canoe the rest of the way to their campsite shore, next to their own bigger, family sized canoe. They all worked together to raise and drain it, flipped it back over right side up, positioned it gently on the shore next to theirs, and tied it to a tree limb so it wouldn't drift out into the lake.

"Do join us Nick and Judy. We can share. We really we have plenty to eat; Alice always makes too much good stuff," answered Emmett. Alice blushed with her husband's praise. Judy thought it was cute to see them back together under normal conditions.

Judy fretfully checked their cooler, which was still firmly lashed to the canoe, and fortunately, it was water tight, so nothing inside was ruined.

"Maybe there's something you guys would like to share with us," Alice suggested.

Judy rummaged through what she'd prepared for the two of them. The fruit salad looked tasty to everyone so they did share. Alice's cheese and sprout sandwiches on rye with a sun dried tomato compote and fresh cucumbers were delicious.

Alice noticed Nick and Judy's matching wedding rings and complimented them as they all got reacquainted since the traumatic night howler experience, "You guys look _great_ together. We heard on the news and Snoutbook that you got married. We were not surprised in the least about that. You were both very nice to us during a very hard time for Emmett and me and you two seemed made for each other."

Nick proudly stated, squeezing Judy, "That's for sure, Alice."

Judy always loved when Nick confessed his commitment to Judy in public without hesitation.

"Everything is as it _should_ be now, Alice. Thank you," Judy responded kindly, but blushed with both Mrs. Otteron's and her husband's sincere compliments.

It was a very enjoyable picnic, and Nick and Judy tried their best to honor the otter species traditions of washing their food before eating it, all except the sandwich and side of salsa and chips. After the yummy lunch Nick and Judy waded on the Otterton's personal campsite beach and played games with the family.

Nick and Judy both exchanged a 'this could be us with our kits' kind of glance and both blushed at each other. Together they enjoyed wading and swimming, and playing with a flying disk, volley ball, and beach ball. The good exercise wore them all out. They rested along the beach with their hind paws soaking comfortably in the water. Nick and Judy were very close together, but refrained from any affection around the Otterton's offspring.

During their rest time on shore, Alice observed their enjoyment with the family, which prompted her to say, "You two are great with our pups. When do _you_ plan to raise a family?"

Judy responded with her standard answer when asked about such things, "We'll adopt after a few years, Alice. We just like being a couple right now."

Alice further challenged them, "Adopt? Why? I bet you can have your own. I imagine nature has something nice in mind for you. You'll have beautiful whelps."

The fox and rabbit blushed simultaneously.

Emmett scolded his wife, "Alice, honey. You embarrassed them."

"No. It's OK, Emmett," Nick assured them.

Judy took Nick's paw and replied confidently with a smile, "We _would_ like our own pups. We think they'd be cute too."

Alice offered, "Tell us when you do – whatever you guys end up doing. We have plenty of baby cribs and stuff we don't need any more. Everyone is getting all grown up, and we don't plan to have any more."

There were at least 9 pups of all ages from toddler on up to mid teens scampering about.

"That's really sweet, thank you," Judy expressed her appreciation, and Nick nodded in agreement.

They exchanged phone contacts, said goodbye and Nick and Judy went out on the lake again, a little more calmly. They explored the beautiful lakeside trees and wildflowers and feeder streams, but their time was getting short, so they made their way back to the marina, but not without racing and maneuvering their canoe in the water, entertaining each other.

As they approached the marina beach, Judy observed, "We _have_ to do this again Nick. Canoeing is _fun_ with you. As long as you _don't_ steal my bikini again! Two can play at that game, Mister."

Her tone was a direct invitation to steal her bikini again another time, and that retaliation threat would be a factor he'd have to consider.

They racked their canoe and turned in their paddles and PFDs. The marina owner gave them a dubious frown because the inside of the canoe as still wet. They gathered their personal items and walked hand in hand back to the locker room to put their outdoor clothes on for their next part of the adventure.

Before they separated into separate locker rooms, Nick asked, "Judy, I don't want you to change. You're a knock out. Rabbits like you should be allowed to walk around like this all the time."

She blushed and cooed with his praise, "Nickie dear, you _already_ know about everything underneath, just like I know _you."_

"Like we will later?" he asked to confirm.

"Of course!" she kissed him right on the nose and put her arm around him for a quick squeeze.

"Ready for a hike?" Nick asked.

Judy replied happily, "Sure. That canoe trip just got me warmed up."

It wasn't a long hike, but it was a picturesque one, taking a winding trail up one of many rolling hills in the Green Mountains District that overlooked the lake. Behind them they could see the much bigger snow capped peaks where the Green Mountains transitioned into the icy highlands of Tundratown District. It was a breathtaking view and they took several pictures from there for their memories. They posted a particularly nice selfie of the two of them with the tag 'celebrating one week married today'. Mammal fans responded nearly immediately.

They took their time coming back down and kissed several times in the tranquil, secluded woods.

A little while later they had lots of company in the woods. They entered a section of the woods heavily forested, and a posted sign that said: 'Caution: Flying Squirrel Clothing Optional Zone'. They wondered about that until they saw why.

They had noticed a number of highly active and adventurous gray and black squirrels running around the tree trunks in dizzying circle chases with their sharp claws and leaping from branch to branch fearlessly above and around them. All the normal squirrels wore similar outdoor clothing to them – only miniaturized for their rodent size. The trees were alive with the sounds of chittering and barking squirrels as they teased and challenged each other, and it was really cute to see them all. Juveniles were dared by their older siblings or parents to be brave enough to make the enormous leaps from branch to vine to trunk.

It was a squirrel free for all.

Nick and Judy were ready to move on down the trail, but they gasped and jumped back as a flying squirrel couple zoomed past them just above head height, gliding effortlessly from one tree to the next. They shouted to Nick and Judy below to stand clear, and the male challenged them, "Get out of the _way_ , big mammals! This is a free flight zone for us!"

The female teased, "Yeah, we don't need no steekin' trails, fox and rabbit!"

Nick and Judy guffawed, because they could not unsee that the flying squirrel pair was completely nude as they had spread their gliding skin far out to catch the breeze. They only wore goggles and leather protective helmets. The fox and rabbit realized that there were no fabrics known to mammaldom that were flexible enough to cover flying squirrel skin when fully stretched. Not even the baggy flight suits some larger mammals used for sky diving/gliding. They noticed there were several pairs flying about, and a couple of similar mammals called Sugar Gliders. It looked like enormous fun.

"Maybe _we_ should try that," Nick kidded his wife.

"My skin is not _that_ flexible," Judy snorted, "You just want to chase me naked through the piney woods."

"Busted…" Nick grinned, they kissed, and continued through the squirrel zone.

They laughed and watched the fun as the squirrel pairs and families effortlessly ran and leaped and spiraled up and down the trees and the flying squirrels soared all around them. The first flying squirrel pair they encountered alighted on a big branch to stop and kiss. They folded their flight skins around themselves, held their paws and each wrapped their tails around the other. Nick and Judy thought they were cute together, but it was obvious what they were going to do next.

"Let's leave them alone, Nickie."

Alone again themselves along a more quiet and isolated part of the trail, Judy reflected wistfully, "I don't want to leave the forest Nick. We belong here. Let's come here again soon."

"Sure Carrots. There's a lot more to do here. I saw a zip line, a rugged mountain trail, and a rock climb on the map."

"Sounds like _another_ fun date to me, Nick!" Judy encouraged which made Nick smile.

But it was getting late for this part of their anniversary date, and bus service ended early on Sundays. They got back to the trailhead, left the park, and boarded one of the crowded buses home, hanging on to the standing room only straps, but a nice teenage groundhog couple gave them their seats.

Judy laid her head on Nick's shoulder and they held paws most of the way back on the bus. She asked softly, "So when is our dinner reservation at the cantina?"

"In just about an hour."

"Wake me then. I'm a little sleepy," Judy directed and snuggled into his shoulder and side.

Nick liked being a lupine pillow but was a little ashamed that he knew her fatigue was because he didn't let her sleep last night. As Judy napped against him, the fox just held her and counted his blessings of the joy in his arms that was Judith Hopps Wilde, the true love of his life.

He jostled her gently just before their bus stop, kissing the top of her head, "It's time, sweetheart."

"OK…" she said groggily and rubbed her eyes, but recovered quickly.

They stepped off the bus and walked arm in arm slowly along the sidewalk which was quick a contrast to the forest trail, carrying their backpacks, picnic cooler, and swimwear. They could store their belongings in the coat rack room at the restaurant. It was the same Southwestern cuisine restaurant that went on that fateful beautiful date. It was a special place for them on this special day.

"How are we doing on time, dear?" Judy asked, having lost track of time during her nap.

 _"Plenty_ of time, Carrots. It's hardly a block or two walk from the bus stop."

When they arrived, there was only a light crowd, and they sat in the same comfortable booth that held them a previous time. They were hardly noticed and not one mammal looked at them negatively. If anything, they got several approving smiles, and no one bothered them.

Waiting for their food, they sipped on a margarita, and they were so good, they knew they were tempting fate, but ordered a second round.

"Whoo! _That_ is powerful," Nick said after finishing the second one, feeling a little off balance.

"It'll loosen you up for dancing over at the bar. And _later,"_ she grinned.

"Nice thought, Carrots. But we aren't dancing here."

"Oh?" she was expecting to be dancing to the tunes of the mariachi band after their meal.

Nick explained, "There's an authentic Great Plains dance hall three blocks from here. I thought you might teach me line dancing."

Judy was excited about the possibility, "Really? That's my _favorite_ kind of dancing back home."

Nick answered a bit smugly, "I _know_ that. It's my _business_ to know what my wife likes. Besides, Carrots, I _better_ know what I'm doing for your parent's 'hoe down' wedding reception party for us."

"You're amazing," Judy cooed in adoration of her fox.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," he kidded.

She played a long with him, knowing this was a game they'd played before, "Nick, sweetheart. You're amaaaazing."

Nick milked this little exchange for all that it was worth, "I didn't hear that _exactly_ , someone dropped a plate."

Which was an absolute lie.

Judy laughed, and swatted him playfully, "Don't push your luck, you egotistical lupine. You're lucky that I indulged you at _all_ , Mister. I _know_ how this game works."

They laughed leaned into each other and kissed lightly.

Their timing couldn't have been better, as their food arrived, piping hot, steaming, and smelling delicious. They enjoyed their meal, as they shared a big 'serve yourself' veggie fajita and steamed tortilla meal. They had fun teasing each other with morsels of food. Soon they felt stuffed. They paid the bill with an extra tip for the server for the nice service and the anniversary fried ice cream that came with a candle that they shared. Gathering their gear, they left the eatery and walked to the dance hall, put everything in a coat check room, and proceeded to dance up a storm.

At first they joined all the line dancers, who were very friendly and helped them learn the steps, and most of them recognized the fox and rabbit pair, and were kind to them. It was truly amazing the turnaround in social attitudes toward them, and it put them at ease. They danced quite a number of songs with the crowd, laughing and shouting and singing along with all the others - mostly off key with the energetic live band.

After a good hour of energetic dancing, Judy pulled him aside. Nick saw that she had that 'possessive' look about her, and clung to his arm.

Judy insisted, "Now, Nicholas P. Wilde, I want you all to _myself._ Time to learn how country girls dance with their boyfriends."

"Lead on, Carrots," he invited.

She taught him the basics of how to country dance as a couple, and then she taught him how to flip and twirl her around, stretch and spin, but over all the things she taught him, the dips were the best. A lot of people admired their technique.

Judy complemented her husband, "You're a _natural_ country mammal, dear. I think you're ready for Mamma and Daddy's 'hoe down' reception for us. Maybe we could enter 'Dancing with the Mammals'."

He snickered, "Not likely, Carrots, but I could get _quite_ used to this. When dancing to rock music, mammals hardly _ever_ touch."

She said affectionately, fluttering her rich eyelashes at him, "And _now_ you know why I like dancing this way the _best."_

"You are one _smart_ bunny rabbit!" Nick praised Judy.

"And _you,_ sir, are one _romantic_ fox. Taking me country dancing by surprise on our one week anniversary. I love you Nick. Happy anniversary."

"I love you too. Happy anniversary to you too, Judy."

Finally they had their fill of dancing, and knowing that tomorrow was the memorial and a return to work, they knew they needed to get home.

Walking home, Nick seemed pensive.

Putting a comforting paw on his arm, Judy asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

Nick shook his head, "Tomorrow... It's _all_ wrong. The memorial service with Melvin and Sandra's kids. It shouldn't be happening. We carry a _terrible_ secret. I have brand new relatives and I'm _lying_ to them. The worst kind of lie."

Judy tried to calm his worry, _"Two_ terrible secrets. I know dear."

 _"Please_ help me get through it, Judy," Nick pleaded to his wife.

Judy agreed, "As long as you help _me_ , too. We're _always_ stronger together."

"Deal," he answered.

"If you want to talk later, I'm here."

"OK."

Judy smiled tenderly and took his paw, "But now dear, let's finish _our_ celebration before we have to worry about tomorrow. We _know_ someday we can tell our relatives the _whole_ story and it'll be _hard_ , but everyone will all be reunited and happy. We know it's for the best. Now sweetheart. I _don't_ want to miss the best part of our day with you. Our _together_ time."

He smiled lovingly at his bride, "It is hard, but I _do_ know. And yes. That _is_ the best."

…

They sat bedside, and assisted each other in shedding their clothes while they chatted and gently kissed and caressed. There wasn't any question what was next - to put an exclamation point on the celebration of their anniversary day together. After a very active week of getting to know each other intimately, there was no anxiety. Only desire.

They laid back against the pillows, and entwined loosely, enjoying the early stages of the celebration. Judy offered gently, "We've _both_ given each other a lot of nice choices today. I know we both wanted to go to the park, I know you wanted spicy food, and you gave me country dancing, so I'm going to let _you_ choose tonight."

Nick suggested, "I was thinking we could _both_ get our choice tonight. I know you've always wanted to do the 'savage way', and I've been reluctant. Well not tonight. I'm _ready."_

She sat up with a happy grin, "You'd do that, for _me?"_

He teased, "Well technically _with_ you, Carrots."

She punched his shoulder gently, "You goofy fox."

She seemed definitely excited, which made Nick feel really good. He hoped he could really overcome his reticence. But since it was with Judy, and she was really eager, it would be much easier because he wanted to please her as much as enjoy himself, He knew that being together with her was the best feeling in the world.

 _"No matter what way - I love her,"_ he reminded himself.

The anticipation stiffened his resolve.

He got up from their light embrace, knelt on the end of their bed facing the pillows, gestured toward and patted the spot where she needed to be on all fours, and invited, "After you, Carrots."

"Goodness sakes, Nickie, are _you_ ever ready!" Judy exclaimed and her eyes widened, seeing the extent of his preparedness for her. She got up from laying on her side, knelt, and positioned herself right in front of him just like when they were tending each other's sutures, giving him an incredible view that filled his eager eyes. He gazed upon her.

She shook her hindquarters and flipped her tail straight up at him as she'd tried to do their wedding night to tease his interest, and this time he grinned at her, and so she scooted closer.

They touched. He gasped. She shivered.

With a very inviting tone, Judy asked, "Ready, dear?"

Nick was overcome with emotion for Judy at what he saw and felt and all his long-held reticence melted away. As beautiful as his new wife always was with each different time together this week, she was even more inviting now, "Oh, goodness, _yes._ You're so beautiful. Just _look_ at you."

"You are, Nick, you _are_ looking. I can't _wait_ for what you do with me next, husband," she urged with deep anticipation, encouraging him to release his fear and join with her.

This felt really different in the best possible way, which made it all even more exciting to them.

He grasped her hindquarters tenderly and she sighed. She closed her eyes in delight as they became one on their anniversary night. Despite Nick's deep-rooted concerns about the savage way on their wedding night, the savage way had some incredible advantages. With both of them free to move and excite each other, their feelings and sounds of ecstasy soared to new heights. It was an incredibly intense feeling for both until they reached the inexorable summit of their emotions, and responding to each other in unison, the walls of their apartment reverberated.

to Judy's total delight, it took awhile before Nick finished, and then they collapsed together side by side in shared euphoria without losing any contact.

It was a good thing they had fulfilled their union, because the downstairs and next door neighbors on either side of them banged their displeasure at their volume by pounding on Nick and Judy's apartment walls and floors.

They were embarrassed but laughed hard. Nick, exclaimed, "Wow, Carrots. No _wonder_ they call it the 'savage way'."

Judy never felt more completely satisfied in the week they'd had relations, and cooed at her husband, "We _did_ sound pretty darn savage. I feel my saber teeth growing back and have a craving for _fox_ meat."

Both of them chuckled, and snuggled as closely as they could, even though they'd just been closer than ever before.

Still running on sexually-induced adrenaline, they reflected on the true joy of their day of dedication to each other. Nick started, "What a _fantastic_ day."

"Yeah. Canoeing...uh… swimming… stealing _clothing_ …" she grinned and remembered the capsizing and bikini top theft.

Nick rolled his eyes and continued the list more positively, "Picnicking with friends… Hiking..."

Judy smiled and finished summarizing their incredible date, "Dining… _Dancing…_ And now _this_."

They each gave each other an extra squeeze.

Nick summarized, "Yup, Carrots. A day out to remember. I figure if I treat you right we'll make it to 31 years like Melvin and Sandra did."

"And _still_ going, I might add. I think so too, but for the record, you _always_ treat me right. We'll make it three decades and _more_ just fine, Nicholas P. Wilde," Judy concluded and emphasized her contentment by chirruping happily. It was like rabbit purring for Nick, and he adored her sound.

Nick's bodily changes finally caused them to have to separate and they moved to a better sleeping position. They chose tonight to lay spooned at the end of their day, as an echo of the wonderful feelings of the 'savage way'. They knew they had to get a good night sleep before the memorial service in the morning, but they were bound and determined to get every second of enjoyment from their one week anniversary.

Nick had a final thought, "Carrots, I have to apologize."

Judy was very surprised, and caressed his snout, "About what? Everything about _everything_ today was _perfect."_

"I'm sorry I was so reluctant before about… you know... Umm… In fact, I can't _wait_ to do that again."

She chuckled, "At the risk of creating a fox sex maniac, Nick, we can do it this way _any_ time you want when we have time to enjoy each other, dear."

He smiled at her open offer and concluded, "Best one week anniversary _ever!"_

She just rolled her eyes and corrected him, "Yes dear, I suppose. But the last time I checked it was our _only_ one week anniversary today."

They were quiet for a few minutes, then Judy reflected, "If only we could continue this happiness into tomorrow."

Nick sighed deeply, "I know it's going to be a tough day on everyone."

Judy tried to buoy his spirit, "But we _have_ to play this all the way through to keep Melvin and Sandra safe."

Nick couldn't stop shaking his head, "It just seems so _awful_ to keep them safe by letting their children believe that they're _dead."_

Judy assured him, "We _don't_ know _who_ or what we're dealing with. We _have_ to do things this way."

"Now you sound as paranoid as Bogo," he chuckled.

Judy chided Nick a little, "Bogo survived a _decade_ as a cop on the streets on the hardest beats by being skeptical and cautious, and now he's the Chief. We _must_ learn from that."

"You're right, Carrots."

"Well… the day will come fast. Especially if we talk until the sun comes up," she snickered.

He smirked, "I know. _Goodnight_ , Mrs. Wilde."

"Goodnight _Mr._ Wilde."

They laughed, kissed, and snuggled and were snoring together in minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Authors Notes:** Our favorite fox and rabbit couple has had their fun as newlyweds amidst the heartache of the week, but there is a lot of work ahead for them, and they know it. There's a time and a place for everything. The last chapters Disney Easter Egg? It's this: their joke about the 'Wilde Ride' is a reference to Disneyland's and Disneyworld's 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' attraction at those parks. Bet you'll _never_ think of those amusement rides the same way again! LOL…

 **…Monday Morning. City Hall. Mayor's Office…**

Chief Adrian Bogo stood in a brace in front of Zootopia Mayor Leodore Lionheart's huge oaken desk. He'd been ordered there early before he took the short walk to his office in ZPD Headquarters.

"Talk to me Chief," the Mayor demanded lividly, "I've been patient long _enough_ for you guys to figure it out and give me a report. What the hell happened at Lookout Point? ZFD told me we could have been fighting the biggest forest fire in Zootopia history if the fire had spread. Fire Chief Bennett told me it was only because there was no wind that the entire mountain isn't still ablaze."

"We were fortunate, sir," Bogo said cautiously.

That angered the Mayor further and he exclaimed, _"Fortunate?_ We were _damn_ lucky from what I hear. The place _still_ reeks of gasoline according to him. Why didn't _I_ get details on the arson? I got more from the Joe Camel's blasted CBS news coverage than I did from _you._ And letting the Wilde's have their memorial service at an active crime scene? _Damn_ , Adrian. What were you _thinking?"_

Leodore didn't say he and Adeline hadn't turned on the TV until Sunday night after several days of total self imposed isolation for non-stop sex at one of her residences – a seaside cottage that was only her personal helicopter flight away. They'd decided on the spur of the moment after that lusty shower time to just 'get away'. There was really nothing important on his agenda after he made the budget presentation to the City Council earlier in the week.

Bogo was careful what he said and how he said it, since Leodore was really wound up, so he spoke with restraint, "With all due respect, sir, you weren't available. Besides, this arson is a special circumstance. Lookout Point Lodge is the birth home to the survivors. It's their _property_ , sir. We can't keep them from it. All we can do is guide them away from the dangers that are still there."

Leodore settled down more after that but was still blaming Adrian for his mistakes, "All right. I'll give you that. But that's _no_ excuse. Just because Adeline and I were on a little 'retreat' doesn't mean you _can't_ get hold of me when you need to. Arson cases and especially _deaths_ from arson are things I _need_ to know about. I'm going to make statement after the Wilde's memorial this morning so the citizens think I care. And I _do_ care, Adrian. I would have said something sooner if I had only known."

"Yes sir. It won't happen again," the police chief bit his snout.

Adrian remembered explicit instructions from Leodore to not disturb him and Adeline in her cottage, but it didn't matter now. The Mayor bragged to his long time friend that he and Adeline wouldn't be leaving their bed the entire weekend except to pee and eat. And that was not far from actual fact. Adeline concluded humorously before they left her cottage that they'd made up 10 years of not having sex together in one single weekend, something both of them were quite proud of. But they were also quite sore in some very sensitive places from as well. Leodore shifted uncomfortably in his swivel chair where his underwear and scratchy wool suit chafed him. He quietly swore that the sheep species was still out to 'get' him.

The loss of the Lodge had more impact on him than just the concern over deceased citizens from a heinous crime, so he emphasized to Bogo, "The City Comptroller told me that Lookout Lodge was giving us a pretty good tax income on the Justice of the Peace fees, not to mention the hotel royalties, party fees, and property taxes. That's all gone now. The Wilde family business was heading into their busy season: the summer weddings. My niece was supposed to be getting married there to a boar in a couple of months."

Adrian tried to say something supportive, "I didn't know, Mayor. I'm sorry your niece was marrying someone that's boring. They'll work it out."

"Not a 'bore' Adrian, a _'boar'._ Keep up with me here," Leodore actually chuckled.

Despite the pun, the statement otherwise seemed pretty cold coming from the Mayor. The Justice of the Peace fees came from the ceremonies performed by Melvin Wilde, whom the Mayor assumed was deceased.

Bogo cleared his throat and shifted to explain, "If I could interrupt for a moment, sir. There's a _lot_ more to this arson and murder case than I could describe over the phone, and it took awhile to get all the facts. I didn't want to give you a false or misleading report."

The Mayor leaned back in his seat for a moment, and with a flippant gesture, "Out with it then, Chief. I'm all ears."

Bogo drew himself up and treated the Mayor as his lifelong friend, not as his superior. He insisted, "It'll take awhile, Leodore. This needs to be in private. For _your_ ears only."

In a much more friendly tone to match Adrian's, the Mayor's shaggy eyebrow raised, and he invited, "Then sit down."

The Mayor turned to his intercom, and instructed his Admin, "Hold my calls."

In spite of his directive, she advised him, "Yes, sir, but you have _several_ appointments coming up."

"Make them _wait,"_ he snapped impatiently, and further demanded, "And under _no_ circumstances am I to be disturbed by _anyone_ until Chief Bogo departs. Understood?"

"Yes sir," she sighed. She knew that meant her too.

Leodore pushed the automatic door release button that closed and locked his office door from the inside, and turned the intercom completely off, even going so far as to disconnect the speaker. Adrian was impressed. The lion turned around in the swivel chair, leaned up to his desk, put both elbows on the blotter, steepled the clawed fingers of his paws, and asked calmly, "Now, then, Adrian, what did you need to tell me in private that you had to _sit_ on all weekend?"

Adrian took a long breath, and began his story, "Leodore, I _promise_ I'm not making this up, but…"

 **…Nick and Judy's apartment…**

About the same time the door closed on Adrian and Leodore, Judy and Nick got right up on Monday after a quick 'good morning' natural hug and kiss, consumed a very rushed breakfast, and didn't linger in the shower together, other than to take turns washing each other, and enjoyed one wonderful, long, soggy embrace, and made a joint promise for some nighttime intimacy. They dressed in black for a day of mourning and were tempted to wear their police uniforms, but this was still personal business among family. Nick wore a dark tie and black slacks, and Judy put on a nice, calf-length, modestly cut black and white dress and wore a black scarf over her head.

They knew that this was not a day for cuddling and caressing, but for serious family business.

Nick and Judy went outside and waited by their curb, and waved, seeing a big bus approach with the Bassett Hound Charter Lines logo emblazoned on the side of the vehicle. It had some special black bunting. Nick had arranged for Charlie to pick Nick and Judy up and go to the hotel to transport the entire Wilde extended family on the long journey up the mountain to their parents' former home. Nick had also gotten permission from ZPD to have the memorial at the Lodge, even while the police arson investigation was proceeding. It was his family's property, and as the children and cousin of the murder victims, he reminded the City Attorney and head investigator of the arson and murder - both of whom gave him disapproving frowns - that they all had access rights. After being stonewalled about entry to the damaged property, a quick text from Bogo solved the reticence of the head of the arson unit, who was just trying to follow procedures. Of course, both Nick and Bogo knew the truth that they could not say.

Just before they stepped on the bus, Nick complimented his bride, "Carrots, you look really pretty, even in mourning dear."

She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you sweetheart, and you look handsome yourself. Can you handle this, Nick, dear?"

Nick sighed, "We have no choice. We _have_ to handle this."

That was the hard, cold truth of the situation.

Charlie pulled the bus up, stopped at the curb, opened the door, and the fox and rabbit boarded.

"Hi guys," Nick's friend said, but more seriously than his normal cheery greetings.

Nick replied somewhat grimly, "Hey Charlie. Thanks for doing this. What a difference a week makes."

Charlie acknowledged the terrible circumstances of their latest meeting, "Yeah, Nick, for sure. Glad we could be here for you and your family. My company is grateful for your family's business. It's still not tourist season yet."

Melvin and Sandra's children and Nick and Judy agreed to split the bus rental costs proportionally by family size, but Nick and Judy insisted in paying more than their fair share, since everyone had to come from out of town and had to stay to the hotel. Ultimately that was a good thing, because over 50 mammals - adults and youth - would have never fit in their small apartment. Or if they did, the residents and landlord would have been very upset.

Nick acknowledged, "I'm glad we could help, but I sure do wish this was under better circumstances. There is no other way to get this many mammals all from out of town to the Lodge without enormous expense."

It was a quiet ride to the hotel. Nick and Judy just sat in the front passenger seat behind Charlie and simply held hands. Once they arrived at the hotel drive up entrance, they picked up the entire family, who were waiting for them. Despite a bus full of many young rabbits and foxes, it was an even quieter ride out of the city and up the mountain, because everyone knew this homecoming was most likely for the very last time. Everyone was far more despondent and melancholy than their Saturday first meeting, because this was the final remembrance. Even the young ones understood 'Mamaw' and 'Papaw' were gone. Facing the tragedy - without the small talk and the excuse to getting to know each other - couldn't be avoided.

For most of the family, it had been years since they'd been up that winding road to Sandra and Melvin's Lodge home, and for some of the youngest grand kits, this was the first time. When Charlie took the bus up the final few hundred yards around the blind curve that opened on one side to the city park-owned Lookout Point viewing area and their family Lodge on the other side of the road, they were stunned with the devastation and scores of police vehicles and Officers. Slowly, Charlie carefully maneuvered his bus around the mostly blocked off parking lot rimmed with police investigation tape. They passed the media area confined well off to the side of the parking lot. It was crowded with TVs that tracked them, but there was no interaction. They'd have all preferred the TV and correspondents to be gone, but this was a human interest story and was a terrible crime against a popular attraction and an innocent family. Freedom of the press was a tenet of Zootopia society.

"Oh my goodness," Judy exclaimed as she beheld the view, stepping off the bus, where a week ago a similar bus carried joyous, laughing mammals to a quaint old historical lodge for their marriage.

Her view was one of total desolation. The normally clear and crisp mountain air was still acrid with burnt wood, chemical smells, and traces of gasoline. Judy and Nick knew that volatile liquid was the accelerant ZPD identified that was used to start the conflagration. The arson unit had already recovered the blackened gas cans used to fuel the flames for some clue of incriminating evidence. Nothing had been discovered so far, and the investigation team despaired of finding anything. Whoever did this was no amateur.

Nick and Judy and the family were utterly staggered at how completely obliterated the Lodge was. It was reduced completely to black ash, with metal fixtures and appliances equally blackened and standing like macabre misshapen tomb stones amidst the burnt wood. Most of the outbuildings were consumed as well, with their outer coverings and paint partially burnt or bubbled and blistered off. Some of the all-metal out buildings were scorched, melted and twisted by the intensity of the heat of the main fire.

The heat of the fire led ZPD to conclude nothing alive would have survived for a 100 meters in any direction around the Lodge. The reports from citizens down the hill were of a bomb-like eruption. That was not inaccurate, as the team had found evidence of explosions.

Shocked by the devastation, Sharon said weakly, "Maybe we should not have done this."

Melvin's and Sandra's oldest son Stuart tried to reassure his older sister, "No, sis. Mom and Dad got married at the hot spring. That is where our family started. And that is where we're going. Not here. Most of the lodge was built after we grew up."

All of them hoped that death had come swiftly and hopefully mostly painlessly for Melvin and Sandra.

Judy knelt down on the scorched earth near the seemingly endless pile of ash and char that was the structure of the Lodge. The pile of rows of metal bed frames, sinks, lights, plumbing, and toilets that were in the guest rooms stretched amidst the debris for the full length of the Lodge like silent, dead sentinels.

Judy teared up at the terrible sight, and didn't care that cameras were no her from the press site not far from where they gathered, "I'm _so_ sorry everyone. We should have been here since the _minute_ the flames went out. Searching…"

Sharon scolder her, "No Judy, you're _wrong._ You loved them like we did. You _needed_ your time to deal with this."

Judy was not comforted by that and continued to place blame on their decisions, "But we sure should have _never_ been _celebrating_ our anniversary yesterday. That was inconsiderate. We were insensitive to _all_ of you. This is no time for joy."

Dan held her by the shoulders, and chastised her logic seriously, "Listen, cousins. I've only known you a few days, but I… _we_ … all know _one_ thing and it's this: we siblings have talked about you ever since our time together with you on Saturday. Both of you _belong_ in his family. You were a joy to Mom and Dad as much as any one of us could be as their children. You should have seen the emails and texts from her when they discovered you were kin and married you a week ago. They were even happier they got to meet you in person, all of your friends, and your mother and father. You already know that their whole lives were dedicated to bringing couples _just_ like you together in marriage and celebration. Yesterday was a very big, important celebration for both of you and you _needed_ that time of happiness. You _honored_ our parents yesterday by celebrating your marriage."

Stuart added, "You know they would have insisted you carry on with your anniversary date."

Tommy, the youngest son, emphasized as well, _"We_ insisted that you celebrate."

Both Nick and Judy felt much better, at least under the circumstances of still lying to them, and exchanged supportive glances.

Sharon continued, "And you're here for us now. We know this is _hard_ on you too. Don't feel ashamed. You have our _blessings."_

Nick and Judy knew Sharon and the others had literally no idea what the real truth was that they had to keep and fretted if those blessings would survive when that truth emerged later.

Sharon explained further, "Do you know how much that you and Nick being a fox and rabbit couple means to us? Seeing you together is like seeing a younger version of Mom and Dad all over again. They were the happiest couple, just like you."

"We love our mixed up family and you being in it," Tommy summarized.

"Thank you," Judy replied softly.

Stuart's asked emphatically, "We ask only _one_ thing of you."

Nick answered equally firmly, "Of _course_. What is that?"

Not caring that the cameras were picking this up, and actually glad that they were broadcasting, their oldest son, the only fox, requested, "Find out who… who _did_ this to Mom and Dad and our beloved family home. _Find_ them and bring them to _justice."_

"By _any_ means necessary," added Tommy.

Nick and Judy looked all their fox and rabbit kin straight in the eyes and saw exactly the same resolve.

The younger fox and rabbit pair understood the implications, and promised with all sincerity, "You have our _word."_

The adults all hugged. The children looked on and were silent at the bonding they all saw between their parents and Nick and Judy.

The adults kneeled at the edge of cordoned off ashes of the residence, and Tommy, as well as the others, wept openly. Ringed by their families, the grand kits of Melvin and Sandra touched and soothed their parents' paws and shoulders for much needed mutual support of this family tragedy.

Finally, the tears were broken by Stuart, "Do you know where the bedroom was?"

Sharon said, "Over there. By what was left of the staircase."

Tommy stood up, and showed Nick and Judy a collection jar, "We _have_ to do this. We don't _care_ about the police line."

Nick looked at Henry, and he nodded his assent to enter the crime area. This was one thing the imposing District Precinct Chief didn't have to tell Bogo - who would been very upset if he'd seen this. The broadcast cameras were off at this point.

The youngest of Melvin and Sandra's kits took his jar, picked his way through the debris, and scooped up some of the ashes in what they thought was the bedroom.

Tommy said with a very broken voice, "Mom and Dad, I hope we have some of you in here."

Once rejoined with the others, they all returned to reverent kneeling positions in silent reflection and remembrance.

When sufficient time had passed for the shock and the grieving at the sight of the burnt residence to subside a little, and were quietly met by Lieutenant Henry, whose Green Mountains District Police were maintaining a crime investigation line and limited access.

Nick turned to meet their friend.

The big bear said, "Nick and Judy, I can't believe I'm standing guard at your cousins' grave. A week ago we were all celebrating here. Stephanie caught the bouquet. I can't _imagine_ how this feels."

"Thanks Henry… you're a real friend," Nick said with a broken voice

The male mammals hugged, and Nick let his tears show. His tears not only acknowledged Henry's compassion for Nick and his kin, but Nick's shame in deceiving Henry and knowing that the ursine police leader was committing precious resources to the investigation of the arson and death of Melvin and Sandra. Nick and Judy could only rationalize that the arson investigation would turn up valuable evidence to discover who did it. After the males finished their hug, Nick introduced Henry to all of Sandra and Melvin's offspring.

The Lieutenant said very earnestly, "We promise you'll all be safe while you are doing your memorial. We don't expect any trouble, but we are quite prepared for it."

Sharon spoke for the family, "Thank you Lieutenant, we are _indebted_ to you and all of Nick and Judy's police friends. I now that a memorial at a crime scene is something… unique. We couldn't ask for a better…" she hesitated, choked, and her voice broke, "oh dear… r-remembrance… of our parents."

Sharon had a completely shattered look, and Judy rushed to console her. Nick embraced the others in his arms.

Nick interjected, "I'm sorry Lieutenant; you'll have to excuse us. We have to go to the memorial site now."

Henry understood, "That's fine. Take all the time you need."

With the media cameras trained on the funeral procession, the large gathering of foxes and rabbits all walked slowly up the trail toward the hot springs. The rest of the family trailed behind the adults in an informal processional, all very sad, weeping for their grandparents.

Green Mountains District Police Chief Lieutenant Henry sighed and watched the group. He hefted a tazer sniper rifle and pulled his orange wire-rimmed enhanced vision sniper glasses down to cover his eyes, donned a riot helmet, and checked his body armor. One shot from this powerful weapon would have paralyzed all 50 of the Wilde family foxes and rabbits. It gave Henry the confidence that anyone who wanted to get to Nick and Judy would have got through the big brown bear first. Every one of his fellow mammal officers knew how much Nick and Judy meant to him as friends as well as police colleagues, and that he intended to take the first shot against anyone who would attack their fox and rabbit colleagues. He was not about to have a repeat of the Quill Quintet attack against them, and the memory among all the policemammals of Green Mountains Precinct of Nick and Judy taking down the five member gang alone – with no help, in fact _denied_ help - and nearly being killed doing so made them all heroes worth dying for in the minds of all the police there.

Lieutenant Henry was an intimidating sight, towering nearly 9 feet tall already, but was downright formidable in riot gear and weapons, and his enormous presence inspired his officers.

Henry spoke quietly into his radiophone, putting the entire area on alert at Bogo's orders with the movements of the funeral party. Unseen by the family was a fully armored SWAT vehicle with a big mammal riot squad assigned, but Nick and Judy knew it was there. Henry and Bogo could justify it in case there was another more brazen hate crime murder attempt against Sandra and Melvin's only known kin and family as well as Nick and Judy, the only other known fox and rabbit husband and wife. Only Bogo, Nick, and Judy knew why the Chief allowed Henry to amass such powerful overmatching forces - because The Chief had no clue what the secret marine mammal species purity group could do.

The Lodge had change from a marital paradise to an armed camp.

Nick and Judy lingered just a little behind the three offspring of Melvin and Sandra, felt the cameras follow them, and Judy whispered with concern, "I can't believe a week ago we were back there partying, and now… it's so sad for them. Whoever did this really _intended_ to get Melvin and Sandra."

Nick cautioned further, "I know Carrots. We need to learn from this."

Judy knew that Nick inferred that they could be next. Undoubtedly 'they' knew where the fox and rabbit's apartment was.

Even though both knew the truth, it was still horrible for Nick and Judy to see nothing was left of their cousins' beautiful mountain Lodge home and business. Their lungs burned with the lingering smells of the destruction.

The Wilde family walked up the trail slowly to the hot springs, and when they arrived, they gathered around the steaming, tranquil small pond. The sounds of weeping and sniffling could be heard softly for a few minutes of silent tribute to their parents. They knew that the media's long range telephoto cameras could see them but no microphone would hear them.

The memorial service was a series of tearful remembrances by each of the children and some of the older grand kits Sandra and Melvin were especially close to. Nick and Judy were moved by the love and dedication of the family to their parents.

Sharon invited, "Nick or Judy, would you care to say something? You don't have to. I know Mom and Dad were still new to you. Thank you so much for being here with us for them."

Judy chose not to say much since she was just an in-law, taking the lead from the other in-law children. She did acknowledge the budding relationship she had with the elderly fox and rabbit, especially with Sandra, "We're so glad we could be here, Sharon. You were all so eloquent that I don't know what I could _possibly_ add to honor Melvin and Sandra, other than to support everything you said and felt. We _did_ love them, and Sandra was like having another mom. We had fun planning the wedding and our time visiting with them, and we were looking forward to a _lot_ more time together."

The pain in the pit of her stomach lying about their deaths was awful, but she did mean every word of sentiment.

Dan, Sharon's husband, asked, "Nick? How about you?"

"I'll try…" Nick replied. His reticence was genuine.

The fox stood by the warm waters. He cleared his throat. This was hard to say, as hard as what Judy said, but he knew he needed to say something, to somehow make them feel better about what they perceived as a terrible family tragedy.

He began, "Ever since my mother died in that horrible runaway truck accident trying to save me from being crushed, I thought I was alone in the world for more than a decade. Of course, my father has not been heard from since I was born. My anger about… well… _everything_ steered me in an entirely wrong direction. I was _lost_ on the streets and _still_ would have been or in jail for the rest of my life until I met Judy. She started out as 'just another dumb cop' to take advantage of… and I _did…"_

Judy smirked and rolled her eyes. A lot of rabbit and fox eyebrows rose, not really knowing the whole story of how they met.

Nick winked at his bride and continued, "… but Judy quickly became my _friend_ , my coach, my cheerleader, my police partner – someone I _truly_ respect. It's gotten better between us ever since. She didn't just help me change my ways; we fell in love and got married and the hole in my heart was finally mended. Only recently, when we decided to get married, Judy and I found out that once again I _did_ have family through Melvin and Sandra. My mother _always_ knew this to be true, but we never could afford to leave the city to find out. I am _so_ glad it's true. Even though we are terribly sad about Sandra and Melvin, _this_ time I _haven't_ lost family tragically again. I _still_ have family because now Judy and I have all of you. And what an amazing family you _are."_

His voice trailed off and he truly did lose it. The tears were genuine with the memory of seeing his mother die in front of him at age ten. He could still see her being run over by the truck as she shoved him to safety from the middle of the street, and it surprised him how vividly the memory still gripped him. Judy and Nick had talked about his mother a long time ago, but never so sorrowfully and regretfully. This day of loss triggered a different reaction.

Tears filled Judy's eyes at Nick's eloquence and seeing his pain recalling his mother's loss, and she was never prouder except for the words of love and commitment he said in their proposal and marriage to her. That normally crazy, snarky, never-serious fox did have his moments – like this one - when he had a heart of gold. While he had to hide the truth like she did, she knew her wonderful fox husband meant every single word of what he said to be heartfelt truth.

Nick wanted to minimize the amount of lying he was doing about their deaths so that the future apology didn't need to be so deep, so he focused on the events and the things that were true about his feelings for them.

Everyone said what they had come to say. Each of the adults took some of the ashes, as well as some of the older grand kits, and in order, from oldest to youngest, each fox and rabbit sprinkled the ashes on the waters in tribute to their parents and grandparents. After that simple ceremony, the adults huddled together and cried at the edge of the warm, bubbling waters. The grand kits gathered close behind, holding hands and crying with their parents.

It was an incredibly difficult time for the family and even more difficult for Nick and Judy, because of the secrets they kept. They both sincerely hoped that this televised event would have its desired effect - to convince 'them' that Sandra and Melvin were truly dead, and that this crime would embolden the killers to try something else and expose them to the swift justice of ZPD. This was a very dangerous gamble, because it made Nick and Judy targets themselves, but they did it because there was precious little evidence that would ferret out who and where 'they' were, even though Bogo had his best ferrets assigned to the case.

 **…City Hall...**

Mayor Leodore Lionheart was intently watching the memorial service in detail - through the closed circuit on site ZPD security camera - with a completely new perspective on this case. He greatly admired two of his best police for making their sorrow completely convincing, though he knew this ruse must hurt them terribly to mislead their kin in order to protect the Lodge owners.

The events of the past several days that this family and Bogo had to deal with before explaining it weighed heavily on the Mayor. He felt more than a little ashamed dressing his police chief down when he and Adeline had essentially disappeared under their bed covers over that entire time with his "Do Not Disturb" order to his Chief.

With this blatant hate crime and arson, there was so much on Leodore's plate, with so many political, emotional, criminal, legal, and profound sociological and cultural issues all going on at the same time. It was up to his mammal police team to solve it all, and solve it fast - before more arson or attempted murders occurred with other cross-species couples.

Even after hearing Adrian's explanation, Leodore found it nearly impossible to believe the revelation of 'them' – a secret pinniped society that had been around secretly for 25 _years_ that preyed on the elderly cross species couple and probably many other frightened and silent mixed species couples. More incredible still was accepting the mind-boggling revelation of a hybrid fox-rabbit kit and what that meant for him and Adeline. All during their multi-day love nest encounters, the lion knew his tigress spouse was at the height of her periodic oestrus cycle, and that was partly responsible for her incredibly amorous desires for him.

All the secrets about the species purity criminal and their kindred spirits like Simon who attacked Adeline disturbed Leodore about his profound lack of knowledge about forces beyond his comprehension. He muttered to himself that this conspiracy was even more convoluted – with much bigger societal impact - than the night howler affair ever was. He was even angrier that all of this happened right under his nose – the second time he'd been surprised and duped by forces and evil-minded mammals like Bellweather.

Leodore always thought what went on in Zootopia was independent of the outside mammal world, that whatever happened here only affected them, and the rest of mammaldom and the other cities were not of much consequence. He couldn't help but think that the story of a seal and sea lion attack against Sandra and Melvin Wilde to take their hybrid child from them and subject them to a quarter century of forced silence and threats was directly linked to the fire at Lookout Lodge - a thought shared by his Chief of Police and the two fox and rabbit detectives. This wasn't some random hate crime.

Despite the Mayor's misgivings at perpetrating and encouraging more secrets from the mammal citizenry, he strongly supported Bogo's decision for the intensely elaborate witness protection efforts for Sandra and Melvin Wilde and accepted this staged and public memorial service for them.

Now, more than ever, Leodore realized he led a truly unique city-state, and that the pressures of the rest of the world's cities and their old-time prejudices were pushing against his city by some unknown organization set against Zootopia's – and his – principles. He was personally involved in this now-deadly debate as a lion married to a tiger. He knew he and Adeline could be targeted too, but he was terribly disappointed in seeing the extreme lengths that prejudices in mammaldom could go. Zootopia was founded to break new ground and embrace new ideas that the older mammal society across the globe had never embraced before, and apparently still didn't. This incident gave Leodore new resolve to preserve the city and what it stood for at all costs. He felt fortunate to be surrounded by good – and vigilant – mammals: Adrian, Judy and Nick, Henry, and a lot more like them.

The Mayor wondered if he could get a quick census of just how many cross-species couples and marriages there were in Zootopia now, and if anyone would confess to having, or hiding, or losing a hybrid kit or cub. He might have to protect all of them from harm. He resolved to be prepared to do so.

It was strange that the crimes would be conducted by marine mammals, and he hoped 'they' were only a small splinter group, like he'd seen here in the earlier attack against his two police officers. Something like this seemed counter to seal species' normal friendliness, but they did isolate themselves. Pinnipeds only lived two places in the world these days on opposite sides of the globe. If pinnipeds were responsible, he would move swiftly with the Director General of Atlantea – a blue whale cetacean, the largest mammal on earth - to find and extradite whoever was responsible. If Director General Ahab didn't cooperate, he knew he had a broader problem, and he was not sure what steps were next. Leodore shuddered at the impossible prospect of an outright war between Zootopia and Atlantea over a fundamental difference in philosophy of mixed species.

There had been no real wars in the world for centuries.

He scolded himself for not having totally altruistic behavior in this matter. He allowed himself to worry if this was going to cost him votes when all the truth came out, which would just provide further ammunition for his political opponents. There were more and more indications Joe Camel was going to run against him – to declare himself a candidate in the mayoral race right after the banquet and his big award, using the notoriety to become a competitor. Joe Camel would take political advantage of him in yammering about more cover-ups and lies, as wrong-headed as he was. All Leodore needed was one more political disaster. The thought of Joe Camel running against him and winning, with the camel's well known anti-cross species philosophies, and what he might force on the population, was the only thing the Mayor would have to run against him – there would be a clear choice for mammals to make.

"I hate this job sometimes," he mumbled, and looked what was next on his schedule.

 **…ZPD Headquarters...**

In his own office in nearby ZPD Headquarters, Chief Bogo was watching the memorial on the same close circuit surveillance TV feed from Henry's perimeter security cameras. He knew dozen fully armed officers with sniper tazer rifles, led by his Lieutenant, were primed to leap into action had any of the family or Nick or Judy be harmed. Seeing the bear in full battle dress made the water buffalo think about his younger days when he could cut the imposing, powerful figure his Lieutenant did. He vowed to lose about twenty pounds.

The Police Chief said to himself, "I'm sorry Officers, I'm _really_ sorry, but this is necessary. You'll see in time. Some day you – and even the family - will thank me."

Seeing all the Wilde family in tears was nevertheless gut wrenching.

"I hate this job sometimes," he muttered, but thought about the next steps beyond this pause for the memorial.

At least he had things straightened out with the Mayor and had his full support. He now had Executive Orders and judicial writs to do what he had to do to search for and arrest whoever did this arson and attempted murder, hoping that the criminals were the same mammals that abducted the elder Wilde's hybrid child, thereby bringing the entire sordid, decades-old secret operation to an end. He was very pleased with the promise from the Mayor that he would talk to his counterpart at Atlantea to grant extradition powers to ZPD to have authority to arrest if the investigation led there. Atlantea didn't really have its own police force. Nothing bad ever happened there and had minimal contract security guards to keep the peace. Until now.

Bogo started to think ahead and somehow use Nick and Judy Wilde's upcoming honeymoon trip to Atlantea to cover up their investigation, despite the dangers and risks. He knew now that he'd not be able to stop his headstrong investigative pair anyway. He might as well give them his blessings and access to police resources while they were there, and take advantage of their presence.

Bogo watched the press coverage of the Wilde memorial, which was isolated far away from the family and they were not allowed to go to the hot springs, at the request of the family. There were to be no interviews and no questions. The broadcasters were only granted rights to discreetly show camera coverage from outside the Lodge property line in a designated media area. The cameras only showed the public the family group from far away gathered first at the Lodge ruins and then distantly as they walked up the mountain. Media helicopter coverage was forbidden. That didn't stop most of the population from watching their favorite fox and rabbit with tearful eyes, sharing their grief, but it was public enough for prying eyes to watch intently - which was exactly what Bogo wanted to happen.

What Bogo didn't realize is the effect it would have on innocent eyes.

 **…Bunny Burrow. Hopps family farm...**

In far away Bunny Burrow also watching the TV were the two subjects of the memorial. Sandra's white furred face was red with worry and soggy with tears, despite being held by Melvin and being comforted by Bonnie and Stu close by in support.

Sandra blurted, "Oh my precious children..."

The arctic hare shook her head, and buried her muzzle in her paws.

She sobbed, "Melvin, this is tearing my heart out to have to hide from our children and from 'them' like this. I _know_ they are responsible for this. I can just feel it in my heart."

Melvin reminded her, no less sadly, "But honey, this is for the _best_ so we can with them later when it's safe for all of us."

She understood but lamented, "But just _look_ at them. They're all broken hearted. And poor Judy and Nick. They are forced to play along like this is all real. They're hurting most of all. This is the _worst_ day of my life."

Melvin knew there was one day worse. The day Michael was taken from them, but he dared not say.

Melvin could not staunch his wife's tears, and it was all he could do to be strong for the both of them, holding her in his arms as she was racked by heaving sobs. Bonnie and Stu tried to comfort them as best they could, but no words of support could temper Sandra's tears. The two rabbits wondered what they would do if they were in a situation like this for Nick and Judy.

While Stu shared in comforting the sequestered family, his hobbyist interest in spies and espionage that Bonnie had always teased him about caused his mind to race, _"What would Agent 004 think?"_

Judy's father could only think that this was far from over, and how his lagomorph farming friends in the local defense militia might respond to something aggressive against Sandra and Melvin here in Bunny Burrow if their secret was discovered. The ability to operate unseen for decades to continuously threaten Sandra and Melvin – and who knows how many other mixed species mammal couples they had speculated - indicated 'they' had some kind of capability and technology beyond everyday means normal hate groups possessed. It was going to take a lot more than pitchforks to fight a savvy enemy, and wondered if his wells were full of water and the pumps were in perfect shape should an attack on his farm be not far ahead. He considered if it might be a good idea for the family to practice a fire drill together and barricading themselves in the storm cellar. It had been too long.

 **…CBS Tower and the Nautilus bridge...**

From the Camel Broadcasting System Tower CEO executive suite and much farther down river in the command chair of the Nautilus, two brooding mammals smiled in satisfaction.

Joe Camel remembered what Duke had told him at the strip joint and it was clearly true. They could tell that the younger fox and rabbit were mentally distraught from their family loss going into their final days before the banquet. With the fox and rabbit and all of ZPD totally focused on the arsonists and murderers miles away up the mountains, the police force's best investigators and detectives would not notice if anything might be amiss for the banquet right under their downtown noses. Distraction was a great tactic. Joe was very pleased with his new allies.

Joe chided himself for doubting Nemo's intentions, and it had taken a few beers with Duke and several revealing pole dances by the stripper to settle his anger, but now Joe realized the diversion was brilliant, even if it did highlight hate crimes being conducted against cross species couples. ZPD would be alerted, but looking in all the wrong places.

Submerged and heading back to his underwater laboratory beneath Atlantean waters, Nemo knew he had one less problem to worry about now that Sandra and Melvin had been dispatched, trusting Joe and Duke to take care of the 'other fox and rabbit problem'. He was glad he could help them by eliminating a long-standing annoyance with the elderly mixed couple, and still remain heads down. Nemo took great satisfaction that when the serum was ready, he'd finally done with another big problem created by the older fox and rabbit, and that the 'final solution' would be ready to take care of any future problems like Xobar, Regil, and the other hybrid abominations he held captive.

Hundreds of miles apart the camel and elephant seal reached for their TVs simultaneously, and turned them off.

Joe looked at his cell. The stripper in his bedroom had texted him impatiently, "Baby, when are you coming back up to me? I'm lonely and the booze is all gone."

"On my way," he typed furiously, and hoped his Administrator wouldn't see the knot in his pants as he headed to the elevator to go up another floor to his penthouse suit.

Joe said unemotionally, "Sally, I'm going up for lunch. I have some leftovers I need to get rid of."

Joe's new Admin already knew Joe was actually going up to the stripper for a 'nooner' and when he had left, she derisively finished Joe's sentence, "…And _her._ As the appetizer _and_ dessert."

At least Sally knew that she had a couple of hours to finish her resume and get out of this horrible company as soon as she could.

 **…Zootopia Downtown...**

In the heart of the rundown residential part of downtown Zootopia, Ida was an older, out of work food service worker, and was at home regretting recent events, while she scanned the latest paucity of ads in the paper for waitresses, which were precious few in this modern day of fast foods and self-service.

No one could tell her that her age – late 50s - had not become an issue in her employment. There were younger and prettier waitresses with more stamina that she couldn't compete against. Places like 'Mammaries' where the waitresses only wore tight t shirts and shorts cut up to the edge of the nether regions of their hindquarters… Ida knew employers didn't want a flabby old kangaroo waiting tables, much less clearing them.

She'd hoped that working the banquet would get her back o the "A list" of food service employees. But taking the bribe was too tempting, and it paid the bills that collection agencies were threatening her with.

But that was just it. The payoff cash was still sitting on her night stand, staring back at her. It was 'dirty money'. Something about taking the payoff was wrong. But she didn't know who to tell. It seemed too trivial to tell the police.

But her conscience was nagging her. The whole incident seemed very wrong. They union boss' thugs on the street by the employment line by the Assembly Hall seemed too insistent on replacing the workers with their own kind and it seemed too well planned. She'd seen union bosses bust up independent workers for banquet events before.

She'd been in this business for decades and knew darn near everyone in the banquet server business downtown. She'd never seen those mammals.

But she knew she'd better mind her own business or there could be more trouble for her and then she'd never get another job ever again.

 **…Lookout Lodge...**

The three siblings and their family watched as the ashes of their parents swirled in the patterns of the hot springs and disappeared into the water, much as their parents' souls were swept into the 'circle of life' beyond. The view into the valley and of the beautiful city beyond was one of the best ever, but was marred by the feeling of death and loss and helplessness in the face of their loved ones unexpected and violent departure.

The family walked down the trail and back into the high security zone. They were too sad to look more at the blackened tomb where the rest of their parents' burnt remains still were. This is where the families decided they would part. Nick and Judy wanted to stay and begin their own investigation of the crime scene.

Nick and Judy hugged and kissed all of them, and Judy was especially good at remembering most of the 50 kits' names. It was lot easier to remember them than her 275 brothers and sisters, and that made a good very impression on the parents. The last of the kits climbed the bus steps, and it was just the eight adult mammals standing together. Charlie waited patiently in his driver's seat.

Judy said with grim determination, not caring that the cameras were rolling behind them, "We _will_ get the criminals responsible for all of this."

Nick added, "We won't stop until we do."

Sharon replied, "We know you won't. _Please_ be safe. Take no rash chances. We don't want to lose you too. We just met you and you are wonderful mammals and we are so glad that you are family."

"Keep us informed," requested Stuart.

Nick assured them, "We will of course. Anything we find that we can share with you outside of our official investigation you know we will."

That set most of the Wilde siblings at ease, and Tommy invited, "If you're ever out in our cities, please come see us we'd love to show you our homes. You two are a fine couple and we're glad to have met you and know you are family too."

"That's nice. And we feel the same," replied Judy.

Nick and Judy stood and waved as Charlie hauled the precious cargo of their extended family back down the mountain. Watching Charlie take the family to the airports to their separate homes, Nick and Judy were left standing alone again.

The pair made their way over to Lieutenant Henry. Nick turned to Judy, and gave him a very intense look.

Nick sounded all official when he quipped to his spouse,"OK, Officer Wilde, nothing to see here. Move along now."

Judy chuckled, "Very funny, fox. But we need to get to the office too. I wasn't done searching."

"Oh, yeah. Right," Nick realized.

Henry noted, "I've got a helo coming in for the shift change at 1500 hours. It'll go straight to Headquarters."

Nick told him, "Then we need to be on that 'copter."

Henry confirmed, "Absolutely. Until then, suit up and help us search for evidence. You know the most about them and this lodge, and maybe what to look for. We were just here a week ago but you guys spent more time in the Lodge."

If it had not been so serious now that would have made them all snicker.

"On it," Judy confirmed.

They went to the portable locker room, and put on coveralls over their civilian clothes to sift through the grimy debris. They pawed through the remains before the TVs all shut down, so that any watchful eyes would see them hard at work. The media knew it would be useless to get an interview with Judy and Nick here on the sadness and determination of this day, and after a few minutes, they shut down their cameras to leave.

 **…ZPD Headquarters…**

Nick and Judy alighted from the police helicopter on the ZPD rooftop landing pad and proceeded to their office in their civilian wear late Monday afternoon, not to just project an image to unknown eyes but because they needed to. They really needed to get back on their routine again, being shaken by all the events around them, to try to not fret about their deep secrets and their necessary but still jarring lies to the family.

They clocked in with the dispatcher. Judy noted, "Hey Clawhauser…"

The rotund cheetah was surprised, and scolded them, "Nick? Judy? Goodness, guys, you shouldn't be here. We just saw you on TV with your family. You should have the day off."

Nick answered, "We've had enough days off. What are we _going_ to do? We can't just sit at home and cry and wring our hands. _That_ doesn't get the perps arrested."

Clawhauser agreed, "Good point. You guys are really strong. Everyone in the whole department admires that."

"Thanks Clawhauser."

They stood before their adjoining partner desks. Nick sighed, "Back to the grind."

"I know, right?" Judy replied.

Judy tried to log on and realized she was already logged on. She remembered she'd been rushed away for the shopping spree. That seemed ages ago, now.

She entered her security code into her computer and punched 'return'. The screensaver disappeared and she was prepared to be confronted again with an 'item not found' response as every other search had brought up.

Instead, she was confronted with pages and pages of hits from her search on 'Rabox' and 'Xobar'.

She was excited and worried at the same time as her lavender eyes perked and widened, "Uhh… Nick, you need to come see _this_ , partner."

He came over and was just as shocked as she was with the search results, "Good grief! Look at _that._ Someone out there is named Xobar, and he likes to talk."

Judy's initial pleasant surprise was short lived, "But we have no idea _what_ Xobar is saying."

'Xobar' was one of the few words that was readable with most grouping of numbers. Everything else for 50 screens was gibberish: just ones and zeroes. There were some letters and other numbers and there were other names: "Thomas", "Frederick", and then stranger words like "Regil". There were some business names that sounded like chemical companies and biological companies and some ancient names like "Bartholomew", "Jeremiah", and "Naaman". The infuriating part was that the conversations were gibberish and there were no email addresses or website addresses.

Judy was a smart bunny but not that smart, "It's binary. Machine language. So…" she grinned, "we have an _assignment_ for Sheldon."

Nick rolled his eyes at the mere mention of the nerdy technician's name, "I sure hope _he_ can deliver us a breakthrough, Carrots."

"Me too partner, me too. At least it's something," Judy said with muted excitement.

Judy punched the intercom, "Sheldon? Hey there."

Sheldon replied, "Judy? What's up? Are you still having hard drive problems?"

Judy assured him, "No, you really got it fixed this time. Thank you."

"Then what do you need?" he wondered.

Judy teased, "I have something else a _little_ more interesting for you."

He grinned and wrung his hands greedily like a twelve year old in his cubicle, "Oh? Some kind of cyber crime?"

Judy gave her husband an amused looked, and answered, "Yes, Sheldon. As a matter of fact, it _is."_

"On my way!" announced ZPD's head of Information Technology and Cyber Crimes. His heart raced as he headed for the stairs to the Officers' bullpen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Authors Notes:** Well _that_ was certainly a traumatic time for all our heroes and heroines. In Chapter 24, we've gone a few weeks into the future, much closer to the banquet. I'd like to thank long time fan of this story Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for the inspiration to do a much more detailed 'war game' of how the banquet assassinations are _supposed_ to happen than I had originally planned. _Will_ they accomplish their horrendous deed? We'll see in a couple of weeks - it may take me that long to finish editing to publish something you will find worthwhile. Today we find out Sheldon's species. He was inspired partly by "Finding Nemo's" sea horse character Sheldon, but personality wise he's more like the "Big Bang Theory" TV show's analytical genius Sheldon.

…

In the days that followed, there was quite a contrast how the forces of good and evil felt about the progress they were making.

Joe was in the hidden subterranean cargo berth watching Duke put his 25 waiter/assassins to work through their drills again. They were finishing a break between drills that Duke was critiquing each volunteer for better killing efficiency and coordination.

Joe was truly impressed. These mammals were getting very proficient at what they were doing. Most of the volunteers had good combat skills, but were not career food service workers. It was easier to teach fighters how to serve food and clear dishes than teach waiters, waitresses, and table clearing mammals to fight. However, progress in teaching the assassins catering skills was slow, but in the end, it wouldn't matter how well they served the food. There wouldn't be anyone left alive to complain. The Amur tigers that had volunteered in order to avenge their imprisoned leaders were very zealous about helping eliminate the fox and rabbit and their friends, but were very clumsy, so there were a lot of food spills and plate breakage in the beginning.

Duke had a very exacting training regimen. He had set up a 'game plan' chalk board in the rear part of the training area, and before each training session, all the Species Purity Society members who would serve at the banquet gathered for coaching by Duke. On the chalk board circles were drawn the seating assignments of all the honorees and dignitaries at the banquet. As one of the leaders of the banquet catering team posing as a food worker shop steward, Duke had gotten an advance copy of the banquet seating chart, so he wrote the names of their victims on the board. Also written on the slate were the details of which groups of server/assassins were assigned to each table.

In the training area adjacent to the chalk board, tables were set up in the vast underground chamber to resemble to the banquet table arrangements as closely as possible. There was even a simulated stage with the long head table flanking either side of the speaker's podium in the middle. A hundred tables were arranged exactly the way they would be set in the real seating area, including the crowded spacing between tables – each set for eight - so the servers would learn how to navigate through the maze of chairs and tables between the kitchen and the tables they would serve. Not every table had a target mammal to eliminate.

Wooden mammal dummies populated the seats simulating where the cross-species couples and their sympathizers would be seated. The right side of the elongated head table on the stage would be where Loudres would host the Mayor, Adeline, Judy and Nick as the guests of honor. The lectern would separate them from the other city dignitaries like the City Council Chairman and others sitting to the left of the podium.

More importantly, after regular meetings with the actual banquet staff, 'shop steward' Duke had managed to coerce and bribe the show organizers so that most of his 25 trained killers would serve the targeted tables either exclusively or mixed together with genuine teams of food servers. It was amazing to Duke how corrupt the show organizers were and how easily bribed they were. Some of the real food worker shop stewards complained, but the organizers rationalized that 'every union – including new ones - should get a turn at serving the honorees'.

Duke's battle plans were intricate and precise. The right side of the head table was where Duke would concentrate his greatest firepower, with seven of his ten largest and most vicious mammals, including the amur tigers and himself, with enough strength and agility to reach over and under the tables or even just smash through them in order to leap on to the stage to slaughter all five mixed species mammals and supporters.

The dummies that simulated the fox and rabbit, standing together and alone at the podium, were already filled with stab marks from drill after drill attacking them. The attack would come at the time of their acceptance speech when they would be least protected and most vulnerable. Duke would take the fox and rabbit down personally. The other six killers assigned to the right side of the head table would attack and kill the Mayor and his spouse, Lourdes, and anyone else that got in their way. Duke knew from the unfortunate experience with Simon that the Mayor and Adeline could defend themselves extremely well as a lion and tiger, so he had the Amur tigers focus on them, who were bigger than either of them. The remaining three of the head table killers were assigned to the left side of the table and would take out sympathizers like the Chairman of the City Council, who were bureaucrat prey and really incapable of fighting.

The four other honoree tables on the first row on the Assembly Hall main floor right in front of the stage would each have a Leadership Institute honoree and their spouses or guests seated and had ten more attackers were assigned to those tables. Mr. Big and his daughter Fru Fru would be at one table, Joe and his mammal entourage were at another, Medical award winner Dr. Rocky and his wife were seated at the third. Because Mr. Big would insist on at least two body guards at his table posing as 'business associates', five assassins of the second group of ten were assigned to destroy the crime lord's table. Two of the volunteers were a grizzly and a Kodiak bear, the only formidable predators who could hope to match the polar bears' power. An elephant would stomp Mr. Big and his daughter to death and any other mammal who got in his way.

Only one attacker was assigned to Joe Camel's table, and would be mixed innocuously among genuine food servers. It made Joe a little nervous that he was intentionally going to be injured to maintain the excuse that was never involved in this attack. Joe, as the Institute's CEO of the year award winner, would be right next to Mr. Big's table as top philanthropist. Joe hoped the server/assassins would remember to kill the dangerous arctic vole and his body guards swiftly, and not let Mr. Big's protectors take the opportunity to kill Joe. The camel was only days away from this next 'meeting' with the arctic vole and because the camel spent so much on this operation, he had nothing to pay the crime boss, and the thought of being diced and iced this time made him shiver. The awardees in physics, biology and chemistry and math, all seated at the fourth honoree table, were apolitical or had no known feelings about this mixed species controversy and would be spared. There was no sense wasting resources, especially since they got fewer infiltrators into the banquet than Duke and Joe had wanted.

In total, twenty of the twenty five recruits were assigned killing duties against their foes. The other five assassins were there to lock the banquet hall doors from the inside to keep the small ZPD security detail guards outside, just before the signal to attack was given. Their next task was to immediately kill each camera operator – even though they were CBS employees - to keep the cameras running through the massacre. Joe thought it was a worthy sacrifice to make sure everyone never thought for a second that his company was part of this attack. He could always hire new cameramen.

Duke even considered the fact that some of the banquet attendees might rise to the defense of the fox and rabbit and their allies, but these five volunteers were well versed in hand to hand combat, and the others knew to be vigilant for any defenders. It wouldn't be a fair fight, because the sharpest utensil a defender could have would be a butter knife. Duke knew the ZPD security procedures thoroughly. Absolutely no weapons would be allowed in the banquet area. On the night of the banquet, police security would screen everyone outside the entrance to the Assembly Hall. Security teams would have metal detectors and X ray machines, and others would do bag inspections, with orders to confiscate anything bigger than a claw file. The big knives and meat cleavers would already be inside the banquet hall as part of the kitchen utensils needed to prepare the dishes for the banquet. Joe and Duke anticipated there would be police roaming the halls and other places for normal security. Duke devised a way to keep the police isolated outside the hall and the cleverness of it amused Joe.

The briefing was done and the next practice round was ready to begin, and one of the volunteers advised, "Mr. Camel, it's time to get into position again.

"Yes I know, thank you."

The big camel made his way to his simulated honoree table. Joe looked at the labeled and decorated dummies of the victims at the head table that simulated the accursed Mayor and the two timing cheater Adeline who spurned him, the fox and rabbit dummies poised at the podium, and the tiny dummy simulating Mr. Big at the next table over to him. All of them represented the last obstacles between Joe and total freedom to reign over Zootopia. Joe scoffed that all of these damnable mammals were the true dummies, and none of them would ever ever expect an attack from the inside against them.

Duke gave the signal to start the simulated food service with each of the courses in time with the evening's program agenda. As always it started calmly, and looked like any other banquet rehearsal: the opening entertainment while everyone gathered, the simulated welcome by the Institute Director, greetings by the Mayor, the invocation and blessing of the food, and head table and honoree introductions. Then the food service began, with the appetizer, salad, and main course being served nearly flawlessly by the faux servers. Dessert was to be served during the lesser awards leading up to the presentation to Nick and Judy.

One of the server/executioners, Tony, was a male tiger, and was taking care of Joe's table to be the pretend assassin assigned to 'offing' the camel. He was very eager to serve the cause of species purity since the day he joined, and smiled with satisfaction to be part of the well-coordinated practice session.

As Joe sat at his simulated table being served by the tiger for the many practice sessions, they had gotten to know each other as a result of the many practices. They had casual conversations as the practices proceeded. But this time it was more serious, knowing that the banquet was very soon.

With an apologetic nod Tony explained, "Mr. Camel, I'm sorry that I have to break your leg. We have to make it convincing."

He showed Joe the crow bar under the dessert tray doily that he'd use. A couple of others had similar metal bars to use as clubs on the weaker sympathizes to bludgeon them to death. It would be more painful than knives and cause a slower death. Joe thought that was very amusing.

Joe set aside his worry, and assured the twentysomething feline with a smile, "Don't worry, Tony. It's for the cause. If it's a really clean break I'll give you an extra $1000. It'll heal faster."

Tony smiled hearing that kind of sum, "Yes _sir!_ Thank you, sir. I will."

 _"Right after I defend myself by killing you, son, to make it look even more like I'm defending myself from the attackers,_ " Joe thought.

Joe knew he'd emerge injured from this massacre, but killing one of the Species Purity Society attackers would make him a hero as he tried helplessly against huge odds to protect the city's beloved fox and rabbit and Mayor. Killing Tony dramatically on camera was a perfect way to show Joe was innocent of any wrongdoing, and offing the tiger had a side benefit to eliminate witnesses involved in the conspiracy. A little leg pain would be worth it, as Joe set his sights on ruling Zootopia with a powerful ally in Nemo's pinniped species purity organization. Joe needed to remind Duke to tape a long knife underneath his chair, and to make it look like he bravely ripped the knife from the server's paws to dispatch Tony in 'self defense'.

The practice was proceeding to perfection in Joe's mind. This would be a clear victory for the forces of species purity from which he could slowly build the ultimate change in public attitude against mixed species. Joe didn't think for a minute an attack of this magnitude would galvanize support for mixed species acceptance, and for awhile it would create more sympathy. But the innate fear among the population after this massacre for more violence in any situation including mixed species would slowly begin to turn public opinion against them, and the camel would carefully guide that public opinion.

He watched more alertly as Duke gave the sign of the attack, and his mammals leaped into the drill from all their pre-positioned dessert service tasks. There was deadly irony in 'revenge served cold' during the dessert course.

Duke gave the unexpectedly loud signal, which would freeze everyone in the audience in shock, not expecting any violent outburst at a happy celebration. The server/assassins pulled their long knives or meat cleavers or clubs, smashed their serving trays full of simulated desserts on some of the random audience dummies, and approached the wooden replicas of their adversaries.

It was harder to attack the rabbit and fox and the other head table targets because Duke have to attack from the front, but he roared and broke into a charge as only a rhino could after his signal. The other head table attackers were only a split second behind, and raced toward their targets in the simulated seated positions.

The flood lights were doubled in brightness and would partially blind everyone on stage from seeing Duke's vicious rhino charge. Duke's impressive attack plan was to leap toward the stage and ram the heavy wooden podium with his horn so it fell on top of Nick and Judy, pinning them together on the stage floor. Even though Joe had heard the heavy 'thunk' of the replica podium several times now, it still made him jump. It would probably crush the fox' and rabbit's spines or at least break all their legs, rendering them helpless. From there dispatching them was simple slice of the meat cleaver that Duke had hidden in the dessert serving tray. It would do the job to a small fox and rabbit.

Killing the other members of the head table was well thought out as well, and Joe watched in fascination. No waiters would be on stage when the speeches and awards began. Tables were only decorated with bunting, so the waiter/executioners dove at the fabric with their carving knifes, sliced through the flimsy fabric, and stabbed their victims in the gut from the front.

The preferred attacks to the others seated at the awards tables below and in front of the head table were to be slices to the throat from behind, because no one at any banquet ever cares what's going on behind them while the waiters and waitresses served and cleared dishes. They would all be so shocked and focused on the head table assassinations that they would never know what hit them.

It would be very satisfying to see Adeline, Leodore, and that insipid llama 'do-gooder' Lourdes eviscerated. It pained him to have given so much money to the Leadership Institute to achieve his award and sway them to give CBS the television coverage rights of the event sponsorship. But he'd be rid of the llama, the tiger, lion, the arctic vole, and the fox and rabbit once and for all. He hoped that the tragedy of the attack would put an end to these inane annual awards.

Joe Camel sat in his chair and watched with extreme satisfaction the simulated deaths of all his foes. He checked his stop watch. The whole attack barely took three minutes.

 **…ZPD Headquarters…**

Sheldon ran his equine hoof through his mane in total frustration. The mustang complained, "Ugh… not again."

Just then, Judy and Nick walked into his office, perhaps for the tenth time over the few past days, and asked anxiously, "Anything new, Sheldon?"

Sheldon answered stiffly, "It is my standard procedure to notify those in positions of authority above me that I have a discovery _when_ I have a discovery."

Both Judy and Nick were a little embarrassed at their persistence and his sharpness of tone, "Yes of course, Sheldon. We're aware of that."

Sheldon continued, "So If I did have anything new, I _wouldn't_ be whinnying in frustration, would I? And you wouldn't have to ask that question."

"Sorry Sheldon," Judy apologized, but was a bit perturbed at Sheldon's perpetual rudeness.

Judy's famous impatience was getting the better of her again. Sheldon was no sloth, but he was a prickly individual, with a very quirky personality, and was amazingly smart.

Sheldon explained his progress, "I've tried running these messages through simple binary code translators, octal, hexadecimal, and have dozen other machine languages. But nothing works. Augghh! I'm all _out_ of clues."

Judy tried to help, "We have reason to think these criminals are marine mammals. They live in a very biologically intensive environment. Maybe that helps?"

He mulled the additional information and remarked, "That's _it!_ I'll try base 'e'."

The mathematical constant 'e' has a value of 2.718, and had real life applications much like the other natural constant 'pi'. Many of the processes of naturally living things are governed by the constant 'e'.

Judy asked in anticipation, "Sheldon, how _soon_ can you run the results?"

"This might take me a few days but I will respond to you affirmatively as soon as the results are verified for their accuracy, Judy."

Judy held her impatience in check. Both officers had hoped that Sheldon would have this email message mystery broken by the banquet, as it could give them some other insights into the nature of 'them' and what they might try next. But both rationalized that perhaps it would be better to have the mystery solved a few days after the big event, so they could enjoy the banquet and focus on the mystery of Xobar's communications after the distractions of the celebration.

The search for clues at Lookout lodge was equally frustrating for the ZPD arson unit. For days, not one single clue had turned up regarding who might have carried out the unbelievable damage.

But Judy sat back in her chair examining a brand new set of photographs that the onsite investigators had just emailed. Further away from the Lodge, near one of the outbuildings, twin sets of wheel tracks had just been discovered that morning.

Nick grinned, "I know what _these_ are."

The fox searched and brought up several photos of hybrid gas/electric ATVs. Judy contributed to his search by investigating ATV tire suppliers and tread patterns supplied for the various brands.

"Well… _hello_ there…" Judy smiled, finding a set of tires that were on the 'Jon Deer' ATV brand that matched the tracks. Melvin and Sandra didn't own an ATV. Sandra always thought they were too dangerous and a good four wheeler truck was what Melvin needed for tough off road chores.

Nick leaded over, noted her discovery and quipped, "It's too bad for ' _them'_ that the Deer ATV is the most popular kind known to mammalkind. Though it _does_ have the biggest gas tank of any ATV, if someone wanted to start a fire with it, and _still_ have enough left to get far away from the crime scene."

"I know. But at _least_ now we know someone was there who _shouldn't_ have been. They must have ridden up silently in electric mode like we did at the bank."

She looked at the other photos carefully, especially at the photos where the ATVs had been parked. She was looking for footprints. Some mammal would have to dismount the vehicle to spread the gas and then escape.

She strained for a closer look and really increased the zoom on the photos, "Wait. What's _this?"_

"I think you have something there, Carrots," Nick squinted and agreed.

It was definitely a footprint, but it was not like any footprint known to Zootopia.

It was webbed.

"Now that's a _flipper_ if I _ever_ saw one," Judy actually smiled.

"I agree, Carrots. I'll start matching it."

Nick pulled up physical characteristic photos and measurements of known pinniped criminals, and scrutinized the print against what he found, which wasn't much. Seals and walruses and their kin didn't really commit crimes.

While studying the print and trying to match it against criminal records, "No definite identity match, but the computer says it's definitely a sea lion. A pretty big one. I'll keep looking."

She patted his paw, and teased, "Good boy…"

"Why do I feel the sudden urge to beg for a treat?" Nick smirked.

"Oh you'll get a treat all right. _Tonight."_

Nick was more than a little surprised at her leading remark, "Carrots! I thought you said _'never_ at work'?"

"You deserve it over your discovery, and you walked right into _that_ one, fox."

They snickered and went right back to work. Their puma coworker just rolled his eyes at their innuendo, shook his head, and tried to ignore them. _"Newlyweds,"_ he thought.

While Nick recorded that bit of evidence into case records, Judy felt free to go back to examining the 50 search screens involving Xobar, hoping to find a pattern in the binary, or real words other than the names that had popped through, in addition to what Sheldon was trying to do to break the binary codes.

It was nearly 6 pm.

The Chief walked into the largely vacated officers' bull pen, and interrupted them, "Nick? Judy? Director Lourdes is here."

The llama walked excitedly behind the big cape buffalo.

"How are my _favorite_ fox and rabbit?" she gushed, and hugged both of them as they stood up to greet her.

They were probably the only fox and rabbit she knew but that was OK and certainly amusing. Lourdes was sweet and well meaning, if just a bit vapid. Even for a llama.

Nick and Judy had completely forgotten tonight was the live TV interview as a run up to the Leadership Institute awards show. They were still in uniform.

Judy turned and looked at their supervisor, "Oh dear, Chief. We forgot."

Bogo quickly responded, "You two have been a bit occupied right now. Go ahead. Go in uniform. You are after all representing ZPD. As long as you don't say anything embarrassing to the Department."

Judy fumed a bit, _"Thanks,_ Chief. No pressure."

Bogo smirked, but tried to reassure them, "You guys are pretty good around a microphone. Besides, your adoring public wants to know about you as a _couple_ , not you as partners."

"I guess," Judy acquiesced.

"Remember: Bradley will be there with you. He'll keep you out of trouble."

Neither of them really liked Sergeant Bradley. He seemed sort of weasely, and not just because he was a weasel. He reminded them by looks and demeanor of Duke Weaselton, one of their least favorite mammals.

 **...CBS Studios...**

They went by squad SUV from ZPD Headquarters to the ZooTMZ studio. They couldn't believe they were actually going to ZooTMZ on purpose because of how cruel the show had been to them, and they were wondering what embarrassing questions awaited them. But CBS had exclusive broadcast right to everything associated with the Leadership Institute awards, so it was unavoidable. There was a special format to the show tonight, though, set up for an interview, and the emcee was the best interviewer in media.

Bradley said, "Don't worry, guys, this is going to be friendly."

Nick snapped, "It's _never_ friendly with ZooTMZ. The last time they did something on us were nearly killed."

Bradley was more positive, "Everything CBS is doing on their broadcast contract is to build _every_ winner up. You saw all the other segments."

Joe's segment was downright smarmy and self serving. It seemed more like a campaign speech than a documentary on Joe's accomplishments. Nick had complained privately to Judy that he 'was such an egotistical self righteous bastard', but the camel owned CBS and Nick noted 'if he's the CEO of the year, there must be other jerks out there like him'. Judy had responded that 'Adeline must be a CEO in a class by herself, thank goodness'.

In direct contrast, the interviews with the 'mammals of science' awards were so cute, and they had enjoyed watching them. They were so nerdy and innocent. It was just good fun watching that one. The show on Mr. Big almost had you forget he was a crime lord.

Dr. Rocky's show was even better. He was so eloquent, and Nick and Judy truly enjoyed the entertaining vignettes that ZooTMZ had done with him as the outstanding pediatrician he was. They had featured Rocky in his best 'bedside manner' dressed up in costumes for his young patients, read stories to those in pain, and played games with the kits and cubs needing the most medical help. No wonder Zootopia juveniles and their parents loved him so much. They also showed a more earnest and professional side of Dr. Rocky working in the ER and his incredible swift and accurate diagnoses, precise surgical procedures, and professional interactions the hospital staff. It was no wonder he'd won the Institute's medical prize for 'best physician'.

Nick and Judy had dinner earlier in the week with Dr. Rocky and his cute raccoon family to watch the documentary on him. They were such wonderful mammal hosts, his wife was an incredible cook, and all the kits were so well behaved. Their oldest teen daughter was dating a badger, and he was a very well mannerly young mammal and was so sweet to her. Neither Rocky nor his wife had seen any signs of badgers' normally world famous tempers.

Now, as the top award winners for the year, it was their turn. They'd already filmed some of the activity vignette pieces, showing the young pair doing domestic things together. One of the best clips was them walking romantically through a park and teasing each other. Other short videos showed them doing the kinds of things any couple does, especially several that showed the serious professional of them at work and on patrol. The live interview they were headed to air would be shown tonight with the prerecorded segments. Both Nick and Judy hoped their very domestic behaviors wouldn't be too boring to the audience.

They entered the studio, met the show emcee Morley, a mongoose, and they all sat around a small table. Nick and Judy were placed in a love seat across from the interviewer's chair. That was an intentional prop to emphasize them being a couple. The TV studio wired them for sound, and the television staff helped arrange their fur and uniforms a little better to be more photogenic. The award they had yet to officially receive sat on the table in front of them. It was crystalline and glinted in the Klieg lights of the studio.

Morley smiled, looked at his stage manager and producer for a sign, and said, "OK. I think we're ready. Are you?"

Judy looked at Nick expectantly and then at the emcee, and answered tentatively, "I sure hope so."

"It'll all be fine."

"On air in five seconds," exclaimed the producer.

The red camera light blinked on and Morley started his show, "We're here with Nick and Judy Wilde in another Special Edition of ZooTMZ with this year's Zootopia Leadership Institute public service award winners Nick and Judy Wilde."

They waved and on cue both said "Hello!" with a smile.

Morely turned from the camera to the couple, "So, how did you feel when you found out that you were this year's top award winners?"

Nick answered first, "We were shocked actually. All we want to do is protect and serve the public as policemammals, not get rewarded for it. This isn't a contest between Officers."

Judy was a little more gracious, "But getting this award is very nice. I know that it's trite, but all I've ever wanted to do since being a little girl is to be a police officer."

Nick bragged on Judy a bit, "Rabbits had _never_ been cops before Judy."

"Hush, Nick," she blushed. It was endearing.

"Tell us that story Judy," Morley invited.

She did and spoke about the challenges of being the first small mammal cop without being condescending or critical of her large mammals colleagues. She concentrated on being eventually being accepted because of taking the risks in solving the night howler conspiracy.

Morley concluded by saying, "But Judy, that paved the way for your husband to be a policemammal too."

"Not just me, a _lot_ of other smaller mammals too," Nick smiled in praise of her.

Judy emphasized, "But we're nothing special. All anyone _should_ care about is we're doing our job. We appreciate this award, but don't need any special attention."

Morley shifted subjects now that they felt comfortable with him, "But you're not _just_ partners on the job. You're _life_ partners too."

Judy answered confidently, "Yes, we're a couple just like any other couple in Zootopia."

"Well not _just_ like any other," Morley responded, alluding to their prey and predator heritage.

Afraid Morley would lure them into some kind of same species vs. mixed species argument, Nick quickly interjected, "We live our lives like _any_ other same species couple. We're not freaks of nature. So what if we were natural enemies eons ago? Nature _adapts."_

As if on cue, the pair turned and growled at each other and faked baring teeth and claws at each other, and then laughed. They'd discovered this little 'prey vs. predator' teasing game the latest time they'd done the 'savage way' together, each in a very frisky mood.

Judy quipped, "Obviously, we're _past_ the confrontational stage of our relationship."

Nick was very quick to tease back, "Unless it's the _last_ piece of pizza. Then you'll see a _lot_ of that kind of behavior."

Judy rolled her eyes and smirked, and everyone instantly knew that was true.

They laughed harder and Morley did too. The emcee, one of Joe's employees, looked at the next question that Joe wanted asked, one that was truly embarrassing. But the mongoose made a fateful decision: he ignored the CEO's question and went on asking the questions the way he wanted to ask.

He led them further in their couple's discussion, "Well it's _obvious_ you both get along. You're married now. How's that working out for you?"

Judy answered, "Beautiful, Morley. We are pretty complementary despite our personality differences."

Nick added, "She's the serious one of us and I'm the 'cut up'. But we have a lot of fun and serious moments together."

The mongoose asked, "How did you meet?"

They gave a brief description of their first encounters when Nick was a 'con mammal', taking advantage of Judy as a naïve, brand new cop, and how they became very unlikely crime solving partners, from which friendship developed and grew to much more.

Judy concluded their joint story of how they came to be by stating, "…and so here we are, Morley. Husband and wife police partners."

Nick also stated, "But even _that_ isn't unique in ZPD. There are several other same species married partners. Some of the _best_ partners on the force turn out to be life partners as well. We _all_ anticipate each other's moves. Chief Bogo is great at knowing his mammals' personalities and who works together the best."

…

At home at Bogo's household, his wife Natalie smiled at that, surrounded by his family herd watching the interview together. She knew her husband's talent at that already.

The youngest of the Bogo herd, a six year old cape buffalo, having watched Nick and Judy's interactions more than their words, quipped, "I _like_ them. They're funny!"

The moodiest of the herd, a 12 year old heifer, looked up a moment from her imammalphone and exclaimed, "Dad! They said _nice_ stuff about you on TV."

The young female was no stranger to op ed pieces from the media that were usually uncomplimentary about her father the Chief of Police. Bogo's wife Natalie teased her husband, kissed him on the cheek, and ruffled the dark fur on his head between his horns which he would never admit he liked, "Yes dear, they did. But your father will get over it soon."

The entire Bogo clan laughed at that, and he just pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, especially at Natalie.

He gave his spouse a dismissive look and muttered, "Shush, dear, just keep listening."

The family snickered at his gruff embarrassment at hearing the kind remarks, which was his typical reaction.

…

Back in the studio, the emcee remarked about Nick and Judy, "Despite _all_ that, Nick and Judy, you _are_ unique in being the _best_ set of partners in public service _because_ of your hard work and your bravery. Aren't you guys excited? The big event only a few days away."

The fox and rabbit couple glanced at each other and Judy responded, "We _are,_ but we accept that award only because it reflects _all_ of us at ZPD and our leadership, _not_ just us."

That wasn't prompted or scripted and everyone watching that, especially their friends and colleagues, knew it to be completely sincere. The ZPD Public Relations Chief was ecstatic.

Morley observed, "We won't spoil what you have say at the podium, Nick and Judy, but let's talk about what happens on 'a day with Nick and Judy'. Roll the segments."

The domestic, candid, filmed segments of Nick and Judy ran in the background with a combination of recorded voice and comments and their live the voice over. Morley asked, "What do you do around your apartment?"

Judy laughed, "After our long days on the beat, as _little_ as possible."

The vignette video showed the pair conked out, leaning against each other on their well worn couch, but then followed with a picture of Nick cruising through the sports channels with a bored expression, and showed Judy in a sloppy t-shirt and shorts with her legs draped over his lap reading a real book. It made them snicker and they looked at each other affectionately.

Nick narrated, "Yeah. This is about right. We really _are_ couch potatoes after work."

But seeing the broadcast snuggle, she scooted closer to him on the love seat and she beamed at him, noting, "There's _nothing_ better than to be all curled up on our old couch."

There was actually, but talking about being curled up making love to each other in bed was a subject that couldn't be discussed on family TV.

Nick qualified the comment, "But we're not _always_ that lazy."

The next segment dealt with them doing domestic chores - washing dishes, cooking, and vacuuming.

Judy noted, "We cook and clean like everyone else. We _really_ like to cook together and try new recipes."

Part of the kitchen sequence showed them not just cooking, but throwing veggies at each other and catching fruit in their snouts.

"In _between_ food fights, that is," Nick qualified. Judy squeezed his paw tighter. The camera zoomed in on their ringed hands.

"You mentioned cooking together. Any other hobbies? Morley asked.

"We love the outdoors," Nick smiled, "For all my life I never knew anything but the city. And Judy never knew anything but the country."

The cameras showed scenes of them hiking in Great Mountains Park, swimming and sailing in the lake, wading in creek, doing the zip line and rock climb, in a several other trips to other places. There was a sequence of them camping out in their brand new tent, and having a few problems assembling it. They showed them cooking and playing, but didn't show the one big sleeping bag that they used at night instead of two individual bags.

"Camping is the _best,"_ Judy confirmed, "but anything we do together is fun."

Other clips showed them after work, taking walks in the city, eating at cheap restaurants, going to the movies, visiting museums, dancing, and even swimming in the municipal pool.

Morley noted, "You're just married, right?"

The pair smiled at each other happily, and Judy answered, "Yes. About a month now."

"Did you go on a honeymoon?"

"Not yet. A lot of tough things happened right after we got married. We're going right after the banquet."

"Where are you going?"

Judy grinned, "Aw c'mon, Morley, newlyweds _never_ tell that. We want to keep it a surprise."

Especially since it was now a crime solving trip as well, and giving any tip to the mixed species hating seals suspected of living in Atlantea would have been a blunder.

They couldn't wait to get to Atlantea. Judy and Nick both considered whales and dolphins the most fascinating of nature's creations. They were huge and majestic. They lived and loved and worked and played in the water their whole lives. Every evening, they spent time looking at their itinerary and searching the internet for more info on Atlantea. They also spent a lot of time planning how to hide their crime solving tasks too.

The emcee tossed away another embarrassing question from Joe Camel and asked it in his own way, "You had trouble being accepted as a mixed species couple at first. What do you have to say to the mammals who haven't been kind to you?"

The producer off stage almost ripped off his headset and screamed into his emcee's ear piece, "What are you _doing?_ That _wasn't_ the question. The boss will _kill_ us."

Morley ignored the complaints and kept going. Instead he listened to the heartfelt, kind answer from Judy, "It would be too easy to be angry. Words and attitudes nearly got us killed on duty."

It was a soft allusion to the criticisms that came from this show but they didn't say it.

Nick added, "Words have been harsh at times, but support from a huge number of mammals is comforting. This is new. It's _different._ Mammals are afraid of being different. It's against our instincts, our behaviors. Judy and I were a little afraid at first too, but realized what we have is _real_ , and it is _deep_. But Zootopia was envisioned from the start to accept and _encourage_ being different."

He didn't have to say the phrase. It was burned into everyone's minds.

Morley went more serious, _"Everyone_ wants to know _this_ question."

They knew it was coming. He told them to expect it.

"What about kits?"

Nick said with conviction, "Yes, _definitely._ I was a kit of the streets. Life started out all wrong for me. There's a father out there I never met. Mom was killed. But there are hundreds of young mammals like me out there right now, every day on the streets of Zootopia. Judy and I see them, and many we know. We intend to adopt and make it right for some of them. I want to be the Dad I never had."

She'd heard that story before with family, but it never ceased to give her goosebumps when he said every word with such conviction. And now the entire city knew his commitment. He would be an _amazing_ father.

Nick's knew his comments were intended to be an outreach to his absentee dad out there somewhere, if he was watching, or even alive, as much as a confirmation of the dad he wanted to be.

Morley continued his exploration of Nick and Judy and a future family, "How many? As big as your family, Judy?"

She laughed, "No. Not 275. That was fine for Momma and Daddy. Two city mammals can't own enough land and there isn't an apartment in the city big enough to hold that many kits that we could afford the rent."

Nick added, "And we have two very demanding jobs."

Morley asked an unexpected question, but it was asked kindly, "Is it possible to have your own?"

That was too close to the truth, but neither flinched to give anything away.

Judy postulated while she clutched Nick's paw tighter, "We don't know anything about that. Perhaps the genetic scientists out there could calculate if that's possible. But we know this: adopted or kits of our own doesn't matter. We just want children to raise."

The ultimate question came, right on cue, "But you're not doing anything to prevent kits of your own?"

No one expected them to answer a personal question like that, because it was a direct question that they – a cross species married couple - were intimate and wanted to procreate, but they agreed way before the interview to answer truthfully, because they knew it was coming. They knew a positive answer would provoke species purity mammals, especially "them", and would raise the risk of reigniting the cross species/species purity debate. But ZPD wanted to control the response, not wait for the next set of victims.

They looked sweetly at each other, smiled a bit, blushed, held both paws together, and Judy answered confidently, "No. We're _not."_

At home, sitting riveted to this live TV interview, thousands of female mammals instantly stood on their hind legs, pumped the air with their paws, and screamed, "Yessssss!" to Judy's answer. Tens of thousands more mammals just sat quietly and snuggled closer to their significant others or spouses, and kissed at how sweet this young couple's admission was. Some were cross species couples or just about to become so, inspired with what they were hearing from Nick and Judy.

In Bunny Burrow, Bonnie and Sandra wiped tears from their eyes, and both whispered at the same time, "Bless you, children..."

…

Several hundred or so mammals were disgusted with the whole interview.

Hundreds of miles away in Atlantea, Nemo screamed so loudly at his TV monitor that he startled Naaman standing nearby, "You _bastards._ You _know._ And you _want_ one."

Nemo's hate for Nick and Judy grew tenfold in the past half hour. They were too smooth, too endearing, too much like any normal same species couples. They were the most effective spokesmammals for the cross species movement than anyone else, even the Mayor and his tigress wife. He couldn't wait for Joe to end them.

…

Morley paused long enough on air for the vast audience to ponder her answer, and then observed, "It seems like you two are really happy together."

Judy looked at Nick and smiled, "Deliriously."

"Any final words for the mammals of Zootopia, Nick and Judy?"

Nick commented, "All we ask is that everyone let us live our lives as we choose, and just accept us as we are. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Judy?" asked Morley.

"I couldn't have said it _any_ better than my husband."

…

Snuggled together in their living room chaise ready to begin their latest intimate moments right after the show, Adeline turned to a thoroughly impressed Leodore Lionheart, and teased, "There's your _real_ competition in the election after this one, darling, after you beat Joe _this_ time."

"Or running mates," he grinned.

"I like _that_ better, dear."

The lion and tigress smiled at each other, reached for each other's paws, and headed happily to their bedroom. Adeline paused for a moment, and clutched her stomach. It felt a little weird.

"Are you OK, dear?" Leodore fretted.

"A little bloated. Must have been the asparagus. It always gives me gas," she said.

…

Morley summarized, "You heard it here, Zootopia. Good bye for a little while, and we'll see you _both_ at the Leadership awards banquet. I can't imagine anyone being more deserving."

The city had seen two mammals in a loving personal and professional partnership, not a married freak of nature fox and rabbit.

…

Atop CBS towers in his penthouse suite, Joe Camel gagged and turned the show off. In one 30 minute segment it set back his species purity movement seriously because it portrayed a mixed species couple as normal as any other relationship.

His blood was boiling at Morley and the ZooTMZ producer. Every question had been a 'soft ball'. The emcee hadn't used one single hard question that Joe demanded to be asked.

Right after this was all over and he could stop being nice, Joe was going to fire Morley and his producer. The opportunity to ask the hard questions and place doubt on their relationship and qualifications for the award was completely blown.

Anticipating what their boss would do, both the producer and emcee decided to take whatever the camel decided to dish out, because they knew in their hearts that Joe Camel was totally wrong about mixed species and this interview with Nick and Judy stood as graphic proof. They had other places to get a job. They were friends with Adeline, and they knew ZTV needed both an experienced investigative journalist and an entertainment show host.

…

On her daily trip to Assembly Hall catering office, Ida finally got the gumption to take her wad of bribe cash safely in her handbag to the hiring office.

Ida was a familiar face to them, having been on catered events crews many times over the years. The manager, a donkey, said, "Sorry Ida, we've _still_ got nothin' for you. No one has bowed out of the banquet. It seems every food server in town wants to be there to see Nick and Judy and the others. We can only put you on the substitute server waiting list in the back kitchen."

"I could really use that job. _Any_ job. I've still 'got it'. Things are… really… um… tight now."

The organizers only wanted to see attractive mammals on their TV views of the crowd, and the donkey replied, "Sorry Ida, you may be a great worker and you've always done great in the past, but maybe you should try something else now."

Ida snorted, "Well I don't think your young and beautiful and handsome servers are on the up and up. Did you know they were paying us veterans off to _not_ work?"

She slammed the $200 bribe money on the main desk.

The donkey and zebra looked at each other. They knew. Their hiring managers on the street told them.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" asked the donkey.

Ida accused them, "You know _exactly_ what I mean. Well, it isn't right. Not _that_ much money. Not that much _pressure_. I think something is really wrong, here and you don't want to have it happen at Assembly Hall."

The zebra said, "Ida. It's too late to do anything about it. The banquet is only days away. The service team is already training."

Ida bragged, "I _never_ need to train. That's only for newbies. I can fit in a _nywhere_ at any time with my eyes closed. You know that."

In fact they did and she had helped make many events successful when they encountered problems on the floor.

The donkey accused, "Are you sure you're not jealous and bitter? Take their money, Ida. It was more than we offered and just enjoy the show at home."

She stood and fumed and didn't know what to say next to convince them or their error in judgment.

The donkey crassly said, "If _you_ don't want it, _we'll_ take it."

She snapped, "Idiots. No. You guys are rich."

And she thought, _"And you're also an ass - the other name for a donkey."_

Seeing she was getting nowhere, Ida fumed, "I'm leaving, but if you get an opening you know where to find me."

The zebra tried to be kind to her, "We do Ida. Thanks for letting us know."

She left in a huff.

The zebra turned to the donkey and scolded, _"She_ thought there was something wrong _too_. I _told_ you I didn't like this."

"Well like I said to the old bat, it's too late now," the donkey made excuses.

The zebra retorted, "Are you as blind as one too? She's a kangaroo, not a bat."

"You know exactly what I meant," the donkey replied with annoyance with his colleague.

The zebra insisted, "We _should_ tell someone. This is _very_ irregular."

The donkey continued to rationalize, "The time for that was _days_ ago when we _first_ discussed this. We can't replace them all now. It's _far_ too late. We'll get _fired_ if someone spills soup on the VIPs in front of TV or drops a plate of lentils. This has to go _perfectly._ We have to go with what we have now. As long as they serve the food right it doesn't matter, and they're pretty good with that."

Knowing he could not change the mind of his colleague, the Zebra stated with resignation, "Ida is practically homeless and we _need_ to find a way to get her into the event. She's right. She's served Assembly Hall well for years. I'm putting her on the _top_ of the sub list. Certainly _someone_ will not be able to make it."

"Oh. All right," acquiesced the donkey.

…

Ida hopped sadly away from the Assembly Hall catering office and fretted about what to do next. She didn't feel any less bad than when she walked in their door. She hesitated at the local police precinct, felt the ill gotten money in her purse for a moment, but hopped on past.

She mumbled to herself, "They'll _arrest_ me if I show them the bribe money. Bad guys _never_ get punished. Only innocent _victims_ get punished."

She trudged on, clutching the short order waitress want ad for a run down eatery on the next block.

But Ida remained greatly troubled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Authors notes:** Nothing else matters right now. All I can say about this chapter is: come in, sit down, strap in, and hang on. T for intimacy, innuendo, mild swearing, violence and threatened violence.

…

It was the morning of the banquet, and Nick and Judy awoke, greeted one another, and kissed good morning. Judy was very happy she had made the choice to always sleep in the nude with him. The natural freedom of waking up to rough red fur pressed against soft gray fur was always exhilarating.

"This is it. _This_ is the big day," Judy observed, making curls with her husband's chest fur, tugging just enough to annoy him.

"Yep. It's a good day and bad day," agreed Nick ran his paws through her fur also, but instead of curling her fur, his paws lingered at a couple of places her fur covered.

She turned into Nick's gentle caress to maximize her husband's enjoyment and he winked at her special smile meant only for him during their most intimate moments.

"I know. It's nice to be recognized, but there's _too_ much public focus on us," reflected Judy while all their caresses continued.

"Do you think life will be normal after this, Carrots?" Nick asked.

She answered, a bit melancholy, "Life will _never_ be normal for us again. It really hasn't been from the start. In a whole _bunch_ of ways life will be even crazier. _Especially_ after tonight and that documentary. We'll _always_ be too visible."

"Guess you're right about that. And even _more_ so when we have our kits," Nick added.

She snuggled even closer to him with that admission. She was so pleased that beneath his often detached, carefree manner this fox really wanted to have babies with her. The feeling was mutual.

"I love it when you say that, Nickie, but immediately after tonight we _still_ have crimes to be solved," Judy said to bring them back to reality.

"And a honeymoon to go on," Nick grinned.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, and gave him a quick kiss, "I don't think the Chief will _ever_ have us work under cover."

Seizing the loaded comment, Nick quipped, "Carrots, the _only_ undercover work I want to do right _now_ is to work on _you_ under these covers."

Judy laughed out loud and just shook her head. She totally set herself up.

Nick was right. It was their time. They agreed over the past couple of days to put their search for clues on hold for this very special weekend. There had been no other new clues about the arson and murders in nearly a week, despite the ever-vigilant daily watch by ZPD of media sources, known criminal website behaviors, and tips by informants. There seemed to not be any reason for ZPD to be concerned to have a heightened state of alert for trouble. It looked like the city was going to pause for celebration as it always did annually to celebrate the achievements of its brightest and most talented mammals. Even most of the other metropolitan centers of the world covered the occasion in one way or another. Only a few had similar events. Honoring the extraordinary achievement of its citizens was in the DNA of Zootopia, yet another aspect of this very special metropolis.

Nick and Judy wanted the celebration to start and end privately.

"Come up _here_ where I can see you better," Nick invited. He patted his chest and then gestured to her to come closer, while he gave her a faraway look down the entire length of his snout like she was five miles away.

"Sure!" Judy smiled. She loved it when he asked.

Rising and falling on top of Nick's chest was the best kind of body massage for Judy while listening to him breathe, and she loved hearing his heartbeat race. Especially when she knew that it was her that made it race.

She moved from his side to spread herself across the top of his body just like he asked. She propped her cheeks in both palms while both elbows were firmly planted on his chest. With a very sly grin she proudly showed off her bosom, and let her beautiful strong legs dangle across either side of the outside of his hips.

"Hi there you sexy fox. I'm here. I'm _ready._ The real question is are you ready for _me?"_

"I can see that," he smirked, "and I am _always_ ready for you, Carrots."

"Hmm," she pondered, feeling just how true that was, "So you _are."_

She readjusted so her exquisite features were more visible and let her ears droop on his chest, and really teased him by drawing circles in his chest fur nonchalantly with one finger, "So… handsome… Is there anything _particular_ in mind you want to _do_ right now?"

He could see her tail go vertical over the top of her back like a flag and dragged out what he knew was on her mind, "I think I'm just going to _enjoy_ the view for a minute."

Judy pecked his snout with hers, and invited insistently, "You're cute, but you need to enjoy the view _closer."_

She craved that feeling of oneness that came with all their unions. For further emphasis, her hind paws tickled the outside of each of his calves, just to entice him further. The wordless answer from Nick came quickly, and with that familiar sensation firmly established between them, they smiled, very pleased at the increasing ease with which each new coupling was achieved. They just lay there together with their eyes closed soothing each other.

"Nothing's better than you and me like _this,"_ he murmured, and ran his paw tenderly from her ears down her back fur to her tail.

"Mmm hmmm," she sighed, nodding her head gently against his furry chest in blissful agreement, savoring the thrill of his soft paw motion along her spine.

But then, she sat up atop him, perked up, grasping his paws in hers, playing with him, and was ready for some more active fun, "See? That's _much_ better, fox."

He crossed his hands behind his head, and absorbed the amazing view of his bride straddled atop him with a very self serving grin. She was incredibly beautiful in all her natural state revealed before him in their union.

With her hands now free, she interfered with his smug satisfaction in admiring her by vigorously ruffling his chest and abdominal fur. She leaned back a little, and crossed her arms to admire her handiwork. Nick's chest now looked like he'd combed it with a blender and she giggled at her accomplishment.

He looked up at her from his back with an eyebrow askance, and noted her efforts, "Proud of yourself, Carrots?"

 _"Never_ more so," she smirked, puckered her lips at him, and blew him a kiss.

Mildly annoyed, Nick complained, "I'll be getting the snarls out of me for a _week."_

"Maybe they'll work themselves out with what we do _next,"_ she offered enticingly.

"It's worth a try," he agreed, "Let's try something _new_ since this is going to be a special day."

"Sure!" she encouraged him. They still had a long list of fun things to try together.

Nick sat up too, but that surprised her, made her yelp, and she nearly fell off his lap backward, He caught her back and instinctively she clutched him around the shoulders. To hang on better with her upper body pressed up against his chest, she locked her ankles behind his back. A joint wave of ecstasy racked both of them simultaneously.

They were face to face and a long deep kiss ensued. The intensity of it made Judy's head spin, as usual. When she finally came up for air, she fanned herself a moment and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! _That_ was nice."

"That's for sure, Carrots. Comfy?" Nick asked, as short of breath as his bride, stroking her drooping ears.

"Yep. I think I'm _very_ cozy now, "she answered, settling a little more to heighten his pleasure. And hers.

This wasn't their first time to be intimate in this manner but the sensations of everything they were doing seemed extra special this morning.

She tightened her clutch around his shoulders while he smirked at her and gave her those half-lidded dreamy - but scheming - eyes.

She snickered, "What are you planning _now_ , you crazy fox? I _know_ you are up to no good."

Nick's intimate 'no good' ideas usually meant brand new levels of emotional excitement for them.

"Me? Never. Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Like _this?"_ she said in true surprise.

"Sure. Why not?"

Judy was skeptical but eager at the same time. This was really going to be fun, "Well… I _guess_ so, but you'd better _not_ be going outside, or I'm getting off _this_ train right now."

"Nothing of the sort," he grinned mischievously. She could see the wheels turning in that clever brain.

"OK, but where _are_ we going?" she said a little doubtfully, as she hung on tighter to him, so she wouldn't fall off his lap backwards on to the floor, but she knew her link with him was so secure, she was pretty sure she wasn't going anywhere. The virility of this fox of hers was truly amazing. If they couldn't make kits together, nature just didn't want it to be.

"It's a surprise," Nick teased, and turned put his hind paws on the floor carefully, making sure they moved as one. She gripped him even more firmly.

He stood up and started walking with her. She squealed in delight, because standing brought a whole new set of feelings to them both. Nick shivered so hard carrying her that he almost toppled over.

 _"Easy_ there, stud," she cautioned, and calmed him by caressing one of his ears while he steadied himself with her. She was equally overcome with sensations.

Recovering from the sudden joint rush, Nick assured her, "I'm OK now. This takes a little getting used to. Are you?"

"Oh yes, this is _very_ exciting," she said sincerely.

He stood at the doorway to their bedroom and kidded, "Well Carrots we have _choices_ to make here."

"And those are?" she played along happily with this new intimate game, as ecstatic as she could possibly become to be suspended in mid-air joined to her husband. There was as much trust as there was physicality involved. And the pair had plenty of both for each other.

He inquired simply, "Kitchen or shower?"

Judy really didn't know what to chose, but teased him, "Dear me. Such choices. _Hard_ choices. _Very_ hard choices."

They both laughed.

 _"Choose_ , rabbit!" Nick demanded with some physical emphasis.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed and her nose and ears flushed nicely, while she praised him, "That was _wonderful,_ Nickie."

He'd hit a new, especially sensitive spot. She asked if he would do that again, and he obliged her, with the same joyful response in his mate.

Running her finger along his snout and tweaking his big black wet nose, she teased, "Sweetheart, what if I want you to just finish things where we stand?"

Nick reflected, "We kind of _already_ did that. But I'm not picky. As long as you're comfortable and feel good."

"I feel _wonderful_ thanks to you, stud. Last time we weren't face to face, dear. As I recall, you and I were 'flying united' that time."

For emphasis, she tickled his tail with her locked paws behind and they chuckled.

Nick faked a scolding, "Don't make me drop you. It's a long way to that hard floor."

"OK. I'll be good."

They exchanged tender looks, quite happy with the situation but knew the clock was running out on their personal time, and as fun as their love play was together, they wanted the ultimate feeling together, so Nick asked, "Sooner or later you _do_ have to choose, Carrots. Believe it or not I really can't hold you like this _all_ day."

She kidded him and dragged her decision out to annoy him, "I'm _so_ disappointed to hear _that_ , fox, but since you _insist_ … hmmm… I don't know. How about: the kitchen? Afterwards we can fix a simple breakfast before we go."

Making breakfast – and cooking in general - was already becoming one of the couple's favorite hobbies to do together.

Nick agreed, "Sounds great, Carrots. One trip to the kitchen coming right up. Since you mentioned being like a train here: 'Your ticket, ma'am?'"

"You sorta of punched my ticket _already_ , Mr. Conductor," Judy laughed, glancing down at their current situation and smirked.

"So I did!" he replied, and they couldn't stop laughing about Judy's clever joke.

Walking together like this as just as sensual as 'page 75' but this way they got to hug and kiss as they went, and it intensified their emotions. It wouldn't be long now, as their playfulness turned to deep desire.

Nick plopped her hindquarters right on the kitchen counter. It was the perfect height for this kind of activity and they knew it. They were not going to waste any more time.

But despite her fur, the counter top was like a block of ice. She shrieked, " _Cold!_ Cold! Quick, Nickie, pull me up! Augghhh it's cold!"

He raised her back into the air and she calmed down. He rubbed his warm paw along her hindquarters grazing her tail, adding to her delight.

She was amused, saw the smirk, so she scolded him, "I _appreciate_ your attention to warming _me_ up, Nicholas P. Wilde, but you aren't doing anything to warm up the _counter_ , dear."

He gave her a really goofy grin, and admitted, "Oops. My bad…"

Then they laughed, so she replied, "Let me down just a little slower, and let me warm it up a little at a time."

He teased her, "Your bunny butt is _plenty_ big enough to warm up the whole counter all at once."

She gave him a perturbed look, "I can _still_ say 'no' to this, despite the fact we're _already_ together."

He scoffed, "I _know_ you want this. That's just an idle threat."

She admitted softly, "True, husband. Proceed."

Gingerly they settled her down on the counter this time. Nick helped by placing his paws on the counter top to warm it before her hindquarters touched.

With the sound of total devotion to Nick, she stated,"You clever fox! Here's your reward."

That triggered what they really were leading to for some time. Judy showered him in kisses and leaned into him pressing against him as close as she could in time with their movements. They enjoyed each other with the sounds of their shared love – though muted enough to not draw the ire of their neighbors again - for an extended period, until both responded in delightful soaring joy at the very moment of their completion.

After a very long and pleasant lingering time together, Judy looked down at the counter and joked, "Uh oh, clean up on Aisle #3!"

He nearly dropped her into the sink from the laughter that ensued between them, ending with a very satisfied kiss.

He caressed her forehead and the length of her ears then down her back to her still highly sensitive tail, with a happy smile, "You are just simply amazing, Carrots."

She responded just as lovingly, "So are you, husband. Loving you is so _much_ fun in so _many_ ways. Are you hungry?" she inquired.

"Well I _was_ but now I'm _really_ satisfied."

"Oh, you crazy fox. Not _that_ kind of hungry. But I feel the same. I bet that you're really famished for real _food_ , aren't you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

It was time to separate anyway, so they cleaned each other and the counter and started to fix breakfast for two. It was amusing to see two naked mammals making breakfast together but it was fun for them. They enjoyed their hot cereal, cinnamon, raisins, juice, coffee, and some fresh fruit to accompany admiring each other.

They made eyes for each other and snickered, until Nick invited, "Come here. You're too far away, rabbit."

"Didn't we _start_ the day with that request, Nick? Isn't it too soon to try again?"

Nick answered, "Yes, but we can still be close."

Judy realized, "Oh? You mean we should share breakfast 'all cozy like'?"

"Uh huh," he affirmed.

She sat on his lap using him like a soft furry chair, settling in his lap comfortably, and they both ate.

"Like that?" she inquired.

"Very much! I'm wondering if I can _ever_ go back to the _normal_ way of eating," he mused.

"Crazy fox!"

He put his furry free arm completely around her waist. The secure feeling felt wonderful to her.

She admitted, "Uh… Nickie. I want to keep doing this too."

He quipped, "Well this is fine for _now_ , but it might not work out so well if your mother came to visit us."

"You big dumb fox, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ being naked with you in front of her!" she exclaimed, and blushed with the thought in spite herself.

They played a little game of stealing bites from each other's side by side bowls.

"This is real living, Carrots."

"I agree."

While seated together, Nick soothed her paw, kissed and caressed the back of Judy's neck and ears, giving her a happy shiver, which made her scrunch her shoulders in cute way. She closed her eyes and chirruped for him in total happiness.

Had they not just enjoyed each other, and had nothing else to do today, they probably would have made love again right in their seat at the kitchen table, but made a future mental note of doing so.

Soon they were done eating, and rinsed and placed all the dishes in the sink. They'd wash them in the morning.

"How about a shower?" Judy urged.

Nick concurred, "Yes. We need to look our best for the day. It's already 9 AM."

"Yeah. We're _still_ a bit of a mess."

"We can take care of _that_ easily," he grinned.

Nick scooped Judy up in his forepaws, and with her arms around his neck as he cradled her, Judy said with amusement, "Gosh. Talk about special service _twice_ in one day!"

This way of carrying Judy to the bathroom was a little more conventional, even if it wasn't nearly as exciting.

"Hang on Carrots."

"I will, I will!" she assured him.

They showered together, but because they had such a wonderful time together during their extensive intimacy, they just scrubbed and shampooed each other to prepare for the coming banquet evening, ending with a quick soggy hug before toweling off. But they were still damp, so left some time to air dry their fur before dressing, which they found enjoyable many times over the past few weeks of marriage.

Something about the day heightened Nick and Judy's desire to be continually close to each other, more so than usual. Judy sat in Nick's lap again, this time at their computer desk, while letting their fur dry naturally. Both enjoyed their post-intimacy, after-shower time immensely. Judy worked their fan site on the desktop and Nick was on his phone to spend some time on social media. Both were busy thanking and answering so many well wishes from fans about their awards tonight. They double checked to make sure their web cam was off and covered.

They kept watch on their time, and each other, knowing the awardees and sponsors luncheon was noon at the luxury hotel across the street from Assembly Hall, followed by the program rehearsal walk-through on stage. There was very little free time after that, and the VIP reception started at 5 PM. The grand entrance into the banquet room would happen at 6. It was going to be a busy and exciting day, and they promised to end it the way they started it with a personal celebration. Nick was up for another candlelit, intimate bath together and Judy was very eager to do so too. It would be a perfect ending to a perfect day.

At 10 AM a preset alarm went off and Nick sighed and advised, "Time, my beautiful rabbit wife, to get even _more_ beautiful."

The thought of her in the slinky blue dress excited him, as if he didn't need enough reason to be excited about her.

She reluctantly got up from Nick's lap, dug around in her dresser drawer, and stood tantalizingly naked, smirking with a new piece of underwear he had never seen before, "Help me with my thong, dear."

It was the only thing smooth and seamless enough to cover her without a fabric or fur bump underneath her very form fitting dress. Nick noted there was even less fabric to it than her bikini bottom.

He asked with a sly grin, "Help you with putting it on or taking it _off?"_

She cast a disdainful look at him, _"Each_ in their due time, you horny fox. I _know_ what you want tonight to celebrate our award."

"The same thing _you_ want, dear."

"I _always_ like it when we agree on so many things, husband," she snickered and pecked his snout. A little electric zing flashed through both.

He helped her with the tight fit of the blue thong that matched her formal gown, letting his paws drift to a few places before fully covering her, making her giggle, but she let him, only lightly swatting his wandering paws. She loved the way he made her feel so often with only the lightest touch, knowing every inch of her body.

"You're not _any_ help," she complained in jest, and fought a desire to tackle him into their bed again. They still weren't sure what was driving their unusually high sexual attraction and playfulness for one another today, but their banter and antics were very entertaining.

Feeling the same way, he retorted, "I was hoping to convince you to not wear anything underneath and only _we_ would know."

As she pulled up her long gown that didn't need a bra, she scolded, "Do you want me to flash the _entire_ city? My modeling session after shopping was _only_ for you."

"Darn…" he smirked in fake disappointment as he snapped his fingers.

Judy gave him a dim view, "You _know_ that we don't have _any_ more time for _that_ sort of thing until we get home. Wasn't our encounter _on_ the counter enough, dear?"

They laughed with her clever word play, but Nick complained playfully, "No. Once is _never_ enough with you, Carrots. _Especially_ when you look like _that."_

Even with just the dress and no other accessories she looked absolutely dazzling.

"You're sweet, but _settle down_ now fox," Judy admonished Nick but promised, "There will be _plenty_ of time when we get home. We can sleep in late Sunday morning. Or if you want, _never_ get out of bed the _whole_ day."

That last point really got his attention, "I _like_ that plan, Carrots."

Nick let Judy help him dress, and Nick helped her with her jewelry. She knew he liked helping her put on the tail choker piece especially, though he paid more attention to her tail than the jewelry, and he made her yelp in delight with one touch.

Fanning herself, she gave him a nasty look and scolded, _"Stop_ that Nick! I _told_ you not 'til _tonight."_

The fox shrugged not very innocently, but with a good look at his fully dressed and adorned wife, his jaw dropped. Judy was a total vision with her blue dress, anklets, bracelet, necklace, and cottontail choker jewelry. She showed off her wedding band and engagement ring set that perfectly matched the other jewelry.

He held her by both shoulders and gazed into her lavender eyes as she looked up at his admiring green eyes lovingly with her paws on his shoulders too, "And _you_ my dear Mrs. Wilde, are the _most_ beautiful mammal in _all_ of Zootopia."

"To _your_ eyes, silly fox. I sure have _you_ fooled. Besides, you _have_ to say that to me. I'm your _wife."_

"True, but I'm _still_ right about you," he attempted to offset her typical humbleness. It made her blush.

"And look at you too, Detective Wilde. You're like a charming old mammal kingdom's prince," she grinned and nearly swooned at his handsomeness.

His formal police tuxedo was very masculine, and his left chest had a number of medals across it, the same awards she had earned, but couldn't wear tonight on her gown. The cut of the all-white tux jacket against his blue pants with the military style red stripe down the sides to the cuff just above the ankles was very sharp looking and coordinated well with her gown. This was the first time Judy had ever seen Nick in a tuxedo with its accenting blue bow tie. She utterly loved the look.

He answered her, "A prince who _only_ has eyes for you."

"Don't I know _that._ I feel them on me _all_ the time," she teased while she got on tip toes and kissed his snout.

"Well, Carrots, you need to give them right back to me now. Those are _my_ eyes!"

She giggled.

They knew that had never looked better and took a few selfies with her real digital pocket camera to keep for their personal album and send to her parents. They were under orders from Lourdes and Adeline to not reveal their banquet fashion photos on Snoutbook until the official reception press photographs were released.

They locked the apartment door, descended the stairs, and stood on their stoop. Passersby smiled or waved at the young couple, or offered congratulations. They discouraged pictures and everyone was polite and obliged.

Right on time Ed and Cynthia picked them up in front of their apartment in Ed's taxi.

"Our chariot awaits!" Nick kidded Ed as he pulled up, got out and opened the door for them.

"As long as you don't mind _four_ wheeled chariots driven by echidnas that charge fares," Ed quipped.

The mental picture of that was most amusing, recalling the more exciting, more traditional chariot race scene in the movie "Ben Fur".

"Aren't you the handsome couple? Going somewhere important?" Cynthia teased, leaning out the front passenger window. She insisted that Ed take her to see them off in person to the banquet. Her tank top and short shorts were cute on her and her long tail tickled Ed under his chin. It was a warm day, and she had every intention of making it a hot night for her husband when his shift was over.

Judy jested with her friend, "Oh. I dunno, Cyn. We heard there was some kind of free food at the Assembly Hall and thought we'd go mooch some."

That made them all laugh. Already traffic was heavy for a Saturday, and Ed had to do a lot of sudden maneuvering and taking alleys and side streets.

They got to the JW Mammaliott Signature Hotel right on time for the luncheon, and practice for the event. At the drop off point for passengers, a long red carpet was rolled out all the way to the hotel main entrance for the VIPs and honorees to walk in front of the event supporters. Already there was a huge crowd to greet all the awardees.

Nick and Judy cold see the streetside reporter from CBS in her formal wear, camera, and microphone, peering toward the cab. She was there to get comments from all the VIP guests and honorees as they went in for the luncheon. Of all the slimy reporters Joe Camel had on his staff, Brandy, an alpaca, was the least slimy. There was a rumor that she was Joe's cousin and so there were rumors of her being hired via nepotism instead of her talent.

Almost everyone else arrived in their own fancy limo, but the well-worn old taxi confused Brandy.

She said to the audience, "Let's see who _this_ is."

The reporter worried that this was a mistake - a tourist or businessman in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her vanity overcame her. She didn't want to look bad on camera with some nobodies to interfere with the glamour event of the year.

A doorman opened Ed's cab door dutifully as if it were the most expensive limousine in town.

A bejeweled ankle attached to a shapely gray paw stepped gracefully on to the red carpet, and a shiny blue dress gradually appeared from the cab. The gown shimmered brightly in the late morning sunshine as the mammal emerged from the cab. Judy let her ears perk up so she appeared a little taller next to Nick in his full formal police uniform. She smiled turned to the cameras to show off her jeweled tail and the deep cut in the back of the dress. Even Brandy was impressed with how Judy carried herself for the cameras. Adeline was watching on the monitor from in the hotel, and was very proud at her coaching of Judy and Nick's 'big walk'.

The crowd took a collective gasp at the beauty of the lagomorph female. Her companion Nick emerged in his full ZPD 'dress formal'. Most mammals had never seen a ZPD tuxedo uniform and were instantly impressed. The fans broke into a huge cheer and applause, and cameras flashed. Nick and Judy fans knew who it was, but had never seen them so formally dressed. They looked as glamorous as movie stars, and carried themselves with great poise.

…

In Bunny Burrow, Sandra and Bonnie watched almost in shock, and Bonnie gasped, "That _gorgeous_ rabbit… is _my_ daughter?"

"There's only _one_ Judith Wilde _I_ know that's a bunny, Bonnie," Sandra kidded.

"I guess my little girl is all grown up in the big city, now," Stu said proudly, though he was a little upset she was showing so much fur to the cameras. He was still getting used to his daughter being naked around Nick, and being intimate.

Sandra added, "And Nick… he's _so_ handsome."

Melvin snorted, so Sandra added, "Well not as handsome as _you_ were at his age!"

The elderly fox and rabbits had a good chuckle, and enjoyed the coverage.

…

Brandy's concern changed to a wide smile, as she narrated for the TV, "Oh look! It's _everyone's_ favorite fox and rabbit couple – our _top_ awardees. They look absolutely marvelous together, don't you think? Here they come! Let's let them enjoy their walk and catch them on their way in."

The couple stopped along the VIP walk to shake hands and sign autographs, but rather than be mobbed, they kept moving along the long red carpet hand in hand, edged with crowd control stanchions, until they got to the social reporter.

Brandy greeted the pair enthusiastically, "Good _morning,_ Nick and Judy. _My,_ Nick, aren't _you_ dashing. _Judy,_ what an _incredible_ dress and accessories. Your tail bracelet is _quite_ exquisite."

To Nick, it was quite sexual, and Brandy wished that she had one. And a fox like Nick.

"Thank you," they both said, and blushed. There was an added cheer from the crowd.

"I don't know about me, but Nick sure cleans up well," Judy beamed with pride at her husband.

Nick shrugged indifferently, "Eh, I just put on what Judy tells me, Brandy."

The alpaca reporter asked, "How to you feel arriving for the big celebration?"

Judy grabbed Nick's paw, beginning to get caught up in the excitement and enthusiasm of the supportive crowd, "We feel _wonderful_ and can't _wait_ for the evening."

 _"To be over,"_ they both thought, could see each other think it, and stifled their laughter.

"Typical humble Nick and Judy. We know you have to go; may we have a word with you after the festivities?" Brandy asked.

Nick replied, "Sure. We'll be at the press corps area for sure. See you there, Brandy."

They knew that there was no official press and media for the luncheon and rehearsal. Everything was all meetings and practices and receptions until the end of the event

After-ceremony interviews were mandatory. The pair was not really looking forward to that part to be beset by a lot of inane obvious questions.

Brandy's attention was taken by another arriving limo, and turned away from the fox and rabbit as she narrated, "Here comes more awardees. Let's see who's next!"

After passing by the hundreds of public admirers lining the red carpet area, Nick and Judy entered the Mammaliott Hotel. Inside, although it was much more controlled and formal, it was still crowded with Institute officials, network workers, hotel and Assembly Hall employees, VIPs, and sponsors. Nick and Judy were greeted by many members of the Leadership Institute as they entered the reception and luncheon room. They were given a program that showed where and when to be - the afternoon stage walkthrough, dry run of the awards, and last minute instructions to the honorees and head table guests and VIPs. Everything from here on out was completely scripted. Judy knew that would chafe Nick and she wasn't all that thrilled either, but they promised each other they could deal with it, keeping each other's sanity by making snide private side comments along the way.

Before they went into the private party, they, like everyone else, had to go through an obligatory security check. Bogo himself was supervising, but had the detail lead most of the actions. The security detail, including Bogo, wore their formal tuxedos too, but did carry personal taser weapons. They were not expecting any trouble - or at least Bogo wanted to give the impression that there wasn't any expected - to keep the crowds calm. The hotel was inside the security perimeter, and once inside, no one involved in the evening's affairs could leave. They would use the glass skyway to walk from the hotel to the Assembly Hall reception lobby when it was time.

Bogo gave Nick and Judy a smart salute, which they returned, and shook their hands, "Congrats Officers. Enjoy the evening. We promise to make it incident free."

Judy puzzled, "You're not going to the banquet, Chief?"

He shrugged, "I've been to enough of these 'rubber tofu' events to last a lifetime."

Usually banquet food was awful and tough, hence the uncomplimentary term.

Both remembered the Chief been an honoree years ago when he was their age, a thought that made them proud of their own moment.

"Besides, someone in the city government _has_ to be working today. Security is my thing. Not drinking, eating, and schmoozing. Mayor Lionheart asked me personally to run security, since the entire city's leadership is here."

Nick said in jest, "Well, Chief, can I drink _your_ share of the cocktails, sir?"

Judy ribbed her husband but they all laughed, and Nick and Judy felt like nothing bad could happen if their boss was in charge.

They noticed that their conversation was holding up the line, causing some consternation by the rich, privileged donors behind them for the delay, so they said goodbye to Bogo and moved along.

When they got to the glass enclosed, outside facing elevator, they were met and escorted to the VIP luncheon by two perky, smiling young Institute youth leader interns who rode with them the entire 40 stories to the rooftop restaurant that was reserved only for the VIPs, Institute sponsors, and awardees. The intent of the intern program was for the young mammals to get exposure in high Zootopian society. They could possibly receive scholarships or a job by this experience.

The female beaver and male wallaby said, "We really admire you, Officers Wilde."

"Nick and Judy please," Judy corrected their formality.

"Do you want to be in law enforcement?" Nick asked.

The male answered, "Yes very much so. We like helping mammals and prevent crime."

"You know we have a junior officer program for high schoolers," Judy offered.

They blushed and admitted, "We're actually in the Community College."

Nick wand Judy suddenly felt old, or maybe the mammals looked young for their age.

Judy apologized, "Oh. Sorry about that. Send us an email and we'll get you in touch with the officer in charge of the program."

"That would be wonderful!" the wallaby exclaimed.

The elevators only had a few more floors to go.

The beaver admitted, "And… umm. We want to be just like _you_ after we get our law enforcement degrees."

The young mammals held paws for a moment and released them, worried someone might see and scold them.

"Oh! That's so sweet," Judy smiled.

"Don't let _anyone_ stop you," Nick challenged them.

The wallaby stated confidently, "Our parents approve. As long as we have jobs before we get married."

"That's all you need then," Nick assured them.

The doors to the elevator opened and they were nearly overwhelmed by the noise of the conversations in the restaurant.

The two smiled at Nick and Judy, "We have to go back down to the lobby. There are more honorees to escort."

Judy offered, "Best of luck to you both. If you want to talk later, we can."

"Thank you," they said and grasped paws for the trip down alone. The beaver was thinking about getting brave enough to sneak a kiss from his fiancé high above the city, and she wanted that.

The elevator doors closed, Nick and Judy turned, smiled with their pleasant encounter with the young mammal couple. Ready to join the big crowd, Judy formally placed her forepaw into the crook of Nick's elbow and he formally escorted his wife into the luncheon reception.

They barely recognized any of the mammals in the greeting line ahead of them, except for the top dignitaries.

Judy clutched his arm nervously, and was a little intimidated, "Oh Nick, dear me. We don't belong with all these mammals. These mammals are so important. We're just cops."

Nick asserted "For today and tonight, we are important too."

Judy was relieved, "This is why I need you. You're strong when I'm not."

Nick grinned at his bride, "You're _plenty_ strong, Carrots. Or it might be my laissez faire laziness that I don't _care_ about what all these VIPs think of us."

She poked him, but he was right.

The first person who officially greeted them from among the VIPs was Adeline, and she immediately set them at ease, "Goodness, you two, don't you look _absolutely_ amazing together! That gown looks even better than when you tried it on, Judy, and Nick, what a dashing tux that is. So many medals!"

"Thank you Adeline for letting me buy this gown," Judy smiled gratefully.

"We tried to put _her_ medals on it but she couldn't stand up," Nick praised his wife.

Adeline loved this cute couple, and retorted, "Nick, I don't know any husband who's prouder of his wife than _you_ are. And you _know_ it's my pleasure Judy. It is a small price to pay to help honor what you _both_ have done for the safety of Zootopia."

The females hugged and smiled.

Nick enjoyed their female bonding but asked in a friendly manner, "So where's His Honor the Mayor? There can't _possibly_ be something more important today then to _not_ be here with you."

"You're kind Nick, but he _is_ busy doing 'Mayor stuff' until the reception and banquet. Such is life in the big city. The Institute is my thing and he lets me do it."

They laughed, but knew with the ring of the elevator she'd soon have more guests to greet.

"Can't wait for our dinner together, guys," Adeline added.

 _"If I can only keep my lunch down,"_ she reminded herself.

Nick and Judy engaged in a lot of idle chatting with the others. They did fine despite having the earlier anxiety. They were a little fatigued already but knew this mingling and socializing would continue through lunch, all afternoon, and well into the night. The names of mammals they were introduced to and meeting with were already a swirl. Fortunately everyone had name tags with their access credentials.

Nick and Judy took one wrong turn, finding themselves face to face with Joe Camel. He was very tall. It was very awkward, and all they could say was, "Uhh… Hello, Mr. Camel. Congratulations on your award."

He could barely get the words out, "You too, Officers."

They all quickly turned away from each other to talk to other mammals.

The luncheon was otherwise very fun and special. Most of these rich mammals were actually nice and no one brought up any ugly politics with Nick and Judy. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for the fox and rabbit regarding their relationship as well as their award.

It was easy to talk with everyone, since most of the socialites engaged them about the fun interview on TV. It was a perfect conversation starter because of all the things they liked doing. No one brought up the sensitive subject of having kits. Besides, that question had been pretty convincingly answered for all of Zootopia.

Lourdes stood at the head table, and clinked her water glass with her hoof to get everyone's attention.

"Let all the festivities _begin_ , my dear fellow mammals," she announced enthusiastically, "We'll tell you more about what happens this afternoon and this evening although it was all printed in the handouts, invitations, and awards packets you received in the mail. For now, enjoy your food. We have ZTV anchorman Peter Moosebridge for our luncheon speaker, so you're in for a treat."

Everyone loved Peter and it was a well known fact he was a very entertaining speaker when he was unconstrained by the nightly news format.

The luncheon was sponsored by Adeline's network. She was trying to not let her broadcast company ZTV be completely overshadowed by Joe's CBS network.

"While we have lunch, we'll run five minute versions of all the TV documentaries on each of you so you'll get to know your fellow honorees a little better before tonight. To start, we're going to play a little game together. We'd like you all to introduce yourself, and tell us one _little known_ fact about you for the others to guess. When we're all done eating, you'll go over to the stage and practice your 'grand entrance' for tonight with Morley. You'll only have a little free time after that before show time. You're all _ours_ today," Lourdes joked.

Nick leaned over and asked, "Should I tell them about 'page 75'?"

Judy looked aghast and ribbed him, "You _do_ and you're getting that award _without_ me, potentially- _ex-_ husband."

They stifled outright guffaws.

It was a very fun game, and they agreed to use the fact that they loved outdoor sports and they described their first canoe trip that end up capsizing, but without the details of her pilfered bikini top.

…

Ida was dressed in her standard server's uniform and stood at the staff entrance to Assembly Hall's kitchen as the evening server crew started to assemble in the mid afternoon. The hiring managers from the other day, the kudu and kangaroo, checked everyone. Dozens of servers from the evening walked by Ida, flashing their official special event serving staff credentials they'd been issued, but still had to do a security check. As Duke passed through security, he prided himself that the weapons for the massacre were common kitchen utensils and were inside already.

Some of the food server mammals stared and wondered what was going on with Ida just standing there. Many were friends with her or at least acquaintances. Once he was checked through, Duke was busy checking his 25 server/assassins off his list. The other food worker union shop stewards did the same with their mammal staffs. Duke frowned. Not everyone was there and it was getting late. It was the Amur Tigers that he needed for the front table to take down of the Mayor and his wife and Lourdes so he could concentrate on the fox and rabbit. He looked at his watch. It was nearly 3:30 PM. The clock moved very fast, and still the Amur Tigers had not arrived. He made several phone calls, anxiously trying to track them down.

At 3:55, the zebra show organizer came to the back door and checked with the kangaroo and kudu catering chiefs gathered the food worker stewards together. Each of the stewards reported 100% attendance by their teams. Duke hesitated.

The zebra asked impatiently, "Duke? What's the status of your mammals?"

Duke couldn't hide the truth, "Uhhh. I'm missing two, sir."

The zebra was instantly not pleased, "Where are they?"

Duke gave the wrong answer, "I don't know yet. They won't answer their phones or texts."

The zebra had resisted Duke's bribes to get his staff assigned to all the prime server duties, but accepted it anyway, because his donkey colleague talked him into accepting the illegal pay off. Interestingly, the donkey was nowhere to be seen so far today. The zebra looked for a chance to reprimand Duke's team if they got out of line.

He had the chance now, and said in checked anger, "That's _unacceptable,_ Duke. You need to manage your mammal team. Everyone knew the rules when they signed on. There are _no_ exceptions."

The zebra glanced at Ida just outside the employee entrance, wringing her paws fretfully and pacing. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. She didn't want to have the zebra say 'no' to her again.

"I know sir. I'm sorry," Duke answered.

The zebra was not convinced of his sincerity, "What roles do your tardy servers play?"

Duke sighed, "Serving the head table. The Mayor, the Institute Director, and the police couple honorees."

The zebra became incensed. Zebras often had short tempers, and this lapse really lit him off, "Great… just freaking _great,_ Duke. The _most_ important servers in the _whole_ banquet are your no shows? You have _two_ minutes to get them here, or _I'm_ making the decision to _replace_ them. I'm going to remember this about you and your servers, Duke, at the _next_ banquet."

The kudu and Kangaroo hiring managers stood within earshot and were embarrassed, and quietly exited to get the serving teams started in the kitchen and banquet hall. When their zebra boss got on a tirade, no one on the staff was safe from his wrath.

"I'll call again," Duke answered in true frustration and anger directed at the tigers.

 **…One hour earlier…**

The two Amur Tiger Gang server/assassins missed the first two urgent calls from Duke to them because their cell phone batteries were dead. They had overslept the first two missed calls, and now were fighting over who to blame. They'd gotten into a drunken gang party last night to celebrate the end of the fox and rabbit, and were so plastered they slept all day, well past the time needed to get up and get ready. They were dressed in their servers' uniforms and ready to go finally, but quarreled as they rushed to a street corner to catch a cab to the Assembly Hall.

"You SOB, you _told_ me you set an alarm."

"An alarm on a _dead_ phone doesn't do us any good. You were supposed to have Kathy wake us up as a back up."

"Idiot. She was as drunk as _we_ were. Especially after you had your _way_ with her right in front of everyone."

He said with true pride at his conquest and remembered everyone cheering them on as their passion soared, _"That_ was an amazing experience. Don't you wish she was yours?"

He had the scratches from Kathy's claws to prove it, but that was the way both liked it with each other.

The other tiger tried to unsee the disgusting carnal scene of his colleague and his girl going at it from last night by demanding, "Take _that_ taxi. It's available."

He turned up his nose in disgust not wanting a ride from the small mammal, "No. No way. An echidna's driving. We don't need _rodents_ taking us to the Hall. He'll kill us in an accident."

His colleague ordered, "I don't care if it's a _narwhal_ driving. Take it _anyway_. We've been standing here for _twenty_ minutes. All the _other_ taxis have been full. Or ignored us."

The Amur Tiger Gang lived in a crime-ridden part of town, and the tiger thugs were well known to cause a lot of that crime. Taxis often avoided picking up the tigers because there were a lot of taxi muggings, some of them perpetrated by the Amur Gang.

But they were desperate to get to the Assembly Hall so they flagged the taxi down, and jumped in the passenger compartment in a hurry.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Where are you going?" Ed asked in a friendly tone, despite his concerns about them.

One of the tigers said tersely, "Assembly hall. We're in a _huge_ hurry. We're working there tonight."

Ed noticed the white food server's outfits.

The echidna cautioned, "I was just there dropping someone else off. I'll warn you: traffic is getting bad, but you just hired the _best_ cab in the city to get you there on time."

"We'll pay you _double_ to get us there in _twenty_ minutes," one of the tigers promised, planning to use the money he'd stolen from someone else last night.

Ed knew that was highly unlikely unless the cab sprouted wings and flew there, but he said, "I'll do my best. On our way."

The riders were mostly silent during the journey, but looked very anxious.

Ed was on his own for the rest of his shift. He dropped Cynthia at home after delivering Nick and Judy at the Assembly Hall. The couple knew he had to take advantage of the peak fare earning time with the banquet and a ball game the same night, plus the normal Saturday night restaurant and night club traffic.

Cynthia tantalized her husband as they parted, by telling him she had some special entertainment of her own for both of them later after he got home. That could only be one thing. He needed the fares but didn't want to do anything but be with Cynthia, knowing what she would be planning. He doggedly continued though, because fares before and after each big activity would make the couple a tidy profit for the month. He told himself it was only five more hours and he'd be home and in bed with his wife. The thought of making love to his beautiful Cynthia spurred him on.

 _"My wife,"_ he thought happily, deeply grateful to his good friends Nick and Judy that - only a few weeks ago - they encouraged and stood with them for going through with their impromptu marriage, despite the tragedy at Lookout Point Lodge. Life had only gotten better since for the echidna and kangaroo rat.

Progress in the crowded streets of Zootopia was slow, although Ed was doing better than private drivers, but he had to cut off a number of fellow cab driver and private citizens.

One of the tigers broke the silence, "Cabbie, can we use your car recharger? Our phones are dead. We have to check in with our boss."

Ed offered, "Sure. It's free. That's what it's there for."

At that moment the taxi came to a sudden dead stop, so suddenly that the tigers' heads jerked.

"Sorry," Ed apologized.

A rabbit tourist family in a minivan had collided with a city maintenance vehicle, and all the lanes were blocked. Traffic quickly filled in from behind him, so he was blocked from behind, He almost got rear ended by someone texting and driving. The cops had just gotten there to assess the accident, make sure no one was hurt, and then try get traffic going again.

Ed was exasperated "Ugh. I'll work this out."

"Can't you go anywhere else?" the second tiger complained.

"Not yet. I'm stuck," Ed explained.

One of the tigers was exasperated and urged his friend, "We should get out and _walk."_

"It's _still_ too far."

Their phones rang now that their cells had a little charge, and buzzed alarmingly with the sounds of multiple missed calls and texts.

One picked up the incoming call with trepidation. It was Duke's angry voice, "Where the hell _are_ you? In two minutes you get replaced!"

One tiger explained, "The Science Museum, but we're stopped dead in traffic. Some idiot family from Bunny Burrow crashed into a truck."

The trip from the Science Museum to Assembly Hall was ten minutes drive even on a good day.

"Ugh. I'll try to hold things off. What the hell happened?"

The tiger sheepishly confessed, "We were celebrating taking care of the fox and rabbit today with the gang last night and we uh… overslept."

Duke wanted to come right through the phone to strangle both of them, "Shut up, fool! The cabbie will hear you. Overslept? You incompetent _idiots._ If you get fired by the show organizers, I have to rewire the whole plan."

"Sorry boss."

Duke ranted so loudly he had to hold the phone away from his ear, "You cannot _imagine_ how sorry you'll be if you miss this and mess up everything. Get here _now!"_

Even Amur Tigers disappeared mysteriously.

One of the tigers whispered to the other, "The cabbie's security glass shield is closed. He didn't hear that."

But Ed did hear them, and he tried to not flinch hearing the comment, but his skipped a beat, and he wondered what to do next.

He thought _, "Was that a threat to Nick and Judy or just about being servers for them?"_

With Amur tigers involved it seemed like a threat. Ed's own cell barely had any charge left in it and the tigers were using the charger, and he had no bars on his signal strength. It would be too obvious to the tigers to sneak in a text to Nick and Judy to warn them. The urban canyons caused by the tall skyscrapers were poorly served by the cell service in this older part of town. He needed to switch phone companies.

The tigers hung up and shouted to Ed, "You have to get us there, cabbie."

He pulled out into the ongoing traffic lane and started to zoom around the wreck.

A grizzly bear police mammal stood with his hands in the air right in his way and forced Ed back in the backed up traffic line.

"Cool it cabbie," the grizzly growled, "You're not going anywhere, hot shot. Unless you want to go to jail tonight. No one is in _that_ big a hurry."

"But my passengers _are._ They're servers at Assembly Hall tonight."

The bear was unimpressed, "Not my problem, cabbie, they should have planned ahead."

Ed sat and fumed, helpless behind the wheel. Not only was he not going to get the bonus tip, he wouldn't make the fare either, and this long delay was going to prevent getting other fares. But it did look like they were going to let traffic go again soon.

…

At the staff entrance to Assembly Hall, the zebra lost his patience with the rhino, "I'll ask you _again,_ Duke. It's been two minutes; where are your servers?"

The show organizer was just looking for an excuse to replace the tigers.

Duke begged, "They're in a cab still stuck in traffic. Please give me a little more time."

The zebra chastised him, "No. Promptness is a requirement in getting here as much as the cues to serve the food on time."

Dejectedly Duke answered, "Yes sir."

The zebra motioned to the kangaroo, "Ida? Come here."

"Hi Bruce," she said tentatively, not meeting his eyes, and wringing her paws.

Bruce was more open, "Hello Ida. Let's get right to business here. You've served head tables more than _any_ other server in the history of Assembly Hall. Mammals _ask_ for you."

Ida and Bruce had been business associates a very long time and she was mildly embarrassed, "Yes sir, you know that _personally_ because you've watched me serve _most_ of those head tables."

He smiled and gave his offer, "Which is why I am asking you _again._ We've had two unexpected no shows that were supposed to serve the head table. Do you want the job to replace them?"

Ida smiled happily, "Yes! Oh yes, Bruce, more than _any_ job I've ever had. I _really_ admire that fox and rabbit."

Duke's stomach churned in anger and disgust, and thought, _"Another sympathizer."_

Bruce was pleased, "You're hired. In fact, you are serving not only the Wilde's but the Mayor and his wife too. So make us proud _again_ , Ida."

He turned to his kangaroo hiring manager and ordered, "The tigers are fired. Pull their credentials."

Duke gulped.

He continued, well aware that Duke heard every word, "Ida's the _best_ server in town. Give her the cues and get her in the practice now.

"Of course sir, she _is_ the best. I'll get her set up right away on the serving cues. They are just getting started."

Ida jumped for joy, which, because she was a kangaroo, was pretty impressive, and hugged the zebra, "Oh, Bruce, dear, you'll _never_ regret this."

"For you Ida, there's a $200 bonus if the Mayor or the Wilde's or Lourdes give me compliments about you."

"Consider your money _gone_ , Bruce!" she teased.

She kissed his cheek. Bruce blushed.

The kangaroo hiring manager got Ida, a fellow kangaroo, through the security check, had her sign a server's contract, and they moved out to the floor immediately, giving her instructions with every step. Ida nodded, memorizing every motion and course.

His kudu colleague was already on the banquet floor shouting orders to all the servers. Despite all the practice sessions, the servers – especially Duke's team - were all nervous and were making mistakes in the dress rehearsal before the actual event. Both were grateful to get Ida, a true professional, on the floor.

Duke was on a slow boil, but was helpless. Bruce turned to Duke and chastised him, "When you become a _reliable_ steward, _then_ you get preferential treatment with your servers. Understood? Be glad you still get to serve in your position. It's too late to replace all of your team and we've practiced too long. I'm pulling those two's credentials now that we have a replacement. Now get in there and start coaching your team and serving correctly or I'll fire you too."

"Yes sir," Duke answered, but thought, _"Holy shit."_

The other shop stewards fumed a bit too, having heard and understood most of what happened. They didn't like Duke and his heavy pawed tactics that got his team in so many key server positions, and they wanted their mammals to get to wait the head table after Duke's servers didn't show up. But they respected show organizer Bruce, and everyone knew Ida, an independent food worker, and they all knew she was the best server in the city. The other stewards were pleased that Bruce put these upstarts in their places, which must have some kind of 'pull' with the Institute to get the choice assignments.

More than anyone else, Duke was furious now that he was down two powerful assassins and had to replan at the last minute. But he had a good idea of what to do. When the moment of the attack came, he would have to split the grizzly bear and Kodiak bear team that was serving Mr. Big's table. The Kodiak, a seasoned killer, would now have to have to surprise both polar bear body guards and leave the duties of smashing the nasty little arctic vole to the massive African elephant and his long sharp tusks that was serving another table. The grizzly and the new Bengal tiger assigned to break Joe Camel's leg would now have to attack the front table - taking out the Mayor and his wife and Lourdes. The young Bengal could still break the camel's leg for the ruse after their other enemies were dead. He'd have to tell everyone the change, especially the young Bengal tiger, eager for blood, to also kill this new sympathizer kangaroo, especially if she got in the way. The plan would definitely work, and that still left him free to take out the hated fox and rabbit himself.

He wondered if he could somehow get the Amur Tigers into the hall if they ever showed up, but dismissed the thought. He would have to just make do. He began to regret ever making a deal with the Amurs even if they often did his nastiest dirty work, including disposing of Simon. They were very effective but far too wild and untamed to be trusted for a real caper. This wasn't the first time had been disappointed in their performance in anything but brute violence.

He cursed that he was down two important assassin positions – and he was already short the much larger amount.

One of his support staff came to him, a coyote, assigned to flag carrier duties and taking out cameramen, and to generally interfere with any defense.

"Mr. Duke sir?" the coyote asked. He looked at the ground.

"Spit it out Alfred."

The coyote stammered, "I…. Uh. I've been thinking."

The rhino chastised him, "I'm _not_ paying you to think, _I_ do the thinking on this job."

The coyote cowered but kept talking, "That's just it sir. I can't _stop_ thinking. I can't sleep. I can't _eat_ over this. I've been rethinking this entire thing about hating cross species and all that, and I don't think I can do this. I can't… well you know sir… 'off' somebody just for what they believe."

Someone getting 'cold paws' as the last thing he needed after the fiasco with the Amur tigers, and he complained, "What the _hell_ , Alfred? Who's been filling your head with this bullshit logic?"

The coyote stood his ground in front of the intimidating rhino and he asserted, _"Me,_ sir. _I_ decided that I can't go through with this. Not after seeing Nick and Judy last night on TV. They're _nice_ mammals, Duke. They just want to be policemammals and have a family. Why _can't_ we just let them live? They aren't bothering _anyone_ by being married. I don't see nuthin' wrong with a fox and a rabbit having kits if they want. Or _can._ A rabbit-fox hybrid won't hurt _me_ any. It might be kind of interesting, maybe even cute."

The hybrid kit thought turned Duke's stomach, "This _is_ going to happen, Alfred, with or without your help."

Alfred was emphatic, and cross his arms and paws, "Then it's going to have to happen _without_ me. I don't want any part of this. Not anymore. I _quit."_

Duke grabbed him by the collar, and seethed with his ears pinned behind him and his beady eyes narrowed, "You've bought in to _all_ their bullshit and forgotten _everything_ you believe. Alfred, I promise that it _will_ hurt you. Listen up fast, coyote. If you want to quit, then _quit._ Any word of this to _anyone_ and you will disappear as fast as the cross species lovers will. If you quit, then _leave_ and don't ever come back, or someone will find you in a sewer tonight. Understood?"

"Yes… Yes sir. But I'm sorry, I _do_ quit sir. I won't say anything. I know what you can do," the coyote promised, handed him his waiter's overcoat and left as fast as possible with the look of total fear frozen on his muzzle and in his eyes.

Duke watched the cowardly coyote flee up the back alley into the depths of the city, afraid of being followed and killed for changing his mind. Duke grinned with an idea for the Amur Tiger Gang to redeem themselves another day. Coyote meat had to be just as tasty as wolf meat.

He wished he could have crushed the coyote's throat where he stood. Duke smacked his huge hoof against his thick armored forehead, and snorted. He couldn't afford to have any more of this unravel, but knew the moose could easily take the assignment to kill two cameramen and would enjoy carrying two flags, probably one set in each of his massive antlers.

…

At the top of the luxury hotel, the special pre-event luncheon had been a lot of fun for Nick and Judy, but it was over, and they and all the honorees and the big donors to the Institute, took the elevators down to the hotel mezzanine, and strolled across the skyway and into the banquet room on the fifth floor of Assembly Hall. It was a wonderful view from the huge windows.

They all filed in and went back stage to begin their processional practice. It went pretty smoothly, and Bruce was pleased.

Afterwards Nick and Judy had some time to kill, so they checked their phone messages. It was all quiet, so they turned them off and turned them in at the security check point lock boxes for safe keeping. She'd talk to her parents tomorrow. They didn't need any interruptions during the program, and official photographers would be taking all the shots they'd need in a special album to be made for each honoree. Judy did keep her pocket camera for some candid, personal shots. Anyone who needed them would just have to wait. All their focus would be on enjoying the event for the rest of the night. The last thing either Nick or Judy needed was their phone 'blowing up' in the middle of the award ceremony. That would be the height of embarrassment.

…

Ed finally got to Assembly Hall and dropped off the waiters, now over 45 minutes late. They were so angry he was afraid they would hurt him, so he gave them the fare for free. There was no way he could restrain them from not going in, despite his worries about their intentions.

The echidna was nearly paralyzed with worry. He sensed great danger for his friends from these two, and maybe they were a part of a huge conspiracy going on right here. He was totally stymied at warning the police earlier because the Amurs were in the taxi with him. Worse - what if he was wrong? He didn't want to embarrass his friends. On the other hand, he didn't want his friends to die like their cousins if this was another one of those cross species hater things.

He urgently plugged his dead phone in, tried to call Nick, and failing that, he called Judy. Both phones went to voicemail immediately, so he knew they were off. He sent an email. He knew police had tablets. Their inboxes were full from so many congratulatory messages not answered, so he got mail failures. Nick and Judy were completely off the air, which he figured would happen, but had to try just in case, but it made Ed Ever more frustrated.

He thought of the exact words the Amur tiger used: 'taking care of the fox and rabbit'. It sounded innocent enough but said by unsavory. If he called 911 and made a false claim, he'd be in big trouble. He couldn't afford a fine, a legal bill, or even time in jail. And the Amur tigers could file an expensive defamation suit against him for a wrongful accusation.

But Ed needed to protect his friends, so he would do the right thing, and call attention to something suspicious. There was a ZPD Precinct just ahead, so he pulled over, and put on his emergency flashers. One of the meter maids was out front, and she gave him a dim view, "In 5 minutes we tow that bucket of junk, Ed. You know the rules."

"It's important, Daphne. Gimme a break."

Daphne had ticketed Ed before.

Daphne just rolled her eyes, as every cabbie she knew had the same excuse, "Everything's important with everyone to justify breaking the rules for their convenience. What do you think this is, Ed, your own personal Executive Parking Spot?"

"No time to argue, Daphne, this is urgent. I gotta go see your boss."

He hopped out of his taxi and scurrieed quickly toward the Precinct main door, dodging much larger mammals. He had to at least to inform this ZPD Precinct on a cautionary note.

 _"Five_ minutes echidna, no more!" she shouted and he ignored her as he entered the Precinct headquarters.

Some grizzled old police Sergeant leaned over the big, tall wooden desk and gave him a doubtful look.

Ed confidently looked the long way up the desk and said, "Hello, Sergeant. I'd like to report a possible crime in progress."

The reindeer, a policemammal with a huge rack of antlers, sighed, and inquired with annoyance, "What do you want, _rodent?_ Aren't you a little out of your neighborhood?"

The species slur and negative connotation of his pronunciation of rodent was intentional.

"Like I said officer, I want to report a _possible_ crime in progress."

The reindeer gave him a tired look, "With everyone _doing_ crimes on a crazy Saturday, you're reporting a _possible_ crime?"

Ed answered, "Yeah. Two Amur tigers. You know that their gang does. In my taxi said they were taking care of the fox and rabbit tonight at the Awards banquet at the Assembly Hall."

The policemammal rolled his eyes, "Not every Amur tiger is a gang member. That could easily be pretty serious or pretty innocuous. Was there anything conspicuous about them? Did you see any weapons?"

Ed had to admit, "They were wearing food servers' uniforms."

The echidna knew how stupid that sounded to raise an alarm.

The Sergeant shook his head with the echidna's ridiculous accusation, but was trying to be kind, "I've never seen a food server who was a killer, though I got heartburn from the food one brought me before, but that wasn't her fault. I'm sorry, sir, but that just means they're going to _serve_ the fox and rabbit and all the other award winners. They were staff and were late. You're overthinking this, rodent, now go about your business."

Ed sighed in frustration, "Monotreme, actually. But Officer, they looked so… unsavory."

The Sergeant was annoyed that this conversation was continuing when he had more important things to do, "Some mammals think _echidnas_ are unsavory."

Ed said, "Officer, I think this is _serious._ It's not as simple as it seems. Will you at _least_ let the security detail at the Assembly Hall know to look for any suspicious activity? I should have told them while I was there, and should have gone back, but it's just too congested."

The reindeer emphasized, "Yes, you should have if you thought it was _that_ serious. You should have reported it then. I can't promise _anything_ , mammal. It's getting busy around here with _real_ crime now. We have bigger priorities than imaginary crimes in your head."

It was clear he was going to get absolutely nowhere with this reindeer, distinctive because he had a slightly red nose. No one wanted Saturday evening shift in the middle of the city on Saturday night. It was only hours before all the drunks, prostitutes and johns, and a million other crimes of passion would start. It was a hot night. That would make it worse.

Because of the reluctance of the Sergeant to report the Amur tigers, Ed decided to fight his way back through traffic and somehow get word to Nick and Judy directly. Or at least to the security detail. He discovered that the meter maid officer Daphne put a warning on his taxi, but didn't ticket him.

Ed was relieved, "Thanks Daphne. I owe you one."

She harrumphed a reply and went about her business, but she said low key, "Next time I can't promise anything, Ed. No special favors."

He got turned around and headed back to the Assembly Hall. A mile down the road his taxi decided to sputter and die.

"Shit!" Ed cursed. And he never cursed, "What _else_ could go wrong?"

The dial was on empty. He never ran out of gas. All that time idling in the accident and all the time fretting distracted him, and burned all his gas off.

He was a mile or two from the Assembly Hall.

He decided to abandon his taxi at the curb in a 2 hour parking spot, and prayed the parking zone wouldn't expire, put a white distress flag on the window, but was prepared accept the inevitable tow and ticket and get to them. Or an encounter with ZPD.

For the echidna the walk two miles across the big city on a busy Saturday night might as well have been a trip to the moon for him in effective distance.

But try he must. He couldn't tell Cynthia. She would freak out with worry with him on the sidewalks with big mammals.

…

Out of breath and sweating profusely through their paw pads after running from the taxi, the Amur tigers arrived at security, who thought they were done for the night letting people in. It was very late.

One tiger demanded, "We're staff. Let us in."

The officers their noted warily, "You're very late. What kind of staff?"

"Banquet staff. Food servers. Ain't it obvious?" the other said, pointing at their waiters' jackets.

The police ZPD Corporal stated, "All the food services staff have been here for hours."

The tigers gave the Corporal their fake names and identification that Duke had made for everyone.

The Corporal, a female mongoose, instructed them, "Your credentials have been pulled. You've obviously been replaced. Go home. You aren't needed here tonight."

Bogo was talking to the building security manager, but the commotion with the tigers at the security point got his attention.

He came up to his mongoose security detail leader, "Is there a _problem_ here, Elisabeth?"

He looked scornfully at the Amur tigers crossing his arms angrily at the situation, and his officers, especially Elisabeth, looked flustered.

"Sir, it seems the two missing waiters are finally here," she explained and showed the list to her boss.

He shook his head and emphasized, "Too late guys. Like my Officer said, 'you've been replaced'. Now move along please. Or I will personally consider you a security risk."

He knew what kind of tigers these were. They were at least a head taller than Adeline and the Bengal tiger food server already inside.

They looked at each other helplessly remembering Duke said not to cause an incident and departed.

Down the street, they dialed Duke, "We're here, boss, but were forced to leave. What can we do? We can crash the front gate."

"Like I said, you got replaced. You're 45 minutes late. I told you. And you'll do nothing of the sort. This operation depends on stealth. You're done."

"Replaced by what?" one of the tigers asked curiously.

"An old female kangaroo," Duke sullenly answered, "A _sympathizer."_

The other tiger scoffed, "Kangaroos never killed _anyone._ Especially _old_ female ones."

Duke explained, "She's not one of ours. She was a veteran at the top of the 'will call list'."

"But how are you gonna do the plan without us, Duke?"

Duke raised his voice at them, "I've got it covered, no thanks to you, and shut up about that stuff."

He was angry the tigers kept divulging stuff that could be evidence later, if anyone got search warrants on their phone records.

OK, boss, we're sorry," but all they heard was an exaggerated click of the phone.

They looked at each other in disgust, wadded up their servers' jackets and threw them in the trash.

One tiger said to the other, "This _stinks_ , mammal. I wanted to crush their bones and _eat_ them."

The other gave a more positive thought, "Maybe someone will get lost in our neighborhood and you can do that anyway."

Then other chuckled, "Nahh. They might have some kind of disease. I plan to be with Kathy tonight. I'd rather have a taste of _her_ again instead. Making love is a lot more fun than killing anyway."

"Says who? Especially if you get to _eat_ the kill," his colleague chuckled.

…

The two interns had returned and escorted the honorees backstage, and they waited in the wings for further instructions. They just smiled at Nick and Judy, but now wasn't the time for talking. This was all business.

Backstage they all gathered together although Nick and Judy kept a wide distance from Joe Camel, and were greeted warmly by Morley, who looked dashing in his tux.

Morley, the Master of Ceremonies for the entire banquet, had established good relationships with every award winner because of their interview TV shows with him. In addition, over many years, he'd interviewed every VIP involved in the ceremony. He was also the one emcee that was very recognizable and respected by the television audience, affable even when being critical, and everyone agreed that he would make the evening entertaining yet dignified for everyone.

Morely asked enthusiastically, "Is everyone ready to practice filing in and practice the awards presentations?"

There was a very enthusiastic 'yes!' from all.

Morley liked their collective response, "Oh yeah. I like that. You guys _are_ ready. So, let's get started. We want showtime to be perfect."

…

Practice with the awardees had gone flawlessly, even if the food server practice had not, and all the trepidation was gone thanks to Morley's demeanor, replaced by excitement and anticipation. Morley put the mammals at ease from the first moment.

From the podium, Morley had a few closing thoughts with the mammal honorees, VIPs, and their escorts or spouses seated at the head table and in the front row tables as they would be at the start of the banquet, "So that's it, folks. That was a _very_ good practice. File in _just_ like that for real and you'll be just fine. He looked at his watch. You have about an hour before the main reception starts, so you're free until then. Just don't leave the security zone or you'll have to check in again and might be late."

The mammals got up and started to mill about, chatting about the excitement ahead. The mammals of science were as giddy has grade schoolers.

Judy had second thoughts about checking their phones, "Nick. Should we go get our phones and check our messages?"

Nick dismissed the thought, "Nahh. Too hard to check them in and out of security. No one needs us. Bogo knows _right_ where we are. If there was trouble, he'd just come get us. Let's just take a walk. This is a pretty historic place. We've never just enjoyed being here."

Nick reached out his paw and Judy found his offer irresistible.

"You are the _most_ romantic fox I have ever known," Judy cooed.

"You've only known _one_ other fox and he's a baker and he _was_ a bully," Nick teased.

Judy would let go of her compliment, "Well…if I had known a whole _herd_ of foxes, you'd _still_ be the most romantic.

"'Herd' of foxes?" Nick grinned and they both chuckled.

Judy retorted, "Of _course_ I've _heard_ of foxes. I _married_ one."

Both groaned at the horrible pun, they snickered, and they began to explore the historic building.

…

At the local ZPD Precinct, the reindeer Sergeant mulled what he should do with the information that the paranoid echidna brought to him. The cabbie seemed concerned, but rodents were always over reacting and fretful about big mammals, especially predators.

The phone rang and he forgot about warning the Assembly Hall security detail. There was a major gang mugging and assault he had to respond too. He strapped on his taser and billy club and took off. The night couldn't end too quickly for him, and he completely forgot about the echidna's wild claim.

…

Ed rushed on through the busy, crowded sidewalks on an early Saturday evening. He dodged and weaved and had to say 'sorry' or 'excuse me' dozens of times from unobservant large mammals. He tried to keep to the edges of the sidewalks next to the buildings, but there was a lot of trash and disgusting stuff swept from the sidewalks up to the edges and corners of the building exteriors. He passed by mice and other rodents that lived in the squalor or were homeless and couldn't make their away to Rodentia where it would be safer, but he had to ignore them.

Ed had to get the message to security or directly to Nick and Judy to potentially save their lives. The more and more he thought about it, he knew it was a matter of life or death. He couldn't trust that stupid reindeer to call the security detail at the Hall. As big as most mammals were, their brain power sure didn't often scale up with size.

…

The handsome young fox and rabbit couple walked leisurely around admiring the statuary paw in paw, admired the paintings, the architecture, and each other. With her point and shoot camera that fit in her sequined clutch purse, she took several shots of them in this setting. They walked up the huge spiral staircase. Assembly Hall was one of the first buildings to go up when Zootopia started and it was designed to be impressive and inspirational. It was designed to be a common place for all species of mammal cultural arts to come together and would encourage prey and predator interactions and mingling. That had been a good assumption. Tonight's celebration and awards banquet was no exception.

After climbing the impressive staircase, getting some glamorous photos of Judy along the spiral, the couple stood on the high roof observation area. The vista of the city was breathtaking. A couple of other mammal couples had the same idea, including Dr. Rocky and his wife. Nick and Judy took several pictures including a selfie or two. Long ago, this was the tallest building in the city intentionally - to inspire big ideas, with the sprawling beautiful view that was only of the mountains and beyond in those early days of Zootopia.

They gazed across the vast skyline and then turned to one another, holding paws, Judy observed, "This is an amazing experience so far Nickie. Whoever thought that 'little old us' would ever be in this kind of situation."

Nick replied, "Sometimes it's better to be lucky than smart, Carrots."

Judy disagreed, "In my experience, crazy fox, you _make_ your own luck by _being_ smart."

They turned and kissed tenderly, and Nick responded, "Then I must be the _smartest_ fox on the planet to be lucky enough to have found _you."_

Ordinarily, both would have made fun of Nick's clever but sappy line, Judy knew from his loving look that he was dead serious. She blushed with his praise.

"I love you Nicholas P. Wilde."

"I love you too, Judith Hopps Wilde."

They embraced in a longer kiss, ignoring the snickers and amusement of several other couples near them on the observation area. Their kiss actually inspired Dr. Rocky to kiss his bride.

Judy quipped, "I must be in trouble now. My mom only calls me 'Judith' when she's _angry."_

Nick smirked, "Me _angry?_ Nahh. The only trouble you got yourself into was getting mixed up with me and saying 'yes' to getting married."

She beeped his nose and chuckled, "Well _someone_ has to be a martyr for female mammaldom and be stuck with you. It might as well be me. Besides, your _benefits_ are so awesome, _stud_. So let's get going, husband. I think I do need an adult beverage at the reception to calm my nerves before we start."

"Me too. But _only_ one."

They made their way down to the banquet room lobby at the beginning of the reception with the other honorees, VIPs, and other banquet attendees that were now gathering. The luncheon had been very exclusive, but there were many more at the reception. Nick and Judy were getting into the flow of the event, and were able to engage with all levels of Zootopian high society readily. It was kind of fun.

Between conversations, in a corner of the lobby, Nick took Judy aside to refresh her wine glass one more time, although they were being very careful in their consumption. But they were loosened up a little.

Sipping on their second – and last – glass of wine, Nick kidded, "You know Carrots, only a few years ago I would have loved to work this crowd."

Judy missed his humor, and asked, "And why? You were a scoundrel just a few years ago. You'd _never_ mingle with high society then."

He grinned, "After an hour or so with this crowd, I would have gone home with my pockets full of gold and diamonds and watches and no one would have ever known the difference."

Realizing his joke, Judy snickered, "Oh? Is that a _confession_ , Nicholas P Wilde?"

Nick was a little surprised at her response, "Nothing of the sort. I was just…"

Judy interrupted him like an interrogation, "Should I check your pockets _now_ for stolen loot, fox? I'm an Officer of the law, you know."

"Uh well…" he stammered still caught a little off guard.

She instantly shoved her paw down one front pocket, tweaked something deeper in his pants, making him nearly yip out loud, and pulled back like nothing had happened. She teased, "Nope… _nothing_ there."

He gave her a shocked look at her bold intimate 'sneak attack', "Carrots!"

Nick, with a highly raised eyebrow and fighting back a blush asserted drolly, _"Later_ , my _dear_ wife, you'll feel firsthand how much 'nothing' there _really_ is in there."

They snickered, clinked glasses with her, and she responded instantly, "I _already_ know that. Can't wait, Nickie."

The elegant-looking rabbit winked, her eyes twinkled, and she gave her husband a slightly suggestive pose as a preview of what was to come when they got home. Nick offered her his arm and she took it, moving back into the crowd. They could hear the sound of the waiters ringing hand-held chimes that indicated that it was time for entry into the banquet hall.

"Our big night begins!" Judy smiled at her husband, squeezing him.

"Finally!" Nick agreed.

…

Ida gasped in a back-kitchen food storage closet with a rhino snout and horn right in her face. She felt threatened, pressed against the boxes. Duke had corned her when he lied about talking with her about how to serve the head table. Being late to the game and innocent of the conspiracy, she had trustingly gone with him.

Duke snapped, "I'm _not_ happy that my mammals were replaced and _you_ are the one replacing them. You _better_ be as good at serving as everyone says you are. And keep quiet with the guests. Don't talk to the VIPs. They don't want to talk to nobodies like us interrupting their important conversations. Got it?"

This rhino was just another thuggish food service steward who clearly intimidated his mammals to get them to work and obey, and she answered his threats, "Sure. I _know_ your kind. I worked for somebody nasty like you _years_ ago. That's why I work _alone_ now. And I _know_ what I'm doing. That's why Bruce put me in at the last moment with the most important VIPs. I've served _hundreds_ of dignitaries in Assembly Hall. I've never dropped a soup or salad on _anyone_. Have _you_ , Mr. Duke?"

Of course there was no truthful answer to that, so he just changed the subject, "Just do your job and nothing more, 'roo."

The species epithet was entirely unnecessary.

She was instantly very wary of this steward. He seemed very ruthless, even for a rhino. She was friends with other rhinos in the food business, but this one lived the stereotype of an angry, short-tempered beast. Something was still up, but she couldn't figure it out.

…

Bruce, Morley, Adeline, Lourdes, and other Institute leaders and show organizers were confident that everyone and everything was finally in place and all the guests and honorees were properly positioned for their big walk onstage. The TV producer off camera communicated to Morley's earpiece, "On air in 10 seconds."

The applause sign was raised by a stage hand, the audience responded, and the live show band started to play the classic theme music for the banquet, which incidentally had been written by one of the winners years ago for their music talent. The caracal who wrote the original piece was dressed in a long beautiful black gown that accented her black wispy ear tufts and peekaboo stubby tail, and was standing already at the microphone. She sung her heart out. She had written the song after her award as the Leadership Institute's 'entertainer of the year' as a gift to the Institute and was a veteran soprano of many Zootopia 'entertainment district' musicals and operettas. It had been two decades that the timeless signature anthem and she had opened the banquet proceeding. She was getting pretty old, and had retired from the stage, but still had a beautiful singing voice. This was her one gig she still did in public, and nailed every note as if she was still in her 20s.

The music finished with enthusiastic applause for her, she exited the stage blowing kisses, and Morley took his cue and made his way to the podium. The hot light of the spot came on his face full force, and he started reading the teleprompter, _"Live_ from historic Zootopia Assembly Hall, it's the annual Leadership Institute Award banquet! We're glad you could join us for the evening, and we hope everyone here and everyone at home will enjoy a truly great evening of entertainment and recognition of the best mammals among our society to inspire young and old. Hold on to your seats! After a word from our sponsors, you're in for a _real_ treat this evening."

Morley 'stuck' the opening, and the producer praised him in his earpiece.

After several obligatory commercials, the show cut back to live action. Cue cards by the stage hand to the audience told them what was happening and to remain quiet until prompted to do otherwise.

The red recording light blinked on again, and Morley stated, "Welcome back to our TV audience! We'd now like to direct your attention to the head table. We're graced not only by all our award winners tonight, but the leaders of Zootopia, who will join us in honoring the awardees tonight. Let's begin with our city leadership."

He introduced the City Council Chair and her spouse, and a couple of Council members who attended, one of whom was the subcommittee chair for civic activities like this one. They made their way to their seats on the far side of the podium with perfunctory applause. Morley then introduced the Mayor and Adeline, who waved happily to an enthusiastic response from the audience, which really pleased both of them. In the wings of the stage, Joe Camel frowned at that. Everyone also cheered for Lourdes and her husband - who was the lead cellist in the Zootopia Symphony Orchestra. She was probably the most beloved of all the non-profit civic group leaders because the Institute helped a lot of needy mammals, and were involved in sponsoring many worthy causes. Her father had been of the leading Zootopia industrialists and a major contributor to the Institute in its infancy. When he passed, Lourdes inherited the family fortune, and she sustained her father's part time support of the worthy cause by becoming the full time Institute leader.

Morley introduced the honorees, whether they were at the head table or in the first row of banquet tables one by one. Each made their way to their assigned spot just like their rehearsal. Of all the less famous honorees, Dr. Rocky got the most recognition and response. Mr. Big hardly got any response at all, and Joe not much more than him, which upset the camel. Nick and Judy and Leodore thought they heard some muted boos directed at Joe.

Morley continued the introductions, "And _now_ , dear mammals, we want to reintroduce our top awardees. The winners of the Civic Service award and this year's _unanimous_ top winners, Zootopia Police Department Officers – Detectives Nick and Judy Wilde."

There was an insanely loud and enthusiastic round of applause cheering, roaring, hooting, and barking from all the species. The spotlight followed their triumphant entry. The light was really bright and blinding to them. They blushed with the praise and recognition, but humbly enjoyed it.

Nick gallantly remembered to seat his bride first, then sit down himself. A few 'aww's' accompanied his gesture, which no other male had done.

Leodore grinned, and remarked as Nick sat, "You're making all the _rest_ of us males look _bad_ , Nick."

Judy defended her husband's actions, "It's hard to maneuver in this dress, Mayor, so I asked him, or he wouldn't have."

Both couples had a good chuckle. Nick just shrugged playing along, quipping, "Guilty" but knew better.

But both fox and rabbit knew it had been totally spontaneous on his part, and Judy adored that.

Morley summarized the completion of the grand entrance by stating, "And there you have it everyone: your honorees and VIPs of the head table."

They all waved in unison to one last round of joint applause. A blessing was said for the food, and a toast was offered for the honorees by the Mayor.

Leodore stood confidently as ever at the podium, "If you'll standing and raise your glasses with me, I'd like to offer a toast for this evening's festivities."

He paused. The squeak of chair and shuffling of 1000 mammals was heard for a moment.

This kind of thing was when Leodore was at his very best as a career politician and he pontificated, "A _toast_ to Lourdes and the Zootopia Leadership Institute for sponsoring these annual awards to honor our very best. And further, a toast to each and every one of the honorees for being _everything_ you can be in every profession represented here tonight. You are _all_ living the Zootopia dream. May it be that _everyone_ \- no matter what kind of mammal they are - feel and do the same for this great city."

"Here! Here!" came the collective crowd response, and a thousand glasses were clinked together, with the requisite sips in honor of the toast. Some couples got 'cute' and linked arms before sipping, but Nick and Judy just did it straightforwardly, and they added their own personal toast.

"To _us_ dear husband!" offered Judy.

"To us _indeed_ , sweetheart," Nick responded, and both took a second sip.

Everyone sat down for the net part of the agenda, and Leodore returned to his seat.

Adeline was quite impressed, and gushed at her lion, _"Very_ well done, dear husband."

"I have a good writer," he joked.

She knew it was all from the heart. There were no words on the teleprompter the entire time.

"You can't fool me Mayor. You are the consummate politician, even though there aren't any kits to kiss here tonight."

He kidded, "Yeah but there are lots of potential _donors_ here looking for a candidate to add to fundraisers this fall. I bet they didn't spend _all_ their free cash on this event."

Adeline raised her glass to her husband, "My Leodore: _ever_ the consummate campaigner."

"With the richest mammal in the city just about to campaign _against_ me, I _have_ to."

She sipped her slightly less bubbly and more golden drink again.

The Mayor puzzled at his bride, "You're having sparkling cider? You're a _champagne_ kind of girl."

She only admitted, "My stomach _still_ isn't quite right."

Leodore chided his bride, "You need to go to the doctor Monday. You haven't been well for a _week."_

"I plan to," she smiled, "Thanks for your concern Leodore. But I will be fine tonight."

Judy overheard and was concerned too, "I know Dr. Rocky, he's mostly a pediatrician, but he takes adults too."

Adeline appreciated the thought, but rationalized quietly so no one else could hear, "Judy, dear, I have my own doctor, but thank you. Besides, there's _something_ else."

"Oh? What?" Judy asked with extreme curiosity.

"I'll tell you, but you _can't_ say. It's a miracle, but it happened."

Adeline leaned in closely and Judy cocked one ear partly up, and Adeline explained, Judy's lavender eyes got big and wide, her mouth opened, and she smirked and clinked glasses with the Mayor's wife.

Judy whispered, "Does Leodore… ?"

Adeline immediately replied, "No. I'll tell him later tonight."

Judy was ecstatic, "Blessings on _both_ of you."

Adeline just blushed demurely, "You _know_ what this means for you and Nick."

"We _know,_ Adeline. And we want this to happen, too."

Adeline had watched the TV special on Nick and Judy especially about having kits.

Nick started to say something to Judy, but she barely heard the words. Judy mulled the impossibility of what she just heard in her head, was happy for them, and was even happier for her and her Nick.

She suddenly realized that Nick was waving his paw in front of her eyes.

"Carrots? Are you in there _somewhere?"_ Nick asked.

Judy came back to reality, "Oh. I'm sorry. I just zoned out."

"Is everything OK?" Nick fretted.

"Oh yes. Everything is _more_ than OK."

"What?" he inquired, totally clueless of the female-to-female chat.

"Later," she stated. He knew that whatever it was, that would be the end of it for now.

Judy's still-racing thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant looking, elderly, kind kangaroo server, and a big burly rhino who cleared their toast glasses.

Morley kept the program moving along by stating, "And now my fellow mammals, something new and special for our opening before we continue our meal, from our own Leadership Institute Director Lourdes Llamavitch."

"Let the special tribute begin!" Lourdes stated simply into her portable microphone.

The band played a tune that sounded something like a march. The banquet room doors opened from the back doors, and a procession of servers came forward, each with a special flag and banner affixed to a metal pole each server carried. Every banner had the Leadership Institute logo, but each flag was unique, with the honoree's name embroidered underneath. It was very impressive. It had never been done before, and was made possible by an anonymous donor.

Joe Camel knew exactly who that anonymous donor was, and he covered his snout to mask the smile he couldn't conceal.

It was time for Lourdes to come to the podium to extend the official welcome from the Institute, and she responded to the nice applause, "Thank you. Thank you. I'd like to add my greetings for the awards ceremonies tonight. As you can see before you, we have an _incredible_ array of talent and experience to be recognized here before you tonight. I'd like to take a short time to explain to you and those of you at home what the Zootopia Leadership Institute is all about."

They dimmed the lights, and ran a mercifully short video summary of the Institute and all its programs – feeding the poor, sheltering the homeless, giving scholarships to needy mammal students, the intern program. Most of the funding for the leadership awards came from corporate donations and the tables at the banquet. They ran a video with the comprehensive list of corporate sponsors. This was the obligatory commercial for raising more money and eveyrone knew it was coming. But no one minded. The Institute was a legitimate cause and all the well-to-do mammals were eager to donate. A '1-888- DONATE$' number scrawled across the TV screen.

Lourdes ended her major speech for the banquet by saying, "And now, we'll let you complete the main course before we begin our honors and awards."

The servers marched off and placed the flag banners in flag holders around the back of the banquet hall. The flag poles were unusually sturdy, and made of metal, not wood poles. The moose flag carrier had a bit of trouble with his two flags, but managed, using his antlers deftly as another hoof, to carry two flags.

Leodore, for a moment, thought the sturdy metal poles seemed excessively massive for the light banners, but he was soon drawn into conversation with his wife, Nick, Judy and other table mates.

Ida and Duke served the salads to the head table silently. She felt the icy cold stare of Duke, watching her every move as they served the head table. The two servers were just about ready to depart, but Judy gently touched Ida on the forepaw.

"Thank you," Judy said to Ida and to Duke, "This salad looks _really_ yummy."

While Ida fretted what Duke would say and do to her, she responded to Judy like she always would anyone who asked, "You're welcome. I thought it was. We get to sample the dishes we serve. It's my pleasure to serve you tonight."

Ida replied and Judy and the kangaroo exchanged smiles. Duke just grunted and he glared at Ida.

The fox and rabbit looked out at the thousand mammal crowd dressed in their finest, and at the banquet hall decorated in the fanciest décor they had ever seen. It was noisy and electric with anticipation for this - the greatest of all social events among the elite of Zootopia.

Nick turned to Judy, and took her paw underneath the table, hidden by the bunting across the front of the head tables, "Wow, Carrots. This is… um…"

"Overwhelming?" she suggested with a nervous smile.

"I would have said 'impressive'. But overwhelming works too."

She replied, "That it _is_ , dear. Both."

The two of them just watched the proceedings for a moment longer.

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Judy."

"Do the servers seem… umm… _big_ to you?"

"I don't make a habit of watching servers at banquets, Carrots."

"Yeah. But, Nick, dear, we've served on _plenty_ of security check points before at these kinds of events. The servers are kind of huge for serving food and a _lot_ of them are predators. Predators don't serve prey very often."

It was traditionally the other way around, the result of a subliminal habit that prey were at one time food for predators, so food servers in restaurants of all kinds, including banquets, were mostly prey serving both pray and predators.

Nick rationalized that the servers were large mammals, "Those big banquet serving trays are pretty heavy. Big mammals could handle a table tray better."

"I guess you're right. But I'm concerned."

Nick scolded her, "I think you're crazy, Judy. Eat. Drink. Enjoy. Make love."

"Nick!"

The fox grinned, "Just making sure you were listening to me."

The odd feeling wouldn't leave Judy, and she felt like she was being watched.

The rabbit dug into her delicious salad. She knew the joke about salads being known as 'rabbit food'. But it didn't stop her from chasing a garbanzo bean with her name on it around her salad bowl and finally just stabbed it and ate it before it fell into her lap and left a stain.

Back in the kitchen, Duke got in Ida's face again and stabbed his front hoof at her chest, "You _talked_ to them. I _told_ you not to. Your job is to just serve, and mine is just to clean up."

Ida defied him, "If the VIPs _say_ something to you, you _have_ to respond, _especially_ if they are kind like Officer Wilde was. We aren't robot food delivery machines. They might leave a tip. The _nice_ ones do."

Ida's emphasis to the rhino that he was not nice, but she realized that he was too dense to 'get it'.

Ida knew she had to tell someone something. This was not right. The rhino was too harsh. Too overbearing. Too controlling. She wanted to complain about unfair labor practices, but her zebra friend Bruce wasn't any where to be seen, and she knew the lazy donkey wasn't even there. There was no way to get outside the room to talk to the cops at the security check point in the lobby without the rhino being very suspicious.

But then it dawned on Ida. Nick and Judy _were_ cops. Somehow they could get their fellow cops alerted. She wondered how to get word to them without saying a word to them. Or be seen passing any messages to the fox and rabbit. Even though rhinos had poor eyesight, he was close enough he could see her pass a note written on a napkin. And he probably had that laser eye surgery. She couldn't risk it.

…

Ida was thinking constantly of how to get a warning to Nick and Judy. Main course was a giant Portobello mushroom covered in sherry/burgundy/balsamic vinaigrette sauce with wild rice pilaf and mixed vegetables. That kind of mushroom was as wide as a pancake.

 _"Or a piece of paper,"_ Ida thought, _"But what to write with?"_

She looked unobtrusively in several of the huge kitchen institutional refrigerators. There was a bottle of squirt ketchup. It would contrast against the sherry sauce but only enough to be seen by the person it was placed in front of.

 _"Perfect,"_ she thought.

She opened the metal plate cover lid to one of the dishes and used a grease pen to re-label it for 'lagomorph special diet', wrote the ketchup message quickly like decorating a birthday cake, and replaced the lid. There was only one rabbit on stage. This would get delivered to Judy whether Ida put it there or not. She feared for her life near the rhino, but there were plenty of other 'special diet' marked dishes so Duke would not be the wiser.

No one had seen Ida's activity in the corner of the kitchen. The chefs and sous chefs and kitchen help were all at work furiously to prepare 1000 meals. Duke was occupied with his other servers. The cue came. The plates were placed on the trays by the kitchen help, and it was time to serve. Duke lifted the heavy tray with the specially marked meal for Judy, and Ida followed close behind to serve while he held the huge tray. All the serving staff went out together and put all the covered main courses in front of every guest at exactly the same time. They stood by all the guests.

Morley smiled widely, "And now my dear fellow mammals, the main course. I _know_ you will like this."

All the servers were positioned to deliver the special treat.

Morley was very much enjoying this, and asked, "Ready, servers?"

All the servers gripped the plate cover handles, and prepared to dramatically present a thousand meals all at once.

They muttered a weak reply. They weren't used to being involved in the show. They were supposed to work in the background.

Morley asked them much more emphatically, "Aw c'mon, servers, I can't _hear_ you."

"We're ready!" a hundred or more servers shouted in reply. Morley was a great motivator and everyone got involved when he ran a banquet.

"That's _much_ better. Now: _remove_ the covers!"

On cue, in the time-honored tradition of the main course 'reveal' that was typical of the five star restaurants in town, 1000 plate lids came off the meals at the same time, and steam boiled up from every delectable plate.

Everyone cheered and applauded at the wonderful gourmet serving touch.

A thousand palates watered seeing and smelling the delectable Portobello mushroom with sherry sauce and rice meals with mixed vegetable sides - whether they were prey or predator.

Judy's mouth dropped she read the message printed in ketchup:

"You are ALL in danger. Fake Waiters. Warn police."

The rabbit's paw pads got instantly sweaty, and she tapped Nick on the shoulder.

He read it. He looked at her with alarm. Judy noticed the rhino being too curious, and so she took her fork and swirled the message into her sherry sauce.

Judy waited to respond to Nick until the kangaroo, who wouldn't make eye contact with her, and the rhino exited the stage, "Nick. What do we _do?"_

"I don't know. We're stuck here. Our phones are in lockers."

"Should I fake going to the bathroom and have Bogo stop the entire proceedings?"

"We can't move now. The awards are starting."

"What if I faint?" Judy suggested, becoming more worried by the second.

"No please no. How about I throw up?"

"No you big goofball. Not on our big night."

Nick warned her, "But we don't want to be _killed_ on our _big_ night either. We have to stop this before they hurt someone. I have to tell the Mayor."

Judy lamented, "No. If he panics, the whole place will. I wish we had our phones now."

But they were very worried now what kind of night it would be. There was something wrong with that rhino though. He seemed overly curious. The meal was delicious, but now they couldn't enjoy it because of the warning of a real threat by one brave waitress. Any plans they had to cause an alert were cut short by the relentless pace of the program.

Morley stood and returned to the microphone, "Wasn't that a _wonderful_ main course? I love mushrooms. Wait until you get your dessert. But now it's time to celebrate!"

Duke snickered as he and Ida stood near the tables for the cue to clear dishes with all the others, as he thought, " _Yes, you are all getting your just desserts."_

Morley invited, "Open your program and let's begin with the science and medical awards."

Each honoree came one by one to the podium to receive their award from Lourdes. Before they came up, a short one minute video vignette was played with pictures and a narration of some of their achievements. It was a very impressive way to honor each award winner.

As the winners came forward to get their crystal awards, a gold medal medallion with a ribbon of Zootopia colors was placed ceremoniously around their necks.

If they wanted to, the awardees could make statement. The science geeks were all short and to the point, and one had stage fright and said nothing.

The top student award winner was very gracious and inspiring with her eloquence to the all the adults. Dr. Rocky's presentation had been fun and very entertaining, as the good doctor and Morley had some good hearted banter and played off each other wonderfully without a script. What Dr. Rocky didn't realize was that his email inbox and phone would soon be full of dozens of requests by parents for him to be their kit's pediatrician.

Mr. Big's presentation for CEO of the year was boring and hard to understand with his gravely accented voice, even if it did cast him in a good light. Joe Camel's narcissistic ego and pretentiousness got in the way of a good award presentation. His thank you speech was entirely self serving and Morley and Lourdes had to not so politely cut him off to a grateful audience, who had enough of the self-centered camel.

The educator of the year was a sweet little retired armadillo.

"Remember her?" Adeline kidded from her seat.

Leodore rolled his eyes, "Do I ever sweetheart. Toughest teacher I ever had. She darn near flunked me in 8th grade social studies."

Adeline reminded him, "Yeah but you caught the political bug ever since because of her."

He applauded extra hard for his old teacher and actually roared approval. She noticed.

After those awards, there was another commercial break. That was the cue for servers to clear the main course dishes. They were near the end of the awards.

Judy motioned for Ida, but Duke started up instead, but Judy waved him off and pointed directly at Ida, to Duke's chagrin, who had to remain standing down at the bottom of the head table. When the old kangaroo came up to Judy, the rabbit asked, "Ida, I'd like some more iced tea please."

Judy knew it would be some time before dessert would be served with all the other award winners. She had to move now before it was too late.

"Yes ma'am, I would be glad to," Ida replied and wondered if the fox and the rabbit saw the warning and actually believed it.

"Another thing, Ida, I saw your note about getting our autographs. Please take this for your little niece."

Ida hesitated, because her niece was 32, but the insistent tone of the rabbit made Ida accept what she was offering, and realized what she meant about the 'note'. She said immediately, "Yes of course. Thank you. She'll love it."

She read the autograph, but turned over the program. It was a detailed note to chief Bogo of the situation. She gulped. The two females' eyes met. There was no question Nick and Judy understood the gravity of the situation.

Judy further instructed Ida, in case prying eyes and ears were listening, "You can give this autograph to security for safe keeping until after the show, then come see us after the ceremony, and I will give it back to you for her. Have them put the autograph in Lock Box 14."

She said that in case the rhino was listening or reading lips.

Duke couldn't follow or interfere or eavesdrop. He was busy clearing dishes for dessert. He muttered as Ida passed, "There better not be any funny stuff going on here."

Ida acted indignant and showed him Judy's thoughtful message with her signature, "It's just an autograph for my niece. You can't deny me that. We have plenty of time before dessert to put it with my things."

Duke had not seen what Judy wrote on the back, because his hooves were full of the tray with the heavy main course dishes, and couldn't take the document from her to look at it more closely. It did just seem like an autograph.

Something was not right between these two females, and he didn't like it, but right now Duke couldn't do anything about it.

…

The security detail Officers were now officially bored. The entrance and lobby areas were deserted except for a few mammals rushing to the restrooms that had to pee before the big awards. They could see the network feed on a small monitor overhead and near their security station.

A voice with no body said, startling them, "Officers, I'm sorry to both you, but I need to tell you something important."

She scanned ahead, worried they hadn't seen anyone approach, "What? Who?"

"Down here," came the voice with much annoyance.

She bent down and saw an exhausted echidna, "Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to report a problem," Ed stated calmly.

"What kind of problem?"

"An attack on the honorees."

That shook up the officers, and they became very alert, "What do you know about _that_ , echnidna?

"I'm a cab driver. I transported some of the mammals here and overheard their conversation they were threatening something."

"What kind of mammals?" one cop asked.

"Amur Tigers."

Corporal Elisabeth, the head of the security detail heart skipped a beat, and she called on her radio, "Chief, come here now."

"What's going on here, Elisabeth?" interrupted Bogo, "Wait. Aren't you Nick Wilde's cabbie friend?"

"Yes sir I'm Ed, sir, and I wish to report something suspicious."

He was familiar with Ed as an unofficial informant to Nick and Judy with uncanny accuracy.

"Tell me more, Ed."

"About three hours ago I tried to bring two Amur Tigers here. In the car they talked to someone here, they were plotting something, specifically against the fox and rabbit."

That immediately got his attention, Elisabeth remembered, "Wait, we _pulled_ those credentials. Those were the tigers that got here late."

Ed continued talking, "I also reported this to Precinct 6 about two hours ago and told them to tell you. My phone died. And I was stuck with the tigers in an accident and I ran out of gas coming back to warn you. I hoped you'd already know."

Bogo called the Precinct chief about to blow his top.

The Sergeant, noticing that it was Bogo, gulped.

Bogo cut right to the chase, "Was a _crime_ reported to you by an echidna, Isaac?"

The reindeer started to sweat, panting, "Yes, but he was being paranoid. I didn't think it was important. It wasn't a crime in progress."

Bogo was incensed and insistent without raising his voice or alarm, "It wasn't then but it will be soon, Isaac. We could have had over a two hour warning on this. You will report to me Monday. If we're still alive. We trust every citizen to report as honestly as possible. You may have put everyone in this room in peril here Isaac."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

He worried about keeping his rank or even his badge.

While Ed was engaged with the police, Ida approached the security checkpoint with extreme urgency. Bogo worried this was the beginning of the attack. She _was_ wearing a waitress' outfit as the Amur Tigers did.

He pulled his taser pistol and gave her a 'slow down gesture, "I'm going to have to ask you to walk slowly and explain yourself, ma'am."

She called out, realizing she might appear threatening by running toward police, and held her hands up with the autographed program in her paw, "Sir, my name is Ida, and this is from Judy and Nick Wilde. We think there is something bad about to happen in there."

Bogo instructed, "Show me the note. Carefully."

He read the note. It was definitely Judy's handwriting. He looked at Ida, his security chief, and Ed, and his heart raced.

"Something _is_ going on bad in there."

Bogo was in a very untenable situation. He was outnumbered as many as 100 to 4 if every waiter inside was a criminal, but he didn't know that. He needed to even up the odds. Shutting things down was not the answer, as that could most likely trigger a preemptive attack against their targets, and he was ill-prepared to do anything to protect the honorees, the Mayor, and his Officers.

…

With all the other awards presentations finished, Lourdes leaned over to Morley, and noted, "It's time my friend."

"Of course."

It was back to having some more fun, and then everyone's favorite fox and rabbit would get their award. The anticipation was building for them.

Morley played with the audience, "OK everyone, listen up. You were expecting a _simple_ dessert, right?"

"Right!" the crowd resounded without prompting. They were getting used to Morley's audience interaction playfulness.

"Well, _tonight_ we have the _best_ kept secret in Zootopia for you."

The crowd murmured and Duke's hear skipped a beat. He had the best kept secret Zootppia.

Morley smiled, "We have a very special surprise to honor our awardees . _Gazelle_ is here with her dance troupe."

A dozen shrieks and general applause ensued.

"Without further ado, here she is!" Morley started to applaud motioned off camera, and backed off the stage.

The rock beat was instantly recognizable from her band and her opening singing note cut through the air. Mammals screamed and swooned with delight. Cell phones and lighters were held up in total approval with this amazing surprise.

Gazelle ran out behind the podium in her characteristic skimpy sequined two piece outfit and yelled, "Let the show begin! Good evening Zootopia, It's _so_ good to be back."

She loved seeing the shocked happy looks on all the mammals' faces. Zootopia had the best crowds.

A dozen stage hands rushed out, removed the podium and rolled out a special tiered stage that made its way up to the head table with stairs. She was literally was going to perform with the head table on either side.

Judy and Nick and all the other head table members stood and cheered.

Judy beamed at her husband and exclaimed, "Goodness me, Nick; she's my favorite!"

"I _know_ dear. Maybe you can dance with her.

"You'd let me?"

Nick teased, "Of course. Besides you _almost_ did all those many months ago with all those drinks in you."

"You!" she remembered that first night together. It was the beginning of all of this since.

Judy kissed Nick. On camera.

As if on cue, while she sang, Gazelle ran over to Judy and grabbed her and they danced together surrounded by the four tiger dancers center stage. Judy knew all their moves. The crowd went absolutely wild over Judy joining them. Nick had a great view of Judy's legs that tantalizingly appeared as she danced. He clapped and howled with the rest of the crowd. It was like Gazelle and Judy had practice the routine for hours.

Duke chafed. This was yet another change, but a good one. The stairs would let him charge unobstructed up to the fox and rabbit from the floor to the stage. He could still crush them with his own hooves and horn rather than push the podium over on top of them. This might be a better method of attack. He glanced over to the other front table assailants. They understood and would adjust. He glanced at Joe. He immediately understood as well and nodded approval.

Bogo peeked into the hall at the first notes of Gazelle's music. He'd known about this special act featuring Gazelle and her four tiger entourage. The security detail had to arrange a clandestine entry from a locked basement staircase. It gave Bogo some precious extra time to try to protect Nick and Judy and the others.

Now he prayed Gazelle's tigers were good bodyguards as well as dancers.

He needed back up desperately. He'd dismissed all but four of the original dozen mammal security team now that everyone was screened and the streets were clear and empty. It seemed quiet outside, but Judy's message said the enemy was inside posing as waiters. The four remaining police could not take on an attack by as many as 100 very large mammals - many of which were deadly predators.

As Bogo made plans, he blamed himself for this, _"An inside job? How did I miss this?"_

It was chilling to remember Sandra's words: "With 'them' everywhere, don't even _know_ who your enemies are."

He let the door close quietly while the rock music continued. He was hoping for an encore requested to buy more time.

Bogo uttered into his radio mouthpiece in secure mode, "ZPD One to Force. Code _Red_ alert. Repeat, Code Red alert. Downtown. Assembly Hall. Full SWAT teams. All units: silent approach. Airborne One team. STAT. Engagement on my order only. We will _not_ provoke any incident."

One by one the Precincts responded calmly but firmly.

"Precinct One. Seven units. Deploying. 18 minutes ETA."

"Precinct Two. Four units plus Heavy SWAT. Assembling. 23 minutes ETA."

"Precinct Six. Fully engaged in local incidents and a gang war. No one available."

That Precinct leader Bogo was already mad at, and he was going to get the reindeer reprimanded and demoted. He was the closest – only ten minutes away. Bogo almost countermanded but held back. Other citizens needed that Precinct's help.

"Precinct 7, twelve units deploying. 19 minutes, eight on foot - 27 minutes. One Heavy SWAT deploying. 21 minutes."

Bogo knew they would all be dead less than 20 minutes. ZPD was caught cold on this one.

The Chief heard one more response. The one he needed most, "Airborne One to ZPD One. Alert called. 3 minutes to launch. 7 minutes ETA."

He considered that even 10 minutes could still be an eternity, but it was better than nothing.

The Chief acknowledged and ordered, "All ground units. Hold on my order on arrival. Attack only if crime in progress. Airborne One: proceed. Attack at will all uniformed servers, especially if armed."

"Roger ZPD One," came the replies of all Precinct leaders and Airborne One.

…

On the roof of ZPD Headquarters, Major McDonnell pulled on his helmet and goggles. Two dozen of his colleagues met him at the empty helipad similarly adorned at a full run from the Squadron Ready Room one floor below.

"Are we ready, Sarge?"

"We're seven short, Major, by my headcount," the squadron's second in command Sergeant reported.

"The rest will have to come from home," the Major noted.

The Sarge replied, "I already made the order, sir. Three are on vacation. Four more is all we have."

The Squadron Leader acknowledged and ordered, "We'll go with what we have. It could be 30 against as many as 100 perps. Don attack gear."

The mammals pulled out their fang cases, and dipped them first in the sticky red food coloring laced with fast acting sedatives. Thus equipped, these mammals were living paralysis darts. Next, they attached their miniature tasers around their waists. Those were last resort weapons, and mostly for personal defense. Against really big mammals, these little tasers would only feel like sticking your paw in a light socket. Unfortunately the taser shocks would be annoying but not debilitating.

One of the Officers complained, "Gosh I hate it when we do this sir. It's so _stereotyped."_

Major McDonnell put in his false fangs and stretched his mouth round the fangs a bit. He displayed the simulated blood covered fangs to his colleagues who did the same. He and the others looked positively fearsome, even as small as they were. The sedatives were powerful when injected into mammal neck arteries and would fell even a rhino or elephant in short order. By an odd twist of biology, these mammals were immune to this kind of sedative if swallowed.

He and his colleagues stretched their stretched dark skin wings and gave them a tentative flap to avoid cramping in the humid, hot air.

Waiting for a couple more Officers to suit up who just arrived, "Need I remind you, Officer Vlad, it's etched in every mammal in the planet that all of us vampire bats are diseased, rabid mammals and _everyone_ fears us. Our job is to do a disruptive attack _before_ the bad guys can do something to our fellow officers and the civilians, and take down _their_ leaders. The Mayor is in there too. We have to play on that fear every mammal has even with a determined enemy that they will protect themselves against us first rather than attack innocents. You know the discipline."

Officer Vlad remarked, "Even if it scares the living _shit_ out the innocents too."

"Roger that Officer - Semper Vampire sir," remarked Sergeant Igor. Everyone shouted their motto together.

Major McDonnell was very pleased how fired up all his fellow vampire bats were. Fighting terror with terror. That was their secret motto. It always worked.

Sergeant Igor said impatiently, "Major. We're all here who's going to be here and we're wasting time talking boss. Let's _go!"_

Their leader answered, "You're right, Sarge. Go for _any_ mammal with a server's coat that looks aggressive or armed. You know what to do. Buzz them. Get in their fur. They hate that. Bite them. It might be our only chance to save Officers Nick and Judy, even though they are aware of the attack to then. Give them and the others a chance to escape. Go for every food worker. We don't know who's bad and who isn't. They'll all wake up later and then we can sort it all out."

"Yes sir. Of course sir," came the choral response.

"Now move out."

The colony of over two dozen vampire bats took off from the otherwise silent, empty heliport and disappeared into the night on a direct line to the Assembly Hall and were joined by the other four in mid flight. The Major squeaked his sonar ahead into the inky blackness, looking out for telephone and power lines that might knock them out, or even any other bats out for a leisurely or romantic nighttime flight over the city out. All of them flew on his wing, trusting the boss' single sonar to not confuse anything else.

Using his voice activated radio, Major McDonnell informed Bogo, "Airborne One launched, ZPD One. Coming in hot, sir."

It was a code word for the squadron being armed and airborne with fully operational sedative fangs and personal defensive tasers.

He further reported, "Seven minutes to target."

Bogo directed them, "Enter the main ventilation shaft. The fans will be off. Go for the armed waiters nearest the head tables first. You'll be two dozen against a 100."

"Roger that sir. Six minutes out."

Bogo hoped that would be enough time to save Nick and Judy and their friends with a nightmare disruption of vampire bats until the big policemammals could engage and arrest the criminal waiters. He further prayed that Morley and Lourdes would stretch the awards ceremony diatribe out as long as possible. He guessed the attack would come at the end of the presentation to Nick and Judy. They would be alone and on stage – tempting targets. He hoped his top Officers guessed that too and had their own diversion.

Bogo looked at the TV monitors, looking for audience shots. The TV was unfortunately focused on the awards ceremonies.

He rushed over to the broadcast booth command post to try to get situational awareness on the audience shots and the whereabouts of the catering staff. On the way down the hall, he pulled the breakers to the ventilation fans. It would be stifling in Assembly Hall in minutes.

He stuck his head and to the shocked producer, he ordered, "No matter _what_ happens in the next few minutes, keep the cameras going. Even if you have to evacuate your cameramen."

"Is there a problem sir?" the instantly worried producer asked.

"Not yet. I'm trying to prevent one."

"Why keep the cameras going, Chief?"

Bogo told him sadly, "Evidence, Bob. Evidence."

Suddenly, Bob, a bison, wished he had worn an adult diaper today.

…

Major McDonnell made his next report, as requested, "Airborne One. Five minutes out ZPD One."

"ZPD One. Acknowledged."

…

Morley praised Gazelle at the end of her song, "Wasn't that a beautiful song? Thank you for your great, unifying message in that song. We hope it becomes a smash hit, Gazelle."

It was a brand new song that she wrote for the banquet that specifically addressed cross species relationships and friendships, something quite obvious about her point of view with her all-tiger entourage.

"You're welcome," she said graciously and had a seat with her tiger quartet. Her older version of Institute medal around her neck medal glinted. She was another Institute award winner from several years ago for Entertainer of the Year. This year's winner gushed with pride as Gazelle sat beside him.

Lourdes spoke with tremendous pride, "Now for the _big_ award. These mammals need no real introduction, as they have been among us for over a year, and made an impact like few others. They epitomize unity and relationships among all mammals of all species. They represent unselfish, self sacrificing services for all mammals. Officers Nicholas P. Wilde and Judith Hopps Wilde."

Morley added to his part of the ceremony, "Let's learn a little more about them!"

Some of the subject matter in the shorter video and photo slides was repeated from their documentary. Some of it was new, including Judy as a little female rabbit dressed like a cop.

Judy's mouth dropped with that, and she thought, _"Motheerrrrr."_

There were lots of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' and 'how cute's' from the audience.

It was a full two minute tribute to them. While it ran and everyone's attention was on the video and not on them, Judy asked, "What are we going to do, Nick? We don't know when they will attack us."

Nick advised, "Keep watching and be ready to defend ourselves. That's all we can do now. It's probably soon. Why didn't Bogo stop this already?"

Judy explained, "Because if it is hoax, it is the ultimate embarrassment for him and the Mayor."

Nick noted, "I sure hope _we're_ prepared if he isn't."

"I'm sure he's preparing."

"I _have_ to say something."

Judy leaned in to the Mayor, and warned, "Sir, be prepared to exit in a hurry with your wife. There's trouble."

He nodded to Judy that he heard, but remained absolutely emotionless and turned to Adeline.

"Do you have your things?"

"Why dear?"

"Judy said we might have to leave. Suddenly."

"Oh no."

…

Bonnie Hopps, watching the show at home with the other adults and family, had supplied Lourdes Judy's childhood photos, and wiped her tears of joy seeing this. It was supposed to be a surprise. The closeup on her daughter's face and the blush said it all.

"She was even cute _then,"_ added Sandra.

…

While the other servers picked up their loaded trays full of desserts and completely focused on that, Duke smashed Ida against a refrigerator door, her head reeled and she began to black out. He growled, " _My_ mammals are taking care of dessert, 'roo. You are _no longer_ needed to serve the head table. _I_ want that big tip. Here's another tip: don't _mess_ with the Duke."

Helpless, Ida blacked out. Duke picked up his dessert trays and started out interspersed with the other normal servers to be prepositioned at the tables with this special dessert, but 23 of the trays were hidden knives and cleavers.

Duke was excited. They were actually going to pull this mass execution off.

Joe camel held his breath and watched the developments from his seat. He wondered what a broken leg actually felt like and cringed. They were actually going to pull the massacre off.

…

"ZPD One, Airborne One four minutes to target."

"Roger that, Airborne."

McDonnell was still fifteen minutes ahead of any of the officers arriving on the ground.

Bogo was now confident they could pull the preventative, disruptive intervention off, at least take down the leaders, and minimize loss of life to the victims.

He hated that he was thinking in terms of 'minimizing loss of life'. He hoped it wasn't the Mayor and Adeline.

…

Lourdes asked, "Nick and Judy, please come forward."

The entire audience immediately stood on their hind paws and applauded as the fox and rabbit approached in the spotlight. Once at the microphone placed at the top of Gazelle's gaudy staircase with Lourdes and Morley, the applause got more intense and the audience wouldn't let them speak.

Duke and his people fretted with the continued delay, looking at him for guidance but they continued to hold the dessert trays ready to serve whenever the cue was given. But death would be served instead of cheese cake and fruit.

…

"Airborne One to ZPD One. Three minutes to target."

"Roger Airborne One. Copy."

…

While the young couple stood awkward waiting for the cheering and applause to subside, the stage light on them was blinding as they stood with Lourdes. But because Judy was much shorter than anyone else on stage, the focus was on Lourdes, Morley, and Nick. Judy was on the edge of the spot, and could see better. And what she saw she didn't like. Some of the servers in the back were taking the flags out of their stands. Three of those flags were slid silently into the doors, jamming them closed. Her heart fluttered, realizing they were locking the doors from the inside. The flag ceremony was a cover for part of the attack. A big moose fumbled with two flags, and couldn't move them or place them. She saw a number of servers turn their attention toward the head and front tables. She saw the flashes of metal knives being drawn from underneath dollies on the serving trays, and their coordinated approach that would begin in moments. Several servers looked at the rhino who seemed to be their leader.

Completely unaware, Lourdes continued, "Nick and Judy. On behalf of the Zootopia Leadership Institute and all of the citizens of Zootopia, for your constant protection of us from every danger, hidden or open, we want to present you the Institute's highest honor for this year – the Distinguished Public Service Award!"

Lourdes and Morley handed the crystalline award to both and they held it high over their heads in triumph.

Morley announced, "Mammals of Zootopia: your top winners Nick and Judy Wilde!"

There was another standing ovation and wild cheering that simply wouldn't stop. But that was a problem. Easily moving among the tables was now going to be hard for Duke and his killers. There were a lot of large mammals between him and Nick and Judy and the same for the others planning to attack the head table. The mammals should have been seated for the kills.

…

"Airborne One to ZPD One. 60 seconds out. Target acquired."

Bogo paced just outside the banquet hall nervously, and answered, "Shaft is clear. Enter at will."

"Roger ZPD One. Thanks. We don't want to be bat chunks tonight."

Bogo saw the first three squad cars pull up and the six burly, heavily armed officers poured out of the cars and were racing the steps to the fifth floor lobby. They were early.

"Thank goodness," he muttered.

With the four security officers, Bogo and the six rushed to the main banquet hall doors.

McDonnell yelled to his fellow bats in mid air in a special sonar-based language that only they could hear: "Trail formation. Now!"

They went from their broad formation to a single line effortlessly one right behind the other, using personal sonar to keep safe distance while in single file.

"Full dive!" the Major ordered.

McDonnell spread his wings as full span as he could, wheeled over in a tight bank, actually pulling a vapor trail in the humid night air, and dove for the large ventilation shaft on top of the Assembly Halle. His sonar was fully squeaking. Once each vampire bat entered, they would all squeak as each had a tight path to fly at very high speed. They practiced in-building flight dozens of times for situations just like this for hostage rescue and this had to work tonight. Two officers' lives, the Mayor and his wife, and many civilians depended on this tactic until the heavy units could get there and take on whoever it was that was attacking the honorees and civilians. It was such a shame that criminals would try to turn the happiest event in Zootopia into a tragedy, McDonnell thought for a moment.

…

Judy knew what was happening and only she knew it. Nick was shielding his eyes strained to look out to the audience next to Lourdes. Acknowledging the wild applause and cheers as they stood proudly, but Judy warned him, squeezing his hand in the pulses of Moose Code that they'd practiced if they ever were taken hostage and could not speak:

"Be ready. Two dozen knives approaching."

Nick squeezed back an acknowledgement. They weren't sure how to be ready other than to run for the fire escape.

Finally the adulation ended.

Holding the heavy crystal between them, Morley invited them to come to the microphone, "So Nick and Judy what do you have to say to us?"

All the server attackers were ready to dump their dessert trays on the audience, and fight their way through the still-standing crowd, and strike their targets. Duke raised his weapon and started to inhale to shout the signal.

…

"Airborne One to ZPD One. Building perimeter penetrated. See you on the other side."

In the pitch black of the narrow ventilation ducting, with only their sonar to guide them, each bat made his or her way at break neck speed without an Officer grazing a wing on the maze of metallic ducts, one after the other, capitalizing on each others' sonar radar echoes. It was like there was a blazing light in the duct it was so visible to their sonar senses.

Bogo acknowledged, "Roger that. Six officers plus security going in on your action."

Bogo and his three officers drew their taser pistols, ready to open the door a crack to watch for the colony of bats to enter the room. Bogo grabbed one of the big banquet entry doors.

It wouldn't budge.

They heard scraping sounds as something metallic was locking the doors. From the inside.

Bogo was horrified, "What the…?"

At the opening of the ventilation duct, the vampire bat squadron beat their wings backwards to break their flight and collected on the rusty old grate that their sonar had warned them about. They had a perfect view of the banquet room from the ceiling, offset over Nick and Judy and the emcees and other VIPS. Nothing had happened yet, but they saw a number of servers moving through the crowd with something that glinted in their paws.

Major McDonnell squeaked in their sonar based language to his squadron: "On my mark, flap and push. Toward the floor in front of the stage. Take out the lead attackers."

"Roger, boss."

"Mark!"

They pushed hard to no avail, and Sergeant Igor said in alarm in sonar speech, "Boss, it won't budge!"

…

Judy knew that what they had to say was the trigger to the action, seeing the rhino with a raised arm and something in it in the dark.

She did the only thing that she could do.

To Nick's surprise she grabbed the microphone from him, and screamed into the public address system,

 _"Fire!_ Fire! Run for your _lives!"_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Authors Notes:** To begin your weekend reading pleasure early, here's the conclusion in its entirety, dear fans. (at 25000 words it might take a four day weekend to read…) No breaks. No more intentionally planned cliffhangers for maximum dramatic effect (this could have easily been a two-parter also). This chapter will bring my first Zootopia story to a conclusion that I _do_ hope you all will find satisfying as I envisioned it two dozen chapters ago. I actually can't believe _this_ is the end, dear readers… T for violence and mild swearing. Remember that T rated violence and profanity is like T rated intimacy. You can imagine it as graphic as you want with the limited descriptions and inferences, and all the f-bombs are substituted with milder words.

 **…Across the Assembly Hall Main Banquet Room…**

 _"Fire!_ Fire! Run for your _lives!"_

Judy's words to run were still echoing around the ancient 50 foot tall vaulted ceiling of the enormous banquet room, and there was an instant turmoil – muttering, murmurs, confusion, shouts, panic, screams, and even doubt and disbelief among the audience. Someone even laughed, thinking it was part of the evening entertainment.

But a call to alarm for 'fire' from one of the principle honorees at a place and time which was only supposed to be fun and celebration was no laughing matter.

Over a thousand snouts and muzzles turned to figure out what to do and where to go. Many wondered the same thing: should they go or stay?

Mammal bumped against mammal looking for a direction to go or even to go anywhere at all. No one thought about an emergency escape on a celebration night like this - not even taking stock of where the exits were. Every stunned mammal was talking at once and in utter confusion while gaping at Judy, shocked at what she said, and they looked around for the fire that she surely must have seen, because Judy and Nick were _always_ truthful.

Morley and Lourdes were speechless standing center stage, and had no idea what to do or say next and looked at Judy in aghast and in horror. The words on the teleprompter scrolling by that they should have been reading now meant nothing. This carefully scripted evening ceremony should have nearly concluded and been ready to dismiss for the night. The TV producers didn't know what to do either.

Morley and Lourdes thought the same thought: _"Surely Judy didn't say that as a terrible joke. Hopefully there isn't a fire. Not tonight. Not on this night of all nights."_

But there _was_ a fire.

Morley blinked, shielded his eyes, and looked toward the rear of the banquet room. A giant bright orange wall of flame flared up across the bank of a dozen stoves in the catering kitchen. This was no entertainment special effect.

Morley and the entire head table then knew that Judy was right. There was a fire all right. A _big_ fire!

The audience who faced the stage could feel the heat of the intense fire on their backs. Those facing the kitchen were blinded by the flames' intensity. Every mammal's head turned together in further shock to see the entire kitchen staff with chefs and sous chefs pouring out of the kitchen doors or leaping out of the serving window openings to get away from the fire. They directed the crowd to leave and motioned to the sets of doors at the back. There was not a panic among the staff, but there was a sense of urgency.

With nearly fifty cooking staff flooding out of the kitchen, the vast banquet room got even more crowded with mammals milling about. Several chefs' hats smoked. One was on fire and the water buffalo stomped out the flames with his hooves. Some staff clutched burned or singed arms or paws.

The Master Chef pulled the fire alarm, and the initial shock grew into palpable anxiety throughout the crowd. The emergency power lights went on immediately. Everyone could see the extent of the confusion and got more agitated and anxious, especially with a clear view of the kitchen aflame. The audience members wanted to leave right away, but as they were orderly - more like a fire drill. The front table was very concerned but calm and the other mammals could see that and draw from their example. The banquet room doors were a considerable distance from the seating area, because the banquet was a huge affair, and emptying the room would take a long time.

No one was more shocked than Judy and Nick that there really was a fire.

"Carrots? How did you _know?"_ Nick shouted to Judy over the fire alarm blaring in their ears.

"I… I _didn't_ know, Nick. It was a _lie._ To buy us time. From 'them'."

Judy subtly gestured for Nick to look out at the crowd now that the auxiliary emergency lights were on and the harsh spotlight was not blinding him. Nick finally saw the telltale signs of the fully armed server/assassins that blended into the crowd who were as confused as everyone else.

Nick whispered an aside to his police partner, " _Someone_ who heard you shout just _helped_ us."

Judy instantly knew who started the fire and prayed she was still alive. That was a big damn fire and getting bigger.

Nick looked around for some kind of improvised weapon to somehow ward off the attack they both knew was coming.

Equally shocked about the fire as Judy and Nick was Duke, quite a few tables further back from the head table than he had planned to be at this time, immersed in the standing and uncertain crowd with most of his comrades, at a time when everyone should have been seated and quietly attentive to the ceremony as their throats were to have been slit.

Duke had originally surmised that Judy was lying to buy time. But even a fire – a real but very suspicious fire - wasn't going to stop him from his task. He only had one chance at this, and fire or not, he had to stick with the original plan to kill the most prominent cross species mammals and the Mayor all at once for maximum political impact. The stealthy nature of plan was compromised by the emergency lights, but the overall confusion introduced by the fire would actually provide cover to help Duke accomplish the Society's goals more easily. No one would ever see this coming. He reminded himself that their victims should have been dead already.

Over the clatter of the Assembly Hall fire alarms, Duke's keen hearing could begin to discern the Zootopia Fire Department sirens approaching. That meant a lot more cops were coming too and would pose a threat, even with the barricaded doors. But inside the Assembly Hall, Duke and his mammals were armed to the teeth, and possessed superior strength to the paltry police security guard assigned for the evening. The audience was defenseless except for those who possessed their very own claws and teeth.

Although there was not much time, Duke and his mammals could _still_ do their 'job' and get away. Duke's team was incentivized to defeat their foes with their great plan and perfected practice. As further support, Joe Camel had promised them all prosecutorial leniency when he got elected Mayor – assuming they ever got caught. There was still a very good chance they'd get away with it all cleanly and disappear forever into the night. Duke remembered that as the owner of CBS, the banquet TV sponsor, Joe could make any TV recordings of their dirty deeds disappear or appear to have a technical 'glitch' to obscure or eliminate the guilty faces if need be. Duke felt that he still had the upper hand.

But with each passing moment, it was getting more difficult for the Species Purity Society's murderous rampage to be successful. Not everyone of his team was with him anymore. The fire made several server/assassins extremely nervous, especially those with a strong instinctual fear of fire. On the far side of the head table, he watched as the assassins assigned to take out the City Council, the first row of honoree tables where Dr. Rocky and the science geeks, Gazelle and her tigers, and the other lesser cross species sympathizers had abandoned their dessert trays and weapons and were trying to escape the fire by exiting discreetly with the audience.

"Cowards!" he rasped under his breath.

The pro-cross species supporters on the City Council were weak and ineffectual anyway, and the geeks didn't matter. He would get even with the deserters later. The most important targets were right in front of him separated by 'only' a few rows of tables of other banquet guests.

Duke was pleased that despite this unexpected setback of deserters, the most loyal and most vicious of his team were still watching him intently for new direction. Like the normal servers, the dessert trays were abandoned, and his server/assassins looked vaguely like they intended to evacuate with the audience, but they still firmly wielded their weapons hidden in their server jackets or held low beside them. Once they finally got into place, on Duke's word, they were ready to strike.

The din of noise from the nervous crowd prevented Duke from giving the verbal signal to attack, so he pushed forward and hoped that most of his team would see him with this visual signal. Taking Duke's cue, the others tried to do the same, but most were hemmed in by the crowd filling the pathways between tables and aisles trying to go the opposite way to escape the fire. There were a lot of big mammals between them and their prey.

It was starting to get stiflingly hot and claustrophobic in the banquet room. The kitchen fire was generating a lot of radiant heat and the air conditioning was shut down - with a lot of hot lights – in a closed room full of more than a thousand nervous mammals.

As Duke pushed forward toward the head table more urgently, mammal guests began to press and shove back against him and his team, even though they were boxed in and going nowhere fast because of the huge crowd backing up behind them. The mass of 1000 mammal guests, over 100 servers, and 50 kitchen staff crammed the giant room. Many of the mammals in the audience were as big as Duke or bigger and were exerting too much pressure on Duke and his trained killers. The impatient audience started shoving back. They wanted out urgently.

"Hey _idiot_ , watch who you're _shoving,"_ snapped the CEO of a major corporation, who pushed back on Duke, and added, "You're going the _wrong_ way out."

"Get the _hell_ out of my way," Duke snarled with a nasty look, waving his knife right at the hippo's snout, refraining from gutting the haughty, rich, obese CEO.

The hippo recoiled from Duke he exclaimed, "Good heavens!"

Duke's next steps were no less difficult. Every available space between tables was clogged by the crowd getting progressively more anxious to get to the exit doors in the back and get out. As impatience, panic, and anger mounted, some of the larger, stronger mammals tried to force their way past those weaker and smaller ones ahead of them, not caring who or what they climbed over. It was becoming a situation of all out survival of the fittest, the most savage of all instinctual emotions pent up in these civilized animals. Chairs were being knocked over, cluttering the aisles for those trying to flee, and two table legs collapsed as some mammals tried to bound their way over the tables. They sprawled on the floor, groaning with pain from twisted ankles, and someone else cried out because of a broken leg. Mammals stepped on these unfortunates and not over them, and they shrieked in anguish.

The head table on stage and the first row could see the mass of mammaldom boxed in and their panic mounted. The mayor and the VIPs and honorees stood tall and calm on stage and well-illuminated, setting the example. No matter what happened tonight, Judy and Nick knew they could be proud of their mayor until the end.

But remaining calm wasn't enough as the situation deteriorated. Leodore picked up the remote microphone at his dinner plate he hadn't used since the toast, and instructed in a very loud, booming voice that could be heard clearly, "Please, citizens, remain _calm_. Everyone, please take your turn and we'll get you _all_ out safely if you go out in an orderly fashion!"

That helped calm everyone quite a bit. They all looked at the Mayor and the head table calmly waiting their turn. The evacuation returned to order.

Until the sprinklers went on.

That unnerved everyone. Some mammals hated water worse than fire, and both together real created panic in some. Mammals started yelling and shouting. Some feral calls of panic were uttered by others. Most were just angry and frustrated.

"Get it _moving_ it up there!"

"Let us _out!"_

With the lights on, Morley and Lourdes finally saw the assassins' weapons drawn among the crowd and she said only loud enough for her able mates, "Oh no! We're going to all die."

"No we're _not,_ not while _I'm_ here," said a familiar voice, taking her hoof.

"I can _always_ count on you, Raoul!" Lourdes exclaimed, and clutched their joined hooves against her heart. She smiled at her llama husband, who had been quietly seated next to her the entire night, since much of the festivities were her responsibility.

Morley was grateful Lourdes' microphone was off and for Raoul's calming effect on his wife.

 **…Above the banquet hall…**

 _"Fire!_ Fire! Run for your _lives!"_

Airborne One squadron commander Major McDonnell couldn't believe the words he just heard from Officer Judy Wilde.

From their arrival at the final moments of the award presentation to Nick and Judy, to Judy's shocking declaration of a very real fire emergency, Airborne One had a very frustrating ring side seat to the decaying conditions in the banquet room. Though blocked from getting inside the vast room by the jammed ventilation grate in the high ceiling, the bats could see the approaching assailants better than anyone on the stage, who - like everyone else -stopped for a few moments to assess the situation. Major McDonnell was shocked that in spite of the fire, the assailants were determined to continue their attack, albeit slowly, working their way toward the VIPs slowly against the crowds.

Airborne One was powerless to do anything about it, trapped behind the ancient rusty heavy wrought iron ventilation grate.

McDonnell had to find a way to support his endangered officers and especially to protect the Mayor. He dreaded making the call 'Officers Down', or worse: 'Zootopia Prime down' - the code phrase for injury or the death of the Mayor.

But one thing Major McDonnell could do from the moment they arrived was to keep giving Bogo his only accurate 'sit rep' from the inside. Bogo and his officers watched the overhead TV monitors throughout the Assembly Hall, but the TV coverage was abysmal and only focused on close up shots of the VIPs and the awardees enjoying themselves and socializing.

Bogo asked impatiently, "Airborne One. What's happening _now?_ Why did Judy call fire?"

McDonnell replied, "Chief, There _is_ a fire in the kitchen and Officer Wilde called it first. Prepare for crowd panic and evacuation. We're still stuck in ceiling. The vent is jammed. Assailants are prosecuting their attack on head table and VIPs. We count… uh… twenty armed perps posing as food servers. Need officer assistance _immediately."_

And then the fire alarm went off.

 **…Main entrance corridor just outside banquet room…**

Holding his sensitive ears from the deafening alarms reverberating in the corridor outside the barricaded banquet room, Bogo snapped in frustration, "Damn!"

More than a thousand mammals needed to get out and the doors were somehow jammed closed from the inside. Mammals would get hurt badly – or worse - with blocked exits. Plus, the police leader knew he had to arrest twenty or so criminals. He had no idea how to discern good servers from bad servers. The only good news in the bat's report was that twenty assailants were better than all one hundred food service mammals being conspirators.

Bogo keyed his microphone and broadcast to the force, "Let's get these doors open and get _in_ there, Officers! There's a _real_ fire in the kitchen. We have a mass exit underway, and suspects about to attack the Mayor and VIPs."

…

Every media outlet in the city that monitored police radio frequencies jumped all over that last statement. At the ZTV newroom, the VP in charge of the news department got on Peter Moosebridge's cell, and demanded, "Get over there. _Now!"_

And as much as it pained him, his next call was to CBS to get the rights to rebroadcast the inside-the-banquet-room video feed. This wasn't a ceremony anymore. It was a disaster. Adeline would approve, even though CBS was going to charge them a 'paw and a hindquarter' for the rights. But right now it didn't matter.

 _…_

The ZPD Police Chief hoped the reinforcements from the surrounding Precincts would get here in a hurry. There were still less than two dozen regular police officers in the building. It was nearly an impossible task for that few to get a thousand citizens out safely and arrest 20 perps that were determined to do their crime and get away. At least there had been no real attacks on the Mayor and awardees yet, and Airborne One was literally right over the crime scene and actively looking for a way to thwart any attacks. The bats outnumbered the twenty or so conspirators, but Bogo knew that his team and his elite bat squadron were useless until they got inside the banquet room.

Bogo understood that his two best detectives _were_ on the inside of the room, and despite being totally unarmed, had taken preemptive action already. He somehow knew that Judy and Nick had instigated this fire to buy time. He would have done the same. While the ploy was brilliant, the Chief of Police tried not to let his head hurt thinking how he'd have to explain to a judge and jury and a million inquiry boards that his Officers falsely declared a fire emergency, and then deliberately set the Assembly Hall ablaze specifically to _protect_ the lives of the Mayor and the other VIPs.

But he couldn't think about that anymore. He more urgently pull-tested the second blocked door to no avail, while Officer Elisabeth took other officers others and rushed down the long corridor to the far side of the banquet room to the fourth and fifth set of doors.

At the third blocked door, the additional officers that had arrived on site were using a battering ram to force open one of the doors. Despite his armored headgear, the big mountain ram barely made a dent on the sturdy doors made decades before.

 _"Stop,_ guys! I _can't_ do this. We're not getting through, and this hurts like _hell_ ," shouted the mountain ram Officer in painful desperation, holding up his hooves up in resignation.

His colleagues helped him stand up, but had to support him, because he was really woozy after butting the immovable door with his head more than a dozen times. All of his fellows were worried about a concussion.

The ram complained, _"Damn,_ I need an aspirin."

The mountain mammal held and rubbed the base of his horns and his temples. There was a chip out of one of his impressive rack of curled horns.

"Are you all right, Officer Geoffrey?" Bogo asked with concern, only slowing down a little in his rush to join the others moving to the far doors.

One of the most impressive things about Bogo, even to his detractors, is that he knew nearly everyone on the force on a first name basis, despite his normally gruff and incorrigible temper with all of them.

"I'm fine sir," the ram confessed, "My pride's a little hurt. I _always_ can smash down doors."

"It's all right Officer, You _tried_. Doors were built to last back then," replied Bogo, and then keyed his mike with an idea, "Airborne One, did anyone bring a bolt cutter? I could sure use one out here."

Bogo, like the ram and the others, was utterly stymied. He couldn't figure how the criminals forced the doors shut that opened outward into the main corridor from the interior to allow emergency evacuations without trapping anyone inside.

"Negative, 'One. I'd be in there _now_ if I did," the vampire bat replied.

Major McDonnell thought the Chief was crazy, as one bolt cutter was heavier than his entire squadron dripping wet.

But the squadron commander instantly got an idea.

"It _sure_ can't get any worse," Bogo muttered as he raced after Officer Elisabeth's team.

But angrily he discovered that he was wrong again. At that instant the sprinklers started, and he just fumed and growled on a dead run.

 **…Inside the entrance/exit doors at the back of the banquet room…**

 _"Fire!_ Fire! Run for your _lives!"_

Like every other mammal in the main banquet room, the server/assassins assigned to jam the doors from the inside were stunned at Judy's declaration, and looked across the room for guidance from Duke. They couldn't see him among the standing mass of mammals between them and their leader.

Up to the point of that stunning call of a fire emergency, the three server/assassins had worked quietly in the dark and unnoticed, while all eyes were focused on the ceremonies for all the awardees, ultimately leading to the standing ovation and video tribute to Nick and Judy. The criminals had just successfully jammed shut the main set of three main doors used by the banquet attendees to enter the room.

The process to block the doors was deceptively simple. The mammals carefully slid long metal bars that had been used as flag poles during the 'special' part of the opening ceremony through the 'push-to-open' cross bars on the doors. Next, they twisted and jammed the ends of the bars against the door frames so they couldn't unlatch from the inside, and couldn't be pulled open from the outside. So securely jammed were the doors that they weren't opening again unless the bars were pulled out, and that would take some effort. It was hard enough getting them in by the three big, strong mammals.

Having completed trapping the audience in the banquet room on this side, the three criminals were ready for the sign from Duke to kill the TV cameraman in the back of the room, and force the cameras to keep transmitting the massacre to all of Zootopia.

But there were supposed to be five server/assassins doing this task, not four.

The three saw their moose colleague across the room working on door #4, still struggling with two of the heavy steel bars. With the departure of the cowardly coyote, assigned to door #5, the moose had to do the work of two mammals. Despite his strength, he couldn't handle sliding two metal bars through the push bars and door frames like the others had done. He dropped one of the bars on the hard floor but the ringing metallic clatter it wasn't loud enough to be noticed.

"Nathan, I see Grant, but where's Alfred?" asked one conspirator to his fellows.

Nathan answered and tried to be funny, "I have no idea, Duane. Alfred was arguing with Duke. Heckuva time to have to go to the 'can'."

The other two chuckled, but Nathan suggested, "Stupid coyote. Maybe we should go help Grant. Now he has to do _two_ doors by himself."

Duane disagreed, "Nah. It's _his_ problem. We gotta go 'take out' some cameramen."

Nathan fretted, "Yeah, but when is Duke gonna tell us?"

The third member of the team worried even more, "I can't even _see_ Duke right now."

Nathan wanted to take more definitive action, "I don't see no fire. _Damn_ Duke's orders. We gotta go help Grant. There's something not right here."

Right after that, all three were further shocked turned to witness the fire ignite much closer to them than anyone else in the room, and the fire alarm went off soon after.

Duane was nearly panicked now, "Dammit, mammals, there _is_ a fire! What the _hell?_ What's going on?"

Shielding their eyes from the eruption of flames against the otherwise darkened room, Duane noticed movement that wasn't supposed to be happening.

Duane exclaimed, "Oh _shit,_ here comes the crowd! Think of something _fast."_

With the crowd heading to the doors in a fairly orderly manner at first, a worried guest yelled ahead at the three fake servers, "Open the doors here. We need to get out! They told us to leave by the nearest exit. _This_ is the nearest exit."

The flag carrier/server/assassins shouted and motioned the crowd of mammals to move to the doors on the other side. Duane lied and pointed across the room, "These doors are _broken_ and being repaired. You'll have to get out over there by the moose. _Those_ are open."

Even though they all knew all the doors would be blocked soon.

Someone in the audience shouted back at Duane frantically, standing before the three block doors, "Open the damn doors already. It's a _freaking_ bad time to do that kind of shit right now!"

Nathan made excuses, "Sorry, mammal. The doors are _broken._ We just work here. You _must_ go over there."

The crowds gave up in true aggravation and moved across to the other exits as directed like flocks of sheep. Fortunately, there were a lot of sheep, oxen, deer, goats, and other herd animals in this part of the crowd, who followed orders obediently.

Nathan said Duane, "Grant had better hurry. This is going to be _his_ problem in a minute. Duke don't want anyone to leave no matter what."

"Even _with_ the fire?" Duane observed.

Nathan scolded, "Orders are _orders,_ mammal. Don't screw with what Duke says. That rhino has a _long_ memory, and he gets _even_. He may want _everyone_ to die here to make this the worst disaster ever for the mixed species lovers."

But Duane countered, "But _I'm_ not going to die. I have a new kit at home. How do _we_ get out then? And how does the _fire_ get put out? _We_ were supposed to leave out the kitchen back door after we 'offed' the cameramen."

No one was getting out through the blazing kitchen.

Nathan didn't have any time left to ponder the answer to that.

The banquet attendees in the back of the room were oblivious to what was happening at the head tables and didn't care about anything but getting out. That fire across all the banks of kitchen stoves was enormous and spreading. A couple of brave chefs were battling the blaze in the kitchen with fire extinguishers, but were nearly overcome by heat, had to retreat, and they themselves started toward the exits as they directed others.

Despite the orderly movement toward the doors, thanks to the calming words of the Mayor, the server/assassins could see the mounting concern on everyone's snouts as they pushed deliberately toward the doors.

Until the sprinklers went on, then all hell broke loose.

Water poured down on the audience in sheets, soaking all their finest clothing, and chaos turned into true panic. The orderly exit became a roaring and barking and growling multi-species stampede fleeing toward the exits like lemmings. In fact the three tables of lemming businessmen ran squealing toward the exits _en masse._

All three back-room server assassins turned in horror seeing the wall of mammals rushing toward them now at full speed. The crowds galloped for the doors. Any doors. Even these blocked ones. Not one mammal ever thought the doors wouldn't be open in an emergency.

The three server/assassins realized far too late that they couldn't get out of the way of the hundreds of panicking mammals. Now they just wanted to stay alive from the crush of bodies heading their direction.

Nathan shouted to his fellows, "To _hell_ what Duke said. _Open_ the damn doors! Get out!"

The three server/assassins turned around to reverse their sabotage, and tried frantically to pull the metal bars out that they just jammed in, but were too late. The sprinklers created a slippery grip on the metal bars, and the saboteurs had no traction on the wet floor as they fought to undo what was difficult to do in the first place, and had not been intended to be undone.

The rushing mass of mammals smashed Duane, Nathan, and their colleague against the doors they had desperately tried to get back open, snapping their necks and spines against the hard bars and doors with the full weight of dozens of heavy mammals quickly piling up against them. The tile banquet floor was too slippery for hooves and paws no matter what the species, and the crushed server/assassins slipped beneath the mass of the crowd. Their muffled dying screams were not heard.

It was fortunate that the dead server/assassins provided a macabre cushion for more innocent mammals being pinned against the doors, and that the sprinkler water kept the others smashing in from behind from gaining traction to keep pushing. This inadvertently protected the banquet attendees from piling up more violently and meeting the same fate as the conspirators. At least for now.

Quickly the crowd discovered that the exit doors were barred and blocked. Mammals caught against the doors feared they would die as the crowds piled up on each other pushing.

Many screamed and yelled and shouted desperately, "Stop _pushing!_ The doors are locked!" trumpeted an Asian elephant to everyone behind.

Adding to that, a very tall big brown bear yelled at the top of his lungs to the others, "You're all _crushing_ us. Stop! Turn _back!_ Go the _other_ way!"

The elephant and bear's pleas helped a little, and the crowds mostly turned and moved away toward other doors. But many still slipped and fell. More were starting to get trampled by those behind.

One of the giraffe sous chefs trying to direct the crowd shouted over the heads of the entire crowd, "Over _there_. Like they said. Those doors are _not_ locked. Let's _go,_ mammals!"

With the weight of authority of the chef and his ability to shout over all the throng, the bulk of the crowd finally moved away from the immovable door. It was a living wave of mammaldom. While some remained pushing against the blocked doors, most of the crowd headed the other direction.

Grant was - like most moose - very poor-sighted. He was exhausted and task saturated, trying to deal with emplacing two metal bars in a race against time, the fire alarm, and now sprinkler water. He simply didn't see or hear the wave of panic-stricken mammals surging toward him. He was completely deafened by the fire alarm right beside him. Grant was entirely focused on the need to show Duke he could do the work of two mammals without any help, so he could move up in the violent underground part of the Species Purity Society organization. Handling smooth, wet, heavy metal bars was not a task a hoofed mammal should have accepted.

 **…Head table…**

Not knowing of the frenzy in the back of the banquet room, and getting soaked to the skin by the sprinklers, the killer grizzly and Kodiak bears and Tony the Bengal tiger finally had enough of fighting their way politely through the mingling and slowly withdrawing crowd. They violently shoved mammal guests out of the way and finally faced Mr. Big at his front row table, right next to Joe Camel's table.

Duke saw his mammals initiate the required first attack, and finished making his way to just behind the rest of the first row of honorees tables and the head table. As huge as he was, he flanked and threatened several tables at once, and trapped the head table on the stage from exiting toward the main doors. He paused only until Mr. Big was under full attack.

Finally seeing the formidable nature of their attackers flanking them at every avenue of escape, no one moved. The entire head table and honorees tables were frozen in terror at the armed Bengal tiger, two huge bears, and the gigantic 12 foot tall rhino with an enormous meat cleaver gripped menacingly in his hoof.

The rhino seemed more intent on the Mayor and the fox and rabbit, so Morley tried to quietly move toward exit with Lourdes and Raoul and the City Council, "Come this way. Hurry."

They started to edge their way to get to the far end of the stage, but Tony the Bengal tiger deftly leaped on to the stage and the remaining way off stage was blocked by the nimble predator.

Lourdes quaked with fear, despite her husband's grip on her.

With the tiger blocking the stage entrance with a knife as big as a sword, and the rhino with his huge cleaver guarding any chance of the escape of the head table to the floor of the banquet room, all the VIPs and honorees were trapped and out of options. Morley and Lourdes pushed against the false wall erected behind the head table to shorten the stage, but now it also prevented them from escape. They didn't understand why the stage crew hadn't put up a simple opaque black scrim curtain that would have easily let them pass through and exit backstage to exit to the fire escapes back there. What none of them knew was that Joe Camel had made sure that the stage company subcontractor to CBS had erected a hard false wall behind the head table with no emergency doors to trap them during the final attack. Joe noticed their worry and smiled quietly. The camel knew it would be over soon.

The mammals occupying the first row of honorees tables on the banquet floor were waiting patiently to exit behind the throng ahead of them. They sensed more trouble than fire, given the worry they saw from the head table members, and no one descended from the stage to exit with them to safety. They turned to see the bears, tiger, and rhino now threatening them and the head table. There were more assailants approaching their tables from behind. They couldn't go anywhere either.

Seeing the massive number of killers assembled around them, Rocky's wife fainted into his arms, the science geeks screamed, and two of them hid under the table while still others tried to look for another way out. Joe Camel and his tablemates looked terrified at their table too.

The furthermost honorees' table that had the youth winner and entertainer of the year was empty. Since the server assassins who were assigned to that table fled in fear, Gazelle and her tigers had already departed with them, and were well along into the exiting crowd with the entertainer of the year close behind. Despite their buff look, Gazelle's tigers were 'fraidy cats'.

Even without the Amur Tigers and the other cowards that had disappeared, Duke and his small number of deadly mammals were ready, with no real defense for the victims.

…

Flanked by the grizzly and Kodiak bears, Mr. Big's polar bears body guards, who were always ready for any unexpected attack, pulled out their concealed weapons that overmatched the assassins' knives. The polar bears had truly enormous knives and the Kodiak and grizzly gulped at the magnitude of their task.

"We got you covered, boss," said one polar bear to Mr. Big, who glared at the approaching bears.

He stated to his bodyguards firmly, "You are like family to me. No matter what, your families are _my_ family."

That promise was what always engendered loyalty to Mr. Big and why his mammals would gladly die for him. Mr. Big took care of widows and orphans of his crime empire operatives' family lavishly.

Joe faked looking as frightened and confused as the others, but barely could restrain his glee while trying to look as if he was cornered like the rest of the VIPs. He anticipated the attack on his leg, but wondered where the Amur Tigers were, and further wondered why Tony was trying to do their job keeping the Mayor, Adeline, Morley, the fox and rabbit, Lourdes and her husband, and the City Council trapped on stage. If Duke had changed the plan, then so much the better. He'd rather not have a broken leg anyway.

Duke had actually edged right by Joe earlier as if they'd never met, and the camel cowered when the rhino stared him down. That should look very convincing on TV. He was proud that Duke wasn't deterred by the fire. Whatever had caused the real fire didn't matter. His enemies would still be dead. One way or another.

…

The commotion at Mr. Big's table distracted the head table members, but they remained alert for the rhino and Bengal threatening them, while looking for some path off the stage and away from these would-be killers. Clearly the back wall offered no emergency exit. The water was now pouring on all of them and they were mostly soaked. The floor was wet and there were puddles in places. The females' dresses were ruined by the water, but that was the least of their worries.

Leodore said quietly to his colleagues rhetorically, "What are they waiting for?"

Adeline added, "I don't know. We're unarmed. And we have nowhere to go."

Judy added some gallows humor to keep them concentrating, "They're paralyzed in fear of my _butter_ knife."

Nick added, "Yeah, right, Carrots. Maybe you could 'thong' them to death too?"

Under ordinary circumstances it would have been funny.

"Shut up fox," Judy chided, embarrassed that Adeline and the Mayor heard, but added, to avoid fighting among themselves, "At least I will die laughing at your _bad_ jokes."

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Wilde?" Nick faked being affronted but acknowledged the thought.

The rabbit thought about Nick's crude joke for about three seconds, "No, _wait!_ Nickie, you're the _smartest_ fox on the planet."

Nick was genuinely puzzled at his bride, "Huh? _What?"_

She reached under her gown hiding behind Nick so no one would see, grabbed his arm to steady herself, and removed her blue thong.

He gave her a sly look, and yanked her chain hard, "Carrots. Not here. Not _now."_

"Calm _down_ fox. Jeez…" she rolled her eyes and gave him an annoyed look at his untimely teasing.

Unseen by their attackers, she grabbed a hand full of steel ball bearings and glass beads from the decorative centerpiece bowls. The glass and steel centerpieces matched the look and materials of each of the Leadership award trophies. She held the beads and bearings out of sight and prepared for an opening.

Noting his wife's action, he whispered, "Smart rabbit…"

Nick hefted the sharply pyramidal glass trophy they'd been presented behind his back, and thought about another kind of damage with steel and glass, and conjectured in his mind, " _Just maybe we can win."_

Duke saw that all was ready, turned to the head table, and shouted _, "Die,_ abominations!"

That was the signal the Species Purity Society rehearsed for so long so perfectly, and was meant to be heard by a silent audience, but now Duke uttered the cue in desperation, and only his team and their intended victims even heard him shout out.

 **….Along the corridor to the entry doors at the same time…**

Three doors were totally blocked, and Bogo knew he had more problems now. The thousand mammals couldn't get out of any of the three main exit doors and probably not the other two far side doors. The corridor outside the exit doors to the banquet room was being flooded with sixty more police rushing up from the five floors of steps, but they need to take action now.

Officer Elisabeth finally arrived at the fifth set of doors. Mongooses were not the swiftest runners. This was an enormous hall and it took forever to get around to the secondary set of doors. The sprinkler water slowed them considerably.

Bogo was close behind and got to the fourth set of doors. He could see they were partially bent on their hinges by something that was forcing the doors closed from the inside. Bogo pulled and mercifully the doors started to open. But they opened themselves. He was knocked aside by the huge body of a moose bellowing in pain that had just been smashed against the door from the inside, and then by waves of fleeing mammals of every size and shape stampeding through the door and into the corridor for safety.

Bogo watched helplessly as the moose writhed and screamed as he was trampled and gored by dozens of hooves and claws and pads. A stampeding elephant crushed the moose's chest. Bogo looked at the bloody and broken moose and could only hope it was a criminal caught in his own attack plan. The escaping crowd of mammals were in such a panic that they paid no regard that they were trampling anyone.

The police officers that were trying to gain entry into the banquet room stood helpless for a moment, but only because they had no chance of getting inside the room for awhile. They quickly changed from intervening with a crime in progress to crowd control and safety.

"Get out of the way, Elisabeth!" Bogo shouted in warning.

She saw what was happening, but the female mongoose didn't have to jump out of the way. The fifth set of exit doors that had not been tampered with at all. She just let them burst open and crowds poured out and into the corridor. Officer Elisabeth took control over the panicked mammals as she shouted directions on how to exit safely. Her team directed the crowds safely down the five flights of back stairs to the street. But she was scanning every snout and muzzle for the bad guys trying to escape too.

Bogo reminded his other officers over his radio, "To all units: arrest _anything_ in white staff coats that comes out of doors #4 and #5. We'll sort it out _later."_

"Roger, ZPD One," came the response from Elisabeth for the other Officers.

One-by-one the officers stopped every white-jacketed mammal of the kitchen staff, and any exiting waiters. Some cooperated, but others they struggled, and the ZPD officers wrestled them to the wet floor by force and they were cuffed. Most of the ones who struggled were just panicked servers, but some were the server/assassins that deserted Duke. One had foolishly kept his kitchen knife and the mongoose disarmed him.

With a knee in the back of the downed bobcat, lined up next to nearly a half dozen other perps cuffed restrained by her colleagues, Elisabeth growled, "You're under arrest. Oh? This is interesting. What's _this_ , mammal? A _carving_ knife?"

"We were all gonna die. I needed it to defend myself all the bad guys in the room," lied the server/assassin.

"Really? That might be better for you if you had, mammal," Elisabeth sneered.

Seeing things well in control, Bogo then asked, "I need a dozen volunteers to help me get the main doors open so _we_ can get in there. Mammals are getting hurt, and the Mayor is in danger."

Bogo and the dozen others peeled off back to the main exit doors.

Doors #1, #2, and #3 were definitely still a problem. Bogo could hear the sounds of scratching and clawing, screaming and moaning, and thumping of bodies being forced against the doors. Mammals were being crushed to death. Bogo had to get these doors open or it would be a true tragedy. Some blood seeped under one of the doors.

Bogo was desperate for a solution.

The doors were being pushed so hard that they rattled outward on their hinges.

"That's _it!"_ Bogo exclaimed, and then spoke his radio, "Pull all those hinge pins at once and get those doors _open!"_

At all three jammed doors, the Officers followed Bogo's direction and all the police did the same task with their standard ZPD-issue multi-tool from their utility belts. At door #2, Bogo and three other Officers worked swiftly. With a couple of officers exerting pressure the opposite way on the doors, the other four pulled all four major hinge pins simultaneously, and stepped back. With no support from behind, with the pressure of the crowds, the huge door fell open and smashed down into the corridor with a tremendous impact noise against the tile floor.

Horribly, as the door fell, there was a waiter body grotesquely mangled against the push bar handle and constricting long metal bar.

"Nature _help_ us," Bogo exclaimed at the grisly sight.

Some critically injured and trampled audience members fell with the body, but Bogo and his Officers quickly pulled the survivors from the stampeding crowd - who would have met the same fate as the waiter – away to safety. Officers with EMT skills escorted them away and tended to them immediately.

The trapped hundreds poured out of the room like a fully open fire hose. Some mammals tripped over the metal bar that had jammed the push bar and the push bar itself, but the Officers managed to help everyone climb over and get out. Other Officers directed the crowds out of the door and down the main lobby stairs. Safely out of the banquet room, the audience seemed calmer and more conducive to being directed.

The other two doors fell open the same way as the first and the full flow of trapped mammals exited to safety. Regrettably two more terribly crushed and disfigured servers were all but impaled against the bars of the doors that had opened and fallen.

One grateful coatimundi was in mild shock, with several broken ribs, a twisted leg, and punctured lung, but assisted by his wife and the police, he walked under his own power, and leaned against the corridor wall on the other side with an EMT by his side.

The coati said to Bogo, not realizing he was talking to the Chief of Police, "Thank _goodness_ you guys got us _out_ of there, Officer. We wouldn't have lasted another _minute._ Especially us little mammals."

Other mammals closest to the jam up at the doors were in similar shape, but it appeared only the server assassins were dead because of serious injuries. It could have easily been much worse. The mammals unfortunate enough to be up against the doors were saved by the wet floors, which greatly reduced the ability of the crowd to inadvertently crush their fellows in front of them.

With a lighter volume of evacuees coming out the doors, officers dragged one of the fallen doors out of the way altogether, and tried to divert crowd traffic to get the other doors removed.

Mammals were now completely free and poured out of the doors, but with the huge numbers still needing to exit, ZPD still couldn't get in to help the VIPs about to be under attack.

 **…Broadcast booth…**

In the production booth, Producer Bob saw everything, thanks to his brave cameramen who'd dutifully stayed. He was very proud of them.

Seeing the banquet room doors finally open, he ordered, "Get out of there, _now,_ guys."

"What about the cameras?" one of his operators asked.

"You heard me. Let the cameras roll to gather evidence for whatever happens after this. We've got all the other networks requesting that we rebroadcast the feeds to them too. Lock the pan/tilt and get out. Let the cameras record everything. Open every microphone in the hall. We might record something important. Let Zootopia see _everything_. The future of what the city believes may depend on what they see tonight. Damn the censors from the Zootopia Communications Commission."

"Yes sir!" the cameramen replied. They set up their cameras and sound system just the way Bogo asked and then they exited to safety with the rest of the crowd.

 **…Bunny Burrow…**

Stu and Bonnie and Sandra and Melvin were clutching each other. They were staring in trepidation at their TV at the grim scene, where only minutes ago they all beamed with pride at Nick and Judy receiving their big award. The cameras showed the Judy's shout, the eruption of fire, the alarm and sprinklers, and the ensuing stampede. Now they were getting scenes of conspirators advancing while the emergency raged on around them. The two older couples were bonded in terrible fear for the young couple's safety trapped on stage facing huge foes.

Millions of Zootopians and mammals worldwide watched the same scene helplessly, but none of those millions had the same emotional connection to Nick and Judy as their family.

They saw the assailants corner the front table, and Bonnie pleaded weakly, "Oh, _please_ no. Don't _hurt_ them. They never did _anything_ to bother _you."_

She and the other three older adults could hardly breathe.

The scene shifted to the news anchor Peter Moosebridge, who rushed to be on site to help with the news crisis. He looked tense covering the debacle from outside of the Assembly Hall on the street, getting more and more crowded with police, fire fighters, and evacuating mammals.

He spoke gravely into the homes of Zootopia, "Welcome to live ZTV new coverage at the annual Leadership Institute Awards ceremony that has now become a nightmare. We just viewed the chaos inside. We're on the street now as mammals escape the burning building. I can _assure_ you that ZPD and ZFD are surrounding the Assembly Hall and getting inside to fight the fire and the crisis inside. But _no one_ seemed prepared for what's happening _inside_."

Breaking away from Peter's 'talking head' image, cameras on the street zoomed their lens up the fifth floor with flames flickering out of the kitchen windows. Streams of water poured into the broken kitchen windows from the street hydrants and from nozzles attached to the ladder trucks raised up the windows.

Peter detained a fleeing survivor, "Excuse me, folks, but please, tell us: what's _happening_ inside?"

A female opossum and her husband, nursing a broken arm, said in exhaustion, "There's a _fire_. We _had_ to get out. Judy Wilde, bless her, saw it first and warned everyone just when she and her husband were getting their award, and so we got out quickly. But there's some kind of awful trouble in there, Peter. Someone's inside _attacking_ the Mayor and the City Council and Officers Nick and Judy. Dear me, can't _someone_ get _more_ police in there to save them? The doors were blocked for a _long_ time and we barely got out - thanks to ZPD. The Chief himself is in there trying to save every mammal."

While the distraught opossum gave her eyewitness account, the video scene cut away to the latest camera shots showing the approach of enormous mammals to attack the head table.

Bonnie gasped and balled her paws in terror under her snout as two bears shoved through the crowd and a tiger leaped on the far end of the stage blocking the escape path. A rhino with a huge cleaver was pacing in front of the stage looking for a clean line of attack. All of the other attackers had large sharp knives also. Nick and Judy, the Mayor, the emcee, and the Institute Director had their backs to the hard stage wall, trapped there with their friends. Nick and Judy were risking everything to protect the Mayor and his wife. It looked like the criminals were posing as waiters.

The images were somewhat obscured by the milling crowds and smoke and the drenching sprinkler water. The images were faltering because of water getting on and into the cameras.

Stu said more for his reassurance than for Bonnie's, "I'm _sure_ they'll get out. They're smart."

The others just stared at the screen, and said nothing. Suddenly the live inside TV feed went blank, and quickly switched to the ZTV anchorman.

"Uh… we seem to have a problem with the image. We'll try to restore the feed as soon as we can," Peter stalled.

All Bonnie, Stu, Sandra, and Melvin could do was hope for a miracle.

A really _big_ miracle.

 **…Banquet room. Head tables…**

Mr. Big's table braced for the attack. Soaked to the skin, the Kodiak and Grizzly bear made their move. They thrust forward and sliced their knives at Mr. Big and Fru Fru, but were easily countered by the polar bears. Blades clanged together and sparks flew. The powerful polar bears shoved the smaller bears back a step with ferocious growls, and braced to defend Mr. Big again.

The grizzly and Kodiak dodged and feinted, looking for another killing blow, but they were at a standoff.

Mr. Big and Fru Fru backed up to the edge of their table. It was a long drop to the floor, and she whimpered, "Daddy I'm _frightened."_

Mr. Big smiled with a reassuring look at his daughter, "Do not be, dear one. There is _always_ a means of escape for Mr. Big and his family."

He nodded to one of his polar bears.

That bear took out a metal-armored silver suitcase from under the table, opened it, and scooped Mr. Big and Fru Fru into the opening. It had four tiny chairs with very secure five point harnesses.

The body guard instructed, deflecting another attack from the woodlands bears' next volley, "Buckle up sir and ma'am. This could be a _very_ rough ride."

Once safely inside the suitcase, the polar bear was going to bolt for the open doors in the back of the banquet room, no matter who he squashed along the way.

Protecting Mr. Big and Fru Fru infuriated the two server/assassin bears, but instead of charging the two polar bears again, they leaped out of the way quickly, and seeing the opening, the polar bears moved to escape with the crime kingpin and his daughter.

Before they could take one step beyond their table, the polar bear bodyguards caught a movement from behind and hidden by the ursine assassins.

Right in front of them, a bull African elephant dressed as a waiter - in full charge - had smashed its way through the crowed from a few tables behind literally flipping and tossing mammals aside. They screamed in pain as they were hit and thrown.

The elephant's furious eyes were set as he impaled both polar bears right through their chests with his enormous white tusks. The polar bears' eyes flew wide open in shock and pain for a moment as they howled and dropped their weapons. Their heads drooped and they slumped over the elephant's tusks. The killer elephant shook them off, and the two polar bears collapsed lifelessly to the banquet room floor. Red stains soaked their tuxedoes and white fur.

The armored suitcase that the dead polar bear had carried landed roughly in the middle of the banquet table and muffled high pitches shouts and cries could be heard from inside.

The elephant was now free of the polar bear bodies, and with no remaining protection for Mr. Big and his daughter, he reared back with his huge front feet high in the air. He dropped full force on the armored suitcase on the table. Terrible screams could be heard on the inside. The rampaging elephant flattened the table with the force of his smashing down on the case, but that deflected a lot of the impact on the case.

There was an elephant foot-shaped dent in the reinforced steel evacuation suitcase specially designed for the arctic vole and his family.

The elephant was even angrier that he hadn't yet delivered the killing blow, and prepared to rise up again and stomp the case for as long it took to completely flatten it. There was no one left who would challenge him.

Nick and Judy looked on in horror, and knew that the elephant, woodlands bears, tiger, and rhino would soon turn to them and the Mayor.

There was still no way past the rhino and the Bengal tiger, flanking any avenues of escape.

As the elephant was about to come down for another blow, he hesitated. His eyes were drawn to the ceiling of the banquet room in true puzzlement by a sizzling sound. Everyone else in the front of the room heard the odd noise and looked up as well. An enormous shower of molten metal and blinding electrical sparks fell from the ceiling, covering on the elephant and others nearby, singing their fur and burning their skin. The pachyderm moved back a little.

The huge ventilation grate suddenly gave way with an earsplitting metallic screeching and groaning sound, and it fell open. It swung from the ceiling by a single bolt.

Judy turned to Nick and watched movement from the grate, and she shouted, "Oh no! The fire is _spreading."_

Nick added, "There's so _much_ smoke up there."

But it wasn't smoke.

It was a cloud.

But not a cloud of smoke.

It was a cloud of _bats._

"Whoo hoo! Airborne One _rules!"_ Judy exclaimed, grateful to see their tiny blue helmets vests and police badges swarming for an attack. Nick and Judy knew of this elite secretive unit but had never seen them in action.

Using his police radio in at full volume and combined the radio with bullhorn mode to intimidate the attackers instead of using sonar speech, Major McDonnell shouted, "ZPD Airborne One to all units: bogies _engaged!"_

'Bogies' was the not-so-complimentary term used by fighter pilots for heavily armed enemy targets, and it certainly applied to police work as well.

McDonnell did that so all of the regular ZPD officers and SWAT all over Assembly Hall would know that the police were going after the attackers, and attempt to comfort the audience that they were police. There was a collective cheer and fisted paw bump from the dozens of ZPD police all over the site.

Peter Moosebridge was utterly stymied, and wondered what was happening, now that the TV cameras had shorted out in the torrent of water. He'd only heard the audio call.

"Uh, there seems to be some kind of engagement between the police and criminals inside. We'll try to bring you more. Maybe a SWAT unit is inside now," Peter completely guessed.

Nick and Judy knew exactly what to do and ducked down to stay out of Airborne One's and motioned for the other VIPs followed their lead.

 _"Those_ bats are _our_ bats," Nick shouted to their friends to assure them.

The VIPs and honorees fought their recoil instinct, but hearing Nick's reassurance, they all ducked and none of them were harmed by the vampire bats. No one had ever heard of this highly clandestine unit of ZPD that was actually helping them.

But to almost everyone else, especially the server/assassins, the vampire bats were their worst nightmare. The colony of Vampire Bats broke up into several smaller elements most of which instantly swarmed over every assailant in front, with pairs going after every other armed server/assassin they could identify from their perch. White jacketed waiters dropped all over the banquet hall with the fast acting tranquilizers, frightening the unknowing guests further.

"ZPD One. Copy Airborne One engaged," Bogo acknowledged and was grateful that finally someone was trying to defend Mayor and the front table VIPs. He hoped that McDonnell's squadron could put all the criminals to sleep before they could do their damage. In the corridors, Bogo and his officers had detained or arrested more than 50 of the 100 servers that were not taken down by Airborne One, and had them immobilized in the corridors as the rest evacuated, trying to sort out good waiters from bad waiters.

…

"Are you getting this?" asked the Producer to his show manager.

"No Bob, all the big cameras are shorted out, but I just turned on a mobile all weather, low resolution camera that we have as a backup on the light tower."

"I see it now. The cloud is… is like it's _alive."_

They could now see – and now also everyone in Zootopia - the weird brown and blue cloud. They watched it descend like it was alive on the bad guys.

"It _is_ alive. Oh dear me. _Bats!_ Nature help them."

"But they're _police_ bats, sir. Look at their uniforms," the show manager said.

Moosebridge could think of nothing to say, and let the newly activated camera say it all. He was deathly afraid of bats, but blurted to the audience, hearing the producer's prompt, "Mammals, there are special bat _police_ attacking the criminals. We'll… uh… try to get more for you…"

…

More than eight vampire bats swirled at breakneck speed around the rampaging elephant's head, biting at will and pricking the blood rich skin around his neck and ears and head and sensitive trunk. The pachyderm trumpeted in panic and pain and was completely freaked out. Trickles of blood flowed down his neck. He bellowed in searing pain, but tried to deflect the bats with his trunk. The tiny mammals were too fast and nimble and they just kept biting him.

The elephant's whole head felt like it was on fire from the bats' attacks.

The bears suffered the same fate, surrounded by smaller clouds of four to six bats each, and blood flowed oozed from their wounds, matting their fur. The Kodiak and grizzly were helplessly trying to fend the bats off them and growled in true terror. The bats' fast acting sedatives caused both bears to stagger a step or two and they fell hard against the tile floor and tables, further injuring themselves. With the bears down, Airborne One concentrated their attack mostly on the elephant, which was drugged but wouldn't go down, and the rhino.

Nick and Judy and the others stifled a cheer of hope.

Duke couldn't do anything to help his fellows or attack the head table because he was a target of the nasty bats too, and Tony was frozen in fear, afraid the bats would go for him next. The tiger could see his fellow server/assassins who were falling all over the banquet room to the bat's bites. _"Rabies"_ was all he could think.

Because of the immediacy of the threat to Mr. Big's elephant attacker, a much smaller part of Airborne One went for Duke with the four already attacking him, driving him backwards because they were getting in his face and nostrils and ears, biting those sensitive places where blood vessels were, but Duke was much more agile than the elephant and he was fighting back very violently and effectively. There were too few bats with not enough sedatives to bring Duke down with his huge body mass. All he suffered was a kind of drug buzz.

Running out of tranquilizers, Airborne One knew they weren't designed to take down the largest land mammals on the planet with so few in number.

But the elephant slowed, wobbled on his feet, staggered a bit, drugged from multiple bites, even though he was not felled. He abandoned his assignment to finish smashing Mr. Big, and instead decided Duke for the final kills against the head table.

 _"Screw_ the vole, Duke. I probably killed him. The Amurs are a 'no show'. _We_ have to take down the Mayor and the fox and rabbit," he slurred in a shout over the infuriating continuing fire alarm.

Duke agreed with the new plan, responded back to the elephant, "Are you all right? _Can_ you fight?"

The elephant shrugged and almost stumbled over the debris of the smashed table, "I'm fine. Let's _do_ this."

Airborne One was making a difference, but not enough of a difference. The head table knew that a combined rhino, tiger, and elephant attack would be the death of them.

But the elephant's world was spinning and he was seeing two Dukes and about four Judy's. He was too groggy to notice what was happening around him.

Or _above_ him.

Fifty feet above the stage, the last ventilation bolt snapped with a sound like a bullet, and it fell like an ax blade.

McDonnell caught the motion from his sonar and squeaked in sonar speech to all of his squadron, "Zombies _incoming!_ Scatter. Now!"

Zombies was 'pilot speak' for incoming defensive weapons and to maneuver hard away from the ventilation grate.

The cloud of bats caught the grate's rapid drop and flew quickly a safe distance from the elephant just as a sharp corner of the huge wrought iron grate sliced completely through his neck. Everyone turned away from the horrible sight, and Adeline screamed as the elephant's head came to rest on the floor below the stage right in front of her. There was an enormous pool of blood that mixed with the sprinkler water on the floor already. Lourdes lost her dinner on stage and buried her head into her mate's long white fur neck.

Impacting the banquet room tile floor after killing the elephant, the grate made a huge metallic crash, and broke a number of floor tiles. The grate fell over on the fully sedated bears, further pinning them to the floor.

The bats quickly turned from the morbid situation and continued their relentless attack on the bad guys.

"Splash one bogie, Major," bragged Lieutenant Dobson in pilot slang for a hard kill of a target.

"Maintain radio silence, Dobson. This is _not_ war, Lieutenant. These are _civilians_. Even the _bad_ guys are innocent until _proven_ guilty. This guy _lost_ that chance forever. _Got_ it, Officer?"

"Yes sir. _Sorry_ sir," the rookie apologized.

Appropriately chastised, brand new recruit Dobson rejoined his fellows. The remaining few bats assigned to attack the elephant joined the latest attack on the rhino. All of them were really frustrated, and couldn't bite through the armored hide of the rhino. Duke's reflexes were much faster, and swatted several off him and stomped on several more. He sliced a couple of bats in half with his cleaver. Squeals of intense pain could be heard, and they flopped on the floor. One was unfortunately Dobson.

McDonnell knew this was a terrible mismatch and squeaked in their sonic language, "Damn. _Six_ officers down or dead. Withdraw and regroup. We can't bite through his armor. Go for the tiger."

Sergeant Igor replied in sonar speech also, "We're all 'Winchester' on tranquilizers sir."

Whenever a policeman went 'Winchester', another term borrowed from the Zootopia Self Defense Force, their weapons, in this case their sedatives, they were completely expended.

McDonnell was angry and swore, "Then just get in this fur and his ears and tail. Even his damn _balls._ Bite _anything_ to stop him. We _must_ protect the Mayor and VIPs at _all_ costs."

Everyone knew what that meant.

On orders by McDonnell, most of bats peeled off from the rhino and headed straight for the Bengal tiger, who saw them coming in fast, went wide-eyed, and wailed, "Ooooohh, _shiiit!"_

Watching all of this from his crouched position, protecting himself from the nasty little police bats, Joe Camel was very worried. He hated bats about as much as cross species loving mammals, but his agitation and upset grew with each passing moment that the assassination operation was becoming an utter failure. Joe concluded that he hated bats that were cops worse than anything. He had no idea such things existed.

 _"Everything is going wrong!"_ Joe thought in great trepidation.

This operation was becoming a rout, recorded for all of mammaldom on his very own network TV. He wanted to pull the plug himself. This was supposed to be a record of a great victory for the cause of species purity. He looked around the room and saw all the fallen server/assassins. These bats had turned the tide against Duke's flawless plan.

Joe's failing final hope rested on the only two assailants – Duke and Tony - standing where there should have been an overwhelming force of ten.

Despite the pesky bats all around him, Tony continued to prevent the Mayor and Adeline from escaping off stage while Duke held them from escaping toward the open exit doors. The tiger fought off the bats, but mostly ignored their bites and nips after injuring or killing several more of them. He bled everywhere from their fang puncture wounds. He felt a little dizzy from being bitten by some bats who had some sedatives left.

The Bengal and Duke were trying to work out non-verbally a coordinated final attack to take out the remaining seven mammals trapped in front. Only four had real fighting abilities: the fox and the rabbit and the mayor and his wife. The rest were helpless prey.

Duke knew Adeline and Leodore could defend themselves from attack, and that is why he hesitated to take them on by himself. They'd severely injured Simon during the attempted robbery and murder at her apartment. Duke would have given anything to have the Amur tigers and the elephant back. Duke knew he could not expect Joe Camel to help, so the Bactrian camel could maintain his cover.

On the cramped stage, Adeline faced the criminal tiger in front of Leodore in a defensive crouch, and she hissed, "You are a _disgrace_ to your species."

"Not from _my_ point of view - _you_ are the disgrace, _lion lover_ ," growled Tony, making a huge mistake of an overconfident inexperienced fighter by rolling his head back chortling in derisive laughter, which made his eyes close.

In that instant of lack of concentration, Adeline took full advantage of Tony by leaping at the young male Bengal, came down in mid-air and bowled him over on his backside. Both ripped and bit and clawed at each other. Tony gripped his knife in his paws and struck her in the shoulder and thigh with it. Blood sprayed from both tigers as they battled. She growled in pain, but slashed him across the face and chest, inflicting deep gashes, ripping one of his ears off. His shriek of pain made everyone else shiver.

The snarls and growls of Adeline and Tony fighting were deafening.

Duke wasn't really prepared to make his final charge, but because Adeline had made a completely unexpected preemptive attack of her own, the rhino had to go soon or completely loose the fight. He only feared Leodore, and had to somehow remove him from the terminal fight.

But a brown cloud surrounded him.

"Gaahh! _Damn_ you!" Duke yelled, enveloped in bats again. In the single moment he didn't pay attention, they attacked him again.

All the remaining 19 bats of Airborne One were all over him, encouraged by the rhino's shout of frustration. Having disengaged from the tiger fight, this time more effectively after studying his defensive patterns, they concentrated their attacks just on his front hoof that held the cleaver. They swarmed so incessantly and so quickly that they caused a reflex action in his wrist tendons that forced him to drop his cleaver. Duke's front hoof and ears and face looked like a swelled up pin cushion from the fang bites. The bats were getting through his more sensitive thinner skin under his neck, and the hooves.

Airborne One knew there no hope of sedating the rhino and bringing him down, but they'd disarmed him. Distractions and delays were the key, hoping for a SWAT team to take a long range sniper taser shot at the rampaging rhino to finally bring him down before there could be a fight between the rhino with the Mayor and Nick and Judy and its deadly consequences.

But the bats were wearing out in the constant battle against the rhino and all the other criminals, and couldn't wait indefinitely for ZPD units to get into the fight. Flight for a bat was a huge expenditure of energy. Bats fed constantly in flight to renew their energy or flew in spurts. It was over 20 minutes of constant action for Airborne One since taking off from ZPD Headquarters, consuming nothing in the extreme stress of combat in dozens of attacks and re-attacks against the criminals. They were forbidden from drinking any mammal blood.

The short time since Judy's shout seemed like an eternity for everyone involved in this critical battle for the emotions and minds of Zootopia. Especially those mammals still in their places at the head tables.

While it was possible for the remaining honorees and VIPs to flee now, they didn't, even in the face of injury or death. They wanted to have rock-solid solidarity with the Mayor and the fox and rabbit who were clearly the targets of this attack.

This was their friends' fight too. These assassins meant to destroy everyone and everything in which the cross species community believed. If they were going to die in this blatant purge against cross-species unity, they'd all go down together, and perhaps another set of believers would rise stronger and prevail.

On stage, it continued to be a wrestle to the death for the two tigers. Leodore desperately attempted to get into the fight, but was afraid to hurt his wife. He managed a well-timed vicious claw swipe against Tony's armed paw. The knife flew out of the tiger's hands and across the front stage and rendered that paw mostly useless. That evened the odds. Leodore managed a few other glancing blows, but waited for a better opportunity.

Because Tony had stabbed Adeline twice, her strength was waning, and Tony finally pinned her. Before Tony could lunge and strike the killing blow across her throat with his own natural claws, Leodore saw his opening against the novice fighter. The Mayor leaped viciously on the male tiger immobilizing with all four clawed paws dug into his body, ripping him open, and crunched down hard on the tiger's neck with his wicked jaw full of razor sharp teeth. Tony the Bengal tiger cried out in horrible pain one last time, and he slumped on the beaten up, scratched, stabbed, and bleeding figure of Adeline. Seeing Tony dead, no longer a threat to Adeline, Leodore stood up, beat his chest, reared back his head, and roared deafeningly in his victory, immediately embarrassed by the ancient feral sound that echoed in the banquet room.

With Adeline injured and unable to move, Judy and Nick knew they weren't going anywhere, and this was now all about protecting the Mayor and his wife from injury or death. They were as ready for Duke as they could get against this 3000 pound behemoth, who would never retreat, as the bats had completely disengaged and withdrew for a rest and food. Most could barely fly at all.

Adeline fell back and kicked the male tiger's carcass further away in disgust with her powerful hind legs. Her chest was heaving, gasping, and fighting back the tears of pain from two deep wounds and many minor cuts and scratches. The sprinkler water that fell on all her lacerations stung mightily. Her gown was all but destroyed.

She clutched her husband, "Leodore, darling, you saved me… _again!"_

"You pretty much had things under control dear, but glad to help, Adeline. But you're _hurt,"_ Leodore observed, and tears of his own rolled down his eyes for her safety, momentarily ignoring Duke who was intimidated by Adeline's surprise battle and Leodore's fatal blow on Tony and the lion's prehistoric victory roar.

Adeline chided him playfully, "I'm just scratched, you big crybaby. You _know_ I can take care of myself. I'll be all right, but I can't move my leg. You _have_ to help Judy and Nick now. Lions are the _only_ natural enemy of rhinos."

Observing in compassion the extent of her wounds in her shoulder and thigh, he stated, "You are the bravest tiger ever."

"You'd _better_ say that! I'm your wife," she kidded.

He hugged her a moment, keeping a wary eye on Duke, who was trying to shake off the pain of the bats who were forced to disengage from him due to their total exhaustion.

Adeline noted, "Ouch. _Everything_ hurts. But _that_ made it much better."

"Mayor, I think you better be ready, sir," Nick warned in aside, sensing Duke's pending charge.

"OK, Nick, but I'm _not_ leaving Adeline. I'll fight off the _entire_ room of bad guys to keep them from her and our friends. Or die trying."

"'Love you," he informed his wife.

"Go get 'em, 'tiger'," she added.

He smiled at her joke, stood up, and faced the rhino with his friends with a very determined look. The beast was bigger than a half-dozen lions, Judy's, and Nick's. Unnaturally large for a rhino in fact.

…

The Captain of the SWAT team raced into the entrance doors to banquet hall, and from long range he ordered, "There he is, take down the rhino!"

The best sniper in all of ZPD kneeled, lined up his shot, held his breath, ignored the sprinkler water, and pulled the trigger of his rifle. The gun fizzed and sizzled, and he screamed as blue bolts arced all over the stock and barrels, and engulfed his forepaws.

The sniper dropped his weapon on the floor and caught fire in multiple blue arcs of electricity and flames in the water on the floor of the room.

The sharpshooter screamed with his extensive electrical burns, and buried his arms in a puddle of water that had filled an empty punch bowl to quell the pain. An EMT was on him in an instant.

The Captain and the team were totally surprised, "Sorry, Daniel."

"It's OK sir."

"Baker, _you_ try."

Exactly the same thing happened as the taser destroyed itself in the sprinkler downpour, except that the second sniper dropped the malfunctioning weapon before it electrocuted him.

There was a fundamental design flaw in the new high-powered sniper rifles that they just discovered. They were not all-weather.

The dingo Captain barked, "Go to Plan B, Officers."

They threw their useless rifles down, pulled out their billy clubs, and rushed forward to engage the rhino. The ZPD SWAT team was absolutely ready to smash some bad guy muzzles.

But they might as well have been 1000 miles from the head table.

…

Duke tried to catch his despised foes off guard as the battle with Tony ended abruptly, the threesome focused on the care of Adeline's injuries, and the bats disappeared, freeing him to attack. It was all or nothing now or everything about tonight would be a vain sacrifice. Duke was focused on killing the fox and rabbit and the Mayor.

He charged.

Nothing was more chilling to other mammals than sight of a rhino charge, especially one this size. The banquet room floor shook under the thunder of his hooves. It was one rhino against a very tired and worried lion and six smaller mammals now. He was at full charge as he rushed up the stage steps, but was slowed considerably as the stairs partially collapsed under him as he climbed, because his weight was much more than combined weight of Gazelle and her tigers for whom the stairs were designed.

Duke struggled to climb to the top of the staircase, leaving it virtually useless behind him as a means of escape even if his victims could get by. Adeline wasn't going anywhere soon. He was face-to-face with the emcee and the Director of the Zootopia Leadership Institute and her husband.

The Mayor, Nick and Judy were on the other side of the stairs, but could do nothing that didn't endanger them.

"Oh no," Morley lamented and saw the blow coming.

Using the side of his horn, Duke swiped his massive head and tossed Morley aside against the back stage wall. His head smashed against the false wall and he collapsed unconscious on the stage.

Duke turned to face Nick and Judy and Leodore, ignoring the useless female llama. Lourdes got very angry in desperation at Morley being hurt, and she rushed the rhino with a hair pin she pulled from her fur coiffure. She stabbed Duke in the eye. Duke shrieked deafeningly, but the rhino turned instantaneously to face his unexpected attacker.

Lourdes' musician husband stood protectively in front of her as Duke lunged at Lourdes. Raoul shoved Lourdes aside and took the full brunt of the rhino's thrust.

Duke stabbed Lourdes' husband completely through his chest and abdomen, embedding his horn the false wall of the stage behind the male llama as he did. Raoul shouted out in anguish and collapsed on Duke's horn. The rhino quickly shook the Raoul's lifeless body vigorously and tossed him aside like rag doll that knocked Lourdes completely over. He turned to face Nick, Judy, and Leodore. There was blood on his horn. It was a brave but foolish move by Lourdes, but Duke was really hurt now. Yelling and bellowing in pain because of his destroyed eye, Duke kept his main targets in sight and held them at bay from more defensive attacks. Duke's vision was bad enough, but worse now. He remained focused on his intended victims.

The desire to fight was completely out of Lourdes. She gathered herself and prostrated herself across her dead husband.

She sobbed, "No, no, please, no. Don't die, Raoul. I'm _so_ sorry. I should have never…"

She clutched and rocked in her bosom the lifeless body of her husband, and held the limp cleft hoof of the broken and bloody male llama.

Nick, Judy, Leodore, and Adeline were in utter disbelief. The rhino killed Lourdes' spouse effortlessly, despite her destroying his right eye. They worried about their combined chances as experienced police. They couldn't leave Leo and Adeline alone. Not the Mayor. It was etched in their souls: 'Preserve and protect'. This no different protecting the mammals than the bank, but had much greater consequences for the city.

Duke's attack was a much bigger shock for them. Duke had run Lourdes' husband through with his horn. The rhino had a _bone_ horn. A _real_ bone horn as sharp as spear, and up until now, disguised with make-up to appear like a normal rhino horn. No living rhino had anything more than fused and matted hair and keratin mixture that formed the horn that could be used as club like he used against Morley.

No wonder the rhino had no fear of attacking them outnumbered.

Nick and Judy realized it was like facing the porcupines. The rhino and the porcupines were not evolved as ZPD doctors had postulated.

They were bio-engineered. This rhino was one of 'them', or at least another genetic product of 'them'.

"This changes _everything_ ," Judy whispered to Nick.

Bio-engineered or not, the super-rhino was still a killer that had to be stopped somehow, even though he was bleeding down the side of his face from one useless eye. Snorting and shaking with pain, the rhino sized up his next attack on the narrow stage against his intended prey.

…

Seeing this ghastly sight on live TV through the fuzzy waterproof camera, Melvin said to Sandra, "This changes _everything_."

Bonnie and Stu remained frozen in their non-stop fear for Nick and Judy's lives.

…

Duke, hearing his enemies' words over his throbbing eye pain, he hissed, "No it _doesn't_. You won't live long enough to tell anyone about this."

Leodore flicked open his claws, and stretched his paws open to display them menacingly toward the rhino. He stood with Nick and Judy like a wall protecting Adeline, who tried desperately to at least crawl off and flee the now open escape off stage so they would be free to get away, but she laid back on the stage floor, and just moaned in terrible pain. Even if they could get off stage, even normal rhinos were twice their speed on a rundown, especially ten feet apart on a narrow stage, and if they did escape, he would just turn in kill their friends for revenge who watched and hoped helplessly nearby.

Leodore growled through clenched teeth, "You're the one going down, rhino. Cuffed to a stretcher."

As Mayor, he had to say that, but hoped the rhino would go out hooves first with a coroner's tag on one.

They were all ready for the facedown.

Duke sneered while trying to get aim on them with only one eye working, "You're _wrong_ , Mayor. How _convenient_ for me that all four of you get to die at once."

Nick responded, "You picked on the _wrong_ fox and rabbit."

The fox got a better grip on his makeshift weapon.

Leodore smirked and added, "And the wrong lion and tiger."

Judy taunted, "But I'm so sorry, no _bears,_ oh myyyyy."

Rhinos hated puns, especially her allusion to famous movie 'Wizard of Paws', and to annoy Duke that the bears were out cold.

Duke truly hated that the insufferable fox and rabbit were confident enough, even facing certain death, to joke about their coming deaths and ZPD destroying his plan.

Getting down on all fours like a prehistoric rhino, he scraped his hooves on the stage, steadying himself.

Leodore, with all his strength, overturned the tables in front of into the pathway off stage, to create a cluttered barrier to slow the rhino down. Nick helped.

While her male companions did that, Judy stated seriously to the rhino, with a warning gesture, "You're under arrest by ZPD. Stay where you are, sir. We are authorized to use deadly force. This is your only warning."

To Duke it was an empty warning, "The only deadly force in this room is _me."_

Incensed by their defiance, Duke bellowed and charged again.

Judy instantly took her hand full of metalized steel and glass beads and shot them using her thong in front of the charging rhino, scattering them in his path on the narrow stage even more cluttered with the tables, spilled food, and slippery with sprinkler water.

While his weight crushed the glass beads, Duke slipped on the stainless steel beads, and fell on his side. He crashed into the makeshift table barricade. It snapped Duke's bone horn off at the base of his snout and he screamed and writhed in pain, bleeding profusely, but the rhino started to get up for another killing charge just on his mass alone.

Before the rhino could drag himself up on his hooves again for the next charge, Nick leaped over the table barrier, and with every ounce of strength he had, the fox drove the heavy, spiked metal and glass trophy deep into the rhinoceros' enormous skull.

Bellowing in an earsplitting tone, with the crystal spike driven up to its base in his skull, Duke snorted and breathed his last.

Nick recoiled and held his paws up in horror. He'd been in a lot of fights in his life, but he'd never killed before. Judy rushed to him as he stood quaking and shaking and embraced as if they would never embrace again, just holding and crying together as the water of the sprinklers fell on them gently like a comforting cool rain.

Judy caressed his snout and ears, looking lovingly into his eyes for comfort and reassurance, "It's all right, Nick, you _had_ to do that."

"Carrots… I… I'm _not_ a murderer…"

"Shhh," she said softly, "Just be calm. It's OK."

The couple stepped over the carcass of the rhino, carefully making sure he was really dead, leaving Leodore to tend to Adeline, and went to comfort Lourdes.

She said to them with a heart heavy-laden, "I… I _can't_ leave Raoul. Not now. _Not_ like this."

Judy was completely at a loss for words. She'd never lost any loved ones to violence before, "Lourdes, we… uh…"

Lourdes smiled weakly, "It's OK. I _know_ how you feel. Now _go_. Take care of your police business."

"OK, Lourdes. Mayor?" Nick turned around and inquired.

"Go. We'll be OK," urged Leodore and Adeline, with the Mayor doing some first aid on his wife's leg and shoulder. The Bengal had just missed an artery or she'd be dead already.

From the vantage point of the height of the stage, Nick and Judy sighed in mental and physical exhaustion through the emergency lights and rain of the sprinklers. They could see the police finally making way from the distant back of the banquet hall to the stage directed by Major McDonnell and squadron mates. There was a SWAT team near them. They were having a difficult time as the huge police mammals were slipping and sliding while making their way through the water and all the overturned or broken tables and chairs and debris from the banquet. But they were coming forward quickly to the VIPs.

Judy tried to indicate that they were all fine and wave them off, and to tend to the very large number of hurt citizens in the banquet hall and immobilized server/assassins.

Mercifully, someone finally shut off the fire alarm and the sprinklers, as the kitchen fire was out. The banquet room was totally trashed, and the overall water and fire damage was incalculable to the rest of Assembly Hall.

"Stop Officers. We're fine!" Judy and Nick shouted, "Tend to the others."

"What about the Mayor?" Bogo shouted.

Getting a look of affirmation from Adeline, the Mayor dismissed the SWAT police off and shouted back at them, "We're OK for now. There are mammals a _lot_ worse off. Tend to your citizens, Officers."

That was so typical of the Mayor. So Bogo directed the SWAT team and a lot of other regular police and EMTs stopped along the way to tend to all the hurt citizens. And arrest all the sedated server/assassins that had not already been captured.

Nick and Judy picked their way carefully down the slippery and broken staircase. The air was acrid with fire and smoke, but it was largely out with ZPD expert techniques. The sedated bears were still unconscious and the heavy grate had them pinned anyway.

But the toll was high in front of the room. The rhino, tiger, elephant, Raoul, and the two polar bears were dead. Sadly there were nearly ten dead bats. Nick took a moment to cover the elephant's severed head with a soaked table cloth for some respect. There was an odd bashed in suitcase in the middle of a crushed table, and Mr. Big and Fru Fru were nowhere to be seen, and hopefully they got out already. They didn't have time to worry about that now. All the assailants were down, dead, or had fled and been detained outside.

Their friends finally safe enough to come to them and congratulate them with hugs and assurance of what they did was right, but Dr. Rocky quickly approached them, "Are you guys OK?"

Judy gave the raccoon a broad smile and a kiss on his cheek, "Oh! Doc! You _stayed_. Bless you."

He shrugged, holding his wife's paw, who smiled back at the fox and rabbit, "How could I – _we_ – not?"

Mrs. Rocky added, "You're our _friends."_

"They would have killed _you_ right along with us."

"But they didn't. How can we help?" the good doctor asked.

"Well. I think you have some patients up on the stage."

"Of course."

One EMT, a wolf with an emergency medical kit backpack, had run very nimbly to the front, "Folks, I'm here to help. Chief Bogo insisted. He said something about you all being very 'bull headed mammals'."

Nick joked and waved back at the Chief of Police who nodded at them, "That would be _us,_ Med Tech Clancy, despite the fact we're clearly _not_ bulls."

Dr. Rocky asked quickly, "Clancy, come with me. I'm an M.D. We need help up there."

"Yes sir, I know who you are. I'm here to help _you,_ sir."

Dr. Rocky, stopped briefly with Morley, wrapping his head in a cold compress and medicated him, and with Lourdes, still crying over Raoul's body, and she asked, "Doctor is there _anything_ you can do for my husband?"

He shook his head, "I wish I could, Lourdes. I can only provide care to _you_ now, I'm afraid."

"I… I'll be OK. You go handle the Mayor's wife. She's in far worse shape."

…

Major McDonnell, refreshed with his squadron after devouring a tray full of sugar-laden cheesecake desserts that were never served, landed on Nick's shoulder.

Nick high fived the little bat, and praised him, "Hey Major. Good to see you. And thanks."

"That's what we're here for Detective."

Nick noted, "That was _quite_ the dramatic entrance, Officer."

Judy added, "And timely, too."

McDonnell smiled, "Thanks. Believe me; we _did_ try to get here earlier. Nice work, you two."

Nick sighed with the shock of his kill still in his head vividly, "I would _never_ call killing anyone 'nice work', even stopping murderers."

"Sorry Detective. I know. No offense meant," the bat apologized.

"It's OK, Major. I doubt that we'd be standing here without you and the squadron."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get her sooner and more effectively. We didn't have enough bats available to sedate all of them."

Judy deflected his self-criticism, "Not to worry. You slowed them down enough. How did you finally get through the vent?"

"Tell you later Detectives. Go rest, you guys deserve it."

He flew off looking for more to do to help.

The fox and rabbit embraced at the foot of the destroyed staircase and kissed a long time.

Their friends headed to the exits now that there rest were safe leaving them alone to what would be the beginning of a huge amount of follow up police work, and a lot of embarrassing questions and inquiries.

…

At the Hopp's farm in Bunny Burrow, the older adults were all leaping about, hugging, and cheering in the TV room.

Millions more felt the same way across Zootopia. Some were devastated, having witnessing the live deaths of their loved ones and colleagues. Others were in total shock to realize that a family member was involved in this horrible crime and conspiracy.

…

Breaking from their embrace, Judy asked rhetorically, "Can we go home now? It's over."

They didn't care for a second all this was on metro wide TV.

A familiar, low, angry voice seethed and glared at them, "No. it's _not_ over. Not 'til you're _both_ dead."

It was Joe camel who spoke the words.

He was standing at his empty table. In all the confusion and relief of the disaster being done, no one had noticed Joe camel had neither been attacked, nor fled, nor been bitten.

Joe pulled the hidden knife from under his chair that had intended to make the sacrifice of the Bengal tiger after breaking his leg.

Nick and Judy were in complete shock, "Oh no! It _was_ you _all_ along."

Major McDonnell flew off to get the SWAT team and other officers, now dispersed all over the banquet room tending to others. Joe ignored the bat.

Judy pleaded with the camel, "Surrender Joe. _Please_. It's not worth it. You might just get life in prison for all of this. We _won't_ hurt you."

Joe asserted, "I am _never_ going to jail. Not while you two breathe."

There was a weird glittering look in Joe Camel's eyes was one step beyond sanity.

McDonnell told the SWAT team Captain and Bogo what was going on and they rushed toward them faster.

In the space of minutes, Joe Camel had seen all his dreams of victory over cross species movement and being the next unopposed mayor go up in smoke almost literally. The death of his ally Duke and all his mammal colleagues dead or arrested had pushed him over the edge. Everyone that could possibly help him was gone, and although he was safe from certain death with Mr. Big gone, he was incensed that the Mayor and the fox and rabbit and his traitorous ex were still alive. Joe knew Nemo would disavow any association with him again or maybe he would become the next victim on the elephant seal's death list himself.

All the money and prestige and power in Zootopia didn't matter anymore to Joe. He had snapped mentally. Only the extermination of his foes is what counted.

This was all happening too fast. Leodore couldn't help Nick and Judy, tending to his injured wife still on stage, which was too far away. All Nick and Judy's friends and associates could do was watch helplessly.

"Calm down, Joe. Violence _isn't_ necessary," Nick said as he and Judy tried desperately to stall him long enough for SWAT to subdue and arrest him.

The SWAT team Captain shouted from behind in pursuit, "Sir, put your weapon down and put your… uh… hooves on your head."

Joe knew he had only seconds so he made his move, "Yes, violence _is_ necessary, stupid fox, and now I have to do it all by myself."

Joe leaped forward in a surprisingly fast gait toward Nick and Judy, waving his knife at them menacingly.

Nick and Judy fled. This was going to be a race they couldn't win. Joe was a huge mammal, and one of his steps covered a dozen of theirs. Camels were much faster on a run than anyone expected the clumsy looking mammals to be.

The floor was still wet and Nick and Judy slipped on the glaze of water, dropped desserts, and other slimy detritus. Joe was pretty sure footed with his wide dual toe paws. It was like running on the loose sands of a desert sand dune to him.

The police were still too far in the back to do anything to stop this shocking final attack.

Joe was closing on them, and Nick, exhausted already, warned Judy, "I'm slowing you down. Run as fast as you can. I'm peeling off here."

"Nick! No!" she shrieked.

Judy knew that if she stopped or slowed down or headed to Nick, Joe would be on both of them. The SWAT team officers ran after them but were too slow and far too late. She'd be dead instantly when Joe caught up with them.

Nick quickly veered off, and leaped on the stage tower, loaded with a maze of cables and wires and lights of all kinds on the light stage overlooking the main stage, including the small TV recording everything that was happening even now.

Judy was exhausted trying to run in a gown.

Joe was gaining on her and he was able to spit at her and force her in the direction he wanted. Camel spit was so slimy that she had to dodge it. If not, she would surely slip on the spit and he would overtake her in a heartbeat. From the angle of pursuit he was trying to trap her in a corner as far away from the pursuing police as possible, where he could crush her just as surely as Duke was going to try to run her and Nick through.

Judy had to do something else, so she ran faster, and felt the seams ripping on her gown. She had lost almost all her jewelry as she fled which was a good thing as the baubles were just extra weight slowing her down.

On one side of the banquet room were the crowd entrances and the other side of the room was lined with beautiful architecture and full floor to ceiling windows 40 feet tall with long drapes that could cover the windows. In the daytime there was a spectacular view of the skyline and the mountains in the distance. At night, it was equally impressive with the lights of the many skyscrapers.

She knew from her romantic, lazy stroll around the building earlier today with Nick that on the other side of those windows was an alleyway that separated Assembly Hall from a low rise three or four story office building with a flat roof. The alley must have been about twenty feet wide.

Judy gulped and made a fateful decision rather than be cornered and smashed by Joe Camel.

Hopping and bounding at full speed, the rabbit rationalized that she could leap through the windows cleanly across that alley chasm to the other side. If she did, maybe - just maybe - she could get away, and she hoped that whatever Nick was doing was equally successful. She was after all a rabbit and could leap long distances like that.

She thought more or less confidently, _"Twenty feet is a cinch. Well… at least in ZPD P.T. drills… During the day… When it wasn't raining indoors."_

Judy steeled her resolve and refused to think of anything less than a successful jump across the alley, and hoped she wouldn't be so scarred that she would be pretty enough for Nick to still love her.

…

In millions of home TVs across Zootopia, the audience held their breaths watching the true horror of Joe Camel chasing down Nick and Judy brandishing his vicious looking knife. This confirmed what so many mammals already believed: the rich camel was a fraud, a fake, a hypocrite and - for many - was at the very center of this conspiracy against cross species relationships.

The verdict in everyone's minds was '25 years to life' in prison for Joe Camel. His few remaining Species Purity Society supporters watched in total disgust as 'the plan' had become 'utter chaos', and they had tragically lost friends and spouses and kin in this abject failure. If the movement survived at all, it would go deep underground, and most feared that the remainder of the organization would be arrested and jailed for years for conspiracy to commit mass murder.

Other eyes around the world watched too. And were not pleased.

…

In Bunny Burrow, one particular home was much more concerned about the outcome of this unexpected latest violent turn of events.

"Judy, no!" Bonnie screamed at the TV knowing her daughter could not hear her. Stu shut his eyes and looked away from the screen at the imminent death of their oldest daughter on live TV. They'd already forced the other siblings watching to leave.

Bonnie buried her eyes in her paws, seeing Judy sizing up the leap as she raced full tilt. It was the same look When Judy was a little girl when she tried to leap across a wide but shallow stream.

Then, she didn't make it, and came home covered in mud and had nursed a broken leg the entire rest of the summer.

This time, if she missed, there was going to be a lot more than a broken leg and an uncomfortable cast that lasted all summer.

There would be a police funeral.

…

Judy hunched down as she ran, tossed her award medal aside to lighten herself further and minimize being strangled on something. At the last second, from her running crouch, Judy pushed off with both legs just as hard as she could. She twisted a quarter turn in mid air to smash through the window panes with her shoulder, covered her face and eyes with her arms to minimize the cut and scars that would surely come, and flattened her ears hoping neither would be severed.

The rabbit sailed high into the air and felt like she was approaching the huge multi-faceted window in slow motion. She peeked to see the panes of glass and frames, the lights of the building beyond, and the open street below loom large.

The lagomorph braced for impact, pulling every extremity up into a tight ball like doing a cannonball in the mountain lake in which Nick and Judy loved to swim. She was very frightened but absolutely committed.

She forced her eyes shut, just as she landed right in the middle of the strong grip of Nick's forepaw and chest. The fox had swung unseen from the light tower on a suspension cable on an intercept course, swooping in like the bob on the end of a gigantic pendulum at 90 degrees to her leap trajectory, parallel with the giant window.

Without thinking, Joe Camel leaped toward Judy, focused on tackling the rabbit from behind and bringing her down, and not the window she had just been heading directly toward.

The sudden high speed impact of Nick going the other way with Judy was bone-jarring, and their combined momentum grazed the edge of the window sill and knocked the wind out of both of them, but Nick firmly kept his grip on his beloved wife and they swung past the window and up into the light tower.

Nick had a silly grin on his face.

"Boo!" he said.

"Nick!" she shouted, as her eyes flew open in shock.

"Hold on tight," Nick cautioned, as the cable swung to the top of its arc, far away from the window, and back up into the rungs of the stage tower.

"I am! I _am,_ Jungle Fox," she exclaimed.

Nick fought the urge to utter the classic jungle yell like the great ancient black and white film star Jonny Weaselmuller, who immortalized the novel of an orphaned wolf kit born of civilized parents, growing up in the jungle with a feral pride of lions, raised as one of their own by a childless lioness, and authored by the famous rodent novelist Edgar Mice Burrows.

…

In mid-leap, Joe Camel watched in horror as Nick caught Judy and swung her away from the huge window to safety from his pursuit.

Joe was alone sailing into the glass. He covered his face but it too late.

"Oh shi…"

He hit the glass snout first and he went through the huge window at full force. He took out several ancient wooden frames and his face and snout went through it ripping it to shreds, and it felt like an ear was severed. He hoped he could save his eyes.

Awkwardly Joe's neck and front hooves crashed through dozens of other panes of glass and he his fur and skin were sliced to pieces.

Joe barely saw the safe landing zone on the roof on other side of the alley, and prayed he could get up and run away from the police, minimizing the trail of blood, and somehow smuggle himself to Atlantea to beg forgiveness from the elephant seal. At least he didn't have answer to Mr. Big.

But he felt his humps catch on a much bigger and stronger window cross piece. Not only did it send him into a tumbling and flipping spin that made him instantly sick…

…it slowed him down.

Joe convinced himself that he would continue to sail across the alley to the safety of the other side, and he could run down the rooftop staircase. He was more than half way across to his escape.

But instead, a floor above the roof top, he began to drop faster than he was going forward. He reached out to try to catch the edge of the roof, but it was still a good ten feet away. He fell even with the fourth floor rooftop, and then all he saw were the four stories of window and brick walls. He hoped he could survive crashing through an office window on the other side or maybe grab a window frame or sill.

Too late, Joe realized he want going any further forward.

He was going straight down and falling to his death.

The street below was really far away but coming up really fast. He deeply groaned in the alarm call of camels because below him was only the rock hard pavement.

Occupying the alleyway were a couple of ZPD SUVs with a dozen couple of ZPD cops, who looked up to hear Joe's crash through the fifth story window, the camel's screams, and they watched helplessly his final fall that ended with a horrible crunching and squishing sound that left big cracks in the concrete. A puddle of red seeped from every part of the camel.

The cops had to look away from the unrecognizable tan and brown and red pulp that was Joe camel after he impacted.

One of the police instantly transmitted a radio message with a very shaky voice, "ZPD One. A camel has fallen from the fifth floor banquet room main window. Civilian. It… it… uh… doesn't look good, sir. Um… there was nothing we could do sir. I'm sorry."

…

Bogo noted, looked out the windows above down to their location and the location of Joe's impact, "Roger, Officer. Not your fault, mammal. Sending EMTs now."

Judy was tightly clutched in Nick's arms and he was letting the momentum of swinging cable above the banquet room dampen out. The fox was talking to the rabbit softly to soothe and to calm her. She was gasping for breath from her sprint as well as the fear of almost what happened to her that did happen to Joe camel. Both knew he never made it to the other side. Her eyes puddled with adoration for her husband, and she didn't care about their peers flooding the room with police cover for them.

She pecked him on the snout briefly in unspoken gratitude.

"You're OK now Judy. We _escaped."_

"Not without _you_ , Nick."

Nick smiled, kissed her forehead, and reassured her, "Isn't that how we _always_ do things, Carrots?"

Supported by his upbeat wit, she regained her composure, smiled, and fist bumped him, stating in her usual confident, professional tone, "'Got _that_ right, partner."

Nick wasn't sure if she meant police partner or life partner, but frankly it didn't matter.

The cable stopped its swing and Nick let go of her gently on to the floor of the room, behind a wall of their more massive colleagues now circling them for protection. Bogo was taking nothing to chance any more tonight.

"Are you OK, Officers?" asked the SWAT team leader who tried to help them first. The banquet room was now crawling with SWAT police and regular Officers.

"Well… so far. Carry on Officer Dennis."

They saw Bogo approaching and the coming lecture from him might be worse than Joe Camel and Duke threats put together.

ZPD offices surrounded them in a flanking circle, and faced outward toward the crowd, looking constantly for anyone else foolish enough to take on Nick and Judy with two fully armed SWAT teams now protecting them, and a third around the Mayor and his bride on stage with Dr. Rocky and the wolf EMT.

Judy looked at her husband, and kissed him.

"I love you, Nicholas P. Wilde."

"I love you too, Judy Hopps Wilde."

Right on network TV, their kiss and their words came loud and clear through the network of microphones and the mini TV camera that the Producer had turned on high zoom and high gain to capture the rescue and aftermath.

…

In Bunny Burrow, Bonnie fainted at she leaped toward the window, but Stu held her and gently rocked her to awaken her, "They're OK dear. Judy's _OK._ Nick _saved_ her. Joe Camel is _dead."_

In a completely drained mental and emotional fog, Judy's mother said, "Oh dear me, Stuart. How can they keep _taking_ these _constant_ attempts on their lives?"

"They're cops dear. They get _paid_ to do this."

Bonnie chastised her glib husband, "Stuart Anderson Hopps, you could _never_ pay me enough to do _any_ of that."

 _"That_ and the fact that nature has _blessed_ this couple and wants something _much_ more important yet to happen in their lives," noted Sandra philosophically with a relieved smile.

And that just about summed it all up.

…

Dr. Rocky had stopped a moment to helplessly witness the final treachery of Joe Camel, the near death of Judy, and Joe's fatal fall, but immediately turned back to begin care for Zootopia's First Lady.

"Are you OK, ma'am? I'm a doctor, you know," he grinned in his famous bedside manner, "I'm here to patch you up."

"Sure you can, Dr. Rocky, but _please_ don't wear _any_ white coats around us right now, please," she laughed but instantly groaned in pain from a likely cracked rib.

"Right," Rocky smiled. That was actually pretty funny now.

The SWAT team rushed to protect the Mayor and his wife, while the EMT assigned to Dr. Rocky assisted in her treatment.

"Are you all right, sir and ma'am?"

Adeline assured them, "We're fine, Captain."

"We're here to protect you," the SWAT leader offered, more than a bit embarrassed.

"We _could_ have used you a few minutes _earlier,"_ the Mayor half-scolded.

"Uh… _very_ sorry, sir."

Adeline tried to cool the temper of her own personal savage beast, "It's all right, Officer. We're not mad. We got other police help that worked out just _fine."_

"Airborne One, ma'am?"

"Yes, Officer. They sure are mighty for being so small," Adeline observed, but also thought, _"And a lot scarier."_

"Yes, ma'am. That they are. We're all proud of them. They're heroes."

Everyone already knew they were heroes, but at a terrible cost: ten dead and most of the rest wounded in some way. One thing was for certain: Airborne One bought Nick and Judy and the Mayor and his wife enough time to defeat the assailants by themselves.

Adeline asked, "Yes Officer, we agree, but could you give my husband and me a minute alone? Dr. Rocky, please, a _little_ privacy?"

Dr. Rocky cleared his throat anxiously, crossed his arms, and fluffy tail twitched impatiently. He was not having any of this. The Mayor had no idea what she wanted. Being affectionate on metro-wide TV made him a little nervous.

Adeline replied, "I _don't_ think I'm going to bleed to death any time soon, Doctor. I haven't _yet_ , anyway. I need some private time with my husband. We kinda saw our lives flash before our eyes."

Rocky was still quite reluctant to delay treatment any longer, "Yes, ma'am but those wounds _really_ need some stitches and dressing. I _especially_ don't like the looks of that thigh wound."

"Just _one_ minute, Doctor. _Please._ Mayor's wife's privilege," Adeline begged.

Rocky and the Mayor had never heard of any rule like that, but the raccoon withdrew in deference to the Mayor's wife out of earshot.

Adeline was a mix of many emotions, but she just gazed in admiration at Leodore a moment and caressed his mane.

"We _are_ on TV you know," the Mayor grinned, glancing at the remote TV on the light tower overlooking them from above with its staring red 'on air' light aglow.

"I don't _care_ **,** Leodore. Let them watch a love story for a minute, not a _horror_ movie."

The Mayor grinned at his wife's irony, "Touche, but be quick, dear, I don't know what's more important than getting you fixed up. The Doctor needs to give you some tranquilizers and some anesthetics so he can sew you up. We can talk _after_ you get treated."

"It has to be right now, Leodore."

He sighed, she was being stubborn, "All right dear, what did you want to talk to me so much about that it can't wait 'til later?"

She explained, "Dr. Rocky can sew me up all right but _no_ drugs and _no_ sedatives. If I faint, you have to tell him."

The Mayor was very confused, "Tell him what? Why? You've been through so much pain. We need to reduce that pain. _Look_ at you."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh gee. _Thanks_ , husband. You just told your wife and four million mammals on TV she looks like _shit."_

They both laughed, but the TV Producer growled and 'bleeped' her last word as it was transmitted to the masses.

Adeline insisted, "Leodore, dear, you _have_ to tell Rocky that I _can't_ have sedatives right now."

"Allergic?" he speculated.

Adeline said softly, looking shyly away, "Well. Sort of. Tranquilizers might hurt our… um… cub."

He stammered, "Our _cub?_ That means you're… you're…!"

"The word is _pregnant,_ Leodore, darling," she beamed.

Leodore's smile went all the way across his snout, "The _heck_ you are! When – _exactly_ \- were you going to get around to _telling_ me about this _wonderful_ news?"

Adeline was a bit embarrassed, but ecstatic at his happy reaction, "Yes dear. I was going to tell you later tonight. In bed. After we… uh… you know… But things changed and I kinda hafta tell you right _now."_

His smile just got broader and broader to Adeline's great amusement, and he really wasn't listening to her. He was giddy in happy shock, "We're going to have a _cub?_ A little _lion_ … uh… no… a little _tiger_. No. A lion-tiger. Err… a tiger-lion? Auggh! Seriously, Adeline, I have _no_ idea _what_ we're having."

They couldn't be more joyful. Nor could 99% of everyone watching.

"Our 'offspring', Leodore, darling. And we're having at _least_ one. I'm a _tiger._ We usually have 3 or 4 in a litter."

He fell over backward as he fainted away with the shockingly happy news.

The SWAT Team and Rocky looked at the unconscious Mayor with alarm.

Adeline dismissed them and grinned, "He's OK, Officer. I just… uh… _surprised_ him with some really good news. Doc, bring the smelling salts."

Rocky came over, and started to revive him with the smelling salts. The big lion was really 'out', and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I just told him I'm pregnant."

Dr. Rocky was not surprised. From his own quiet research, He was certain that hybrid mammals were possible, and even desirable for a lot of genetic sustainability reasons. Tigers and lions were very similar kinds of felines.

The raccoon physician wondered in amusement, "Let me guess. He's _really_ happy about this and he told you're expecting a _litter?"_

Adeline grinned, _"Very_ happy, obviously. I'm not sure yet, but it's likely that it's a litter. How'd you guess that?"

Rocky shrugged, "I'm a pediatrician. That happens to fathers a lot when their wives tell them the good news. Most mammal parents don't have 'only's'."

Adeline grinned, "Your bedside manners are _impeccable,_ Doctor. No wonder you won the big medical award."

Rocky suggested, "I've got opening for a few more patients in about… uh… three and half months. If you're interested. I'd kind of _like_ having a new challenge like this, if you guys trust me with your special cubs. And I have a good OBGYN recommendation too, if you don't have one. She's like _us."_

He wanted to provide medical care to hybrid kits and cubs. And another newlywed couple's kits in particular.

Adeline blushed, "You got a _deal_ , Doc. I would trust no one more than you with a lion-tiger litter. And I like the idea of a female OBGYN."

At that point, Leodore sputtered awake from the salts and snorted.

The Mayor shouted, totally disoriented, "I'm OK. I'm _OK._ Let's get this done. Wait. What happened?"

And then he looked at his wife, saw her radiant smile, and remembered. He hoped that no one saw him faint on metro TV. That was far too late, but that simple reaction boosted his ratings to see him act like a normal, real mammal father-to-be.

The Mayor stammered, "Uh Doc, Adeline just told me… uh… that… uh…"

"Yes Mayor I _know._ Mrs. Mayor told me all about it. Congratulations."

"Uh… Yeah… _Thanks_ Doc!"

Adeline was impatient with the males' chat, "Um… _excuse_ me, but I hate to interrupt our little post banquet baby announcement party, but I _am_ getting kind of sore now. Can you brace me, darling, or are you gonna faint seeing my blood too? I need to squeeze your arm when Dr. Rocky stitches me up."

"I'll be fine. _Very_ fine," Leodore kissed Adeline on camera, "I love you, dear."

"'Love you too," she cooed, though she immediately winced with the first needle punctured her hip and her claws reflexively dug into him.

"Ow!" Leodore flinched.

"Hey, that's _my_ line," Adeline faked a complaint.

"Sorry," Rocky apologized.

"Not to worry Doc. I _refused_ the sedatives."

The doctor continued his repair work, and turned her attention back to Leodore to distract the pain, "My dear husband, what are we going to call this new critter growing inside me?"

He joked, "I was always partial to 'Leodore _Junior'_ if he's a male."

"No silly. What we call this _new_ kind of mammal. We have _plenty_ of time to figure out birth names."

Leodore pondered for a moment, "How about… uh… 'tigon'?"

Adeline chuckled, "I don't know. That kind of sounds like the emperor of a race of video game aliens."

Leodore suggested, "I kinda like 'liger'."

"I do too! Liger it _is,_ darling," she replied and kissed him again.

Millions of mammals watching this tender, if not truly amazing and almost unbelievable story, liked the hybrid moniker 'liger' too.

…

In a nearby suburb, a teen lynx turned to her mother. Both were riveted to the TV during this latest happy development from the crisis at Assembly Hall, and said, "This is _way_ better than reality TV, Mom!"

…

The reporter of a local news media following the Assembly Hall action on their overhead TV in the news room was furiously writing his morning story about the Mayor and his wife's shocking pregnancy, and complained to his editor, "I keep getting a 'spell check' on 'liger', boss."

The editor grinned, "Override it Don; _that_ one is gonna be around for a _very_ long time."

…

Over by the destroyed window, Judy kept a constant theme, "Nick. Can't we just sneak out of here and go home?"

"I sincerely doubt it. Here comes Bogo. He'll have a lot of questions. This could be all night. What's left of it anyway."

She sighed.

As he stood before them sternly with arms crossed, stared them down in the way only he could, and asked very mean-sounding, " _Well,_ Officers Wilde? What do you have to _say_ for yourselves?"

Behind Bogo, Nick and Judy could see the coroner and EMTs going to all the places where there were dead and dying and injured mammals. As they went, Officers arrested and cuffed those server/assassins who were just unconscious to haul them off to jail later. This was all ultimately her handiwork.

Judy swallowed hard and steeled herself in front of her boss, saluted, and admitted to the Chief, "I caused this. _I_ shouted 'fire' in a dark, crowded room. _Any_ deaths are on me. I _should_ resign. If I had my badge right now, I'd give it to you."

Bogo's angry expression softened, "Resignation _denied._ Are you guys nuts? If you _hadn't_ called fire, there'd be _dozens_ of innocents dead. Including you and Nick and the Mayor and Adeline and all your associates. We've haven't had a single _innocent_ fatality, just the conspirators, but a _lot_ of hurt mammals."

"Well, _three_ citizen fatalities: Raoul and Mr. Big's bodyguards… and too many of Airborne One."

Bogo's countenance got really sad, "Yeah, I know. Sorry guys."

Judy's eyes got wide looking back toward the kitchen, "Wait. Look!"

Bogo stopped, kneeled, and pulled his hand taser. He saw that an EMT and an Officer slowly escorting a female server toward them. She was cuffed and her paws were heavily rapped in bandages.

The EMT apologized, "Sorry Chief. Sorry Officers Wilde. We didn't mean to startle you. This waitress _insisted_ in talking to you. She seems to be normal. But don't try _anything_ , ma'am."

Before the kangaroo could answer, Judy interrupted with a supportive smile, "It's all right, Officer. _This_ one is fine. This is Ida. She saved our lives. Please let her go."

The arresting Officer looked with alarm at Bogo, but the Chief nodded agreement with Judy, and he unlocked the cuffs. The Officer stepped back with his taser drawn, wary of any sudden moves.

Ida stuttered, "M-M- Mrs. … err… _Officer_ Wilde?"

"Judy, please, Ida."

Ida stated tentatively, "I won't hurt them, officers. I wouldn't _ever_ think of doing so."

Judy insisted, "Gentlemen, this needs to be just me and Nick and Ida."

"Yes, Detective," all the males agreed.

Bogo, the EMT, and the arresting officer withdrew and watched.

Judy gushed and hugged the kangaroo carefully, "Thank you so much for giving me that note. You, dear Ida, singlehandedly saved our lives, the Mayor and his wife's lives, and who knows how many others."

Ida explained, obviously still in pain, "Judy. When you yelled 'fire'… well… I knew _no one_ would believe you and then you'd be disgraced and those awful mammals would have killed you anyway. I… I'm _sorry_ if innocent mammals got hurt or worse. _I_ started the fire. You need to arrest _me._ Mammals died because of me. All those brave bats… oh dear. It's so sad…"

Judy corrected her, "Mammals died because _I_ called fire, Ida. We don't know how many yet, but it seems that all but three were bad guys. A lot of terrible mammals were stopped or arrested today because you did so well, Ida. If ever a fire was _meant_ to be set for the good of Zottopia, you did it, Ida. You're a _hero_ , Ida. You deserve a medal."

"Or ours," Nick added.

Judy squeezed him. That was a very kind – and accurate - thought.

Ida just cast her eyes to the floor and shoot her head in doubt, "I don't _feel_ like a hero. Will I get arrested?"

"I don't know, Ida. I don't even know if we will be arrested or relieved or suspended. You will certainly be a witness."

Ida smiled a little, "Oh. That's OK. I always tell the truth."

Nick added with a smirk, "Creatively. With ketchup. Do you do birthday cakes?"

They all laughed with Nick's light-hearted humor. The females hugged.

Judy asked Ida with great concern, "Are you gonna be OK?"

She examined her extensive bandages, "I think so. I lost a fair bit of fur. I have several first degree and second degree burns, so nothing _really_ bad. It's certain that I'm not serving again for awhile. I don't normally turn vats of boiling frying grease over open flames."

All three just looked at each other. This was going to be a long story for later in the investigations testimonies that would clearly happen next.

"I'll bet," Nick noted.

Bogo approached, "That's enough, mammals. The EMT's need to take Ida and a couple of other legitimate food workers to the hospital and I need to talk with you two."

Nick looked for assurance, "You'll put a protective guard on Ida, right, sir? I'm _very_ worried that tonight is not over and there might be more reprisals."

Bogo was thinking way ahead of Nick and Judy, "Of course. You have my word Officer. And speaking of more trouble, you know I have to put you both on precautionary administrative leave for falsely yelling fire. There's a law against that you know."

Judy asserted, "There actually _was_ a fire, boss."

He growled, "Don't be _difficult_ , Officer."

Nick reflected, "So _this_ is a first. Two police win the _biggest_ public service award in all of Zootopia, and go on administrative leave the next day for _inciting_ a riot."

"And arson," Judy quipped.

Bogo gave them both an annoyed look, and hoped that the microphones weren't picking all this up, and scowled, "You _both_ know this turns out OK, but we just _have_ to go through the procedures by the book. Four _million_ mammals want to give you _another_ medal tonight according to the latest ZTV polls."

Nick kidded, "Cashing in four million gold medals, we can _both_ retire."

Bogo just gave them an indignant eye roll, but he added, "Besides, if I _do_ put you on administrative leave you two _actually_ get to go home tonight. We'll be here 24/7 for _days_ investigating evidence and countless leads on the perps and their conspiracy. I know you two will think of _something_ to do with that time 'off', while I _have_ to clean up all the messes here that _you_ started."

"Chief!" they both blushed, embarrassed.

He ordered: "So here's the deal: All the questions starts at eight tomorrow, got it? You're not even in uniform tonight. Nick, that ruined ZPD tux _does_ come out of your uniform allowance, Officer. Not to mention most of your medals are destroyed too. Replacements are on your own nickel. Plus damaging police property. I'm not sure not sure yet."

Both Wilde's were wide-eyed in surprise.

Bogo winked, "'Kidding, guys. Today, you made us at ZPD and the whole city proud. You showed millions on live TV why you earned that award. This looks like an 'all or nothing' attempt on all the cross-species community in an attempt to eliminate all of you - all of us and change Zootopia forever with the attempted assassination of the Mayor _._ We'll figure out how to replace everything for you guys, including tonight's awards."

One of which was now buried up to its base in Duke's brain and their individual medals were lost and soiled somewhere in the room.

He saluted both of them smartly and then gave each a hearty handshake.

They said together, "Thank you sir."

"I'll give you a few minutes alone. Stay nearby. I have some other orders. For the time being, we're going to keep all you 'high value targets' safe for the time being."

Bogo whirled and departed. Judy sighed at Nick. Judy's gown was in tatters to the point of being almost indecent, and she lamented, "Some gorgeous date _I_ am for you fox. I'll _never_ wear this beautiful dress again. It's destroyed. 'High value target' indeed."

Nick quipped, "It was worth the one time showing, because only I know you aren't wearing anything underneath, Mrs. Wilde."

Judy's jaw dropped and she smacked him less than playfully, and hoped that four million viewers didn't know that fact now, which would be an incorrect assumption.

Nick rubbed his arm, "That dress and jewelry can be replaced, Carrots. _You_ can't."

"Neither can _you_ , husband."

He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "That bath is gonna feel _so_ good, Nick."

She just smiled and winked.

Bogo came back, and had several of others gathered with him. Adeline was in a wheel chair with Leodore pushing. Dr. Rocky, Morely, Lourdes, and several others were with Bogo. He gave the 'kill sign' to the Producer and the TV and audio finally stopped.

Once he got confirmation of that action from Bob, Bogo sounded very serious, "Sorry, mammals, but we've decided that _none_ of you are going home tonight. You're being put in witness protection at the JW Mammaliott. It's a lot easier to put a lot of guards to protect you if you'll all in one place."

Judy's eyes got huge, "What?"

Adeline suppressed a smile and a got a twinkle in her eye.

Bogo continued absolutely seriously, "Don't think of this as special treatment or anything. We're putting all of you there and as soon as Ida is out of the ER, we're bringing her _back_ here, and posting a _triple_ guard on _everyone_ indefinitely. I'm sorry, but you _could_ be several days' confinement in a five star hotel."

Nick inquired, "Why, Chief? Not that we _mind_ being barricaded in the JW."

They all laughed.

But Bogo instantly lectured his fellows, "Officer, isn't it _obvious?_ We're worried about our unknown enemy retaliating against you. My bet is that you _really_ pissed someone off that's a _lot_ nastier than Joe Camel. They have a lot of resources to do something like this and keep it secret. For example: who the _hell_ is that rhino – not to mention _what_ \- and why haven't we noticed him before?"

"Now that you mention it…" Nick reflected.

"So. No arguments here from any one of you. We're confining you, just in case there's someone out there that still thinks they can take down the toughest cops and Mayor in all of Zootopia with our guard down. Look what happened _after_ you guys took down the rhino - Joe Camel showed his true colors."

"Good point Chief," Judy added.

He continued, "You aren't safe in your homes, though later I'm putting guards there too, even with you _not_ there, in case someone tries to torch them and hurt other innocents. When we feel like we have all these jerks rounded up and locked up, I finally _might_ let you all go home. With protection."

The Mayor tried to object, "Chief, uh… those kinds of measures are _really_ not needed. Who's going to break into Adeline's place?"

Bogo was getting frustrated with his boss, "In a word, Mayor: 'Simon'."

"Oh… but still…" Leodore stood corrected.

Bogo interrupted and overruled him, "Trust me, sir, in these sorts of matters to protect the Mayor and his family, I _can_ overrule you."

"Damn that Zootopia Constitution anyway," Leodore grinned at his long time friend, and looked at her injured pregnant spouse who looked a great deal more comfortable.

"Adeline? What do you think?"

She replied kindly, "Chief Bogo knows what's best for all of us over the next few days. Let's go."

She took his paw in hers from her wheelchair.

Before they left, Rocky readjusted a loose bandage over her stitches, "Mrs. Mayor, that's about as good as I can do right now. Even if I took you to an ER."

She kidded the raccoon, "Other than looking a little like The Bride of Frankentiger, you did just fine, Doc."

He heard muffled high pitched squealing and thumping sound from the stage area, "Guys, do you hear that?"

The suitcase was rocking.

"Omigosh," Dr. Rocky and the others rushed to the front.

Nick complained, "I can't get it open."

Bogo suggested, "We have to get a pry bar."

The SWAT team member at that end of the room offered, "I have a 'paws of life' tool."

The Officer gave the device to Dr. Rocky, and he said,"Even better."

Carefully they separated the partially crushed suitcase hinges. Inside and nearly asphyxiated were Fru Fru and Mr. Big. The elder arctic vole looked terrible, but Fru Fru seemed only bruised.

Fru Fru immediately asked, "Oh, thank goodness you _saved_ us. Daddy's _really_ hurt. You _have_ to help him."

The crime kingpin explained weakly and in great pain, "Mr. Big is unable move his lower extremities and has no feeling in them."

Dr. Rocky was very worried the arctic vole had multiple fractures on his legs and possibly his spine, and worked instantly on immobilizing the crime lord.

The EMT informed everyone, "There are three ambulances outside built for small mammals."

Dr. Rocky ordered the medic, "Mr. Big is going on the next one, with you."

"Yes sir."

They all waited while Dr. Rocky worked feverishly to stabilize Mr. Big and Judy calmed Fru Fru. Rocky was qualified to work on small mammals but he couldn't afford to make any mistakes with the biggest crime boss in town. Bogo arranged an armed escort for the crime boss' ambulance. Tonight, he was a citizen of Zootopia and entitled to every protection under the law.

"You are a good mammal and a talented physician, Dr. Rocky. Mr. Big will always remember you in the kindest manner, even if I can never walk again," the injured criminal kingpin said graciously to the nervous and drained raccoon after his treatment as they departed in a special ambulance with the EMT. A big limo pulled up and followed them closely, with bear shaped silhouettes seen in the blacked out windows.

Dr. Rocky chattered on the phone a number of pre-op instructions with the best spinal specialist in the city at the hospital they were transporting Mr. Big. Rocky hung up, took a very deep sigh, then he rejoined the others, but remained 'on call'. The group of friends was standing around, but ready to leave with the armed escort for the short walk to the JW Mammaliott, when Major McDonnell flew in from the open broken window.

His appearance was so sudden they all actually took a defensive stance. Everyone was going to be on edge for weeks at the slightest noise or sudden movement.

"Oh, no. Not something _else,"_ Judy mildly complained rhetorically.

The squadron leader exclaimed in his squeaky voice, _"Quick!_ Officers Nick and Judy. You _have_ to come to the street."

"About what, Major?"exclaimed Nick, totally drained.

McDonnell exclaimed, "It's Joe Camel."

"What _about_ Joe Camel?" Nick growled warily.

"He's still _alive_. Barely. He wants to talk to you, Nick and Judy. No one _but_ you. Hurry. He's about gone."

They looked at each other, and with armed protection, rushed down the back staircase and approached what was left of Joe very cautiously. A dozen taser rifles were trained on the Bactrian camel.

Joe was sickening to look at. Everything on his body was broken and misshapen, and what was left of his body was more blood than fur. Parts were missing, and stuff that was supposed to on the inside of a camel was poking outside of him now.

He rasped, spitting blood, and barely able to breathe, "Come here, Officers."

Nick and Judy were very reluctant.

He urged, "Come closer, please. I _must_ give you something… something _important_ before I go."

"Don't try anything," warned Nick. Neither of them could fathom Joe Camel doing anything nice for them.

"Don't worry. There is… uhhh… there's _nothing_ I can do to _ever_ hurt you again… uhhh…"

Judy demanded suspiciously, "What do you want?"

His speech was getting weaker, more broken, and slower by the second, "Something I have to give you… On a gold chain… a key… under my neck fur. Yours now… take it…"

Judy reached to his long neck and worried about her paw being bitten by mouthful of broken and bloody teeth in his displaced and cracked jawbone.

One of the SWAT team scanned the object she retrieved for hidden needles or acid or explosives.

"It's OK," he confirmed.

"What is it?" Judy held in her paw and asked, tracing the outline. It was a stylized golden capital "A", with the cross bar and serif being a crashing wave. It was shaped almost like a volcano. It was beautiful.

Joe rasped, "It's a… key. You will… _know…_ where to use it. The answers… to everything…. are in… Atlantea."

Before the fox and rabbit could ask any more questions, Joe took a very long final exhale, his head sagged and the light went out of his eyes. His gaze of death stared off into infinity.

Rocky checked the camel's pulse, "He's gone, guys."

Nick responded, fighting an urge to cheer, but felt media cameras on them from 200 feet away, whispering only to Judy, "Clean up on Aisle #3."

She pursed her lips at her husband, and squeezed her paw holding the key against his. Their nightmare antagonist and would-be killer from the day they started dating was dead.

…

The small group of mammals walked through the Assembly Hall corridors, skyway, and into the lobby of JW Mammaliot flanked by heavily armed escorts, keeping every other citizen at bay, especially any press. The key was safely out of sight in Nick's tux pants pocket.

Dr. Rocky remarked as they strolled a little more lightheartedly, "Nick and Judy, I'm amazed that you got through this without a scratch. I hear that's not _like_ you."

Judy quipped back, "Oh there are _plenty_ of those and a whole bunch of bruises too. I'm surprised at you Doc. You _wanted_ us hurt?"

"By all means no," the doctor assured them.

"Our threshold for pain is pretty low these days," Nick shot back as well.

"Fancy _that._ Those quills sort of cured you," the raccoon snickered.

"It was actually the medical _removal_ process that cured us Doc," Nick retorted, "Although the mandatory convalescent nudity was a pretty darn good prescription for us, Doc."

"Mandatory _what?_ Mrs. Rocky asked in shock, holding the raccoon physician's paw.

"Later dear. Before we go to bed," he promised. He hadn't told her that story yet. And wondered if he could legally self-prescribe that for himself and his wife.

They were all just glad to be alive to actually joke about this predicament.

Once the mammal entourage made it to the hotel lobby, they obtained their keys and were ready to head upstairs, and took the elevator to the top floor of suites. They stood looking at each other before everyone went their separate ways for the evening. The corridor was lined with heavily armed police.

Adeline took the fox and rabbit's paws, "Nick. Judy. Chief. You _saved_ Leodore and me. You saved Zootopia from a terrible tragedy and taking a devastating turn tonight. You _never_ left us, stayed to the bitter end, even in the face of certain death, you figured out how to _defeat_ them after a _complete_ surprise."

Bogo rejected her praise, "That's just it. Let's not forget, Mrs. Lionheart, that you had to defend yourself and the Mayor too, quite effectively I might add. There _never_ should have _been_ a surprise, and you never should have been without protection. ZPD _failed_ you terribly, my friends. I _personally_ let down Lourdes and the families of all the… umm… departed conspirators. I'll resign in the morning."

Leodore emphatically corrected his friend, "No, Adrian, you _didn't_. This was a _complete_ surprise by subversives bent on keeping this a surprise. I _refuse_ to accept your resignation. You are my Police Chief no matter what. You did admirably on next to nothing. That was a helluva a plan they had. It should have worked."

"I'm just glad it didn't", Mrs. Rocky stated.

Morley joked, for the first time saying much of anything since the ambush on stage. "You _know_ all this _was_ on the program, right?"

"What?" asked a totally stunned Lourdes.

"Sure. You didn't read the _fine_ print on the award? I bet you all didn't realize that part of winning this award was that you'd have to _demonstrate_ your skills as a part of the awards ceremony."

For the first time in hours, everyone chuckled heartily, even poor Lourdes. This is why everyone loved Morley.

"You _still_ win first prize, Nick and Judy," Morely teased, but meant the heartfelt praise.

"Amen to that," Rocky was quick to respond.

"Seriously," the Mayor added.

"Thanks everyone," Judy said as both she and her fox blushed.

Nick observed, "Well, I sure wish we didn't have to. And I think Airborne One needs 'Honorable Mention' tonight."

"And Ida," Lourdes added, reserved and sad until now. Everyone vigorously agreed with that.

…

Nick and Judy found themselves in the honeymoon suite soaked, grimy, wearing their tattered and soaked formal clothing, and caked in the detritus of the fight.

They looked around the sprawling suite they were in, "I smell Adeline's work here."

Judy and Nick took all their damaged clothes off and put on some luxury robes from the closet, but were still wet, covered in soot and smoke and scratches of all kinds, and their fur was matted.

Nick stated, "We look _terrible;_ we're not going to bed like this. They'd have to burn the sheets in the morning."

"I have the answer, Nick, dear," Judy answered and picked up the phone, "Room service? I'd like to order some bubble bath and some candles for our suite."

The concierge replied, "Right away ma'am, but your guards will search us."

"It's OK. Take your time," she answered and hung up.

But they responded very promptly. Nick answered the knock and took the items from the porter.

He walked over to the master bedroom bathroom where Judy stood with her jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh, fox, just _look_ at this bath tub. There's enough room in their for _ten_ of us."

"Only room for us two, Carrots. If you'd like, I'll chase you around the tub by the candlelight."

"Just a little, Nickie. I _want_ to be caught," she turned and kissed her husband, "Are you going to be all right… after that rhino?"

"Yes Carrots. Never 'righter'."

Nick smiled, gathered her in an embrace, and their robes dropped together on the hotel bathroom floor.

 **…ZPD Headquarters…**

Late at night in the Cyber Crimes lab, Sheldon turned off the CBS and ZPD news feeds that were just repeating the story of the night for the twelfth time, overanalyzing it to death already, and blaming various organizations and mammals for the debacle at Assembly Hall.

He toiled over his codebreaking.

Sheldon was not going to let the coded 'base e' machine language beat him one more night. Now more than ever he had to have answers to when the 'shit hit the fan' tomorrow morning regarding the identity of the mammals that nearly annihilated all of Zootopia's leadership at one single event. He postulated that this was the last ever assemblage of all those leaders all at once at one time ever again.

Now more than ever, Sheldon thought there was a connection to this machine language mystery and the source of the conspiracy. He'd never admit that his 'gut' was telling him that. He needed hard cold facts.

The cold eye of his computer monitor spelled out the flashing message: 'translation complete'.

"Bazinga!" he shouted to himself, and then his cell rang.

He looked down at his display that had the familiar opening theme from his favorite "Paw Trek" sci fi show. It was Amy Ferret Prowler, his equally geeky live-in fiancé, worried about another late night by herself, and she had texted him 'conjecturing with concern about Sheldon's hypothetical probability of a recurring extracurricular activity with another female'.

He frowned, immediately took a selfie against the bank of servers and monitors around him to verify his current location, with GPS coordinates embedded in the image, then attached the selfie with the following rebuttal in a text reply to her contention:

"Amy: Rejecting your hypothesis as an infinitesimal probability of occurrence, given the current level of my hormonal dependency on your pheromones and precise anatomical attraction features. Returning to our domicile in 27.3 minutes and I would like to be able to directly view and tactilly examine your aforementioned features immediately upon arrival.

The text response back from Amy was immediate and simply a 'winking smiley snout' emogie followed by several 'heart' emogies.

Sheldon sighed, "Gosh I hate it when she is so randomly compliant with immature contemporary norms of social behavior!"

He removed the translation from the ZPD supercomputer. The 50 pages condensed to about 28 with the translation. He was profoundly disappointed. He was hoping for a madman's confession or the complete manifesto of the unknown subversive organization that Nick and Judy and the elite of ZPD had defeated tonight.

The 28 pages were a stack of purchase orders from one company over a three year period from many chemical and biological firms in Zootopia and other mammalian cities around the world.

Recipient names were listed, which was what they first saw. He was hoping for company delivery address, but there was only a mail drop box in Atlantea. There was not a name for the organization doing the ordering, but at least there was something to go on. The logo on the company masthead requesting each order displayed an odd golden colored capital "A", stylized with the cross bar in the letter and serifs being a crashing wave. It was almost shaped like a volcano peak. At the end of every order was the purchaser's name: 'Xobar', another name they had noticed from the beginning. Xobar appeared to be the purchasing agent for all those nasty chemicals and bio-agents. He did wonder what kind of proper name 'Xobar' was for a mammal and wondered what kind of video games the mammal's parents were playing at the time.

Xobar used a lot of repeated words in his cover emails, and he must have been a mammal with a limited vocabulary. There were a large number of repeated simple words.

And then it struck Sheldon. This was a deliberately repeated pattern. Nick and Judy had told him enough about the case to know that Xobar was possibly being held against his will.

He did a quick word search for the most common repeated words.

The display showed: "The answers to everything are in Atlantea – Xobar."

Sheldon couldn't wait for staff meeting in the morning. He saved everything, locked up the hard copies of the purchase orders and emails in the evidence safe, shut down for the night, and headed home to Amy.

…

Cynthia was still pacing all around their apartment. Her long tail twitched uncontrollably as it always did when she was worried. She was well past worry - beside herself with fear. She hadn't heard from Ed in hours by cell or taxi radio. Nothing. It was bad enough that the city was turned upside down from the attack on her friends at their finest hour and she'd experienced an entire lifetime of ups and downs of emotions in one night watching the TV coverage.

She speculated, _"Was Ed caught up in all this, or hurt?"_

She second guessed herself that she should have ridden with Ed all night, because at least whatever he was facing they'd have at least faced it together – just like Nick and Judy did and prevailed.

The lock rattled and the door opened.

It was Ed. He looked terrible, but he joked, exhausted, "Honey! I'm _home!_ And… I'm _sorry."_

"You big jerk!" she shouted in relief.

They rushed together and wouldn't let go.

Smothering each other in kisses, the echidna and kangaroo rat broke for a few moments, as Cynthia half-scolded, "Where in nature's good name have _you_ been? You look awful."

"You should have seen the _other_ mammal," he joked, but added seriously, "Have you watched the news tonight?"

"Yes, of course. How could I have not seen the news? Oh my gosh! You were in all that?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I think that I kinda helped Nick and Judy _not_ get killed."

Very anxiously she guided him to sit on the sofa together with her, "Tell me, please. Let's start from the beginning."

Unsteadily the small mammal agreed, "OK. But it will take awhile."

She caressed his tiny, narrow snout and smiled lovingly at him, "It's OK. When we go to bed, I have something good to show you too, to make you sleep better, Ed."

The taxi driver remembered their original plans, but doubted either one of them had any energy or were in the mood to follow through. She was actually in her brand new negligee as they embraced.

…

Hundreds of miles away, deep in Nemo's secret laboratory main office, his pinniped assistants kept way from him. The vicious elephant seal was yelling and screaming and tossing objects and things everywhere. He trumpeted in anger, frustration, remorse, and pain.

He smashed the glass paperweight on his desk, _"Idiot_ Camel. Outfoxed _again._ Good _fricking_ riddance. And now Duke is gone, our _best_ eyes and ears into the city. And he was our _best_ specimen. Zootopia geneticists are going to _know_ this was no accident – just like the porcupines. Arrghh!"

Naaman dared to inquire, "Questions are gonna be asked sir. Someone is gonna talk. They _are_ going to find out."

"No. they won't. The answers to everything are not _always_ in Atlantea."

He flipped up a safety cover on some kind of handheld unit that resembled a TV remote, and pushed a single, centrally-mounted red button.

In Zootopia, at the secret Atlantean submarine pen below the wharf of Zootopia riverfront port, multiple charges went off, portals opened hydraulically and ten million gallons of murky river water poured in, drowning the mammals which were using the training area. They had gathered for a hastily called secret meeting of what was left of the Species Purity Society to figure out what to do next seeing their leaders' and members annihilation and arrests at Assembly Hall. The torrential water swept them and all the tables and chair away as well as the standing blackboard. More underwater charges went off, burying it all in rubble, returning it to the underwater natural cave it once was.

The late shift dock authority several buildings away felt the rumble.

"What the hell was _that?"_ one mammal asked his colleague.

"Probably a little tremor. There's a weak fault line nearby. I've felt dozens of them over the years."

At the Atlantean lab, Nemo assured his colleagues, "Now, there will be _no_ evidence to discover. No one left to talk. Are you sure you'll take care of Duke's people?"

"Yes sir. Our operatives in the city will get to the all the Species Purity Society members in the hospitals, at their homes, and even in jail. Everything will look like heart attacks, toxic shock, or strokes, or seizures. There will be no one left to talk in 36 hours or less. We have social media ready to blame the deaths to a reaction to the damn vampire bats' bites. Bogo will have his hands full with that. Not us."

Nemo smiled, "Satisfactory, Naaman. At least I can still trust you to do your job."

Naaman bit his lip standing by his leader, who closed and tossed the controller into a trash compactor.

Nemo turned to his main assistant and asked, "Where's Xobar?"

"In his cell, sir."

Nemo ordered, "Beat him _again_. No wait… _I_ want to do it this time. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Are we going to kill him this time?" inquired Naaman.

The huge elephant seal answered, "No. But he's going to wish we had. I have a _new_ plan. A lot better than that bastard Joe Camel's plan because it _will_ work. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

Alone with his thoughts, Nemo put head in flippers, "I sure hope I can unscrew the mess you left and the damage you did, Joe Camel. Oh Duke, my dear friend, I _will_ avenge you."

 **…THE END of Part 1...**

 **Author's Notes:** So there you go! There were a lot of Easter eggs and tributes in names and species given to my OCs in these past several chapters. I had fun with the names of a famous hotel chain, Disney's "Tarzan" movie, and "The Wizard of Oz", and more on Sheldon. Morley the ceremony emcee is named in honor of Morley Safer, CBS 60 Minutes show investigative reporter who recently passed away. Tony the tiger in my story was inspired from the mascot for Kellogg's Frosted Flakes cereal. I bet you'll never eat that cereal again the same way! In case you hadn't ever realized it, my inspiration for my OC Joe Camel was the cartoon spokesman for one of the biggest cigarette companies – Camel brand - when cigarette companies were allowed to advertise. Joe Camel was a 'cool dude'. And the OC Rocky Raccoon whom many of you wanted to see more about and so developed into a major OC was inspired by the 1960s Beatles song: "Rocky Raccoon".

And by the way - ligers exist in real life and are very viable hybrids. Look it up. :)

My first Zootopia story now becomes Part I of an anthology. My Part 2 installment will be published right here, entitled: "The Waters of Atlantea". You'll have to wait a few weeks before it starts. I want to have written more chapters ahead, not just one or two as I did with this story, especially with some plot ideas that need further development before final copy. Oh yes. I _do_ know how it ends. Sorry this last chapter took 2.5 weeks, due to family issues, vacation, and work. And to the extraordinary fan base for this story: Thank you, thank you for the _astonishing_ acceptance and popularity of this Zootopia 'tail' and the overwhelmingly positive things all you mammal-lovers have said about and responded to about the story. I've _never_ gotten this kind of reaction to anything I've _ever_ written.

So long for just a little while, dear fans!


	27. Chapter 27 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 1

**The Waters of Atlantea – Chapter 1**

 **Authors Notes:** We're some time away from the rest of this new story, but for now I hope you enjoy this prologue and immediate aftermath of the battle at Assembly Hall. I promise that "The Waters of Atlantea" story that I'll have a little better management of chapterization. But there is so, _so_ much yet to tell! Including introducing someone new to you today. And yes, Disney fans, this story itself is not only a tribute to "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" with Nemo and the Nautilus, it is a tribute to Disney's "Atlantis" the most underappreciated Disney movie ever in my humble opinion. If you look hard enough you may find some "Easter Eggs" in this story about that. You all know the drill here - T rated for intimacy and innuendo, and mild swearing.

 **…Aboard Zootopia Airways Flight 732…**

Nick and Judy were in the air over Atlantea in a Zootopia Airways airliner descending through 10,000 feet into Atlantea International Airport. A loud 'ding' resounded in the passenger cabin, the red 'fasten seat belt light illuminated'.

The loud chime and varying engine and jetstream noise around the airliner startled the two lovers awake. Judy was leaning against her husband through the flight but sat bolt upright with a gasp. They fell asleep as soon as they sat down and strapped in, and the flight attendants didn't disturb them, or let anyone else bother them. The lapin/lupine couple was drained and exhausted from interviews, depositions and testimony, as if the battle had not itself been enough to completely exhaust them.

The flight attendant's voice blared over the intercom with the standard pre-landing announcement, "Please return your tray tables and seats to their original upright and locked positions. Turn off all personal electronic devices and store any personal items under your seat in front o you completely. We should be on the ground in Atlantea, mammaldom's ocean paradise, in about 20 minutes."

"Think you can last 20 minutes without your phone, lover?" Judy kidded.

Nick just gave Judy an annoyed look, tweaked her nose, and stated, "It'll just bring out the _animal_ in me later."

She grinned, " _Really?_ I can't wait to find out more about _that."_

The aircraft lurched a little with the noises of the flaps and gear going down. The bounce caused the rabbit to grip her fox more securely.

Nick teased, "Oh? You want to get started _before_ we get to our room?"

With an aggravated look, she scolded, "Shut up, you horny fox. You _know_ this is my first time flying."

Nick retorted, "Well, me too. Who do _I_ grab when I'm scared?"

Judy snickered as the felt the rapid descent begin, but still squeezed his arm harder, "Here we go, Nickie."

"Absolutely Carrots. A honeymoon to remember."

It was astonishing that Nick and Judy were even on their honeymoon. The past few weeks had been absolutely tumultuous, but at least for now they could forget all that.

After an uneventful landing, they taxied to the beautifully architected airport terminal and when the sleek jet arrived at the gate, the seat belt sign blinked off, and they stood and gathered their belongings to deplane.

"Do you still have 'it'?" Nick asked.

"Where no one will find it but you, fox," she smirked.

"Sounds like we _both_ have things we can't wait to find out about," he said with anticipation.

"One thing's for sure. Can you believe we're really here?" Judy reflected.

Nick responded, "Sometimes I wondered if it would ever happen at all."

"Me too fox, me too."

 **…Three weeks prior. Somewhere in Atlantea. 2 am. After the Battle of Assembly Hall…**

Xobar lay in intense pain on the floor of his confinement cell. There was little or no blood on the floor. His constant tormentors knew how to inflict the most pain and leave no real permanent damage.

"Ohhh…" the fox-rabbit hybrid moaned, and slowly picked himself up off the dull hard tile floor. As usual, he had no idea why he was beaten. This time was unusually bad. He could only guess what drove the beating from what he was able to piece together from hints and clues. Something bad happened to 'The Movement' and he once again became the focus of Nemo's wrath because he was a product of what he knew was evolving irrevocably in the social and cultural trends of the outside world – trends the elephant seal sought to destroy.

Nature was adapting, despite Nemo's determined attempts to keep it from doing so.

 _"Will anyone on the outside in the normal world figure out my messages?"_ he pondered.

He dared never mutter his thoughts aloud, as the multitude of listening devices implanted in his living space/confinement cell would pick up any whisper. He learned that the hard way as a young fox-rabbit when talking to himself was often the only voice he would hear for days at a time other than his forced on line education that was now equivalent to four different biology and medical PhD's. There wasn't such thing as mind reading, at least not yet, even with Nemo's advanced science and technology.

Xobar looked into the mirror and saw his swollen black eye, pummeled ear, and sections of ripped out fur and burns. His ribs ached and for the dozenth time one might be cracked, or at least badly bruised. He could barely get up from the painful baton swats on the bottoms of his feet.

He crawled over to his cot and collapsed into it from exhaustion pain from stress and from the beating barely able to give an obscene gesture and mouth the words to go with it to the camera that recorded his every move, risking being starved for several days by his open defiance. He needed to get some rest as another relentless day in his lab would soon begin, with the same goal as every day: perfect the bio genetic method of his own destruction and any others like him. He'd be punished if he didn't achieve his quota of research. But it was getting harder to hide what he already knew.

Nemo watched Xobar's slow recovery on the spy camera, but could tell nothing from his facial expression beyond what little reaction to the pain of the beating showed. The elephant seal was displeased, and got no satisfaction from delivering Xobar's beating himself. Xobar seemed to take the effects of beating emotionlessly and defiantly as always.

Nemo threw his glass against the metal lab wall, and shouted to no one, "What kind of fricking revenge is that, when Xobar doesn't care what we do to him?"

And silently he thought, _"And the abomination knows he's essential and that I can't kill him."_

He let out an exasperated epithet returning the obscene gesture, "So screw you too, Xobar."

The giant elephant seal struggled to his flippers and paced over to his panoramic thick tempered glass portholes. It was the middle of the night, so all he saw was the bio luminescent glow of pieces of the hardy genetically altered undersea vegetation drifting by randomly with the current. It was dim at this depth even in the middle of the day, as very little light made its way down from the surface 400 meters above to the vast oceanic laboratory habitat deeply hidden in a rift surrounded by imposing sea crags. The cold, crystal clear water played optical tricks on the seal's eyes. It appeared that the Nautilus berthed nearby, illuminated by flood lights as well as its own internal light, was floating in mid air. The sleek vessel was adjacent to the main lab, receiving minor repairs from its recent trip to Zootopia. He returned to his inner thoughts.

Nemo wished he could kill the damn hybrid, but even among hybrids Xobar was one of a kind, despite other attempts at other abductions and forced breeding in his lab between ordinary prey and predators, and simply put, he was the smartest scientist he had.

But the elephant seal had greater worries.

Nemo could not afford any more visibility from the outside world, or he and "The Movement" would be discovered before their work and its full effect was complete. Fortunately it appeared that the Species Purity Society - or what was left of it - would take the full blame for what happened. It was bad enough about Duke being discovered for what he was, compounded by the fact that the land dweller scientists would soon discover the truth about the porcupines. There was no trail back from Duke to Nemo, but the fact that Zootopian authorities knew that there were genetically enhanced mammals in existence would increase their curiosity about who and why such mammals were being created. He knew that Chief Bogo was relentlessly driven to find out the truth of any criminal matter.

Nemo was even more concerned about the key he gave to Joe Camel and what could be determined about it by ZPD once they discovered it, and whether it was worth the effort to get it back using his 'inside ZPD' guy. It just looked like an ornamental necklace but it was much more. Joe Camel's and Duke's utter failure at the banquet would have devastating consequences that would take a lot of time and effort to control.

Nemo was exhausted beyond all measure, but he couldn't do anything else tonight to help recover from this tragedy, so he closed the door to his study, opened his master bedroom door, flopped down on his bed, and fell into a very troubled sleep. He never felt more alone and isolated with several more key allies gone, despite being surrounded by his harem of a dozen sleeping elephant seal wives, three of whom were nearly due their next litter of pups. The females stirred but no one awakened.

 **…Bunny Burrow. 2:15 am…**

Sandra gasped awake in a cold sweat and sat bolt upright in their bed.

"Are you all right?" Melvin asked jostled awake with the sudden movement and the familiarity of what happened. Her look was the same, as was her answer.

Sandra replied, "I am now, but I feel like something terrible has happened to Michael."

Melvin was very concerned and replied, "Again?"

"Yes."

"I know you feel terrible, Sandra, but it's all a reaction to what happened to Nick and Judy tonight."

The arctic hare scolded her husband, "It's _more_ than that, Melvin."

He concurred with her, but for all the wrong reasons, "Of course it is. It's everything: being here secretly in Bunny Burrow worrying being found by 'them', and the dangers we're putting Judy's parents and family through. It's about our destroyed home we built together. It's about our lost business. We were nearly killed, but by the grace of providence we left to go see Nick and Judy before the fire. That's _it._ That's _all_ it is. You know, I think you're just being crazy ag…."

Sandra interrupted Melvin, "I _know_ we're distraught about our cousins and everything that happened tonight. And yes - every day feels like a lie. We cheated death and are only on borrowed time. Dear. But it's not about all those things you mentioned at all, dear. You're not a _mother_ , Melvin. You _don't_ understand. We _never_ lose touch with our children. No matter how long. No matter how far away. Mother and child are bonded _forever."_

Melvin was weary of this repeat late night argument that he knew he couldn't win, "Go back to sleep, dear. There's nothing you can do about Michael right now. Neither can Nick and Judy. We know they are safe, being protected, and probably sleeping. So should we. They sent that secure text. They're safer than we are now with all their friends guarding their hotel."

"OK. I know. I guess you're right."

She settled into her husband's embrace that was as soothing now has it had been the past three decades of marriage. Sleep came slowly to Sandra as it always did after these 'encounters' that were getting more frequent now. She couldn't help thinking that something was going to happen soon that would end her nightmares, and she sure hoped it was something good. But she couldn't shake the sense of deep foreboding ahead that would make what happened at Assembly Hall look like a Sunday picnic.

 **…JW Mammaliott Signature Hotel…**

The morning after the tragedy at Assembly Hall, the phone rang in their room at 6:30 AM.

Nick yelped and fell off the inflatable, floating air mattress that the couple had discovered in the room. They decided, after their beautiful candlelit bathtub intimacy, that it would be fun to sleep on the air mattress in the gigantic bath tub, even though it was supposed to be used only in the hotel pool. Imbalanced from Nick falling off one side, the mattress flipped over and dumped his bride into the warm tub with him with a big splash.

"Gahhh!" they both exclaimed, coughing and sputtering water as they fought to stand up.

Both were dripping wet. Judy gave Nick a disgusted look, and shook the drenching warm water from her arms and paws, and wrung her ears and tail.

Nick was too worried with the phone ringing to even realize he was soaked. He yelled frantically, "Where's the phone? Where's the phone?"

Fortunately there was one in the bathroom over the sinks, and Nick left a trail of soaking wet paw prints. He picked the receiver up, being careful not to electrocute himself.

"Um… ah… Hello?" he said, out of breath from shock and the frantic search.

A large puddle of water and leftover bubble bath suds were collecting on the tile underneath the fox. Judy giggled at the sight of her dripping wet, naked husband holding the house phone, and sat down on the edge of the tub, trying to overhear the conversation. She got the side benefit of admiring Nick's physique. She grabbed a big fluffy bath towel and started to dry herself, being careful not to dry the parts of her that Nick liked to touch whenever they would towel off together after showering in the mornings.

It was Bogo and he shouted into the phone loud enough for Judy to hear across the bathroom, "You guys need to be ready to go to the headquarters ready room in 45 minutes. With armed escort. "

Holding the phone away from his ear, Nick questioned, "Sir?"

"It's started _already._ I have to make a statement."

Nick tried to explain, "Yes Chief. But Chief, our clothes are shredded. They're only good for the incinerator."

Bogo stated sternly, "There's a package outside your hotel door. Put them on."

The conversation ended abruptly with a hard click on Bogo's end of the conversation, so Nick hung up, and turned to his beautiful, damp bride that he just now noticed and fully appreciated sitting on the edge of the tub. She smiled, rose gracefully and provocatively, and opened her towel, showing him everything. He came over staring intently, and she offered him half of the big towel. While she dried him, he took over the duties of finishing drying her, going to immediately to the places she presented to him. She applied her part of the towel to Nick's body the way in which they wanted something intimate to happen. Like now.

The towel was huge, big enough for a much larger mammal, and after they finished drying each other, Nick wrapped it around both of them and they smiled, enjoying the closeness of their slightly damp fur.

Judy was perplexed and noted, "Not even a 'sorry' from the Chief? Or' how are you guys?'"

Nick noted, "Bogo's back in his normal mode. Last night is old news."

"Maybe he's in his normal mode more so because of all the stress. I bet he didn't sleep last night," Judy speculated.

"I suppose so."

Fully enveloped in their towel-covered embrace, he squeezed her more closely, and she felt something nice and firm and warm against her belly that she had thoroughly dried with the towel several times more than was necessary.

Nick was pleased with her attention and its effect, but continued nonchalantly, "Well, I know _we_ did. And then some. Good morning gorgeous. Sorry I dumped you in the bath water."

"'Morning yourself. It's OK, I forgive you," she cooed, looking lovingly up into his eyes, and reflected, "at least we lived to be able to wake up to another morning together. And other than being soaked, dear, we're mostly unhurt."

"True, Carrots. Even if we're sore everywhere," he observed and kissed her, "We have to get dressed in a hurry, Carrots."

He tried to break the embrace but she wouldn't let go.

Smiling at her husband, she encouraged, "45 minutes is _plenty_ of time to get ready, dear. I don't care if I'm sore everywhere. I don't need breakfast. I need _you."_

With no time for Nick to either disagree or object, she emphasized her desire by encircling her arms tighter around his neck and shoulders, wrapping one hind leg and paw around his back, and then raising her other leg, and locked her ankles behind him. They were instantly joined, with Nick standing on the tile suspending his bride with the towel still around them.

It was truly intense between them.

"Whoa, Carrots! What are are you _doing?"_ Nick exclaimed, still shocked at this impromptu lovemaking session, but immediately wanted her too.

She looked longingly at Nick as if saying goodbye, "Even if _nothing_ happens right today, Nick, or never again, or if we are separated by force, and are arrested and locked up for decades, or are attacked and get injured or paralyzed or killed, or are ridiculed or praised for what happened last night, I want to _know_ that we had this one _last_ moment together in joy."

Hidden in Judy's thought was the shared desire that Nick might get her pregnant if this was their last time in a long time.

There was no argument in her desiring this time together, so he assured her, "Nothing bad is going to happen today, Carrots. We'll _get_ through this. We'll have _many_ moments like this, I promise. In _six_ decades we'll _still_ be doing this even if I'm propped up on crutches and you have to spoon-feed my toothless snout a little blue pill ground up in warm mushy oatmeal."

She chuckled, "I can't wait to see _that_ handsome sight, you foxy _old_ stud. I'll hold you to it."

"If I remember…" he quipped.

Both laughed heartily, let the towel fall, and smothered each other in kisses. To Nick's pleasant surprise, Judy started their cadence with her powerful legs.

Not another word was exchanged as Nick stood firmly united with his bride, which led to a feeling that carried them to even more satisfying emotional heights than the night before in the cozy, candlelit tub. While things happened very fast because of Judy's actions, the joy of their intimacy was no less intense.

Judy was absolutely right. They _did_ need this.

…

Chafing in ill-fitting brand new uniforms while being transported to headquarters in a heavily armored Police SUV, they exchanged little knowing smiles. Their fur remained a little damp. They didn't want to risk a blow dry. The best parts of the new uniforms were the hand held high power tasers that could fell a musk ox that were holstered on their legs. The Mayor departed in another SUV with escorts, but Rocky, Ida, and Adeline remained behind securely guarded in the hotel.

The ZPD PR manager Sergeant Bradley was with the pair in the SUV and looked like he hadn't slept all night. He instructed them, "The Chief is making a public statement in about 5 minutes, then we have our staff meeting. At 11, you guys and Major McDonnell have been summoned to appear with the Chief and the Mayor before City Council."

"Oh great," lamented Judy, "Let the public floggings begin."

Bradley ordered, "Let the Chief do the talking. You guys are _only_ window dressing. You're wrong. The entire city only cares about whether you two and the Mayor and his wife are safe. And who the hell the bat cops are. All the heat is on Chief Bogo. You are to say nothing unless the Chief or the Mayor says to. Got it?"

"Got it," they answered in chorus.

As they were escorted into the ready room, down the hall they saw the throng of reporters in the ZPD Press Room as the Chief and Mayor entered it and closed the door.

"The Mayor is in ZPD Headquarters?" Nick asked the PR weasel. PR and media relations seemed like a perfect job for a weael.

Bradley's answer was terse, "You don't think he'd leave Chief Bogo on his own with the reporters after last night, do you? The hyenas are circling for the spoor. Bogo may be the toughest sonuvabitch in the city, but he's still prey."

They looked at each other and snorted as the Sargeant gave them a dirty look. From their own personal experience they knew that, in point of fact, many reporters were hyenas and jackals and other former carrion-eaters. Some behaviors were still genetic, even if their actual actions were civilized.

The PR Chief ordered, "You need to read this."

He handed them the morning copy of the "Zootopia Today" newspaper with big bold headlines:

 **"20 dead, Assembly Hall damaged in surprise attack against Mayor and police"**

Nick shook his head, _"Twenty?_ Damn."

Sergeant Bradley stated, "It _could_ go higher. Airborne One took heavy casualties against those big mammals. There were some guests that got trampled pretty hard - rich guests with _expensive_ lawyers. Some of the fake waiters are hospitalized. Mr. Big is 'touch and go' in intensive care right now. On top of everything else, we could be on the verge of a new crime wave if he dies as all the other crime lords fight over who's on top of the food chain. Or his syndicate takes revenge out on us for letting him be killed. The city is a tinderbox."

"Oh dear. The bats' and victims' families… Fru Fru…" Judy lamented.

The weasel assured them, "But the bad guys took it hard too. You guys put an _end_ to the madness. You _got_ Joe Camel. Seven more of his co-conspirators were killed last night and a couple of other criminals more won't make it another day or two. This morning, pre-dawn, two Amur Tigers who were _supposed_ to attack you guys but were denied entry into the kitchen, were taken down, based on a tip from a rodent taxi driver you _might_ know."

Both suppressed a smile, but Judy corrected him, "He's actually a monotreme."

"A mono- _what?"_

Nick rolled his eyes at the ignorance of the weasel, "Never mind."

"Anyway. They were confronted and defiantly told the officers that they were not going to go to jail and rot. Not only that, this morning, special investigators arrested the donkey co-General Manager of Assembly hall - who was conveniently out of town to visit a 'a sick relative' yesterday as plausible deniability for his role in this conspiracy. His colleague, a kangaroo, turned him in. It turns out that the kangaroo found a huge wad of payoff cash and some hand written notes from the conspirators stashed in his desk in a secret drawer when we were searching for labor contracts with all the stewards to see who was legit and who wasn't."

"What an _ass_ ," Nick quipped.

Judy ribbed him and snorted, "Shut _up,_ Nick."

But all three burst into laughter. It was little solace.

While the fox and rabbit knew that this single battle was won, it was not the end. There could be hundreds of unknown Joe's and Duke's who were just as deadly, hiding and waiting for their moment to strike against whoever believed in the universality of relations between mammals in the modern age.

"Nearly a dozen officers down... That's a heckuva price to pay for keeping us alive," Judy worried.

"Joe Camel needed to be brought to justice for his crimes, or therapy, not a violent end," Nick complained to his overly joyous colleague.

The PR chief shrugged their complaints, "Call it want you want, it's done and over with."

He let them read the main article and several related columns, one captioned:

 **"Media tycoon Joe Camel, accused conspiracy mastermind, dead in mass murder attempt against police, Mayor and guests."**

It was ironic that Joe Camel's own newspaper reported his death and involvement as the prime suspect.

Judy responded, "It's all done for _now_ , sir. This _isn't_ over."

The PR leader asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Rabbit's hunch," she said off-handedly.

Nick teased, "I thought that was 'rabbit's _hutch'_ , Carrots."

She glared at him, and was about to scold him, but the SUV arrived at ZPD headquarters. They got out, flanked by line officers protecting them from unseen foes.

"Hurry." the PR chief ordered.

Looking around at all their colleagues armed to the fangs, Judy sighed, "It feels like we're in a _war_ zone, Nick."

Nick replied, "How do we know we _aren't_ , Carrots? Who out there in the crowd is looking for a chance to take us out in revenge since the others couldn't?

"Are you trying to make me paranoid. Nick Wilde?" Judy complained.

"I'm trying to make you always vigilant, Carrots. Like I survived on the street, dear, for over a decade. I was always one step ahead of ZPD or Mr. Big."

Judy frowned, "I am _not_ going to live our whole lives fretting and looking over our shoulders for bad guys chasing us."

Nick answered, "Sandra and Melvin stayed aware and survived happily in _spite_ of 'them' for 30 years."

There was no answer to that. Their cousins warned them that 'they' took the form of everyday citizens and they never knew who their enemies were. Rounding a corner in headquarters alone, Judy kissed his cheek discreetly, and answered, "Thank you, Nick. You're right. We will too, dear."

In the main rotunda of ZPD lobby, they all stopped and with all their assembled colleagues in headquarters around them, the PR mammal ordered, "Shush you two, and watch."

The ZPD press briefing room was absolutely crammed with reporters all hell-bent on barking out their questions. Chief Bogo could not keep the noise down in what was true pandemonium. All the questions came at once:

"What happened last night?"

"Who were those guys? Why do they want to kill Nick and Judy and the Mayor?"

"Are they going to attack again? And where?"

"Why are Nick and Judy the Mayor and the others being protected?"

"Are they safe?"

"Why did Joe Camel attack Nick and Judy?"

"What did Joe Camel know about this?"

"What is the Species Purity Society? Why did they attack? Do they want every mixed species couple dead?"

"What happens to CBS with Joe Camel dead?"

"What or who started the fire?"

"Are you going to arrest Officers Nick and Judy and Mayor and his wife for unnecessary use of deadly force?"

"Who are those police bats and why didn't we know about them?"

"Why wasn't there enough security at the Assembly Hall to stop the criminals?"

"Why didn't you know this was happening sooner?"

"Are you going to resign, Chief Bogo?"

"Are you going to charge the Mayor and his wife with murder?"

"Is there an organized conspiracy against our government?"

"Who is the kangaroo waitress and what did she have to do the fire? Is she a conspirator? Why is she being protected with the other victims?"

"Did Mr. Big have anything to do with his? Is he dead?"

The Mayor stood up with a furious look, dug his claws into the table on both sides of him, and roared the loudest the Chief had ever heard him.

The press room fell instantly silently.

He said with pride, "There. _Thank_ you. That's _much_ better."

Chief Bogo, without addressing any of the barrages of questions from the reporters, went to the podium and explained, "I have a statement to make. Last night, at approximately 9 pm, a previously unknown but highly organized subversive organization called the Species Purity Society, made a concerted, violent, and preemptive effort to confine all the banquet attendees against their will inside the banquet hall, in order to assassinate the Mayor and his wife, the City Council, and honorees assembled, including Detectives Judy and Nick Wilde. The Species Purity Society operatives, posing as members of the serving staff of the catering service at Assembly Hall, had infiltrated weeks prior in what appears to be collusion from inside the Assembly Hall leadership structure. This attack was only thwarted through the _self defense_ and protective efforts conducted by the heroic actions of the Mayor and his wife, Officers Nicholas and Judith Wilde, the previously undisclosed Airborne One SWAT unit - despite _heavy_ loss of life to their unit against determined criminals. Once ZPD secured access to the banquet hall, SWAT units and regular officers of ZPD quickly augmented the security staff at the banquet and controlled the situation."

There was a lot of restless murmuring among the reporters at that assertion. They all knew that only through the concerted efforts by Nick and Judy to stop Joe Camel's final surprise attack did it all finally end. Every bloody moment was televised on public TV.

Bogo paused with a heavy sigh, "I am very sorry to report and genuinely regret that there has been _considerable_ loss of life, though mainly confined to ZPD officers and criminals, which stands currently at a snout count of 20. I wish to express my condolences and sympathy for every affected family loss of their loved ones. I would like to congratulate the heroic services of the Zootopia Fire Department, whose firemen quickly suppressed the kitchen fire before it spread extensively, and conducted quick first care efforts in victims of the fire – citizens including the Mayor's wife, police, criminals, and kitchen staff and servers. Three cooks endured minor burns, and one server experienced extensive burns. She was placed into protective custody for bravely resisting criminals determined to keep her – by force - from informing authorities of the criminal actions prior to this attack."

Every member of the kitchen staff knew that Ida had started the fire after being roughed up extensively by the rhino shop steward who led the attack, and were very worried about their long time colleague, despite the positive words said publicly by Chief Bogo.

Bogo continued, "With other arrests made throughout the night and this morning, we have every reason to believe that we have apprehended every criminal directly involved in the attack, and are collecting evidence through the extensive legal means at our disposal. We are asking eyewitnesses to this atrocity last night and anyone knowledgeable or suspicious of potentially criminal actions by others leading up to this attack, to come forward, with no fear of retribution, to provide information on others who may have actively planned the attack. We believe this to be an organized hate crime of unbelievable magnitude designed from its inception to eradicate notable members of Zootopian society with beliefs and lifestyles contrary to their own. I will not take questions at this time, as we are conducting an active investigation, and I am under legal restraint by the Zootopia Supreme Court. Furthermore, I and other members of ZPD and City Government have been summoned by the City Council to officially answer questions and provide testimony before addressing this esteemed press corps."

There was a very loud protest.

Bogo held up his hooves to quell the objections, "The Zootopia City Council testimony later today will be aired publicly, and answers to many of your questions will be provided at that time. I will answer this: this incident appears to have _absolutely_ no connection to 'certain elements' of our society, as evidenced by the attack - with attempt to kill - Mr. Big and his daughter. If those motives and evidence to support that contention are determined to be otherwise – and we _sincerely_ hope that they are not – you will be fully informed and appropriate legal action will be taken."

That was a very thinly veiled warning to Mr. Big's and competing crime syndicates across the city to not attempt any actions.

"That is all," he concluded.

Bogo sat down and the Mayor added, "Thank you Chief Bogo for summarizing the current situation and being pro-active in administering justice to those involved in this heinous crime against Zootopia. For the record, the Chief has my _total_ support and confidence, and I have _nothing_ but admiration and respect for him and the rapid response of his ZPD team - under extreme duress - to secure a previously unthinkable situation. Being one of the intended targets of this outlaw organization's plans, I _especially_ applaud the actions of Detectives Nick and Judy Wilde to save my life, my wife's life, the life of our unborn kit, and many others at great risk to their own lives. I _sincerely_ express my sympathy for those police and citizens who lost loved ones, especially Lourdes Llamavitch and her husband Raoul, who are personal friends of our family, and for the brave sacrifices of the members of Airborne One SWAT. Thank you for your attention. This concludes the press conference at this time."

Bogo and the Mayor, shook hands and parted ways. The press was completely dissatisfied with not being able to ask questions, but all rushed off to file their reports. The broadcast media turned to their anchors and talking heads and experts repeating what little they knew. Blogs were a frenzy of anger, disgust, and conjecture. But not a lot of truth.

Bogo walked down the hall to the ZPD briefing room, joining his officers, and closed and locked the doors. He said grimly, "Ladies and Gentlemen: let's get started here."

Every officer quieted and sat down immediately.

Bogo explained, "I don't have to tell any of you that it was a rough night last night for ZPD. If you would please join me in a moment of silence for our lost colleagues of Airborne One."

It lasted longer before he began his further explanation, "You are due a complete explanation of who and what Airborne One is and why they were organized. Last night was no more graphic example of that – to get into impossible situations and turn the tide in our favor. These departed bats were not only our friends and colleagues, but someone's father, wife, son, brother, or loved one."

He turned to Major McDonnell, who was seated on a roost next to the podium, "You, Major McDonnell, were and inspiration to police everywhere. You were up against terrible odds, and made a big difference. Thank you."

The Airborne One leader nodded and said humbly, "That's what we are here for sir. I wish we could have done more sooner."

Every officer, especially Nick and Judy, stood and applauded Major McDonnell and his vampire bat officers. Judy noted the glimmer of a tear in the Major's eyes and a quiver of his lip at the terrible impact of the selfless sacrifice by his squadron mates by the Species Purity Society assassins. The order of "At all costs" in the heat of the battle weighed heavily on him.

Bogo returned his gaze to his officers, "The fact is, mammals, we got caught flat footed thinking _nothing_ could happen during the long time tradition of a joyful celebration for Zootopia. Regrettably, after last night, that's changed _forever_. Thanks to the quick thinking and awareness on the part of a few officers assigned to Assembly Hall, even those who were off duty and _themselves_ both honorees and targets of this attack, we prevailed. As a result, the Mayor and his wife and future family are _alive,_ and our officers still stand among us, ready to serve another day."

Everyone was up on their hooves, pads, paws, and claws again, this time for a very humbled and embarrassed Nick and Judy and Officer Elisabeth and her small security team who had to deal with the chaos at first. They could only nod their appreciation for the sentiment of their fellow officers and the Chief.

Bogo continued as the applause subsided after a considerable time, "There will be a _lot_ of questions about use of deadly force and the extensive deaths resulting from the need for self defense and preservation of the lives of the city's senior leadership as well as for banquet guests. In my humble opinion, the actions you all took for a _vigorous_ defense of public officials and citizens - precipitated by the _viciousness_ of the attacks against Zootopia's leadership – were full warranted and _justified_ , and everything I say in any inquiry or lawsuit will support those actions. Remember that I speak for the Department, unless you are subpoenaed for testimony. And then you will receive the full support of the ZPD Chief Legal Counsel. You will not be alone."

One of the Precinct Deputy Chiefs asked, "So… what _do_ we do next, Chief?"

He answered, "Do you the jobs you were trained to do. Follow the leads of criminality on this. Round up any other suspects, especially those who got away. Corporal Elisabeth."

She stood, saluted, and asked, "Yes sir?"

"Search for any further clues of the existence and purpose and plans of the Species Purity Society. You have the most experience with these fake waiters and waitresses of any of us."

"Yes sir."

"Precinct One."

"Yes sir," answered the cougar Deputy Chief who led the precinct, and she stood at attention as well.

"Camel Broadcast System is in your Precinct. Get a search warrant on Joe Camel's office and home and get to the bottom of his role in all this."

"Yes, sir."

Bogo shouted into the speaker phone that was tying all the District ZPD leaders together, "Polar Tundra District Precinct. Are you on line?"

"Yes sir," came the metallic voice over the secure speaker phone.

Bogo ordered, "Lieutenant Jesse, question Mr. Big's and his deputies. I want to make sure that vole had _nothing_ to do with this because Joe worked for him."

"You mean: talk to him in the hospital, sir?" the arctic wolf questioned with disbelief.

 _"Anywhere_ you have to, Jesse. If he's delirious, then lean on his _consiglierie._ I want to _know_ for certain if this is some kind of a new level of crime war between the factions. I'll crack _all_ their heads if I have to."

"Yes sir."

He ordered, "And to everyone else: I want every cop in the city to be looking in the gutters for signs of these Species Purity Society mammals. They didn't plan this on a back of an envelope. They had to meet somewhere, they had to plan, and those 20 perps had to practice _somewhere_. Someone paid someone else off to get those weapons into Assembly Hall besides that donkey. I want their confessions – but twist paws legally. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir!" came the unanimous chorus of responses in the briefing room and over the phone.

Bogo concluded, "We have a different situation here in Zootopia now. There are a group of unprincipled mammals who are bound and determined to change our way of life by _force_. Whether those mammals are internal or external to the city we have no idea right now, but they're organized and violent and capable of taking any kind of action against us. You are dismissed. Except for you, Precinct 6."

"Sir?" the reindeer gulped.

Bogo's eyes narrowed, "I want to see you in my office right after this, Sergeant. Officers Wilde: stand by. You're _next_ on my list."

Judy and Nick said together, "Yes Chief," then looked at each other nervously.

Officer Clawhauser came up to Nick and Judy immediately as the officers all filed out, "I just have to say to you two, you guys were _incredible_. You were fighting in your formals with no weapons at all. Nick, that jungle swing sideways along the windows to save Judy was just awesome. Ooh, stuff like that is what movies are made of."

The reindeer walked behind the Chief to his office, and he closed the door. The Chief sat in his swivel chair but didn't invite the reindeer to sit down.

Bogo started in on the nervous Precinct leader immediately, "I was trying to pick up the pieces at 4 AM of any warning signs prior to the event, when I ran across this report by a citizen – a taxi driver who is a _reliable_ tipster - of an unusual situation with two Amur tigers that was a potential threat. What the _hell_ , Officer? Why didn't you report this? We would have been alerted to this way _before_ the dinner started, and could have saved all those people. Joe Camel would be in jail instead of us using a vacuum cleaner to pick up his pieces."

The reindeer made excuses, "Well… um… sir… this echidna comes in, double parks outside my Precinct to Officer Daphne's consternation, and makes a _preposterous_ report. I _know_ a crank call when I see one. Come on, sir. How would you file a claim of waiters making threats against police? We had a much higher priority… uh… situation developing. It was a _real_ situation. A gang war was starting, and I was short-handed sir. I had to handle the desk _myself_ last night."

Bogo seethed, "I fail to see how preposterous the echidna's tip was in light of the attack by 20 armed waiters and waitresses. Those two Amur Tiger Gang members alone would have turned the battle in their favor if Officer Elisabeth had let them in."

"Well sir…. Uh… I…"

Bogo stood up and pounded his desk, " _Excuses_ , Sergeant. May I remind you of your duties to prevent crime. And about your response to my call at the height of the crisis. _No_ resources to commit to the crisis at Assembly Hall? You could have gotten here with your officers _first_ when all hell broke loose with the fire and helped. I only had 10 officers to protect 1000 for nearly 15 minutes."

The reindeer apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. It was an error in judgment."

The downtown Precinct 6 Deputy Chief wanted to chastise the Chief himself for not being better prepared well before the banquet, but thought it was a career killing move.

Bogo remained standing with his discipline, "I'm going to let you have time to mull over that error, Sergeant. You are no longer Precinct Deputy Chief, and you are demoted one rank. Plus, I am giving you administrative suspension for one month. You cost us _lives_ , Officer, due to your inaction. Contemplate _that_ for awhile, Sergeant. You are _forbidden_ to have anything to do with this investigation. You didn't _care_ last night, so I'm sure you won't mind not being involved now."

The reindeer police officer was nearly panicked, "But sir. I can. I _should_. Please don't demote me or suspend me. That's punishment far beyond my errors."

Bogo was insistent,"I stand by my decisions, Officer."

The former Precinct 6 leader became angry, "Well then. I am _not_ going to take that from _you,_ sir. I am going to report you to the Police Union. This punishment is _overly_ harsh."

Bogo's lips thinned, but he kept his composure, "I look _forward_ to our discussion. Now get the _hell_ out of my office, Sergeant, and let me talk to some real cops."

The reindeer slammed the door behind him left his badge and taser with Bogo's Administrator, and stormed out of the building. He needed to get a message that was untraceable to Naaman. With this punishment, and if it was not overturned, he couldn't get into the case records data base and into the evidence room to personally destroy whatever Joe Camel kept about this operation. He knew 'they' were in huge trouble. The damn egocentric Camel would likely keep a diary of this whole affair.

With an entirely different tone, Bogo leaned out of his office and invited, "Officers Nick and Judy. Please come in."

They swallowed hard. They didn't understand any of the words coming from his lecture to the Precinct 6 Deputy Chief, but they sure heard the anger from Bogo come through loud and clear.

They sat in the chairs in front of his desk, leaned forward, and steepled his paws. The Chief of Police asked quietly, "Now tell me. What _really_ happened last night, mammals?"

The fox and rabbit looked at each other, and started to retell truth of the dreadful tale, and how they responded to every threat. The three spent nearly an hour in candid discussion of every aspect of their dire situation when knock came at his door. It was Bogo's Admin.

She reminded him, "It's 10:30 sir. We have to be at City Council by 11. They aren't in any mood to be kept waiting."

He stood up, shocked at how fast the time went, and they started toward the armored ZPD SUV that would take them to City Council. Bogo instructed calmly, "We'll continue this afterwards. Now remember - that neither of you are to say _anything."_

In unison, they answered, "Yes sir."


	28. Chapter 28 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 2

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 2**

 **Authors Notes:** Glad you enjoyed the opening round! I hope you like this next installment. My work schedules is just awful these days, and have less free time than ever, so I'm just going to have to trickle chapters out when I can. No such thing as a regular publishing schedule like in the first story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, dear fans. Rated T for violence.

Also... FFnet is doing that dumb thing it does periodically - if you post a review it won't display it but does count it. At least 5 reviews that we would all like to read are floating out there in digital no mans land. I hope the site Administrators fix it soon...

*sigh* two days later, the unable to be seen reviews are 10! Stupid FFnet... But to all my fans: Thank you. This could be days before we get to see your comments. But happy to see your comments as always!

 **…11 am the day after the attack. City Hall…**

Nick and Judy, the Chief, and the Mayor, with a lot of those senior leaders' supporting staff, entered into the jam packed City Council meeting chambers, and stood expectantly. While there were only a dozen members of the Council representing all the Districts, the Mayor, the Chief, and their supporting staff including Nick and Judy, the media outnumbered them 10 to one. They were everywhere, jammed sitting and standing, and for those who could, some were even hanging from the ceiling or light fixtures. Cameras and microphones filled the air above the chamber, and the sound of shutters droned on like a herd of gnus ruminating. Someone finally told the gnus to be quieter. There was excitement and trepidation all at the same time.

Silence fell over the great chamber as the Zootopia City Council filed out of their outer offices and sat in their legislative chamber chairs, as they always did, behind an imposing, semi circular, dark walnut 25 meter arc bench that resembled a judge's bench, only it was much wider and taller - built to hold all 12 plus the chairman. Each Council member had engraved brass and walnut name plates set before them on the marble bench top. Behind the impressive wooden edifice, each Council member was seated in matching huge, high-backed, black leather, cushioned swivel chairs. The twelve faced down more than a meter above a simple, straight, four legged witness table that seated no more than four witnesses who sat in straight-backed, hard, wooden chairs about 5 meters in front of the Council Chairman's chair. There was no arguing who held the power over whom with the intentionally intimidating seating arrangement for the witnesses. Behind the meager witness table was a low rise wooden rail barrier that separated the Council and witness table from the public and media. It was a gallery, arranged with rows and rows of padded pews for the public and media. Once the Council was seated. everyone else did too.

What seemed like a million tangled microphones were arranged on the witness table which was today set for only the Mayor and the Chief. There was a second row of hard wooden chairs immediately behind the witness table in front of the rail that held the ZPD and Mayor's PR managers and handlers, the ZPD and Mayoral Chief Counsels, Nick and Judy.

The ceiling of the giant chamber, some 15 meters above all of them, was vaulted with intricate fascia, from which hung several ornate brass and crystal chandeliers, similar to those in the Assembly Hall. The late morning sun shone in through huge multi-faceted windows, also like the great banquet room, overlooking a fountain and a courtyard. The lighting seemed unusually harsh bearing down on the witness table. Judy shivered seeing the massive expanse of glass, thinking about the night before as she raced toward similar windows, and looked away nervously.

Directly behind and 7 meters above the Chairman and his massive black chair was the 'coat of paws' official symbol of the City of Zootopia. It combined the ancient, legendary images of a pair of mammals – one prey and one predator – standing erect and meeting in peace for the first time. It epitomized the inspiration for the founding of the city, and the two mammals were surrounded by heraldic symbols and scrollwork.

The Chairman of City council grasped the enormous gavel in his huge hoof, and pounded it on the slate sound block, which echoed like a tree falling in the chamber room. Everyone fell silent. The hippopotamus cut an impressive sight and was clearly in full command of the Council. He was dressed in his newest $3000 designer suit. He always looked 'sartorially splendiferous' according to an admiring reporter in one of the more popular male fashion and lifestyle magazines 'Gentlemammal's Quarterly'. No one ever asked the Chairman where his independent wealth originated to afford such attire.

The Council's Sergeant-at-Arms barked, since he was a dingo, "Oyez! Oyez! The Zootopia City Council is now in session. The duly elected legislative body of Zootopia will now take all petitions from the citizens of this great city for the greater good of all mammaldom."

He uttered the time honored opening that dated back to the beginning of the city. No one even knew what 'Oyez' meant anymore.

The Chairman spoke. His mouth was truly enormous, so his voice was very deep, and it reverberated in the packed chamber room, "Thank you, Sergeant. We are _indeed_ back in order in an emergency session of the Council, and… I might add… are very blessed that _all_ of us are together again. Mayor, Chief Bogo: _welcome_ to the Chamber of the voice of mammals. Thank you for coming over here on short notice, interrupting what must now be an _extraordinarily_ intense investigation, for this special session of the City Council. I don't have to tell you that it was undoubtedly a very long night for everyone here, especially those of us that attended the banquet last night, or those of you who were involved in _stopping_ the violence against us."

There were several grunts and snorts of displeasure and discomfort from other members of the normally well-pampered Council. Several of them were wearing bandages, splints, and braces. One member had difficulty being seated. He struggled awkwardly on brand new crutches, needed from his injuries incurred the night before. A couple of the Council members had simply fallen in the wet, slippery banquet hall floor with the sprinklers gushing forth torrents of water. The Council Chairman's subtle acknowledgement of the attack was a grim reminder that they all could have died together.

"We are pleased to be here before this esteemed body of deliberation," the Mayor stated the traditional opening respectful greeting of any witness before the Council, but said so pleasantly.

The Council Chair and the Mayor had many political differences and distinctly separate roles in City government and they were never afraid to argue their respective points of view, but they were generally cordial to one another despite their disagreements. The big hippo responded, "Thank you, Mayor Lionheart. Please give the regards of the Council to _Mrs._ Lionheart. The Council trusts that she is well after sustaining those injurie _s_. We hope that she is not in too much discomfort abstaining from medications because of her… _condition_. Congratulations to both of you from all of us on your future new arrival."

There was a sincere round of applause from everyone in the room that the Chairman initiated. The pleasant shock that the Mayor and his wife were having the first known hybrid mammal offspring in Zootopia was still astonishing news across the City.

Leodore smiled broadly for a moment, and was serious again. Adeline saw that on her TV in their hotel suite where she was recuperating, and she touched the image of her husband on the screen gently as if he could feel her touch, while he answered, "Thank you Mr. Chairman. We're _very_ happy about this miracle. We're even happier that we _both_ get to live to see it happen. Yes, she is fine, despite everything. I am _very_ proud of her. It was traumatic and something we hope to _never_ repeat."

The Chairman responded, "As do we _all_ , Mayor. Ahh! It's _also_ good to see Officers Nick and Judy Wilde back in uniform again so soon after their unbelievable battle against their would-be assassins. With all that said, your fight against so many previously unknown foes is why you were all summoned. _Never_ before in the history of this great city has there been such a night of _savagery_ since the city was just sprawling prehistoric grasslands, forests where prey faced predators on a daily basis."

"We share your concerns about last night's altercation, Mr. Chairman," answered the Mayor, trying to understate the severity of what happened.

The Mayor and Chairman were engaged in a battle of 'wordsmanship', each testing the other to the degree of outrage over this matter. Bogo squirmed. He was glad the Mayor was the expert debater.

The hippo snorted indignantly, _"'Altercation'?_ With all due respect, Mr. Mayor, I would say this was no altercation - with 20 citizens, police, and criminals _dead_. You and Mrs. Lionheart and the fine officers behind you were _personally_ targeted in these attacks, as well as most of us on the Council. All the other honorees were also direct targets of these criminals' intended _murderous_ violence. It is an absolute miracle _any_ of us survived. The events of last night should cause _every_ mammal in Zootopia _grave_ concerns. Our style of government and the exercise of freedoms of our beliefs by citizens nearly ended in a night of true _terror_ \- from a totally unknown evil element spawned from some undiscovered hatred growing _deep_ within our society. A hatred that must be dealt with summarily."

Leodore and the Chief remained stoic while the Council Chairman pontificated.

He continued pompously, "Frankly, Mr. Mayor, we, the Council, want something done about this situation right _now._ We could still be in a state of siege right now and not know it. We want any further aggression from any subversive organizations like the Species Purity Society against us _prevented_. We want to know if there was _any_ advance knowledge of these conspirators' actions that might have been overlooked, and if there is any warning of potential crimes yet to come, in order for ZPD or the Council to put new security procedures immediately, so that something like this _never_ happens again to our citizens, to _you_ , and to _us_. We are here today to get to the _bottom_ of this 'altercation', _exactly_ what happened and when, discover errors in judgment committed by anyone in city government that may have amplified the extent of this near-tragedy, including who's responsible, apply corrective measures and punitive actions to those involved, consider new policies and rules that are required, and what should and _must_ be done about this. The events of last night damaged many of our cherished freedoms forever last night in the flames and the water and deaths, and damaged the trust mammals have in the institutions that are _supposed_ to protect them, far beyond the _physical_ damage to our beloved Assembly Hall."

Nick and Judy gripped the edges of their suddenly harder chairs without flinching upon hearing the accusations. Mayor Lionheart was amazed the hippo got that enormously long sentence out without taking a single breath. It was clear to the Mayor that the City Council had the gall to be judge, jury, and executioner of not only the criminals but - under the excuse of enhanced safety and security - anyone who had made mistakes in the Zootopia Police Department that put the Council members at risk. Plus, he was trying to do this independently of any investigations by the grand jury or by the Zootopia's Inspector General, which would really embarrass the Chief and the Mayor. The jury foreman and the Inspector General were in the audience, but neither showed emotion nor reaction.

To Leodore in particular, the Chairman's monologue sounded like he was warming up a mayoral campaign speech for the election this fall. The Mayor felt his mane stand on edge, but suppressed it. The lion drew himself up to the bank of microphones and responded carefully, "Which, Mr. Chairman, is why it is even _more_ important that we _do_ have a thorough, candid, and _completely_ _objective_ debate and discussion about _every_ aspect of this horrible assault against Zootopia's citizens and leadership."

That point was directly intended to counter the Council Chairman's threatened scapegoating and blame calling by letting the IG and grand jury do their jobs. The Mayor's Chief Counsel, a mountain goat ram, relaxed a bit, but the Chairman bristled at the Mayor's counterpunch, which was pretty interesting for a virtually hairless mammal to do.

The Mayor knew the hippo was on the defensive now, and added, "Mr. Chairman, I must ask you and your associates, as we debate and deliberate in this great Chamber, that _whatever_ we do as a _result_ of this terrible crime, we _must_ take every step with due diligence and forethought - and not with undue haste – so that we do not _ever_ put in place unrecoverable actions and restrictions that have grave consequences on those very freedoms you cite that we mammals of Zootopia hold dear, simply to achieve greater safety and security at the _cost_ of those freedoms. And we should not take actions that impede or hinder our brave police force from doing their jobs as keepers of the peace. Even if we don't like organizations such as the Species Purity Society and will not tolerate any _violent_ actions from them or others like them, as long as organizations that dissent against our beliefs _remain_ peaceful in their intentions, they have _every_ right to meet and deliberate."

Murmurs and some applause spread through the crowd that the Chairman gaveled into silence. The discourse between the Mayor and Chairman was civil, but was building to something monumental. The lines of debate over were definitely drawn – how every citizen had the right to freedom of movement and right of free assembly and freedom of speech with like-minded peers as opposed to achieving greater safety and personal protection by sacrificing those freedoms by using more security, surveillance, and restrictions against extreme organizations.

The hippo smiled at the verbal sparring, "Well, well, well, Mr. Mayor. This debate promises to be a _very_ lively discussion. Let's begin our questioning, shall we?"

"By all means, Mr. Chairman," Leodore emphasized, "Chief Bogo and I are here to answer all the questions you may have that are not legally bound by the courts or the grand jury or our own investigation into this crime."

The grand jury foreman sitting in the gallery pursed his lips ever so slightly. That covered just about everything the Mayor and the Chief might have to say.

Bogo was glad he was able to stay out of the verbal jousting, and began his part of the hearing, "Mr. Chairman, I have a statement for the record that I…"

But the Chief didn't know that the Council leader hadn't even gotten warmed up facing the witnesses before him. The hippo interrupted the Chief of Police sternly, "Pardon me, Chief Bogo. We've _heard_ your statement for the press _already_. Please consider your statement 'entered for the record'. We _all_ know what happened last night. Most of us were there and several _million_ citizens witnessed it all on TV as it happened. Let me _remind_ you, Chief, of what the Council requires of you. We want to know _why_ this insurrection happened. We want to know _how_ the accused killers got into the serving staff of the banquet _weeks_ ago unnoticed as you so stated, _where_ they trained, and _what_ motivated them to take this extreme action. We want to know why Joe Camel, a seemingly respectable pillar of the Zootopia business community, was _unknowingly_ aligned with and likely _bankrolled_ these criminals' cause to the point of his own death because of the degree of his twisted convictions and emotional state. We want to know _who_ bio-engineered that super rhino that led the assassins' attacks, and if there are any _other_ genetically-manipulated mammal species that exist that plan to plot against the citizens of this great city."

Nick and Judy felt sorry for their boss, and were embarrassed about their own naiveté about City politics. They were expecting ZPD to be praised for saving the Council and almost everyone else at the banquet. Bogo sat and took every volley and got an instant headache, but he wasn't really ready for the next request.

"And we _especially_ want to know how a secretive bat SWAT unit - who _bite_ other mammals to administer _sleeping_ drugs to subdue them - that was formed with _taxpayer_ money without the Council's knowledge of their budget and no prior discourse on the positives and negatives of forming such a unit with their unorthodox tactics, even if their courageous and terrible sacrifice made it possible for you, the Mayor and his wife, and Detectives Nick and Judy to prevail against enormous odds. But…"

Mayor Lionheart knew there was always a 'but' with the Council Chairman, and after his faint praise after chastising them about Airborne One, there was a terrible implication.

The hippo leaned into his microphone, and spoke very deliberately, "...as brave as the City's two most famous couples were last night, we, the Council, also want to make absolutely sure that the demise of the super rhino, the elephant and Bengal tiger, and Joe Camel that we so graphically witnessed on TV were – beyond the shadow of a doubt – were actions of self defense and protection of government officials."

With the disgusting implication that the deaths of those criminals at the hands of the foursome were anything but defensive, Bogo and Nick started out of their chairs in complete indignation, but fortunately the Mayor and Judy held both of them back. There was a lot muttering from the gallery and several overly loud whispers of 'you've got to be kidding!', but the Sergeant-at-Arms banged his staff hard on the floor that silenced the protestations.

The Chairman continued as if nothing happened, "Finally, we want to know what role Mr. Big and his nefarious syndicate played in this whole affair, if any, and to see justice done if there is any complicity by organized crime. We want to know the price of damage to our beloved Assembly Hall and how much taxpayers will have to shoulder the burden to restore it. Since appears that Joe Camel seems to be at the bottom of this, we feel that his company or estate should be responsible to pay for damages."

The Acting CEO of CBS nearly fell out of his seat near the back row of the audience.

The Mayor's and the Chief's heads were reeling with the Council Chairman's demands. Nick still was very angry and only Judy could hear his low growl inside his throat and his curled lip that vibrated a little. The amount of Council 'wants' was overwhelming, and most of their insatiable requests had no answers yet, barely over a dozen hours after the crime. Several requests had very negative political overtones and blame that favored the Council over the Mayor. They wanted this mountain of information while an active crime investigation was underway.

The appearance of City officials before the Council felt more like a circus or a public whipping. This could delay solving the case for months. Nick and Judy suddenly felt exhausted.

Chief Bogo stuttered, "Well… uh… Mr. Chairman… all of those items are under investigation. We've subpoenaed records, and are getting statements from all the accused who are conscious and being cooperative. We've sought and served search warrants especially with respect to Mr. Camel's records. I want to emphasize we are _actively_ gathering evidence by using all legal means available to us in the short time since the crime was committed."

One of the injured Council members pulled her microphone closer to her snout and pressed, "Don't you have _some_ idea already?"

Bogo did, of course, but didn't want to reveal sensitive details of the ZPD investigation to tip off any criminals still on the loose, and didn't have the concrete evidence to connect 'them' with the Species Purity Society, and wasn't about to make this an international incident with Atlantea. All the mammal city-states were at peace and had been for centuries.

Bogo replied, "Respectfully Madame Councilmammal, with only 14 hours elapsed since this terrible crime, we only know what happened, and that the organization known as the 'Species Purity Society' appears to be responsible for the crimes. We don't know their motives or methods at this time. They were not open in their beliefs through any social media or internet sites or public forums that we are yet aware of prior to their attack."

The Chairman thumped his hoof on the gigantic desk hard enough to make everyone in the room jump and responded impatiently, "Well. This is just _simply_ not acceptable, Chief Bogo. Since _you_ can't tell us anything, I have a question for our brave police officers Nick and Judy Wilde who defended the Mayor and his wife, as well as protected the lives of the Council and survived."

He intentionally softened his previous accusation. His Chief of Staff had texted him in the past minute that his popularity dropped seven points trying to insinuate that the two couples had acted on anything but defensive motives.

Nick and Judy felt paralyzed, and most mammals in the room felt very uncomfortable that the Council Chairman was blaming the City Government and ZPD for this disaster, and were being unreasonable by taking valuable time from the investigation with the Chairman's expectation of instant knowledge about a crime that had never happened before.

Bogo hesitated, "Uhh, Mr. Chairman. We had not planned on the Detectives having a speaking role in this hearing today."

The hippo pressed his request, "With all due respect Chief Bogo, _you_ weren't inside the banquet room with _me_ and my City Council colleagues. _They_ were. They are the ones who ultimately saved all of us from probable death from the rhino rampage."

At that instant the Mayor knew this was all about the Chairman and his pampered colleagues discomfort while Bogo repeated, "I'm sorry, Mr. Chairman. My Officers are _not_ prepared for testimony today, sir."

The Chairman shot back immediately, "You mean they haven't been _prepared_ by the ZPD Chief Counsel and your PR staff for what you _want_ them to say to the Council."

Bogo didn't display his best poker face to the Council with his extreme displeasure at the insinuation.

The hippo leaned back in his huge, black high-back swivel chair, and smiled in satisfaction that he had gotten under the hide of the Chief of Police on camera, and smugly offered as he steepled his hooves, "Let's make a compromise here, Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart, in the joint interest we all have of protecting our great City."

The tone of his offer made everyone feel like it was not altruistic. The Mayor responded, "We're listening, Mr. Chairman."

The Chairman stated, "We are prepared to grant prosecutorial immunity to Officers Nick and Judy Wilde in exchange for their candid testimony. So I ask you _personally_ , Officers Nick and Judy Wilde: will you testify before us?"

The room was absolutely stunned waiting for an answer from the fox and rabbit. The foreman of the grand jury started keyboarding a text message furiously fast to someone.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and their superiors with alarm. Facing a direct, probing question from the supremely confident and very powerful Chairman of the City Council in a convened session of Zootopia's legislative body in their own chambers, they were compelled to answer.

All eyes were on the fox and rabbit, including the steely dark eyes of the Chief. Judy looked at Nick, and he didn't want any part of addressing the Chairman, and the fox deferred to her.

Judy rose to address the Chairman, adjusted her uncomfortably stiff replacement uniform, took a microphone from Chief Bogo under his wary eye, and answered humbly with her head slightly bowed, "Nick and I are merely junior detectives and beat cops, Mr. Chairman, and like always, we just tried to do our job to protect and to serve, even in a terrible situation for _you_ and for us. If you please sir, we _really_ need to consult about testifying with our superiors before we can respond your request, Mr. Chairman. Certain aspects of an active investigation _cannot_ be disclosed publicly or more mammals may be placed in jeopardy. As Nick and I learned in our Academy training, Mr. Chairman, our decision to confer with our superiors before testifying to the legislative branch of our government is according to _legal_ protocol, sir. We certainly have _nothing_ to hide about our actions to protect our lives and the lives Mayor and his family, our fellow banquet attendees, and those of you and the _Council."_

Judy sat and returned the microphone to the Chief. There were some suppressed snickers from the gallery audience that Judy dared to ever so slightly take on the Chairman in the way she defended their defensive and protective actions, and how she simply cited the rules of engagement between City departments and the Council legislative body to admonish him. His eyes narrowed hearing her response. The Mayor held a paw over his snout to suppress the smile that flashed across it, and Bogo raised a bushy eyebrow slightly in amusement. Judy's statement was irrefutable and not disrespectful. The conversation ended there. Any more insistence by the hippo would seem like the Chairman was pressuring the two young, junior policemammals who were very popular with the public and the media, and had just survived a night full of multiple attempts on their lives.

Sergeant Bradley started breathing again.

In Bunny Burrow, Sandra and Bonnie watched the hearing on TV and couldn't stop laughing at Judy's deft handling of the bullying from the hippo.

The hippo pondered her answer a moment, tapped his hooves on the table, and stated, "All right, Detectives. We'll give you until _tomorrow_ to have that superior/subordinate discussion and give us your answer. This hearing is tabled for 24 hours. Sergeant-at-Arms. What is the next item on the agenda?"

Bogo tried to get some clarification, "Uh, Mr. Chairman?"

It was clear that the Council was done with this subject for the moment, and moved on quickly, ignoring the Mayor and Chief.

The Sergeant-at-Arms answered, "Mr. Chairman, the next item is the rezoning restriction waiver in Rodentia."

ZPD General Counsel leaned in and whispered to the Chief and the Mayor who now had stood up to leave the witness stand, "Chief, Mr. Mayor. Let me handle this, and then I'll come back and brief you on exactly what's going to happen tomorrow."

That was that.

Nick started to say something to the Chief, but he was cut off, "Not a _word_ until we get back to headquarters. Every microphone in the city is live here."

The General Counsels of the Council, ZPD, and Mayor's Offices immediately started chattering with each other outside of the Council chamber in the main hallway about arrangements.

As the witness party departed in the ZPD SUV, the PR manager smiled and said, "Well _that_ went well, don't you think?"

Chief Bogo and Mayor both glared angrily at the weasel, and Nick and Judy stifled a snicker.

 **…Zootopia General Hospital…**

A reindeer, dressed in the clothing of a first year medical intern, took a look at the white tail deer's body slumping to the floor of the janitors' closet that he had just gored through, wiped his antlers clean of the blood, adjusted his stethoscope and doctor's smock he'd stolen from the buck, opened the door carefully to an empty hallway, and strode confidently as any real intern into the adjoining bustling hospital corridor with the clipboards of several special patients he was interested in visiting.

He matched description and names, and nodded at the police guard at the locked door of first room he needed to visit, "Just checking on the patient, Officer. This one appears allergic to the bats' sedatives and needs special care."

The surprised policemammal stuttered, and fumbled with the lock, letting the 'doctor' enter, "Uhh. OK. I guess. Don't be long."

The reindeer spoke softly to the unconscious server/assassin completely wired for all his vital signs, "Sorry Jacob. You'll squeal. This is for _our_ own good."

The reindeer injected the red panda with a yellowish ochre fluid, and tossed the syringe in the sharps disposal box. He was wearing surgical gloves so there would be no traceable hoof prints. Jacob started immediately to be uncomfortable. The reindeer was surprised. The drug was not supposed to work that fast. He exited the room quickly and made his way to the next room to repeat his act with the next prisoner-patient.

Having administered the fatal potion to the second server/assassin on his list, the reindeer walked calmly to the third room with the patients' charts.

 _"Four more to go,"_ he thought, and wondered how his fellow extermination squad colleagues were doing in the other hospitals.

Behind him into Jacob's room rushed in a whole team of nurses and doctors as alarms and emergency flashers went off.

The public address in the corridor blared, "Cardiac arrest in patient 426 room 302. Recovery team needed. Stat!"

The actual floor resident doctor rushed by the reindeer, stopped, wheeled, and demanded of him, "Come with me. We need help right now, Doctor."

The reindeer made up an excuse, "Uhh. I'm just an intern. I haven't had cardiac emergency procedures yet."

The resident demanded, "It's time you _learn_ , mammal."

"But I really _must_ be making my rounds, Doctor. Patients need their meds on time."

The jaguar scrutinized the reindeer's badge, and his snout and antler rack didn't match the ID photo. The real doctor grabbed the reindeer's arm hard enough for his claws to emerge, and demanded, "Who are you? What are you doing? Show me your hospital credentials."

The second cardiac alarm started in the second patient's room he just poisoned and left.

The jaguar realized what was actually happening and shouted, "Officers, this guy is killing the suspects. Arrest him!"

The reindeer stabbed the jaguar in the shoulder with one of his horns, and as the large cat shouted in pain, the assassins' assassin broke the feline's grip and launched into a dead run through the hallways of the hospital, trying to slow his pursuers by leaping over chairs and desks and knocking over other hospital staff mammals, patients, trays, medical equipment, gurneys, and carts. He smashed right into a giraffe ZPD Officer who blocked the fire escape door he was heading toward to disappear into the crowded city streets.

He turned to try to escape another way but other Officers and several hospital orderlies confronted him and one yelled, "Stop! You're under arrest!"

Another advised, pointing a hand held taser at the fake intern, "Come with us peacefully and it will go better for you. We need to talk to you."

The reindeer displayed the frantic look of a cornered prey. He knew he had failed. Being able to blame the deaths of the surviving server/assassins on police bat bites was going to be really difficult now. Damn near everything was failing. So he did the only thing he could do. The thing he was ordered to do. He injected himself directly in his chest with a triple dose of the heart stopping medication he'd administered to the others.

The Doctor who exposed him at first shouted, "No! _Stop_ him! We need to question him."

But it was too late. He gasped, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he fell dead to the tile floor.

The head of the ZPD criminal protection detail at the hospital checked the pulse of the dead reindeer, "Shit. Now we'll learn nothing."

And, worse, he knew that he'd get disciplined by Bogo and his Precinct Chief. Three more dead criminals happened under his watch. But he decided, _"Damn the consequences. Not another prisoner is going to die."_

The Officer selected the universal ZPD channel that every Officer in the force would hear, and so would media monitors, but he ordered urgently, "Medical alert to all units guarding Assembly Hall incident suspects in hospitals. A reindeer posing as a doctor just injected two suspects with a drug that killed them, and the suspect just committed suicide. Lock down Procedure Zulu. Implement _now!"_

Instantly the word got to the other three nearby hospitals with recovering injured server/assassins. Lock down Procedure Zulu meant that Officers would stand outside the room and bedside by every suspect. Every contact with patients, especially anything regarding medical personnel at the hospital administering shots, pills, or IV's would be triple-verified by paw prints, credential checks of the medical staff doing the procedures, and it would have to be done by pairs of medical staff.

In the other two hospitals, the killer reindeer's colleagues, also reindeer, were about to start their terminations of the server/assassins, saw the massive increase in security, dumped their supplies of syringes in the trash, took their fake doctor's smocks off, and slipped out of the facilities unnoticed.

Hearing this emergency situation over the universal channel, Bogo rose from his desk, and smashed his fist angrily on the desk blotter, yelling to no one, "Surprised _again_!"

This was far from over. Someone was making sure that the Species Purity Society survivors didn't talk, and only he theorized it wasn't members of their own Society. This was 'them'. How long could he remain silent on all of this?

The only good thing is this fake reindeer doctor hadn't gotten to all the survivors, and the universal alert to other hospitals that held injured server/assassins assured procedures would assure the remaining suspects were going to be safe from harm.

But then Bogo had another horrible thought. The main city jail had its own small Medical Center, and several of the server/assassins were there, having collapsed after already being jailed.

"Doc Blevins?" Bogo called on the secure channel to the head of the ZPD city jail Medical Center.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"You heard Officer Lincoln's call?"

"Yes sir."

Bogo insisted, "I want the _same_ protocols at the Med Center. Right now."

Blevins was shocked, "But no one on the force would _ever_ do such a thing. We're all ZPD. We want the truth of this as much as any beat cop."

Grimly, the Chief of Police reminded the Med Center leader, "Simon turned."

"Oh. Yeah. Right."

The Chief ZPD Medical Center Officer punched the public address transmit button, and his words echoed in every room and corridor, "Lockdown Protocol Zulu now in effect internally."

One of the guards in the Med Center stood like the others and listened to their boss, "Damn. Don't Doc Blevins and the Chief trust us?"

His partner explained, "The hospital thought they could trust everyone. Can we afford to not take the chance they'd try something on their own people when they're helpless?"

Corporal Vixen, a ZPD Med Center nurse and a reindeer doe, also heard the announcement, and she whispered to herself, "I have to _hurry."_

She rushed to one of the ZPD Med Center patients and prepared her first specially-prepared syringe.

A regular Officer, a zebra, came up to her, and put his hoof on her shoulder. She turned, startled, and he asked, "What's the rush, Corporal Vixen?"

She answered convincingly, "This suspect is particularly sensitive to the kind of sedative Airborne One used. We identified this 'John Doe' and found out he has medical conditions."

It sounded like a lie to the zebra and he warned, "You heard Doctor Blevins. I gotta watch the procedure with you."

The reindeer tried to joke, "Awww, c'mon Red. We've know each other for years."

He frowned and noted with suspicion, "Except for the years you were in the Foreign Service."

She started to shake a bit, and emphasized, "This is going to be very bad for morale if everyone in ZPD doesn't trust each other, Red. Now please. Let me _do_ this. It's _routine_. Go do your rounds. I'll go with you for that drink after work."

The zebra grabbed her wrist, twisting it open, and found the syringe with the yellowish fluid.

His eyes narrowed and eyes went backward, "I've guarded in this Center for nearly a decade and never seen a med like that. What is this, Vixen?"

She twisted her body, and tried to shove the syringe into his chest, but the much larger officer snapped her wrist, tripped her, and smashed her muzzle to the ground with his knees in her back and secured her small but sharp rack from hurting him, pinning the reindeer to the hard tile floor. Her bag of syringes skidded across the tiles.

He tapped his comm with his only free hoof, "Officer needs assistance. Med Center. Secure Ward. Bio hazard clean up needed."

She seethed with her snout pressed against the cold tile, "I'll _never_ talk."

The zebra retorted angrily, "We'll just see about that, Corporal Vixen. Traitors in ZPD are not popular."

 **…Downtown Zootopia, residential area…**

A knock came at a small apartment in an urban renewal area deep in the heart of the downtown, and the renter spoke through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Annie."

The worried mammal recognized the voice and she opened the door to the reindeer, "Oh hi, Donner. Thanks for coming."

"Can I see Arnold?" Donner inquired.

She fretted, "I don't know. He's reluctant to see anyone. Even friends. Not after last night. I _told_ him he shouldn't get mixed up in all this. As usual he _didn't_ listen to me. And now look at us. He was _lucky_ to escape."

"I know, right. Well I'm glad that I stayed out of that mess," Donner observed as both walked down the apartment's narrow hallway to the Arnold and Annie's small bedroom, "Hey Arnold."

The male wolf frowned seeing his colleague with his wife, "What do you want, Donner? Sorry, mammal, this is not a good time. Annie, I _told_ you that I really don't want to see anyone. Not after last night. I just barely sneaked out of there. I got bit like the others but their drugs didn't affect me. I just got these bite marks. Assholes. I _hate_ bats."

Annie got mad at her husband and stomped out of the bedroom leaving the two males to chat.

"Yeah. You were lucky. I guess all that adrenaline from the attack overcame their sedatives," Donner rationalized, and put his arm around his 'friend', further instructing, "Here. I brought us a pint of your favorite booze. Drown your sorrows. It was a disaster for sure. There's so many lost or arrested."

"Or dead. You're the best, mammal," Arnold managed to smile a little.

The reindeer poured the drinks, and instantly Arnold wolfed it down. Arnold didn't see his 'friend' not take a sip. Donner said abruptly, "Well. I gotta go now. I have to see how the others are doing."

"Right mammal. Catch up with you later. Jeez. But I have to know, Donner. With Duke and Joe Camel gone, what are we going to do? Who's leading the Society now?"

Donner shrugged and lied, "I have no idea. We'll figure it out and call everyone left together to see what we do next."

"See ya."

The reindeer walked by Annie in a hurry, "Yeah. You were right. Arnold was pretty distraught, but I think things will be better now."

The female wolf said goodbye, "Thanks Donner. I am sure you made him feel better."

But she was worried about her husband, she went back to their bedroom, "Arnold, honey, what was that all about?"

She entered the bedroom as she saw Arnold holding his paw to his heart, panting, and he collapsed.

She howled and called 911. The shrillness of her howl made the kits in her womb turn flip flops. And her stomach did flip flops too, knowing Donner had been responsible.


	29. Chapter 29 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 3

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 3**

 **Author's Notes:** I got lucky and got some time to finish this normal-sized chapter. They should all be like that, except probably for the finale. It's shaping up to be a long one like the final chapter of the first story. thanks for all the great reviews and comments on Chapter 2 of my Atlantea sequel of my anthology.

 **...ZPD Headquarters...**

Bogo was as overwhelmed by information on new incidents rapidly happening across the city as he was last night. He was in a conversation on the secure line with the policemammal who discovered the hospital killings by the reindeer, "Are you _sure_ your team secured the hospital, Officer Lincoln?"

"Yes sir. We've tripled the guard with a couple of off-duty teams who _owe_ me. I'll make sure everyone else guarding perps gets the word to match snouts with ID cards and witness – and match - all meds being administered."

"Good work Officer. Thanks to _you,_ those suspects are going to live, in spite of their own mammal colleagues."

Lincoln replied humbly, "Well thank the resident doctor, Chief. He discovered the fake doctor before he could try to kill the other four suspects here. And even _he's_ injured - gored by the reindeer before he committed suicide. Imagine a reindeer killing a red panda, a bobcat, and nearly killing a _jaguar."_

In his own state of unbelief, Bogo sighed and asked, "Try to find out how he killed them."

"We think he injected them with some kind of heart stopping drug that he used on himself. We recovered several syringes from the body full of this weird yellow-orange goo, but not the syringes that killed the two suspects. It's like nothing that the pharmacists have ever seen and they've already called the Bio Lab at the University for analysis."

The Chief shook his head, "Great. Just… freaking… great… Now we have mammals waging biological warfare on their own kind. Who knows if _we're_ next? Thank you, Officer Lincoln. Amazing work. Carry on."

Bogo signed off and glanced at the latest promotions and bonuses list on his desk, and moved Lincoln to the top of the ledger, added another $200 from his own manpower reserve bonus fund, and approved it instantly. Lincoln's wife had just had an unexpectedly big litter only 3 months ago, and knew the Officer could use the extra money for diapers.

But after that, Bogo put his horned head on the desk blotter, and moaned. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted already. It was barely past noon and he'd had one a helluva day. He'd been up all night waking judges and attorneys getting search warrants approved, made his statement to the press with all he dared say at this point, then had the totally unexpected verbal battle with the Council Chairman. The loud-mouthed hippo's unreasonable demands were more about politics than justice, including the impossible deal of immunity for his Detectives in exchange for what would be very public and very embarrassing testimony.

Not only that, he'd just gotten off the phone and had been 'ripped a new one' by the grand jury foreman with orders directly from the Zootopia Supreme Court to stonewall the Council's requests until a complete – and confidential - deposition about the conspiracy to the grand jury could be conducted. Bogo now was squarely between the proverbial 'fireplug and a feral canine' deciding which branch of government to infuriate more – the legislative or the judicial bodies of Zootopia.

To top it all off, this new crime threat was in full swing. Conspiratorial forces lurking in the City's shadows were trying to wipe out the Society that tried – and fortunately failed – to wipe out the Zootopian government. The Assembly Hall assassins' reward for failure was to be wiped out themselves by their own mammals.

Bogo wished he could return to the everyday, mundane activity of traffic citations, thefts and robberies, and helping wildcat kits get down from being stuck in trees.

"And I thought _yesterday_ was the worst day of my life," he lamented to himself. It would be very hard for things to get worse.

But they did.

His secure phone rang. It was Doc Blevins. He took it immediately, "Sir, sorry to bother you, but we just had an incident involving one of our staff and the Assembly Hall detainees. It was just like the hospital incident only it was one of ours trying to do the killing. A ZPD nurse appears to be one of them.

Bogo's eyes upon hearing one of ZPD's own had committed a capital crime, and he hissed, "Who?"

Blevins sighed, "Corporal Vixen."

Bogo knew she was one of the more accomplished nurses on the staff and had years of patching up criminals injured from fights between inmates inside the prison or just from accidents. Reindeer had a natural penchant for care-giving. At least _normal_ reindeer.

He blurted, "Unbelievable! She's one of the best first responder nurses we have."

The ZPD Med Center leader tried to assure his boss, "Yeah. I thought so too. We've secured the facility, and she seems to have acted alone. She's locked up in the isolation cell and on a suicide watch in case she's trained to end herself like the hospital killer if she failed. I suggest you secure the jail too."

"Thanks Doc. Good idea. I will. Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

Nurse Vixen may have acted alone, but Bogo was learning the hard way that the agents of 'them' never acted alone. If they'd infiltrated his police medical staff, then 'they' were elsewhere in ZPD. And in other City departments.

 **…Arnold and Annie's apartment…**

Arnold snorted and gasped awake, and could feel the lingering excruciating pain in his chest subsiding and felt his pulse again. He was surrounded by a half dozen cardiac trauma EMTs.

A female voice said monotonically, "His heart rate is stabilized, sir. The stomach pump and the heavy stimulants countered most of the poison."

Arnold distantly heard a family but very fearful and stressed voice that belonged to to Annie, "I need to see my husband."

The head EMT stated as the team stepped away a moment, "OK ma'am, but we have get him to Emergency as soon as we can."

She pushed her way past the EMTs, kissed her husband, cried, and clutched him, stating urgently, "Thank goodness! You're awake. You're _alive!"_

Arnold asked in a daze, "Uh. Yeah… What happened to me?"

Annie answered, "It seems that your tough old body is as resistant to whatever Donner did to you as you much as you resisted the bat sedatives."

Age jokes were a constant subject for teasing for the couple. Arnold was nearly a dozen years older than his wife. They fell for each other while being teammates on a company flag tuskball intramural team. Their coach scolded them for being too eager to tackle each other in a 'touch-only' sport and the relation bloomed from there.

Arnold couldn't grasp being attacked by one of his colleagues, "Donner… _did_ something to me?"

Annie explained, "Yes. He came to visit you, and gave you some booze. _Poison_ booze. It's on the shelf over there. It even smells and looks bad. Dear, why did you ever drink it?"

He lamented, "I was uh… thirsty, Annie. And mad. At _everything."_

It was too easy for the city employees to overhear their conversation. One of the EMTs motioned to another and she took the open bottle for analysis.

"Those are really _bad_ reasons to drink bad booze, husband," she snapped.

"Why would he poison me?"

"To keep you from talking about what happened last night, I guess," she speculated.

The wolf couple didn't care that the EMTs were overhearing everything.

Arnold was incredulous about the situation, "Why would our friends want to do that to us? I would have _never_ squealed."

Wolves in fact were physically unable to squeal. And wouldn't even if they could. It was a 'prey' thing.

 _"Until now_ ," Arnold thought.

"Maybe the 'friends' you had only wanted to _use_ you and throw you away after they got what they wanted." his wife chastised him.

He shook his head, "That _can't_ be right. We don't believe in taking each other out. 'We had each other's backs' they promised. 'We all believe in ridding the world of mixed species' they said. Together. Then we'd take over."

Arnold looked away from Anne, who was shaking with shame and dejection. He felt totally betrayed and very angry. He considered Donner a friend, and Duke. Now he felt like their stooge. Getting rid of him and the others after 'the dirty deed' was done was totally planned. And Annie knew it too.

The she-wolf lectured him, "It appears that someone in your _precious_ Species Purity Society wants to be rid of you guys doing the operation. I _told_ you never to do anything like this. You're in _way_ over your head, sweetheart. These are truly evil mammals. I never liked _any_ of them. Especially that 'Duke' guy."

All of the EMTs were listening.

Arnold knew he was completely wrong, "I know. I'm _sorry_ , honey. At least I… _Wait!_ Holy _shit!_ Donner said he was going to see how the other escapees were doing."

"To kill them too," she finished his sentence for him.

He was frantic, "They're my friends. My _real_ friends."

"Do you want to _save_ your friends?"

"Absolutely."

She encouraged him and motioned toward the EMTs, "You have to do something right now."

He hesitated, "But I'd have to tell the police that we were all involved last night."

Annie challenged her husband, "Do you want your friends to be free or to be _dead?_ Besides, how do you know Donner - once he learns he _didn't_ kill you – won't come back to _get_ you, or send someone else to take care of the job?"

Arnold sighed, "You're right. I _want_ to live to see my first kits."

He rubbed her belly gently with his paw, and her tears streamed, placing her paw over his, "Oh my dear sweet Arnold…"

With resolve, Arnold drew himself up and stated, "I need to talk to the police. Right now. They have to get Donner before he kills someone else. I have to talk to Nick and Judy Wilde."

That surprised Annie so she asked, "Really? _Them?_ They are _not_ gonna be happy to talk to you. Last night you tried to…"

Arnold interrupted her in front of the EMTs, "I _only_ respect those two even if I _despise_ what they believe in. They were totally outnumbered. They stopped us _cold_. That demands respect."

Respect in battle for worthy foes was drilled into him because he was former member of the Zootopia Defense Force.

The lead EMT delicately said, "Umm. I'm sorry to listen in here, but I can get in touch with Officers Nick and Judy for you ma'am and sir."

His badge said Alan.

"You _know_ Nick and Judy Wilde?" Arnold asked with combined hope and worry.

Alan answered carefully, "We're… errr... colleagues here downtown."

He didn't elaborate that he was a lot more than just a colleague of Nick and Judy or that a lot of the criminals Nick and Judy arrested usually had to receive medical treatment from Alan and Ted first before going to jail.

Arnold, asked, "I want to tell them something. Only them. It's urgent."

Alan knew the subject but made no judgmental comment. He tapped his direct line to Judy and handed the nervous wolf the microphone.

…

In Bogo's office, Nick and Judy were chatting with their leader and the ZPD Chief Counsel about their requested statements to the City Council, but were getting nowhere.

She read the display on her comm piece and held up a paw, "Just a minute, gentlemen. It's Alan. He'd never call casually in mid day."

Bogo encouraged her, "Go ahead Officer."

She listened intently through her earphone only at Alan's request.

Nick waited anxiously as the unheard conversation with Alan went on for some time. At a certain point, she gave her partner 'that look' and he nodded. He had no idea what kind of call he was going on, but he trusted her judgment, especially if one of their best professional friends was on the other end asking for help.

After several minutes of just listening, she responded, "We'll be there in a few minutes, Alan. Seventh Avenue is right down the street."

She cut the transmission and explained, "Finally! A break in the case."

"What?" Bogo and Nick asked simultaneously.

"We're gong to go arrest one of the attempted killers from last night that escaped being arrested and is hiding out at home. The perp asked for us by name to turn himself in."

"Really?" Bogo raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Nick noted with equal skepticism, "How do we – and Alan - know it's not a trap?"

"Because _another_ killer almost killed _the suspect_ not 15 minutes ago. Poisoned. Sound familiar? This time it was in a bottle of liquor, according to Alan."

"Damn…" Bogo winced, and wondered how deep this web of deceit and destruction by the Species Purity Society and "them" could possibly go.

"The guy _survived_ that stuff?" asked Nick in disbelief.

Judy further explained urgently, "Just barely. Alan's team is treating the escapee in his apartment and he's talking. Apparently there's a Society hit squad killing all their survivors who aren't in ZPD custody. The hit squad nearly killed this guy but his wife called for help instantly. This guy has a constitution like a stainless steel boiler according to his wife. The suspect thinks the assassin mammal is going to take out all six that fled last night. Alan is getting the names and addresses. We have to go _now!"_

Bogo was very firm, "No. You're _not._ I'm not letting you guys forfeit your lives tracking down each and every one of them when they were _all_ hell-bent on _killing_ you last night. I am not letting you go _anywhere_ for as long as I _say_ so without armed escort, Officers. Nick's right. This _could_ be a trap. How do we know there isn't a sniper on the roof across from this guy's apartment just _waiting_ for you to show up?"

Bogo was in complete 'conspiracy mode'. It was actually reassuring to them.

Judy was short with her boss, which was really easy since he towered over her, "Alan says he won't talk to anyone else but _us_ , Chief. His pregnant wife convinced him to turn himself in. I'm sorry, sir, but we can't help being really visible to the public."

Bogo crossed his hooves over his massive chest and gave the lagomorphs an icy stare, "No. I _forbid_ it. He'll have to surrender to someone _else_. The only place you're going in a squad car is back to the hotel. You're supposed to be protected witnesses. I am not going to let someone try to kill you again."

Nick bristled and pushed back, "Oh? You'd rather these jerks take a pot shot at one of our _colleagues_ , Chief?"

Bogo got very defensive at the fox' accusation, but realized how bad that sounded, "I didn't say that."

Judy added, "We're wasting time arguing. _More_ of them could be dead _already_ with this guy on the loose and every second we delay. Besides, boss. We're a lot more likely to die of boredom or bad room service food a _lot_ sooner than we might get killed on the street, sir."

The Chief knew Nick and Judy were right and observed their pleading stares, and he acquiesced, but drew out his extreme displeasure at Nick and Judy putting themselves at risk, "I _don't_ like this. I don't like this… one… little… bit."

Judy was firm, "You _don't_ have to like it, sir. It's a _break_ , sir. We can round up this guy that got away, get the killers' killer, round up the other the escapees, and keep them alive. And maybe we'll get the Chairman off our _backs_ , right? Besides. We _all_ know who the assassins' assassins _really_ are, don't we sir?"

The determined little rabbit was absolutely right, but with his snout completely screwed up in anger and frustration, Bogo sighed in resignation, "I know, I _know_. But this is all so _wrong_. I've _never_ seen so much mammal-against-mammal violence in my whole life and you two young Officers don't deserve to be the focus of it."

"We can take one more step to end this violence," Nick added.

Bogo grimaced and an angry lowing sound formed in his throat.

Judy insisted, "But you're not going to say no, are you, sir?"

Bogo whined, "No. Get going. _Before_ I change my mind."

Nick noted, "Thank you, sir."

The Chief grunted as only perturbed cape buffalo could be, and he gave them his typical nasty scowl, and muttered, "Good luck, you two."

"Same old Chief," Nick snickered as the fox and rabbit pair suppressed smiles rushing out of his office.

Bogo knew he'd been 'played' as only his star detectives could do it, and actually smirked without them seeing him as they left. He wished he had a hundred 'Nick and Judy's'.

…

Five minutes later, Judy double parked the ZPD SUV at the curb of the wolf's apartment complex and left the lights and engine going. She locked it or it might not be there when they left. This was a particularly nasty neighborhood.

The fox and rabbit ran to the open door and asked, "Where's the patient, Alan?"

Ted and Alan motioned them to the bedroom. They stood at the door.

Nick stated seriously, "Detectives Nick and Judy Wilde are here. I believe, sir, that you _asked_ for us."

Arnold smiled nervously, "Thanks for coming here Officers. Yes I did. You have to stop… my 'friend'."

"Why?" asked Nick.

Arnold confessed, "Because we're _both_ members of the Species Purity Society and we were both involved in attacking you last night. He's killing the others – like me - who _escaped_ Assembly Hall last night without being arrested."

Upon this admission, the other three very hulking ZPD officers who were there – on Bogo's orders - more to protect Nick and Judy than to make arrests, drew their tasers on the wolf.

Judy advised, "You know sir, that you are under arrest yourself now."

Arnold admitted, "I know. My wife Annie and I decided it's for the best. As you guys put it 'to protect and serve'. I have friends to protect whether they want to be protected or not."

Annie nodded, "My husband Arnold won't hurt you. He nearly died because of his 'friend'. And he knows he was wrong now."

Judy nodded and understood, "That was just a precaution. Officers, put your weapons away, please."

Nick responded, "We'll get the guy, but we have to understand who we have to protect and where they live."

Arnold gave him a list and stated, "Here's who escaped last night and where they live. The guy who nearly got me could be at any one of their homes by now. We all live nearby. Please help my real friends. I… I'm sorry that we attacked you."

Judy tried to be as compassionate as possible with someone who truly was remorseful, "We forgive you Arnold, but what you did is a crime and the law will have to deal with your crime. Your admission and help will help. Believe me.

"And our testimony in support of you, too," Nick added with a reassuring smile, hoping to encourage Arnold's cooperation.

Judy said, "We'll be on our way, Mr. Arnold. We'll do our best to protect your friends, and get… umm…"

Arnold answered, "Donner. He's a reindeer."

Both fox and rabbit raised an eyebrow at that new fact, and turned to depart.

Nick instructed their friend, "He's all yours, Alan. Keep him alive."

"No problem, Nick. We have to stop meeting like this," he quipped.

The fox suggested, "Agreed. Friday night. You and Stephanie and we go out for a couple of brews. This protected witness thing is stupid."

Alan teased, "We'll see if Chief Bogo lets you out of that _five star_ hotel."

"If not, then the party's in our suite. There's an extra bedroom."

Their burly EMT friend grinned, "I like the sound of _that!"_

 _"And I know Stephanie will too_ ," he thought.

Nick and Judy left in a hurry to stop the hit squad killer.

On their way to one of Arnold's colleagues' homes with a couple fellow Officers, Judy commented, "Wow, fox. A full admission to a crime? And an apology for attacking us? That's _never_ happened to us before."

Nick snickered, "I keep telling you, Carrots, _No one_ can stay mad at a cute little bunny rabbit for long."

Judy rolled her eyes at her husband, pressed the accelerator on the ZPD SUV, and roared off to the nearest address with the SUV's lights and siren off to keep the surprise.

…

Back at the apartment, Alan said to Arnold, "And now sir, can we take you to a safe hospital just to make sure that stuff you drank doesn't have a lasting effect?"

Arnold agreed but asked, "Ok. I guess I don't have any choice do I?

Ted answered, "Well. No."

Arnold worried, "And then you're going to put me in jail, right?"

The officers who stayed behind said compassionately, having heard everything, "Yes sir, it's not up to us to let you go. The judge and jury have to do that."

Arnold sighed and took Annie's hand, "It'll be worth it."

"You've done the right thing, sir," Alan assured him.

…

Riding in the ambulance with his wife, Arnold admitted, "Nature forgive me. I tried to… to _end_ them. Sure I can't stand what they believe. They don't deserve to die for it, and I don't deserve their forgiveness. I was wrong to be in such an extreme group. It warped my mind to reality, and now Im going to pay for it for a long time."

Annie tried to assuage her spouse's concerns, "Honey, we'll see. You're _helping_ the police. They _need_ mammals like you to _end_ this nightmare."

It had indeed become a nightmare, more for the conspirators than for their intended targets.

Arnold noted, "Which is why mammals like Donner are _killing_ us, so we don't 'help'."

Annie took his hand and gripped it strongly.

Arnold confided to Annie, "I _really_ hope what I did there will save my friends, and get Donner. That _bastard_. I really hope that our friends will forgive me for 'narcing' on them."

His wife tried to comfort him, "If not now, they will later, especially when they find out why you did. You're doing them a favor - to save them from Donner and anyone else like Donner from eliminating them."

"I wonder. I hope we acted in time."

"Sure you did Arnold. At least you acted fast enough so that you're just going to jail instead of being dead. Now you won't miss your kits growing up. I couldn't raise a family without you, dear."

"Sure you would, Annie. This is going to really hurt the family. I can see them at their show and tell: 'My daddy was part of the biggest conspiracy in Zootopia history'."

Alan interjected, "For awhile maybe, Mr. Arnold. You're a good mammal who got mixed up in something very, very bad."

"You're Nick and Judy's friends aren't you?" Arnold realized.

"Yep. And we know they've forgiven _you_ already. There's never been a more generous fox and rabbit."

 **…A Little Further Downtown Residential Area…**

Donner knocked on Alfred's door, the coyote that was supposed to help block the banquet room doors, but got cold paws and quit. He was at the top of Duke's list to 'destroy at all costs' list for his cowardice. No one answered. The reindeer tried to stare into the window. No one was there at all. There was a mess of personal items strewn about inside the room. Donner clearly could tell Alfred hastily grabbed some things and went into deeper hiding. Duke explicitly told all the server/assassins able to go home if they were able to escape arrest. What Duke didn't tell them was that order was to make sure that they'd be easier to find by the exterminators when their time ran out.

As usual, this one didn't follow orders. Donner sighed, and vowed to gut him personally with his sharp rack rather than send him to eternity painlessly with the biogenetic poison. It would be worth watching. The other mammals assigned to block the doors died horribly by the throngs crushing them because Alfred's absence caused them more work. It would be worth it to see him writhe in pain like they did.

Donner turned away from the building, and looked down at the next name on his list. He shifted his hip pack of booze flasks.

When he looked up, he gasped. He was face-to-face with none other than Nick and Judy and two other very burly officers all with their tasers drawn at him.

Judy informed him grimly, "You're under arrest."

Donner looked for a chance to bolt by leaping over the fox and rabbit and somehow take them out in doing so.

The reindeer played it cool for a moment looking for that opening, "For what officers? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just minding my own business. I live here. You got something against reindeer, Officers?"

Nick accused him, "Umm. I think not. But we _know_ you don't live here. This is Alfred's place, _Donner."_

He flinched inwardly, but replied somewhat calmly, "What's your complaint against me?"

Judy was clear, with her taser still aimed right at him, _"Attempted_ murder of Arnold. We have it from an eyewitness. You left something behind. I'll bet it has your paw prints, and it looks a lot like those."

He pointed to the three other pints whose bottle necks peeked out from under his carrying bag.

"Damn," he stammered.

In his haste, Donner hadn't taken the bottle with him, and somehow the shot of poisoned whiskey hadn't killed him. It was formulated for compatibility nearly every mammal metabolism. The seals had assured him of that.

In utter desperation, the reindeer tried to leap over them and was shot by four tasers. He dropped instantly in a cloud of blue lightning, an unearthly sizzling sound, and the smell of singed fur.

Nick and Judy gave each other a couple of very suppressed smiles, and would never admit they enjoyed dropping the felon, but they did. It felt like a little payback for 'the good guys'.

Nick communicated with Bogo on the secure line, "We just got the reindeer, sir, just outside the apartment of one of the other escapees. One brave mammal came through to protect his buddies from this killing squad mammal and not just his own butt."

"My respect for the Species Purity Society just went up," Bogo reflected.

Bradley gave his boss a nasty look, but then Bogo realized what the fox and rabbit had just reported, "Wait. What _species_ did you say the killer was?"

"A reindeer sir," Nick responded.

Bogo pondered, _"The Precinct 6 Deputy Chief. Corporal Vixen. The dead assassin in Zootopia General. Now this guy. Finally it makes sense. But only sort of. What's the connection for an unholy alliance between seals and reindeer?"_

He quickly told Nick and Judy, "Now that you got him, I'm _ordering_ you back here to make your arrest report and then go back to the hotel. Your little patrol is _over."_

"But what about rounding up the others?" Judy asked anxiously.

Bogo was precise, "You have two _other_ good officers with you to do _that."_

Nick and Judy knew that this was not worth arguing about, "OK, Chief."

Their colleagues smiled and stated, "We can take it from here, Detectives."

Bogo concluded the short conversation, "Good job, Officers Wilde. Now I _have_ a pressing call to make. See you back here soon."

"Yes sir," Nick confirmed.

On another secure channel, Bogo called the hospital detail, "Officer Lincoln?"

"Sir?"

"Still on duty?"

"Yes sir. Pulling a double shift sir, per Lockdown Zulu protocols."

Bogo offered a rare apology and requested, "Sorry about that Officer. Thank you for your service. Get hold of your details in the other hospitals. Have them go to the hospital security departments and look at the video footage at the same time you took down the reindeer. I need you to look for something."

"What are we looking for sir?"

"Other reindeer. Looking suspicious."

"A herd of reindeer as ' _hit mammals'_ , sir? Isn't that a little far-fetched?" Lincoln asked, and onlhy thought, _"but they're prey."_

Bogo was firm, "I _can't_ make this up, Officer. It wasn't _that_ long ago that _sheep_ were the bad guys."

"Point taken, sir."

"Bogo out."

Sure enough, as each of the hospitals, Officers watched the surveillance cameras, an hour before the first poisoning, reindeer with matching shoulder bags were seen entering the hospitals with the arrested, injured server/assassins. ZPD had great images of their snouts and racks, which were as unique as hoof prints. That would be sufficient to search criminal record bases for criminal records. It was another break.

With the latest panic over, Bogo went on to the next crisis. He made another difficult decision, and punched the intercom, "Officer Clawhauser?"

The Dispatch Officer promptly responded to the call, "Yes sir?"

"I want to put an 'all points bulletin' out For Precinct 6 Deputy Chief _Corporal_ Rudolph. I suspended him and demoted him, but I want him brought in now. No. Wait. _I'm_ his boss. Dispatch a team _quietly_ to find him, then tell me, and stake him out unseen. It's time for a quiet little an unmarked vehicle ready for me."

"Yes sir."

Bogo didn't want to make any presumption of guilt or his motives if Rudolph was confronted, but the cape buffalo made sure he holstered his high power personal taser, and took a second pair of large mammal cuffs.

Bogo muttered only to himself, "I'm sorry Rudolph. I really hope I'm wrong about you."

The Chief's hunches were usually never wrong. Especially the hunches about bad stuff.

 **…A old, run down business area…**

Deep in inner city in his father's dilapidated, abandoned gym, Officer Rudolph sat and brooded in a broken chair that was his as a child watching. He listened to police scanners for any hint of progress. These public channel devices were the only form of communication now that he was suspended from ZPD, and things were pretty quiet. He suspected Bogo had directed everyone to use the guard channels since it was an emergency. Rudolph already been bitterly disappointed to get the texts on his personal phone that his colleagues had aborted termination procedures at two hospitals because of the not-yet-public news about the failure of Blitzen's attacks and his required suicide in ZPD General. He drained another drink of gin and tonic and his nose got a little redder. He would never admit to his drinking problem. At least Donner was on track with his rounds with the other lucky enough to escape the police but not the wrath of the reindeer death squad.

He looked at the empty gym, and saw in his mind the ghostly images of him and his friends in younger, simpler days when Donner and Blitzen and the other members of his gang of eight tiny reindeer played games together here in this very gym. Life was so simple until his dad died, and then his life became meaningless and despondent but for the daily routine of his police work while tried unsuccessfully to keep the gym going in an empty death bed promise to his dad. His heart wasn't in it.

But things never changed more than the day he met two visitors from out of town - Naaman and Nemo – who were turning laps in the once-thriving gym's swimming pool, now a stinking cesspool. Weeks later, after many clandestine meetings, when Nemo asked Rudolph, "Rudolph, won't you pull my sleight tonight?', life changed forever from his lifelong dream of 'just being a good cop'.

His mental image got much darker in a hurry. The memory returned of his first secret operation running over one of Nemo's enemies in Tundratown pulling a big red sleigh with his other reindeer friends. The sight of blood in the snow was still exciting and it made his heart race. The ZPD badge he wore got continuously heavier ever since that first secret illegal assassination for 'the Movement' in whose cause he so deeply believed. He wished his affinity for the booze hadn't come with that day.

Day after day since, he was training with all of his childhood friends in this closed down gym. They got more and more proficient at the highly clandestine ancient martial arts and high tech combat that the Movement favored against the establishment, fighting secretly against the rapidly spreading, vile, mixed species-equality societal beliefs of Zootopia, taking it all down from the inside.

 **… ZPD Headquarters…**

No sooner had Bogo talked to the City Jail Superintendent to put extra guards on the server/assassins incarcerated there, to be on the watch for 'unusual visits' from lone ZPD Officers, along with increased security in the hospitals, he could see on the TV in front of him breaking false reports of death by allergic reactions to bat bites. He looked at his cell phone. Snoutbook was also wall to wall with hysterical posts about the bats poisoning the Assembly Hall attackers, accusing ZPD of atrocities to citizens which were as heinous as the attack itself. These conspiratorial mammals were good. They were high tech, expert killers and propaganda experts too. They manipulated mammals' deep rooted feelings. ZPD was actually more on the defensive now than they were last night. And not doing their investigative jobs to unravel this grime.

But ZPD was better. Fortunately, thanks to Officer Lincoln, the Zootopia General resident doctor, the Med Center ZPD guard, and a reluctant killer's near death and confession, they were several steps ahead of the game.

The PR head Sergeant Bradley barged into his boss' officer, and blurted, "Sir, did you see Snoutb…?"

He interrupted, "I sure did. _Counter_ it, Sarge. Release the _official_ report that a fake doctor killed an intern, then 'murdered the helpless hospitalized suspects, and then cowardly killed himself when he was cornered'. Take the moral high ground here, Bradley. And when we have the reindeer hit squad guy in behind bars, release _that_ story too. Mammals have to know that it's not the bats. We are not going play into the Council Chairman's claims. The Species Purity Society hold-outs need to know it's their own mammals killing them. Not ZPD."

Bradley realized his boss just dictated the text of the post. The chief was much better at this sort of thing than he would ever admit.

"What else, sir?"

"I'm going to have Sheldon find their damn server and shut it down. We can play the social media game as well as they can and we can wage a little cyber warfare."

The PR weasel cautioned, "That's a pretty sensitive report, sir. And alarming. Do we know the guy killing suspects was from the Society?"

Bogo fumed and ignored his PR manager, "That wolf said that reindeer was one of their own, but frankly I don't care if he was from the freaking Fraternal Order of Police. Do you want the bad reports on Airborne One to get _totally_ out of control? Half of them are dead because of their lifesaving sacrifices and they don't deserve any of this negativity. I don't want the Council pointing their paws in the wrong direction and demanding another instant answer that I can't deliver."

"Yes sir. But what about the Zootopia Surgeon General? Telling every mammal in the City that there was a killer running loose in General Hospital killing perps by poison injection and another roaming the streets tracking down others and poisoning _them_ is _not_ going to go over well."

Bogo snapped, "Let _me_ deal with Dr. Suzanne. Besides, letting any _remaining_ Species Purity Society members know that there is a 'death squad' _inside_ their own organization that is hell bent to eradicate anyone still alive involved with the attack last night is going to make someone _else_ besides Arnold who got away last night surrender and 'sing'."

Bradley liked his leader's confidence, "I hope so, sir. And dealing with Surgeon General Suzanne..." the weasel stuttered, thinking about how prickly she was, "Well, Chief… better _you_ than me, sir."

Bogo rolled his eyes, _"Thanks,_ Sergeant. It's my job to deal with difficult city officials. Don't _be_ one of them. Now get _on_ it."

"Yes sir," he whirled around and left the Chief's office.

Bogo sighed. For a precious moment it was quiet in his office. He hoped that he'd finally covered all possibilities and offered the incentives to keep the remaining suspects alive and safe for questioning and get their testimony. He was dealing with a very sophisticated foe that planned for every eventuality, but he was pretty smart too, and he was really riled up, he admitted only to himself.

Never had these kind of procedures been implemented so thoroughly across every aspect of ZPD. Bogo wondered if anyone in the entire city government organization could be trusted. The hospital had been infiltrated, and now a turncoat Med Center nurse had been discovered trying to kill incarcerated Species Purity Society members. Escapees were being hunted and killed one by one until now, but Bogo worried there were other hit cells. Bogo hated that he had to think with such paranoia about his Department and other City departments. He was increasingly haunted by the elderly fox and hare couple's advice that 'they' could be anywhere at any time. In point of fact, 'they' were everywhere, and he was just very lucky to be slightly ahead of them.

That secret knowledge from an elderly fox and hare who everyone thought were incinerated and survived three decades was the only thing keeping him ahead of 'them' to keep the surviving of server assassins alive so they could be interrogated and brought to justice.

Chief Bogo took a sip on his stone cold coffee, and couldn't even remember what day it was when it was poured. He grimaced and drained it. Caffeine was caffeine.

His comm unit buzzed. Bogo keyed it and asked, "What is it Officer?"

The leader of the detail sent to find the suspended Precinct 6 leader said grimly, "Corporal Marion here sir. Sergeant Rudolph is not at his home."

"Keep searching."

"Yes sir."

Behind him, his desk phone rang. It was the Council Chairman, which he let it roll over to voicemail. At the same time a text popped up on his personal cell phone from the Mayor: "Hope you're hanging in there, friend. I see all the new stuff. They're killing each other. Maybe we should just _let_ them."

The Chief chuckled with the truth of that, and read the last line of the message, "Tell me what I need to do to keep the assholes out of your mane."

That conjured an image that was simply disgusting but he laughed anyway. Leodore had made him laugh since high school.

"Help getting the truth out, and keep the Council off my back."

"Easier said than done, but you got it."

He thought, with some comfort, _"Thank goodness for top cover from the boss."_

But the feeling didn't last long. Sheldon ran up to his office door, and knocked urgently. He was panting.

Sheldon nearly shouted, "Sir! I have some vital data whose importance outweighs all other considerations!"

Only Sheldon would take 12 big words to explain something that anyone else could do with three. With a pained look, the Chief dismissed the IT wizard, "I'm sorry. Not _now_ , Sheldon. Can't you see I'm _busy_? All hell is breaking loose _again_. Now these killers are killing each other. Later, _please,_ Sheldon."

He didn't think Sheldon had a breakthrough despite his claims. He'd been working on the machine language translation for days now fruitlessly. Bogo turned away from his IT genius, and shut his office door in his face. Sheldon was a shy mammal and would not press his imposing boss, especially with him this upset and overburdened. Sheldon was really disappointed, and turned around, dejected.

He turned the corner from Bogo's office and heading back to his cubby hole, Sheldon nearly ran right into Nick and Judy who were returning from their arrest of Donner.

Sheldon sighed, "Hey guys."

"Whassup, Sheldon?" Nick asked cheerfully.

Sheldon complained, "I was trying to see the Chief but something big has his attention."

Nick and Judy were amazed Sheldon was totally unaware of all the incidents this morning.

Judy tried to be helpful and sympathetic, "What is it? You can tell _us_. We'll help you tell the Chief later."

Sheldon stood proudly and stated, "I _solved_ the binary 'base e' code."

"What?" Nick exclaimed.

Sheldon answered, "There's a message buried in the code. A call for help."

"A message?" Judy asked, perplexed but curious.

"Read the translation," Sheldon urged.

Judy enunciated the words from Xobar carefully:

"The answer to everything is in Atlantea."

Both fox and rabbit shuddered.

Nick responded, "This is _exactly_ what Joe Camel told us with his dying breath."

Judy saw the symbol on the reconstructed purchase orders, and suddenly the stylized 'A' necklace/key around her neck felt like it was going to burn through the fur on her chest. The logo on the purchase order and the necklace pendant Joe gave them matched perfectly.

Nick gave Judy a very concerned look of disapproval.

Judy sensed the unsaid disagreement and informed their colleague, "Uh… Sheldon. I think Nick and I need to talk to each other on this before we all go see the Chief."

Oblivious to subtlety, Sheldon asked, "Why? This is _really_ important. We have to let the Chief know right away."

Judy was a little more direct, "Because _Nick and I_ have to know what _we_ want to say before we tell the Chief."

Nick responded sternly and crossed his paws over his chest, "What's to say, partner? We're _not_ going to Atlantea anymore, so there's _nothing_ to talk to the Chief about."

Judy met his gaze with her own insistent expression, "Yes. We _are_ , Nick."

Both the fox and rabbit narrowed their gaze at each other in a rare moment of anger between them.

Sheldon could see the argument brewing, was smart enough in his budding relationship with his girlfriend to know when to stop pressing, and suggested, "Uhhh… I think I'll come back later."

 _"Good_ idea, Sheldon," Judy seethed while she glared at Nick, "See you _tomorrow."_

Nick and Judy took the armed escort to their 'safe house' hotel. They rode silently and sat apart in the vehicle. It was truly awkward and tense.

Halfway back to the hotel, Nick attempted to broach the subject, "Judy. Uhh…"

Judy snapped, "Not _now_ , Nick. _Not_ here."

"OK," he answered.

Nick fiddled with his cell phone while Judy just stared seriously out the SUV window. The fox was frustrated to see all the reports about the bats possibly causing hospital deaths of the suspected assassins. Buried deeply in one post was a breaking story about a fake doctor suspected of causing the deaths stopped by ZPD and another about a killer trying to kill suspects in their homes and an appeal to seek help and protection. ZPD was starting to fight back, and he smiled weakly.

 **…Deep Sea Laboratory, Atlantea…**

Naaman was watching with satisfaction the results of his recently-posted fabricated message about suspects dying in area hospitals after being bitten by the police bats, after having reassured himself that the server he was using was untraceable. The post, filled with half-truths, was going viral nicely and citizens on social media were panicking and demanding investigation of Airborne One and Bogo's secret tactics.

This paranoia was being amplified with real reports of a eyewitnesses to a couple of bat-bitten suspect deaths in one of the hospitals. Mammals in general hated bats. Especially vampire bats. Aided by his post and more to come, the idiotic media would blame ZPD for the deaths of the bad guys, especially by a secret police unit. It had all the attributes of a government conspiracy.

The pinniped smiled evilly. He knew that the most important thing was that in a short time, the surviving members of Species Purity Society – those that hadn't been drowned in the detonation of the underground sub berth - in the three hospitals and the city jail would be eliminated, so that no trace of the conspiracy would remain. The third wave of purges at survivors' homes was about to start that would all but eliminate the Species Purity Society and drive anyone left into silence and fear. No survivor would admit to being part of the conspiracy and the poisoned booze would look like heart attacks.

 _"It's all so brilliant,"_ he smiled as he thought about his own cleverness, and knew it was working where Joe Camel's plan didn't, even with Duke's expert help. He was sorry to have lost a friend.

The actions of Naaman and his undercover mammals had Zootopia authorities confused, back on their fetlocks, and at each other's throats with all the finger pointing. No one would discover that Nemo's organization was at the heart of this.

Naaman knew that Nemo would be very pleased, and hoped he'd get a night with one of Nemo's dozen wives as a 'thank you'. He liked Helen especially, who secretly had a 'thing' for him too, despite the hypocrisy of being different species. Elephant seal females were more desirable in bed than his own species. He knew that personally.

He got up to give the latest encouraging report to the boss, but failed to see the first reports of ZPD stopping an impostor doctor committing murders of Assembly Hall suspects in Zootopia General Hospital, his capture, and suicide and an even newer report of a Society death squad mammal going after suspects in their own homes. The earlier report that the bats were responsible for the deaths was being repudiated quickly. In his haste to report the supposed success, Naaman also failed to see the texts from the two server assassins reporting to Donner they had to abort their hospital extermination missions, and other early indication that a roaming killer was stopped before he could kill other Society members in their homes.

It was too bad for overconfident Naaman, because Nemo was reading those latest articles at that very instant and watching ZTV break the story and had received the texts also. Naaman lost a tooth in Nemo's haymaker to his snout as he entered his huge lab office.

 **…Dusk. Zootopia's river…**

The Zootopia River Police were making their normal rounds on the river on a 25 foot ZPD runabout. Despite the huge metropolis adjacent to the river, it was very clean because of the city's extremely advanced pollution control. The City Sanitation Department was so proud of their clean water efforts, they could drink it. But today, there was debris in the water. They put the runabout's powerful spotlight on something suspicious in the water.

The River Police boat Captain asked, "What's all this? It's like someone dumped a garbage scow."

A wooden blackboard bobbed in the water.

He ordered his Duty Officer, "Pick that up, but don't touch what's on it."

There was a collection of wood, and insulation, and sealed metal vessels bobbing with other debris.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed the boatswain, "Sir! _Look!"_

There was a mammal body, and part of another. In fact, there were a lot of mammal body pieces bobbing around them, and a trail of damage leading back toward the river wharf.

"Holy crap," the Captain shouted.

"Bo'sun, call the Chief. This isn't right at _all."_

"Aye, aye, sir."


	30. Chapter 30 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 4

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 4**

 **Authors Notes:** Dang… I wouldn't want _this_ version of Rudolph and eight not-so-tiny-reindeer up on _my_ rooftop delivering gifts any time soon. I'll bet they 'took out' Santa first before joining 'them'. But more importantly, it looks like Nick and Judy are going to have their first real fight. Wonder where _that_ will lead? But here's a hint: sometimes you only need to pull on one plot thread, and this time, it's about something that often gets lost in all the action: relationships. Rated T for intense domestic argument. mild cursing, and intimacy.

 **… Later that evening. ZPD Headquarters…**

The Zootopia Chief of Police was absolutely exhausted and doing everything he could to stay awake. Caffeine was not having any effect now. It was just giving him the jitters. He'd been up 36 hours.

"Boss, go _home,"_ his Chief of Staff ordered. Like any able Chief of Staff, she had been with him through most of the post-crisis action together with him fielding calls, arranging appointments, getting court orders, and keeping unnecessary stuff off his back. The rest of the headquarters office staff, including Bogo's Administrator, were long departed for home.

Bogo admitted wearily, "You're right Evelyn."

But would he do anything about it was the real question.

His new Chief of Staff, Evelyn, a black panther, was a newly promoted Lieutenant, and was a promising leader in ZPD from the Rain Forest District, and after her stint as COS, she'd be assigned a Precinct Deputate role, that is, if she survived trying the handle the Chief. Bogo needed more female officers and she was very capable. She'd already proven herself adept at managing the head of the Zootopia Police Department.

Bogo's comm buzzed. It was on the guard channel. Again.

Bogo and Evelyn looked at each other. He made the excuse, "Well… just _one_ more call."

Lieutenant Evelyn scolded him, "Sir, you are going to 'just one more call' yourself away from being up _48_ hours."

She relented and knew he had to take any call on the guard channel.

The River Patrol Captain talked to the Chief urgently, explaining what he had found in the very broad, beautiful river that lazily flowed by the city on its way to the ocean. The Captain's discoveries were gruesome even to Bogo, who thought he'd seen just about everything happen in Zootopia during his career.

Finally, the marine law enforcement officer asked, "What do we do boss? It is really bad out here. I've never seen anything like this since… since the ferry went down with all those mammals seven years ago."

That explosion and capsizing was truly tragic, with the loss of over 120 lives when an overcrowded ferry flooded and sank after a catastrophic boiler explosion.

Bogo recommended, "Do what you're doing to clean up everything on the surface and try to locate the source if you can. Get a drone down to the source of the debris and get a diving crew down there in the morning. It's not safe this late. Collect what you can for forensics and the coroner."

Trying to do his job, the captain protested quickly in light of all the other troubles, "But sir…"

Bogo became increasingly insistent, "It's pitch black on the river. Are there any survivors of whatever happened out there?"

The captain noted sadly, "No sir. There's only… uh… remains. we've made a thorough search, and we have a shore patrol detail walking the river's edge now with no luck. This is _only_ a recovery effort, not a rescue. But we have _no_ idea what the cause is."

The Chief ordered, "Then it won't make a difference overnight. _No one_ gets hurt or drowns tonight, Officer. There's obviously _enough_ death on the water. Secure the evidence you can collected safely. Put a watch on the area and keep other boats out. Especially the damn media. That's all you will do. Set out nets to trap anything floating. _Nothing_ more. You are doing your job well, Officer. This is _my_ responsibility. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

The River Patrol leader was grateful. Night diving, even by the best professionals like him and his team, was terribly dangerous work. Even with thermal suits the late spring water ran cold from the snow melt from the mountains miles away.

They signed off.

"I have absolutely had enough for one day," the Chief complained.

Bogo leaned far back in his chair, stretched his hooves over his head, rubbed his snout wearily and got up to go home. He fumbled for his car keys. A familiar snout stood in the doorway and interrupted the search. He was holding the Chief's keys in his paw.

"I'll take you home, sir," Henry, the Green Mountains District Precinct Deputy Chief, offered.

He'd arrived about 15 minutes before, and had volunteered to come help at Lt. Evelyn's request when it was obvious by late afternoon to the Chief of Staff that Bogo was not going to go home voluntarily. Henry was one of his most trusted senior deputies.

Bogo was thankful, "Sure, Henry. You're a good cop."

On the way in a heavily armored SUV, Bogo leaned back, closed his eyes, rested, and dropped in and out of slumber. Henry just let him rest. But it wasn't long before they were in Bogo's neighborhood. Henry noticed the unmarked vehicles with plainclothes Officers sitting inside, watching for any retaliatory move on the Chief's residence and family after ZPD had so thoroughly thwarted the crimes at Assembly Hall. Henry thought that Lt. Evelyn was thorough and wise beyond her years to have arranged this. Bogo would have objected to any special protection just for him.

The big bear jostled his leader's shoulder enough to wake him, "OK, boss. We're here."

Bogo yawned and stretched, "I really appreciate the lift, Henry. Not sure if I could have done that on my own. I guess I really do need the rest."

Henry observed, "It's about time someone can help you instead of the other way around. I just want to say that we really admire your leadership through this crisis, sir. Really. I'm not just sayin'. We all appreciate how you handled everything and kept us all calm and focused. You need to know how much everyone respects you, sir. Especially after all this."

"Thank you, Henry."

Henry smiled and added, "One 'attaboy', sir, offsets a 1000 'aw shit's."

They both laughed to hear one of Bogo's one liner 'words of wisdom' thrown right back at him.

"After 36 hours, I'd say we're pretty close to 1000 right now, Lieutenant!"

The jolly bear grinned, "You're _relieved_ of the watch for tonight, Chief. Now _forget_ about us and just talk to your family. I am not picking you up until 8 AM."

Bogo protested at the late pick up time, "I don't suppose it would do me any good to argue with you about coming in earlier?"

Henry gave his boss a serious look, "In a _word_ , sir, no. There won't be any SUV out there earlier."

"I could walk," he smirked.

Henry responded, "And I'd have someone pick you up for _loitering."_

"You _wouldn't?"_ Bogo challenged his Precinct Deputy with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Try_ me," Henry's eyes narrowed and his tone hardened with his best Bogo imitation.

With a nod of resignation, Bogo conceded, "Then I guess I _am_ relieved. In more ways than one."

For a mammal who didn't indulge much in puns, Henry thought that was actually a pretty good one. The weary Chief of Police got out of the SUV and waved goodnight as Henry headed back to the headquarters.

 **…Bogo's residence…**

Bogo trudged up his home's stairs slowly, fiddled with his key, and opened the door.

He stated cheerily, as if it had been a normal day, "Hi honey, I'm _home."_

His wife was waiting there for him. Lt. Evelyn had alerted her, all according to the plan. The cape buffalo cow rushed to his arms, and smiled, "Adrian! You poor dear. You look _terrible."_

Amused by her uncomplimentary greeting, he joked, "I love you too."

She laughed, "You _know_ what I meant."

Bogo rolled his eyes and complained lightly, "You don't need to fuss over me. I'm OK."

She was adamant, "I don't _care._ You're my husband. I was _so_ worried about you all night long and all day today – in fact, ever since everything started yesterday. The Chairman was so _nasty_ to you. You only deserve his praise. Your mammals saved his huge butt sorry last night. There's so many new problems you had to deal with. But, Adrian, sweetheart, you were _so_ wonderful, so calm, and so brave, especially to all your Officers. The citizens of Zootopia are lucky to have you as their Police Chief. Look what the Mayor had sent over to us today."

It was a big basket of his favorite tropical fruits, with a huge note of thanks from his boss. That was Leodore's way though, and he just smiled.

Adrian explained the politics of the situation, "Thanks honey, but that's just the way things are. I just deal with it. It's mammal nature to blame or to lash back when they're cornered. _Especially_ the ones that think they are more important than anyone else."

She said softly, _"Someone_ has to comfort the comforters…"

Bogo stammered, "Well… I… uh…"

His wife interrupted his answer with a long tender kiss, caressed his ears and base of his horns that was his favorite endearing touch from her. She had a full length djellaba that she liked to wear around the house in her herd's ancient tribal colors.

They gazed at each other lovingly, but then Bogo noticed something different.

It was really quiet in the house, the lights were low, and soft music played on the stereo. He looked around. It was too early to be this quiet. It was usually pandemonium at this point. The routine was normally a noisy dinner, followed by homework, bed time stories, fights among the children over who got the bathrooms, and diaper changes for the littlest. On top of all that was the normal routine of family crises, bills to pay, late night sports practices, activity pickups, or school events.

Bogo asked suspiciously, "Uh, honey? Where's all of our thundering herd?"

She giggled, "At my mother's. _Overnight."_

He knew that line, and raised an eyebrow.

He was absolutely exhausted, but when she opened her djellaba and revealed a completely sheer negligee underneath with no panties, it was like he got an instant electric recharge.

"Sweet…" he exhaled.

She teased, "I'm glad you _noticed_ , Adrian, dear. Hmm. I thought you were too tired."

His eyes got bigger for his bride, as did other things, he noted, "How could I not notice, gorgeous? And tired of you? Never!"

She took him gently by the hoof, led him to their bedroom, and while they stood closely together at the foot of their bed, she let him slide the spaghetti straps of the negligee's flimsy material off her shoulders, and it floated to the floor around her ankles.

She was beautiful as always, and his dark eyes were filled with the vision of her, as his heart filled with desire.

He watched with his snout slightly open as she stepped out of the outfit, glided to their bedroom door, closed and locked it. On her way back, she pulled him down in their bed, and turned the light out.

"You're not dressed _properly_ for the occasion, yet, Adrian," she mooed softly in his ear, pulling his tie off first.

 **…JW Mammaliott…**

Nick and Judy politely turned down a request to eat with the other protected witnesses in a conference room on their floor that had been converted to a dining room for all of them. While the others were surprised, they also understood, because of the very stressful situation that the Council Chairman put them in today and their extraordinary patrol duties in the aftermath of Assembly Hall. The Mayor, who had already arrived at the safe place to check on Adeline's condition and recovery from her stab wounds, praised Nick and Judy for their poise and restraint, but the fox and rabbit mostly sloughed off the compliments, and retired to their suite.

Room service delivered their evening meal to Nick and Judy's suite, but they didn't sit close together like they normally did or even eat.

Nick nibbled awkwardly on his salad and tried to encourage his silent partner to eat also, "Judy dear, you've hardly said a word. You haven't _touched_ your food. You _love_ carrot cake."

Judy didn't meet his eyes and snapped, _"'I'm not_ hungry, Nick."

Nick asked, "Why?"

Judy said tersely with an angry expression and her ears pinned back, "You should _know_ , Nick. It's right in the message. The bad guys are in Atlantea. We're _going_ to Atlantea. It's our honeymoon destination, and _now_ it can be the answer to all the problems that are happening. We can solve the mystery of them once and for all. You can't tell me Michael _isn't_ in Atlantea somewhere, and now's our chance to bring him _home_. Melvin and Sandra can stop living a lie pretending to be dead and can be whole with their family again - _including_ Michael. And _we_ can stop living in the same fear for _our_ future. Do you want to fight these mammals in the shadows for 30 years _ourselves_ , Nick?"

Nick admonished his wife for being unreasonable against an overwhelming foe, "We'll do whatever we _have_ to do to stay _alive_. So, no. We're _not_ going to Atlantea. Not for pleasure, and _certainly_ not for business. That's just _final_. We _can't_ , Carrots. It's too dangerous to go there alone. We _have_ to cancel the honeymoon. There are _plenty_ of other places to honeymoon where 'they' aren't. We are not going to walk right into the lion's den. We really need the Zootopia Defense Force to roll into Atlantea and clean up those creeps."

Judy was not buying his argument, _"Not_ funny, fox. We _have_ to go alone. A Defense Force unit in Atlantea? Do you want to start a war? Do you _want_ them to kill Michael before we even get there?"

Nick pressed her, "No! Of _course_ not, Judy, but I _mean_ it. We aren't going in _alone_. It would be just us against _all_ of them in their stronghold that we don't know a darn thing about. That's _certain_ death, Carrots. _Surely_ you _must_ realize that. _Look_ what they did to try to kill us last night. We were outnumbered ten to one. It was only by providence that we survived. If I had mistimed my swing past the window…"

Nick shuddered.

Judy appreciated his concern over her, placed her paw on his shoulder to comfort him, but interrupted, "But you _didn't_ miss, dear. We're _cops,_ Nick. We walk into certain death _every_ day to save citizens and we cover each other every time we knock on a door or approach a car or go into a back alley on a report. We _never_ know what's on the other side of those places. Besides, I don't think last night's attack was 'them', even though I _am_ sure that super rhino was put there by 'them' as an organizer. Joe and the Species Purity Society were conveniently doing 'their' dirty work. Those guys have flown under the radar for decades since they took Michael away. I think they were just watching and hoping that Joe and his minions would be successful and just get rid of us before we got too curious."

"Or breeded."

"That's probably true too," she blushed, and looked away.

"Wanna _practice?"_ Nick suggested with a sly grin to lighten the very tense feelings between them.

Too mad to give him an answer, Judy gave her husband a dirty look and dismissed his advance, by chastising him, "In a word, 'no', Nick. Be reasonable. _Concentrate_. We _have_ to do this. We made a _promise_ to each other and Sandra and Melvin to go find Michael. Not just as cops. We have to be true to our _real_ promise. Our promise to _family."_

Nick resisted her appeal, "That 'promise' was _before_ we faced a huge herd of mammals dedicated to our destruction, Judy. That promise was _before_ we learned about suicidal mammals working for 'them' that hide in plain sight and come out of the woodwork to kill on command at 'their' orders - with bio chemicals and genetically engineered mammal _death_ machines."

Put in that fashion, it was pretty intimidating. The whole situation was like a science fiction novel come to life. It appeared more and more to Nick and Judy that 'they' were creating a super race of mammals to dominate the lives of naturally-evolving mammals.

Nick's arguments were frightening in perspective, but it didn't turn Judy's resolve, as she responded, "I tell you its just this simple: we _promised_ , Nick. Those are your relatives. Your _only_ relatives. Out in the country, Nick, family _keeps_ promises to family. Imagine _us_ not seeing our only natural kit for 25 _years_ and then having someone offer to help find him. _Neither_ of us is 25 years old, Nick. I can't _imagine_ how heart-broken Melvin and Sandra are each and every day, knowing he's out there somewhere. They could die before they ever see their first kit again. _We_ are our cousins' last best chance at standing up to 'them' and getting him back."

Nick was wrought with inner turmoil, and sighed, "I know, Carrots. I _know_ … So how _are_ we going to do this alone and not get caught or _killed?_ I _still_ think we're being set up, and it started when Joe gave you that key."

He reached around her neck and held the odd-shaped key gently in his paw as if he might set it off, "This damn key could be a siren to alert the bad guys every day you wear it. We don't know anything about their technology and the electronics inside that thing. They could be tracking you right this very minute. Or it'll trigger something the _instant_ we walk off the plane in Atlantea. I wish you'd just put that thing away in the evidence vault or destroy it. This was made by the same guys that made that surveillance camera spoofing device. This is beyond anything Zootopia's electronics companies know how to do."

Judy countered his claims, "I don't think so. It's a key, remember? Whenever it gets near the right keyhole, _then_ it's going to start working. When the SWAT tech scanned it last night, he assured us it's just like the remote lock and ignition on our police cruiser. It's passive. And besides. It was Joe's. Someone gave it to him who _trusted_ him - someone who _wanted_ him to have access to 'them'. The Chief _said_ I could keep it. You know it's safer on me than in Joe's penthouse or in an evidence locker. It _could_ disappear, and then we have nothing. We don't know how many more 'insiders' there are at ZPD who want to get this key. They'll have to go through _me_ first to get it."

He scolded her, _"That's_ what I'm also afraid of, Carrots. That someone will forcibly take it from you - someone who wants it back. How do we know Joe gave it to us so that in the _wrong_ paws like ours, it will contact 'them' and going to Atlantea will turn into a suicide mission? We could walk into 'their front door' without any of the right passwords that Joe might have had, and it'll set off all their alarms and defenses? Since _when_ should we trust anything Joe did?"

"That's a very good point Nick," Judy conceded, "But we know not to trust him. So we'll be prepared."

He wasn't sure what 'being prepared' meant against a high tech foe, but he let her comment go, and responded, "So let's just assume we get in to Atlantea safely. What happens when we sneak into their 'lair' in the middle of the night when they're all asleep and we confront Michael? What if he points some kind of disintegration ray gun at us when we say: 'Hey there Xobar, you name is really Michael and we're sorry about being 25 years late, but we're here to take you home to your real parents. Pack your bags and let's go. Trust us, even though we're cops and you'll stand out like a sore paw because you're the world's only hybrid fox and rabbit'."

Judy stood absolutely flustered with her husband's mix of truth and humor, and put her paws on her hips in disgust, "Don't be _absurd,_ Nick. They aren't aliens. I hardly think he'll do that. Michael _must_ know that he's been abducted and he knows he's different than the others. He's going to be ecstatic we're there."

Nick cautioned, "If he _is_ one of them, then nature _help_ us."

Judy rebutted, "I can't _imagine_ him being one of them. I bet he tries every day to escape or make life difficult for 'them'. I think he's reached out to us without them knowing. That message and this key are not a trap, because 'they' _want_ to stay a secret. 'They' don't want the visibility that 'they' just got after two solid days of failures. The key and the message are a beacon. A cry for help. 'They' are the sworn enemy of mammals like us who want to have children like Michael."

Nick shook his head, "I wish I had your optimism, Carrots."

"Nick. C'mon. _Look_ what's happened so far. I think 'they' live in fear that nature has adapted far faster than anyone ever expected, and that the Mayor, your cousins, and you and I are _exactly_ what nature intends next for the evolution of mammaldom. Equality. Unity. All the things _we_ believe in. I'm really afraid those mutants like the super rhino and the porcupines are because they're experimenting on Michael and other mammals like him to put an _end_ to evolution as nature wants it. They're _losing,_ Nicholas, and they _know_ it. They are _desperate_. We have to rescue Michael and any other hybrid before they are hurt or die because of what we are doing or _not_ doing against 'them'."

Her implication on 'not doing' was to further convince her husband to act, but Nick kept challenging her, "How do you _know_ that? What if 'they' decided it's time to crawl out of the woodwork in an _overwhelming_ stampede like they did last night _because_ normal mammals like us are on the verge of breeding an _explosion_ of hybrid mammals? Someone in their nest of horrors made the decision that we needed to be _exterminated_ in one fell swoop, before things get out of control by _their_ moral standards. They almost did it last night, Mrs. Wilde. Need I _remind_ you that they _almost_ murdered _everyone_ last night. Saving Michael's life at the expense throwing ours away against overwhelming odds and superior technology doesn't make any sense, Carrots."

Judy responded quickly, "By doing nothing, sweetheart, do you want to play into helping achieve their obscene moral standards? Like Bogo said, Michael's abduction for 25 _years_ is still a crime in progress, Nick. We're not 'protecting and serving' Michael and whoever else they've abducted. Doesn't Michael have the most rights of _any_ mammal after two and half _decades_ of being 'kitnapped'? Don't we _owe_ it to our _cousin_ to rescue him, _especially_ with him being kin?"

Even though Nick knew she was right, the fox took a final stand, "Judy. Listen to me. Melvin and Sandra don't want us to find Michael if we get killed doing it. No, I won't have it. We are not doing this."

Judy was infuriated, "You aren't the boss of me, _husband_. You aren't the _only_ one who decides what we do in this family. Besides – it's our honeymoon too, Nick. We can use that as a cover to investigate. We need a honeymoon. We want one - probably now more than ever. Not every pinniped in Atlantea is our enemy, Nick. It's a vacation paradise. We'll be lost in _thousands_ of tourists from all over the world. Surely Nick, 'they' have enemies who would be our allies. We just have to find them."

Nick was not listening any more, "We are not honeymooning somewhere that ends up being our funeral at the end of it. That is just _not_ happening. You're being crazy, rabbit."

Judy screamed at her husband, "I'm _really_ upset at you, Nicholas P. Wilde. You don't believe _enough_ in me - or _us_ \- to _trust_ that we will be able to _protect_ each other."

Nick answered, "We almost _didn't -_ not even 24 hours ago - if you hadn't noticed, Carrots. Without the help from the Mayor and Adeline and the bats, well… we might not even be _having_ this argument right now."

Judy had nearly exhausted all her arguments, but was more compassionate with her husband, trying to gain his acceptance of their mission and understand his reticence even if she didn't agree with it, and pleaded, "I _understand_ all your concerns Nick, sweetheart. But we _must_ go. I _know_ it's a risk. A _big_ risk. But this risk is more important than _any_ other thing we've ever done as partners or a couple. It's not _just_ for us and for Melvin and Sandra and Michael. It's for Henry and Elisabeth, for Ed and Cynthia, for the Mayor and his wife and their baby liger. Nick. Their _baby_. Do you want _him_ abducted by 'them' too? I couldn't live with myself if he was captured or was killed by 'them' and _we could_ have done something about it. It's for however many _other_ Michael's, Melvin's and Sandra's are out there. And Nick sweetheart, it's about _our_ kits, too."

"I know, Judy," he said with eyes cast down in resignation.

"Tell me. I know there is _something_ you're not saying to me, dear. _Why_ is it _so_ important to you to _not_ go, sweetheart?"

The fox sighed, took her paws, looked deeply into her lavender eyes, and with a shaky voice, confessed with all his heart, "Judy, sweetheart, this risk is _personal_. After last night, I can't separate being a cop from being your husband on this one. I can't afford to lose you. Not _again_ , Judy dear. I… I'd _never_ be the same if I had to live _without_ you. I watched you almost _die."_

Tears suddenly came to her eyes and she squeezed his paws tenderly, "Oh,dear. I'm so sorry, Nick. Of _course_ you know I feel the same about you. You're my one true love in life. I don't want to die _either._ But we _won't_. We're smarter than that. We'll outfox them."

He grinned at the pun as she continued, "You swooped in out of nowhere and saved me… Nickie, partner, you have to trust 'us'. We're partners for life - partners in solving crimes. We can defeat 'them'. We can be free of looking over our shoulders constantly if we end this, and free everyone else from looking over their shoulders forever."

Nick reflected, "I hate those anxious feelings as much as you do."

She continued, "To get them, we have to confront them and defeat them. Head on. While they're down. So are we in this together or not?"

Nick thought long and hard. He gave her a fretful look, but reached out and held her closely, and agreed, "I don't think I can ever say 'no' to you. Not with those cute little lavender bunny eyes. Carrots, it seems so… so _reckless_ walking in there alone and unarmed."

Judy reassured Nick and teased, sensing their agreement, "I have no intention of having us go into Atlantea recklessly, only armed with my thong."

Nick quipped and actually grinned, "Need I remind you, Carrots, that you took down the super rhino with that _deadly_ thong and only a handful of steel ball bearings."

She blushed, and answered meekly, "Maybe I did, dear, but _you_ turned our award into a lethal weapon."

"That's something I am _not_ proud of, Carrots. I hope that I _never_ have to use deadly force like that ever again. Cop or not."

"I know, fox," Judy answered, with admiration in her eyes for him for so fearlessly saving them against an utterly ruthless foe.

She wrapped her arms further around her neck, "You mean the world to me, Nick. I know this is terribly dangerous. They won't know we're honeymooning there. They won't suspect a thing. We were just friends when I made that reservation. The reservation is under a single named 'J. _Hopps'._ Anyone searching records would be expecting a couple named 'Wilde'."

Nick nodded, "Oh. Yeah. I forgot all about that. Maybe we can go in disguise, too."

Judy smirked, "Oh? Do you have a suggestion?"

Nick noted, "I can go as a bunny and you can go as fox. They'll _never_ recognize us."

She giggled and beeped his nose, responding, "I would like to see you just _try_ to hide that bushy tail of yours."

Nick snickered, "Hmm. I guess you're right… If I paint it white, no one will _ever_ know the difference, Carrots."

She gave him a very raised eyebrow at that comment, and they both chuckled, and he commented further, "Leaving the reservation under 'Hopps' is a very good cover."

Judy reflected with dreamy eyes, "Way back then, I was only _hoping_ that we'd leave Atlantea more than friends. Now look at us. We're way ahead of schedule. How fast things happened between us. You and me: married."

He winked at his bride, "I saw through your evil plan as soon as you rebooked the suite with only _one_ bed, and thought 'Oh what the heck. Let's get married'."

She snickered back, "Oh? So it _wasn't_ just about the sex, Nickie, dear?"

He stammered, "Uh well, that's a _benefit_."

"I know _better_ , fox. But Nickie. You're still fretting," she noted with concern and tried to relax his troubled brow by rubbing her paws gently across his forehead and cheeks.

"I… I know, Carrots. I'm _still_ worried. They may be totally focused on 'offing' us after so many other tries failed. We are responsible for taking down or getting so many of their best mammals arrested, or killed. We ruined their plans. And we're still alive."

"My rabbit hunch is that this whole affair was too much visibility for them. Thank _goodness_ it was a horrible failure for them, and now they are _really_ afraid of being discovered. For us to have a 'fatal accident' in Atlantea would be far too much visibility for them. I think what ZPD did last night and today will make them really fear us. I don't think they are used to failure, or to have mammals push back so hard it hurts. I don't think they can handle things not going _exactly_ their way under their complete control. 'They' want to do the intimidation."

"You have a point there, Carrots. For at least awhile, _we_ have the upper hand," Nick agreed.

Judy amplified, "What ZPD did in the past 36 hours will drive 'them' back into that 'woodwork' like you said. I have to admit that Joe had a nearly foolproof plan. Like any mammal losing a fight, even if they are pinnipeds, they will go hide their nest and lick their wounds. They won't suspect us boring in on them like a pair of moles right where they least suspect it – right in their own lair - while they're 'down and out'. Look at all the other things going on, Nick. They _want_ to bury Bogo in legal and administrative red tape for months or years while they regroup. They think ZPD is totally bogged down. They won't _ever_ expect us to take the fight to them - especially a cute little bunny rabbit and a shy fox."

She posed innocently and giggled. Nick quipped, "A cute little bunny rabbit with _six inch fangs_ , Carrots. I swear. You should have been a secret agent, dear. Or a spy novelist."

Judy kidded, "Who says I'm _not?_ I'd have to shoot you if I admitted that, right? I'm really 'Agent 009 and a half' and her trusty fox sidekick."

"Oh brother. _I_ have to be the side kick?" Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes at his bride, and added, "So tomorrow, _Agent_ Carrots, we'll tell the Chief about Sheldon's solution and that we're going in to Atlantea under cover with the key - come hell or high water?"

Judy was pleased with her husband's acceptance, "Yep. That's our plan."

Nick was getting more used to the idea, "I can't wait to see him flustered over that."

Judy responded, "Who knows? He might just say 'yes' just to get rid of us for awhile. We _always_ seem to make the most trouble for him."

Nick laughed, "You are _so_ right about that, sweetheart."

Releasing their embrace a little, Nick held her by the shoulders and gazed at her expectantly, "Umm, Carrots. Will we get to _enjoy_ our honeymoon or is this all this police business?"

A thrill came over her at his advance and touch, and she assured him, "Yes of course, dear. It's a honeymoon _first_. It will throw them completely off, and for anyone tailing us, we'll look totally clueless, innocent, and young and in love, I _promise_ you."

With a knowing smirk, Nick added, "If it helps, I'll act like a typical male on a honeymoon just thinking with my pen…"

Judy quickly interrupted her husband, "Ahem. Like you won't _anyway_ , Nicholas P. Wilde? I _know_ what that "P" _really_ stands for, stud muffin."

"Guilty," the fox admitted. Just talking about relations with his bride got him excited.

"I was going to _encourage_ that kind of behavior actually…" she grinned, suddenly filled with her own set of desires for her husband.

Nick suggested, "Oh? So we throw 'them' off our trail by being _gaggingly_ affectionate - with _lots_ of PDAs?"

That actually sounded pretty good to Judy, and she replied, "You are _so_ perceptive for a fox, my dear. We'll do a little different kind of 'undercover work' before we really get back to work."

Nick agreed with smug satisfaction, "I can live with that. It's a _hard_ job but someone has to do it."

Both laughed, embraced with more desire.

Nick caressed Judy's ears, she leaned into his touch, and he suggested softly, "So… Carrots. Is this the start of our first 'make up sex'?"

Judy pressed closer against his body and caressed a more sensitive place on her fox, finding him already ready for her, and replied, "You bet, lover. How do you know I didn't start our big fight just to have you _savage_ me?"

He looked over her back and saw her wiggling her white cottontail at him enticingly. He reached over and took her white fluffy tail in his paw with just the right touch - that only he could do - which made her nearly shriek in ecstasy. Things got going in a hurry after that.

If that wasn't a direct invitation from Judy, Nick didn't know what was. It had been awhile for that kind of love play. He couldn't wait.

Both chuckled again, and with her paws holding his gently, Judy backed down the hallway, pulling her husband with her. With her eyes fixed on him, she led her fox into the big bedroom. At the entrance, deftly, she let one paw go and yanked his belt and zipper open. Nick's trousers dropped to the floor, and he almost tripped over them, but he stepped out and over them.

"Hey!" Nick falsely protested to Judy, but frankly was happy to be free of the encumbrance.

What was underneath was even more interesting to Judy, and she stared and grinned. He'd gone 'commando'. His only underwear was soaked from the night before and wasn't dry by morning when they dressed.

"Whoa, _that's_ a whole lotta fox!" Judy exclaimed and her eyes went very wide, drinking in the magnitude of what was right in front of her.

"I _knew_ we'd make up," he smirked.

"You big dumb fox, no you _didn't_. I wasn't _about_ to give into you while we were _arguing,"_ she chastised.

"But we're not arguing _now,"_ he grinned.

They both laughed and actually chased each other to the master suite bed, pausing only a moment at the foot of the bed.

She turned and let him pull down her blue uniform slacks from behind, revealing all seven shades of her gray and white fur as they clambered up the bed one behind the other with the top parts of their uniforms flying everywhere, laughing and giggling with their love play. Nick chased her down, wrestled with her and the pair joined before they got all the way to the pillows. She shouted breathlessly in true happiness with the incredible feeling of being united with Nick. They were so loud in their conjugal celebration that it moved the Mayor and Adeline in the next suite over to spontaneously celebrate her pregnancy by practicing how they got pregnant in the first place. She insisted in spite of her tender knife wounds that were healing well.

"It seems that whatever was troubling Nick and Judy is over, Adeline," the Mayor joked holding his wife as close as they could get.

"So it would seem, dear. Aren't young mammals inspiring, lover?. They have so much pent up energy for each other," Adeline teased Leodore as the couple formed their latest union in their hotel bed and started toward their own pinnacle moment.

In the ecstasy that went with being one with his wife, Leodore kidded, _"What_ young mammals? We're not _that_ much older ourselves. _You're_ the one who's inspiring and full of energy to me. Besides, this is as much fun as when were first lovers. And now it's even _better!_ You don't have to worry about getting a pregnant mammal _pregnant."_

"Leodore!" she blushed, but was reveling in the truth of the intense emotions with him.

They were inspired by the moment and didn't slow their pace as their excitement built. As Nick and Judy continued they could hear the next door excitement too, and laughed.

"We're _contagious,"_ Nick quipped.

Surging in their cadence, she barely got the words out while gazing wantonly into his eyes, "I… I hope being pregnant is contagious too, Nickie."

"Yeah… me too," he reflected, not breaking his rhythm with her, and took a deep breath before saying, "Maybe that will be our honeymoon present to each other?"

"Oh gosh… I hope so. I'd settle for right _now,_ Nickie!" she shouted.

With that said, their joy instantly peaked as did their chorus of happy sounds, and to their delight, it took awhile to settle down. They were still and remained entwined, savoring the warmth of their oneness for as long as Nick could make it last, and then snuggled together to sleep. Her post-event light chirruping was like a lullaby to Nick.

"Goodnight , fox, I sure do love you," she cooed.

"Goodnight, Carrots, 'love you right back," Nick responded, kissing each other gently for a long time. They snuggled in each other's grasp as if they were designed by nature itself to spoon perfectly together as husband and wife.


	31. Chapter 31 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 5

**The Waters of Atlantea - Chapter 4**

 **Authors Notes:** Wow that was quite a fight when their anger is turned on each other, but we all know even the best couples fight, and we had to have this confrontation as several of you insightful fans noted to make these characters more real. I'm glad you all enjoyed their little interludes, but there is no let up in the action. This chapter has a lot of T rated profanity and violence.

 **…2:30 AM the following morning. Joe Camel's Penthouse Suite…**

Right after the Assembly Hall attack, Joe's apartment had been taped off as a crime scene over objections from the Acting CBS CEO and the camel's personal attorneys. The judge sided with ZPD since this was an overriding matter of conspiracy against the entire Zootopia government, and it appeared that Joe was at the center of it, and so preserving any evidence was essential.

A lone rat was nearly exhausted making his way up the internal water pipes for dozens of stories to the top of CBS tower where Joe's penthouse sat. The rat knew he reached the top because all the pipelines stopped. He used a silent electric drill to bore an opening to gain access to the camel's apartment to do the job he was assigned before ZPD found any evidence.

He got in with no problem. For a moment, he glanced around to gaze at the luxury of the penthouse beyond anything he had ever witnessed and was never likely to witness again. He wasn't there to steal, destroy, or erase computer files or paper evidence. There had been no further communication between Joe Camel and The Movement other than the snout-to-snout communication between Joe and Nemo in the underwater haven, and Duke's conversations with Joe had only been by cell phone. Any incriminating conversations between Joe and members of the Species Purity Society were his own problem.

The rat had one purpose only: get the key back.

He examined all the places where Joe might put valuables. Rather than scurry like his species was known to do, he was very deliberate in his movements. He took out a rat-sized can from a fabric pouch he carried, and sprayed mist everywhere he went in the apartment. He discovered quickly that ZPD had put up laser alarm triggers, but smiled when he noted that the lasers were aimed and sized for much bigger mammals. The laser beams were a foot or two above him. No one expected a robber to be a rodent. ZPD was well prepared for something to happen, he conceded, but not clever enough to consider all the alternatives.

If the key was here and not on Joe's cadaver, he now knew he'd get away with it.

Using an advanced remote metal concentration detector, basically a metal finder the size of a dime, it didn't take long to locate Joe's safe. He put the detector away into his bag of tricks, and reached for more electronic wizardry. He thought a moment that his employers were scientific geniuses. He reflected on how easy it was to enter the CBS tower and avoid security with the building entry code jammer and to get into the building's infrastructure with a 3D map of its utilities. But this was no time for reflection. He put a tiny electronic device on Joe's safe and twirled the tumblers until all the red lights on the device blinked green. He pulled the handle to the safe and it opened effortlessly. Another light blinked as the device jammed an alarm signal that the safe was opened.

 _"Perfect,"_ the rat thought, but was soon disappointed has he rummaged through the contents of the safe.

Inside, what he sought was missing. There were some bars of gold, what appeared to be some illegal drugs, a couple of very expensive watches and cuff links, what looked to be a famous art piece that he knew was reported as stolen, stacks of CBS stock certificates, and some very compromising pictures of him with a stripper. He couldn't unseen it. He wondered where else the key might be, and went to the camel's master bedroom. It smelled of stale sex, cigars, and spilled booze. He searched the pockets of every suit, and finding nothing yet again, went through the camel's jewelry chest next.

The robber rat still found nothing and was beginning to get very nervous. He sighed, and started to look under the mattress.

A high-pitched squeaky voice called out of nowhere in the total darkness, "Not finding what you're looking for, _rat?"_

The thief jumped straight up, nearly triggering a laser alarm right over his head, and exclaimed, "What the frack? Who said that?"

The voice stated smugly, "It's your _conscience_. Telling you _not_ to do this."

"No you're not, you bastard. Show yourself," the rat stated nervously, twirling around trying to locate the source. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room.

The voice continued calmly. "My happily married mom and dad would take _issue_ with that, thief."

"I don't give a shit about your mom and dad. Stay out of my way, whoever you are. I have a job to do," replied the rat.

The body attached to the voice flashed a powerful LED penlight on the perpetrator, and he added, "Oh I am very sorry but I can't let you do that, rat, because I _am_ Zootopia Police and you're under _arrest_ for breaking and entering a crime scene."

He turned quickly to the light, assuming a defensive stance. The rat tried to look past the blinding pencil beam light by shielding his eyes, but the rat only saw what looked like a species of squirrel with really big eyes. The squirrel-like creature's tiny ZPD blue uniform and hat, with a blacked out badge to prevent any glint in the apartment, was unmistakable. In the Officer's other hand was a miniature taser about the size of the flashlight.

The rat actually laughed at the absurdity of a rat facing off against a cute little squirrel, "'Kind of small for ZPD, _aren't_ you? You aren't arresting _me,_ copper. Not with _that."_

The rat back up slowly and suddenly scurried toward the entrance he'd created to escape.

He found it totally blocked. The cop had silently moved around in the dark and capped the hole. The rat wondered how. Squirrels were not nocturnal and had no night vision, had poor upper body strength, and you could usually hear them skitter on their paws from a klick away. He realized he was trapped.

Asked skeptically, "What the hell kind of squirrel _are_ you?"

The Officer replied confidently, "If you don't _know_ , then I'm _not_ telling you. Advantage: me."

The rat snarled at the audacity of his ZPD foe, pulled out a knife half his body length, and dared the Officer, "Knife trumps taser, _squirrel."_

"Think again," shouted the Officer, and shot his hand taser with pinpoint accuracy. A single blinding blue-white electrical bolt blasted out of the tiny taser, hitting the rat on the arm, electrifying the knife and paralyzed the rat's arm. The weapon flew across the floor, disappearing in the dark.

"Yiiii!" He screamed, "Shit. _Damn_ you, cop."

Ignoring the epithets, the Officer shot for the rat's body to completely bring him down, but the rat jumped and missed. Sizing the rat up for the third attempt, he squeezed the taser trigger, but it sizzled and died.

The rat gave the diminutive ZPD Officer an evil grin, _"Now_ the odds are even."

"Not quite, rat," the Officer noted and pulled out a miniature billy club.

The Officer leaped from his perch on top of Joe's dresser, tackled, and wrestled with the thief. The rat was shocked. This was one huge, strong squirrel. He seemed much bulkier than a normal squirrel. His tail was massive and he knew how to use it as a weapon. The rat was getting pummeled by both tail and club. The rat's skinny tail was useless as a weapon, and he fought off the cop's choke hold around his neck with that versatile tail. It was like two against one.

The rat had to get out of there somehow, before he lost consciousness. He was stunned to be outmatched in his own environment of the darkness by some kind of weird nocturnal squirrel. For a moment he thought the squirrel was one of The Movement's biogenetic creations turned traitor, but that was unthinkable. Loyalty to The Movement was bred into them.

Through sheer strength, the rat pushed his way out of the choke hold, and fled. The pair leaped, jumped, and fought up and over and around and through the penthouse. The cop chased the thief all over the furniture, drapes, carpets, and walls like squirrels playing in trees in the woods. This was no playtime, and was in fact a struggle to the death. The cop's pursuit and battle with the rat triggered several laser alarms back at ZPD headquarters.

Clawhauser was on a double shift as dispatcher because of the non-stop action, saw the alarms, and called for help, "Officer Darrell is in trouble! Get a unit over to Joe Camel's penthouse stakeout. Probable armed robbery."

There was an instant response by a nearby squad car but the battle raged on atop the CBS tower. The rat and Officer's fight had spilled into the penthouse elevator lobby. There was no cover to hide and they stood facing each other with only the glass doors of the elevator shaft and the lobby floor tile around them. The elevator car was not there - only the cables and the shaft to the dozens of floors below.

It was a deadly face off. The ZPD Officer was heaving deep breaths. The superior stamina of the rat was getting the upper hand, and the rodent had wrested control of the marsupial cop's billy club against him. The Officer's tail was forced against the glass doors. With any more pressure on the doors, they would pop open, and the policeman would fall to his death, which was what the rat wanted.

Holding the Officer at bay with the commandeered billy club, the rat discovered his knife had skidded to the tile floor near the elevator. He picked it up, and the rat pointed both weapons menacingly at his foe.

"Now I have you," the rat snarled, baring his fangs.

In defiance of the rat, the Officer snapped, "Don't count on it."

The rat leaped at the Officer for the final blow to stab him and push him into the bottomless elevator shaft, but with unexpected speed, the cop leaped aside, causing the rat to miss. The thief lunged with such force that he crashed into the glass elevator doors. Aided by the weight of the knife, he accidentally pushed the doors open and slipped through, falling instantly down the shaft. He tried to reach for the cables to stop himself, but screamed in pain with a paw full of steel splinters, and recoiled.

"Shiiiiiiit!" the rat yelled, tumbled wildly, and the knife and the billy club flew out of his hand as he accelerated. He was in total panic.

The ZPD Officer looked down the dark shaft seeing the rat fall out of control, and muttered, "Crap, I hate this."

He ripped his quick-release specialized uniform off, showing his true species identity - a Squirrel Glider - the largest species of a rare line of nocturnal marsupial mammals from the largest southern hemisphere island nation. His body had broad, thin folds of skin between his extremities so he could glide like a flying squirrel, though gliders were completely unrelated to squirrels. Some biologists would say that gliders had the ability to flap for limited true flight, but nothing like bats. Unlike the smaller gliders and flying squirrels Nick and Judy encountered at the park, he didn't strip bare, though all that was left was a highly flexible combination muscle shirt and blue thong that was tailored to cover his privates - crotch to shoulders - yet not interfere with his skin folds. His muscle shirt read: "I'd rather be flying".

The glider dove through the open elevator doors, sighted the wildly falling rat, put his head straight down with his ears flush against his head, and with his arms and legs flush against his body, maximized his dive speed to catch up with the falling rat. He used his tail like a rudder on an airplane to steer an intercept course toward the rat. He was very careful to steer clear of the metal elevator cables which could rip his skin folds to shreds, endangering his own life. Above all, the ZPD Squirrel Glider had to capture this perp to find out who sent him and what he was trying to steal. He had only seconds to act. The bottom of the shaft and top of the parked elevator on the ground floor was coming into distant view.

The two mammals collided at a faster closure speed than the glider wanted, but quickly the Officer grabbed the rat's sides with his rear paws, dug into the rat's fur tightly with his claws, and immediately spread his skin folds as broadly as he could. The air he caught sounded like the flap of a parachute unfurling, and the cop could hear a reassuring 'pop' as they began to slow down. He groaned under the extra weight of the captured rat in their rapid deceleration imparted by his own personal biological parachute. The rat yelled from the pain of the glider's dug in claws and the force of nearly 5 g's of deceleration.

Recovering, the rat shouted defiantly at the glider above him, "I _told_ you, the cops _aren't_ catching me."

He bent his long snout up and bit the glider on the ankles. The Officer screamed and reflexively let go.

"See you in _hell,_ copper!" the rat snarled and tumbled out of control, resigned to his fate.

There wasn't time to make another rescue attempt, so the Squirrel Glider spread his fur folds as far as he could, and hoped he would not die or horribly injure himself in a hard impact. He groaned with the continued extreme deceleration, almost blacking out.

The glider cop saw the rat impact the top the inactive elevator car, smash through it, and he looked away from the horrible splatter on the floor of the car.

That didn't matter anymore. He had to save himself. The top of elevator car was coming up far too fast. Groaning turned to screaming as he strained with his skin flaps stretched beyond their normal flexible limits to maximize the aerial braking. He stopped just short of the top of the elevator car, and alighted standing up perfectly, which totally surprised him. His ankle was bleeding from the rat bite and hoped an EMT was on his way, and worried about some kind of infection. But because he was alive, he sighed in relief.

He hopped down through the jagged hole in the top of the elevator that the impact of the rat had made, and landed on the floor to confirm the rat's grisly death. He'd never cut a free fall that close before, and absolutely never had flown down the confines of an empty elevator shaft, nor ever attempted a rescue of an uncooperative victim. He examined a couple of gashes he didn't know he had from grazing a steel cable, touched one, winced, and pulled out an inch-long steel splinter. He knew that he would be sore for days because he overstretched his skin folds. One of the CBS tower security guards in the lobby screamed seeing the smashed rat body and the nearly naked glider.

Taking a step away from the rat body, nudging it one last time in a vain search for signs of life, he touched his miniature comm that was still firmly strapped to his head like a fighter pilot's helmet despite his vicious battle with the rat. He turned away from the gawking building security guards. One threw up on the tile lobby floor.

Officer Darrell called out, "Penthouse Watch One reporting. There was a fatal intrusion in the penthouse. PW1 had the perpetrator apprehended, but perp struggled free. Suspect committed suicide resisting arrest during a fall down the elevator shaft. PW1 is on the ground in the elevator lobby with the perp's body. Minor injuries to PW1."

Clawhauser's eyes got as big as saucers trying to fathom a free fall in an elevator shaft, but remained calm, "Dispatch sent a unit already, PW1. We registered the intruder alarms. State your condition, Officer Darrell."

Darrell explained, "The perp bit me and I have a couple of scrapes. Otherwise, I'm fine. I could use an EMT."

Clawhauser promised, "I'm sending an EMT unit to patch you up and for the deceased perp."

"Roger, Dispatch. Much obliged. PW1 out," Darrell replied. His injuries suddenly hurt more as he calmed down.

Looking out the open lobby elevator doors, Officer Darrell noticed the sirens and lights of the SUV pulling up at the lobby, disgorging backup unit Officers in a hurry.

To Officers Darrell and Clawhauser and their colleagues, this was a pattern far too familiar for any mammal associated with the ongoing waves of attacks after the Assembly Hall massacre. The criminals were sworn to never talk, to kill themselves, to fight to the death with any ZPD trying to apprehend them, and to murder anyone else in their Society to prevent being questioned.

The Species Purity Society was truly fanatical to a degree never before experienced by ZPD. It was almost like war. All the rules had changed.

Listening to the middle-of-the-night action, Lt. Henry started breathing again. The bravery of Officer Darrell, the first Squirrel Glider in ZPD, was beyond measure. He was going to make sure Bogo conducted a special commendation ceremony for the brave mammal. He was glad Officer Darrell was one of Zootopia's finest.

 **…JW Mammaliott. Nick and Judy's witness protection suite…**

At 8:30 AM, the phone the suite phone rang.

Nick and Judy were still tangled together in the giant bed in just about the same position as they fell asleep after their lovemaking afterglow, which was typical of their normal nesting behavior.

"Uhhhh, hul-lo?" Nick mumbled.

"Officer Wilde?" the deep voice on the other end asked insistently.

Hearing Bogo's voice, the fox sat up promptly, awaking Judy fully, and he asked, "Chief?"

The rabbit rolled over against her husband's side to hear. It was hard for Nick to listen to Bogo with his nude spouse nestled up against him, but couldn't tear his eyes from her. She smiled. She knew his lingering gaze of admiration that always made her feel beautiful.

Bogo noted, "Put me on the speaker. This is for both of you to hear."

To Nick, the Chief sounded refreshed. He was as cranky as ever, with had a lot more energy. Nick guessed that he had a good night's sleep, but had no idea how re-energized he really was.

"I'm here too, Chief," Judy chimed in.

Bogo was quick to the point, "While you two were sleeping, we had an attempted robbery at Joe Camel's penthouse. A rat was searching for something."

"'Can't imagine what a rat would need with a camel's stuff," he joked, but Judy poked him.

Bogo continued, a little annoyed, "As I was _saying_ , there was a fight in the penthouse. The perp fell through the glass elevator doors and fought Officer Darrell all the way down."

With great concern, Judy asked, "Omigosh… Is Officer Darrell all right, Chief?"

Darrell was one of the first of the new wave of smaller animals hired for specialty jobs in ZPD that included the bats. The Squirrel Glider was perfect to stand night watch in Joe's apartment, being nocturnal and so small he'd never accidentally trigger the intruder alarms. If a huge criminal had showed up, he would have triggered a silent alarm and the on-call large mammal unit would get him. As the original set of small mammals in ZPD, Nick and Judy made sure the new specialty recruits felt welcomed and supported. A number of them affectionately called Nick and Judy "Dad and Mom".

"He's sore and has a few scrapes, but he's otherwise, he's fine. Darrell rescued the suspect, but he purposely struggled loose. We're still scraping up what's left of the suspect off the elevator floor."

That brought a too-recent memory back to both the fox and rabbit, and Judy lamented, "Oh dear. Is there anything we can do?"

Bogo assured them, "It's over, mammals. At least until their _next_ attempt. Someone really wanted something badly to send a rat up inside one of the tallest skyscrapers in town."

They all knew what the rat was after – what Judy wore secretly around her neck on Bogo's orders. On an open line, they didn't dare discuss it in case someone had their line tapped. Judy knew where the key was and that it was safe. She hoped that no long range camera had seen Joe give it to her, and that no one who was knowledgeable of what she possessed was not a turncoat. Nick almost said something, since they fought over the key and what it meant, but he remained true to his promise to Judy, and said nothing. Judy was very grateful.

Bogo changed the subject, "But that's not why I called. We have another problem. A _bigger_ problem. I'm not going to argue with you this time. I want you to take the assignment. It's dangerous. That's why you'll love it."

Nick faked being skeptical, "I don't know, boss. We were just about to have room service bring up a couple of fruit salads with whipped cream, sir."

Judy jabbed him the ribs, "Shut _up,_ fox."

Since she said it, Bogo didn't have to.

Nick rubbed his sore side and gave his wife a look, and he answered, "Sorry Chief. We had a momentary… um… disagreement. What is it, sir?"

He answered immediately, "Last night the river patrol discovered mammal remains and debris in the river, coming somewhere around the docks."

"Good grief," Nick noted.

"ZPD River Patrol seems to think they've located the source. There was a huge underwater door that covered some kind of flooded chamber under the docks, but it collapsed on itself. We need to look inside. There's only a small opening to get inside. We can't get the underwater drone to see what's behind the door. It seems stable inside. No one on the force is small enough to get it. Except you guys. I'm willing to waive your protected witness status again if you'll go do this."

"Get _inside,_ sir?" Nick asked cautiously, and was skeptical of going inside a huge enclosed underwater space, especially one heavily damaged.

Judy, on the other hand, replied excitedly, _"Sure_ we will, sir. We're certified divers. Plus, I was on the high school swim team. All Bunny Burrow _honors."_

Nick rolled his eyes. A certain water fight came to mind instantly with that claim.

 _"We_ can do this," she whispered the words to Nick with a confident smile.

He countered quietly, "We _may_ be certified, but we surely are _not_ experienced."

"Nick? Judy?" asked Bogo, hearing the disagreement.

"Just a minute boss, we'll get back to you," Nick stated. They put the phone on hold.

Nick questioned his partner, "What are you volunteering us for _now_ , Carrots? There are _way_ better professional police divers."

Judy pleaded, "Can you think of any _way_ better _small_ divers?"

He answered honestly, "Well… no. Not until we start recruiting otters and river dolphins. Or _seals."_

She gave her husband a disdainful look, and explained, "Consider this _practice,_ Nick - for our scuba adventure at Atlantea. We have a dive in the Neverland Caverns."

"That's _different,_ Carrots. We're not likely to _die_ in those caverns."

"But it'll be _such_ good practice diving in a closed space. The only difference is that I signed us up to do it _naturally_ in Atlantea to get all the _special_ features for honeymooners. We get to dive with the dolphins who will give us a _much_ better guided tour if we 'go natural' because _they'd_ prefer to not wear wet suits either."

Nick asked incredulously with a broad smirk, "We're going to see dolphins _naked?"_

Judy clearly understood Nick's double inference and scoffed, "Stay _focused_ , fox. There's a _private_ dry cove deep inside one of the underwater caves that they leave us _completely_ alone for a lovers' picnic, and _whatever_ else we want to do before the dolphins come back for us."

Nick's green eyes looked like they would pop out of his head in anticipation, "Wow! All _right_ then, Carrots! Let _me_ go in first today."

She teased, "We won't be nude for _this_ dive, silly."

He realized he was way ahead of himself on this, but smirked and faked going back on his word, "Oh, yeah. Right. _Darn_. Hmmm. I don't know, Carrots."

The decision had clearly been made, and they hugged.

Nick snickered, releasing their embrace, "Besides. I learned my lesson arguing with you _last_ night."

She winked at her husband and clicked the hotel speakerphone back on, "On our way, sir."

Bogo was pleased, only imagining what the pair had talked about to get agreement, knowing that whatever they had discussed, it had been complicated. He responded, "I thought so."

…

Taking a police SUV from the Mammaliott, Nick and Judy arrived at the river docks, got in a smaller runabout piloted by a River Patrol sailor, and cruised out the larger River Patrol boat fleet, now joined by a half dozen other vessels. They docked with a salvage ship that was controlling the underwater drone, called an Unmanned Undersea Vehicle (UUV), and clambered aboard.

"Welcome aboard, Officers Wilde," the River Patrol Captain invited.

Judy replied cheerily, "We're glad to be here. Let's get to work."

The Captain liked their attitude and legendary charm, and was looking forward to working with them for the first time, so he agreed, "Absolutely. We'll bring you up to speed on what we found so far."

Nick added, "Great. Thank you."

The pair educated themselves on the situation from briefings by the River Patrol Officers in the ship's ready room. They sat stoically through the gruesome video details of collecting the mammal remains. They also reviewed the video of the UUV and current dive crews that couldn't get into the tiny opening in the gigantic underwater door.

"What else do you need to see?" the Captain asked.

Like the detectives they were, Nick asked, "We need to directly examine what you found."

The Captain was a little surprised but didn't think like a detective so he agreed, "Uh, OK."

They went to the refrigerator deep in the ship's hold and the evidence room next to it.

Nick and Judy first looked at the physical evidence, especially the recovered broken blackboard that miraculously still had images and writing on it. It was jarring for the partners, because it had the VIP and honoree seating diagram with their names still written on it in something more permanent than chalk.

"Do you have all those names identified?"

"Most of them. Yes," came the answer from another River Patrol Officer.

Nick stood and studied the blackboard and one name in particular, "Hmm. 'Duke'. So _that_ was the rhino's name."

"Yeah. And unfortunately, it's like Duke never existed. He's not in _any_ criminal data base, or any civilian records of any kind," the Captain noted, "but when we checked with the investigation team at the Assembly Hall, Duke's name shows up as the chief steward of the group of assassins that posed as servers. He has no known address in Zootopia. All the names on this blackboard match the servers' names, though, and they are not false I.D.'s. These are real mammals' names. It seems like they thought they'd all get away with the attack and disappear back into society."

"So, we _do_ have our culprits."

The River Patrol was proud of this, "Pretty much all are apprehended, and are being guarded in the hospitals or are in jail or the ZPD med center. Unfortunately, some are in the morgue now because of the hit squad attacks. Otherwise, the list on the blackboard and the food service workers team is completely checking out. The guys your buddies rounded up after Arnold ratted them out last night have all been arrested. The assassins' assassins are all working independently, however. They are not part of the original attack team. We don't know if we've stopped all of them yet. And there are other names we've recovered from debris about other members of their Society not involved in the attack. We think after the disaster at Assembly Hall, most of them fled here to regroup in this underwater refuge, and then something happened."

Nick noted, "I had to say this, but I'll bet the DNA analyses from what's in your ship's cold storage will probably match the listed names."

"Probably true, Officers. So what destroyed them and the secret underwater chamber?"

Judy was cautious, "It's hard to speculate. We need to see inside to find out. But first let's see their remains."

"OK, Detectives."

Nick and Judy donned surgical masks, plastic gloves, and examination smocks. The Captain opened the door to the walk in refrigerator and the stench was strong, despite the remains being preserved in cold water. The smell of raw flesh was disturbing for Judy. The odors stirred a faint echo of something different deep within Nick.

Using forceps and other medical examination instruments, they examined the mammal pieces, and Nick observed, "Wow. Not much left here."

The River Captain described what the pair already speculated, "When you have millions of gallons of rushing water, collapsing concrete walls, and heavy equipment being ripped loose from their foundations smashing against mammals' bodies, that's the effect you'll get."

"Yeah. 'Terrible way to go," Judy concurred.

Using forceps the two detectives picked a little at he remains. Due to the refrigerator chill, breaths from their mouths steamed, even hidden behind surgical masks.

The River Patrol crew looked anxiously at the detectives who were well trained in field forensics.

One of Judy's ears perked in time with an eyebrow, "Wait. What's this?"

She pulled up a soaked and bloodstained arm band. It had the symbol of the Species Purity Society.

"I think we found them," Nick stated.

Judy added, "Yeah. Now we know for sure the Species Preservation Society was gathered in some kind of secret hiding place and up to no good when the place caved in."

"But why?" the Captain asked.

"That's what we have to go in and find out," Nick said gravely.

The Captain cautioned, "Easier said than done, Detectives. Wait until you see the condition of the place where all this is drifting up to the surface. Come with me."

They removed their forensic gear and walked to the UUV control room where they watched the TV displays with great interest. It looked like a satellite control room.

"Hello Officers," the UUV operator glanced over his shoulder but didn't stray from his task.

"Don't let us interrupt," Nick urged.

"Tell us what you're seeing," Judy instructed with great interest in the video.

"We're down about 15-20 meters here against the shoreline, which is pretty deep for an inland river bottom, even one that's dredged for ship traffic. It goes down almost to 50 meters. Not surprisingly, nothing is really natural along the wharf anymore. You have to go far up and down river away from the city for that."

He panned the cameras for them, "Look here: mammal-made docks, flood walls, and that sort of thing. All normal stuff for dockside construction."

"Yeah. Got it, Officer," Nick commented, trying to orient himself.

The prairie dog deftly moved the controls and the underwater probe moved precisely as if the UUV was an extension of his own paws.

"Until you get to _this…"_

The UUV closed in on an unexpected object. It was huge underwater gate that was off its track and hinges. Its top and bottom clamshell halves were smashed and jammed against each other. The bottom gate was partially crushed from its upper twin's massive weight. The entire wreckage was slightly askew, creating the small opening on one side.

Judy exclaimed, "That thing is huge!"

The operator calmly noted as he guided the UUV along the length of the smashed gates, "It gets even _more_ interesting. Where this gate is now should be a _natural_ underwater cavern under the constructed part of the docks that were expanded about 30 years ago. Geological maps _prove_ there was a cavern there back then, and the current _official_ city records say that too. Someone falsified the records, and then they covered up the evidence of this gate to any casual diver. This gate had some kind of fake veneer on it to make it look like the rest of the concrete docks in the river channel. No one dives or swims down there, and no one would ever know the cave was gone, or ever there."

"This is _very_ disturbing," Judy reflected rhetorically, thinking of the implications of this in the context of 'them' and 25 years ago when Michael had been abducted. Nick looked at Judy. Both realized that 'they' had been in Zootopia a long time.

Nick looked at the geological maps of the cavern the way it looked decades ago and compared it to their UUV's sonar and photo-mosaic composite photograph of what it looked like now, and observed, "Well that's no underwater grotto now. It's _clearly_ mammal made. Someone completely converted the cave into some kind of underwater entrance and chamber. We need to know what's behind those doors."

He left unsaid that it was more important to find out who made it and why they were hiding it for so long. And who destroyed it. It was starting to be clearer that the answer to all the questions was: 'them'.

Judy was anxious to get to the underwater site, and she asked, "Is there any more to see?"

The Captain stated, "Detective, that's about all we can show you with the drone. To see more, a mammal diver has to go in that opening."

"Well then. Shall we go take a look?" Judy asked expectantly and cheerfully.

Nick was still a little unsure, but Judy had demonstrated more than once she was an excellent swimmer. He knew she 'aced' her scuba course at the Academy. There would be no stopping her, but he offered, "Maybe I should go in first. I'm stronger if there are debris."

She smiled at her mate's offer, "No, Nick. I'll go in, but thank you. You won't fit, Nick. You can be my first 'safety diver'."

Nick quickly agreed, "That sounds good, Judy."

That role would put him right at the entrance where he could control her safety rope and communications line, and for at least awhile could watch her progress into the interior of the chamber, and watch for any signs of trouble.

"Let's get you suited up then," the Captain replied and took them to get prepared.

Knowing both were husband and wife, the Captain gave them privacy in the ship's locker room. They undressed together in the small locker room and put on insulated and padded yellow high visibility wet suits. He couldn't help but be drawn to her beautiful shape. She took his breath away as usual but he dismissed any thoughts he had. Judy blushed knowing he was watching, and admired her husband a little too, but like him, knew this was not the time for any affection.

Once suited up, they got other divers' help with their breathing apparatus, weights, flippers and gloves, safety equipment, communications gear, and they checked their spot beams, which was absolutely essentially diving into the dark chamber void.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Judy smiled.

Topside on the ship's aft deck, they sat on the diving well, and rolled into the water one by one, backwards, tank-first as they had trained. Several other River Patrol officers not in salvage gear accompanied them as additional safety divers.

It took a few minutes for Nick and Judy to get used to the heavier salvage scuba gear. They practiced working together as a team and playing out the safety and communications lines, supervised by the more experienced divers.

After about 10 minutes of practice, Judy said to Nick over the comm line, "I think I have the hang of this."

Nick agreed, "OK, let's go, partner."

The half dozen divers went deeper into the water and toward the huge door. The UUV operator could see them all clearly and kept the drone near to the group to provide video of the investigation. They all made their way down 20 meters and swam toward the gap in the giant clamshell gates. The water was clearer than they thought.

They got to the edge of the gap, and Judy pointed her spotlight and miniature helmet mounted camera inside the void. Vague details of something mammal-made inside came into view.

Nick hesitated to play out her safety line. She turned and they faced each other with masks only a few inches apart, "I need to go in Nick. I'll be fine. You're right here for me. Just like usual."

"I know. I'm still concerned."

"It wouldn't be right if you _weren't_ concerned for a fellow officer," she said officially.

They puckered to kiss, but bumped masks, and laughed a little nervously.

"Did you know the camera on and ZPD is getting the view?" the Captain kidded them, getting the raw video from Judy's camera on the UUV control station.

"Oops… _sorry_ about the PDA, everyone," Nick apologized.

Over the comm link, they heard quite a number of chuckles from their colleagues, and could imagine Bogo rolling his eyes at the direct video feed he had in his office. Which he did.

They both just wagged their helmets at each other in mock scolding, and Judy joked, "Way to _go_ , Officer."

Nick gave Judy his signature shrug, but then instructed her, "Give me any sign of trouble, and I will haul you back _pronto._ Remember. Just give the word, Officer Wilde."

"Yes, sir, Office Wilde," she confirmed with her husband. He was intentionally overly cautious as the first safety diver, but Judy knew he meant well and it was standard procedure. That's what everyone was taught.

She carefully swam through the gap between the clamshell doors. The clearance for Judy was much smaller than she thought. She really was the only mammal small enough to fit through. All the fully trained ZPD rescue/salvage divers were Nick's size or larger. Drifting through she was very careful, with Nick's guidance, to make sure there was no jagged concrete or metal edges to tear her suit, comm line, or air hose. The bright flood lamp on her head and camera recorded everything. The water inside was actually really clear, but eerily, very still. She could feel the cold, even through the thermal lining of the salvage suit.

Or was it the cold of anxiety of discovering what was inside?

She entered further and gasped. It was truly cavernous inside the chamber.

"Are you guys _getting_ all this?" she asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, Detective. We all need a dry cleaner up here," the Captain joked at the collective shock of the crew over the vastness of the chamber.

She narrated her journey as she went, "Main opening is about 300 meters long, 50 meters high. Minimum. There are banks and banks of dead lights in the ceiling. The walls are lined with pipes and cable runs, and pressure vessels. This whole area looks like some kind of berth. For something _very_ big."

"Copy, diver," the UUV operator stated. He was officially in charge of this expedition, and was making sure every second of video and audio was logged.

"This place must have once _hummed_ with life. It was right under the snouts of every mammal in Zootopia. And even more disturbingly, ZPD," she narrated. She knew she was a little more editorial on that observation, but it was actually true.

"Roger, diver," came the acknowledgement.

Everyone shared the same thought. The feed was coming through Bogo's desk at headquarters clearly. He was astounded, and like Judy and Nick, the only other ZPD Officer that knew this was not the work of the Society, but something much more elusive and nefarious. And obviously with vast resources. With a secret way of getting in and out of the city, infiltration across the city to the degree they had witnessed was easy.

Where Judy entered, she continued to describe what she was seeing, "This is definitely a berthing area for a huge vessel. There's gangplanks over there. You can see the Hauser lines floating about and davits. There's umbilical cables over there, and chocks everywhere. I think those are giant pumps along the wall to get the water out of here. This was a dry dock."

The ZPD officers were in complete shock at the extent of the subterranean construction and sophistication of the installed technology. The Zootopia Defense Force had nothing more advanced than a couple of frigates and a few armed patrol boats for its navy. It was a complete mystery what would come in here from underwater. Past the dry dock the scene changed. .

Judy exclaimed, "Wait. Now it's transitioning."

She drifted from the dry dock into a long, high ceiling hallway that opened into a much larger atrium. It was designed for mammals to move around work and meet.

"Wow! Look at this!"

She found clear evidence of blast marks left from explosions and fractures in the concrete that were forced, not failures. Everywhere there were bent and destroyed big pipes and hydraulic systems. Cables were severed and had scorch marks and melted insulation. For a moment she was worried that the power that surged through those high voltage cables might electrocute her, though her suit was specifically designed for isolation of the diver from electrified water.

As she carefully swam, taking big sweeping pans of the scene, she commented, "There must have been one helluva explosion to wipe this place out."

"It was one helluva place to begin with," officer Nick added seeing the vastness of the underground complex.

Judy floated into another area that was an athletic training area. She videoed racks of sharp weapons, anti-mixed species political posters, and the flag over the main gathering auditorium and stage. A wooden podium floated against the ceiling with its Species Purity Society logo, microphones, and speaker cables still attached. There were lots of dummies to practice against. But then she realized that some of the dummies were mammal bodies, and she gasped, and worse, she saw more body parts.

Judy realized, "Oh gracious. I'm in the midst of their lair. They met here. They _trained_ here."

She saw movement in the walls and ceiling above were shifting. She heard creaking, cracking, ripping and tearing noises all around her.

Judy exclaimed, "Nick. The structure – it's moving. It's caving in more. The explosions weakened everything. It's _all_ unstable in here. I'm getting out _now."_

"Carrots! Get out of there!" He shouted and pulled on her safety line.

Their realization was too late. A jagged piece of ceiling debris and tons of metal and natural rock above fell and permanently buried the riverine entrance to the underwater Society lair. The falling debris instantly severed her comm line and safety rope.

A sudden current of water, created as all that debris displaced the water inside the vast chamber, pushed Nick away from the tiny blocked entrance. Mud and silt swirled and obscured the view.

Nick realized with horror that he was only holding the cut end of the safety rope and the comm line link with her.

His helmet camera repeater display for Judy and earphones went to static.

"Noooo!" He screamed, "Captain! We _have_ to get Judy out of here. Get a crane down here. Rip the door open."

The Captain, in panic, replied, "I _can't._ It'll take hours to get our salvage barge to move that door. Hours."

Nick knew Judy's air wouldn't last that long and she could be smashed under falling debris. "We don't have hours. We only have _now_. This place is falling apart."

Nick pounded on the tons of rock and metal. It didn't budge a bit, and in fact was followed by another cave in that forced him further away from the no-longer-existent entrance. Nick swam quickly away with the other safety divers so he wasn't crushed or buried. He felt absolutely helpless. There was nothing he could do to get inside to help his wife and partner.

"Carrots…" he moaned in true pain and worry with his mask against a large natural river boulder.


	32. Chapter 32 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 6

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 6**

 **Author's Notes:** Ahh. Well. Another one of my favorite literary constructs. Cliffhangers! But _moi? Kill_ Judy? Never! Beat her and Nick up, and leave them in an impossible situation just to see what they'll do? Yes, by all means. Hmm… as far as getting to the waters of Atlantea from the waters of the river flowing past Zootopia… patience, dear readers. _Patience._ You'll get a glimpse of why they have to tie up some loose ends in this chapter.

 **…In the Ruins of the Species Purity Society lair…**

Deep inside the secret lair, far away from the only known way in and out that was now completely covered by a massive destruction and continuing shift of the giant doors, Judy yelled into her mask, "Nick!"

Judy had to cope with currents buffeting her, emanating from the falling debris well away from her at the mouth of the entrance to the chamber, but stabilized herself with several powerful leg kicks using her flippers. Her heart was pounding. She pulled on the lines and finally saw the severed ends of both the safety and communications lines.

The rabbit knew it was useless and unsafe to go back to the massive underwater entrance, and that she was now isolated. She unhooked the lines from her suit so they wouldn't get tangled in falling debris and drag her to the bottom or pin her down. Judy was grateful to be far from the initial fall, but she was far from out of danger. She could see, feel, and hear the entire lair shift and crumble, and she could only guess where the next collapse would be, hopefully not right on top of her.

The silt from the collapse stirred by the water currents cleared, and by backtracking a bit, she could see in the far distance, down the hallway and past the berthing area, that the tiny entrance she used to get through was buried meters deep in rock and concrete. There was no longer an escape path that way. She could see the result of thousands of tons of rock and debris and newly fallen objects from above. The whole place was so weakened from the cave in at the river entrance, and she knew everything around her would all go soon. She had to get out of there before she was crushed from a more catastrophic cave in.

Judy knew she had to find some kind of land-side entrance that all the mammals that came to this place entered and exited in secret. None of them would have entered from the clamshell doors routinely.

The brave hare checked her air tank gage, and muttered, "Crap. Only 16 minutes before I run out of air."

She chastised herself for not bringing a spare tank, but realized no one could have possibly predicted the enormity of this lair. She knew that the faster she swam and consumed her tank, there would be even less air, but the alternative was to wait for help and die.

She thought, _"Some choice: drown or be crushed."_

Judy swam as hard as she could with powerful strokes in several likely directions for exits, but all of them were dead ends – one way was a cafeteria stocked with now-waterlogged food enough to withstand a siege on the lair, many storage areas, racks of bunks, and restrooms and shower areas for the Society members. Her video was going constantly.

One dead end was a line of solo rooms in the lair. The biggest one housed a huge bunk with the name "Duke" over it, which explained a lot about the mystery habitation of the super rhino. There were other single rooms, lined along a hall next to Duke's quarters, with the names Naaman, Matthew, Joshua, and others. All of them were ancient names. On the opposite end to Duke's room was another huge solo room with an otherworldly name: 'Nemo'. She'd have to figure that all out later, if she lived through this. The structure shuddered again. Another collapse was imminent.

She surprised even herself at her form and stamina traversing the breadth of the huge flooded chamber, particularly in a heavier scuba suit than she'd ever worn before. She fretted as she watched her air gage recede precipitously with no exit in sight.

She tried several other directions to exit the communal living and training quarters. There were dozens of metal tables and chairs strewn randomly about. She looked away from several damaged bodies drifting in the currents. She heard and felt more tremors and noticed the beginning of more falling debris and a rain of silt. Through it all, she continued to dutifully record everything for later, even if they had to recover it from her body.

Judy muttered determinedly, "Stay on task, rabbit. Find a way out. This is the training and eating and living area for them. They had to get here and leave _somehow."_

Several big chunks of structure fell far too close to her, and she gasped as more corpses and body parts rushed by her, still in their black on black Species Purity Society uniforms, caught by the strong currents created by additional falling debris. She fought her way past Society banners and flags that seemed to flap in a non-existent breeze from the water flow that threatened to entangle her - and even in their deaths - take her down with them. Documents, CDs, and books floated by. She grabbed several in hopes something important might be recoverable, and shoved them in her evidence bag. This should have been a dry place in which mammals were training and meeting.

She reminded herself that this was the very place used to plot to murder Nick, her, and the others. She continued to take video records as she swam. It was like being in one of those shipwreck documentaries on National Mammagraphic Channel. Only all this happened within the past couple of days. The damage, cadavers, and parts were fresh.

She whispered grimly, "I hope I am getting all this. And I hope they find me…"

She checked her air gage: it showed 5 minutes.

 **…On the other side of the chamber cave in…**

The prairie dog drone operator got a brilliant idea and announced, "Officer Wilde, I can get a soil sample borer going down there. It's mounted on the UUV, and it's a diamond bit that will drill through _anything."_

"Sure, that would be great," Nick replied, barely controlling his panic, but knew that being frantic underwater was dangerous, so he just steeled his nerves and watched the underwater drone move against the the clamshell hatchway.

"Moving into position," the UUV operator stated.

With his heart throbbing in his chest, Nick asked with an edge in his voice that he regretted, "Can you go any _faster?"_

The UUV driver knew that Judy was Nick's spouse, and forgave his colleague's impatience, "I'm going as fast as I dare and still be safe, Officer Wilde."

Nick realized how he sounded, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Officer Mitchell. It's just…"

"I understand, sir. We would all feel the same way if… if it had been… ah… you know," the prairie dog interrupted and awkwardly attempted to comfort Nick.

The fox could see the UUV move into place at what seemed to be a thin spot on the clamshell door, in between the spars of the crisscross reinforcing lattice. The submersible robot was a lot bigger than it seemed when Nick was next to it, with a couple of other safety divers flanking him. The fox noted his air gage was getting very low, and was very worried about Judy's smaller tank air supply, even if it was sized for her lung capacity. He switched tanks underwater.

 _"How did I forget to give Carrots a spare tank?"_ he asked himself, fuming.

Several electro-mechanical manipulator arms unfolded from the UUV, then gripped and latched the clamshell door on several stable rocks in the river bed. Next, a ten foot long boring drill deployed that was about the width of Nick's shoulders and rested its drill point against the door. Nick knew he'd fit through the hole the drone would auger, as long as he shoved his tank through ahead of him first. He motioned a fellow rescue diver for a rescue tank for her, and couldn't wait to go to her rescue. The diver handed Nick the tank to take to Judy. Nick had a very determined look set on his snout.

"Good luck, mammal," Nick's colleague said.

"Thanks, dude," Nick whispered.

"Clear to drill, Mitch," another one of the River Patrol safety divers confirmed who was more familiar with UUV operations underwater.

With metal against metal, the borer drill made a metallic rasping sound against the monstrous door. Nick flinched. It was a noise he'd never heard in his life.

The River Patrol Captain asked his main safety diver while peering at the TV display from the UUV over Mitchell's shoulder, "Officer? What do you see?"

He replied, "It's going in smoothly."

Nick smiled at the speed of the operation, and had hope.

The underwater drilling operation was making really good progress, but then an unearthly shaking began across the breadth of the clamshell door. To Nick's horror, the rotating rhythm of the boring tool had caused some sort of harmonic vibration in the door, and the excitation caused the door to start twisting and flexing. The drill bent and seized in the clamshell and stopped suddenly with a screech. The entire UUV did a horrible twist opposite to the direction of the drill due to excessive torque. The manipulator arms broke off and the UUV went into a dizzying spin now that it was unanchored.

The safety diver yelled to the UUV operator over the comm, "Turn it off! Turn it _off!_ It's _jammed_. The door is vibrating."

The door was doing a lot more than vibrating, as it suddenly creaked, shifted, dropped on one side and the top edge started to fall over on the section below it. The fast rotating UUV accelerated the auto-destruction process.

Officer Mitchell exclaimed, "I _can't!_ It's out of control! Someone on deck cut the power cable!"

Another diver screamed to his fellows, _"Forget_ the drone! Get _out_ of here! The entire door is falling!"

Officer Mitchell desperately manipulated all the levers and buttons on his drone control panel to dislodge the drill from the door, but it was stuck solid to the shifting and pulsating metal slab. There was no 'jettison' button for the boring tool. No one every considered this kind of problem.

On the deck of the salvage ship, an officer took a swing at the drone's power cable hanging over the transom with a shipboard ax, but after one swing, a shower of sparks flew everywhere, and he was lucky that he wasn't electrocuted. The UUV still had nearly full power, and didn't stop its uncontrolled gyrations.

Nick dropped Judy's rescue tank, and with the other divers, they all swam away from the clamshell. They watched helplessly as the twirling UUV started shedding parts in all directions, dismantling itself in its death spin.

The massive hatchway halves teetered balanced on each other for a moment, and then inexorably fell in slow motion, due to the hatchway's own enormous inertia and to the drag of the water. It tipped completely over, smashed on top of the drone as it hit the rubble and river bedrock. In so doing the massive metal structure ripped the rest of the way off the huge metal hinges, flinging metal shrapnel in all directions like a gunshot, tossing vehicle-sized jagged parts through the water at high speed right by Nick and his colleagues.

The building sized clamshell doors impacted the river bottom with a gut-wrenching metallic shriek. Enormous clouds of silt billowed up from underneath the massive plates. The drone was crushed absolutely flat under thousands of tons of metal.

The door settled, and was still. The diving team had witnessed something absolutely inconceivable.

From a safe distance away, the underwater salvage team was suspended above the river bottom a dozen meters, speechless and staring at the new wreckage. Nick struggled to say, "Uh… about the drone. Sorry, Officer Mitchell, but it's _gone."_

Every mammal on the team realized they could all have just as easily been crushed as flat at the UUV, entombed forever under the giant steel slab. No crane in existence in Zootopia would ever raise that structure again.

Faced with six video screens of nothing but static in front of him, and with all the UUV's electric and hydraulic power gages red or blinking red, Officer Mitchell already knew that his drone was lost. Seeing the destruction of the drone happen helplessly before him from the divers' helmet cameras was too much for him.

The prairie dog buried his snout into his paws, burst into tears, and sobbed, "My… my _baby..."_

He was inconsolable, despite the Captain's paw on his shoulder for comfort.

Nick looked at the massive clamshell laying bent and smashed against the river bottom rocks amidst the piles of destruction of the lair littering the area, along with a few more bodies and body parts freed by this latest catastrophe, and he could only think to himself, nearly losing his emotions as well, _"What about MY baby…?"_

Trying to lighten the mood, one of Nick's fellow divers touched his mask against Nick's to communicate in private without using the comm, and he said with a weak smile, "If you break it, you _buy_ it, Officer Wilde."

Nick replied to the gallows humor with a thin smile, appreciating his fellow Officer's attempt to comfort him, "You can take the installments out of my massive paycheck… for the next 300 _years…"_

The other diver could only give the fox a wry grin, and nod his head. When the silt cleared around all the destruction, they could see behind where the giant door had been. Instead of an opening they were hoping for, so that Nick could rush into the chamber to find Judy further back from the entrance, the tuskball field-sized opening remained completely filled with debris and rock from above. Without the clamshell door to hold it all in, some rubble shifted, but any gaps filled themselves with more rocks and construction debris.

There was absolutely no getting in this way, and the drill would have never opened a passage. The original blockage was many meters thick, but now it was much worse.

Seeing how totally futile it was to enter the lair from the river, Nick was totally crestfallen, and cursed, "Damn..."

 _"Now_ what, sir?" the equally frustrated lead safety diver asked.

Nick looked topside to the surface, and started to swim upward with purpose toward a damaged dock jutting out into the river.

He answered grimly, "We look for _another_ way in…"

 **…Deep interior of the flooded lair…**

"There _has_ to be a way in here from the riverside docks," Judy hoped, as smaller but numerous subsidences occurred behind her and beside her.

She worried what would happen if the ground above her beneath the waterfront crumbled in front of her. Even more troublesome to the rabbit was that the chamber around her vibrated, and she heard a distant, muffled buzzing sound, almost as if someone was trying to drill their way in from the dry dock end of the lair. She wished she could have saved them the trouble, and actually wished they'd stop, with the likelihood that they'd make things more precarious in an already unstable situation.

It looked like Judy had finally found the end of the incredible underground lair. Surely there was a way out of here, but she started to get more frantic exploring every part of this room, and realized with real panic that her air would disappear even faster.

Finally, in suppressed desperation, Judy swam around a blind corner, and was shocked. There was a long ascending stairway ahead of her, still partially lighted by flickering battery-powered emergency lighting. The corner was obviously meant to be a defensive measure for the Society, should anyone find this place that wasn't supposed to be there. Behind her was a large, open killing zone. ZPD SWAT teams would have been decimated in a raid on this place, especially given the Society's fanaticism and no fear of death.

Debris was raining down above her and crumbling off the sides of the chamber, and she heard a very disturbing crashing sound far away from her. The lair was literally disintegrating from within, a delayed effect from the explosions, but ultimately just as thorough. Judy was no civil engineer, but she knew the whole place was going to fall in on itself shortly.

She turned to take one last look of the place with her helmet video before heading up the staircase.

Rays of daylight started to pour in from all the larger areas that had already fallen in that she'd already swam through. Weakened severely by the explosives, the sheer weight of the Zootopia river docks were burying this place from above. Two worlds never meant to meet were doing so catastrophically. All evidence that the lair existed would be completely buried soon. She was the only ZPD officer who knew it existed.

"I _have_ to survive this," she hissed through tightened lips.

Above her all along the adjoining riverside wharf, longshoremen screamed and ran away from the jagged opening on the docks as it was widening. The hole expanded rapidly and engulfed a fork lift. It fell through near Judy, startling her.

"Time to go," she muttered, knowing her last look - for video evidence collection - might have been one look too many.

Judy swam for her life up the interminably long staircase, grabbing the guard rails to help her ascend faster. Aside from her helmet light, the flickering battery lights ended abruptly. It was totally dark in the submerged staircase.

While the staircase around her seemed stable, behind her, everything was rapidly crushing together from above and below. The sounds were deafening, amplified by the transmission through the water and funneled like a horn through the staircase, which hurt her ears terribly. The water currents following her up the staircase buffeted her mercilessly, and the silt got thicker around her like a dense fog that was trying to turn to into slurry that would bury her. It was very disorienting, but she kept fighting her way upward one step at a time.

She took one last deep breath as her air gage went to zero and hoped she would not faint before she surfaced.

Judy increased her grip on the guard rails, pulling herself along, hoping that they would stay attached, as the cloudy, churning water all around threatened to drag her back into the lair and bury her with the rest of the debris and the other mammal bodies.

She was starting to black out and felt like her lungs would burst.

Suddenly, Judy's head broke the muddy water. She ripped the useless air tank regulator mouthpiece from her muzzle and gasped. She let the air hose dangle, fighting the urge to remove her empty tank and leave a clue to 'them' that someone had been there. She also knew not to stand in the dangerous water and just breathe, so she kept going to assure her safety or possibly get sucked back into the swirling maelstrom behind her.

Soon, Judy was only ankle deep in the dirty water. Her chest heaved as she deeply inhaled and exhaled stale - but real – air. Every movement of her legs was painful. She recovered slowly as she staggered out of the water, clambering up the few remaining dry stairs in front of her. She heard horrible noises emanate from down below in the chamber as it completely crushed in on itself, sealing the way into the chamber forever. The integrity of the stairs was holding, as the passage had taken her far from the interior of the lair. Each step seemed hewn from the very bedrock of the river bank.

The upper part of the staircase, far away from its opening into the lair by what Judy guessed was a couple hundred meters, seemed steady.

At the top of the long staircase, immersed in darkness except for her underwater lamp, Judy asked herself, still panting, "Wh-where _am_ I?"

She removed her goggles, let them dangle around her neck, and took off her flippers, proceeding up on her soggy wet paws. Slit-laced water dripped from everything she wore that was more like slime than real water, leaving a muddy trail behind her.

"Great. Just _great,"_ she lamented as she looked behind her, knowing if 'they' came to investigate the destruction, 'they' would see that someone – a lagomorph who was not supposed to be here - had lived to climb out of the chaos.

She saw and rushed for the entrance door, but readied herself for unfriendly mammals to be on the other side, loosening the straps of her empty tank to use as it as a bludgeon for a fight if she needed. Nick's many lessons to her on always being prepared for the worst in any bad situation were paying off. He would be proud of her.

Judy held her breath, tensed her muscles, gripped the ancient door handle and turned it. It clicked. She opened the door very cautiously and took the final steps through the door. She mildly cursed that the exit door was squeaking on its hinges. Whoever was on the other side would instantly know she was there. Judy hardly ever cursed.

Instead, she was completely alone in what seemed to be an ordinary, but older, building lobby that greeted her on the other side of the door. It smelled musty and was completely unoccupied. The lobby furniture and color scheme seemed about twenty years out of date.

The rabbit was also safe and alive, but with no comm line, she had no way to tell Nick or her colleagues that she was fine. She switched off her camera and head lamp. It was out of storage anyway, having run out of storage space climbing the staircase.

Judy peered out of the entrance through slightly cracked and dirty windows of the building lobby to the Zootopia river docks. The building was on the street facing the riverfront among many other similar offices and warehouses some several hundred meters from the river. In the distance the rabbit could see a cloud of dust and smoke marking the collapse of a large portion of the riverbank docks into a huge sink hole that followed the outline of the edges of the chamber she had been exploring.

She was ready to run further inland at the first sign of trouble, but the gigantic hole seemed to stop at the hard line of the solid rock stairway through which she escaped. There was a large crowd of dock laborers and riverfront office workers staring at the sinkhole in total shock, and more workers rushed to see the destruction, so they didn't notice her standing in the lobby. Along with the fork lift that nearly crushed her, several unoccupied trucks, some kind of crated shipment bound for a freighter, and a loading crane had been partially consumed by the sink hole. No one had a clue what she had seen from below that was now entombed.

The hidden stairway entrance door in which Judy was still standing got her attention. It was very strange. Exiting the staircase, the door was like an ordinary antique doorway. She examined the opposite side of the door more closely. The exit door was designed to become flush with an adjoining wall on the entry side, and was made of exactly the same materials and covering as the surrounding wall in which it was mounted. She was reluctant to let the door close all the way, because there was no handle on the lobby side to open it again, and it would be very easy to forget where the door was. It was perfectly camouflaged, and no one but those who knew this place existed would ever know about this secret door and staircase. Judy wondered how anyone got in to the lair below because there was no latch. It concerned her that someone was always living below to let people come and go into the lair.

She shivered.

This was something she'd have to worry about later. Right now Judy had to let her colleagues – and her husband - know she was safe. She ripped a page from a decades old lobby magazine and put pieces in the doorway to mark it, and then with some trepidation, she let the secret door click and lock from behind. She felt the wall/door seam. It was amazing because it was absolutely smooth, as if the door had melted together with the wall. Had she not marked the door jamb with the slips of paper that seemed to protrude directly from the wall, it would be like the entrance was never there, so closely did it merge with the fake wall. She'd have to take the chance that 'they' noticed the door had been opened, because this was now a crime scene. Besides, the lair was utterly useless to 'them' now. Judy noted that if she had been one of 'them', this whole area would be a place to which she would never return or risk discovery.

It was past time to go find Nick, and she turned to leave.

But before she rushed to alert her colleagues that she was safe, she felt her necklace key vibrate underneath her wet suit and it felt warm against her chest fur. She took it out. It glowed and was still quietly humming.

She was wide eyed. The SWAT tech told her that the key was a completely passive device and that there were no mechanisms of any kind or LEDs inside the device, and it was not possible for it to have its own heater. It couldn't be doing what it was doing, and yet it did.

"How on Earth…?" she mumbled, but then noticed another glow behind her.

In the flush camouflaged door behind her, a glowing shape and logo type of the stylized "A" identical to her necklace could be seen.

"Holy _crap!"_ she exclaimed to no one. It was a good thing her mother was not there. That little outburst would have meant another trip to the bathroom for a good soap washing of her muzzle.

She instinctively touched her key to the symbol. The camouflaged door clicked open and both lights went out. A built in latch protruded and she gently grasped and opened the functional door.

"Incredible…" she gasped.

Judy closed the door and let it click closed. The hidden latch completely disappeared, but her key and the door sensor lit up again. She opened the flush doorway twice more. Each time the special key opened the secret door when the glowing "A's" were touched together.

The rabbit hoped that the door openings weren't showing up on someone's intrusion monitor in Atlantea. She also quickly scanned for any kind of surveillance camera, or the unwelcome approach of thugs that 'they' assigned to guard the secret entrance. She nearly panicked with her next thought – that without a special key code, the whole thing would blow up in her face, but Judy knew it was already far too late for her if that was the case. Nothing happened. She exhaled.

The hare frowned that she was as paranoid as Bogo and Nick, but her boss and husband were wise to be so. It kept them alive. She knew her nature was to 'hop before she looked'.

Judy gasped. She instantly realized that somewhere in Atlantea was the twin to this door that would lead them to where Michael was kept against his will. She had to tell Nick about this.

"Nick? He'll be a basket case!" Judy realized she had completely forgotten about her poor husband.

She had no idea how much time had passed, and knew Nick would be going crazy with fear by now. She could hear ZPD sirens, and quickly Officers pulled up to the sinkhole in several SUVs to herd the overcurious mammals away from the collapse and put up a police barrier. Judy quickly tucked the Atlantean key safely away inside her suit, and needed to get the Officers' attention.

Dealing with the key made her much more cautious, so instead of rushing out on the street from the building in her screaming yellow scuba gear, she looked for a more innocuous way out, so she was not seen by others watching for signs of intrusion into their building.

But before she did, something else caught Judy's eye on the way out. She looked at the architectural plate mounted to the cornerstone of the building in which she stood, and brushed off the thick accumulation of dust that was building up on everything due to the collapse of the waterfront above the lair.

Engraved on the oxidized green-brown brass dedication plate was the inscription:

"Financed by Henry H. Hippo, Sr., Zootopia Properties and Holdings, Inc."

Further inscribed was the ground breaking date from _thirty_ years ago and the name of the architectural firm. She made a mental note of both.

"Good _gosh,"_ muttered the dumbfounded rabbit,

It was justifiable shock.

The building had been erected three decades ago by the father of the current Chairman of the City Council – Henry H. Hippo, _Junior_ \- the biggest real estate owner in the city, better known to his cronies by his nickname "Happy", which he mostly wasn't. In point of fact, Zootopia City Council Chairman Henry H. Hippo, Jr. was heir to that vast real estate tycoon's empire, though currently his inherited wealth was all put in an escrow and trust while he served the City as Chairman to avoid any conflicts of interest. That line was often challenged but no one in ZPD or the Mayor's office had ever pinned wrongdoing on the powerful legislative leader.

Her mind was racing with multiple possibilities and entanglements now, but she urgently had to let Nick know she was safe, but without attracting undue attention. Walking from the river's edge streets over to the docks in her bright yellow scuba salvage gear would do exactly that. She needed a disguise. The underwater chamber tan-brown silt that covered her helped a little. She looked like a completely different lagomorph species which would help to confuse anyone looking for a little gray police bunny, but that wasn't enough.

Next to the office building was a stack of crates covered in canvas tarps that looked vaguely like ponchos or capes. She slipped very cautiously out of the building lobby and slinked against the building wall to the stack of boxes. She took the smallest tarp she could find, and wrapped herself in it, covering her head and ears, and completely obscuring her tank, flippers, and goggles. She didn't want to leave any of her gear in the building containing the hidden stairway, in case one someone out there wanted to check on the entrance 'themselves'. It was bad enough she left muddy paw prints. She turned up her nose at the smell of the tarp. She started over toward the crowd and the Officers slowly.

She was pleased with her disguise that resembled some of the homeless mammals that lived in the neighborhood here, some of whom were actually part of the curious onlookers. Judy further noted that she was not the only small mammal among the gathering crowd, which was mostly composed of large or extra large mammals that were dock workers here. All eyes were on the sinkhole. She was grateful that she fit innocuously into the mass of mammals collecting to witness the confusion. She didn't see any press or cameras, but knew they would be not far behind, and glanced overhead to see if there were any press helicopters. She stayed out of the line of sight of gawkers taking pictures with their cell phone cameras.

She did see some of the remaining members of Airborne One flying overhead surveillance of the area, and wished she could wave to get their attention. Bats flying top cover in mid-day was a little unsettling. Those guys were tough as nails to take such losses just the other night, and yet get out here in the field and do their jobs another day, when they could have easily – and justifiably - grounded themselves until the investigations were over. She realized the same could be said of Nick and her too, because here she was on duty, and had just risked her life again, this time to Mother Nature.

She slowly approached the mayhem of activity close to the sinkhole in her makeshift disguise, noticed the lights and heard the wail of ZMT services ambulances arriving to see who might be buried in the rubble or injured from flying debris. Everyone's attention was clearly on the giant sinkhole and damage to the waterfront and not on her. It was still absolute chaos at the site. Clouds of choking dust filled the air, some of which was collecting on her tarp. Most of the gathered crowd covered their snouts.

Up close, the destruction was truly enormous, over a far more extensive area than she even imagined as she swam under it room-by-room in the chamber. Jagged rock, concrete, twisted rebar, crushed dock equipment, pipes and conduits, cable, and pavement filled the huge, roughly rectangular crater that extended from the river's edge to the first row of warehouses and office buildings just like the one from which she had emerged.

A group of ZPD Officers stared glumly at the extent of the wreckage themselves, straining to look inside the huge jumble, pointing at various places in the massive hole. With little fan fare or resistance, the rabbit made her way near the front of the police line and watched quietly, and was about to say something to the Officers, but a sudden movement caught her eye.

A _canid-_ sized figure leaped out of the water from a dock, dropped his scuba tank, hose, helmet and flippers to the dock with a metallic clank and a plop, and ran as fast as he could to the side of the crater.

He grabbed his ears and pulled them hard in total frustration, and shouted to the Officers, "Gahhh! It's _everywhere_! Get me a ladder, I'm going in there."

His fellow officers tried to calm him, and one even restrained him from getting too close to the edge, "Officer Wilde… _please_ … uh… It's _not_ safe. We _can't_ let you do that."

Nick got up against the junior policeman's snout and screamed, waving his paws and arms wildly, " _Don't_ tell me what I _can't_ do. Officer Wilde is _in_ there, and I _have_ to get her out. Of _course_ it's not safe. I _know_ it's not safe. It collapsed right in front of me out there in the river. We have an 'officer down' in all that. And we _have_ to get her out. Right now. _Before_ she's dead. And I'm the _only_ one who can do it. My partner is my _wife."_

The intimidated cop tried to explain, "Uh… Yes sir. We know. But we can't let _you_ endanger yourself too."

Knowing they were right, Nick stomped away from them and they were all helpless to calm him or provide him a solution.

He completely ignored their instructions, turned to a construction worker, grabbed a pick ax he was holding, ran to the sinkhole's edge, and frantically chipped at the rocks, barely making a dent in any of them.

A ZPD Sergeant yelled, "Sir, stop. That will make things _worse_. We'll lose you, too!"

He dropped the tool, placed his snout into his paws and sobbed with utter fear and total loss showing in his green eyes, "Then _lose_ me. I am _not_ giving up searching for her."

ZPD didn't know what to do. There was no consoling the detective. Judy didn't know what to do to get his attention and yet not draw attention from overly curious mammals. There was one that was glancing at her too many times. She was completely frozen in place seeing this outpouring of despair from her husband. It moved her more deeply than anything she'd ever seen.

Nick stiffened his resolve, and moved determinedly along the edge of the sinkhole, paced and ran up and down the sides of the crater looking frantically, but with shoulders hunched, he dropped to his knees, let out a primal howl, and cried out, "Judy!"

Another Officer said quietly, "Calm down Officer, I'm _sure_ she's all right. You guys _always_ get out of trouble."

Nick whirled, resisting the urge to grab his colleague by his collar and shouted, hurling epithets uncharacteristically, "How the _hell_ do you know that, Officer? Good grief mammal, Officer Wilde is _buried_ under all that shit!"

"Uh, I'm so sorry sir," was all he could say.

Nick released him, running a paw across his brow, thinking and muttering, "We have to get an excavator into that. Call for a survivor mammal search party."

Some species had an exceptional sense of smell from antiquity, and fearlessly went into crisis situations searching for survivors, but more often were called into a recovery operation, not a rescue. Nick refused to think of that situation.

The Sergeant asked, "An excavator, sir? We could hurt her worse. I'll call a search party, sir..."

Quietly, the badger knew that it would be utterly useless, but couldn't bear to tell Nick.

There was no solace for Nick. He continued to pace and shout, wringing his hands and thrusting them over his head in utter despair.

Judy watched in stunned silence as her husband panicked and fretted. He tried everything to find a way to recovery what he thought was her body in that rocky tomb. Her heart melted for him, but was speechless, and too far from him to do anything that wouldn't attract attention. Rushing the crowd control line was not a good idea, and she still didn't like that hooded mammal nearby.

But she couldn't stand seeing his heart ache any longer. Love prevailed over protocol. She had to take the chance no one would notice another diver already on the docks and draw conclusions. Mercifully, Nick's random pacing took him near her. She raised a finger of her paw tentatively, and offered quietly, "Uh… Officer? _Excuse_ me?"

Not recognizing her voice because of his panic and the dry rasp that bottled air gave her, Nick kept his eyes on the rubble and waved off the derelict, "Not _now_ , citizen. Can't you see this is an _emergency?"_

Judy had no response to that. He was right.

The River Patrol Captain's voice crackled over each Officer's comm link from the salvage ship, "Can you guys see anything? Are there any signs of life or movement below?"

The conversation was clearly about her.

The Sergeant replied, "River Patrol, we don't see any signs of life. It's just too large to see it all from where we are. I don't think a survivor squad is going to work. You better bring a helo in with the jaws of life."

"Do you hear any calls for help?" asked frantic voice of Nick looking into the pile of rubble, calling up to Airborne One. Bats' hearing was extraordinary, and flying over the rubble they could sense it as they made pass after pass over the devastation, using sonar to sense movement, and to listen for any response.

"Negative, Officer Wilde. Sorry," the Lieutenant replied.

The badger Sergeant came over to Nick, and calmly placed a paw on the fox' shoulder, both close to where Judy was standing, _"Believe_ me, sir, we're doing _everything_ we can right now. You'll have to be _patient_ , sir, for some help to arrive. None of us can move those rocks with our bare paws, even though we _all_ want to for you and 'Mom'. Right now we just don't have any idea if she's dead or alive."

"Then _why_ don't you just _ask_ her if she's dead or alive?" Judy stated in a much louder, firmer voice. A couple of dock workers thought the small homeless mammal was crazy interrupting ZPD in their important search and rescue work. One homeless mammal paid much more attention to her.

Nick and a dozen officers turned and were absolutely stunned to see want they thought was a derelict rabbit in her tarp.

But it was Judy Hopps Wilde.

Nick rushed her, picked her up in his arms and nearly crushed her in a hug.

With his eyes as big as she had ever seen them, he asked, completely shaken,"Judy?"

Wrapped in the smelly, tattered canvas tarp and covered from ear-to-paw in tan mud, with not a single hint of gray visible, Judy was easy to miss.

The pair laughed and cried and he raised her up effortlessly to be eye-to-eye with him in their embrace. The tarp fell revealing her scuba gear. None of the crowd understood what was going on.

They kissed a very long time. It didn't matter to Nick that she tasted like bitter river mud.

Someone raised their cell camera up, but the Sergeant snatched it away, and with the intimidating bark of a badger's growl that rattled all the onlookers, he snarled, "No! _No_ pictures! This is a _crime_ scene."

Breaking their reunion kiss, Nick stammered, crying and laughing with his bride, "Carrots? You're _alive!_ Are you all right? I've been… uh… a little… umm… freaked out about you."

Judy cocked her head and tried to smile at her husband, ran a paw around the base of his ears, soothing her husband's frantic but relieved look, and wiped away his tears, "A _little_ freaked out, fox? I _saw_ you! Frankly, _I'm_ a little freaked out too. But seriously, I'm fine, but … uh… kinda shaken up. It's not _every_ day you have a stadium-sized underwater lair collapse on you while you're doing a little morning swim."

A little miffed, he asked, "But _why_ didn't you tell me _earlier?"_

"I _did_ , fox. But you weren't listening to anything or _anyone_ a few minutes ago."

Nick blushed with embarrassment right through his already red fur, "Oh… Yeah. Well... True. That was _you_ , 'citizen'? I _was_ um… ah… a little upset. I really _wasn't_ listening. Sorry about that… um... little tantrum out there."

With a free paw, Judy saluted her husband, "'Citizen' Judy at your service, detective. And upset? Hmm... Frankly I kinda _enjoyed_ that tantrum. You big dumb fox - you _do_ care _._ It's pretty cool when a wife gets to see her husband react thinking she was dead."

"Of _course_ I care, you _know_ that," he noted, and she simply responded by smiling, closed her eyes, and took another long kiss. The rule against Officer partners doing PDA's was ignored for the time being, and none of their fellows cared.

One onlooker in a dark gray wool, hooded cape disengaged from the crowd, and headed toward the row of offices and warehouses just off the wharf.

The Sergeant smiled at the happily-reunited couple, and punched his comm, "River Patrol and ZPD One. Shore Patrol here. We _found_ Officer Judy Wilde, and she's fine. She was on the dock side."

The Captain was astonished and replied, "Dockside? Uh… _that_ means…"

The fox and rabbit broke their kiss, Nick let Judy down, and they both went into full 'ZPD Officer' mode. Judy motioned for another ZPD with a comm.

Judy spoke into her fellow Officer's comm, "Yes it does. It seems that I found the entrance to this place from the waterfront. We need to go tape it off."

"Really?" Nick noted.

Turning to her husband, she added, tapping on her camera case, "I can't wait to tell you guys all about it. And _show_ you."

"Whoa, Carrots," Nick grinned, "And here I was all crazy and frantic about you. And you were in the lair like: 'it's just another boring day on the job'."

"Worry wart," she winked, but both knew that wasn't the case.

All was normal again with the Wilde's, but Judy was worried, "Let's get moving. We could be seen. There was a mammal there… in the crowd… too curious… uh… but now he's _gone."_

"We have to go secure that area. Now, Carrots," Nick said urgently. They turned and grabbed a roll of crime scene tape.

The Sergeant interrupted, "Not _you_ guys. You're not going _anywhere_. You're going back to the ship to get checked out by the EMTs. What's the address of that entrance? I'll do it, 'Mom and Dad'."

"Thanks Officer," Judy smiled and wrote it down.

Instead they hurried to a launch to get out of sight and back to the ship. Nick asked, "How did you get out of there, Carrots?"

"Nick, there was an underground passage out of the big berthing area. There were living and eating and training spaces for mammals and as the place was collapsing, I found the staircase out. This is no cavern any more. Someone converted it into the secret underground lair and headquarters to the Species Purity Society."

"Way to go, Officer Wilde," Nick praised her, but worried, "But now we'll _never_ get a chance to explore it for evidence. Everything his buried and crushed under _meters_ of rock now."

Judy smirked, _"Not_ to worry, Officer Wilde. I got it _all_ recorded. So we have it how it looked flooded just before the collapse."

"You _rock_ , rabbit!" Nick snickered.

…

While all the police attention was on Nick and Judy, no one noticed the other homeless mammal move from the police line from the docks toward the street. He walked into the older building Judy had left. He knelt on the tile and with webbed paws, touched the wet bunny paw-shaped footprints on the lobby floor. And the paper inserted into the flush door jamb. He smiled at the cleverness of the lagomorph.

The mammal held his own 'A' shaped key out. The door glowed and opened, and he saw more footprints and peered into the murky water.

He sighed, "It's gone…"

He closed the door, replacing the paper tabs exactly where they had been put by the police officer, took out something that only vaguely resembled a cell phone, punched some indecipherable buttons urgently, pushed 'scramble', and then 'transmit'.

 **…Undersea lab…**

A mammal was busily doing data entry on his latest set of genetic testing, when a bright yellow star flashed once: 'incoming data file'. He pulled his white furred paws back from the keyboard for a moment, while he waited for some new data to download.

It was numerical gibberish, but the mammal bit back a smile.

He pushed 'Control-F11' and several other keys simultaneously. The base 'e' numbers before him formed a message:

'Boss. Lagomorph discovered the Clubhouse. It's totally gone. Massive sinkhole on docks. Article N destroyed it. Lagomorph has Bactrian's key.'

After three seconds, the message returned to the numerals and disappeared altogether.

The white furred mammal carefully hit a return stroke and was utterly emotionless, because he was being watched.

A harbor seal seated across the lab table from the mammal reading a seedy porn novel looked up, bored, but but knew the mammal he was monitoring had broken his concentration for a moment, "Keep working, Xobar. _No_ breaks. Jonah is going to be pissed if you don't get the results up to Nemo before dinner."

Xobar complained, "Right. I know. Or there won't be any dinner for _both_ of us."

The seal cracked his knuckles, and stretched, "And you know what _that_ means. You learn fast, for a frickin' _hybrid."_

 **…Old Office Building at the docks…**

The hooded mammal saw that Xobar had received the message, and smiled.

His hood had fallen. No one could see that he had the black fur masked face markings of a raccoon, but he also had the unmistakable smaller eyes, fatter cheeks, and buck teeth of a beaver. He tucked his wide, flat tail back into his pants under the robe, and for a moment, the black and brown-stripes of his leathery tail were revealed like a raccoon's ring tail. The beaver-raccoon smiled, covered his head, and disappeared quickly into the alleys of the dilapidated waterfront. He knew ZPD would not be far behind to secure this area.

It was better than anyone had hoped for. It was a game-changing moment, now that the younger fox and rabbit knew about the Movement's sabotaged underwater Clubhouse and Nautilus dry dock. With the head strong pair, there would be no stopping them from going to Atlantea.


	33. Chapter 33 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 7

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 7**

 **Author's Notes:** Aren't we all glad to know that Judy is safe, reunited with her Nick, with a huge load of new discoveries. Glad you all enjoyed that two-parter. There's an ever increasing mess to clean up in more ways than one for our intrepid duo and their pals, as we'll see in this chapter. My publishing will be more sporadic through the holidays, just to let you know. The 3 week hiatus will be typical. There are several year-end business trips, Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays, and family responsibilities that will take a lot of free time. And here's a note of appreciation to my new Italian readers and other guests who are enjoying this story (since I am unable to reply via PM). T for violence, mild swearing, and intimacy. I'm giving you folks a little of _everything_ this episode! LOL

 **…Zootopia river docks…**

Judy stood near the monstrous, smoldering debris pit that now dominated the waterfront with her husband/partner and their fellow officers. The sink hole seemed to have finished collapsing and the dust and smoke started to clear. Judy took Nick's hand and squeezed it, and sighed, "I'm glad I'm not under all of _that_ , Nick, sweetheart."

Softly Nick responded, "Me too, Carrots. Me too."

One of their fellows observed, peering into the same steaming abyss with them, _"This_ is gonna cause a _lot_ of questions, Officers Wilde."

Judy's lavender eyes went completely wide open, turned, and grabbed her husband.

"Oh _no!"_ Judy exclaimed and shouted to her fox, "Questions? Nick! The _Council."_

She remembered she and Nick were supposed testify to the City Council this morning.

Nick replied calmly, "Remember? We were forbidden to do so. The General Counsel is making the official refusal statement."

She calmed and remembered, "Oh. Yeah. Pity that poor lawyer taking all the heat for us from the Chairman."

Nick chuckled, "But even a city attorney makes _double_ our salary. He's going to earn every penny of it with the Council. Chairman Hippo will really make it painful on him."

They could see the media approaching the disaster zone in droves, so Judy noted, "Speaking of painful. This is _no_ place to be for us right now."

Judy was just paranoid enough to be worried about who would be watching TV coverage of this latest disaster besides a shocked public, and didn't want to be spotted as the very diver that discovered all the secrets of the underwater lair. Quite aside from having to answer yet another round of questions from reporters, it was worse that an ominous, hooded stranger had noticed Nick and her both in scuba salvage gear. She was sure that a big price remained on their heads from vengeful remaining survivors of the Species Purity Society and from 'them'.

A River Patrol Officer overhead their concern and invited, "Right this way, Officers Wilde. We have a launch waiting to take you back to the ship. _I'm_ the pilot."

"Thanks, Officer Bullwinkle. You're _most_ kind," Judy answered and the fox and rabbit followed him, carrying all of their scuba gear.

The couple knew that they were in good hooves. Moose liked water probably more than any other forest species.

After the short journey on the river, the pair stepped on to the salvage ship, were aided by their colleagues who greeted them boarding from the launch, and they disappeared below decks for a medical checkup after their traumatic underwater experiences. Judy glanced over her shoulder and saw a media helicopter fly low over the wharf to get close-up footage of all the damage for the audience. The cameras would have caught Nick and her in their scuba gear.

In the small med cabin, the EMT looked Judy over thoroughly and checked on Nick as well. He concluded, "You guys both look fine. Especially after what _you_ went through, Judy."

"I _feel_ fine too," Judy noted.

"Other than Judy being completely caked in mud, and looking more like a Western Brush rabbit," Nick teased.

She gave her grinning husband a look that could turn water into ice. Brush rabbits were considered the 'creepy cousins' of the lagomorph world, which Nick knew.

The River Patrol Captain came to check on them since the EMT was done and offered, "Our locker room is fully equipped. It's yours. And… um… we laundered your uniforms and left them there. The crew was complaining about some kind of odd smell. We traced it to your lockers. The… ahh… _aroma_ even knocked over our Orderly. And she's a skunk. Sorry."

They'd been through a lot since the night after the attempted massacre in just those new uniforms which were well-soiled. They were anxious to be allowed to get back to their apartment and get their comfortable old uniforms and civilian clothes that were really theirs. The thought of wearing the stiff new temporary uniforms again was not appealing, and wearing the police badges that were assigned to them, not just generic ZPD insignia. They'd much rather live in their comfortable apartment and be done with the witness protection gig, but both knew Bogo wouldn't allow it.

"Much appreciated, Officer," Judy replied.

Making their way alone to the locker room/shower, she whispered, while taking his paw gently, "Nick, I'm pretty stiff in a few places. I need your help."

Nick was eager to help her, "That's perfectly fine with me, Carrots, because I want to be stiff one place in particular with you in that shower."

She swatted him and gave him a nasty look, "Not _here,_ fox. This is _work_. Be _patient."_

"But I nearly _lost_ you forever… I… I _need_ you close," he whispered forlornly.

"I know…" she reflected and squeezed his paw harder. She fought the same feeling and same urge.

Both Judy and Nick both entered the ship's locker room, locked the door, ran a nice warm shower in one of the smaller stalls designed for mammals their size, embraced in a much-needed reunion hug, and kissed as if they would never let go of each other. The silt and sludge poured off Judy, and Nick helped her scrub off the rest of the accumulated detritus with a fur brush, slowly returning Judy to her beautiful multi-hued gray and white. Nick's grooming felt wonderful, and she just closed her eyes, savoring his attention to clean her. They were also surprised how much slop and grungy matter had accumulated on Nick after the disintegration of the clamshell doors and his efforts topside digging in the sink hole. Judy helped scrub that off him too.

They broke their clutch for a moment, but were not ready to let go of each other after the close call of almost losing Judy. Nick scolded his wife, as he massaged her scalp and stroked her ears more for affection than the need to clean them, "Judith Hopps Wilde, promise me you'll _never_ put yourself in that kind of danger _again."_

Judy replied sadly, and shook her head a little, "Nick, you _know_ I can't make _that_ kind of promise. We're _cops."_

He smiled a bit, and responded, "Well, then, the _next_ time you do that, promise me that you'll keep right on _not_ getting killed, OK?"

She giggled, and snuggled up against his furry chest, and drew a line with a finger of her paw from his neck all the way to a place she shouldn't have touched at work, "Now _that_ sounds more like the Nicholas P. Wilde I know and love."

Both laughed and took another very long kiss and hug. They were irresistibly excited by their soggy embrace in a nice warm shower.

Judy warned her groom again as she got more excited in his paws, "Nicholas P. Wilde. We need to _stop."_

"I know," Nick answered with a look of desire, and neither made the first move to separate.

"No. _Really_. I told you, Nick: 'not _here'_ ," she protested and struggled weakly, but suggested, "Umm… But I _do_ have more _painful_ muscle tightness between my shoulder blades from dragging myself up those stairs. Can you work that out please, dear? It's therapy."

It was almost true, as she did have real pain there. Nick played into her request and grinned broadly, "Well, who am I as an Officer of the _law_ to deny _therapy_ to a fellow Officer, _especially_ my partner?"

It was the lagomorph's way of saying 'yes' without saying 'yes' by plausibly citing and liberally interpreting ZPD procedures to justify what they were doing. They smiled at each other. Nick appreciated how clever his wife was.

"That's _much_ better! I can feel the healing," Judy sighed and grinned, rationalizing the effect of Nick's massage, even though the effect was much broader on her than just her shoulders.

Recognizing that was all she needed, Nick's paws wandered to other places much further below her shoulders, and she cautioned, _"Those_ things are _not_ my shoulders."

"I was _never_ good at anatomy…" he grinned and she leaned into his soothing grasp and closed her eyes.

"Then I'll _show_ you…" she cooed, wrapping herself around him in the shower, instantly becoming one with her fox supported by his helping paws. Each uttered a gentle sigh at that always-special joining moment.

This impromptu reunion was totally against regulations, but no one was there to witness it and none of the salvage ship crew was going to say anything. The Captain intentionally set up the moment for them. Their conjugal time was quick and quiet, but no less intense and satisfying than longer times together, and they both really needed to be together. Neither would admit to enjoying the added thrill of having a forbidden encounter.

"See? 'Quick as a bunny'," Nick quipped and winked at his bride as they broke, rinsed, turned off the water and toweled each other off.

She smacked him, blushed so hard her ears and little nose turned completely pink, and warned, "Shhhh!"

Both were refreshed in a number of ways, they emerged from the locker room looking crisp in their uniforms and were quickly back to business. They received word that the Shore Patrol had quietly taped off the old business building lobby and placed a guard quietly in the old lobby, away from prying press eyes at least for awhile. Preventing any more sabotage and destruction of evidence was a primary concern of Nick and Judy.

…

Later, in the briefing room, Judy showed and narrated the high definition video of what she had discovered and witnessed. It was secure-linked to Bogo's office.

The River Patrol Officers, Nick, and Bogo were slack-snouted in awe with the size and sophistication of the underwater installation, and wondered what could have ever berthed in that floodable drydock, how many times, and for what purposes. It was truly intimidating, and right beneath the waterfront, completely hidden from ZPD view. For _decades._

"What the hell went in there? You could put a half dozen of my salvage ship in there with room left over," the Captain exclaimed in true frustration, and reflected further, "How it could be built so long ago right under the authorities' muzzles? What did a real estate developer have to do with it?"

"Unless, of course, the authorities _cooperated_ with the developer," Nick stated flatly and didn't want to think about too much.

Judy continued the underwater tour video. The River Patrol Captain leaned forward, pointed, and asked, "Wait? What's _that?_ Go back ten frames."

The image stared at them. There were fractures and blast marks that were evidence of deliberate explosions.

"Look further," he ordered.

Across the footage, they saw clear signs of remote detonators. It was clear that the chambers had been destroyed by their own members. It was not a horrible accident as most had presumed.

"Why would the Species Purity Society destroy their _own_ lair with _them_ in it?" the River Patrol Captain questioned.

Judy drew some conclusions based on Nick and Judy's too-frequent encounters with these conspirators and knowledge that only she and her fox knew, "It's _consistent_ with the Society's behavior so far. We think there's an 'inner' and 'outer' circle of Society members. The 'outer circle' is the mass of casual volunteers and loud, violent zealots. The 'inner circle' recruits the rabble to do the dirty deeds of the Society, but thinks _all_ of them are expendable. The 'inner circle' wants to get the job done, but never thinks twice about eliminating all evidence, especially evidence of mistakes, and anyone who would get caught or could talk."

It was chilling to think of a violent society of mammals being so cold-blooded toward their own kind.

The River Captain jumped to a wrong conclusion that neither the fox nor rabbit refuted, "So then… those names on those single rooms… Duke, Naaman, Jonah, Jeremiah, Bartholomew, and Nemo and all the others are probably the _'inner_ circle' of Species Purity Society."

Nick, Judy, and Bogo knew that was probably not true. These names were more likely to be the names of 'them', the mammals who manipulated and used the violent and naïve Species Purity Society to their murderous objectives. But they could not divulge that truth.

Nick noted, "'Bet you're not gonna find _those_ names on any data base. Names like that haven't been used in _centuries."_

"Nemo is a name I've _never_ heard used in my whole life," admitted Judy in total candor.

Bogo, Nick, and Judy all knew the truth but did not dare say it, knowing it was these archaically-named mammals were the ones most likely eliminating what was left of the Society to purge any leaks. She shivered extrapolating the likelihood they were probably responsible for the arson and 'murders' at Lookout Point.

"Well _this_ time they kind of overdid _hiding_ their crimes," The Captain observed, "Nature's a _bitch."_

Taking in all the new evidence, especially the first likely lead on the identities of mammals most likely associated with 'them', the Chief of Police felt violated that some kind of unknown formidable force could come and go as 'they' pleased in the dark shadows of Zootopia to do whatever they wanted to do whenever they wanted to do it. The utter lawlessness of it reviled him.

The more he thought about the situation, Bogo got a horrible revelation. This destruction could be a diversion.

The Chief of Police considered in his thoughts, _"There might be more entry points somewhere else along the river."_

He envisioned an invasion force of bio-engineered super mammals like Duke, especially with all those other names. He'd gotten a report earlier in the day that there was forensic evidence that the elephant murderer wasn't exactly 'normal' either, His tusks and bone structure had some kind of bio-compatible metallic enhancements more like the metal matrix composites found on modern airliners. Small wonder he had skewered Mr. Big's normally ferocious polar bear body guards effortlessly.

Bogo punched his secure link into the ship's ready room with purpose, "Captain. I want a _thorough_ search of _every_ shipping firm on the wharf. I want to know if _another_ one of these lairs exists. A _newer_ one. A more _lethal_ one. They dynamited this secret chamber for a reason. _Someone_ would see mammals coming and going that didn't belong there. If there are _other_ places like this, we have to find them. We have to stop them before something _else_ happens and whatever that thing is that came and went from the berth comes back _again_ with an _army_ of bio-engineered assassins."

"Right away sir," the horrified River Patrol Captain replied in total denial that there could be more of these underwater bases still intact and still in use, with more super mammals like Duke.

Bogo further ordered over the secure comm, "Officers Wilde. If your work is complete there for now, I need you back at Headquarters for another assignment."

"Yes sir. There's nothing more to be done here that can't be done at Headquarters," Nick replied, but turned to the UUV operator, "Make us a copy of that video chip for us to study back at headquarters, please, Mitch."

The prairie dog complied instantly, "Will do, Nick."

Being the lead witnesses, victims, and rapidly becoming the main detectives on the case was exhaustive, but the fox and rabbit wanted to help Bogo in any way that they could.

After Officer Bullwinkle took them back on the River Patrol launch to an isolated, nondescript dock downstream from the docks and sink hole, a heavily armed and chauffeured SUV met and carried Nick and Judy and their bodyguard toward ZPD headquarters at high speed through the crowded streets of the city, which was just becoming aware of the magnitude of the disaster on the waterfront.

 **…Dockside…**

To the populace, Zootopia seemed to be plagued a succession of bad news. First there was the terrible arson/murder in a city used to only lesser crimes. The attempted massacre at Assembly Hall truly shocked the city, and now this awful collapse of a good portion of the riverside docks happened. No one but ZPD knew they were related at this point, but the amateur crime solvers were chattering on the blogs. The massive cave-in couldn't be hidden. ZTV had its tele-heli overhead filming the dock collapse, and a TV crew was on the ground taping and getting interviews and statements, along with other media.

The Officer in charge at the docks was being inundated by press questions and trying his best to say as little as possible. He turned away from them for a moment as they shouted for answers at the police line. He called the Chief.

"What do I _do_ , sir? _Everyone_ wants answers and wants to know if the whole river harbor is unstable. Which doesn't explain why they're all standing here if it is," he joked grimly.

Bogo instructed, "Tell them just the basic truth for now – that it's a sink hole caused by an ancient underwater cave that was built over in that area when the city installed the docks, and that it collapsed. The rest of the area is built on solid bedrock and should be stable. There's not much else that we can disclose right now. Even the City Engineer wouldn't argue that."

This was not a lie, although it was incomplete data, and there was no way to refute the partial truth, while they were still gathering criminal evidence that Judy had videoed. The sink hole was composed completely of rock and rebar and concrete 20 to 30 meters thick on top of the secret lair, totally burying it. All that could be seen from the helicopter was municipal infrastructure and the dock equipment swallowed up by the collapse. A couple of underground power lines that supplied electricity to the entire riverfront, severed by the collapse, sparked and sizzled. Nothing was moving on the docks as a result of the outage.

Bogo wondered how far the law would let him squelch disclosing the full extent of the evidence of the lair to prevent whoever 'they' were from learning and responding to what ZPD knew, or how he could spin Judy's evidence to blame the Species Purity Society for the secret lair, and not disclose the true owners of the old but highly sophisticated facility. Keeping the upper hand in this secret war required Bogo to keep 'them' guessing, using their own tactic of clandestine behavior against them.

"Yes sir," the Shore Patrol Officer replied, ended the communiqué, took a deep breath, and faced the onslaught of reporters, cameras, and microphones pressed against the thin yellow crowd control ribbon.

 **…Nemo's Undersea Lab…**

"Shit!" lamented Nemo, watching the same ZTV coverage as was everyone else across the world of mammals about the latest disaster in Zootopia. In the past few days it seemed like that was the only word he knew.

The cave-in at the riverside wharf was totally unexpected. The elephant seal wanted a thorough but completely quiet destruction of the evidence of Society Purity Society and its mammals and any possibility of association with The Movement. Sacrificing the underwater dock originally was worth it to cover their tracks, and he had other options for access to the City.

Now Nemo had even more visibility than he ever wanted, though what had happened was currently being publicly blamed on shoddy maritime infrastructure built over a naturally weak cavern. ZPD was not mentioning what was underneath the rubble inside that grotto. Nemo wondered if they either didn't know or didn't want to disclose that revelation.

At least there weren't any embarrassing questions being raised by the ignorant press. Some old timer mammal who was a retired longshoreman that had worked on the docks for decades speculated to the reporters that the eons-old underwater cavern may have collapsed underneath the sheer weight of the shipping infrastructure built on the river. A follow up interview with some shipping company managers revealed that they felt a weird tremor the other night that could have been the beginning of the cave in.

The developing story that the sinkhole was naturally caused would be just fine with Nemo, though he didn't expect it to last.

That wasn't enough assurance for the old elephant seal. Duke had assured him that the explosions would only destroy the evidence of the Clubhouse training area, living quarters, and the Nautilus berthing dock, but not cause the total disintegration of everything above it. As smart as Duke's demolition team was, they really blew this one. He was so angry he ignored his own pun. It did look like everything in the Clubhouse was completed entombed, though the camouflaged dry dock clamshell doors would be hard to miss during an underwater inspection. He hoped that the damnable ZPD underwater salvage team would misinterpret the clamshell doors as shoreline reinforcements found elsewhere along the shoreline docks to keep the river banks from crumbling, but he wondered what had gotten their attention on the water before the sink hole appeared.

Nemo was frustrated that couldn't tell who or what species had been in the salvage diving gear, and hoped that they were just as crushed as the survivors of the Species Purity Society below, buried forever. He hoped that they had not discovered what was now buried inside the converted underwater cavern.

But that was an uneasy hope. ZPD's silence on the matter greatly concerned him. He felt less in control of matters than at any time in his extra-long life.

Potential discovery of the contents of the secret lair and ZPD's silence were not the only things disturbing him. He also wanted to know where the key was that he'd given Joe. The vaunted 'best rat thief in the city' that was supposed to steal it from the camel's penthouse hadn't checked in with another of his underlings responsible for the theft.

As if on cue, Nemo got the answer to the rat's tardy response. He switched channels to CBS to see what they were saying about the sink hole, but discovered to his horror that they were actually covering the details of a rodent that had plummeted to his death in an elevator shaft in the CBS tower.

CBS was speculating whether the dead rat was one of Joe's personal staff, or an unfortunate building maintenance mammal, or there had been some kind of intrusion and conflict had caused it. The idiot talking snouts would be busy for hours. Police didn't have a statement yet other than it happened middle of the night and they were investigating. Nemo didn't recognize the species of the Officer investigating the incident with his larger peers, although the cop vaguely resembled a squirrel.

But Nemo knew. The rat had been discovered, and now ZPD – that squirrel-like mammal - most likely had the rat's sophisticated intrusion electronics. ZPD's silence on this matter further distressed him. These were very smart mammals. They could be fitting the pieces together prior to some big announcement later regarding a larger conspiracy.

No matter how ZPD fit those pieces together, even if they figured out The Movement was behind it all, none of the clues would point to the impregnable sanctuary deep in the abyss of the ocean trench off the coast of Atlantea. Every criminal action thus far in the heart of Zootopia had been conducted by agents of The Movement, not The Movement itself. Even if any sign of subversive activity pointed to Atlantea, it would be an impossible dilemma for the Mayor and Chief of Police of Zootopia. For the Mayor of Zootopia to accuse Atlantean leadership of any wrongdoing would be a major diplomatic incident. Worse, for Zootopia to take any direct action against Atlantea would cause an unthinkable world crisis, unprecedented for millennia among mammal civilizations. Nemo was on the verge of having the ultimate solution to the mixed species 'issue' before they would figure it all out.

Nemo and The Movement still had the upper hand despite a rash of paralyzing setbacks.

The unfolding events of the day yanked the elephant seal back to reality. The TV image of the chalk outline where the rat had smashed through the elevator confirmed his worst fears. Nemo rose up and pounded his flipper into his desk, leaving a cracked imprint. He felt like he had contracted Joe Camel's disease of experiencing failure after failure despite decades of highly successful secret subversive behavior.

Nemo bellowed, "Is _everyone_ in the _entire_ Movement _totally_ incompetent?"

He let loose a string of ancient pinniped tribal epithets that curdled the blubber of nearby associates and his spouses that would have peeled the paint off the lab walls. His yelling was so loud that made the lab shake like a subterranean tremor. For a moment he paused, but only to take a deep breath.

"Jooooonaaaahhhh!" he screamed.

The harbor seal came forward and quivered before his boss.

"Well… Jonah? What the _hell_ happened to your precious and supposedly _infallible_ rat thief?" accused the massive elephant seal. The little seal thought his boss' eyes would burn a hole straight through him.

Jonah admitted sheepishly, head bowed, "I don't know _anything,_ sir. The rat checked in that everything was fine after he got through building security. I've heard nothing since. Until now."

Nemo grabbed Jonah by the collar, and shouted, "Do I have to get _all_ my information through the damn TV channels? Get me some _answers_ or I will _personally_ shove you out of the airlock and let you float to the surface under your own puny lung power and have _everyone_ in Atlantea wonder who the hell the _latest_ drowning victim was that washed up on the shore. Am I _clear?"_

Nemo paced heavily, snorting and bellowing, and smashing objects. No one had ever seen Nemo so angry and had no idea what the elephant seal might be capable of against his own mammals. They certainly knew what he could and would do to mammals outside of The Movement or captive mammal who betrayed Nemo. It had barely been six months ago that a hybrid lab assistant, a beaver-raccoon, had suffered the same fate for treason against The Movement.

 _"Answer_ me, Jonah," the giant seal demanded, but before the pinniped could reply, in a sudden pique of true fury, Nemo effortlessly tossed the little seal into a line of chairs outside his office. Jonah got up gingerly, groaned, and nursed a broken forearm and dislocated flipper.

"Yes sir," he answered and limped away. The others, witnessing this vicious and sudden punishment, cowered.

Nemo calmed and looked out the heavily filtered sunshine streaming through the seawater toward the Nautilus. He'd sacrificed its primary Zootopia berth apparently in vain, and most of his best Movement operatives were dead, not only in the lost cause of Assembly Hall but in all the mop-up operations. There were far too many of his trusted mammals killed or died in forced suicides, with little results.

This was why he hated direct attacks and preferred lurking in the shadows and changing things slowly but inexorably as he and his predecessors did for decades. He deeply regretted putting his faith in the Zootopia media mogul Joe Camel and the Species Purity Society, and wondered why he had ever let Duke talk him into the 'quick solution'.

Succumbing to the temptation of overwhelming force, The Movement and the Society had run straight into a mouth full of fangs disguised as a cape buffalo. Nemo absolutely despised the ZPD Chief of Police, though the elephant seal had come to grudgingly respect the Zootopia head cop's capabilities and instincts to respond to the unknown. Here was yet another land mammal - in addition to the younger fox and rabbit and several others on the ruminant's senior staff - that he had completely underestimated.

Nemo bellowed in total anger.

The ZPD Chief was directly responsible for so many deaths in the Society and The Movement. With the survival of Nick and Judy and the dead older fox and rabbit pair's knowledge about The Movement presumably revealed to their younger counterparts, Nemo had to assume that Bogo was just as knowledgeable of The Movement as the fox and rabbit. He wondered how far that knowledge extended into the police force or elsewhere in Zootopia government, perhaps all the way to Mayor. He had to assume Joe Camel's missing key was in a ZPD evidence locker or in a forensics lab.

The key itself would be completely misleading to the inferior microelectronics experts of ZPD. While it looked like a piece of jewelry, any x-ray would reveal the key's electronics. Without the knowledge of the fact that it was a key, or what it was intended to open, how its advanced electronics really worked, what it might do, or where in the world the keyway was located, it was useless to them, even if they tore it apart. The key was just another impressive but useless electronic gizmo. This was little solace to the massive seal, because The Movement was leaving far too many clues of their existence that could not be explained away as something the Society had done.

Fortunately, time was on The Movement's side.

Months of embarrassing investigations of ZPD's recent extreme actions to thwart the massacre would give The Movement precious time to finalize their overall plan – a plan for which there was no defense that any brainpower or muscle power in Zootopia could do anything about. Even if they did figure it out where the key came from, maybe having the key come home in some undercover cop's paws wouldn't be so bad.

He had plenty of surprises for an unauthorized bearer of the key.

Nemo considered his next target: the Zootopia Chief of Police. Then he could deal with the Mayor and the fox and rabbit and any other mammal that got in the Movement's way. One at a time. Like he always did before.

While Bogo heavily protected all of his policemammal team, Nemo had discovered a flawed pattern of Bogo's disregard for his own safety, bordering on reckless. He needed to take down the leader of ZPD, which would really distract and delay any prolonged investigation and further discovery of the Movement and its motives. Bogo's death, especially a grisly one, would demoralize all of ZPD.

"If you sever the head, the body dies," he muttered.

Nemo made another call. Even with his decimated insiders' network in Zootopia, there were a few contacts that were still alive, and could be counted on.

 **…City Council Chamber…**

At the City Council chambers, Council Chairman "Happy" Hippo was fit to be tied and focused on one thing and one thing only: the ZPD's famous fox and rabbit were not at his hearing. Ignoring the urgent messages on his cell phone from his PR specialist, the City Council leader was not aware of the breaking news of the sink hole at the docks and the rat body in CBS tower. The ZPD General Counsel, alone at the Council's witness table, squirmed.

The hippo asked angrily, "Where are Officers Nick and Judy Wilde? Counsel, if you will recall, I _expressly_ called for them to be here to testify."

ZPD'd head lawyer simply stated, "Officers Nick and Judy Wilde are on _police_ business, Mr. Chairman. As they _should_ be."

That was a subtle admonishment to the Chair.

The Chairman was adamant, ignoring the 'dig', and pounded the huge desk with his hoof, "No, they're not. They are _required_ to testify before us today. Being on 'police business' is no excuse. In fact, being _here_ to obey the will of the elected officials of this great city of Zootopia _is_ police business. They were supposed to testify regarding their unconventional police tactics resulting in _excessive_ deadly force against citizens involved in the Assembly Hall attacks. We are here today to ascertain whether such extreme behavior, especially inciting a stampede by calling 'Fire!' - despite the violence arrayed against them and the Mayor - could be a questionable or _wrong_ response, resulting in over a dozen criminal and citizen deaths that _could_ have been avoided."

The Chairman stopped short of saying 'illegal' but the word hung there in the Chamber.

The ZPD General Counsel restrained his displeasure at the accusation and stated, "Let me _remind_ the Council that criminal investigative duties for the city of Zootopia are the purview of Police, Justice Department, and the Courts. Not the esteemed legislature. And not while investigations are about crimes _in progress_ with very sensitive evidence being unreleasable while criminals are being pursued and arrested."

The Chair challenged the lawyer instantly, "Let me remind _you_ , Counselor, that the City Council has the role of _oversight_ and review of all those investigative functions at _any_ time we deem appropriate, especially when there are indications of wrongdoing in any of those roles by city employees. It is our responsibility to every taxpayer to _assure_ proper use of city resources, including tax revenues. _We_ approve and pay your salary, Counselor, and that of every other policemammal. Those who do wrong do not _deserve_ employment or payment for their service to the city."

The gallery of press and public became very uncomfortable at this turn of events.

The General Counsel complained vociferously, "While oversight of departmental budgets and conduct of the city's civil servants _is_ the Council's responsibility, including the collective personnel budget of ZPD, you do _not_ have the authority to approve _individual_ salaries of city employees. To single out the salaries of just two policemammmals to punish them for _alleged_ wrongdoing is an _extreme_ overreach of your authority, Mr. Chairman. Only the Department is empowered by _law_ to reprimand and punish errant policemammals."

The bickering continued, "Then Counselor, we, the Council, just might pass a law that _does_ give us that authority. We will give the Officers five more minutes to appear in this hallowed Chamber, and if they do not, _then_ we will declare them in _contempt_ of the authority of City Council and we _will_ dock their pay."

Some of the Council members showed their complete disagreement with this line of reasoning, but couldn't get the powerful Chair's permission to speak. He was not yielding the podium microphone to anyone.

The ZPD lawyer couldn't believe the audacity of the Chairman to even think of accusing Nick and Judy of malfeasance of their job to prevent mass murder of city officials and innocent citizens. So, at the risk of open confrontation with the powerful Chairman, he seethed, "On behalf of the members of the Zootopia Police Department, we stand in _total_ objection of any _punitive_ Council employment action regarding the performance of two _outstanding_ line Officers to be forced here to testify instead of concentrating on their job duties. I am _sure_ those who support or represent the rank and file of every Officer in the force would share this Department's objection. With all due respect, Mr. Chairman and Members of the City Council, we _don't_ need to be _speculating_ about this in a hearing while there are so many open questions about the insurrection at Assembly Hall. ZPD – _especially_ Officers Nick and Judy Wilde – must concentrate on solving and stopping the _real_ criminals from doing _continuing_ crimes against our citizens. Surely you _must_ understand that. As ZPD General Counsel, I should be supporting them and other Officers, working with the courts approving search and arrest warrants to gather evidence, and prosecuting the _real_ criminals in these cases. None of us should _squander_ precious time in hearings. I implore you, we must focus all of our resources to solve this _unprecedented_ attack on the very fiber of Zootopia as a witness before the Council and prevent any more uprisings from occurring."

The lawyer sat back in his witness chair. He was mentally exhausted. Wild cheers of agreement arose from across the Gallery that the Chairman gaveled back with a massive frown. The Police Union's Chief Steward tapped a note to his organization's own head lawyer about a lawsuit and injunction against the Council should the salary action against two highly regarded police be enacted.

'Happy' Hippo was smugly pleased that he had agitated the ZPD General Counsel and continued his pressure on the ZPD lawyer in a tone dripping with condescension, "No need to shout, Counselor. We are _merely_ exercising our right to investigate any city department accused of negligence – or wrongdoing by using excessive force or keeping _secrets_ like Airborne One – especially by those involved and to reprimand them the only way we have – withholding funding."

There remained a lot of discontented and angry murmurs and epithets.

"Bull shit!" bellowed an elk.

"I _beg_ your pardon," complained a musk ox male in the gallery, offended by the remark, and swung his hoof at the elk, setting off complete chaos. Mammals stood screaming and shouting at the Council and each other. It was very ugly.

No one could believe Council Chair's accusation of even the appearance of wrongdoing by Nick and Judy. It was clear to every citizen in the city watching TV that fateful night that the fox and rabbit cops were just trying to do their jobs under extraordinary circumstances to save their lives and others against an irresistible, coordinated force of violent, determined murderers. Further, no one understood the motive – political or otherwise – of Chairman Hippo in these accusations. It seemed like a power grab to wrest greater control of the city budget from his political rival – Mayor Lionheart.

The Council Chairman hammered his giant gavel and the Sergeant at Arms of the Council stamped his staff on the floor of the chamber. Security guards had to restrain several mammals, including the elk and the musk ox who were really trading blows. It took several minutes to restore order. It was spectacular theater to draw attention to the Chairman's strong command authority in a rumored campaign run against Mayor Lionheart in the upcoming election. But to Chairman Hippo's PR chief, it seemed mean-spirited to focus so much attention against two popular policemammals considered universally to be heroes.

The publicist keyboarded an urgent message of advice to his boss: "Slow down, 'Happy'. You're _pushing_ it."

Ignoring the latest message, the hippo shouted loud enough in his gigantic deep voice to make mammals' ears hurt, _"Enough!_ Do I have to clear the _entire_ public gallery and go into 'private session'? Now. Let's proceed with _civility_ , shall we?"

The chamber gallery fell silent. It was very awkward while the Chairman watched the chamber clock mark the time for the remaining couple of minutes before Nick and Judy would be considered 'in contempt of Council'.

Drumming his hooves on the wooden desk top, curiosity got the best of the Chairman, so he asked the ZPD lawyer, "So… where _are_ our intrepid crime fighters anyway, Counselor?"

He expected that the General Counselor would deny their whereabouts.

"They are detailed with River Patrol for detective work. Don't you _know_ that?" the General Counsel answered facetiously, realizing he had the upper paw with the hippo's ignorance of the situation.

"Oh? Doing what?" the hippo asked naively. The Chairman's PR chief put his snout in his paws at his boss' ignorance of the latest city crisis. It was clear he had not read a single text, being focused only on his determination to ruin the credibility of ZPD.

"They are investigating a massive collapse and destruction of property on the riverfront. It appears the old underwater cave collapsed underneath a long expanse of the city docks."

"What?" the hippo responded in shock. And worry.

"With casualties…" the lawyer added sadly, pausing for the most dramatic effect yet to come.

"Where did this happen? How come no one _told_ me?" the Chairman snapped, looking angrily at his publicist in the back of the room, who slapped his forehead and pointed at his cell phone.

The Chairman looked down at his completely full text inbox and gave his PR chief an embarrassed look.

While the hippo was still recovering from the shock, frantically skimming some of the texts and emails, the ZPD General Counsel let a simple fact drop, "…Right in front of 2100 Riverside Drive."

Only half-listening to the ZPD head lawyer, Chairman continued to talk, "Counselor, that is all well and good, but that's _still_ no excuse not to be here. There's _other_ policemammals who can do that. We have to…"

The hippopotamus stopped in mid-sentence, and then he realized as he asked, "Wait. _What_ was that address again?"

In a monotone, the General Counsel repeated, "2100 Riverside Drive, Mr. Chairman."

With a poorly hidden, horrified look on his face, the hippo spoke in a false calm, "Oh. Uh. Sooo… Ladies and gentlemammals of the Council, I'm calling a recess on this subject of investigating ZPD and the Assembly Hall. Uh… let's delay 72 hours… No… let's take a _week_. There will be no contempt proceedings today. There are more _urgent_ matters before us. Counselor, you are dismissed."

Council members were totally shocked at their Chairman's sudden action to recess, which could not be reconsidered. Almost all the Council members were grateful that the Chairman somehow came to his senses and stopped the proceedings to scrutinize the fox and rabbit cop heroes.

"ZPD will _abide_ by the Council's wishes," the lawyer bit his snout to suppress the grin, and gathered his valise and paperwork.

With a rapidly growing frazzled look, the Council Chairman added, "Not only that, Council is in recess on _all_ matters for a week.

The Council stenographer objected, "But sir, we have imp…"

Happy Hippo, clearly not so happy right now, interrupted, "Never _mind_ what we have, Miss Beasley. I am exercising 'Chairman's prerogative'. I said: _'recess'."_

He banged his gavel every mammal in the entire Chamber jumped. The huge mammal lumbered toward his office behind the Chamber doors. Off mike, the gallery heard him mutter to his publicist, "I need to call my real estate agent. And my lawyer."

The ZPD General Counsel stood and turned away from the Chairman with an unsuppressed ear to ear grin as he exited the Chamber, ignoring all attempts at the media questions. The networks and social media would have a heyday with that little tidbit, and he could hear a multitude of camera shutters going off.

Walking out of the chamber and toward the Chairman's corner office, the City Council PR mammal took his hippo boss by the arm, and showed him the latest helicopter aerial footage of the cave in and the death fall of the rodent robbery at CBS towers, just confirmed by officers at the scene.

"Chairman Hippo? A moment of your time, sir," asked one of the reporters. He had used the powerful search engine 'Gaggle' to discover something very interesting – the fundamental reason why the hippo had suddenly cancelled the meeting.

Happy Hippo never heard the question. His tiny eyes were riveted to the imagery of the tremendous sink hole and damage on the docks and the blood covering the elevator floor.

The publicist directed his leader more emphatically away from the press, and urged, "Mr. Chairman. _Please_. Let's go back to your office. _Now._ We have to _talk."_

The Chairman mostly ignored the mammal, stopped in the hall, and demanded, "Wait! What? No way. I want that ZPD guy back. Right _now_. I have _more_ questions."

The PR chief chided, "But sir, you called recess for a _week."_

The hippo regained his anger, "I don't care _what_ I did. Get that damn ZPD lawyer back."

He bellowed down the hallway, trying to summon the Counselor who had already departed. Chairman Hippo punched the huge wooden door to his office, fracturing it, and shouted, "Shit!"

TV networks all over the city couldn't bleep that out of the live TV coverage, but everyone wanted to know why the Chairman was so upset about the revelation concerning the sink hole and the casualties.

The reporters called their colleagues at the river wharf to dig further. The one informed reporter rushed to make his report and knew he'd scoop the others with an embarrassing fact about the family connection of the Chairman of the City Council with this latest disaster in the city.

The attempted Assembly Hall massacre was a never-ending crime with complicated, shocking tendrils extending everywhere in the city.

 **…ZPD headquarters…**

Turning from the ZTV feed of the proceedings in the City Council chambers, it was hard to stop Bogo's laughter at the completely flustered Chairman. Bogo was surrounded by his senior deputies, all watching in amusement with him. The cape buffalo felt in full control again, ordering his Green Mountains District Deputy Chief Henry the bear to take a rest in visiting officers bunk house down stairs, before spelling his Chief on the approaching night shift again. He couldn't wait to share a drink with the Chief Counsel of ZPD. He had certainly earned his pay today.

As his staff departed the office, Bogo turned off the talking snouts on TV trying to make sense of the sudden change in the Chairman's mood at the end of the proceedings. Instead, he concentrated on several parts of Judy's narration and video of the flooded and destroyed lair. He sat a moment to comprehend the magnitude of the underground installation, and was astonished at the athleticism of Judy Wilde, having swum the entire extent of the installation with less than 20 minutes of air as it collapsed around her. He grinned thinking about her declaration that she was a former high school swimming star, and snickered that the lagomorph probably had a wall full of medals and trophies back in Bunny Burrow. In fact, she did.

His attention was then pulled to matters at hand. Muted, but with closed captions on Bogo's other TV news monitor, was the sink hole coverage. His on-scene deputy was not answering any more questions but, on Bogo's orders, told the reporters it was a sink hole caused by a collapse of the underwater cavern, and it would be investigated. The press was dealing with the new ZPD finding that there were casualties, but only pieces of bodies. One squeamish reporter threw up seeing the pictures that could not be broadcast.

That wasn't the only cause for concern.

Clawhauser buzzed the Chief on the intercom, "Sir. We're getting _more_ missing mammal reports from their families. Mammals are reported to have been gone _several_ days. They're frantic that the new casualties might be their lost loved ones."

Bogo asked his Chief of Staff, who had not left the office with the others, "Do we have a list of those Species Purity Society members identified as deceased from the Assembly Hall TV recordings, the chalkboard, and the waiters' list?"

"Yes sir. Everything is cross-correlated, according to River Patrol's reports," Lieutenant Evelyn answered firmly.

Bogo spoke into the intercom and instructed his dispatcher, "Then tell their families. _Gently,_ Clawhauser."

"Yes sir," he was proud that his tough guy boss had a soft, kind heart.

"Chief, what if they come to Headquarters?" the Chief of Staff inquired.

He thought for a moment, then charged his Chief of Staff, leaving the intercom on so Clawhauser could also hear, "Lieutenant. Make arrangements for the families to give the departed their proper resting place. Tell them they will have to come to the City Morgue to identify and claim the bodies. If there are wallets or other forms of ID, they'll have to come downtown for verification, then release the remains. Criminals or not, someone out there loved them."

"Yes, sir," Evelyn replied, and anxiously prepared to leave. This was going to be a lot of work, but Bogo wasn't done.

The Chief inquired further, "What about the remains from the river, Lieutenant? Any positive ID's yet? Can we tell the families?"

Evelyn replied, "Forensics says DNA results are going to take _days_ , sir. You know."

Bogo sighed, "Yeah. Too bad. I know these mammals are going to be heartsick. Well, then, Evelyn. Take all their missing mammal's details and add them to the search. Ask them if they were part of the Society."

"I don't think anyone is going to admit _that_ , sir, to a police officer," the female sleek black panther noted.

"True. Ask them if they can bring something that might have DNA of their loved ones so we can match them against the remains we've found. That's a bit harsh, but it's the only way for now. River Patrol has only found _pieces_ in the water so far. Anyone else that Officer Wilde encountered is buried under _tons_ of rock."

"Yes sir. I _have_ to go sir," the Chief of Staff asked urgently.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant Evelyn."

Satisfied his highly capable Chief of Staff and dispatcher Clawhauser had everything - at least for the moment - under control, Bogo flipped TV channels to see CBS' coverage of the grim elevator fall and death of the suspect there. Someone was narrating a detailed graphic of the fatal fall and what happened to a mammal's body when falling at terminal velocity through a metal roof.

"Don't mammals have something _better_ to do than this?" Bogo lamented.

There was no let up in the action since the night of Assembly Hall. The city, Bogo, and his entire police force were exhausted. But with that exhaustion came pride. Bogo allowed himself a restrained expression of satisfaction to think whoever was in charge of 'them' and the few survivors of the Society got more than 'they' ever bargained for. The claw was on the other paw.

It wasn't time yet to reveal the existence of the secret dock and training area built into the ancient cavern, for which ZPD would easily blame the Society, that had collapsed while some Society members were still training. Bogo knew he couldn't totally suppress the existence of Judy's video as evidence that the 'Society' had created a huge refuge to plan and execute their nefarious schemes. Too many had seen it. The collapse would never be excavated. It would be impossible to unearth so many tons of earth and concrete and steel that were mostly underwater.

"Let _that_ be their burial ground," Bogo muttered.

The Chief had a slight headache knowing that the discovery of the vast riverfront lair would cause a massive public outrage and probably lead to a lot of recriminations and even more investigations. He knew the Mayor and the Police would be scrutinized and criticized for letting a secret organization build an enormous, invisible infrastructure that threatened the very existence of the city and its principles. But he also knew that the hidden access to the lair from Chairman Hippo's father's property for over three decades would raise even more embarrassing questions.

Resignations and lawsuits would be demanded on both sides, hopefully not extending to him and his boss.

Above all else, the existence of 'them' would remain the ultimate secret, and that would allow Bogo precious time to deal under cover with these mysterious mammals, using their own veil of secrecy against them. The existence of 'them' had to remain unknown to the citizens until a plan of action against 'them' could be determined with the Mayor's blessing without creating an international incident between mammal city-states, and a 'deal' made with the Council Chairman that was forming in the Chief's mind.

Bogo could still could not put a muzzle to the true enemy other than to their henchmen such as the super rhino Duke and the super elephant. Thanks to Judy Wilde, at least ZPD was learning some of their names: Duke, now dead, but other ancient names like Jonah, Bartholomew, Malachi, Boaz, Naaman, Ezra, Elimelech, and others - names that had been etched on the lintels of now-crushed rooms. The one name that intrigued him the most was 'Nemo', a name with no historical or species-specific origin. He wondered if ego had transcended secrecy in actually displaying names so publicly, even in a secret lair, and creating fancy living quarters to separate the leaders from the rabble. It was something for the head policemammal to factor into his precious few clues to defeat 'them'.

"At least I know _who_ you are, Nemo, even if I don't know _what_ you are, or _where_ you are," Bogo muttered.

He winced with the thoughts of what came next. The only way to find the snouts associated with those names was unfortunately by putting his best detectives' lives once again at risk. He knew they would be in the building at any moment and he dreaded giving them their next assignment.

Bogo's reflection was interrupted by the realization that his best dispatcher was standing and fidgeting in his office door. If Clawhauser was here in person, it _had_ to be important. He gave the cheetah his full attention, "Yes? What is it Officer Clawhauser. Didn't we just speak?"

He turned to his Chief of Staff who was standing with the rotund cheetah. Evelyn nodded that it was urgent that the boss listen to the dispatcher.

Clawhauser explained, "Sorry sir. We _did_ just speak. But you asked me to tell you when we found Corporal Rudolph. He's in his dad's old gym. There was a tip."

Bogo stood and uttered in surprise, "The gym? It's still _there?_ "

As a local young mammal he knew of it, but couldn't afford to go. The rich mammal kits and cubs went there. He was just a poor calf.

"Yes sir, it appears to be," confirmed the cheetah.

"Hmmm. It's been out of business ever since his father passed away. Last time I went by in a cruiser it was all boarded up."

Clawhauser was a little more emphatic, "I'm telling you that he's there _now,_ sir. We have _very_ good intel."

"On my way. _Alone._ A management-to-employee chat," Bogo glared at his dispatcher and Chief of Staff.

Evelyn was flabbergasted at her boss, "But sir. You _can't_ do that. Not in _these_ conditions. 'Travel with partners' were y _our_ orders, sir."

"You're my Chief of Staff. Not my _mother._ And besides, he's an Officer of the Law. If we stop trusting our own, we're _utterly_ lost," Bogo snapped.

There was no answer to that.

Bogo rushed past Clawhauser and his stunned Chief of Staff with nothing more than a dismissive wave, made sure he had his personal taser weapon, went to the back entrance door of ZPD headquarters, jumped into his personal SUV, and roared off. Nearby Officers looked on in shock.

Clawhauser and Evelyn looked at each other completely stunned and both were very concerned. It was lunacy for the boss to go out alone. Under the current conditions, no one on the force should go out alone anywhere, with Society criminals still on the loose in the city.

"Should I send a backup?" she asked Clawhauser. She was a great Chief of Staff, but still learning her boss, and how far she could challenge him. But his safety was at risk by his own actions.

"No. He'd be really pissed that you overruled him. There's another way," Clawhauser made a couple of other calls.

He had seen his two best friends on the force check in earlier, "Judy? Nick?"

Judy was first to respond from her desk in the Officer's bull pen, "Yes, Officer Clawhauser. What is it?"

"Come here right now to the Chief's office."

"On our way…"

…

Upon their arrival upstairs less than a minute later, Judy asked urgently, "What is it Clawhauser?"

"The boss just went out to see Corporal Rudolph. _Alone."_

Nick puzzled, "Well, _that's_ weird. He _just_ asked us to come to Headquarters for another assignment. _He's_ gone and we're _here?"_

Nick and Judy looked at each other in puzzlement. Both were thinking 'Corporal'? They hadn't gotten word on the precinct deputy's demotion, but continued their answer to Clawhauser, "No one should go out alone. Not now. We're all targets."

Evelyn added, "Exactly. But you _know_ the boss. Who are _we_ to tell him 'no'?"

Judy reluctantly agreed, but asked urgently, "Where was he going?"

Clawhauser told the fox and rabbit cops.

Nick's eyes flashed open, "Oh no!"

"What?" fretted the Chief of Staff with the degree of alarm Nick showed over that address.

"Not _now_ , Lieutenant," he grabbed his phone and furiously started tapping numbers.

Judy was surprised, "Your _personal_ cell, Nick? _Every_ call should be secure about the boss' whereabouts."

"It's too late for that," Nick replied urgently.

 _"Who_ are you calling, Nick?" Judy asked with concern, while he waited for the call to go through.

"Someone who can help us until we can get there. As long as he's still talking to me. This is faster than _any_ back up squad. And much quieter."

Judy didn't press for an answer, as he started talking, but ordered, "Let's _go_ , fox! Call for an unmarked back up to keep their distance, but to be ready on my word, Clawhauser. Lieutenant, you're coming with _us._ The Chief of Staff needs to be with the boss."

"Yes ma'am," replied the cheetah and black panther simultaneously. A lagomorph telling two historically vicious felines what to do was very amusing to Nick.

Nick, Judy, and Evelyn were in a dead run and hop as they flew out of the back entrance. Judy commandeered the armored SUV that brought them.

"Hey! Come back here with that! We're supposed to take care of you!" the perplexed driver vainly ordered as they screamed down the street burning rubber.

Their body guards were still taking a lunch break the back seat of the SUV after dropping Nick and Judy off just minutes before, but choked on their veggie burgers as the lagomorph cop stepped on the accelerator and the wheels spun throwing everyone back in their seats.

Sputtering, one of the guards, a lynx, asked, "Officers Wilde? What the-? Why the hurry? Where are we going?"

"Not now. On the phone. Tell you on the way. Load our weapons, Officer," Nick responded urgently as Judy careened around a corner, tossing them all painfully against the SUV doors while dodging a delivery truck and a minivan. It didn't faze the fox while he continued to give instructions quietly to whoever he had on the phone.

The lynx obediently grabbed and charged the biggest taser rifle in the gun rack in the SUV and handed it to the Chief of Staff while taking another to prep for Nick.

As the SUV raced through the streets of Zootopia with its siren blaring and lights flashing, Lieutenant Evelyn quietly studied the fox and rabbit partners. This was her first experience on a case with them, and she glared the surprised body guards into saying nothing. Judy had a grim, focused look and Nick matched her silence and determination, but instructed his wife where to turn to get to the abandoned gym. Otherwise, it was like they were reading each other's thoughts. Crisis times like this were why everyone respected their judgment.

"How much longer?" Judy asked nervously.

"Three. Five minutes max," Nick answered.

Both hoped Bogo had five minutes more.


	34. Chapter 34 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 8

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 8**

 **Authors Notes:** Well, sorry about the month between chapters. I may be slower in publishing these days, but hope you enjoy this next installment just before Christmas as my present to all of you amazing loyal and vocal fans, especially with my 'take' on the killer versions of Santa's reindeer. However, I'm surprised _no one_ commented on the _two_ Easter Eggs in the last chapter – a cameo by Bullwinkle the Moose from the "Rocky and Bullwinkle" cartoon show of the 1960s, and the significance of the address '2100 Riverside Drive' – the Council Chair's property. _Still_ wondering what that address is? It's the location of Disney Headquarters in LA. LOL!

 **…In some dark neighborhood in the heart of the city…**

Bogo knew he was taking chances going out alone against his own orders, but he felt justified in doing so, really needing a private, frank, and off-the-record discussion to try to set things straight with his downtown Precinct 6 Deputy, former Sergeant, now Corporal Rudolph. The temporary leadership of the District was not doing well in his absence, so there was added pressure to resolve matters.

Bogo's discipline was harsh but necessary, with some of the most egregious crimes in the city occurring downtown, and seemingly getting worse with each new revelation about new secret societies and their conspiratorial actions against the unique cultural freedoms of Zootopia. In what seemed only hours ago, Bogo needed everyone on the force to perform at their very best to quell the uprising at Assembly Hall, and Rudolph had not delivered. When ZPD needed his precinct to respond more than any other because of their proximity to the Hall, Rudolph and his policemammals weren't there to help, putting hundreds of lives – lives representing most the movers and shakers of Zootopian society at once place at one time - at risk.

The Chief was willing to give Rudolph a chance to prove himself again after some time off to think about his priorities. Rudolph had promise, and was one of the most accomplished prey on the force as a District Deputy. Bogo was willing to take a second chance over what appeared to be one time lapse in judgement. Nonetheless, Bogo was concerned. As a mammal who grew up in the city, Bogo knew its dirty underside, including his own meager beginnings, and much about the backgrounds of the mammals who joined the force, before they became the Officers they are now. He knew Rudolph's story, so he was cautious.

 _"Old habits die hard_ ," he worried.

Concern about Rudolph's background as a youth – and the risk that he might backslide into those behaviors - was what drove Bogo to assure his approach to the old gym was unseen. The cape buffalo had parked his ZPD SUV down the street around the corner from the derelict gym. He finished his walk a little more nervously than he had expected. It was worse in this block than he ever remembered from his earliest days on the force. He dodged piles of trash and smelly and decaying debris on the sidewalk, and steered around several homeless mammals eyeing him warily, each tending to smoldering fires to keep them warm on the chilly late spring day. Scattered grocery bags encased piles of their belongings. He reminded himself where his taser was, and was tempted to call for backup. The Chief hoped he'd have all four tires and his engine when he returned to his SUV. He knew he'd get an earful from his Chief of Staff and his Admin when he returned from being out alone.

Bogo stopped on the sidewalk and saw the broken and faded red sign with white trim: 'S. Claus & Son Gym and Swym'. Bogo remembered with a wry grin that as a calf he thought that was the way 'swym' was always spelled until his third grade teacher gave him a 'D minus' on a spelling quiz. The Chief briefly wondered why Rudolph hadn't tried harder to follow in his father's footsteps. Running a gym was a lot safer than being a cop.

 _"Maybe we could trade jobs,"_ the Chief mused to himself.

But sadly, Bogo knew the real reason why the son had not continued the family business. Rudolph's heart wasn't into running his dad's gym, and for a time the reindeer, in his boredom running the gym, had been tempted by easier, darker ways to earn money flirting with being part of a neighborhood gang. The Chief paused, stiffened to his normal formal stature, and knocked on the dilapidated structure's door. He couldn't imagine this being a place that anyone would want to be secluded. There was such squalor on this side of town. He was glad that the Mayor and Council had actually agreed on something for once that this neighborhood had to be a priority for urban renewal.

A familiar voice inside answered with surprise, not expecting any company,"Uh… come in?"

Bogo shoved the creaky, sticking door open. There was his Corporal. Rudolph was very startled, as if he was expecting someone else instead. He stood, saluted awkwardly, and stammered, "Sir? What are _you_ doing here?"

The cape buffalo replied while looking around at the decay, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Hasn't this place been sold for the new high rise low income housing unit?"

The Chief could tell Rudolph had too much to drink. He could see the reindeer's unique red-flushed nose. However amusing that telltale sign was, Bogo knew Rudolph was often angry when he was drunk, and had a sharp tongue, so the Chief chose his words carefully.

Rudolph responded dejectedly, "Yeah, but I haven't signed the insurance and title transfer papers yet. This still belongs to me. I needed time… time to… remember that my dad and the times growing up here in this gym. And what he taught me."

"I understand, Corporal."

Rudolph flinched upon hearing his new rank and spoke curtly, "Besides, there is nothing much to do since you put me on administrative leave for no real reason. It's kind of hard to prove my worth to the force if I'm sitting alone here on my hindquarters."

Bogo almost countered, but let the reindeer vent.

Rudolph bragged, "I've been thinking about taking what's salvageable, taking the money I get from the sale, and getting back in the business somewhere else. Fitness was my family's business. I'm in _perfect_ shape as a cop. I could be my own boss like my dad was, and not have to take any more orders from _anyone_. Maybe _he'll_ be proud of me. Obviously I have no future in the Department."

That was another dig, and Bogo remained calm, but felt like he had to respond, "There's a _lot_ of reasons why I did what I did, and how you respond _will_ determine your future. I think you _do_ have a future at ZPD. We've been over this. I hope there aren't _more_ reasons to discipline you, Corporal. I came here _specifically_ to help you get back on the job."

Rudolph appeared to be committed to leaving, by defending himself, "I stand by my actions at the time, sir. I did what I thought was in the _best_ interest of ZPD – to stop a gang riot threatening _dozens_ of citizens in the housing units instead of reporting a _crank_ call and pulling my Officers off the riot and sending them to help at Assembly Hall. At the time I had _no_ idea there was an insurrection that threatened hundreds and that one tip could have prevented it from happening. _No one_ has hindsight that is 20-20, sir. Citizens in my neighborhood I am _sworn_ to protect were at risk at _that_ very moment, sir. I put _all_ those thugs in jail. They've been wanted for _months_. I haven't done _anything_ illegal, Chief. I made a choice that didn't agree with your orders to me because that was what was happening in my precinct at the time. You give us the responsibility to keep the peace in our precincts. Now you want to hang me for making that exact choice?"

It was convincing. Bogo knew that Rudolph had been put 'between a rock and hard place' in making that call. The Chief remembered his own advice in having many on his leadership team that didn't always agree verbatim with him. The city's top cop didn't get to be a good leader surrounded by 'yes mammals'.

Bogo knew that it was a tough choice, and so he replied, "I understand your logic, and I have no such intention of making an example of you, Corporal, unless you give me good reason to extend my discipline. But let's be clear, shall we? Your actions led to unintended consequences of nearly _fatal_ results for a lot more mammals than the local citizens you chose to protect. If nothing else, you need to learn from now on to keep a _reserve_ squad or two for contingencies. You can't commit your _entire_ organization to _one_ crime."

Realizing they were still disagreeing about the reindeer's judgment, but recognizing his boss was accepting his arguments, Rudolph emphasized, "How can I learn to do things _right_ by sitting here on my ass?"

Anyone of an equine species would have been deeply offended, but the moderately inebriated Rudolph didn't care about any species slurs at this point. He had nothing to lose.

Overlooking his insults, Bogo answered, "I'll take your points into consideration for reinstatement, Corporal. I am willing to forgive and go on _conditionally_. As a part of your rehabilitation, I need your help, Corporal. I need you to draw from your past. That's the _other_ reason I came here."

"Sir?" Rudolph wondered.

Bogo began his request, "In the past few days, I've been occupied by your _former_ associates. They used to live around here too."

Rudolph resented the accusation he was somehow connected with the violence of the reindeer assassins, but knew he served the same secret organization in a much different way, so it kept him on the defensive, and he chastised his boss, "Remember what you said, Chief: _former_ friends. Not _every_ reindeer is a bad guy. I left the herd behind years ago _before_ I got into real trouble. You _know_ my father straightened me out before it was too late. We decided to close the business, and I joined ZPD after that. Needless to say, the old crowd and I have taken _very_ different paths. And _you_ took a chance on me."

"Yes, I did. Until now, I _never_ had reason to doubt that choice," Bogo qualified, showing compassion for a moment, but he drilled in for the answer he needed, "However, I repeat: do you have _any_ knowledge of where those mammals are right now, Corporal?"

Rudolph remained defensive and uncooperative to protect the assassins, but told as much of the truth as he could and not betray the organization the reindeer worked for, "The G Street Gang isn't the same anymore, sir. I _don't_ know where any of them are except Vixen and she's a ZPD nurse. I am _not_ part of whatever deadly violence any of the others are involved in. You can't prove _anything_. If you think I'm moonlighting with the bad guys, sir, then _arrest_ me. Let the _courts_ sort it out. I'm _done_ talking to you. Either don't believe me or trust me. I think I need my lawyer now."

Bogo was exasperated with Rudolph's emotional rollercoaster of a conversation, "I _never_ implied that you were involved with them, Officer. Calm down. I have proof that they're a lot more active than you think. At least the ones that are left."

"What do you mean: 'Left'?" he answered in shock.

Bogo finally had Rudolph reeling, "Oh? You _don't_ know? _You_ are still alive, Rudolph. Dancer is dead, having killed _several_ Assembly Hall suspects in the hospitals. He took his _own_ life in a faceoff with Officer Lincoln who caught him. Donner is in custody, thanks to Officers Nick and Judy, while trying to kill two suspects. Nurse Vixen tried to kill a perp in the ZPD Med Center and thank goodness was arrested – but by force. _Dammit_ Rudolph, she was the _best_ police nurse on the force. And she _turned_ on us, mammal. Blitzen and Cupid were caught on surveillance videos in two other hospitals trying to poison other injured suspects. Need I go on? What's going _on_ here, Rudolph? Who is the G Street Gang _really_ working for? This _isn't_ the work of the Species Purity Society. This is _far_ too complex and organized. We aren't playing any reindeer games here, Rudolph. Why are your old buddies _killing_ the mammals that tried to assassinate the Mayor and our Officers? This is _not_ the G Street's gig from years ago. They were only thieves and robbers then. What have they told you, Corporal? What and _who_ is making them suddenly decide to _kill?"_

Exasperated, uninformed of what was really going on with his old gang, and truly upset that several of his former friends were dead or arrested, he lashed out at the Chief, "I have no _freaking_ idea what's driving them now. Remember, I joined the Police. I'm _not_ my brothers' keepers anymore. That was a _long_ time ago."

Before Bogo could respond, they both were startled by an intense voice from behind the Chief, "You ask _too_ many questions, cop. Rudolph _doesn't_ know."

"What the _hell?"_ Rudolph blurted.

Bogo and Rudolph were surrounded by seven not so tiny male and female reindeer that appeared silently from the debris around them. It was not only all of the reindeer criminals at large that had been viewed in the surveillance cams at the other hospitals, but there were others. Two new reindeer had joined the original five that remained. The Chief recognized almost every one of them. Here was what was left of the G Street Gang. They were the same punks – all adults now - that terrorized the neighborhood he served as a brand new beat cop years ago. They looked hardened and scarred. Time had not been kind to these cloven hoofed mammals.

Knives, chains, and spiked clubs were wielded maliciously at Bogo and Rudolph, as were five sets of ten point or more racks of male reindeer antlers. The two female reindeer were armed with long knives. Some of the gang's antlers were capped with wickedly sharp metal tips to enhance their close range deadliness.

One reindeer who seemed to be bigger and older than the rest - and appeared to their leader -threatened and snarled, "You're right, Bogo. This _isn't_ any reindeer game. Rudolph, we certainly didn't invite you to play with us. We _never_ liked you playing with us. You were different. Too different. _Cop."_

Rudolph responded, "What the hell, _Blitzen?_ I didn't _ask_ you to come here. I'm _done_ with you guys."

Blitzen challenged and apologized falsely to Rudolph, "No, _you_ didn't ask, but someone else _did_. Sorry, Rudolph. We – and our contacts - are _officially_ done with you. You've been trying to have it _both_ ways for far too long, scumbag. We're here on behalf of someone who _doesn't_ trust you anymore to tell them the things they _need_ to know. Getting nothing from you cost them 'big time'. We've suffered a _lot_ of losses because of you, Rudolph."

Bogo was stunned that Rudolph was an inside informant to 'them'. It was really, really bad for a cop to provide intel to criminal organizations. He remembered the elderly fox' warning that anyone could be 'them', even those you really trusted. First, Simon. Then Vixen. Now Rudolph. Reinstatement now seemed impossible, and expulsion and imprisonment were more likely courses of action. Bogo was profoundly disappointed in Rudolph. The reindeer would go down in history as a bad cop.

"Giving information is a helluva lot different than killing," Rudolph asserted.

"What the _hell_ do you think happens with the information you get, _idiot?_ Birthday parties?" Blitzen scoffed.

Rudolph suddenly felt sick to his stomach. All this had gone too far, but he was right in the middle of it, and all of it was caused by being an informant to The Movement.

Despite how horrible the situation was, Bogo attempted to defuse the tension, "Look. I didn't come looking for trouble. This was supposed to be between Rudolph and me. I wish I could just tell you to leave and there won't be any trouble. But I have to place you all under arrest for multiple murders, even if those murders were of wanted criminals. We can't tolerate a society of vigilantes."

Blitzen snorted, "It looks like trouble found _you_ , Chief Bogo. And sorry, mammal, but we _don't_ intend to go with you, or be arrested. Don't kid yourself, Bogo. We're _not_ vigilantes. Our jobs are to keep mammals from talking. Like Rudoph. And to take out mammals that get in our way. Like _you_. Now, if you'll kindly put your hooves slowly behind your backs and we can get on with the business we came here to do. We were only here for Rudolph, and then we were coming after you. Good for us and bad for you that _both_ of you are here together. This is two-fer. Two dead cops in the center of the worst part of town is the perfect cover story for us. No one will ever know who really did it and we'll make it look like you two had a violent disagreement. Just like our bosses want."

Bogo grimaced as the reindeer gang removed his personal taser, billy club, and knife, and tied their hooves behind their backs. Blitzen sharpened his menacing metal-tipped rack and aimed it toward the Chief of Police and the District 6 Deputy Chief. The policemammals were utterly defenseless.

"This is too easy, boss," grinned Sven, a latecomer recruited into the gang after the original eight.

"Shut _up_ , Sven," snapped Comet, who slapped the younger reindeer hard. He whimpered.

"You don't need to do this to us," Rudolph pleaded but remained defiant, "Get the hell off my property. I _never_ meant to get involved with killing anyone - especially cops. I _am_ a cop. I was just supposed to provide information on what the cops knew about… um… everything."

Blitzen rolled his eyes, but then gave Rudolph an icy stare and an ultimatum, "The boss _was_ right, you naïve bastard. Your time of usefulness to us is over. Unless you want to redeem yourself by helping us 'off' the Chief, we'll _reconsider_ killing you."

Bogo gulped and stared at his former Deputy. Rudolph hesitated, and stared at his boss, feeling self conscious about his own deadly rack of antlers.

"Choose your side, Rudolph," demanded Blitzen.

The reindeer pursed his snout hard and narrowed his eyes at Blitzen, "I chose ZPD."

"Well then. So _be_ it. Run them through, bucks," came the grim order. They all lowered their antlers and pawed the floor, and prepared to charge their victims. The females wielded their machetes, prepared to finish Bogo and Rudolph off if they survived the first attack.

None of the assembled mammals caught the sudden movement – and the roar – from behind them.

The entrance of the gym lobby next to them exploded into a million pieces and with a deafening sound as a huge panel truck plowed through it. In what seemed like slow motion, the truck plowed to a stop, but with horrific effect. The overconfident young reindeer Sven was instantly crushed between the reception desk and the truck. Two more assassins were thrown from the impact with the racing vehicle against the far wall of the gym lobby, crashing through the cracked glass observation deck overlooking the ruined workout pool, and fell to their deaths into the crumbling cement and muck of the half-empty festering pool. The rest stood in shock. Cupid tried to flee but his hind legs were pinned and crushed under the truck tires and he screamed.

 _"Get_ 'em boys!" yelled a small white fox with huge ears who leaped out of the passenger side door of the panel van with a set of wicked/hideous brass knuckles on one paw and a spike-studded tuskball bat in the other.

A dozen small _canids_ – foxes, coyotes, jackals, and even a hyena and a dingo - rushed from inside the truck and charged the shocked reindeer, biting their hooves, leaping on their backs, and beating them with weapons about their heads and antlers, dropping them moaning to the ground. The _canids_ focused on the sharp antlers, using bludgeons and enormous knives to snap and amputate the deadly extremities. Blood was everywhere. It was a vicious and overwhelming attack.

Blitzen was distracted by the onslaught, and seizing the moment, Rudolph - furious at the attempt on his life and being so thoroughly duped and used by The Movement - lowered his own antlers and charged Blitzen, forgetting he was a cop and became a wild mammal of the street as ruthless as he had ever been as a youth.

"You're _mine_ , fool," the police reindeer shouted at the startled leader of the assassins, too late to stop the policemammal's charge.

Rudolph gored his attacker deeply in the ribs, and then, locking horns, the reindeer cop twisted his head sharply, snapping one of Blitzen's antlers off below the root, causing the other reindeer to wail and bleed, and flipped the shocked assassin face-first to the broken tile floor with a huge crash, smashing his jaw and propelled by the momentum of his thrust. Rudolph leaped on his old colleague to keep him pressed helplessly to the floor. Several of the _canids_ helped Rudolph to immobilize the head assassin and hog-tie his hooves.

Even though he was wounded, Blitzen was still unrepentant, and yelled, "Get _off_ me Rudolph. I have a job to do, you bastard."

Rudolph hissed, "Never, Blitzen. _All_ of you are a _disgrace_ to our species."

Several of the _canids_ threw ropes down to the pool level, then rappelled into the area to assure the reindeer hit by the van were dead or drowned from the panel van collision, and were satisfied with the result. Dasher was impaled on the splintered old diving board, and Prancer's neck was broken from impact in the nearly empty shallow end of the lap pool. Her head was submerged in the slime.

Amid the lighting fast response of the canines was a much slower, methodical movement from the driver side of the van. A large brown mammal emerged. A smile crawled across his face and he slowly waved at Bogo.

"Help… is… _here_ … Chief!" yelled Flash learning out from the driver's window as fast as he could get the words out, which was still painfully slow.

By the time the sloth had finished his sentence, the battle was over. Bogo looked around in total astonishment. All of the reindeer assassins were prostrate on the filthy floor of the old gym or had fallen below, either dead or injured. The ones left alive were moaning and completely immobilized by the impact of the speeding truck and sheer numbers of small predators overwhelming them. The reindeer were so focused on murdering Rudolph and Bogo that they never had a chance to attack or defend themselves, and had made a fundamental error: they never left a warning guard at the door to see the speeding van that crushed them. The van was so fast and appeared so suddenly that it wouldn't have any difference.

Bogo stood absolutely stunned that he and Rudolph had not suffered a single scratch from the melee, and saw his Corporal had gored and subdued Blitzen. The ZPD Police Chief spoke tentatively to the white fennec fox whom he recognized, "Umm. Who do I have to thank for this uh… assault?"

"Citizens' _arrest_ , sir," corrected Finnick cheerfully.

Bogo actually smiled, "Yes, indeed. A citizens' arrest for certain. I'm grateful - to say the least. Say… aren't some of you guys of Officer's Nick's friends?"

Bogo wasn't going to say that he'd seen Finnick's muzzle on 'wanted' posters at ZPD. But he knew Flash from the DMV, who unfailingly traced plates for Judy and Nick and other Officers, although usually on an excruciatingly slow basis. The sloth, a new father, also had an annoying penchant for driving cars far too fast and had amassed a large sum of speeding tickets in the past year or so. Bogo would ignore this latest speeding incident and property destruction with the van. Explaining these _canids'_ 'justifiable homicide' to the magistrate might be a little tougher.

The fennec fox grinned and identified himself, "Yes sir. Finnick's the name, and I'm sure you know Flash. You're welcome, sir. We're glad to be of help, but you above all mammals ought to know this is not a good neighborhood to be walking alone."

"Not… a… good… neighborhood," Flash emphasized. The sloth was about half way out of the cab of the van. At this rate, Bogo wondered if he might get out by sunset.

"Yeah… I kinda learned my lesson on _that_ today," Bogo stated humbly.

 **…Three minutes earlier, a block away…**

Entering a really run down row of buildings after Nick's latest driving instructions to his wife more than a block from the gym, Judy pulled the ZPD SUV to the curb, turned off the lights and siren, and parked the vehicle. She hefted her weapon that was nearly as big and heavy as she was, but shouldered like it was weightless. Nick smirked and for an instant and admired his wife. Nick knew first hand that Judy had pretty good 'guns' from her workouts both in the ZPD recreational center and in bed with him. She cocked her rifle and it whined to full readiness. She wished she'd had this weapon when the elephant and super rhino had attacked.

As she opened her SUV door, her colleagues became puzzled.

"We're not there _yet_ , Carrots. Rudolph's gym is around the corner another 100 meters," Nick warned.

"Thanks, but _here's_ where we get out and walk, fox," Judy instructed, and Nick quickly understood.

"'Right with you, Officer Wilde," Nick responded, and unsafed his own sniper taser rifle as the team hugged the outside wall of the corner building next to the gym.

The fox had affixed a rocket-assisted net launcher to his rifle to capture and entangle any large uncooperative criminal. Using the standard ZPD silent hand signals, Judy motioned for the others to follow her, with two Officers quietly crossing the street and flanking the others for cover. It was a classic stealthy ZPD approach to a suspected violent crime in progress.

Despite the tension, Lieutenant Evelyn thought Nick and Judy's banter and appellations for each other were cute and thought a moment about her own very serious relationships with boyfriend: a mountain lion, who was a new city attorney, who she'd met in prosecuting some particularly nasty criminal cases for her. Until it actually happened to her, she was unsure about cross species relationships, but she'd always respected the relations Nick and Judy had as well as the Mayor and his wife Adeline. Both couples seemed perfectly suited for each other. She let her mind wander a moment to wonder what a black-and-tan furred mountain lion/black panther cub might look like. Her boyfriend was making noises that he was about to 'pop the question' this weekend.

But Evelyn was quickly yanked back to reality with the others. They froze at the sound of a careening and roaring panel truck that zoomed past them, just barely missed hitting the Officers, rounded the corner on two wheels, and with a thunderous sound, smashed into the lobby of the abandoned gym.

Judy's eyes flew open, her ears stood straight up in total shock, and she shouted, "What the _heck?_ Break formation. Let's _go_ , mammals!"

"Such _strong_ language, rabbit," Nick teased.

"Shut up and run _faster_ , fox!" she ordered, taking off in a sprint as only a lagomorphs could do that left everyone behind.

Evelyn bit her snout to suppress her snicker and tried to keep up, impressed with Judy's instant acceleration.

ZPD's plan to surprise whatever was happening in the gym, was instantly changed, and all of them followed Judy on a dead run to the scene of the crash, expecting a lot of blood.

 _"Hopefully not Bogo's,"_ Judy thought grimly.

They burst through the completely smashed gym store front, mostly occupied by the empty van, which was still running, even with a broken and steaming radiator. The exhaust made a noxious black cloud that partially obscured their vision.

The supporting Officers kneeled and lined up their spread shot using the van as cover. Standing with Judy and Evelyn, Nick cautiously took 'point' and entered the lobby. Nick shouted at the top of his lungs, "Stop where you are! You're _all_ under arr-"

Nick stopped in mid-sentence. He and his colleagues couldn't believe what they saw.

"You were _saying_ , Nick?" Finnick snickered and grinned from his position atop a reindeer with his knee solidly against the animal's neck. Several colleagues helped him pin the ruminent to the grungy floor. He was missing one antler and most of the other. His weapons cluttered the floor.

But there was even a more amazing sight for the ZPD team.

The squad was face-to-face with the pack of _canids,_ each holding knives and wicked looking clubs and brass knuckles while holding all but one of the surviving reindeer assassins to the ground. In mere seconds from the van impact, this makeshift gang had poured out of the van and completely overwhelmed and subdued the reindeer assassin suspects. Antler rack shards were everywhere. Moans from the surviving reindeer filled the room amid warning snarls and barks from all of Finnick's buddies securing the would-be reindeer killers. It was shocking the degree of unbridled violence in such a confined area, and the dead reindeer grotesquely crushed by the van's radiator made them flinch. This part of downtown Zootopia resembled a war zone.

The most amazing sight was that Bogo stood alone and unharmed amid the carnage of the brief but vicious fight. At his hooves, Corporal Rudolph was prostrate on the lobby floor and had a death grip on the last assassin. The Corporal's antlers were stained red, but his nose was so drenched in fresh red blood that some would even say it glowed. The reindeer he had pinned beneath him was writhing in pain and clutching his rib cage, seeping the same blood from Rudolph's obvious charge. The Officer had a wild, untamed look and said nothing, focusing on not letting the killer reindeer have any second chance at their boss.

Nick said sheepishly, lowering his weapon, "Uh… Um. Never mind, Finnick."

"Are you OK chief?" instantly asked his Chief of Staff, rushing to him.

Bogo said unsteadily, "Yeah. Uh. I _think_ so."

He was actually shaking.

Seeing his rare show of vulnerability, Evelyn said carefully, "Take it easy, boss. Sit down. Let's check you out."

"Yeah. Sure. Good idea, Lieutenant," he replied. She had to support her boss more than she expected as he sat in a rickety chair.

While Evelyn tended to Bogo, Nick ordered, "C'mon. Let's help these guys, mammals."

"Sure thing, Officer Wilde," Judy replied, helping direct the others.

The red fox shook his head in amusement, and with a smirk, he commented further, "Leave it to my old buddy Finnick to plan the _perfect_ caper and pull it off like clockwork."

Responding to Nick's request, the Officers took over custody of all the reindeer survivors. Evelyn made an urgent call for back up units to haul the reindeer off to jail, and summoned several ambulances for the injured and dead.

"Uh… hi… guys…" said Flash meekly behind them all. He had finally exited the truck while everyone was too occupied cleaning up the scene of the crime to notice their friend.

Looking over her shoulder while adding a second set of cuffs to one of the reindeer, Judy was in disbelief, "Flash? _You_ drove the truck?"

Flash admitted, "Um… Yeah… I… did…"

Judy got up from the freshly manacled reindeer, while the _canids_ helping her immobilize the reindeer dusted themselves off. She commented, "Finnick? How on _earth…?"_

Judy could barely blurt out the words, and looked at the little white fox and her husband in great surprise. Nick hadn't had time to explain who he called to help rescue the Chief – only that help was coming. She had wrongly assumed the extra help would be some of Mr. Big's body guards looking for revenge against their boss' attackers.

With a firm headlock on the reindeer he had subdued while three ZPD Officers struggled to secure the uncooperative reindeer, Finnick grunted, "Well, Judy, Nick asked me and the gan-" and then he interrupted himself before continuing his explanation, knowing he was completely surrounded by cops, "Umm… the _guys_ to help. We had this _covered_ , Nick, why all the heavy metal?"

Nick reached down to the reindeer to further immobilize Blitzen, who was still actively resisting arrest, but answered his friend with embarrassment, "Well…yeah… _about_ that, mammal. I just wasn't sure…"

"You weren't _sure_ we could do this? I'm a little disappointed, dude. A promise is a _promise_ , Nick."

Nick apologized, "Sorry mammal. Thanks Finnick. You're a _real_ friend."

They could hear the sirens of additional ZPD and medical services ambulances help coming down the street, but the entire group of Officers finished cuffing, disarming, and doing first aid on the multiple wounds on most of the surviving reindeer. One of the Officers walked over to the observation balcony to see the dead reindeer in the pool with Finnick's friends standing next to the dead assassins, and he lost his lunch on the floor.

Standing together over their foes, the vulpine friends shook hands, and embraced, slapping each other's back. Nick praised, "Nice work here Finnick. You too, guys."

There were general mutterings of approval from ZPD to the other _canids._

Bogo was calmly sitting, and spoke directly to his District 6 Deputy Chief. He was apologetic and appreciative, "Rudolph, are you all right?"

Feeling like Blitzen was secured enough by his fellow Officers to allow him to release the suspect, Rudolph stood and replied confidently, "Yes sir. My head is sore and I have a few scratches. For the record, I _hate_ head butting. That was supposed to go out of fashion with the dark ages. Otherwise I'm fine, Chief."

Bogo admitted, "Thanks, Officer. You… and Officer Nick's friends… um… saved my life. You all have my gratitude."

"All in a day's work, sir," said Rudolph with pride. He had a completely different tone to his voice.

Bogo sighed, "But I hate to tell you this, Officer Rudolph. I am really sorry, but you know I can't forgive you being an informant for whoever those conspirators are. I'm not going to arrest you, but I have no choice but to continue you on administrative leave. At least until we have a hearing to clear all the issues."

Rudolph accepted the continued discipline, appreciative of the leniency, knowing that he had just redeemed himself by saving the boss, "I know, sir. I _understand_. What I did was _all_ wrong. I know that now. I wish my old man had kicked my lily white tail before I got all mixed up with these mammals."

Bogo could hear the sincerity and contriteness in Rudolph, and assured him, "I _believe_ you, Officer. I think there are mitigating circumstances given your exemplary conduct just now… _Sergeant."_

Evelyn cocked an eyebrow at this move by the Chief. She was a little skeptical at restoring Rudolph to Sergeant because he was a criminal informant of some kind, but held her tongue. For now.

"Yes sir!" Rudolph answered. He was very pleased that the Chief believed in him enough to reinstate his rank, and added, _"Thank_ you sir."

In his mind and heart, the reindeer had not one single thought of continued betrayal of ZPD.

Bogo and Rudolph shook hooves.

Finnick looked pretty satisfied with the effort he and his colleagues had done to save the Chief and Rudolph, nodding his snout in satisfaction. He kidded the ZPD Officers, "Reindeer _apparently_ don't work well with small mammals nipping at their heels."

 _"Tell_ me about it," Bogo snickered, looking at Rudolph. Both knew the boss was alluding to Rudolph's dismissal of Ed the taxi driver and his urgent plea for police help at Assembly Hall.

"I guess I had _that_ coming," Rudolph admitted with an eye roll.

Bogo answered the little white fox, "Finnick, I'm _not_ condoning help like _this_ from citizens, but I'll take _any_ help I can get these days. If you and your friends are trying out for the new small mammals unit, you're _hired."_

Finnick was quick to respond, "Police work _isn't_ our kind of job to do, Chief Bogo. Let's just keep it the way it is sir. We'll be ZPD Citizen Volunteer Reserve reinforcements - when the need arises."

Bogo chuckled and shook Finnick's paw, stating, "Deal."

Bogo was not completely enamored that Finick's gang had essentially just become a sanctioned inner city militia, even if they were on ZPD's side. Even more disturbing was the degree of violence Finnick's gang was able to conduct in virtually no time at all. Evelyn fumed at this agreement with known and wanted criminals, but knew she should only discuss it with her boss in private.

Finnick ribbed Nick a little too roughly, "You owe me _big_ time, Nick."

"Yeah. I guess so," Nick responded, rubbing his sore side.

Finnick requested, "Is _this_ our 'get out of jail free' card?"

"Don't push your _luck_ , fox," Judy quipped, who like Evelyn, did not really agree with 'the deal' that the Chief had made with Finnick. The gang had killed some of the suspects, even though the reindeer were cold-blooded killers themselves and better off dead. Judy's head spun with how upside down events had become in Zootopia. The words 'reindeer' and 'cold blooded killers' didn't belong in the same sentence.

Seeing he dismay on both female Officers' faces, Bogo promised, _"Only_ if you come downtown and make a statement. _Then_ we'll talk about it."

Reluctantly Finnick agreed, "OK, Chief. I hope you're a mammal of your word like they say - that you _don't_ cuff us when we walk in the door."

"I _am_ , Mr. Finnick. I'll see to this _personally_ ," Bogo assured and locked eyes with the female Officers for emphasis to affirm to them that this was an order.

Evelyn and Judy exchanged annoyed glances. Neither was happy with this arrangement, despite the fact that these _canids_ had saved the Chief's life. Then they both glared a Nick who had started all this. He gave a sheepish look at the two females and shrugged off their concern.

The three knew that long list of street crimes by Finnick and his associates were wiped clean as of today, whether Judy and Evelyn liked it or not - including them killing the assassins. It was all justified in protecting the chief from being murdered. They'd get it all in a statement later from Finnick, and knew Sergeant Rudolph – just 'outted' as an informant - could corroborate the details of the attack.

It was crazy mixed-up world of strange alliances and forgiveness.

"Do… you… need… more… help?" Flash spoke slowly and deliberately. It was obvious that amidst all this police business he wanted to leave. He did have a wife and a new sloth cub at home.

Bogo concluded, "I think you guys can go."

The gym was crawling with cops and EMT's now, taking all the reindeer into custody or prepping them for trips to the hospitals – or the city morgue.

Thanks Flash, noted Nick, "Send me the damage bill for the truck."

"Send ZPD the damage bill, Officer," Bogo interrupted.

"Sir?" Nick puzzled, "I sent these guys here because we couldn't dispatch any help to you in time. This is _my_ responsibility."

"Like Mr. Finnick said: this is a citizen's arrest, Officer. All expenses and liabilities they suffer are incurred at taxpayer expense," and verbally jabbed with a smirk, "No thanks to you, the Lieutenant, Officer Judy and the team. You guys were _late_ – I think you are all getting _soft."_

All the ZPD Officers laughed a bit nervously - not sure if their boss meant the complaint or not.

"OK… thank… you… glad… to… be… of… service, Officers," replied Flash.

Flash got into the damaged but drivable vehicle painfully slow, and Finnick and his colleagues piled back in, and they roared off into the city like there was no tomorrow.

"If I hadn't seen _that_ with my own eyes…" Evelyn looked incredulously at ultra slow Flash peeling rubber in the distance and skidding the truck on two wheels around the corner as it disappeared.

"Good ol' Flash," Nick grinned.

"Should I send pursuit, boss? That's _not_ 50 kph in a 30 zone," Evelyn complained in a final fit of exasperation. It was kind of like adding insult to injury for the straight-laced Chief of Staff.

Bogo just looked askance at the blank panther, "Lieutenant, just remember. Not _everything_ we do in ZPD is by the book."

To Evelyn it seemed that _all_ of events of the past hour were completely 'not by the book': the irregularity of the citizen's arrest and even justifiable deaths of the murderous reindeer, the truck damage to private property, the reinstatement of Rudolph for his heroism and despite being a criminal informer, and probably a lot of other legal anomalies that would be overlooked.

She complained angrily, "Sir, there are a _helluva_ lot of things _no one_ told me in the Rainforest District before I took this assignment Downtown."

"These days, the enemy of our enemy is our _friend_ , Lieutenant," Bogo stated grimly. There was nothing more to say.

"Yes sir," she replied. Judy and Nick stood by silently in support. They had already learned this hard lesson of the streets.

When the last of the reindeer assassins were loaded into ambulances or police vehicles, Bogo watched and reflected, "Do you think that's _all_ of them, Sergeant Rudolph?"

Rudolph tried to answer the best he could, "You have all of the G Street Gang that I remember, sir, plus a couple of new gang members, unless - nature forbid - they recruited _more_ reindeer."

"We'll just be ready for _them_ too," Nick said confidently, with universal agreement among the policemammals.

Judy stood crossly with her paws and forearms folded, "So… Chief. Have you learned a _lesson_ today?"

Bogo knew the lagomorph had left an opening and replied with a cocked eyebrow, "Trust _Finnick_ and his friends to save me from myself in the future, instead of my own Officers?"

There was nervous laughter.

Judy persevered, "No sir, you _personally."_

A little embarrassed, Bogo replied, "Well, follow my _own_ rules."

"Which _are?"_ Nick pressed.

Bogo repeated his own orders, "'Go out in pairs. _Never_ alone'."

Evelyn quipped, _"Good_ Chief. We're _all_ proud of you. Now _obey_ that."

The black panther patted the boss on his shoulder like an obedient young calf. Only his Chief of Staff could get away with that.

"Yes ma'am," the chief replied obediently, and knew Judy, Nick, and Evelyn were right. Bogo reflected that all three of these Officers were on the very short list of good candidates to succeed him in the future when he retired or would be told to do so by a new Mayor.

"Well that settles _that,"_ teased Judy.

Bogo retorted in mock sternness, "But Officers Nick and Judy, not _everything_ is settled here. It appears even you haven't learned something important."

The fox and rabbit were worried and glanced at each other.

The Chief observed, "You're here on duty, _not_ conducting your witness protection plan. I _only_ gave you permission to do the salvage dive then come back to Headquarters for your next assignment."

Judy countered, a bit flustered and on the defensive about their actions, "Well, Chief, we kind of didn't _ask_ permission to _rescue_ you."

Nick added, "Besides, sir, you _weren't_ there go give us that next assignment."

"That's right, boss!" affirmed one of the bodyguards. Evelyn elbowed the lynx, and gave him a hard look that said wordlessly: 'Shut up. _Not_ your fight'.

Bogo snickered, "Hmm. So I wasn't. I guess you are right. So noted, Officers."

It was his gruff way of saying thanks to Nick and Judy for disobeying without actually saying 'thanks'.

"Are you guys ready to go home now?" the cape buffalo inquired.

"You bet, Chief. It will be _good_ to sleep in our apartment bed again," answered Judy.

Bogo corrected, "I _meant_ to the hotel."

"Oh. OK," Judy said with disappointment.

Rudolph interrupted, "Speaking of learning lessons, sir, you all have to be quiet for a few minutes."

"Why?" asked Bogo.

"I have to _end_ things with my 'friends' and put the fear of nature in them."

"Sir?" Judy asked nervously, worried about some kind of double cross from Rudolph. The look in the others' eyes concurred with Judy's concern.

"Let him finish," Bogo assured the Officers.

Rudolph pulled out - very slowly - a very strange looking, silver-black, oval shaped device, and when he opened it, an array of bright coppery orange antenna sprouted out in a circular fan in all directions about a quarter meter across like a lion's unkempt mane.

Rudlolph instructed, "Officer Wilde, you need to record this conversation."

She held up her carrot-shaped voice recorder next to the device, and turned it on, confirming, "Ready, Sergeant."

"What the heck is _that_ thing?" Nick blurted.

"Shhh," Judy scolded her partner, even though it looked like some kind of communication device none of them had ever seen before.

Rudolph dryly spoke the code words that activated his communicator, "Rudolph, with your nose so bright, wont you guide my sleigh tonight?"

That voice actuation command opened the channel with a kind of electronic 'bloop' sound.

"Yes, #12? Can I help you?" a deep, gravelly voice on the other end of the communicator asked very unsteadily, regretting having said anything. That voice knew Rudolph's voice was supposed to be silenced by now.

Rudolph stated with restrained anger and threatened, "No. You can't. Whatever op you assholes planned to take Chief Bogo out _failed_. All of your little antlered thugs are _dead_ or arrested by ZPD. And I _helped_ them fail because I found out they were going to take _me_ out with Bogo to erase _any_ witnesses. Just like you've been doing with the _others_. You double-crossing _bastards_ : watch your _hindquarters_ from now on. You have stirred up a vampire bats' nest here in Zootopia and you're _not_ going to use _me_ as your stooge ever again."

The voice yelled furiously, "You're _dead_ , numb…"

Rudolph abruptly clicked off the communicator.

The silent room full of ZPD officers was utterly stunned. Rudolph had been in direct contact with 'them', and everyone had wished there was a tracer on that comm link. At least they had enough to do a voice match.

 _"If there even is a record of that nearly unearthly reverberating voice_ ," Judy pondered.

Rudolph gave a thin smile and handed the communicator to Judy, whose eyes were about to bug out of their sockets.

The reindeer stated, "Here. I won't need _this_ anymore. Give this to Sheldon. It's how I talked to my contacts. He'll enjoy figuring out, even though it's mostly useless now. They'll change the frequencies and sever the connection with that comm permanently. It runs on a SATCOM frequency no one in ZPD even knows that exists. But tell him: _don't_ push this _purple_ button three times or it will blow up in his face. Then there won't be any evidence left. Or a Sheldon."

"Of course," said Judy, holding the phone like it was as delicate as a platypus egg shell knowing it could self-destruct.

Bogo chastised, "Sergeant, that was a brave but _foolish_ thing to do. 'They're' all gonna be gunning for you now. Now I need to put on _you_ in witness protection, too."

"If it's all the same with you sir, I'd rather get back to the job. On duty, I'll find _them_ before they find me."

"As you wish, Sergeant. Your administrative leave is _cancelled_ – but _not_ the internal inquiry," Bogo agreed, "And… umm. Thanks for telling us everything you know about… uh… 'them'."

Rudolph was amused, " _That's_ what you call 'them'? They have a name you know: 'The Movement'."

Nick kidded, "The _Movement?_ That seems like some kind of bodily function. Like #2."

"Shut _up_ , Nick!" said everyone in complete unison, then they all laughed together.

But Evelyn was thin-lipped and angry. Her arms and upper paws were crossed, and she tapped a hind paw impatiently on the dirty floor. If the black panther had been a tea kettle, steam would have poured out of the top of her head.

"Lieutenant?" Bogo asked tentatively.

She made no secret of her anger, which Bogo had already learned equaled his own temper, "This is a whole lot _bigger_ conspiracy, _isn't_ it, Chief? And _all_ of you know except me, _don't_ you?"

Judy, Nick, and Bogo were totally embarrassed, "Sorry, Lieutenant. This was… ahh… _necessary_. To protect you. I classified this all as 'Secret - Need to Know'. That way, there was plausible deniability if something… uh… happened to me or the others."

Which everyone was ashamed to know had almost happened.

Her angry expression at the others got even more intense, "If you _don't_ want me to resign and find yourself a _new_ Chief of staff, I freaking _need_ to know what the _hell_ is going on, boss."

Like Judy, Evelyn rarely cursed unless she was mad. And it was patently obvious that she was _very_ mad.

Bogo sheepishly admitted, "We'll explain on the way back. "

Getting back in the SUV, Bogo instructed the driver to start with no destination in mind, and Evelyn rolled up the glass partition between them and the driver for privacy.

"Nick. Judy. Tell Evelyn _everything_. From the start," Bogo instructed.

"Yes, sir."

Evelyn was truly dumbfounded and every aspect of the complicated conspiracy made her head spin. In the course of the ride back to ZPD Headquarters, while pondering the capabilities of the enemies they faced, the black panther was visibly shaken, and actually grateful to be ignorant of the situation until now.

The Chief of Staff was calmer, and more understanding as she recommended, "Judy. I'm not sure how you and Nick, the boss, and the Mayor have carried all of this burden for so long, and I _don't_ want to beat a dead horse, but Chief, if 'they' – The Movement - are everywhere, how can we _truly_ trust Sergeant Rudolph not to keep right on informing the Movement? _Especially_ with him back on the job with access to everything we know and do and the communications systems we have?"

Bogo hoped that the SUV driver, a Chincoteague Wild Pony, didn't overhear that derogatory remark.

The rabbit interjected, voicing her own concern, "Evelyn is right. Can we trust Rudolph, Chief? After all this? He was an informant as a cop. You said that mammals can change and you _have_ to trust, but boss… _really?_ He's done crimes and conspiracies just as bad as _any_ of the other reindeer just by passing information _no one_ should have but the police."

Bogo was quick to respond, "Communicating with his contacts in The Movement right in front of us was _no_ trick. We can trust Rudolph. My _gut_ tells me he's seen the light. Standing there about to be gored to death with me, it was the light of the great beyond. He's burned _every_ bridge with 'them'. He's with us or he's a dead mammal."

"I hope you're right sir, or we're _all_ dead mammals," lamented Evelyn. They rode on in silence.

 **…The Undersea Lab…**

Jonah's intercom buzzed. It was Nemo and he demanded, "Come to my office, Jonah. I just had conversation with #12. We need a little talk."

Jonah knew his fate was sealed and didn't laugh at his own pun. Contact #12 should be dead. He shuddered and wondered how long he could hold his breath in the icy cold dark waters of the trench off the Atlantean coast, even if he was a sea lion. It was too deep for his species to survive outside all the way to the surface. He considered a way out, but Naaman, who was still nursing a broken tooth and jaw from Nemo's discipline of him before being forced to turn responsibility for Rudolph over to Jonah, stood by his cabin door with a really large machete, who ordered sternly, "Are you coming _peacefully_ , Jonah?"

 **…At the JW Mammaliott Hotel…**

They pulled up in front of the 'safe house' for the witnesses. Bogo got out with them, and they walked through a secure and protected hallway toward the 'staff only' elevator that would give them private access to the sequestered and heavily guarded top floor of suites.

Judy was surprised, "Sir - you're joining us for dinner?"

Bogo answered, "There's unfinished business. Let's talk about your _next_ assignment over dinner. With the Mayor and the City Council Chairman."

"The _Chairman_ , sir?" Nick said in shock and his bride gulped.

Bogo smiled at the pair, "Well, Judy, you discovered something _really_ important about that old building. And, Nick, the Chairman has put you two under _enormous_ pressure. I have a text from the Mayor that says that he agrees with my idea that _maybe_ we can make a deal with Chairman Hippo."

Bogo had a moment to send a note about his idea before getting to the gym.

Judy warned, "As long as he _accepts_ the deal. Who are _we_ to take on the Chairman?"

Bogo corrected his Officers, "Deal making is for the Mayor and the Chairman, _not_ ZPD, Officers. The Mayor knows what I want to do. We'll just sit and listen and accept our orders. And tomorrow we also need to talk to Ida. _And_ Mr. Big. He's apparently regained consciousness in the hospital, but still _very_ critically injured."

Nick suggested a much-needed addition to the list of things to do tomorrow, "Even _more_ important, boss. Judy and I are still living on one pair of underwear and one uniform. We _need_ to get back to our apartment."

"I can't allow that, Officer Wilde," Bogo refused.

Judy added to her husband's idea, "Under _guard_ , sir. _Just_ to pack our suitcases. Casual clothes. Our _real_ uniforms and badges. And _toothbrushes."_

Bogo thought a moment and agreed to the compromise, "OK. Yeah… I _suppose_ I should let you get your pajamas and things."

Nick exchanged knowing glances with Judy about not owning pajamas anymore, but she pinched him to wipe the smirk off his face.

Not noticing the unspoken teasing glance between the couple that Evelyn did catch and blushed, Bogo ordered, "See to it, Lieutenant: full protection for Officers Wilde and Wilde. 20 minutes on site maximum."

Evelyn responded, "Yes sir. Will do. But… Uhh. About _Ida_. The CIS team at Assembly Hall found some security footage at Assembly Hall."

"Well? _Say_ it, Lieutenant," asked Bogo impatiently. He was getting annoyed with all these little surprises.

Evelyn looked at her hind paws, "It's kind of _bad_ , sir."

 _"How_ bad?" he asked fully annoyed. He was in no mood for '20 Questions'.

She answered, "Well, sir. It shows _she_ started the blaze. Definitively."

"Not good, Officer."

Judy tried to defray the incriminating comments, "Oh dear. That fire saved us all. Boss, _without_ her help Nick and I and the Mayor would have been killed for _sure_. You can't lock up a little old mammal for…"

Bogo was thinking ahead too, and quieted Judy, "Settle down Officer. Let's _not_ jump to conclusions here. We'll see the video at the hotel and determine if I keep her on witness protection or arrest her."

"Yes sir," Judy accepted.

Bogo used his hoof to punch the 'VIP floor' button on the elevator control panel.


	35. Chapter 35 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 9

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 9**

 **Authors Notes:** Happy New Year to all my supportive fans, especially those who've been with me since this saga started in March, and all the new readers who have joined along the way that have given this story a try! I was going to wait to publish a full chapter after 2017 started, but you deserve a nice little New Year's 'snack' of this stand-alone scene I carved out. Maybe I should do more of that: more smaller chapters.

 **…JW Mammaliott VIP Suites…**

Protected by guards that lined the hotel staff hallways and elevator lobbies, Bogo, Nick, and Judy got off the elevator and walked to their respective rooms in the witness protection zone of the luxury hotel. Evelyn and Bogo cleaned up and changed in a couple of other guest rooms converted for police work. All of the policemammals were a mess from the arrest of the reindeer at the gym.

Judy and Nick showered together as usual without lingering, and emerged damp and naked together from the bathroom into the bedroom to put on fresh a uniform that had been delivered by room service.

Before they dressed, Nick flopped on his backside across their gigantic bed. There wasn't any question what was on Nick's mind from his state.

Judy put her paws on her wide hips, and chastised her husband, "Nick, we don't have _time_ for this. Dinner is in 10 minutes. Get dressed."

He beckoned to her and winked.

"All I want is a _hug_ ," he lied.

"I _know_ better," she further scolded.

Looking into her eyes, Nick suggested, "Is there _any_ chance we can be 'fashionably late' to dinner, gorgeous?"

Another 15 minutes would give them the pleasure they wanted from each other, and she was pleased with his compliment, but knowing they had to be on time for the dinner with the Chairman and the Mayor, she rebuffed him, "Tempting, fox, but we _have_ to get moving."

"Aw c'mon, Carrots, they'll _never_ miss us," he urged. It was very tempting to just give in to her husband, but she pointed her index paw finger at him in mock anger.

"Nice try, Nick. But absolutely _not_. _Y_ ou'll want me _more_ later. We _have_ to get dressed for dinner."

They only had seven minutes. Nick didn't know how to want his Judy more than he did already.

Trying desperately to calm his desire for Judy, Nick turned his attention to the pile of clean clothes from the bed, "Formal dinner with the top brass of the city. Commando… or _not_ commando?"

"Here's your choice, fox. Be fast," she chided and wandered over to the dresser where the new, clean, but obviously very new uniforms and undergarments were stacked.

She held up a very stiff set of new underwear that would provide maximum discomfort, and not contain him in his current state. Nick raised an eyebrow, and they both stared at his crotch.

"Commando!" they both laughed together.

Judy also lamented, "Nick, dear, I'm getting _so_ tired of wearing scratchy new clothes. I _want_ my comfortable things back."

She noticed and rummaged through another stack of wrapped boxes, and observed, "Wait. What are these?"

Time was rapidly running out. There was a card on the top box. Judy read it and then exclaimed, "It's a gift from Adeline. Dinner wear! And real, soft underwear. How _nice."_

"She is one classy feline," Nick stated, but quickly added, "But no less classy than you, Carrots."

Judy snickered, "Maybe. But I'm a _lot_ poorer."

"Not as far as I am concerned," Nick added.

"You're sweet," she added and kissed his nose.

She pushed his next advance away, and opened the boxes, "What's in here?"

She held up a little black dress against her fur. It was sized perfectly for her. Nick saw it and his jaw dropped. He quipped, "Does Adeline want us to not show up for dinner at all?"

She ignored him but gave him a look. He chuckled.

Judy draped the exquisite dress over a chair and explored the other boxes, "What have we here? Here's nice dinner suit for you, with a _genuine_ bow tie. And underwear you can actually use."

He took the dinner tie and jacket and modeled both against his furry chest.

Judy's eyes bugged, "You _always_ look good in ties, but… _wow_ , Nick!"

This time, it was Nick that urged the pair to get ready, "So let's get dressed already. It's only 5 minutes now. Do you want to keep the Mayor, the Chairman, and the Chief waiting?"

Judy kidded, hearing her own words of warning parroted back at her, "'Sounds like a career limiting move if we do, Officer."

"Carrots, I have hope for you yet," he teased.

Both mammals laughed. Dressing quickly, they stood together paw in paw and admired each other fully dressed.

Nick complimented his wife, "The _only_ way you could look better is to _not_ wear that dress."

"That's _hardly_ a way to eat dinner with our management, dear husband," she retorted.

Nick reminded her, "Well _nothing_ looks pretty darn good on you with _breakfast_. Why _not_ dinner? It would be easier to get to _dessert."_

It was trite pillow talk but fun to tease each other. Judy blushed even though breakfast _au naturel_ was nearly a daily occurrence for them.

"Shut up fox. You'll get your way. Later."

They just smiled at each other. It was time to be in the meeting room converted to group dining area down the short hall. Nick held out an arm and invited, _"Shall_ we, Carrots?"

Blushing through her fur, she answered and took his arm, "Goodness. How _gallante._ Yes, dear, we shall."

They opened the door to their suite and walked right into Bogo who was leaning into the door to knock.

"Oops. Sorry you two. I was a little worried you'd forgotten the time."

"Not a problem boss," Judy answered.

He asked a little nervously, "Do you two have a moment?"

"Uh yes sir. But, won't this make us late?"

"The Mayor knows I need to be with you two. _Alone,"_ he answered anxiously. Evelyn stood guard outside the suite. The Lieutenant had her taser armed and at the ready. This was a very serious conversation.

Judy could only respond,"Oh. Sure, boss."

He shut the door and guided them to sit on the sofa just inside their suite door to maintain their privacy, "I've tried _twice_ to tell you about your next assignment in private, but we keep getting interrupted by police work."

"Interesting coincidence since we're all cops don't you think, boss?" Nick tried to interject a little police humor.

Bogo shot the fox an annoyed glance. Nick quickly silenced himself.

Judy responded a little more forcefully, "Chief, We're not saying 'yes' to _any_ new assignment until we get some _real_ clothes from our apartment."

Bogo was a little perturbed at having this trivial matter enter into a serious conversation, and started to correct Judy, "You don't even _know_ what…"

But he saw both mammals with their arms crossed and narrowed stares. He sighed and acquiesced, "Of course, Officers. But remember, I _only_ promised 20 minutes to get your stuff. _No_ more. And I'm going to have the apartment searched _before_ you go in. Just in case 'they' left a few nasty surprises."

Both agreed. It was prudent to do so.

It was time to get back to business. Bogo ordered Judy, "Show me your Atlantean necklace."

With the deep cut neckline of her little black dress, it stood out prominently between her small but noticeable lagomorphic cleavage, "Uh… sure…"

The cape buffalo carefully picked it up in his hoof and examined the exotic Atlantean electronic key with skepticism, "Are you _sure_ this thing isn't recording everything we say, Officer?"

Judy answered, "Sheldon and the tech say it's _only_ a key. I've seen what it does. Twice. If it transmitted anything to the bad guys, I would have been dead on the waterfront."

Bogo grudgingly agreed to her assessment, but it still made him uneasy. The overly curious unknown vagrant watching Nick and Judy, even without doing anything to them, made him nervous.

Nick drew them back to matters at hand, "OK boss. What _is_ this new assignment?"

The Chief looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He asked, "I want you to go to Atlantea. With my blessings. Despite the danger. Under cover."

Nick and Judy were truly stunned. Despite the fact that the Chief knew their desires to go and rescue Michael, with so many new and even more deadly circumstances happening since the night at Assembly Hall, the couple had assumed there would be a huge pushback from the boss if they even suggested the idea. Instead, here he was _ordering_ them to go.

Nick asked for clarification, "Under cover _instead_ of our honeymoon?"

Bogo responded emphatically, "No. Absolutely not. You need that time. Crisis or not. You'll look harmless to any curious eyes. Your under cover work starts _after_ the official honeymoon. No one but me has to know that the days after your honeymoon aren't an _extended_ honeymoon."

"I don't know…" Nick hesitated a bit to Judy's surprise, despite Nick and Judy's previously settled argument on this matter, but before events escalated even more violently. Judy realized Nick was also testing Bogo's resolve in the matter. She didn't protest.

Bogo stated, "You want to find them – the Movement. I know you want to find Michael and get him out and reunited with Melvin and Sandra."

Judy was quick to reply, "We do. He's _family_. Michael is not just an ordinary kidnap victim. We want to find any others there too. No parents should _ever_ suffer like Sandra wand Melvin did. The Mayor and Adeline should _never_ have to fear their hybrid child could be kidnapped."

"Or _ours,"_ Nick added. Judy fought back an unexpected tear.

Bogo warned, "You two are getting too far ahead of the game. _Just_ find Michael. We can interrogate him and find out about the Movement, and _then_ develop a counter strategy."

Both gave the boss a nasty look at the term 'interrogate' as if Michael was a criminal.

Bogo apologized, "I meant: Just _ask_ questions to your cousin. He's got 25 years of experience with the Movement that he can tell us. And probably wants to talk."

Nick asked flippantly, "So, Judy and I just wander the streets and waters of Atlantea, asking the citizens if they've seen an arctic fox-rabbit hybrid and invite him out for dinner and a fun night of escaping certain death? Boss, do think The Movement would _ever_ let Michael out in public? There's _never_ been a fox-rabbit sighting anywhere on the planet. We've _never_ been to Atlantea. We wouldn't even know _where_ to start looking for the dark corners of that city. Is there _any_ informant we can trust there even if we find one?"

Bogo was a little surprised with their reticence but as usual impressed with how far they thought the details and pitfalls through, "Someone has _already_ left us clues. Whoever this 'Xobar' is, he's an insider who wants us to come. He might be ready to give you _more_ clues if you just show up."

Judy also was worried, "Or he's been _caught_ and is dead. Or found out and it's a _trap_ : to finally rid the world of the pesky little fox and rabbit who so far have ruined every part of the Movement's operations in Zootopia."

The boss cop sat back a moment, and scolded them, "Now _you_ sound just like _me._ Do you _want_ to do this or _not?"_

Judy was affirmative, "Yes. Yes, of _course_ , boss. Thank you for saying 'yes'. We weren't… ah…"

"… weren't _really_ sure I'm committed to doing this? Of course I am, even if I _can't_ believe that I'm asking you two to walk right back into harm's way again. You have this _annoying_ habit of walking out of trouble with hardly a scratch and dragging a perp along with you in cuffs."

"Or in a _bucket,"_ Nick kidded. They all laughed at the awful truth of that fact.

Bogo was clear in the simplicity of his instructions, "Remember. Save Michael and gather clues to lead us back to the Movement and _we'll_ take care of the rest. This is too big for only the two of you."

Nick responded, "We'll do our best, boss, but rescuing Michael will _probably_ involve us fighting the _whole_ Movement. In case you _hadn't_ checked, they're kind of _pissed_ at us."

"Find a way to _isolate_ him, _just_ him, away from any of the others. You guys are unpredictable. Your greatest successes in solving crimes have been doing the unexpected. _Use_ that talent. Isn't there something legendary about lucky rabbit paws?"

Judy gave her boss a not-so-amused look, "Only if you separate the paw _from_ the rabbit, Chief."

He was very embarrassed, "Oh my. Sorry."

Judy sloughed off the unintended cultural insult, "We'll try boss. I _know_ we've talked about going to 'them', but we have so much unfinished business right here. So much more than we _ever_ expected. Should we go now?"

Bogo affirmed, "'Now' is even _more_ reason to go to 'them'. This truly is the _last_ thing they'd expect. There's dozens of hot leads, lots of confusion, and plenty of pressure from the City Council and the press on ZPD. It looks like massive inner turmoil in the city government, and we're still reeling from a widespread unexpected conspiracy. Besides, now we have the disaster on the wharf which looks way more suspicious than an old cave collapsing. Who in their right mind - on top of all this happening - would _ever_ think to send two highly respected investigative detectives into the enemy's lair to rescue a kidnap victim?"

They looked right at him and Nick smiled in agreement, "We're 'in', boss. You know that. We were just making sure of that."

Judy smirked, "You had us at 'under cover'."

They saw the cape buffalo's rare grin, "Good. I cannot emphasize how carefully this op has to be done. You really _are_ right about being stretched to your limits. You two will be alone with damn little high tech to help you but that thing around your neck and _no_ mammal special unit backups to save the day this time. We can't risk any more mammals right now to tip our hand. Or like the Mayor worries the most about – create an international incident. You're going into a foreign jurisdiction, and you _have_ to look like tourists."

Judy confirmed for Bogo, "Boss, you _don't_ have to worry about sending us 'in'. We both 'get it'. We've hurt them – hurt them _badly_. We _can't_ risk them regrouping - they may disappear forever back into the woodwork. We can't spend our whole careers guessing and looking over our shoulders until something _really_ bad happens. We want to raise our children in peace, Chief. That's why we _have_ to go. We have the most fur in the game of any of any mammal in Zootopia. Except for Michael."

They silently shared the irony that there probably couldn't be anything worse than what already had happened in the past week.

Nick cautioned, "You and the Mayor want us to go, but the Chairman _isn't_ helping us. He could totally blow our cover."

Bogo gave the Officer a confident look, _"That's_ why we're having dinner tonight: to get the hippo's cooperation. That's the Mayor's goal."

Bogo felt like they were all in agreement but asked carefully, "Officers Nick and Judy. There's one _more_ thing I need from you. There's only one way to successfully go under cover in Atlantea."

"Hiding a fox and rabbit couple in a city full of pinnipeds and cetaceans will be really hard. But ask us anything boss. We'll do it. Just say it," Judy assured him confidently.

So he did.

 _"Wh- what?"_ Judy stammered, taken completely aback by the request.

Before Nick could object further or Bogo could add detail, their private conversation was interrupted by the Mayor who opened the door without knocking over Evelyn's protestations, "So, are you fine mammals going to talk police business _all_ night or are you going to join us for dinner? The Mammaliott has the best lentil soup in the City. And it's getting _cold."_

"We're coming to dinner right now, sir," Bogo said to cut off objections from the visibly shaken couple.

"Are you guys OK?" Leodore asked seriously, noticing the pair's distress.

"We're _fine_ , Mr. Mayor," said Nick a little more angrily than he expected.

Leodore whispered to his Chief of Police walking side by side ahead of Nick and Judy who remained silent but looked at each other in alarm, "Adrian, did you _tell_ them?"

"I did," Bogo whispered back.

"And...?" The Mayor inquired.

"They reacted as expected," the cape buffalo replied with no emotion.

The Mayor gave his Police Chief a look of satisfaction, and noted,"Good. That will make it _more_ genuine when the time comes."


	36. Chapter 36 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 10

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 10**

 **Authors Notes:** Happy 2017 to everyone! Here's the next step of the journey to Atlantea. You'll get the answer to what Bogo asked Nick and Judy that was so upsetting, and start to see in this chapter and the next two coming up how all the various pieces of the plot I've laid out so far come together - plus some new (and hopefully interesting) Zootopia backstory - before their trip to Atlantea. There are a number of mind games happening here - on all sides - setting up for a lot more action (and some romance!) in the upcoming chapters.

…

Nick and Judy put on false faces of happiness over their concerns and entered the converted dining room. Adeline quickly rose from her seat, welcomed the young partners with open paws, hugged them both, and kissed Judy's and Nick's cheeks. She said cheerfully, "Nick! Judy! Here's my two _favorite_ cops! Sorry, Adrian."

"No offense taken, Adeline," the Chief replied off hand, but was perturbed. Leodore bit his lip in amusement.

What was even more fun about the greeting was that Adeline was starting to show her pregnancy, so the hugs interfered with her liger cub bump. Judy stepped back to admire her friend's increased roundness.

She noted, _"Look_ at you! You're radiant. I'm _officially_ jealous."

Nick grinned and winked at his bride. It made Judy warm inside to think Nick was so anxious for her to be pregnant too. He mouthed the words so that only she could see: 'we need more practice'. In return, the rabbit gave him an annoyed look, but she subconsciously caressed her belly like pregnant females did. Nick noticed and when Judy realized what she had done, it made her ears blush.

Adeline continued with the introductions as a good hostess typically did, "I know you've met Chairman Hippo."

The massive hippopotamus towered overconfident before them, and looked indignant as Nick and Judy and shook his massive pad.

Judy said in a friendly manner, ignoring his negative body language, "Mr. Chairman, it's so nice of you to join us."

Forced into being kind to them, the Chairman responded with a little verbal jab, "Nice to see you both again too. You may have skipped our hearing, but I understand that congratulations are in order on your underwater investigation, Officer Judy, even at grave risk to you. The Mayor tells me that you unlocked a treasure trove of evidence before everything collapsed - even though it included knowledge of who the owner of the property is."

"Thank you, sir. I'm _sure_ there's a _logical_ explanation for that," Judy inferred without being nasty.

Happy nodded but said nothing, realizing Judy could dish it out as much as take his verbal sparring. With that, everyone sat down at the dinner table and the two females sat together, and chatted up a storm. The servers, this time all cleared and monitored by the police in the room, began to bring in the dinner.

Adeline gushed, "You've been _so_ brave, Judy. I watch the news _every_ day for the latest on you and your heroic husband."

Judy was a bit embarrassed, "We're _just_ cops doing our jobs. You _know_ that, Adeline."

She answered, "Leodore and I know that the two of you just doing your jobs in one day, Judy, is more than most public servants do in a lifetime."

A shy smile ran across the lagomorph's snout and she tried to change subjects by talking about Adeline's preparations for her cub and her own business since the attack. Bogo and Evelyn did not miss the respect Judy and Adeline had for each other and their friendship.

Dinner was filled with pleasantries and great food.

Quietly, amid the other conversations, Judy noted to the tigress CEO, "Nick and I want to tell you how much we appreciate your gifts. You _know_ we can never really repay you. Not on police salaries. We feel so _special_ in these wonderful clothes."

The dinner clothes had come from Yak's Fifth Avenue, the most exclusive dress and suit maker in all of Zootopia.

Adeline brushed off Judy's concern and mused, "Not to worry. _Both_ of you look great. I just think of you as my baby sister. I can _always_ give gifts to my 'little sister' and her husband, can't I?"

With a very amused grin, Judy quipped, "A tiger with a _rabbit_ baby sister?"

Adeline joked, "It's no crazier than lion and tiger or fox and rabbit husbands and wives. Or a liger cub in the making. Aren't _we_ \- of _all_ mammals - supposed to be _supportive_ of cross species relationships?"

They snickered.

Even more quietly, Adeline inquired, "Did, did you find the _other_ thing I gave you. For _after_ dinner?"

Judy's ears and nose turned bright red, "Yes. Shhhh. It was kind of _personal_ , Adeline."

The Mayor's wife kidded, "Of _course_ it was. I kinda want us to be pregnant _together_ Judy. I thought I should _encourage_ Nick a little."

Judy retorted, "Nick doesn't _need_ any more encouragement," causing both to laugh out loud, but she added in a whisper only her friend could hear, putting her paw on the Mayor's wife's paw, "I'd like that a _lot_ too, Adeline."

"What?" Nick asked, clueless to their conversation was, but startled at their outburst of laughter.

"Female talk. Ignore us, Nick," ordered her fox coldly.

"Oh, OK," Nick responded and returned to his conversation with the Mayor and the Lieutenant.

In a returned whisper, Adeline asked, "Let me know how he likes it."

"Of course," giggled Judy, and the two continued talking about other things.

Even with a huge gulf of wealth and social status between them, plus ten years age difference, the two females couldn't be closer.

Eventually the dinner was finished, but after everyone consumed the first glass of cordials – the most expensive cognac on the menu courtesy of Adeline - the dinner mood became much more serious.

Happy Hippo was the first to speak, "Thank you for the invitation, Adeline. This was _very_ delicious. But before you get me drunk and cloud my judgment so I'll agree to anything you say, Leodore, let's get right to it. Why _did_ you bring us all together? Despite the pleasant evening and great food, I know this _isn't_ really a social occasion."

Leodore took the last swig from his snifter and replied, "True, Happy. Tonight _is_ business. This little affair is about our _shared_ goal of catching those responsible for disrupting Zootopia without battling _ourselves_ in the process."

Taking another sip of cognac with a long pause for effect, Happy reflected, "You and I each have a little _different_ way of achieving that goal, Leodore."

Leodore quickly jumped on the Chairman's trivialization of their arguments, "Different enough that we are at each other's throats in public, Happy. This whole conspiracy is _lot_ bigger than you think, my friend."

With no hesitation, Happy shot back at his rival sternly, "I _know_ it is, Leodore."

The Mayor leaned back in seat. The Chairman knew something.

In an aside to Ida, Judy suggested, "Ida, we have some sensitive police business to conduct. Would you excuse us? We'll talk tomorrow, OK? I don't think you need to be part of this."

Ida was quite ready to leave, and had been since the start of the formalities, "Certainly, Judy. I have a book to read."

Adeline reached for the half consumed $500 cognac bottle and gave it the sweet older kangaroo, and instructed, "Take this with you Ida, dear; you earned it too. We're all sitting here alive and well because of your quick thinking."

Adeline's statement was as much for Happy Hippo, her husband, and the police who would be interviewing Ida tomorrow as it was for Ida to reassure her.

Ida blushed, "Thank you, ma'am."

After Ida hopped toward her room, Evelyn got up and locked the door, with three fully armed police guards on the outside of the door. She nodded to her boss, who gave the Mayor a positive sign to proceed.

Seeing that they were completely private, Leodore was blunt, "So, Happy. Why the public spectacle? Chief Bogo is trying to solve a vast, highly coordinated set of crimes everywhere in Zootopia. You're _not_ helping by calling for an official Council hearing on police misconduct. We have people spread all over the city, and you're trying to hamstring our best two investigative detectives by _implying_ that they've somehow done something _wrong_ conducting their sworn duties to 'preserve and protect'. If they hadn't been successful – with the _help_ of Ms Ida - we _wouldn't_ be sitting here arguing about it."

Adeline knew her message had been heard by her husband, and suppressed a satisfied smile.

The hippo shrugged off the Mayor's accusations, but joked at his expense, "You know Leodore, when you have a hot story - _run_ with it. Especially if it's at _your_ political expense. It's _still_ not clear to me Zootopia's 'finest' detectives carried out their duties _properly_. And then there's the matter of your _secret_ bat squadron. That's just _unprecedented_ , Leodore. That's a step closer to 'secret police' and a dictatorship, Leodore. I can see your new promotional slogan: 'You can be anything you want in Zootopia - until the bat squadron finds out about it and takes you out'."

The open criticism made Judy and Nick squirm and observed their boss' discomfort.

Keeping his anger in check, the Mayor reminded the Chairman, "That secret bat squadron kept a genetically enhanced elephant and rhino and nearly two _dozen_ other thugs from squashing you and the Council _flat_ along with the rest of us, Happy, until Officers Nick and Judy and Major McDonnell could figure out a plan of attack, Happy."

Happy bridled at the Mayor's admonishment, "Leodore, I am well aware that they saved our lives and hundreds of others. _My_ issue is if they overstepped their authority to do so within the law to do so and what the legality of a secret police unit to 'preserve and protect' through terror tactics and mass anesthetization of perpetrators."

The ZPD officers wished they weren't there. It felt like the hearing was unofficially raging again between the Chairman and the Mayor.

Mayor sighed and shook his mane, "I can see we're making _no_ progress here, Happy. Let me ask you something else: you had ZPD's Chief Counsel by the tail but let him go. Why?"

The hippo suddenly appeared nervous, "Well…" he rasped and cleared his massive throat, "it was… um… because…"

Leodore saw a weakness, leaned forward and drilled in deeper, "Because of _what_ , Happy?"

The normally imposing Chairman was completely on the defensive. Even Bogo had never seen that.

Happy Hippo closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He admitted, "Because of what's _really_ under that cave collapse."

Leodore was stunned but tried not to look that way, and encouraged, "Go on…"

The Chairman looked directly at Judy and stated, "I hear that you took some videos, Officer Wilde, but nearly drowned due to the collapse. I'm sorry that happened to you on my family's property. If you have any medical expenses, please send them to me."

Judy appreciated the kind offer, but hesitated and wondered how he knew that. She glanced at her boss, looking for guidance. Chief Bogo nodded to Judy that she needed to answer the Council Chairman.

She stated with no emotion, "Yes sir, I did. But I am just fine."

"Show us what you saw," Happy requested firmly.

Bogo responded quickly, "Lieutenant?"

The black panther responded, "It'll take a minute, sir. I need to set up a laptop projector and screen."

Bogo emphasized, "Do it. Show all of it. Judy, feel free to narrate."

"Yes sir," she confirmed.

The Chairman sat back in his huge seat silently and with no reaction to the entire video, while Judy commented on whatever wasn't recorded on the audio track of the video.

Happy ran his pad across his hairless brow, wiped the sweat that had suddenly appeared, and stated, "This is _much_ more extensive than I _ever_ thought possible. Sorry, officers, for leaving you in the dark."

Judy was incredulous, and condemned the Chairman's inaction by shouting, "What do you mean: 'leaving us in the dark'? You _knew_ that was all there? I was nearly drowned and buried down there. We could have raided this underground lair _weeks_ ago. We could have prevented _all_ of this."

Bogo and the Mayor let Judy rant. She was justifiably furious at the Chairman.

Happy understood her anger, but answered truthfully, "Officer Wilde. I know _very_ little about what was down there. I only knew a bunch of unknown mammals were building something underneath our property in the cave when I was only a _calf_ , and that my father was involved in it, and I have _never_ been there since. I had _no idea_ that they had built t _hat_ much underground infrastructure over all these years."

The hippo was over 40 years old.

Leodore begged the Chairman, controlling his own rage, "Officer Wilde is right. Why _didn't_ you tell us? Happy, nature knows you could have told me in confidence _despite_ our differences. We could have avoided all of this chaos and killing. We may be different political parties, but we're still citizens and _patriots_ of the same city."

At least Leodore hoped so.

Happy was blunt, " _No_. I _couldn't_ have told you. I shouldn't be telling you now."

A certain question needed to be asked and only one mammal in the room could do it. Leodore narrowed his eyes and inquired gravely, "Are _you_ part of The Movement, Henry H. Hippo?

Both Zootopian leaders were surprised that each knew the meaning of the term 'The Movement'. The hippo never flinched from his answer, "No! I am _absolutely_ not a member of The Movement, or any _other_ subversive ally they have. But I _do_ know about them."

The Mayor replied in exasperation, "Then why tell us _nothing_?"

Happy shot back, "Simple, Leodore. Father was sworn _not_ to. There were death threats to the family, Leodore. _Death_ threats: to my father and mother while they were alive, and now me, my wife, my children, and my relatives. Some of those threats were actually carried out. This is one of those dark family secrets no one tells or admits but knows nonetheless."

In a pleading voice, Leodore demanded, "There's no threat _any_ worse than what we have now, Happy. We have to know _everything_ you know. I have grounds for Chief Bogo to arrest you, Mr Chairman. You're withholding crucial evidence to bring these mammals to justice."

In what seemed to be an offhand dismissal of the Mayor's threat, "I shouldn't _be_ here."

Leodore got more and more frustrated at his rival's apparent detachment, "But you came to this meeting _willingly_. Happy, we haven't suspended the rules of law over dinner. You _have_ to follow them and you have to know the consequences, _especially_ if you tell us something _this_ important."

Happy replied, "No. Leodore. _You're_ the one who doesn't understand. I shouldn't even exist."

"What?" Leodore said in complete shock.

The Chairman rolled his eyes and insulted the Mayor, "Let me put this in terms even a lion can understand: I should have _never_ been born."

Leodore ignored the insolence and directed, "I'm _sorry_ that I don't understand, but you can't talk in secret code, Happy. If you have something to tell us in your defense, you have to tell us _everything_. We can provide Counsel for you."

Happy answered curtly, "I have my _own_ Counsel thank you very much, but even she doesn't need to know about what happened."

The hippo looked pensively into his lap before looking directly at the lion and started to explain, "Over 30 years ago, some shadowy mammal approached my father over a land purchase. He wanted riverfront bottomland. Even then, Father was the biggest land dealer in the city, and working with a number of promising industrialists worldwide wishing to join the dream of Zootopia. He was _dedicated_ to Zootopia being the most prosperous city in the world. This strange mammal seemed legit, at least at the time. This was a real break for my dad. It was the first big sale of waterfront property – well _before_ the river cargo business to the coast really picked up. My dad was real estate agent on the way up the ladder of success, _not_ a conspirator. He saw the potential in riverine cargo business years before anyone else did."

Leodore knew most of the public Zootopia business growth story and who did it so he asked, "But what _actually_ happened?"

Happy answered, "The mystery mammal _bought_ the property, but later my farther learned that the investor wanted what was underground more than the riverfront property. And it wasn't the mineral rights."

"What was it, then?" Leodore encouraged the hippo.

"First, Leodore, you have to understand the history of the underground cave. The Hippo Clan's home was a quiet estate on the river bottomlands for years before the City was ever dreamed about or built around it. When the river was pristine, it was shallow and filled with delicious tender reeds. The waters were clear, cool, and there was always a gentle current. There were no predators for miles in prehistoric days. It was _perfect_ for hippo grazing and wading and raising families."

"It sounds idyllic, Happy," Adeline added to calm the arguing between her husband and the Chairman.

"Apparently it was, Adeline, from what I've read of their journals. What no one knew was that there was a huge underground cave underneath the river bed. My great great great grandmother discovered a hidden opening in the rocks away from the riverbank on a walk one day, and she and her husband explored the wonders of the cave for the first time over a century ago. So the cavern became part of the family lands. It was always wet, but never flooded. Years later, their grown up oldest son and heir built a house over the entrance to the cave and incorporated the entrance into a hidden passage in the basement of the old mansion."

"The perfect fun family hideaway," Adeline added. Happy was becoming calmer in describing the story due to her encouragement.

"Exactly, Adeline. It was difficult following the rocky path into the cavern, because the entrance was narrow and hippos are naturally large, but the family always had access to the cave – mostly for entertaining each generation's children and their families. But as the family wealth grew, and times got rough, the grotto had other purposes – it was a refuge during the violent international mammal protests that erupted to object to the free society of Zootopia being built. Later, it was a secret distillery during prohibition days of my great grandfather. He was always proud that no prohibitionist - or his competitors - could ever find the still and burn it down. He made a _fortune._ To help my great grandfather to get the booze in and out in cases and barrels, and protect him from Mr. Big's ancestors who were his arch enemies and rivals, he modified the entrance into a real stairway carved out of rock by him and his business colleagues. That's what you climbed, Officer Wilde. But back then, the rock staircase only opened into the cave as it was, not like you saw it a few days ago. My great grandfather called the cave: 'the Clubhouse'. After prohibition, the cave stayed unchanged for a couple of generations and gradually the family business turned away from... questionable… activities."

"Clubhouse?" Leodore puzzled.

"It was a 'hidden hootch club'," Nick blurted.

Bogo and the Mayor glared at the fox, even though everyone knew he was correct. The top cop silenced the detective, "Officer Wilde. _Please_. Let the Chairman continue."

Everything he said was a revelation to them.

The hippo further explained, "But the mystery mammal told my father that he wanted to completely change the natural wonder of the cave after he bought it. Father wouldn't sell the cave under those conditions. It had been a virtually untouched tradition for generations, but the mammal made Father an offer he couldn't refuse. He proposed a $10 million per year lease. In perpetuity. In _cash_. The mammal's only condition of sale was for Father to keep the above ground property for family purposes, but ignore anything that was going on underneath the ground. My dad was rich beyond imagination already. He used the annual cash proceeds from the riverfront land/cave sale to get richer building and selling the latest round of ultra modern ethnically-inspired skyscrapers."

Leodore was very confused, "Happy. This _hardly_ seems like a lucrative deal. Your dad was a multi billionaire. Ten million per year is a drop in the bucket to him. He could have charged _ten_ times that for waterfront property. Even 30 years ago."

The hippo chafed uncomfortably, "Yeah, but it was unreported cash and tax free. It was like having double that to him in pure cash."

The Mayor continued to press, feeling that much had been left unsaid, particularly in light of Happy's earlier statements, "It had to be _more_ than just the money. Why _shouldn't_ you have been born?"

The Chairman was very uncomfortable and stopped talking.

Leodore insisted, "Mr. Chairman. Do you _really_ want me to send the tax auditors to get the City's 'cut' of your dad _skipping_ 30 years of property taxes? Not to mention that we'd have to drag you into an investigation of your family's complicity with The Movement. Give me a _good_ reason to _not_ to."

The Mayor did have that Constitutional right if there was clear evidence of Council wrongdoing.

The threat of great public embarrassment so he continued, "Oh all right. If you _have_ to know. Scuttlebutt in all the social circles at the time knew my mother was having trouble conceiving. Father desperately wanted an heir, but he refused to take another spouse. Monogamy laws more than 50 years ago put an end to herd mammal patriarchs anyway. Besides, he loved my mother too much to cheat on her, even for good reason. Fertility technology was non-existent then, and my mother's kind of medical problems couldn't be fixed. Doctors finally declared her barren, and it was a huge family tragedy. The shadowy figure offered something to help that. The mammal had medicines no one else had access to. Then, he promised a procedure for my mother no one had ever done before to make her fertile again. Of course Mother and Father said 'yes' to that and the $10 million a year deal for the cave. It was a dream come true. Not long after the operation on my mother, I was born."

Happy Hippo sat silently, devastated that he had to disclose the ultimate family secret. Leodore and the others were astonished, but it hit Judy even harder, as she interjected, "Oh my gosh."

She knew in an instant that this was the exact opposite of the procedure The Movement used to sterilize Sandra. It was a haunting memory. Judy shivered with the reminder that if she was ever caught by The Movement, Sandra's misfortune was a likely future for her too. Bogo gave her a glance and wondered what was going through her mind but didn't admonish her. She looked really troubled.

"The Movement performed genetic engineering on your mother to have you?"

"Yes," he confessed quietly.

The Mayor expressed his true compassion for the Chairman, "Happy. I'm _so_ sorry this happened. Why didn't your dad say something to the authorities way back then?"

"My father and my family could say _nothing_ about what was going on. Like I said, he was threatened by those mammals after the deals were made. We're _still_ threatened, Leodore, _decades_ later. Father wanted to get us as far away from The Movement as possible, but while the construction was going on in the cave, he wasn't allowed to. I can't tell you of the unending movements of strangers doing secret construction day and night for _years_. It was always _none_ of my business. My father carried a dreadful burden, but I never questioned it. I was _never_ permitted to play in the cave or the rock stairway ever, despite grandparents and aunts and uncles and older cousins' pleasant stories of playing in the grotto and wading in the underground streams and ponds. I always imagined the cave as a giant fortress filled with super heroes fighting for justice and equality. Little did I know how close I was to the truth."

"The Movement doesn't condone _our_ kind of justice and equality, Happy," interrupted the Mayor sternly.

The hippo seemed very reserved, "I know, Leodore, I _know_. All too well. When the construction was finally done, Father moved to the new family mansion far way in the mountain lakes and converted the old family home to a fake office building to hide the entrance. So as a teen, I eventually forgot there was even something weird happening on the riverfront - with strange mammals coming and going all the time. I'm so… _so_ ashamed, Leodore. I know _now_ that all of the plans of those killings were made right _there_ , and the assassins who attacked us planned and practiced right _there_ the Clubhouse. I could say _nothing_ about it. I… I'm so very sorry. The deaths of those mammals in Assembly Hall is _killing_ me, _especially_ Lourdes' husband Raoul – he was a dear friend... I _truly_ regret knowing that I was in part responsible for The Movement's unholy alliance with the Species Purity Society and nature knows how many _other_ hate groups across the city. I looked the other way thinking if I ignored this… this _evil_ … would all go away. I thought that if I blamed all the terrible things on someone else…"

The unreasonable Council Chair's call for the investigative hearing was left unsaid. Judy was nearly in tears with pity for the Chairman. He was as much a victim of The Movement as Sandra and Melvin. Nick soothed her paw to support her. She weakly smiled at her husband.

Leodore, in a compassionate tone, offered, "Happy, you _couldn't_ know the extent of the conspiracy. We're _still_ learning how far The Movement's reach is into Zootopia. If you felt threatened, we would have protected you. Like we have all the others."

But Happy accused, "Oh? Like you protected that old fox and rabbit couple? That was _no_ accident. I can guess who did it. They got burned up like my great aunt did 25 years ago. She dared to simply date a pygmy hippo."

For a moment, Happy's and Leodore's political differences were forgotten in the sense of unity of both Council and Mayor against the common threat threatening their beautiful free society and beliefs. The Hippo Clan's suffering had lasted a very long time, like Sandra and Melvin's plight had been. But Bogo couldn't tell the Chairman the elderly fox and rabbit were actually safe. Not yet. There wasn't enough trust.

Leodore tried to assure the Chairman, "At the time of _that_ arson and murders, we had _no_ idea about The Movement. We only understood there was the Species Purity Society and their hatred was directed against our Officers Nick and Judy. We can provide _plenty_ of protection now."

Happy understood and had his own admission, "Until tonight, I had _no_ idea you knew the real story, Leodore. Thus, my extreme reaction. It was all about distracting the truth of the cave and the Clubhouse and my family's role in it all so my family _wouldn't_ get hurt. If knowledge of the Clubhouse becomes public, there is no telling what our enemy will do, and how frightened the public will be. Can you imagine what the mammals will say if they realize all this insidious conspiracy is happening right under their snouts?"

"We feel the same way," admitted the Mayor.

Happy implored the Mayor and Bogo, _"This_ is why everything under all that rock and water has to _stay_ buried down there. There can be no probing or core samples. That video has to be destroyed. There _can't_ be any stories of the Clubhouse, The Movement, or the Society's involvement in it. Zootopia simply won't be able to _accept_ the truth. My family couldn't withstand the impact of the truth. We would be in utter ruin. Or maybe worse. The Movement covers its mistakes in _blood_ in ways that makes Mr. Big's operations look like cub's play."

Bogo, Judy, Evelyn, and Nick shifted nervously, because it was true, and they were directly involved in defeating the violence.

The Mayor insisted, "We'll protect your family secret."

"Thank you," replied the Chairman.

"But Mr. Mayor," Bogo objected, "the Chairman's family harbored the creation of The Movement's lair."

The rest of his Officers nodded in agreement with their leader.

Leodore aimed his displeasure at Bogo and his Officers, but his words were meant for the Chairman too, "What we _all_ want, Chief, is to _destroy_ the Movement. These mammals operate above the law. They have no rules. I realize ZPD is working outside their comfort zone - like you did _remarkably_ well at Assembly Hall. If the movement wants to continue to play rough, we must play _rougher._ Until we take these mammals out, _all_ of you and your families are at risk. You are _already_ victims of their crimes and fortunately lived to tell about it. Adeline and I are too. Do you want the list, Officers? Extortion. Death threats. Murder and attempted mass murder. Arson. Poisonings. Assassinations. Kidnapping _. Treason._ Thank _nature_ for this dinner here tonight to learn that we face a common enemy. The Movement doesn't know that that we know how they created a secret base to build power and influence in Zootopia. Surprise is truly on our side. We need to _keep_ it that way, Officers. Even if we have to forgive past sins and bend the rules a little bit."

While the rules were more broken than bent, Nick Judy Evelyn and Bogo reluctantly agreed with the Mayor's contentions. There was no legal precedence for anything transpiring around them. All of what was happening transcended normal laws and it was more like a silent war. Evelyn had an instant headache, but not from the cognac.

Happy Hippo wondered what the allusion to kidnapping was all about, and he didn't ask, but he knew no action would be taken against him or his family.

The Chairman responded to the Mayor's words, and was humble in a way that they had never seen before, "Leodore. What do we do about all this?"

The Mayor smiled and joked, "I'm glad you asked me that, Mr. Chairman. We _want_ you to have a hearing with Nick and Judy the star witnesses. But not like you originally planned. Here's a list of questions that _we_ want you to ask them."

Judy spewed her cognac. Bogo hadn't begun to explain all of the details of what constituted 'going under cover' and had no idea about being in a hearing and what those questions were. This turn of events was worse than what Bogo already asked them to do. This hardly seemed like going under cover quietly as they and their colleagues often did.

Judy aimed her silent anger at Bogo and falsely apologized, "Sorry… There was a tickle in my throat."

Bogo pulled on his collar, trying to give her a scolding look, but backed off from her glare. It was suddenly hot in the dining room.

Nick nudged Judy to be quiet, and whispered, "Let it play out. Surely our bosses won't sell us out."

Judy was skeptical, remembering the pressure put on her to quit during her early days on the force.

The Chairman read the suggested questions the Mayor gave him, but he seemed displeased.

The Mayor tried to reinforce his request, "Happy, you _need_ to keep the focus on the confusion around the _original_ crimes at Assembly Hall."

Judy and Nick were not so sure they wanted to provide any answers without seeing that list, and gave an look of great displeasure toward Bogo.

Leodore assured the Chairman, "No one but us knows the destruction of the… the Clubhouse… was a crime. To the citizens, it's just a natural disaster, even though it happened on your family's property. Make a media statement about the situation tomorrow to eliminate any further pressure. Tell them about the accident."

Nick, Judy, Evelyn, and Bogo found it difficult to accept that these were the right things to do. Hiding the facts surely felt like collusion and cover-up by the City's two top officials. It seemed unthinkable for the Zootopian top city officials to skirt the law, especially working together on the cover-up. But in fact, the Mayor had served time over suppressing his unlawful interment of the savage mammals during the Night Howler Crisis. They gave him the benefit of the doubt that he was doing what was right in the long run - these were unimaginable times.

Chairman Hippo finished reading the list of recommended questions for the new hearing, and reluctantly understood Leodore's intent, "I can do this. This does take the heat off me and my family. But this is going to be difficult on your Officers. You went all out to protect them the other day. Why put them in the spotlight again?"

Leodore answered, "We thought clearing the air in public is the best course of action. But whatever happens at next week's hearing, we must follow the script of these questions. This will end any further inquiries against you or us. Unless you want _everyone_ in Zootopia to know more about what's under that debris on the waterfront."

He was incensed, "That's _blackmail_ , Leodore!"

United for a few moments earlier, the two leaders of the City were at each other's throats again.

Leodore responded calmly, "Call it what you will, Happy, but we _both_ know it's all in our collective interests to keep things quiet while we defeat these unknown mammal threats."

The Chairman considered the Mayor's thoughts, but reluctantly agreed, "Against my better judgment, Leodore, I assure you that I will do this. But I think it's time to go. My cognac has suddenly gone _bitter."_

Before the Chairman departed, Leodore warned, "The hearing _must_ go as we directed, or everything we agreed to tonight is _off_ , Mr. Chairman. It would be our legal precedent to not respond at to any questions other than those we recommended."

The Chairman very reluctantly agreed, "In the spirit of cooperation to bring The Movement to justice, Leodore, I will abide by your wishes. At least until ZPD _eliminates_ The Movement."

 _"Checkmate,"_ Judy thought. Despite their misgivings about this plan, the ZPD participants were all glad the Mayor was so shrewd.

Despite the Chairman's agreement to collaborate with ZPD in the hearing, Nick and Judy had very worried, and couldn't hide their anxious looks from Bogo. The Mayor was not explaining everything that was going to happen at the hearing that they had been asked to do.

The hippo left abruptly, not really saying goodbye, or even expressed a 'thank you' for dinner.

Adeline took her husband by the arm, noticing Nick and Judy's extreme discomfort, "Leodore, sweetheart, perhaps we should turn in now too. I think our friends have a lot of questions only the Chief can answer for them. Besides, I'm tired. _Your_ cub is doing somersaults on top of my soup and salad."

" _My_ cub?" the Mayor questioned.

"Of course, Leodore. Whenever he misbehaves. Like _now."_

The others stifled their guffaws.

"Yes, dear. You've got this, Chief," he ordered after a huge eye roll at his pregnant bride.

Bogo agreed, "Go ahead, Mr. Mayor. I do have something important to say to these brave officers."

After the Mayor and Adeline had retired, Nick and Judy stood hand in hand anxiously in front of their boss. They didn't sit.

Bogo cleared his throat, "Officers Nick and Judy. Please understand what the Mayor and I want you to do. _Everything_ we are asking is for your safety and to _assure_ that we bring The Movement to swift justice, especially since we are sending you in under cover and _totally_ alone. I _know_ this is going to be _very_ hard on you. It will be dramatic and openly public to _deliberately_ mislead The Movement, and the Chairman doesn't know everything that is going to happen. Also deliberately. The Mayor only told him part of the story that Chief Bogo and I have planned. Otherwise it will look staged. He won't be happy when he finds out we used him to help your mission. But that will be our problem, not yours. We can't tell _you_ everything either."

Judy believed his words were genuine, despite her struggle with the parts of the plan they understood so far, "Yes sir. We know. This _will_ be very difficult. We're trying to understand."

"Do you have any questions?"

Nick and Judy whispered back and forth to each other urgently a full minute while trying to frame their concerns to their boss.

Satisfied with their side discussion, Nick began, "Boss. What you asked. About going under cover. We understand what we have to do, and we want to do _that_ part."

A little more coldly than he intended, Bogo answered, "I know that. You told me already. So what's the problem?"

Judy responded, "But sir… the _way_ we have to go under. It's drastic. It's against _everything_ we believe. Asking us to _resign_ from ZPD seems like an _utterly_ wrong way to go under cover to save Michael and gather information on The Movement. We'd have _nothing_ to support us under cover in Atlantea. We won't be police any more. We'll just be private citizens."

Bogo asked, "I didn't order _either_ of you to resign."

Nick was baffled and responded, "But, sir, you specifically told us…"

Bogo corrected Nick, "I _specifically_ told that you have to make a dramatic, very public separation from all your investigations into the crimes of the Species Purity Society. The hearing is the _perfect_ place to do that and disappear from public view."

Judy was very upset and tried to put that into terms for their boss, "But that _does_ mean _resigning_ , Chief. Nick and I _love_ being cops. We can't do that, especially in front of the entire City. Police work is our entire life. It's the only thing I _ever_ wanted to do. And Nick has grown into it and is a _great_ cop."

Bogo stated calmly, "I completely understand."

Judy went from sad to bitter, snapping at Bogo, "No you _don't_ , boss. You don't understand at _all._ We can't lay down our badges to suit you and the Mayor and the Chairman's _personal_ battles for power and control of the city."

Bogo said calmly, "Who said anything about laying down _your_ badges?"

"What?"

Bogo advised, "Look, Nick and Judy. I can't say anything more. I would be coaching you. You're going to have to figure this out yourselves."

Upset again, Judy shook her head in dismay, "We… we _really_ don't understand."

Knowing Judy was on the ragged edge of control of her emotions and her words, Nick acted protectively and cut off the discussion angrily, "Good _night,_ Chief Bogo. We're not getting _anywhere_ with you by talking in _riddles."_

Before he could say anything, the couple abruptly turned and left.

Watching them exit the room and walk down the hall in anger, Bogo blurted to no one, "I _really_ hate this job…"

Evelyn tried to be understanding, "Couldn't you have said something _more_ to them, Chief? They feel _totally_ betrayed."

"The General Counsel said we're on the ragged edge of legality with this already, Lieutenant, and while it's OK to collaborate with the Chairman on preparing for a hearing, we're even closer to the edge of illegal behavior by _misleading_ the Chairman. But there _has_ to be plausible deniability for the Mayor and ZPD by making it look to everyone in the City that Nick and Judy acted independently, Lieutenant. That's why I've told them what I could _without_ the Mayor present. That's why _they_ have to figure out – on their own – that they have to _appear_ to have resigned from ZPD to go rescue Michael because he's their family and _not_ ZPD on assignment. ZPD can't just waltz into Atlantea and invade and disrupt The Movement without _every_ city in the world condemning us for overstepping our jurisdiction. Or sanctioning us. Or taking us to the World Court. Or _worse:_ take forceful action _against_ Zootopia _._ Nick and Judy are smart. They'll figure this out. And then they can go do the mission without our help, because at this point, they _must._ And don't you _dare_ tell them or it _will_ cost you _your_ badge."

"Why does it have to be this hard? Why can't you just say that to them?" his Chief of Staff asked sadly.

Bogo admitted, _"Politics_ , Lieutenant. Politics on a _global_ scale."

Evelyn groused and frowned, "They _never_ taught us _that_ at the Academy, sir."

…

Nick and Judy felt justifiably angry. Their leadership had put them in a seeming impossible situation. They walked arm and arm, leaning on each other for strength, walking slowly down the hall. Judy was crying, but angry at herself for doing so.

She sobbed, "I _can't_ agree to this Nick. We can't resign in public. Not now. Not ever. Not even if this is a _direct_ order."

Nick reminded her as they unlocked and entered the suite, nodding to the witness protection guard at the end of the hallway, "But Carrots - it _is_ a direct order."

Still in her little black dress, Judy walked over to their clean, new uniforms. She held her stiff police shirt close to her bosom, and absolutely bawled.

There was no consoling her, so Nick just sate on the edge of their bed, feeling completely helpless for her. He didn't feel any less bad. He loosened his bow tie a little.

Nick suggested, "Maybe we could join the citizen's reserve with Finnick and the boys and still do this kind of work, only part time."

"Nick. No. We couldn't. It would break my heart. If we're _not_ cops, I don't want _anything_ to do with the legal system of Zootopia. Maybe we go back to Bunny Burrow and take over the family farm with Dad and my big brother. Like Momma and Daddy always wanted."

Nick knew this was a desperate afterthought. Growing carrots the rest of their lives and having 300 fox-rabbit kits seemed like a less stressful option for them, but it was a distant second choice to their first love of police work. In the interest of keeping the peace in the family, he kept quiet.

Judy gently picked up the badge on the dresser, and pawed it gingerly, tracing the lines of the shiny new metal shield, even though it wasn't her personal badge, which still back at their apartment. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

The rabbit was so upset that she had hiccups, but she started to look very curiously at the generic badges they'd been wearing since the morning after Assembly Hall. Suddenly her tears stopped. She wiped both eyes and blew her nose on some tissues, and her look changed from hopelessness to firm resolution as her jaw set and stiffened.

"Chief! You _clever_ cop," she muttered and smiled.

She picked up the new badge that Nick was using, turned from the dresser, hopped over to her husband, tackled him backwards on the bed and shoved the badge not an inch from his snout.

"I know _exactly_ what we have to do next week," she exclaimed.

Nick was truly shock at this turn of events, "What? One second you're crying. The next - you're all over me."

He had no objection to her draped across him in her scanty black dress. There was really nothing left to the fox' imagination.

She teased, "Is that a _complaint_ , stud?"

Nick realized how crazy objecting to her affection was, placing his paws on her hips, "Well… no. But tell me: _why_ the sudden change?"

She deflected his question, "It can wait, you great big, _wonderful_ handsome-looking fox. Make love to me right _now_."

She emphasized the immediacy of her needs by planting a deep kiss on his snout and placed both metal objects on the night stand beside them, freeing both paws to hug him tightly.

"Ask me _again_ , Carrots," he snickered and invited.

"You _heard_ what I said, Nickie," her words flowed sensually from her amazingly broad smile. She reached for his zipper and then released what insistently wanted to be freed from the inside.

The rest of their clothes were flung everywhere but the nightstand, the lights were turned out, and the giggling increased. The negligee that Adeline had bought to accompany the little black dress would have to wait in its box - to be modeled another night. At this moment she wanted no distance to be between her and her husband, and got her wish – and his – instantly.


	37. Chapter 37 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 11

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 11**

 **Authors Notes:** Here we go with the next twist of the story. I'm really pleased how creative many of you were about the possibilities of what Nick and Judy have to do to go under cover. I hope to incorporate a couple of those ideas in the plot as a side story without changing it significantly.

 **…CBS Editorial room, later that night…**

The Camel Broadcasting System reporter sat patiently before the Op Ed Editor's desk. This was the same reporter who had been at the wharf earlier during the ZPD press conference, and had been doing his research every minute since to confirm his 'scoop'.

The Editor looked up from the reporter's article and observed, "Well, Jason, this is pretty heady stuff you have here."

Jason, a red panda, was excited and recommended to the older anteater, "We'll air it on the 11 pm news, once you approve."

Instead, the Editor ordered, "Bury it. Delete the original file. This didn't happen."

Jason objected, "What? The Chairman himself owns the property that collapsed. That's _news,_ boss!"

The anteater retorted, "His father's _estate_ owns it. Not him. He's a public official. All their holdings are in escrow. He's no criminal. This was just a natural disaster that just happened on his property. It's a cave in, for pity sake. Caves have a _habit_ of caving in. This is _not_ a conspiracy. Nature knows there have been enough of those lately."

The reporter was incensed and complained, "But don't you think the circumstances of this are weird? Why now? The cave has been there for millennia. It's completely obliterated."

The Editor ordered, "I'm _done_ with this story, Jason. Put an end to it, and make _sure_ there are no leaks on this, reporter. Or you'll be running your own daily blog from your parents' basement."

Jason got up and replied, "Yes sir."

He left dejectedly and contemplated joining another news organization, or setting up that blog and being his own Editor. He didn't want to let this story go. The causes of the collapse just felt wrong with the connection to Chairman Hippo. He slumped as he headed home, exhausted, wondering how he could get the word out to the masses without getting fired. Something wasn't right here. This all felt bigger than the Species Purity Society's involvement.

At his desk, the reporter's boss tapped a text on his cell: "It's done. There will be _no_ story - at least not until you say so."

He looked at his phone that dinged with an instant reply: "Good. Stand by for my statement to the press tomorrow. Your reporter will get the first question. But make it a 'softball'. And then that's the end of it."

Thus completed another political favor called in by the all-powerful Chairman of the City Council. This was not technically interfering with freedom of the press. Knowledge of his ownership of the property was just a matter of timing. The Chairman didn't need to remind the CBS Editor that his estate owned the building CBS was renting from, and his surrogates could evict the newspaper giant at great expense to the media company, already financially reeling from the terrible press of their CEO being a heinous criminal.

 **…Time and place: uncertain…**

Noocvaeb knew he had only minutes to live, bound and positioned before the undersea laboratory's main airlock inside door and held roughly by several much larger and stronger sea lions. Escape was impossible and he didn't attempt to struggle. He stared at the other airlock door that only opened to the vast dark ocean that surrounded the lab.

The events of the past few hours went by like a complete blur, but the beaver raccoon remembered every detail of what got him to this point. He had no regrets. Getting caught and seized by his seal overlords while destroying thousands of genetic material mutations from the master vault and permanently decimating computer files on their genetic engineering research was still was satisfying. At least three servers-full of data were fried.

It was fruitless for him to think that he alone could have completely ended the insanity being developed in the genetics labs by Xobar, the pinniped scientists, and the rest of the hybrid lab technicians. At least he knew that he delayed what was soon to be unleashed upon the land mammal world above. He knew that he had done real damage and that would take a months or even years to recover from his sabotage. He knew his sacrifice would save millions of mammals' lives.

More importantly, he was proud that he had been the one who protected the secret efforts of Xobar against The Movement, the only truly irreplaceable rebel hybrid. The others all knew Xobar - at all costs - had to look like he was the most loyal linchpin of The Movement's vast biomedical research machine. Noocvaeb knew it was worth dying to protect his friend, mentor, and leader. He was probably dead anyway from whatever biological contamination that spilled on him.

But as critical as destroying the genetic mutations had been, what he accomplished was only a cover for something more important. He had a chance to fulfill every captive hybrid slave mammal's dream: getting out of the laboratory, even though he was unlikely to survive the attempt, having been sentenced to a horrible death because of Nemo's flair for dramatics.

The sham trial for the hybrid had been conducted only minutes before in the usual 'kangaroo court' manner that The Movement used against traitors. Justice had been swift and merciless. Nemo, as usual, was judge, jury, and executioner, and he had shouted, "Death to all traitors! Let Noocvaeb be an example to the _rest_ of you worthless hybrids. _No one_ gets in the way of the Movement."

Jeremiah suggested, "Maybe you should kill all the others too, boss. This proves you can't trust _any_ of them."

The pinniped looked accusingly at Xobar, who gazed back enigmatically.

Not noticing the silent confrontation between Xobar and Jeremiah, Nemo chastised his chief lieutenant, "If we didn't have the hybrids, I'd work _you_ on 18 hour shifts and do the experiments on you instead of _them_ , idiot. And I'd force _you_ to mate with the female hybrids. Do you want _that?"_

Jeremiah found all of that abhorrent, lowered his head in shame, slinked away, and took his place with the other pinnipeds, looking on at the preparations for the execution.

The beaver-raccoon was soothed by the voice of his rabbit-fox friend Xobar, who called for some mercy for his condemned colleague, "Let me at least give Noocvaeb some sedatives to ease the pain of his drowning out there. Let's at least make his passage go faster."

Nemo heasitated, "I'm surprised to hear you say that. Noocvaeb doesn't deserve your compassion, Xobar. He destroyed _years_ of your best work."

The fox-rabbit shrugged off-hand, "I'll replace it all eventually. We've lost little else but time," and he lied, "Some of those samples were failed experiments anyway."

Nemo scolded, "Time is _very_ important Xobar. You _know_ that."

Xobar replied respectfully but firmly, "Of course, Nemo, but Noocvaeb was my friend, and a _damn_ good lab tech. Much of our progress was made _because_ of him. _Everyone_ deserves a peaceful ending as possible, no matter what. He _was_ one of us."

Nemo grimaced, "Emphasize on the 'was'. All right Xobar, do what you will. He's still a dead mammal to me."

The guards let Xobar attend to his fellow hybrid.

Noocvaeb felt all the stares. What Xobar had said was true: the beaver-raccoon had truly been a brilliant lab tech, and was a friend to many. He was tolerated by most of the other pinnipeds. In many situations, the hybrid had been useful, helpful, cooperative, and had a good disposition. He was seemingly loyal to a fault until today. He was treated as well as any hybrid that understood their place in The Movement and played by their rules. The pinnipeds' rules. But his sabotage and betrayal was inexcusable and there seemed no reason for it.

Xobar presented a large pill to his friend that looked like a fast acting sedative, and instructed, "Noocvaeb, swallow this. It will ease your pain. The pressure out there is 41 times what it is in here. It'll crush you in seconds."

The condemned mammal initially refused it, "I don't want this, friend. I'm a big boy. I can take my punishment."

"No. Take it," Xobar insisted without being overly obvious or too anxious.

The beaver-raccoon realized that this was one of Xobar's biochemical concoctions that would help keep him stay alive in a truly hostile environment. He swallowed the huge pill.

Instantly, the hybrid felt euphoric, but light-headed. Furthermore, he felt a surge in energy, and his respiration rate doubled. He showed no outward sign of those effects. He knew he couldn't show any change, especially not in front of Nemo. Xobar's duplicity could not be discovered, and Noocvaeb refused to be the one to betray him.

While Xobar took care of Noocvaeb, Regil dared to say, "Goodbye, my friend…"

The lion-tiger was instantly whipped by a sea lion standing by him and admonished, "Shut the hell up, Regil. This isn't a tropical cruise. Do you want to _join_ him?"

The feline hybrid bowed submissively, and was instantly silent and subservient as always.

With only a glance at Regil, Noocvaeb was prompted to walk into the heart of the airlock, escorted by fully armed seal and sea lions. He had only a little time left to think. For a brief moment, he doubted. It was very hard for the other hybrids like him to accept that Xobar was working diligently on the means to the end the lives of hybrid and ordinary land mammals, and yet accept the fact that the arctic rabbit-fox was totally dedicated to destroy all the research and bio chemical weapons before they would be used on the surface world. The beaver-raccoon remembered a line from an old mammal fantasy novel in which a weapons master challenged the hero of the story at the peak of a crisis: "One doesn't make the finest sword in the world only to have its sword master destroy it just before it's wielded in battle."

He sighed as he was left alone in the middle of the airlock. The others withdrew and slammed the portal closed behind him, and locked it.

Noocvaeb trusted Xobar to execute the secret, unwritten master plan against The Movement. He was only a follower. The gentle hybrid was still proud to become the hybrid resistance's first attempt at actually escaping their watery prison. He even volunteered to be first, thinking that as a beaver-raccoon hybrid, a combination of two species who were very at home in water, he might somehow be better suited to survive in the deep ocean. It was Xobar that encouraged Noocvaeb to sabotage their research to set up the excuse for this very special mission. Both Xobar and Noocvaeb hoped and planned for his successful escape to warn the outside world. It would be worth it for countless mammals in Zootopia and other city-states around the world with large populations of cross species relationships supporters.

The beaver-raccoon was resigned to his fate. Every hybrid in the lab knew they were 'dead mammals walking' anyway, just dying one at a time when it suited Nemo's need to make an example of the hybrids, or select one to become a subject for another genetic experiment that usually failed, often killing the hybrid in excruciating pain. The only pleasant times for the hybrids were when males were forced to mate with the females in experiments to create more complex hybrids, adding to the data base of bio genetic formulae to be used against them. Many females had secret relations with the males, and wanted the intimacy which was normally forbidden to them, but it was always embarrassing for all of them because they were watched and recorded, and usually ridiculed.

Inside the airlock, the tinny speaker in the airlock blared with the gloating voice of Nemo, "Good bye Noocvaeb. I Hope you're proud of yourself."

Nemo nodded to Jeremiah, and he pulled a series of switches on a control panel. The normally safe interior white lights of the airlock all turned to red and buzzers sounded. A klaxon blared warnings.

The airlock countdown clock displayed the remaining seconds of the countdown to an intentional explosive decompression. When the count hit zero, the outer air lock door to the ocean flew open, and in an instant, the rush of violently mixing air and water sucked Noocvaeb helplessly out into the darkness of the deep ocean trench waters.

Outside the airlock, the pressure was unimaginable. The hybrid felt his ears burst, and the pressure, combined with the shock of the ice cold water, crushed his lungs and he instantly lost all the air he was trying to hold, and paralyzed him. Noocvaeb was blacking out fast, but could see the gloating face of Nemo staring at him for a moment in the main port hole next to the air lock. The elephant seal turned away from the window knowing the deed was done as did the others, though Xobar lingered with a horrified look on his face. Noocvaeb realized that holding his breath was useless for a land mammal trapped 400 meters down from the surface. Even if he adjusted to the cold, he'd never be able to swim to the surface – half beaver or not. He was nearly out of air already. The light of the lab escaping the portholes was getting dimmer by the second as Noocvaeb drifted further and further away from the airlock.

He knew that whatever Xobar gave him to enrich his oxygen supply wasn't going to work, but it was still worth being the first hybrid to try to escape. Oddly, his death seemed somehow more peaceful than any fate he would face in the laboratory. Xobar would watch and learn from Noocvaeb's sacrifice. Someone would leave the lab and tell the outside world of the pending doom. It just wasn't going to be him.

Noocvaeb made his peace with nature and the spiritual world beyond he'd soon join, and relaxed.

Just before he blacked out forever, two huge semicircular rows of dimly-lighted huge, sharp, but pearly white teeth appeared from the darkness and completely surrounded him. They were the unmistakable teeth of a killer whale. The enormous mouth engulfed him and he knew he was devoured as the teeth closed around him. He didn't want to think about where he was, but was shocked that he was not bitten into pieces, chewed, or swallowed whole.

Inside the mouth of the orca, it was pitch black, but it was comfortably warm and quiet, though sticky, slimy, and spongy. The hybrid surmised that he was probably laying on the whale's tongue. He took a breath of rancid air. And then mercifully, another. And another. Quickly, he was coughing and spurting the cold bitterly salty sea water that had forced its way into his lungs. Ironically, he was embarrassed by vomiting into another mammal's mouth.

Impossibly, Noocvaeb was breathing, although he was breathing someone else's air – the whale's air who had swallowed him. But there was not enough air to keep him conscious.

…

Noocvaeb woke up ramrod straight screaming and clutching his chest. Again. He knew he was his bed in his tiny apartment in Zootopia, and no longer in the mouth of the orca that didn't eat him. The aquatic mammal had somehow raced out of the inky blackness and saved him from a watery grave 400 meters deep.

Hyperventilating but becoming calmer with each moment, the beaver-raccoon couldn't forget what had happened over six months ago. His 'dream' was, as always, part nightmare and part miracle. The hybrid's mind raced to the next thing could recall.

After fainting in the orca's mouth, the beaver-raccoon remembered standing shakily on his hind paws somewhere on a sandy shore at a completely unrecognizable location. The feeling of sand under his paws was very strange. He was facing the orca, that had beached himself on the shallow surf/sand line, and then had regurgitated the beaver-raccoon on the sand. He recalled the orca's deep-throated, but pleasant and reassuring voice speaking to him. The fearsome cetacean predator had safely deposited him on the beach, gently nudging him awake and with an enormous flipper, and had helped him stand. Like most cetaceans, the orca's flippers had never evolved paws or fingers, but were remarkably nimble.

The huge orca explained that he had scooped Noocvaeb up from the icy waters unseen by Nemo and his minions, and rocketed to the surface in less than three minutes after the hybrid was jettisoned into the deep ocean from the airlock. Skeptical of this impossible story, the beaver-raccoon assured himself of his rescue by looking up into the partially moonlit, star-filled sky. He gasped, realizing he had never in his entire lifetime been outside the lab and seen a real night sky. He was overwhelmed by the grandeur and enormity of the outside world.

 _"Even Xobar has never seen this,"_ he reflected silently.

Thanks to the orca, Noocvaeb had been the first to escape the lab. It was never clearer to the hybrid that night a half-year ago what needed to happen next.

The orca had encouraged Noocvaeb, "Xobar gave you a chance. He asked me to help. I owed him my life so did - despite the dangers. Find help. Bring it here. End the research. Destroy Nemo's lab. Save your kind. Save _my_ kind. We are kindred spirits with you land dwellers. Do it before it's too late for _all_ of us."

Still in a daze from his rescue and recovery, Noocvaeb knew he had to answer the killer whale, "Yes. Of course. I will."

Six months later, things were much clearer to Noocvaeb, but he recalled that at the time, his mind was barely absorbing anything. It was very hard to remember everything with the drug cocktail Xobar had given him. He realized only months later that the cornucopia of drugs in the pill had highly oxygenated his blood, much like the pinnipeds and cetaceans did naturally to retain oxygen in their bloodstreams for deep dives. There had been enough oxygen in the orca's mouth and seeping from his lungs to sustain Noocvaeb - just barely - for the rapid ascent. Xobar's drug concoction had also kept the beaver-raccoon from getting the dreaded diver's disease known as 'the bends' during the fast ascent. It would have been terribly ironic to escape the lab, only to die of an excruciating case of nitrogen narcosis. The unbelievable risk of Xobar's audacious plan worked. The death sentence had gotten the beaver-raccoon outside the laboratory alive and mostly unharmed.

The orca's words finally sunk in, and the hybrid responded, "Uh. Wait, Mr. orca. _You're_ a cross species believer _too?"_

The killer whale didn't need to answer, but only turned his head and directed Noocvaeb's line of sight further out into the surf. There, another cetacean nervously circled. It was clearly the orca's mate - who looked very worried. She was a strikingly attractive pilot whale female. She was very dark gray and white, with a brand new mostly all black calf nuzzling close beside her with gray and white highlights. The little calf was a beautiful mix of the two mates, and smaller than most orca newborns. Most land animals would mistake a pilot whale for a very small orca with a slightly different-shaped head and smaller teeth, even though it was a _delphinidae,_ so Noocvaeb knew the baby hybrid was hiding in plain sight.

It was becoming more and more obvious to Noocvaeb – as had been theorized and many experiments had confirmed - that nature had evolved to the point that almost any similar-sized mammal species could mate and produce offspring with another, and that was what The Movement feared the most – an explosion of hybrid mammals. No matter how wonderful the combination turned out to be.

Noocvaeb was living proof of that himself. The beaver-raccoon smiled and patted the orca's snout gently - something no land mammal would ever think to try. The orca enjoyed the grateful touch, and sprayed a happy mist into the air through his blowhole.

"Both of them are beautiful. I'm really happy for you," the beaver-raccoon praised.

The orca knew the compliment was heartfelt, but the two mammals knew it was time to part. There was nothing to stop Noovcaeb from running to where other enemies of the Movement could act against the conspirators.

The hybrid concluded, "I'll never forget this. Thank you for saving my life… uh… Mr. umm…"

The orca refused to answer and challenged him, "I will not say, so they can't trace my identity or my mate's if they catch you and pump you full of truth drugs. We orca do not _dare_ attack The Movement. We are simple mammals - not strong or smart enough to defeat them. The huge metal machine of Nemo would slaughter us all in the open ocean. Their power is too strong for our species. Only your kind can stop them. Now _finish_ your journey. Go to Zootopia. They _believe_ \- more than any others. Their technology _can_ defeat Nemo. We _believe_ in Xobar's cause too. That is why I risked everything to save you. I am taking my family into exile in the open ocean until the day of victory."

Noocvaeb wished the orca-pilot whale family well, "May nature _bless_ your journey."

The killer whale answered with what certainly seemed like a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "Give us a _reason_ to come back to the coast, friend."

With that, the orca flipped his tail, retreated from the shore, dove, and raced into the night and the vast open ocean beyond with his wife and calf beside him, afraid of being discovered by The Movement. Noocvaeb knew they'd be safe far away from Atlantea and the lab. The deadly weapons on the Nautilus could certainly kill orcas, but the hybrid knew that even Nemo would never waste the capabilities of the monstrous submarine against one cross species orca family.

He also knew that there was not one seal that would act alone – even under direct orders by their fearsome sea elephant leader – to defeat the predatory cetaceans. Seals had a very deep-seated natural fear of orcas. In the old days, orcas would hunt unsuspecting seals at the surf line, often flinging them helplessly into the air before gobbling them down, just to strike fear in the rest of the herd. Even after all the millennia of civilized mammaldom, most orcas were barely civilized in their nomadic ocean roving pods, and wouldn't think twice about retaliating if attacked – and eating - mammals like Nemo's seals. Unknown to Noovcaeb, Mr. Big already knew that dirty little secret from the orcas he associated with and often used to cover his tracks. Joe Camel himself had faced the threat of a grisly death of being eaten alive by orcas.

Noocvaeb sat up further in his bed, and recalled the rest of his journey that led him to be in his tiny apartment tonight.

Following the orca and pilot whale family's lead, Noocvaeb turned and fled from the dimly lit beach into the lush tropical woods beyond the coast. Still oxygenated by Xobar's drugs, the hybrid seemed to never stop, eating and drinking little until he crossed the hundreds of kilometers between Atlantea and Zootopia. The day that he saw the twinkling lights of Zootopia in the distance from the mountain tops, he knew that the time of greatest risk of being pursued was behind him. The imposing mountain range between the two cities felt more like a safe barrier to lower the risk of being pursued by Nemo's henchmen.

As he ran unceasingly, he had the time to reflect on the miracle of his escape. The hybrid praised nature that Xobar was a genetics and biochemistry genius, as well as clever tactician who managed to outwit The Movement without being discovered. Noocvaeb wondered how Xobar could ever establish contact with a sympathetic cetacean to rescue him without ever being discovered. Xobar's scientific genius was the reason Nemo kept him alive, but at a terrible price. Nemo regularly beat the rabbit-fox and threatened him constantly.

Once reaching the city, the beaver-raccoon followed Xobar's plan for him, and disappeared deeply into the city's shadows, living like a homeless mammal. He remained wary and worried about discovery by The Movement's contacts in the city. In the days that followed his entry into the city, Noocvaeb got a much better picture of what was going on, and of who was doing what to whom. He had learned from various clues that a small group of dedicated Zootopia Police were aware of The Movement, but did not divulge any of that knowledge publicly. At the heart of this knowledge were a fox and rabbit police married couple, who were the hardest fighters against The Movement while being its primary targets.

Reliving his harrowing nightmare/dream brought Noocvaeb back to the present. He shivered, shaking off the effects of the nightmare. The recollection of the past six months was vivid as when it had happened.

Sitting upright in his bed, the beaver-raccoon knew that with the destruction of The Clubhouse – even though it was clearly hidden from the public as a natural cave collapse - the time had finally come for him to contact the fox and rabbit. He knew from his personal inspection of the entrance to the Clubhouse that the rabbit named Judy had seen the Clubhouse with her own eyes and possessed the missing key held by the camel Nemo had given him before his death.

Reality interrupted his next steps.

His next door neighbor pounded on the thin apartment walls and yelled, "Pipe _down_ over there! It's the middle of the night. I'll call the landlord on you. Again. _Three_ times disturbing us and you're on the street, dude."

Noocvaeb apologized, "Sorry. It was a nightmare."

The neighbor chided, "You're having too many nightmares dude. Go to a 'shrink'. Take a pill. Stop bothering us."

Shaking, Noocvaeb got up to relieve himself and to throw water on his face. There was not enough water in all of Zootopia to ever to purge those mental images. He doubted that the nightmares would never really end.

He muttered only to himself, "Gotta go take a walk."

He wrapped himself tightly in his full length, hooded woolen cloak, and walked out into the night. The late spring warm, humid night would make him quite uncomfortable, but he had to keep himself hidden.

The cabbies beeped their horns at him to give him a ride, but Noocvaeb waved them off, until one taxi in particular approached. This was the cabbie he'd heard of, but never seen. He was totally in luck tonight. Not only was it that certain cab, but he was available also. Noocveab hailed the cab animatedly.

The cab immediately pulled up to the curb, and a small echidna leaned out of his cab's window and asked cheerfully, "Where to, Mister?"

The hybrid got in and shut the taxi door, "It doesn't matter. Just drive, cabbie."

The echidna tried to be sympathetic, "Oh… one of _those_ kind of nights, huh? Sorry mammal, for _whatever_ happened."

Noocvaeb appreciated the taxi driver's compassion, "It's OK mammal. It's not your fault."

The echidna assured him, "Everything will be just fine as long as you're with me, mammal. I _always_ drive a safe cab."

The taxi driver had no idea what was racing through his latest fare's mind, but the beaver-raccoon was impressed that the driver remained friendly and engaging even in the dead of the night. Noocvaeb noticed the drivers name on his permit: Ed.

 _"This is definitely the right guy,"_ realized Noocvaeb. The hybrid swallowed hard and tapped on the privacy/safety glass between him and the driver.

Warily, Ed slid the glass open a crack, and tentatively asked, "Yes sir? Can I help you?"

Ed's riders rarely spooked him, but this late at night, he was worried about getting robbed, especially by a mysterious robed and hooded mammal. Even this medium-sized mammal was much bigger than he was. The echidna's mind raced: drunks were often mean, and one never knew what someone with a drug overdose might do. He was not often in fear of this life like he had been with the Amur Tiger gang members in his taxi, but this was one of those instances.

Noocvaeb asked softly, "Your name is Ed, right?"

Cautiously, the cabbie replied, "Well yeah. That's right there on my permit."

"You're an echidna?" the hybrid asked, even though he knew.

Even more nervously, Ed pushed back, trying to sound tough, "What's my species got to do with anything? Do you have something against echidnas?"

Noocvaeb responded instantly, hearing the fear in his voice, "No. I really _admire_ you monotremes. You were the _first_ mammals, and yet you get the least respect, and get bullied like you're something _less_ than mammals just because your females lay eggs. You're punished just because you're different and that scares other mammals."

The frequent animosity of 'normal' mammals toward hybrids and monotremes and other 'different' mammals like the marsupials was all summed up in that one statement.

Ed felt much better with that assurance and replied, "You got that right, dude. What kind of mammal are you?"

The echidna tried to peer into the cape, but it was in deep shadow. He was wild dog-sized. His rider had a weird accent. He was from out of town. _Way_ out of town.

The beaver-raccoon shrugged, "That's not important. Ed - you're friends with that fox and rabbit couple right?"

He answered very cautiously, "Uh… yeah. Nick and Judy are my friends."

Quickly Noocvaeb replied, "You have to talk to them. Tell them I want to meet them. Tonight."

Ed was shocked, "Tonight? Mammal, it's _midnight._ They're _sleeping._ "

He chuckled inwardly, knowing that it was much more likely they were doing something else much more fun rather than sleeping. Judy _was_ a rabbit after all.

Noocvaeb asserted, "They'll _want_ to meet me."

"To do _what?"_ quizzed the monotreme taxi driver.

The hooded figure stated, "I want to talk to them. _Just_ talk."

Ed protectively challenged his fare. He was very blunt, "Why should I believe _you?_ There's a _lot_ of mammals that start out wanting to talk to them, but end up trying to hurt them, or take advantage of them. Or _kill_ them. Tell me why I shouldn't just deliver you to ZPD right now."

Noocvaeb was very impressed by the loyalty this cabbie had to his friends, took a deep breath, and decided to reveal everything, "I would _never_ want to kill them. I _must_ talk to them. Tell them I was the weird guy in the brown wool robe on the waterfront after Judy discovered the Clubhouse - and I _have_ to tell them how to _really_ use that key Judy has."

Ed instantly knew that the mammal in his cab was critical to fighting the conspiracy and sounded like an ally, but he still asked in shock, "Clubhouse? Key? _What_ key?"

Noocvaeb pleaded, "Please, Ed. Just _tell_ them. I thought echidnas were _super_ intelligent. Tell them we have to meet at 2 at the 7th and State Street alleyway. That's just six blocks from here. Take them there yourself if you're worried about their safety, and wait at the end of the alley to watch us but not close enough that you can hear us. No one else can come, especially _more_ cops. I can feel cops. If more come, I'll _never_ show up."

Ed defended his friends, "How do you guarantee to me that this _isn't_ a set up?"

Noocvaeb's impatience got the better of him and he yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ going to kill them. I _told_ you I have stuff to tell them. Stuff that's important."

Ed backed off in his concerns and conceded, "OK, OK, mammal. I will. But what if they don't believe me?"

Noocvaeb calmly told him, "Tell them Xobar sent me."

Ed was confused, "'Who bar'?"

The hybrid repeated, "Xobar."

Given Ed's defensiveness, Noocvaeb wondered if it would have been smarter to just reach out directly to ZPD than through one of Nick and Judy's known closest friends. It did confirm that ZPD had been keeping any evidence very secret, and he admired Ed's protectiveness. Or it showed that ZPD was totally clueless.

Ed asked, "What the hell kind of name is _that?"_

Without a pause, Noocvaeb answered, "An _Atlantean_ kind of name."

Ed's heart skipped a beat, "Shit. OK. I'll tell them."

The beaver-raccoon looked out the window of the cab and requested, "I have to get off now. Remember: 7th and State. 2 am. Or _never."_

Noocvaeb threw a $20 bill at Ed and nearly leaped out of the cab. He was gone instantly.

The echidna rolled his window down and yelled, "Wait! I've got change for your twenty."

He noticed as his rider fled that he revealed a beaver tail underneath his cloak, but that couldn't possibly be right. The wide, flat tail was hairy and had black stripes like a raccoon's. Ed concluded that he had obviously been driving too long tonight.

He thought in puzzlement, _"A beaver? From Atlantea?"_

He didn't know anything about oceanic beavers. Only otters had ocean-dwelling species. Ed rationalized that his fare was a water animal. But the strain was too much for Ed. He leaned his head on his steering wheel while parked at the curb. Ed thought he was a dead mammal for a moment. After a long sigh, he put his cab in gear and turned out his 'cab for hire' roof light. That strange mammal was his last fare. He really needed to go home to Cynthia. She was not feeling well lately anyway. She was sick to her stomach for a number of days. But Ed knew what the beaver asked him to do, and he needed to be there for his friends. This was all part of the deadly puzzle they were trying to solve.

He immediately picked up his phone, and dialed Nick.

Nick answered his phone, seeing that it was Ed, and fumbled to put his phone on speaker function so Judy could also hear. He was very groggy, and still completely entwined with his bride, and the fox grunted, "Uh… hullo, Ed?"

The taxi driver asked awkwardly, "Sorry for the late call. What are you guys doing right now?"

Slightly annoyed, Nick asked, "What do you _think_ we're doing at midnight, mammal?

Ed misunderstood and was worried he had interrupted them in the midst of lovemaking, "Sorry, Nick. I was hoping you'd just be awake."

"We are _now,"_ Judy complained, but added, "For the record, Ed, we were _just_ sleeping."

"After being exhausted from the wild passionate love we made just two hours ago," Nick smirked and whispered to his wife, so that the phone didn't pick up.

Judy smacked her husband and bit back a naughty smile and laugh.

"What's _up_ mammal?" Nick asked Ed more seriously.

"I just had a strange fare."

"And you woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us _that?"_ Nick snapped, but realizing he was being mean to their friend, he kidded, "Besides, you _always_ have strange fares."

Ed realized Nick was joking, "No, Nick. This rider asked to talk to you both. He wants to meet at 2 am downtown. I am supposed to take you to where he wants to meet. 7th and State."

Realizing that was a relatively deserted part of town, Nick resisted, "Ed, are you _kidding_? It's past curfew in the witness protection zone. We'll _never_ get by our guards."

Ed noted, "You're cops, right?"

Judy retorted, "Yeah, but they are too, and they have their orders to protect us at all costs. They're a _lot_ bigger than we are, and we don't have tasers, or _any_ kind of weapons."

Ed argued, "You're better than those guys, and I _know_ you can get past them. I think this guy is legit. Weird. But legit."

Nick knew Ed was very good at judging character, but was reluctant to meet the stranger, "Ed, you may be right about this, but Judy and I are so tired of walking into traps, I'm sorry. We can't defy orders."

Ed enticed them further to break the rules, "We can stop for breakfast at my place before we come back. Cynthia's home-baked biscuits in the morning are _amazing."_

Nick was still very cautious, "I don't know about this, Ed. It just doesn't feel right. Bogo will be pissed for _two_ reasons if we escape witness protection for this… uh… secret meeting."

Ed was more insistent, "I know that you don't feel right meeting with this beaver. I couldn't even see this guy's face. He was wearing a dark brown wool robe with a hood, and he _definitely_ didn't smell good."

"What?" Judy exclaimed, and sat up in their bed, exposing her bosom and her darkest gray fur patch to her fox, who blinked. Her natural beauty always did that to him. Both fox and rabbit had encountered that vagrant mammal at the wharf.

Ed knew he had their interest, so he dropped the bombshell, "He said 'Xobar' sent him. And wants to talk about your new key."

"Seriously?" Judy said too loudly in total shock.

Ed knew that name had hit a nerve for his friends, and drove the point home, "He said that this is his _only_ chance to meet you."

The fox and rabbit stared briefly at each other. The decision was made automatically.

Nick informed Ed, "OK, OK, Ed. We're _with_ you. We'll meet you at the end of the Mammaliott loading dock alleyway in ten minutes."

Ed grinned broadly, which was a miracle in itself, given his tiny snout, and replied, "See you there."


	38. Chapter 38 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 12

**The Waters of Atlantea Ch. 12**

 **Authors Notes:** I am really enjoying your enthusiasm and comments for the current direction the story is taking, and wanted to give you both scenes of this sequence but their escape scene stood on its own. Have fun!

…

With a really surprised look, Judy questioned her husband, "I know we have to get there by 2, Nick, but meeting Ed in _ten_ minutes? Sweetheart, I _admire_ your confidence in us, but it might take ten _hours_ to get out of here. We have no casual clothes - just those new uniforms and our 'rich mammals' dinner outfits, and both would be lightning rods for trouble this time of night. We don't have any weapons. We checked them at the door. Even if we do get out of here, we'll be at the mercy of that mystery mammal. We only have underwear and our bare paws. I'm not going out of here buck naked."

"Tut tut, Carrots," scoffed Nick, patting his nude wife on the top of the head like she was toddler, "You just have to think like a fox that's spent his whole _life_ on the street outwitting the cops."

She crossed her arms and fumed, remembering their very first encounter on the streets. She scolded, "I now _that_. I wasn't born yesterday, Nick."

With a mischievous grin, he kissed her on the top of her head, "You know, Carrots, you're even _cuter_ when you're angry _and_ naked."

She growled at her husband. The sound was a pretty good imitation of a fox' growl but she let him admire her. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. His compliments always made her feel beautiful.

Nick knew that he'd actually like to see Judy hopping the back alleys of Zootopia naked with him, but he said instead, "We just gotta blend in with the rest of the mammals here. We'll steal some staff uniforms and pretend we're employees. There's plenty of mammals our size who are employed here. We'll grab something out there to defend ourselves."

Judy slapped her forehead and lamented, "Oh great, Nick. We're _violating_ curfew, _escaping_ from our witness protection program, walking into goodness knows _what_ kind of new danger to follow a lead, and now we're going to _steal_ Mammaliott staff uniforms and property."

Nick grinned at his far too serious bride, " _So?_ People steal hotel towels and shampoo all the time. We'll bring the clothes back when we're done. Doesn't this sound like a fun late night date? We _never_ get out any more."

Judy gave him that familiar look of utter disdain, and he reacted in the way he always did.

"What? Whaaaat?" he shrugged and held his paws open in feigned innocence.

Judy suggested the obvious, "Why don't we just _ask_ Bogo to let us go to meet alone with this member of the Movement with no police escort?"

The couple looked at each other, realized just how improbable getting his permission was, given Bogo's near death experience going out alone last night, and both said at exactly the same time sputtering in a half-snicker, "Naaaah!"

Nick offered another idea, "I know. Let's see if we can sweet talk our colleagues into letting us go. An offer of a couple of rounds of brews never hurts. We _are_ all cops."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm, and while doubtful about the collegial bribery attempt, "It's worth a try, fox."

"Who should go?" Nick asked.

"I'll go. I look _better_ in this robe than you do," she kidded.

Faking a look of disdain, Nick countered, "Remember, Carrots, it was _you_ who played your 'feminine charms card' to distract them into letting us go. Not me."

"You're sweet," she cooed, and kissed him. She loved how he respected her being anyone's mental equal in her professional abilities regardless of her gender.

Both put on the courtesy white plush hotel robes embroidered with the monogrammed hotel logo 'M', and cracked open their suite door to reconnoiter. Judy walked out into the hallway in full view of the cameras and guards and placed a used snack tray out in the hallway for room service to pick up as a ruse to look at possible escape paths. ZPD guards at both ends of the hall were conversing with each other, but stopped abruptly when they saw Judy, approached her, and motioned for her to get back in the suite with their paws on their billy clubs for emphasis.

One of the Officers gestured and said firmly, "Good _night,_ Nick and Judy. You guys know that it's _way_ past curfew, and we're going to have to _insist_ that you confine yourselves to your rooms and lock your door. Bogo's orders. Sorry, Officers."

Judy lied, "OK . Sorry, we were hungry for a snack and just wanted to leave this out for room service to pick up."

Their colleague got a very serious look and stated, "That wasn't really a good idea, Officer Wilde. We'll have to report a curfew violation."

Judy was mildly annoyed that their colleagues were following orders to the letter, so, in mock cheerfulness, she replied, "Understood, Officer. G'night guys. Thanks for watching us."

"Our pleasure, Officers," the guard answered, but eager to end the conversation, he reemphasized, "Good night _again."_

Judy reentered the suite, shut the door quickly, looked at her husband, and shook her head in frustration, "So much for the persuasive power of my feminine wiles. Those guys are in no mood for a 'deal'."

Grasping his wife and slipping the robe off her shoulders to the floor with no resistance from her, "You can make _me_ do anything with those feminine wiles," Nick teased with sly look, "Can I call Ed back and have him tell that Movement guy it'll be awhile?"

" _You_ don't count, fox. You _have_ to. We're married. And in a word: 'No'," she grinned and pecked his cheek.

He could see the cogs in motion in Judy's mind, and asked, _"Now_ what?"

She stepped out of the fallen robe, knowing full well the impact it would have on Nick, and with the full attention of her husband, she pointed her finger at him, and instructed, "Put your underwear on, fox. We have to leave another way."

She slipped into the shear black panties and partially donned her halter bra from her dress that Adeline bought her, and looked ravishing. He was quite distracted.

"Be a dear and hook my bra," she turned around held up her ears with one arm and the cups of her bra against her with the other arm and backed against him.

"Uh yeah, of course, Carrots," but he was so excited that he fat-fingered her bra strap, and couldn't get a good grip on the lacy fabric.

She immediately turned to face him and looked at him impatiently, snapped her fingers at his eye level to bring him out of his erotic trance, and ordered, "Nick, come _on_ mammal. Do my bra and put your BVD's on. You _just_ had me."

Fumbling his speech, he answered, "Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry. You're always just… just so… _amazing_ looking."

She responded in appreciation, "Thank you, dear, but we have _work_ to do now. Playtime is over until nighttime."

"'Can't wait, gorgeous."

Calming himself, Nick quickly latched her bra, and reluctantly put on the comfortable new designer BVD boxers – Badger, Vicuna & Dromedary brand - that were part of the new suit he'd worn earlier.

He noted, "'Done. Ready to 'escape and evade' our 'captors'?"

"Got any ideas, fox?" she inquired.

He joked, "Knock out gas in the hallway? Got some on you, carrots?"

Judy gave him a narrow-eyed look, "You've been watching too many '009' movies with me dear."

More seriously, Nick walked to the suite window, opened the drapes slightly, and looked outside the big hotel suite window. The sides of the hotel were sheer glass dozens of stories straight down. Their window would not open. There were no fire escapes, no balconies that they could climb down, and there weren't any suspended window cleaning platforms hanging down from the skyscraper that they could winch down from the outside. That would attract ZPD's attention anyway.

The fox sighed, and looked exasperated, turning from his view, "So far, no, Carrots. Maybe Major McDonnell and his squadron could air lift us down to the street in a couple of sheets."

Judy appreciated the humor to lighten their frustration, "Those guys are in a _enough_ trouble right now. I'm not going to wake him up."

Nick said in equal frustration, "OK, something else then."

He scrutinized the floor plan on the inside of their suite's door showing the emergency exits down the stairways. Both of them knew there were cameras on every floor and that they'd be apprehended well before they got to the lobby or any back entrances.

While he looked outside around the room, Judy looked up to the ceiling and smiled. She suddenly grabbed a chair from the in-room small dining table, and then another.

"What are you doing, Carrots?" Nick wondered, thinking that she was going to break a window open.

The lagomorph grinned, "When you're _born_ a burrowing mammal, you have to _think_ like a burrowing mammal."

Nick was pleased that although Judy was slow to warm up to his desire to break every ZPD rule in the book to escape, she was 'all in' now, thinking very creatively, but maybe too creatively. She threw a blanket on a table, stacked the two chairs on top of each other, climbed up, removed the ceiling tile and slid it on top of another one inside the opening.

She pointed to the new opening in the ceiling, "Nick, dear, we're going _up_. Remember we're on the top floor. The elevator shaft ends here. We'll crawl over and drop down on top of the elevator car. We'll ride it down all the way to the basement, climb out of the access hatch, and run to the staff locker room. We'll follow your idea to take the uniforms, and leave through the street employee entrance. There are only private hotel guards there. ZPD is only guarding the public entrances. They don't know who we are. We'll look like employees. We'll completely bypass ZPD once we get off this floor."

She smiled very broadly, proud – almost too proud - of her subterfuge.

Nick looked dubiously at the very tight quarters in the dark false ceiling that were sized better for Judy than for him, and stalled by diverting the conversation, "Uh… yeah, Carrots. That sounds… uh… great. But we're going to get demoted and docked a year's pay for doing this and our friends won't talk to us for months that we escaped the best in the business."

 _"Now_ who's worried about escaping, fox?" Judy laughed with her paws on her hips, emphasizing her curves. Nick blinked.

She leaped easily into the opening using her strong legs from the top of the stacked chairs. Nick looked at the unsteady way into the dark false ceiling.

Judy's perky snout and upright ears appeared in the opening, reached out to Nick and urged, "Do you want to meet an associate of Xobar and _learn_ something, or just walk blindly into whatever lair The Movement has in Atlantea to rescue Michael?"

The fox cautioned, "As long as that's what he actually _is_ \- and _not_ another Movement assassination attempt."

Judy smirked, "C'mon fox, how dangerous can a _beaver_ be, anyway?"

"Have you ever seen what a beaver's buck teeth do to a tree, Carrots? _Not_ a pretty sight, and all he needs is a really big knife. We have no weapons, if you hadn't noticed, rabbit," Nick complained.

She was getting a bit frustrated with her husband and said, "It's a chance we'll _have_ to take, Nick. We're _trained_ how to disarm a knife wielder - _especially_ one our size."

"I don't know, Carrots. I'm not sure if I'll fit. It's a little… umm… intimidating," Nick hesitated.

Finally Judy realized what was causing his change of heart about their escape through the ceiling, "Nick! You're claustrophobic, _aren't_ you?"

"Umm… a… a little…" he admitted. He was actually terrified.

"C'mon, Nickie. You were the one so anxious to escape. Imagine… meeting someone actually _against_ The Movement that knows all about them."

He smiled and braced himself, "I'm in! What are we waiting for?"

"Now _that's_ the fox I know and love," she giggled.

He stood up on both chairs, grabbed the ceiling tile frame, grunted and struggled to get a paw hold to climb the rest of the way into the false ceiling. The stacked chairs were teetering. Nick was a little worried the stack would fall over and the sound of the crash would draw ZPD's attention.

From her perch in the ceiling she taunted, "Come on fox. You're getting flabby eating all this rich hotel food."

Judy grabbed his arm and pulled. Her upper body strength was surprising for a mammal species known more for the power in their hind legs.

"Juuudy!" Nick exclaimed as he flipped up and over the edge of the opening, and suddenly tangled with his wife in the false ceiling. Luckily, both were sprawled across the sturdy ceiling tile frames. They would have fallen through the flimsy fiberboard panels.

"Oof!" she shouted when Nick landed on her and they rolled.

Nick's snout was firmly planted in her black lace-adorned bosom, and both separated despite the pleasantness. He quipped, "Well _hello_ there, beautiful. Imagine meeting _you_ here."

He snickered softly, picking himself up from their compromising position, but stared. She blushed.

Using one finger of her paw on his nose to gently push him further away, she teased back, "Sorry, handsome. _Those_ are off limits until tonight."

But they laughed anyway.

Sitting across from each other on the metal latticework, Judy reflected, "I just keep wondering what the heck we're going to tell Bogo when we come traipsing in later."

"And our friends who we're about to escape from undetected," Nick added. The couple knew that Bogo would grind his teeth in anger and dismay, and then grudgingly agree with what they did. They also knew that to mend fences and hurt feelings with their fellow police, they'd probably owe a couple of 'apology' rounds of drinks at their favorite bar for their buddies. If they lived through this encounter.

"If we don't make it, it doesn't matter anyway," Nick quipped in a bit of gallows humor, and Judy gave him a grim smile.

With that, the pair disappeared into the darkness toward the light leaking from the top of the staff elevator shaft about 30 feet away.

Crawling on their paws as carefully and silently as they could in the false ceiling toward the elevator, the fox and rabbit passed over the Mayor's and Adeline's suite, making sure they had a secure grip on the metal frames, and not touch any electrical wires or the sprinkler system pipes, and to keep the utmost silence passing over them.

Both could hear the huffing and puffing of very active intimacy from the bedroom below them. They knew the Mayor and his wife suite was right next to theirs.

Nick whispered to his love, "Guess that cognac _really_ loosened them up, huh?"

"Shut up, fox," she mouthed.

Below, Adeline motioned for her husband to stop a moment, "Wait, beloved."

Gasping for air, and urgently wanting to finish, Leodore complained, _"Now_ you ask me. Make it fast. We're _almost_ there…"

The tigress ignored him, "Shh. Listen…"

The Mayoral couple heard creaking in the tiles above them.

Adeline motioned for her husband to stop and wondered, "What _is_ that?"

Dismissing the noises and wanting to get back to the increasingly urgent matter at hand, Leodore suggested, "Mice in the ceilings?"

Adeline kidded, "Oh come on lion, mice haven't done that in _decades_ \- ever since the city built all those high rise apartments for them in Rodentia."

Leodore gave his bride a very anxious look, completely worked up, "Adeline, Sweetheart. I kinda _need_ to keep going here."

"Sorry dear," she blushed and wrapping tighter around him, she urged, " _Proceed."_

The Mayor and his wife ravenously returned to their activity as the creaking above them subsided and faded into the distance.

"That was _too_ close," Judy whispered, but the young couple snickered at the Mayor and Adeline's shouts of shared ecstasy in the distance.

Nick followed right behind Judy. There was enough light outlining the shape of his wife clad only her transparent black underwear to make his head spin, but he concentrated on escaping their own colleagues to meet the beaver in the darkness of night. He agreed with Judy's contention wholeheartedly. What a break this was. The cryptic messages from the mammal Xobar were the only evidence ZPD had of some kind of resistance to the powerful and seemingly impenetrable Movement. Now, someone from that resistance dared to come to them first. Their deep under cover plan was looking a lot more promising.

They arrived at the elevator machinery, and sure enough, amidst all the gears and motors and cables that anchored and powered the elevator, there was a maintenance access hatch.

Carefully lifting the hatch, Judy was excited, "Look Nick. We're in luck! The car is here already."

They carefully climbed on top of the elevator carriage. And waited for something to happen. Their excitement was short lived. After a minute, they were still sitting on the top of the motionless elevator.

Nick speculated, "So, Carrots, how do we get this thing to go to the basement without being seen?"

"Hot wire the controls?" she suggested.

Not believing that his normally law abiding spouse could even suggest that, he grinned, "Well sure I could, but If I don't do I right, we'll plunge 50 stories to our deaths."

She shuddered, "Oh dear. Well. Do we wait for a staffer to get on?"

"But will they? It's past midnight," he noted.

"Hotel staff never sleeps. _Someone_ will," she replied in hope rather than truth.

Another minute elapsed with them waiting in silence, and it seemed like an eternity. Without being critical, he suggested, "Any _other_ ideas?"

Judy thought for a moment, "Something – like a long stick - to push the button 'subbasement B2' from up here?"

A casual glance around the false ceiling confirmed what they already knew: there weren't any long sticks or metal rods anywhere. They were stuck, and running out of time fast.

Judy further suggested, "I can jump down quick, push it, then leap back up here? I am, after all, a rabbit. They'll _never_ see me in the instant it'll take."

He refused her request, "No! You know the surveillance camera will see you in your _see-through_ underwear. I can see _that_ going viral on Ewe Tube."

She snickered a moment but knew Nick was right, but sighed dejectedly, "Then I got _nuthin'"._

Both sat atop the elevator in total frustration for a few more agonizing moments, until they heard a 'ding'. The elevator doors slid open, and a couple of service workers - that had finished the final cleanup from dinner - got on, rolling a heavily laden cart full of soiled table linens and the last of the dishes and silverware, and the two mammals chatted about their work.

One said to the other, "Well. The end of another long day."

His co worker replied, "Yeah, you got that right, mammal. How about that big wigs dinner?"

"They made a freaking mess. Especially that hippo. He's a pig."

Both laughed out loud.

"Did you catch anything of what they said?"

"It's not my business to catch their conversation, mammal. _They_ make all the big decisions; we feed them and then clean up all their messes."

"It's our place in the world, mammal."

"At least we _have_ a place in the world."

His colleague nodded, but observed, "Those young police mammals and Mayor and his wife were really nice. Like _normal_ mammals."

"Yep. That's for sure. You saw that the Mayor's wife is pregnant, right?"

"Yeah. You couldn't _miss_ that bump. I wonder what their cub's gonna look like?"

"One thing for sure, it'll be the _first_ of its kind _ever_ , according to ZooTMZ show. Whaddaya think: an orange lion cub with black _stripes?"_

His friend grinned, "Whatever mammal, but I bet it'll be _awesome."_

"That's for sure. All of them were nice, but that Council Chairman. He's a real _asshole."_

Nick and Judy, laying on the top of the roof above them, hearing every word, nearly exploded in laughter right there.

"Yeah, mammal. My dad rented an apartment from him when I was little. He threw us on the street for missing a rent payment."

"Really? What a creep. He stole some silverware. Did you see that? Like a billionaire can't afford silverware?"

"Billionaires always steal from _everyone_ to get rich. I tried to ignore it. Not my job."

"Yeah, same here, I guess. _Enough_ about work. Got any hot dates this weekend?"

"Yeah. That oryx two doors down from me wants to go out. It turns out she likes _me_ too. I found out while we were working out at the gym. And _wow!_ Does _she_ have a _rack!"_

His colleague gave him a raised eyebrow, "TMI mammal. 'Not 'into' oryx."

Annoyed, the other complained, "Rack of _horns_ , pervert. _Horns."_

Both servers laughed. Nick and Judy suppressed their own laughter over the crude humor.

The one mammal challenged, "Dude. You're a _bear._ She's an oryx. How's _that_ gonna work?"

With hesitation, the bear answered, "It works for that fox and rabbit police couple. They're married, and they are prey and predator. It'll work for _us_ too. You can be anything you want in Zootopia. I want to be her boyfriend. She's _incredible."_

His colleague, a bison, retorted, "Yeah, well… good luck. Tell me what happens. But when you guys have a bear cub with horns, don't say I didn't warn you!"

The bear answered honestly, "You know mammal, I'd be just fine with that. There are days that I'd like to have horns. But if everything goes really well, I ain't tellin' you nuthin'!"

The two co-workers chuckled.

While the conversation was crass, Nick and Judy realized what they had started - plus a few of their friends - was being emulated in many places, and they smiled at each other, and touched paws tenderly and wordlessly for a moment.

Finally, the elevator stopped in the basement, the chime rang and the doors opened. The bear and bison co workers shut off the elevator and locked the doors open to get the service cart out and wheel it o the massive dishwashing room down the hall.

The bear instructed, "Lets' get this catering cart returned, and get the heck out of there. I'm worn out pulling a double shift."

Their expectations of finishing and clocking out were premature. The employees stopped and saw a high pile of boxes stacked on another cart with a note from their supervisor. The bison read: 'whoever is clocking out, take this out'. Trash pick-up is at 1:30 am."

"Mammal, our jobs are _never_ done," complained the bear, looking at his watch.

His colleague rationalized, "Yeah, but think of all the overtime we got taking a shift and a half for the VIPs."

"We'll get the boxes out when we leave. Come on. If we don't get out soon, the next shift will be coming in. That's always a stampede."

"My body is going feel this shift for _days_."

Otherwise deserted, and the fox and rabbit dropped down and quickly exited the elevator before they could come back to turn the elevator back on. When the workers shut down the elevator, that also shut down the security cameras in the elevator. The couple stayed out of the field of view the staffers by keeping to the corners of the hallway, hoping there were no cameras to catch them lurking around in their undies. While occupied with the dish cart, Nick and Judy entered the staff locker room. Since it was a locker room, no surveillance was allowed.

The pair rummaged through a rack of freshly cleaned staff uniforms that were ready for the next work shifts, and found the sizes they needed. They noticed the sewn in names: 'Boris' and 'Natasha'. They also selected Mammaliott company logo tuskball caps to conceal their ears and heads.

"If there's a camera on the way out, we'll be noticed for sure, 'Boris'," Judy warned.

"We don't have any company badges either. We have to be more innocuous, 'Natasha'."

Both chuckled at their temporary names.

"How?" asked Judy.

Nick recommended, "We'll get into that load of boxes. You heard them - they have to take them out to the recycling dumpster. We can hide in them, and when they leave, we'll climb out. No one will see us."

"Brilliant, fox," Judy praised and kissed his cheek.

What Nick didn't tell Judy was that for several years after his mother was killed, all he could claim as 'home' were cardboard boxes just like these.

The bitter memory was interrupted by a sound.

"Quick! Hide!" they said to each other and climbed inside two boxes sized for each of them. The staff mammals coming down the hall way.

The bear was very excited, "OK, mammal, _that's_ done. It's only this last load of boxes and we're _outta_ here! Grab a handle and _shove."_

"Yeah dude," Both strained and started to move the boxes.

"Oof!" one complained when the cart didn't budge.

They leaned harder and the cart lurched forward, "Damn! Is there something left in these boxes? These things weigh a ton."

The bear let go of his grip and started to look inside the boxes. Nick and Judy froze and held their breaths.

The other mammal advised, "Don't worry about it. It's the end of a _long_ day, mammal. Our muscles are tired. We've been lifting and carrying all day. Besides this is a pretty big pile."

The bear backed off, not really wanting to look through every box, "Yeah. You're probably right."

They got the cart moving at a pretty good pace toward the employee exit, but the wheels were making all sorts of squeaking noises. A Mammaliott private building security guard had been sitting half asleep in front of his monitor with a colleague who was watching a bank of surveillance monitors for the hotel, backing up what ZPD was watching. Since the staff area was secure from the public, there were fortunately no cameras in the basement. The sleepy guard perked up hearing the rumbling of the cart wheels and seeing the sheer size of the stack with the two mammals pushing it.

The groggy guard turned to the other, and said, "I got this."

His fellow guard said, "I'll buzz the door open when you give the 'all clear'."

The guard stood imposingly in the hallway, but smiled at his colleagues. He was a Kodiak bear, a full head and shoulders bigger than the other service worker who was a brown bear. He eyed the huge stack of cardboard and wooden boxes on the big push cart with a skeptical eye.

The smaller bear greeted their colleague, "G'night, Floyd. We're clocking out and taking this stack of boxes to the renewable bin."

Floyd was nearly overwhelmed, "What the heck do you guys have in there? It's _huge."_

Workers took trash small loads of trash and recycling through the staff entrance all the time, but this seemed like an unusually large load.

The guard considered, "Maybe I should take a look at that."

The bear complained, "Floyd. We looked at it already. It's just load of old boxes. The boss said to take it out as we leave."

The guard argued, "Yeah, but the _big_ stuff goes out through the loading dock."

The bison chimed in impatiently, "It isn't _that_ big, and we're _bushed,_ mammal. We're eighteen hours on the clock so far. The loading dock is on the far side of the building."

The guard looked at the scribbled note, and recognized the shift supervisor's handwriting. The pair did look exhausted.

He stepped away and motioned them forward cautiously, giving them the benefit of the doubt, "OK, mammals. Everything looks in order."

The smaller bear asked, "Damn, Floyd, you're acting kind of freaked out these days. What's up?"

"Well… you know those ZPD guys are all over us on hotel security. We have the witness protection gig for several weeks."

"We know. We served them and a couple of city VIP's joined them for a big dinner tonight. But this is a big deal for security, right?"

Floyd explained very seriously, "ZPD only let Security run the staff entrance because we know everyone and we have the door secured. You oughta know that if we screw up and the Mayor gets hurt or the witnesses, ZPD will completely take over building security. You _know_ what that means for us. Pink slips…"

"Yeah. Too bad mammal. That's a _lot_ of pressure," added the bison compassionately.

"No kidding. You should see the _loading dock_ security. I'm glad I'm not down there with _those_ guys. Dozens of cops are looking over their shoulders every minute. _Everything_ gets inspected. ZPD thinks there's a bomb in every box, mammal."

Nick and Judy knew instantly they weren't getting back in that way.

The servers sympathized, "That's so _unfair,_ mammal. We have to bring in and unload lots of stuff every day. We have to run the hotel. What does ZPD know? Those Species Purity jerks aren't going to pull a stunt on the top floor of the tallest hotel building in town. _No one_ can get out the suites."

"Yeah, right."

Nick and Judy knew otherwise and glanced knowingly.

The employees started to wheel the cart forward as the security guard held open the unlocked door, "See ya, Floyd."

"Goodnight guys," the guard replied pleasantly.

The service workers put the load of boxes by the recycling bin. It was already full up to the brim of the container to the point of overflowing. Even a giraffe would have a hard time stacking the boxes on the crammed recycle bin. Besides the private dinner, there had been a large business conference and group dinner in the main ballroom in the hotel.

The bear lamented, "Ugh. How are we going to get all these boxes up _there?"_

His buddy reminded him, "The boss said take it out, not to stack everything."

"Yeah mammal. We're clocked out and we're on our _own_ time now. If the boss doesn't like it, _he_ can stack everything."

"Park the cart right there. The garbagemmmals will see the 'recycle' sign."

The workers waved goodbye, "See you next week. Tell me about the big date."

"You bet," the bear grinned.

…

When the footsteps of the hotel workers could no longer be heard, Judy peered cautiously out of a crack in a box lid and she could see Nick's eyes scanning back and forth nervously, and he whispered, "Is it safe?"

"I think so," her husband answered and looked all directions from his larger box.

Nick got out of the stack of boxes, carefully but awkwardly, and he nearly tripped a couple of times. He helped Judy get out of her box.

Standing free, Judy was relieved and smiled at him, "Thank you, dear. You _are_ a gentleman. Nick, that was _close_. I thought we'd be discovered for sure. _Twice."_

Nick teased, "Who's Nick? I'm 'Boris'. Yeah, I'm sure glad we're out of _that!_ Dang, I hate small spaces, Carrots."

Judy took a moment to dust herself off and tended to her husband. Nick had a number of corn starch box stuffing 'peanuts' that were stuck to him and she picked them off.

"That's 'Natasha' to you, sir," Judy snickered, but I should cite you for littering, 'Boris'."

 _"Two_ can play at that game, 'Natasha'," Nick snorted.

The couple laughed and kissed a moment. They were outside the hotel safely. They grabbed paws, interlaced their fingers and raced for the meeting place. At the end of the alley, they saw Ed's cab idling.

They had made it.

It was truly exhilarating to the fox and rabbit to have escaped from being guarded every moment for their own protection and the couple raced ahead, with the added emotional 'high' of having made love with each other so aggressively earlier.

Ed saw them coming, unlocked his doors, and they literally jumped in the cab and slammed the door shut. He took off immediately, with his taxi wheels squealing.

He complained in jest, pointing to his watch, "What _took_ you so long? You're almost 7 minutes late. I turned away three fares to catch red eye flights at the airport."

The airport was far away from downtown nearly $70 fare.

Judy countered, "It'll be _more_ lucrative if you take us to 7th and State. Afterwards, there's dinner for you and Cynthia at our place, as payback for tonight."

Ed responded, "It's tempting, Judy, but I'll probably get robbed waiting for you two and your night of intrigue with a hooded beaver. You guys are _magnets_ for trouble."

Judy kidded, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, cabbie. We're merely Mammaliott employees heading home from work."

Ed was confused a moment, but looked in his mirrors to read their names, and played along, "Oh right, 'Boris'. Who's your cute friend 'Natasha'?"

"Sorry mammal. She's taken," Nick emphasized, and he put his arm around his bride's shoulders, and laid a big kiss on her snout.

Breathless from the impact of the kiss, she fanned herself, and responded in total joy, " _Wow_ , lover."

All three had a good long laugh and the rest of the conversation on the way was catching up among friends. Judy nestled further into the crook of his arm around her, and felt very secure. Their embrace took the edge off the worry of what they might encounter in the dark alley.


	39. Chapter 39 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 13

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 13**

 **Authors Notes:** This chapter was a real challenge to write and I will explain why later, but absolutely necessary to move things along in the right direction as you will see! Lots of mild profanity in this one. Hope you guys enjoyed my little tribute to the wonderful old cartoon show "Rocky and Bullwinkle" by our pair donning Boris and Natasha's uniforms - the bad guy secret agents (Boris was very short and Natasha tall and thin). **  
**

 **…7** **th** **and State Street. 1:56 am.**

Ed pulled up to the obscure alleyway in his taxi, and the brakes squeaked as he stopped. He announced cheerily, "Well mammals. We're here! Where's your secret admirer?"

Nick peered down the alley, "I don't know."

Judy fretted, "This doesn't feel right…"

The cabbie asked with concern, "Are you guys armed?"

Judy answered, "No. We have to surrender our weapons to our guards once we reach the suites and they lock them up until morning shift."

Unsatisfied with that response, Ed rummaged through his cluttered glove compartment and pulled out a cylindrical object, handing it to Judy, "Then take this."

 _"Pepper_ spray?" she responded in trepidation.

Nick and Judy tried not to remember their incident with the fox repellent. Forgiveness and love had long replaced that terrible misunderstanding and it was only a distant memory. Judy handed the spray can to Nick. She told him with a smile, "Nick, you should carry this. _You're_ the better natural marksman in the family."

"Thanks, Carrots," he replied tenderly with full understanding of her gesture. And it was true that he was the better shot on almost any weapon.

Nick immediately turned to the cabbie and asked, "Ed – do you have another one of those things?"

Ed shook his head negatively, "That's all I have. You guys need _something_ to defend yourselves. I'd be _no_ friend if I didn't take care of my friends."

"Thanks Ed. You're a good mammal," reflected Nick. The little monotreme was indeed loyal to a fault.

Judy reminded them all, "We have to go. It's 1:58."

Ed worried about them being in the dark alley alone, "Should I wait here like the beaver said?"

Nick emphasized, "No. If this goes really badly, he might eliminate any witnesses, too. That means _you_ , Ed. Someone has to survive this. Pull around the corner. There's an all-night diner with plenty of street lights. No one will bother you there. Get a coffee. If something happens, we can duck into the diner with you."

"Besides, you might be able to hear our screams from there," Judy kidded darkly.

Both Ed and Nick said at the same time, using her cliché line chastising Nick against her this time, "Shut _up,_ rabbit!"

While they had a good laugh over that, their echidna friend cautioned, "Seriously though. Be _careful_ out there."

"Always, Ed. Thanks," Nick assured, as the pair exited the vehicle.

They watched him pull away and round the corner. They were alone and it would be clear to any concealed observer or attacker that they were. They crept into the depths of the alley in defensive crouches covering other's flanks. They moved as one in ways that even their ZPD hand-to-hand combat coach couldn't explain.

Though the husband and wife partners were essentially unarmed, both were very good at martial arts. Nick held the pepper spray at the ready. It was dank and humid and smelled terrible the deeper they progressed, and the odors curled both their noses. They were concerned about about the dampness of what they were stepping in. There were a million hiding places in the alley for a would-be attacker, which was lined by dumpsters and fire escapes that hung above them well into the distance.

"That's far _enough,"_ said a strange, heavily-accented voice from above them.

Both instantly assumed attack stances.

A shape dropped down in front of them from one of the fire escapes. The shape was about Nick's size, but his species was unrecognizable. He was covered from snout to hind paws and tail in a long brown cloak with a deep concealing hood that had a point in the rear. The mammal looked like a desert nomad from a popular science fiction movie but with no beady, glowing eyes. This was clearly the same vagrant that they encountered at the wharf.

Despite the creature's ominous appearance, he spoke pleasantly, "Thanks for coming. I was worried if you'd listen to the cabbie. I couldn't risk contacting you directly."

Judy responded, "We trust our friend. But did we have a choice _not_ to come, friend of Xobar?"

The shape chuckled, "No, not really. Yes I _am_ a friend of Xobar. I mean you no harm. I'm Noocvaeb."

Nick repled, "Wow. _That's_ a tongue twister. Are you from out of town, mammal?"

Judy frowned at her husband and struggled with the odd name while she asked the hooded animal, "Shush, Nick. Don't be rude. Now tell us please. What does Xobar want of us, uh… Nuk… er.. Nook…weeb?"

The mysterious mammal was patient with them, but corrected her, "Nooc _vaeb_. Xobar wants you to come to Atlantea and free us from The Movement."

In shock, Judy explained, "' _Us'?_ We'd _planned_ to come to Atlantea to rescue only _one_ mammal - a _family_ member - Michael - from The Movement unseen and unheard, and discover a way to bring 'them' to justice."

The voice remained calm, "This is good. You know The Movement."

Nick clarified, "Well at least we know their lackeys. Up close and personal, unfortunately."

Noocvaeb was puzzled at Judy's explanation, "But who's 'Michael'? There's no 'Michael' in The Movement. Or even a prisoner."

What he didn't say was there wasn't even a specimen in the laboratory labeled 'Michael'.

Nick and Judy were instantly and profoundly disappointed.

The fox asked, "Was he killed?"

Noocvaeb uttered, "I don't know. There's _never_ been a Michael among us."

Judy exclaimed with dashed hope, "Oh no…"

It appeared to the fox and rabbit that their search would be a dead end road before it ever began.

Nick was more insistent, not ready to give up, "You can't miss him. Michael is an all white mixed species mammal – a combination of an arctic fox and an arctic rabbit. He's about 25 years old. We've only seen cub pictures of him when he was kidnapped years ago from his parents, our cousins."

The mysterious figure laughed. Nick thought that beavers laughed strangely.

"What's so funny, mammal?" asked Judy.

 _"That's_ a perfect description of our Xobar," he answered with an encouraging tone.

"What?" Nick responded in surprise.

Noocvaeb explained, "The Movement doesn't give us real names. We're _slaves_ to them. Things. Objects. Abominations. We don't _deserve_ real names according to The Movement. We're named only for _what_ we are, not _who_ we are."

Judy was completely flustered, "But what _is_ a 'Xobar'? That's no kind of mammal species we know. Does The Movement talk in some kind of ancient forgotten language?"

They could almost feel the smirk from within the dark cloak, "I thought you were _smart_ , Officers."

Nick was even more confused, "I'm sorry, Noocvaeb. We _really_ don't understand."

"Spell 'Xobar' _backwards,"_ hinted the beaver-raccoon.

Judy did so, but didn't internalize immediately the significance, "R-a-b-o-x. Rabox. But… if you're named for… oh… my… _gosh!"_

The young fox and rabbit turned to each other, grinned, and said together, "Rabbit-fox!"

Noocvaeb was pleased and led their thinking further, "So now you see. _Your_ Michael is _our_ Xobar. _All_ of us hybrids are named that way."

"So… Noocvaeb means…" Nick and Judy's minds worked their way through the backwards spelling of his name.

"Beavcoon!" Nick exclaimed, "I _get_ it…"

Judy was still reeling with the new knowledge, "Oh my goodness. You… you're a… beaver- _raccoon?"_

Ed's brief view of this stranger earlier led both to believe he was some kind of oceanic beaver. The stranger slipped his hood back and smiled broadly, revealing an interesting mouthful of a mix of canine and wood-chewing teeth.

His eyes twinkled at them, and bowed ceremoniously, "In the fur, friends."

Noocvaeb took off his robe, revealing his rumpled work clothes, and his most telling physical characteristics were visible. He was truly amazing to them. He flapped his fur-covered flat beaver tail with brown and black stripes at them. The beaver-raccoon appeared to have mostly brown body fur, although it was fluffier than a beaver's, but retained a beaver's sheen that indicated natural water resistance. They gazed at his pleasant, pudgy face like a beaver's, but he had much bigger, upright, gray-white tipped, raccoon-shaped ears. Unmistakable was the black mask fur that surrounded his coal-black eyes. There was an off-white arc of fur across his forehead, and it seemed like he had more slender and muscular raccoon-like body with very dexterous front paws, but with hint of webbing between digits. Like a raccoon, he had white sides on his otherwise brown snout, which itself was longer than a beaver's to accommodate both sets of teeth. He had a thick set of very wide white whiskers of a 'coon. His hind paws were exactly like a normal beaver, with thick webbing and large digging claws. He would be a formidable swimmer. He was clearly a combination of a beaver and a raccoon, and a very pleasant combination at that.

Nick and Judy were utterly stunned, but in a very good way. Noocvaeb was only the second hybrid they'd ever seen, and the first adult. Judy was instantly moved, "Oh goodness. You're _very_ handsome, Noocvaeb."

"Thank you," he replied and looked away slightly embarrassed. It had been a long time since he'd ever been called handsome.

Nick asked the next logical question, "How many of you hybrids are there in Atlantea?"

Noocvaeb speculated, "Maybe 50 adults. They never let us all gather together in the same place at the same time. That way we're easier to control. There are probably a dozen kits and cubs of hybrids. _Hybrids_ of hybrids. And a few freshly-kidnapped hybrids from around the world."

Judy was absolutely shocked, _"Fifty?_ And even _more_ hybrid kits and cubs? This changes _everything."_

It was Noocveab's turn to be confused, _"What_ changes?"

Nick restated, "We were only going to Atlantea to rescue Micha… Xobar. _Just_ Xobar."

Noocvaeb became very alarmed and pleaded, "If you don't rescue _all_ of us, all the rest will be executed in revenge at the ruthless hands of Nemo, especially my wife and kit."

Judy suppressed a shout, "Your _wife_ and _kit?"_

He choked up in front of them, "Y-Y-Yes. They are the _most_ precious things in the world to me. I… I left them behind when I escaped to find help. I couldn't tell them I was going, and I couldn't say 'good bye' to them either. It all happened too fast and saying anything at all would endanger both of them. We couldn't give The Movement any hint that there was some kind of relationship."

Nick and Judy looked at the stricken hybrid and then each other. The weight of the world shown in their eyes. The huge responsibility of going under cover in Atlantea got even larger. They stared at each other a moment. It was that non verbal look of understanding Nick and Judy shared that to some seemed telepathic, but really a result of their closeness and depth of their relationship.

"Nickie…" Judy said with an air of pleading.

Nick nodded agreement, "I know. I know, Carrots. Yes. We _have_ to."

Judy got a hard look of determination and insisted, "Noocvaeb, we're going to rescue everyone, but you have to let us bring more to bear on this horrible situation. You _need_ to come downtown to ZPD with us. _Please_ talk to the Chief. There is _so much_ you can tell us about your escape. This needs to be a full blown operation to liberate you and the others from The Movement. This is not a simple kidnapping any more. The Movement is guilty of massive mammal trafficking, kit endangerment, slavery, and nature knows _how_ many other crimes against mammaldom. Come with us and press charges. We can start _international_ legal proceedings through the World Court."

Judy was trying desperately to keep this situation in the realm of procedures and norms of cultural behavior and to bring more resources to bear on solving this horrendous problem.

The hybrid was appreciative, but admonished Judy, "No, I _can't_ go to ZPD. I can _never_ be seen. Don't you understand? Laws _don't_ apply here. The Movement doesn't _exist_. Legal action is useless. The Movement thinks they _executed_ me. Xobar found a way to get me here alive. They'll kill him _first_ if they find out I'm alive. They'll finally figure out he's working against them as are most of the other hybrids. My family and all the others will be _killed_ if I am discovered alive. Everyone thinks I am dead. I have to remain 'dead to the world' until you have defeated The Movement in secret and all of us are free to live in Zootopia. Only _then_ can I be reunited with my family."

Nick and Judy instantly understood. The constantly escalating, clandestine battle against the Movement was already secret upon secret magnified a thousand fold. In a week, the fox and rabbit would have to complicate things even more.

Nick offered help to help the hybrid remain in hiding in safer conditions, thinking of what was being done to protect Melvin and Sandra, "Well, Noocvaeb, at least while you're in Zootopia, let us put you under our witness protection program. We can hide you where you will _never_ be discovered."

Noocveab dismissed the thought amicably, "Thank you, but I _can't_ accept your offer _._ Despite how secure you think your witnesses are, and how many Movement assassins you think you've arrested or killed, they'll _always_ find someone else to do their dirty work, no matter _how_ good your witness protection plan is."

That assertion worried Nick and Judy a little about their elderly cousins and Judy's family, and everyone in the JW Mammaliott suite. They felt really guilty about evading their own guards, and knew if they could do it, others with malice could too.

The beaver raccoon looked around the alley nervously and announced, "We don't have much time. I need to tell you about The Lab."

"The Lab?" quizzed Nick, well beyond his ability to absorb any more big surprises for the day.

Judy calmed him with a touch and a tender voice, "Just listen to him, husband, dear."

Carefully, so as not to alarm the police couple, Noocvaeb withdrew a rolled up poster ad he'd found discarded in the alley from an old play downtown from a pocket deep inside his cloak. He flattened it and revealed its unprinted white backside. From another pocket, he took a broken pencil he'd taken from another dumpster and chewed it until it was sharp.

"This is The Lab," he stated simply.

He deftly drew and described a side view and a top view of The Lab and labeled each part. From the side, the structure looked like four vertically stacked "T" shapes, and the horizontal and vertical parts of each "T" were cylindrical in cross section, and hollow to contain mammals living inside. The bottom of the first "T" shaped building sat on the top of the one below it, each in succession, similar to this:

T

T

T

T

From the view of the lab from above, it was clear that the horizontal cylindrical shape across the top of each "T" was not one cylinder when observed from above, but three separate cylinders joined together to the common vertical cylinder of the "T" shape angled at 120 degree angles apart. From that perspective, each cylindrical floor of The Lab looked a lot like a big three-bladed propeller joined at the hub. The other horizontal cylinders of the three floors below the top floor were all perfectly aligned.

He drew the three cylinders that made up each floor separately on the poster, labeled them #1-#4, and the he drew a little stick figure of himself next to one in scale to the structures. He looked like a bug. The Lab was enormous, bigger than The Clubhouse by a sizable margin.

He explained and showed that the vertical cylinder composing each "T" that joined one level to the next was a central elevator shaft with an integral spiral staircase, and the three horizontal cylinders of each "T" floor were the actual building's rooms, jutting out in three separated and independent sections.

He drew a squiggly, slightly curved line that enclosed two of the three cylinders of each floor of The Lab and told Nick and Judy that these cylinders were firmly anchored deep inside the sea mount's bedrock. That gave the structure its strength and anchored it into the sea mount, and belied how big it was. Jutting out away from that rock wall were only four cylinders of the total of 12 that protruded into the open ocean, each aligned with the other like rungs on a vertical ladder stacked on top of each other, spaced apart from each other about 50 feet. Each of the four habitable cylinders exposed to the ocean was studded with portholes for viewing and each had airlocks built into the very ends of the cylinders. It would be very hard to see by any surveillance from the ocean surface.

He emphasized the verticality of the sea mount that enclosed the four story Lab by drawing in another squiggly, near-vertical line alongside the side view.

"We're at the lip of a sea trench," he added. Nick and Judy were so stunned that they really didn't comprehend what that meant.

At the bottom of the lowest "T" he drew a long cylindrical corridor to another structure further away carved out of the insides of an adjacent sea mount. Buried into the side of that adjoining seamount, he drew a wide, flat structure that resembled an aircraft hangar, but it had huge clamshell doors on one end.

Judy's eyes widened, and she pointed her paws at it, "Wait, Noocveab. I've _seen_ that. There's one just like that here in Zootopia right under the riverfront. Well, it _was_ under the riverfront."

The hybrid was very pleased at how fast Judy understood all of this, "Of _course_ you have. But there is one thing more at The Lab that isn't at The Clubhouse."

He drew an underwater mooring next to the hidden structure and he drew the sleek, bio-inspired shape of Nemo's "Nautilus".

"A ship?" Nick looked curiously at the line sketch with a cocked side of his head. Nick comprehended this too.

Noocvaeb mildly corrected the fox, "A submarine. "

Nick was astounded, "A _submarine?_ That's too _big_ for a submarine."

Noocvaeb calmly added, "Yes that is true. The "Nautilus" is a bigger sub than any city-state defense force has. It can cruise around the world underwater without ever coming to the surface."

It was mind boggling.

"It cruised _here_ , didn't it?" Judy surmised gravely.

"Many times," Noocvaeb answered equally seriously.

Nick was still catching up, "Say what? This sub cruises across the world underwater? _How?"_

Noocvaeb looked Nick straight in the eye and stated, "That's because it's nuclear powered."

The couple was beyond shock and managed to remain calm. Judy pressed, "But nuclear power is _banned_ by all world governments as a power source except for some very special instances in the far reaches of the world where no other kind of power is possible, and for deep space exploration. It's _illegal_ for private entities to have nuclear power of _any_ kind."

Noocvaeb agreed, "Yes nukes are outlawed across the world. Nemo doesn't care. He made a deal blackmailing some other mammal leaders and city-states and got what he wanted and the traitors he recruited. What he could not buy or steal or threaten, The Movement created itself."

Nick and Judy were feeling completely inconsequential in the face of all this sophisticated technology, but kept listening. They fit into all of this somehow.

Noocvaeb added a bulb shape under the lowest level of the stacked cylindrical habitat, and noted, "The nuclear power plant that powers The Lab is here and does all the desalinization of our water. I can't show you any of that – it's off limits to the hybrids. Nemo's nuclear engineers and technicians are the only ones who can go there. But I do know it's old and hard to maintain. Sometimes the lights, air, and heat go out in various sections of The Lab and it takes awhile to get them fixed."

That was a hint that Nick didn't miss, but didn't flinch.

The hybrid drew little ovals around the outsides of the four cylinders exposed to the sea, noting, "On every level, there are escape pods for emergencies. Just in case you have to use one. They're marked."

Nick asked the obvious question, "But if they're so accessible, why haven't you and Xobar and the rest of the hybrids tried escaping in those? That seems so easy."

Noocvaeb was quick to answer, "They only work for the members of The Movement. Each of us hybrids has a tracking chip implanted in our bodies that locks us out and helps them keep track of our whereabouts anywhere in The Lab. Someone bypassed his years ago, but by the time he got to the surface, Nemo as waiting for him, and drowned him in the capsule."

"Oh dear," gulped Judy.

Looking at the hybrid nervously, Nick gestured toward him, "What about…?"

He grinned, "Don't worry, my chip is gone."

He rolled up his work clothes' sleeve and revealed an ugly scar under the fur of one arm. He told them, "I dug it out right after I got to shore. I didn't what to take the chance they could track me here."

"Good thinking," Nick praised but his anger started to flare.

"That must have been excruciating," Judy sympathized.

Nick's anger was peaking, "So… let me get this straight, you had an implanted _tracking_ chip your whole life? That's _cruel_ beyond words, mammal."

There was something visceral in every mammal's psyche that recoiled from any thought of body chips that no one could explain but was banned worldwide.

"Tell me. But chips weren't as cruel as my escape. It was really an execution. I was shot out of one of those airlocks with no breathing gear and left to drown. Without Xobar's help from our allies I would have died."

"How did you live? I know beavers and raccoons can hold their breaths well, but…"

He retold the story quickly about being rescued. Nick and Judy were astonished at the story of the killer whale and realized that it had to be true, because a story like that couldn't be made up.

Nick concluded, "It's good to know we'll have friends in the cetaceans."

Noocvaeb, cautioned, "Not _every_ Atlantean cetacean is a friend. Some are collaborators. And not every hybrid will help you. They have weaker wills than us and just want to survive. No matter who is friend or foe, we _all_ live in fear of Nemo and his pinnipeds."

That admission confirmed for Nick and Judy that seals and sea lions were clearly the enemy.

Judy urged Noocvaeb to continue. It appeared he was pushing his internal time line of how long he dared be exposed, "Tell us more about the laboratory."

The hybrid described it as he went and scribbled notes on the poster for them, "Here's the living quarters for the seals and the sea lions and walruses. Nemo's place is here but I'm not sure exactly where on that level. We aren't allowed to go there."

"It's so _big,"_ Nick complained.

"He's an elephant seal and has a _dozen_ wives. Plus calves. He has a private nursery and an education and training facility for them. Nemo has lived a long time but he won't live forever. He needs an heir."

'Son of Nemo' sounded as ominous as Nemo by itself did.

Despite being intimidated by the head pinniped being as big as Duke and the elephant they had to defeat, Judy kept pressing for info as long as she could, "But Noocvaeb, having a harem is against every international cultural law for _decades_. All the cities in the world can at least agree on _that."_

"It doesn't matter to him. _Nothing_ matters to him except his work and The Movement in the lab. Nemo lives in his own universe but has great influence on yours."

"That's for sure," Judy reflected, thinking of how many near death experiences they'd lived through because of this elephant seal that lived hidden below the waves.

A car drove by the alleyway on the main street at a normal speed. The city was starting to wake up.

"I have more to show you before I must go. Here's a bank of hydroponics tanks to grow food for us. We also robotically harvest some low light plants that grow outside like a forest. Those are genetically engineered to survive in twilight and still give us nutrients."

Getting an idea, Nick asked, "Where are those robots controlled? How many are there?"

"The control room is there. Maybe a half dozen but they are broken a lot."

"OK thanks."

The hybrid continued, "Over here is a common area for eating together - one of the few places where we mix. Right here is a gym because Nemo wants the hybrids in good physical shape for experiments on us."

Judy was outraged, "Excuse me, friend? Experiments _on you?_ What _kind_ of experiments, dare we ask?"

With little hesitation but with a haunted look in his black eyes, the beaver-raccoon explained, "Chemical. Biological. Physical. Sexual. Experiments you can't even _imagine."_

"Oh my…" Judy exclaimed. Nick though he saw her blanch.

Noocvaeb moved on to the rest of his drawing, "Here's where we sleep in male and female dorms, in constant surveillance to prevent any secret meetings, but there are ways around that if your friends help. Hybrids can't come up to the pinniped living level. Most of us more useless hybrids sleep in bunks, but some, like Xobar, sleep alone in their labs so they can to be forced to work more. In this section, there are common showers and bathrooms. We never have any privacy. Gender. Age. Species. Nothing. We work all the time. We're monitored all the time. This line of rooms is all individual labs for the experiments and research. I worked in several of those, helping the pinnipeds and Xobar, which is how I met him years ago, and how we became friends. I had more freedom than some. They must have seen some use in me. They labeled me a lab tech but I was a pretty good geneticist."

Judy wiped a tear from her eyes and took the beaver-raccoon's paw. She said tenderly, "How truly sad for all of you. You and your friends are _miracles_ , Noocveab, _not_ abominations and you are no one's slaves or inferior to anyone. The world will fall in love with you."

He appreciated that deeply. Moved by the kind words and compassion he replied, "Thank you. Officer Wilde, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Noocvaeb, whatever you want."

"Are you pregnant?"

Nick was a little upset by the personal question, "With all due respect, Noocvaeb, I don't think that's rele…"

She interrupted her husband but smiled tenderly at him, "No, not yet, Noocvaeb, but I _want_ to be. We're _trying."_

"We _both_ want her to be," Nick added, understanding that Judy wanted him to talk more.

"It will happen eventually, when your metabolisms get aligned. Prey and predator take longer. You're more fundamentally different. I hope you have a beautiful kit. Few hybrids are better looking than fox and rabbit offspring. Even Regil says so and he never gives _anyone_ compliments."

They both blushed. They both knew he had implied there were more hybrids that were at least part fox and rabbit. Nick was really glad Judy let the question continue. They knew a lot more about mixed species breeding, and the certainty of it happening to them from an expert. They had both made the trans-species translation of 'Regil' and couldn't wait to tell the Mayor and Adeline, though it might make Adeline sad that she wasn't going to be the first liger mother.

"Here's where I destroyed many research files, in the computer server room," he noted, but the next room over, he became very quiet and said nothing and drew nothing.

"What's that place?" Nick asked, trying to help the free-flowing conversation.

"We don't discuss what happens when we are taken there," Noocvaeb barely whispered, and started to shake worse than earlier.

Judy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged the hybrid, who was visibly shaking. He was shocked at first with her kindness, but relaxed in Judy's gentle hug. It had been a very long time since he had a hug from his mate Gohgdab and their little four-species mix five year old daughter.

From the hybrid's reluctance and mannerisms associated with that room, Nick made a special note that place had to be demolished. It was clearly a torture chamber of some sort.

" _That_ place gets destroyed _first_ when we get there," Nick promised with a low growl.

Judy had a deeper question, "But Noocvaeb. What is he doing in those labs? If the destruction of hybrids and mixed species is so important, why isn't The Movement a military organization like the Species Purity Society? Why is the Headquarters of The Movement a _laboratory_? What is the purpose of the genetics and biological work? Why are there genetically enhanced single species like Duke and that elephant that only exist for destruction?"

"And the porcupines, and others you haven't met yet," the beaver-raccoon added.

"Seriously?" Nick asked in shock.

"Yes. My friendsl, I… I really _don't_ know. Even Xobar would not tell me the Master Plan, but it seems everything that's being researched and developed is targeted against the physiologies of you land mammals, _especially_ those of you in a relation with another species. That is why we hybrids are so hated because _we're_ the products of those relations. Research is done on hybrid genomes to find our weaknesses and that is why we are kidnapped so young. Abducting us hides the fact that hybrids are even possible, and Nemo threatens the parents to never breed again. Or - I'm truly sorry to say – his doctors make them never breed again."

Nick said softly, "We know that, Noocvaeb. Michael's parents, my cousins, told us."

"Oh dear. Well, best you understand. So you know his parents? He'll be happy to know that. He's been sad about never knowing who is parents were his whole life."

 _"Knew_ his parents. The fire on the mountain…" Judy hated to lie, but protecting Sandra and Melvin was more important right now. She could apologize to their new friend later. She kept hoping Noocvaeb was a friend.

"Yeah. Sorry. The Movement…"

Judy confirmed, "We know. That's when we found out they were pinnipeds. They didn't hide their tracks very well."

Noocvaeb warned, "But not all are the seals. Never forget they have many, many regular mammal sympathizers. On land and at sea."

Nick added angrily, "And _stooges_. ZPD has arrested, killed, or been the attempted _victims_ of a bunch of those."

"Of course. Sorry mammals."

Judy asked, "So what about Duke and his buddies?"

Noocvaeb described what he knew, "The super mammals started out as novelties and experiments, but have evolved into a desire by Nemo to create some kind of defenders or secret weapons to defend The Lab – so beware - or to impose undefeatable force in lightning fast, clandestine operations The Movement makes against you land dwellers. They exist only for intimidation and annihilation. This is why such a small, secret organization causes such fear. And _stays_ secret. The Movement doesn't really need an army for its bigger operations. They just hire their warriors whenever they need them to use them then blame them if trouble happens. There's plenty of mammals who want other mammals to stick with their own kind and willing to die for the cause."

"We know that all too well. I have to admit, they were pretty intimidating."

Judy surmised, "It seems that The Lab is creating genetic and biological weapons."

"That's pretty much true. But a lot more sophisticated than nerve gas and germ warfare agents back in the dark days before civilization united," the hybrid confirmed with a nod of his head.

She continued, "But there is _still_ that danger on a much greater scale, Noocvaeb. To create and use genetic weapons that are _only_ selective against hybrids and mixed species mammals? We're no different than anyone else. How does Nemo _not_ kill every mammal in the world if he perfects and unleashes this stuff?"

"I… I don't know, Judy. Only Xobar and Nemo know everything. I'm not smart enough. I _warned_ them of exactly that."

Both were in utter silence. The weight of what they had uncovered and put all the pieces together was truly staggering. They had to survive this encounter to get back to their boss.

"I have to keep going. Daytime will be here soon and I can't be outside for any reason. We could be seen. Nemo's eyes are much fewer thanks to you and ZPD, but they are still in the city. Even I don't know all of them."

That was a very unsettling thought and they all subconsciously looked around.

Noocvaeb quickly drew a longer tube all the way off the page that extended off the top of the stacked 'T' shaped buildings.

"What's that?" Judy inquired.

"That's how you get in. That's the entrance elevator from the land above."

Nick grinned, "That should be easy enough to find. So where is it?"

"Yeah. Where _is_ The Lab entrance?" Judy for emphasis. They were right on the verge of knowing how to infiltrate while on their 'extended' under cover honeymoon.

Noocvaeb looked at his hind paws in embarrassment, "I… I'm sorry. I _really_ can't tell you. I have no idea. I was out of the lab in my entire life until... well... the 'escape'. Alarms sound if we even get near the exterior exit. Like Xobar, I was kidnapped as a very young kit. We only know the land entrance is somewhere near the coast."

"That tells us _nothing,"_ Nick said, perturbed.

Judy observed, "Maybe that's not so bad, Nick, dear. Walking right in the front door of our sworn enemies is _suicide_. We'll have to sneak in another way somehow. Swimming underwater has never stopped me. I'm an expert skin and scuba diver and Nick's really getting the hang of it. We can fake going on a coral reef tourist dive, and go look for another way in through the reactor room. Or an airlock. Or some way in through the sub drydock. It's isolated from The Lab."

Noocvaeb was very impressed with their innovative thinking, but shook his head, "There is no coral reef in the world deep enough. Scuba won't get you even half way there."

"What?" Nick exclaimed.

"It's nearly 400 meters deep and you can see it's mostly embedded in rock."

Judy was defeated, "400 _meters?_ Oh, Nick."

"We'll _never_ find it. Even the salvage gear we wore on the Clubhouse salvage won't go that far down," Nick lamented.

Their hopes were instantly dashed of ever successfully infiltrating the lab and getting out alive with Michael and the others.

Judy, in true exasperation, finally just exploded, "We'll _never_ save Xobar and your friends and your family by ourselves. This is too big. The Movement is too powerful on its home turf. Just _look_ at this place. There must be security _everywhere_. You've put your hopes in the wrong mammals, Noocvaeb. You need a _dozen_ good guy versions of Duke to just battle their way in there, smashing their way into the habitats, ripping guards apart, bellowing and charging through bulkheads, pushing Nemo into the abyss, putting the reactor on self destruct, and commandeering the Nautilus and escape pods to the surface to save everyone."

Nick was actually amused with Judy channeling her impression of a Secret Agent 009 movie plot, but didn't laugh, but knew she was really upset.

Noocvaeb just smiled and tried to calm her and Nick, "Oh but you will. I know you can. You've defeated or escaped The Movement every step of the way. No one else has ever done that and lived. _Several_ times. Most of the pinnipeds in The Lab are scientists, not warriors. You're police. You know how to fight. And I didn't know until tonight you are family to Xobar."

Nick agreed with Judy, "But a lot of that success was purely blind luck and friends at the right time and place. We'll be alone there."

Noocveab assured them, "Alone is best getting in. The place is smaller than you think, and claustrophobic."

Judy glanced at Nick on that remark. He didn't flinch.

"Besides, you will have friends on the inside that just need someone to push the edge in our favor. The Lab's defenses were built to repel an invasion by a large force of mammals just like you described. One or two can infiltrate and bypass the security. It's not perfect."

Judy remained frustrated, "But how do you _not_ know where The Lab is, Noocveab? You _escaped_. Surely you saw where you were when you got to the surface?"

"We were never allowed to know. And remember that I told you that I didn't _exactly_ escape. When the orca spit me out, that was the first time I ever set a paw on a beach or seen the sky or palm trees. I'd never experienced sand or the outside. I turned and ran for miles without stopping - only caring to get as far away as possible from The Movement, and not get caught and killed. Would _you_ stop to read a map?"

Nick admitted, "Uh… no…"

Judy was still reeling from his explanation earlier of having been swallowed by a killer whale and lived to tell about it.

"So if we have to come in the 'front door' and if you're so sure of our ability to infiltrate, then how do we get around and get out with 60 scientists, spouses, and kits?"

"I have seen outside mammals come and go – there are visitors who are collaborators. It takes a special key that won't cause alarm."

"What _kind_ of special key?" Judy inquired and got defensive. She knew this subject would come up ever since Ed mentioned it.

"A special key like the one you have been wearing for days since Joe Camel gave it to you. The same one that you experimented with in the secret door in The Clubhouse."

"Umm… yeah. _That_ key," Judy reluctantly admitted.

"Please trust me, Judy. I know you have the key of the camel. I know he had one. I have seen the evidence that you used it at the entrance to the Clubhouse. Because I have one too. In their haste to execute me, they neglected to take mine away."

He showed it to them. It was identical in every way to hers and she subconsciously clutched hers under her coverall.

Judy explained, "The entrance to The Clubhouse a crime scene now. If you know about me using the key, then others could find that out as well."

"There is _no one_ left in town alive with access to the place, and Joe tried to use it too. They would think that your use of the key was him. That robbery of his apartment - and not yours - proves they thought it was still in his high rise. So you are safe for now. Do you have the key with you?"

Tentatively she answered, "Y-y-yes. I… I _do_ have the key. But Joe told me to _never_ let go of it."

Nick complained, "Like we should trust _anything_ that Joe Camel ever said."

Judy just rolled her eyes at her husband.

The beaver-raccoon complimented her, "That is good, Judy. It will fail if you are away from it for long."

"It's alive?" Nick asked.

The hybrid reached toward her, "In a way. Give it to me, please, Judy."

She clutched her neck tighter, "No. You'll run with it. Or destroy it."

Noocvaeb was a little disappointed they still mistrusted him, "Do think a beaver raccoon can outrun a fox and a rabbit? Why would I destroy your only way in to save my mammals and family?"

They looked at each other. They answered together, "Well… we don't know."

She gingerly gave the key to the raccoon beaver. He touched the two keys together, and both shown with that impossible glow. He deftly pushed two tiny buttons at the same time that she never saw before that were now sticking out of the sides of both with one of his small front claws. The tops of both popped open at the apex of the stylized 'A' and the delicate electronic inner workings of both keys were exposed. A tiny red light glowed dimly in the stylized ocean wave when the lid opened on hers. On his, the same light was green. The lights were not LEDs or bulbs, but somehow were still lighted.

He grinned, "Just what I thought. You only have main entrance entry and limited access protocols, but you also have a security alarm trigger if you enter The Lab entrance without an escort. Nemo wanted to keep the camel only where he needed to be and have someone watch him at all times."

"Joe went to The Lab?" fretted Nick.

"No, but I know Nemo invited him after he killed you and the others at Assembly Hall to finish implementing the conspiracy. Nemo bragged to us after a big rally with Duke and the Species Purity Society that he finally had the huge source of money he needed to finish the research. We didn't know then but it's clear to me now that donor was the camel. Fortunately you ended that."

"Whoa…" the thought of Nemo and Joe Camel working together was frightening, especially with Joe's unlimited financial resources.

Not mistrusting, but wanting to help confirm their confidence in Noocvaeb, "You're a genetic scientist. How do you know how to reprogram a security access key?"

Noocvaeb smiled, "I don't, but the keys know how to program themselves. I'm using my key's settings to override the entrance and escort alarms on Judy's, and since I was allowed to work with Xobar and some of the seals I served, my key has more accesses than most of the other hybrids."

"What will that let us do that I can't do now with Joe's key?" Judy asked.

"Besides disabling the alarm, I'll make it possible for you to get into several of the labs, the common areas, and all the dorms. Those of us with secret spouses knew how to reprogram our keys to get into the females' sleeping quarters to have our times together with our spouses, and most of the seal guards would look the other way, and the other females covered for us. This will at least get you to Xobar's quarters. He'll have to do the rest, and you won't get into all the areas that are for the pinnipeds only."

He touched the apex' of the two keys together. They glowed brighter with a pulsing golden hue. While he made the adjustments to Judy's key in silence, the fox and rabbit instinctively scanned around the alley. It still appeared to be absolutely deserted. This was one of those places not even the bad guys liked to go. Noocvaeb had done his research well. The city legend about this place was that it was haunted, filled with the crying souls of a massive crime gang extermination between rival factions decades ago on Lovers Day.

While the keys made the automatic adjustments, Judy asked, "But how could you persuade the seals to let you go to all those places? The Movement seems absolutely ruthless and controlling."

"That's a great cover story for outsiders to reinforce the mystery and fear of them. Several of the seals are actually pretty lazy and easily influenced, and most of the pinnipeds are scientists, not the killers you've seen. The seals mostly don't want to have to escort us everywhere, especially over short distances to do tasks for them, and some changed our keys to have some of the least noticeable accesses they had, so I watched and learned. They wouldn't ever tell their bosses or Nemo. He didn't usually waste his time spying on us unless someone deserved punishment, and he didn't come down much from his office to be with the hybrids whom he hated. His minions dealt with us."

Nick and Judy grinned at each other. The basic mammal nature of the pinnipeds in The Lab was not so different than normal mammal society. Even at the City Jail, some trusted inmates had higher access privileges than others, and that trust was rarely betrayed, and if it was, there was swift punishment. But there were certainly not the death sentences imposed by The Movement.

They all laughed at that, and Nick remained a bit skeptical, but his tone was light, "You're sure that you _aren't_ going to program the key to explode in our faces?"

Despite the levity in Nick's voice, Noocvaeb heard the concern, so the hybrid replied, "Please believe my sincerity. One does _not_ kill the mammals that will rescue us and defeat the Movement."

Nick answered more seriously than in jest, "Are you _sure_ you want that kind of help from us? If you haven't noticed, so far anyone associated with The Movement has been out to kill us."

He simply stated, "You two are special."

"We're just a married fox and a rabbit couple who just happen to police officers," Judy replied honestly.

Noocvaeb turned that into a compliment, "Precisely. As a couple, you both think… non-linearly."

 _"Excuse_ me?" Nick questioned.

Noocvaeb chuckled, "You think _unpredictably_. You take risks no one else will attempt and make decisions very quickly. Like prey being a police officer, Judy. Like being two completely different species and yet be married. I can _still_ count on two paws the number of prey/predator marriages in the entire _world_. You create unusual solutions to danger. Like yelling 'fire' in a room of 1000 mammals with 20 armed assassins closing in around you. Like escaping a witness protection program in a massive hotel. Nemo can't cope with things like that."

"Oh," Judy responded, embarrassed.

Nick made a mental note of Noocvaeb's observations.

Suddenly the two keys stopped glowing and pulsing. The hybrid pulled them apart and inspected the inner workings with satisfaction. The little red light on Judy's key was now green, but it blinked out as he closed and locked the tops of both keys. He smiled.

The beaver-raccoon returned Judy's key and put his back around his neck, instructing, "Here you go Judy. It will be much easier to get into The Lab and remain unseen now as long as you are very stealthy. But it's no less dangerous there. There isn't a surveillance camera _every_ square inch, but they do exist, and are intended to be visible to intimidate us from trying anything. We're 400 meters underwater. That provides its own security."

"Darn, Noocveab. I was kinda hoping you'd give us a 'free pass' to all the attractions at The Lab and tell Nemo to make us King and Queen of The Movement for a day. I'm _really_ disappointed, mammal," he joked. For a moment the hybrid though Nick was serious, but then laughed with him.

Judy added more seriously, "Thank you for all the help and the warnings. Your map is amazing."

"It's _just_ a map and a key. You have to figure how to get around without getting caught. There are trained killers there and not all of them are slowed down by flippers. Xobar will have his plans to escape once you connect with him. Then the fun will really begin."

"I'll bet," Nick retorted.

"I have to go. But I'll be around. Even though you'll never see me."

Nick and Judy looked at each other, and Judy spoke for them, "We're not sure to be relieved or concerned about that claim. I hope we'll meet again _soon_ , Noocvaeb. On 'liberation day' for all of you poor mammals. We'll celebrate over dinner and a drink at our place, with your family."

Noocvaeb responded humbly to the offer, "I hope so too, Nick and Judy. I've never tried alcohol. I… I think I would like to try a glass of… spiced rum. And about my name. Now that I'm in Zootopia, I need a Zootopian name."

The fox and rabbit looked at their sewn in name tags on the jumpers. Nick smiled, "How about 'Boris'?"

Noocvaeb returned the smile, pronounced the name, and let it savor like good wine, "Boris… I really like that."

Judy suggested, "And 'Natasha' for your wife… uh…"

"She is called: Gohgdab."

Judy quickly mentally unscrambled the letters, fascinated about another interesting prey/predator species combination of a badger and groundhog that actually made sense, and announced, "It's yours: 'Boris and Natasha'. Our gift of hope for you to have a normal life here in Zootopia."

Humbled and grateful, Noocvaeb bowed and spoke softly, "I look forward to that day."

Nick smiled and shook his paw, and while it felt very different because the paw was part beaver and part raccoon, it was still a mammalian paw. Nick and Judy felt very justified in their beliefs. The past two hours with this amazingly brave, intelligent, and attractive hybrid – who had his own family - was exactly the reason why they had taken all the risks so far. How any organization could not recognize that these 'new' mammals were just as alive as they were was impossible to understand. Nature had knitted together the hybrid species' genes together in extremely attractive and seemingly useful combinations, taking the best features from each species. If that didn't validate evolution, nothing would. But maybe that was the crux of this – The Movement wanted to stop evolution dead in its tracks. By force.

"Goodbye," stated Noocveab with a smile, but was once again completely concealed in his robe. Effortlessly, he leaped into the air, aided by his powerful flat furry tail. He scurried noiselessly up the tangled mess of fire escapes and was gone across the multi-story roofline in seconds.

 _"That_ was fast…" Nick pondered, wondering if he could ever pursue a creature as nimble as that, but he scuffed out any remaining evidence of the hybrid's paw prints in the alley's dust for someone overly curious.

Judy could only muster a wide-eyed and understated, "Wow…"

For a moment they hugged realizing how fortunate they were.

She thought of the times ahead and asked, "Nick, sweetheart. What do we do now? Freeing over 60 hybrids with just the two of us and Xobar?"

"I dunno, Carrots, but we'll think of something. We always do."

She grinned, "There you go thinking 'non-linearly' again."

Both chuckled.

"I sure feel better about this whole thing now, with Boris' help. Wait 'til Bogo sees _this,"_ Nick observed, clutching the precious map in his paw.

Judy snickered, "Yeah, maybe he _won't_ fire us for skipping curfew."

Both had a good laugh over that, and as they walked out of the alley cautiously, she still managed to snuggle against him and kissed his cheek. Nick challenged, "Maybe, but right now we have to think about getting back to our room unseen. It'll be practice to break into their lab."

Judy concurred, "Yup. Only 400 meters up in the air, not 400 meters deep in the sea."

"Only you know how to put things in equally impossible terms, Carrots," Nick teased.

They exited the alley, looking over their shoulders to make sure, and grateful to not have been ambushed or attacked. They walked around the corner, and went into the diner. The few customers in the restaurant, most nursing a hangover or had nowhere else to go, ignored them. The pair tapped Ed on the shoulder, he paid his bill, bought some coffee to go for them, and they all jumped in the cab took off into the night.

Ed scolded them a bit, "I was worried, you two. You were there a lot longer than I expected. I can't get home to treat you to breakfast and get back to the hotel in time before they figure out you're gone. Take the last batch of Cythnia's dinner rolls I had for snacks tonight. Next time, you guys can come over to enjoy some fresh ones with us. Her spicy pepper, water chestnut, and mushroom gravy drenched all over these things is _fantastic_. It _is_ our turn to have _you_ over."

Nick and Judy realized that they had never been to Ed and Cynthia's apartment.

"Thanks Ed," Nick said, opened the bag, took a whiff and it smelled delicious. He offered the bag to his bride and she consumed a couple. They didn't realize how hungry they were with all the excitement of the night.

Nick offered the bag to Ed, but he refused, "I had my share already tonight. I'm _still_ stuffed."

Judy responded, "I can see why, Ed, they're _yummy_. Tell Cynthia that we'd _love_ to come over sometime, if they ever let us out again after _this_ little escapade."

The trio shared a nervous laugh.

…

A few minutes later, Ed pulled away from the service alley with a very anxious fare for an early morning flight from the airport, which would easily make up for the lost time Ed devoted to waiting for his friends. The pair stood alone in the pre-dawn calm of the city just beginning to wake up from another night. The massively tall glass exterior of the JW Mammaliott loomed above them. The guest room lights were out, but the lights of the lobby and service areas of the hotel glared through the windows. They crouched in the alleyway considering a reentry plan. The problem was how to get in innocuously. It was a little foggy, which helped their movements.

Nick suggested, "Let's follow the morning shift in. We know the cargo area is heavily guarded."

He grabbed a discarded name tag from the convention. He rationalized that it looked a little like an employee badge.

Judy pointed, "Look Nick! We can go with them!"

There were more than 30 employees entering at once. No one was looking at each other anyway, trying to endure the chilly and gray morning even for late spring. They pulled their tuskball cap bills low over their eyes and faces, stuffing their ears inside the ball caps. They put their Mammaliott uniform collars up, and tried to cover their embroidered name tags, in case the real Boris and Natasha were coming in also. No one noticed them join the large group, and a couple of other larger employees filled in behind them. Everyone was grumpy and withdrawn this early in the morning, and no one looked at or greeted each other. Nick and Judy pretended to scan their fake badges like the others did, and the private guard, apparently exhausted from the long night shift, kept motioning the employees to keep going and to not clog up the line. Keeping their faces covered and focused ahead, they didn't notice that the guard spoke into a radio right after they passed.

"Too easy!" Nick whispered very confidently, and they gently high-fived heading down the hall.

The felt like they were safe. But as they turned the corner to head to the locker room to shed their uniforms and take another secret ride up the elevator as they came down, they were met by the imposing, huge figure of Chief Adrian Bogo.

Bogo had his massive arms crossed and was fuming, his eyes were on fire in anger, and his mouth was about as scrunched up in a displeased expression as they had ever seen him. His hind hooves tapped the tile floor impatiently.

He seethed, "Did you two _enjoy_ your little _date?"_

They literally turned to escape, but the two equally imposing Mammaliott staffers that filed in behind them at the employee entrance blocked their retreat, and grabbed them by the arms.

One employee grinned derisively, "Good _morning,_ Officers Nick and Judy. Do you _like_ the new ZPD uniform?"

Nick and Judy knew in an instant that the two weren't Mammaliott staffers. The one that spoke was the same ZPD Officer that scolder her from being in the hallway after curfew last night.

"Uh… Hi guys…" Nick replied sheepishly.

Bogo ignored the weak response and ordered, "Let's go upstairs and _talk_ , shall we, 'Boris' and 'Natasha'?"

Nick added, "Sure boss. Whatever you say."

Judy shot Nick a silent glance of 'like we have any choice'. The trip on the employee elevator surrounded by gigantic mammals was deathly silent all the way to the top floor. They were both afraid of being cuffed and a hauled off in a squad car. Witnesses avoiding protection protocols normally were.

They were escorted to their suite door.

Bogo ordered, still angry, "Open the door."

Judy answered, "Yes sir."

They went in.

Bogo further ordered, "Guard the door, Officers."

"Gladly," the other Officer sneered and pulled out of his coveralls a huge sniper taser rifle. Nick gulped.

"Is this suite a secure area, Officer?"

"As secure as _anything_ we can make, sir. All the snooping and jamming and interference gear is working properly. Anyone who's trying to listen outside ain't getting _shit_ … sir. You can talk about _anything."_

"Good. Thank you."

They shut the suite door and headed to the settee. Bogo looked at the still-exposed opening into the false ceiling. The chairs were still stacked.

He snapped, "This is _not_ what gave you away, but it sure answered how you got out."

Judy attempted to change the subject, "How about some coffee, Chief?"

Bogo growled, "I'm wide awake, Officers. But I haven't been up all night like _you_ , so if you need some, fix it."

With their coffees in their paws more for security than stimulus, the fox and rabbit sat and braced themselves for the stern lecture coming, "Your little escape _might_ have worked, until the _real_ Boris and Natasha reported their uniforms _stolen_ when they checked in early an hour ago for a breakfast meeting catering. Based on them being about your size, plus the fact that Officer Antonio reported your hallway curfew violation, _Judy_ , we went up to your room. You didn't answer. We opened it. And _then_ we knew."

Nick cleared his throat and stammered, "Umm… yeah. About that _innocent_ little escape, sir."

Bogo, without changing his angry expression, interjected, "I'll say this. It _was_ clever."

"Thank you sir."

"The first thing you guys will do today as punishment is that you owe Boris and Natasha clean uniforms. You stink."

While not being very soiled, they did pick up the smells of the alleyway.

Judy answered pertly, "Of course sir. By _hand_ if we have to, sir."

Bogo let a crack of that frown upturn a moment, and requested, "I'll take you up on that offer, Officer."

"What else, sir?" Nick inquired.

Bogo really went on a rant, "You owe a _big_ apology to the witness protection Officers. You have _no_ idea how pissed off they are at you. Hell, you have no idea how much _I'm_ pissed off at you. At the _height_ of all the things mammals think are wrong with ZPD, you _both_ just made a _joke_ of the ZPD witness protection and hotel security staff. What were you _thinking_ , for nature's sake? I thought you were my _smartest_ detectives. You don't have the _slightest_ bit of common sense and timing."

With eyes cast to the floor, Judy squeaked, "We're _very_ sorry sir."

He continued to unload on them, "Hell yes, Officers Wilde, you'd _better_ be _damn_ sorry. However, I really _really_ hate to admit this, but a part of me is grateful you bypassed every security precaution we imagined possible. You two challenged and defeated and avoided us for over two hours. Do you know how many APB's I have out for your arrest? You two have the two most recognizable snouts in the whole city and _no one_ noticed you _anywhere_! And _because_ of your little secret soiree together, I've had to implement even _tougher_ security measures _everywhere_ in this hotel."

Both were aghast thinking of the implications to the mammals they escaped from, and Judy pleaded, "Is anyone in trouble, sir? We'd hate that. Hotel Guard Floyd did _everything_ by the book, sir. He was _really_ thorough. And even the employees had great security awareness. They _almost_ got us too. This is entirely _our_ fault."

Bogo narrowed his eyes further and bored in, "Yes, it was _entirely_ your fault. I assure you that that _only_ you two are in trouble. We're thinking of _hiring_ Floyd after last night. You needed a much better plan to get back in unnoticed. You couldn't assume that you hadn't been discovered leaving."

That last sentence didn't sound like the demeanor of a Police Chief bent on severely punishing his Officers. It sounded more like an analysis and critique of their escape like it had been a police drill. But they remained tense.

Nic suggested, "But the hotel security? We just waltzed back in completely unnoticed in that crowd."

Bogo almost smiled, "Oh, you were _noticed_ all right. They knew _exactly_ what you looked like. Those caps weren't good enough and you should have ripped off the name badges. They saw you just fine, but were under _my_ direct orders to let you enter the employee gate unchallenged. Officer Antonio and his partner were part of the crowd that saw you in the alley and came in after you. Let _that_ be a lesson to you for getting into Atlantea."

"Yes sir!" the couple said in unison realizing this grilling was mostly for effect. He was still pissed.

Bogo asked very seriously, "So why _did_ you go? You better damn well have a good explanation for all of this. If you _wanted_ to test the system, you _should_ have asked."

Nick suggested, "Uh… a late night dinner and a movie?"

Both Bogo and Judy said in unison, "Shut up fox!"

Judy recommended, "How about a homemade dinner roll to go with some coffee, sir? This is gonna take awhile, boss. We just had a meeting that _never_ happened, sir. You would have _never_ let us go out alone."

"You're right. I'm all ears, Officers," Bogo sighed, letting his anger subside, and all three moved to the breakfast nook of the suite.

"We have something to show you too, sir, that also doesn't exist," he explained and unrolled the poster.

"What is this? I'm not interested in seeing an ad for a play that finished six months ago, Officers," Bogo complained.

Nick calmly described, "Look _closer_ , sir. It's the _complete_ layout of The Movement's undersea lair and laboratory and the nuclear submarine that's been in the Council Chair's cave a bunch of times."

Bogo's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "What? _How?"_

"It was drawn by a traitor to The Movement while we talked," Judy stated.

"Damn… what was it?"

Judy corrected their boss, "'It's' a 'him'. He's adult hybrid: a beaver-raccoon. He's a friend of Xobar. His name is Noocvaeb. He escaped The Lab with Xobar's help to find us."

"Shit," was all the Chief of Police could say.

"That's not all. Officer Judy, what about…?" prompted Nick to his partner with a look.

She grinned, "Yes, Officer Nick. I have it. And here's something to listen to also," sir.

Judy pulled out her carrot-shaped recording device and pushed the 'play' button. Nick realized that he had no idea where she'd hid the device in her sheer underwear and didn't really want to know.

They all listened intently to about 30 seconds of the very odd twang and accent of the hybrid narrating The Lab.

"Who is that?" Bogo asked, concentrating.

"Noocvaeb, sir. The hybrid."

"Interesting," the cape buffalo drawled. He knew that he'd heard that accent before, but couldn't place it.

"And there's one _other_ thing, sir," Judy added.

Bogo almost stopped them, "Officers, I'm not sure if I can _stand_ any more revelations. I think my cardiologist went to bed hours ago."

The threesome shared a nervous chuckle.

Nick dropped the bombshell, "Xobar is _Michael,_ sir. He's secretly the leader of a hybrid resistance against The Movement, from _within_ The Movement."

The huge cape buffalo nearly lost his grip on his seat. Bogo could not suppress a raised eyebrow and a very wide and a highly unusual grin of satisfaction crawled across his snout. He took a sip of coffee and a bite of the savory roll. He leaned up on his elbows, and stated, "You've got my attention, Officers. I _might_ even let you keep your jobs. Tell me about your map and pass me another one of Ed's wife's great biscuits."

Judy was puzzled, "But sir, we _never_ said it was Ed who took us."

He grinned, "Only ZPD's best 'snitch' - Ed the Echidna - could make you disappear for over two hours into a city of 3 million mammals. And I know Ed can't bake like _this."_

 **…Ed and Cythia's flat. Dawn…**

Ed dragged home shortly before dawn, set the brake on his trusty taxi, and turned it off for the night. He climbed the stairs slowly, and was surprised to meet his mate at the door. That was very unusual, since he usually crawled into bed next to her on late nights.

She hugged and kissed him, almost desperately.

Cynthia fretted, "You're very late dear. I'm so glad you're home."

Ed was worried about his bride, "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep, sweetie. I was really concerned. I heard a lot of sirens last night. I was worried that one was you."

"There's _always_ a lot of sirens. They've _never_ bothered you before."

Cynthia looked away and admitted, "Well. It was something _else."_

"What then, Cyn? You _know_ I've been equally worried about you being sick. Did everything go OK at the doctor's?"

Cynthia answered, "Yes it went very well. It turns out that I'm fine. _Better_ than fine, in fact."

Ed was really confused with that answered so he asked, "Then, _what_ kept you from sleeping?"

"I was upset about how you'd react," she stated.

Ed got a little annoyed and mildly snapped, "It's been a _long_ night, dear. I'm not up for a game of 20 Questions. Please tell me. React to _what_ , Cyn?"

"This," she cooed with an awkward little smile and her long tail twitched and curled like it did whenever she was really happy.

She showed Ed a slip of paper with a long, thin, pink line.

Ed's eyes flew wide open and a huge smile ran across his tiny snout, which always surprised her every time. Cynthia's eyes were all aglow for her husband's pleasant reaction, and she told him, "Ed, my dearest husband, I don't want you to _ever_ get hurt. Our kit needs a healthy daddy."

He was absolutely speechless but she could tell his reaction. He picked her up and twirled her around in the doorway. Both laughed non-stop. He put her down on her hind paws very gently, and they kissed and hugged each other like it would never end.


	40. Chapter 40 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 14

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 14**

 **Authors Notes:** Sorry fans for the long delay. It was a combination of way too much work for more than three weeks straight and being sick for several weeks also. I just didn't want to write when I was sick. As always, thank you for the heartfelt detailed reviews with so many suggestions and observations. T for mild language and intimacy.

 **...Mammaliott...**

It was well into the morning before Nick and Judy had finished debriefing Chief Bogo on the full extent of their encounter with 'Boris'.

The massive cape buffalo sat back in his chair, exhausted from what he learned, and reflected, "Incredible. There's a crack in the impenetrable Movement. You guys realize this is really good and really bad, right?"

"We think so too, but what's your 'take', sir?" Nick encouraged.

Bogo interjected a caveat before continuing, "Assuming we can _trust_ this guy?"

"And we do," Judy emphasized.

"Then it's really good that we have someone from the inside defecting and telling us a _ton_ of evidence you'd have n _ever_ gotten if you went there totally blind. And it's also really good that now we know what the place looks like - inside and outside."

Nick reflected, "We think so too, boss. But what's really bad?"

Bogo sighed, "What's really bad is that you are up against a truly formidable enemy. Now that we know the extent of The Lab and the Nautilus, it's impossible to access the place by surprise 400 meters underwater. And worse, you _still_ have no idea where it is. Atlantea has a mighty big coastline. You could search for days for the secret entrance. Or _weeks… '_ They' will get suspicious of you being there so long."

"That _would_ look suspicious. Once we're there, we'll have to find The Lab fast, and get in and get out fast. Hopefully the key will show us the way. It did at the cave," Judy observed.

Bogo was skeptical, "Well yeah, it did, but you were _already_ in the cave, Detective, and discovered how the key worked only because you were right at the entrance. I just don't see how you guys get in unnoticed – 'magical' key or not. It seems to me every criminal's lair I've ever encountered has more than one way in or out. No bad guy wants to be potentially trapped. Just keep watch while you're just there enjoying yourselves. I am _ordering_ you: no work on your honeymoon."

"Yes sir!" they both chimed with grins.

Nick joked, "I know how to get in unnoticed. We'll _sneak_ in by wearing seal suits."

Bogo rolled his eyes, _"Seal_ suits? Judy's a little small for a seal impersonator, don't you think, Officer Nick?"

Judy amplified, "I don't know about that sir, but it _could_ work."

The Chief shook his head in worry, "I feel _terrible_ sending you guys alone into… um…"

"Certain death?" Judy suggested with a cocked eyebrow.

Bogo retorted, "Well, yeah, now that you mention it. You know this is a _lot_ bigger than the two of you."

"Well, if we're gonna die, there's no _better_ time than after our honeymoon to die _happy,"_ Nick kidded.

"Nick!" the rabbit blushed and punched her fox' arm.

Ignoring his bride's protest, with a sly look, Nick observed, "Noocvaeb said that one or two can get in unnoticed."

Bogo was still skeptical, "Maybe he deliberately misled you so you'd get captured or killed by The Movement for some of those damned experiments he was talking about."

Judy suppressed a shudder at that possibility but defended the hybrid, "I don't think so. Chief. I really think he was being truthful. Why would someone who was marked for execution defend his executioners?"

"I _know_ you guys have a good sense of mammal nature, but still, Detectives, he could have made all that up to get your sympathy and set you up for a trap. They may have blackmailed his family," the Chief cautioned, "I mean, it's so far-fetched: being swallowed whole and taken to the surface by an orca?"

Nick was adamant, "I don't think he was making up any sci-fi thriller to mislead us, sir. Remember when we discussed this before. You aren't _ordering_ us to rescue Michael. We're _volunteering_. That's my cousins' son down their somewhere, and it sure seems like he hasn't been corrupted in any way."

Judy added, "Don't forget, Chief, we _promised_ Sandra and Melvin we'd do this, quite apart from our jobs as police officers. We _have_ to try. Maybe Michael has a family like Noocvaeb has and we can bring them back too. Imagine Sandra's look if she discovers she has grandkits. Can you think of any _better_ way, sir, to solve these crimes other than having the Mayor order a full blown _attack_ by the Zootopia Defense Force? I don't think _anyone_ wants that. Think of the irony of the most tolerant and peace-loving city on the planet starting a regional _war_ with a city devoted to tourism and science?"

"Point taken. I recall what you guys said," Bogo agreed, but he still had a doubtful look.

Nick drove the couple's messages home, "It will _only_ get worse for them and us. Remember what Noocvaeb told us, Chief: 'they' appear to be working on some kind of deadline to create bio-genetic weapons. For all we know we're _already_ too late. They may turn everyone in Zootopia into some kind of mammal zombies so we just eat each other don't breed."

Nick rose from his seat, started moaning menacingly, and assumed a paws-outstreched, claws-clenched, frozen-snouted stance, with stiff body movements like a zombie movie character for emphasis. Judy suppressed her laughter at Nick's over-acting. With the right outfit and some gruesome makeup, he'd look great at the next departmental costume party. He eyed her skull and clutched it, pretending to peel it like a banana and take a bite.

"Nick dear, sit _down_. My brain is barely going to be a _snack_ for you!" she joked with her groom.

Bogo rolled his eyes at the couple but conceded their convincing story, "All right. You guys win. It's days like these that I'm so exhausted that I _feel_ like a zombie going home."

They all shared some nervous laughter. To Nick and Judy, the thought of a massive, powerful mammal such as Bogo becoming a zombie was unnerving.

To drive their points home, Judy added, "Besides, Chief. Have you ever thought that maybe the leaders of the city of Atlantea know about The Movement, are intimidated by them just as much as we are, and they want some kind of saviors to get _rid_ of 'them'? Atlantea is a peaceful ocean community. That doesn't sound like a civilization that wants to be aligned with a genocidal organization like The Movement and wants to wipe out the rest of the mammal world. What if The Movement is a bunch of outcast _nut jobs_ from Atlantea?"

Bogo was very cautious in reply, "I'd thought of that, but I still think it could be all a 'front'. What better way to end the threat of cross species relationships than to capture and _kill_ its most visible spokesmammals?"

Judy stiffened in her seat, took Nick's hand, and stated, "We'll _have_ to take that chance, Chief - for us and for everyone else in our position. We have to do something about this while we have the upper hand against 'them'."

Seeing the total dedication to cause in their eyes, Chief Bogo knew there was no convincing them otherwise. Their encounter with Noocvaeb merely solidified the conversation he'd had with them before.

Bogo offered, "OK, Detectives. But as your boss, I _have_ to have some kind of backup plan ready for you guys, _especially_ when you escape with 60 brand new mammals no one even knows about. We're not just gonna be able to buy plane tickets back for them. On every passport form in the world there's only _one_ box to fill in for 'species'."

They actually had a good laugh about that. The revelation to civilization of the existence of hybrids would truly change everything in their world.

Nick speculated, "Do you have _another_ secret counter-terror cell like Airborne One that's all otters that can deep dive and save us all once we get inside?"

"Yeah! Let's call Undersea One!" Judy joked.

Bogo rolled his eyes, "No I don't, Officers, but I wish I did _now_. We need to give you something to defend yourselves once you get into 'The Lab' that's better than your bare claws. We have to talk to Sheldon right away. We need to look for weaknesses in The Lab and examine Noocvaeb's testimony that _somehow_ we can exploit. Maybe Sheldon can create some new 'toys' that you can use there."

Nick was unsure of that course of action, "Oh sure, boss. Like we can get secret _weapons_ through airport security on our way to Atlantea?"

Bogo flashed a snarky grin, "Oh I bet we can come up with a more _clever_ way."

Judy suggested, "How about a Nautilus II colored in ZPD blue with a Zootopia Self Defense Force coat of arms painted on it that can take over the hybrid living quarters pod airlock and get everyone the heck _out_ of there?"

That actually sounded like a good idea, but Bogo knew that the only diesel-powered ZSDF sub that international treaty allowed them to possess could ever go that deep without being crushed by water pressure.

The Chief lamented, "I wish… but I was thinking more of a package of 'cookies' from your Mom while you're there on your honeymoon."

"I _like_ that!" Nick exclaimed, rubbing his belly and licking his chops, and added, "With a _megawatt_ sniper taser rifle baked into a box of coconut macaroons."

Judy smiled from ear to ear, pretending she was shouldering and aiming such a massive weapon," _Now_ you're talkin', fox!"

They were interrupted by a knock that came at the suite to the door. It was Chief of Staff Lieutenant Evelyn.

She poked her snout in and announced and then added a snide remark, "Your 10 AM interview with Ida is in a few minutes, sir. Oh, I see Nick and Judy are back from their 'night on the town'!"

Nick about said something snarky in return but Evelyn interrupted, "' _Kidding,_ you two. Welcome back. That was a pretty clever escape. I wish _I'd_ thought of that."

Suddenly, a whiff of something rotten assaulted the Chief of Staff's nasal passages that Bogo had been intentionally tolerating for their long discussion, "Eww! What's that _smell?"_

Nonchalantly, Nick quipped, "Essence of 7th and State Street alleyway…"

She complained, "You can _have_ it, Nick and Judy. Boss, how can you stand _them?"_

He shrugged and gave them all a wry grin, "Whatever it takes to get witnesses to answer my questions I'll do," and then suggested to the married police partners, "You guys can skip _this_ interview with Ida if you need some sleep. I think this is pretty cut and dried for her. We just need her formal statements defending her actions to save everyone."

Judy rejected the offer, "No _way_ , sir. We _need_ to be part of this. Ida's actions were essential to us stopping Duke and Joe and their cronies. Besides, I think she could use us there for moral support."

Bogo quickly assented, "All right. I'll delay the questioning 15 minutes if you guys shower and get your uniforms on. You do kind of reek. We don't want to make the witness _faint."_

 _"On_ it, sir," Nick concurred.

As they parted from Bogo, Judy gave her husband a look that meant 'no funny business' in the shower. He responded to her with that fake look of innocence with a 'Who? Me?' shrug and smirk.

"We'll be right out sir," Judy assured the Chief as they closed the door and ran the shower.

They were all business cleaning up. They didn't dawdle and maintained their basic daily bathroom routine, maintaining their ritual of just kissing and embracing once while showering and toweling each other down afterwards.

A few minutes later emerged from suite and reported to the conference room where Bogo stood ready to interview Ida. Judy announced, "Ready, boss."

Their fur looked damp but otherwise they were ready to go. Ida was already seated in the conference room that had been converted into a makeshift office right next to the room that the protected witnesses had their meals. It felt cramped.

The police entered together and sat before Ida, who was very jittery. Bogo greeted the kangaroo witness, but took much of his gruff tones out of his greeting, "Good morning Ida. We're sorry to keep you waiting. Officers Nick and Judy had to clean up after an investigation last night and they wanted to be part of today's proceedings."

You could hear the uncertainty and dread in Ida's voice as she spoke, "Good morning Chief Bogo and Officers Nick and Judy. Lieutenant Evelyn told me we'd be delayed. Solving these horrible crimes is really important. I hope I can help you too, but… uh… I'm _really_ nervous about today."

Bogo spoke kindly to the elderly kangaroo, "There's nothing to be nervous about, Ida. You know why we have to talk, right? We're just trying to determine main reasons behind the chain of events at Assembly Hall that you partly set into motion."

Ida swallowed hard, "Yes, sir. Your officers told me that you have a security camera video of the… um… incident."

The Chief of Staff helped her continue, "Yes, ma'am. Without _context_ it… uh…"

The elderly marsupial completed Evelyn's statement, "…It looks _pretty_ bad. But I thought it was the _right_ thing to do then."

Judy added to help her confidence, "I'm pretty sure Ida, that by the end of your interview, we'll _all_ understand that it _was_ the right thing to do."

The matronly kangaroo smiled weakly regarding the show of confidence. Arson was a very serious matter under any circumstance.

Bogo turned to the matter at hand, "So let's get started. Remember Ida, you're considered innocent until proven guilty in the eyes of the law. We could still provide an attorney for you if you wish, ma'am."

"I have _nothing_ to hide, Officers. I know what the truth is," Ida confirmed.

"That's why we are here," Bogo noted, and ordered Evelyn, "Roll the video. Start from the very beginning, Lieutenant."

The grim, violent video showed very clearly the angry altercation in the back kitchen between Ida and Duke, and how he hit her senseless against the utility refrigerator. She slumped limply to the floor. Even the grainy security camera imagery showed a dent in the stainless steel refrigerator from his attack.

Bogo paused the video and noted, "Duke tried to _kill_ you, Ida."

Ida confirmed, "He almost did, Chief Bogo. It's a good thing kangaroos have hard skulls. My head is still tender. Dr. Rocky says that I have a concussion or maybe even a slight fracture."

"I don't doubt that," Judy added.

The silent video continued, and showed how Ida slowly regained consciousness, rubbed the back of her head, winced, and struggled to stand. Off camera, something drew her attention, and it caused her to clutch her paws to her face. She immediately hopped around the industrial kitchen frantically, found a giant vat of cooking oil, turned on every burner in the rear kitchen cooking area, and overturned the huge vat across the burners.

Instantly, the flames bloomed brilliantly and overwhelmed the camera. The ignition of the cooking oil flared like an explosion, causing a concussive wave that drove the kangaroo backwards to the kitchen floor, causing the server to reinjure herself. The sleeves of her waitress outfit smoked, and everyone flinched with the silent image of Ida screaming in pain from burns. She tried to soothe her pain by running kitchen sink water over her burns before she rushed out of the kitchen with the rest of the workers to escape the rapidly expanding flames.

The video abruptly stopped as the camera was consumed by the expanding fire and intense heat. The imagery caused the entire roomful of mammals to be silent and uncomfortable in remembrance of a nearly devastating night.

Bogo was the first to speak, but spoke softly, "Are we agreed that you started the fire, Ida?"

Without hesitation she stated, "Yes sir. I did. I admit it."

Bogo followed up with another question, and calmly asked, "What motivated you to do that, ma'am?"

She instantly answered, "Easy, sir. All the VIP guests at the head tables were being surrounded by _murderers._ Every _one_ of Duke's servers had butcher knives or worse. I saw them, and I was out there on the floor for every course until dessert. I gave Judy a secret message so they would know the danger, but I think they already knew something was terribly wrong."

Judy added, "Her message was written on my main course, sir, in ketchup."

Bogo mildly scolded the lagomorph, "Thank you, Detective Wilde, but please let Ida continue with her story in her _own_ words, please."

Ida confirmed what Judy said, "I did _exactly_ what Judy described. That was all I could do to not let Duke know I was suspicious of him, but he knew that I suspected something since he beat me. He stopped me from seeing Judy again during dessert. I figured out that they were going to kill all the VIPs during the final course. I _had_ to stop the killings from happening. Nick, Judy, the Mayor and his wife, and _all_ the others are such nice mammals. Chief Bogo, Duke and his mammals were going to slit _everyone's_ throats. It was so horrible."

The gentle kangaroo shuddered in fear like it was happening all over again. Judy was not allowed to comfort the aging marsupial, but wanted to desperately.

"The live TV feed _verifies_ that," Judy added anxiously.

Bogo was a little annoyed at his Officer's second outburst, and mildly scolded, "Let _her_ answer that, Detective. We _cannot_ be accused of leading the witness."

"Yes sir," Judy replied, moderately embarrassed.

Bogo looked for a clearly stated clarification, "So, Ida. Let's see if I understand. You started the kitchen fire to help all the honorees and VIP guests stay alive by causing an evacuation of the entire banquet room. _That_ was your motive?"

Confidently, Ida admitted, "Yes sir. That is _exactly_ what I did."

Bogo recapped the situation for the record, "And ma'am, it appears to me that you did that _after_ being beaten and left for dead by the super rhino Duke, masquerading as a steward of a servers union while leading a gang of killers. Why _didn't_ you run, Ida? Why did you continue to _help?_ You had _no_ obligation to help. You had _every_ right to flee after recovering from Duke's assault on you."

Ida asserted strongly, "No, Chief Bogo. I _couldn't_ run. Not _ever._ Those mammals at the banquet are our city's leaders and heroes. It was worth it to risk my life to save everyone else's. I'm just a food server and that's all I'll _ever_ be. I've _never_ done anything important in my whole life except make mammals happy by serving food to them. If I ran out of the kitchen and yelled 'help!' at a big event like this, _no one_ would believe me. Duke would have shouted me down, especially since everyone thought he was a real server union steward. There was _only_ one way to stop the murders: start a _real_ fire. Officer Judy understood. She tried to clear the room to stop the attack. She yelled 'Fire!' and I _knew_ I could make a really _big_ fire. If there _wasn't_ a fire, then Officer Judy would have been shamed and ridiculed, but the murders would have happened _anyway_. I helped what Officer Judy was already trying to do to save a lot of mammals' lives. Is that a _good_ thing, Chief Bogo?"

He managed a smile, still trying to keep the pretense of not appearing too supportive of the witness for any group who would review this video interview, "Yes it is, Ida. What you did makes you a great citizen. You do not appear to me – in my estimation - to be someone guilty of _malicious_ arson and destruction of property."

Ida was tearfully relieved, "Thank you, Chief Bogo."

Bogo further instructed, "Lieutenant, is there audio with this security video?"

Evelyn answered, "Yes sir, there is."

"Play it. Turn it up full," the cape buffalo ordered.

Playing in the background of the scenes shown previously were the muffled words of the VIP and emcee speeches, dishes clanking, and orders being barked by the kitchen cooks and stewards to the food servers as they carried the big banquet trays full of food out to the guests during dinner. More garbled was Duke's threatening speech to Ida in the back room almost off-camera. But the sickening thud of Ida's skull against the refrigerator, her painful groans, her fall, and her very slow recovery was unmistakable. The fateful scene of the elderly food server listening to Judy's yell of 'Fire!' gripped everyone's attention. It was clear that the kangaroo's panic and hopping around the kitchen was Ida's response to make Judy's diversion come true. Ida's frantic actions resulted in the kitchen grease fire and her screams were truly chilling.

Bogo asked of the entire set of witnesses to the questioning, "Is there _any_ question what really happened here, Officers?"

The universal response in chorus was, "No sir!"

Bogo then asked Ida, "How are your burns healing, ma'am?"

She held out before her the still-bandaged paws and forearms, and stated, "Better. I lost a lot of fur that will probably never grow back. The burn specialist said that I should get used to wearing long sleeve blouses."

Bogo was moved, and he said, "I'm so sorry, Ida. You were very brave to help Officer Judy and Nick in their duties."

Nick and Judy had never seen their boss so compassionate in public, even though they'd both seen his empathy in private directed toward them.

He further stated, "Lieutenant, do you think this clears up any questions that the grand jury or the City Council might have?"

Evelyn replied, "Yes, sir, I think that just about does it. When we're done, I'll get this video interview to them right away."

Bogo concluded, "I've heard enough. Ida, ma'am, there will be no charges filed by this Department against you. In fact, I think that the Mayor should _commend_ you for bravery and quick thinking – while being a victim of a crime - to save so many mammals and stop the criminals before they could murder anyone. You can go back to your suite and enjoy your book. I think we need to keep you here a few more days at the hotel, just in case more of those rogue reindeer or other Species Purity Society mammals are planning revenge on anyone who interfered with them. And rest assured we arrested the guys in the front office at Assembly Hall that did all the shady dealings in the first place. You're safe from them too."

'Rogue reindeer' still seemed like such a contradiction in terms to Nick and Judy.

Ida managed a smile, "I won't mind staying here, sir. The suite is _much_ nicer than my little apartment, but I feel so _useless_ right now. I _like_ to work and serve mammals, and I need to pay my bills."

Bogo informed her with a pleasant smile, "You're getting many donations from citizens to help you financially, Ida. You have a _lot_ of mammals on your side. Because of your dedication, I think the hiring manager at the hotel might want some permanent _full_ time server help - especially someone with _your_ experience. Lt. Evelyn can arrange an appointment with the Mammaliott today."

"Oh yes!" Ida smiled and added, "That would be _very_ nice, sir. Thank you!"

Ida gleefully hopped out of the room and back to her suite.

"I _love_ a happy ending," Judy chimed.

Much more sternly, Bogo addressed Nick and Judy, _"You_ two, however, are _confined_ to your room the rest of the day until I say you can come out. You have some laundry to do, as I recall, and some apologies to make."

Judy resisted, "But sir. We're perfectly capable of prot…"

Bogo's scowl silenced her.

They were escorted gruffly back to their suite, and their witness protection officers towered over them, fully armed. They glowered at the pair.

From Bogo's makeshift office in the conference room, he asked his Chief of Staff, "So. What's next?"

Evelyn looked at her notebook scheduler, "Well sir, Doctor Rocky called from the hospital. He says that Mr. Big is healthy enough to interview, but he'll only make a statement to Nick and Judy."

Bogo shook his head in dismay, " _Why_ is it _always_ them?"

A knock came on their door.

The pair answered the door, a bit out of breath from the sudden knock, having just gotten comfortable in the suite, "Oh! Chief? Back so soon? How can we help you?"

Bogo tried to ignore the fact he had just angrily ordered them to remain in their suite, "Unless you guys are _really_ tired, Officers, I _need_ you to accompany me to another investigation."

Nick enjoyed rubbing the boss' snout in his own orders in a bit, "We thought you just confined us to quarters. Who is it this time?"

He replied in annoyance, "Never _mind_ what I said - unless you _don't_ want to be part of the interview with Mr. Big. Or don't want to see Dr. Rocky. Besides, Mr. Big asked for you by name. You _have_ to go."

Nick and Judy just grinned at each other hearing they would talk to Mr. Big, and Nick urged, "We're wasting time here talking. Let's _go!"_

 _"I'm_ driving," Judy demanded.

With the determined look on the rabbit's snout, there was no arguing. They were at the hospital in minutes with considerably less rubber on the ZPD SUV's tires. Even Flash would have been impressed by Judy's driving skills, but Bogo wasn't sure he ever wanted to ride with Judy again.

 **…City Hospital...**

Dr Rocky met them at the entrance to the hospital, and as they walked to Mr. Big's patient room, the raccoon physician briefed them on the startlingly weak condition of Mr. Big. The strong box he had been placed into with Fru Fru had nearly been crushed by the elephant assassin and caused him many injuries.

Rocky also asked his former patients, "How are _you_ guys feeling lately?"

Nick responded, "We're a little bruised and banged up, but we're still hanging in there. Thanks to _you_ , Doc. We've missed you."

Rocky smiled because he felt the same way, "We've _all_ been busy. It seems like every day I'm treating someone affected by this tragedy. Come see me. I want to do a checkup on you both. I want to make sure those quills are _completely_ gone with no aftereffects."

Judy looked at Nick and he nodded, so she asked Dr. Rocky earnestly, "We'll schedule it, but… um… Doc. You do _family_ practice too, right?"

"You guys know that. Mostly to keep my sanity from the criminal medicine and forensics I do for ZPD. Is there something I should _know_ , Judy?" he grinned to his colleagues and friends.

She really blushed at the doctor with a demure smile, "Well… uh… no, not _yet._ But I want you to be my OBGYN, if you would. Nick and I only trust _you_ to take care of me for uh… for _that_ kind of stuff…"

Rocky was very pleased to hear that request, not only because of their trust in him and their professional friendship, but because of his interest in the entirely 'new frontier' of hybrid pregnancy and pediatrics, "Of _course,_ Judy. Thank you for asking. I'd be _honored_. Well… here we are."

Judy looked at her fox with a happy little smile and he winked. There would be time to talk later.

They checked in at the nurse's station. Dr. Rocky stated, "Three Officers to visit Mr. Big, Nurse Ratched."

In very serious, commanding tone, the nurse replied, "Thank you, Dr. Rocky. They have been expecting ZPD. Let me warn you _now_ : only _15_ minutes, Officers. He's still _very_ weak."

"Understood, ma'am," Bogo agreed. Despite being one of the toughest mammals in the city, even the Chief was afraid to ever challenge Nurse Ratched, but he was really glad she was handling the crime kingpin. She always volunteered to manage all the most violent wounded suspects under ZPD custody in the inner city hospital.

The police walked down the hall by themselves. As they approached, it was no question which patient room belonged to the injured mob boss. The hallway outside of the room looked like an armed camp. There were police everywhere on the floor, mixed together Mr. Big's guards too. It was a very unlikely combination of allies.

Bogo nodded to the Polar Bears guarding the private treatment room, all fully armed. They acknowledged the Chief of Police, and let the ZPD entourage pass. Bogo knocked lightly on the door sill.

"Mr. Big?" Bogo asked tentatively.

The arctic shrew spoke barely audibly, "Come in. Mr. Big has been expecting you."

Mr. Big looked tiny and frail in the midst of a hospital bed vastly too big for him. He was hooked up to a half dozen tubes and catheters, and a huge bank of electronic monitors surrounded him. He looked terrible. It seemed like every one of his extremities were supported by slings or casts, and Fru Fru was by his side, with bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. She held his paw, but had her other arm in a sling, and was bandaged in several places.

His raspy voice was more gravelly and quieter than usual, but he managed a weak smile, "Mr. Big _appreciates_ having in our company the Zootopia Chief of Police. He is grateful for the protection you are providing us. It seems only yesterday that the City was rewarding Mr. Big, but he finds himself in the hospital. Mr. Big doesn't remember much in between."

His 'third mammal' speech affectation and slow, deliberate enunciation was often very distracting.

Bogo spoke softly, but with authority, "Sir, I'm afraid a lot has happened since Dr. Rocky started doing triage on you at the Assembly Hall. I am sorry to say that there's been even more killing and crime since that day, despite our attempts to stop it."

The crime boss acknowledged, "Mr. Big's _consigliere_ has confirmed that. It is most unfortunate that your Officers are among those lost."

Bogo asked, "Much appreciated, Mr. Big. These are _tough_ times. How are you feeling, sir?"

He answered, "Not as well as Mr. Big would like, Chief Bogo. It is said by Dr. Rocky that there are many fractures. Mr. Big may never walk again, according to the physicians. My dear daughter has a broken forearm, suffered a concussion, and has a sprained ankle. But we still live. That is important."

"Yes it is, sir, and we are glad that you are," Bogo responded.

It was indeed fortunate for Zootopia that Mr. Big was still alive, because there remained peace in the city between warring crime syndicate factions. Had Mr. Big been killed, that would have further complicated matters for ZPD, as a bloody struggle for supremacy among the organized crime elements of Zootopia would have ensued. Bogo had enough things to worry about, being very shorthanded in his efforts to investigate every rapidly-changing aspect of the secretive conspiracy.

The Chief paused a moment, then added, "But we know not everyone in your family is not as lucky. Mr. Big, we are sorry about _your_ losses as well."

In truth, the deaths of his two main body guards at Assembly Hall were a blessing to ZPD. Those Polar Bears were among the most vicious criminals in the city with a enormous record of crimes, and would not be missed by most of the police force, but Bogo wanted to be polite in order to maintain civility and cooperation between Mr. Big's syndicate and ZPD.

Mr. Big appreciated the expression of sympathy, even if it was not totally genuine, "You know all of my associates are family. Thank you, Chief Bogo. The family will mourn their loss _terribly_. You know how the family protects its own against any act of violence perpetrated against us, and Mr. Big would ask ZPD _not_ to interfere, please."

It was a veiled reference that 'protection' meant vicious revenge against the Species Purity Society and whoever else Mr. Big could blame for his body guards' deaths.

Bogo gave the crime lord a gentle warning, "Sir, such actions would be counterproductive. The Species Purity Society doesn't really exist anymore. Most of its members are dead or arrested or have fled into secrecy. Although there is another _independent_ group exacting punishment on the Society's failures – a gang of reindeer - most of _them_ have been killed or arrested too. Other allies like Joe Camel are dead as well."

Mr. Big came nearly unglued and anger and strained at his supports, shouting, _"Never_ say that name around Mr. Big again!"

In grudging agreement, Bogo added, "Sorry, sir. We feel the same way. We'd like to help you in every way we can. _Legally."_

With that assurance, Mr. Big settled back into his medical supports, "Well, Chief Bogo, you can help with the prosecution. Mr. Big is already on the record about the two members of the family who were viciously attacked and killed by conspirators and that dearest Fru Fru and Mr. Big are victims of attempted murder by uh… the…"

Bogo helped, noting Mr. Big's mental capacity was impaired due to injuries and medications, "The Species Purity Society, sir."

Mr. Big nodded in recollection, but spit out the words of the criminal group derisively, "Yes, the Species _Purity_ Society. Mr. Big knows that help _from_ ZPD requires help in _return_. Again, we are grateful. Perhaps we know of what you seek about other criminal groups in this conspiracy against us all. How can Mr. Big assist the esteemed Chief of Police of our great city?"

Bogo had never once used the word 'conspiracy' in Mr. Big's presence. That seemed to be a hint of greater knowledge of what was going on. Bogo took a chance with the kingpin, even though he didn't want to owe Mr. Big anything, but these serious crimes required serious measures to solve. He once again remembered his mentor's words he'd shared only recently with his Officers: 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

"Mr. Big, we have several very serious concerns and we want to investigate a couple of real contradictions. We are gathering more evidence on the Species Purity Society and the punitive attacks _against_ the _survivors_ of the Society that seem to be independently planned and executed."

Mr. Big looked the cape buffalo directly in the eye and said firmly, "Mr. Big has had _nothing_ to do with those additional assassinations. You and Mr. Big both know that _no_ organization is _stupid_ enough to kill their own family members if they wish to retain any trust or loyalty to their ignoble cause. Someone _else_ is acting to silence them. Even ZPD should able to figure _that_ out."

Bogo apologized to calm the short-tempered mob leader, "Sorry to upset you, sir. In confidence, I would tend to agree with you. I would like to discuss this matter further."

Mr. Big looked around nervously, but in utter confidence, pointing to the room speakers, stated, "Mr. Big consents to such a conversation, but only with Nick and Judy. No offense, Chief Bogo. The fox and rabbit are like a daughter and son to me a precious sister to my beloved Fru Fru. I do not trust the confidentiality of where we are."

Bogo turned to the solitary escort policemammal with them in the patient room and ordered, "Officer, secure this room."

The ZPD security guard agreed with Mr. Big and complained, "Highly irregular sir. We're only secure in headquarters."

Mr. Big's lone body guard beside the criminal mastermind growled to both leaders, "As much as I hate to agree with a police officer, he's right, sirs."

Bogo gave his best intimidating scowl to his Officer and the bear, "Sweep the room _anyway_. Set the portable jammers on _full_ , and disconnect the intercom. _Now,_ Officer."

After a few minutes of work, the policemammal reluctantly confirmed with one final futile complaint, "Secure sir. At least as good as I can get it here."

Mr. Big's guards confirmed it was isolated to their satisfaction, nodding assent to Mr. Big.

Mr. Big gave the final order, "Everyone must leave except Officers Nicholas and Judith."

Everyone filed out, Nick and Judy surrendered their personal weapons, and Bogo glowered at the pair who gulped at their boss when he shot them a 'don't screw this up' silent admonishment. Bogo and two sets of criminal and police guards stood guard at the entrance to the patient room. There was no stranger sight that the mix of mammals standing watch together: ZPD and the crime lord's own.

The arctic shrew smiled despite his discomfort and pain, "And now, Nicholas and Judith Wilde, my dearest adopted son and daughter, how may Mr. Big help you?"

He shifted, tired of laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed and restraints.

Judy began, "Mr. Big. We want all the killings and revenge to stop, for us to solve these crimes, to arrest those responsible, and to have things to return to normal."

"As does Mr. Big," he agreed, "though arrests and imprisonment may be too kind."

Nick ignored Mr. Big's opinion of more a permanent solution against the conspirators and assassins, and added, "There seems to be something _else_ going on here. The Society doesn't seem organized or competent enough to be doing these different crimes. As you said, sir, it's foolish for them to kill their own members."

"And your point, dear Nicholas?" Mr. Big encouraged.

"I hate to be blunt, sir. Is there a larger 'business' that you are part of across the world?"

"Off the record?" Mr. Big asked.

Nick nodded.

Mr. Big noted with a more personal tone, "Although Mr. Big trusts you both, please put your carrot on the table, Judy."

Judy stated confidently, "I never brought it, sir. Around you, I _never_ do. It would be impolite. And a _betrayal_ of trust."

Mr. Big smiled at Judy, "Nature bless you, daughter. Yes, Mr. Big has brothers across the world in 'the business'."

Judy asked, "Is there any chance that you have 'brother mammals' in Atlantea, sir?"

Mr. Big knew where this was going, and answered, "Yes. Mr. Big's family has dealings occasionally with the _Orcinus_ that dwell in Atlantea, but _only_ when additional persuasion is absolutely necessary to complete a _business_ transaction."

Nick and Judy remembered Noocvaeb's story of being saved by an orca, but had no clue of the orca that nearly devoured Joe Camel in Zootopia.

Fru Fru had been silent the entire conversation, but cautioned, "Daddy… that's _enough_. Just answer their questions. Don't elaborate."

Over the years since Judy saved Fru Fru in Rodentia, Judy watched how Mr. Big's only child had matured. She was not the 'ditz' people saw in public. She was heir to Mr. Big's entire crime empire, and she was being groomed to become its eventual leader. She had much deeper involvement in the 'family business' as she got older.

The crime boss accepted Fru Fru's concerns, and asked for clarification, "Judy, dear daughter, why do you ask? The inner workings of the family and other families are not for others, especially for ZPD. Not even someone in ZPD as close to this family as you and your dear husband are. Be specific, please."

It was never so evident how very complicated the relationship between Nick and Judy with Mr. Big's family was.

Nick and Judy looked at each other in agreement, and Judy stated very seriously, "Mr. Big, you are like a father to us. We are going to reveal to you something that cannot ever be shared, since family never shares secrets outside of family."

She just invoked the highest level of trust and confidence that could be shared between members of an organized crime syndicate. Betrayal of that trust usually came with fatal consequences.

"Mr. Big understands and agrees. Proceed," the crime boss consented and nodded. Fru Fru held her breath and looked gravely at her friends. Nick and Judy had never asked for this before.

Nick continued after a deep breath, "There is something that calls Atlantea home that has a deadly presence here that affects the family of Mr. Big and ZPD and every other mammal in Zootopia. Its very existence puts everyone in danger. In many places."

Mr. Big almost didn't want to hear what was coming, "Go on, please, son Nick."

Judy threw down the gauntlet, "Sir. Do the words 'The Movement' mean _anything_ to you?"

The arctic shrew flinched. He steeled himself like he'd received an electric shock, and he cautioned his adopted son and daughter quietly and very seriously, "Mr. Big has no greater respect nor _fear_ of _any_ organization in the world whose name should _never_ be spoken or existence acknowledged by or approached by _anyone_ \- lest they meet an unexpected 'disappearance' at the flippers of the pinnipeds."

Both the fox and the rabbit were bowled over. In just a few words, it was clear that somehow the criminal mastermind knew exactly what "The Movement" was, and apparently had direct unpleasant experience with them.

Judy requested, "Mr. Big. Can you help Nick and I find 'them'?"

Picking up on their 'code word', Mr. Big replied but refused, "No. The risk too great. Mr. Big is sorry. We must say nothing more of 'them'."

Judy pleaded, "But Mr. Big. You were honest with us. Now, we need to be honest with you. Mr. Big, we need to tell you that soon Nick and I are going to Altantea alone. The Movement has kidnapped family dear to us - for over two decades. We are going to find and free them - with or without anyone's help. We would implore you to keep this confidential."

Mr. Big shook his head like he would scold disobedient children, "You will be in grave danger, Nick and Judy. Mr. Big would strongly advise against doing so. Our family would be brokenhearted to have to mourn your passing."

Judy replied stubbornly, "We have to, Mr. Big. It's a _family_ matter."

Mr. Big grudgingly nodded his concurrence, "Yes. Yes. Understood. Your family and ours share common beliefs. We would do anything for family also. You are commendable. And brave. And foolish, young mammals. But that is what Mr. Big admires most about you, Nicholas and Judith. You have Mr. Big's blessings for your good fortune in your dangerous journey."

The arctic shrew reached a paw weakly out toward them and both rabbit and fox took it gently to receive his blessing. Fru Fru hugged them to complete their emotional moment, and they separated.

"Thank you, _Papa_ ," Judy answered humbly in true affection, despite the huge gulf between them in culture, gripping her husband's paw.

Nick added, "We respect your inability to assist our solo journey to Atlantea when so much damage has been perpetrated against you. Is there anyone else in Atlantea who is a 'friend of your family' that might somehow aid us?"

He answered seriously, "The orcas know of which we speak, but live in fear. Seek them. That's all Mr. Big can say. It is not possible to help you more. Mr. Big does not trust the walls, and the family does not wish to invoke reprisal. We are weak and exposed now. They have already done terrible damage to both our organizations."

Nick retorted, "And we to 'them'. We have learned that they are _not_ invincible."

Mr. Big warned, "Which worries me even _more_ , my children. They may be blubber and bone but their minds are purest evil and are smarter than any mammal. They are capable of horrible things with their technology. They _will_ get even, in ways that we cannot even imagine possible. Mr. Big cannot say more. We are in true danger."

Nick stopped the conversation, "That you for your warning. You've told us enough."

He sighed, nearly completely exhausted, "There is one more matter of importance, children."

"Please tell us, Mr. Big," Judy encouraged but was alarmed.

"Members of the family delivered your wedding present. As Mr. Big promised."

"Oh goodie," Nick whispered in mock pleasantness.

"Shut up fox. What is it, Mr. Big?" Judy ribbed him.

He explained, "Something is wrong with your apartment. You must go investigate right away."

"Yes sir. Anything else?" Judy asked.

He smiled in pain, "Mr. Big would like you to ask Chief Bogo to let Mr. Big go home to convalesce. The family doctor will take care of my person. Your friend Dr Rocky is a good doctor and Mr. Big and Fru Fru owe him our lives that night. Mr. Big no longer requires the kindness of ZPD Witness Protection. Mr. Big has faced bigger enemies."

Judy replied, "We will ask, sir. We must insist until that decision is made you must remain here in bed. We wish no harm to come to you, and no conflict to befall you."

Mr. Big assured them but closed his eyes, "There will be no enmity between ZPD and Mr. Big's family. We both know who the real enemy is. Mr. Big grows tired."

Judy ended the conversation, "Thank you for your time."

Fru Fru insisted, "That's all, please, Nick and Judy. Daddy is still in really bad shape. Perhaps you can come back another time. He needs his rest."

"OK."

The two females hugged as best they could, given their size differential.

Judy leaned over the bed and kissed Mr. Big's cheek, "Bless you, dear daughter. Someday Mr. Big wishes he could convince you of the advantages of becoming _real_ members of Mr. Big's family."

Judy was polite but firm, "We're happy where we are now, sir, but thank you for the trust you placed in us today, as well as your candor."

Nick reconnected the intercom and it immediately blared to life. The very angry voice of Nurse Ratched, perturbed to be out of contact, shouted, "It's about damn time, Officers. I nearly sent a detail in there. I've been trying to get through for _five_ minutes. Visit time is up. Mr. Big needs his meds and a nap."

Intimidated by the nurse, Nick responded, "We're just leaving."

The pair headed out and down the hall to waiting area with the Chief, and passed by the glare of the nurse headed the other way.

Back in the patient room, knowing they were momentarily alone, Mr Big weakly motioned to Fru Fru to come closer, "Dearest daughter, we only have a moment."

"Yes Daddy, of course."

The aging arctic shrew whispered so quietly no listening device or intercom could ever hear him, in the language of the ancient shrews, "Fru Fru my darling. You _must_ inform the _Orcinus_ \- our brothers in Atlantea - as soon as you can that their _next_ assignment is to protect Nicholas and Judith as they would _any_ family member, no matter _what_ the cost. They are doing something far more dangerous than they realize. I will be all right. Do it now."

"Yes, Daddy. Of course," and she abruptly left to make the secret contact.

…

On the way down the hall, Judy was shocked, "There's something wrong at our apartment?"

"I don't know Carrots, but we better find out."

In the waiting room, they announced, "Boss, we're done here."

"I trust you were productive," he noted.

Nick summarized, "Well, not as much as we hoped, but he's got nothing to do with the revenge killings. Mr. Big's family is just as much a victim as we are."

Realizing not secure conversation in the hall, Judy barely whispered, "Boss, he knows about 'them'."

Bogo was both shocked and not shocked, "How does he know 'them'? Are they allies?"

Judy answered instantly, "No. Quite the opposite. He was fearful of them and wanted us to stop talking immediately. He had the look that something awful had happened because of 'them'."

Bogo responded, "We know that look all too well. It must have been something terrible. Mr. Big isn't afraid of any mammal."

"He was with these guys," Nick emphasized.

Bogo warned, "And that doesn't make you have second thoughts about going?"

Judy was adamant, "No, sir. We have stronger resolve now more than ever."

"You didn't press for more?" Bogo asked.

Judy answered, "We ran out of time. We wore him out. Another time perhaps, boss."

Bogo nodded, "I figured that to be the case, but good of you to confirm that. So we know a lot more, assuming you can trust him."

"He had nothing to hide sir."

Nick was had a greater sense of urgency, "Can we brief you more on the way over to our apartment?"

"Apartment?" the Chief puzzled.

Judy explained, "Mr. Big said there a problem at our apartment. Besides, you promised us 20 minutes to get our stuff. Another day in these stiff new uniforms and I am gonna scream."

Nick added, "Seriously, Chief, you _don't_ want to hear a rabbit scream."

He winked at his bride and didn't say 'in ecstasy', but she shot him a very nasty glance anyway. She knew.

Bogo scrolled through his reports and was even more confused, "That's odd. The watch over at your apartment has not reported anything amiss. We'll radio ahead in case too dangerous to enter."

The guard in charge of the detail monitoring their apartment reported, "Mr. Big's people have not visited your apartment. Only a furniture delivery crew. We don't see anything wrong here."

Judy grinned, "Oh but they did. You just didn't know it."

Bogo complained, "Great. Just _great."_

He made some other calls while on the way, and so the rabbit and fox pair had a private conversation, "Nick did you hear Mr. Big? He may never walk again."

Nick sort of rolled his eyes, "Not to be mean or anything Carrots, but having Zootopia's top crime boss unable to move around much is probably a good thing to keep crime down."

"I might agree with you, fox, but it seems so cruel."

Nick saw his bride's mind working overtime, so he asked, "What is it, Carrots?"

"Noocvaeb."

Nick wasn't following, "What about Noocvaeb?"

She elaborated, "Well, 'The Lab' is a treasure trove of genetics and biology like the super rhino and altered elephant. Nature knows what else we'll find. Maybe Xobar – uh… Michael... has a way to make Mr. Big walk again?"

Nick rolled his eyes and tried to quell her enthusiasm, "We'll see, Carrots, we'll see. Let's just get Michael and 60 of his closest friends out of a bottomless ocean trench and wipe out whatever 'they' are doing to ruin the world."

"Yeah. We can just do that," Judy teased, "but first we have to find the place."

 **…At Nick and Judy's Apartment…**

The ZPD group carefully walked past the police tape barrier at their apartment. The guards stayed behind as Nick and Judy unlocked the door carefully, entered, and looked for booby traps.

They saw a handwritten note taped to their kitchen table with a stack of letters and bills.

Nick read it carefully. It was his apartment. Judy was his permanent roommate.

"Shit!" he spit, and dropped the letter on the table. Judy grabbed the note in her paws and quickly read it too.

Judy's eyes flew wide open, "Oh no. We're being _evicted?"_

Nick added, "It says there that a new landlord took over ownership of this building, and 'reevaluated the risk of our occupancy' here."

"Well, we'll just see about that. We'll report them to the housing authority. We have every right to live here," Judy said in a huff, her eyes in angry slits.

She grabbed her fox' paw and marched down to the Renter's Office in disgust. She knocked loudly.

Bogo and the guards looked on in puzzlement at what Nick and Judy were doing, but kept quiet.

When the landlord opened his door, Judy shook the paper at the new owner's small snout. He was a dik dik. Judy snapped, "Hey! Why are we being evicted? My husband has lived here for _years._ We're good residents."

The pair was often loud late in night to other residents' annoyance, but otherwise they were good residents.

The dik dik was indignant and complained, "Not any more. You two get too much attention being famous and everything, and with the attempts on your lives, there is too much risk for me and the apartment complex. The media is here all the time. Your cop buddies are here all the time. Mammals we've never seen before in the neighborhood linger and always seem curious. You two policemammals are rattling _all_ the residents' nerves. And _my_ nerves. Somebody reported a rug delivery by some really shady looking guys yesterday. If you need witness protection, that won't stop someone from carrying out threats, especially when you get back. Mammals are cancelling rental agreements and leaving the complex. You're causing me to lose money and you're hurting my livelihood. It's much safer for the residents if you are gone. I'll be nice and give you until the end of the month to move out, then everything gets tossed. Your keys will work 'til then."

Judy was on slow boil, but she fought tears just the same and insulted him, "The old slum lord would have never done this."

He pushed back angrily, "I'm _not_ the other guy. I bought this place to make money. You are making me lose money, with all due respect, Officers. I thought having police in the complex would help. I don't need that kind of 'help'."

Nick defended, "But we're paid up."

The dik dik replied in a snotty tone, "It doesn't matter. I'll even give you _double_ your deposit back just to get out of _here_ sooner. Good _day_ officers."

The small herd mammal slammed door in their snouts.

The rabbit and fox were exasperated, and Judy lamented, "How do we move all our junk and store it in just a few days? We're so close to leaving. This will ruin our honeymoon."

Judy was almost in tears despite herself, which made her even angrier.

Nick gave a wry grin to his bride to cheer her up, "I've got an idea."

He speed dialed a number his personal cell, "Charlie?"

A cheerful fox accent responded back, "Hey Nick. I was beginning to think you guys didn't exist. Or didn't like me any more."

Nick apologized, "Yeah mammal, sorry. A lot has been happening recently. You know we'll on witness protection and the comm blackout limits who and when we can call. This our first time back at the apartment since… well… that night."

Charlie responded, "Bummer, mammal. 'Sounds almost like jail. It's not fair. You guys are heroes and geniuses to survive all that. What's up mammal? How can I help?"

Glad you asked. Nick summarized their situation.

Charlie was glad to assist, "I'll take care of moving all your junk to a safe place."

Nick fretted, "Dude? Are you sure? It's an imposition to move all our junk now. Just before our honeymoon."

Charlie wouldn't deny the help, "Nick, that's what friends do. There's plenty of unused storage in the bus and limo garages here. I'll just lock it up just for you until you get back. Besides, there's more privacy here anyway than those public storage places. You can store it here as long as it takes you to find new digs."

Judy shouted into the phone over Nick's shoulder, "Mammal do we owe you!"

"No charge Judy, just make me a pot of that yummy lentil stew you make and we'll be even. I owe Nick a lot getting back into legit business. I actually have money now in my wallet that not ashamed of earning."

With moving out set, the pair cheerfully packed up their comfortable clothes for their stay at the Mammaliott, including her comfortable old T shirts and short shorts.

Nick's eyes raised, _"That_ pair goes with us, Carrots."

Judy wondered, "Why? That's the most threadbare and stretched out outfit I have."

Nick was clear, "Well I can see right through the fabric and holes, and it's the easiest thing you have to take off."

"Oh!" she blushed.

They were close to their 20 minute limit.

"OK it looks like we're done for now. Let's not keep Bogo waiting. He might not let us come back."

They met him outside, "What happened? What was the problem?"

"We're getting evicted," Nick complained.

Bogo was upset, "But they can't do that. I'll get the Mayor to sue for wrongful termination of contract."

Nick calmed their boss, "Chief, it doesn't matter. We've already arranged to move all our stuff and put it in storage while we look for a new place. This place is a dump anyway."

Bogo was quick to help resolve the situation, "We can put an ad on the ZPD employee electronic bulletin board that you're looking for a new place. Some of our Officers' spouses are in real estate. We'll get you resettled fast. No offense guys, but I'd rather live at the Mammaliott than your place - or mine."

They laughed.

Judy reminded the boss, "Well sir in a week or so, we won't live there either."

Bogo remembered, "Oh. Right."

While they were riding back downtown, Nick typed in all their particulars about what they needed and looking for in a new apartment. Almost immediately, they got a call from Henry.

The District Deputy Chief and friend from the woodlands part of town noted, "I saw your post on the bulletin board."

"I didn't know you were a slum lord, Henry?"

The big bear chuckled, "Not yet, guys. I inherited my mother's brownstone downtown. I get the income and it gets occupied with mammals I can trust."

Judy was very pleased, "We get to rent a _real_ house?"

"It's not _that_ big," he noted.

Judy replied nearly ecstatically, "But Henry that would be awesome. It's a house!"

"I know you'll take care of it," the big bear assured them.

Judy accused, "You haven't seen the way Nick leaves dishes laying around."

The fox retorted, "Or her underwear."

The trio laughed, "I can handle that sort of thing. You wouldn't believe what the last renter left behind."

 **…Mammaliott. Later that night…**

Nick and Judy had quiet dinner catered in their suite. Everyone else was doing so after the big dinner the night before.

The pair was cuddled up together in a love seat in only their loosest fitting shorts and t shirts in front of the fireplace which they had burning. Judy wore the outfit that Nick coveted earlier, and had nothing on underneath. He really could really see everything.

Staring at his bride Nick reflected, "I could get _really_ used to this kind of luxury."

"You'll have to be something more than a police officer to have _this_ kind of luxury, fox."

Judy sighed happily, "Nickie, are you sleepy yet?"

He sighed, "You just say the word, Carrots. We can go to sleep. The fire is kind of nice, though."

She answered, "I don't want to sleep yet. I had something else in mind."

With that she left her old shorts and T shirt outfit on the floor by the couch and he stripped to join her in that level of comfort. They snuggled and spooned, and she felt the joy of the physical effect she was having on him.

She sighed as she felt their closeness turn to union with only a little effort, and cooed in happiness, _"That's_ better. Much better, don't you think, fox?"

Adjusting to fully savor their oneness, Nick stated, "Yes, Carrots. You do have a special way of getting my… um… attention."

She giggled.

Nick complimented her as he often did, "There's nothing softer in the world than your fur."

"Thank you dear," she responded, which made her snuggle deeper in the total expanse of his delightful, thick, slightly scratchy fur. It felt to her like she was laying in the midst of the plushest rug ever.

"What's your pleasure, ma'am?" Nick asked, and didn't hold back panting in anticipation. They were already one, and he'd be happy to finish just like this on the love seat. It was appropriately named.

That made her smile, and Judy closed her eyes, thought about all the wonderful ways they'd made love so far in their young marriage, including just like this in a variety of places but suggested, "Something simple and sweet, husband. We had it 'rough and tumble' the other night."

He suggested tenderly, "Something 'civilized'?"

She turned her head, and looked him right in the eye, kissed him gently, and whispered, "That, fox, would be _perfect_ ending to a day like this."

"Amen to that."

She turned and repositioned to face and hug him, rearranging her paws and legs to not break their union, perfectly happy if they made love right on the sofa, but she couldn't suppress an overwhelming urge to yawn.

She snickered, "Oops, sorry Nick."

Nick caressed her drooping ears, "Well neither of us have really had any sleep in two days. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Sure I'm sure, fox."

"Then let's do something about it!" he snorted, cradled her in his arms and paws, forcing their separation, and stood up.

She shrieked in surprise, "Oh! _Goodness_ , fox. Special service?"

He grinned, "With a smile."

She stared at her handsome fox from top to bottom, "Haha, fox. Apparently _only_ with a smile."

"Busted!" he quipped and both laughed.

He carried her into the bedroom suite and laid her carefully on the bed, pulling the covers back. She scooted up to the pillows, laying on her back for him, showing him everything he wanted to see, and invited sensually, "Come here fox, and I will _really_ make you smile."

Judy reached out her paws anxiously to her husband. She couldn't be any more enticing to him.

He crawled up to her unerringly following her coaxing to where she wanted him, knew that familiar little catch in her breath signifying that he couldn't get any closer, restoring their happy union, and the fox savored having each of her bent knees snugly against his hips.

As usual, their lovemaking started with their pillow talk, and he asked, "'Feels good?"

She answered, "Oh yes."

She tickled him in a very private area a little with her paws.

He laughed but faked scolding her, "Hey watch that. If you hurt _those_ and there won't be any little rabox kits any time soon, Carrots!"

"I wouldn't think of it," she assured him, then teased, "You will note fox, that 'they' do in fact pronounce that kind of hybrid 'rabbit-fox'. We know who the superior species is _now_ , don't we?"

"Well what does the Movement know _anyway,_ " emphasizing his point with enough physical emphasis to make her really gasp openly. They both loved him doing that.

She snickered and caressed his nose with her finger, "And how about you? You seem pretty content right there, fox."

She asked him with that glow on her face and in her eyes that always marked the joy of being one with her husband.

"Perfect as always, Carrots. You know I can't be any happier with you right here like this."

Their love play continued, with each partner savoring the gentle oneness, letting their joining linger a little longer than normal, just pecking each other with little kisses as they talked.

Judy observed, with the knowledge of a very experienced sexual partner, to her husband, "You know, fox, I always got the impression from all my mammal girl friends who knew 'everything' about sex that it was all about the 'hot and heavy' action."

Nick quipped, "Oh I don't know, Carrots, the 'hot and heavy' action is pretty darn fun."

They laughed. Both knew he was right, and Judy added quickly, "Not that I don't love the action too, lover. You know what they say about rabbits."

In completely fake innocence, he asked, "No, I don't. What _do_ they say about rabbits, Carrots? Is there possibly something you _haven't_ shown me?"

The marital teasing had come full circle from their earliest times together. Both knew that he had explored absolutely everything there was to know about rabbits. In multiple ways. Willingly.

She played with his ears and his snout, "Shush, fox. I have no secrets from you. But there is so much more to it all. I know it's completely different with you, ever since our _first_ night together. We're always just like this - the way we talk and kid each other. We kiss and hug and cuddle as close as a husband and wife can ever be. It's just like everything _else_ we do together. Everything is fun with you!"

Nick grinned, "Do you want me to gag _now_ or later with all that sweetness and light?"

She just shook her head, and squeezed her thighs against him tighter, pulling a delighted yip from him, "You know what I mean, fox."

"Yeahhh I do," he sighed.

For a few silent moments, they just savored each being one with each other.

Judy asked, "When do you think our metabolisms _will_ adjust, Nickie?"

"I feel pretty darn adjusted right now, Carrots."

"I know we are physically and emotionally adjusted, fox. But Biochemistry is not dependent on how you feel about me."

Nick answered, "Whenever nature is ready to do so, Like Boris said."

She sighed ecstatically and hugged him tighter, _"That_ will be a mighty nice day, fox. Until then I just love practicing."

"Me too, Carrots."

Nick kissed her and he laid his snout on her gray and white bosom. She closed her eyes and stroked his scruffy red fur and ears behind that favorite place. She reflected, "I don't know how any rabbit could be any happier than I am, Nick."

"Speaking of which…" he suggested with an expectant look, "Ready?"

She gazed back and gave permission, "Yes sir. You may have me at your pleasure, fox."

"Coming right up, Carrots," and they both snickered at his double entendre.

There wasn't any question how ready he was. She made him wait long enough. He was a male. She knew what her male needed.

She kissed him deeply, and as their soft rhythm began, not a word was spoken and nothing but the gentle flexing of their bed could be heard in the room.

Sleep was instantaneous after they were complete, not wanting to separate.


	41. Chapter 41 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 15

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 15**

 **Authors Notes:** While I work on the next 'big' chapter, I realized that not every chapter has to be a momentous and game-changing cliff-hanging adventure. This is the opening scene carved off from the next big chapter. I thought you all would like a little 'slice of life' picture of what would go on in the Wilde household if they had a 'normal' existence. It might be 2-3 weeks before we get to the 'hearing room' showdown with the Council Chairman, which I know you want to be next! Did anyone pick up on my latest Easter Egg of the unstoppable, mean Nurse Ratched from "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest"?

 **…Weekend following. Further downtown. Older residential area…**

Nick and Judy stood on the sidewalk in front of their newly rented brownstone. Nick had a still-wet paintbrush in his paw, as did Judy. They were admiring their first 'fixer upper project': a newly painted bright green door to mark their new territory. Some of the fresh green paint marked them too. At least one spot on each of them was intentional from an ill-conceived and mercifully brief 'paint fight'. Subconsciously, the bright green represented a woodland setting in the middle of the city for the pair, borne of instincts too deep for them to rationally consider.

"'Better than peeing on the doorstep, wouldn't you say, Nick?" Judy kidded.

There were some species – including the older generations of their own species - that still did that when moving into a new home to officially mark their territory.

"You bet, Carrots. It smells better, and it'll last longer too," Nick chuckled. Judy just rolled her eyes. Nick sounded like her dad with that quip.

All their 'moving in party' friends had departed after a long day that started in the wee hours of the morning.

Judy reflected, "It's been a _great_ day, hasn't it, Nick?"

Nick agreed, "You bet, Carrots. We got so much help on such short notice despite the fact that we started to work at such an unnaturally early hour."

Judy praised their friends, "Henry and Elizabeth were _so_ helpful as our new landlords."

Nick added, "Yeah, we would have _never_ pulled an all-nighter if she hadn't brought that big pot of coffee and fed us those leftover pastries that the coffee shop let her have."

Judy rationalized, "The store would have just thrown them out, but it was still nice. Those filled scones were _delicious_. Are there any left? I'm hungry."

Nick shook his head, "I looked earlier. I swear our friends have stomachs like bottomless pits. Nothing is left."

Judy chuckled, "'Feed them and they will come'. It works every time. Besides, _three_ of them have more than one stomach."

Nick snickered, "Oh, yeah, right."

"Did you see the ring Henry got 'Liz?" Judy noted.

Nick gave her a strange look, "No! Really? I didn't even notice."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Even though you're one of those _unobservant_ males, I don't know how you _couldn't_. That was a darn big rock she was wearing."

Judy admired and caressed her ring reflexively.

Nick thought that was cute, but gave her an excuse, "Gimme a break, Carrots. We were supposed to concentrate moving in, Carrots, not have an engagement party."

Judy grinned and chided him, "You big dummy! 'Moving in day' with friends _is_ a party."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I know, I know."

Judy further scolded him, "You _have_ to keep up with the ZPD 'Cop Couples' blog better, fox. I've known about Henry and Liz for over a week."

"Isn't that a 'girl's thing'?" the fox questioned.

Judy complained, "You sexist _pig_. As a matter of fact, it was _Henry_ that posted their engagement news. He popped the question right in front of her during one of her shifts at the coffee shop among all of her co-workers. He made it look like he was just ordering a cup on a break while on patrol. It was _so_ romantic, Nick."

Nick corrected her with a smirk, "Fox, not 'pig'. F-o-x… if you hadn't _noticed_ , Carrots. And I'm sorry I didn't see Henry's post."

She gave him a convincing fox-like angry growl.

Nick smirked, "Now _that_ was pretty impressive, Carrots. Are you sure you're not secretly a rabox, dear?"

Judy laughed, "No, silly, but I sure am ready to _make_ us some, Nickie."

Nick winked at the love of his life, "We'll keep trying 'til we get it _right_ , Carrots."

"Oh goodie!" she clapped in amusement, kissed his snout, and moved closer to him.

Thinking about the fun of the day with their friends, Nick considered their productivity, "I was most impressed with Ed and Cynthia."

Judy added, "Yeah, Ed gave up a whole night of fares to come over and help us. That was really impressive. Dang, he's strong. Did you see him handling some of the boxes and furniture by himself?"

Nick explained, "He _does_ drive a full size cab every day and night, Judy. If that isn't a constant workout, I don't know what is."

Judy further observed, "Yeah, you got that right. Well how about Cyn, too? Despite her small size, she was just as helpful. With that little dust mop, she cleaned up all the places and corners none of us could ever reach."

Nick also considered Cythia's hard work, "Did you see the bag she filled up? Singlehandedly, she cleaned up all the…"

Judy knew what was coming and warned, _"Don't_ say it, fox!"

"…Dustbunnies," Nick ignored his wife and snickered.

Judy gave her husband a nasty look, but he kissed the top of her head. She growled again and crossed her arms under her bosom.

"Jerk!" she complained.

Nick changed the subject, "You know, Carrots, if I didn't know better, I'd swear Cynthia was _nesting."_

Judy concurred, "I noticed too, Nick. She was a little bilious, needed the bathroom a lot, and had to rest often. I asked if she was feeling OK, but she wouldn't say, so I didn't pry. If they have something to tell us, at the right time, they will."

Nick sighed a bit, "As helpful as our littlest friends were, I hate to say this, but Flash and Priscilla and their new baby weren't much help."

The rabbit answered, "True, but their little slothling sure was cute! And _such_ a good baby. She was so much fun to hold."

"Slothling?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know what to call a baby sloth. Do you?" Judy inquired.

Nick thought hard a moment, but gave up and responded, "I have _absolutely_ no idea."

He praised her, "One thing I _do_ know: you were in full 'mommy mode' holding Jennifer. That was a pretty darn good look on you, Carrots."

She blushed, and he kissed her. It was a very tender moment between them.

Judy tried to move the conversation along, "You know, Nick, Flash and Priscilla don't move around that fast and they can't really grab things well with those big claws, but when we sent them out for pizza for lunch, they were back so fast I thought I'd burn my tongue. It was like those pizzas _just_ came out of the oven!"

Nick agreed with his bride, "But that's OK, Carrots. They were with us all night, and they were joking and laughing with the rest of us the whole time. _That's_ what's important. And I thought it was really nice that Finnick and a couple of his buddies stopped by for awhile to help us carry the dresser, the 'frig, and the entertainment center in from Charlie's truck. We would have _never_ done that by ourselves."

Judy was complimentary but cautious, "I know, Nick, but I was a little worried that some of our things were going to disappear rather than get moved in."

Nick reluctantly concurred, "You're right, Carrots. I had a few words with Finnick about the guys before we started. And even Clawhauser was really helpful."

"If you call eating all the leftover food _helpful_ , Nick," Judy kidded.

That observation made both laugh because is was so true.

Judy was very content, and summarized, "You know the best thing about the move?

"No, what?" Nick wondered.

Judy observed, "Good friends. Together. For the first time since our wedding day."

"Well certainly that is true, but the best thing for me was that we kept that jerk dik dik up all night at the old place," Nick teased.

Judy was in total agreement, "So true! Stomping on the floor was _very_ satisfying."

Their old apartment floor was the slum lord's ceiling.

Nick concluded, "Yeah that was fun, but we don't have to worry about him anymore and we got _double_ our deposit back without even doing a final inspection."

"I'll say this for him. He _did_ keep his word," asserted Judy.

Nick rationalized, "I think he was _more_ worried that as cops, we'd take him to renters' court, and he'd lose a lot more than double the deposit in fines for wrongful termination of contract."

Judy agreed, but smiled, "I think he was more worried blogging what a _jerk_ he was to throw us out on the street. Our fans would be all over him."

"Whatever works, Carrots," Nick snickered.

The fox and rabbit couple continued to admire their new 'digs'. They had managed to get all their stuff out of the old apartment and into the new rental house without attracting the attention of the media. Moving in the middle of the night helped camouflage their move out of the old apartment, plus Charlie had used a really beat up old truck with no markings, so it didn't attract any attention. Both Nick and Judy had dressed very discreetly to hide their species. They seemed to have escaped the attention of the paparazzi.

They took a couple of 'selfies' in front of the porch, and when they were done, Judy smiled and sighed at her husband, "I can't believe this old house this is _ours_ now."

He corrected her, "Technically, it's Henry's."

She ribbed her husband, "Well you know what I mean, fox. Henry does have an 'option to buy' in the rental contract, though, if we make enough down payments. That's pretty awesome thing to do for us."

Nick speculated, "I'm surprised Henry and Elizabeth aren't living here already,"

Judy informed her husband, "You and I both know that lovely caribou will _never_ leave that coffee shop, and those two like living better in the Green Mountains District. Not to mention that Liz and Henry are _both_ a little 'old fashioned'. You know they promised not to live together until they get married."

Nick nodded and agreed, "Yeah. And that's a _good_ thing. Old instincts die hard with some species. 'Funny that we're so 'citified', even though we're every bit as much woodlands species as _they_ are."

Judy explained, "Evolution, fox, _evolution_. It's all about business too, Nick. You know Bogo needs a steady hand running Green Mountains District precinct - especially with all the mess _still_ happening. The Chief is not ready to have that big ol' cuddly bear downtown in headquarters yet."

Nick found it hard to disagree with his bride, "You got _that_ right, Carrots, but you and I both know that Henry could be the _next_ Chief for sure."

Judy reinforced his point, "And so do a _lot_ of other city leaders."

Both gazed up at the entire brownstone and sighed contentedly, and Judy quipped, "Are we ready to go inside and actually start living here, or are we just going to stand outside and admire the door until the paint dries?"

Nick retorted, "We wouldn't even be standing here if the Chief hadn't rescinded his Witness Protection order. It was dumb to put us in that program anyway. It felt like we spent maybe five whole minutes at the hotel during the day. He _always_ had us on assignments."

It was true. Bogo released all the witnesses, and dismantled the upper floor ZPD security suite. All the available evidence was that the immediate threat to the witnesses was minimal. Because the Mammaliott was grateful for all of ZPD's business, the hotel gave them, the other Officer guards, and Chief Bogo's family a free weekend getaway whenever they wanted to have a mini-honeymoon. Bogo's wife and the Chief could especially use a break from their big family and big responsibilities.

Judy was very quick to add, "But every night in that big bed with you was _heavenly_ , fox."

The pair made love assiduously almost every night, not only for the fun together, but they were determined to match metabolisms faster by their joyful and very earnest repetitiveness.

"Every night with you, Carrots, is a great romantic adventure," Nick assured Judy with a very loving look.

She blushed and changed the subject, "And I hate to admit this, but the Mammaliott catered food was better than _anything_ you and I can cook. When we get back from our honeymoon and our little 'underwater adventure', the grocery store down the street is advertising healthy cooking classes. I'm going to sign up."

Nick seemed pretty excited about her thought, "Great idea! Maybe we should do it as a couple."

Judy was very pleased with his idea, "Really? Cooking class together? That's really sweet, fox."

He just winked at his bride and scoffed, "We're _so_ domesticated now."

"I know, isn't it _wonderful?"_ she reflected.

Nick agreed, "Yep, especially now that we're here. The Mammaliott was fun while it lasted, but it wasn't home."

"Right you are. _This_ is home now, fox," she added.

"What a fine home it will be, Carrots," Nick emphasized, and hugged her shoulder affectionately. he noticed that he had left another paw-shaped green paint print on his wife's old work shirt, and hoped she wouldn't notice.

The new homeowners looked very satisfied, standing in front of the rented house. The old brownstone town home was fully three stories tall, was wider than most of the other homes around them, had ornate latticework on the full-width porch. It even had an accessible widow's walk and railing on the roof that would be perfect for 'grill out' parties with friends. The best surprise was that the old home had a hidden loft in the attic, with a functional soft antique bed that Henry hadn't cleared out from his deceased mother's belongings. Nick and Judy already discovered the bed and used it as a spontaneous, secret love nest for them one delightful afternoon earlier in the week when they were inspecting the home, while doing a little preparatory cleaning before the move. Afterward they learned that the master bedroom shower was a little more cramped than the one in their old apartment, but quickly discovered that showering together was even more fun and cozy in a smaller shower, and unexpectedly enjoyed themselves a second time.

Boldly, Judy suggested, "There's enough room here to have a nursery now."

"There's enough room here to have _several_ nurseries," Nick responded without hesitation.

Judy got up on tip toes of her paws, wrapped her arms around Nick, kissed him fully on his snout, and beamed up at him in total adoration, "I _love_ you, Nicholas P. Wilde."

"'Love you _too_ , Judith Laverne Wilde," replied Nick, returned the affectionate look with a long kiss, and ruffled her lop ears.

She loved whenever he did that, even though she always looked completely unkempt after he was finished. She inhaled and savored his scent, which surrounded her standing this close together. She craved the time ahead - after their next intimate moments - when her entire body would linger with the smell of his scent again.

Satisfied but suddenly tired, Judy stated, "Our friends are the _best_ , Nick. They hauled everything out of the old place and in here so fast and quietly - in the middle of the night to avoid the media like Charlie suggested. But we had too much junk."

Nick responded, "Yeah, we should have thrown out more before we packed."

Nick replied, "That stupid slum lord gave no time to vacate, the hearing is in a couple of days, and our honeymoon is right after that. When did we have time to sort stuff?"

Judy nodded her agreement, and they climbed up the steps to the porch, holding hands. They placed their brushes in a bucket of water to soak and rinse. There were still drop cloths laid out that needed to be picked up and paint bucket lids to close.

As they completed their clean up, Judy observed, "The _best_ surprise of the day was finding out about Charlie and Rachel."

Nick smiled his agreement, "I know, right? She's _perfect_ for him, and I didn't even know they were serious - much less even dating - until today."

Judy replied, "Despite that rocky start we had, I like her. She's not your typical, uppity, self-centered inner city rich mammal."

"Rachel _has_ come a long way," Nick responded.

It was only just a little while ago that Rachel was completely against mixed species couples and had been very hateful to both Nick and Judy.

Judy grinned and asked in a mix of seriousness and jest, "So, why _did_ you chose _me_ instead of her?"

Nick was surprised by the unexpected question, "What do you mean, Carrots?"

"Why am _I_ the lucky girl - and not her - in your life? She's a rich uptown financier and I'm just a cop," she summarized.

It had been some time since they reflected on how they came to be as a couple. Judy needed a little reassurance, and she expanded her question, "And if not Rachel, there are plenty of pretty vixen downtown who would want a handsome fox like you."

Looked out across the street wistfully, and sighed, "You know, Carrots. I _told_ you when we first fell for each other and you were worried I might have a 'thing' for her. She was a business mammal. At the time, she was 'all about the money'. She wasn't my type. I'm glad she changed for Charlie."

Judy teased him, "I know. Besides, you were such a _scoundrel_ then."

She teased him with a reminder of their much more serious first discussion and admission of love for each other. Today's conversation much more lighthearted than those admissions of love and devotion.

"But I was a _nice_ scroundrel. You _fell_ for a scoundrel, bunny cop!"

She gave him 'that' look, "I know you've joked about not wanting Rachel before, but I want to really want to know the real reason."

Nick smiled, "Isn't it obvious, Carrots?"

"Well not to me. I'm a simple country rabbit."

"You're plucky."

Of all the tender, loving words he'd used to compliment her throughout their courtship and marriage, that was the last one she expected.

She startled, "Plucky? A fox fell in love with a rabbit because I'm _plucky?"_

"Well think of it, Carrots. We've both had to beat the odds by having lots of courage and determination in spite of everything that has been thrown up against us that we didn't think – or even know - that we had. And it's not obvious by just looking at us."

Judy cuddled against his side, closed her eyes, and squeezed his paw.

"Plucky. I _like_ that," she cooed.

While she pondered that, Nick continued, "Plus, you're cuter than _any_ vixen. Especially when you're cuddly. Or mad at me."

That amazingly perfect female hourglass shape Judy possessed had always been far more attractive to him than any female of any species.

She stiffened and gave him a feigned look of disdain, "Careful, fox, whatever you say next, I _might_ get mad at you."

"I'll be careful to choose my words, Carrots."

They laughed, but Judy pressed her points, "But seriously, Nick, there's a lot more to love in Rachel or other vixen."

With no hesitation, he answered, "The _best_ things in life come in small packages, Carrots."

Her smile broadened and she coaxed him in amusement, "Go on. Tell me _more_. Now we're getting somewhere, fox."

From the tone, both knew this was not going to be one of those mushy sessions. They were right on the edge of real sarcasm. He took the plunge.

With an evil grin, Nick teased, "And besides, you're _always_ ready. Vixen have cycles. They're only 'interested' once a _year_. When I heard about rabbit females not having a 'season' and met you, I thought: 'what the heck, let's go for a ride on the wild side'."

That wasn't quite true. Vixen did go into a mating 'heat' only once a year in the winter, but because of civilization, most fox females did have an everyday recreational sexual desire for their male companions independent of their ancient annual instinct for procreation.

Stiffening in stature with a fake annoyed tone, Judy accused, "Oh, so it's all about _that_ now, is it? I'll have you know: I am _not_ a loose mammal. I am the _epitome_ of restraint."

With a dubious look and a fully raised eyebrow, Nick retorted, "Uh… 'restraint', Carrots? _Seriously?_ Gentlemmammals of the jury, I present to you as state's evidence: Page 93."

Judy's muzzle and ears immediately flushed, and she blurted out a lame excuse in her defense about their recent, most torrid experience ever from their twin "Joy of Lagomorphic/Vulpine Sex" manuals, "Well. Uh… you got me there, Nick. But _that_ was because…"

Nick enjoyed catching Judy off guard, interrupted her, and accusingly pointed at his wife, counting on the fingers of his paws, "Then there's pages 47, and 32, and 11, _and_ _all_ of Appendix _C._ Plus, the _entire_ 'On Line Guide _Supplement'._ "

Realizing she should have never taken Nick up on this line of questions, Judy blushed a brilliant red from snout to ears in embarrassment, and was about to explode in laughter because it was all true, "Gahhh! _Stop_ it, fox!"

Nick shrugged, gave Judy a very self-righteous look, and said, "Prove me _wrong_ , Carrots."

He had her dead to rights. The rabbit knew there was nothing more to say that wouldn't get her in more trouble and taunting from her husband.

She kissed him, giggled, and admitted, "OK, _OK_ , I'm _guilty_ , but _all_ because of _your_ 'bad city mammal' influence on me, fox!"

"This 'bad city mammal' rests his case," he noted with a sense of true accomplishment in kidding his wife.

Not to be undone by her husband, Judy got a wanton look in her eyes, and suggested in a very sensual tone, leaning up to one of Nick's ears and whispering, "How about a little 'Page 77' right _now?_ I unwrapped the new mattress and want to break it in it _tonight."_

Nick was so taken by his bride's sensuality that he wanted to see Judy completely unwrapped too, but kidded in false protest, pretending to 'play hard to get' when with every passing moment he wanted her more, "But Carrots, the bed posts and frame aren't _assembled_ yet!"

Her reply, in her best bedroom voice and look, was instantaneous and irresistible, "Where _I'm_ taking you, fox, we don't _need_ bed posts."

Almost immediately, his response was, "You're on, Carrots!"

She added a caveat to her offer, "OK Nick, but here's the deal: we're having dinner right afterwards. I'm famished. There's a nice looking deli just down the block on the other side of the street."

Nick tempted his wife further without even skipping a beat, "'Sounds great, but I'm warning you, Carrots. You'll be even _more_ famished after I do _my_ part of page 77."

She responded breathlessly with a grin, "Oh _my_ , fox, _do_ tell!"

She fanned herself, feeling another blush, but this one was filled with desire.

Nick continued his 'hard to get' joking and stopped her with an open paw, "Hold on right there, Carrots. _Before_ we go upstairs, I gotta know. What's the attraction of _me_ for _you?"_

He was expecting a snarky answer, given their current verbal sparring.

Being in an equally feisty mood as her husband Judy obliged, "Well, fox. _That's_ obvious, too."

"How so?" he wondered.

"Are you _kidding?_ " Judy replied. With a very mischievous grin, she pressed up as tightly as she could against him in a particularly sensitive area, and explained, "So Nick, not to belittle my own species, but when a female rabbit can have a fox as a lover, _stud_ , there's just no going back to rabbits!"

Realizing her suggestive words and enjoying her hungry look, he let out a low howl of anticipated pleasure, "All _right_ , Carrots. Rawwr!"

"Be still my beating heart, fox! What's a girl to do when faced with such foxliness?" she teased back.

"I have some _ideas_ I could show you, Carrots," he answered suggestively.

Both hugged tighter and guffawed at their fun banter, and both were getting more excited for each other.

"I _thought_ that you might," Judy grinned.

Nick admitted, "You're amazing, Carrots."

"Right back 'atcha', fox," she answered.

Taunting was much more fun than being gushy with each other, so they started to get up paw-in-paw, broadly grinning at each other. It was going to be a good 'first night' in their new home; they were obviously going to get an early start.

"Excuse me," came an elderly voice at the bottom of the stoop. Had no idea they had a female bobcat as an observer, and worried how long she had overheard their conversation.

Nick stood behind his bride to hide the prominent excitement their sexual banter had caused in him. With all the action gone, one of the neighbors came with food. She was holding a big tray with two full course home-cooked meals. It smelled delicious.

"Good evening ma'am," Nick stammered, attempting to relax.

The bobcat said in a very pleasant tone, "I see that you are the new neighbors. I simply wanted to stop by and say 'hi' and bring you something special for your first night here. I'm Agnes. You and your nice friends were working hard all night and most of the day."

Judy answered, "Yes. They just left a little while ago. We hope we didn't disturb you so early. It's just Nick and me now. I'm Judy."

The bobcat smiled happily and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. This is for you - a little 'welcome' to the neighborhood. It's nice to have young mammals here again. You picked a good color for your door. It already looks brighter."

"Oh goodness, how kind, Agnes. Thank you. Please let me take that for you," responded Judy, reaching for the tray.

Agnes cautioned, "It _is_ a little heavy, but I imagine you young mammals are hungry after working hard all day. I'm sorry I didn't have enough to feed your friends too."

With both fox and rabbit holding the tray, Judy showed their appreciation, "You didn't have to do this, Agnes, but it's so wonderful that you did."

Agnes looked a little less burdened, and explained, "The neighbors are always kind to each other. That's about all we can do because none of us have any money. Nancy used to live here before she, um… passed last year. She and I were best friends for years when she moved in from the Green Mountains District after raising her brood. I can't think of a better new owners than a nice young couple like you."

Judy blushed a little, and replied, "We don't own it yet. It's her son Henry's property. We're renting for now."

"It suits you," she praised.

"Thank you," responded Nick.

She inquired, "You're those nice married police mammals on TV, aren't you?"

Nick sighed, and reluctantly admitted, "Yeah. I guess we are. I hope that's not a problem for you."

Agnes smiled, "That's just fine to me. I feel better with police in the neighborhood."

"Well things aren't normal with us. It seems we attract a lot of attention," Judy warned.

"And trouble, despite being police," Nick further cautioned.

Agnes answered confidently, "If trouble comes to our neighborhood, I'll just chase them off, just like I have for 60 years. The kids on the block know that I swing a mighty mean broom."

They all laughed.

Nick replied, "We might need that kind of protection for the house. Our honeymoon starts in a few days."

"How _nice_ for you young mammals. You deserve it. I watch TV. You two have been through a lot. I'll watch your place while you're gone. We all do that for each other. This is a good neighborhood. We take care of each other," offered the old bobcat.

"Thanks, Agnes."

Agnes asked, "Do you two have kits?"

She asked the question as if foxes and rabbits were just a normal everyday pairing and had kits all the time.

Nick wondered, "Agnes, you _do_ realize…?"

She flashed them a beautiful smile and interrupted, "Of _course_ I know, dears. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with a fox and rabbit being together. I _know_ you love each other. I can tell just by the way you two have been looking at each other all day. Kits _will_ come for you. Nature _wants_ these things to happen. This is why Zootopia came to be. I'm not one of those old fuddie duddies."

Happily Judy agreed, "We feel the same way, Agnes, and we _do_ want kits."

Judy and Nick blushed, realizing their affection was that obvious to others, but looked at each other tenderly with Agnes' words and gripped each other's paws.

With a sweeping gesture toward their new house, Agnes observed, "This will be the _perfect_ nest for you to have them. When you do, dears, I'll be glad to 'kit sit' for free. You'll have your paws full with being a new mommy, especially with little gray and red bunny foxes that can jump anywhere they want."

It had not really dawned on either of them how the mix of species characteristics might make their kits a real challenge to raise. Foxes already liked to jump and leap when they played and hunted, and as Judy knew so well about Nick, when mates were intimate. With sets of lagomorphically enhanced rear paws on their kits, that would be intensified.

Judy gulped and had a look of worry. Nick snickered at the term 'bunny fox'.

The elderly feline put her paw on Judy's shoulder, "But you'll handle it OK, Judy, dear. Nature helps mommies know what to do. I raised two dozen. Mine are all married, all have good jobs, and I have couple of grand kits on the way."

The young pair couldn't imagine what married family life would be like for them so far into the future.

"Thank you, Agnes, you are very kind," Judy gushed

Agnes concluded her first brief visit by not overstaying her welcome. She was well aware she interrupted their building desires, "Everything will be fine for you two. I must go now. I left my range on and my evening tea will boil over. Besides, I can tell you two need your 'alone time' to make this your nest."

It was clear that this senior citizen bobcat was not embarrassed to be candid with the young mammals, though her frankness caused both to be self-conscious. Most mammals living in a new home marked their territory in one way or another, just as Nick and Judy had done with the freshly painted front door, and mated on their first night in order to seal their claim on their nest. This was done ceremonially to dissuade anyone who would challenge their claim and their union, which actually happened with some species. Tradition and instinct transcended a renter's contract or mortgage. To this elderly widowed mammal, who had seen and experienced everything across the decades, the facts of mated mammal life were what they were and perfectly natural for her to talk about.

"Thanks Agnes. Have a good night," Judy wished the old feline.

She smiled, turned, and departed slowly with a slight limp to her step.

"Wow. Isn't _she_ an awesome old mammal?" Nick observed, admiring Agnes.

Judy kissed her husband, "I hope every neighbor is like her. I _already_ like it here."

They moved some packing boxes off the dining table and chairs, took out a couple of plates and glasses from another box and dined. They took a moment to ask for nature's blessings on their new home.

Before they started, Nick reached into a paper bag on the table, popped the cork off an unexpected bottle of red wine, and offered the rabbit, "Want some, Carrots?"

"Yes please!" Judy asked excitedly.

She watched her husband pour two glasses, Nick offered a short toast, they clinked the glasses together, and took a sip. Judy observed, "This is _delicious_. Where did you get it, Nick?"

Nick explained, "This is Charlie and Rachel's 'house warming' gift. Rachel said she got it from the downtown wine store next to the financial institution she works for. I think _both_ our salaries for a month wouldn't pay for this bottle, so enjoy it while it lasts, Carrots."

Judy savored the delectable liquor, "Ummm. That would be hard _not_ to. You have such great friends, Nick. Past my childhood, I _never_ did. It seems I was always too…"

Nick completed her sentence, "Driven?"

Judy concurred, "Yeah… I was too _driven_ in my cop career to have close friends. I want that to change. I _like_ your friends, fox."

He corrected her, "They're _your_ friends too, Carrots. They _all_ love you. In fact, some of them harass me that _you're_ a better friend to them than _I_ am."

Judy snickered, "I'm so blessed that they like me. I want to fill this home up with _our_ friends over socially - eating and drinking and having _fun_ together. I don't want to be fighting to the death on a daily battle against The Movement or any other evil force all the rest of our lives, Nick. I want our kits and our neighbor's kits to play games in the streets together or play dolls or dress up or have sleep overs in our attic and tell ghost stories in the dark. I want to watch our kits play on little league tuskball teams, and have us bring treats for the team at half time and argue with the coaches about our kits aren't getting enough playing time."

Nick loved his wife's vision of family life ahead and being with friends, "That sounds pretty good to me, Carrots."

She leaned up and kissed his snout deeply, and drew back with unexpected taste of the wine on her lips from his.

Judy smiled, "Umm. You _taste_ good."

Nick joked, "You just want _my_ wine."

"Ewww…" she laughed.

Judy reflected as they continued to drink their wine, "Isn't she sweet?

"Rachel?" Nick asked.

"She is too, but no – I meant Agnes," corrected Judy.

Nick noted, "Seriously. I _liked_ being treated as if we're normal."

"We _are_ normal, fox. We're the _new_ normal. The rest of Mammaldom just hasn't realized it yet," Judy explained.

The pair laughed. Nick looked a little anxiously upstairs and looked with desire at his wife. The wine definitely unleashed his strong desire for her.

Judy blushed and spoke demurely, "Speaking of normal, fox. I _know_ you're ready for our special 'dessert'. We have a brand new mattress with our names on it up there waiting for us to try out in our new nest… uh… home."

Nick added, taking her outstretched paw, "You were right the _first_ time. Lead on, Carrots."

…

It was only a few minutes later that Agnes, gently rocking in her chair in her bedroom, was knitting something. While it looked like she was creating another outfit for her children's expected grand kits, in fact, she held up the start of a new pattern of a 'onesie' that looked distinctly like the mix of a rabbit and a fox newborn. Agnes smiled as she heard the gentle, muffled noises of Nick and Judy's intimate ecstasy right next door through the open windows, and remembered fondly similar late spring nights of youthful exuberance with her long departed husband.

The old bobcat knew that the old neighborhood was alive again, because of Nick and Judy.


	42. Chapter 42 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 16

**The Waters of Atlantea Ch. 16**

 **Author's Notes:** A year ago today, I held my breath, and took a chance, pushed 'publish', and ever since, I've witnessed the incredible response, acceptance, and support of my story taking a look at Nick and Judy's adventures, lives, and relations in a post-movie, adult fan fiction, while trying to keep the fun in the amazing civilized mammal world that Disney created. Thanks to you, this story has succeeded beyond all expectations I ever had for it! I am ever grateful to all my numerous fans, from the first to the newest, and especially to everyone who began this year long journey with me. In my years as an amateur author, no story I've ever published has had such an amazing response from fan fiction fandom (say that three times fast). Writing gives me such a mental and emotional 'rush', exercises my mind and creativity, challenges my English composition and vocabulary skills, and challenges me to find a way to entertain all of you kind readers. I know that I make a few mistakes along the way and can't please everyone, but that is a chance every writer takes. In honor of your support, I'm publishing a scene on the 1 year anniversary of this story, carved out for you as a special treat while I continue to finalize the next big step in the plot of the sequel (which I also never imagined writing).

 **…A forgotten place in ZPD headquarters, a couple of days later…**

Deep in the poorly lighted lower level sub-basement of ZPD headquarters that smelled of extreme age and dampness, there was a single room located along the empty and claustrophobic passageway. It was imposing, with a wide metal door barring casual entry, mounted on heavy hinges, with a big built-in combination lock. It was more a vault than a room. It look deserted, as it had been for decades.

But the outside of the vault was a façade that only belied what was inside.

Had this been an ordinary day for the old room, nothing would disturb its role in supporting the police building infrastructure that ran through it, as was typical of other rooms in the foundations of the police headquarters. The old walls, part of the ancient structure of the building itself, was lined with racks of electrical lines, steam and water pipes, cables, and heating ducts that ran along the ceiling and upper half of the gray concrete walls.

In the beginnings of ZPD, when the building that rose from the ground above was smaller, the deeply buried room was a storage vault that protected file cabinets of full evidence and casework. It was a place where completed cases and dead cases went to be forgotten, but recorded forever for posterity, should ever the need arise to review the old files. The heavy door was designed to prevent the destruction of the records by fire, and the lock was added protection to prevent pilfering or tampering with those legal records.

The open interior of the room was no longer lined with the file cabinets and drawers, all of which had been hastily moved to another safe place elsewhere in the building. The interior of the ancient room was anything but quiet. Today, the old storage room served a new purpose.

On Bogo's orders, it was converted to a secret 'War Room' designed to create methods and strategies to defeat The Movement.

A lone passerby lost in the catacombs of ZPD sub-basement would never suspect a thing. Less than a dozen highly-trusted individuals in ZPD and the Mayoral Offices in City Hall knew of its existence. For the past few days, the room was buzzing with their activity, and all of them were inside the room, each with their own versions of a determined look of concentration, purpose, and concern.

The interior furnishings of the room now were anything but ancient. Sturdy wooden and metal tables were arranged in a u-shape, lined with stools and chairs as work stations. The storage area was a hastily constructed workshop, piled high with the latest in electronic and law enforcement weapons and defensive technology. There were a dozen computers with their familiar blue glow. LED's blinked. Mechanisms whirred. Cables and wires were everywhere, littered with batteries and tools and equipment of every kind strewn about the table tops. There were a couple of brand new, latest technology 3D printers with partially completed projects surrounding them which were prototypes of disguised weapons. Some were failures, but most were convincing, recognizable objects among the more unfamiliar shapes that resembled props from a science fiction movie or video game. The long, tunnel-like far end of the room was converted to a target practice area, with paper targets and dummies that vaguely resembled members of the pinniped species.

It looked like a room full of science fair projects or a terrorist's bomb factory run amok.

Against one wall with a maze of lines the biggest wall was a projector showing huge computer-aided blueprint of the secret stronghold of the conspiracy against Zootopia: The Lab. The picture captured all the salient features of the concept as described by the beaver-raccoon hybrid Noocvaeb. It included an artist's concept of Nemo's Nautilus nuclear submarine berthed at its dock. The entire complex was embedded into the postulated twin sea mounts on the ledge of a deep sea trench. A full size sketch drawn by a police artist of the beaver-raccoon hung on another wall, and the amazing image of the never-seen-before-mammal hovered like a watchdog over the ordinary mammals with a friendly smile and outstretched paw of friendship that Judy insisted the artist add.

In addition to the the renderings, there were other more grim video capture images of Duke, the super elephant, and the porcupines, plus some shadowy pictures of suspected hybrids that were posted on the third wall, along with a 'rogues gallery' of the criminals both dead and alive who had participated in the failed Assembly Hall massacre, and the gang of assassin reindeer. A picture of Joe Camel grinning his patented overconfident sneers was particularly chilling. Still images of the interior of The Clubhouse from Judy's salvage showing the names of The Movement leaders' rooms deep inside the totally destroyed and buried sanctuary video were attached to another wall. Finally, an ominous reminder of the beginning of this conspiracy was also mounted on the walls – pictures of the arson, murder, and webbed footprints at The Lookout Lodge.

The 'War Room' gave as complete a picture as possible of all known conspirators and secret lairs associated with the Species Purity Society and The Movement. The images forcefully motivated those working within to their end goal.

Lying rumpled on one table was a map of the coast line of Atlantea. Someone had used a big red marker to draw a big red oval around a multi-thousand square mile area that highlighted the deep ocean trench. The actual location of The Lab was still a mystery, because of the lack of knowledge of the beaver raccoon and the uncertainty of the sea floor geography off the coast of Atlantea.

Two officers standing in front of the projected computer image of the The Lab, and were fully engaged in a heated discussion, arguing about possible weak points for entry, and what could be done to The Lab for sabotage and distraction while evacuating the captive hybrids. Other small groups were in other places in the room, making silent study of its contents or pictures.

All of the mammals were gathered in the cramped room for what was planned to be a final update, before Nick and Judy were scheduled to conduct a hearing before the Chairman of the City Council. Everyone was well aware that that hearing had to have a dramatic – but unacknowledged - conclusion in order to hide Nick and Judy's disappearance from Zootopia to go to their on their honeymoon in Atlantea, to be followed by, as the pair called it, their 'underwater adventure'. In fact, the entire exercise was code named "Operation Dark Waters", in direct contrast to the public image of the coastal city as a mammal vacation paradise for lovers and family.

Bogo scanned around the room with a very determined expression that matched his thoughts, then gathered the smaller groups together to start the briefing, "Can we all sit down, please? This is our last time together."

There were mutterings of acceptance by the other mammals.

Everyone but Bogo sat around the main conference table. The Chief of Police offered a rare compliment to his Chief Scientist, "Thanks everyone for being here today. This is _really_ impressive Sheldon. You've come so far."

Sheldon was prideful but cautionary, "Chief, your appreciation is so noted, but premature. The Movement possesses incredible technology - far beyond what most of the world possesses and much more advanced that what most Zootopia scientists even conjecture is possible. Fortunately for Zootopia and Officers Nick and Judy, I am _not_ a typical Zootopia scientist."

Sheldon's well-known ego showed through his words, but he was generally well-meaning about his mental prowess, and was charmingly naïve, rather than mean-spirited and narcissistic.

"We're certainly grateful for that, Sheldon," Bogo replied. The cape buffalo knew that a compliment or two would stroke that ego enough to get days of extra free work out of ZPD's resident genius.

"How _exactly_ does _that_ give us a tactical advantage?" asked a grumpy-looking moose, wearing an unfamiliar uniform, unimpressed with Sheldon's well-renowned expertise, and deflating the mood in the room.

The green uniform had a patch lettered "Zootopia Self Defense Force" on the right sleeve, and the brass-colored oak leaf cluster on his shoulder epaulets denoted his rank as Lieutenant Colonel. On his left pocket was a "ZSDF Special Forces" emblem – one of the city's elite corps of military mammals specializing in clandestine operations. The Mayor had insisted on having supportive ZSDF involvement in "Operation Dark Waters", but insisted with the General Officer who commanded the defense force that the military branch of the city-state's bureaucracy act only as advisors and not combatants. The Mayor had made it clear to ZSDF leadership that this secret operation was a police matter, concerning the rescue of a kidnapped civilian, not a military activity.

Sheldon stood and began his monologue referencing charts and pictures projected on a screen, "Since the last time we met, I've deciphered and recreated the electronic architecture utilized by The Movement's electronic devices that we have captured in their failed operations – the key, the video security spoofing device in the Mayor's wife's apartment building, lock-defeating mechanism, and the electronic intrusion devices that rat thief used to defeat the security of Joe Camel's suite. These systems are deceptively simple once you know how and what you are looking for. This is just like Rabox' base 'e' code language. This is something we've never considered, and emulating their methods and electronics techniques, I hope that I can find other ways to defeat 'them'."

"So what do you have for us in that regard, Sheldon?" Bogo inquired expectantly.

Sheldon answered confidently, "Show us your key, Officer Judy."

She reached into her blouse and between her cleavage to clutch the key, and held up the nearly alien object for everyone to see. Nick wished he'd been able to help her pull the key out. Judy gave him a silent scolding look. She could see where he stared and his desire.

Sheldon explained, "'The key' is the key to getting into the main part of The Lab, and a lot of other public places that the beaver-raccoon told Officers Nick and Judy about, because he further reprogrammed _her_ key with the setting of _his_ key."

Nick and Judy nodded in agreement. The military mammal pursed his lips in doubt.

Sheldon continued to narrate, showing other devices, "For the places they _can't_ go, we have another piece of Atlantean technology to assist their forced entry. Here's the electronic door and wall safe combination unscrambler. It fits nicely in this cut out paperback spy novel cover to hide it. I used it to get in our vault here today in fact. Despite the rat's 50 story fall, it still works, so it's very rugged. I didn't have to do anything to it except figure out how it worked. It is _very_ sophisticated, and we have _nothing_ like it. I have postulated that The Movement doesn't have a counter to its capabilities, because they don't need to - they would _never_ expect our level of technology to achieve something like this."

"That's a pretty _big_ assumption, Doctor Sheldon, for a mammal of science," the Lt. Col. interjected with a skeptical snort. Sheldon frowned at the challenge.

Bogo countered the moose disdainfully, showing a bit of disrespect for the military man who was added to the task force to study counters to The Movement, "Do you any _better_ ideas, Colonel?"

The big moose snapped back, "No Chief, not presently. I need _more_ time to analyze a situation such as this, and I truly need to engage the services of our _own_ Special Forces scientists."

Bogo retorted, "We don't have any more time, and we are _forbidden_ by the Mayor himself to clear any more personnel for this operation."

The Special Forces commander angrily threw his hooves up in dismissal, "Then ZSDF takes _no_ responsibility for the consequences of verifying or providing additional support for anything your Chief Scientist creates. We can't do anything in just one day being aware of this."

There was a tense silence between the cape buffalo and the moose.

Nick cleared his throat and interceded quickly, "Looks like it will work pretty well to me, and if it doesn't, Judy and I have a back up."

The Special Forces mammal scoffed, "What's that, Officers? Do you have another device? The hybrid can't go back and simply open up all the doors in The Lab's main pods and the damn seals _certainly_ won't."

Nick grinned to further lighten the mood with a retort, "Nope. It's _far_ simpler than that, sir. I used to be a pretty darn good lock picker and safe cracker - with _no_ electronic gizmos at all."

 _"That's_ what I'm counting on Officer," Bogo responded but quickly added, _"Off_ the record."

The Colonel remained unconvinced, "Well, that is all well and good. The key will give you basic access to The Lab and the lock unscrambler may get you into other places. But _neither_ protects you from being seen. The hybrid warned us about surveillance cameras being everywhere, and remember, the _former_ wearer of that key was intended to be escorted _everywhere."_

Judy was very confident, "Noocvaeb _himself_ gave us his entry and access protocols in The Lab. I am certain we can get in and get around enough to surprise them completely. We're a fraction of the size of Joe Camel."

The military mammal remained critical, "Size doesn't matter in the lens of a camera, and how can you trust the hybrid to have _not_ set a trap for you?"

The military moose kept saying 'the hybrid' more like Noocvaeb was a thing rather than a mammal. It disturbed Nick and Judy.

While Bogo he had his own doubts, he showed his solidarity with his Officers' commitment, _"Absolutely_ we trust him, Colonel. Besides, do we _really_ have any choice?"

"I suppose not," answered the Colonel with resignation.

Nick and Judy gave each other a glance. It was Bogo's classic style: in private, he and his Officers would shout and question and spar verbally and emotionally like wildcats, but after a decision was made, the Zootopia top cop would stand united with his Officers against any criticism on their decision from other organizations. That was just one reason why Bogo instilled such loyalty and respect from his Officers.

Sheldon was standing silently, drumming his paws, with a very annoyed and impatient look that his carefully rehearsed monologue had been interrupted. The others noticed his discomfort and let him continue, "If you all would pay _attention_ , you would note that I have created a workable solution for this vexing complication. The main challenge is indeed to not be seen once entry is made into The Lab with the key. I am convinced that that Officers Nick and Judy will be able to navigate The Lab undetected like all The Movement's henchmen did in buildings in Zootopia using 'their' own technology _against_ them. I can promise this will work as long as you stay _close_ together."

"No problem _there_ , Sheldon," Nick kidded. Judy rolled her eyes in slight embarrassment and ribbed him. Bogo just shook his head.

Sheldon tried to ignore the wisecrack, "As I was _saying,_ I have enhanced The Movement's video spoofing device used in the high rise apartment building's hallway surveillance monitors during the Mayors wife's attempted robbery and murder. You will be surrounded by a powerful Radio Frequency jamming bubble, extending out a meter or two. The RF spoofer will make the surveillance cameras in The Lab think there is nothing there by bending the surrounding background images back to the monitors."

"Huh?" Nick asked, dumbfounded.

Judy grinned and praised the mustang, " _Impressive_ , Sheldon. It looks like you've given us the _ultimate_ in electronic camouflage."

She and her father had seen a fictional version of this on the Secret Agent 009 movies they used to watch together when she was a teen.

Sheldon praised the lagomorph's perceptiveness, "Yes, Officer Judy! That is _most_ observant of you. Thank you for keeping up with the discussion."

Nick glared at Sheldon and no one saw Judy stick her tongue out at her husband and wink. He rolled his eyes back.

Sheldon spoke carefully, "But here is the limitation. Officers Nick and Judy, if you get _outside_ of the RF spoofing radii – or expose any body part out of the protection zone – your cover will be compromised."

Judy looked at her husband's fuzzy tail and nearly laughed with the image of a disembodied fox tail being noticed in the Lab's surveillance monitors. He knew what she was thinking and it was Nick's turn to roll _his_ eyes at his bride.

Sheldon further warned, "The batteries won't last long either. They have enough power to get you down a staircase or elevator shaft into the heart of The Lab before standard _physical_ police concealment techniques must prevail."

Nick needed more information, "We understand the battery limit… which is _how_ long?"

Sheldon replied, "About 10-15 minutes. Maybe 20 if you are judicious in its use."

Judy wanted Sheldon to explain more, "There's _only_ 15 minutes of power to get down a 400 _meter_ staircase?"

Nonplussed, Sheldon defended his assumptions, "The last time I checked, Officers, you were a fox and a rabbit. You have high rates of mobility. Therefore, calculating your average downhill pace on a staircase and your average step size, that calculates to about 15 minutes battery life, plus a little reserve time for avoiding other obstacles."

 _"Other_ obstacles?" Nick asked.

Sheldon answered with a shrug, "More doors or gates to impede your progress along the descent path that must utilize the key or the unscrambler."

"Or taking out seal guards blocking our path?" Judy asked grimly.

"Yes," Sheldon admitted.

"Oh…" Nick realized.

Sheldon quickly added to lessen their worry, "But there is no way of anticipating that."

Nick sighed but replied confidently, "We'll deal with it, Sheldon. Did you come up with any way to defend ourselves if we're attacked? A ten gallon sized can of pepper spray isn't going to do it a deep sea base full of pinnipeds and nature knows how many other enemies."

Judy gave him a 'shut up fox' look and he smirked at her.

Sheldon deflected the sarcasm and simply stated, "This."

It was a pen.

"Oh great. We just _poke_ them to death with a blunt object," Nick smirked.

Judy frowned at her husband's flippant remark.

Sheldon got a very serious expression on his muzzle and warned, "Appearances are misleading. This is an _extremely_ dangerous weapon, Officer Nick. You aim it at your intended target, click the top three times quickly to arm it, twist the barrel to release the safety, and squeeze the pocket clip to fire it."

Sheldon concentrated, and demonstrated the firing sequence for them. He pointed the pen weapon at a row of intimidating pinniped-shaped dummies that had threatening poses at the far end of the room that was set up like a shooting gallery.

He pressed the pocket clip. Instantly, a gigantic bolt of blue-white lightning flashed forth from the writing end of the pen that actually spread out in sort of a cone shape and hit the dozen or so figures squarely. Every one of them fell over with a huge crash, and the dummies' outer garments smoked.

"Nature save us!" Judy exclaimed.

Sheldon stated proudly, admiring the capabilities of his own creation, "It's a _megawatt_ of energy in a millisecond pulse."

The equine scientist handed the still humming weapon to Nick for examination who smiled in true appreciation of the tiny but powerful weapon.

Sheldon cautioned, "I most certainly hope that you do _not_ have a pen clicking affectation."

Nick held up his arms, shrugged, and gave the scientist an innocent look a 'who? me?' reaction. Judy knew better, and bit her lip. She was not going to let her husband carry the weapon pen.

The fox gingerly admired the miniature dynamo, "That's one heckuva charge, Sheldon. When we get back, I'd like to have one of these to recharge my phone. The battery never lasts anymore."

The mustang gave Nick a very annoyed look.

To distract Sheldon from reacting, Judy took the weapon from her husband and asked more seriously, "Does it stun or kill?"

Sheldon shrugged and admitted, "I honestly do not know. If you're forced to use this against them, I imagine that it doesn't matter. It will make them think _twice_ about conducting a second attack against you."

"This is going to pretty much make us invincible, Sheldon," Nick concluded with great satisfaction and wanted to get the pen back from Judy, who returned the pen to Sheldon.

"Well, not really," Sheldon cautioned, "You have to be in a pretty dire situation to choose when you use it. It only fires once - maybe twice - but not with the same destructive effect."

"Oh," said Nick and Judy at the same time. That knowledge made them both really uncomfortable.

"Well, at least I've given you an avenue for escape if you get cornered," Sheldon stated to reassure them.

"How?" Nick asked, "A whole _box_ of pens?"

Sheldon answered, "No. Something _better_. A means to safely escape The Lab."

Judy was very concerned, "A means to escape to _where?_ Did you make us a mini-sub that won't crush at 400 meters?"

"I wish I could, but here's something that will help you in a tight spot," Sheldon stated. He rummaged through his cluttered box of techno-goodies.

He proudly held up two cigar humidor tubes.

Nick really couldn't believe this latest invention, "A _cigar?_ So, we light up and _smoke_ the seals out of their Lab?"

Judy hated the smell of cigars and chimed in, "That stink would get _me_ to run screaming out of any airlock! It's worse than skunk."

Evelyn lost it and bent over in laughter, which made several other Officers start chuckling, and even the Colonel laughed at that snarky comment. Bogo was not pleased. Sheldon fumed that all his hard work was being mocked.

Nick added, "You _know_ we can get better cigars in Atlantea, Sheldon."

Bogo reached the end of his tolerance, "That's _enough_ , Officers. Continue, Sheldon."

"Thank you sir," he replied but glared at his colleagues.

The fox noticed that the humidor tubes had fake Atlantean cigar labels however, which was clever. Whatever it was, the device couldn't be confused with a real stogie.

Sheldon, now back in control of the proceedings, instructed, "Please take out the contents of the sleeves, Officers."

He handed them the tubes.

The fox and rabbit pulled out a silvery metal cylinder about the size and weight of a cigar, and wondered what the objects were. Nick inquired, "What's this? I don't think I can smoke it or bite the end off to send our enemies to their doom."

He played with it and pretended to chew the end like a real cigar.

Sheldon became alarmed and shouted, "Be _careful!"_

The mustang quickly snatched Nick's cylinder with his hoof and protected the device like he was hugging a child.

Sheldon continued to be upset as explained, "Officer Nick. Don't you _see?_ This is an _ultra-_ high pressure breathing device designed for exposure and _survival_ from deep sea immersion, specifically, a helium oxygen mixture. It allows you to survive at 400 meters for about 5 minutes without crushing you at that depth. The counter-pressure of the breathing apparatus keeps your lungs from collapsing. If you puncture one, it would _kill_ you."

"Oh. Sorry Sheldon," Nick apologized.

"Now, let me teach you how to use it. Grasp the ends and pull."

The fox and rabbit did as the mustang instructed and suddenly mouthpieces specifically engineered for fox and rabbit snouts appeared in the middle of the cylinders.

Judy asked cautiously while she inspected her breather, "In what situation would we _ever_ use this?"

"A very bad situation I would suppose. It allows you to survive if they flood a compartment on you. It gives you the ability to survive a short time outside The Lab, especially if you need to go outside, or nature forbid, are _forced_ outside. I don't know. I'm just the scientist. You're the investigating detectives."

Nick eyed it suspiciously, and asked, "Have you tested this?"

"Once."

"Did it explode anyone's lungs?" Nick speculated.

Sheldon gave him a look, and answered indignantly, "As a matter of fact, _no_. It _automatically_ adjusts to ambient pressure and delivers only what you need to breathe and keep your lungs inflated. There's probably enough air at normal pressure here to last you over an hour."

"OK I'm game," Nick sighed, put it in his mouth, and took a lungful of the mixture.

"Wow!" he exclaimed with the slight burning sensation of the heliox, but the mixture made his normal voice very high pitched and squeaky.

Judy snickered.

"This is _great!"_ Nick laughed and started singing like a soprano opera soloist.

Judy guffawed outright, hearing her mate's voice in falsetto.

Sheldon gave Nick an ugly look and Bogo just glared. The ZSDF Officer simply shook his head and wondered why these two policemammals were considered 'ZPD's best'.

Sheldon ordered angrily and snatched the breather from his paws, "Officer Wilde, I believe _that_ is sufficient _enough_ for a demonstration. Besides _now_ I have to recharge the breather."

Suddenly serious, clearing his lungs of the helium. Nick rationalized, "Sorry, Sheldon, but if our lives are going to _depend_ on your inventions, we _have_ to make sure they work."

Sheldon could have done with all the sarcasm, but he and the entire room full of mammals understood the gravity of the situation.

Sheldon further explained and clicked a button on Nick's heliox cylinder. It illuminated, and the scientist noted, "It even has a light. I have calculated that ambient light at 400 meters in sea water - at its brightest - is approximately 3.7% of sea level. Both of you are capable of reasonable nocturnal vision but that'd dim even for your species. That's the equivalent light level of a barely crescent moon."

"Thanks for the calculation, Sheldon. It would have been a mystery to me forever," Judy replied.

Nick gave his wife a look. That was a line that he would say.

"It also works in infrared," he added, ignoring Judy, who'd joined the sarcasm fest.

Judy cautioned, "Very nice, Sheldon, but neither rabbits nor foxes can see IR wavelengths. Night vision goggles are too obvious. Those are not something you just leave out in a hotel room with your flowered tropical shirt."

Sheldon gave a knowing smiled and responded, "Ah, Officer Judy, I have _considered_ that possibility as well for you. I have anticipated the overwhelming need for your safety through concealment and stealth."

He continued to dig around in his box filled with electronic gizmos, and grabbed something with his hoof. The mustang grinned and stated, "Officers, behold these _sunglasses."_

"Well thanks, Sheldon, but we have some," noted Nick, who completely missed the point, but took the pair offered to him anyway.

Judy looked through her own pair of sunglasses at her Nick and thought how sexy he looked in the shades they'd bought for their honeymoon the other day. A little thrill ran through her in recollection. When he modeled those new sunglasses in his shorts and tropical shirt, the fox didn't last 30 seconds in them before she tackled him in their bed - which was Nick's evil plan to entice his bride.

Sheldon stated, "I bet neither of you have sunglasses with built-in Night Vision!"

"Oooh," Judy replied.

"Lights _off!"_ Sheldon ordered. The voice-activated lights plunged the room into total darkness except for the computer screens.

"Hey!" Evelyn exclaimed. All the ZPD Officers and ZSDF Colonel were momentarily night blind, except for Nick and Judy.

The fox and rabbit looked around with their special IR sunglasses and it was like daylight them. Nick noted, "Awesome!"

They definitely saw body heat from all their colleague mammals and all the hot spots in the room. Nick especially saw all the 'hot spots' on Judy through her uniform in the areas of her body that were his favorites.

He put his paw on her bosom in the darkness and she swatted him.

Nick made a fake apology, "Oops, Officer Wilde. My bad! The depth perception on these glasses takes some getting used to."

Their colleagues had no idea what happened, but Bogo could guess, based on the couple's known behaviors. He remained silent.

"That's what _you_ say, she warned, but then joked, "So, Sheldon, we'll be 'stylin'' while we're sneaking around in the dark Lab."

Sheldon couldn't help but laugh with that comment.

"These will work great," Nick added.

"Lights on!" Sheldon ordered and the room returned to its normal conditions.

Nick and Judy handed the Night Vision sunglasses back.

Sheldon concluded, "Well, Officers, that's about it. Any questions?"

Judy asked, "How do we get these things to our hotel? These are not your average 'carry on's'. We'll set off every security screener."

Evelyn interjected, "They will be shipped to you by package delivery to your room. They'll look like ordinary things if anyone bothers to snoop and glance at them."

Judy praised her colleagues, "That's perfect, Evelyn. You are _very_ clever, Sheldon."

Sheldon beamed, "You're complimentary remarks are _most_ appreciated. I would recommend that you inform my boss of these accomplishments."

His boss - Bogo – sat and rolled his eyes.

Bogo sighed, "Despite all these devices, I still feel bad sending you two off so… unsupported."

The Special Forces Lt. Col. added his objections, "For the _first_ time today, I agree with you Chief. This is a job for ZSDF, _not_ ZPD. We need to just _take out_ The Lab and the submarine with a torpedo-armed undersea drone and be _done_ with this. No one in Atlantea above would ever know."

Bogo responded angrily, "That's _exactly_ why the Mayor hasn't put ZSDF in charge. The mayor doesn't want to start a World War with other city states as justifiable retaliation against what would look like an unprovoked military attack against Atlantea. You _know_ that, Colonel."

The military moose countered, "All these incidents together seems to me like _extended_ guerilla warfare against Zootopia by The Movement. I'd say we're pretty well provoked."

Bogo bored in, "Need I _remind_ you, sir, that this is at least one Zootopia civilian being held against their will that need to be rescued. Rescues from criminals is ZPD responsibility, not the Defense Force. There could as many as 60 detainees – including their children - being held against their will that are friends of the kidnap victim. _I'm_ still in charge of this operation until the Mayor says I'm _not_. Special Forces are here to _help_ Officers Nick and Judy with infiltration tactics and intelligence. Please keep it at that, and please try to _show_ some."

With the large number of subtle insults thrown by Bogo to the military mammals, it showed there was considerable tension between ZPD and the Defense Force that obvious extended to a previous meeting between the two with the Mayor. Nick and Judy squirmed in discomfort.

The ZSDF soldier grumbled, "Yes Chief. ZSDF clearly understands their role in this situation."

He didn't like the decisions, but he understood, and he did know how to follow orders.

Evelyn looked at her watch, "Officers, it's time…"

Bogo summarized, "We're done with the fun part of today. Are you two ready?"

Judy reflected, looking both at her boss and her husband, "Yeah. As ready as we _can_ be for something like this."

Bogo asked, "Do you guys have a… plan for… uh… after the hearing?"

Nick kidded, "If we tell you boss, we'd have to _kill_ you."

The ZSDF mammal rolled his eyes.

Nick stated in resignation, "C'mon Carrots, let's go and get this over with."

While in the darkness of the hallway, Nick took Judy's paw and she smiled up at him. Their big adventure was about to begin.


	43. Chapter 43 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 17

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 17**

 **Authors Notes:** It's no April Fool joke! I finally get Nick and Judy on their way to Atlantea in this chapter! I apologize to those readers who think it took too long, but there were a lot of things to accomplish and some extra fun along the way for our daring duo! This might be the only new chapter this month, as I have a lot of extended business travel and spring break with the family. And for everyone who enjoyed Sheldon being his own very version of Jame Bond's Q, thank you for noticing and having fun with that - intentional "Easter Egg" for all of you! :)

 **…City Council Building...**

Upon entering the City Council building with their leadership surrounding them, Nick and Judy could hear the buzz of the media packing the hearing room from down the hall.

All the fox and rabbit heard was a din of voices around them – the Public Relations spokesmammal, the ZPD General Counsel, Chief Bogo and his Chief of Staff Lt. Evelyn. All were giving the pair last minute advice and instructions simultaneously. They didn't really hear any of it, and they heard it all before anyway.

The buzz of the gallery of mammals assembled to overflowing in the City Council main Hearing Room increased to a cacophony of voices as the police entered the massive doors into the huge room. A flurry of questions were thrown at them and microphones shoved into their snouts for statements, which they politely ignored as instructed by their leadership.

At the gate that separated the witness table and the Council dais, their ZPD colleagues could go no further.

"Good luck, Officers," Evelyn said with a thin smile.

"Thanks, Lieutenant," acknowledged Judy.

The police partners stood at the witness table, until the City Council's Sergeant at Arms barked to the multitude in the time-honored tradition, "Oyez! Oyez! Arise and pay honor to the City Council of Zootopia."

Hundreds of mammals stood silently as the individual members of City's esteemed legislature were introduced formally by the Sergeant at Arms. One by one, as their names were called and polite applause from the gallery followed, they entered from their offices behind the chambers through the private entrance to the huge seating area designed for them at the front of the hearing room. Every one of them looked grim-muzzled or hostile. They stood by their enormous black chairs.

The last to be introduced was the leader of the Council. The Sergeant at Arms stated with great bravado and pride, "The Honorable Henry H. "Happy" Hippo, _Chairman_ of the City Council."

Applause was a little louder for the undisputed leader of the Council and his commanding presence. When he was seated, his colleagues sat in their seats as well.

The Council's gate keeper further instructed the Gallery, "Members of the public and media, please be seated. Witnesses, you will remain standing and raise your right paws."

Nick and Judy stood at attention and did as requested.

The Sergeant at Arms directed, "Officers Nick and Judy Wilde, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth before the City Council?"

"We do," both said confidently in unison, and were instructed to lower their paws and be seated.

Happy began with a reserved smile, "Good morning my fellow mammals and to all my colleagues on the Council. Well, this is _indeed_ a pleasant surprise to be assembled here together again under oath. Officers Nick and Judy, I wasn't sure that we'd _ever_ see you at this hearing room again. The ZPD Chief Counsel told this august committee that you would not be allowed to do so. I know I speak for the Council when I say that we're pleased that in the interest of seeking the truth of the matter before us, Chief Bogo saw error of his ways permitted you to come before us."

Bogo stifled a look of disgust but subconsciously crossed his massive arms across his chest.

Ignoring the insult, Judy said cheerfully but firmly, "You're welcome, Mr. Chairman, and we'll do our best to answer the Council's questions. But with all due respect, sir, our leadership felt at the time that it was the _best_ course of action to have my partner and myself abstain from testifying, in order to concentrate on investigating the heinous acts recently committed against the citizens and leaders of Zootopia and prevent _more_ crimes to happen."

Happy frowned at Judy's pushback defense of Bogo and the ZPD head lawyer. He didn't expect that from ZPD junior officers. Bogo covered the smile he couldn't suppress with his hoof, and knew Nick and Judy were not afraid to speak out for what was right.

Rather than respond, Happy looked to his right and left around the arc of seats with his Councilmammal colleagues surrounding his center chair, and asked, "So let's begin with our questioning, shall we?"

There were nods of assent from all the Council members. Happy glanced down at the list of questions before him. Nick and Judy knew they were Bogo's questions from the dinner 'deal' made just days before. The pair wondered if he would honor that agreement. It didn't take long to find out.

In the first hour of the proceedings, Council Chair went through all the perfunctory questions associated with the conspiracy at Assembly Hall: the basics of who, what, and where. There were no surprises at this point, as millions of mammals had seen the horror unfold on TV. It became clearer to everyone watching who the Species Purity Society was, who their primary conspirators and operatives were, their doctrine and motives, and how Joe Camel was connected with the group to advance his own nefarious thirst for power in Zootopia.

The top secret evidence about the true conspiracy – The Movement, The Clubhouse, the Nautilus, and The Lab – was not revealed or even hinted.

Not being able to discuss any of that made the 'why' of the attack at Assembly Hall much more problematic.

The Council Chair summarized Nick and Judy's testimony of the start of the assassins' attack, "…and so, surrounded by as many as 20 would-be assassins, all posing as food service workers, you saw the imminent danger, and took action against them. Is that correct, Officers?"

Nick and Judy had just stated those words, but confirmed, "Yes sir, that is correct. That is what we said."

Happy inquired, "And how did you become alerted to this situation?"

Judy reflected, "There were a number of things that didn't 'feel' right, sir."

"'Feel'? Officers, you cannot justify what you did based on _feelings,"_ the Council Chair stated.

"It's much more than that sir. Officer Nick and I have been security detail patrolmammals at _many_ other big events in Assembly Hall. It's easy duty. Everyone goes there to have fun and to celebrate."

Nick interjected, "The worst crimes you see there are some drunks that can't hold their liquor or mammals lose their keys or cameras, or sometimes a pickpocket steals a purse or a wallet."

There were nods of agreement from the Council members who'd been to Assembly Hall often for major social events, including some who were those drunks or were victims of those petty crimes.

Judy continued, "As security detail Officers, Nick and I see many of same banquet workers and caterers at all these events. They are familiar faces even if you don't know them personally. Assembly Hall has standing labor and food service contracts. But at _this_ banquet, there were a number of mammals who were different – bigger, surlier, and some looked nervous. While we did not know at the time exactly how many criminals there were, Officer Nick and I became _certain_ of our concerns when we were warned of the pending danger by a server not in any way connected to the crimes."

Judy didn't elaborate about Ida's message written in ketchup.

The hippo inquired, "Did you try to get warning to any of your colleagues?"

Nick explained, "We had _no_ means of communication with our fellow Officers, Mr. Chairman. This was an awards ceremony, and we were the awardees - not the officers-in-charge. We would have been armed and had radios in that situation. It would be _very_ disturbing to our fellow banquet attendees for Officer Judy and me to carry tasers and police radios wearing a tuxedo and a full length gown."

There were a number of snickers from the audience at Nick's remark. The hippo couldn't stand the fact that this police couple was aggravatingly charming and engaging. The Chairman frowned at Nick's humorous testimony, and banged the outburst into silence with his huge gavel. Seconds later, some talented blogger posted a meme of Nick and Judy on their fan web site sporting full formal wear, standing in a menacing pose, and "packing heat". It went viral instantly.

Happy speculated, "Officers Nick and Judy, I respectfully suggest that one of you _could_ have gotten up to go to the powder room and contacted your fellow policemammals."

Judy dismissed the Council Chair's hypothesis, "It was too late then, Mr. Chairman. By the time we became fully aware of the _real_ danger, the awards ceremony was well underway with full TV coverage. It would have been totally improper to leave for any reason. We were given _explicit_ instructions by the network and ceremony sponsors to stay in our seats during the TV coverage, so we couldn't alert anyone else. Nick had to leave his cell phone behind at the hotel, and my partner and husband is _never_ separated from his phone."

Nick grinned and quipped, "I was in cell phone _withdrawal_ the _whole_ night, Mr. Chairman."

The fox' comment elicited several more chuckles from the media, who knew his phone affectation all too well from following the couple's habits.

The Chairman really had no way to refute that fact. The instructions for conduct of the guests at the head tables were written by the network, and were submitted for the Council's testimony records several days ago.

Frustrated by their answers, the hippo took a different direction, still more or less following the 'recommended' questions, "So, in the absence of the ability to warn the ZPD security force at Assembly Hall, both of you were forced to take _extraordinary_ measures to keep you and others from being murdered."

Carefully, Judy answered, "Yes sir. I created a… a _diversion,_ sir, to complicate their attack."

Happy took umbrage at her understated tactic, and he snapped, "I would say that you created, Officer Judy, _much_ more than a 'diversion'. The video record and statements of hundreds of mammals who attended the event _clearly_ verify that you _falsely_ yelled 'Fire', inciting panic, resulting in a thousand mammal _stampede_ with _fatal_ consequences. That, in my opinion, is definitely not a 'diversion'."

Unflinchingly, Judy corrected the Chairman in a polite manner, "The mass _evacuation_ from a _real_ fire and the confrontation with the assassins that followed, resulted in fatalities to the _perpetrators_ of the crimes against us, _you_ , Mr. Chairman, and the other city government dignitaries. In ZPD's opinion, sir, fatalities in _far_ greater numbers to our citizens and leaders would have occurred _without_ our intervention. My partner and I believe that _none_ of us would be here talking about this if we had permitted the Species Purity Society to attack unchallenged."

Nick was truly impressed how well she expressed what the General Counsel had coached her to say in 'legalese' to counter this question. She glanced sideways at Nick. He winked and he watched her nose turn red.

An undercurrent rippled through the audience as the intensity of the discussion between Happy Hippo and the police couple escalated.

Nick added, "We regret that - because of the overwhelming numbers against us - we could not completely prevent the murder of _innocent_ mammals, a fact that weighs heavily on our hearts every day, Mr. Chairman."

The graphic, violent, on-camera death of Lourdes' husband by the super rhino Duke was etched in everyone's minds and the gallery murmured. Nick's emotional comment would limit any charges of negligence against them by the hippo. ZPD's head lawyer was brilliant to anticipate all the ways the Council Chairman could object to Nick and Judy's actions.

Despite their expert coaching and preparedness, the Chairman continued to grill his witnesses, not letting compassion get in the way. He probed for any weakness in their testimony, " _Explain_ how ZPD knows that this crime was a well-planned attack against city leadership."

This was not one of the pre-determined questions, and it got too close to the real truth.

Judy answered as completely as she could with a statement approved by Bogo himself, _"Explicit_ evidence gathered by ZPD from Species Purity Society documents and confessions from apprehended Society members from that night – submitted as _confidential_ attorney-client privilege evidence to this Council – _clearly_ confirm that my fellow Officer Nick Wilde, the Mayor and his wife, Mr. Big and his daughter, the entire Council – including _you_ , sir – were _all_ targeted for assassination, with _specific_ killers assigned to _eliminate_ each of us."

Judy's description was coldly factual but what she said was chilling in its implications. Everyone on the Council plus the witnesses would be dead right now had the Society been successful.

Happy knew about this evidence but could not say how it was obtained. He had watched Judy's underwater video. Still images of the salvaged chalkboard layout of the plan for the 'hits' on city officials with the assigned assassins, combined with the computer evidence Judy had recovered from the flooded lair, confirmed their testimony. The information allowed ZPD to obtain phone message intercepts between Duke and Joe and other Society members that further confirmed the conspiracy.

The gallery did not know any of this new information, and dozens of side comments and conversations started. The Council's Sergeant at Arms stamped his staff to quiet them.

Unmoved by the new information revealed to the public and the outburst from the gallery, "We are _aware_ of those facts, Officer. There is no need to elaborate beyond the restrictions placed on that evidence. Go on."

Nick and Judy knew they had the hippo on defense, which would infuriate him, so Judy added, "But there is _more_ , sir, as you are aware. Other dignitaries that got in the perpetrators' way were also to be murdered. Until Joe Camel revealed himself to be the main organizer of this horrible crime, we thought he was another intended victim. It turns out there was to be a _fake_ attack on him so he could pretend to be innocent and rise to power by running for Mayor this fall."

Nick commented and let it fester for effect, "How does _Mayor_ Camel sound to you, Mr. Chairman?"

Happy didn't appreciate Nick's innuendo, and almost called him out of order. The muttering turned to loud conversations in the gallery, and Happy Hippo had enough of ZPD's revelations. He banged his enormous gavel, looked at the audience, and shouted, _"Enough!_ Do I have to clear the room?"

There was instant silence from the gallery. They wanted to see firsthand every moment of this battle of words between two very popular policemammals who were outwitting the powerful City Council Chair.

Clearing his throat to fight back his anger at the fox and rabbit, Happy stated, "Officers, we are ever grateful to you that my colleagues and I were spared by your actions, but it does not erase the fact that there were still nearly _two dozen_ deaths, all caused by the panic and violent encounters _you_ and your colleagues created."

It was Nick's turn to respond, "Other than our benefactor Lourdes' husband, killed by the suspect Duke, sir, and Mr. Big's associates, we must remind you, Mr. Chairman, that _most_ of those deaths were our colleagues in ZPD, specifically, the Officers of the Airborne One SWAT team. Their _only_ purpose in responding to the assassins' violence was to rescue and protect all of _us_ and the other trapped citizens - when _no one else_ could - and they did that under those _terrible_ circumstances. All of them were killed in the line of duty by the suspects that they were trying to immobilize. All of the suspects were _directly_ attacking us, sir, such as Joe Camel, Duke, the elephant, and the tiger, and the mammals involved in actively blocking everyone's escape from the Assembly Hall. Clearly, the deaths of suspects were _awful_ , but came as a _consequence_ of their own planned violent crimes."

Nick suppressed a grin, but decided that all those big words the General Counsel told him to say made his mouth hurt.

 _"Nick's legalese is pretty good too,"_ Judy reflected silently and they exchanged satisfied looks.

Happy Hippo had to concede the point, "Acknowledged, Officer Nick. The matter of the special tactics bats – and the secret squadron they formed with the Mayor and Chief's knowledge against laws _forbidding_ the formation of secret quasi-military organizations with the police department - is for another day. We also regret the _significant_ loss of police lives, but their deaths _could_ have been avoided if you Officers had found another way of immobilizing and subduing the suspects through standard police arrest procedures."

Nick was quick to respond to that speculation, "Begging your pardon, Mr. Chairman, but in situations where capital crimes are intended or actively being _conducted_ against citizens or officers engaged in arrest or pursuit, any use of deadly force is warranted and _necessary_. You know the laws, sir."

The last comment upset the Chairman, and he countered vindictively, far beyond what they agreed to discuss, "Let's be _clear_ about this matter, Officers. What is in question here today is _your_ decision to over-react with deadly force, using methods which are _highly_ unconventional and outright _cruel_. Let's be specific. I remind you of the grisly deaths of suspects: _decapitation_ of one of the suspects by Airborne One, and another was killed by _you_ , Officer Nick, by your horrendous _stabbing_ through the skull of one of the main suspects in this crime - using the award you and Officer Judy were given. And let's not forget Joe Camel's plunge to his death multiple stories up _through_ the Assembly Hall window. Because of your excessive use of force, not only are many dead, but some suspects are _still_ hospitalized, fighting potentially fatal allergic reactions to the sedatives used by Airborne One, and others are so traumatized by ZPD's counterattacks that they are receiving psychotherapy. The bottom line is this: ZPD _should_ have been better prepared for a possible incident at Assembly Hall."

These were not the questions Nick and Judy were prepared to answer.

Judy thought quickly, "Mr. Chairman, before we respond, may we seek counsel with our leadership?"

"Granted," he stated with overconfidence.

This new line of inquiry was far more accusatory. In muted whispers the fox and rabbit conferred with their Chief and the General Counsel.

"This is well beyond the original line of inquiry. You can withdraw now, and we can request a recess," the head lawyer suggested.

The fox and rabbit frowned, deep in thought, as they pondered the offer.

"It's up to you," Bogo offered.

Nick whispered confidently to their leader, after exchanging an understanding look with Judy, "We can handle this, Chief. We know what the truth is."

Any one of the dozens of open microphones in the hearing room would have picked that up. They and Bogo knew what they had to do to conclude this hearing.

Nick and Judy were on their own now. They returned to the questioning by the Chairman.

Judy pleaded, "Mr. Chairman, please understand that our response was _entirely_ appropriate for the situation. Suspect Duke's violent attack and deadly charge on the stage was _only_ meant to kill as many mammals as possible. You and the Mayor were _endangered_ , sir. What Duke did and _all_ his fellow conspirators were _capital_ crimes, sir. This was _not_ simply attempted murder, sir, but attempted _assassination_ of the _entire_ leadership of the city in one stroke. Officer Nick and I were _compelled_ to respond in any way we could. As Officers of Zootopia Police Department, we are _sworn_ to preserve and protect the lives of the leaders of our great city _at all costs_."

Everyone in the room knew what that commitment meant as ZPD Officers: Nick and Judy were sworn to sacrifice their lives to protect the city's Mayor and Council Chairman.

The unsaid implication did not invoke any sympathy in the Chairman, and in fact the hippo leaned forward and asserted, "Whether or not this was an assassination plot, your overly violent response resulted in grisly – and avoidable - deaths to the suspects to an extent that I find _appalling_ in excessiveness. You have stated here today before this board of inquiry that you were unarmed, and that the ZPD security detail was prepared for ordinary crowd control, not a riot, based on having _no_ prior knowledge of any threats. I state, for the record, that this _entire_ incident occurred because of a _serious_ lack of preparedness on the part of Zootopia Police Department, and that you and your colleagues' _extreme_ responses against the attacks by members of the Species Purity Society were caused by that _negligent_ behavior."

The Chairman made a horribly damning claim, but what he said next was even worse.

Happy bored in, not letting the fox and rabbit refute his statements, "Officers Nick and Judy, your highly unconventional response to the perpetrators' attacks was due to a complete lapse in intelligence gathering about the potential activities of the Species Purity Society by your superior officers, your leadership's inability to prepare you adequately for possible conflict, and not arming you with any means for crowd protection. Surely, ZPD _should_ have anticipated the controversy that would be caused by you receiving the city's highest heroism award as a _mixed species_ couple."

Nick and Judy were stunned into silence. A buzz of reactions spread through the audience. The proceedings revealed the essence of Happy Hippo's feelings about the entire incident. His comment stung the young couple very deeply.

"But sir, we just…" Judy interjected, trying to stop this verbal onslaught while at the same time fighting back tears.

"I am _not_ finished yet, Officer Judy," the Chairman admonished, and continued his accusations, "I believe that as officers who were technically _off duty_ that night, you _greatly_ overstepped your bounds of authority and should have waited for back up. I further believe that in the aftermath of the crime, you have not been properly counseled and _disciplined_ for your role in it by your superior officers. I also maintain that you have wrongly been allowed by your leadership to actively continue investigation of this case that you yourselves caused. I would contend that is a _clear_ conflict of interest. I firmly believe that the _only_ proper course of action going forward is that this esteemed City Council would _demand_ of Chief Bogo himself that you – Officer Nick and Judy - be placed on indefinite, _unpaid_ , administrative leave until such time as this Council, the boards of inquiry, and the grand jury investigating the incident at Assembly Hall have rendered their decisions on this matter."

Nick and Judy were emotionally crushed by the Chairman's assertions, conclusions, and demands. His statements were an indictment of the entire Police department all the way to the top of the organization.

Ignoring proper protocol before the Council, Bogo instantly stood and defended Nick and Judy with barely restrained anger, "As Officer Nick and Judy's superior officer, I vehemently object to your claims, Mr. Chairman. They were _lawfully_ following orders and behaved gallantly under _extreme_ circumstances."

The hippo banged the gavel, and exclaimed, "You, Chief Bogo, are _entirely_ out of order. Sit _down,_ or be escorted out of the chamber."

The big cape buffalo returned to his seat in disgust, fuming and grousing. He was right where the Chairman wanted him to be.

"Judy and I being on administrative leave while all those things are done could be _months_ , sir," complained the fox.

"So be it, Officer Nick," answered the hippo sternly, "I don't think it is proper to have officers accused of overstepping their bounds of authority on the streets of Zootopia _continuing_ to overstep their bounds in _other_ cases, endangering still more citizens. Discipline is in order."

ZPD's General Counsel stood and demanded, "Mr. Chairman, _you_ sir, are _also_ overstepping the bounds of this inquiry. The witnesses are not prepared for, nor do they have the authority or knowledge to answer on matters of department-wide orders. I _insist_ that you dismiss the witnesses and _adjourn_ this inquiry _immediately_ on the grounds that they may incriminate themselves in responding to your questions."

The hippo growled, "Denied, Counselor. Sit down."

The lawyer, despite his best efforts, felt helpless to protect the rights of the junior officers. The inquiry was totally out of control. Nick and Judy looked at him and mouthed words that they could handle it.

Many objections to the treatment of Nick and Judy spread through the gallery audience, who couldn't believe that the Council Chairman would accuse them of misconduct and lack of judgment as well as be hateful about their cross species relationship. One loud and profane outburst from a supporter in the gallery caused him to be dragged by his paws from the chamber by security.

As the hearing settled, the Chairman asked rhetorically, "Shall we proceed?"

Ignoring his taunt, Judy narrowed her eyes and accused Happy Hippo with restrained anger, "So, Mr. Chairman, let us understand. You think Officer Nick and I are 'guilty until proven innocent'."

His long diatribe made that adamantly clear.

The Chairman blustered with that assertion, "Need I remind you, Officers, that _I_ am asking the questions."

He made the admonishment to silence them. Nick and Judy covered their microphone and conferred in unheard whispers.

Capitalizing on the moment of delay, a voice not yet heard in the proceedings interjected, "Mr. Chairman, I call: 'point of order'."

It came from, unexpectedly, another member of the Council. 'Point of order' was a parliamentary term that always compelled the Chairman to yield the microphone no matter what the discussion was.

He seethed, "The Chair recognizes Council Member Lester."

Council Member Lester – a political arch rival of Chairman and from the same political party as the Mayor – was a minority party member of the Council. He drew a table microphone closer to his snout, "Thank you, Mr. Chairman. I have been listening with _intense_ interest – and _great_ concern - to the direction of these proceedings. I would draw _completely_ different conclusions from everything presented thus far, requiring further discourse and questions for our witnesses."

Whoops, shouts, and cheers sounded out for Lester in defense of Nick and Judy that was suppressed instantly.

Happy Hippo was not a happy hippo that the opposition Council Member was able to counter his arguments, "We are _not_ at the time of open discussion, Council Member. What _specifically_ is your 'point of order'?"

Frustrated by his inability to provide any more support for the young officers, Lester explained, "My 'point of order' is this: the other members of the Council with _differing_ views on this matter would like you to _answer_ the Officers' question. They have the right to know your motive in this line of accusation."

Happy was compelled to answer Lester, "I would say that although the Officer's claim is overstated, it is essentially true. Yes. I do think they are guilty of extreme misconduct."

Lester continued to press the Chairman, "As a further clarification on my 'point of order', our witnesses have the right to confirm that you think they should be punished through suspension and withholding of pay."

He had to answer Lester, but spoke in a manner to cut off any more side discussion, "I think that I was clear on that. Now. Are you _done_ with your call for 'point of order', Councilmammal, or are you conducting your _own_ inquiry?"

Pleased he had gotten under the hippo's very thick hide, Lester answered, "Yes, Mr. Chairman, I am finished. I merely wanted to clarify the record."

Lester sat back glumly in his chair. He only had authority to protest as a minority party member. The Council Chairman had the ultimate power in running the hearing. But Lester accomplished his goal. The intentions of the Chairman, including previously unrevealed negative cross species feelings, were openly revealed to millions of Zootopians watching this grand spectacle on TV.

The ZPD General Council rose, and protested, "Based on the Chairman's now clearly stated bias against the witnesses and their testimony, I _again_ call upon the members of the Council to recess and dismiss the witnesses. This is no longer a fair hearing. The Officers have rights under the Zootopia Constitution to not self-incriminate anywhere other than a court of law."

The Chairman shouted, "That's _twice_ , Counselor! Sergeant at Arms, please escort the ZPD General Counsel out of this chamber. You are _dismissed_ , Counselor. You may leave peacefully, or under restraint."

The Sergeant at Arms looked impatient. This was the ultimate in high political drama. The senior lawyer allowed himself to be escorted out of the hearing without incident, but after leaving the chambers, he immediately headed to the Zootopia Supreme Court clerk's offices on the other side of the building to file a restraining order on the board of inquiry and put an end to the witch hunt disguised as a hearing. The lawyer was extremely upset at the Chairman, who completely abrogated the terms of agreements with the Mayor and the Chief about Nick and Judy's testimony. Happy Hippo was truly not a mammal of his word. The lawyer always had misgivings with the Chairman, but he would never trust him again.

Bogo restrained himself from protesting as well, lest he be called out of order and dismissed from the hearing room too. The top cop knew that he had to be there for moral support of his Officers.

Intensely satisfied that he had silenced both Lester and the ZPD head lawyer, and that he had intimidated Bogo into not speaking out, the Council Chair stated, "So, let's get back…"

Judy suddenly interrupted him, "Begging your pardon sir…"

 _"Excuse_ me, Officer?" Happy asked with disdain, taken aback with the lagomorph policemammal's audacity to interrupt.

Judy answered very calmly, "Our General Counsel is correct. We don't have to answer your questions, if all we are doing is incriminating ourselves further for the purposes of this hearing, Mr. Chairman."

Happy countered much more forcefully than when the previous hearing ended with a huge embarrassing personal surprise for him, "Yes you _do_. You are _both_ under oath. As commissioned Officers of ZPD and city employees, you are under the investigational oversight of the legislative body of Zootopia. You are _compelled_ to answer the Council's questions, or face further disciplinary action or dismissal if you refuse to answer us."

Nick questioned, " _Dismissal,_ sir?"

Smugly the hippo answered, "Correct, Officer. If you refuse, you forfeit your jobs. You know the law."

After a pause, Nick and Judy looked silently at each other for a moment, and Judy gave a slight nod. Nick faced the Chairman, and pulled the table microphone closer to his snout.

Taking a very deep breath, Nick stated gravely, "If we _didn't_ have responsibilities as public servants, we _don't_ have to answer this Council's questions. _We_ know the law _too_. Good _day_ , Mr. Chairman."

Nick and Judy stood up from their witness chairs and table. In front of the shocked Council and in clear view of the cameras and gallery, they unfastened their Officers' badges from their uniforms, placed the badges on the table before them forcefully enough to make a metallic clink on the old wooden desk. With no hesitation, the couple turned their backs to the Chairman and the entire Council, walked through the witness gate, and at a very brisk pace, exited the gallery. The pair looked straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone. They held paws tightly in direct defiance of any no-PDA rules for married ZPD Officers.

The entire room became totally silent, and every mammal was slack-jawed in shock as they stared at Nick and Judy as they left the hearing.

As the huge, ancient oak doors slammed closed behind them, the hearing room exploded into utter chaos.

 **…Bunny Burrow. Hopps' Family Farm…**

Absolutely riveted to the TV broadcast In Bunny Burrow, two older mother rabbits clutched their snouts. Bonnie exclaimed, "Oh no! That _horrible_ hippo. He forced our children to quit their jobs!"

The look of true skepticism and much thoughtful concentration spread across Stu's muzzle, and he rubbed his furry chin with his paw. He pointed his paw at the TV screen, "No, that's not it, Bonnie. There's _more_ to this. Somehow they _didn't_ actually resign. Judy _only_ wants to be a cop. She'd never quit. I know my little bunny. This is some kind of ruse. They just need to disappear."

Bonnie lamented, "You're imagining things again, dear. It's those darn secret agent movies giving you _crazy_ ideas!."

The middle-aged rabbit scoffed, "Thank _nature_ I do, dear. At least _I'm_ not freaking out."

Judy's mother fumed at her husband.

"Stu's right. But why make it look like they're quitting?" agreed Melvin.

Sandra was calmer than Bonnie and she speculated, "It's 'them' isn't it? They're going for Michael. _This_ is the start of it. If Nick and Judy make it look like they resigned they're free to do whatever they need to do."

Bonnie was still dreadfully fretful and wrung her paws, "I'm so worried; I hope they will call us. We have that special phone."

Stu responded, "They probably can't. Even secure phones can be tapped."

"Nature protect them for _whatever_ it is they have to do now," Bonnie hoped.

Stu got a look of resolve and announced, "I'm going outside to the tool shed."

"Whatever for?" his wife puzzled.

"To sharpen my pitchfork, dear, just in case we have _unwanted_ company. This could turn _really_ ugly."

"I'm coming with you, Stu. I need to borrow – and file – your ax. I have a _score_ to settle with those damn pinnipeds – and any of their friends - for burning our lodge down," Melvin agreed.

The females clutched each other, and Sandra asked, "The Movement could come _here?"_

Stu warned, "We don't know _what_ they are capable of."

Bonnie's lip stiffened, "Then I better get my best frying pan."

"You're _cooking_ at a time like this?" asked Sandra with concern.

"No. I'm helping our husbands protect our family. Iron skillets pack a pretty mean wallop."

 **…Council Hearing Room...**

Everyone in the Council hearing room gallery was completely aghast that Nick and Judy had resigned from ZPD. Roars of discontent and angry epithets were hurled at the Chairman that the Council Sergeant at Arms could not quell by stamping his staff and threatening the multitude of shocked, angry or upset voices.

Momentarily forgetting that the microphones were still live, Chairman Hippo turned and asked his arch rival, Lester, "Did they just resign?"

"What does it _look_ like, Happy?" replied Lester in disgust.

Incredulous, Happy said, "But they can't do that!"

"They just did," answered Lester.

Happy called out to the top cop in the gallery, "Those are _your_ policemammals, Chief Bogo. _Make_ them come back."

Bogo, letting his anger show at the Chairman, answered tersely, "I can't."

"Why not?" demanded the Chair.

With an ugly tone, Bogo spat, "Because they _aren't_ 'my' policemammals any more, Mr. Chairman. _Police_ _Officers_ Nick and Judy were under City Council subpoena to testify. Not _private citizens_ Nick and Judy."

Happy Hippo was desperate, grasping at straws to gain control of his hearing again, and ordered the Chief of Police, "Well, go _arrest_ Nick and Judy, Chief Bogo, bring them back here, and _question_ them."

Bogo defied the Chairman, and said, "Whatever _for_ , Mr. Chairman? This panel is not empowered to question criminals. Only ZPD and the city courts can do that."

Happy stammered, "It's a _crime_ to withhold information from a City Council panel of inquiry."

Bogo corrected the hippo, "That's wrong, sir. Only _contempt_ of City Council is a crime, and protecting themselves from self-incrimination _certainly_ isn't contempt. On what charges _would_ I arrest them, Mr. Chairman?"

Exasperated, the Council Chair threw his massive hooves up in the air and bellowed, "I don't know. _You're_ the cop, Chief. Make something _up!"_

The TVs were picking up every word of the Chairman's tantrum and melt down.

Bogo took great pleasure to lecture Happy, who was on the verge of coming unglued, "It is _completely_ unethical to arrest private citizens under _false_ pretenses, Mr. Chairman. Remember, ZPD is already on record that Mr. and Mrs. Wilde did _nothing_ wrong in the execution of their sworn duties to protect _you_ and the other city officials from harm."

Microphones and TVs were transmitting every word and nuance of the heated argument between Bogo and Happy. The Chief was scoring huge public opinion points, and in all the police precincts, Officers gathered around TVs nervously watching Nick and Judy at the hearing were cheering for their boss while still reeling about their colleagues' resignations.

The giant hippopotamus sat back in his chair with disgust and frustration, and frowned bitterly. He had absolutely lost this argument.

Seizing the moment, Council Member Lester interjected, leaving his desk mike on, "With all due respect, Mr. Chairman, you are a complete _idiot_. We just lost any way to _ever_ find out whatever the _real_ truth was - instead of the version _you_ were trying force down our throats - and lost two truly outstanding policemammals in the process."

For once the Chairman agreed with his rival, and didn't even refute his comment.

Happy had no choice but to adjourn the City Council, and its Members, particularly the Chairman, quickly disappeared into their individual offices. Hurriedly, they locked their doors to avoid any more embarrassing questions from the media.

The Chief of Zootopia Police was not so lucky, left alone in the hearing room. He heard, but ignored, the barrage of questions being launched at him from the gallery. The cape buffalo walked slowly through the gate and railing separating witnesses from gallery. He faced the witness table where Nick and Judy had been sitting. Bogo eyed the twin police badges sitting forlornly on the table. He picked them up, and glanced at the names and numbers on the badges.

But there weren't any names or numbers on the badges.

They were completely authentic ZPD badges, but were only generic police insignia, the temporary shields Nick and Judy were given to wear while under witness protection until they had access to recover their officially-issued badges.

By law, they hadn't officially resigned, because they had not stated so and had not relinquished their officially issued badges. But only Bogo knew that these were not their real badges. As usual, his star officers performed beyond expectations. Nick and Judy had totally understood Bogo's hinted instructions to them days ago to orchestrate their dramatic exit from the public eye.

Now began the biggest poker game in the world against The Movement, and the good guys didn't dare reveal any hint their paw of cards held a royal flush.

Bogo didn't permit himself to smile, hearing the cacophony of camera shutters and feeling the TV networks focused on him, so he sighed with faked resignation, and pocketed the badges.

"Sir, what are you going to do now that your best detectives are gone?" asked one reporter more loudly than the others.

"Go back to my office and consider what to do next. No more questions, please," concluded the top cop.

Another reporter insisted on asking the question all the young couple's supporters wanted to know, "Do you think Officers Nick and Judy can be persuaded to rejoin ZPD?"

"I don't know," Bogo said to not exactly lie.

He waded through the masses and exited the hearing room.

 **…Council Chairman's private office…**

Happy Hippo felt exhausted as he returned his office. His Admin was waiting for him at the entrance to his office, and she scolded her leader, out of earshot of any reporter, "Well sir, you _certainly_ always have the flare for the dramatic. This might cost you your Chairmanship. Now everyone in the entire city _hates_ you. Frankly, I'm not all that shot in the hindquarters with you _either_ , boss."

Happy blew off her complain, "That's not news, Lisa. They already _all_ hate me. Had there been another way, I _would_ have done it. But so be it. Let them hate me. You can only get to the hard truth by asking the _hard_ questions. Too bad those brave officers probably hate me now, too. I completely betrayed my agreement with ZPD. I bet Leodore sends me the bill for dinner."

"You don't have to tell me _that_ , sir. What now?" she asked.

Happy was all out of ideas, so he instructed her, "Some time to think, Lisa. Hold my appointments for two hours."

"Yes sir," the pygmy hippo responded.

Happy locked his office door as Lisa left, and took the desk phone off its hook. He opened a drawer in his credenza. He smiled when he saw his best friend in situations like this – a bottle of 12 year old imported whisky. He grabbed a glass in his pad, poured a stiff drink, and gulped it down. It burned all the way down his throat, and his snout contorted with the pain. But it was a satisfying burn. He poured another round just to sip on. He held the glass and looked out from his top floor office across the sprawling downtown City Hall complex. From there he could see the Mayor's office in the adjacent tower where he imagined – correctly - that a similar situation was happening right now.

He squinted and actually saw Mayor Lionheart standing at his office window alone with an equally big adult beverage in his paw. The lion could see the Chairman and hoisted his glass in a toast to his rival. Happy could barely make out a sly grin, so he nodded and smiled back.

Happy returned the raised toast, and realized his Admin was right. He did have the flare for the dramatic. But he in fact did what he had to do, and agreed to do with Leodore in total secrecy. The dinner at the Mammaliott and their private 'agreement' was itself a charade, a cover to throw any Movement spies off course, and it disguised the _real_ agreement between Happy and the Mayor made completely alone in a 2 AM meeting in one of the dingiest, dirtiest neighborhood bars in the city.

Both city leaders knew that the questions Happy received from Bogo were far too rehearsed, far too trivial, and could be traced and leaked. None of the questions were severe enough to cause Nick and Judy to do something rash. Happy had to truly provoke Nick and Judy into something unthinkable and force them out of the prying public eye. Zootopia's media was far too smart, and so was The Movement. The seals would think something was amiss unless it appeared that there was a true rift and major feud among the top leaders of Zootopia city government.

Happy swigged the last sip of the second drink and tipped his glass toward the Mayor in the only acknowledgement that there would ever be of their successful plan's conclusion. The Chairman sighed and truly regretted his species-hatred comment, but the fox and rabbit were too good at debate. He had to throw them emotionally off balance by hateful allegations and force them to act. When this affair was over and The Movement was defeated, Happy vowed he would be first to sponsor a Council Resolution that endorsed the Mayor's order to reinstate the mixed species couple to police service - if they chose to do so. That was the real risk the Mayor and the Chairman agreed to take.

It was brilliant that Nick and Judy had resigned and Happy wondered if the couple had been coached or did that on their own. No matter how that had been determined, it would definitely make The Movement think the fox and rabbit were thoroughly powerless now to do anything else against 'them', and that the fallen heroes of ZPD had finally given up hope. He knew that he just set into motion something even he as Council chair couldn't know, but he did do what Leodore had asked: create a situation of plausible deniability that both he and the Mayor could disavow if Atlantea or other world governments viewed Nick and Judy's incursion into The Lab and rescue of all the hybrid mammals as interference in Atlantea's internal affairs.

The hippo was truly impressed by the conduct of the young cops in the hearing. Few in city government had ever stood up to his power as Chairman as well as the fox and rabbit. He chuckled thinking he'd be long retired before he would have to face either of these clever mammals in an election.

He thought, _"My compliments, young mammals. Leodore owes me big time."_

Happy Hippo pondered his empty glass as he wiped it clean, placed it back in his credenza, and whispered, "Nature speed Officers Nick and Judy."

 **…City Council building. A few minutes earlier…**

As Nick and Judy proceeded down the hall to the building exit, they heard the din of the press in the main lobby ready to pounce on them with a barrage of questions.

A side door along the hallway was open a crack, and they heard a familiar loudly whispered voice, "Psst! Over _here!"_

They looked toward the floor. It was the tiny but smiling proboscis of Ed.

He motioned and whispered further, "Quick! Out _this_ way. My cab is outside."

The echidna was right on time and at exactly the right place. Reliability was one of Ed's strongest traits.

They quickly jumped into Ed's taxi unseen by the throng waiting for them, and Judy asked, "Any problems getting our luggage?"

Ed explained, "It's in the trunk. Here's your house key back. There was an elderly bobcat next door who gave me the 'evil eye', until she recognized me as helping you move last weekend. That's quite a neighborhood watch volunteer you have there. She had a broom and held it like some kind of weapon. For a minute she really freaked me out! "

Nick laughed, "That's Agnes. She's very well meaning, and treats us like we're her latest brood of children."

Ed reflected, "That _all_ mothers should be so caring and protective of their kits."

Both nodded agreement with heir friend and held on to their seats as Ed spun the cab around in the alley. The trio roared off in the opposite direction from the media throng.

Relieved, Judy inquired, "Where are we going, Ed?"

The cabbie informed her, "We're heading to _our_ house. No one would think to go there."

From the pleasantly surprised look on the fox and rabbit's snouts, not even Nick and Judy would have thought to go there. Ed and Cynthia lived in the semi-rural border zone between Rodentia and the neighborhoods adjoining it where normal sized mammals lived. Ed smiled to himself with his ingenuity and that he'd caught his friends off guard.

 **…Lobby of the City Council Building…**

It only took a little while for the media to realize that Nick and Judy had somehow evaded them. The reporters were extremely hungry for a statement from the Officers, so they regrouped and traveled like a mob to surround the fox and rabbit's old apartment, waiting for the pair to arrive from the hearing. Their logic was that Nick and Judy had to come home sometime.

One network's talking snout was live on camera and informed the audience, "We're here at Nick and Judy's apartment. We're waiting for them to come home from the hearing. Oh! Wait, here comes someone now."

The mammal that came out from the building wasn't Nick and Judy, and the anchorman asked the dik dik disappointingly, "Who are you?"

Pushing the microphone away, the surly dik dik warned, _"I'm_ the new landlord here, and I order you guys to get _off_ my property. You're _trespassing!"_

One reporter snidely replied, "The sidewalk is not your property, sir. It's _public_ property. We'll wait right here for Nick and Judy."

The dik dik snapped, "I said: go away. Besides, they're not here."

Still another media mammal retorted, "We have _every_ right to gather on a public sidewalk until they get home."

The dik dik shouted, "Don't you _get_ it? Nick and Judy Wilde don't live here anymore. They _moved."_

The entire media crowd was stunned and every one of them stared at the others. Surely, someone should have gotten 'the scoop' on this fact.

Sheepishly, a ewe reporter asked, "Then… where _are_ they?"

The dik dik snarled, but made a huge mistake, "After I evicted them, I didn't _care_ where they went. As long as they left my apartments. It's not _my_ responsibility to know their forwarding address."

The dik dik clutched his muzzle wishing desperately that he could take back the word 'evicted'.

One reported asked with rising anger, "You did _what?"_

With a dozen microphones shoved in his face and he'd already said the words, the dik dik could only repeat the truth, "I evicted them."

"You _evicted_ the two most popular cops in all of Zootopia?" asked another reporter in total disbelief.

The dwarf antelope justified his actions forcefully, "Yes, I did. They were upsetting the residents. You guys are always here hanging around. They attract trouble. I'm worried about robberies or arson from the criminals and gangs they've upset."

A hedge hog reporter cursed, "You _dik."_

"That's 'dik dik'," corrected the land lord.

"Denise was right the _first_ time," exclaimed another media mammal.

All the reporters laughed at crude insult hurled at the new landlord, making him even angrier at the crowd. He shoved the hedge hog and she fell on the pavement. The others retaliated, throwing garbage and trash from the street at the tiny antelope.

"Gahhh!" the dik dik yelled, was forced to retreat into his apartment, and he bolted the main entrance door.

Two very burly ZPD officers who had been watching this situation spiral nearly out of control got out of an unmarked police cruiser with billy clubs drawn, and shouted to the unruly crowd of correspondents, "That's _enough_ , mammals, unless you want to spend the night in jail. It's time for you to all go home and leave this poor guy alone. There is _nothing_ to see here and there is no story. Officers Nick and Judy don't live here. Leave them alone."

On insistent reporter asked, "Do _you_ know where Nick and Judy live, Officer?"

"No. It's not our business to know, _especially_ now that they are private citizens," the Officer lied to protect his colleagues, "And if I did, I _wouldn't_ tell you."

The frustrated media pool dispersed quickly, each seeking a different direction, trying to guess where Nick and Judy would have gone. But they were all wrong.

 **…Ed's taxi…**

Judy was happily surprised but very concerned, "Wow! _Your_ place? We always wanted to go there, but that's so much to ask given _this_ situation."

Ed shrugged as he drove on, "It's the only safe haven I know for you guys. No reporter would _ever_ think to come to our place. If someone 'spills the beans' to them about your new home, you'll _never_ get to the airport in the morning."

Nick agreed with his spouse, "But that's a _huge_ imposition on you guys."

Ed wasn't accepting any of their arguments and grinned, "We wanted to have you over for dinner. Dinner came _sooner_ than you suspected."

Judy looked her husband he gave the 'never argue with an echidna who's got his mind made up' look. They accepted their friend's help, "You know that we _really_ appreciate this, Ed."

Ed joked, "No charge, Judy."

After a half hour drive from the city center, they arrived at Ed and Judy's apartment building on the border between Rodentia and the rest of the larger sized mammal neighborhoods of Zootopia.

"Here it is guys!" Ed remarked with excitement. After every long day's drive the monotreme was always happy to get home to his wife.

"OK… Ed… It's… uh… really nice looking," Judy commented with some misgivings.

Both larger mammals had fretful looks as they viewed the apartment building. Ed parked and locked his cab in the residents' lot, and they all headed to the main building. He had a special parking spot for his full-sized cab. The cars of the other apartment dwellers surrounding him looked like toys in comparison.

By Rodentian standards, the complex was enormous, but it was not much bigger than their new house and Agnes' residence combined. Judy counted at least a dozen sets of tiny windows spread across ten 'floors', but at least it looked to her like it wasn't sized for really small rodents like mice and shrews. She saw an opossum and armadillo family entering the building and breathed a sigh of relief, as both she and Nick were similar size to those mammals. It was a beautiful complex though, with lots of tiny flower gardens surrounding the main building, mostly impatiens and baby's breath, with several miniature plantings of bansai trees. To the residents it would be a beautiful large park.

The echidna noted casually, "Well, it's not much, but it's home."

As they got out of the taxi, Nick and Judy still looked at each other in worry. The main entrance to Ed and Cynthia's apartment complex looked tighter than the cramped crawl space access door under the front porch of Nick and Judy's new home.

Ed noticed their concerns and tried to be reassuring, "Admittedly, guys, this place is a _little_ cramped for mammals your size."

"A _little_ cramped?" Nick whispered to his bride.

"Shhh," Judy scolded, but agreed it was small even for her.

Ed didn't notice the exchange, and kept talking, "Fortunately it's a _lot_ more cramped for media. Most of those guys are _tons_ bigger than you are. They'll _never_ come looking for you this far away from down town in a place like _this."_

Despite their misgivings, Nick noted, "You are one _smart_ echidna, dude."

Ed kidded, "Tell Cyn that, fox. I could use a second opinion! "

They all laughed, but remained nervous about getting into and navigating around in the building.

Nick and Judy bent over to crawl into the entrance on all fours, while Ed used his card key to open not only the main door but the double doors to the apartment building also, which gave Nick and Judy more space to squeeze into the lobby. The building security guard gave the trio a look of disbelief but didn't say anything except, "Visitors, Ed? Sign in here, please."

They stopped for a minute, and Nick and Judy struggled with the tiny pen, which was not much bigger than a broken toothpick, for them to sign the minuscule visitor's ledger.

Ed informed the guard, "These are _personal_ friends staying just overnight."

With a continued dubious look, the guard stated, "Ed, you _know_ your friends are nearly beyond the occupancy size limit for mammals. No offense, Mr. fox."

"None taken, thank you," Nick replied kindly, but gave Judy a look, and she suppressed a giggle.

Ed was more forceful, "I checked the size rules: anything smaller than a caracal. They're fine."

The lobby was almost comfortable, even with Nick and Judy on all fours, but the hallway to Ed's individual apartment was so cramped with Nick and Judy with Ed leading the way, there was room for nothing else.

"Nick, watch!" Judy instructed so that her fox didn't rub against and trigger a fire alarm switch on one side of the wall.

Some of the rodent-sized residents looked at the larger mammals crawling into the apartment complex with Ed skeptically, and had to move out of the way to let the fox and rabbit inch by them.

"Excuse us… uh… sorry," Judy apologized for invading a chinchilla family's personal space as they were trying to leave the building for a kit's tuskball league game.

"Sorry Leslie. We're having house guests today," Ed apologized for the imposition on his neighbors.

"It's OK Ed, I'm _glad_ you have friends over. You both work too hard," Leslie smiled, but her husband and kits were annoyed with the 'big mammals' nearly crushing them all against the hallway and making them late for the game.

The three mammals continued crawling down the hall unimpeded for what seemed an interminable distance. They arrived at the elevator to the upper floors. Nick's eyes widened jaw nearly dropped. The elevator doors were no bigger than the lid to Judy's dirty clothes hamper, which she sometimes hid in when Nick and she were playing bedtime chase games. His favorite was when she'd leap into the hamper fully clothed, and Nick would reach in and pull her out by her ears and - like magic - her clothes had disappeared. He shook his head to clear the pleasant memory and returned to reality.

"Uh, Ed? We're going upstairs?" Nick asked and held his breath.

The echidna assured them, "Don't worry; we live on the _first_ floor."

The fox and rabbit were very grateful for that, until they discovered door to Ed and Cynthia's individual apartment was smaller still. Judy looked at her husband's hindquarters and the width of the door with some doubt.

Nick observed her concern and stated with confidence, "I'll fit, Carrots."

"If you say so, fox. I _think_ you need to lay off the late-night taco chips and salsa snacks a bit," Judy teased.

Nick was a little too optimistic. When the fox got through the door to his rump and bushy tail, Judy had to push hard from behind, and needed even more help from Ed, but finally Nick popped through into the fairly roomy entrance way to the apartment. There was no possibility of Nick or Judy standing. The fox' ears scraped the apartment ceiling, and he had to wrap his tail around himself in his crawling position to get it inside their doorway.

Judy had no real problem getting inside, but remained on all four paws and knees, and made sure her ears remained in their lopped position. Nick looked at her with some envy that she had that option, and rolled his eyes, although her fluffy cottontail almost touched the ceiling in this position. He remained in this tucked up, cramped position, and could only crawl further into Ed and Cynthia's apartment by inching forward on his elbows and knees. He would never be able to stand or flex, and hoped he didn't get a leg cramp or a claustrophobia attack.

Ed grinned at his friends completely occupying their entire apartment entrance, living room, and part of the dining area next to their little kitchen where he heard Cynthia scurrying about, oblivious to their entry while immersed in her cooking. Judy felt like she and Nick were stuffed into the little tree house her dad had made for her and her friends years ago. She stifled a laugh at her husband who tried not to look forlornly uncomfortable in front of his friend.

The cabbie held his paws out wide and joked, "Well, now, my friends, if this isn't a _big_ entrance to our apartment. Welcome, guys. It'll be a _little_ cozy tonight, but we'll give you guys the entire front half of the apartment. We moved most of the furniture to make room for you. Cynthia will put every blanket on the floor to make it more comfortable, and there are plenty of throw pillows to cushion you. I'll get you to the airport in plenty of time to start your honeymoon."

Nick and Judy realized now why they'd never been here before, and why they would never forget the experience.

The fox repositioned himself on his side carefully, but still knocked over a magazine rack, kicked over three chairs, spilled and broke a vase on a table, and bumped the small dining area chandelier above. It rocked and a light flickered, but didn't shatter.

Judy chastised him, "Nick. Be _careful!"_

Nick was very embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, Ed. I'll pay for that."

Ed shrugged, "Not to worry. It was an old vase."

Judy replied, "Yeah, Ed, but we are messing _everything_ up in your pretty apartment. Maybe you should take us to a motel."

"We wouldn't hear of it," Ed replied and called into the kitchen, "Cyn! We're here."

A little rushed and fretful, Cynthia answered, "I'll be right out, lover! I have the appetizers about done. Get comfortable."

That was a next-to-impossible task for Nick and Judy, but the pair tried their best while the busy little kangaroo rat finished her food preparation. It wasn't long before she finished.

"Here's some goodies to get everyone started. Dig in while they're hot!" she announced as she rounded the corner of the kitchen vestibule.

Cynthia walked out proudly carrying a very delectable tray full of tiny appetizers to a table Ed had moved to be in front of all of them. Her plating was exquisite and the hors d'ouevres were like petit fors to the larger mammals. Everything on the tray looked absolutely delicious, and he put the mounded tray of food down, she stood and backed away.

Then they all saw the obvious: Cynthia was wearing a maternity blouse. It couldn't hide her kit bump.

"Welcome to our place!" she stated nonchalantly, but was a little surprised at the space Nick and Judy took up and added quickly, "Goodness! You guys are _bigger_ than I remember."

Judy put her paws to her face, "Oh my gosh, Cyn! _You're_ bigger than we remember, too!"

It was the perfect line for the moment. Being very careful not to knock anything else over, Judy crawled forward and hugged her friend. The females laughed and cried tears of happiness together. Nick high-fived his long time buddy and they just grinned at each other. Nick whispered, "Way to _go,_ dude!"

Judy exclaimed, "Cyn! We _knew_ something was up during our moving day. You _should_ have said something, _girlfriend."_

The glowing pregnant kangaroo rat shrugged and her long tail twitched joyfully at the happiness they were sharing, "But Judy, we just didn't want to say anything and disrupt the whole move for you guys."

Ed shook head and scoffed, "You don't know _how_ hard it was for Cyn not to tell you, Judy."

The kangaroo rat snickered, "Not to mention how hard it was to _button_ those old jeans and still breathe. I've gained a _ton_ of weight already. Not that I can keep anything down right now anyway."

Judy was very amused. A 'ton' to a kangaroo rat was very different than to a rabbit.

The rabbit laughed, "I'll _bet_. You're the best, Cyn. You're _always_ thinking of your friends. It's _never_ about you. So… how far along are you?"

Cynthia stated proudly, "Almost a couple of weeks."

The gestation periods for rats and echidna females were less than 2 months, so she was well along in her term already.

Judy was very pleased for her friend, and concluded, "I can't _think_ of any more wonderful news for you guys. Do you have a doctor yet?"

The kangaroo rat nodded, "Yes, just like you told me, I called Dr. Rocky right away. He was delighted to take me. I _swore_ him to not tell you guys."

Nick added, "He's a gentlemammal and a scholar. And _adamant_ about patient-doctor privacy."

Cynthia noted doubtfully, "But he is also your friend. I _know_ he wanted to tell you too."

Judy reflected, "We all know that Rocky wants to be the doctor of choice to all of us mixed species couples, and the pediatrician to our kits. Opening a medical practice for mixed mammal species is his dream."

"He's the _best_ , Judy. I feel so comfortable with him."

The rabbit added, "Definitely. We work with him all the time ZPD criminal medicine."

"Unfortunately, _we're_ his patients every once and awhile too," Nick kidded.

Judy was anxious to know more about her friend's pregnancy,"So, Cyn, what did he tell you about your kit?"

Cynthia explained, "He's still not sure if the little tyke is genetically going to be more like a kangaroo rat or a monotreme."

"What does that mean for you, Cynthia?" Nick asked with interest.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to have a live birth or lay an egg," she declared proudly. They could see she had no fear.

That was eye-opening to the fox and rabbit, and Nick was just trying to learn more, so he asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, for one thing, kangaroo rat females don't have pouches _despite_ the fact we're called _kangaroo_ rats," she grinned.

That made them all laugh. Ed rolled his eyes at his bride. She'd been anxious to drop that pun on her friends for days.

"Are you worried, Cyn?" Judy asked anxiously.

"It doesn't matter either way. I'm _really_ excited. It's our first kit. If I have an egg, Ed is gonna take his turn sitting on it. He's had to help his older sister and brother-in-law before with their kits. And besides, my big ole _sexy_ echidna hubby is _totally_ responsible for getting me into this mess!"

"It takes _two_ to tango, baby," he teased and winked.

They all laughed.

Ed added, "We bought an incubator if we need extra warmth. We're not taking _any_ chances."

Cyn was completely aglow about the coming kit, "We've already been guessing what he'll have of Ed and me."

Ed explained, "So far we agree that he'll have my spikey fur with her super-long tail. We bet an evening out on that. Assuming that she can ever keep dinner down ever again."

"We'll baby sit for your night out!" Judy instantly volunteered, and Nick nodded.

"No matter what, he'll be a really good lookin' kit," Nick speculated, which made the expectant parents blush.

"One or more?" Judy asked.

Cynthia was a little hesitant, "We don't know yet. Dr. Rocky thinks just one. I'd be grateful for that, especially if I have an egg."

Ed noted proudly, "We're making medical history no matter what."

With that, the two couples gave thanks for their friendship and good fortune, and started eating the appetizers. Ed gave Nick and Judy a couple of beers and juice to Cynthia and the good friends chatted about everything under the sun – kits, homes, and the honeymoon plans. Cynthia was pleasantly surprised her snacks weren't making her nauseous, so she was more confident when she brought out the main meal, which drew all sorts of compliments from her husband and friends.

Toward the end of the meal, they got to a sensitive subject.

Cynthia nursed her juice nervously, "Uh. Guys? Can we talk about today on TV? Ed and I are really concerned about you two."

Nick and Judy exchanged glances and said, "Sure. We're friends. We can talk."

"I watched the proceedings while Ed waited to whisk you away. So. I have to ask. Did you _really_ resign? What are you guys gonna do? You _love_ being policemammals."

Nick joked, "We're thinking about opening an ice cream and candy store."

Judy ribbed her husband and winked playfully. That altercation was literally how they met. Cyn and Ed both knew that story and snickered.

"C'mon mammal, tell us the _real_ story," Ed urged.

"Uhhh," Nick hesitated with the real answer.

Ed assured them, "We won't tell - even if someone tortures us."

Judy only told them the minimum, "No. Not _technically_. We have to disappear."

"Spooky stuff," Nick added.

 _"Dangerous_ stuff no doubt. _Please_ be careful, friends," fretted Cynthia.

Nick teased, "Look at it this way: if we never come back, you guys can have our new house!"

They chuckled, although with a nervous overtone.

"You know we will, Cyn," assured Judy with a pat on her paw.

Ed changed the subject, "So _enough_ about work. Tonight we send you off to your honeymoon in style."

Ed nodded to Cynthia and both got up, wandered into the kitchen. Nick and Judy heard some clattering, and the echidna returned with three glasses, several splits of champagne, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice for Cynthia. The tiny bottles of champagne were sized for rodent-sized mammals, like miniature liquor bottles on airline food cart.

Cynthia followed Ed to the kitchen and brought out a plate of desserts to go with the bubbly drinks. After one taste of both the champagne and dessert, Judy exclaimed, "Yum! How did you have time to do all _this?"_

Cynthia shrugged, "Well it's the slow time of the month for bills, and you know I can run our taxi business from the small bedroom."

Ed interjected happily, "Which we're converting to the _nursery._ Cyn and I have been painting and wallpapering."

With happy surprise, Judy stated, "Oh! Can I see?"

The three smaller mammals headed down the hall to the new nursery. Nick saw how narrow the hallway was, so he just waved the others on, "I think I'll just take your word for how nice it is."

Ed teased his friend, "It's that big fat rump of yours!"

Nick retorted, "I've been eating too much of Judy's great meals."

"Oh come on, Nick. You're a good cook too," Judy scoffed.

Nick admitted, "The _real_ problem was that we both ate too much fancy rich hotel food at the hotel. I'm glad we're gone. I _swear_ that I gained ten pounds while we were there."

For a few moments, the two couples savored sipping on the champagne and juice, and munching on the desserts. They sat back and simply enjoyed being together. Cynthia yawned but tried unsuccessfully to cover it.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

Ed observed, "Making kits is hard work. My mom was always tired when she had my little brothers. Maybe we should all go to bed. "

Ed placed his paw on his spouse's, and despite her thick coat of tan fur, Cynthia blushed at her husband. She placed her paw on his paw fondly.

Nick and Judy nodded and concurred, "We have to get to the airport early anyway. It's been a great night together. Thank you so much for insisting on having us over and hiding us from all the attention. We're _really_ grateful for that."

Ed nodded and smiled fondly, "You're welcome, guys. That's what friends do. Now, remind me: when's your flight again?"

"6:15," Judy stated.

Nick reflected and instructed, "Since it's an international flight, we need to be there 2 hours before to check in. We'll leave at 3. I'll get you there unseen. No self respecting reporter will be up at the buttcrack of dawn anyway."

Cynthia added, "Yes, guys. We better let you two sleep a little. it's nearly 10."

Judy explained, "It's our first flight on an airplane – we're almost too excited to sleep."

Ed and Cynthia cleared the remaining dishes, started to retire for the night, and the echidna concluded, "G'night guys. We sure do hope you two get the 'alone time' you _deserve_ , and the dang cameramammals don't find you in Atlantea."

Judy helped reassure them, "The press knows we have a honeymoon planned, but no one knows when or where. We never told them. We have some pull over caps and clothes that will make us less noticeable. It worked the other day when we moved in."

After Ed and Cynthia left paw in paw for their bed room, Judy pondered, "Aren't they cute, Nick? Cynthia is pregnant by him. The world is _really_ changing."

"Those two will be _great_ parents," Nick confirmed.

Judy was quiet and thoughtful for a few moments, and stared into her lap.

"Carrots, what? Are you worried?" Nick asked. He knew that look.

Judy confessed with a sigh, "A little. I was thinking, fox. We often think what we're doing is all about _our_ family – you and me, Mom and Dad, Sandra and Melvin and Michael, but it's about Ed and Cynthia's new family too. Henry and Elizabeth. Adeline and the Mayor and _their_ kit. And mammals we don't even _know_ who are _brave_ enough to fall in love and do _exactly_ what we are doing. Seeing Cynthia pregnant and so in love with Ed makes what we're doing in Atlantea _that_ much more important. So _anyone_ can fall in love with anyone _else_ and _not_ live in fear."

Nick smiled, ruffled his bride's floppy ears, and praised her softly, "I couldn't have said it _any_ better, Carrots."

The pair moved as close as conditions in the tiny apartment would permit. Judy stroked Nick's snout tenderly, "This is just about as snug as I think we've _ever_ been, Nick. Are you OK?"

She was justifiably worried about his claustrophobia.

Nick answered, "I'm OK. It doesn't seem to be a problem. It's still a house even if it is small, and not a dark crawlspace. Now I know how my ancestors felt living in foxholes."

Judy grinned, "I know, right? Or a _real_ bunny burrow."

Nick quipped, "I sure am glad we fell in love _now_ , not a millennium ago. An ancient bunny burrow would have been a _show stopper_ for me."

Judy rolled her eyes and replied, "You crazy fox!"

They kissed, snuggled, and carefully stripped down to their shorts and t-shirts. Nick teased, "Darn it, Carrots. You _know_ sleeping together is not _nearly_ as much fun with clothes on."

Judy blushed and worried that they were overheard, "Shush, fox. Remember you're _not_ at home, lover. Don't shed those boxers in your sleep. I don't want our hosts to have heart attacks in the morning."

Nick often did that when he just flopped into bed with her still in their underwear, dead-tired from a long day on the beat, but somehow woke up together naturally.

He whispered, "I can't wait to chase you around the honeymoon suite with nothing on…"

She nuzzled him excitedly, "Me too, fox! And _I_ can't wait until we have that special night in the _private_ waterfall."

"Yeahhhh," Nick sighed, and could feel him get excited from behind her.

 _"Down_ boy! We gotta wait."

"Yes ma'am," Nick snickered, spooned her tighter his grasp, and were soon asleep.

…

The smell of coffee and sweets woke them at a little before 2:30 am, mercifully before their alarm assaulted their senses. Nick stretched like at home and nearly smashed another light fixture. He kicked over a love seat, which Judy quickly righted before it smashed into a china hutch and bumped a portrait.

Judy scolded, "Nick! Pay _attention!_ You're _not_ at home."

"It's all right, Judy," Cynthia called from kitchen preparing their dishes.

"Wow! That's an _amazing_ aroma you've created out there, Cyn!" Judy complimented and her mouth watered.

Cynthia insisted, "I _have_ to feed you guys before that long flight. Airline food is _terrible._ "

Judy expounded, "Zootopia Airlines is _supposed_ to have a good rep, but _your_ breakfast smells _divine_. We sure won't need to eat _anything_ or the plane will never get off the ground!"

"You're too kind, my friend," Cyn giggled.

"'Just being accurate, Cynthia, dear," Judy emphasized.

The kangaroo rat smiled with her friend's compliments. Cynthia couldn't think of any mammal of any size than Judy that she felt closer to other than her husband.

Cynthia served coffee to them in several cute little cups that were considered full-size for her and her husband, but were more like doll house toys for Nick and Judy.

Nick grinned, savoring the fresh-brewed taste and complimented his friend's wife, "I'm _used_ to starting my day with three cups of coffee, but _this_ is just ridiculous!"

All three tiny cups were in a row before him and he gulped them all down in short order, and uttered a satisfied, "Ahhh!"

Cynthia confessed about their inconveniences, "You guys sure are good sports about being all cramped up in our place. I know there are _big_ differences between us."

Judy was fast to respond, "Only in size. Otherwise there _aren't_ any differences. _Because_ we're good friends."

Nick further complimented Ed and Cynthia, "I don't _care_ if it is a little close here. This was _brilliant_. We _completely_ avoided any paparazzi - thanks to you guys!"

Nick high-fived his small friend, but the satisfaction they all shared in their special friendship was short-lived, so the cabbie suggested, "We better go. Weekend or not, it will _still_ be crowded. Even at _this_ unnatural hour!"

Cynthia begged, _"Please_ be careful out there. I'd be so sad if… if…"

The kangaroo rat teared up, and couldn't finish her sentence.

The females hugged as best they could, and Judy assured her, "We'll be all right, Cyn. We're prepared. We know _exactly_ what we're doing. This will be a _complete_ surprise to the bad guys."

Nick and Judy left in some unflattering garments and put on some extra clothing that would better conceal their identities and species.

Before they left the apartment parking lot, Nick and Judy checked to make sure luggage still in the trunk of Ed's taxi. They made sure they had their tickets, boarding passes, and passports.

"I think we're ready, Ed," Judy stated with certainty, and off they traveled.

 **…Airport Access Road…**

Ed pulled his cab away from the apartment lot and made his way to the highway. Few vehicles of any kind were on the road and the trip to the airport, far from the main part of Zootopia, was uneventful.

Nick and Judy rode in relative quiet, just holding paws. Ed left the young couple alone with their thoughts. He glanced at his sun visor picture of Cynthia and smiled in satisfaction with his own great marriage relationship that was taking a brand new step. He drove on with purpose.

A few minutes out from the airport, the reality of their situation really hit them, Judy reflected, "We're really leaving for our honeymoon, Nick. Are you excited?"

Nick instantly replied, "You bet, Carrots. Just 'you and me' for two weeks."

She kissed him full on the snout not caring if Ed saw it all.

Breaking from the tender kiss, Nick asked, "Hey Ed, turn on the morning radio news. Let's hear what they're saying about yesterday."

Ed obliged Nick, curious about the same topic, "Sure thing. It's the top of the hour. I can catch the main headline news. Good timing, mammal."

Ed tuned to the major radio news channel, and the topics were as they suspected. The news announcers asked of their listeners, "Where's Nick and Judy? Have they resigned or not?"

Several interviews followed. One city official said, "Leave them alone, they've got enough to worry about!"

There was total derision for Happy Hippo, including several angry calls from opponents and citizens' groups' demands for his resignation. Another reporter announced that there was an on line poll that recorded a huge 79% unfavorable rating regarding what the Chairman had done vs. a 85% "in favor" rating for how Nick and Judy responded. After that, the radio station broke for their traffic and weather report.

"Had enough?" Ed asked.

Nick replied, "Sure. Turn it off."

It wasn't long before the Zootopia International Airport tower shown on the horizon with its beautiful but functional lights, and the sprawl of the enormous facility loomed on the horizon. Even at this early hour, an airplane was taxiing after its landing from an all night flight from somewhere, and another airliner took off with a familiar roar.

As they got closer to the international terminal building, all they could see were porters helping elderly and families flying, and a lot of airport security. There appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary happening from any other day of the week at the airport.

Nick spoke with assurance, "This is great. No reporters. No crowds of supporters."

Ed quipped, "This early it would be the 'B shift' on reporters. Who wants to work weekends this early?"

Judy teased, "Well I know _you_ do."

Ed emphasized Judy's point, "Picking up all the fares from those who are too _lazy_ to get up on weekends and do a decent day's job is my advantage, and I know that _you guys_ start early too. Crime doesn't take a holiday on the weekends."

Nick nodded his agreement with that assessment, "Yeah. Sometimes crimes are _worse_ on the weekends - crimes of _passion."_

Judy was more cautious, "I just hope we get to really enjoy our honeymoon before… well… _before_ the hard stuff happens."

Nick supported his wife, "We may be a household name in Zootopia, Carrots, but not likely in Atlantea. You know how isolated city-states keep themselves. A whole society of dolphins, whales, manatees and seals wouldn't care a hoot about a fox and a rabbit."

Judy sighed, "I sure hope you're right, fox."

Ed's taxi pulled up in the passenger drop lane for early morning fliers. There were no crowds of reporters.

"We're living a charmed life, Carrots. Thanks, Ed."

Ed commented, "My bet is they are still searching the city for where you guys moved."

Ed dropped them off, handed them their luggage, and refused any attempt by Nick to pay a fare. they hugged and the couple checked in with the airline. They did it separately, since she had her ticket in her maiden name.

The airline agent checked her into their flight, but gave her and Nick a curious look, "You look like someone I know."

Judy shrugged, "Ehh. Rabbits all look the same."

The agent gave Judy an amused grin, and that was the end of it. She called, "Next in line please!"

Nick and Judy walked through the security line, more or less pretending to be single, and had to wait like everyone else. As police, they had unrestricted access to the airport. As private citizens, it was a different story.

Nick was amazed, "Wow. How do mammals put up with this? I have unpack my entire suitcase and strip to almost _nothing."_

Judy teased, "And that's a _bad_ thing, fox?"

"Shut up, _rabbit,"_ Nick was very pleased to admonish her with her own line.

The pair went through security without incident. Both were glad they didn't have any of Sheldon's gadgets.

They did see a former ZPD policemammal who was assigned as an airport security guard, caught his eye, and Nick called, "Hey, Sam."

He was shocked, "Nick? Judy? I thought you guys resigned."

Judy lied, "We did. We're just tourists now."

"Vacation?" he asked.

"Even better, Sam. Our honeymoon."

The policemammal smiled, "Honeymoon, eh? What you've been, you guys deserve it."

Nick requested, "It'd be great if you didn't tell _anyone_ we're here. Or that you've seen us, Sam. We sure don't want anyone following us."

Sam agreed, "Mum's the word, dude. We miss you guys already. I still have connections to ZPD and know the whole force is talking about that asshole hippo. What are _you_ going to do?"

Judy shrugged, "We'll take a few weeks off on our honeymoon, and then come back. We have a little saved up for awhile so we'll be OK between jobs. Then we'll figure out what's next for us."

Sam tried to be encouraging, "I hope you guys have a great getaway wherever you're going, and far way from all the stupid attention you get here."

"Thanks, mammal. We appreciate it."

The airport security guard concluded by saying, "Have fun, you two! You know, us guards always need help here at the airport. Being an airport security guard isn't so bad. At least the beat never changes. If you guys say the word, I'll get you an interview. "

"We'll think about it, Sam."

Exiting the security area, the pair walked through the light crowds without being recognized toward their gate. Their luggage was checked, and they only wore backpacks with essentials.

Nonetheless, Judy was overwhelmed, "The airport is so huge, Nick."

"It has to handle all sizes and shapes, Carrots. I pity Ed and Cynthia trying to get around here."

As if in reply to Nick, a small mammal mover full of rodents zoomed by them on overhead tracks so they wouldn't get trampled by bigger animals. Like Zootopia's trains, there were separate seating and boarding areas for all three main sizes of mammals, and rodent passengers were served by flight attendants, a cabin, and seats sized for them.

Watching the rodent mover cruise by, "I take that back! I could use one of those, Nick."

The fox and rabbit arrived at the gate. There were no curious eyes on them. All the passengers concentrated on their own itinerary. There were several mixed species couples scattered among the passengers that could all be headed for honeymoons or vacations, so Nick and Judy were very glad they didn't stick out as the only 'odd couple'. The gate agent went through all the perfunctory announcements, but eventually their row was called, the pair boarded without incident, and sat down next to each other in their economy seats in the back of the aircraft.

"Here we go!" Judy smiled and encouraged her husband, with a reassuring grasp of his arm.

"I think we _actually_ made it out of town undiscovered!" Nick realized with true satisfaction.

A flight attendant, a graceful elan, approached them, "I'm so sorry, but are you in 24A and 24B?"

"Uh… yeah… that's us," Nick answered defensively.

With an embarrassed tone, the flight attendant informed them, "I'm afraid these _aren't_ your seats."

Judy reacted a little more angrily than her husband, "But it says so on our boarding passes right here."

Judy and Nick showed the flight attendant the e-ticket QR code scans with all the seating information on it.

Nick tried to remain calm, but he challenged the airline staffer, "There _must_ be some kind of mistake."

The flight attendant smiled very strangely at them, "Oh no, there is _no_ mistake. Please take your personal items with you and come with me."

Nick and Judy steeled themselves for trouble. The airline employee led them through all of the tourist class and business class seating and went all the way to the front of the jumbo-widebody airliner. They were very concerned that they would be taken off their airplane.

In first class, the flight attendant stopped, turned to them and motioned to take the premium seats. She announced pleasantly, "These are your seats ma'am and sir: 3A and 3B."

Judy puzzled, "But _these_ are first class seats."

The flight attendant was toying with Judy, "Yes they are. How _observant_ of you. If I could change your e-tickets please."

Judy was now totally confused, but complied and gave Nick's and her tickets to the attendant, "Uh… sure…"

Nick whispered to his wife, "When did you change our seats?"

Judy replied, "I didn't."

Both started to worry.

The flight attendant finished her work, and handed the tickets back to them, "There you go! Enjoy your flight in _first class!_ "

The pair sat down in the giant, roomy seats. They were very comfortable.

The flight attendant still was helping them. She suggested, "How about some pillows and a blanket? For this long flight may want to nap."

"Uh sure," agreed Nick absentmindedly. They were now very cozy and warm together.

After all that, they were handed two glasses of champagne by the cabin attendant.

Judy tried to refuse them, still very worried about the costs, "We didn't order these, Miss. You _must_ be mistaken."

Nick and Judy felt very self conscious, thinking everyone was watching their odd circumstances, but all the other first class passengers were asleep, working, playing video games or reading, or attentive to their own traveling partners. No one was paying attention to the fox and rabbit, and really couldn't see around the enormous seats in first class. Judy realized that there was much better privacy in first class and felt some relief in that.

Still holding out the drinks to return them to the attendant, Nick whispered, "We can't _afford_ this Carrots."

"I _know,_ Nick," Judy whispered with great concern, "I have _no_ idea what's going on."

The elan smiled and presented to them a sealed envelope. She explained, "Perhaps _this_ will help you. Your seat upgrades, refreshments, and _meals_ are courtesy of a friend. Do you know an Adeline?"

Judy grinned, instantly understanding what happened, "Yes we do."

They both read the beautifully worded honeymoon card from the Mayor's wife explaining her gifts to them. It was a huge relief.

"She's my aunt, and contacted me about your flight a few weeks ago," said the twenty something flight attendant, "And that she said _not_ to make a big deal to anyone about her changes to your flight. She was _very_ explicit about that."

Judy was nearly in tears of appreciation for this wonderful honeymoon gift, "Thank you, Miss. We _really_ appreciate this."

The elan added, "There's one more thing I need to tell you, before I take care of getting the others ready for takeoff."

"Yes?" Nick asked expectantly.

"I admire you _both_. You're an inspiration to _all_ of us, 3A and 3B."

"How is that?" Nick wondered.

With an absolutely glowing look on her muzzle, the elan announced, "My fiancé is a catamount. We're getting married in August."

The fox and rabbit smiled as the flight attendant nonchalantly turned and prepared the cabin for takeoff according to the pilot's instructions. It was clear that the attendant knew exactly who they were, but was entirely low key about her encounter with them.

When the big jet's engines started, Judy looked out of her window seat, and stared with intensity at everything going on and all the odd noises coming from the aircraft. She had a death grip on both arm rests. Nick put a paw softly on one of hers and soothed her.

He asked, "Are you OK, Carrots?"

She startled a bit with the touch, and said with nervousness in her voice, "Sure. How about you?"

Nick answered, "My claustrophobia is under control for now. Besides, we're going to be inside some more big long tubes again soon. This is good practice."

She laughed nervously, "You crazy fox. I love you."

"'Love you too, Carrots…" he said smoothly and flashed that captivating smile that charmed her heart so much. She settled.

Relying on their mutual trust and support, the two were calmer as first time fliers while they listened intently to the safety instructions, and watched out the windows with great interest as the gigantic but majestic airliner taxied out for its takeoff. At the beginning of its takeoff roll, the plane roared to life with tremendous power of its four engines, and rushed down the runway, took off, and clawed for altitude.

The view from the air was spectacular. Nick and Judy had seen the city from above in the police helos, but never this high up. It was amazing as the big jet flew through some puffy small clouds dotted the sky over the climate controlled city.

The city, even with all its hidden problems down far below them now, was coming alive with the sun rising in the Sunday morning sky. The couple watched lights blink out all over the urban sprawl as the sunlight grew.

They held paws and said shared a silent thought through closed eyes, praising nature for the amazing start and blessings on their honeymoon.

The plane leveled out at cruising altitude and for a few moments Judy put her head on her husband's shoulder. She was instantly asleep. Comforted by the warmth and softness of the furry ears and head of the love of his life against him, Nick dozed too.

Seeing the sweet couple sleeping against each other, another flight attendant asked the elan, "Say, I recognize those two. Isn't that…?"

The elan taking care of them interrupted and said, "No. I had the nerve to ask earlier, and they told me they aren't, though they get mistaken for the Wilde's all the time."

"Pity. I wanted their autographs," observed the other, a bit disappointed.

The flight attendants went about their business serving the other passengers.


	44. Chapter 44 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 18

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 18**

 **Authors Notes:** I'm not sure where a month and a half has gone between chapters, but I hope you will think that this chapter was worth the wait. Two solid weeks of business travel followed 3 weeks of my wonderful family vacation, with more travel to come, so this might be May's only chapter. In this chapter you finally get to see part of my vision of what Atlantea's pinniped/cetacean society looks like. See if you can find the Disney "Atlantis" movie references, which I consider a forgotten, overlooked, and very underrated Disney masterpiece, but is one of my favorites, (so much that I wrote a one shot story about the time after "Atlantis" ends that I would unashamedly invite you to read also ). References to "Moana" are scattered here too. These next few chapters – as promised - are about Nick and Judy's honeymoon, so there's lots of fluff and T-rated intimacy, but watch for hints of the drama further ahead interspersed with the fun. You'll note some repeated lines from the very first 'Waters of Atlantea" chapter which means we have returned to the present day!

 **…Aboard Zootopia Airways Flight 732 at 41000 feet…**

Nick and Judy's comfortable nap didn't last long, as they didn't want to be left out of the VIP service that was starting in the First Class Cabin. It included being served a deluxe breakfast and fresh juices, including mimosas and other adult beverages not normally associated with an early morning flight in economy. Both Nick and Judy stirred and awoke to the aromas, were very excited with the special treatment they were getting as if they were VIP mammals, even though Cynthia's breakfast for them was wonderful, it had not been a lot to eat, and was hours ago. The elan flight attendant doted on them and they were on a first-name basis now.

The vulpine/lagomorph couple wanted to experience everything about their honeymoon journey to the maximum, and as they were served, the pair snapped a couple of selfies. but only for their personal photo albums, not to post on any media. The attendant took a nice framed shot of them holding their champagne glasses, which she said they could keep, in the packing box that was provided to protect the souvenirs.

Admiring the candid shot, Judy smiled at the elan, "Thanks, Nancy."

"You're welcome Nick and Judy," the flight attendant replied with a smile.

The food and service was not the only thing that was special about their honeymoon flight. The skies were completely free of clouds for most of the long flight to Atlantea, so the vast views from nearly 8 miles altitude were breathtaking to the young couple as they experienced their first flight ever. Refreshed by their short nap, in between talking, eating, and drinking, both spent most of their time looking out the airliner window and pointing out features of the geography below to each other.

When they took off from Zootopia, the very high, stark snow covered mountains looming over the city were quite prominent, especially the starkness of the high, rocky treelines merging into the snowcaps. As they progressed more or less south following the giant river that connected Zootopia to Atlantea, the terrain remained quite mountainous, but the appearances changed dramatically. The high peaks were smaller, less jagged, and more numerous approaching Atlantea and the ocean. The vegetation changed considerably to be lusher as the climate got more and more tropical.

On the eastern banks of the lazy river of their southerly flight path, the mountainous terrain didn't seem to feature any plateaus or plains. The front range of the mountains and foothills extended right to the river's edge and there were many spectacular rocky sheer cliffs over the river bank. Behind the cliffs, every inch of the hills and peaks were covered by a million different varieties of jungle trees or palms. The mountains miles extending further east from the river were not as high as at Zootopia, but were still enormous.

As they flew further south, looking out the aircraft windows across the center aisle to the west, the land was dramatically different in character. The flatlands and grasslands around Zootopia on the western side of the river transitioned to an unbroken rain forest as far as the eye could see, with huge trees growing right up to the edge of the western banks. The sinuous river was a swirling blue, green, and silt brown demarcation between the mountains and plains as it flowed south. They could see the lazy meandering of the river that was even wider than it was more than a thousand miles north at Zootopia. From high altitude, Nick and Judy could see that the water's surface was dotted with the wakes left behind by recreational boats, commercial barges, cruise ships, and cargo ships navigating the deep river as they got closer to Atlantea, but that was expected.

As Nick and Judy had prepared for their trip in the precious little free time they had, both knew that in addition to Atlantea's focus on science and tourism, the city had the world's largest ship construction industry that had given birth to an equally large international sea and riverine transportation system that supplied cargo not only to Zootopia, but to ports worldwide. Both mammals also had speculated that ship construction industry's huge shipyards could have easily been subverted to manufacture the Nautilus.

The wealth of this centuries-old industry funded most of the grants and investments needed for the marine research and helped draw worldwide tourism to further fuel the city's economy.

The river was not only miles wide but appeared to be very deep. The fox and rabbit could easily see how a submarine could navigate completely submerged in the river far upstream from the coast to Zootopia. Peering forward from their airliner window further south, they could faintly see river's alluvial fan as it merged with the vast ocean still many miles ahead. Unique to this area, Judy pointed excitedly to several of the tree-covered mountains that were clearly truncated cones that indicated their status as eons-extinct volcanoes. Only a couple were high enough to have a treeline and there was some snow atop them even this far south.

As the airliner got closer to Atlantea, Nick and Judy began to see the far outskirts of the city that had grown to fill a relatively large, wide, flat plain at the foot of the steeply rising mountains on the eastern shore of the river. Civilization also populated the flatter west shore of the river as well. That was the ancient beginning of the river's gigantic alluvial fan when it was young.

Atlantean geography was totally foreign to anything Nick and Judy had experienced. Zootopia had a dedicated microclimate zone where a tiny sector of jungle supported tropical species living there. The big differences between Zootopia and Atlantea's jungle areas were that Atlantea was not climate controlled and it was so vast.

Nick expounded, "Carrots, it's _relentlessly_ green out there."

"You got that right fox," Judy answered in awe.

Both wondered how Noocveab had ever made his way through the jungle 1000 miles north to Zootopia in so short a time after washing ashore in Atlantea. There were legends and several entertaining science fiction movies about feral predator species that inhabited those massive jungles and still hunted prey, and that the prehistoric pre-sentient mammal 'law of the jungle' prevailed.

The sameness of the jungle reminded them of the sameness of the demographics of Altantea, which was fundamentally different than Zootopia. Despite Atlantea's impact on the world, the population was much smaller, and there were only a few species that all loved being near the vast ocean by instinct or desire. The coastal city was composed mostly of seals, walruses, and sea lions that had gathered in ancient days to flee a natural catastrophe to their homelands from all marine climates worldwide – temperate and arctic. Sharing the waters of Atlantea with the seals was a society of cetaceans, including manatees, fully aquatic mammals that lived offshore in harmony with the pinnipeds, with much of their civilization underwater and unseen from Atlantea.

Joining the cetaceans and pinnipeds were a smaller minority of water-loving temperate forest and jungle land mammals, and an even fewer numbers of mammals that never lived naturally in a watery environment, but just wanted to be near the water to seek their fortunes. Thus, Atlantea had become the international gathering point for water-loving mammals, and they all lived in an ideal climate for them to thrive, although some critics maintained that the non-pinniped, non-cetacean species were merely lackeys that performed the menial labor the fully aquatic species would not or could not do themselves because of their physical limitations from flippers and webbed extremities.

The Atlanteans dismissed these slurs, who prided themselves in the 'superior society of aquatic mammals' and their symbiotic relationships with other species. It was often noted that Atlantea had no real crime. The statistics were hard to refute.

In contrast to the clear skies that Nick and Judy experienced most of the flight, there were dark gray clouds hanging low over the westerly rain forest and enormous thunderclouds hugged the heights of the eastern mountains that obscured some of their summits. The couple could see sheets of rain pouring down on some mountains. Studying their Atlantean travel guide, the pair knew it rained every day somewhere in the Atlantean region. Rainfall in the tall mountains measured in hundreds of inches annually, giving rise to lush plants and spectacular flower blooms. Towering jungle trees flourished in that kind of environment.

With stomachs full of yummy breakfast food and soothing alcoholic beverages, the couple fought the desire to nap again before landing. The lagomorph/vulpine couple was still drained and exhausted from criminal investigations, clandestine meetings, grueling interviews, depositions and testimony, as if the original battle and encounters following had not been enough to completely exhaust them.

Suddenly the pair heard and felt the jet engines slow, a loud 'ding' resounded in the passenger cabin, and the red 'fasten seat belt' light illuminated. They felt the aircraft nose over and gently descend.

The head flight attendant's voice blared over the intercom with the standard pre-landing announcement, "Please fasten your seat belts and return your tray tables and seats to their original upright and locked positions. Turn off all personal electronic devices and store them until you are well into the airport terminal, and store any personal items under your seat in front o you completely. We will arrive in Atlantea, mammaldom's ocean paradise, in about 30 minutes."

"Think you can last 30 minutes without your phone, lover?" Judy kidded.

Nick just gave Judy an annoyed look, tweaked her nose, and stated, "It'll just bring out the _animal_ in me later."

She grinned and quipped, " _Really?_ I can't wait to find out more about _that."_

The aircraft shifted again with the noises of the flaps and slats going down. The bounce caused the rabbit to grip her fox more securely.

Nick teased, "Oh? You want to get started _before_ we get to our room?"

With an aggravated look, she scolded, "Shut up, you horny fox. You _know_ this is my first time flying."

Nick retorted, "Well, me too. Who do I grab when _I'm_ scared?"

Judy snickered as they felt the more rapid descent begin, but still squeezed his arm harder, "Here we go, Nick."

The fox whispered so only she could hear, "Absolutely Carrots. Heading for a honeymoon to remember."

The middle aged but prematurely gray sea otter in seat 3c across the aisle from Nick and Judy was finally awake after the long flight as they continued their final descent. He stretched, yawned, and smiled at Nick and Judy.

He asked, "Hey there, mammals. First time here in Atlantea?"

The sea otter was much larger than any woodlands fresh water otters they were used to seeing in Zootopia.

"Yeah," answered Nick.

"What's the occasion?" he inquired.

"Our vacation," replied Judy happily. She didn't say honeymoon. The marine business mammal didn't seem to recognize them, but she didn't want to trigger any recollection.

He grinned, "Well this is _certainly_ the place for that. What's your itinerary?"

Judy summarized, "Typical tourist stuff. See everything there is to see. Go to the cultural shows. Eat all the local food. Drink. Swim. Play on the beach. Scuba dive. Parasail. Surf. Sail boats."

"You guys sure will be busy. Do you have _any_ free time?" the otter inquired.

Nick noted, "Yes, but we're not sure what to do with it yet. We have a lot of brochures and tour guides from which to decide."

The otter smiled, "Well, some of the _best_ places are _off_ the beaten path."

"Oh? Where?" Judy asked curiously.

The otter told them, and while he did, Nick wrote them down on his phone notepad to look up on wifi later for consideration.

Grateful for all the local help, Nick replied to the friendly sea otter, "Thanks, mammal!"

The otter's eyes twinkled, "No problem. You two enjoy yourselves!"

"Thank you sir, we will," assured Judy politely, and gazed lovingly at her husband.

After their pleasant conversations, all three passengers settled in for the final approach, following all the procedures instructed by the flight crew.

They could very clearly see the city of Atlantea ahead with all of its widespread residential and business areas, but it was hard to distinguish which was which. There were no skyscrapers of any kind. The Atlantean architecture was very foreign and intriguing to both fox and rabbit. The sea of green forestation was now interspersed by hundreds - maybe thousands - of very uniquely shaped tall tents that were mostly very pointed hyperbolic cone shapes of various heights and breadths that were crafted to resemble the tropical thatch huts early Atlantean inhabitants erected.

Nearly all the rising tents were off-white, tan, or light gray to reflect the maximum amount of the intense sunlight off their surfaces, cooling what was underneath, and consuming much less energy for supplemental air conditioning to deal with. What was remarkable was the variation in sizes. Some were single family or small business size, others towered a dozen stories into the jungle skies and covered as much as an acre of ground.

The uniformity of the sea of canopies was offset by exotic splashes of color. Hanging from corners of the expanses of tents was a myriad of flowers, and many tents shared gardens, ponds, and fountains around them. Palms, palmettos, other exotic tropical plants flourished in groves or manicured gardens with tropical flowers and plants with electric colors everywhere. In addition to the stunning floral beauty adorning the tents, there were stone or wooden sculptures – both genuine and recreated - representing the ancient pinniped culture that existed in Atlantea's earliest days. The local legends claimed that seal and walrus harems gathered in Atlantea from across the globe to establish their early villages that resembled what could have been to humans Maori and Tlingit art – truly an amazing amalgam of tropical and arctic art and cultures co-existing.

The simplicity and apparent primitiveness of the vast expanse of tents were misleading.

The tents that rose above the lush greenery resembled thatch, palm mats, or ancient fabrics, but were actually woven carbon composite materials capable of enduring 200 kilometer per hour hurricane winds, tropical deluges, and intense solar heating, while keep occupants safe and cool inside naturally. The composite tents were tensioned across nickel-aluminum and titanium alloy tent post supports and cabling – far stronger than any steel, glass, and concrete structures towering above the land of Zooptopia. Governmental tents were bigger than most of the commercial, industrial, or private tents, but the biggest structure belonged to the Atlantea Natural and Marine Biological Sciences Institute and Museum off in the distance to the east right along the coast. The Institute was one of Nick and Judy's most anticipated tours and entertainment sites and they would spend a lot of time there. Weaving between all of the tent architecture and endless gardens were sidewalks and streets predominantly composed of pea gravel, wood chips, and other sustainable natural materials, further reinforcing the bio-inspired architecture that pervaded the city. Traffic seemed largely pedestrian, although they could see electric vehicles carrying mammals on small paths rather than large streets. No one seemed to be in a rush like in Zootopia.

There was an even starker difference between Zootopia and Atlantea. Winding parallel to the narrow streets and paths between the groupings of tents and gardens was a latticework of salt water canals in which they could see seals and walruses, manatees, dolphins, and small whales swim with ease and grace. Land based mammals cruised the canals in small riverboats using paddles or electric prop drives. Some mammals used stand up surfboards to navigate the canals. The symbiosis between the cetaceans and pinnipeds and land dweller immigrants was amazing to Nick and Judy.

"It's all so beautiful Nick," Judy observed, nearly overwhelmed by how exotic Atlantea was, and was glued to the window.

"There's a _tumor_ deep in the midst of all that beauty, Carrots," Nick warned, watching the same scene over her shoulder.

In the midst of the manicured beauty and natural environments of Atlantea that seemed to have no bad neighborhoods as they overflew them, both fox and rabbit were troubled by the fact that there was something deeply wrong within this seemingly peaceful society of pinnipeds and cetaceans that had spawned The Movement. Judy and Nick couldn't escape that fact and the ultimate mission here lay in the days beyond their honeymoon. Each wondered if they could mentally separate the mission from the joy of consummation of their young marriage.

The airliner was flying very low now as it approached the coast, and the pilot applied constant course and attitude corrections to adjust to the swirling gusts as the big bird aligned itself into the prevailing trade winds coming off the ocean. As different as the city of Atlantea was than Zootopia, landing an airliner in Altantea was even more different. In Zootopia planes landed and took off normally, but every plane that flew into Atlantea had to be an amphibian seaplane. The watery 'runway' path was marked by a series of lighted buoys on the water for more than 3 kilometers. The huge plane began to transform itself into an amphibian for the unique conditions of Atlantea's airport transportation hub. As the flaps came down to slow their approach speed and the wingtop-mounted engines whined for the precision glide path, floats lowered from the wing tips to stabilize the mammoth airliner when it touched down in the water. The airliner's passenger hull was shaped like a long, sleet stiletto racing boat's hull on the bottom. To aid a smooth transition from flying to floating, hydrofoils popped out from underneath the hull to handle the high speed entry into the water and to help slow the big bird so that it would settle gently on to the surface of the ocean.

Approaches into Atlantea were always a bit bumpy for sea planes. Despite the tropical conditions, nearly constant ocean winds tempered the heat and humidity that interacted with the eastern mountains, causing turbulence that buffeted everything on or near the water. The big jet's hydrofoils sliced the tops of gently rolling, foam-capped waves, and as it slowed and settled into the water, Judy could feel the streamlined lower hull of the big jet skip over several of the bigger swells a like tossing a stone on the family farm's lake. Finally, the plane's entire lower hull caught the waves and dropped into the water. The drag of the water sharply decelerated the amphibian airliner until it wallowed and rocked in the water in a full stop. The undulations became more pronounced as the aircraft's own wake caught up with it and combined with the swells near the end of the watery runway. Nick and Judy could hear the pilot race the engines and turn the rudder to maneuver the amphibian off the active 'runway' to let other amphibians land behind it. The giant sea plane cruised on the water along a designated taxiing zone toward its berth at the airport terminal on the coastline.

"I kind of liked that, Nick," Judy smiled tentatively, still a little unsure of flying, but very familiar with sailing and boating with Nick.

Nick agreed, "Yeah, Carrots. I was expecting a rougher stop. Right now it doesn't feel much different than the two of us sailing on the lake."

The gentle rocking and swaying was soothing to them as they taxied, but a few passengers were visibly sea sick from the gyrations.

"I can't wait to do that here, Nickie. I hear they have catamarans. Those are _fast!"_ Judy exclaimed with excitement.

Nick was equally excited but kidded, "I'd much rather pilot a 'foxamaran'."

She frowned and tickled him, "Bad pun, fox, _bad_ …"

He just grinned and kissed the top of her head and she just shook her head in amusement with her fox.

They taxied for some time, until the beautifully architected airport terminal with the same tent structures done in pale blue and green colors came into view. The pastel colors symbolically showed the combination of air and water and land at the transportation hub. When the sleek jet got very close to its berth/gate, a couple of little tugboats came near the amphibian airliner, beavers attached lines to the jet, then helped to maneuver and tow it into its berth at the terminal, and securely tied it down.

With the amphibian moored securely to the dock, the seat belt sign blinked off, and the fox and rabbit stood and gathered their personal belongings to deplane.

Both thanked their flight attendant Nancy profusely for the wonderful ride and the special treatment. They thought it was amusing that Adeline – a tigress - could be her aunt, but the fact did tell the young couple how deep the wealthy business mammal's cross species tolerance roots were. That would be worth a dinner conversation they planned to thank their benefactor for the special surprises of their upgrade.

…

Nancy took a moment after they deplaned to keyboard a note on her personal cell, "Auntie Adeline. The Wilde's just got off the plane and are headed to their honeymoon."

"Did you take care of them?" came the instant message reply from Adeline.

"Deluxe service, Auntie."

"Good girl. Are they in good hands, Nancy dear?"

"They will be soon, Auntie Adeline. Just as soon as they reach resort guest services at the airport. My fiancé's best friend works for the hotel."

"Even better, sweetheart. Thank you. We must make sure nothing happens to them."

"Yes, Auntie A."

The head flight attendant saw Nancy texting and scolded, "You aren't off duty yet, Attendant. Take care of the passengers."

"I'm sorry. Yes, ma'am, I will."

…

They walked off the gangplank/jetway into the terminal where passenger ships, other amphibious airliners, and private sea planes of the wealthy were moored alongside the myriad of yachts in the harbor nearby.

"Do you still have 'it'?" Nick asked quietly.

"Where no one will find it but you, fox," she smiled and subconsciously touched the key necklace underneath her blouse.

"Sounds like we _both_ have things we can't wait to find out about," he said with anticipation.

"One thing's for sure. Can you believe we're really here?" Judy reflected, ignoring his wisecrack.

Nick responded, "Sometimes I wondered if it would ever happen at all."

"Me too fox, me too."

Once their luggage was gathered, the pair headed to the Atlantean customs and immigration booth for the obligatory passport checks and interviews with the customs agents about their purpose in Atlantea.

A gruff-looking Shetland sheep waved the pair to his desk and asked, "Good day, mammals. Purpose here?"

"Vacation. Both of us," answered Nick, wondering how a long-haired Shetland sheep would ever be comfortable in this hot, humid, tropical environment.

The agent smiled a bit and noted, "Well, you came to the right place for that. How long?"

"Two weeks. With a possible extension," Judy replied.

"Make sure you notify us about that extension. So… everything is order here. You're approved. I hope you enjoy your stay!" he stated cheerfully.

"We will. Thank you!" Nick concluded.

The sheep stamped their passport using a purposeful thump for their very first international visit stamp which Judy proudly showed her husband with a big grin.

"We're _officially_ international travelers now, Nick!"

Nick smirked, "Well whaddaya know: I got one of those too, Carrots."

"Copy _fox_!" she retorted.

Nick grinned, "I see you learned your lesson from earlier."

She snickered.

They entered the sprawling open main atrium of the terminal, which had all kinds of hanging and tiered natural plants and flowers amidst flowing fountains and rock formations that made it look like it was all there naturally, and it nearly exactly matched the rest of the surrounding jungle and sea shore geology and forestation. It was a marvel of landscape architecture and the aroma was magnificent. After admiring the entire effect and taking some photos, they knew they couldn't linger forever in the airport/seaport/ground transportation terminal, knowing more natural marvels lie ahead for them. They looked around the accommodations section of the air/seaport for the next step of their journey to get to the resort hotel. The biggest tourist resort fortunately had its own kiosk and was aptly named: "Resort Atlantis".

Judy instructed her groom with some uncertainty, "I think that's where we need to go."

"I'll go wherever you tell me, Carrots," Nick assured his bride, knowing he left himself open for a snarky retort.

She just grinned, and remarked, "Nick, that was too easy. I'll let you off _this_ time."

It was clear that was the right place. Guest relations mammals greeted the couple with a smile, and each was presented a lei. The agent greeted them, "Welcome to the Paradise of Atlantea, young mammals."

"We are _really_ glad to be here," Judy replied. The exhaustion and relief in her voice was only noticeable to Nick, who'd lived through every moment of their many weeks of tribulations with her. The rabbit handed the customer rep their joint itinerary and reservation documents.

"Oh! Miss Hopps! We've been _expecting_ you. _Welcome_. This is your traveling partner?" the agent stated warmly.

"Yes. This is Mr. Wilde, who is joining me on this trip," Judy explained.

"We are very pleased to meet you Mr. Wilde, and your friend Miss Hopps."

"The pleasure is all ours," Nick responded politely.

Both noted that there was not even a flicker of recognition of their notoriety from the agent, but they didn't want to trigger any recollection by admitting they were on honeymoon.

The agent carefully examined all their paperwork that Judy presented to them and she checked their passports, "Everything is in order here. My colleague at the hotel reception desk will take care of all your reservations and bookings, including all your tickets for all the meals and activities. We'll make certain your time here together is memorable."

They both thought they'd be pretty much responsible for making it memorable all by themselves.

Nick wanted to stop with the paperwork and get on with their honeymoon so he asked abruptly, "Should we load our stuff on the hotel shuttle bus?"

The customer relations mammal laughed, "Sir? A bus? That's so _urban."_

Nick asked, "Do we have another choice?"

She replied, "Well, you _can_ take the bus. It's very environmentally friendly by being electric, but your welcome package includes travel like the ancient days."

Nick suggested, "Walking? I frankly could use a nice walk after that long flight."

Amused by Nick's humor and naiveté about Atlantea, the agent answered, "Oh no, sir. The Resort is _much_ too far away for guests to walk."

Nick continued, "Then how? By sedan chair with a dozen burly porters? We _do_ have the deluxe package."

Judy gave her fox an annoyed look.

The customer rep chuckled, "Mr. Wilde, I'm afraid _that_ was an honor only reserved for the tribal chieftains of ancient times, or a final tribute to those condemned to be sacrificed to the volcano gods."

"We'll pass on that, thank you," Judy shot back immediately, a bit wide-eyed.

The agent explained, "But we do have something almost as good as a sedan chair, Mr. Wilde – a pawdi cab."

"a _whati_ cab?" Judy wondered.

"A pawdi cab, ma'am. A hotel employee does the walking _for_ you. You get to ride in a two wheel covered carriage and sip on a tropical fruit cocktail adult beverage while you ride. I'll call it now."

For a moment, the resort rep stepped away from her desk to hail the pawdi cab, allowing for a little private banter between the honeymooners.

Nick was excited at the prospects, "Awesome! Riding in style _and_ consuming adult beverages!"

Judy gave her hubby a skeptical look, "Pace yourself fox. I remembered to include plenty of _those_ in our package."

Nick just grinned at his bride, _"Now_ I remember _why_ I love you."

He pecked her and gave her a not so innocent grin. Judy just shook her head sighed, and raised an eyebrow and part of a lop ear twitched. She teased, "I thought it was the _other_ thing you love about me…"

"Well that _too,"_ he smirked.

 _"Shush_ , fox." she scolded but blushed a deep red, especially in the thin-skinned insides of her ears, as the hostess returned.

The agent said cheerfully, "This is your pawdi cab driver, Miss Hopps and Mr. Wilde."

The Chincoteague wild pony smiled widely, bowed, and waved a hoof, "Hi mammals. I'm Milo, and I'll be getting you to the Resort Atlantis."

"We're Nick and Judy. Thank you," Judy responded.

Both fox and rabbit were privately amused. It was so stereotypical that there would be a horse to draw the pawdi cab carriage. It was the historical trade of horses to want to pull things for other mammals, even on all fours as was discovered in cave drawings, though the reasons why they did this seemed to be lost in those ancient legends.

Milo grinned, "Pleased to meet both of you. First time here?"

"Yes," Nick answered.

The horse requested, "Let me do the work for you. Put your things behind the carriage so I can load them. Climb in and I'll be with you in a moment."

While Milo took care of their luggage, the customer relations rep handed them fresh frozen tropical fruit punches and cautioned, "Here you go. Be careful. They pack a punch. These are made from locally-produced 151 rum."

Nick's left eyebrow raised as he smiled and took his potent cocktail glass, commenting, "How nice. Thank you. Now we know why we're not driving."

The rep snickered, and appreciated how engaging this couple was.

With the fox and rabbit and their luggage aboard the carriage, the horse instructed, "Brace yourselves; here we go. It'll be about 20 minutes. Just enjoy the views."

He trotted off, holding the front two poles in his front hooves. The young couple was driven back into their seats with his brisk pace.

Judy exclaimed, gripped the arms of the cart and her fox, "Wow. You're fast!"

His ride bordered on being reckless, dodging and weaving his carriage through the traffic, around other pawdi cabs, and mammals on foot. It was the Atlantean equivalent of driving their police SUV at high speed in the middle of downtown, only there was no protection in the event of a crash. As the pair travelled, they looked at all the natural beauty. They peered into the canals and saw a number of seals and dolphins swimming.

"This is great, Milo!" Judy exclaimed, exhilarated by their ride.

Milo shrugged as he pulled, "I'm glad. This kind of comes naturally to me. How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks. Maybe more. We have plenty of time," she answered.

Milo smiled, "Oh you'll like every minute of your two weeks here. It's the slow time of year. You'll get _lots_ of attention from all the guides. We're past spring break, and the summer vacation rush for mammals to come play in the ocean isn't here yet. All the kits are still in school."

Nick was curious about their pawdi cab driver, "Please forgive the personal question, Milo, but I'm wondering why you're here. Horses are not aquatic."

Milo whinnied in amusement, "So let me tell you. Everyone in the world thinks everyone who lives here is a pinniped or cetacean. But we get species from all over the world - some of which haven't seen an ocean in their entire lives. There's no telling _what_ you'll see here. No one cares what species you are, and all you need is money to get along here. I will say this - the natives _are_ mostly all seals and all the whales and dolphins live offshore, but here in the city there's a high population of other aquatic types: otters, beavers, muskrats and their kin, platypi, manatees and dugongs, and water buffalo. There's even a few elephants, and _lots_ of hippos. They _love_ it here."

Nick and Judy just rolled their eyes at each other about that. They had quite enough of hippos.

Nick responded, "Wow. We had no idea."

Milo added, "The rest of us who aren't tourists are mammals who simply love the water like me."

"How long have you been here, Milo?" Judy inquired.

"I was born here. My whole family still lives here. We migrated here generations ago and herded in the salt marshes. We prefer to be called 'ponies'. There's something about our particular species of _equus_ that loves the water. I'm not sure why, but my gramma told me that our species has loved the sea shore for millennia. Some say there was a shipwreck and my ancestors were so grateful to be alive that they all swam ashore and fell in love with the beach and just made this home. No one remembers where home was originally but now we call a marsh and grasslands area west of Atlantea 'Chincoteague'. All I know is that I love Atlantea as my home too. I'm a lifeguard on weekends on the public beach. I guard at Tower #29 on the public beach near the Resort. Come see me and swim my beach. I'll teach you to surf and skim board. There's a veggie burger joint there that my cousin runs, and he serves the _best_ veggie burgers on the beach. It's our secret herd recipe. You _have_ to try them. Trust me. I can't eat enough of them. I'm surprised I don't weigh a million pounds. Thank nature I pull pawdi cabs to work all those belly bombers off. Pulling cabs keeps me in shape as a lifeguard too."

Judy gushed, "Oh! Sure we will. Thanks for making us feel so welcome here. You're a _great_ ambassador for Atlantea."

The pony just shrugged, "I'm not a brainiac enough to be an ocean scientist and not dexterous enough to weld ships together, but I love serving tourists and beachgoers."

"Well, Milo, you do a great job at that," Nick added and smiled at his bride, who nodded her agreement.

"Thanks folks. If you'll look, the Resort is just ahead," the cabbie answered.

They rounded a bend in the palm-lined winding road and the huge elegant resort loomed into view. It was a mass of the same hyperbolic cone structures they'd seen all over the city, but were more a tan color that resembled palm thatch of ancient Atlantean dwellings. The grounds were immaculate and grounds keepers could be seen everywhere tending to the flora. The vast entrance grounds were planted with all sorts of tropical flowers, vines, palms and other exotic trees and bushes.

When the equine pawdi cab got under the hyperbolic conical tents, it was even more amazing. The outside of the giant tents which extended stories high were opaque tan only on the outside. Astonishingly, the inside of the tents were transparent and they could see the puffy clouds and clear blue skies from within, unimpeded by the canopy of the tents, and yet they were cool underneath.

The materials science and optical physics combined to reflect the heat from the outside, be transparent from the inside, and provide the cool interior microclimate under the canopies. That technology was every bit as advanced as any of the climate control zones of Zootopia.

But what was underneath the tents was just as extraordinary.

Under the nest of giant peaked canopies were full size multistory buildings that followed the receding tent lines as they soared skyward, with each story of the hotel residence buildings smaller than the one below, with fewer and fewer rooms toward the top so that the buildings would not exceed expand past the limits of the receding tentline as they rose higher and higher. The stepped stories of the buildings to a human would look like Mayan temples or Assyrian ziggurats.

Anyone looking out their room windows would see through the canopies with an amazing view of the jungle and the city of Atlantea without blockage from what would be ordinarily opaque interiors of the giant tents. The optical effect was staggering. The inside of the tents were so clear that without the view of the huge supporting poles and cabling, one would not even realize there were tent canopies over the entire complex at all.

Beneath those see-through canopies there was the hum of the bustle of activity. The hotel check-in was pretty crowded, as Nick and Judy saw a dozen more pawdi cabs with guests near the guest relations area and registration desk. In addition, there were several open top multi passenger electric ATV's and carts. Every species on the planet was going about their business at the resort all dressed in tropical garb. The sound of live island music was coming from somewhere in the resort. Two lines of a dozen flaming torches lined the entrance way. Lashed bamboo structures were everywhere under the conical tents. A young panda cub in a family of six looked hungrily at the bamboo, but his mother swatted him and pulled him away by the ear. He squealed.

She chided, "Don't eat that; you don't know where it's been."

The couple snickered.

Their eyes filled with the breathtaking sights, and gripping Nick's arm in delight, Judy stated, "Isn't this _wonderful_ , Nickie?"

"Absolutely, Carrots," he replied, equally impressed.

Milo stopped his pawdi cab and gently let the carriage stop, "Well folks, here we are. Let me help you get out and I'll bring your luggage right in. Reception is over there."

"Thank you, Milo. It was a fun ride. We loved chatting with you."

"You're welcome, folks."

Judy gave the pony pawdi cab driver a good tip. Nick noted that she had converted their Zootopian money to Atlantean bills and wondered when she had time to do that. She was so fastidious to detail for their travel. Nick felt a little guilty that all he did was show up while Judy did all the work.

…

As the couple headed to the registration down the line of torches, they didn't notice that Milo shielded his muzzle and spoke into his cell phone, "Hey…"

A squeaky voice chided, "You _know_ you're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency."

Milo noted, "This is a lot better than an emergency. You know we've all been wondering where the fox and rabbit disappeared to after the hearing."

A squeaky voice answered, "Yeah. They just vanished."

Milo smiled, "Well, they just _un_ vanished. They're _here…"_

The voice was totally surprised, _"Seriously?_ Here in Atlantea? This changes _everything._ What do you know about them?"

"They said they're here on two weeks' vacation. I'm pretty sure it's their honeymoon. They were all over each other in my cab."

The voice on the phone continued to be surprised, "Vacation? Well maybe they don't have any idea what's happening here. All right then. Keep tabs on them. Do _nothing_ to draw their attention. Let me know the instant they do something unusual."

Milo obeyed, "How long do I watch them?"

The voice ordered, "However long it takes to figure out what else they might be doing here. Like I told you: get to know them better. Get their confidence. Don't make it seem like you're tailing them. They're cops, or at least they were. They have a sixth sense about that kind of stuff."

"Right. Yes ma'am. I _already_ have. They're going to come to my beach for surf lessons. I'll make sure Cousin Vinnie does his best veggie burgers for them."

"Good. See to it. Good work, Milo."

"Thank you ma'am. But I'm just lucky. Who would have guessed the Wilde's would come here?"

"Better for you to be _lucky_ than smart, Milo," the female voice stated seriously.

He clicked off his phone and went about his next pawdi cab fare. Thanks to his best friend, Milo knew he made his own luck getting the tip that the fox and rabbit were coming to Atlantea and he could use his hotel employee seniority to be their pawdi cab driver.

…

Nick and Judy made it to the front desk line and marveled at the size and expanse of the huge canopied lobby of the hotel. Although the line was long, it cleared fast. As Milo had said, there was quite a variety of mammalry. Zootopia was certainly the biggest melting pot in the world, but here the couple saw species never seen before: a tapir family, and several coatamundi. Zebras were rare in Zootopia but there seemed to be a big wedding group congregating in one of the lobby bars for a bachelor party. The fox and rabbit noticed a pale, tan-colored monk seal couple, pretty obviously newlyweds like them that stood out among their gray and black and dark brown cousins. There was even a large herd of red panda with family reunion signs.

As they stepped to the front of the line, a nutria greeted them, a kind of muskrat, "Yes sir and ma'am. May I help you?"

"We're checking in," Judy said perkily.

The nutria lowered her thick glasses and looked at Judy's reservation papers. Nutria were not known for good eyesight.

The amphibian mammal keyboarded the couple's reservation codes, and stated, "Yes, folks, our airport greeter let us know you were arriving. Oh! I do see you have the _Premium_ Civil Servant  
Package. Let's get you settled."

The receptionist manipulated her keyboard more, and her printer started to work overtime printing tickets and vouchers for all the multiple events, tours, and activities. By the time the nutria had it all printed and organized to review with the newlyweds, It was a pretty big stack of things to do all neatly arranged in a special leather bound folder, embossed with the resort logo, complete with their day by day detailed itinerary.

"I'm tired just looking at that," Nick kidded and Judy rolled her eyes.

The receptionist grinned and described everything to them, showed them on the resort map where all the things they were signed up to do were located. Judy and Nick got very excited looking at the shows and activities.

The guest services rep saw they were a little intimidated by the mound of paper.

"We also have a resort app for you to get all of this on your cell phones and you can build times into your alarm functions and calendars and can geo-locate everything. We also have electronic wristbands that have most of your tickets loaded into them. You can even track each other, if for example, Miss Hopps is in the beauty spa and Mr. Wilde is at the pawball court."

"Awesome!" Nick exclaimed, "but I doubt we'll be too far away from each other the whole time."

Judy blushed, the nutria noticed how cute they were, and cheerfully commented. "We are _very_ happy to serve nice young couples like you. Now let's go over you accommodations. In the Deluxe Package, you get to stay at several venues."

Judy puzzled, "Oh? Good. There's a few things we were not really sure about."

The rep reassured her, "It'll be my pleasure to explain. Now then, you're on one of the adult beach wings for the first few days in an area exclusively for adults and couples and honeymooners like you. Then we have you in your own authentic private authentic thatch hut over by the waterfall. You get two nights with your own personal waterfall and private beach. Just don't go past the signs for the next private hut in order to protect the privacy of other guests around you."

Nick was very excited about being completely alone with Judy in a jungle environment, "Are there other rules while we're there?"

The nutria was very candid, "There are no rules, sir, other than to not damage hotel property or disturb your neighbors. This is a secluded area especially for newly married couples or anniversaries. The hotel staff guarantees your privacy as a couple to do whatever you want. Even your meals will be brought to you by room service to dine by yourselves."

Both smiled at each other and the guest clerk, and didn't pretend to not be together. Both relaxed and it became more and more clear that their notoriety and controversy in Zootopia was unknown to this society, and no one seemed to judge their cross species relationship. Both knew they were paying good money to the Resort, and both were well aware that money often superseded political views.

The nutria knew that the private hut pleased this couple very much. The nutria had never really thought about cross species relations before, and although she thought that a fox and rabbit made an unlikely couple, she also thought that this particular pairing was very cute together.

She continued to explain, "After those days, folks, we move you into the high rise for the rest of your stay - in the top floor suite under the peak of the clear canopy."

Judy looked skeptically at the reservation, "I don't remember adding that. We were supposed to have a mid level mini suite. The top suite was _very_ expensive."

The nutria laughed, "It appears that you have some generous friends. That change to the top floor was a gift, so there is no extra charge. I have a note here that the upgrade is courtesy of a Mr. Bogo, a Dr. Rocky, a Mr. Henry, and a Miss Elizabeth. There's another gift too, Miss Hopps and Mr. Wilde. You'll find a split of our own cellars' champagne on ice from a Mr. and Mrs. Ed and Cynthia in your room today."

Both grinned broadly, squeezed paws, and Judy noted happily, "Ma'am, we have the world's _best_ friends. And let's update the records: since I made the reservations, we got married. We're Mr. and _Mrs._ Wilde now."

Both knew that fact could really expose them, but said so anyway. The nutria returned their smiles, and continued, "I _thought_ so. Congratulations! OK, then, here's something _else_ I think you'll really like. It's part of our 'thank you' for your public service in your city."

Judy accepted the certificates from the agent and read, "Whoa, Nick! Look at this. Here's cash coupons for authentic Atlantean costumes to wear to the opening program."

Nick was a bit surprised, "There's a _dress_ code? We wear uniforms all the time, Carrots. Aren't we on vaca… uh… honeymoon?"

In mock complaint, Judy scolded him, "Oh come on, Nick. It's just comfy native clothing, and it's not like they're going to _make_ you wear a tie. Besides, you _like_ our uniforms and wearing ties."

"Well… _not_ on our honeymoon," he added.

The rep tried to help, "No ties, sir. But for opening first nighters, we ask _everyone_ to dress in authentic garb to honor to the history of the early days of Atlantea."

 _"We're_ honored to comply," Judy interjected, not letting Nick object any more, and gave him the 'say nothing' look.

The nutria hostess looked at her watch and observed, "You two nice mammals have a few hours to look around the resort, maybe visit the adult beach on your side of the resort, then shop and browse. Dinner and program begin at 7 pm sharp. Gathering and drinks start at 6:30 pm and, sir, you _must_ be dressed accordingly for the evening meal and historical program. It's _easy_ to find something you and your spouse will like at the gift apparel shop on the 1st level below us. If you see what we have for the females to wear, you'll _want_ to dress up for your girl."

"Oh, all right," Nick acquiesced with little pushback.

With everything discussed, the nutria summarized, "I think that's everything, and if there are no other questions, let me get a porter to take you to your room."

"We're good," Nick spoke for them, with a nod from Judy.

The hostess rang a bell and promptly a porter appeared, "At your service, folks."

Nick whispered, "You've gone all out, Carrots."

Judy answered quickly, "Only the _best_ for us, lover, and besides, look at the gifts our best buddies gave us. Don't forget I saved us a _ton_ of money with the 'public servant' discount. Mom and Dad gave us some honeymoon money, too."

He nodded, "Oh, yeah. Right!"

It was a long walk to their room. The llama porter carried their bags on a sling that fit his back, and while he guided them to their room, he prattled on about the hotel and all its amenities. They would never keep it all straight, and were grateful for the cell phone app, brochures, printed itinerary of their stay, and the daily schedule of events. They tipped the porter and he departed, heading for his next set of guests.

Nick and Judy were standing alone in front of the door to their first official honeymoon suite. The fox smiled at his bride, but she wondered why he didn't scan the key card and go in. Judy kidded, "Well… fox, are we going in, or are we just going to stand here and admire the door woodwork?"

"Um… yeah, Carrots. In a minute…" Nick hesitated.

"Yes dear? Is there something else?" she coaxed, a little concerned about fox customs. Their wedding night together at Lookout Lodge she remembered that he only wanted to make love with her the first time the 'civilized way'.

Nick cleared his throat and explained, "I know this sounds _really_ corny, but can I carry you over the threshold?"

She blushed, but she encouraged him quietly with this sweet old-fashioned gesture, "We've been married for weeks, Nickie, but if you _want_ to do that, it would be _very_ romantic. Even if I'm not a virgin anymore, _many_ times over, thanks to you, dear husband."

She pecked his nose tenderly.

Nick snickered and teased, "You should _thank_ me for that. I read where the ancients here _sacrificed_ their virgins to their gods."

Both laughed, and she led him on, "Oh, so _now_ you're a martyr for rabbitdom virtue?"

Instantly Nick shot back with fake pride, "It's a _tough_ job but _somebody_ has to do it. Deflowering rabbit virgins is something I'm pretty… darn… _good_ at."

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in feigned indignation, and she smacked him on the arm, "Shut _up_ , fox. You only get _one_ little gray bunny rabbit in _your_ life, stud."

"There's only _one_ little gray bunny rabbit I _want_ in my life," he responded and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

She blushed deeply at his affection and was thrilled to her very core from the kiss, "Oh..."

"And besides, Carrots, I can't _handle_ more than one rabbit if they're all as _sexy_ as you," he kidded and thrust his hips in her direction.

"Nicholas P. Wilde, you _nasty_ fox!" she laughed. They both hugged and she added, "But I'm glad I'm _more_ than you can handle."

He winked at her, acknowledging the richness of their love life together, but turned the conversation back around from their pillow talk, "Me too, Carrots. I'm the luckiest fox on in the world being married to you. So anyway, where were we?"

"Uh… we're standing in front of our hotel room and you were saying something about 'a threshold'?" she teased with her paws on her hips as if she was being impatient.

He pretended not to remember the conversation, "Oh yeah! So… it doesn't seem to be a _proper_ honeymoon without the traditional start."

She giggled and her ears twitched. She reached out to him, "Any time you're ready, Nick."

She was about to hop into his strong arms but he scolded her, "Just stand there, Carrots. Let the _husband_ do all the work."

"Well all _righty_ then," she snickered and stood before him in submission with a loving smile.

Nick scooped Judy up in his arms suddenly, making her whoop in delight. She laced her arms around his neck and cuddled him while he fiddled with the key card, and they entered their resort room. He plopped her down gently at the entrance.

Looking truly satisfied with his arms crossed over his chest, he stated to her, " _That_ makes it official!"

She embraced him, kissed deeply, and after they broke, they only separated a little, and she whispered, "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Judy," he whispered back with an extra little peck on her nose.

They felt their motions and desires build quickly, but Judy put the brakes on their passion, "Let's just look around first, you sexy fox. There's _plenty_ of time to cuddle each other as many times as we want. You know I want you just as much right now. We haven't even seen the bed yet."

"Since when do we need a bed to have our fun?" was his snarky answer.

"You!" she retorted, but knew that to be true.

Paw-in-paw, they walked further into the suite. It had beautiful natural jungle wood furnishings, a huge shower with dual shower heads and a clear glass door facing the mirror. The shower stall also featured side shower heads for a thorough massage, and even some spray heads that would clean them from underneath.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I like _this_ already."

"Got _that_ right, fox," Judy added, "But come over here, there's more to see."

They rounded the corner and viewed the sprawling bed that dominated the main part of the room.

"Whoa, Carrots…" was all that Nick could say.

Both stood at the foot of the monstrous bed. Judy took her husband's paw, squeezed, and commented, "Now _this_ is even better. You _know_ how much I like our 'chase' game."

"Do I ever. But I think that I might need to use the resort's wrist bracelet locator to find you in this bed," he responded and she snickered. The bed was truly enormous. A full sized African elephant couple would be comfortable in it.

Judy fought back the urge to let Nick just take her now, and reluctantly suggested, "C'mon fox, there's more."

She pulled back the drapes to view the floor to ceiling sliding glass window and back door that constituted the beachside entrance to the suite. They admired the palms overlooking the porch with a small table and chairs their size, noticed the pathway to the beach from the glass door to large, flat, black lava volcanic flagstones that led to the pristine white sand beach. The ocean was breathtaking, as it was completely clear aqua blue, against a deep blue sky dotted with puffy clouds. They were excited by the sounds and spray of the waves crashing on the beach.

The draw of the waters of Atlantea for them was irresistible despite not being aquatic mammals.

Judy started stripping and zipped open one of their suitcases, dug for her swimsuit, and tossing her bra in his face, she challenged, "Last one in is a rotten platypus egg!"

He was speechless at the sight of his instantly naked bride dressing in her nearly non-existent skimpy string bikini, but caught up fast by shedding his travel clothes and he donned his swim trunks that matched the color and patterns her bikini intentionally. They were so anxious to swim that they grabbed their beach bag and literally ran out of their room. Judy remembered to put "The Key" in the room safe.

During the transition from the mostly shadowed flagstone path to the sun-drenched beach sand, both discovered that the white grains were very hot under their paw pads, but not scalding.

"Ow!" Nick whined, and started to hop around on his toes. He looked hilarious and pathetic at the same time.

Judy, whose broad hind paw pads could tolerate the heat, was very amused by his natural vulpine hopping behavior, and admonished her husband, "It's not _that_ hot, you big pansy."

"It is when you're not expecting it!" complained Nick, but settled down and began to step on the sand more deliberately.

Joining paws, they made their way to the lounge chairs and umbrella tables that were along beach for some relief and established a spot. There were lots of stewards with drinks of all kinds and snacks for the beachgoers, but they didn't need anything.

Both noticed that there were many couples playing on the beach, but not one family. They remembered that the agents and porters said they were at the resort before most schools let out.

But then they had a shock.

Nick noticed it first, and cautioned, "Carrots. Uh… wait…"

Nearly every female mammal on the beach was topless.

Judy finally realized what Nick had observed and responded, "I… uh… didn't _ever_ read about _this."_

Their eyes kind of bugged out, and Judy read the warning sign, "Oh dear. _This_ is the 'Adult' Beach. Toplessness is not just optional; it's the _preferred_ attire here."

The pair just looked at each other awkwardly.

Judy was thoroughly embarrassed and cleared her throat, "Nick. Ummm… Do you want _me_ to do that?"

Nick and Judy were completely comfortable in their private bedroom nudity and large variety of sexual relations. But those were very private matters to them. They were never naked in public.

The fox was very reticent regarding her offer, "Having _other_ males get to admire what I get to see _alone_ makes me kind of jealous."

"Oh you," she mused with his protectiveness.

Nick noted, "The _real_ question is: would _you_ be comfortable going topless?"

At the moment, she was nearly alone in wearing her two-piece bikini.

She admitted, "I might actually be _more_ uncomfortable if I stayed covered up."

"This is _entirely_ your decision, Carrots."

Judy pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows in thought, but quickly made her choice. The rabbit smiled at Nick, turned around, showing him her curvaceous hindquarters accented by the bikini bottom, fluffy tail, and backed up closely to her husband. She gathered and held her lop ears up above her head with her paws and forearms.

Judy stated with conviction, "Untie me, fox. After all: 'when in Atlantea, do what the Atlanteans do'."

Jittery, Nick almost objected, but obeyed her order. He nearly tangled her top strings in a jumbled knot. With the top untied, Judy calmly removed it and put it in their beach bag. She turned around to face Nick with a huge grin.

"There! It's done. How do I _look_ , Nick?" she twirled and modeled her 'new' now-topless string bikini. To their collective relief, no one else stared at her unencumbered new condition.

The fox nearly had to put his tongue back in his mouth admiring her modest but truly beautiful breasts in the bright tropical sunshine which highlighted them even more. She was stunning to him.

"You are the most beautiful female on the beach, Carrots. My brave girl…"

She blushed with his praise, and hugged him, but wagged a finger as she added a caveat, "One thing for sure. I am _not_ posting any of our beach photos. At least _not_ below the neck. _Got_ that, stud?"

Nick laughed, "Deal, Carrots."

He also noted that she didn't forbid taking private pictures of her. That thought caused a rising pressure in their embrace.

Feeling that familiar feeling against her, Judy grinned, "Fox, you're gonna _have_ to control yourself or we'll _never_ be allowed on the beach. There _is_ a rule on the sign about behavior like _that."_

Nick quipped, "When you look so great, Carrots, it's _really_ hard!"

She snickered thinking that he was punning again, "Yes. I can _tell_ that it is, dear husband. _Very_ hard."

He gave her a fake frown, "I _meant:_ 'hard to keep my hands _off_ you'."

She rolled her eyes at her husband and remarked, "Like I believe _that_ , sexy fox? Save it for later. Now let's go play in the water."

She grabbed him by the paw and together they ran through the rolling small dunes of the snow white sand beach, kicking up little clouds of grains. They made it down to the frothy surf/sand line, kicking up all sorts of splash, and finally waded into the deeper water where she launched herself headlong into the crashing waves and disappeared into the salty, aqua blue water.

Nick didn't dive under like his bride, and only ventured into waist-deep water, though he bounced up and down, riding the tops of the undulating surf, and searched anxiously for Judy to surface.

She leaped up out of the water on her strong back legs next to him, exhaled, felt invigorated, pulled her dripping ears back behind her and wrung out some of the water that soaked her fur.

"This feels _wonderful!"_ she exclaimed.

"You _look_ wonderful," Nick complimented.

Nick admired his drenched lagomorph mate. The water matted her fur against her body and all her best features and bosom were quite visible and pronounced.

Judy reached for her fox and encouraged, "Dive in with me, Nick. The water is perfect! It's so nice and cool."

She laughed and splashed Nick, but accidentally got some in his eyes.

"Ow!" he complained as the salt water and spray stung.

"Oops! Sorry, fox. We have to get used to this for the skin diving and scuba diving sessions."

Nick was surprised, but informed her, "I'll be fine. I'll adjust. It's all so new."

They started playing in the water, splashing more vigorously until the lifeguard whistled them to stop, but then started leaping the waves together, giggling and holding paws to time their leaps with the swells.

One of the beach stewards tossed them a Resort Atlantis beach ball and they laughed while they volleyed and bounced the big plastic ball in the shallow surf and crashing waves. Judy tried to ride it like a float but it wasn't stable and upended her. She fell off the ball into the water and she came up choking, but Nick quickly grabbed and steadied her.

Nick teased, "Rabbits shouldn't _breathe_ salt water, Carrots."

"Thanks for the advice," she sputtered between wheezes and coughs that burned her throat. She spit up a fair amount of salt water.

The ball floated to shore while Nick took care of his spouse, and the steward waited to throw it out to them again until Judy recovered. His high toss caused both to leap and lunge for the ball, and both sets of their paws came together around the ball, bringing them snout to snout. For a moment the ball was forgotten and Nick confessed, "I already love it here… as much as I love you."

Judy blushed deeply, "Aww fox, that's so mushy."

"But true, Carrots."

"I know. I love you too. I'm so glad we did this."

The steward interrupted, "How about something to rinse that salt taste away, ma'am?"

"Sure! Just some juice for now."

As they strode out of the water and sat on their lounge chairs, the steward handed her a glass, "Here's some carrot juice. How about I take a picture of you two?"

Nick wasn't sure but Judy reached into her beach bag handed the steward her phone and instructed, "OK Two pictures please, sir. A modest one and one that we'll _never_ be able to show our kits!"

Nick liked the sound of that, so they posed first for the steward with her bosom pressed against his chest so only her bare furry back , ample bikini-covered hindquarters, and tail showed, and then another side by side that hid nothing.

The steward handed the phone back to Judy and went about his business taking care of other guests. She showed Nick the completed photos, and he commented, _"Nice,_ Carrots."

She snuggled against him affectionately and they sipped on their drinks and were soon rejuvenated.

"Ready to swim some more?" Nick suggested after a nice rest.

Judy agreed, "You bet! But first we need to put on some sun block. Even through fur, this sun will burn us."

They rubbed sun block on their thinly-protected noses and ears.

Both noticed a couple of prominent features on Judy that showed through her damp fur that the colder water had made even more prominent. Or maybe it was just the attraction of being with Nick.

"Carrots," Nick suggested tentatively, looking directly at her bosom, "What about… umm… _there?"_

Judy admitted, "Well yeah, there _too_. Do you want to do it? It's kind of hard for me to reach."

That was a total fabrication by Judy meant only for her husband's enjoyment.

Nick's eyes lit up, "Really? Yes! _Certainly."_

Judy giggled, "And _control_ yourself fox…"

"Yes ma'am," he obeyed.

Judy unexpectedly gasped with his gentle but thorough touch in applying the sun block. It was much more stimulating and intimate than she expected. She stifled a sudden urge to suggest going back to their room.

Nick was finished, satisfied with his technique, and asked, "Is that enough, Carrots?"

Judy praised her husband nearly out of breath, "You have the _perfect_ touch, fox. I want _more_ of that later when we can both _do_ something about it. OK, Nick?"

"OK! I promise, Carrots," Nick answered, proud of himself.

They exchanged momentary, affectionate glances. Their emotions were slowly building.

Judy stood and gave Nick her paw, instructing, "OK let's go back in!"

Nick cautioned, "How much time is left on our schedule?"

She looked at her waterproof watch, "We have about another 20 minutes before we have to go shower and shop and get ready for the show."

Nick was satisfied that she had everything all under control, "You're in charge, rabbit."

Both fox and rabbit ran up and down the beach at the surf/sand line, then much deeper out, either diving into and through approaching waves or just hopping over them. When several really big swells rolled in, Nick tried body surfing - much to Judy's amusement. He came up with a lung full of water that he coughed out.

Judy patted him hard on his back to help clear it, but teased, "A sea otter you're _not_ , big guy."

Nick wiped the stinging water out of his eyes with a feigned annoyed look, "Well I thought _that_ was obvious. But as of today, I _am_ the world's first sea _fox."_

Judy quipped back, "Hmmm. I 'see' a fox, but not a very aquatic one…"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Now _that_ was your worst 'groaner' ever, Carrots."

"I do that just to _aggravate_ you, Nick," she responded, kissing his nose.

"It's working…" he retorted.

Suddenly he splashed her, tried to reach over to dunk her under the waves, but she shrieked and swam off with a big powerful leg kick.

"'Can't catch me, fox!" she dared.

But to her true surprise, he persevered and did. He grabbed her unceremoniously and tossed her high into the air and she fell back to toward the ocean. She screamed in delight, but on the way down, tucked and flipped and dove right in to the water, with just a minimal splash that made a nice ripping sound as she entered.

Nick was impressed and when she surfaced, he praised, "Nice move, Carrots. You should try out for the World Games. I score that a 10!"

"You're sweet," she teased, kissed his salty snout, and they swam along together.

They spent most of the 20 minutes in the water, but realized how tired they were. The currents, action of the waves, and the resistance of the warm sand against their hind paws were much more vigorous workout than their frequent swimming in the forest lake.

Both realized they were panting, and Nick asked, "Are you tired, Carrots?"

In between pants she wheezed, "Yeah. Let's not get completely worn out on the first day. We have two more weeks of this. It's almost time to go anyway."

"Awesome," Nick answered.

She kissed him, "Yes, Nick. It is. _Especially_ with you."

She gave him a look of desire.

 _"Now_ look who's being all mushy," Nick kidded.

She just gave him a satisfied smile. They grabbed their big beach towels under the big umbrella and lounge chairs and dried off. The steward handed them a couple of bottled waters.

Judy took their ball and gave it back, "Here's your ball back. It was fun!"

The steward waved her off, "Yours to keep, ma'am. It's a souvenir, or you can play with it again on your next trip to the beach."

"Cool!"

The pair walked slowly up the trail back to their room paw in paw together, with the beach ball under Nick's arm while Judy carried the beach bag.

Nick concluded, "Wow! _That_ was fantastic. We should go for a swim on the Adult Beach _every_ day."

Judy snickered, "Oh sure, fox. You just want to ogle my boobies."

"I do that _anyway_ , beautiful," he responded and pecked her cheek.

Judy quipped right back through her latest blush, "I _know_ you do."

"I'm that obvious?" Nick questioned.

Judy concurred with conviction, "Umm hmmm. _Constantly._ But I'm happy you think I'm beautiful."

"That I do, Carrots. And I _do_ love swimming with you. We'll come back as capybaras in the next life."

"Only one life to live, fox."

Squeezing her paw more affectionately, "Then we better live it to fullest now, Carrots."

Judy answered, "So far, we're right on track with that, mammal."

The timer alarm on Judy's cell phone went off just before they got to the sliding glass rear door to their room.

Nick noted, "Guess we timed that right, huh Carrots?"

"Yep. It's time to shower off and shop for our attire for the first nighter, Nick."

With a very deep formal voice, Nick tried to sound like the customer service agent, "We must be in proper attire!"

Judy giggled.

Once inside with the bag dropped and the drapes pulled, Nick suggested, "Carrots, let's try out that shower. I know you'll _still_ be topless there."

Judy stared at her husband's physique, as she stepped out of her bikini bottom and showed off for him, "And now a lot _more_ , fox. And you too. Now _I_ get to enjoy the view!"

Nick was still standing in his trunks with his eyes widening at his perfect view of her, and challenged, "Oh really? _How?"_

She sauntered over to him very suggestively, and stated, "Like _this."_

She pulled the drawstring on his trunks, grabbed the elastic band on either side of his trunks, and with one deft yank, pulled Nick's trunks straight to the floor. She smiled and immediately pressed up against him. It became very warm between them, enhanced further by Judy's gentle touch, and she whispered, "And like that…"

Her caresses and the feeling of his damp fur against her soft wet fur was overwhelming to Nick, so he encouraged, "Can we take this little _discussion_ to the shower, Carrots?"

Very reluctant to part, the pair edged their way - snickering at how silly they probably looked - into the huge bathroom clinging to each other as closely as possible while kissing and caressing. They fumbled but managed to turn on the huge dual headed shower.

Only then, each separated and stepped into the shower under the individual main shower heads, and they lathered up. But there was a problem.

Judy complained, "I don't like this shower."

Nick was surprised, "What's not to like? It's big, roomy, wide shower heads, and… umm… we can see each other in the mirror."

Nick was scrubbing the knots from his bedraggled-looking tail that was caked in sand.

Judy continued to pout, "I don't _like_ my side of the shower. I'm too far away from you, Nick. I'm _lonely."_

There was almost a meter of space between them.

Nick thought a moment and suggested, "Oh… well… _easily_ fixed. We can share like we do at home."

He shut off his shower and moved into her stream where she was waiting with open paws to hug him. He was very glad she suggested it.

"I was _hoping_ you'd say that," she smiled as they touched, wrapped her paws around him, and both were sprinkled by the single stream. They were in the same clutch as in the middle of the room and emotions soared quickly.

"What do you think _now_ , Carrots?" he asked rhetorically. Judy could feel him shake with anticipation for her, which thrilled her.

"Mmmm," she responded with a very satisfied sigh, "I like this a _lot_ more, Nick."

Nick's desire for her was out of control and they both knew it, but he was also worried about the schedule, so he asked, "You said we can't linger."

Judy gave him a welcome answer hugging him tighter, "Yes we _can_. We have _plenty_ of time to shop. I added some 'us' time when I set the alarm."

Nick completely relaxed, and commented, "Oh… well… OK! Smart thinking, Carrots. What kind of 'us' time did you have in mind?"

As if he didn't know already.

"This kind," she insisted. One of Judy's hind legs slid around Nick's lower back, and her paw played with his soggy wet tail. Nick hovered perfectly positioned with Judy and was on the verge of joining.

Nick made certain of what would happen next, "There's time _before_ dinner?"

Judy answered in a heavy, sultry voice full of her pent up desire, inviting him insistently, "Yes fox. What if the program goes _really_ long, or we're tired afterwards? Flight fatigue _will_ catch up with us."

"I'm just trying to keep us on time, Carrots," he toyed, but knew he couldn't hold back longer.

"Please… Right _now…_ Don't you _want_ your rabbit?" Judy gasped with her extreme desire for him, and with only a little effort, she guided Nick's joining with her before he could tease anymore.

He winced and shivered at their latest coupling and assured her, "I want my rabbit more than _anything_ in the world, Carrots."

The rest happened tenderly between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he supported her as her second hind paw wrapped around him and he held her suspended above the shower tile floor so she could lock her ankles around his back. Both got a little catch in their breaths as they began their next journey toward complete fulfillment with one another.

Utterly excited to be completely one with his wife again in one of their favorite positions, Nick whispered, "Nice, Carrots."

"Isn't it though?" answered Judy in total contentment, as she was positioned exactly in the right place for maximum excitement for their first honeymoon union.

No further words were exchanged as their snouts met and the soothing water cascaded down around their bodies, invigorating them and complementing their rhythm in the warm shower together. Their time together built to another immensely satisfying conclusion.

…

Joyful after their time together, Nick sat with Judy straddling his lap on the tile seat in the shower, still deeply in union with her as both caught their breath from the intensity of their activity, and both surveyed the aftermath of their latest coupling.

"I think we need to rinse _again_ , stud," she snickered, running one finger down the length of his snout.

"Sorry about that…" Nick apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about, fox," she cooed," I _love_ what happens between us every time. It proves just how much that you're my mate. Males mark their females. You just do a _particularly_ thorough job of that with me, husband."

That appealed to Nick deeply, and he hugged her closer, wishing that biology would let him make love to her all over again right that very moment.

She closed her eyes with his wonderful hugs that would never get old for her, and whispered gently, _"My_ fox…"

The pair separated carefully, finished rinsing using the special shower heads for better cleaning, toweled each other off, and put on some casual shorts and tops. They headed to the resort's clothing store, apparel coupons and dinner/show tickets in their paws.

The clothing store was vibrant kaleidoscope of tropical colors that matched the flora of the resort. Everything was very appealing to their senses. The rows of the store were stacked from floor to ceiling with clothing that would fit every size and shape of mammal. They tried on several outfits before they were satisfied with their choices of three different combinations, and coordinated the styles and colors to emphasize they were mates.

Standing in front of the store's big fashion mirror, Nick admired both of them, "Wow, Carrots. Look at us! We look _great."_

"But the food and show with you will be even better," she reminded him taking his paw. She had to admit, they made a handsome couple together in their coordinated outfits.

"You got that right, rabbit," he agreed.

For this evening Nick sported a floral shirt and slacks that accentuated his red furry tail. Judy wore a matching floral skirt that hugged and emphasized her wide hips, showed off her fluffy white tail, and extended to the floor, with a long side slit to give Nick tantalizing looks of her legs nearly up to her panties, which also could double as a bikini bottom. The ensemble featured a bare midriff, which Nick thought was awesome, and finished with a color-matched bikini top. Her shoulders were covered with a floral wrap for more modesty at dinner and to minimize the effect of the evening chill in the off shore breezes. Adorning one ear was a color coordinated tropical flower that would tell any Atlantean male that she was 'spoken for'.

Seeing her bikini, Nick kidded, "Hey. Based on today's activities, do you need that part, Carrots? The _original_ natives didn't wear tops, as I understand."

She snickered but scolded, "Those were _ancient_ times, fox. I'll have you know I _won't_ be going topless everywhere."

"Darn this modern life…" he complained with a grin.

"Don't you _wish_ you were an ancient. I'd love to see you bare-chested with all those body tattoos and dyed fur, " she giggled.

Nick was about to tease her back, but they heard the call of a haunting carved hollow wood horn. It was the call for all the 'first nighters' to assemble at the lower lobby and go to the open air amphitheater which looked out on the beach and water that framed the setting tropical sun. The met up with the others, who were equally excited, and followed the winding gravel path lined with palms and torches held by severe-looking male sea lion and walrus torch bearers and drummers. All were chanting ancient pinniped island songs together in time with the drums.

As they entered the vast seating area with dozens of other hotel guests, resort hosts and hostesses also in authentic tribal garb gave them a new lei for the evening.

Judy took Nick's paw as they strolled and speculated, "This is _really_ exciting. I'll bet we're the _only_ ones who loved each other _before_ dinner. I _really_ enjoyed having our dessert _first_ , Nick dear."

"Yeah…" Nick sighed with true satisfaction, and suggested, "And I'll bet we'll be the only ones who will cuddle before and _after_ the show too."

"I _like_ knowing that, Nick," Judy her paw gently. She dreamed pleasantly of being in bed with her husband again. As active sexually as they were, they had never made love twice just a few hours apart.

They noticed that among all the couples filing into the amphitheater, they were the only truly prey and predator mixed species couple, although there were several subspecies or varietal mixed species couples, but no one paid attention to any of them. Like Nick and Judy, the other couples only cared about each other and concentrated only on the food and the drinks and the entertainment ahead.

The fox and rabbit took their assigned seats in table for six, introduced themselves to the other couples, and made small talk together. They were served adult tropical drinks that had considerably more potency than their lobby cocktails, and some unrecognizable appetizers were placed before them.

About the time the appetizers were finished, the lights in the amphitheater dimmed, the torches ringing the arena flamed to life, and the thunder of huge drums played by muscular, tattooed pinnipeds pounded in rhythm with the alien music from exotic stringed instruments and bamboo stalk pipes played by female pinnipeds dressed just like Judy in skirts – some made of natural materials - and bikini tops.

The emcee, a powerful-looking walrus, leaped out of a canal hidden behind the stage to the shock of everyone, stood dripping wet on the stage before the audience, and cut a truly imposing image. He waddled closer to the audience on the stage, resplendent in native palm frond attire and was covered from snout to flipper in ancient traditional Atlantean tattoos. Even more intimidating was that he wielded a dangerous-looking spear. He sharply motioned the musicians for total quiet. Startling everyone, he bellowed so loud that it hurt Nick and Judy's ears, uttering ancient words only he and his species would understand, but he translated.

He laughed heartily and then shouted, "That's ancient pinniped for 'good evening everyone!' Didn't anyone understand me?"

There was murmuring and chuckles.

His huge dark brown belly jiggled as he laughed, "Yeah… I didn't _think_ so. Well, you'll understand this: is everyone ready for some delicious food, and a _great_ show?"

Before anyone could answer back, he thrust his huge spear skyward in the pose of a victorious ancient warrior as the drums, music, chanting, and light show began anew.

The crowd roared its approval and clapped enthusiastically. Nick and Judy joined in the vigorous applause, smiled at each other and kissed.

The emcee narrated, "The tradition of the ancients tells us they ate _sumptuously_ until the evening ceremonies began. Who are _we_ to argue with the traditions of our ancestors?"

He stomped the butt end of his spear loudly and shouted something else in ancient pinniped. The waiters and waitresses swarmed around the crowd bringing trays and trays of strange but delicious looking native dishes.

The thought of a very different banquet in Zootopia's Assembly Hall never came to Nick and Judy's minds. Here in Atlantea, they were just another newlywed couple at the resort. Like everyone else, their eyes were riveted on the banquet and the show where all their worries finally evaporated in the joy and contentment of being on their honeymoon.


	45. Chapter 45 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 19

**The Waters of Atlanta Chaper 19**

 **Authors Notes:** Hi everyone!Dang, how did it get to be June? Thanks to everyone for the great reviews from last chapter. I am particularly intrigued that the opinions are mixed on whether Milo is a good guy or a bad guy. I've left plenty of clues in prior chapters and one avid reader and reviewer has it just about right (thank you Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps for your powers of deduction!). We find out more today!

...

The Resort Atlantis "First Nighter" dinner for all the newly checked in hotel guests was progressing nicely, but was not without its challenges for Nick and Judy. Several of the appetizers had been mysterious to both fox and rabbit, but the main course items repulsed Nick outright. He tentatively poked the blue-gray goop in front of him with his chopsticks.

"What's _this?"_ he asked his mate with disdain.

Judy, a bit annoyed by his continued fretfulness about the native food, ordered, "I don't know, Nick, but just _eat_ it. That's the main course. You'll go hungry. I don't want you gnawing on my ear at midnight."

Nick gave her an anxious look, and offered alternatives to the strange main course, "Maybe I can get a second helping of my side of seaweed salad. And there's always room service after the dinner."

She got even shorter with him, "In a word, fox: 'no'. It's not in our budget."

He complained, "This stuff might be fine for seals and dolphins, but I'd give _anything_ for a slice of cheese, artichoke, and mushroom pizza right now. At least I'd _recognize_ that."

Attempting to lighten the mood a little, Judy half-chuckled, "Nick, where's your sense of culinary _adventure_? We watch Cuisine TV all the time at home."

"Even _they_ cook stuff that actually looks like food instead of glue, Carrots. Besides, that's what you told me about the _other_ three dishes I don't ever recall eating before tonight _either."_

Judy directed his answer, "Aaand… weren't they good?"

Nick admitted, "Well, yes. But unrecognizable. There's some appeal in actually knowing what your food _is_ while consuming it."

Judy scoffed, _"Wimp._ You've taken _bigger_ risks in our jobs, fox."

Ignoring her challenge, he poked the goop. It wiggled and clung to his chop sticks, but it clearly wasn't custard or gelatin. He raised an eyebrow, "I dunno, Carrots, this stuff looks like it will fight back if I take a bite."

"Coward…" she teased, laying aside her chop sticks and using her spoon to take a heaping bite of her serving of the blue gray mystery food.

The rabbit leaned into her fox closer with a determined look, and chewed the slimy bite purposefully in front of him as if daring him to a street fight.

Seeing his wife eat her portion, Nick sighed, shook his head, glanced at their table companions who didn't seem to have a problem with the food either, and scooped up a half spoonful. He grimaced but took a tentative bite. Suddenly his eyes got big with satisfaction, nodded, and quickly devoured the rest of his portion as if he hadn't eaten in a month. He hungrily eyed the remainder of Judy's serving, but she pulled her plate away, shielded it protectively with a paw, and pointed her dull butter knife at him.

Judy narrowed her eyes and threatened, "Touch my food and you draw back a bloody _stump_ , fox."

That line disturbed their other table mates, until they realized that the fox and rabbit were insatiable teasers, and laughed nervously.

"Would I _ever_ take your food, Carrots?" he stated with mock innocence, "I was just making sure you had maximum enjoyment of your food like I was."

Not believing a single word Nick said, Judy responded, "Yeah, right, fox. I _appreciate_ your concern. Need I remind you of your most famous line: 'who wants the last slice of pizza?'"

He snickered and backed off his sneaky desire, but didn't correct her.

Their food 'discussion' was a gentle reminder of yet another of their competitive games in which they would regularly wrestle each other over the last slice of pizza for dinner, which usually ended in an intense lovemaking session before the pizza slice was consumed by dividing it. Sometimes, the height of their passion would make them forget about the pizza wedge until breakfast the next morning, which they fought over again for breakfast rather than give up.

There was no question to Nick and Judy about the desirability of dessert: an attractive bowl of diced pineapple, mango, papaya, and kiwi over a lime sorbet which was gone in an instant. The fox and rabbit pair coveted their neighbors' desserts, snickering as they whispered and imagined various elaborate diversions and plans of attack to grab the desserts from their companions, finally deciding that their best bet was to steal the desserts from the elderly prairie dogs celebrating 40 years of marriage on this trip.

Judy had a moment of regret over their 'sinister plan', "Nick, they're more than _twice_ our age and _half_ our size. It's _mean_ to steal their desserts."

Flippantly Nick whispered, "It's all about 'survival of the fittest', dear."

Judy countered with a giggle, "Fox, if you eat _another_ one of those rich desserts, it'll be 'survival of the _fattest'!"_

He pecked her on the cheek with a grin. They didn't have any more time to scheme.

The body-tattoo covered walrus emcee came back on stage, and asked, in ancient pinniped, yet another undecipherable question.

He gave the audience a couple of moments to murmur and then chuckled, "Oh! Excuse me, my friends. I reached back to my ancestral roots again. I asked: 'Did you enjoy your dinner?'"

There was appreciative applause.

He grinned, "Even the gray blue stuff you _couldn't_ recognize? It's better than it looks, huh?"

There was a lot of audience chuckling about that. Nick snorted in amusement. Judy raised an eyebrow at her fox.

He explained, "Well it _is_ delicious. It's a rare _blue_ mushroom you can only find here in Atlantea, whipped into a vegetable and coconut curry pate. By the time your vacation is done, you're going to _miss_ having it back home."

"Don't _bet_ on it," Nick scoffed.

Judy punched him on the leg below the table and demanded, "Quiet fox. Be polite."

He scoffed, "We're in the back table row, who's gonna hear us?"

" _We_ are," complained the 40th anniversary prairie dog female, both amused and a bit annoyed at the fox and rabbit's constant banter. Her mate didn't care. He was snoring next to them. It was clearly past his bed time.

A wave of soothing, lilting music, mostly guitar, came over the speakers and there were softer colors in the lighting.

The tribal-attired walrus looked into the night sky and waved a huge front flipper as if painting a vast canvas. A massive screen rose behind him and flickered to life, with multiple blue and white colors and swirls vaguely resembling the churn of the surf of the ocean. They combined with other swirling colors reminiscent of a dreamlike state, until clearer images appeared of the land, the jungle, and the vast ocean with mountains rising above. It was a computer image of a vastly simpler time long ago.

The walrus narrated in dramatic tones, "So let us begin our program tonight. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called 'Stitch', an old family name with origins deep in our ancient tongue. Our beautiful language takes me back. _Waaaay_ back. To the beginning of Atlantea. Millennia ago, this land was tangled by impenetrable thickets of vines, choked with lush plants, and covered by vast rain forests of towering trees. Rising above the jungle were the volcanoes and mountains, flowing through it was the river, and everything ended at the ocean. Atlantea was inhabited only by small herds of land dwelling predators and prey, at war with each other on a daily struggle for survival in unforgiving lands."

The scene above Stitch matched his words and cadence. Nick bared his fangs at his wife. Judy frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, remarking, "Can't scare _me_ , Nick. You're _no_ threat. Foxes don't live in jungles."

He rolled his eyes. He was totally domesticated and he knew it.

The emcee continued narrating as the screen above transitioned into a cavalcade of blues and whites representing the watery world offshore from Altantea, "Back then, we pinnipeds and the cetaceans we shared the waters with were merely wayfarers in the great ocean to the south, thousands of miles beyond the river's mouth in the islands and archipelagos that dot the seas afar beyond the coast. We were once nomads on the high seas, thriving through patriarchs with harems on every island. We kept to ourselves except to preserve our families and way of life, fighting our only natural enemies: the cetaceans, especially the orcas that had a sweet tooth for _seal_ meat."

On the screen were depicted seal warriors armed only with their teeth and tusks fighting in mortal combat with the vicious predatory cetaceans. The audience shuddered at the violence done to the seals.

Suddenly, out of a hidden pool and canal behind the stage, an enormous female killer whale in an equally large black and white wet suit, breached the water, soared over 10 meters into the air behind the emcee. She bared her huge mouthful of sharp teeth toward Stitch, and made a threatening shrill whistle through her blowhole and clapped her jaw in anger. She somersaulted gracefully despite her size, but impacted the pool, causing an enormous splash to flood the stage, drench the emcee, and even splash some of the first row of table guests.

Stitch stood fast in dramatic defiance of the warlike orca. He never flinched as the waves and water poured over him, swirled around him, and drained off.

The crowd wildly cheered at the shocking surprise entrance of the enormous aquatic mammal. Only the elephants, camels, musk oxen, and hippo hotel guests approached her size.

Shaking off the water and the attack symbolically, Stitch proclaimed, "But we still survived and thrived!"

The video continued to punctuate his narration, showing animations of the prehistoric pinnipeds traveling in pods. They were essentially all nude, and the footage showed thousands of seals and sea lions, walruses, elephant seals and others barking and playing in the waters, eating fish and other oceanic prey, which turned some stomachs. They were shown gathering on rookeries, moving awkwardly on the land on all fours. Bellowing naked alpha males called to their huge harems, surrounded by hundreds of pups. The video showed fights among the lesser males to establish supremacy in the pods under the alphas. There were scenes of some yearlings and young adults lost in the gaping maws of hungry orcas roaming and hunting the seals along the shallow surf.

"How _barbaric_ ," whispered Judy in disgust.

Nick snickered and grinned, "I dunno, Carrots, I could get _used_ to presiding over my very own pod of preggers lagomorphs and pups – with everyone at my beck and call and satisfying my _every_ whim."

"Jerk!" she interjected with a frown, and kicked his shin a little harder than Nick thought she should have. He winced.

Snitch continued his high tech history lesson for the audience, "Technology began to advance that gave us command of the oceans only the whales enjoyed and gave us protection from our enemies. Using our sailboats, we traveled further and faster than ever before, discovered new nations, and encountered species never before known to us before."

The inspiring graphics showed the seals piloting great ocean-going catamarans, with sailors displaying the beginnings of their intricate pinniped tattoos on their bodies, with those detailed designs repeated on boat carvings and sails. The boats were bristling with warriors armed with spears and skull-crushing bone and wooden clubs for protection against orca attacks. Males and females wore fish skin wraps around their private parts or grass loincloths and fabric skirts. They decorated themselves in jewelry, earrings, bracelets, gauntlets and chest armor, and wore head gear that was made of shells, bone, beads, fur of much smaller animals, carved wood, feathers, and beads, with flowers added. Some females began to cover their subtle bosoms in fabric tops.

The scene changed to a depict a determined catamaran captain resplendent in his tribal costuming and body art as he leaned into the wind, which blew his snout whiskers and small tufts of body hair wildly as the boat forged ahead, creating a large wake behind it. The captain had a vague family resemblance to Stitch.

More scenes in the video showed small villages on rocky rookeries, some with recognizable shops and stores, about which Stitch mentioned, "We formed trade alliances with our neighbors to the south and north as we encountered climates much colder than anything we ever experienced. For the first time, we watched snow fall, and realized we were no longer alone in this world. We learned of our pinniped cousins living in the great northern ocean. We found we had much in common, and that we shared common _enemies."_

The scene melted into blue and gray overcast skies with matching angry, bitter cold northern seas, showing arctic seals wearing heavy coats made from smaller furry mammals they hunted, and rowing great outrigger canoes in monstrous waves and swirling currents. The next scene depicted an epic turning point in pinniped history: seals of both arctic and tropical cultures met on a rocky small outcropping of land and embraced, establishing a lasting friendship and alliance.

Further images depicted the arctic and tropical seals interacting with kangaroos, Bengal tigers, Tasmanian devils, musk oxen, and dozens of other species. Life styles changed when bigger villages were shown and were populated by very different kinds of seal families. Mated pairs raised small litters of pups that replaced the prehistoric harems and patriarchs. More ominously, however, were clips of seals of the arctic and tropics fighting together against the orcas and other predatory cetaceans like sperm whales with their primitive weapons, but they were winning.

With a heavy sigh, Stitch stated, "But then, everything changed forever."

The stage lights turned bright red and orange with the terrifying and earsplitting pounding of drums. The audience was blinded by many flashing strobes. Several fireworks arced skyward and exploded with thunderous booms, making everyone in the amphitheater flinch.

With his loud voice and expressive flipper movements, Stitch shouted, "In a mere blink of an eye, a cataclysm of _immeasurable_ magnitude nearly destroyed every living thing in the oceans."

On the screen, CGI images of lava-spewing volcanoes and towering tsunamis overwhelmed tiny oceanic islands with intense fire or walls of water that took everything living on those islands with the destruction.

Stitch stated with heavy emphasis, "The disaster destroyed our villages, flooded, crushed, and burned out hundreds of island habitats. The volcanoes poisoned our air and our water - the great oceans' limitless food supplies were snuffed out in a moment."

The graphics changed to show chilling images of huge fish kills. There were injured, cowering and huddling masses of seals on barren small islands, looking haggard and weak. Catamarans were charred or sunken. There were dramatic scenes of completely burned out rocky islands totally denuded of trees and flowers, shores thick with blackened sludge instead of water, with only charred or broken stumps.

Stitch continued his grim narration, "Entire pods were wiped out in the course of this single event. Countless numbers drowned or died lingering deaths by disease or hunger across the great ocean to the north and to the south. The cetaceans fared no better."

There were equally disturbing images of floating bodies of hundreds of drowned or beached orcas and dolphins. Carcasses of great baleen whales were seen rotting on devastated debris laden beaches.

"How terrible. I never read _anything_ about this," Judy whispered to Nick and clutched his arm with her paw for comfort.

Stitch offered hope, "My ancestors, faced with extinction, knew we had had to migrate to survive as a species. The cetaceans came to the same conclusion. Countless eons of fighting united us all in one single goal for survival. Our great enemies - the orca and their kin - became our allies and _saviors."_

The female orca resurfaced, made cheerful whistles and head nods toward Stitch, and plopped her entire upper torso directly on the stage. Stitch waved at his new friend, tossed his spear aside, and using her flipper as a step ladder, he leaped upon the female killer whale behind her blowhole and in front of her towering dorsal fin. As big as walruses are, Stitch looked small riding the orca.

Snitch proclaimed, "Thus began the Great Migration!"

Both former 'enemies' rode around together pond in pool behind the stage. He patted her cranium gently and they simulated swimming together at high velocity on the ocean.

It was an impressive image of the unity of two great aquatic species brought together by a devastating natural disaster.

"Aren't they awesome, Nick?" Judy exclaimed.

"That's for sure," Nick agreed, thoroughly impressed with the portrayal of Atlantean history.

On the large screen overlaying the live action of the new alliance on stage were a mixed fleet of ocean catamarans of the tropical pinniped and great canoes of their arctic cousins sailing side by side with pods of orca and many other species of dolphins and whales leading the way and searching for safer climates and fertile lands.

Stitch continued his storytelling, "It was a very long journey in mostly broken or damaged boats, and many of us did not make it. We were guided to safety to the waters of Atlantea by our new brethren - the cetaceans - because of their natural sense of navigation that gave them the ability to roam the oceans unerringly for thousands of miles compared to us."

A beautiful image of the pristine beach and jungle of Atlantea suddenly appeared on the screen appearing out of mist on the ocean.

Stitch stood on the orca actress' back, pointed excitedly, and as if trying to get the attention of entire imagined pinniped and cetacean fleet sailing behind him, he shouted, "Land ho!"

He leaped off the back of the orca with an excited whoop, made a flip and a tumble on to the stage, and kissed the stage as if it were new land. He was instantly joined by dozens of other actors and actresses leaping, running, tumbling, and hugging each other on stage. The orca, a pilot whale, and several dolphins beached themselves on the stage chattering and whistling in total joy while a number of pinnipeds hugged them joyously and high-flippered each other. Above the live action were images of the ancient pinnipeds and cetaceans enjoying the same celebration, only showing them on the beaches or close offshore waters of Atlantea.

The screen faded and a spotlight shone down on the walrus while the revelry went on all around him. Stitch stated, "Without the whales, we would have disappeared from the face of the earth altogether and not _one_ of you today would ever know what a pinniped was. We were grateful beyond measure to the cetaceans - with whom we have been friends and allies ever since."

The emcee narrated further, "Those that survived the Great Migration came ashore here at Atlantea and discovered the mouth of this nutrient rich river, a sanctuary of tropical - but less severe - weather and climate. Together both species vowed to continue to build a pinniped/cetacean society built on unity and trust and symbiosis."

Stage props of huts were rolled on to the stage and actors simulated living an ancient village, and cetaceans swam near the seals in the pool, talking and conducting business together.

On the giant screen, the primitive Atlantean forests and shores were transformed into scenes of huts and bamboo structures that sprouted from the countryside. Beaches were lined with oceangoing catamarans and canoes and the beginnings of piers and small harbors could be seen. Offshore, floating structures and mammal-made artificial islands became the new homes for the whales and dolphins.

Stitch added, "If the miracle of salvation by discovering Atlantea wasn't enough, soon after we were all blessed by the Great Arising as were all of you."

The Great Arising, as every mammal knew from grade school, was the same time in history when all land mammals stood erect and suddenly shared a common language. Videos showed all the pinniped species standing and talking with a great many different many species that shared the coast line, including the Chincoteague ponies. All the seal performers on stage rose and stood on their hind flippers and the cetacean actors were able to beach themselves and support themselves upright much better. Even those cetaceans in the water flipped their tail flukes vigorously so that they appeared to stand erect with their seal friends.

Stitch proclaimed triumphantly with outstretched flipper, "So dear guests, join us now as we celebrate that moment, sharing our culture with you as well as enjoy our expression of friendship from us to you.

The walrus left the stage while dozens of seals, sea lions, dolphins and porpoises mingled on stage and by the pool, all chattering together happily. Suddenly, every performer sang together a rousing Atlantean song, further performing together with traditional dance. Behind them, the cetaceans, still suspending themselves in the water by their vigorous tail action, danced and sang in harmony with the pinnipeds, demonstrating their own style of native dance that mirrored the movements of the seals.

At the end of the impressively choreographed dance number and song, Stitch returned to the stage as the aquatic mammals continued their interactions, "Today, we live in harmony with each other and with all of nature around us on land and on the seas, using the smartest and biggest minds of all the species to focus our economy on research in marine bio sciences and water transportation for the benefit all of mammalkind. As you now know from our history, it all stems from our common love of and respect for the ocean that once humbled us, but now supports us in everything we do."

Many pictures behind on the screen transformed from the simple thatch huts to the vast modern tented city. Even more tantalizing to the audience were blurry glimpses of the underwater domed cities below built and inhabited by the cetaceans. The images were very inviting, showing the great society unseen from above the water.

Nick leaned into his spouse and whispered in her ear, "Aren't we gong there, Carrots, in our scuba dive?"

Judy answered quickly, "You bet. A guided tour. I think we even get in ride in a mini-sub."

"That will be awesome," Nick replied.

"Shhh!" scolded the older couple.

"Sorry," Nick apologized but was getting rather annoyed at the prairie dogs.

"Isn't our dance beautiful?" Stitch asked as the performers finished another number.

The hotel guests responded very enthusiastically.

Stitch continued, "As you may have guessed, dancing and singing is not merely entertainment for us. It is the way we tell our story, and to share our history and culture with the world. Dance was born in the time before every mammal could understand each other. Music and dance together has pervaded every aspect of our life on the land and in the water. We'd like to share that with you, and we invite you to take a piece of culture with you share it with your loved ones back home. How about it, folks?"

There was very enthusiastic encouragement from the crowd to continue.

Stitch had a jolly chuckle. "I kind of _thought_ so! We need some volunteers from the audience for a little friendly competition."

Paws and hooves went instantly into the air. Spotlights roamed the crowd in search of the right volunteers.

Stitch selected a cheetah, a pronghorn, and a hippo, but he wasn't finished. He gazed thoughtfully out into the crowd, "Let's see…. we need _one_ more volunteer…. someone… _smaller."_

The spotlights swirled around the crowd and came to rest on Judy and the crowd cheered. She spewed her cocktail.

…

Amidst the mass of tables, a familiar equine was bussing tables. Resort rules required every unassigned employee - no matter what they did for the resort - to help at the opening night extravaganzas. It was a great excuse for Milo to keep an eye on the fox and rabbit.

Seeing the spot focus on Judy, he muttered, "Shit!"

The pony looked up at the light tower, located the stage helper, and frowned. The spotlight handler was a leopard seal he didn't recognize, and he knew everyone on the hotel staff. The seal seemed very pleased to have picked out Judy.

 _"Too pleased,"_ thought Milo and his eyes narrowed. He knew that he needed to investigate.

 _"It really is the fox and rabbit,"_ the spotlight operator seal thought, _"Now maybe my contacts will make me part of their team when I report this."_

…

Judy was blinded by the stage light, tried unsuccessfully to shield her eyes with her paw, and instantly felt uncomfortable. In a whispered side comment to her husband, she fretted, "Well, so much for keeping a _low_ profile."

Nick panicked considering a way out, "Don't _do_ this, Carrots. Pretend you're sick. Blame the blue-gray stuff."

But before she could refuse the call, a fur seal hostess promptly came up to her and announced cheerfully, "Ma'am, it looks like _you've_ been chosen to join the fun! If you'll come this way with me, we'll get you into a costume and instruct you on what to do."

Judy hesitated, "Just a minute please, I need a moment with my husband. I'm not sure I want to do this."

Politely, the hostess replied, "Of course, but _only_ a moment, or we will have to choose someone else."

Amidst the plaudits from the attendees encouraging her to come forward, Judy, resisted, "Nick? I don't feel good about this at all. What if we're seen?"

The onlookers more strongly urged Judy to come forward as the last volunteer. The hostess was waiting.

Nick shrugged with resignation, "Too late now. We're seen."

"Right…" the rabbit sighed, and tried to smile and acknowledge the crowd.

The elderly female prairie dog urged, _"Go_ for it, dearie. Cut a rug. Or I might volunteer."

"Ma'am. You have to choose _now,"_ the fur seal urged, getting the 'speed it up' sign from Stitch.

The thought of the overly plump elderly prairie dog in a revealing native costume turned Nick's stomach, but he finally gave in, "You might as well go for it, Carrots. It'll be _fun_. I'll take videos."

"Fun for _who?"_ she grinned and moved her seat to stand, _"I'm_ the one that'll be _half naked_ up there!"

Nick gave her a sexy growl, and she shot him an annoyed look. Judy stood graciously, waved acceptance of the increased audience praise, and the hostess led her away back stage.

Nick continued to think about what to do if they were discovered and had to defend themselves from unexpected attack. He grateful they were in the back row of tables with a wall and a hedge behind them. He never thought he'd have to look for lines of defense on their honeymoon.

 _"This was a stupid idea. We should have gone to Bunny Burrow,"_ he fumed.

He barely listened to a bearded seal with a soaring tenor voice that played a ukulele and sang several folk songs extolling the virtues of ancient pinnipeds. He was joined by a melodious chorus of males and females. The music was exotic but pleasant. When they had finished, from the wings of the stage the audience volunteers filed in, accompanied by the lead professional dancer who smiled and held her thumb up to Stitch.

The walrus said enthusiastically, "OK everyone. It looks like we're ready."

The line of volunteers looked just like the professional dancers in the show troupe. However, the dancers looked a bit awkward in front of over 300 other couples and families, and shielded their eyes from the harsh lights. There was quite a disparity in size and shape of the mammal volunteers adorned in tropical garb, but that made it more fun.

Nick stared at his mate as if she was the only mammal on stage. The island costuming really looked attractive on Judy, and the lagomorph held herself with poise. She looked like she belonged in the dance line. She subconsciously assumed a ballet dancer's pose, which was reflexive for her, made routine by many dance and ballet lessons and recitals as a youth.

Nick's jaw dropped at Judy's stunning look, but she couldn't see his reaction from the stage light glare in her eyes. The fox admired the small hollow coconut shells tied together with leather strands that covered her bosom, accentuating her upper curves even further than normal and accented her slight cleavage. The rabbit was clad in a knee length grass skirt that followed her perfect figure, especially her amazing wide hips. Her shapely athletic legs and paws peeked out from under the grass strands about knee length. Judy's lop ears were beautifully draped over her shoulders, and she kept the flower on one ear that indicated being married. For the dance, Judy had more traditional shell lei around her neck with matching wrist bands. She looked relaxed, and had a gentle smile. To Nick, she was unquestionably the most beautiful mammal on stage.

The fox stood and applauded his mate, but in the darkness, she couldn't see his appreciation. His regrets and worries about being exposed to Movement spies were for a moment forgotten.

The walrus gave a broad smile of approval to the amateur dancers, and then turned to the audience to explain, "So, as our dancers have already learned, they are about to demonstrate a _key_ social event in pinniped society history – the Choosing Dance – that is both beautiful and sensuous. Why do we call it 'the Choosing Dance'? It's simple. One day a year in every pod village, the females competed for the right to choose a mate. This is a cultural gift from our northern pinniped brethren that all of us adopted. Any questions?"

"What was the prize way back then?" asked the pronghorn, raising her hoof. It was a planted question.

Stitch told her, "The winner got to choose a mate, even if they _already_ had one. This was one legal way for a female to escape a bad marriage, or in ancient days, a harem patriarch."

"What?" Nick startled at the last remark.

He tried to remember the analogy that Judy once talked about: a Bunny Burrow tradition that for one night a year, female rabbits chose males to go to the community's biggest social affair. He recalled the name: "The Sadie Pawkins Dance". The fact that he and Judy were happily married didn't make him any less unsure. Being able to trade in your mate for new one worried him.

All of the female volunteers laughed and looked out to their mates to make reassuring eye contact, but the stage lights were too bright.

The walrus grinned and turned to the audience, "Your guys out there don't have to worry about _that._ Times are different now. We've changed the rules for you tonight. We have a prize for the winner tonight – the best dancer will get a crown and become an honorary Atlantea pinniped citizen for being a good sport and playing along with us. All of our contestants will get a gift card for use anywhere in the Resort."

The spotlight caught a hooded seal hostess who emerged from backstage. She brought the prize out on a pillow.

It was beautiful - made of natural materials that fit the culture of Atlantean history. The crown was woven from dried vines, bark, interspersed with ribbons, and featured artificial but extremely realistic flowers, shells, and beads. It had a wooden laser-etched Resort Atlantis logo tastefully worked into the design. It was a true keepsake for the winner to take home.

As the walrus had the hostess display the crown to the competitors and to the audience, Stitch informed the audience, "The winner has to do all the dance moves perfectly, outlast their competitors and keep up with our lead dancer. I'd like to introduce to you the lovely Lilo, who will show our volunteers and you in the audience _exactly_ what they're supposed to do."

Lilo, a sea lion, flashed her beautiful smile at the walrus and the audience that telegraphed the tender relationship that existed outside of being fellow performers, "Thank you, Stitch! All right ladies, let's begin."

"Uh oh," Nick mumbled and saw the look in those purple eyes.

The fox could immediately tell from the rabbit's expression that Judy _really_ wanted that crown. He was well aware that Judy would never turn down a competitive moment with a prize as pretty as that souvenir crown. Nick snickered that this was the same lagomorph that would put him in a choke hold for the rights to a piece of cold, stale pizza.

 _"These mammals don't stand a chance now_ ," he thought with an amused chuckle.

The lead dancer Lilo was a very good instructor. The land mammals all copied the sea lion's slightly flexed and bent lower body position that permitted the enhanced sway of their hips, and she showed them lunges in different directions, followed by a slow spin. She also demonstrated the accompanying graceful flipper movements that the others emulated with their arms and paws.

Lilo told the audience as the volunteers practiced with her, "Everything about our heritage of dance tells a story of our rich island history - never to be forgotten - in our new coastal home of Atlantea."

Lilo called the steps for the group, "Ladies: here we go again: 1… 2… 3… Shift _right!_ 4… 5… 6… Shift _left!_ 7… 8… 9… Push forward! 10… 11… 12… Push back. 13… turn… 14… turn… 15…. turrrrrnnn. _Rotate_ those hips as you go, ladies. _Show_ your mates what you've got! This _is_ the 'Choosing Dance'."

The females giggled and a few whoops and hollers could be heard from their mates in the audience. The male pronghorn bellowed that species' distinctive mating call that sounded like a metallic whirr that could be heard for miles in the forest, making his wife guffaw, though she was a little embarrassed. The cheetah's very handsome husband shouted, "You go, girl!" Not to be outdone, there was a distinctive fox yip from Nick, causing Judy to roll her eyes. The audience laughed at all the males' encouragement. Excitement built among the partygoers.

Nick was proud that Judy seemed to match every move of the sea lion dancer, who moved effortlessly despite her closely spaced rear flippers. Judy had particularly pronounced thrusting hip movements which excited Nick, although he already knew how well she could thrust her hips as recently as in the shower not two hours ago. For a moment he shivered with the memory of the absolute physical joy she brought him. Her legs poked out from under the grass skirt tantalizingly, and her bosom swayed majestically with the movements.

These females clearly knew how to dance. The grace of the enormous hippo was particularly amazing. Their husbands were clearly 'all in' in supporting their mates for the competition.

Lilo declared confidently, with that little extra twinkle in her eyes just for Stitch, "I think we're ready!"

The Master of Ceremonies asked, trying to ignore Lilo's deliberate flirt, "OK ladies, here we go. But here's a warning: this was _just_ practice. The _real_ dance is going to be a _lot_ faster."

The volunteers nodded. Judy looked confident, but knew the extent of the challenge. She was well aware that she was standing by the fastest and second fastest mammals on the planet. The feline and the antelope would easily keep up with the tempo. But she was a rabbit, and lagomorphs were categorically not far behind the others in speed, and even better in stamina.

Judy was determined to win, and thought, _"Bring it on, Lilo. I was 'all state' in free style dance when I was 13."_

"Music!" the emcee demanded, thumping the butt end of his spear on the stage, and instantly the drums, pipes, chanters began the Choosing Dance melody and rhythm.

The first time through the dance, everyone easily kept pace.

The jolly walrus grinned, _"Very_ good, ladies. Like we said, this is _competition_. Time to step it up, mammals."

The musicians restarted, with an increased tempo, but everyone still kept up with the lead dancer. They continued through a couple more rounds, but the up-tempo dancing was taking its toll. The hippo was getting exhausted, and on the fourth round, she skipped a few moves, stumbled a bit, and was politely pulled aside by Stitch with appreciative accolades from the hotel guests for her good performance. She stood by to cheer on the others.

After five rounds, the pronghorn was still keeping up with the lead dancer, Judy, and the female cheetah.

But the competition was getting more and more fierce, and the females' smiles all changed into determined looks of concentration. The pronghorn was next to withdraw, simply from exhaustion, and with her lungs heaving, she bowed out and stood next to the hippo, and raised a hoof acknowledging the audience's cheers for her efforts. Only Lilo, Judy, and the cheetah for were left, but suddenly the cheetah got her long bushy tail tangled between her legs and grass skirt in the last spin, fell to her paws and knees, and had to withdraw. She was visibly upset, but remained on stage with the other two defeated contestants.

Judy and the lead professional dancer continued the competition. The two species could not be more different in size and shape. Stitch was about to call Judy the winner as the last volunteer, but Lilo called him off with a look as she danced. She was determined to not let an 'amateur' match her step for step.

The crowd was really engaged, with nearly everyone standing while clapping and cheering in time with the jungle drum beat, and the chanters were singing a mile a minute. It was truly intense, and the rest of the Resort's professional dancers, not expecting that the competition would last this long, also cheered on the watched the heated competition rather than prepare their next number. They were into it as much as the audience.

Judy matched every move with Lilo. Stitch was truly impressed and whipped the crowd and dancers into a frenzy. Nick smiled as Judy shocked the entire crowd, clapping and cheering her on. He howled as loud as possible, which Judy heard over the music and crowd noise. She knew that fox call and grinned, which spurred her more earnestly, and he saw her kick her steps into another gear. Her hips and arms were moving so fast that they were a blur. Her fluffy white tail shook so hard it looked like it might break off fly off into the crowd.

Lilo had a natural stability disadvantage in comparison to Judy with her closely spaced rear flippers and heavy upper body, and that became her downfall. The professional dancer suddenly slipped on an uneven part of the stage. She lost her balance and fell, barked in pain, and clutched her left rear flipper which was twisted awkwardly. Judy was unaware of this accident, with her back to the dancer in the middle of another turn. Judy continued dancing unabated for several beats while her back was to the fallen dancer, and the tropical band continued, but she quickly noticed her competitor's fall, was horrified, instantly stopped dancing, and stooped to help the professional dancer back on her flippers.

"Lilo, please let me help you," Judy smiled. Momentarily the competition for the crown was totally forgotten.

The band stopped, and Stitch and a couple of other stage hands rushed out and joined Judy to help.

 _"That's my girl_ ," Nick grinned, watching all of this develop.

The crowd roared approval of Judy's kind gesture. Supported and assisted by Judy, who was much smaller but very strong as a policemammal, Stitch, and several other seal stage hands, Lilo was unsteadily back on her flippers.

Lilo complimented the rabbit, "I'm OK, now. Thank you! You're _very_ good, ma'am. I've rarely been beaten on stage like that."

The two hugged.

Stitch was really worried about his girlfriend, but continued with the show, "Wow ladies, that was _amazing_. Mammals, it looks like we have the _winner_ of tonight's titanic struggle!"

The crowd roared its approval.

Stitch put the microphone up to Judy's muzzle, who was gasping for breath after the exhaustive dance, and asked, "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Uh… Judy…" came the answer between pants in a labored whisper.

Proudly the walrus announced, "Well tonight, dear Judy, _you_ are our champion. Audience, what do you think?"

They were all on their hind paws instantly, a standing ovation, not just for Judy's dancing, but for her magnanimous gesture to help the fallen Lilo.

Stitch took the prize from the pillow that the hostess was still holding, placed the crown triumphantly on Judy's head, and she beamed with pride. She looked like an ancient island princess.

The walrus noted, "Miss Judy, you _do_ remember what this dance is called, right?"

With more controlled and deeper breathing, Judy answered louder, "Umm… yeah. The Choosing Dance."

Snitch nodded, "Then as an honorary pinniped and the winner of the Choosing Dance., I'll let you in on a little secret: you _can_ choose a mate. It's your right."

The audience – and Nick - was on the edge of their chairs with the unbelievable thought: was the emcee _really_ letting the rabbit choose a new mate?

Judy responded instantly, "If it's all the same to you, Mr. Stitch, I'm _quite_ fond of the husband I _already_ have, thank you."

For emphasis, she stood up on her tips of her paws, and pointed out into the mass of dinner tables, "There! _That_ one. That fox way in the back row! That's my husband. I choose _him_. Again."

The spotlight went instantly on Nick.

 _"Omigosh,"_ she thought and realized what she had done to further emphasize themselves as a couple but it was too late.

Stitch invited with a broad sweeping gesture, "Come forward, young fox."

There was great applause. Nick looked really embarrassed. He also did not want to be highlighted, but soon was on stage standing next to the emcee, but not yet next to Judy. Nick stood awkwardly and nervously. He was never as good in front of a large crowd of mammals as Judy, and even more reticent with both of them so completely exposed to any eyes who sought them harm.

Stitch sized Nick up and teased at his expense, "So _this_ is the fox you've chosen? Are you _sure_ you want to keep him, Miss Judy? He looks a little _mangy."_

There were snickers from the crowd. The walrus was playing with the couple.

"Hey!" Nick objected, but before he complained further, the emcee winked at him, and he knew that this was a total set up to make the act more interesting. But the fox also knew that this high public visibility was potentially much more dangerous for them.

In response, Judy walked in front of the walrus, pulled Nick's paw into hers, and hugged her husband, "I'm _very_ sure. _This_ is the fox I want. He cleans up pretty well."

There was considerable chuckling from everyone enjoying the program.

Stitch knew it was time to move the show along, "Well it seems you two are made for each other, so your choice, Miss Judy, is complete. All right everyone; _give it up_ for these two good sports!"

There was another accolade, and more importantly for Nick and Judy's ears, there was not one 'boo' against them being an interspecies couple.

Nick leaned into Judy, and whispered sideways into her lop ear. He promised with a wink, "I _will_ get even, Carrots."

"Idle threats," she snorted and tossed her head back defiantly, but knew he would, in some fun and cute way.

"So now, dear mammals, since you're 'officially' mates, it is our tradition that we're going to ask you to do the Choosing Dance together. Show him, Miss Judy."

Judy gathered both of Nick's upper paws into hers, and then she positioned herself in front of him with her back against his front. Nick whispered in her ear, "What are you doing? We can't be any more exposed as targets than right now. We have to get off stage."

She whispered back insistently, "We can't. Dancing together is their _tradition_. Besides, I'm doing what you said. I'm making sure we have fun. If we're seen - we're seen. Put your paw on my belly and take my wrist and _dance_ with me, fox."

With the single spotlight directly on them, they waited for the music to start. Nick knew there was no choice, so he simply answered, "OK. But I won't _ever_ keep up with you. You _know_ I have two left paws."

She smiled, "You don't have to. This is the slow dance for brand new mates. I've _chosen_ you."

"Oh… OK," he replied.

The music started and they began the dance. Nick forgot his worries and got caught up in the fact he was dancing with his lifetime partner. Everywhere he touched her was beautiful soft gray and white fur. He matched her moves step for step, and with outstretched arms, and following the rhythm, twirled her with one paw, returned to his place behind her and led her into the next set of steps.

At one point they were snout to muzzle, smiled at each other, and continued their dance. Judy remarked "Sweet, Nick. I thought you had two left paws."

Nick grinned and responded, "I guess every once and awhile even two left paws can go in the _right_ direction, Carrots."

"You're cute," she remarked as they continued dancing in unison.

Nick dipped her on the very next turn and stole a kiss. The crowd roared in delight.

She pretended to be embarrassed and annoyed, "Those are _not_ the right moves to this dance, fox."

"It's those two darn left paws again," he shrugged, continuing their dance, and she raised an eyebrow.

They were elegant together, and relaxed in the moment. The mood among the crowd changed from pure excitement to very romantic watching Nick and Judy dance alone, much like a wedding reception's 'first dance'. Prompted by their emotions displayed onstage, many other couples hugged, gave each other happy, loving looks, and kissed like Judy and Nick.

During another turn Nick admitted, "You know, Carrots, this _is_ fun. I'm _glad_ you won. That crown looks _great_ on you."

"Me too. I know this is a risk. We'll deal with whatever happens," she admitted.

The music stopped, the pair separated, and faced the very appreciative show attendees paw in paw. The stage lights came up.

Stitch was clapping enthusiastically for them, as was Lilo, and the walrus observed, "Weren't they a _sweet_ couple? Give our fox and rabbit one final round of 'appawse' for doing the pinniped Choosing Dance!"

The adulation was accompanied by whistles, barks, growls, grunts and roars from every species in the amphitheater, including the professional performers, and it made Nick and Judy blush, but they graciously bowed to the appreciation shown to them.

The fox and rabbit were escorted back to their table by an usher with a flashlight, still dazzled by the stage light glare. As they made their way back, they were interrupted by a lot of appreciative handshakes and kind well wishes.

One young couple - both jackals about their age - greeted them with smiles, and the female stated, "We're from Zootopia, and _we_ just got married too. We follow you on Snoutbook, Nick and Judy."

The husband added, "We're happy you got away and are having some fun. You've been through _so_ much, but we wish you hadn't resigned. We respect you for that."

The jackal spouses saw Nick and Judy's worry and knew they were afraid of having their pictures posted and discovered.

The female jackal assured them, "Don't worry - we'll honor your privacy. _No one_ will know you're here."

"Thank you," Nick stated and they continued on their way back to their table.

Once seated, Nick asked, "Carrots, I know you can dance but where did you learn to dance like _that?"_

She explained, "Well, it's a combination of my dance lessons and line dancing in our local country 'ho downs' that are not really _that_ different than the dance tonight. We call it the 'Bunny Burrow two step'. When we get home to see Mom and Dad we'll do that together. There are lots of leg movements and body bumps. The local boy rabbits can't _resist_ dancing with their girl bunnies."

Nick kidded, "If the guy rabbits have no more resistance to you girls than _I_ do, maybe _that's_ why there are so many bunnies in Bunny Burrow."

"Shut up fox," she scolded with a wry smile, but hoped he was right. She let her paw stray across her lower abdomen and hoped their constant loving encounters would bear fruit. For a moment she felt as warm inside as she did only a couple of hours before.

The cranky old couple next to them was less cranky. The female smiled and patted Judy's paw as they sat and complimented them, "You two are _very_ cute together, dearies."

Judy replied appreciatively, "Thank you…"

Nick relaxed for a moment and gazed at his wife. He realized she was still in her grass skirt and coconut shell top, "Carrots, wait… Where's your new outfit?"

Judy smiled, "Right here in my bag. Lilo said I could keep the costume if I won."

Nick complimented his bride, "You look fantastic!"

He did in fact ogle her boobies.

Noticing where he was staring, Judy blushed and remarked, "Oddly enough, these things are really comfortable."

She shook them for his enjoyment, "There's _lots_ of room inside."

Nick teased, "I hope they smell like…"

Judy immediately interrupted with a snarky comment and a wink, "You'll just have to find out _later_ , fox."

He legs were exposed up to the tie on the grass skirt, "Sweet, Carrots. Are you wearing any… um… ?"

Again she interrupted, "As a matter of fact, _no,_ fox. Ancient island pinnipeds didn't either."

For Nick's view only, she raised a section of the grass strands and he had a clear view of her darkest gray fur and more.

Nick's eyes bulged, "Whoa, Carrots. Weren't you taking a chance…?"

Judy explained, "It would have been _more_ embarrassing to see my bright panties right through the grass skirt, so Lilo helped me be modest without wearing anything underneath. You couldn't see me, right?"

He remarked, "Not at all. I had _no_ idea until now."

Nick just smiled in total desire for her. Judy glanced away from coyly but offered, "Well, Nick, think of this as head start for our authentic pinniped 'Mating Dance' in our bedroom."

 _"Mating_ dance?" he asked with pleasant shock as his eyes and ears perked.

She explained affectionately and took one of his paws tenderly and urgently, "It's a _lot_ like the Choosing Dance – only with some _special_ moves."

Nick suddenly found it hard to swallow.

She grinned seeing that and continued with a gleam in her eye, " _That's_ why I wanted to win, Nick. For _us_. Tonight I really, truly want to do the 'pinniped way' with you. It will be _amazing_ , husband. Did you know that seals mate best in the _water?"_

Those green vulpine eyes flew completely open. Some of their best times were also in the water. He intentionally looked anxiously at his watch, and peppered her with questions, "When is the show _over_ , Carrots? Can we go _now?_ Do I have to put flippers on to do the 'pinniped way'?"

Judy giggled lightly at the absurdity of that image popping in her mind, but calmed him, "Of _course_ not, silly fox. Settle _down_. I chose you, remember? You're not getting away from me. Mating happens _right_ after choosing in Atlantean society."

'I like this society _already_ ," he teased.

They sat very closely for the final big dance number and fireworks show that followed to end their spectacular first evening at Resort Atlantis.

"This is perfect!" they both whispered at the same time to each other, and laughed at the coincidence, but when the show finished, they walked with purpose to their hotel room paw in paw

…

As the spotlight on the fox and rabbit couple turned off, Milo watched as the unfamiliar pinniped stage hand turn its operation over to a fellow stage crew member for the finale. He climbed down from the tower and rapidly headed toward the most secluded part of Resort's rain forest that naturally fenced the amphitheater, far away from backstage, crowds, food preparation, and clean up area. It was not a place an employee should have gone at the end of the show.

Milo told his supervisor, "I'm taking this over to the transfer cart."

He grabbed a huge tray of soiled plates that was taking up valuable space. Milo was exceptionally strong and he more than pulled his weight as an extra helper on "First Nighter" events.

The boss accepted the offer, "Good, but don't be long. The show's about over. We have at least two hours of clean up to do – this is a big crowd this week."

"Of course boss," Milo agreed.

Out of sight, the Chincoteague pony quickly placed the giant tray on the EV which was now stacked full of soiled dinnerware, which immediately zoomed off to take the load the dish washing room and return for more. Milo quietly followed the unknown, suspicious seal.

The leopard seal looked around nervously, and when he thought he was alone, he pulled a bulky electronic device from his bulky black stage jump suit. The pinniped opened a copper-colored metallic fan-shaped antenna. The seal seemed to be unfamiliar with its operation, and fumbled getting it set up.

"Damn this thing," he complained.

Milo had heard stories about this kind of device, but knew exactly who made it, so he exclaimed, "Omigosh!" then tapped an urgent three letter code into his cell and rushed to the seal.

The pony challenged the seal and startled him from behind, "Hey mammal, the stage manager is looking for you."

The seal hid the radio. It was still not working for him.

"I had to take a leak dude. The restrooms are _crammed_ with tourists," he lied and faked fiddling with his zipper.

Milo read his name plate, and it looked forged, but he asked, "What have you got _there_ , Hezekiah?"

The leopard seal got short with the pony, "None of your damn business. You're just another kitchen help mammal. You're _not_ the boss of me. I'm stage crew."

"No, Hezekiah, it _is_ my business. Why did you choose the rabbit and fox couple?" Milo drilled him.

Defiantly, the seal spat, "I don't have to tell you."

The leopard seal was smaller than Milo, and the marine horse grabbed the seal by the neck, squeezed, and lifted him off the gravel path to eye level with him. Milo's hoof was sharp and horribly painful - like a metal vise around his neck. The pinniped struggled to breathe.

"I think you will if you value your life, Hezekiah," threatened Milo with an angry snort.

In fear for his life, the seal quickly responded, "Something about them is special to someone I know. I get a bonus if I tell them the fox and rabbit are here."

Milo's eyes narrowed and he squeezed harder on the seal's neck, "I don't think you'll _earn_ that bonus."

The pony increased his grip on the seal's throat, crushing his larynx and hearing a muffled snap as his neck broke. The seal's head slumped and his body went instantly limp and still. He dropped the odd transmitter on the trail with a clatter.

Behind the dead seal, from the canal running through this part of the forest, a female orca rose out of the water. She opened her mouth widely, showing two rows of vicious white teeth. Milo tossed the dead seal's body into her gaping maw. She bit down, generating a bone-jarring crunch which made him shiver.

The orca spoke in a squeaky, high voice – the same voice as on the phone earlier, "Yum! Thanks for the tidbit, Milo. You vegans don't know what you are missing by keeping the Culinary Convention."

Her big pink tongue licked what would be her lips and belched.

Milo rolled his eyes and asked a rhetorical question with a grin, "I'll _pass_. Didn't we have a whole history lesson tonight that told us that orcas and seals are friends now?"

With a look that could literally kill, the orca answered, "You know that _any_ seal from The Movement – or any of their other mammal friends - is still a mortal enemy."

Milo acknowledged, "I'm glad I'm on _your_ side, Kida."

"Me too Milo. You did some good work here tonight. Did Hezekiah – if that's his real name - say anything?"

"Thanks Kida. No, he didn't. I got him just in time. He's new. I thought there was something 'wrong' about him. He's not an employee. No one will miss him. You pay me to find mammals that don't belong."

Kida looked at the strange contraption on the trail, "I'll take that Movement radio. Do you _know_ how much one of those is worth to us? We've been trying for _years_ to get one."

Milo added, "Fortunately, Hezekiah didn't know how to work the radio."

The killer whale looked seriously at Milo and warned, "All it takes is just _one_ report, Milo dear, and _this_ place will be flooded with operatives. The fox and rabbit will disappear overnight."

Milo nodded dejectedly, "I know, I know, Kida, but that's why you know you can't keep this thing. We both know informants come and go and some even disappear. Sooner or later they'll coming looking for their comrade. They _can't_ find out he disappeared _here_. I can plant it in the marsh ponds at the Four Winds Hotel way down the beach, and they will think he was checking out the place and disappeared there. I think there is a location device in that damn thing. Besides, Kida, if we take it and start tearing it apart, do you want an assassination team paying a visit to…?"

Kida abruptly interrupted, _"Don't_ say it aloud. I hate it when you're right."

Milo gave the orca a very smug, satisfied look. She just rolled her eyes at the horse.

Kida looked back to the audience in the distance and heard the roar of the crowd watching the finale and complained, "The fox and rabbit were _foolish_ to expose themselves to the public like that. Who knows who _else_ saw them or will post a photo of them dancing on one of those damn paparazzi websites?"

Milo helped calm the big mammal, "They didn't. This guy put _them_ the spotlight. The rabbit and fox are safe for now. I checked the hotel roster. There's only one other couple from Zootopia in the crowd tonight. There isn't anyone else on the staff who'll talk that we don't know about. I checked. Not every palm tree has eyes."

Kida agreed, "Good thing. Still… of _all_ the places to go on a honeymoon, they came _here_. They were almost discovered on their _first_ day here."

Milo scoffed, "They're either innocent or stupid, or they have another reason."

Kida agreed, "Perhaps they'll reveal their true purpose later. Until then, Milo, you have a job to do."

Kida just lied to Milo but could not say. She already knew why they were here. The heir of the arctic shrew crime lord forbid Kida to reveal their private conversation to anyone. That was the deal. It was a 'pinky finger' promise, the kind only the best of girl friends could ever make. Kida and Fru Fru had been friends since they were little, as unlikely as that could be. The tiny shrew and a gigantic podling orca females were fascinated by each other and became friends at their first meeting at the Institute when Fru Fru's king pin father took her on vacation here for 'business' between Mr. Big and the orcas leader - Kida's father Mr. Nedakh.

Their conversation was interrupted by a shrill call, "Milo!"

In an aside to Kida he said softly, "Speaking of a job to do,", then yelled, "On my way, boss!"

The two looked at each other a little awkwardly.

"Look, Kida, I gotta go now. See you in a couple of hours after work. I promise…"

He looked around, but then put both hooves gently on either side of her enormous snout. Milo kissed Kida passionately. Something like a smile spread across the orca's face and her eyes twinkled at the Chincoteague pony.

She said, shaking her head slightly, "You and me will _never_ work, Milo. We're from two _very_ different worlds. Besides I'm supposed to be your boss."

Milo justed grinned, "Oh ye of little faith. Opposites attract as they say, Kida, sweetheart."

She encouraged softly, "Well, office romance sometime is the best kind, dear."

They were interrupted by that long distance voice again, "Milo! Get back here or you're _fired!_ We've got 50 tables to clear."

Kida shook her head and ordered Milo, "Get out of here, lover. Before Roarke tries to fires you and I have to explain that I needed you backstage… or I invite you into the bull rushes."

He teased, but admittedly excited with that prospect, "Again? Like the other night on the coast at high tide?"

For a moment, it looked like all the white patches of Kida's black and white hide not covered by the black wet suit blushed a hot pink.

"Shush, pony boy!" she scolded.

Milo took off at a gallop as the orca settled back into the canal. She could see the fireworks were ending and so she swam back to the pool behind the stage where the director to would critique tonight's performance.

"Too close," she muttered, "too close."

Kida wondered both nervously and fondly when the right time would be to tell her secretly wed husband Milo she was pregnant. He'd probably laugh and kid about having a 'sea horse' with her, his favorite joke that was now true. He'd probably never notice until the day she gave birth, but her podmate females would soon know, which made their collective fight with the others against The Movement that much more urgent.

It was one thing to be a mixed species couple living in the home city of The Movement trying to hide their relationship, but quite another to be the future mother of a hybrid mammal, which would make her a bigger target for their unholy crusade. It was worse still for both of them to be part of The Resistance, even a fearsome orca, the ancient blood enemy of the pinnipeds. There were too many of the seals to defeat, and as the alpha of the orcas had always said, especially after saving Noovcaeb, The Movement's weapons technology was too advanced for the orcas to stand against.

She had to meet with the fox and rabbit urgently without disrupting their honeymoon or being seen with them. It was going to be up to her husband Milo and his idiot cousin Vinnie to make that happen.

…

The inspiring Atlantean cultural extravaganza and its impressive finale and fireworks show was over, and they had a fun experience with it. She wore her pinniped tropical crown proudly that perfectly matched her dance outfit. Many other couples congratulated Judy on her great dancing as they all departed the amphitheater for their rooms or for the bars, gambling casino, or for romantic walks on the beach.

The old couple that dined with them said their goodbyes, but complimented Judy, "Are you sure you aren't a professional dancer, dearie?"

Judy' ears and nose blushed, "No I just like to dance."

The male prairie dog also noted, "You're very good and you look like fun couple. Have a nice time, you two. Maybe we'll see you around the Resort again."

"Thank you," Nick answered.

Judy clung to Nick's arm as they strolled.

Nick commented, "Y'know, Carrots, that was a really great show. In these tropical clothes, I feel like an ancient bull pinniped with my mate."

Judy sighed happily, "I'm just glad you're a fox and I'm a rabbit and we're married and we're _really_ here celebrating our honeymoon - and that's _no_ bull."

Both snickered at her groaner, which she was actually getting pretty good at.

The pair silently walked just enjoying each other's company to their wing of the hotel, unlocked the door and went inside. Nick flipped the lights on.

She smiled and let go of him saying affectionately, "I… I have to go get _ready_ now, 'chosen one'."

Nick pretended to not know what was going on as he jabbed at her, "Oh? You were going to _show_ me something?"

She played right along, "Was I? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, fox."

Nick didn't have to wait and see long. Judy placed her phone into the hotel's speaker box and turned some music on. It sounded just like the music they just left at the show.

Nick asked with rising anticipation, "Where'd you get that?"

"Lilo gave me their sound track download since I was the winner," she noted nonchalantly.

"Good prize, Carrots. I can get _into_ that," he grinned, poorly imitated some of her dance moves, and added a thrust that wasn't part of the steps.

Judy ignored her husband, shaking her head, walked right up to him, and with a very dramatic self-confident look, she pecked his cheek, and challenged, "Yes, as a matter of fact, fox, I hope that you _can."_

If that wasn't an invitation, Nick didn't know what was. He simply stared at his bride full of desire as she walked into the bathroom still in her costume, and she started filling the very large tub that was also a Jacuzzi. It had a zero grade entry point on one end and normal tub side walls on the other, because it was designed for handicapped guests as big an elephant to use.

She dipped her toes gently into the water at the zero grade end, and waited for the correct beat on the soundtrack, then she started dancing. She inched her way into deeper water, up to her knees. In time with the music, she timed her paw movements to untie her coconuts, gracefully remove her top, and hand it to her husband.

"Hold this," she demanded nonchalantly.

His paws were shaking, but he carefully put the top aside, not letting his increasingly wide gaze wander from his wife.

Judy was now completely unencumbered and she swayed as the ancients did to excite their mates. She also squatted lower which spread her legs further. The ends of her grass skirt brushed the water, the strands separated, and now it was obvious there was nothing underneath her skirt. He yearned to have her in his embrace but he watched and waited for her cue.

It was clear to Nick that Judy was thoroughly enjoying what was a pinniped seduction dance dedicated to him. She flashed him a smile of true adoration, and watched as Nick chafed in his tropical shirt and suddenly-too-small shorts.

She taunted him, "Now this is _real_ way the ancient female pinnipeds danced for their husbands, fox."

The music turned more sensuous, with haunting pipes and strings replacing the drum beat.

Just stood there mesmerized by his bride, and was very excited, but joked with his arms crossed over his chest, "Is this a _solo_ dance, Carrots, or do I _actually_ get to join you at some point?"

She laughed, and beckoned him with her graceful arms and paw movements, "As a matter of fact, right _now_ , Nick. Come dance with me, you sexy island fox."

At the edge of the zero entry point, Judy stopped and undressed Nick, and tossed his outfit on the bathroom tiles. She pulled him into the warm water and they were both standing in the tub.

She turned in the knee deep water with her hindquarters up against him in mid-dance, much like leading off in the Choosing Dance, but pressed against him completely in step with the music making him even more excited than he already obviously was. He remembered the steps, and so they danced as they did for the audience, but kissed and caressed in very private ways they couldn't on stage. He started panting and it pleased her.

Nick kept counting to prevent himself from taking her immediately, "1,2,3… 4,5,6…"

"You're doing fine, fox. It's almost time. Here's where it gets _more_ interesting," Judy assured him.

She approached the shallow of the zero entry, bent over, and stretched out her upper body against the zero grade slope as if lying on a beach, part in and apart out of the steamy bath water, but she danced on her knees and her hips were still moving. Seeing Judy's wet fur cling made him even more excited. This was all completely taking his breath away.

With a deeply sensuous tone, waving her white tail, she invited, "I think you know what to do from _here,_ fox."

Nick also knelt in the warm bath water, flipped up her grass skirt over her back and then removed it. Now there was nothing left between her and him.

Nick complained while his eyes darted everywhere trying to follow her, "You're still _moving."_

All he could do was watch his wife's undulating hindquarters beckon him with each cycle of the dance moves.

Judy giggled, "I'm _supposed_ to. Why do you think they call it a 'mating' dance, silly fox? _You_ have to figure it out like the ancient pinnipeds males did."

Nick was a little perplexed, just wanting to be together immediately, "They _really_ did this?"

"Of course, fox."

He stalled and tried desperately to count the timing and get the rhythm correct, "Life was hard enough for them, you'd think the girls would make it _easier_ for the boys - with flippers and all that."

She just smiled and urged him without stopping. She added a sense of urgency to her moves to excite him further, _"They_ figured it out. You can _too._ There have been _plenty_ of pinniped pups over the millennia."

"I don't know Judy…" he said with skepticism, but kept watching the movement of her hindquarters, completely mesmerized with the sensuousness of her movements and what it was doing to both of them physically and emotionally.

She encouraged, "You're a smart mammal, Nick. I _know_ you can dance like this. This is much easier. Do _your_ part, I'm doing _mine."_

"OK…" he replied with uncertainty.

"Shut up and _concentrate,"_ she ordered with a smirk, "I can't keep this up all night."

The sounds of the throbbing music and the images of her body hypnotized Nick. He finally was able to match her every movement, and aligned with the moving target where he desperately wanted to be. He was totally in tune with his bride, and made one sudden movement. Judy shrieked in delight with their coupling, but neither stopped. Dancing in the shallows of the tub as if it were an ocean beach while joined was absolutely incredible for them, and the intensity of their physicality was indescribable.

It took the longest time to finish their amazing united journey, but when it ended in unfathomable joy, they collapsed on the shallow end of inclined bath tub. Nick carefully spooned with her, not separating. They never felt closer.

Nick gasped, "Judy. That was… that was…"

"Incredible?" she managed enough energy to complete his sentence.

"Yes. Yes it was. Maybe the _best_ ever, Carrots," he answered.

"I think so, fox," she confirmed.

"Pinnipeds are pretty smart to have invented this kind of dance. No _wonder_ there are still so many of them," he joked.

Judy quipped, "We females _always_ find the best ways to attract you males. But pinniped gals are _definitely_ better at it than us land mammals."

"None better than _you_ , Judy," Nick sighed in true satisfaction with his wife.

She turned her head around and kissed him full on his snout, _"Right_ answer, Nick!"

He teased back, "Anything _else_ would have gotten me in _big_ trouble."

She giggled and sighed in his embrace in the comfortable warm water.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked, exhausted but satisfied beyond anything he ever imagined with Judy.

"If it's all the same to you lover, can we sleep _here?_ The pinnipeds slept on the beach. This warm tub is _very_ nice, _especially_ next to you."

Nick swiftly agreed, "That's fine. I am not leaving you for a second. Happy Day #1 of our honeymoon, Carrots. How do we _ever_ top this?"

She suggested softly, squeezing one of his paws that was firmly around her, "By doing this _again_. On the _real_ beach."

Nick suddenly perked, "Oh? _Yeahhh!_ Awesome!"

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his spooning to calm him down. She could feel that they were still in their union, and hoped that Nick could make that last all night, and cooed, "Goodnight, fox…"

"G'night, Carrots," Nick replied.


	46. Chapter 46 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 20

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 20**

 **Authors Notes:** Life remains full of surprises for old ayziks in getting this story out of my head and into the hands (paws?) of all my great fans. This month's challenge was a really bad family emergency that consumed most of June and half of July. Things have settled now, and a few days of calm allowed me to finish this latest installment for your enjoyment. I needed to write some fluff to buoy my spirits, so you'll have to wait a bit for the next mix of intrigue and fun and frolic for Nick and Judy. T as always for intimacy, innuendo.

 **… Daybreak, Resort Atlantis…**

Nick and Judy woke up nestled together in their still cozy warm tub which was big enough to be their own personal indoor swimming pool. Being soothed by the warm water was a very pleasant feeling, and Judy felt even more pleasant being curled up in her husband's strong arms and wide paws. In the course of their sleep, she'd instinctively turned in his embrace to face him and was surrounded by very familiar warm, wet, red, white, brown and black fur. She had been gently awakened by the sound of his heartbeat and steady breathing.

"Good morning, Carrots," Nick said softly, feeling her stir, and proceeded to lightly kiss her damp muzzle and stroked one lop ear that was touching his chest.

She yawned and stretched her back and arms so far that her bosom was intentionally in his face, and when presented with such a temptation, he kissed her there. She whispered, caressing his cheek and pecking him back, "Mmmm. _That_ was nice. Good morning right back atcha, lover."

He responded, "So. We lived through Day 1 and here we are at Day 2. The Movement didn't break into our room overnight and abduct or kill us."

"I know, right?" she answered, having had the same troublesome thought, although she added positively, "But last night _really_ happened, right?"

She looked proudly over at her natural crown dance prize outside sitting like a trophy on the dresser, noted happily like a seductress her tropical ancestral pinniped outfit strewn in several places in the bathroom, and then gazed lovingly at her husband whose embrace she was contentedly lying together in the tub

Nick stroked her ears following her gaze, "Yes it did, Carrots. _All_ of it. I'm so proud of you: Choosing and Mating Dance champ and Honorary Pinniped."

She countered humbly "But that was yesterday's fun, 'Chosen One'. Today, we're back to just you and me. Nick and Judy: tourists and honeymooners."

Propping his chin on a bent elbow, he snickered at his bride, "If that's the case… what's on our schedule of endless fun and frolic today, _Mrs._ Tour Director?"

She snickered at her husband's exaggeration, and with a very pleased tone she replied, "I like that 'Mrs.', title, Nick. Today are our sailing and scuba lessons, but I'll have to check our itinerary for sure. It's over on the desk. But you have to let go of me first."

She pretended to struggle to get loose.

 _"If_ I decide to let you go, my dear little gray bunny…" Nick toyed with her, pulling her a little tighter for emphasis.

Judy poked her fox' nose gently with a finger, and warned, "We _do_ have to get up sometime fox. Especially when we paid for all those activities."

"I'll _pay_ you to stay right here for some _other_ kind of fun activity," he quipped with an evil grin, teasing her while looking around the room over-anxiously, and commented, "Now… where's my wallet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him with a disdainful look and a smirk, "You _know_ what they call that when you _pay_ for it, fox. No _way_. I am not _that_ kind of rabbit. Plus I'd have to arrest you for suggesting a solicitation…"

"Darn... you'd be worth _every_ penny, Carrots. Besides you can't arrest me – you resigned," he quipped with a very sly grin.

Even though Nick's point was a joke, she blushed a deep red knowing every word was meant as a compliment. She could feel his desire grow. He wanted her. Again. And she wanted him too.

Tenderly, she offered, "If you want me, all you _ever_ have to do is ask, Nick…"

"I'm _asking…"_ Nick spoke softly into Judy's ear, causing that magic whisper tickle. She shivered happily.

Nick was completely ready, Judy was totally willing, and there was time, so she welcomed his advances, nestling deeper into his soggy but very cozy embrace. The pair shared a very stimulating kiss. Nick's 'ask' was all either needed. Lying side by side in the tub, Judy gracefully draped one of her legs over his hip, used it to close the distance with her husband. They enjoyed their spontaneous gentle intimate encounter, and when they finished, both sighed with complete satisfaction.

At the end of their intimacy, Nick concluded, "Well, Carrots, that's one heck of a 'good morning', but now we _do_ need to get going," inspected one of his water-wrinkled paws, and observed, "Besides, my pads are getting all wizen anyway.

Nick stood in the bath, and while he dripped, he reached out both paws to take Judy's, helped her up, dripping equally, as both exited the tub. The pair left a puddle behind them on the tile

Judy laughed, noticing the same thing on her moisture-wrinkled paws and the watery trail, "We _are_ a little water-logged, aren't we, fox?"

"Easily fixed," Nick noted, grabbed the biggest towel from the rack he could find, and wrapped both of them together.

Touching noses and in a full embrace under the towel, "Mmm, this is _very_ cozy. Maybe I _will_ take you up on staying in our room all day."

"Let's save _that_ for a rainy day, Carrots," Nick offered and Judy nodded agreement.

It was fun and invigorating rubbing each other's fur dry. It was like a nice massage, great finish to their impromptu morning encounter.

Judy stated, "So, lover, if I can pry myself away from you, let me go see what's happening. I'd hate for us to be late for something already."

"Sure," he answered, released her, but studied the beautiful multiple hues of gray and white fur as she walked over to the desk. Knowing full well Nick was admiring her body, Judy emphasized the normal sway of her hips and flipped her tail enticingly at him, turned to face him and blatantly presented to him her best frontal view with a big grin, blew him a kiss, and walked right by her new bikini she'd intended to put on.

"Woof, Carrots. Blow me away!" he grinned with eyes bugged in appreciation.

"You're so _mine_ , fox," she kidded and winked.

While he drank her in all her curves and all delectable seven shades of gray, she turned back looked at the paper work lying on the desk, emphasizing and shifting her hindquarters enticingly. Nick approached her, looked over her shoulder at their itinerary and placed both large paws on her shoulders gently. She pushed back closer in his embrace a little pushing her lop ears and back of her head into his slightly damp warm dense chest and belly fur. In response Nick kissed the back of her neck, which was where some of her softest fur was. The conversation about their daily plans continued while they shared little signs of affection as they went. It was a heavenly sensation for each. They finally felt like they were getting the close, uninterrupted alone time they both needed.

"We start 9:30 am sharp, Nick," Judy stated with a soothing touch. She guided him to caress her in other places he'd just been.

"Doing what?" he asked casually, enjoying exploring her as they conversed.

Judy struggled describing their itinerary as he deliberately distracted her concentration with each of his penetrating touches. But she described the day, "Our first 'foxamaran' lesson is at 9:30. Then our scuba lesson in the afternoon at 1. But there's time to go play on the adult beach again late in the day."

"Fun! Whoo hoo!" he exclaimed and touched her for emphasis in a particularly sensitive spot that made her knees buckle but he caught her.

 _"Stop_ it, husband," Judy chided, knowing full well she invited his advances while trying to stay concentrated on the paperwork in front of her.

"Stop what?" he asked with totally feigned innocence.

Judy both praised and scolded, "Fox, I've been naked every _minute_ with you since we got back here last night. You've had your way with me _twice_ in one night, and just now. And you obviously want _more."_

Nick snickered in reply, "You can't be naked _enough_ around me, Carrots, and the _rest_ of the fun goes without saying."

Judy turned and faced her husband, pressed against him ran her finger from his snout to below his waist, and lingered there, "The truth is, I love every minute I'm naked with you, Nick. Because every time we share that feeling, it's only about 'us'."

"Speaking of naked, what's _after_ our lessons today?"

She ignored his comment except for a subtle eye roll, "We're on our own for dinner tonight, so we can go to the in the main dining room. There's no official evening program, but there's a band in the Resort's night club we could go to later if we want."

With a satisfied nod, Nick asked, "Hmmm... food sounds good, Carrots, all our… um…. _activity…_ has made me famished. When is breakfast?"

She agreed and was hungry too, replying, "6 to 9."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost 8," she scolded, "since you _distracted_ me again."

"That was _some_ distraction, Carrots, and speaking of that kind of thing, I want to add one more thing to tonight's schedule."

"What's that, as if I didn't know?" she scoffed and grinned at him.

Nick gestured grandly toward the bed that was yet to bet slept in, "Well, you know, can we play 'chase' tonight? Our playground awaits."

She actually didn't expect to be offered deluxe version of of one of their favorite love games. She gazed first at the huge bed, smiled broadly, and gave him an unexpectedly big kiss and hug, "Awesome! You and me under the sheets? _That_ bed would be our _best_ chase ever."

Both knew that their chase games were an instinctive version of foxes chasing rabbits in a hunt in pre-sentient times, but they loved doing it in their apartment bed room in the dark. They both joked many times that the hunt always ended on much happier terms for both the fox and rabbit than their prehistoric ancestors did.

He assured her, "Of course, Carrots. I wouldn't want it any other way. Chasing is the most fun part."

Judy eyed him questionably and drew out her response doubtfully, "Oh, reeeally?"

He confessed, "Well almost. Until we catch each other. Then the _most_ fun part happens."

She put her paw on Nick's forehead as if taking his temperature for a fever and giggled, "For a moment, Nick, I thought you were going crazy."

"Just crazy for you, Carrots," Nick smirked but he meant it.

Judy grimaced but immediately gave him that gentle smile, "Eww… too corny, fox, but that's OK."

Nick shrugged, but retorted, "So… bunny rabbit, let's get moving. As you said, we're all dried off and we can't be naked all day."

Judy rolled her eyes and interjected, "I know you better. You _would_ be."

He pretended to ignore her and continued, "Unfortunately we can't. So… what amazing thing are you gonna wear today to keep me off balance with your _astonishingly_ good looks?"

She pecked his nose, "Silly. Compliments _will_ get you everywhere. My other new bikini we bought, with that full length lower wrap. Hotel rules want us to be modestly covered on the grounds and restaurants."

"The wrap you can _see_ through?" he hoped.

She smiled, predicting her husband's response, "Yep. _That_ one. As long as you're sure you can pay attention to the boating and diving lessons when I take it off - and _not_ me."

"I promise!" he stated, holding a paw up as if in a swearing-in ceremony, but Judy was unconvinced.

"And why _don't_ I believe that?" she questioned and shot him a knowing look.

"Because you know me too well?" he asked rhetorically with a guilty shrug.

"So true, fox, _so_ true," she laughed at his admission.

"Err… at least I'll try," he vowed.

He located and handed Judy his trunks and new tee shirt, "Maybe you want to have some fun too, Carrots. Want to do the honors?"

"Of course! This is _almost_ like dressing my old boy rabbit dolls," Judy explained.

"Maybe, Carrots, but aren't your boy dolls missing some 'equipment'?" he teased.

"Shut up, fox," she scolded and blushed fully, but added with firstpaw knowledge of the facts, _"especially_ equipment like _yours_ , fox…"

It was Nick's turn to blush and both laughed. Judy helped put on his trunks with a little tug on something very prominent to emphasize her point, and with a wink, proud of herself, she helped Nick with the sleeveless tee shirt.

Judy stepped back to admire her fully dressed husband with her eyes opened wide, _"Goodness_ fox, you're so _buff!"_

Nick shook his head, "I don't know why. You know what's underneath."

The rabbit reached up, placed both paws gently on either side of the fox' muzzle, and caressed him, "I do know how handsome you are Nick, but sometimes, clothes 'make the mammal'."

"It's just a tee shirt," he shrugged and downplayed the nice compliment.

"There's something about that tee… 'Mr. Muscles'... Rrrarrh!" Judy quipped and pretended she had claws to bare at him.

"Rabbits don't growl, Carrots," Nick scoffed, even though there was no question that she did - convincingly. It was impressive.

"There's a first time for _everything_ , stud," she said flippantly with a confident ear toss, and added, "So _deal_ with it."

He chuckled, "I didn't know you had a little saber tooth lagomorph blood in you, Carrots."

"I'm not tellin'. _Your_ turn fox," she played along with Nick's comment about non-existent predatory rabbits.

Judy handed Nick her bikini top and bottom and obeyed his commands to sit or stand while dressing her, which both knew was just another excuse for her to show off to him. He managed to tie all the strings of her swimwear, but between deliberate tickles in several sensitive places, Judy complained, " _Stop_ it, fox, we'll miss breakfast. You just _had_ me."

He teased her back, "That doesn't stop me from wanting you again, gorgeous."

She retorted, "You're wasting your time. You won't be ready for awhile anyway. I know your body."

"Wanna bet?" Nick quipped, pulled down front of his trunks, flashed her for a second, proving beyond doubt that she was actually wrong. It was amazing to her how fast that could happen.

"In a word, _forget_ it, you big nasty sex maniac. Calm down."

"That's the _best_ compliment I've had all day!" he grinned while she punched his arm a little less than playfully.

"That's also the _only_ compliment you've had all day, Nick. Let's go," she ordered, "Oh wait. Let me check on something."

Judy opened the room safe and took out The Key. It seemed to be fine as she inspected it for a few minutes, and it seemed to refresh itself just by her holding it in her paws against her bosom. It felt warm, which was a bit unnerving. It gave off a dim pulsating glow that eventually disappeared as if it were recharged. She even knew that it was renewed.

The lagomorph held The Key in her paws between them and observed, "Sometimes his thing acts like it's alive."

Nick answered fretfully, "How do you know it's _not?_ We already know how advanced 'their' bio tech is. I just hope it's not telling 'them' where it is."

"If it did we wouldn't be having this conversation, fox," corrected Judy.

"I guess, Carrots," replied Nick with uncertainty.

Judy placed the device back into the room safe gently and locked it. She urged, "OK… let's go, Nick."

The fox and rabbit grabbed their day packs with water, towels, and sunscreen. Paw-in-paw they headed to the restaurant and enjoyed their buffet style breakfast, with lots of fruit, fresh breads, cheeses, juice and some much needed coffee. Lots of mammals were going about their business, so no one noticed them or cared. Nick and Judy were just one of the crowd again, and though there were only a few, they weren't the only mixed species couple, much to their relief. The males, no matter what the species of all shapes and sizes, were wearing brightly colored shorts or trunks and tees, and most of the females sported swimwear with wrap lower covers just like hers in a wide rainbow of bright tropical colors. It was just another day in paradise for everyone.

Carrying trays of food they selected, the pair sat by the pool at a table for two. Nick picked up his coffee, and in a mock toast toward Judy, he sipped his savory drink, enjoyed the taste, and declared, "Now _this_ is coffee, Carrots."

"It's definitely not the _battery acid_ we get at the precinct," Judy snickered, taking a long sip of her cup.

"It's locally grown and brewed," one of the waitresses said, refilling his cup and giving him a "to go" lid.

She was not intentionally doing a coffee commercial, but was just being proud of her home town cuisine. Nick and Judy munched on their cereal, fruits, and biscuits, and enjoyed the poolside view. There were already couples and families swimming.

The pair was fascinated by a squirrel family that was playing the water. They could swim quite fast with their tails propelling them like propellers. The father tossed one of their pups high in the air across the water, and with a delighted scream, the little squirrel hit the water with a remarkably big splash, drenching his sister, who frowned and stuck her tongue at him.

"Mommy, Jimmy's picking on me," the little female complained.

Their mother warned, "Jimmy what did I tell you? Don't splash your sister like that."

The male juvenile responded, "Aww Mom. I was just playing."

Looking askance at his wife, the husband interrupted them all with a wry grin, "No, Jimmy, you have to splash Betsy like _this!"_

Engulfed in an onslaught of splashes from her father, quickly joined by her brother, the young female screamed happily, and swam away from the father son water fight onslaught while splashing back at both of them. The squirrel mother rolled her eyes, sighed, and chastised her husband, "David! Really? You're _such_ a bad example to the pups!"

David dismissed his wife's chastisement, drenched his wife in water, much to the juveniles' delight. The mother retaliated and soon the entire family was embroiled in a take-no-prisoners water battle. The lifeguard just shook his head, whistled when it got out of control. The squirrel family returned to calmer play, tossing one of the colorful Resort beach balls together.

Both Nick and Judy were very amused by the squirrel family's playful antics.

Surprised by the squirrels' swimming ability, Nick examined his own large red tail, then swished it back and forth like the squirrels had done, and speculated to Judy, "Hmmm. Wonder if that would work for me?"

Judy looked at his tail and compared it to the squirrels, gave him an encouraging look, and suggested, "Give it a try today at scuba, Nick. I don't see why it wouldn't work. Your tail to body ratio is about the same as them."

"Thank you, _Professor_ Judy," Nick teased, and Judy snickered.

"That looks like fun," Judy noted the family's activity as she finished her breakfast.

"Umm, Judy?" Nick asked expectantly, with a serious look to his spouse.

"Yes, Nick?" Judy answered, a bit worried with her husband's earnest expression.

"Do you suppose that's 'us' over there in a few years?" Nick proposed.

Judy wasn't following Nick's logic, "Us? But we're already _here_ at the Resort, Nick."

For emphasis, Nick soothed the top of her paw with his, and elaborated, "Us and our _kits_ , Carrots: a Wilde _family."_

Judy's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped in very pleasant surprise. It was a very sweet thing for Nick to say, so she assured him with her answer, "I sure do _hope_ so, Nickie. It would be nice to come back here with a family some day. They even have a water park here. And pardon the pun, we _will_ be a 'wild family' for sure, fox."

It was very satisfying, tender exchange, and they felt closer to each other more than ever. She yearned to be pregnant with their kits, despite the risks and dangers of being so – both with the internal biological challenges of a creating hybrid mammal as well as the outside threat to the couple from The Movement.

Handing their empty breakfast plates and to a server, and grasping their coffee cups, Nick recommended, "Shall we head out? The walk to the marina is a good long walk."

The couple took gear, and they walked with purpose through the Resort grounds. It was fun to see the trails busy with hotel guests of many species right alongside the water channels that not only contained cetacean families, but also a lot of other species who liked water. Nick caught movement overhead and saw a family of bats flying together. They were clearly headed to the beach, wearing swim suits and had towels around their necks as they flew. They were the largest bat species in the world, almost as big as Nick.

Nick was impressed by the sight, "Amazing. Foxbats going to the beach?"

Judy theorized, "I suppose if you can fly, you can use your wings to swim too."

Nick pondered, staring at the bats, "I know they're a different species than me, but the resemblance makes you wonder…"

Admiring the fox bats as well, she replied, "Nature really _is_ incredible."

He'd only seen pictures of foxbats from books, since they lived so far away from Zootopia, and speculated, "Do you suppose 'they' can give me a pair of those wings too before we arrest them?"

Nick flapped his arms imitating the foxbat family. Judy snorted and rolled her eyes, "Dream on, _land_ fox."

They really enjoyed the gardens were amazing as they walked toward their first class. Judy stopped, bent over and smelled the flowers. Nick's view of her beauty in her brightly colored top and see-through wrap around her bikini bottom and shapely, athletic legs almost bowled him over.

A roving hostess, a sea otter, dressed in a traditional pinniped grass skirt and bikini top with a matching tribal woven basket full of freshly-cut flowers approached her and offered, "Ma'am? How about a fresh hibiscus?"

She smiled at the hostess, "Why, that would be very nice. Thank you."

Nick added, "Yeah. Wear it. Then I won't have to fight off all those drooling bachelors out there thinking you're 'available'."

"Shush, fox," she scoffed but couldn't suppress a smirk at his protectiveness.

The hostess giggled at the pair's banter, and affixed the flower behind one of Judy's ears.

"How much, Miss?" Nick immediately asked.

The flower mammal replied, "Nothing. Feel free to pick one every day while you are here. They grow everywhere. Taking one daily helps us prune the garden."

Nick tipped the hostess anyway for her kindness and the otter moved on and cheerfully approached a middle aged couple on a holiday getaway from their teen pups.

The fox and rabbit exited the gardens, and traversed a wooden boardwalk, slightly elevated a meter above the family beach, toward a mass of sails at the hotel's marina. At the marina, a crowd of couples and families had already gathered to sail, or run around in ocean canoes, jet skis, surf and paddle boards, and kayaks. There were an amazing number of activities to do at the hotel and they hadn't even gotten started.

A cute little harp seal greeted them in her skimpy, tight fitting, bright red lifeguard bikini, and was quite shapely, "Hi mammals. How can I help you?"

"We're checking in for our catamaran lesson."

Judy gave them the ticket coupons. Nick admired how organized Judy always was.

The lifeguard scanned the tickets and said, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Any prior sailing experience?"

Nick offered, "We know a lot about lake sailing in 3 meter boats."

The harp seal cautioned, "Sir, sailing on the ocean is a lot different, especially in twin hulled boats. Plus, these are _5_ meters"

Judy added, "We'll pay good attention. We promise. We know we have a lot to learn about waves and currents."

The instructor smiled at their humility. Most hotel guests were over confident about their skills and got in trouble early on the water. She directed, "Sounds good. Now, pick out a PFD and wait for the rest of the class."

Once everyone got there, the class began with the harp seal and her colleague, a larger sea lion giving the basics, but as accomplished lake sailors, Nick and Judy were very patient. Most of their other sailing classmates didn't know a bow from a stern, much less a jib from a spinnaker. When the teaching lesson was over and all the questions were answered, harp seal and her lifeguard partner stated, "OK class, let's get out on the water!"

"Yay!" was the collective cheer.

The class members were assigned to the catamarans, followed the instructors' orders how to cast off, and cruised to the assembly area where all gathered for further instruction. Nick and Judy could see similar gathering areas for all the other kinds of boats hotel guests could rent, and it seemed like all the classes were heading out to sea all at once from the huge cove. Off in the distance the roar of a motorboat could be heard and Judy noticed a couple hanging from a parachute towed by the boat. They were laughing and screaming happily like crazy. That was one of the couple's big activities later in the week.

Soon all the catamarans were moving about, and the instructor was generally satisfied all the students had a working knowledge of how to maneuver safely in the sailing area.

The harp seal blew her shrill whistle and shouted, "OK class, I am going to let you go on your own now. Don't go near the beach and the swimmers, and don't go out into the cruise ship lanes or other boating areas. They're all marked with buoys. OK?"

Everyone shouted back their agreement. Most of the brand new sailors were very tentative as they started to maneuver their sailboats. Nick and Judy held back for a moment to let some open space develop.

"Carrots? " Nick asked as he held tightly to a sail line, and gave a great big grin to Judy.

"Yeah, 'matey'. _Punch_ it!" she exclaimed.

She steered the twin hulled cat into the crossing wind with the rudder handle, and Nick pulled the sail lines taut, catching every bit of wind he could. Their catamaran literally lept forward from the rest of the class. Quickly, they were going very fast. Judy's ears blew freely in the wind almost straight back from her head. Even Nick's stiffer ears were bent and vibrating in the stiff breeze.

"Whoa, Carrots, this thing _moves!_ " Nick stated with excitement.

Her eyes were narrowed with determination, tightened her grip on the rudder and she said seriously, "Let's see just how fast this thing _can_ go. Rig for _running_ , sailor."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Nick saluted and teased, pulled the sail rope and pulley as tight as he could, and she gave him a big eye roll.

"Wheeeeee!" Judy shouted, grabbing the rudder steering handle and pushing them into a tight turn, and added, "Hold on shipmate!"

Following her lead, Nick grabbed another trim line, and as Judy rolled the cat on one hull for high speed planing, he compensated, hiked out on one hull to keep the boat from flipping while she heeled the catamaran over on the other hull. It was thrilling and satisfying to see her husband hiked out on the hull maintaining their cat's balance. His musculature was fully flexed controlling the wind in the sails, and his tail was flying nearly as full as the mast bent in the wind. It didn't even seem like he was straining.

She smiled, thinking, _"He's soooo handsome. Lucky me."_

They circled around the rest of the class, cutting a heavy wake. The instructors were very amused at their skill and audacity.

Judy carefully straightened the sailboat out, gently letting the boat ride on both hulls and proceeded straight forward at high velocity. Their little lake sail boat could never go this fast even in a gale force wind. Nature knows they tried.

Seeing a big cresting wave ahead, Nick pointed it out shouted to Judy, "Wave ho!"

"Got it, fox," she called back and knew exactly what he was suggesting.

Judy centered the catamaran to take the swelling wave dead on with both hulls aligned for maximum stability. They picked up speed as they descended into the trough between waves, and hit the top of the crest just before it broke into a cascade of foam. The cat soared 5 meters into the air, going nearly vertical for one thrilling moment, then plopped down with a massive splash, and continued as if they had never been airborne. It was exhilarating.

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Judy triumphantly pumped her fist into the air and Nick gave his wife a 'claws up' sign for her expert piloting skills.

Nick howled a blood curdling bark at their feat that in prehistoric days would signify victory over a fresh kill, working the lines to keep speed and stability. Judy chuckled at his outburst that was normally reserved for victory in their bedroom. The pair smiled at each other momentarily, both proud of their sailing skills, especially working together. Just as they settled in for another long run, Judy caught a hidden motion.

"Oh no!" Judy yelled, seeing the fin of a dolphin immediately ahead of their racing sailboat.

She ordered, "Nick! Crash turn to port. _Now!"_

Too late to say anything, the fox simply seized the mast to keep from being thrown overboard.

Judy instantly wheeled up on one hull so far that their cat almost capsized. They missed hitting the dolphin's back by centimeters.

Nick dropped the line on the sails to kill their speed instantly, while on momentum alone, Judy made a quick 360 degree turn, and approached the shocked bottlenose carefully. The aquatic mammal was motionless in the water, gasping for breath, knowing he was almost hit. The rudder and stabilization fins would have given him horrible gashes and broken his ribs if they'd crashed.

With the catamaran at full stop next to the bottlenose, Judy apologized profusely, "Oh dear, sir, we're so sorry. We just didn't see you."

The dolphin was sympathetic, "It's OK, guys. I was in the way. I know this is where the sailboats from the Resort run their courses. I was taking a shortcut home. I shouldn't have. It's all right. This is not your fault. I'm fine now, so long!"

Nick and Judy watched as the handsome cetacean turned, give his flukes a kick, and headed off in a safer direction. The instructors sailed alongside, while Nick and Judy just sat in the cat. Their boat remained motionless and caught their breaths.

The female harp seal instructor asked, "Are you two all right? What happened?"

Nick, between gasps, was able to explain, "Yeah, I guess we're fine. We almost hit that dolphin while making way after jumping a wave."

The sea lion tried to reassure them, "We saw it happen, but you guys did great to avoid him. That guy shouldn't have been in the sailing area. But here's some advice – maybe you should slow down a little on the first lesson. We know that you have sailing experience. Please?"

"Yeah… you're right," Judy admitted.

Nick took her cue, nodded at his mate, climbed the mast, re-rigged their catamaran sails for less aggressive running as everyone watched, and with the trimmed the sails, the couple waved and departed from the instructors. Nick and Judy just cruised around on the gently rolling surf.

Out on the water away from the others, "This is fun too, Nick. I guess we're always too much of a hurry."

"True that, Carrots. Thirsty?" Nick agreed.

Judy replied, "As a matter of fact, yeah. Parched. Do you have the water bottle?"

"Me too, and yes, I do, but I have another idea," Nick agreed and pointed, "Let's go out there. I see a refreshment station about 200 meters further out."

"A refreshment stand in the middle of the ocean? Where?" she asked in disbelief, but saw it and replied, "Oh yeah. I see it."

Judy twisted the rudder and guided them further out to sea. Nick dropped the sails and pulled up to the free floating platform anchored offshore while Judy tossed a line to the proprietor, a manatee, who caught it and secured it to a cleat on his platform. It was a cleverly modified pontoon boat that looked like a tropical 'tiki' bar on the beach.

The manatee shouted cheerfully, "Ahoy there sailors! Welcome! Wow. I usually get the dinner cruises and tourist ships, not the cats."

Nick chuckled, "I'm afraid you're stuck with us, sir."

"You guys look like you know what you're doing. Most of the _beginners_ have no control. I'm usually more worried about being crashed into and sunk," the manatee joked.

Both fox and rabbit laughed, and Nick retorted, "We wanted to liven up your day… uh…"

The manatee said proudly, "Floyd. Sole proprietor of this here business. Ten years out on the water now."

Judy quipped, "Nick and Judy. Newlyweds."

"Pleased to meet ya," he laughed. He knew mixed species partners were pretty rare, but he didn't pass judgment. These mammals were fun. They seemed very happy.

So he played along with them, "Good that you came. I was getting lonely out here. The cruises don't start until lunch. I was hoping someone would interrupt my nap."

"We're the lucky ones it seems. Besides, this way we get first dibs on all your goodies!" Nick replied.

"So what would you like? Any questions on the choices?" he gave them a waterproof laminated menu.

They examined the menu with interest, and it was Nick who requested, "Something non-alcoholic. We never sail and drink."

Judy was proud of her husband's discipline. Despite all his jokes about drinking he was very responsible about his drinking.

The manatee nodded agreement, "Good advice. The other boaters should listen to you guys."

Both wanted to mention they were cops but didn't.

"It all looks so good. I don't know what I want," Judy commented.

"Can I recommend a couple of papaya, mango, and lime sparklers? They're cheap but tasty."

"Sure," both replied in unison.

Nick fiddled for some Atlantean coins in his waterproof wallet. The manatee expertly prepared the drinks, which amazed the couple because he had flippers. They took long sips and exchanged pleased looks.

"Whoa mammal; these are _yummy!"_ Judy exclaimed. Nick was too busy consuming his sparkler to say anything but gave a pleasant nod to the manatee.

"Those are my best sellers. It's an old family secret recipe. My wife squeezes all the fixin's fresh every day. I also have some nuts and seed snacks for a little extra energy for sailors."

"Sure, we'll take some."

Munching on a particularly savory almond, Nick asked, "So why did you decide to set up way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Like I said: cruise ships come by later, along with lots of other small boats. I'm the only drink stand out here until you get to the docks at the Resort and public beaches. That's too much hassle for most sailors."

"Aren't you far from home?" Nick asked.

The manatee motioned around him with his flippers, "Nah. I live out in here in the Cetacean District. If you haven't noticed, I'm 10 minutes easy swim from home. It's about 30 meters straight down. I live with my wife and two pups. It's a pretty nice place. The family comes to help during the summers when school is out."

"We get an underwater city tour in a couple of days. We can't wait to see it," Nick shared.

Nick and Judy were still bit in disbelief of an underwater city filled with thousands of cetaceans underneath the waves. Both wondered how the cetaceans could live underwater – all were airbreathers.

"This has been nice, Floyd, but we need to go. Our lesson is about over," Judy stated.

Floyd gave his parting comments, "It was good talking to you. Maybe you'll sail my way again? You seem like nice mammals."

Judy answered, "Definitely. This is just the beginner lesson. And you've got the good stuff."

"Thanks mammals. Smooth sailing," he replied and bade them farewell.

Nick and Judy cast off and turned into the wind for more easy sailing until it was time to head back to the marina, feeling like they got the most out of their lesson. They moored their catamaran against the dock so it would be ready for the next class of novice sailors.

The instructors came over to them as they gathered their gear that had been stored at the marina office while they took the lesson.

"You guys did very well today," complimented the harp seal and the sea lion nodded agreement.

"Thank you. Except for that little incident out there," Judy admitted.

The sea lion instructor then shared a special invitation, "Well yeah, but you learned and slowed down. The next time you come, we have a _bigger_ cat for you to try. Instead of puttering around on this little cat, we have a deep ocean trimaran. It takes a crew of eight. We need three experienced couples to go out for over 3 hours. There's no extra charge. Wanna cruise with us? We go out to a little island for a lunch, and we'll stop at Floyd's place - where you just were - for a beverage on the way back. Bring a picnic. You can get one at the snack bar."

Nick looked at Judy, they instantly agreed, and she accepted for them, "Sounds great. Our next sailing session is right after our nights at the bungalow, Cetacean District tour, our day at the Institute. After that, we have an open afternoon."

"We'll register you for the 'Trimaran Adventure Cruise'. It's no extra charge," the girl seal said happily, accessing their on line records, seeing the schedule, and updating it. The couple happily departed from the marina.

…

When they were out of earshot, the harp seal turned to her sea lion colleague, and asked in a whisper with her flipper over her mouth, "Well. It's done."

The sea lion sighed, "I _hate_ lying. But come on, kiddo: 'Trimaran Adventure Cruise'? That's so hokey."

"Did you have any better ideas?" the female seal chided.

He replied, "Well, no. You're _sure_ that was them?"

"Do you know _any_ other lagomorph and vulpine couple at the Resort?" she chided.

"No… I guess not," came the answer.

The sea lion sighed and thought of the difficult road ahead, "I sure hope Milo and Kida know what they're doing."

"Have they ever _not?"_ his colleague asked rhetorically.

The sea lion could only nod in agreement and hope for the best. Time was growing short. They knew someone had been snooping around, but seemed to have suddenly disappeared. But they also knew that they had earned their date out together tonight after checking in with Milo after their shift was over. And as always, to keep their encounter secret.

…

Completely oblivious to the conversation behind them, Nick and Judy were very pleased with their first ocean sailing experience, and especially that they were invited to join an advanced class. It was different than sailing the lake.

"Wow that was great, Carrots, and we even made some friends," Nick reflected.

"We'll _need_ friends, fox."

They both knew what she meant immediately.

Nick calmed her, _"That_ time is ahead. Let's enjoy the moment for now. Just you and me, rabbit."

Judy took his paw more securely, "Of course."

Nick asked, "Where to now?"

"We need to grab a quick lunch, rest a bit, and then head off to scuba."

That sounded pretty good to Nick, "Awesome, Carrots, but we _already_ know how to dive."

"Underwater salvage gear and recreational diving are _not_ the same thing, fox. We need to learn to dive by _their_ rules."

Nick reluctantly agreed, "I suppose."

Walking by the food court conveniently located at the outside of marina area for guests in a hurry, they enjoyed a veggie wrap and bottled water that wouldn't be heavy on their stomachs.

Munching on the savory wrap, Nick noted, "I love alfalfa sprouts, water chestnuts, and cucumbers, Carrots. They've got that satisfying _crunch_. And this seriously good basil aioli sauce is _almost_ as good as yours!"

He licked a drip trying to escape from one end of the wrap.

"You're kind, fox, but this is better than mine," she mused, biting into a carrot and a squash. She had a bit of the dressing on her facial fur, giving her a cute little white mustache that made Nick grin.

"Maybe a little," he conceded, and dabbed her mouth.

The pair finished their fast lunch, and made their way to the scuba and skin diving center.

They checked in with another set of tickets at a semi-submerged desk staffed by a pilot whale, "So, folks. You're here for….?"

"Traffic court…" Nick grinned, "…overdue speeding tickets in a pawdicab."

The small whale grinned, "Atlantea traffic court is about 13 klicks _that_ way. _This_ is scuba."

Sharing a good chuckle together, the pilot whale showed them where to pick up their air tanks, goggles, and fins. Afterwards, they joined the class with other scuba instructors - otters and a couple of beavers -who showed them how to arrange their gear. The class received lessons in breathing compressed air.

Midway through the lesson, Nick took the mouthpiece designed for foxes out of his muzzle, and he remarked to Judy, "This _is_ different."

Smugly, Judy grinned and emphasized, "I _told_ you."

With all the operations and safety lessons complete, the pair followed their classmates with their gear took to the Resort's motor boat with about six other couples that an otter piloted. The boat headed out to a diving area, and the boat was escorted by some porpoises and the pilot whale head instructor, all wearing bright red lifeguard wet suits with the hotel logo.

With them in the boat was the family of squirrels that they'd seen in the pool in miniature scuba tanks.

One by one the instructor helped them make their final checks, and they all entered the water, gathered around the instructors, then when on their dive at the coral reef.

The reef was beautiful, filled with dozens of species of coral. There was a kelp bed and other marine plants. Nick and Judy marveled at colorful starfish, scurrying crabs other crustaceans, and schools of small fish. Like all fish, they were wild - not sentient like mammals. All were adored in brilliant colors. Judy took a lot of pictures with her water-resistant camera. A pair of electric orange clown fish – one adult and one juvenile – were playing games with a deep blue tang fish that got the couple's attention in particular.

About half way through the dive, Nick and Judy took a short break on the topside, bobbing on the waves. Judy asked, "Nick. Do you suppose we'll ever be able to communicate with fish?"

Nick shrugged, "I dunno, Carrots. Some things are meant to be the way they are in nature."

Satisfied with the answer, she replied, "I guess you're right. So… are you ready to go back down?"

"Absolutely. It's beautiful down there."

They descended back to the reef, swam around exploring the wonders of the marine structure that was alive that teemed with more life. The two hour session passed quickly, and noting their tanks were nearly expended, surfaced and headed back to the diving boat.

Climbing aboard with help from the biggest beaver, who asked, "How'd you do? Did you have any problems with your gear?"

Nick replied, "Not at all. You taught us well. We had a great time."

On the way back to the marina, the two held paws and Nick sneaked a kiss with Judy. She blushed with the PDA, and scolded, _"Not_ in front of those young squirrels, lover."

"Oh. Right," Nick sputtered, and was a little embarrassed, but she patted his paw.

The diving class disembarked from the motor boat, returned their diving apparatus, departed, and followed the boardwalk shortcut to the Adult beach. They walked by the warning sign, and found a couple of beach chairs for their belongings.

"So here we are back on your favorite beach, fox," she teased.

Nick tried unsuccessfully to comment nonchalantly so badly she could hear the anticipation in his voice, "I enjoy going to the beach with you, Carrots."

"I _know_ you do, fox… and you get to do the honors _again_ ," she grinned.

She reached around and squeezed his waist with her arm and paw, and he responded by kissing the top of her head, and slyly pulled her bikini top string. Thus freed, she removed her top, draped it around his neck like a lei, took both of his paws in hers, and squeezed affectionately.

Judy instructed, "Keep this somewhere safe, OK? I'm going in."

If Nick had been capable of sweating, his entire forehead would have beaded up. Instead, she felt his paws go completely clammy, which made her grin. She stuck her tongue out at him, and ran across the sand and toward the surf topless.

She spun around, and knew exactly what she was doing - giving him the perfect view of her bosom. She cupped her paws to her muzzle, and shouted to her husband, "C'mon, slow poke! Are you coming in or just going to stare at me?"

"Oh? Do I have a _choice?"_ he called back to tease her, watched her turn bright red in the ears, and she gave him her typical eye roll. She turned and raced to the surf sand line. Those perfect wide hindquarters and tail stunned him.

He had to fight his jaw from going slack watching her body bounce and sway beautifully, but managed to exclaim, "Hey, Carrots. Wait up!"

Regaining his senses, Nick jammed her top into their beach bag, and rushed to her side in the water. Both played happily in the ocean, jumping waves like the day before. Body surfing was considerably easier for them, and they managed to surf side by side successfully several times. They both even tried a two person skim board, and they laughed trying to stay up, but tumbled into the surf sand line several times, laughing at how tangled up they got. That was just fine with them, both anticipating a much more delightful private tangle to come.

They had a wonderful time playing in the surf and sand, but were tired, and ran paw in paw back to their lounge chairs to catch their breath a moment.

Wiping his head and ears dry with a big towel, Nick mentioned, "You can't beat this, Carrots."

"You got that right, fox," Judy replied, patting her front side dry. Nick wished he was her towel.

"Are you ready to go back to our room?" Judy suggested, suggestively nuzzling him.

"If that's an invitation, sure!" he answered instantly.

Judy smooched him to confirm that, "You bet, lover."

They were in a rush to get back to their room, but something caught their attention.

"Wait. What's happening over there?" Nick asked and pointed.

There was quite a commotion not too far from where they exited the water.

The crowd piqued Judy's interest too, and she wondered, "I don't know Nick, Let's go find out."

As they approached the crowd of guests, they realized all the activity was a game of beach volleyball. They easily mixed in with the crowd of spectators. Nick raised Judy up on his shoulders to sit so she could see, since most of the mammals in the crowd were quite tall.

"I like this, Nick," Judy praised and squeezed his neck a little with her thighs.

"Me too, Judy," Nick mentioned, savoring the feel of her furry thighs and something even warmer straddling his neck from behind. He held her ankles tightly, so she didn't fall off his shoulders. She rested her paws on his shoulders gently to steady herself.

Among the crowd of other females, who were all topless as she was, Judy felt much more comfortable. Everyone, especially the males, was paying attention to what was going on at the volleyball court, and not all the bare bosoms that surrounded them. A couple of other smaller females sat on their husbands' shoulders too.

What they were watching was a male and female wolf challenging other couples to pickup games of beach volleyball. They were very good. No one could beat them, and in fact, most opponents were getting crushed by the wolf pair.

Judy learned over and whispered to Nick, "I've always wanted to do this."

"We're dressed for it," Nick kidded.

"You mean _almost_ dressed for it. I know why you watch those World Games," Judy teased.

"Not me!" replied Nick in true innocence, "besides - who needs them when I have _you?"_

She knew he was absolutely sincere. She was well aware of how Nick looked at her and liked how he looked at her. And only her.

She kissed his snout lightly, "You're impossible, fox. But thank you."

The wolf pair was very good. Each other couple they took on was being beaten soundly. The female was especially pretty. She challenged the crowd after a pair of lynx slinked away, exhausted, having been drubbed by the wolves, "Any more takers? We'll play anyone. Just someone please: give us a _real_ challenge."

The rest of the spectators seemed reluctant and avoided eye contact with the wolves.

Judy heard the overconfidence in the female's voice, and wanted to take that challenge and stuff it right down her throat. Looking down over the top of his head, she asked, "Nick, what do you think?"

Nick gave her a dubious look, "I think we'd get our butts whipped in short order by these two pros, Carrots."

That warning didn't dissuade her, "We play in the ZPD rec league. Our team is just about tops. C'mon, fox, let's _do_ this."

"Yeah, we do play, but we're on a full team. Not pairs."

Judy looked at him, pleading, "Pleeease fox?"

He was game and agreed, "Sure… OK, why not? Pardon me while I go get a broom to sweep up all our pieces after this match. I thought you wanted a pairs' match in our bedroom."

"Shush fox. Later," she gave him 'that look' and he snickered.

Judy raised her arm and paw and waved at the wolves, "Us! _We'll_ take you on."

"All right, our _next_ victims," the male muttered, but Nick overheard his boast, and was instantly ready to make him regret that.

Judy and Nick introduced themselves to the wolves Bridgette and Sven, and they went over the rules. It was evident that there wouldn't be many rules. It would be 'full contact beach volleyball'. But there was a spotter for line calls - one of the Resort beach staff.

"Game on!" shouted the spotter.

Judy aced the first serve by an astonishingly high leap into the air from the server line, and the ball whistled by them so fast it embedded in the sand inches from the back line, which shocked the lupine pair. Nick and Judy exchanged satisfied looks, and the game developed quickly into a major competition between the pairs. During the next several serves the ball was in play for nearly a dozen exchanges, punctuated by impressive dives, saves, dig outs, and blocked spikes at the net for both sets of competitors.

The wolves actually exchanged nervous looks as the score remained neck and neck.

The spectators were really excited to see the wolves rocked back on their hindquarters for the first game, and roared for the challengers. Nick and Judy won convincingly 21-17, never trailing.

The fox and rabbit high fived and changed sides for the next game.

The female wolf growled, "Now you have us just where we want you."

"Bring it on, Bridgette," Nick answered back, matching her snarl, "We're not afraid of you."

"You should be, fox. You _should_ be," her mate answered.

The teams dug in and the second round was very intense. The score went back and forth. The crowd was really into it. Every time one side got ahead, the other came back and tied. Nick and Judy took the second round too but it several serves longer because they couldn't get the two point margin for victory, and ended the second game ended 31-29. The wolves looked really worried after being down two games to none but summoned great inner strength.

Nick and Judy played valiantly for the third round, and the score remained tied early, until the wolves got ahead by several points, and after that, never relinquished their lead. Nick and Judy were simply overpowered by the bigger mammals late in the third round. They never led the fourth and fifth round, but kept it respectable.

After fifth and deciding game for the match point, both pairs congratulated each other. They had mutual respect for each other's skills, and chatted a few minutes on the sidelines while the crowd dispersed. It was nearly 5 pm. The crowd was actually bigger at the end than when it began, but dispersed as everyone went about their business at the Resort.

Walking from the sandy court, Sven said respectfully, "You guys are great. We never lose and we've never gone five rounds against anyone at the hotel. We had to work our butts off today. You were our only challenge our whole two week vacation."

"Thank you," Judy replied graciously.

Despite their early haughtiness, Nick and Judy liked them, and Nick invited, "How about a drink to celebrate our big match, Sven?"

"Great idea, Nick," the male accepted, and asked, "What do you think, Bridgette?"

"You guys are very kind. Yes."

The two pairs went over to the beach bar and sat at an outside table under a big umbrella and shared several drinks that had matching tiny umbrellas. They took turns paying for the rounds.

Bridgette made an aside to Judy while Nick and Sven visited the restrooms, "You are so pretty, Judy. I've only met a few rabbits. There are only arctic hares in our land and not many of them, and none are as pretty as you. You turn heads."

Judy replied shyly, not used to females complementing her looks, "Thank you. As long as I only turn one."

"Believe me you do. Sven and I noticed that your Nick never takes his eyes off you."

"No wonder we lost today," Judy quipped.

Bridgette laughed, replied, and then inquired tentatively, "Well… except for _that._ Um… Judy. May I ask something personal?"

Judy answered, "Sure."

She thought it would be about being a mixed species couple. It was but not in the way she expected.

"Are you pregnant, Judy?"

"No," Judy blushed deeply, "I shouldn't be drinking if I thought I was."

Bridgette smiled, "I don't know that much about lagomorphs, but kind of have 'the glow' that every female gets no matter what species."

Judy thought deeply, rubbing her belly, "Hmmm… I don't _feel_ pregnant. Nick and I have been through a lot since we got married. Until we got here, it's been nonstop work for both of us, with little time for each other. We are enjoying ourselves on our honeymoon, and I'm really, _really_ happy right now. So maybe it's the glow of contentedness."

Bridgette nodded agreement and clinked her drink glass against Judy's, "Amen to that!"

Judy made a mental note to check soon, probably after tonight's session with Nick. She brought the lagomorph EPT kit that Nick bought for her that really made her blush before leaving.

Sven returned with Nick and unfortunately gave his spouse the sign that they had to go, "Nick and Judy, we wish we could have another drink and share dinner with you guys. It's so unusual for us to have fun with different species. This has been great, but we have the dinner cruise tonight. We go home to Flukeland tomorrow."

Judy smiled with understanding, "We have that at the end of our trip too."

The dinner cruise off shore in the moonlight on the ocean was always the end event for couples' packages.

Sven urged, "You guys have to come up north to Flukeland where there's always a little snow. We'll go snowboarding in our mountain ski resorts, then we can share a little sauna time."

That sounded pretty good to both fox and rabbit. They exchanged phones and emails. Nick and Judy knew Sven and Bridgette were definitely a couple wanted to stay in touch with. They hugged and shook paws and said goodbye.

Judy looked her watch, "Wow, Nick it's 6:30 already. Where did the time go?"

"Playing volleyball and drinking?" he deadpanned.

"I guess so. Are you ready to go?"

"I was thinking about _another_ 5 rounds of beach volleyball, but hey…" Nick quipped and shrugged.

"Sorry, fox, time for dinner. And _dessert,"_ she grinned.

The two walked quietly together, paw in paw. As they strolled, she rubbed her belly fur and wondered _, "Am I? Or aren't I? How can I tell? What would I feel like if I was?"_

There were so many questions she wanted to ask her mother about this part of married live but hadn't.

Nick caught her pensiveness, "You OK, Carrots?"

Judy sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" he inquired.

She didn't want to talk about the females' private conversation, so she diverted, "That today was so much fun."

"I could tell, _foxy_ lady."

"Very funny Nick. You _know_ what species I am," she retorted, but it gave her an idea and she savored his compliment, "I feel so comfortable like this now. So were Bridgette and all the others. Wasn't it all so nice?"

"It was. Can we keep coming back to this beach the whole time?"

"Yes dear," she answered and squeezed his paw, "We have privileges on all the beaches. I like this too - now that I'm used to it."

On the way back, they saw a beach side shower, and Nick asked, "Can we stop there? My trunks are so full of sand, I feel like I'm carrying a _sand bag_ in there. We'll clog the shower if we don't get some of this grit off us."

"OK."

They knew they'd need a much more thorough shower back at the room later. Rinsing in the public shower, both scraped and kicked off as much sand as they could, and managed a few good squirts of the cold water at each other.

 _"Stop_ that fox!" she scolded, with a particularly good shot to his face that made him sputter.

They returned to their hotel room back sliding glass door, opened it, dropped their bag, and Judy leaped and flopped down across the bed on her back and stretched earnestly with a satisfying sigh. Nick could really notice her furred bare bosom now.

Judy exhaled and announced, "I'm _pooped,_ fox. Sailing. Scuba. Swimming. Beach volleyball. Wow! Just _wow…"_

Nick laid down next to her on his belly, and put an arm around her, and added, "And it's only the second day."

Both realized how comfortable they were on the bed. Judy suggested, turning to face him, showing off her bosom to him further, "We only have a couple more nights here in this room before we go to our private hut and beach. Let's make the most of it."

"So, what's your idea?" he led her along.

She wiggled on her back as if she was going to burrow into the covers, jiggling her top intentionally "It's really nice on our bed. I have an idea: let's use some of the $500 Resort Cash on room service. We can't take the money home. It has to be spent here."

"Oh? So you don't want to leave the room for dinner?"

"Do you, fox?" she beamed with desire, rolled on her side, and snuggled closer in a very suggestive sing-song voice. She guided Nick's paw to where she was still topless and held it there against her.

Nick immediately grinned, "Uh… no, now that you _convinced_ me. As a matter of fact, it seems I suddenly have my paws full."

Both snickered at the pun and kissed him. Judy added, "I kinda _thought_ so."

She pressed further into his tender touch and shivered. Nick started to embrace her closer and anxiously reached for her bikini bottom strings.

"Wait a sec, fox," Judy grabbed and pushed his paws away, "You don't get any more of this little gray bunny rabbit until we order the food."

Both sat up close together on edge of their giant bed and animatedly pointed and discussed the extensive room service menu. Both winced at the prices of the fare, despite their Resort cash prize. The most affordable item they liked was the stuffed bean, rice, and fried pepper burritos drenched with a spicy cheese sauce and sour cream.

Cattle and goats of all species absolutely dominated the milk and cheese industry worldwide and Atlantea was no exception. Lactating bovines were some of the highest paid labor jobs in the world, raising their calves, and donating their excess milk to the industrial dairies to cover their childcare costs. While most of the mammal world was vegetarian, few were truly vegan.

Ordering recognizable food was amusing after last night's guessing game, "Yum. Now _that's_ some island food I can get my fangs into."

"Burritos are _not_ island food, doofus," Judy corrected.

Nick continued anyway, "Well they _should_ be. Stick little umbrellas into both ends and serve them in a palm frond and you've got _island_ food."

Both laughed while Nick called the order in.

"So?" she asked. Still topless, Judy was absolutely ravishing to her fox.

"It's coming, but it'll be 45 minutes. It's a busy time in the kitchen."

"Hmmm. That's _plenty_ of time for what we need to do now, fox," Judy teased and reached her paws and arms out anxiously to Nick, intertwined his paws with hers, and drew him closer, and peppered his muzzle not-so-innocently with intense kisses that had their effect on the fox, "Now… where were we?"

Panting between her kisses and caresses, Nick was able to interject, "Uh… we were here. Doing this… Y'know… you still taste salty, rabbit."

"We never had a real shower," she explained.

With his sly grin, "In a few minutes, I'll give you a _really_ good reason to shower, Carrots."

She responded, "Maybe so, but you have to _catch_ me first, stud!"

With that announcement, she suddenly let go of their embrace, pulled away from Nick, stuck her tongue out at him, and instantly buried herself under the covers. A cloud of lint blew up in the fox' face, and the bed covers fell back on the empty space she'd vacated. She was gone in an instant.

He tracked the fast moving bump that was Judy under the blankets and sheets. She was moving all over the big bed, displacing the covers as she tunneled.

Overly loud he announced so she could hear through the covers, "It's not dark yet. I can see you moving Carrots. You look like a mole."

He leaped and hopped on her latest location as only a fox can. Feeling him grab her through the covers, the rabbit rolled and kicked as strongly as she could. She caught Nick off balance, and he went flying off of the bed on the floor.

He yelped in surprise, "Hey! Not so rough!"

From a very active lagomorph-shaped lump in the covers came the muffled chastisement, "That serves you right fox. You were cheating. You can't track or tackle me _above_ the covers. That's our rules."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh all right, Carrots."

She took off in another direction, and Nick joined the fray. He ducked under the massive bed covers that seemed as big as a tuskball field tarp, and tried to remember where she was and where she was headed. He made a beeline for that spot but the rabbit was already gone. Time after time, he smelled a scent of her that he followed, but by the time he got to where she was, she wasn't around.

"I will find you lagomorph!" he vowed, sniffed deeply, and circled in place. Sensing a stronger scent, he took off in yet another direction that didn't lead him to her. He had not lost his acute sense of smell, but under the covers all her scents were mixed and jumbled together, seeming to come from every corner of the bed. She laid her trail to deliberately confuse him. It was working.

"I don't believe you, fox!"she shouted intentionally to give him a hint of her direction. She wanted to be caught now. Her body ached for him.

Instantly he triangulated her voice which was now on the furthest corner of the jumbo bed and he burrowed as quickly as he could. Judy was at a distinct disadvantage over Nick in speed in this undercover burrowing game. Being naturally bigger, the bedspread, sheets and blanket provided a lot more resistance on this body, and he was noisier with his claws rubbing against the sheets, so she could avoid him easier.

"Over there! I have you now," he threatened, and he thrust forward under the covers and lunged.

It was a fresh scent, but it wasn't her. It was her very heavily scent-laden bikini bottom.

He sniffed it, savoring her odor, _"Now_ who's cheating?"

"All's fair in love and war, fox," came her distant voice that he couldn't track.

Now she was completely naked, and that made Nick chase harder, and he left his trunks behind with the bikini bottom to recover later. The chase continued all around the huge bed, with a lot of laughter. For one second they accidentally confronted each other nose to nose in the dim light under the covers. It shocked both of them.

"Gahhh!" she shouted with her eyes wide, rapidly somersaulted and bounded away. This time, Nick was in hot pursuit.

The chase got more intense, twisting and turning all over the bed, with Judy zigging and zagging to avoid being caught too soon. Nick matched her every maneuver, but couldn't quite catch up to her.

Nick began to close the distance and since it was not perfectly dark under the covers, he could vaguely make out her hindquarters and signature white tail. Her darkest gray fur covering the ultimate prize he wanted was a triangular target that he zeroed in on. He knew that when he did catch her – or she let him - the satisfaction would be immediate for both partners. That was also their rule in this high stakes intimate chase game. 'Play hard; love hard' was the way they described it.

He reached out midstride, and grabbed her hind paw. She yelped and tried to kick his grasp off, but he was relentless in his pursuit now. She struggled a little to get away, but he clutched her hind leg more securely, and this time she didn't kick him.

They exchanged looks in the dim light under the covers, and both panting heavily, Judy surrendered with a smile, "I guess you caught me fair and square, fox."

"I guess so too, Carrots."

She waited, holding her breath, wanting that incredible feeling to begin, as he approached her from behind with only one intent. She saw how ready he was, and she knew how much she craved him.

Nick asked as if he was in a hunt, "Any _final_ requests, Carrots?"

"Only one, Nicholas P. Wilde: the 'civilized way'."

Judy rolled on her back and prepared herself, presenting an astonishing view to Nick.

Nick was on Judy in a heartbeat. In another heartbeat, they formed their couple's union. The foreplay was over and the tempo of their desires overwhelmed them.

There was a knock at the door, but they were so involved with each other and the covers thoroughly muffled any noises from the outside world, so they didn't hear the knock. Or the second knock.

"Room service…" tentatively came the declaration from an equine voice.

It was Milo, delivering their food on this swing shift. The kitchen was shorthanded on delivery help, and it was past peak time on pawdicab service. Milo saw the delivery notice to the Wilde's and volunteered.

Edging into their suite, Milo saw a sight he didn't expect to see.

In the lower right hand corner of the completely disrupted covers and pillows of the bed was a oblong lump that seemed merged with a smaller lump underneath with two smaller peaks of covers on either side of the bigger lump between that formed a vee from one end of the smaller lump. One end of the big lump was positioned right between the twin smaller lumps was rising and falling up and down at a breathtaking pace that accelerated. There were muffled, high pitched gasps and moans, and very determined low grunting sound that kept the same timing as the rising and falling of the covers.

Milo heard a muffled out-of-breath statement emanating from the moving big lump, "Just.. about… _there_ … Carrots." The words were followed by a happy shriek followed by a shout, "Ohmigosh… yes, Nickie, _yesss!"_

Milo realized far too late what he was interrupting and didn't mean to stare, but he also didn't know what to do.

Milo struggled with what to do next when he heard a low howl begin to grow in volume and intensity, followed by the oddest gushing sound he'd ever heard in his life.

"Uh… I think I'll leave this right here. Gotta go," Milo mostly whispered, and left the bill. They could turn in the receipt and tips at the front desk. He silently opened their door and tip-toed quickly out the door, which was pretty good for a hoofed mammal.

…

Milo encountered a colleague finished with his deliver also, who asked the nervous pony, "Are you, dude?"

The horse blurted out, "Uh… Yeah, I just interrupted a couple… um… 'doing it'… but they didn't see or hear me. Fortunately, I didn't actually see anything either."

His colleague laughed heartily, "Hey mammal, it happens all the time here. Don't worry about it. It comes with the territory of being a steward. You should see what I've seen – you wouldn't believe half of it!"

But Milo successfully delivered the food and got the job done that Kida wanted. He knew the couple was OK. _Very_ OK. There were no hidden weapons in the room. His pocket 'sweeper' told him nothing was planted by The Movement that shouldn't be there, though there was an odd reading coming from the closet.

Milo walked down the hall to his room service next delivery, and calmed down, looking at his messages. The pony was still ecstatic from Kida telling him that he was going to be a Daddy. Kida would be on the secluded beach tonight waiting for him. They'd celebrate the way married couples should always celebrate good news for both of them. It was too bad they had to hide their marriage, but hopefully only a little longer. She needed an OBGYN soon. There was only one mammal they could go to who would be trusted, and Kida's hybrid pregnancy would remain a secret until the birth itself. Milo was determined to witness wife's live birth. Even though he was equine, he was proud of his heritage as a _Chictoteague_ pony - a breed of horse that was totally at home in the water. He could scuba dive as well as any seal and was a remarkably fast swimmer. But he was also a pony with a secret only Kida knew, which was why this relationship would work, and why he hated The Movement with such a passion.

…

In the semi dark of being embraced as one under the covers, Nick and Judy savored the satisfaction of the joy they gave each other after their marathon chase.

"I don't suppose 'tag you're it' describes what we just did," she cooed while stroking his head and ear fur.

"Close enough, Carrots. We sure do know what each other wants and needs."

"That we do fox," Judy concurred.

Nick got a startled look, and his nose twitched with a new odor, "Wait. Do you _smell_ something?"

"Yeah. But that means…" Judy noted with wide-eyed horror.

Both knew that it meant that room service had been there at their peak. Or was still there.

"Oh no..." Judy fretted.

They clawed the covers open over their heads. To a casual observer, seeing naked fox and rabbit bodies poking out from the end of the bed covers would have been very humorous.

Looking around and noticing where they were, and how far away that the head of bed and pillows were, Nick exclaimed, "Whoa! How did we get all the way down here?"

She chided, "That doesn't matter right now fox. What if someone is in our room?"

Then they saw the unattended food service tray in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed, and two sets of eyes flew open wide.

"How did that get here?" Judy asked rhetorically.

"I don't think it wheeled itself in here by itself," Nick retorted.

Judy was really upset at the violation of their privacy, clutched a pillow to cover herself, sat up in bed, and called out, "Is anyone there?"

There was only silence and she called again. Satisfied that they were alone, Nick got out of bed uncovered, looked at the cart and tray and delivery notice, and he rationalized, "It's my guess that room service discovered us and left the food in a heck of hurry."

Judy was still very worried and embarrassed, "Are you sure 'they' weren't snooping on us, Nick?"

Nick finally couldn't stifle a guffaw, and noted, "Nah. I think this was a _big_ mistake. What a _show_ we must have given the room service mammal!"

"Oh dear," Judy finally cracked a smile, chuckled, shook her head in disbelief, "What am I _ever_ going to do with you, fox?"

He walked back to his bride still partially covered in bed, leaned in close to her muzzle, raised an eyebrow, stole a quick kiss and suggested, "How about you go take a shower with me and then have some yummy food together?"

"And if we have a fight over the last bite?" she grinned.

Nick speculated as he sat down right next to her on the covers, "Then we'll be right back _here_ again, wont we?"

She smiled with desire cradling his head in her paws against her bosom. Both heartbeats were still racing from their time together.

She encouraged, "I wouldn't be a bit surprised at that, lover. You're a _machine."_

He stood up, grinned at her praise, reached out to her, and asked, "Ready?"

"Of course," she answered, and praised him, "and yes I _do_ need a shower now, stud."

"Let's hurry, Carrots. The food will get cold," he noted as he reached for the shower valve.


	47. Chapter 47 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 21

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 21**

 **Authors Notes:** In an effort to move the story along while finishing another fun chapter about having our favorite lagomorph/vulpine couple, here's a critical scene from the next chapter that I'm publishing early. hope you enjoy this, which is definitely _not_ honeymoon fluff! Now, a few comments on the last chapter. As you know I like to plant Disney references and other Easter eggs for all you loyal readers. There were _lots_ of Easter Eggs in last two chapters. I hope that you found them all, though some are not so obvious. The hippo dancer on stage with Judy is a version of one of the tutu-wearing hippos from Disney's "Fantasia". The Nick and Judy scuba diving scene admiring the beautiful reef fish actually see the stars from "Finding Nemo/Finding Dory". Introducing non-mammalian species into my fan fic was based on interviews with Zootopia creators that there are fish and birds and maybe reptiles in this mammal-dominated universe, but I am not going to spend much time on this. most of you caught my pinniped Lilo OC being a hula dancer in "Lilo and Stitch". Milo and Kida are of course from Disney's "Atlantis". What you might not have surmised is that the Cetacean/pinniped environmental disaster retold in the hotel extravaganza was an allusion to the opening scene from "Atlantis" where the power of the crystal was catastrophically unleashed to send Atlantis to its giant subterranean hiding place for millennia. The Hotel Atlantis opening night show was also a multiple movie tribute to the real Polynesian Cultural Center in Hawaii, "Moana", as well as "Lilo and Stitch". I appreciated all your fan review comments about Nick and Judy's intimate under-the-covers chase scene from Milo's perspective as an unwitting observer. That gave me a fun way to describe their lovemaking from a totally different perspective, not get repetitive in my descriptions, and still remain "T-rated". Today we reground the latest action/adventure story line that just so happens to be a love story too. Oh, and a word about Cimar's fun review regarding rounding up all the pinnipeds with ancient names: there's a way around that too, as you'll soon see! :)

 **…400 meters underwater somewhere in the ocean trench near Atlantea…**

Nemo turned in the enormous swivel char behind his desk, ignoring the giant squid floating by his observation window, and gave a very serious stare at his senior intelligence analyst. The elephant seal shook the thick document he'd been digesting since yesterday at the sea lion, "Ezekiel, I've read this report _three_ times, and I _still_ don't know what you're telling me. I 'get' the part about Zootopia city government being paralyzed by blaming each other on all sides about what really happened at their Assembly Hall. I 'get' the Council's restrictions on ZPD for alleged police meddling and overstepping their authority in their investigations. That's all well and good, but I don't 'get' what all the confusion and flipper pointing really means to _us?"_

The sea lion suppressed being annoyed at the boss' inability to understand what was obvious to him, so he stated confidently, "It's simple, boss. It means that we can keep going on our research and operations unhindered - _without_ further interference or intervention. Every day Zootopian authorities shoot themselves in the paw as they get more and more embroiled in partisan politics. They are totally focused in blaming each other - for political gains - for mishandling the fiasco at Assembly Hall, and letting the ZPD detectives investigating us get so frustrated that they resigned. I just learned yesterday that their Supreme Court may have to intervene to sort it all out."

Nemo gave his head intel mammal a skeptical look, and asked, "Oh, really? Just because the fox and rabbit cops resigned means ZPD has given up and we should just go blissfully on?"

The somewhat tentative answer came, "Well yes, sir… precisely."

Nemo guided the sea lion into a logic trap, "So... we should assume that we _aren't_ being investigated any more, with ZPD being right on the verge of our true existence being discovered?"

The sea lion shook his head positively, pleased that Nemo was apparently accepted his findings, "Yes, sir, _exactly._ The two biggest threats to our discovery have quit. They were closer to anyone to finding out the truth. _Every_ shred of intel I have shows that. Now, they are private citizens, not police, they have no authority to investigate, and can't legally get any help from ZPD."

Nemo frowned, and stated in an increasingly impatient tone, "All that may be so, Ezekiel, but the fox and rabbit cops aren't the _only_ good detectives in ZPD. They could have turned everything they know over to another team. There were a _bunch_ of mammals working this with them. Bogo's senior leaders are all equally capable as them. I beg to differ with your findings. That husband and wife police team is free to do whatever they want now. They've taken liberties with the law before and gotten away with it. That makes them _much_ more dangerous to us."

"We'll find that out sir," Ezekiel promised, but with little commitment or passion.

Nemo smashed his clenched front flipper on his desk so hard it knocked over his coffee mug and it smashed on the floor. The elephant seal snapped, "Damn _right_ that you will find that out, Ezekiel."

The sea lion quaked and fumbled with his front flippers, and his whiskers twitched nervously. He was not used to being in front of Nemo giving a report. That was what his superiors did. Ezekiel was much happier to be in the back offices watching video feeds, scouring social media, and eavesdropping on emails stolen from servers worldwide. His whole world was taking that wealth of data and putting together reports with insights that _others_ would read and present to Nemo. Not him.

Taking a moment's respite from his anger at his intel chief, Nemo rocked back in his chair and folded his flippers, "Well, then, Ezekiel. Tell me _why_ you're so certain the fox and rabbit have given up on finding us and the truth?"

Ezekiel made the mistake of instructing, "Sir, it's all there in the report."

Nemo leaned up suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and he pointed his enormous front flipper at the intel chief, _"Screw_ your report. Show me the video and your charts. Tell me to my snout your _expert_ analysis!"

"Y-y-yes sir," Ezekiel responded nervously, shaking. He knew Nemo's use of the term 'expert' was a not a compliment.

After making several worry-driven mistakes, Ezekiel finally managed to key up the video on his tablet and transferred the projection to Nemo's in-office large screen. The sea lion ran the most dramatic few seconds of the testimony where Nick and Judy conferred, resigned, left their badges on the table, and walked out of the hearing paw-in-paw. Ezekiel then played the sequence showing the profoundly disappointed Bogo retrieving their abandoned badges. Below the images ran graphs of the mammals' voice stressors and inflections, and then he played the video of the utter shock of the Chairman to the fox and rabbit's audacity to defy the Council and quit ZPD in public. The emotional responses in every video clip were off the charts.

Nemo let the images etch his brain, and asked, "What are we seeing here, mammal? I can only draw conclusions from what I see and hear."

"Sir, you should note that at _every_ critical point in this exchange, the biometrics on all the principles participants are pegged."

Nemo nodded and replied, "I can see that. But what about what I _don't_ see? _Anyone_ can be a good actor. Was this staged?"

Ezekiel slipped into old habits, and blundered in his answer, "No sir. It's in my re… uh…"

Nemo's angry stare silenced him.

Reacting, Ezekiel drew himself up confidently and stated, "Mr. Nemo, sir. We've conducted _every_ possible analysis of their speeches, inflections, and species-specific body language second-by-second in this confrontation. This was a _spontaneous_ exchange between Happy Hippo and the Officers. The Wilde's genuinely felt coerced and threatened - despite what they believed was properly doing their jobs in the face of terrible harm to them personally. Feeling like they were backed into a corner, the police couple quit right then and there rather than face false incrimination. They're _finished_ as cops. They are _only_ private citizens. As I said earlier, they have no authority to act on ZPD's Behalf. Anything they do now is totally outside Zootopian law, subject to arrest/punishment for impersonating Officers or being citizen vigilantes or bounty hunters. Any evidence that they dig up on us is _inadmissible_ in any legal action against us. We're insulated now. Their resignation made any investigation leading to us harder. You saw Bogo's reaction on camera. He _knows_ he has a real problem now. The Council Chairman's investigations and court-ordered restraints have paralyzed ZPD."

Nodding his snout, Nemo concurred with caution, "I understand completely, but _that's_ what I'm worried about the most. It's uncharacteristic of Bogo to be so emotional. That top cop and his policemammals are too smart and wily."

He resisted saying 'wily as a fox'. That was too trite and obvious.

Ezekiel had absolutely no idea what to say next. He thought his logic was compelling.

Nemo leaned across the desk, intimidating the small sea lion, but he sounded more like a father giving advice to a son, "Look, Ezekiel. That fox and rabbit were the _darlings_ of Zootopia's media and the citizens. They are public figures with _almost_ as much notoriety as the Chairman, the Mayor, and the Chief. _If_ they have a 'lead' on our existence, then the question becomes: how _do_ detectives in a huge metropolitan police force conduct a _secret_ search for an even _more_ secret society, if they are _constantly_ being watched in everything they do?"

Ezekiel speculated with uncertainty, "Uhhh. Would they have to somehow totally drop out of sight to do what they had to do to find us?"

Nemo continued to lead his intel chief, though it was beginning to feel like the elephant seal was dragging the sea lion on a leash. Nemo gesturing expectantly, coaxing the words out of Ezekiel, "Therefore…"

"Therefore … if you are out of sight, then no one – not even the press – would tip off the mammals you are trying to find?" Ezekiel totally guessed.

 _"There_ you go! You're pretty _smart_ for a sea lion," Nemo smiled smugly and patted the desk with both flippers.

Ezekiel didn't understand that Nemo didn't mean what he said as a compliment. It was amazing to the elephant seal that his top intelligence analyst was so good at collecting intelligence data, but seemed so often clueless about basic mammal psychology when drawing conclusions from the massive amount of data he had to work with.

Nemo tapped tip of one flipper on his gigantic desk, looked up at the frozen frame of key moment in the testimony, pointed his other flipper at the screen for emphasis, and concluded, "It looks _perfectly_ normal that they resigned under extreme pressure, but _something_ is just not right about that whole hearing. It was critical for Bogo to get his best detectives under cover. But why _this_ way? He _should_ have just ordered them to go on a 'leave of absence'. _Everyone_ would honor that, and no one would be the wiser. I simply don't comprehend why Bogo used the _most_ public spotlight and have the fox and rabbit resign in the _most_ dramatic way _possible_ to get under cover."

Ezekiel speculated, "Bogo was helping his boss the same time he was helping himself. Now the Mayor can blame the Chairman for forcing Zootopia's best cops to resign at the Chariman's political expense?"

"A two-for-one deal? Plausible… but this still seems too risky. There are a lot _better_ ways to get the Chairman's goat."

That was a clear racial slur, but Nemo didn't care for goats in the slightest.

Ezekiel floated another theory, "Consider this sir: out of sympathy for the Wilde's being forced to resign in public, the press and all their fans will have pity on the couple and leave them alone?"

Nemo rubbed his chin whiskers, and shook his head thoughtfully, "That makes sense, but I still don't think so. Staying out of sight is going to be very hard for them. Now _everyone_ wants to find them to get the exclusive 'scoop' on what happened to the fox and rabbit in the hearing room. Besides, Bogo wouldn't let his lead investigators 'hang out to dry' by cutting them off with no police resources or protection. _None_ of this make sense to me… _damn…_ what's their angle?"

The pinnipeds found themselves going in logic circles regarding the reasoning and justification for ZPD to create such an elaborate deception.

Ezekiel paused for a moment then brought up a previous point, "I would remind you, boss: if this _isn't_ all about the fox and rabbit going under cover, then the public spectacle simply _must_ be a diversion while someone else is investigating us. They used theatrics to confuse us, force us to divert our resources toward finding the fox and rabbit, convince us that they are somehow secretly hot on our trail, and then attack us from a direction we're not looking."

While Nemo dismissed the thought earlier, he acquiesced and encouraged his underling for actually having a cogent thought, "I guess that makes more sense than anything else, Ezekiel."

The elephant seal actually meant the praise, but he couldn't bet everything on the bait-and-switch theory.

Ezekiel beamed, "Why thank you sir."

The sea lion realized that this was the boss' first compliment during this entire interrogation.

Nemo drove his point home, "You're welcome, but we _have_ to cover every base. Bogo will be happy with his diversion, because I _am_ going to commit resources to find the fox and rabbit as well as guard against others taking their place. We can't take _any_ chances. We must protect the research at this crucial time. We _have_ to find the real investigative team and stop them – no matter if it's the fox and rabbit or someone else."

Ezekiel fretted at what seemed like a new project, "But, sir, I'm just an analyst. Conducting an Op is _not_ my strength."

Nemo smiled, "Fortunately for you, Ezekiel, I have someone _else_ in mind for that dirty little job."

The huge mammal pushed a button on the intercom on his desk, "Bartholomew! Get in here _now."_

Into Nemo's office waddled an older walrus who had been monitoring the conversation from a side office.

"Yes sir," answered the large pinniped, standing at attention before his boss.

Ezekiel worked for the walrus, who had been sitting quietly in the side office the whole time, watching both interact on a monitor. He was generally pleased with Ezekiel's work for Nemo and insisted he present it to their leader by himself. The walrus had a very grizzled look, because he was a veteran of a lot of special operations. He was quite heavily tattooed, and resembled an ancient tribal pinniped. One of his tusks was natural ivory but the other was mostly composed of gleaming stainless steel and was sharpened to a hideous point. It was a pretty useful weapon. He wore an eye patch, and had a huge scar running down his neck and chest. The damage had been done during a nearly fatal operation decades before that went better for him than for his targets, but was a constant reminder to be prepared for every circumstance.

"I have a job for you, Bart," ordered Nemo pleasantly.

"Tell me sir," the walrus stiffened and saluted, ready to serve his master once again.

The elephant explained the simple task, "Your job is to make sure ZPD, no matter who has taken over the investigation to find us and stop us _doesn't_. Dig deeply into ZPD covert operations. I know you can 'convince' someone to talk. Find the investigation team and take them out _before_ they can do any more damage to us. Time is short and I know resources are thin, but you _must_ succeed."

Bartholomew answered, "Yes sir, Understood. How much time should I spend on the fox and rabbit versus someone new? Like you, I don't believe that they're just out there playing 'house'."

Nemo clarified, "Your _main_ priority is to eliminate _anyone_ investigating us, and if you find out that it's still them, then _absolutely_ you must take them out. And even if you learn they have _nothing_ to do with the investigation going forward, and you encounter them along the way, take them out _anyway_. It will be 'payback' for what they did to us and 'insurance' just in case we're wrong. Your Lookout Point team already took out another fox and rabbit. Never forget our purpose."

"Yes sir. _Every_ cross species couple is an abomination and deserves to die," Bartholomew recited.

"Because?" Nemo asked, coaching the walrus to recite the litany that drove the Movement's purpose.

"Because - sooner or later - nature _will_ let them breed," Bart chanted.

With great emphasis, Nemo leaned into his trusted henchmen, "Bartholomew. Let me tell you this: nature is letting that happen right _now._ You've served me for years on _countless_ successful ops. You always find mammals who don't want to be found and make them disappear permanently. _None_ of those missions are more important than this one. I'm being _bombarded_ with hybrid pregnancy reports almost every day now. There's an _explosion_ of hybrid pregnancies in Zootopia and other cities, and there are even rumors of some here in Atlantea. I thought we'd just about wiped out that kind of behavior. When I find out, getting rid of them will have to be done _quickly_. This is why our research is so important to stop hybrid species from happening. Put _all_ our contacts on the street. Eliminate _anyone_ who would stop us."

"Yes sir," Bart responded confidently but cautiously, "We _will_ get them, but there's a concern, sir. I respectfully request that this is going to take some time. Our numbers are way down. 'Putting contacts on the street' is just not like it used to be. We're even fewer after all the losses _since_ Assembly Hall and the destruction of The Lair. Most of our best informants are dead. The reindeer were _too_ zealous in their lust for revenge. I should have _never_ let that happen. MAMMINT is strained worldwide. Everyone is _exhausted_ , sir."

Nemo was not sympathetic, "I know all that, Bart. _Let_ them be exhausted. I am too, with worry over being discovered and stopped - due to all the damn leaks and betrayals and screw ups. I don't _care_ if you have to search the streets yourself. While you're at it, I _must_ have Joe Camel's frigging Key back. It's dangerous as hell now that Bogo's organization has it. Jonah paid the price for failing to get it back. I'm counting on you - Bart - to _deliver_. I don't _care_ if we lose another dozen thieves-for-hire to get it back. Sooner or later those damn ZPD scientists will figure out how it works."

Bartholomew's thought of returning to the decaying back streets of Zootopia dealing with the criminal scum of that city to do another job for The Movement made his stomach turn. He couldn't stand to be among the land mammals for long. Their fur and dander had a peculiar stench all its own. What made things worse was that the comfort and solitude of The Lair was gone forever.

The walrus steeled himself and replied, "Yes sir, I am prepared to go, but I don't know how we're going to have any more luck at finding the fox and rabbit, sir. Like I said, we only have a few mammals left in Zootopia. An _army_ of reporters can't find where they've disappeared to."

Nemo snorted, "Reporters are all idiots. They didn't even know the fox and rabbit got evicted from their apartment. C'mon, Bart. You have _decades_ of experience finding mammals in hiding. I have every confidence can find them and any other team looking for us."

Bart felt he should lower expectations, "I appreciate your confidence, but sorry, I have one more caution: it's been three days since they've disappeared, sir. They could be anywhere on the planet by now."

Nemo was a little short with his top 'hit' mammal, "I pay operatives all over the world to help you find them. _Make_ them earn their pay. Ask everyone to find the fox and rabbit and mammals that don't look like they belong in their cities, including here. What better place for them to disappear than into a vacation paradise?"

Appropriately chastised, the walrus answered, "Yes sir."

He knew that the latest promising, but somewhat bumbling, new local informant in the Atlantea tourist zone had gone silent over the past day or so. Bart knew he might have to pull resources back from the field to focus the searches in Zootopia. He sighed knowing what a mess he'd inherited from Jonah's total screw up.

Nemo heard the sigh, and sympathized, "Look, Bart, I understand how strained you are and how you have to clean up after Jonah. I _know_ this takes time. I'm going to give you another two weeks, then come see me."

"Thank you sir," Bart replied with some relief.

But then Nemo got hard as nails, "But by then, if you can't find who's investigating us or the fox and rabbit, we'll have a _much_ more serious conversation. _Understood?"_

"Understood, clearly, sir," he answered.

The walrus knew Nemo wouldn't kill him like he had executed Jonah. Of all Nemo's completely expendable henchmen, Bartholomew was too valuable. His relationship with the elephant seal went back to the beginning of Nemo's Movement. Nonetheless, Bart also knew that Nemo would not hesitate to beat him to within an inch of his life as an example to the others - like Xobar. For a moment, Bartholomew mused that it might be worse to be beaten than be ejected into the abyss like his former boss. That horrible sight was still fresh in his mind.

"Dismissed!" Nemo yelled at both of them, and the pinnipeds waddled out in a hurry.

Bartholomew had a furrowed brow, wondering how he was going to discover who the new ZPD investigative team was and eliminate them, find and terminate the Wilde's who had disappeared off the face of the planet, and get Joe Camel's missing Key back when no one else could find it - all in less than two weeks. Not to mention he had to assign assassination teams to round up and destroy the latest rumored pregnant hybrid couples around the world. He sighed with the weight of his new responsibilities.

"How did I do, Mr. Bartholomew, sir?" the sea lion said off-hand, interrupting the walrus' worries. Ezekiel was very uncomfortable with the silence as they walked back to their work stations after exiting their supreme leader's office.

"Well, Ezekiel, I think you did well enough that Nemo _might_ let you live another day," Bart muttered gruffly.

They waddled on together without uttering another word. The intel analyst was wide-eyed with new trepidation and visibly stunned.

...

The elephant seal was alone in his office. Nemo tossed Ezekiel's report on his desk. He wanted less words and more actions. He knew he was rapidly running out of time. Xobar and his team were making little progress with the hardest part of the research for the first time he could remember.

He felt hemmed in on all sides. For the first time he could remember, there were real outside threats to his organization, not only by law enforcement, but there were rumors of an organized external resistance. Furthermore, as a result of the terrible violence at Assembly Hall, sovereign nation-states that had been previously indifferent to The Movement because they were quietly solving the 'mixed species problem' for them were becoming suspicious of the existence and purposes of Nemo's mammals. The elephant seal had made a number of mistakes inadvertently exposing his organization too much by making alliances with organizations with similar thinking but were far more open about their existence and extreme in their operations. He was grateful that he still had the promise of non-interference from the wimps that ran the Atlantean government, who owed him plenty to remain silent, and would suffer dearly if they didn't.

He was tired of all the incompetence. It was like everyone in The Movement caught Joe Camel's disease, especially after the debacle of Assembly Hall. Even trustworthy and loyal Bartholomew was too cautious and was giving him excuses. It was time for Nemo to rely on the instincts that got him and The Movement to where it was today. He knew he had gotten lazy, relying too much on others' work, especially his misplaced trust in surrogates to keep The Movement secret. He needed to do this on his own.

But right now he had other needs. He unlocked the other door to his office that led to his private chambers and those of his harem. Sarai, who was wife #12, the youngest, hadn't had the pleasure of his company in some time. It was time to wake her and take what he wanted. He unzipped his wet suit, looked down, and was very pleased at how enormous and ready he was for her. He waddled to her bed chambers with the others. She was within hours of her most fertile 'time of the month' according to his personal doctor's calculations and observations. She was the prettiest of them all, his new favorite, and needed his next pup to come from her womb. He awakened her and grabbed his youngest spouse roughly. She awoke with a start, resisted him a little, but then reluctantly agreed to his advances. He satisfied himself with her. He slept soundly next to her, disturbing the other wives, who shifted to make room for his enormous bulk.

The youngest wife wept silently, knowing she was probably going to conceive his pup.

…

"There's nothing like finding two mammals who disappeared by starting at home," Bartholomew mumbled only to himself after dashing off a coded note to Nemo's most experienced Zootopia-based Movement undercover spy. The pinniped looked at the enormous glass and metal elevator tube that reached up toward the ocean's surface that had an eerie bluish glow in the lights. He mentally traced the line of the elevator's 400 meter vertical journey through water and bedrock from the highest access point in The Lab.

The half-asleep guard saw who saw Bart arrive and snapped to attention, "Goin' out so late sir?"

"Yep. Nemo's business. He waits for no mammal," answered Bart harshly.

It was obvious. Anyone who left out this heavily guarded and monitored elevator was on Nemo's business.

The guard detail's leader sitting among other pinniped guards smiled and offered, "Happy hunting, Mr. Bartholomew. We were getting lonely here; no one goes topside anymore. I hope you find who you're looking for!"

"Thanks Ephraim. We've been in hiding way too long. It's past time we strike back," Bartholomew replied earnestly.

Bart adjusted his name plate on his green coveralls he'd just changed into. The purloined Atlantea city employee name tag said:

"Hi! My Name is Bart - Atlantea Building Inspector #36"

It would give him free access unchallenged anywhere in town. But there was one building, and a single apartment in particular, with a specific resident that he wanted to 'inspect' in the Atlantean suburbs. He hoped he was still on speaking terms with Deborah, as he knew she'd hate being interrupted in the middle of the night for his unannounced arrival after weeks of his unexplained disappearance during the Assembly Hall crisis. But he also knew that pretty walrus female couldn't resist his body and by now would be aching for him. There were some perks to leading a double life, and he smiled a tusky grin.

It was 2 am, and no one would see him exit the elevator at its carefully hidden upper termimus. The security camera jammer in his pocket would freeze the building's security camera system as it always did. He entered the elevator car and pushed the sequence of buttons to activate it and neutralize the alarms and security locks.

The elevator strained with his enormous weight as it rose – only Nemo was heavier - and he got that sick feeling in his stomach as it rose swiftly out of The Lab for the short journey through the waters of the Atlantean Trench above the Lab before disappearing into the bedrock overhang that effectively concealed the Lab and the Nautilus underwater dock from above. At least he didn't have to climb the spiral stairway that wound around the central shaft with its myriad of camera surveillance systems and its hidden defenses. His trepidation with the short open-water traverse with its normally incredible vista during the day would be replaced by the claustrophobia of the elevator shaft carved out of bare rock that he had to suffer for most of the long ascent.

Once topside, Bartholomew had to find his new informant. He'd not checked in for several days, and didn't answer his special phone. Bart wondered if the mammal was smart enough to have mastered its operation yet. If he didn't answer, Bartholomew knew his search would be exhaustive. There were 30 massive resorts on 'hotel row' lining the beach. He might as well start alphabetically with Resort Atlantis. Nemo had only given him two weeks to report.


	48. Chapter 48 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 22

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 22**

 **Authors Notes:** Surprise! Two chapters in one month for a change. Thanks for all the great reactions to a deeper dive into the truly repugnant nature of Nemo's organization that lives deep within the Atlantean society and seems to have some kind of stranglehold on it.

 **…Nick and Judy's adult beach suite. Daybreak…**

As the early morning sun rose above the horizon, rays of sunlight flashed across the water and beach. The new day's light filtered through the curtains covering the hotel room's sliding glass back door and shone on Nick and Judy's nude bodies lying on top of the covers in the middle of the gigantic bed. The pair was stacked one on top of the other like a couple of slices of sandwich bread. They were already awake at daybreak because they couldn't resist each other.

Nick sighed simultaneously with Judy, laughed at the coincidence, and they basked in the feeling of total fulfillment after their latest après sex calm. Her beautiful lagomorphic figure was spread fully across his torso, with one paw around his neck while she played with a tuft of his neck fur with her other paw. Her supple legs remained wrapped around his lower waist and hips, and they were still locked together following their loving embrace. Regrettably, both knew that soon they would have had to separate to shower, dress and greet the next day of their honeymoon fun.

Soothing Judy's ruffled neck fur and massaging the extremely sensitive base of her tail to her contented humming sound, Nick remarked, "It's just another _relentlessly_ nice day in paradise, Carrots."

She laughed and tickled him underneath his chin, "Yeah I guess so, Nickie."

In response, she kissed him emphatically, closed her eyes, buried her head into his thick chest fur, and was very pleased to be in his arms. She was satisfyingly warm inside. Her ears flopped on either side of his snout, flushed with the love fever that was only gradually subsiding.

Nick thought how useless a blanket was when he was constantly blessed with Judy's warmth.

From her position draped over Nick, she took a deep breath, and she returned to sitting upright on him, without disturbing her secure position framing his hips. She glowed in the feelings they shared, and had both paws free to massage his chest and belly fur. At the same time, she squeezed him with several Kegels, grinned, and watched the surprise grow in his eyes as he experienced her intensely personal contractions that made him wince in delight. Judy loved doing something new to her husband neither could see, but both could feel intensely while still joined. It was an intimate massage like no other.

"So… I guess you _like_ that?" she chirped breathlessly, practicing her new technique on her husband more earnestly.

"Um hmm," he admitted, while still trying to catch his own breath, "You're just full of little surprises."

"I sure hope so," she cooed, very satisfied with her effort to please him.

Nick gazed up at her and reached out both paws for her bosom. She eagerly leaned into his gentle stimulating caresses while he mused, "I sure do like our new routine, Carrots: wake up, have 'good morning' sex, shower, eat breakfast, go to morning activities, eat lunch, go to afternoon activities, have 'pre-dinner' sex, drink and dine, attend evening activities, have 'good night' sex, sleep, and _repeat!_ Maybe we should stay 'resigned'."

Nick's humorous mention of three-times-per-day-sex prompted Judy to wiggle his warm, wet nose with her paw. She leaned over slightly and asked her husband, whispering into one ear with a sing-song voice, "If only we _could_ fox. Every day like this won't pay the bills. But… aren't you _forgetting_ that we need to have 'afternoon delight' sex?"

It had been some time – bored and alone in their apartment on a rainy day when the power failed for 24 hours - since they enjoyed the activity for the first time.

"When do we get to do _that?"_ Nick asked urgently, and gave her a wide-eyed expectant glance that made her giggle.

"Today, fox. We move to the 'couples beach hideaway' part of our schedule."

 _"Sweet_ , Carrots!" Nick grasped Judy's hips a little tighter, delaying their separation from the excitement of that knowledge. It was taking Nick a really long time to enter his refractory period, and that was just fine with her. She was very content to stay right where she was. Every little motion together gave her cascading thrills.

She poked his nose insistently, "But _first_ we go for a jet ski run and a parasail flight."

He change his mind about their extended cuddling, "Let's _go_ , then. Let me free, rabbit. Time's a-wastin!"

"I _never_ thought you'd wanted to leave me early," she grinned, leaned over kissed his snout, dismounted him carefully, grasped his paw, and willingly pulled him toward another delightful shower together.

They finished their usual morning cleansing and dressing routine, including recharging her Key.

Nick was always uncomfortable about her interactions with the Key, "I still worry that thing is going to steal your _soul_ or something."

She assured him seriously, "I know that no matter what, I have you to save me."

To emphasis her point, Judy smiled and gave her husband a lingering emotional kiss, then turned their focus to the day's events. She confirmed where the activities were located on the aquatics cove. She was glad that she checked. The motorized water sports were on the opposite side of the inlet from the swimmers beaches, scuba, and sailing. She punched the path into her resort app GPS to give them the fastest walking route.

They were ready to take on their busy day once again.

"We look _good_ beachcombers, rabbit," Nick mentioned, admiring their images in the full length mirror, with her in her latest bikini and wrap, and him in his trunks and sleeveless tee. He hefted their day pack over his shoulders, and held Judy her from behind, holding her in front of him in the mirror.

"We look good dressed in _any_ way, fox," she agreed, and added, whispering slyly, "Even _naked."_

Nick enjoyed her teasing, _"Especially_ naked, Carrots."

He kissed the nape of her neck, giving her a little chill, and she giggled in agreement, "We will be again _soon_ , lover. I _promise."_

Returning his kiss with a peck on the cheek, they doused the lights, locked the door, pocketed the card key, and both rushed paw-in-paw for breakfast and their action-packed morning.

They were the first guests to the wharf to get their pick of the jet skis. They patiently listened to the safety and operations briefing. They prepared matching dark blue jet skis – the ones with the biggest engines – and mounted them. The pair revved their engines side by side, feeling the power they controlled, and under instructor supervision, practiced turns, accels, and decels near the dock. The instructors cleared them for the recreation.

After a final familiarization run, the pair pulled up alongside each other. Judy remarked over the throaty idling of both machines, "This is _just_ like riding the department's ATVs."

"Minus the wheels, of course, but I think these are better. _This_ baby is a 1 liter two stroke with _turbo_. The ATVs are just 800 cc, and simply aspirated," replied Nick.

Judy was impressed with Nick's knowledge, and quipped, "Since when did _you_ become such an expert mechanic? Have you been studying?"

Nick shrugged, "Nahh. I've only been hangin' around Flash and his hot cars for years."

Nodding with the realization she should have already known, "Well, duh. I guess that was obvious, right?"

"I forgive you for your mistake, rabbit," Nick scoffed with fake haughtiness.

Responding with feigned anger, "Knowing what a scoundrel you were when you _were_ hanging around Flash the most, you should be asking _me_ for forgiveness, fox."

Nick shrugged and winked at his bride, "Ehh. I just figure I'm living a _lifetime_ of redemption being married to you, Carrots."

Judy blushed, leaned over across the small gap between the bobbing jet skis, gave her husband a satisfying public kiss, and didn't care if it was a PDA, _"That_ gets you afternoon delight 'dibs' for sure, you romantic old fox."

He grinned, "I didn't realize it was _that_ easy, lagomorph."

She quipped snidely, "Hmmm… according to urban legend, you _other_ species think that _every_ lagomorph is _always_ 'easy'."

Nick chuckled absolving himself of all blame on the matter, "Remember: I _didn't_ say that, Carrots."

Judy responded, "I won't hold you to it, fox. Besides, it _isn't_ that simple with this little gray bunny rabbit anyway. There's a _catch."_

"Oh? What?" Nick dared to ask.

Judy had lured him into her trap and gave her husband an evil grin, _"First,_ fox, you have to _beat_ me in our _race."_

"Wait! Race? _What_ race?" Nick replied in shock.

But Judy couldn't hear him, or didn't want to. She looked straight ahead with determination, gunned her engine, spun her jet ski in place, and sprayed him with a gigantic wake. The rabbit was gone in an instant, and disappeared toward the horizon, heading for the resort's jet ski course for the more adventurous riders.

Nick narrowed his eyes, hunkering into his saddle, accepting her sudden challenge, "Well, it takes _two_ to tango, Carrots. Game on!"

He knew there would be no afternoon delight for Judy without _his_ participation. This race, like most of their many other personal competitions, would only determine 'who's on top'. Nick roared off after Judy in hot pursuit. In the distance, he could see her fur, ears, and cottontail flap in the wind. He had a perfect view of her bikini-clad hourglass shape approaching rapidly from behind. But Nick's jaw dropped and his tongue fell out of his mouth. Judy's latest bikini had very little material and Nick could see a whole lot of gray hindquarters' fur exposed. This was first time she'd ever worn a thong bikini bottom, which had been hidden from Nick's view until now by her wrap. The string top was small enough she looked topless as well. For some unknown reason, Nick had missed her putting it on. He always watched her dress in the mornings, and this outfit would have been hard to ignore.

 _"Maybe I don't want to win this race,"_ he thought, he mused, distracted by the delectable sight of her body from behind.

At top speed, the fox and rabbit jet ski riders bounced over the waves after each other. Spray and exhaust streamers blasted straight up as they accelerated.

Only as Judy whipped her jet ski into a hard right turn did Nick realize they were already at the ski slalom course, marked with buoys of different colors to indicate turn patterns. He took an earnest breath and bore down for the maneuvers ahead.

The slalom course was very challenging. There were many convoluted 'S' patterns, a chicane that allowed only one jet ski through at time, several very tight hairpin turns, and a long straightway where they could floor the skis to top speed.

…

The instructors, still near the docks, were impressed with the lagomorphs/vulpine couple. All of them were still occupied with the rest of the class near the docks, all novices, most of whom couldn't even execute a turn without falling off into the water. It was going to be a long morning for the staff.

One instructor, a harp seal, said to his colleague, a harbor seal, as he looked out to the fox and rabbit heading into the course, "I think _those_ two have done this before."

She answered, "Nope. Their form said it was their first time. But they _did_ mention that they ride mountain bikes and cross-country ATVs where they come from."

Her co-worker concurred, "Close enough. I wonder where they live, and what they do for a living?"

She replied, "That's none of our business, but maybe we can ride with them after these other novices get their sea legs."

He scoffed, _"If_ they get their sea legs. Let's give them to the 'new guy'. He needs the practice teaching. Nature knows _this_ bunch needs the help."

"Good idea," the female instructor replied, while she watched Nick and Judy race, laugh, and taunt each other out on the course, then added, "They could _take_ us, dude."

The male harp seal was more confident, "I wouldn't give them that _much_ credit. We're all-Atlantea champs. C'mon, let's head out there."

Revving her engine, the smaller harbor seal cheerfully agreed, "I'm right behind you, mammal."

…

Oblivious of their class instructors' conversation, the end of the course had the most exhilarating part before making the next lap: 10 meter ski jump. Both could see it looming ahead.

Nick had caught up, worrying Judy that she could lose. The rabbit yelled over to her mate, now side by side, rapidly converging on the ramp, "'Ready for this?"

Nick boasted, "I'm _always_ ready!"

 _"That you are_ ," she mused to herself.

Nick claimed boldly, "Here's where I _win_ this race, Carrots."

"We'll _see_ about that," she replied over the combined noise of their machines, meeting his challenge with her own.

Both racers pushed their jet skis throttles to 'max', and instinctively leaned over their handlebars to lower their CG and wind resistance. They hit the ramp simultaneously with a terrifying scraping sound, their engines screamed being out of the water, and both riders and machines soared into the air.

"Wheee!" Judy shouted with utter glee.

"Yoo hoo!" chimed Nick in chorus. He loved the soaring feeling.

In mid air, they discovered that balance was tricky, as wind gusts coming across the water threatened to upend them. Nick splashed down hard, kicking up a huge wake around him as his jet ski reentered the water. His engine strained as it propelled his vehicle forward. Amazingly, Judy was still airborne, and far out-distanced Nick, kicking up her own monstrous splash with her landing another 25 meters down slope from Nick.

Both stopped, regrouped, and circled back at the end of the course.

Nick was truly impressed, "I give up. You got me, Carrots. That was some _serious_ 'air' there. Does your ski have wings?"

Judy grinned confidently, not resisting the urge to brag about her impressive victory, "Being small does have its advantages. Your big fat fox body weighed your jet ski down. You never had a chance!"

Nick exaggerated, "Fat? Who's _fat_ , Carrots? I'm _all_ muscle."

He showed off his biceps with a few arm curls with fake pride. He was in fact in fantastic shape except for a little extra weight around the middle, so Judy laughed and gave him a dubious grin.

She permitted him the benefit of the doubt, blew him a kiss, and snickered, "Mostly, fox. I still love you."

"Love you too, Carrots. But I lost. That means…"

She reassured him, "…It _means_ you _still_ get your way with me. I was thinking about a little _'sympathy_ sex' for my foxy _loser_ of a husband."

She made an "L" sign with her paw and gestured that it was meant for him.

Her snarky comments were titillating, but he quipped back to her in a total fabrication, "Who says I even _want_ 'sympathy sex' from a lagomorph?"

"I know you _too_ well, Nickie," she laughed, and got set to say one of his favorite phrases in unison with him.

 _"'Any_ sex is _good_ sex with you'," they recited together while they also pointed at each other, emphasizing the 'you', and both doubled over with a hearty guffaw.

Still laughing and shaking her head in complete amusement with the predictability of her husband, "Oh dear me fox, what am I _ever_ going to do with you?"

"Grow old with me?" he suggested, with an unexpectedly serious tone.

The tender thought of being mates forever took her breath away while they were in the midst of celebrating their honeymoon.

Judy replied, with her voice full of adoration for her husband, "That would be nice, Nickie. _Very_ nice."

They were so close together that she leaned across between the jet skis and gave him a totally satisfying deep kiss.

They broke the kiss before the instructors pulled up next to them, but gave each other a lingering look. The clueless instructors arrived and complimented the pair, "You mammals are good. How are you doing?"

Nick answered first, "Quite well. This is almost like driving ATVs on a really bumpy road."

"Except the road doesn't _move,"_ Judy emphasized.

The female seal invited them to a challenge, "You guys race hard. Do you wanna take us on for your next lap through eh course?"

Nick asked, "What about the others?"

The male answered, "We left them with our co-worker. They won't sink or drown."

Nick and Judy exchanged that unspoken look of acceptance, and answered their instructor, "Sure!"

The four riders were pretty evenly matched. The lifeguards took the first race, but to their surprise, Nick beat everyone in the second race, catching a perfect gust of ocean breezes that buoyed him for a long ski jump run out. Judy won the third race. Some of the other students felt confident enough to cruise out to join them. But this was only about the four of them.

"One more before the class is over?" the harbor seal instructor suggested.

"You're on!" Judy accepted the challenge enthusiastically.

This was a very determined race. And it was clearly 'every mammal for themselves'. The four were neck and neck through the last turn into the final jump. All of them bounded off the ramp, but at a time when a huge wind gust blew the small female instructor off her mount. She screamed, flew off her jet ski as it somersaulted end over end, and she hit the water very hard and very fast, actually skipping a couple of times like a flat rock, knocking her senseless.

Judy heard the harbor seal's scream and turned around, seeing the tumbling jet ski and horrible sight of the instructor flipping and flailing after being jettisoned from her machine.

"Nickie!" Judy could only exclaim.

Quickly turning to see what Judy witnessed, Nick grimaced and acknowledged somewhat more calmly, "I see her. Let's go!"

Both riders quickly stopped, turned instantly, and raced to the fallen seal life guard. Both fox and rabbit switched into their first responder mode instinctively to rescue the motionless resort staffer.

Judy reached for and steadied Nick's jet ski, hooking a bungee cord to lock their vehicles together to create a more stable platform.

"Locked and loaded, Nick," Judy confirmed in a dead-serious tone, uttering a phrase they used as partners whenever they were on duty to tell each other that one had the other's back.

That gave Nick the cue. In one smooth and rapid motion, Nick leaped from his saddle, dove into the ocean, grabbed the unconscious seal bobbing face down in the water, and with raw strength, hoisted the victim across Judy's jet ski passenger saddle on her belly. Judy steadied the limp form as Nick administered artificial resuscitation, causing the instructor to cough up a lot of water, gasp with a gut wrenching sound, and start breathing again. Judy massaged her back to help the female seal spit up the remaining sea water lodged in her lungs.

The entire event was all done in a blink of an eye. The harbor seal's male colleague was slow to notice the trouble, but once he did, responded quickly, spun his vehicle around, and reached the rescue scene quickly. He was frantic to do something, but realized Nick and Judy had already done all the first aid that could be done, and that his colleague was recovering.

Dizzy, the little harbor seal regained her senses, look at Nick and Judy, and managed to say unsteadily, "Thank you, thank you _so_ much. I… I think I'm OK now."

"Just take it easy. You took quite a spill," Judy comforted her fellow female softly.

The male seal was astonished at Nick and Judy's instantaneous response to the emergency, "How did you do that?"

Nick and Judy looked at each other, and were quite guarded in their response, in order not to reveal much about their background, "Well, guys, we have a lot of first responder training."

"Thanks. I owe you _big time_ , mammals," the female seal stated effusively, smiling gratefully at both, struggling to sit up on the saddle with Judy supporting her shoulders. She threw up again.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

Nick shrugged, "Not a problem. That's what we do."

The harbor seal offered, "I have to pay you back _somehow_ … how about a _free_ session later in your vacation? We'll teach you some 'free style' acrobatics. I promise we'll be more careful this time."

That sounded like real fun, despite the risks they'd just experienced, and she turned to her husband, "Nickie?"

The fox responded with a broad grin and a wink, "Absolutely, Carrots."

Judy replied to the instructors with real excitement, "OK, then. We'll call you when we figure out our schedule."

Nick suddenly felt exhausted after his rescue, "Maybe we better call _this_ session finished. This was a little too much excitement for me."

Judy agreed, "It's about time to go back, anyway. "

The foursome cruised back together to the docks at a much more cautious pace. One of the city's EMT units was waiting dockside for them to check out the lifeguard. The ambulance lights were drawing quite a crowd. The instructor closer to shore had to call in any incident, and apologized, "Sorry guys. That looked really bad. I had to report it."

The female accepted what needed to be standard safety procedure, "I know dude, but I'm fine. These two guests sure knew what to do."

The EMT interjected, "It appears that they do, but just the same, Miss, I need to check you out before you can go back to work. And ma'am and sir, I need a statement from you."

Nick and Judy were very reluctant to do anything that would officially make them visible to city authorities, "We really don't want to make a big fuss about this, please. This is our honeymoon. We knew what to do under the circumstances. We just did it, and we want to get back to our fun."

The lead EMT was understanding, but was also insistent, "I just need a statement, mammals. You can remain anonymous and you don't have to sign the report."

"Well… OK," Judy answered with uncertainty, but Nick agreed. Both realized that not giving a statement would be even more suspicious. Walking the fine line between remaining incognito and being too public was really stressful for them.

It didn't take long, and they described their rescue as clinically as any other first responder or police mammal would do and in the terminology the EMTs would understand, which gave the Atlantean EMTs the hint that these two land dwellers were "professionals". The fox and rabbit also could see that the water sports director was waiting nearby. He clearly wanted to meet the seal's rescuers and to give his young instructor staff a very stern safely lecture about being too aggressive having fun with the hotel guests. The resort front desk day manager also walked up to listen, wanting a full report of the incident. He had directed the ambulance to the water sports venue after the 911 call.

Curious on-lookers, expecting something more awful, dispersed and went about their business. No one seemed overly curious about Nick and Judy - to their relief. They scanned the snouts and muzzles of the "lookie-loo's" for revealing body language.

The aquatics director thanked Nick and Judy for their rescue of his staff, and they shook paws. The shift manager gave them a free 'drinks and dinner' coupon for saving the staffer's life, but he was being practical as well. Hopefully the expensive gift would keep this couple from suing the resort and making bad social media comments. It was a free full course dinner and drinks coupon to the 5 star restaurant in the resort's highest tent tower overlooking the entire city, which Judy knew they couldn't possibly afford on their own. Her eyes widened and she looked at the manager.

"This is for your trouble, kindness, and quick thinking, ma'am and sir," the day shift manager, a water buffalo, offered with a kind smile.

Still shocked, Judy gushed, "This… this is so _generous_ , sir! We're… uh… not sure what to say."

"You don't need to say _anything._ It is our _true_ pleasure to serve one of our best guests," he stated, with a slight bow to her. He'd checked. This couple had booked one of the most deluxe honeymoon packages for their two week stay.

With the incident resolved and goodbyes made, Judy reaffixed her wrap back around herself, gathered their stuff and started toward their next activity venue. Nick whispered to his bride, still examining the free dinner tickets they'd been given, plus a free gown and tux rental for 'proper attire' at the lavish restaurant, "Wow Carrots, if we go around looking for trouble to fix here at the hotel, we can get this _entire_ honeymoon paid for!"

She snickered, snatched the tickets back and put them in a safe place in the day pack, and scolded, "Dream _on_ , fox."

…

Walking along the boardwalk briskly to their parasail class, Nick looked at her now modestly covered rump, and blurted, "Uh, Judy. _About_ your bikini…"

"Oh? So you _like_ it?" she grinned and wiggled her hindquarters to draw further attention to her body. That made him dizzy, even with her covered. That cute little twitching tail of hers always got his attention.

He could barely think, but asked, "Where did you have _that_ hidden?"

Nonchalantly she explained, "Oh… it was just a little honeymoon surprise I was keeping for you 'til later. But after last night, 'later' seemed like 'right now'."

"Are you violating any city _lewdness_ ordinances with that thing, Judy?" he teased.

"You can be the _first_ to make a citizen's arrest fox," she joked.

"Not unless you cause _cardiac_ arrest in me first by wearing that," Nick retorted.

The couple laughed together. Nick rolled his eyes and took her paw in his more securely. Judy thought that he was so cute when he teased her relentlessly. She wanted to be back in bed with her husband even more than usual, but resisted her desires, at least for a little while. With each passing day in this paradise, it was harder for her to exert any self-control being around Nick. She wanted to sleep with him every minute and bear the first 'rabox' hybrid kit since Michael. She knew Nick felt the same.

Soon they reached their next destination in the vast resort complex. Resort Atlantis really was "one stop shopping" for any recreational sports activity they could think of doing in Atlantea. The sightseeing off-site was yet to come after they exhausted everything they could do inside the resort.

"Well, here we are!" noted Judy.

The place matched her GPS pin on the hotel app, and the sign above them said: "Resort Atlantea Parasailing: tickets and reservations required".

"This is gonna be great," Nick grinned, rubbing his paws together in anticipation.

Judy dutifully dug their coupons out of their daypack, and approached to the kiosk next to the boats and parasails. This activity was mostly empty of other patrons. Parasailing was not for the faint of heart.

"So folks," the parasailing director asked, "Are you brave enough to try this?"

"Darn right we are," replied Judy with confidence, with an emphatic head nod by Nick.

"Are you mammals going one at a time or…?" another staff member asked, a plump beaver.

Judy interrupted the aardvark with excitement, "We want to parasail together."

The fox snorted, "That way - if we crash and drown, we die _together."_

"Nick! Be _nice!"_ Judy exclaimed and chastised him.

The hotel staffer was amused by this couple, "We assure you, folks, _no one_ is going to die. Right this way now to the ride. Make sure you stow all your personal items securely."

Judy shed and stuffed her wrap in their bag, stunning Nick again, but he was better prepared as long as he concentrated. They signed all the release and insurance forms, then they went down to the dock with their personal boat captain and the parasail attendant. Dockside, they got the obligatory safety briefing, and practiced getting into the harnesses.

"All aboard now!" the captain invited. The couple gave each other very broad smiles, and expressed their excitement with a snug paw hold.

The pair sat in the back of the powerboat while the captain took them out to deeper waters. They enjoyed the wonderful view from the water. As they proceeded, the parasail attendant made sure that they were securely fastened in the twin harnesses, and that the safety locks were in place, so they weren't pulled up into the air prematurely. As they cruised slowly, the attendant carefully unfurled the parachute and watched it inflate overhead slightly behind the stern of the tow boat. The colorful canopy billowed out, and it was clearly sized for small mammals. Off in the distance, a much bigger boat towed an elephant couple using two huge cargo chutes. The jumbo-sized couple was animated in their excitement, and Nick and Judy knew they were next to go flying once the elephants cleared the course.

Nick joked to Judy about the pachyderms, "See that? If we were tied to their parachutes and our cable broke, we'd soar into outer space."

Judy laughed and grinned and noted, "You silly fox, you're certainly 'Mr. Snarky' today. What's got into you?"

"Your thong must've knocked me senseless today, Carrots," he replied.

Judy made a fist with her paw, and lightly tapped on his forehead, "Be careful, Nick, or _I'll_ knock you senseless."

He gave her one of his best smiles, "You already _have_ , Carrots."

She blushed, bussed Nick's cheek, and while admiring him, daydreamed a moment about their life together while waiting their turn with the other parasail boats and riders. A hundred images of Nick and her flashed through Judy's mind: working hard on the beat on the streets of Zootopia, fixing meals together, curled up the sofa together just watching TV, endlessly loving each other in bed in an equally endless number of techniques, snuggled together quietly in the dark to sleep, bathing, wrestling over the last dab of toothpaste, walking in the rain with no umbrella, the shattering image of being scooped up by Nick at the last second just before her death drop from the glass windows of Assembly Hall, and dozens of other things. It was so much fun being with Nick doing anything and everything in life together.

Even doing nothing together for Judy was nice as long as it was with Nick.

There was absolutely no question in her mind that Nick was her best friend, and they were literally having the time of their lives in paradise. She loved the never-ending teasing, mixed with very serious moments, and even more serious affection. They were quite literally "best friends – with benefits", as Nick teased her more than once, but with the additional "best benefit" of being married. It was a well worn phrase, but definitely applied to them. Her mother had told her how amazing married life was and as a little girl bunny, she always admired the kind of relationship her parents had together. She knew in her heart that Nick and she had the exactly the same kind of devotion, despite being more unconventional in their lifestyle to her parents.

"What?" Nick responded to seeing her day dream gaze while they sat side by side in their harnesses.

"Oh… nothing... I was just thinking about you. And _us,"_ she reflected softly.

"Hmmm. I guess you can't go wrong doin' that, Carrots," he replied affectionately, then leaned over to give her a big, sloppy, noisy, wet smooch. He almost licked her, which was part of their intimate grooming routine. She shivered in delight.

 _"Stop_ that, you!" she teased and wiped her muzzle. He tasted really good, but knew that in public she couldn't have another helping of her husband's snout.

Nick was not that reserved.

 _"Make_ me," he shot back, and gave her another wet kiss that she tried to resist at first, but quickly leaned into his affection. She nearly swooned.

The parasail attendant had enough of their mushiness, and brought the couple back to reality, "It's about time to fly folks, so check that your harnesses are secure."

Yes of course, both said together, exchanged longing but slightly embarrassed glances. The inside of their ears blushed, realizing their intense PDA may have been off-putting to the hotel staffer.

The captain steered his boat into the parasail course buoys, and made sure there were no intruding boats or stray cetaceans or pinnipeds traversing the course. He gave the "high sign" to the attendant who instructed, "OK folks, Cap'n Morgan says we're ready to go. Are you all set?

Nick and Judy each gave him two thumbs up.

The captain thrust the throttles forward, picked up speed briskly, and at 35 knots, the attendant released the clamps and set the cable at neutral. The wind took Nick and Judy up and away quickly.

"Whoo hoo!" shouted Judy.

"Yee haw!" exclaimed Nick.

She gave him a weird look, and commented, "'Yee _haw'?_ You don't even _like_ country that much, fox."

Flippantly, Nick commented, "Well I _have_ to now; I'm married to a _country_ bunny."

"True that," she nodded in agreement.

Nick added, "Besides, 'whoo hoo' was already taken."

She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and patted his arm affectionately.

The pair held paws fully aloft and just watched the beautiful views from high altitude. All they heard aloft was the sound of the wind rushing through their fur and the canopy above. They barely heard the roar of the tow boat far below. Judy managed to take some good photos with her cell from high aloft of the scenery: the boat and its long wake in the deep blue ocean, the hotel in the distance, the beaches in the foreground, and the jungle-covered mountains behind providing a lush green back drop. She was able to get a good shot of the vast expanse of the Marine Institute off in the distance up the coast one way, and the river delta and vast Atlantea harbor and shipyards the other direction. She even snapped a couple of good shots of Nick hanging by the straps and a selfie of them together.

Nick complimented her, "That'll be perfect, Carrots."

Judy was pleased and added, "I'd Photoshop that into an on line postcard if we hadn't promised to not advertise our honeymoon to anyone. "

Nick suggested, "Maybe after this is all over, we can have a slideshow and dinner party for our friends in our new house. I've been meaning to try that new roasted Portobello steak recipe anyway."

"That's a great idea fox," Judy responded, and mouth watered, realizing she was hungry again. They needed to stop for something to eat after this class.

They parasailed up and down the coast within the confines of the resort's parasail run several times.

Nick looked up at the harness fasteners, reached for them, and said, "What happens if I touch that?"

Judy replied in alarm, "No, Nick, don't! That's the _emergency_ parachute release."

He soothed her concern, "Relax, Carrots. All we'd do is soar off to a deserted island and live alone together forever."

A little alarmed, Judy thought that he might just do it, and warned, "A romantic idea, but no, fox. Just _no."_

He grinned as she gave him that worried look, took her paw, calmed her, and they enjoyed the ride. It was quite relaxing to soar together.

After a few minutes, she observed, "I think you know how the fox bats feel now, Nick."

He really appreciated her remembering his thoughts earlier, "Probably so, Carrots, and I _didn't_ have to grow leathery wings to do it!"

Both laughed.

From below, the parasail attendant called up to them, "Sorry guys. Time to reel you in!"

"Bummer," looked at their watches wondering the time had gone, and heard the grinding sound of the power winch. It seemed the 90 minutes had just started, and they were kind of disappointed.

Nick suggested, "Carrots, when we get home –how about trying some skydiving?"

"After this, you might even talk me into that, fox. This was _fun!"_ she concurred, then added, "Nick, you know what happens next, right?"

"Afternoon delight?" he asked expectantly.

The thought thrilled Judy, but she corrected him humorously, "Wrong, doofus. We move - _then_ that."

Shaking his head Nick praised, "It sure is a good thing that _you_ are in charge of our itinerary, Mrs. Tour Director. I can never keep it all straight."

Kissed him right on the snout, "Me too, fox. If it was all up to you, we'd _never_ ever get out of bed."

"And that's _bad?"_ he challenged her with a mischievous grin.

"No, lover. That's _very_ good," she smiled softly and pecked him. It was hard to keep her desire for him in check, either.

 **…Bart's Girlfriend's Apartment, Downtown Atlantea…**

Bart had a wonderful late night reunion with Deborah – although she gave Bart a flipper-wagging, stern lecture about being gone for so long. They repeated their activity in an even more satisfying morning session. This was the first meaningful relationship he'd had since… well… since his wife was killed in a firefight years ago that he'd blamed himself for ever since, but was allowing himself to fall into something new and exciting. Bartholomew was exhausted from their intimacy, as only Deborah could do it, and he only reluctantly left her for a hard day's work. He promised to be back about dinner time. Her kiss and scent lingered on his snout as he took the bus from her downtown Atlantea flat to the resort.

He waddled to the registration desk with purpose, flashed his forged badge and credentials with a stern look to the very nervous young clerk, and lied, "I got a complaint from one of the hotel guests. There's some kind of pest infestation in their room."

The clerk was a little shocked by the assertion. Having a city inspector show up unannounced, not to mention that Bart presented an intimidating image, she remained polite and calm, but offered, "Just a minute sir, I'll get the day shift manager for you to talk to."

She went behind the desk into the office and explained the situation to the hotel manager, also a walrus . He came out to the desk, and asked, "May I help you, Inspector?"

Bart explained the bogus claim. The manager narrowed his eyes, examined the inspector, and challenged the complaint, "It's strange they wouldn't report that to housekeeping first. We pride ourselves on customer care in _any_ situation."

Bartholomew remained determined and reinforced his confrontation, "Maybe they couldn't get through the hotel operator. Nonetheless, they _called_ us, and I'm _required_ by law to investigate _any_ complaint from hotel guests and make a report."

"I _know_ the law, sir," the day manager replied, trying unsuccessfully to not be uncooperative or belligerent. The manager surmised that his was probably another attempt by the corrupt city government to extort more guest room code violation penalty money from the hotel, but he also knew that was the way the tourist business was done.

"Good that you _do_ , and even _better_ if your hotel staff does too," Bart emphasized forcefully, to remind the rude manager who was actually in charge here.

Being proactive to get rid of this guy, the shift manager stated, "So, let's see where the complaint originated. Did you get the guest name, Inspector?"

He replied, "Wilde. W-i-l-d-e. The 'e' is silent."

The manager had the nervous clerk search the guest records to no avail. The young female became quite frustrated, pursed her lips and informed the Inspector, "Sir, I'm sorry. I only have two "Wild" families. Both spelled with no 'e' at the end."

"That _can't_ be right," Bart complained, stretching to see the guest registration list on the screen himself as if the clerk was hiding something.

The clerk remained silent, and gave a look to the manager to let him do the talking with the intimidating city official, "Well, Inspector, that's the closet match we have in our reservation system. Are you sure it wasn't competitor's hotel calling in a fake complaint?"

Annoyed that the manager doubted him, Bart snapped, "No, it was _here._ Check your records again!"

The clerk, the manager, and the reservations office made a thorough check. Nick and Judy voided being discovered by a lucky coincidence. The room reservation was still in Judy's maiden name, and even though she let the registration staff know at check in about the change in their marital status, they didn't change the reservations from being in her name to avoid confusion or duplication. All the tickets to events were pre-printed already, weeks before their arrival: "J. Hopps and Hopps Guest".

It amused Nick to see the tickets as 'Hopps Guest', and more than once he'd introduced himself as 'Hopps Guest' to the hotel staff, which made Judy roll her eyes.

The manager made himself very clear, "Sorry sir, I've searched every record several different ways. Did you get a room number?"

He lied because of course he didn't have it, "I didn't get the room. It was garbled on the hotel complaint line. That's why I came _here_ first."

The walrus gave him an increasingly skeptical look, and looked harder at the older walrus' name plate. He remained suspicious. He hadn't seen this inspector before.

But he remained hospitable. Any resistance would go in the report against the hotel so he suggested, "So… let's go check this incident with those families. If you don't mind, Mr. Bart, I will accompany you to the rooms."

Bart snapped with the intent to provoke the manager, "I _insist_ on it, so you can correct this situation _immediately_. You need to hear about the complaint first-flipper, and _then_ maybe you'll be a little more responsive to hotel guests needs."

The insult made the manager's snout whiskers bristle and jaw muscles tighten. He barely avoided saying something nasty to the city official. Not only did he not want to get the hotel in trouble, he knew that being written up personally by the nasty inspector would be career limiting.

Bart knew that killing the shift manager as well as the fox and rabbit as soon as they opened the door to their room would make things a little more complicated, but it was all in a day's work. He'd had more difficult assignments. He wasn't worried about being seen. The jammer in his pocket would make short work of the hallway and grounds security cams. He'd do his dirty work and be off the grounds before any hint of discovery.

They took an EV to speed getting to the wing of the hotel where the first 'Wild' family was located.

The manager sighed, unhappy to be interrupting a hotel guest on what he was still convinced was a false claim. He knocked on the door, "Hotel staff."

A male moose met them, "Yes? May I help you?"

He was very annoyed, and like most mooses, had a bad temper. The room was full of his noisy family herd trying to get ready for the beach. Three young calves jumped on one of the beds, and their mother was trying unsuccessfully to get them to stop. She was arguing with the calves to get their swim suits on. Bart was really disappointed. This was definitely not the fox and rabbit. He had to make something up.

"We're sorry to interrupt your day, Mr. and Mrs. Wild. This is the hotel shift manager and I'm Bart from the Atlantea building inspection team. We got a 'hot line' report that you may have reported a problem."

"What _kind_ of problem?" The moose wanted this conversation to end so he could help his overwhelmed wife. The bull moose was actually worried about a noise complaint about his "Wild" family. They'd already had neighbors bang on the walls to tell them to 'keep it quiet over there!'.

The bull was curt, "I don't recall making a complaint. One of the calves must've been playing with the phone again. I told them _not_ too."

Bart was explicit, "It was about a pest infestation."

"Really?" he asked with alarm, "Is there?"

He hated bugs, especially the swarms of black flies that came out in the muggy summers up north. Moose skin especially tender to their bites.

The walrus manager assured him, "That's what we're here to check out."

The male turned to his spouse, shouting over the din of the calves still acting up, "Hey, honey? Did you complain about bugs?"

"No dear."

He replied to the walruses to get them to leave, "It must be some other family. There's _nothing_ here. My kids would scare away _any_ bugs."

"I heard that," the bull's wife scolded. She'd just about had her fill of this long vacation with her misbehaving kids. She didn't need that snarky comment from her husband.

Neither walrus wanted any more of this brewing family argument, so Bart tried to end it abruptly, "Sorry to have bothered you folks."

The manager reached into his pocket, "We apologize for the intrusion. Here's certificate for a free dinner for all of your family."

"Wow! That's _really_ nice of you," the bull said gratefully and even smiled. It was expensive to feed his family.

The door closed and the manager glared at the inspector.

"Well that _was_ embarrassing," the manager snapped.

Bart was not sympathetic, "Look dude, all I do is check out complaints. You say your have another Wild family at the resort?"

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Yes…"

"Let's go check them out," Bart demanded.

The manager rolled his eyes, anticipating the same thing happening.

They drove the EV clear across the other end of the resort. There they encountered the same issue, this time with a family of gerbils in a very small mammal room that Bart could only peer into to talk to the occupants. Bart was exasperated, but didn't show it. A rabbit and fox could never fit in this rodent-sized guest room. Once again the claim of 'infestation' was proven negative.

The hotel manager was extremely upset, and wanted to be rid of the Inspector, for his patience had run out, "Are we _done_ here, sir?" I have _real_ work to do taking care of the guests and _real_ complaints. I believe city government has been the victim of an elaborate prank."

Bart insisted, though not as forcefully, "Not quite. May I walk around the grounds? I want to look for ants, wasps or moths."

The manager had no choice, "You're free to inspect whatever you want to close the report in the hotel's favor."

"Thank you," Bart said insincerely, "I will. Good day."

"Good day to you too, sir," replied the manager rather coldly.

The entire situation was a classic example of how male walruses never got along well, even when they didn't fight over females.

Mentally exhausted, the manager returned to the front desk. His colleague, who'd been subbing for him while the inspections were being conducted asked, "What was _that_ all about? Why was a city building inspector here?"

The walrus rolled his eyes at the female sea lion, "Don't ask. You don't even want to know."

"You have to tell the boss," she reminded him.

"I know, but he'll just get pissed off."

"That's for sure. Everything about the government pisses him off," she agreed and they snickered.

…

Bart walked the grounds and common areas of the hotel looking around. He did see a couple of gray fox families and rabbit families and momentarily was encouraging, but they were with other foxes and rabbits, and they were the wrong species of fox and rabbit anyway. Bart felt the weight of doing this charade 29 more times if he couldn't connect with his informant. He knew that he would never be discovered impersonating an inspector while he methodically did this. The hotels wouldn't tell the others about being investigated. Pride and competitiveness prevented anyone telling another resort that anything was wrong.

The best part was that he had observed a couple of mixed species couples here. After this assignment was over, he'd infiltrate hotel records, investigate where they lived, and have the Movement operatives in those locations 'take care of business'.

An EV flashed past him across a fountain courtyard loaded with luggage driven by a horse, but he couldn't see what species the guests were in the covered passenger compartment.

After two more hours Bart had seen enough of Resort Atlantis. He was frustrated with the dead end investigation, hoping to catch a fleeting glance of the fox and rabbit somewhere on these enormous grounds. This was only the beginning of the arduous hotel search, while monitoring the results of the worldwide search from the Movement's network of contacts. Surely the fox and rabbit would be turn up somewhere.

It was barely lunch and already he had a headache.

He left the premises went on to the Blue Sea Hotel and Spa next door down the boulevard. He tried to get his contact on the phone again. It was very strange because the new guy was so eager to help. He did leave a voice message concerning a good tip on another mixed species couple at the resort that he'd discovered that needed to be taken care of. The walrus would praise him for the good work. Bart wondered if he could convince him to take a more active role in the fight against mixed species proliferation, and to arrange for that couple to 'accidentally' die of food poisoning from room service. Bart didn't care if he ruined the hotel's rep. That would truly prove the sea lion's loyalty.

 **…Nick and Judy's Adult Beach room. 20 minutes earlier…**

Looking around with the good memories, Judy noted, "I wish we didn't have to check out of this room. We had a lot of fun here."

"But it's even more fun where we're moving!" Nick encouraged. Both knew the bungalow was going to be an even more private, romantic haven for them.

"That's for sure fox," and she got up on tip toes of her hind paws to kiss him soundly.

Savoring the kiss, he stepped back and complimented her, "You look as fantastic as ever, Carrots."

Instead of her bikini and wrap, she wore a flimsy, short, barely-past-hindquarters-length, leg-revealing, pure white sun dress with a modestly cut neckline with spaghetti straps so she could wear and hide the Key in her cleavage. She looked like an angel to him. Nick noticed that more of Judy was exposed than wasn't.

"Thank you, Nick, you're pretty handsome yourself," she replied. Her husband wore a bright flowered tropical button shirt and safari pant shorts.

He pulled the drape aside, and looked out to the bright white beach behind them, with lots of topless bathers playing on the beach and in the ocean.

He didn't stare, having only the image burned into his memory of Judy of being topless on the sand, but commented, "I'm gonna miss our time on that Adult beach."

She came up beside him, soothed his arm, and leaned her head against him, knowing what he meant, and suggested softly, "Our beach doesn't have _any_ clothing restrictions at all, fox. And _only_ we can use it."

He turned, grabbed her by the shoulders and joked, with wide, hungry eyes, "Really? Well… never mind what I said… Adult beach? _What_ adult beach?"

She laughed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "Pervert…"

He just grinned and she tweaked the tip of his wet nose. She couldn't wait for their private time together either, but didn't want to encourage him further. The bed beside them was too inviting and the porter could arrive at any time.

They heard the expected knock on the door, walked over, checking for left behind items, and opened the door to the porter.

"Milo?" Judy said with a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "'Looks like you got _me_ again. I figure that the hotel thinks I'm part pack mule."


	49. Chapter 49 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 23

**The Waters of Atlantea Ch. 23**

 **Author's Notes:** I thought I'd close out the last weekend in August with a third installment this month. There's not much to add from my last chapter, other than to say as reality closes in, the tough parts of this chapter were bound to happen sometime.

. **..Still in Nick and Judy's room, about 16 minutes ago...**

Nick laughed and replied, "It's only fitting that you get to take us to the bungalow. You did so well getting us to the resort from the airport. Not that we really have anything valuable that we couldn't have lugged ourselves."

Judy added, "And we feel like we have our own personal valet with you here."

Little did they know Milo made sure that he was taking them to the private bungalow section of the resort. The pony smiled at the young couple knowing that he was building the trust he wanted to establish, "It's nice to serve you again. I wish other families were so easy to help."

The pony started grabbing luggage and put it on the back of his EV cargo cart.

Nick and Judy wasn't sure what to do, feeling a little helpless, not used to having other mammals doting on them, so he stammered, "Uhh... Milo… is there anything we can do to help?"

The horse responded instantly, hoisting another bag on the back of the EV with a whinny, "Nope. You guys just let me do the work and just enjoy the ride. It's my job to lug all this stuff. You might show me up and there goes my job!"

Both laughed with him and Judy replied, "Thanks Milo. The whole staff is spoiling us."

"That's what we're _supposed_ to do here at Resort Altantis," he smiled broadly.

Both knew their friends and benefactors had paid for them to have the right for this deluxe service, but nice nonetheless.

Their room was empty but Judy, ever the stickler for detail and thoroughness, delayed their departure, "I want to inspect the room one more time. I don't want anything left behind."

Subconsciously, she felt the Key under her dress nestled in her subtle cleavage.

Everything was to her satisfaction, and they were ready and anxious to go, both exchanging a longing glance and tender paw hold. Milo noticed.

"Off we go," Nick said softly to his love.

Milo invited, "OK, guys. Hop in. We're all loaded up. We'll get you there in just a little while - probably about 15 minutes. Enjoy your ride through the rain forest. The bungalows are very isolated on purpose. We'll go off the main resort grounds in a few minutes and into the private native village retreat area. We've tried to recreate the conditions that the pinniped ancestors lived in. Archaeological digs prove this area was the site of an ancient dwelling site that you can go hike to see, so we honor the area with our pristine bungalows. We want to keep it much like the original village."

He expanded on the history of the area, more than the brief visuals that the emcee gave, and more detail than Judy had researched when she booked their stay here.

"How exciting! We're walking back into history," Judy exclaimed, bounced on the seat with anticipation, and grabbed Nick's paw tighter. Her right hind paw thumped the shuttle floorboard rapidly. It made Nick grin with the way simple things excited her. He couldn't think of one single instance where Judy had ever been high maintenance in their relationship, unlike many of his early dates.

The Chincoteague pony mused, "I like to call it for guests that take this option, 'roughing it in style'."

"We can't wait Milo," Judy praised.

They liked this pony. He was part steward and part tour guide, especially since he was born and raised here.

They made great progress crossing the grounds, but as they rounded a turn, Milo saw 'him' and suppressed a gasp: The _Walrus._ The lumbering beast may have forgotten about Milo because of the head trauma wounds he suffered in the battle long ago, but Milo would never forget what The Walrus and his thugs did to his herd when he was a yearling, and what those scientists did to him and some of his less fortunate siblings afterwards. The flanks of his neck ached again.

 _"Shit!"_ Milo thought and acted fast, quickly steering the EV to a new pathway away from the imposing figure.

Judy noticed the sudden jerk of the EV to the right and the shocked expression on Milo's muzzle. Something had surprised him and she scanned around quickly. She saw a very large pinniped in some kind of Atlantean work uniform with a city crest on a shoulder. It was a hulking, scarred up walrus with a metal tusk, who waddled with a slight limp and hunched shoulder.

"Sorry folks," Milo apologized, touching his hotel radio earpiece for emphasis, and lied, "I got a report from the groundskeeper that the sprinklers are on up ahead so, I'm going a different way and going to put the top up right now."

"Whatever you think best Milo. We don't have our beachwear on," Nick replied, clueless as to what just happened.

Judy whispered, "Nick, when we're alone… we _have_ to talk."

"What?" he asked.

She waved him off subtly with paw, and whispered, "Not now. Check out that guy over there. Don't turn your head. Just glance."

Judy pointed her index finger of one paw, hiding below any view by Milo from the EV front seat so only Nick would see. Nick barely moved, but finally noticed the walrus also whose image was rapidly passing by.

"Dang. That's one tough lookin' hombre," Nick whispered.

"Shhhhh," Judy scolded.

Distracted by suddenly rerouting and unaware of the exchange between fox and rabbit, Milo pushed a button on the console of the EV. Its plastic and metal convertible top deployed to cover them from the sprinklers that would get them soaking wet as any passing jungle rain storm. By deploying the top, it obscured Nick and Judy from the walrus' eyes. The plastic insert windows were small and somewhat cloudy which would unfortunately limit their view of him, too. Milo decided they didn't need to know of this danger.

The EV careened away from Bartholomew, and the pony floored the vehicle. It sped past the pinniped on the other side of a large fountain further blocking his view of the EV, and Milo steered toward the path with the sprinklers, so he wouldn't be caught lying. It would be an extra 5 minutes using this trail, but they wouldn't know the difference or care. Milo was soaked, but not his precious vulpine/lagomorph cargo.

Coming through the sprinklers on the other side of the resort grounds to the replica village, Nick noted, "You were right, Milo. Thanks."

The pony dripped, wiped his forehead, and squeezed out his soaking mane.

"It looks like you took one for the team," Judy commented, sorry that Milo had taken the brunt of the water.

He joked, "Well folks, remember I'm a 'sea horse'."

They laughed, but they could never know the actual truth.

Milo was worried that the sudden disappearance of Bartholomew's henchman the other night might bring the big guns out, and he'd warned Kida about his concern again last night. He was right. The Walrus was The Movement's ultimate 'dirty jobs' mammal and investigative sleuth. Mammals disappeared whenever he was around.

Milo noted thanked nature that this pair would be completely isolated in the private huts more than a klick way from the main resort complex for next few days. Access to this private area was highly controlled by the Resort Atlantis security because it was so open inside the bungalow village.

If the overly curious eyes of The Walrus and any of his henchmen saw nothing amiss at the resort, they'd move on. Milo would have to see if he could persuade Kida to get them more bonus nights as 'honorary pinniped' beyond what the award already provided them that they didn't even know about yet. He was sure they wouldn't mind another night or two as alone as anyone could get in the Resort. They would still have access to their entire activity itinerary from their isolated hut. Surely they'd welcome the trade off of greater privacy and more intimacy against the boring high rise tent tower with its crowds and noisy kits.

With The Walrus avoided, Milo went back to business. He pulled up and parked at a small gravel parking lot that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"We have to walk a bit here. Grab your personal items, and let's go," the pony instructed.

Mil loaded all their bigger belongings on his back. It was an impressive load.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need any help Milo?" asked Nick with a bit of uncertainty, worried their stuff might hurt his back.

"Nah. I'm good. Just enjoy the walk."

The threesome followed a pea gravel natural trail through the rain forest that felt good on the pads of their paws. It as very rustic, though Nick and Judy could see modern pathway lighting that was disguised as rocks and ferns. They felt totally immersed in the pristine natural environment. As the trio took progressed, they could hear the sounds of bugs and exotic birds in multitude of iridescent colors chirping. It was fascinating to the fox and rabbit because there were virtually no birds in Zootopia. Birds were rare enough worldwide, but the highly controlled micro-climates of Zootopia largely excluded them.

"Here we are! Bungalow #4," Milo announced.

They stopped in their paw tracks. It was like the clock was turned back centuries.

"Isn't this amazing?" Judy exclaimed and smiled broadly.

Their hut was completely round. They could see that it featured the classic parabolic roof design made of real thatch and had a bamboo frame and siding, with weaved grass and twigs creating the walls between the bamboo poles. Nick and Judy now understood clearly how the heritage of this ancient hut design was reflected everywhere in modern Atlantean tent building architecture. It was striking.

Nick touched the structure of their hut. Up close he could see the fireproof coating on the natural fibers. Some of the hut was made of modern composites made to look like authentic bamboo. The materials substitution was clearly done for safety of the customers.

Judy could also see that, "Wow. It's historic and modern at the same time. Incredible."

They walked inside their bungalow hut, and saw how truly intimate and cozy it was for a couple. The circular room design focused their eyes on a sleeping mat in the center of the room. They exchanged glances and Judy's ears blushed. She touched the mat with her forepaw, and it was actually much softer than it looked. The pad was on top of a hidden sunken mattress, not the hard ground. That gave them luxury and historical simplicity and accuracy at the same time.

"Comfy!" she beamed at her husband invitingly as she squished the soft pad.

"I'll bet," Nick added, but suppressed a snarky innuendo comment in the presence of Milo.

The pony put their luggage in the closet. She could, to her relief, see the small security safe for valuables above the clothes rack and hangars. The Key would be secure.

Milo commented, "We've spared no expense to recreate the past for you, but if you need a dose of reality, let me show you. Our interior designers are very clever."

Although the bungalow looked like a real pinniped hut, modern amenities were very carefully concealed. In addition to the closet, there was real bathroom with a shower stall and toiler carefully hidden by a bamboo door that looked like the wall. Otherwise, there was not much room in the hut itself except for sleeping, dressing, eating, and hygiene. A few meters beyond the foot of the bed there was an authentic traditional pinniped cooking pot, indoor cooking fire, and wooden food prep table with a couple of wicker chairs for them. Even more cleverly hidden behind another door, there was also a modern microwave, small pantry, two burner propane stove, and a mini-frig, stocked with all sorts of yummy things they could munch on or prepare themselves.

"Sweet," Nick remarked, opening the mini-frig door.

Judy warned her husband, "Don't get too excited about that gourmet stuff. They'll charge us a paw and a flank for that stuff."

"Oh… right," he conceded.

Judy gave him a doubtful. Only food could get his attention more than her.

Having given them the entire tour of their hut, Milo concluded, "So that's it. You folks have a nice time together," and then looked at his work order and their reservation, adding, "It says here that you're here 7 days according to this reservation"

Judy looked surprised, examined the paper copy Milo was holding, and compared it with their own itinerary. She stated, "I thought it was just 4 days. That's practically the rest of our time here. How did it change?"

Milo grinned with the surprise, "That's on _us,_ folks. It's another perk of the honorary pinniped grand prize, so you get a few more days here and a few _less_ in the big tower with all the other 'riff raff'. As long as you like living like pinnipeds."

Nick smiled broadly and spoke for both of them, "Wow. _Awesome_ , Milo! We _do_ like the outdoors."

They immediately thought of their wonderful times at the mountain lake park… in the tent and only one sleeping bag.

"But how do we get to our activities?" Judy fretted a little, "Not that we don't mind walking, but it seems like a long walk to anywhere from here."

Milo explained, "That's easy Judy. You can get around with our electric shuttles from the 'long house', which operate every half hour back to the main resort. Or you do it yourself with complimentary mopeds or cross country bikes."

He showed them how to do that on the map, pointing to the location of their hut to the "long house", a building central to the pinniped village that was directly modeled on ancient communal village pinniped long houses. Long houses were centrally located in a village, surrounded by individual huts. Families gathered at the long house to socialize, cook, take care of and teach their calves, do crafts and chores, and where the males planned fishing hunts or food gathering. Sometimes they used the long house as a base to defend the village from land-dwelling intruders. This modern long house served much the same purpose. It was filled with modern amenities and built to serve any resort guest who was tired of the simplicity of living in the bungalows. There was a game room, TV, tropical bar, souvenir shop with a small selection of toiletries, a small food court, a hotel ticket office to book activities while at the resort. It was also where the catered meals were prepared and taken out to the bungalows by food servers. It was quite a complex of activities.

"Cool," noted Nick.

Milo presented them another surprise, "Or if you really want – here's your own EV. Don't forget to plug it in every night. This is part of your special public servants bungalow package."

"Whoa, Carrots!" Nick exclaimed as his eyes lit up and examined the ATV, "This is the _deluxe_ version of back home!"

"Can I book a reservation or _what_ , fox?" she remarked proudly at the surprise she had been saving, and stared at her nails nonchalantly. Nick pecked her cheek, and she winked at him.

Adding to their fun, Milo further explained, "You're actually _closer_ to the scuba tour of Cetacea and the Marine Institute from your bungalow. The pathway directly to those places - only for hotel guests - is on the map app. You can use the EV or walk. And for your 5 star dinner - whenever you want to take it - just call and arrange a personal chauffeur with the valet."

Nick was really amazed with all the special features of the bungalow village portion of the honeymoon. He let Judy mostly plan the whole thing, "Sweet, Milo. Thanks."

They were already thinking of doing the deluxe dinner date on their last day at the resort – just before disappearing under cover for their more important task of rescue and liberation of Michael and his friends.

It was so convenient to be next to the jungle, and they knew they should enjoy the luxury while they could. Most likely, they'd have to infiltrate and live in the jungle like survivalists while they sought the location and entry point of The Laboratory.

Milo wrapped up his orientation, "Well folks, it's about time to leave you. Here's your schedule for tonight to the luau. It's more like a celebration might be centuries ago in a little village like we've recreated here for you guests. It's much quieter than the extravaganza. You'll be dining with only 8-12 other mammals. We guarantee that we'll entertain and relax you, then we let you go back to the bar or the long house entertainment center or just go back to your hut."

"Great, Milo. Many thanks," Judy noted.

This was a paradise within a paradise for them.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the menu for the catered meals for the week," he noted.

Judy asked, "Can we cook the meals instead of having them cooked and delivered? The brochure said we could."

"We love cooking together, almost as much as…" Nick was quick to add and then he caught himself. Judy gave him that look.

Milo ignored Nick's slip, and addressed the rabbit's question, "Yes, Judy, you just have to call the longhouse meal service. They'll bring the raw ingredients, spices, sauces and everything else you need, and you can cook on the indoor or outdoor fires. The kitchen has just about any utensil you'll need, and it's wok cooking mostly. Any more questions?"

"Nope. We're done," Nick said.

They gave Milo a generous tip, and watched him depart from the entrance to their hut. He zoomed off in his EV.

Alone in the doorway, the pair turned to each other, smiled. Judy reached up and put her paws around Nick's neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him a long time. He returned the embrace.

She broke her kiss, and exclaimed, "Oh Nickie, I'm more excited about this than anything else. We have seven whole days here and all the tours. We could have never afforded this without my prize."

"Good thing you're a great dancer, huh?" he praised his bride.

"Seriously. Maybe we _should_ quit ZPD and I'll open a dance studio," she speculated.

Nick added, "I can be the janitor."

She rolled her eyes and stated, "Nick, dear, you can't even keep the dishes clean at home."

The couple laughed.

It sunk into to their senses that over the next few days, they would like much like one of Judy's favorite old time, late night, black and white movies – "South Pawcific". They would be totally immersed in the pinniped environment and culture. Their complementary outfits for the luau were waiting for them on simple dresser. There was a modest maro wrap for him that matched her dance outfit that she would wear again. In the closet were a couple of colorful long muu muu's for more formal affairs, along with several modest tops to go with the grass skirts for Judy if she didn't want to use the coconut bra.

Everything was absolutely perfect, but Judy pursed her lips, slipped out of their embrace, taking both of his paws into hers and stated very seriously, "Nick before we get all settled in here, I _have_ to tell you something."

"Go ahead, Judy. I know you wanted to tell me something important."

She sighed, looked into his green eyes, "Milo _deliberately_ avoided having us be seen by that walrus with the silver tusk."

Nick recollected, "I just barely saw that guy. Are you sure? Maybe he just didn't want to run him down. We were going pretty fast."

Judy was clear, "I'm _sure_ of it."

Nick knew her female rabbit hunches were rarely wrong. He didn't challenge her, so he asked, "OK. So what does it mean, Carrots?"

Nick was in a real quandary. He wanted to be responsive and sympathetic to Judy's concerns, but didn't want to kill their romantic mood either.

The fox tried to keep the discussion rational yet be supportive, "Why would a hotel porter want to avoid a grizzled old walrus? Maybe he wanted to take us the scenic way through the sprinklers. He knows we love nature."

Judy more insistent and conviction, "Be serious, Nick. I looked at the hotel app. We went 5 minutes out of way longer to this place. And doesn't it strike you as odd that Milo is always showing up in the nick of time to help us with everything?"

He grinned at the use of 'nick', and realizing what she said, she added, "I'm serious. No pun intended, fox."

The point and counter point continued, "Like you said, Carrots, we're spending a lot of money even with our friends' gifts and our discount. Maybe having Milo's undivided services is another 'Adeline surprise' and she probably paid him specifically to take care of us deluxe. She's got connections everywhere. And you have to admit he does a first class job as a porter."

Judy considered his logic, but remained unconvinced, "True, but he still is making me nervous. I want to find out if he was the room service guy the other night," then added with her eyes narrowed, "he never said a word about that today. Covering that intrusion up would make me very angry."

Nick shrugged, "I'm not sure if you'll ever find that out, but yeah it would be kind of awkward if he did. But if I was Milo I wouldn't want to admit barging in on someone he knows. Besides, there wasn't anything to see. We were completely under the covers."

Judy gave Nick an annoyed look, "Yeah, but we were _really_ loud that night, lover. I'm still going to look at the receipt."

"Now you _are_ getting paranoid," Nick replied with impatient tone. That was exactly the wrong thing for Nick to say. It triggered her.

Judy's voice became more strained with worry and scolded her spouse more angrily than she wanted, "We _have_ to be paranoid. Don't forget _where_ we are, fox, and _who_ we are. 'They' live here somewhere. Hidden. And probably hidden in plain sight. What if Milo is one of 'them' sent to spy on us?"

Nick sighed in frustration, gesturing, "Slow down, Carrots. You're jumping to a _lot_ of conclusions. He's been _nothing_ but nice to us. I'm _very_ aware of our situation Carrots. I'm a cop _too_. I just don't want to be a cop right now. It's our honeymoon. I want to be your husband, your best friend, and your lover."

Feeling an angry catch form in her voice, "You're all of those things, Nick, and I want all those things too. But we _can't_ let our guard down one single _minute_. We've been exposed to the public _too_ many times already, Nickie. _Someone_ is going to see us and tip 'them' off. Maybe 'they' have already. Maybe that's why the walrus was here. Friend or not, Milo wanted us away from that mammal in a _big_ hurry."

Judy started to tear up despite herself, truly not wanting to fight, but she definitely wanted Nick to understand the gravity of her mounting concerns. These were much stronger concerns than they discussed before they left Zootopia. Nick wasn't sure what to do, and even though they'd had an extremely serious discussion about remaining incognito before they got here, the current situation with the walrus and Milo had suddenly become a very real threat to their safety.

He stammered, "But Carrots…"

She interrupted him with her anger building, "But _nothing_ , Nick. If we're going to save Michael, we _have_ to survive our honeymoon. I don't think 'they' will give us time off to enjoy vacation or honeymoon if they figure out we're here. What better time to catch us with our guard down? 'They'd' _want_ to be nice to lull us into a false sense of security. Then: Wham! _Dead_ rabbit and fox."

The lagomorph pounded the mini kitchen table with her paw for emphasis with her exclamation. Nick jumped at the sound, and tried to slow her racing mind, desperately not wanting a fight, "Judy that's just crazy talk."

He instantly regretted his choice of words that belittled her concerns again. He could see her mind racing and her upset feelings rising further. She pursed her lips and corrected him, "No Nick. It's _smart_ talk. The next time we see Milo, we _have_ to confront him."

Nick was trying to get Judy to be less emotional, yet be helpful, and not belittle her real concerns. He reached down deep and tried to act more like her police partner when they were on a tough case and dealing with some difficult or elusive clues.

He suggested firmly, "Judy, maybe there's _another_ way to do this. I think it would be better if we wait for him to show his paw about whose side he's on, instead of suddenly confronting him. Who _knows_ what he'll do if we confront him? He's at _least_ 10 times our size. Ponies are very strong, especially him. He could attack us. Or maybe he'd bolt and run if we confront him, and whatever protection he's providing - like today - vanishes. Or he might clam up and never tell us whose side he's on. Or worse, he could bring more vicious reinforcements - like that walrus. You know that we have a bad record of not figuring out who the bad guys are until it's almost too late."

Judy thought about this for a moment, sighed, and reluctantly agreed, "Nick, you might be right, as long as we don't wait until it's _too late_ for us to find out he's really a bad mammal."

Nick assured her sincerely, "I'll watch for _any_ sign of trouble Judy, just like you will."

With some relief, Judy pondered, "So…what _do_ you think, Nick? Is Milo a friend or foe?"

The fox rubbed his chin fur and twizzled it in deep thought, "I'm not 100% sure, Carrots. But like I said earlier, I think he's a friend - based on behaviors, _especially_ if you're right about him avoiding some kind of really bad guy. That grizzled old walrus was nasty enough to _be_ a bad guy."

Judy corrected him and then peppered her husband with what if questions, "Don't forget: appearances are deceiving. We know that as cops. Looks alone don't make a god or bad guy. Nature knows we need more friends here. But if he is a friend, who is he? Who does he work for? What are his motives? Why does he want to help us so much? Is he protecting us from something terrible already that we _haven't_ noticed? It's just so confusing, fox. Mr. Big said _nothing_ about help from any other mammals here other than the orcas."

He reinforced his wife's observations, "And yet, other mammals here _have_ helped us. Look at Noocvaeb…"

Judy countered, "But he also said _nothing_ about anyone else we could rely on."

Nick answered, "True, but don't forget he didn't really know about _anything_ about The Movement or Atlantea _outside_ The Lab. He was _completely_ lost on the beach after he escaped, and somehow he fled for months across thousands of klicks north to Zootopia."

She contended, "Nick, _that's_ why I am _so_ suspicious of a Chincoteague pony helping us."

The fox rolled his eyes, frustrated that their 'discussion' was going in circles again, "How could Milo _possibly_ be a bad guy? C'mon Carrots, I mean, he's a _horse_. Everyone _loves_ horses. How can a horse be _bad?"_

She chided him strongly, "We don't know _who_ our enemies are. Like you said, we _often_ haven't. We were duped _completely_ by Joe Camel about how horrible he really was. Colleagues at work turned on us. Rachel started out hating us. She's a fox just like you, dear. Hatred runs deep. It's not a species-specific thing, Nick."

Nick speculated, still grasping at straws to calm her, "Well… maybe they won't bother us way out here. We are really isolated. That's a _good_ thing."

That thought caused her to panic despite her desire not to, showing desperation in her wild, purple eyes, thinking of everything that could be a conspiracy against them, "But being alone is a _bad_ thing too. What _better_ place to do something to us? Maybe _that's_ why someone wants us to be here alone all those _extra_ days. If we're isolated for a week, they won't find the bodies until the next couple arrives."

"Carrots…" he tried to slow her racing mind, but was running out of ideas. He'd never seen her so upset, but this encounter with Milo and an unknown Walrus was truly unsettling. He understood her being uncharacteristically upset. It was all he could do to not feel the same way.

She just kept talking, "Maybe we should _insist_ on moving back to the tower with the crowds. That would make an attack on us harder if we were with all the other mammals at the resort."

Firmly grasped Judy by her shoulders, which were shaking with worry, _"Easy_ there, Carrots. Calm down. It's not _that_ bad. Danger _isn't_ around every palm tree."

Nick's word choices remained were still aggravating the situation. Judy resisted his calming hug and pushed him away, stamped a hind paw, balled her fists, paced and asserted, "I _don't_ want to calm down, Nick. How do we _really_ know, lover? Danger _could_ be all around us. Just like you, I didn't _want_ to think about it for the past 3 days, and maybe we shouldn't have come here. Nature help us, Nickie, somewhere around us is the _heart_ of 'their' home lair. I should have listened to you a long time ago. We _should_ have gone to Bunny Burrow. Mom and Dad would have given us our private time out at the guest cottage in the back 40 acres."

Nick felt helpless, frozen in place, not knowing if he should try to comfort her or not. That 'discussion' on whether to go to Atlantea or not should have been over a long time ago.

She buried her muzzle in her forepaws, fought back her tears unsuccessfully, lifted her muzzle, and stared up at him with her bloodshot eyes, "Just _look_ at us Nick. We're _fighting_ on our honeymoon. I let my dream of perfect honeymoon here ruin _everything_. And now we're in terrible danger every day we're here. Because of _me_ , Nickie."

Judy was shaking in a mix of anger, fear, upset, trepidation, and guilt. He'd rarely seen her this upset. He'd seen enough.

Nick took her into his arms, hugged her tightly and wouldn't let her resist or pull way this time. He wasn't going to let Judy mentally tear herself up over their situation. In a calming voice he looked directly into her worried visage, "You're _right_ , Carrots. We _have_ to be on our paws. I _understand_ the danger we are facing. It's _OK_ to be worried. But we _can_ face it and defeat it like we do _everything_ together. You and I _need_ to be here. This _is_ our dream honeymoon. You have worked _so_ hard on making it perfect for us. It _will_ be. We're _great_ cops. We've got each other's backs now like we _always_ do. Right?"

"Umm… right, Nickie," Judy had to admit. Nick's heartfelt words began to make her surer of herself.

Nick continued, "This _won't_ ruin our fun as long as were' always aware of what's happening – just like today. Besides, my dear, sweet little gray bunny rabbit," he smiled, tapping a finger on her temple gently, "you have some kind of rabbit 'radar' in there that keeps us _out_ of trouble. It just worked again today."

She managed to laugh a little, and nodded. He could feel the knots in her muscles relax a little.

He added, "We have to trust that our unknown new friends are protecting us somehow, so we can enjoy ourselves."

Nick was closer to being right than he knew.

There was something about Nick's embrace, his soothing tone, and his reassurance about getting through any threats together like they always did, finally calmed Judy, "OK fox. I… I _do_ believe you. You're right. We went into Atlantea knowing to be really careful. I _know_ you'll stay always stay on guard with me. And… I'll _try_ to be a little less paranoid…"

He grinned, _"That's_ my lagomorph lover."

The alliteration of that phrase sounded nice to her, so she challenged him with a wry grin, wagging a finger as if scolding a 4 year old, "If we get ourselves _killed_ Nicholas P. Wilde, don't blame _me!_ "

Nick opened his snout and attempted to respond, but realized she was yanking his chain.

She teased and beeped his nose, "Gotcha, fox."

Nick rolled his eyes, and smiled back, "So… You're OK now, Carrots?"

She conceded, "I'm _still_ worried fox, and will be every day, but yeah. I'm OK. 'You?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Forepawed is forewarned, right?"

"Something like that, fox," she snickered.

They didn't know that they had wandered around the bungalow grounds as they argued, and as they calmed, they were surprised that they were standing in the middle of the bungalow lot that reached from the forest all the way to the surf. They could see the waterfall behind the bungalow streaming from a rocky outcropping behind the hut. Both knew that waterfall would be a special place to them soon.

Looking around in awe at the expanse, Nick commented, "Wow this is quite a place, Carrots."

"Yeah. It's like having our own private island. This is better than the brochure," she observed.

"That's for sure. Let's check it out," Nick agreed.

"OK, lover," Judy replied, took his hand, and smiled tenderly.

Looking the other direction from the hut toward the ocean, they could see the lot on which their hut was located. It was a very big lot, and was over 30 meters from where they stood over to the next door guest property. There was a privacy wall of palms and palmettos so they could not see the lot next door, which also gave them plenty of privacy. It was another 50 meters from where they stood to the surf, and about 75 meters back to the hut and the waterfall behind it. The boundary between lots was marked by a little red flag with the Resort Atlantis crest on it, warning them to honor other guests' privacy, and not venture into the next door neighbor guest bungalow lot. The ocean beyond the beach was completely open though, so any 'suits optional' swimming would definitely not be private to any other guests swimming next door.

The pair faced a real surprise. There wasn't another bungalow property or floral privacy wall on the other side of their lot. There was only pure white beach as far as the eye could see – all the way to the cloud covered mountains miles away. There some vague giant tent and other kinds of towers outlines along the coast that they presumed were part of the Institute.

Judy, amazed, could only state the obvious, "We're the _last_ private bungalow, Nick."

"We are really truly alone," was all that Nick could say, and for a moment thought of Judy's concerns.

"I know, right?" she agreed without reentering into an argument, and pointed, "There should have been another lot over there with a palm and rock wall. Not uninterrupted beach."

"Wait… what's _that,_ Carrots?" Nick squinted his eyes into the distance.

They saw something with a metallic shimmer rising above the beach. More than 150 meters away, there was 5 meter high barbed wire and chain link fence with vicious razor-sharp coils of concertina wire lining the top. The fence resembled the Zootopia Penitentiary perimeter fence. They walked to the fence line to observe it more closely. The only thing missing was guard house and although it didn't look electrified, neither wanted to take a chance touching it. The fence went all the way to the coastline and extended a very long way into the rain forest.

"No one's getting over _that_ fence," Nick commented.

Wandering a little closer to the fence, they read a sign:

 **Atlantea Wildlife Refuge**

 **No trespassing. No camping. No swimming. No nudity. No boating.**

 **No unlawful entry from the beach.**

Nick was intimidated, "Jeez… aren't the owners a big stick in the mud. They _don't_ want you in there."

Judy's mind was somewhere else, "How did _we_ rate the most private bungalow with the biggest grounds to play in?"

It was obvious.

The pair turned to each other and chuckled together, "Adeline!"

"I guess this means you can scream as loud as you want to, Carrots," Nick kidded and grinned evilly.

"Shut up, you big creep," snapped Judy, with narrowed eyes but totally in jest.

The rabbit knew she got very vocal during most of her climaxes, and probably would be more inclined to do so now, totally free to let go for him in their privacy. She knew Nick took great pride in putting her in a completely boundless state of ecstasy. He'd once called her cries of delight his ultimate 'payoff' and admitted his own peaks were more intense because of her satisfaction. She vowed not to disappoint him.

Standing alone together by the fence, Nick looked at his sports watch, seeing the time slip away, "It's getting late. Unless we get back to the hut soon, Carrots, we can't have an 'afternoon delight' if it's evening!"

"So let's get moving _fast,_ fox," she laughed. She wanted him more than ever after reconciling.

"My pleasure, kiddo," Nick replied, and she yelped in surprise as he unexpectedly scooped her up in his paws and strode back to the hut with her firmly in his arms.

Being cradled in his arms, her dress shifted in the strong offshore ocean breeze. She wiggled her legs happily exposing her panties underneath her sun dress to his delight. He was captivated with the full view of her beautiful long legs and paws, with the bottom of her skirt now bunched up above her panties as he carried her. Her undergarments were sheerer than he expected, and her darkest gray fur was tantalizingly revealed. He nearly stumbled in the sand with excitement.

She laughed at his stumble, "Don't drop me lover! Slow down just a minute fox, if you insist in carrying me back, let's enjoy the scenery."

"I am! I am!" he blurted.

Judy saw where her husband's eyes were riveted, and she scolded, "I meant the _bungalow_ , sex maniac."

"Oh… sorry, Carrots," Nick mumbled in a false apology. She giggled and kissed him.

They walked slowly past the outdoor fire ring surrounded by lawn chairs and table to enjoy their catered meals, or just enjoy a romantic fire together. Parting the authentic strands of beads that covered the back entrance, Nick walked with his prize possession back into the circular room dominated by the sleeping mat.

He stood above it with her in his arms, both anxious for what came next but thoroughly enjoying their banter and return to their happy mood.

She wiggled her legs and paws anxiously, drawing more attention to her lower body from Nick, and she teased "And… so… what are you _waiting_ for, fox? Put me _down."_

Her desire was growing. He could see the telltale bright pink flush in her ears and felt her tail twitch. Other places would be just as suffused.

Nick hesitated and toyed with her, "Well… hang on a just a minute Carrots. I was thinking. Is this ' _late_ afternoon delight' going to be ' _sympathy'_ sex? Or ' _make up'_ sex?"

Judy was willing to play this little word game. Nick's comment was supposed to be rhetorical, but after her surprised amusement, she laughed, gave him a inquisitive look, caressed his cheek with her paw, and answered his question with another question.

In as sultry voice as Nick had ever heard from his wife, "Aaaand… there's a _difference,_ stud?"

Nick thought about here answer a moment, and was at a complete loss for words, "I… uh… well…"

Seeing she had him stumped, Judy interrupted as she reached hungrily for him, "It's _still_ sex with _me_ , lover."

He nodded in total agreement, and with a tweaked smile, he quipped, "Well then - what _more_ could I _ever_ want?"

"You'd _better_ say that, husband," she snickered.

His grin said it all, "Every once and I while I get it right. How about this: 'sympathetic make up sex'?"

"Now that's a _first_ for us," she laughed, "sure, why _not_ , Nicholas P Wilde?"

Carefully, Nick placed his bride directly on the mat while making beeping sounds like a big tow truck backing up.

"Goof ball," she snickered.

Once placed on the mat, Judy sat, positioned herself with her legs loosely together and tucked under her, showing them to her husband completely. She leaned her body slightly to one side, supporting herself on one a forepaw, casually tossed an ear over her shoulder, and tilted her head invitingly. She batted her half-lidded eyes wantonly toward Nick. Her pose absolutely screamed: 'come hither' to Nick.

Nick stared and nearly drooled, "You're _killin'_ me, Carrots."

She blew a kiss at him and quipped, "Oh? So that's _enough_ sympathy for you, fox?"

Nick's brain was completely on overload viewing his bride, "Uhhh…"

Judy interrupted, knowing he'd walk off into volcano crater for her right now, and cooed, "Hey _handsome_ ; how about making it a little more private in here?"

She motioned to the wide open windows. He winked, turned, dropped the rattan blinds and flowered curtains to add to their privacy, but otherwise the hut had authentic openings rather than windows and were completely open to the ocean breezes. Nick's actions made it more private, but there was much less security in the mostly open bungalow than in the hotel room. But it was still safe, and the village perimeter was patrolled to ensure guest security and privacy.

It was a perfect love nest for a fox and rabbit.

While turned lowered the blinds, he took the time to quickly skim off his shirt and shorts and tossed them aside. Being one again with his bride could not happen fast enough for Nick.

When he turned back to gaze at Judy, he was stunned that she was already undressed as well, with her sundress, bra, and panties tossed over the chair. Judy greeted his pleasantly shocked stare with her broad, loving smile and with outstretched paws.

She couldn't be any more ready for him, and her eyes widened at the sight of her husband, pleasing him. She'd rarely seen him in a greater state of preparedness for her. Maybe it was because this was something new that was different and fun, or maybe it was because they were having special time together a romantic place they were anxious to experience. Or maybe it was because they were doing something exciting to them because it just a little bit forbidden and naughty, since they normally worked afternoons.

Nick stood right next to the mat, and tried to look aloof while he took his eyes from her only a moment to look at his watch. It was actually about 5:30.

"Does this _still_ qualify as afternoon?" he continued his running joke.

She had enough of his teasing. She reached up, made him put his arms down, grasped both of his paws, pulled him anxiously down on the mat to his knees, and whispered her very carefully chosen words, "It's afternoon _somewhere_ , fox."

From his kneeling position Nick crept upon her. The bamboo mat and thin mattress were a perfect cushion. Judy gathered him fully into her embrace with anxious paws, and they entered comfortably into their happy union without hesitation. Their quickly escalating meter complemented the choir of birds and sound of the ocean breeze through the palms. Their impassioned sounds blended with the natural harmony around them.

Completely caught up in their rapturous moment, they didn't care who heard their exclamations. Moments later after the initial pinnacle moment had passed, they cuddled as closely as possible, recovering their breaths. Surprisingly, it wasn't over yet, as their bodies continued to respond to each other.

Nick reflected between gasps, taking an extra long time to finish, "Wow, Carrots. Seven days of _this?"_

"Yeahhh… I know," savoring being totally in his arms and joined. She was still being racked with spasms he was causing by his continuing smaller peaks.

"That good, huh?" he noticed, feeling her responses intensely.

She added humorously, "Yep. And we still have the beach and the waterfall and anywhere _else_ we want, too. You know what _they_ say about variety being the spice of life?"

After their feelings had subsided, ending with a long embrace and kiss, they were totally relaxed from the tension and worry. They still had over an hour before the dinner party.

They were completely enjoying the hormonal buzz of their afterglow for some time when a knock came on the bamboo door jam.

"Gahhh!" Judy shrieked.

They both jumped nearly out of their fur and out of each other. This was very untimely, given their state of complete relaxation so soon after their draining argument. They were subconsciously on edge and mentally prepared for anything after their conversation. But they certainly hadn't expected this.

From their bed mat through the bead and shell curtain, Nick shouted, "Just a minute!"

Whoever it was honored not passing through the open entrance. They heard a soft female voice say, a little embarrassed, "Take your time."

To the visitor at the hut entrance, it was just _another_ young couple responding to the introduction to their idyllic surroundings by taking an 'afternoon delight'. She suppressed a snicker. It was the tenth time this week.

Nick and Judy jumped up from the mattress and immediately wrapped hotel-monogrammed robes around them, and went to the front 'door'.

Two snouts peered through beads on above the other, and saw that the female visitor was clad in a brightly colored muu muu. She was a puma with a beautiful smile and a big shoulder bag.

"Can we help you?"Judy asked tentatively. Robed and partially shielded by the beads, she still felt naked.

The puma cheerfully introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Penny, and I'm here to give you temporary henna tattoos for the evening luau. You two want to be as authentic as possible, right?"

"Well… yeah. But how much does it cost?" Nick asked skeptically.

"It's all part of the package you paid for," she explained.

"We did?" asked a puzzled Judy. She looked at her itinerary on the table, examined it, and laughed, "I guess we did."

The puma continued her cheery tone, realizing just how much she'd interrupted them, "Well then, let's get started."

Doubting there were ever foxes and rabbits in the ancient pinniped tribal cultures other than as intruders, they still wanted the full experience of it all. Based on the written proof on their activities schedule, neither thought this was a trick.

"Sure why not? Come in!" Judy invited and Nick pulled back the beaded door curtain.

Feeling undressed in the presences of a strange female, Nick noted, "We're a little indisposed. How do you want us to dress for this?"

She chuckled, "All I need for the application is for you to be in swim suits. Or nothing. However you feel more comfortable."

"Which is easier?" Judy asked. That surprised Nick. Normally, Judy was the most modest of the pair. She'd come a long way since the shock of that nudist club investigation.

She shrugged, "Well, wearing nothing, actually. I am a licensed practitioner of henna arts, and I'm a certified nurse at Atlantea General Veterinary Hospital in my regular job. I've kinda seen it all. But it's up to you. Whatever is more comfortable to you."

It only took was a look between them to decide, "Sure. OK. Nothing it is. Give us a minute."

They disappeared into their bathroom to quickly clean up from their time together.

The couple came out refreshed, but still in their robes, and Nick asked, "Where do you want us to sit?"

"Wherever you're most comfortable. I can work anywhere," was the answer.

They removed their robes, and sat patiently in the outdoor chairs outside on their private porch while the henna artist did her craft. It was beautiful, and as they gazed into the beauty of the rain forest, they also watched each other's fur and skin come alive with pictures, many telling ancient stories.

Nick was amazed at the designs, examining each as they were applied, even the ones hard to see. But he asked a little skeptically, "Penny, you're _sure_ these will come off?"

Nonchalantly, just finishing painting a blue whale leaping out of the ocean on Judy's back, she stated, "Oh, usually 3 to 6 _months."_

"What?" asked Nick in shock.

"'Kidding… A good long shower or a day at the beach and they'll be gone. But you guys look very handsome with them. You should show them to your fellow guests awhile."

Both knew she wanted to help promote sales by Nick and Judy being her 'billboard', but that was OK.

As the henna scenes on their fur became more complete, Judy complimented, "These are amazing, Penny. You _do_ look absolutely handsome, 'pinniped' fox!"

"You too, Carrots," came the only possible reply from Nick.

"I'm handsome?" she smirked.

"You _know_ what I mean. Don't be _difficult_ , rabbit," he quipped.

She stuck her tongue at him and snickered.

The henna artist thought this couple was delightful, but continued her work until she was done,  
"There you go! All done. You're both living works of art. You guys were _great_ customers."

Penny Puma handed them a mirror to inspect her work on their backsides and blind spots.

"Look what she _did_ , Nick!" Judy replied happily.

In addition to the traditional pinniped histogram designs, complete with scenes of the legends of the pinniped/cetacean alliance, she'd inserted imaginary tribal scenes of foxes and rabbits living together that matched the same ancient artistic style, including the two of them hugging as the chieftain and queen of one of those fictitious vulpine/lagomorph tribes.

"I have the same thing too," Nick discovered.

"Aww, that's nice. Thank you, Penny."

"It's my 'newlyweds special'. But it looks like we're all done here. I hope you enjoy the night together."

She didn't say to the cute pair: 'as if you two obvious lovebirds wouldn't'.

Nick and Judy tipped Penny, took her business card for future work, and she left for the next customer a few huts down on her moped.

Both hugged and kissed Judy scolded, "Careful, fox, or you'll smear our brand new tats."

"Later tonight neither of us will care."

"You crazy fox," she replied but thought that he was probably right.

"Want some pictures?" Nick suggested.

"Sure," she agreed without hesitation, "It would be a shame to not have records of these. just make _sure_ you're on 'airplane mode'. We don't want share any of these!"

"Right, rabbit!" he snorted.

Each took turns posing for the other, and they weren't modest. Most of the close ups of their extremities, backs, and bellies didn't really show anything, but a number of the best tattoos were in the most revealing of private places. Inside each's uppermost thighs against their most intimate areas were matching vulpine/lagomorph lovemaking scenes.

"Interesting, _now_ I know why she called it the 'honeymoon special'," Nick observed.

"Another set of photos we can't _ever_ show the kits," Judy snickered.

Nick offered, "Well I'll get a few presentable shots with our native wear on too."

"OK," she agreed.

Both dressed in their native wear to prepare for dinner. She put on her crown, and her coconut shell top once again impressed Nick how much it highlighted Judy's perfect shape.

She'd never seen Nick in a maro before. The proper way for males was to not wear anything underneath, and carefully lifting one side of it, she commented, "I see you are wearing it authentically, fox."

"Of course, Carrots, just for you."

She laughed, "Be _careful_ if you cross your legs, fox. It might be just be a show for _everyone_ at the luau."

They were ready to go and stood together holding hands. They took a couple of nice selfies to share long after they returned home.

Nick suggested, "Let's go see the sunset, Carrots. We have enough time to get some shots and head over to the longhouse. Sundown is about twenty minutes before dinner starts."

They stood on the edge of the surf and line, and were amused by the sandpipers poking holes in the sand digging for clams, while dodging the surf coming up the beach to high tide.

Judy noted, "How cute!"

She chased one, and it chirped angrily at her, warning her not to steal _his_ clams.

Both laughed.

Nick and Judy silently watched the sun set a few minutes later, with Judy firmly with his arms around her tight, thin waist, in a standing spoon position. They got some great sundown photos and took some selfies against the waning sun. The sky was filled with a pallet of oranges and blues and grays and reds and pinks. Layered clouds were hanging in the darkening skies behind them, framing the volcanic mountains in the distance.

When it was over, Judy observed, "That was beautiful, fox."

"'Sure was Carrots."

This was really the first time they slowed their pace long enough to just enjoy the natural beauty of the tropical paradise.

They heard the drums and the haunting sound of a conch shell horn calling the couples to the luau as it would have been in the most ancient of days, and so they started on their way.

The pair was close enough they didn't want to use the EV, and so they followed the signs and torches placed out for this event. On the way, they walked past the center of the bungalow village with the long house. They noticed its features as Milo had described. They followed the path toward the private luau area that was carved out of the palms. The way was lined and ringed with tiki torches and drummers.

Their attention turned to the luau ring with one long table set for about a dozen guests. A giant council fire roared next to the stage, just as it might have been at the village nearby centuries ago.

Never one to leave a serious moment untouched, Nick teased his bride, "So… is _this_ where they sacrificed their virgins?"

"Shut up fox," scolded Judy.

Nick retorted back immediately and smugly, "Not to worry, since _you_ don't qualify anymore."

Her jaw dropped and she nearly yelled at him, "You big _creep_. I _sacrificed_ my virginity to you for your _insults?_

She tried to look hurt and angry but it wasn't working.

"Willingly," he answered, "and besides, I did too."

"That seems like a pretty good trade, fox," she laughed.

Judy already knew the truth that Nick had his 'first time' with her too. Given his shady background, it was a pretty amazing admission and discipline for Nick to keep.

The luau was very private, as Milo said, with only dozen or so guests. The hostess gave them name tags with first names only. The luau with the others was meant to be a special first night time at the bungalows before the couples retired to their huts for whatever fun each couple planned. Nick and Judy shook paws with a few of the diners they'd met at the extravaganza, and introduced themselves to new mammals.

The emcee walked on stage and cheerfully started the evening, "Good evening folks, let's have everyone take a seat, and let's get stated, shall we?"

The emcee was Stitch, but dressed differently, in more natural materials than at the big opening show. He was still resplendent, wearing his authentic costume of subdued tans and browns, accented by fresh green leaves and other natural materials. His body tattoos were that much more noticeable, since Nick and Judy's bodies were so adorned, and many of their henna tattoos matched his. They compared and pointed to their own tattoos that he had as well, guessing the significance.

Stitch gave a rousing opening speech, "If you nice mammals remember me, I'm Stitch, and we have the lovely Lilo back to dance for us tonight, plus some of our friends. Tonight you'll see more authentic dances, done at a little slower pace as it was more done then. Tonight's show is a little more like the very beginning of the settlements here in Atlantea. So… sit back, get acquainted or reacquainted with your table mates, and have some fun with us. It's all supposed to be a quieter, more intimate setting for you, that matches your experience with us in the bungalows - our most _special_ guests."

Nick placed his arm around Judy in her chair, leaned over to his mate, and whispered, "Atlantean culture 'unplugged'."

She giggled and replied, "Nick, I don't think you could have described it better."

She snuggled deeper into that hollow place in his arm meant for her, happy to be entertained and to dine, but she looked forward to what would happen afterwards in the privacy of their own hut. He gave her the same look, and a happy shiver ran up her spine.

"How about a little dinner music?" Stitch noted cheerfully, and with that, the traditional instrumentalists started. Lilo came on stage, and in a beautiful fluid motion, her body and flippers telling an ancient story as she danced. Judy noted that one ankle was wrapped in a bandage from her fall the other night, but otherwise, she danced beautifully.

As Lilo danced, waiters placed the first course in front of them and served festive colorful tropical drinks.

Nick and Judy gaped at the food and at each other an laughed.

It was the blue gray stuff again.


	50. Chapter 50 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 24

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 24**

 **Authors Notes:** Well we've had a genuinely tense argument between our lovers and a little behind the scenes skullduggery between friends they don't even know they have yet. I call this "plain old honeymoon fluff with a side dish of intrigue". Thanks to everyone for tuning in again for my 50th chapter of my overall anthology. I would have never expected this kind of wonderful reception and support for my work. Your humble storyteller... ;)

…

Nick gave the blue gray stuff the same raised eyebrow he did when he first encountered it at the "First Nighter" extravaganza show. He knew it tasted good, but it looked like something… well that you needed to mop up and flush down the toilet.

"Oh joy. My favorite…" he stated in a very deadpan tone.

"Oh come on, fox. Be a good sport. You've _already_ had this," she encouraged, taking her first bite of her portion, and continued, "besides it says here in the program that this stuff was considered an aphrodisiac - among other sexual enhancements - by the pinnipeds' ancestors."

Grabbing he program from his wife, he read with great interest and gave it back her, chuckling, "Oh? So… then give me a _bigger_ spoon."

She slapped his hand for stealing her program and scoffed, "Like you need _more_ encouragement. Use your _own_ utensils, Nick."

In the time it took to say those words, his helping was gone, and he raised his empty bowl to the food server, "Sir? More, please."

The waiter was ignorant of their banter, took it away for another serving, and simply replied, "I'm glad you like it, sir!"

She gave him a doubtful head shake, knocked him in the thigh with her knee below the table, but was amused by his typical behavior.

"What?" Nick reacted to her tap, and gave a fake look of horror her as if he didn't know what she did that for.

"You… I don't know _why_ I put up with this…" she whispered and sighed with a feigned exasperated look.

"Because life with me is _never_ a dull moment, Carrots," he grinned and pecked her cheek.

It was so true.

Sitting around them were the young squirrel family's mother and father, very excited to be there for one romantic night alone, getting a respite from their rambunctious pups. They explained that their pups were at a resort 'kits camp' overnight so they could have their romantic evening alone, and that was part of their vacation package. It was clear to Judy that she was in heat, so there'd be more pups a few months after their couple's night at the hut. She smiled and wished that she could be as lucky.

Also joining them was the 40 year couple anniversary prairie dogs. Nick and Judy enjoyed being reunited with their table mates from the opening night extravaganza and chatted about each other's activities since. Understandably the older prairie dogs had a slower pace, consisting of going to the resort's shows, partaking in gourmet dining, taking long walks together through the gardens, and enjoying a sunset ocean dinner cruise just off the coast. The husband joked about his wife taking too much time and money shopping, even if most of it was for souvenirs for the their grown up children and grand pups.

In a private aside to Nick while the females went on about something, the male prairie dog showed Nick a prescription bottle below the table, "Y'know son, these blue pills can keep your love life going for as long as you want. Ask my best girl. She feels like she's 20 again with all the attention I've been giving her. We're 'doin' it' morning, noon, and night. If I take one of these right after dessert, I'll be 'good to go' by the time we get back to our hut."

Realizing what her husband was talking about and noticing he showed his prescription to Nick, she giggled and kissed her long time husband's cheek. It was kind of cute actually, despite being way TMI to Nick.

"Good to know," Nick replied politely, feeling a little awkward, and didn't inquire further. But the thought of enjoying 40 years of physical relations with Judy as a part of the many other wonderful aspects of their very young marriage was truly inspiring.

New to them was an armadillo couple, also newlyweds, a pair of spiny anteaters who were empty-nester's, and an older ocelot, a widower, with his new Tasmanian Devil 'trophy wife' who was a real 'looker'. They were loving their new life together. Several other couples they met before were with them, but were further down the table.

The middle aged ocelot and his young bride were well adorned in the temporary henna tats as were the armadillos. The armadillos' tattoos looked more like a mural painted on their hard back shells. Another three couples at the table were also decorated. The henna artist had done her craft well.

"You guys look awesome," Nick complimented the armadillo couple and they smiled.

The conversation was light between Nick and Judy and the others, until the ocelot turned aside and asked quietly, "Do you guys ever get any trouble? I mean, pardon the expression, we're all _mixed."_

Nick answered, "No offense taken, mammal, but unfortunately, we get a lot."

The ocelot admitted, and his wife clutched his arm for comfort, and Judy listened too, "We do too. We've had threats, even though we're both predators."

Judy sighed with the confession, "That kind of thing happens too often. Especially for us."

Knowing she implied the huge challenge of being a predator/prey combination, the female asked with a soft sweet little voice with a cute accent, "How do you handle it?"

"We do our best to stay low key," Nick started to explain, but was interrupted by Judy.

"Just like we did the other day at the big show, right?" Judy interjected, finding herself in the unusual situation to pull her husband's chain for once. She had a smug look.

 _"Quiet,_ rabbit," Nick scolded, "And we never pick a fight with critics."

"Or your wife," Judy jabbed, humorously reminding him of their argument. The Tasmanian Devil female giggled.

Nick gave his mate a look and she stuck her tongue out at him, knowing she was on a roll.

"Just sayin' fox," was all she said with an irreverent shrug.

With a dubious side glance to Judy, Nick cleared his throat as if he was rudely interrupted, and continued his answer to the ocelot and the Devil couple but he added, _"Or_ your wife… and especially be able to walk away from trouble, know how to defend each other, and have some friends in the local police you can call if there's _real_ trouble. And take real comfort that your friends and family and _many_ more mammals support you than don't."

The ocelot and she-Devil hugged and looked at Nick and Judy, and the female answered, "Good for you guys. That's a good example for us to follow. I get really angry when mammals criticize us. That usually doesn't work out well."

Nick and Judy suppressed the urge to laugh at a female Tasmanian Devil admitting to having a short temper.

The couple was about to talk about something else a little lighter when Stitch walked up to the microphone and asked, "So my friends; are you all ready to work off your dinner?"

There were mixed reactions. Everyone was stuffed with the good food.

He chortled, "Ah! Don't worry, we won't ask you to do any calisthenics tonight, but we _are_ going to teach you a little native dancing. Lilo, can you come help us?"

There was more enthusiasm expressed from the diners for dance lessons, and applause for the talented Lilo.

Lilo instructed the small crowd with her soothing voice, standing in open area across from Stitch, "OK! For everyone who'd like to dance, form two lines with Stitch and me. Boys on one side with Stitch, and you girls on the other with me."

Lilo faced Stitch about 2 meters apart. No one noticed the affectionate glance they exchanged.

Nearly everyone lined up. This was going to be fun, especially with the real variety in sizes of the mammal guests. Lilo walked through the female dance moves with a combination of body movements, especially her hips, which got a lot of snickers, and then were accentuated by her flowing flipper movements. Stitch showed the males the proper responses, including a couple of strong hip thrusts, which made everyone laugh. They all knew what his was all about, which was why this event was reserved only for a small group of mature, fully committed couples staying at the bungalows.

Judy said quietly across the line, "This is _really_ like Bunny Burrow line dancing now."

Except line dancing wasn't nearly as explicit in its motions. Stitch and Lilo also didn't tell the group that in the "old days", the alpha male of pinniped pods would dance with a dozen females, all of whom were his mates, and one by one he'd "do" them all during the dance to claim them as his. The Resort show choreographer highly modified what used to be known as the 'harem dance' for modern times with couples.

Nick replied back to his wife with a wink, "Looking forward to doing _that_ , Carrots."

Nick and Judy and the other diners who were at the earlier extravaganza could tell the difference between that dramatic event with lots of amplification, lights, sound, and special effects, and this much quieter event with ancient stringed instruments, reed pipes, and hollow wooden drums with stretched natural latex heads. Like every other aspect of the realism strictly adhered to at the pinniped bungalow village, the tone and mood reflected a much quieter time in history of their species.

After the fun line dancing, Lilo and Stitch let the couples simply dance in the styles they were most used to slow dancing together in their home city-states across the world. Atlantea was clearly a favorite destination trip for every geographic region of the globe. The music was an authentic historic pinniped love song, sung in the original guttural language and then translated. The message of true love transcended any barriers between species and the centuries long ago when it was written.

After that, the couples were seated and Lilo did several historical solo storytelling dances that drew strong applause. Nick and Judy were truly impressed with the fluidity of Lilo's motions, through which they could truly feel the movements of the wind and the waves, and imagine the gracefulness of the seal society swimming and diving in their open ocean culture.

Stitch applauded Lilo and complimented her performance, "Wasn't she just delightful? Thank you, Lilo. She is truly a Master Dancer in our cultural preservation societies, and we're lucky to have her here at Resort Atlantis. But now, we have something very special for you, seen nowhere else in Resort programs. Here's a little history lesson."

Judy's face was lit up, and Nick whispered, "What's happening, Carrots? I _know_ you that you know. You can't hide it."

"Shhhh. Just watch. This is why I got reservations for this private luau. You'll _love_ this," she instructed. Nick loved every surprise in their schedule so far. He sat patiently and took his wife's paw. She smiled at him.

The walrus emcee continued, "Life was far from idyllic in our culture's often-harsh ocean environs before the cataclysm, and life and work was hard and often short. But there was time for fun too. Celebrations were held when far away tribes visited each other, each with their own special traditions. Few species had a more dramatic tradition than Monk seals, who are to this day sleeker and more athletic than most seals or sea lions, and are very different in coloration – usually gray with a little bit of brown or tan."

Nick kidded in a whisper, "Hey, you might be related. _You're_ gray too."

"And so are wolves and _elephants_ , and I'm no relation to them either, silly fox. If I _had_ gray flippers, I'd _smack_ you with one right now, fox," she complained with a grin, "Now _listen."_

Stitch never saw their exchange and continued with his storytelling, "Today's Monk seal ancestors lived and thrived on rumbling and active volcanic islands that usually frightened away most other pinniped species, but their culture really liked living around and playing with fire. The legends were that their powder gray colors came from being blessed by the touch of the gray volcanic ash that often fell like rain following frequent eruptions. And so did the legends of virgin sacrifices to the volcano spirits."

Nick grinned at Judy and winked, but she just glared at him, and warned, "Don't say _anything_ , fox."

But she had to bite her lip to prevent breaking out laughing. She couldn't look at him or it would trigger it. Nick was very proud of himself, but there was no more time for teasing.

Stitch announced proudly, "Ladies and gentle mammals, I give you: the authentic Monk seal _Fire Dance!_ "

"Whoa, Carrots! _Fire_ Dance? I _love_ you!" Nick exclaimed while applauding loudly.

"I _know_ you do, fox," Judy replied confidently and was very pleased how well she knew her fox.

A number of dinner table ring torches were doused to make it darker. The jungle drums grew much louder and faster to a pace that throbbed with energy. In the darkness, a pair of very light gray colored Monk seals rushed in a frenzied waddle on to stage. They were yelling and shouting in their traditional native language, as well as barking and hooting. As soon as they were on stage they set afire two brilliant flaming torch-batons. The torches flared to life and were bright enough to hurt Nick and Judy's eyes.

The dancing and spinning seals twirled the blazing torches in their flippers so fast it made a wheel of fire. They moved all over the stage, turning and twisting in unison, and doing cartwheels. They tossed the torches high in the air over their shoulders and under their armpits, and flipped the the flaming wands back and forth to each other as easy as if playing with a beach ball. Neither missed a catch and never burned the other.

Nick mentioned in quiet aside to Judy, "I can't even do that with _paws."_

"If you _ever_ try that at home, I'll _remember_ you said that," she cautioned. He snickered.

The guests were on their hind paws in enthusiastic response to the twin Monk seal performers, finding it unbelievable their athleticism and fearlessness in wielding the power of fire in spinning, careening torches. In their spectacular finale, they lit two more torches to everyone's collective gasps. With four torches in play between only two seals, two torches were always airborne, spinning end over end high in the air, except when the pair were double- twirling the torches - one in each flipper. It seemed impossible for flippered mammals to do what they were doing, and yet they twirled the dangerous balls of flame flawlessly. They continued to bark and hoot at each other in encouragement, and so did the crowd, picking up on their ancient cheers. It made the performers even bolder in what they attempted to do to impress the very small but very appreciative crowd.

Suddenly one of the performers did a forward flip and alighted in a front flipper stand on the stage, with his tail flippers high in the air behind him. Using his back flippers, he kept two of the torches spinning in unison inter-digitated without colliding. Both flaming batons were a complete blur while his colleague looked on in admiration. The balancing seal kicked one of his torches to his friend, and the Monk seal twirled no less than three torches in unison – one balanced on his upturned nose, and the other two in his flippers.

An unbridled cheer broke loose from the hotel guest for this truly remarkable demonstration of exceptional coordination and bravery.

Both Monk seals caught all four torches in mid air, jumped up on their hind flippers, and took a deep bow to the audience. The standing ovation lasted a long, satisfying time for the duo's literally brilliant performance. They dowsed their still flaming torches in a bucket that Lilo and Stitch brought on stage. Everyone could hear the sizzling end of the flames.

Stitch came back on stage, applauding like everyone else. He was effusive, "Weren't these guys _amazing?_ Give it _up_ for our fire-eating brothers, mammals, for the Monk Seal _Fire_ Dancers!"

The wild applause continued unabated for several minutes. To the performers, it was music to their ears, and they beamed with appreciation. It might as well have been a thousand guests to them. The luau dinners waved money tips in the air for them, and they humbly passed through the crowd collecting the tips. Nick and Judy could only afford a $20 compared to the mostly affluent other guests who dropped $50's or $100's, but the two fire dancers were still very appreciative.

"Thank you sir," one said to Nick.

Nick immediately turned to his true love, and announced, "Best tip I've _ever_ spent, Judy. This was _wonderful_. Thank you!"

"Anything for you, babe," she replied and they kissed maybe a little too long right in front of their fellow diners, but didn't care.

Stitch came on stage one more time to close out the entertainment portion of the luau, "Well folks, there's really _no way_ to top _that_ act, so we'd like to say thank you and goodnight! You guys have been a _fantastic_ audience, and really good sports to play with us. We wish you a _very_ hearty good night, and hope that the rest of your evening is _special_ to you and your spouse."

The artificial house lights came on in the luau ring, and the guests said their goodbyes and started to head back to the dwellings. The old prairie dogs looked happy and the male seemed very anxious to leave with his wife. Nick just grinned.

Stitch and Lilo made a point to greet Nick and Judy before they departed, "Hi Nick and Judy. How is our 'honorary pinnped' enjoying her stay at our resort?"

Judy's ears flushed with the compliment, "Very much, Lilo and Stitch, and even _more_ since you gave us all those nice rewards. I can't stop admiring my beautiful natural crown."

"Well you _earned_ that honor, Judy," noted Lilo.

Judy immediately responded, "Thank you so much, Lilo. How's your ankle? The brace didn't seem to interfere with your beautiful dancing tonight."

Appreciating that Judy noticed, "'Better, thanks. Besides, it was easier to dance tonight since you and Nick inspired us to be brave…"

Judy asked, taking the lead, "Brave enough to do what, Lilo?"

"This…" she answered humbly, and displayed her left flipper.

"There was a shiny new ring on her flipper. Nick and Judy both smiled at the newly engaged couple. They noticed the slightest of grazes of flippers between Lilo and Stitch.

"Congratulations you two!" Judy offered cheerfully with Nick.

Nick smiled but was a bit more pragmatic, "That's _great_ for you guys. Is the Resort 'OK' with employees being engaged?"

Stitch was forthright, "No, this isn't a problem at all. We just have to tell our bosses and HR."

Judy encouraged, "That's what _we_ had to do where we work. It was a 'no brainer'. But there are others that may not want you together. You must always be careful from now on."

"We know, Judy. We get that _already_ ," Stitch divulged. Suddenly Nick and Judy realized they had two new friends, which explained why the seal and walrus sought them out specifically after the dinner. It was reassuring.

Lilo asked shyly with her flipper firmly in Stitch's grip for courage, "Do you want to dance together with us? We want to celebrate being a couple now, and you guys being an inspiration to us."

Nick quipped, "Sure. Mammals can't practice the Choosing and Mating Dances too many times."

Judy was mildly embarrassed and demanded, _"Quiet,_ fox. Yes, Lilo and Stitch, we'd _love_ to celebrate your engagement."

The two couples went to the open area in front of the stage together, with a few of the others that wanted to stay and dance too. The band started a more contemporary number for all of them. The couples held each other closely.

In a private moment, Lilo whispered to her new fiancé, "I don't get to do this very often with you, Stitch. I love dancing with you, especially the touching. It's the _only_ touching we can do in public without being afraid."

Stitch helped his new fiancé be brave and teased, "Well, now you really are going to be my mate. Maybe no one will notice we're a walrus and a sea lion couple."

Lilo looked at Stitch a little worried, and knew better, "Oh, sure, sweetheart, like walruses and sea lions look alike? I sure do hope we don't have any trouble."

The dance ended, and the band director apologized, "Stitch, y'know, can we wrap things up here? We're kind of wiped out. We need some rest before the big gig tomorrow night."

"It's OK, we're done here. Get some rest; we _do_ have another big show for all the new guests."

The socialization after the evening event concluded, and the two mixed couples said their goodbyes, promising to get together again before the end of Nick and Judy's honeymoon.

Lilo and Stitch watched Nick and Judy depart, and Lilo whispered, "So that's _them_ , right, dear?"

Stitch was clear, "Kida said there was only one fox and rabbit couple in the whole resort."

Lilo added, "They're brave coming to Atlantea. The prejudice is strong here, even if they are from out of town."

Stitch conceded, "They don't even _know_ the trouble they're in."

Lilo fretted but was absolutely sure of herself, "But just like them, _we_ got engaged _despite_ knowing the dangers."

Stitch replied instantly, "Because we love each other, babe, like _they_ do. No one can stop that. They're married _already._ Maybe things are _better_ in Zootopia."

"Do you think they'll be safe here?" she asked.

"Well you heard them, dear. They're _always_ cautious and alert. We need to be like them and that ocelot/Tasmanian Devil couple. This is real love, and this is _right_ for us."

"I do truly love you, Stitch."

"Just as much as I do you, Lilo."

"Can we go to a Justice of the Peace this weekend, dear? I want to be married to you even if we have to keep it secret. What's stopping us?" she suggested.

Stitch was even bolder in assuring her, "Nothing. How about tomorrow afternoon _before_ the show? I know a JP that doesn't care about mixed species marriage."

She smiled lovingly at her intended, "Good for him. Even better. _Damn_ the risks."

Stitch smiled at her courage, "The risks aren't as bad as you think, sweetheart. We have friends. You know about Milo and Kida right?"

Kida, the stage manager, was their boss.

"No. What about Kida and Milo?" she inquired with great interest.

"They're secretly married too. And she's _pregnant_ by Milo," he informed her very seriously.

"No! _Really?_ How is that even _possible?"_ she asked with true shock.

"Because Nature _wants_ it that way between the species. He told me last night after the show. He was ecstatic."

Lilo was encouraged, "Why _wouldn't_ a new daddy be excited? They'll help protect us if you tell Kida about us, right? Is a walrus loving a sea lion such a horrible thing?"

"The orcas always protect those of us who are mixed species. They're the only ones who care."

"Kida for sure, but Milo's a pony. He's not an orca."

Stitch stated with true conviction, "He might as well be. He's tougher than any of them. Even without those teeth."

…

After the entertaining and tasty dinner, Nick and Judy walked through the longhouse just to get a sense of its amenities. It was pretty empty and looked like it was about to close up for the evening. There were only one or two couples who decided to stop by for a snack or a drink, or to be entertained.

"This looks like a fun place. Let's come here tomorrow," Nick asked.

Judy answered, "Sure, but how about tonight? The bar is still open. How about an after dinner drink?"

Nick grinned, "Nah. I wanna drink _you_ in. At _our_ hut."

Judy kidded, _"Corny_ , fox, but a nice thought."

They left the longhouse to enjoy its amenities another night and returned to their darkened hut.

There were a many modern features in their hut that mimicked something old. They turned on the lights as they went through the beaded entrance, which were cleverly disguised as fake candles that were really LED lights that actually emitted the right spectrum of candlelight and even flickered. There were candles they could light, but with the LED's, there was less fire hazard this way. They were tired, and wanted to create their own romantic mood, and so didn't actually need real candles.

Nick stood and stared, "Cool."

He watched the LED candles flicker a moment.

Judy was more focused, "Come sit with me, fox."

She gently pulled him away from the clever technology with lingering resistance.

The pair plopped down together on the sleeping mat. They faced each other cross-legged and were holding both paws. Neither was worried about modesty with the other. Undergarments were not a feature of their traditional garb.

"So… what's next Judy?" Nick asked hopefully, despite having just enjoyed each other's intimate company merely hours ago.

He hoped she'd say "yes". He ached for her. She liked that he asked and didn't simply assume.

In response, Judy stated, "Well, fox. I was thinking. Our afternoon delight was so nice, but I kinda like our tattoos. I want to show them off again tomorrow wherever we go, at least until we go swimming in the ocean."

Remembering their renewed promise to be cautious and vigilant, he warned, "Will that bring too much attention to us?"

Judy appreciated his concerns, but answered, "No, I don't think so, Nick. We're not the only ones with tats. There are a lot of other tatted couples all around the hotel, though it does seem like we got the _deluxe_ version of Penny's honeymoon tattoo package."

"It does seem that way," Nick agreed, noting few of the other couples were as well-adorned as they were and added sincerely, "One thing for sure Judy: you are beautiful with them."

Her ears and nose blushed, but she replied, "Oh! Thank you, Nickie."

Judy considered suggesting to Nick that they get some kind of real tat at the end of their honeymoon to remember their wonderful time together always.

Nick understood where she was taking the conversation, "So… if you don't want to do anything tonight, Carrots, that's OK with me."

Nick loved his wife beyond all measure, and every aspect of his life with her he thought was amazing. Sex was a very fun part of their lives for sure, but having relations wasn't everything to Nick and Judy. He had never imagined having so many vigorous and varied ways of intimacy with Judy. He knew female foxes had periods of desire and times with no desire at all - even sentience couldn't change Nature. With rabbits it was just about 'anytime, anywhere'. He was almost ready for a night off. Almost.

Judy was very pleased that Nick wouldn't insist on lovemaking if she didn't want him to, but she had other ideas, took his paw more securely, "Well, I _do_ want to be with you as much as we possibly can, especially after our nice evening, but I also don't what to mess up our body art. You know how umm... athletic... we can get."

"Yeahhhh," added with emphasis.

"Shush, you," she grinned, blushing deeper, knowing she invited his comment, which she fully agreed with.

Nick suggested gently, "Any ideas how we can have it _both_ ways?"

"I figure we can do something nice and quiet, and I don't need a lot of hugs. We had plenty of that earlier," she replied, then intensely looked Nick directly in his eyes, "I just need you to give me _that_ _feeling,_ Nickie."

The best part of that request was that Nick was on the giving end of 'that feeling', and Judy was rarely shy about expressing her desires, so Nick happily complied, "Whenever you're ready, Judy."

With a wry grin, she invited, "So let's start with getting rid of _this_ , you handsome fox."

His maro wrap got in the way of her view, and so she reached across to his waist, deftly released the tie cord and he discarded his garment on the floor.

"That's better," she smiled, and went right to work on Nick with a single purpose.

"Did you know that this is the _only_ other part of you _not_ tattooed?" she smiled and observed. He was once again amazed at how soft female rabbit paws were. Nick reeled in waves of emotions with her expert touch.

He managed to say, "Even an artist who's a nurse has no business giving me a tat there."

Judy laughed, massaging him more vigorously for emphasis, "Yes, dear, this is only for _me."_

Nick reflected that Judy had her own kind of artistry just for him.

"Much better!" she announced, quite satisfied with what she had done to her husband. She was not ashamed about the functions and responses of his body or hers.

"Untie me," she ordered.

"Gladly," he answered, removing and putting her coconut top aside. She raised her fore paws above her head and arched her back, fluffing her ears as she shook her upper torso.

"Free!" she uttered, happy to be showing off to her husband.

"Nice," Nick stated, getting to see once again what was cooped up inside her coconut shells.

She closed her eyes as Nick reached for her, waiting for the latest of his expert tender caresses. Nick focused on exciting her and yet not disturbing the beautiful henna designs that adorned her. But after a few minutes, Nick noticed that he had slightly smeared one of her favorite designs.

"Uh oh!" he uttered and quickly withdrew his touch.

Judy's eyes opened from her contented dreamy state and gazed where he had been caressing her. Her tattoo was only slightly marred, so she assured him, "Not to worry. It's OK, fox. It's still pretty. No one but you would see that one anyway."

She leaned across their cross-legged positions and kissed Nick intently to put him at ease, but while doing so, reflexively she reached for his neck, and disturbed another henna design on him.

"Oh dear," she fretted, seeing the smear on the nape of his neck and henna on her fingertips, and she admitted, "These are a _lot_ more delicate than I thought."

Nick was ready to stop, and offered Carrots, "This is going to be too hard. Why don't we say 'goodnight' and try again tomorrow after they're really worn off."

Judy was determined to make this right for both of them, "No fox, I _want_ you. I insisted we do this, and you _need_ to finish now."

She was right; he did have a tremendously built up urge, so he acknowledged her offer, "That would be great, Carrots."

Judy really concentrated on how to have their fun without ruining their tattoos, and while she did, Nick admired her incredible topless figure with her authentic grass skirt. She did truly resemble an ancient pinniped female's way of only dressing from the waist down. She was simply astonishing as he adored his wife's native beauty.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and met his, "I have an _idea_ , Nick!"

That phrase and tone always meant only one thing. He smiled and inferred, "A new game, Carrots?"

She grinned from ear to ear and gave him a seductive pose, "A _loooove_ game, sweet cakes."

"My favorite!" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't I know _that,"_ she chuckled.

"So… what do you call this game?" he asked.

With conviction, Judy announced, "This is called: 'Follow the Leader'."

Nick smirked, "I know how to play _this_ game. I did this as a kit."

With a deep sexy edge in her voice, Judy cautioned, "Not _this_ way, lover. This is no _kit's_ game."

"Rrrahr," he growled in pleasure and winked at his bride. She just snickered at his typical reaction.

First, she sat up ramrod straight while staying in her cross-legged stance. He matched her. Next, she put both paws behind her back and interlaced her own fingers so she could fight the urge to embrace him. Nick followed her action. Then, she carefully scooted on the sleeping mat up to - but not touching - his knees so she wouldn't mess up the tats on their kneecaps. The tattoos on their hindquarters seemed to be much thicker and more durable, and certainly not as detailed. They noticed that sitting on those throughout the entire dinner hadn't messed them up.

Judy leaned far forward to kiss him, jutted her jaw out at the same time puckering up her lips in a very exaggerated manner. Nick matched her lean, and her overly-puckered lips. He sucked in his cheeks and moved his lips like a salmon gulping water.

That made Judy double over and laugh out loud, "Eww, fox, _Gross!_ Stop it! Who wants to kiss _fish lips?"_

"You do, Carrots," he responded, and presented her a much more desirable pucker that she couldn't resist.

She admitted, "Yes, fox, I _do."_

They leaned over again, met together in the middle, and their lips touched with that electric feeling that kissing always gave them, only more intensely this time. Viewed from the side, they looked like a 'mammal triangle'. He couldn't resist the desire to touch her bosom presented so invitingly before him, but she pushed his paws away. They parted lips a fraction of a centimeter, she shook her head, and scolded softly, "The #1 rule of _this_ 'follow the leader' game is: no touching _anything_ with tats, Nicholas P. Wilde. That _includes_ my ti…"

He was very surprised by this rule – despite being very amused by her word play - and immediately interrupted, "Wait! What? No touching… _anything_ with tats?"

"You heard me," she grinned. She knew he was completely baffled.

With a very quizzical look, Nick asked, "But thanks to Penny, that's _everything_. How will we…?

Judy returned the interruption with a comment dripping with innuendo, "We'll _improvise_. Besides, _think_ , fox; not _everything_ is covered. There are actually _two_ places on us that don't have tats."

Nick was thoroughly confused, and so he blurted out, "But _those_ are our…"

"Muzzles?" she interrupted with a wry grin and seemingly innocent comment simply to annoy him. It worked.

"I had somewhere _else_ in mind," Nick's retorted, emphasizing his comment by lifting and looking under her grass skirt and at what was already prominently exposed on him.

Responding perfectly, Judy flashed her half-lidded wanton eyes, intentionally widened Nick's view under her grass skirt, and spoke in a sultry deep voice, "I _know_ that, fox."

He grinned from ear to ear, even more anxious to proceed, "You think of the _best_ games, Carrots."

Nick still wondered how they were going to accomplish their goal.

Keeping their paws and arms behind their backs, the pair concentrated on kissing. Their urge to cuddle was unbelievably strong, but they fought it, and only concentrated on everything they could possibly do while only sharing affection connected by their mouths and tongues. Nick and Judy discovered quickly, to their complete surprise and total delight, that their singular focus on kissing was truly exhilarating. With no other physical feeling than their oral pleasure, things got a very noisy and sloppy, interspersed lots of laughter and snickering.

In between their kisses, they teased each other about _wanting_ to touch and caress each other in intimate places, and what sensual things they _would_ have done to each other without the 'no touching' rule. It was immense fun for both.

After a particularly naughty exchange between husband and wife, Nick wiped his eyes from laughing so hard that they both cried, and chuckled, "Whoa, Carrots, it's like we're reading a cheap porn novel to each other."

Pretending to be deeply offended, Judy scowled, confronted her husband as if he had just been caught on an Internet smut site, "And how, _exactly,_ would you know about _that_ , Nicholas P. Wilde? Do you have something to _tell_ your wife?"

"It's another deep dark secret from my wild and crazy days as a youth on the streets," he laughed.

"Well, OK, then. Just checking," Judy excused the behavior, laughing with her fox.

And then they went right back to it, getting more sleazy in the process.

But soon, devotion and adoration overtook humor and teasing. Their affection became much more intense and they fell silent, reveling in the exhilaration their kissing alone provided. After a particularly passionate moment, they separated, panting and gasping for air while exchanging exceedingly intense gazes of desire for each other. They couldn't resist each other any longer. Something had to happen.

Nick was first to comment, but barely able to speak, "Wow… Carrots. Who _knew_ that kissing could be so… so _incredible?"_

Judy emphatically agreed, and was on the verge of total ecstasy, "I know right? But it's _time_. Are you ready?"

Nick nodded and asked in true confusion, "Yeah, but _how_ , Carrots? If the rule is 'don't touch anything tattooed', we simply _have_ to touch somewhere else first."

"Not true, fox. I'll give you a hint," she quipped.

Judy spun around, facing away from Nick, and got up on her paws and knees, flaunting the open gaps in her grass skirted hindquarters right in front of him. There wasn't any question what she had in mind, and it finally made sense to Nick that the 'savage way' would work. He instantly knew he could actually touch her in the only one non-tattooed place on her body without touching anywhere else first. Though given his current state of mind, he was dying to touch her everywhere.

"You are one _clever_ bunny rabbit," he acknowledged to Judy. He started to rise to his knees also.

"Where there's a will there's a way, fox," she noted, proud of her plans.

But she noticed that in her new 'all fours position' that she brushed and disturbed a knee tattoo. The situation would only get worse when they coupled.

Before he could kneel behind her, Judy said, "Wait, Nick," inspected her scuffed knee tat, and complained, "Darn it! _Another_ tat messed up a little."

If Nick knelt behind her, he'd completely destroy his knee tats too. She didn't want to give anyone any idea what they had been doing tonight. Ninety percent of animal intimate relations were still done the old fashioned way. Scuffed knee tattoos would be an unwanted giveaway of their private moments.

"Are you _sure_ we can still do this, Carrots?" Nick asked with uncertainty, though at this late stage of their encounter, he desperately wanted to complete their passion.

Hearing the stress in his voice of his extreme desire for her, matched by her with equal need, Judy promised her husband, "Certainly. We're doing this if it's the _last_ thing we ever do, fox."

Given the opportunity for a lighter moment, he teased, "At least I would die _happy."_

Amused with his snappy comment, but even further perplexed on how to solve their dilemma than before, especially with both of them right at the point of no return, she quipped, "Shut up, fox. I might oblige your request _personally._ Now let me think."

Both laughed, but it took a few anxious minutes before she directed, "Stand up, Nick."

Nick could see that his bride was still deep in thought, but didn't know that she was out of ideas, making things up as she went.

He thought he was thinking the same manner that she was, "Judy, I know _that_ way _really_ won't work."

Nick knew that everything about their favorite standing position demanded a great deal of touching, so much so that every time they'd made love that way, it literally involved Judy enveloping herself around him, including their most recent time in the shower.

Judy waved him off, "Shhh. I _know_ that too. Be quiet. I'm still thinking…"

She was standing on the mat, but pondering what to do with such difficulty, she reached the point of pacing around the room with her paw under her chin. He felt helpless other than to give moral support. While she paced, he examined the mural of henna tattoos all over her body. Nearly every place that could be leaned on or bent, or used a support for Nick's affections had some kind of tattoo that would rub or smear, no matter how careful they were. The situation seemed impossible, and was hoping he could calm himself down if they determined there was no way to accomplish their goal.

Judy noticed his exasperation and that he was still keeping himself ready for her, so she approached Nick, turned her back to him, and requested, for his enjoyment in a difficult situation, "I haven't given up on this yet, fox. Unhook me, while I think of something else. Maybe I'll think _better_ if I'm naked."

"You don't have to ask me _that_ twice!" he joked, and realized what she did was totally for his benefit, but added, "But don't expect any help from me. Whenever you're naked, Carrots, I can barely think at all."

She turned, smiled, and pecked his muzzle, and teased, "Don't I know _that_ , fox!"

Her grass skirt was carefully placed by Nick along the side of their sleeping pad next to his maro wrap. What remained was a perfect view of Judy's athletically sculpted hindquarters and lower body, fully decorated by henna designs. Each design artfully accentuated Judy's naturally exquisite multiple shades of gray fur, especially the darkest fur. Nick could really appreciate how Penny was a true artist, using every centimeter of mammal bodies as a perfect canvas. Removing Judy's grass skirt had an even more dramatic effect on Nick, which was intentional by his mate. He remained close behind her, and would be ready when she was. Because of height differential, he was actually positioned above her, but he knew that by bending his knees just a bit, everything would be a perfect match with her.

"So close…" he muttered, "Yet so far, Carrots. All I have to do is just _bend."_

"Wait! What? That's _it!_ Bending! You _brilliant_ fox, you!" she exclaimed, turned to face him, gave him a big smooch right on the end of his muzzle, and fought the urge to cup his cheeks in her paws and mess up yet another facial tattoo.

"Huh? What did I say?" Nick responded, utterly clueless.

She swiftly turned her back to him again. Smiling broadly, she declared, "How about a little _yoga,_ Nick!"

"Yoga is _anything_ but sexual Carrots," Nick complained, rolling his eyes. He hated the yoga sessions frequently done during the daily ZPD Physical Training classes.

"It is if you're _naked_ , fox," she grinned, and using her best imitation of their ZPD calisthenics class yoga instructor's thick accent as she shouted, "And now, class, I vill demonstrate zee 'uttanasana' pose, which vill stretch and make more flexible zee Achilles, hamstring, and gluts."

"Oh brother," Nick mused and rolled his eyes, "Carrots, I thought this was 'follow the leader', not 'impressions'."

Ignoring his snarky comment, she demanded in the same tone as their instructor, as only that drill Sergeant could do, "Class! Assume zee _position!"_

From her standing position in front of but facing away from Nick, she bent over directly from her hips while keeping her legs absolutely straight and together in an authentic 'uttanasana' yoga pose. She placed her paw pads in front of her hind paws flat on the mat in front of her. It was a very deep bend exercise.

Nick was dumbstruck at the sight of his beloved Judy, completely naked and doubled over on their bed right in front of him. Her flexibility was incredible.

But Judy wasn't done yet. She modified her uttanasana pose, which was normally done with her ankles touching and fore paws flat on the floor next to her ankles. She moved her fore paw pads past shoulder width to steady herself better, and spread her still-straight legs in a wide stance behind her. Her head nearly touched the sleeping mat, but her ears flopped and folded on the sleeping mat.

Judy looked like a four legged gray and white spider with a white cottonball fluff on top.

But by modifying her position, every part of Judy's most feminine attributes were fully exposed to her husband by being completely in her bent over and spread stance. It was the perfect view for Nick. She knew that, and wiggled her tail at him enticingly to get her husband's attention.

But she already had his attention. The magnificent view of Judy staggered Nick. With only primal instincts working for Nick, he barked with total surprise and delight with his mate. He was so distracted that he lost his balance and caught himself on the only pawhold near the bed:

Judy's tail.

She shrieked, not only from the unexpected pain of his sudden grab and pull, but the burst of ecstasy she got from Nick's desperate grasp of the third most sexually charged area on her body. She wasn't sure whether to scream in pain or scream in delight. So she did both.

Nick caught himself with one paw on the mat, and steadied Judy, letting go of his grasp carefully. He cleared his throat, embarrassed at his savage outburst, tail pull, and near fall, "I'm _so sorry_ Carrots. I didn't mean to hurt you. I apologize. I kinda lost myself there."

"It's OK, Nickie. It felt good more than it hurt. But don't rip my tail off – I need that!" she still felt the pain and thrills surging through her, but scolded him in jest, but like a good sport, she teased, "Besides, how many time to I have to _tell_ you: no _touching!"_

"OK! OK!" he laughed. It was obvious she wasn't that hurt.

They resumed their love play again, and both knew they had their problem solved. She shouted to her husband, "And now, _Class_ , assume zee position!"

Nick clearly knew that order didn't mean for him to do a standing deep knee bend. The last time he did that in class he pulled a hammie and limped for a week.

Instead, he bent his knees, closed the small gap between them, and the two lovers found themselves joined in their unique inverted vertical union instantly. Coupling with no distracting embrace was even more electric than kissing without hugging. Every single feeling of desire they had built up in the past hour with no way to release was concentrated in one intensely sensitive place.

Nick couldn't resist a series of barks of pleasure, and challenged her rule, "Uhhh, Carrots. Guess what? We're _touching!"_

Laughing at Nick's joke while reeling from unexpectedly intense new feelings through this excitingly different contact, she cooed, "Mmm. I can _tell,_ Nickie. It's OK to touch me there. _Very_ OK."

He didn't hesitate to begin. About mid way through their increasingly intense physical journey he asked one final question, "So who wins _this_ game, Carrots?"

In between her gasps, she urgently coaxed him, "Keep _going,_ fox! In a few more minutes we _both_ win."

Judy was prophetic. So incredible were their new feelings - pent up for too long - that it only took a minute to reach an extraordinary new height of intimacy. The completely different geometry of their activity let them discover a whole new set of sensitive places. It was heavenly, and they let the rain forest behind them echo with their primal yelps and barks as a gentle late evening shower came down gently, blending their cries of happiness with soothing white noise. She could feel him finish and relax, but remained united.

While they calmed down, Judy opened her eyes and looked up lovingly at Nick from below. Judy's upside down visage made Nick want to laugh, while she asked, "How's that, dear?"

Looking down at her he blew her a kiss, "That was the most incredible game of follow the leader _ever_ , Carrots."

She felt him start to separate, and she insisted, "No! Stay there."

Nick remarked, "You can't _possibly_ be comfortable that way."

"As long as you're here with me, I am, Nickie," she said with genuine contentedness.

"OK," he stated, just as happy as she was, and he didn't want to disappoint her. They savored the minutes before he couldn't sustain their connection with some gentle pillow talk about the fun they just had.

She stood up, turned, stretched her back, and leaned in to smooch Nick. She bragged and stuck her tongue out at him, "I _still_ did that to you without touching."

Nick nodded in agreement and complimented her creativity, "That was a great game, Carrots. 'Follow the lover'… err… I mean 'follow the leader'."

To Judy, that was the perfect inadvertent compliment, "You were right the first time, lover. 'Follow the Lover'. Nice. Now, fox, 'follow the lover' into our bathroom and let's get ready for bed."

Nick and Judy gently dabbed themselves clean, being extra careful to not disturb their tattoos. Further, they assisted each other to carefully lay down side by side, separated a little to protect their tats, but even without cuddling, they felt each other's emotional warmth. Side by side in the sleeping mat, they just enjoyed the tender moment and gazed at each other. Nick kissed her lightly.

She closed her eyes and let the kiss sink in, and remarked, "See? We _did_ get it both ways – our tattoos are still lovely and you and I didn't have to abstain tonight. I _know_ you would have for me. Thank you for thinking of me first, Nick, dear."

"You're welcome, but I really think that _I'm_ the one that should say 'thank you', Judy."

They couldn't be any more satisfied with what was again a 'team effort' to fulfill their joint desire.

It was late, but they were still all keyed up from the brand new excitement they shared, and Judy thought of something she knew Nick would find funny, "Fox… there's no page in our manuals for what happened tonight."

Nick just laughed at his wife, "Well then, Carrots, maybe we should send a couple of pictures of us _next_ time into the publisher. Page 251: 'Follow the Lover' by Nick and Judy Wilde!"

There was no page 251 in their "Joy of" manuals.

Judy laughed, "I don't _think_ so, lover. I only want _you_ to see my little gray body when we make love, fox."

Nick mused, "Well it's _their_ loss, I guess."

Judy thought a few minutes, just gazing at her husband sweetly while he started to doze off, and asked tentatively, "Nickie? Are you awake?"

With a start, he asked with concern, "What is it Carrots? You OK? Is your tail hurting you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I'm just _very_ happy. My tail's a little sore but it'll be OK… and… uh…"

She hesitated.

"What?" he encouraged, "Say it."

She smiled lovingly at him, "Do you think… umm… we can do that _again_ some time?"

He smiled, very pleased she'd suggest that, _"Anytime_ , Carrots. Just don't expect me to do 'Assume zee position'. I might not ever stand up straight again."

She laughed, "Of course, fox. I'll always 'assume zee position' for us. I think this way might even help us… you know… get pregnant."

"Because gravity works?" he noted.

"Yes!" she beamed, "You're absolutely right, Nick. You're a fast learner."

Both knew that would be their lovers' code word whenever they wanted to try their new method again. And it would be. And they also knew that they would have to suppress a snicker whenever the yoga instructor was leading the ZPD exercise days.

"And I learned something _else_ today Carrots," he replied.

"And what would that be, fox?" Judy inquired with interest. There were at least a dozen new things he could have learned today.

"That _naked_ yoga can be _very_ sexual, you gorgeous lagomorph," he complimented.

She pecked him on the snout with her typical night time kiss, "You're sooo understanding, fox. G'night. Tomorrow night I want you take me to the falls. We'll wash these off in a really special way, if they're not gone already after our day at the beach tomorrow. 'Love you!"

Nick smiled back at his lifetime mate, "Good night, Carrots. I can't wait for both things to happen. 'Love you too."

They were exhausted from the day's many exciting moments, and they fell asleep quickly in the open air hut. The gentle rain actually helped them sleep. But not everyone on the coast was asleep.

 **…Downtown Atlantea...**

At Bart's girlfriend's apartment, after a satisfyingly invigorating lovemaking session with her, she was asleep by his side. Bartholomew couldn't sleep. His flippers were still aching from traipsing non-stop through another two resorts, using the same tactics of intimidating the hotel staffs, and getting the same useless results. He needed progress. He carefully got out of bed.

"You OK?" she asked, awakened by his movement.

He lied, "I just needed to take a whizz, dear. I had too much nice wine with you."

"OK, but come back to bed. I need you next to me. I've missed you."

He realized that had missed her too, and that maybe he could settle down with this one, despite his life of crime. He'd have to tell her what she was getting mixed up with, and hoped she wouldn't dump him like all others had.

He dismissed that thought for now, concentrating on the task at paw. He quickly dug into his duffle bag while he sat on the toilet, and pulled out his satellite/submarine radio. The characteristic fan shape antenna deployed fast. The specialized waveform his radio emitted was designed to penetrate 400 meters of water and provide worldwide coverage all at once.

It was an engineering marvel, but it did have limitations. He reluctantly pushed the "locate" button, and although it would pulse the positions of all existing undercover Movement agents all over the world simultaneously, it would also momentarily light up every radio unit. If the agents were in a compromising place, it would risk their discovery.

Every agent showed up where they were supposed to be, but there was no sign of Hezekiah or his radio. It was like the new recruit completely disappeared off the face of the earth. But he looked further. Something blinked on Bart's agent locator screen Atlantea, then vanished.

He shook his radio, and thought, _"Damn! Where the hell was that?"_

Bart instantly got a couple of secure text complaints from his agents about bad timing of the intrusion.

Deep in a clump of reeds in the dense marsh trail and parklands at the Four Winds Hotel, the highly damaged radio that used to belong to Hezekiah that was smashed and hidden by Milo flickered only a moment and winked out.


	51. Chapter 51 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 25

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 25**

 **Author's Notes:** We begin October by covering a _lot_ of ground over the next three chapters that _should_ all be published on a regularly weekly basis! I'm sorry for those who have been waiting patiently (or not so patiently – LOL)! Fairly often great fans guess my plots and other fans make suggestions. (Cimar oTW is really good at both) This time Lilly the Omega Wolf suggested that Nick and Judy could be witnesses at Milo and Stitch's secret wedding. Lilly's suggestion actually fit my plot line perfectly to have Nick and Judy take a long hike – alone - up Pinnacle Trail. Thank you! I just added a scene to the hike that – thanks to Lilly - I think makes the whole scene more fun that I hope you will all like.

 **…Resort Atlantis – Nick and Judy's bungalow site…**

The fox and rabbit woke pretty much the way they slept. Judy tried to do her normal waking stretch, but Nick reminded her instantly, "Tats, Carrots, _tats!"_

She immediately suppressed her stretch to avoid severely smearing her body art on one side, and appreciated the warning, "Thanks, husband. All those precautions we took would have been _ruined_ with one stretch."

"One mammal's precautions are another mammal's _fun!_ " Nick scoffed.

"You got _that_ right, stud," she beamed, and a little tingle ran through her remembering their incredible night prior.

Helping each other stand by holding paws, Nick pecked her cheek and asked, "My pleasure rabbit. 'Husband' _always_ has a nice 'ring' to it. And speaking of titles, _Mrs._ Tour Director, what's our day like? Is this going to be a day of non-stop activities _again?"_

Nick was ready for a more leisurely pace with Judy.

She was happy with Nick's made up title for her, "No Nick. We're here alone at the pinniped village bungalow for a few days. Our visits to Cetacea and the Institute are at the _end_ of the week. We get to be as laid back as a couple of beach bums! Our day is how _we_ want to make it: fun on the beach, fun in the longhouse, fun in the ocean, fun in the rain forest, fun in the _bed_ room…" she noted with half lidded eyes and a sultry voice and firm grip on his paw, "and tonight, fun in the falls…"

"Seriously?" Nick quipped as something rose on him as surely as the sun itself.

She gave his crotch a disdainful look, _"Down,_ boy! It is _not_ going to be 'sexy times' all day every day while we're alone at the hut."

"Party pooper," he accused, and snapped his fingers as if he was disappointed.

What Judy didn't say is that there were still going to be plenty of intimate times together, and she vowed she'd make him beg for a break by mid week.

The lagomorph ignored his false protest, but offered instead, "OK. How about we take a morning hike to the archeological village site and then have a play day on the beach? We have a catered dinner tonight in the hut, and then, well… free time after that."

"Sounds fantastic Carrots!" Nick agreed.

"So, let's get dressed, have some breakfast and get on the trail," she suggested.

"Great! I'm ravenous. Last night wore me out. The blue gray stuff never stays with me. In fact, I'm never sure whether the blue gray stuff is coming in or going out," he laughed.

"Eww…!" Judy responded with her tongue half out in a grossed-out look.

Ignoring her with a snicker, he asked, "What's the uniform of the day?"

Judy went over to their luggage and pulled out a couple of clothing items, and laid them out, "Short shorts for me and cargo shorts for you, so we can show off our tats to the guests. I'll wear this tube top, and you should wear your Resort Atlantis souvenir tank top."

"Deal," he answered, imagining Judy in her outfit with more gray and white fur showing than not, and continued, "I think we'll get our money's worth showing off these awesome tattoos, Carrots."

Judy carefully pulled the tube top over her head, with Nick's assistance, and secured it. The top covered the slightly-smeared tattoo Nick had disturbed with one of his sweet caresses of her bosom last night.

Judy smiled, "See? It was like it never happened, Nick."

"Darn, if I had known that, I would have messed it up _more_ , Carrots," Nick remarked, and he touched her through the tube top, giving her a solid grip, causing her to wince happily despite herself.

She yelped, swatted his paws away, and scolded, "Stop it, fox. No touching the _merchandise!"_

The short shorts covered their most intimate hindquarters tats from their overnight activity. Both covered themselves with Resort logo floppy hats to keep off the sun and any bugs. The pair looked like they were going on an official hotel safari.

Judy modeled for him, turning around so he could see her in the outfit, and chirped, "So… Nickie, what do you _think?"_

He replied instantly. "With a body like _that_ lagomorph, there should be a rule that for you, _every_ day every _where_ is 'clothing optional day'!"

Speaking through an instantaneous deep blush, feeling wonderful with his sweet compliment, she dismissed his praise, "That's _enough_ of _that_ kind of talk!"

To Nick, Judy was a true vision of femininity. Not every species' females were beautiful or even distinguishable from the males, but girl rabbits and felines always seemed to be especially lovely. Day to day, Officer Judy was "all business" as a female cop in uniform, but on vacation, she could be "all female". Nick enjoyed her casual looks, preferring nice - but not over the top – designer fashions, and the fact that she was proud of her body, not afraid to display a lot of fur tastefully.

While they got ready for the day, Judy kept "The Key" close to her body so it would renew itself, never quite feeling comfortable with it getting strangely warm when it was next to her fur, then secured The Movement Key in the hut's valuables safe, because it would be fully exposed by her tube top.

They prepared to exit the hut, and as Judy parted the beaded 'doorway' cover, she commented, "It seems _weird_ not to lock the door."

Nick answered, "I know, but there is so much more security here that we don't see. Everything we have here is safe."

The finished loading their day pack, filled their water bottles and left. With a special card key fob they'd been issued, Nick activated the interior motion sensor and TV surveillance cameras. Any unwelcome intruder - other than the maids or room service - would trip the hotel security alarms. The pair walked down to the central long house, where they a high energy breakfast, acknowledging several couples there who they dined with, then they picked out a few things from the resort snack shop designed for guests on the go..

"How long before the trail to the restoration site opens?" Nick asked.

Judy researched her on line Resort guide and replied, "It opens at 10 am. How about we kill time playing a couple of games in the arcade first?"

They looked at the empty game and video room with all its flashing lights and electronic boops and beeps. He was about to say 'yes' when he was interrupted.

"How about going to the trail _now?"_ came a familiar, deep, but friendly voice.

Standing before them were the show emcee and lead dancer. They were quietly holding flippers.

"Stitch? Lilo? What a pleasant surprise," Judy grinned.

"Wow! You guys look fantastic! Are you here to practice your next show?" Nick joked but as usual was clueless to cultural and social nuances.

Nick and Judy almost didn't recognize the walrus and sea lion couple, who were wearing contemporary tropical clothing instead of indigenous culture costumes. Lilo looked lovingly at Stitch, and the couple were accompanied by a pudgy, elderly sea otter they'd never seen before. Judy noticed there was something special about the way they were dressed. Lilo was wearing a full length muu muu, had a nice bouquet in her flippers, and a very fresh white flower adorned the side of her head inserted in an elastic band since only nubs for ears and no fur to secure the flower. Stitch wore a very fancy floral shirt encircled with an elaborate shell and bead lei. The pinniped couple's apparel was much more formal than everyday wear, especially given the circumstances of the night before, and Judy wondered how it involved them and a hike on the trail. She didn't have to wait long.

The walrus and sea lion looked at each other nervously, and Stitch swallowed hard, before stating, "No, we actually had something _else_ in mind."

"…and it kind of involves you guys." Lilo added pleasantly.

"What would that be?" Nick asked, very curious now, but Judy already figured it out.

Stitch explained, holding his fiancé beside him, "We decided last night, on the way home after you guys left, that we wanted to be married right away. You look _so_ happy together ever since we met you at the Cultural Night Extravaganza. We've dated in secret for over a year. Engagement is just a formality for us. It's time we made the _lifetime_ commitment like you have, despite knowing there's trouble ahead for couples like us."

"Wow! Awesome. But that's a big step so fast," was all that Nick could respond to this surprise.

"We were going to wait until the weekend to get married, but decided to do it _this_ afternoon – so that only we know we're married before the next show. Harvey was booked up, and he only had this morning to do 'the job'. And Harvey knows how to keep mixed couple marriages _quiet."_

The otter nodded seriously and noted, "My spouse is a muskrat, but no one can tell the difference between a muskrat and an otter, so no one bothers us."

Nick and Judy both chuckled and smiled at Harvey and asked, "That's _wonderful_ , Harvey! But… why _here_ , and not your office?"

Stitch replied for the JP, "We wanted to take you guys' advice and be very low key. There might be mammals watching a Justice of the Peace's office for mixed species couples coming and going."

Lilo supplemented, "We'd be obvious walking in together. There would be too much attention."

Nick and Judy both thought that was a really inventive precautionary move. Watching mixed species couples get married would be just exactly what the Movement or other hate groups would do. But Nick and Judy knew first hand that getting married in secret was not foolproof either. Mixed couples were never really safe for anyone set on prejudice aimed against them.

"You guys are really smart," Nick praised. The Zootopian couple could not admit they knew this was the center of the lair of anti-cross species sentiment or that the official Atlantean government unthinkably didn't know, turned a blind eye, or even condoned their evil purposes.

Judy inquired, "So what do you two lovemammals plan to do?"

Stitch and Lilo smiled broadly at the fox and rabbit and then at each other. "We're going to get married at the 'dig' _before_ it opens. We live our historical culture every day as performances. So…. why _not_ get married like our ancestors? No one will be back there now, and it's too early for the archeologists to get started."

Judy was very happy for them but worried, puzzling, "That sounds really romantic, but it's not open yet. Trespassing is _not_ a good career move."

The pinniped fiancés laughed, and Lilo told the land mammal couple, "It's not like that _at all_ , mammals. Employees – and their guests – can visit the site _any_ time. It's a perk of working here. We all go there for inspiration, rest, and reflection on our heritage. There's a restored ancient altar where village marriages were done. Many of our co-workers and hotel guests have had _beautiful_ big weddings there. We can keep things quiet this way and still have a ceremony."

"Sounds wonderful," Judy agreed.

Stitch added gesturing for emphasis, "But we forgot about _one_ little detail."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Witnesses!" Harvey chimed in. The JP seemed very affable, especially for a naturally fun-loving otter, and continued, "There can't be a _real_ marriage without witnesses, folks."

Apologetically, Lilo explained, "And… umm… Nick and Judy, _all_ our friends and family are working this morning and couldn't stand for us on short notice."

She nudged Stitch, and the big mammals gave the small ones sheepish, shy looks, "That's where we thought… uhh… _you_ might stand for us."

"You kind of _got_ us to this decision," Lilo encouraged the lagomorph and vulpine newlyweds in admiration.

"Ohh, Uhh…" Nick fretted a little and glanced at Judy for an answer, worried what this digression might do to their schedule.

Judy soothed his arm, immediately gave Nick the "It's OK" glance to remain polite and keep listening to their offer.

Stitch asked still a bit awkwardly seeing Nicks reluctance, "We hope you don't mind. It's just a few extra minutes, and we'll give you a tour of the site well before the other guests and locals are allowed in. You can even take the Pinnacle Trail hike that only archeologists and staff can take while it's being restored."

"You two were going hiking this morning anyway, right?" Lilo surmised, seeing them in hiking gear.

"Uh… yeah. We were," Nick answered, warming up to this idea, but still hoping to be alone with his wife all day.

"Pinnacle Trail?" Judy smiled with interest trying to encourage her fox more, "I read about that. There are supposed to be _spectacular_ views up at the peak, but it says in the guide that it's closed to the public right now."

Lilo replied instantly, "But it's _not_ closed to resort employees and _guests._ It's breathtaking for sure, I can assure you. I'll guide you around the historical site _personally_. I'm taking a major in culture and pinniped history at the community college. I know stuff that even the resort docents don't. Aaaand," she announced proudly mostly to her intended, "We're going to use the _ancient_ pinniped marriage rites ceremony."

Stitch warned, "Although it's in the prehistoric pinniped tongue. We'll have to translate for you."

Suddenly it occurred to Nick and Judy that having some knowledge of ancient pinniped might be a good idea, on the off-chance that The Movement used ancient pinniped as a code language, which few mammals would know outside their civilization. That benefit wasn't the deal-maker. Nick was finally convinced with Judy to help Lilo and Stitch when offered the personally-guided dig and 'Pinnacle Trail' hike offer. They looked at each other with a 'how could we not?' look.

With Judy's nod of concurrence, Nick grinned and agreed, "'Sounds like a _great_ morning together to be sure! We were going to take a shorter hike anyway. Doing Pinnacle Trail, we can work off _all_ those calories from last night, _plus_ we'd be honored to help 'Lilo and Stitch get hitched'."

All of them laughed at his bad pun and rhyme, but they were in complete agreement. They all shook flippers and paws heartily, and the females hugged. Putting paws and flippers together in friendship was an interesting experience for Nick and Judy. Neither could recall ever touching a pinniped. The spongy, leathery feel to their flippers was fascinating, and very warm.

"Hoo, boy, That was a 'groaner', Nick," Judy mildly complained, "keep _that_ up and Lilo and Stitch might ask for some perfect _strangers_ as witnesses!"

The quiet conversation between the four species didn't attract any attention from the guests around them or fellow employees working in the longhouse. No one would think to question stage performers being at the bungalow village morning for a practice session, and those who would remember the fox and rabbit would expect them to strike up a friendship with the lead performers after Judy won the dance contest.

Judy noted with a little embarrassment, "Umm, guys. We don't have any wedding presents for you."

Lilo was quick to respond, "Being our witnesses is gift enough for us, Judy."

Without being crass, Nick offered, "After the ceremony this morning you can use our… uhh… hut if you want. We'll be out hiking all morning. We don't plan to come back until after lunch to go play on the beach."

Their sleeping mat was plenty big enough for a walrus and a sea lion.

This made both pinnipeds blush in gratitude, but Stitch was reluctant to accept, "That's a lot to ask. We _shouldn't_ take advantage of you guys like that."

While that offer was a surprise, Judy agreed with Nick, and chimed in to confirm that, "We insist."

"Well... OK," Stitch agreed, turned to Lilo with a look of desire, and she looked shyly away, but smiled her assent with a gentle flipper squeeze to her betrothed.

Nick worried about what happened next, "Aren't we underdressed for the 'big event'?"

Harvey injected immediately, "Mr. Wilde, tropical weddings are always informal among friends. Be comfortable. You forest mammals are _too stuffy_ about such things. White dresses and tux'? Who _needs_ them?"

The fox and rabbit were not offended, but both remembered how sweet their wedding was wearing her mother's beautiful white gown, and that Nick was so handsome.

The five mammals left together going on about a lot of things. No one in the longhouse paid any attention to them or what they were doing. Once they got out of the bungalow security perimeter and on the main trail to the historical site, outer gardens, and wildlife area, Nick and Judy received many admiring glances about their tattoos. Several families stopped the pair and asked where they got the 'cool tats', especially a lot of kids and teens and young couples about their age. They didn't let anyone take pictures though, and there was not one single complaint about them being a prey/predator couple. More importantly, no one recognized them.

The pair joked as they continued on the main path, "We should get a commission from Penny."

"We'll tell her!" commented Lilo, and everyone chuckled.

The fivesome quietly turned off on the trail to the archaeological site, which was deserted. It was still almost two hours before it opened. Stitch had the groundskeeper's gate key. He carefully locked the gate behind them and the five mammals disappeared down the trail like they were never there. Nick and Judy were astonished by the dexterity of the flippered aquatic mammals.

They walked around the grounds with Lilo giving the deluxe tour, showing them the active dig site, and the displays of of fragmented specimens of pottery, clothing, utensils, tools, furniture, and even weapons sized for large pinnipeds. The remains of the village's extensive bamboo foundations for the longhouse and individual huts had been excavated and roped off. They got to view the in-progress restoration of a hut and what it would have looked like with a real pinniped family living there with all its trimmings. During the open hours, reenactors put on shows of how a typical family looked and lived back then, and was one of the few places where female pinnipeds could go topless in public. Not surprisingly, the restored dwelling looked a lot like the interior and furnishings of their guest hut. Rough hewn rock chairs were arranged in rows around a restored communal eating table just like last night. Lilo provided an amazing description of her civilization's rich history and context. It was fascinating to Nick and Judy. This young female was far more talented in her knowledge than in her considerable dancing ability.

Deep into the archaeological site, they came to a knoll, devoid of trees, and an altar was on its summit. They were simple slabs of flat rocks. Lilo reverently approached the ancient holy sight, and placed her flowers on the wide horizontal slab of rock, opened a tan, woven, natural fiber bag that contained fresh fruits and vegetables, and arranged those items in a circle around the bouquet.

She explained what she was doing, "These are the _actual_ sacrifices to our pinniped ancestors provided, so that newlywed young couples could get the full blessings of the animal spirits that dwelt in the rain forest. These are literally the 'first fruits of the growing season' from my mother's garden at her retirement village. This truth is contrary to all the 'virgin live sacrifice' legends."

Stitch added with a chuckle, "It's not _nearly_ as exciting telling a story about sacrificing a bushel of red hot chili peppers to the fire gods instead of a virgin fur seal."

Nick looked crestfallen. Judy bit her lip to keep from losing it.

Harvey approached the altar, bowed and knelt deeply with outstretched arms, chanted something completely unintelligible to the fox and rabbit, and directed, "OK now, Lilo and Stitch: you kids stand up here with me, and Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, please stand here in with us behind our betrothed."

The JP chanted some more, sprinkled pungent spices on the altar and on the couple, lit some incense, and wrapped Lilo and Stitch's flippers together in a thick, braided, leather strap.

He explained to Nick and Judy, "This is a Union Cord. It is reminiscent of a pinniped female's umbilical cord, and signifies the fertility of the female when joined with her mate following the ceremony."

Lilo blushed, and turned shyly away from her intended. He smiled.

Nick and Judy could only marvel as they listened to the melodious but very guttural words of historic pinniped. As Harvey translated for the land mammals, the fox and rabbit were impressed by the meaningful words of love and commitment that had as much meaning now as centuries and even millennia ago. Mammal nature had not changed that much over time. The world just got faster.

When prompted, Nick and Judy answered a couple of questions regarding suitability of the pinniped pair to be wed, and they affirmed that, at least as best they could determine from the short time they knew them. Nick and Judy were instructed in the words to say in ancient pinniped, and it made them feel very special, even if the correct pronunciation deep-throated tones, barks, clucks, and rasps just about wrapped their tongues around their tonsils.

Finally, in the standard universal mammal language, Harvey stated, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Nick and Judy burst into cheers and applause.

Lilo and Stitch reached for each other. It was really sweet. He towered over her, but she stood up on the tips of her rear flippers, and strained her neck and head up to his lips. She kissed him right between his huge tusks. The pinniped couple was very cute together.

Nick leaned over, and joked with his beloved in an aside, "Doesn't that remind you of some _other_ short and tall mammals we know, Carrots?"

"Not in the _slightest_ , fox," Judy jested, but she tugged his arm just a little tighter, and whispered, "I'm glad you only have _fangs_ , and _not_ tusks, fox!"

Nick bit his lip to keep from laughing.

The fox and rabbit congratulated the sea lion and walrus, signed the papers for the JP, and were about to ask what would happen next.

Harvey then turned toward the land mammal pair expectantly. Lilo and Stitch stared at them too.

Suddenly, Nick and Judy felt awkward, and Nick made a self-conscious query, "What? Do I have a booger?"

Judy punched him, but the others lost it.

Recovering, Stitch invited, "Not at all. Nick and Judy, we were wondering: do _you_ guys want to renew your vows in pinniped? Judy, you are, after all, the honorary pinniped for the week, and Nick, you're her Chosen One.

"Wow. We don't know what to say," Nick was overwhelmed by this kind offer.

Lilo emphasized, "It's her right. History records that wedding witnesses often did this after the main ceremony with newlyweds to make existing marriage partners last even longer together. Witnesses with newborns consecrated their pups then too. You can stand at the altar just like we did."

"Nickie? Pleease?" asked Judy anxiously. Her paw rapidly thumped the ground. She wanted this.

"Of course, Carrots," he promised his mate, and expressed their appreciation, "That's _very_ kind of you all."

 _"This_ time, we'll witness for _you!"_ Lilo gushed.

It was truly a moving experience to Nick and Judy to relive the moment of their marriage only weeks ago in a very special way and amazing place. The guttural pinniped language was getting easier to pronounce. Lilo took pictures of them during the ceremony with Judy's cell like Judy did for them. After the exchange of "I love you's" and gentle kisses and confirmation of htie marriage, the ceremony was completed.

Judy was awash in emotions, and had a solid hug around Nick, "That was _really_ awesome. This feels so… so _good_."

"What's next?" Nick asked.

Stitch stated and pointed off in the distance, "Well, you guys are done and free the rest of the day. The Pinnacle Trail begins over there by the 'Closed - no trespassing' sign. Take this pass as our guests, and leave it at the office desk for us, just in case security stops you. Happy trails!"

Harvey said goodbye to both couples, leaving them to private conversations, getting back to his busy afternoon schedule.

"We really appreciate this," Nick thanked Stitch, as the JP disappeared.

Judy was still enthralled by the rededication ceremony, "That was such a _beautiful_ ceremony, and your native language is so fascinating. How do we learn more?"

Lilo answered Judy, "That's really nice that you think that. Let me send you a link. I can give you lessons while you're here at the Resort if you have free time and want to meet backstage. We have three more luaus for new guests this week right here at the bungalows and of course there are other First Night Extravaganzas."

"We'll find some time, thanks," Judy committed, and Nick knew exactly the reason.

"So, you two lovemammals go have fun at our place!" Judy encouraged, "Nick will turn room security off remotely for you. Just reset it manually when you leave."

"Are you _sure?"_ Stitch asked one more time, still worried that the use of their room would be a great inconvenience.

Nick reiterated, pushing the remote security button to 'off', "The place isn't going to get used again until this afternoon when we swim. We didn't mess it up much last night."

…

Watching Nick and Judy enter the trail after heartfelt goodbyes, Lilo stated, "They're an awesome couple. They're _so_ giving. It gives you renewed faith in the land dwellers doesn't it, love?"

Stitch nodded agreement and answered his bride, "Yeah, I thought we'd have to wait until much later tonight when we're exhausted from the show."

Affectionately, tickling his chin whiskers as they waddled back to the site entrance gate and on to Nick and Judy's hut, Lilo stated, "Thanks to them we don't, and _I_ get to keep our big secret all day. They don't know about walrus' mating habits, do they, sweetheart?"

Stitch chuckled, "No, I think not, or they would have never offered. We absolutely _have_ to make sure housekeeping cleans up after us."

Lilo replied, "I'll call Ernie, sweetheart. He won't tell anyone. He believes in us, too."

Stitch chuckled, "Good idea, babe. Make sure he brings the _five_ gallon bucket and mop."

Lilo laughed, squeezed his flipper, and kissed him as they hurried off together, "I know, right? I can't _wait_ for our first time together, _husband."_

…

Further down the entrance to Pinnacle Trail, but still in a whisper, Nick praised his bride, "Pretty good move getting Lilo to teach us more of the tribal pinniped language, Judy."

Judy accepted his praise, "Well maybe 'they' have forgotten the ancient tongue too, so it could be another advantage for Team Wilde. Maybe we can talk in code when we need too."

He pecked her, and quipped, "You are the _smartest_ rabbit I know."

In a turnabout in their normal teasing roles, "Uhh, I'm sorry, I _didn't_ hear that, fox. Say again?"

 _"Shush_ rabbit," Nick replied drolly, and they snickered.

They were finally on their own, and before they started the dramatic climb ahead of them, Nick made sure the backpack, picnic, and water bottles were secure, while Judy reviewed the trail app.

She pointed ahead and instructed, "If we keep going up this way, Nick, we get to the steepest part of Pinnacle Trail. This is so exciting! I saw this but it said 'not accessible'. We get to do something no one else does."

"Thanks to Lilo and Stitch, we can," Nick smiled, waving the trail access permit at Judy.

Taking his paw in hers, she smiled broadly and her eyes twinkled. "C'mon, dude. Time's a-wastin'!"

It was not an easy journey, even for two mammals in top physical shape. Not only was it steep, it was nearly vertical in some places, forcing them to clamber over sheer boulder fields just shy of needing climbing equipment. With lots of straining and grunting, each helped pull the other over the challenging obstacles. They stopped several times to recover, resting on a rock outcropping, panting and sipping judiciously on their water. Enormous tropical trees and vegetation blocked view of the coast, but they could tell they were much higher.

Tired already, the fox worried, "I sure do hope the view is worth it, Carrots. I'm about wiped out already."

"You'll be fine, Nick," Judy assured him, though was tired as he was.

Along the way disturbed some tropical birds that were identifiable as cape parrots, and at another stop, an iridescent green chameleon stared at them very disdainfully as they invaded its territory. They had surprised it on the middle of the trail, but the little guy was frightened and retreated into a rock formation when Nick reached and tried to catch it. Hundreds of species of lush foliage, trees, vines, and an entire assortment of ferns and other rain forest floor greenery exploded across the jungle. Fungi, rock formations, trees, and limbs dominated their view of the rain forest and mountain. Judy used the Atlantea flora and fauna app to identify everything for them along the way. It was very exotic and a big challenge, but not daunting, as they were experienced forest hikers and campers.

"This all reminds me a little of the forest park foothills trail," Judy observed.

"On a double dose of _steroids_ , Carrots," Nick added, wincing a bit from some strained muscles from the latest rock climb.

"You got that right fox," Judy agreed, feeling a little ache as well, as she firmly grabbed another rock. She strained and groaned, aided by a powerful push from Nick below her. She grabbed a paw hold pulled herself up, and reached to give Nick an assist.

"Good teamwork, fox!" Judy exclaimed, as they conquered their latest obstacle. He just winked at her.

Near the summit, the biggest trees started to thin. It was still so tropical there was no tree line like in the highest Zootopian mountain chains. The mountain they were climbing was not the dominant peak in the coastal volcanic chain, but was higher than most peaks surrounding it.

Finally the pair broke through the top of the trail to flattened peak, an ancient dormant volcano caldera. It was covered only by tall grasses and shrubs. The soil, even after millennia of volcanic extinction, was still too acidic to provide solid roots and nutrition in the soil to support the monstrous climax forest trees that abounded far below.

The view overlooking all of Atlantea and beyond to the ocean caught their attention immediately. Nick gathered his bride around the waist, squeezed her, and stood in awe. He let out a slow whistle, punctuating his feelings, "Wow. Look at _this!_ This was _definitely_ worth the climb."

"You said it," Judy agreed as she took in the vista.

The pair turned and kissed lightly. Each shared a well-earned swig of water from their hiking bottles, and pulled out their cell phone cameras to capture the moment they worked hard for.

The panoramic view from the top of Pinnacle Trail was truly breathtaking. To their far right, they could see the sprawl of the entire city of Atlantea in one sweeping view beyond the resort district. The city's infrastructure, including bridges, the mass transportation centers with high speed trains and their rights of way, the forestation intermixed with the city's traffic pathways and canals, the seaport, and the watery seaplane airport could all be seen in one view.

It was a glorious sight. As impressive as Zootopia's vast array of different microclimate zones were that supported every kind of mammal species on the planet in one metropolitan area, plus its vast array of skyscrapers with many architectural styles, Atlantea was fundamentally different because of its sameness. The couple could easily see that pervasive tent architecture derived from ancient pinniped huts was reflected in every building and dwelling in the city. Atlantea was a truly planned and integrated community and society based on that one theme, reflective of the predominant mammal genus that pervaded Atlantea – the pinnipeds, and the cetaceans that co-existed with them.

Almost immediately down below the mountain in front of them was Resort Atlantis, and the line of a dozen or more of the private bungalows of various sizes, and all of its activities going on at once – mammals on the beach, jet skis, paragliders, sail boats, small cruise ships, and the crowds milling about, eating and shopping. They saw their end unit in particular. Lines of palms and other flora mostly hid views into the private beaches, though they caught a glimpse of the male prairie dog butt-naked chasing his bride happily around their private beach. They couldn't really make out any details so far up, but the little mammals' all-tan bodies contrasted against the pure white sand made it very clear what was going on.

Both laughed out loud, and Nick commented, "Maybe that's you and me in 40 years, Judy?"

"I can't imagine you _ever_ needing a blue pill, stud," she teased. He just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

They quickly turned their attention to the rest of the panorama. They could really see how the cliffs at the base of their mountain jutted out to provide each bungalow site a private waterfall, and the enormous extent of the Resort and seemingly endless line of other vacation resorts down the coast. Looking a little further to the left, they viewed the startling pure white, open beach on the other side of their end unit that formed the Wildlife Preserve. There seemed to be absolutely nothing on the beach of the Preserve for miles.

"If that's a Wildlife Preserve down there, fox, where's the _wildlife?"_ she asked.

"I dunno, rabbit. Still sleeping?" he speculated.

Judy reflected, "It's weird. I was expecting to see birds and lizards and schools of fish abounding in the Preserve and its crystal clear waters. There's _nothing."_

They didn't stop to postulate further, as their eyes were drawn to other marvels. Much further to the left and much closer to them were the giant composite and exotic metal tent-like structures of the Marine Institute bordering right against the termination of the Wildlife Preserve fence line. The Institute itself was like an alien civilization. There were a number of towers and antenna and satellite dishes with unknown purposes, as well as a number of unrecognizable structures with a multitude of scientific instruments festooning them. Dozens of enormous wind power turbines dotted the coast around the facility.

They concluded that the Institute was like looking into the far future at a colony of astronauts living on a star base.

Bordering the Institute were the domes and cooling towers of a nuclear _fusion_ power plant for the Institute and the city. Atlantea could boast of having the only fusion power plant in the entire world for endless clean power, created by the brilliant minds of the Institute. The power plant looked like no other power plant in Zootopia. It was buttressed and reinforced by dozens of concrete and steel reinforcements, and built to be indestructible. It was built on solid rock, walled by protective abutments 100 meters tall, and therefore immune to tsunamis, resurgence of volcanism, earthquakes, or any mammal-made disaster or act of terror. It bristled with defenses, which made it impervious to even hostile attack from the sea or air from would-be enemies.

It had to be.

Limitless power also promised limitless devastation if damaged. The energy contained underneath those domed fusion reactors could potentially vaporize the entire city and tens of kilometers around the city, which critics used around the world to successfully prevent that kind of power coming to any other of mammaldom's city-states.

But looking out directly in front of them, between Atlantea and the Institute, Nick and Judy's eyes were drawn to the mysterious evidence of a twin parallel aquatic culture coexisting with Atlantea: Cetacea.

Both mammals looked further out into the ocean, well beyond the surf line in the vast blue ocean beyond. Rising up from out of the water were antenna, domes, poles and towers, and a number of truly unrecognizable structures. Buoys, signs, and flashing lights outlined navigation channels to guide ships so they didn't collide with the large underwater structures that existed just below the water line. Mid-ocean piers and moorings littered the water, with giant oceanic watertight elevators designed for ships to disgorge cargo to the underwater city below.

Cetacea was an engineering and architectural marvel all on its own.

Nick and Judy knew that cetaceans had the largest brains of any mammal species in the world, and it was clear from the artifacts of their highly advanced civilization that they weren't afraid to use them.

More intriguing to the pair were the darkened shadows contrasting against the nearly clear blue-green waters of things that existed underneath the ocean surface. There was evidence of vast underwater structures. Those shadows were vastly different in style from the pinnipedic hut/tent architecture. Based on what little they could see below the waterline, Cetacean structures were more rounded, reminiscent of the ovoid or teardrop-shaped, streamlined bodies of the cetaceans themselves.

As different as the submerged cetacean architecture was from the pinnipeds, the oblate spheroid shapes under the ocean actually complemented the inverse parabolic cones of the pinniped tentage in form. The inverse but complementary shapes naturally fit together, and the deliberate symbolism of the integrated alliance of oceanic species that pinnipeds and cetaceans shared was not lost on the fox and rabbit.

It was nearly noon, and as impressive as the teasing glimpse of Cetacean construction was, it was not a inanimate collection of cetacean-made objects. The waters around Cetacea were bustling with commercial and personal activity. The ocean was alive and churned with presence of thousand of cetacean citizens. They could see the huge bodies of a dozen different species of great whales in the water. Their gigantic flukes waved the air and slapped the water as they moved effortlessly, and their bodies rolled gracefully as they swam. Nick and Judy could hear the unique whistling and wailing sounds of the giant whales all the way up atop the summit, and everywhere could be seen the geysers of their blow hole exhalations. Among the massive marine mammals were also hundreds of dolphins, porpoises, and other lesser whales all going about their business.

The stark black and white colors of orcas stood out against the deep blue/green of the ocean and the bland grays of most other cetaceans. Nick and Judy had only seen a few smaller cetaceans cruising in the Atlantean canals and the killer whale and dolphins viewed at the First Nighter. This was Nick and Judy's first glimpse of the great baleen gray and humpback whales, and a few much rarer sperm whales. It was a true civilization - not a few random family pods of the great whales scattered like nomadic tribes here and there.

Judy was nearly in tears with her overwhelmed emotions at the first sight of the cetaceans, "Oh, Nick. They're so beautiful. I _love_ them."

Nick added, equally impressed, "And so huge even from up here."

Judy turned to her husband and hugged him, still being careful of their tats, "I can't _wait_ to see Cetacea."

"It makes me want to reschedule the dive for today," he admitted.

Judy responded, "I know right? But we get a _full_ day with them. We have to change air tanks _four_ times! I booked the deluxe tour just like we wanted and _still_ get the public servant discount."

Nick was so proud of his bride, "Judy, you're the _greatest._ I can't tell you how many times that I hear every penny we own scream in pain."

She laughed," I guess I _do_ have a reputation as a 'penny pincher'. I'm just an old farm bunny at heart, sweetheart."

Neither of them were big fans of sugar-sweet terms of endearment, but once and awhile it was nice to hear.

They panned the entire scene with their cell phone cameras, realizing they might need close-ups of the views for their later mission. They considered how they might somehow take refuge with the killer whales as Mr. Big had said, wherever their home pod dwelled.

Putting his camera in his pocket, "Well I guess we got it all, Carrots."

"Not everything, fox. Turn around," Judy ordered with a smile.

Not far behind them, there was dramatic evidence of a very active excavation site at the caldera edge. It looked like the remains of a second, smaller village, and it seemed to be more ceremonial in nature. On a paw-written sign that one of the scientists created, it said, 'Shaman's Shack'. Nick didn't give up hope for this being the sacrificial grounds of the legends on the volcano's edge.

"Hmmm," Nick reflected, "If these are the sacrificial grounds, why don't we sacrifice those sandwiches to our _bellies?"_

It was clear she knew what he was thinking, giving him a raised eyebrow, but she simply replied, "You bet fox. I'm famished too. We must have lost a kilo or more climbing."

From the backpack he was toting, Nick spread out a beach towel to sit on while Judy reached deeper in his pack to prepare their pleasant lunch. Conversation was very light, mostly commenting on what they saw, interspersed with equally light smooching. Soon lunch was finished.

"Seen enough?" Nick asked.

"Yup. It's time to go back if we want to go play on the beach," Judy replied and continued, "Dinner shows up at our hut at 7 whether we're ready or not."

Nick stood up first, stuffed their spent packaging for their food in the pack, rather than litter, then reached out for his still-seated beautiful spouse, and helped her stand, being careful with their tattoos, though some were scuffed in their climb. They took a couple of final pictures of her and of them together at the summit for the family album. They looked like world travelers in their floppy sun hats.

Going down the mountain was much easier than going up, by using the service road for the scientists that would empty well up the guest trail to the Institute, so they'd get a preview of their journey in the next few days. It was a very nice long walk on the lower trail, plus, by prolonging their hike, both hoped that Lilo and Stitch would get enough private time. It didn't matter to them how messed up things got. Part of Nick and Judy's plan tonight was to sleep outside after the culmination of waterfall experience. At the end, Nick had a nice surprise planned for his bride.

On the way back on the main trail, more admiring eyes commented about their tattoos, generating several side conversations about who did it. Also along the way, as expected, they encountered other couples adorned in tattoos as they were. The couples chatted a few minutes about their henna application experiences, and admiration for Penny the artist.

After leaving the last couple, Nick couldn't suppress a grin, and whispered out of ear shot, "Did you notice _that_ couple was all scuffed up on their knees, and a couple of others were _completely_ smeared on their thighs?"

Judy snickered, "Yes I did. _Now_ do you see why we didn't… uh… you know…?"

Without skipping a beat, Nick replied, "Yes, Carrots. I guess _none_ of them knows yoga."

Judy realized what Nick said, her eyes popped wide open, and Judy doubled over and guffawed, holding her stomach so it would hurt less. Nick joined her in laughter and the pair high fived each other.

Judy exclaimed, " _Good_ one, Nick. One of your _best!"_

He examined his knuckles with true pride, and gave her a wink.

Judy gave him a fake frown and complained, "Oh dear, now your ego is about to go on _overdrive!"_

He pecked her nose, winked, and took her paw until they made it back to their hut. There were only a few signs that Lilo and Stitch had been there, and it looked like room service made the room up for them. The area around their sleeping mat – a bare wooden floor – had a nice freshly-mopped smell and the entire bed covers had been changed and made up. A nice bottle of wine was left on the kitchenette table, with a flipper-written note:

Nick and Judy,

Thank you!

It was wonderful you that you could stand for us on our special day.

And thanks even more for letting us have your place for our very first time together.

You guys are so kind.

Your new _friends!_

Lilo and Stitch

Seeing the way the note was written, it appeared to the fox and rabbit that honoring a female's virtue until marriage seemed to be a value among pinnipeds too.

"We have _more_ in common with them than we thought," Nick's commented.

She knew immediately what her spouse meant.

"You're sweet, Nickie," she complimented him.

They were drawn to each other with longing looks, and Nick asked, "Do we have to be careful with the tats now?"

"Nope. We got our money's worth of our body art."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Nick smiled, reached out, and hugged her long and hard, then spun her around off her hind paws, kissed her emphatically, and made her laugh out loud as they kissed. At the end of all that affection there was smeared henna all over his nose, which she wiped off with her paw.

Judy offered when they relented a moment, "You know it seems to me like a million years since we hugged last."

"Me too Carrots, but you have to admit that these pinniped tattoos were cool, right?" All the looks we got were fun."

"Yep. True," Judy stated, but she was thinking about the next part of their day already.

Nick asked innocently,"Shall we change into our suits?"

Judy winked and grinned, "You mean our _birthday_ suits!"

"Oh! Yeah!" Nick remembered and his eyes lit up.


	52. Chapter 52 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 26

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 26**

…

Removing and laying her tube top, short shorts, and panties carefully aside, Judy stood before Nick completely unclad in an inviting pose that she knew her husband liked best. The speed of Judy disrobing for him stunned Nick pleasantly, and he just gawked.

She scolded, "OK _I'm_ ready for the beach, but _you're_ the slowpoke in this family, Nick. You're just _wasting_ time staring at me."

Nick stammered, not yet out of the trance Judy had just put him in, "I… uh… yeah… well, I guess so. Excuse me, Carrots, while I get all the drool back in my mouth."

She booped his nose with the flat of her paw, "Oh, _c'mon_ Nickie, you've seen me naked … like… a _bazillion_ times."

Nick shed and folded his garments alongside Judy's, stating, "But I will _never_ get tired of looking. It's _totally_ amazing how _gorgeous_ you are!"

"Oh, fox, stop making me blush. I'm just an ordinary bunny," Judy tried to dismiss his kind words, and she realized that she never got tired of looking at Nick's handsome natural body either. He took her breath away just standing there filling her sight.

"I keep telling you, Carrots, that you are the _most_ beautiful 'ordinary' bunny ever," he confessed while he gathered her into his arms for a vigorous hug, expounding, "Maybe _someday_ you'll believe me."

With her paws around the back of his neck, playing with the lush fur there, she gazed into his eyes and asked dreamily, "Well I don't know about _that_ , fox, but I'm glad that I'm pretty to _you_ anyway."

They hugged like they'd never let go. It was a very tender moment between them, and was another reaffirmation of their commitment to each other.

Satisfied with their tender little moment, Judy beckoned, "OK, enough of the 'mushy' stuff. Let's go!"

They stood at the beaded doorway to the hut, facing the expanse of sand ahead of them and the rolling surf not far beyond.

Nick observed, "Wow! We have the _whole_ beach to ourselves!"

"We're _supposed_ to, fox," she kidded.

Continuing to admire his beloved Judy, Nick looked at the twin beautiful sights of her and the ocean shore, and asked, "How about a picture Carrots? What a view."

"The beach? Or me?" she joked, knowing he meant her.

"You. _And_ the beach. I want a picture of _both_ of you," he requested.

She knew that she was utterly naked, but agreed to a very private shot, "Oh, that's sweet. Why not, lover? We _do_ have quite the adult-rated photo album going."

Judy let Nick snap several beautifully artistic, full length, completely revealing poses of her against the pure white sands and rocky outcroppings in the water. He made her feel lovely, and wanted Nick to have those glamour shots.

Nick noted lovingly, "This really _is_ better than the adult beach. I'm gonna put those on my phone wallpaper forever."

"Oh you… but _don't,"_ she blushed, and then they took a few private poses together and she took some of Nick alone.

Showing him one of them, "I think _this_ one belongs on _my_ wallpaper, you dear, _amazingly_ handsome and 'studly' _vulpes."_

Going through the other pictures of them together, he pointed out, "I like _this_ one best, with us together."

She agreed, and there was no question who was the male and who was the female in that particular pose, but knew that they'd taken plenty, "OK, enough of our 'nature' photos, Nickie, let's _play!"_

"Sounds great, Carrots!" and before he strode toward the shore, she restrained him by the arm.

"We need to protect ourselves, _especially_ today. This _isn't_ the adult beach. This is the first time _both_ of us are _completely_ exposed to the sun," Judy cautioned.

"Good thinking rabbit," Nick agreed.

Digging into their beach bag, Nick pulled out the sun tan lotion bottle, and he squeezed out a paw full of lotion, like every other time at the adult beach, and applied the protective cream to her nose, inside of her ears, and base of her tail. Judy returned the favor on him, and then she proudly thrust her bosom at him.

"You _know_ what to do with these," she kidded.

"Perfect timing, Carrots," he retorted, his eyes twinkled mischievously, and he focused on covering the most sensitive areas of her top. He completed his task greedily, taking much longer than necessary, with a wink and a grin to his bride. Judy thoroughly enjoyed his expert technique, standing with her eyes closed, and mouth partly open in pleasure. He ended with a nice long kiss.

"So we're done?" he asked after finishing, standing before her, knowing full well this wasn't over, but encouraged her to reveal the next part of this lovers' sun lotion game. It took her a moment to recover from the dreamlike state he'd put her in with the lotion application and lingering kiss.

"Not yet, lover! We're not at the Adult Beach anymore. There's more 'work' to do. We have a whoooole lot of new 'real estate' exposed to the sun today, Nickie," she encouraged.

Nick smiled widely, "I suppose we do. Show me, Carrots."

Judy took one of Nick's paws, squirted it full of lotion, and with a grin, she guided him to the sensitive area hidden under her darkest gray fur. Next, she loaded her own paws with sunblock, and slathered the protective ointment purposefully on his exposed masculinity, "You don't want us sunburned where it _counts,_ Nick. These parts have _never_ been in the sun before."

"Oh… right. Good _thinking,_ Judy," Nick stammered, simultaneously nervous and excited, but the fox didn't hesitate a moment to start working as vigorously on Judy's body as she did on him for their mutual protection… and enjoyment.

They both completed their efforts about the same time, and inspected their 'handiwork'.

"Finished, Nickie?" she asked pleasantly, admiring the state of Nick's body and her accomplishment, knowing how happy she'd just made him.

Nick agreed, noting her contentedness as well, "Yeah, I think so. How about you, Carrots? Did I miss any spots? _"_

"Oh, no, Nickie, I am _certain_ that you got _everything,"_ she praised her husband's very satisfying efforts, with an overtone of desire, giving him a grateful kiss right on the muzzle. Nick noticed that her ears were flushed pink and were straight up on her head. He instantly knew he was successful in targeting all her 'best' spots.

"We _must_ keep ourselves well-oiled _all day_ for sun protection," she instructed as seriously as giving a first aid lesson to a class, albeit between several breaths, on the ragged edge of control of her emotions.

"You know _best_ , Carrots," he gulped. He couldn't wait for this to happen again.

As much fun as this had been for them, both knew the real intimate moments lie ahead for them. When they had calmed, Judy challenged her spouse, "Race you to the ocean, Nick!"

As usual, by the time she'd finished her sentence, she was already gone, and all he could see was her delectable, wide, furry gray hindquarters, the backside of her rapidly hopping legs, and her flopping white tail.

Nick just cocked his head in amusement, and muttered, "You'd _think_ I'd learn by now."

The fox trotted to join his bride by the shoreline, but knew it was a losing proposition to ever take Judy on in a race. She stood in the surf/sand zone, as if she had simply materialized there, stirred one of her hind paws in water, wriggled her toes in the wet sand, and laughed, "Beat ya! Again."

He scoffed,"Oh, like you gave me _any_ warning, Carrots. You _cheated_ again."

She feigned offense, "I most certainly did _not._ You're just _slow_ to start."

She kicked sea water playfully at him, closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out at him, and gave him a very loud set of raspberries, "Thbbppt!"

While her eyes were closed, Nick grabbed her by the upper body and arms, held her high in the air, and spun her around on the beach. She shrieked, "Put me _down_ , Nicholas P. Wilde! Not _fair!_ You're a _lot_ bigger than I am."

"Sooo glad you asked, Carrots," and taking the opportunity, Nick unceremoniously tossed her - screaming even louder - into neck-deep water, making a huge splash.

Judy came up out of the sea water sputtering and coughing, worked her way closer to the beach, flipped her ears out of the way that had draped right down the middle of her muzzle, stood in the knee deep surf with her drenched body fully presented to her husband, gave him a nasty paws-on-hips glare, and yelled, "This means _war,_ fox!"

"You're _beautiful_ when you're mad and soaked. And naked. _Especially_ when you're naked," Nick chuckled derisively, which goaded her on further.

"Rraahrr!" she growled impressively and hopped out of the water, making a bee line toward him with false anger in her eyes.

Declaring 'war' between the spouses usually meant waging a ferociously serious game of tag that would ultimately devolve into a wrestling match. She reached her forepaw out as if it was a weapon. She lunged for Nick, chasing him all over the beach. The fox dodged and weaved, making fast turns to avoid her, but she bounded and cut a corner as only a surefooted rabbit could, tagged him, and tackled him hard around the ankles. He collapsed on the packed sand.

"Oof!" he exhaled hard.

She laughed in victory, poked him on the snout, and hopped away, "Now _you're_ 'it', Nickie!"

The tables were turned, and the fox chased her in ever-tightening circles on the beach, finally getting a lucky swipe at her only because he was a bigger mammal with a longer reach.

Nick shouted, "Tag! You're 'it' _again,_ loser."

Continuing their game of take-no-prisoners version of tag, Nick was captivated by his wife's looks, as they both frolicked in total freedom on the beach. Judy kept giggling delightfully as she turned and jumped and leaped to avoid her spouse, or chase him while they traded turns being 'it'. He loved her laughter and that giggle in particular. Her bouncing bosom was so lovely to look at, and her wonderfully wide, swaying hips took his breath away. Her most desirable attributes hidden by those furry hips were tantalizingly revealed as they chased each other. The topless beach was fun, but was nothing like the privacy of their bungalow beach, which allowed Nick to fully admire the entirety of his Judy running naturally while they played. Nick couldn't imagine how his savage ancestors could ever possibly want to eat something as incredibly desirable as Judy.

As they raced and chased and maneuvered around each other, the pristine sand beach around them was trampled by fox and rabbit footprints, and was churned into clouds of dust. They spent a lot of their pursuit cutting in and out of the waterline, splashing water everywhere, soaking their coats of fur. Judy winked and laughed at her fox, driving him on. He growled as he chased her. It was like their under-the-covers chase from the other night on a much grander scale.

At least an hour into their game, Judy made a 'timeout' symbol with her forepaws and stopped, "Break time, Nickie! It's time for some water!"

Exhaling rapidly, Nick suggestively added, "And some _more_ sun block."

"Of _course,_ husband. I'm _so_ glad you reminded us," she bussed his lips and winked.

Sitting cross-legged, facing each other on the wet and cool surf/sand line, panting forcefully, the fox and rabbit took deep swigs from their water bottles. They were more tired than they thought.

Nick observed, "Wow, Carrots, we're _really_ getting a work out."

Judy nodded her head in agreement, "I guess we get _double_ our PT quota today. Bogo would be happy."

"Bogo's _never_ happy," Nick remarked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," Judy feigned a head slap.

Calming after a few minutes, and after another thorough and thrilling re-application of their sun block, Nick asked, "Ready for our _next_ game?"

Judy accepted the suggestion, "Yeah, I guess so. I was beating the _snot_ out of you anyway, hubby. You _know_ I'm the better runner."

He shrugged, "I can't beat genetics lagomorph. You're designed from the ground up for the flight reflex."

"Just sayin' fox," she laughed, but wanted to know more about his game suggestion, "What's your idea?"

He recommended, "How about we body surf?"

"Yeah!" Judy enthusiastically agreed.

The pair helped each other stand, stowed their gear, and waded out into the rolling surf, looking for the perfect wave to ride. They did multiple runs together, but Nick really had the technique mastered on an individual basis. He made long runs along the waves, paralleling the shore, always stayed on the curl of the waves, and even ventured a number of times into the tubes formed by the cresting surf.

"Now you're showing off!" she shouted to him from the shore after one particularly amazing run in a wave tube.

"I'm just trying to impress the beach babes," he bragged, finishing the impressive ride, and was about to go out for another one with her. He gave her an overly-proud look.

Judy exaggerated a thorough scan around on either side of her and laughed, "I'm the _only_ beach babe here. At least I _hope_ I am!"

"I only need to impress _one,"_ he laughed, and they kissed briefly before looking for the next 'best' wave to ride.

Nick only 'wiped out' a few times, which was very funny to Judy to see her naked husband fly up into the air with all his limbs and tail flailing in all directions while yelling in surprise. Even more amusing was to watch him come up out of the water, streaming water from his fur, gagging, coughing, and spitting water out of his snout and ears. The 'wipe outs' were a lot less funny to Judy when it was her who got upended by the strong waves. which made Nick double over in laughter and point at her misfortune.

Over time, it was clear that Nick's nearly perfect surfing runs were much longer and were more impressive than Judy's. It annoyed her competitive nature.

"What gives here, fox?" she pouted, standing in the surf/sand line with her clenched paws on her hips, "I don't _get_ it. You're doing _much_ better than me. After all, _I'm_ the high school swimming champion!"

Nick didn't skip a beat.

"I have a _natural_ rudder, Carrots," he joked.

"No _fair,_ fox. I don't have your tail length," Judy complained further, thinking that he was comparing himself to the squirrel family at the swimming pool that their long tails used to swim and steer in the ocean.

She walked right into his verbal trap, and responded with a snarky comment, "I wasn't talking about my _tail."_

Not hesitating, Nick twisted his body back and forth and side to side, simulating a body surfing run, but exaggerated his maleness to her, to confirm his body surfing prowess because of his 'special gift'.

Judy realized what he meant, especially after an impressive wiggle of that particular body part, and she doubled over in a guffaw. Recovering from that graphic image, she wanted to 'one-up' her husband by declaring, "Oh good _grief,_ Nick. I'll have you know that I can do _better_ than you. My boobies are _fantastic_ rudders!"

She thrust both of them at him and shook them vigorously for emphasis.

While he was delighted at this current fun, he pretended to be completely unimpressed, and pointed at them accusingly, "Rudders? I don't _think_ so. _Both_ of those are located in exactly the _wrong_ place for steering, Carrots."

Her eyes flew open in shock at that snide comment, shook a fist at him, and snarled, "'Wrong place' my little gray _hindquarters_ , Nicholas P Wilde!"

 _"_ _Little_ hindquarters?" he goaded her.

That was the last straw for Judy. She charged her husband like a raging bull, shoved her bosom right in his snout, much to Nick's complete surprise and pleasure. The rabbit pretended to pound Nick's chest in anger, but she simply tipped him off balance. Nick tilted backwards toward the shallow surf, but as he fell, he grabbed her on the way down, making her squeal. They hit the soft wet sand together with an impressive splash, causing a sand crab to skitter further into the surf for safety, wanting no part of whatever the two mammals were doing.

Nick couldn't stop laughing. With his paws, the fox squeezed both sides of her bosom and teased, _"Boobie_ udders… oops… I mean _'rudders'."_

With Judy directly on top of him, she tried unsuccessfully to be offended by the bovine female reference and particularly bad pun. She ripped her hubby while laughing, "Shut _up_ fox, just shut… _up…!_ Stifle your _pie hole."_

"How about I use my pie hole for something more _useful?"_ Nick reacted, and before she could reply, he leaned in to her muzzle and kissed her long and hard.

"Mmmphh!" was all Judy could utter through the wonderful kiss, trying vainly to object, and flailed her arms, attempting to get off his chest, but unable to break his grip on her.

The teasing changed instantly to romance, so instead, she wrapped her arms and forepaws tightly around him, succumbing to his advance and quickly melted into his embrace, lying with him in the gentle shoreline surf. The pair was gently jostled by the waves that washed over and around them. They shared a very long kiss that got increasingly urgent.

The pair broke their lip lock only to inhale. Judy pretended to continue her fake protest, while thoroughly enjoying being enveloped by his soggy red and black fur, and accused, "Nick, you're simply _horrible."_

He whispered, "I'm 'horrible' _exactly_ the way you like it."

She only had to think about it a moment, sighing happily, running a wet finger along his equally soaked snout, and confessing, "I do. _Look_ at us. This is _perfect_. I love you _so_ much, Nick."

"Just as much as I love you Judy," he confessed.

They were quiet together, very satisfied to be in each other's embrace. They let the water ebb and flow around them, and just listened to the surf and the wind, savoring the joy of being together in this amazing tropical scene. Judy laid her head on Nick's soggy chest, listening to the familiar sound of his heartbeat as she absorbed the entirely new sounds and sights of the seashore lying against her husband.

Feeling her fox' rising pressure against her body, she raised her head, kissed him lightly, looked into his eyes which met hers, and offered softly, "Nickie, you can have me now if you want."

"Really?" he responded with considerable interest, thinking she'd want to save everything until the evening.

She played with his ears and back of his neck with her paw, "Yes. This is _wonderful._ It's OK. It's a long time until we go to the falls."

Without another word, they slipped together effortlessly and were one on the private beach, awash in the surf and sand and each other's arms in a tender and satisfying way. The timing of their movements matched the cadence of the waves crashing and flowing across the beach while the pair crashed together in their own loving way.

The pair took their time to finish and recover, but after their tenderness in the surf, Nick sat up with Judy still in his embrace, carefully repositioned so that he grasped her under her arms, and as he separated from her, he stood up and lifted her off her ground with him, holding her at his eye level. Her legs dangled in the air, and she wiggled them in a half-hearted struggle.

Judy was very surprised at this move that left her helpless, "What are you _doing_ Nick? Don't you _dare_ toss me in the surf again. Not after what we just did. I don't want any rough stuff right now. I just want _you."_

She crossed her arms in front of him with an annoyed look.

He grinned back at his wife, _"Relax,_ Carrots! I thought it might be a perfect time for a foxyback ride."

Her protestation turned to anticipation instantly, smiling at him widely, "Oh my, yes, _please!"_

She pecked the end of his nose, feeling the security of Nick's arms as he lifted her far above his head, and turned her 180 degrees. Knowing what he was doing, Judy bent and spread her legs, and let him place her firmly around his neck on his shoulders. She suddenly had a totally different view of the beach, and her husband.

"Wow, fox! I almost have as good a view up here as we did at Pinnacle Trail. _This_ is really going to be fun," she exclaimed and kissed the top of his damp head. Her ears perked straight up in excitement.

"My pleasure, Carrots. Hang on," he stated, and the combined pair took off at a trot.

"Whoo hoo, Nick!" she shouted with glee, enjoying the bouncing.

Both found the experience of a naked 'foxyback' ride exhilarating. It was very different than the many fully-clothed rides they'd done in the past. Having Judy saddled around his neck made them both feel good, especially for Judy, with the little thrills she got from rubbing her darkest fur against his neck fur. It was a beautiful finish to their just completed lovemaking.

At first, the foxyback ride involved the pair romantically exploring the surf/sand line, whispering loving comments to each other, watching crabs and sandpipers poke around for food in a nice après intimacy walk. But soon, they were ready for some more action. They began by frolicking all over the beach and the shore at a faster pace, and soon the stacked pair was laughing, jumping, running, shouting, teasing and even skipping all over the beach. Nick hunkered down with Judy still balanced on his shoulders, grabbed her hind paws securely, and at Judy's direction, ran numerous sprints up and down the surf line. Nick made things even more entertaining for them on one run by kicking up a lot of sudsy water as he ran with her, creating a sticky, sloppy mixture of sand and water that splattered and clung in spatters everywhere on their bodies.

Judy complained in jest, examining all the sand blotches on their bodies, "I'm sorry to say, Nick dear, but these sand 'tats' are _nothing_ like Penny's henna art."

He snickered, "So, Carrots, you're saying I should _keep_ my day job?"

"Yes, dear… sorry. Sadly, you are _not_ a tattoo artist," she feigned disappointment.

"True. I can't even draw a stick figure," Nick admitted and they laughed together.

They were both very happy as Nick continued to tote Judy all over the beach, but they decided they wanted all the crusty, itchy sand to get rinsed off, so Nick waded into the surf, and the combined pair was up to Nick's neck in the water. Together, they started hopping the over the bigger waves. Each hop thrilled her a lot and she yelped contentedly. Nick was aware of her excitement, and held her tighter across his neck.

She complimented him, "You know Nick, hanging around me has really helped you learn how to hop _properly."_

"I learned it from the pro," he commented.

She caressed the sides of his face and ears, and kissed his forehead, "You're cute, Nickie."

It was great fun for quite some time, but it seemed like they had done everything possible.

Judy's eyes sparkled with a new idea, "OK Nick. We're going to make this _more_ fun."

"How?" he asked, glancing up, "Are we going to switch positions?"

Twitching an eyebrow in amusement, she corrected him, "As amusing as that might be, husband, no. I'm going to put my paws over your eyes and _order_ you where to go."

With hesitation, he quipped, "Well that's nothing new. Every day you order me where to go _without_ putting your paws over my eyes."

"Watch it, fox. You're skating on thin ice there," she warned in a low tone. Nick couldn't see her grin.

"Ice? What ice?" he asked

"Shush. _Trust_ me. Now _do_ it," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," he replied in obedience and saluted her with a free paw.

 _"_ _That's_ my fox," she teased.

It was in fact great fun, until Nick caught his hind paw on a hidden underwater rock, and they both fell headlong into the frothy salty water together, laughing and coughing. They were covered in a thick slurry of salt water and sand.

Judy was awkwardly seated on her slightly sore bottom with her knees and arms bent and splayed in all directions, while Nick had fallen snout first into the water. He managed to get up on his elbows, spit out a big mouthful of wet sand and wiped his dripping ears. Judy dug two big globs of wet sand out of her ears.

They looked totally disheveled, drenched and covered in sand. They couldn't stop laughing and pointing at each other at how ridiculous they looked.

Nick exclaimed, while still picking sand out of his fangs and gums, "We look like sand monsters."

"Monsters? Speak for yourself, fox!" Judy complained.

Judy noticed how forlorn Nick looked with the sand caked all over Nick's muzzle and front, so she tried to help him scrape off the huge wet globs of sand stuck to him. She was worried he'd be worn out, knowing that she was not a small rabbit, so she asked, "Nick, dear? Are you tired of foxyback?"

He admitted, "Well I _am_ a little worn out. Maybe we _should_ try something else for awhile."

"Sure. I _really_ enjoyed my ride. Let's do it again soon. But I have an idea. Are you feeling adventurous, fox?"

"What did you have in mind, Carrots?" Nick wondered what she could possibly suggest. They'd already done so much on the beach, including their lovemaking.

Judy smiled and pointed off shore, "Let's go out to the deep water, and jump from the rocks."

Nick craned his neck, looked at the 20 meter high outcropping of rocks offshore, jutting out from the beach. The ocean waves crashed on the rocks and created an impressive display of salt spray high in the air. The dark blue water color below the biggest ledge indicated some very deep water below the rocks. Both had read in the Resort guide app that the rocks could be scaled and jumped – at guests' own risk. Further out from the main rock formation were smaller sets of rocks, one with a small automated lighthouse installed so boats cruising at night wouldn't wreck.

Noticing the impressive formation, Nick nodded and answer, "I'm in!"

"Let's go!" Judy urged.

Judy smiled and offered slyly, "How about some more _sunblock_ first?"

"Good thinking, Judy," Nick replied. They'd already had their time together, so the lotion reapplication was all business. Well, _almost_ all business.

The pair clambered up the rocks from the edge of the beach, assisting each other with the climb. They thoroughly enjoyed the amazing views of each other's bodies as well as the ocean, their hut, and the rain forest from the rocks as they rose ever higher. They made sure the clear water was deep enough on one side to jump safely, with no rocks or other dangers hidden below the clear blue water.

Finally, they completed their climb, caught their breaths, and stood together on one flat rock ledge near the top, about 15 meters up. The view in all directions was truly spectacular.

Nick commented above the strong wind coming in from the ocean with a very big smile, "Wow, Carrots, look at _all this!"_

"Yeah, Nickie. You can see the Cetaceans, too," Judy agreed and pointed to the far distance, though the whales and dolphins seemed oblivious to the nude rock climbers.

Suddenly, feeling a little too exposed, Nick fretted, "But can they see us?"

Judy answered, "We're too far away for them see anything. They're too busy with their own lives to worry about a couple of naked tourists."

"You're right, of course," Nick concurred, then added, "Ready?"

With a bit of uncertainly, Judy peered into the churning water some 15 meters below them, and swallowed hard. From the top of the rock ledge, it seemed like a much longer way down than when they were at the base of the rocks. Clutching both of her paws around Nick's waist, Judy asked with uncertainty, "We're jumping _together_ , right?"

"Absolutely," Nick replied to assure Judy. Normally confident Judy, because of her near-death experience to escape Joe Camel's pursuit, was more nervous about heights than before. Nick was keenly aware of this.

"OK…" Judy replied. Nick could still hear the trepidation in her flat voice.

Judy was right, so he encouraged tenderly, "I _got_ you, sweetheart,"

He put a paw on top of her paws clutching his waist.

"I _know_ you do. Thank you," she answered and squeezed his waist, and then sort of joked, "It's been nice knowing you, Nick."

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Judy?"

Judy nodded seriously, "Yes Nick. What if I freeze on a ledge when we're back on the beat? I _have_ to. If I was going to _intentionally_ crash through a glass window this high up from a city street in a formal gown, I can do _this."_

Remembering the terrible moment only for an instant, and knowing they survived, they could accomplish this fun moment.

"Yes. I know you can, Carrots."

Confident once again, the pair stood apart a little, but held paws. The lagomorph started the count, "On 3! 1… 2… 3! _Jump!"_

"Wheee!" they both screamed in unison as they leaped into the clear ocean air, feeling the wind rush by their bodies as they fell, ruffling their wet fur, and the pair made a huge splash as they impacted the water, creating a loud ripping sound.

The couple disappeared underwater a half dozen meters due to the momentum of the jump, and pawed their way to the surface with little effort. Both heads popped through the water surface at the same time, and smiled very happily at each other.

"Awesome!" they said simultaneously, laughed, then hugged and kissed while treading water.

"Let's do that _again!"_ Judy exclaimed.

"You bet Carrots!"

The pair swam leisurely to the nearest outcropping, and timed their exit from the water with a crest of a rolling swell, grabbed a rock, and climbed out. Chattering animatedly about the exhilaration of that first jump, they eagerly made their way to the top of the rocks for another leap.

Nick and Judy made about a dozen jumps at various levels from the rugged rocks, during which they got more adventurous with each leap, adding twists and turns as well as forward and back flips into the water. Realizing how tired they were, the husband and wife rested side-by-side on their backs on one of the foundational rocks near shore not too far away from the big breakers, both enjoying each other's company and admiring their natural bodies. Nick's, glistening slick fur wet followed every contour of his muscles and highlighted his masculinity. There was nothing to miss for Judy's eyes. She drank in her husband's natural attractiveness.

Judy rolled on her side, snuggled close to him, and rubbed his soggy chest with one paw.

"Mmm," she mewed, and let her paw glide down below his waist, caressing a particular location and stated, "You are so _incredibly_ handsome, Nickie. I think that 'naked all the time rule' should apply to _you_ too."

He snickered, "And let all the female mammals _see_ me?"

"Sure! I want let all the females be _insanely_ jealous of what _you've_ got that _I_ have and they _don't,"_ she mused, clutching all of him in her paw for emphasis.

He leaned over and kissed her, savoring that caress, "Sweet, Carrots. Just tell me when I have to _start."_

"Hmm, I bet you _would_ do that for me," she snickered, and then changed the subject, "So? Are we _done_ with our day on the beach?"

Nick noted, feeling the fatigue, "Yeah, for sure, and we even managed to not get burnt."

"True, that stuff really worked," Judy declared pleasantly.

Nick chuckled, "Not to mention that we put lotion on ourselves on about _half dozen_ times,

Judy laughed with him, as both knew they only really needed to reapply the sunblock about twice.

The rabbit rationalized, remembering each sensual rush they got doing so, "Well, I guess one can't be _too careful_ in this tropical sun, right, dear?"

Vaguely remembering what was happening next, Nick asked, "Got that right, Carrots. Tell me again when we're supposed to have dinner?"

She looked at her watch, having completely lost track of time, and fretted, "Oh dear! I'm glad you asked. It's _really_ getting late. It shows up at 7 pm. We have to get back to the hut and change for dinner _right now."_

They quickly helped each other stand, and jogged toward the hut paw-in-paw, as Nick joked, "Good thing we stopped, Carrots. If we were any more tired, we'd _never_ get to the falls tonight, or fall asleep and drown in the pond once we got there."

"What a _romantic_ thought, Nick, dear," she chuckled.

 **…Behind the lighthouse…**

Further out in the deep ocean, hidden behind the furthermost small rock outcropping with the small light house, out of eyesight from Nick and Judy, and away from view of the cetacean commuter and commerce traffic flow, a very large female orca in her black wet suit and an equine figure clad in trunks and scuba gear lowered their specialized long range binoculars designed for eyes set on both sides of their skulls. They saw the fox and rabbit affectionately head away from shore.

"I know that's them, but is that where their bungalow is, Milo?" the orca asked.

"Yep, Kida, I took them there myself," answered the pony.

"Are you _sure_ they didn't see us from the cliffs?" asked the killer whale doubtfully.

Milo replied confidently, "I don't think so. Couldn't you see they only had eyes for each other?"

Kida remained unconvinced, "But they have a mammal's eye view from up on those rocks. It's as good as being up in a helicopter. I _know_ , Milo."

Milo knew what she said was true. He'd been in her father's enormous personal helicopter with them, but he kept assuring her, "We're too far out, dear heart, and we look like we're just another school of fish."

The orca corrected him with an annoyed tone, "Whales, _butt_ head…"

Both laughed, but the pair was embarrassed to watch Nick and Judy play on the rocks and in the ocean in the nude. Milo confessed, "I feel like we violated their privacy."

Kida impressed upon her husband the importance of this matter, "We did, but it's just _business_ , pony boy. We had to do this to make sure. Fox and rabbit bodies don't thrill me anyway, though I do have to admit that particular fox' attributes are pretty darn impressive. _Almost_ as impressive as _yours_ , husband."

Milo grinned from ear to ear with her compliment, "My pleasure, 'Pregs'."

That was his new favorite name for his wife, but only in private. Milo knew that Kida would be the only female mammal in the world that he could use the well worn phrase that 'Kida is so pregnant that she looks like a beached whale' and it would be taken as a compliment.

Kida got that sort of smile that only orcas could attain, "Technically, it's _my_ pleasure, sweetheart."

She tenderly touched him with her flipper and gave him a toothy grin with a winkle in her eye.

The compliment triggered a thought in Milo, "Speaking of that, what did the Doc say?"

Kida's smile got broader, "The sonogram showed that our little guy is forming _perfectly_ for being a blend of you and me. The Doc said our boy is _another_ true miracle."

Milo was very pleased but wondered, "I need to see that. But, babe, how can the Doc determine what's perfect for the first ever equine/cetacean hybrid?"

Kida promised, "I'll show you the sonogram when we get home, pony boy. You'll see. He _knows_ , dear. _You'll_ know _._ Don't forget he's geneticist besides being an OBGYN. And you know he's seen his share of hybrids. He told me when our little 'equitacean' is old enough, he'll be able to win the Atlantea Marathon and the 30 km Cetacea Swim-a-thon in the _same_ year."

Milo shook his snout in astonishment, "Wow. This is amazing stuff, Kida. Is there any more living proof that Mammaldom has to go this new way?"

Kida became very serious, _"If_ Mammaldom is going to be allowed to go this 'new way', you _know_ what you have to do right?

Milo resisted, _"C'mon_ Kida. We _need_ to give them _more_ time. It's their _honeymoon_ for pity sake."

Kida frowned, "We're newlyweds, too. Have _we_ gotten a honeymoon?"

He gave her that disgusted look, and so she sighed, "Yes, dear, I'll _give_ them their time… but how long until they're _finished?"_

Milo answered, "Just over a week."

Kida tried not to look annoyed, "The Movement won't give or them – or us - any more time than that to just have 'sexy play time'. It _feels_ like they are on the verge… of something _awful_ for all of us."

Cognizant of the hunch that time was running out, Milo offered, "Vinnie has an idea give them a hint that _won't_ ruin their honeymoon."

Exasperated, Kida scolded, "I've told you _before_. That idea is too _complicated_. Your cousin is crazy. He's eaten too many hemp-tainted sea oats. We need _direct_ contact."

Milo pleaded, "Give our idea a _chance_ , love. They _have_ to trust us. I know for a _fact_ that they think we're the _bad_ guys."

Kida conceded with a deep sigh, "OK… _OK…_ When do they go to Cetacea?"

Milo recollected, "In three days, I think. They visit the Institute then Cetacea. I glanced at their itinerary when they were… umm… in bed the other night when I did room service for them in the adult suites."

"And what about the room scan?" she requested.

The Assasteague pony shrugged, "It turned up nothing. No one is watching them, and they don't seem to have come with any weapons. They really seem to _only_ be here on their honeymoon and away from the spotlight in Zootopia."

Kida ordered, "We have to meet them after Cetacea tour, Milo. They'll have to be made to understand then. Honeymoon or _not_. This concerns _their_ future as much as _ours_ , Milo."

It was Milo's turn to sigh, "You're always right, Kida."

They heard a noise from the beach, and watched the naked pair's current shenanigans. They were in some kind of intimate tickle and kissing fight just outside their dwelling.

Kida thought better of their intrusion, "Let's go, Milo. You're right, we _don't_ want to stare. Let's let them be alone for now. I want to see you naked, not them."

"Oh!" Milo's ears perked and twitched, hearing the desire in his wife's voice and the clear invitation, "I know _just_ the place."

Kida knew that place too, a site of many intimacies between them. Kida winked at her pony, took a deep inhalation through her blow hole, turned, and dove under the water, leaving Milo still hidden behind the rocks. He could really begin to notice her baby bump as her big white belly rolled by, and her mammaries had begun to swell in preparation for her coming calf. That made their private time together was more fun for him too. Her tail fluke surfaced and slapped the water intentionally hard at him, then disappeared.

Milo pulled his goggles down, inserted his scuba regulator back into his muzzle, and dove with her.


	53. Chapter 53 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 27

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 27**

 **Authors Notes:** The third and final piece of the romantic part of this story comes to a crescendo in this episode, while the realities of world push in on our fox and rabbit couple from all directions. It might be awhile before you see the next chapter. The Institute and Cetacea chapters will be detailed and complex.

…

Finishing a short - but frenzied- no-holds-barred impromptu 'tickle, tackle, and kiss fight' that Judy started because she accused Nick of 'being too handsome', the pair ducked into their hut. Nick rushed to the shower to rinse and scrub the sand out of their coats of fur. They were running out of time before their fully catered dinner arrived. Any thoughts of desire would have to wait until the falls tonight.

Calling out into the bedroom from the little bathroom shower stall, "The water's fine in here. The temperature is _just_ the way you like it, Carrots. Bring the fur brush - the _heavy duty_ one."

"All right, Nick," Judy shouted loud enough that Nick would hear her over the shower.

Slipping into the shower and into his welcoming arms with brush in paw, Judy first discovered how small the stall was even for them, and was delightfully squeezed against his fur, eyeing her husband from the tips of his ears to his hind paws and long but soaked tail. She felt the perfect warmth of the shower stream and his body, and she praised him, "Oooh, fox, you sure _did_. Plus, look! I found a bonus in here: a _hunk_ husband just waiting for me!"

"I wonder whose 'hunk' he might be?" Nick pondered in jest.

"If you don't know by now, _smart aleck_ , then I give up," she grinned and smooched him.

Both laughed, but wasted no time to wash and rinse all the ground-in sand out of their fur. Playing all day in the sand and covered in layers of sun block made cleaning up particularly challenging. It was essential that they use that stiff scrub brush to get the sand grains completely removed. Massaging their pelts and brushing each other felt especially good in the warm shower though, much like a very vigorous grooming session.

As soon as they stepped out of the shower, clean and refreshed, they walked over to the closet to dress for dinner. Still nude and a little damp, they stood by the small closet and pondered what the right set of clothes might be for this special occasion.

There was a knock at the beaded entry.

 _"Now_ what?" Nick asked in exasperation and a look of true disgust.

Judy was startled, looked for something to cover herself with, and exclaimed, "It's too _early_ for dinner!"

Nick complained to no one in particular, "I _swear._ Every darn time we're in the buff, someone _interrupts_ us. Is there some kind of surveillance camera here that says 'Oooh, look! They're naked again. Let's let perfect stranger barge in on them.'"

Judy was just as annoyed but didn't want to embarrass themselves with whoever was calling on them, "Shhh… Don't say that too loud."

The second knock came a little more insistently. Nick shouted toward the door with annoyance despite Judy's instruction, "Just a _minute_. Coming!"

The fox and rabbit quickly donned the signature hotel robes and came to the opening. Nick pulled back the strands of colorful beads, and Nick had to crane his eyes upward.

It was a Postal Service worker, and he was a bull moose. He towered over them and his huge rack was much wider than the beaded doorway.

The beast said in a deep but sheepish voice, having heard their complaint, "I'm really sorry to interrupt you folks, but I have an urgent Special Delivery package for a 'Miss Hopps' and partner."

Nick and Judy wondered why hotel security would let a postmammal – even if he was a government employee - come this far back unescorted. They were well aware the Atlantean government could be aligned with The Movement. Instantly, they were a little wary.

The Postal Service mammal, without looking directly at them, handed them the package, a pen, and the signature card, "Sign here, please."

Nick looked at the package curiously and found the shipper, "Oh! It's from Sheldon."

Judy eyed the delivery mammal warily, but replied, "That's good, Nick."

Judy signed for the package and handed it back to the mailmammal, and continued to scrutinize the strangely familiar visage of the moose, realizing, "Sir… Wait… I've _heard_ your voice before. We _know_ you… _Colonel?"_

 _"Postmammal_ Doe, ma'am," he corrected, but looked as if he was a young moose calf caught with his hoof in a cookie jar.

Nick examined the moose and confirmed Judy's claim, "Don't try to deny it. You _are_ the Lieutenant Colonel from the Zootopia Self Defense Force."

The disguised ZSDF Lt. Colonel looked around like that fact had been announced to the entire world, _"Please_ , Mr. and Mrs. Wilde! Not so _loud."_

"But what are _you_ doing _here?"_ Judy wondered with continued skepticism.

Emotionlessly, the moose explained, "This is your 'goodie package' that we promised. You don't think something like _this_ is going to go through the regular international mammal mail service, _do_ you?"

The fox and rabbit turned to each other and realized the truth. They admitted, "Well… probably _not."_

Judy continued her doubt of his true motives, and quizzed the Colonel, "You came all the way _here_ just to deliver us a _package?"_

The Colonel didn't skip a beat confessing, "I came all the way here to make sure you don't get _killed_ on your honeymoon _before_ you start your assignment. You're _lucky_ to have made it _this_ far. _Very_ lucky. Dancing on stage in front of a thousand strangers, Mr. and Mars Wilde, is _hardly_ traveling _incognito_. Pardon my skepticism, but you two staying hidden – well, my bare withers."

That was an ugly mental image in so many ways to Nick and Judy, but they stifled their amused reaction. They were too upset with his presence to laugh.

It was clear that the Colonel had been here as long as they had. Both were truly angered that the Zootopian soldier been watching their activities, as well as avoiding their detection. It bothered them more that perhaps someone in Zootopia had told him they were here, or worse, they had left enough clues so that they could be tracked in the open. There might be others that could follow those same clues who actually meant them harm.

Nick was visibly angry, and with narrowed eyes and a snarl he snapped, "It's _supposed_ to be just us _alone_ on this… uh… effort. What about you violating all the international entanglements, treaty infractions, and all that _other_ stuff we argued about if you came here? Bogo is going to be _pissed_ at you… uhhh… _Postmammal_ Doe."

The Colonel's ire rose a little, "I _don't_ work for Bogo. I don't have to listen to a _damn_ word he says. I take my orders from the General and his boss the _Mayor_. He's the Commander in Chief of the Defense Forces, or at least he _thinks_ he is."

Judy instantly realized what he was implying, and asked, _"Adeline_ sent you?"

Judy was just a little disappointed that their mentor would betray the trust of complete privacy about their whereabouts, even though she'd showered them with wonderful and very expensive gifts. The gift of a secret bodyguard seemed a step too far.

The Colonel noted, "Not specifically, but the First Mammal has very _convincing_ influence on the CINC."

Nick was still trying to sort out all the details of why the military mammal was here and accused, "Colonel, you're _military_. ZSDF has technically _invaded_ Atlantea."

"Do I _look_ like I'm in my regular uniform, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde?" the Colonel replied, still maintaining his composure.

"But that makes you a _spy_ ," Judy further charged.

The big brown moose shrugged, "Please, folks. That's so _harsh_ a term. I'd like to think of it as conducting 'covert surveillance operations in support of citizens engaged in a family intervention."

This was the exact wording of Mayor Lionheart's classified order to the ZSDF "Special Forces" Lieutenant Colonel.

That failed to impress Judy who snapped, wagging a finger at him, "You'd better not be spying on _us!_ How _dare_ you invade our privacy."

The Colonel remained calm, "No, I am _not_ spying on you. I haven't seen _anything_ you two have been doing since the Extravaganza. It was hard enough to find you in these bungalows. Do you know how _many_ mammals are here at this Resort? There a lot more rabbits and foxes here with their families and there are at _least_ two other 'Wild' families taking their vacation here."

"Seriously?" Nick reacted.

The Colonel continued, "You guys _did_ pretty much drop off the face of the Earth after you walked out of that court room. It was a smart move having your reservation as 'Hopps', Mrs. Wilde. Now that you're married, no one's clever enough to search on your maiden name."

Nick and Judy had already admitted only to each other that was purely blind luck, but she wasn't about to divulge that fact to the Colonel. They both knew he had been critical of them and ZPD doing this operation.

Judy stated proudly, "That's why we're two of 'ZPD's finest'. We think ahead. That's not too bad for amateurs, huh, Postmammal Doe?"

The warrior moose rankled with that but remained calm, because he was ordered to.

Trying to be somewhat civil, Nick inquired, "Do you know what's going on back home? Does anyone miss us?"

He answered, "Every day I get a report. The press is following every ridiculous lead about you two, your 'adoring public' has gone ballistic at your resignation and disappearance, and the Mayor and Council Chair are trying to out-blame each other for the whole screw-up. Some of the rumors I planted myself, just to see what would happen. Plus, ZPD is still rounding up suspects in the whole conspiracy, despite you not being there."

"You didn't give the press any 'rumors' about _our_ new place, did you?" Nick grilled the moose.

Judy added with equal annoyance, "Yeah, Postmammal Doe. We don't want the press camped out on our porch when we get home with Michael."

The moose shrugged, "Confusion is a defensive weapon in itself, Mrs. Wilde. Besides, there's _no_ chance of reporters hanging out in your neighborhood. There's a _feisty_ old female bobcat neighbor you know that would chase them all way if they did. I want to recruit Agnes to join the Defense Forces. She's one _tough_ feline. Her 'Death by Broom' technique would be a heckuva new secret weapon."

The pair laughed nervously, despite the obvious fact he'd been to their neighborhood, and probably gotten crossways with Agnes. The image of a gigantic moose being intimidated by an elderly bobcat that was no bigger than they were was quite entertaining. The fox and rabbit scanned the Colonel for bruises.

Still upset, Judy snapped, "Oh? So you've _already_ checked out our place even though _no one_ is supposed to know where we live?"

Matter-of-factly, the Colonel explained, "That's my _job_ , folks. I'm Special Forces. I'm _supposed_ to know things no one else knows to protect Zootopia's National Security. Like it or not, you are _directly_ engaged in protecting Zootopia's security by taking 'them' on. Unofficially or not."

"OK. We _get_ it," Nick admitted in resignation, "We're in this together whether we like it or not. When will we see you again?" Nick asked.

The moose asked for a little more information before answering, "You have about a week left on your honeymoon, right?"

"Yeahhhh. What of it?" Nick asked suspiciously.

The Colonel replied, "You'll see me again _then_. And _not_ before. I will honor the privacy of your honeymoon. I _assure_ you I'm going back into the bush with a couple of friends with me."

Nick's anger rose again and totally ignored the Colonel's admission of honoring their privacy. He looked past the moose into the rain forest, but saw nothing, _"What?_ You brought _others_ with you? How many? Where are they?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you both," the Colonel tried to be humorous and quell the fox and rabbit's anger.

Judy chastised him even though she knew it was a joke with her arms crossed and her paw tapping the wooden floor, "That's _not_ funny, Postmammal Doe."

Understanding the strained relations from their first meeting, and their continued unhappiness about his surprise intrusion and unwanted help, the ZSDF soldier remained professional and deadly serious, "Listen to me please, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. I am _truly_ worried that there are mammals here that want you dead - if they ever found out you were here. For example: is that pony a _good_ guy or a _bad_ guy? He's showing _way_ too much interest in you for a hotel porter."

Nick stated flatly, "We _know_ that. We're trying to figure out who he is without him knowing we're suspicious."

They said nothing about the walrus.

"Figure it out fast _before_ you get killed," the imposter Postmammal scolded more angrily than he wanted to say.

"We _will_ , and if we don't, since you _know_ so much, Colonel, then you have our permission to _personally_ tell Bogo and my parents we're _dead_ , OK?" Judy reacted to his tone and statement of the obvious.

Nick finally had enough also. His eyes narrowed and he warned the warrior mammal, "You need to stay out of our way, Colonel. This is _our_ fight to find our kinsman. We know that one or two _small_ mammals will get past 'their' defenses. We don't need a whole ZSDF _army_ to invade Atlantea. We really appreciate that you personally delivered Sheldon's 'gift box', but let us be perfectly clear: we don't want or _need_ your help."

Realizing his continued complicated surprises were really getting under their fur, the Colonel sort of apologized, "Look, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, please believe me, I _don't_ want to be here or to help you in this whole risky affair. I was _ordered_ to come here by the Mayor and his wife to look after you guys to make sure that you don't get into real trouble. I don't know why, but the Mayor and his spouse _really_ care about you. But I will say this: you guys proved to everyone in Zootopia that you can handle a lot and are _way_ too smart to get killed by any ordinary methods. I _truly_ mean that with respect. But you are in new territory doing a secret op. We _all_ know that 'they' fight dirty, and you'll never see 'them' coming until 'they're' right on top of you. Let me be clear: the 'Postal Services' role here is to 'have your back'. _Nothing_ more, nothing less."

There was a really awkward silence between the threesome.

Feeling more than a little embarrassed about their continued anger and resistance to the ZSDF warrior, the pair looked at each other and knew what to say next, "Uhhh, Thanks, Colonel. We're sorry. We _understand_ you are looking out for our best interests. We know we have our differences with you. How about a truce?"

 _"Postmammal_ Doe, please… and yes. I agree to a truce," he corrected with a smile. He reached out a massive hoof to shake Nick and Judy's paws in agreement to get along professionally - even if they didn't get along personally.

Judy added, "That's great, Postmammal Doe. Nick and I _are_ sorry. But… having you _suddenly_ show up on our doorstep is so _much_ of a surprise. We wish we had known about your 'special delivery' when this whole thing was planned, and that everyone _trusted_ us to do what we need to do."

The Colonel, in a softer tone, further assured them, "They _do_ , but this is _so much_ bigger now than a kidnapping rescue. The Mayor didn't _want_ you know about me, because you _still_ have plausible deniability of being helped by the 'Postal Services' if this whole thing _does_ become an international incident. Remember that everyone – _especially_ the bad guys – thinks you've _quit_. _Any_ evidence trail leads to you being here on your honeymoon. Even if 'they' dig deeper, 'they'll' _only_ discover that you've gone rogue and taken action on your own volition to rescue a family member."

With settled emotions and their agreement to cooperate, Nick agreed, "Understood, Colonel."

The Colonel changed the subject, trying to return to character, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, international mail delivery services requires that before delivery is complete, the postmammal is required to have the addressee inspect the contents."

Judy almost missed the Colonel's cue, "Oh? _Oh!_ Well… of _course_ that's required. Thank you. So… let's see what we have here, Postmammal Doe."

Nick gently opened the package and scrutinized it, poking around at the contents. He took a mental inventory of all the 'gifts' they were issued and briefed on, but noted further, "It seems like there's _more_ stuff here. Is there room in the safe for all this?"

The Colonel smiled, "Sure, it'll fit. We know how big the security safes are here. You know how small Sheldon made all the goodies. I added a couple of things that you can hide in plain sight."

Nick curiously examined a couple of mystery objects whose function was not intuitively obvious, and commented, "These look interesting."

"We're running out of time, here," Judy warned looking anxiously at her watch, "It's about to get _really_ crowded at our hut, Postmammal Doe. We're having a catered meal right here."

That surprised him. He really didn't have their schedule, trying to honor their privacy just as he had told them. He'd hoped to explain the mystery objects.

They shook paws again, "I don't want to interrupt that, so I'll take my leave of you now, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Good luck. Be safe. Please remember we genuinely are committed to help you succeed and survive."

In a moment of mutual respect for each other, Nick told him, "We will, and thank you. And thanks for or delivery. We've been wondering how it would get here. This was actually pretty clever."

The disguised ZSDF Colonel turned and left, and in a blink of a Nick and Judy's eyes, he was gone without a sound. It was amazing to them - a moose was truly a _huge_ mammal and the rain forest was so dense with foliage and vines.

Judy duly noted, "I'll say this for him, he's _good."_

"That's for sure Carrots," Nick confirmed, and cautioned his bride protectively, "Should we stop prancing around in our birthday suits on the beach after this? I kinda feel like the forest has eyes now."

Judy quickly answered her husband, "You know, if the Colonel wants an eyeful, _let_ him. I am not letting anything interfere with our two weeks. He's married. We'll rat on him to the Mayor and Adeline. They'll bust him back to Private if he does anything more than be out there to help us."

Nick was a little surprise with her bitterness, "Wow Carrots. OK… but that's pretty extreme for you.

She emphasized, "I don't _care,_ Nickie. This _is_ all about you and me right now. We may _never_ get a time like this again. In a heartbeat we'll be back on duty for Zootopoia and for Michael."

He smirked and joked, "Unofficially of course. We quit, remember?"

She snickered, "'Unofficially' of _course_ , fox."

Feeling the weight of the assignment ahead of them, including all the unknown dangers, Nick winced and cocked his head a little, "We might need _another_ 2 weeks' vacation to recover!"

Judy teased, "I'd _love_ that but don't think that's in the cards, Nick. The _next_ time we go on vacation, let's get airdropped to an igloo on the North Pole _alone_ with rations. Then you can have me under in a warm cozy pile of blankets as _many_ times a day as you _want_ , lover."

He gave her a silly grin, "So… Carrots, is there _any_ reason we can't go _now?_ We can stay warm by rubbing a fox and a rabbit together."

"You big jerk!" she complained in jest. That actually sounded like a pretty good idea to her, but she didn't want to encourage him too much… yet…

They turned from their doorway conversation and went to the hidden clothes closet. Looking at all the stuff hanging there, "Well, before we were so rudely interrupted, I was about to ask: 'what's the uniform for dinner, Carrots?'"

Judy suggested, "I think a tropical shirt and shorts would be great for you Nick. I'm not sure about me. I want put on one of those nice slinky muu muu's with a plunging neck line that you like or that short little yellow sun dress that comes almost up to my…"

Nick interrupted, "Muu muu! whoo hoo - _ooh_ hoo!"

Judy's husband settled the clothing choice for her instantly with his goofy rhyming chant. She grinned, pecked his furry cheek, "You are one _crazy_ fox!"

"Guilty," Nick admitted, and he resisted saying the bad pun 'crazy for you', but she could see it on his face.

They dressed and were ready for the big dinner event. They sat and waited at the kitchenette table in the hut, Judy reflected, "I think this fully catered dinner for two going to be fun, fox, with everyone doting on us in our own place."

As if on cue, a knock came at the entrance.

Both got up toward the sound and Nick quipped, "What do you know, Carrots? We're actually _dressed_ for once when a perfect stranger arrives."

Judy rolled her eyes, but it was actually true, and chided him with a grin, "We're lucky for once, fox."

The catering team of about half dozen mammals was standing outside, with a lot of trays and carts. The _maitre d'_ smiled pleasantly at them, and said, " _Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Wilde_. _Je m'appelle_ _Michel_ _Lumiere_. My chefs and servers are here to prepare your dinner for you _personally_ at your table. We want you to be our guests."

He was a coypu - an enormous, semi-aquatic rat - and spoke with a strange accent, a mix of Mammal Standard and a historical language from his family history of being from an ancient culture known for its incredible cuisine and located across the large eastern ocean. Fortunately, Judy took a couple of years of this fairly common foreign language in school as an elective.

The excited rabbit knew exactly what she wanted for the romantic dinner setting with her husband, and remembered enough to reply, _"Merci, Monsieur Lumiere._ Could we have dinner at the picnic table and fireplace behind the hut? It's a beautiful evening to dine outside."

Nick was very pleased with Judy's idea, but he let her be completely in charge of this special time for them.

"Ah! _Mais oui_ , _Madame_ ," Lumiere agreed. He clapped his paws, and the rest of the catering team moved their equipment and food smartly to the outdoor porch behind the hut.

Judy was impressed at how polite and accommodating this big rat was. She didn't expect a rat to be bigger than her, especially since she was a big rabbit.

Once the catering team had formally arranged the lace tablecloth, plates, utensils and glasses in a very formal setting, the coypu proceeded to seat the young husband and wife properly at the table, and he personally presented matching cloth table napkins to them.

 _"Pour vous, Madame et Monsieur Wilde,"_ Lumiere addressed them, as he made sure they were seated and were ready for dining.

 _"Merci, Monsieur Lumiere!"_ Judy voiced her thank you.

The _maitre d'_ clapped his paws, and the catering team deftly placed a candelabra on the table between them, lit the candles, and arranged a number of serving dishes, bread and butter plates, a salad dressing tureen, serving spoons, and many other special table setting pieces to prepare them for their meal.

The serving crew instantly turned Nick and Judy's picnic table into a five star restaurant - but a bargain rate.

Judy gushed, "Goodness! Such _service!_ We feel like millionaires."

Behind them the chef lit the outdoor fireplace, and Lumiere gushed, "But of course… that is what we are here to make you feel like, _Madame et Monsieur!"_

The meal was absolutely sumptuous. The waiters and _sous_ chefs prepared and served Nick and Judy course after course of truly amazing fruits, salads and veggies, cheese-drenched asparagus, chanterelles in a delicate sauce with wild rice. They were presented glasses of delicious table wine that the head waiter kept full. The couple was careful not to have too much alcohol. Both lovers wanted their heads clear for the night ahead. Judy especially didn't want to be loopy like she was long ago on the very eve of starting to fall for Nick. Or sick.

Nick and Judy were even more pleased that several strolling minstrels arrived and played traditional instruments to entertain them. There was a soloist, an operatic singer named _Madame de Garderobe_ , who was accompanied by a keyboardist who introduced himself as _Maestro Cadenza_. He played a portable synthesizer capable of mimicking any instrument, and the duo was joined by a violinist and a cello player. The quality of their classical music inspired Nick.

 _"Excusez moi, Monsieur Lumiere,"_ Nick requested. The singer and accompanists stopped.

"Nick?" Judy's jaw dropped at hearing Nick speak in the language of the coypu.

The _maitre d'_ was very impressed, "And how may I help you, _Monsieur Wilde?"_

Speaking very formally, Nick asked, "I wish to interrupt our _exquisite_ dining experience to have a moment with _ma femme_. And please - keep playing."

"But of course, _Monsieur,"_ Lumiere grinned, having a notion of what Nick was about to do, and motioned the minstrels to pick up their music.

Judy had no idea what Nick had in mind and eyed him curiously.

Nick wiped his muzzle formally with his napkin, scooted his chair back, stood, composed himself, and bowed very deeply to his bride. He invited, _"Madame?"_

Judy was ecstatic with his gentlemammally treatment of her and blushed a dozen shades of red. She placed a paw on her bosom in complete surprise, and played long with her husband, " _Oui, Monsieur_. May I enquire as to your request?"

Nick smiled and offered, "I would ask to have _la plaisir_ of this dance, _cherie."_

Her total body blush was so deep Nick could see it through her white fur, and she accepted his offer, _"Oui, Monsieur. Enchante!"_

The minstrels and _maitre d'_ were amazed with Nick's proper protocol, his command of their language, and the amazing romantic moment the fox was offering his bride.

Judy took his arm, they embraced, and enjoyed their moving classical dance together. The moment inspired the minstrels to do their best. When they finished three numbers together, Nick and Judy returned to their seats.

Judy was seated with Nick's help. The pair clinked glasses in a toast to themselves and their blessings, and Judy had to comment, "That was simply wonderful, Nick. Where did you learn their language? And to dance classically?"

"You can learn a _lot_ on the Internet, Carrots," he snickered, alluding to his affectation to his cell phone.

"You make everything so _special,_ fox," she replied and took his paw fondly into hers across the table.

Nick dismissed her compliment, "Well Carrots, _you_ got this whole thing started. To quote someone I know, 'can you book a reservation or _what?'"_

Judy blushed at his compliment, but she did in fact know she nailed planning their romantic dinner together.

Finally, dessert was served. Their eyes bugged and their tongues nearly hung out.

"Yumm!" Judy exclaimed as she plunged her fork into the triple chocolate cheese cake with blackberry drizzle.

Pointing his fork at her for emphasis, Nick emphasized as he chewed the amazing dessert, "And _no_ blue gray stuff tonight!"

"Shhh fox," Judy directed, "Don't embarrass us with your _bad_ manners with all these fancy servers."

He just winked and she rolled her eyes at him.

After they had finished the dessert, Michel asked, "So was tonight's meal _a votre plaisir_ , _Madame et Monsieur Wilde?"_

"It was fabulous, _Monsieur Lumiere_ . You and your staff could not have done better," Judy emphasized.

"I am _absolutely_ stuffed with all this delicious food," Nick remarked and patted his belly.

The _maitre d'_ addressed them while his serving team stood behind him, "Very well, _Monsieur and Madame_ Wilde. It was truly _notre plaisir_ for us to serve you. Shall we leave you to your evening together?"

Lumiere bowed very ceremoniously with a sweeping arm gesture saluting the smiling couple.

"We are grateful for your _wonderful_ food and entertainment," Judy stated while Nick tipped everyone. The giant rat left a bottle of house wine and two glasses with Resort logo for them as souvenirs. The team departed.

Nick and Judy stood on their back porch, just taking in the moment of their beautiful dinner together.

"We have a _ton_ of stuff to ship back before we… well… you know," Judy observed, admiring their new souvenir glassware.

Nick dismissed the troubling thought about the difficulties that lay ahead of them, "Let's worry about _that_ later. Maybe Postmammal Doe will ship it all back for us."

Both laughed. They had already prearranged to ship all their souvenirs and purchases back to Henry and Elizabeth for safe keeping on their last day of leisure.

"How about a walk, Carrots?" Nick suggested, "There's still a little light left. The beach looks perfect and the moon is about to rise."

"Oooh! A romantic walk on the shore? That sounds absolutely wonderful, Nickie, Even if it is a bit cliché," Judy gushed.

"So that's a 'yes'?" he inquired to make sure.

"Of course, silly. We could be a _total_ downpour or blizzard out there and _any_ walk on the beach would _still_ be perfect with you, fox," she confessed.

 _"Now_ look who's being cliché, Carrots," Nick snickered.

"I _mean_ it, Nick," she emphasized.

"I know you do," he answered, and swept her into a long and tender hug and kiss.

They finally broke their embrace, panting, and Judy refocused them on their task with a grin, "C'mon fox, let's take that walk, before something _else_ happens."

Their desire for each other was overwhelming at this point, and anything might set them off at a time when they needed control the most.

The pair strolled slowly paw-in-paw the entire length of the long shore - from the dividing tree line of the bungalow next door that housed the prairie dogs who, by the sounds of the minstrels' songs, were getting an identical – but much later - special dinner package to the concertina wire fence line of the strangely unpopulated Wildlife Preserve. They wondered momentarily how many other couples were getting the special dinner for two from other catering teams. Nick and Judy marveled at the moonrise, which was blood red. It was even more spectacular due to some lightning and cloud formations from a storm far out at sea hugging the horizon.

Judy drew her full-length skirt up to her knees, revealing her lithe legs. in order to keep from soaking the bottom edge of the muu muu. The glimpse of her legs and hind paws made Nick long to see more of his bride. She noticed and appreciated his admiring glances.

The couple stood together as they had the night before for the sundown by standing in a spooned position, with both of Nick's arms wrapped around the front of her waist. She sighed in contentment, leaning back against his shirt as they watched the moon change from red to pink to orange and then became brilliant white as it ascended into the twinkling star-studded night sky. No night sky in Zootopia was ever this vivid.

She turned to face Nick and stared into his eyes, cupping his cheeks and chin in her forepaws, "Y'know, that was _really_ wonderful, fox, but did you know there's something else even _more_ wonderful we can do? I could use a nice, cool, _outdoor_ shower… with my lifetime partner."

Playing with her romantic comments, he asked as if he was clueless, "Oh really? Does that mammal know? Have you asked him yet?"

Judy pursed her lips, knocked on his forehead lightly with a fisted paw like it was the front door to their new house, and quipped, "Uh… hul _-lo_ , fox? Is there anybody _home?"_

Nick chuckled, taking her fist into his paw and entwining fingers, "I know, I know. I _was_ thinking the same thing."

Bathed in the strong moonlight, both finally noticed that because of their day at the beach and their shower, every vestige of the henna tattoos was gone. Their healthy clean fur shone in the dim moonlight, and Nick examined themselves and noted with some disappointment, "I guess that's the last of our tattoos, Carrots."

"They were fun while they lasted, but I'm actually glad they're gone, because I want to feel _every_ shaft of your fur around me tonight, Nick," she reflected.

"Can do, Judy," he answered, and he gave her a quick smooch. She shivered in happiness with the feeling of his lips on hers for just an instant. But all it ever took was an instant for her to feel that way about Nick.

After their long stroll, they continued back to their hut from the beach, with a little more spring in their step toward their goal.

Back at the hut, Nick asked, "So… do we go out there like this?"

Judy shook her head and teased, "No, Nick, help me get my muu muu off. Where we're going, fox, we don't _need_ clothes."

Both laughed with her tone, and Judy stood before Nick in an open stance, raised her arms over her head, and closed her eyes, full prepared for him to disrobe her. Nick carefully slipped his paws under the sleeves of her muu muu, lifted and pulled the garment up over her head and ears, and tossed it on a wicker chair next to their bed. He gasped at the beauty of her body suddenly revealed. He expected to have to remove a layer of undergarments. She had purposely not worn anything underneath her long dress to hasten their time together.

The rabbit opened her eyes, knowing that Nick had discovered her gift to him, and gently kissed his snout, _"Hi_ there, lover. _Surprise!_ It's _me!"_

"Uhh, hi yourself, Carrots… it's kinda _all_ of you _!"_ he stammered.

She grinned and suggested softly, "You're so _observant_ , fox. But, let's get all that stuff off you too, lover."

Once undressed Nick and Judy took each others' paws, and completely unencumbered, they were ready to begin the final stage their romantic evening. Nick threw some towels into the night bag they'd packed and tossed the whole thing over his shoulder.

He bowed formally, imitating the tone of the _maitre d'_ who served them, "Prepare for a night to remember, _Madame_ Wilde."

"Oh? _Enchante_ , fox," she giggled her answer in the language of the caterers, curtseying.

"May I escort _Madame_ to the falls?" Nick invited, holding out his free arm and paw and a very serious look to formally guide her.

 _"Mais oui,"_ she agreed with a haughty tone, taking his arm daintily, following Nick's mimicry of the head waiter, but caveated, "Although, _Monsieur_ , if I _do_ say so myself, it's hard to take a chivalrous - but _naked_ \- fox very seriously."

"Oh, I _assure_ you, _Madame_ , one _should_ take a naked fox _very_ seriously – _especially_ if that someone is a naked lagomorph. One could say that I am fully committed my job tonight."

"You can certainly tell that I am _equally_ committed, _mon cheri,"_ she replied alluding to her equal state of undress.

Thoroughly enjoying the banter, the pair strode together, chuckling with nearly every step. Both were very excited about their time together, and Nick was making things even more fun and romantic - as usual - with his humor.

It wasn't a long walk from the back porch of their hut to the bungalow's waterfall. Nick and Judy arrived at the pond about 5 meters from the falls, and took deep breaths of the fresh mist permeating the air. They were surrounded by the soothing sound of the water flowing and impacting on the rocks below. They noticed the moisture from the splash zone bead up on their fur follicles. These fascinating images were highlighted by the moonlight glittering on the falls and on them, and they turned a bit to make their wet bodies sparkle more.

The water fueling the falls welled up from a spring deep within the earth and emerged from cracks in a vast rock outcropping behind all the bungalows. The crystal clear liquid fell from the outcropping nearly 20 meters, impacted, and splashed directly on a wide, flat, smooth rock situated about a half meter above and directly in the middle of an ovoid-shaped pool of water about 30 meters across.

The rock on which the falls impinged was wide and strong enough for any mammal pair to stand directly in stream of the falls and enjoy the invigorating water pummel their bodies. The water flow was not fast or hard enough to hurt or choke anyone standing directly underneath it, except perhaps for small rodents. The water, once it impinged on the elevated flat rock, flowed across the surface, down the sides of the rock like a fountain basin, and drained into the placid pool.

The falls and surrounding pond were situated in a niche within the beautiful rain forest. It was very picturesque, framed on all sides by tall palms and some lush jungle plants. The banks of the pond were completely covered with tropical flowers, with a few sandy entry points. In the pond were some areas of bull rushes, cattails, and lily pads. Several frogs could be heard happily croaking and crickets added to the sounds.

Several, smaller, round rocks led from the shore of the pond out to the flat central rock. That was the path they took to the falls.

Their watery haven was mostly the way Nature created it eons ago, but landscapers had carefully manicured and enhanced the falls and pond to make it accessible to most species. Any experience a couple could want in such an amazing setting was possible. If a couple they didn't want to stand in the downpour of the falls, the rock formations emerging from the pond were sculpted by landscapers to be perfect private nooks for a couple with intimacy on their minds. Mammals could cuddle together near the falls in the pool, immersed in the stimulating cool fresh spring waters, adding to any embrace they could imagine. Nick and Judy hoped to explore every feature of the pond that it had to offer over the coming week.

The most fascinating thing to the couple was that their inspirational falls and pond was repeated one after another down the line of private bungalows. The entire area had been named a millennium ago "Fingerling Falls" due to the many openings in the rock face that spread out like individual digits on a paw. There were 12 falls in all, each a little different, and every waterfall and pond was located behind the individual private bungalows. The 12 falls were separated far enough apart so that no one could ever see what was transpiring at the next location.

As they stood before their falls and beheld it, Judy sighed happily, "It's _so_ beautiful Nick. It's even prettier than any of the pictures."

Nick quickly added and squeezed her paw harder, "You and I couldn't be in a better place right now."

His striking unclad bride was covered in moisture, glistening in the moonlight against the natural grandeur of the waterfall, and it made his heart soar with joy. He thought her attractiveness far surpassed the natural grandeur of the falls surrounding them. To Nick, Judy looked like one of those old classic mythological paintings of a glowing, naturally clad mammal goddess in an idyllic natural setting, posing for some heroic male warrior mammal that won her heart in an epic battle to save the world. The big difference for Nick was _this_ idyllic setting was _absolutely_ real, the goddess was his wife, and the heroic warrior was him.

"Awww Nickie," she blushed, turned to him, and her eyes sparkled with emotion, "You _know_ I've been dreaming of being here with you since I _booked_ this vacation."

"We were barely _dating_ at that point," he smiled.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I kinda fell for you pretty fast, fox, but just wouldn't admit it. I guess I'm naturally attracted to scoundrels. Or them to me."

"I always did seem to have a 'thing' for females in uniform to put me on the straight and narrow path again like my momma wanted," he retorted, altering the truth a bit.

With a cocked eyebrow and dubious grin, "Oh sure, Nick, like I believe _that._ You ran from anything in uniform and took complete _advantage_ of me at first."

Nick gripped his wife by the shoulders and gazed at her, very seriously and earnestly stated, "That was _then_. This is _now_ , Judy."

The pair shared that loving look that meant so much to them. The exchange of "I love you's" and lingering kiss between them was very heartfelt and sweet.

All they needed to do was step into that dream.

"Ready, Judy?" Nick asked, after seeing the deep blush fade from her drooping ears and nose.

"I'm _always_ ready to do _anything_ fun with you, Nick," she answered.

"And dangerous too," the fox noted.

"'Guess you're right about that," she sighed. Such was the life of married police partners.

They waded through the shallow end of the pond for a few steps until they reached the first steppingstone, moving carefully from one to the next, closer to the big flat rock at the center of the falls.

With each step closer, they could feel the spray from the water splashing more intensely, and it was much louder. The mist now totally enveloped them like fog.

Judy was surprised by the noisy action of the falls, "Whoa! It's _chilly_. Warm me up, fox."

"Can do, Carrots."

Nick put his arm and paw around the damp, fully exposed fur of her waist, and she savored his grasp, put her head against his side and smiled, "That feels better already, lover."

They stepped upon the flat central rock, mere centimeters from the steady stream of the falls that extended far above them, splattering loudly on the rock platform on which they stood, soaking their hind paws and legs. Much like a fountain in the city, the water splashed and interacted with itself in the steady downward stream, and flowed in rivulets off the big flat stone into the surrounding pond. It seemed almost alive, and it captivated them.

"Brrr," she shuddered and clutched her husband closer, with both paws around his soggy red and white waist, as she got colder again. He put one forepaw more securely around her soft damp upper torso fur that was getting wetter by the moment.

He warned his love, "It'll be even colder in there, Carrots. It's an underground spring."

She gazed up at him and looked lovingly into his eyes Judy responded, "But not with _you_ holding me. I don't care how cold it is. I want this more than _anything_ fox."

Nick agreed instantly, "Me too. I wonder if we don't have a little beaver or otter ancestry in us. We sure do seem to enjoy making love in water a lot."

The sweetness of the memory of their session on the beach earlier today was very fresh.

"You could be right," Judy laughed, and then together, clutching each other, the fox and rabbit spouses took a big breath, and took the last big step directly into the invigorating stream of water that now impacted directly on them, splattering drops of water everywhere.

"Whoo hoo!" the pair shouted in unison with the sudden coolness as compared to the very warm tropical night air. Despite the water not being truly cold, they still winced and shivered a few moments, but quickly adjusted to the temperature difference.

"'Feels great," Nick commented, enjoying the steady stream all over his body, using his paws to slick back the soaked fur on his ears and neck.

"That's for sure," Judy agreed.

The sensation of the water pouring over on the bodies was refreshing, but was much different than any indoor shower. The waterfall was a concentrated sheet of water twenty meters tall and maybe a couple of meters wide, and didn't separate or spray into droplets until it hit them and the flat rock on which they stood. It seemed to pulsate. Overall, the falls constituted a much greater volume of water than any shower they'd ever been in. The filtered water coming directly out of the ground was very fresh, so the couple turned their snouts up into the falls, closed their eyes, and lapped up several mouthfuls of the clear, clean water, which had a sweet taste as it fell on them.

Nick took a mouthful, gargled loudly, swallowed, belched, and gave his mate a very self-righteous grin.

"Nick Wilde, _don't_ ruin our moment!" Judy chastised, a little annoyed at displaying bad body habits just before they were going to make love.

Before he could apologize, she spit a big mouthful of cold water in his face.

Nick returned the scolding, "And _now_ who's ruining the moment?"

"I'm the _girrrrrl_. I'm _allowed_ ," Judy whined in jest, just like some pouty teenager bored with her own party.

They hugged together in the exhilarating falls, positioned so that the stream was largely hitting them on their shoulders and back rather directly on their heads.

Judy released her grasp on her husband's waist, and Nick let her separate. To Nick's delight, Judy raised her paws over her head and leaned back, catching the stream in her paws and made it shower all over them. She luxuriated in the feeling, coaxing him to do the same. Nick was a little more reserved as he opened his arms and paws. He turned around slowly, never allowing his gaze leave his spouse, preferring to let Judy's makeshift shower spray cover them both.

Judy was so excited that she was hopping in true joy of the moment, "Mmm, fox, don't you just _love_ the water all over us?"

The sight of Judy reveling in the falling water was almost as enjoyable as the feeling itself, "You bet, Carrots. Is this what you expected?"

"Even _better._ It makes me want to be close to you now, Nickie. _Really_ close," she requested.

Because the downward force of the water on them had more pressure than an ordinary shower stream, Judy discovered that she was unable to position herself with Nick in their usual standup lovemaking embrace. Nick always supported Judy's hindquarters as she climbed his hips and secured herself with leg wraps around his back before initiating their loveplay. Tonight that didn't work. Both were frustrated, but neither wanted to leave the stream of water pelting them.

Nick was out of ideas, so he suggested, "I don't think this is going to work the way we want, Carrots. Let's just step out and 'hook up' first, then jump back in. You know I can walk with you."

"That _would_ be fun, Nick," Judy lilted, immediately thinking of the 'airplane way' they loved doing, "But we're _in_ the falls, so let's _stay_ in the falls. I have an idea."

"Oh? What?"

 _"Catch_ me, fox."

Nick grinned at that idea. Judy hunkered down into a full squat, with most of the waterfall stream hitting her head and shoulders. Knowing she was going to leap into his arms, Nick braced himself, opened his arms wide with his paw pads open and facing up like he was going to catch Judy like he'd catch a ball in his gut. He let the falls mostly impact on his back and shoulders.

He assured her, "Sure, Carrots. Go for it!"

Judy used her powerful legs to drive through the force of the falling water. In one graceful, single leap, Judy spread her hind legs and paws as widely apart as possible, doing 'the splits' in mid air. She sprang over Nick's wide-spread forearms and paws and then landed directly upon them. In the same fluid motion, she threw her arms and forepaws behind Nick's neck and interlaced her fingers, supporting a lot of her weight, and let her bosom rest comfortably on his chest, entirely for his enjoyment.

Despite being fully prepared for her leap, the impact knocked him backward a little and took his breath away, "Oof!"

From her new perch hanging from his neck while straddling Nick's outstretched arms and paws, Judy praised her husband, "Nice catch fox," but also gave him a concerned look, "Are you OK?"

He winked and replied, "No worries. I got you, rabbit."

She cooed and gave him a very broad smile, "So you _do!"_

They found themselves in an interesting, new, and exciting situation, which was something they wanted to try. Judy's fully spread legs were draped across his open arms above her knees, and she and Nick readjusted so that each of Nick's open paws supported the sculpted halves of her hindquarters like a seat, and the back of her beautiful furry thighs rested on his forearms almost to his elbows. Her equally shapely lower legs and hind paws dangled below his elbows, and she swung them lackadaisically for Nick. It was an incredible view and feeling for the fox.

Nick couldn't resist having some fun with this new arrangement, so he squeezed his paws that firmly gripped each side of her hindquarters. He wisecracked, "Hmmm, Carrots, if _these_ were tomatoes, they'd be ready to pick."

"Hush, fox, there is no such thing as a _furry_ tomato," she mused, and yelped pleasurably when he squeezed harder, but she tried to frown and demanded, _"Stop_ that!"

In retaliation, despite how nice his squeezes actually felt, Judy shifted her knees to rub against his hips, and by stretching and pointing her hind paws and toes, she tickled his thighs and the back of his knees. She knew he was insanely ticklish there, and would prevent him from attempting any more affectionate 'sneak attacks'.

Nick broke out in uncontrolled laughter from her tickling, looked at Judy and begged, "Stop, Carrots! _Stop it!_ I give up. Don't make me drop you. I kinda like you being right here."

Judy felt very secure, and her anticipation of what they were about to do next was as thick as the mist around them from the falls. She gave him a soft, loving look, and wiggled her legs anxiously for her mate, "I kinda like _me_ being here, too, lover."

The rabbit hugged her mate, pressing her bosom more firmly against him, and kissed him. This new pre-coital position, with Judy cantilevered in front of Nick and nearly all her weight on his arms and paws, made Judy worry, especially with the added pressure of being drenched and pummeled by the waterfall, so she asked, "I'm not _too_ heavy, right?"

She knew that as a European rabbit, she was one of the largest, heaviest lagomorph species, and that married life had packed a few extra grams on her since both liked to cook together. Fortunately that extra weight was in the place Nick liked the most – her hindquarters and thighs – which caused all kinds of teasing and jokes, as dieting on Judy's part.

For a married male mammal, there was only one right answer, "Never, Carrots. You're light as a feather."

He hefted her playfully as if he were juggling, making her giggle, and she snickered, "Whee! Wild ride!"

Judy knew that by straddling his forearms, Nick had total control of how far to raise or lower her, how fast, and what was right below her. And he knew too.

Nick winked at his bride and warned, "Judy, dear, your 'wild ride' is only _beginning."_

To hasten that process, she encouraged her husband over the noise of the waterfall, "Oh goodie! Only one thing is missing, Nickie."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know, teacher! _I_ know!" he exclaimed, and bounced both of them together on his hind paws while he pretended to be a student in a class anxious to give his answer, "Me! _Me!"_

Judy laughed heartily with his joke, enjoying the ride, "Right answer. You get A+, husband!"

"Here's where I get _extra_ credit," he added slyly. Not letting his spouse reply, Nick planted a long, torrid kiss directly on her lips.

"Mmmm!" Judy pleasantly exclaimed, closing her eyes.

At the same time, Nick tightened his grip on her hindquarters, and without sacrificing any support, the fox carefully shifted his paws, drawing a pleading yelp and very needful look from his wife, while also creating the perfect opening move he needed to continue.

"Going _down!"_ Nick announced in the cheery voice of an old-fashioned mammal-operated elevator in a department store.

Judy bit her lip as she anticipated the moment she was waiting for, and could feel Nick lower her gently and slowly until she felt something much warmer than the waterfall make contact with her. She got a huge catch in her breath.

"First floor!" she declared, playing along with Nick's joke, despite her enthrallment.

Nick had the same reaction, but was also quite amused by Judy's retort, and added to their fun, announcing, "First floor, ma'am: females' lingerie, house wares, and furniture."

Which was even more amusing, since she clearly wasn't wearing any lingerie.

"I need to go all the way down to the _fifth_ level _sub-_ basement, _please_ , sir!" she requested in a breathy tone, matching Nick's impersonation step for step, but with mounting desire, it was increasingly hard for her to speak.

"Whoa, _Carrots!"_ Nick reacted to her vivid request with very wide eyes, but caught himself, and continued with their parody, "I _mean_ … yes ma'am, the customer is _always_ right!"

The couple enjoyed a chuckle. With his perfect technique, Nick continued to lower Judy for what seemed to her to be a delightful eternity to her, until they reached a hard limit. The fox felt a joyful shudder at being as close with his wife as he could possibly be which made her smile.

 _"Fifth_ level _Sub-_ basement. Have a nice day, shoppers!" Nick could barely utter.

With extraordinary desire in her voice that matched his, Judy expressed, "What you're sellin', I'm _buyin'_ , fox."

The first stage of their latest conjugal time was accomplished effortlessly, because the lovers were drenched already, and were aided by the lubricity of the water streaming over and around them.

The next stage began with Nick's 'basement sale' - an ever-accelerating series of lifts of his bride, which rapidly became frenzied. Amidst the happy sounds of her love fever, it was Judy's turn to tease her husband, praising him, "Now I _know_ why you've been pumping iron in the gym for _weeks,_ fox!"

Not missing a beat of their exhaustive pace, Nick retorted between lifts, "Better to do my reps with _you_ , Carrots, than some stupid old dumbbells."

She smirked with a raised eyebrow, "I'll just _pretend_ you aren't comparing _me_ to dumbbells."

 _"Never,_ Carrots," Nick replied, and then doubled the frequency of his pace with her. She rolled her head back, closed her eyes, and a squeal of sheer euphoria tore loose from her throat, easily discernible over the noise of the waterfall.

Nick was exhilarated by their lovers' clutch, the joyfulness of Judy's emotions, the refreshing cool water falling all around them that contrasted directly with heat of his true love's body. The burn in his biceps was worth every moment of fervency with his bride.

In one final, urgent motion, their romantic ardor overwhelmed them both, letting every emotion within them release at the same time. Nick struggled to remain standing. Both fox and rabbit were rocked by wave after wave of combined rapture that felt like it would last forever. Regrettably, the intensity passed, but they savored every lingering aftereffect that followed. Judy snuggled more securely into her perch upon Nick's arms, caressing him, and showering him with little kisses.

Pausing only to catch their breaths, Judy thought her husband would enjoy the ultimate punch line to his original department store allusion, "Thanks to you, Nickie, I'm very happy with my shopping experience."

"Satisfaction _guaranteed_ , Carrots, or _double_ your money back!" he retorted with a wink, still in character.

They laughed and cuddled a long time while they basked with the lasting effects of their connubial connection. Nick could not be happier, cradling closely Judy in his arms in their marital union while standing in the falls. This was the moment Judy dreamt of for months with Nick – now fulfilled beyond her wildest hopes. Nick could feel the effects of the thrills that racked Judy again and again with every little motion together and mercifully subsided slowly.

Finally able to breathe normally in their stance, Judy carefully leaned back from her clutch against her husband's chest while keeping her arms around his neck, keeping their connection. She gazed at him in total adoration, wiggled her lower legs like a giddy school girl, and beamed her truly loving smile at him.

With complete confession of what was in her heart, "How can I _ever_ be more in love with you than I am right now, Nicholas P Wilde?"

Nick added with total conviction, "I feel the same way, Judith Laverne Hopps Wilde _."_

Everything Nick ever wanted in the whole world was connected with him and gathered in his arms. Judy was a load he wanted to carry with him his whole life. They kissed again to emphasize the jubilation they were experiencing.

"So… what do we do _next,_ Nick?" Judy asked expectantly, knowing her husband had more plans for their evening.

Nick grinned, "Can I take you for a ride, Carrots?"

"Didn't you _already_ do that, Nick, dear?" she teased and kissed him with a big noisy smooch, not resisting the perfect opportunity to tickle the outside of his thighs with her outstretched toes again.

"I had a _different_ kind of ride in mind, rabbit," he winked and enjoyed her little tickle.

"Seeing as how I'm not going _anywhere_ right now unless you do, _proceed_ , driver!" she instructed.

"This will be like no taxi ride you've _ever_ had. Don't tell Ed," he cautioned humorously.

Instead, she encouraged him, giggling, "I promise. But I'm not worried, fox - _this_ kind of taxi ride only he can give to Cynthia."

The amusing image of an echidna toting his pregnant kangaroo rat bride suspended like they were made them both laugh. What they didn't realize was that Ed and Cynthia actually loved doing this.

Judy thought Nick would carry her back to their sleeping mat while still coupled, and they could cuddle awhile before sleeping to end their perfect evening together. But Nick had another idea. From her perch against her husband, Judy simply watched him carefully pick their way along the steppingstones. Nick carefully departed from the falls, and made their way toward the soothing pool of water. Nick was a little top heavy with Judy attached and clinging to him, and she felt him struggle a little to keep their combined balance.

Judy offered, "I could get down if that would make it easier."

Nick insisted, "No _way,_ Carrots. I'm not leaving you until Nature _forces_ me to."

Judy chuckled, happy to oblige Nick's wishes, "Who am _I_ to argue with Mother Nature?"

As they progressed, the couple could feel with each step and shift dozens of little thrills course through them as every previously-excited part of them was further stimulated. Nick immersed them into the invigorating coolness of the pond, and waded over to a rocky 'seat' cleverly carved into a quiet area of the pond about 10 meters away from the falls.

The water in the rock seat was up to their necks, and the pair cuddled snout-to-muzzle in the smooth, soothing somewhat warmer pond.

"Ahhhh! This is _nice_ , fox. I really enjoyed my ride," she praised, "You did that so well, I think you deserve a tip, 'cabbie'."

She squeezed him with some very strong Kegels. He winced and gasped, "That is an _awesome_ tip, Carrots! You're _really_ getting good at those."

She just smiled and pecked his nose.

Finally, Nick's body couldn't keep them joined any longer, but Judy remained seated in his lap, continuing to kiss gently and longingly.

Nick suggested, "Wanna swim?"

He placed her effortlessly next to him in the rocky nook seat, pushed off, and used the breast stroke to glide farther into the pond. He rolled over on his back to float, exposing his now-calmed state to his wife.

"Don't leave me behind!" she begged and stroked over to him.

The pair swam together like a synchronized swimming duo, turning, circling, and spinning, flipping and dipping together.

In a joint move, as Nick continued a lazy breast stroke around the pond, Judy approached from behind, wrapped her arms around his neck, and let Nick swim for them both. Nick could easily feel the soft fur of her bosom against his back and between his shoulders. She kicked her legs to aid their tandem swim.

"Where to?" Nick asked his bride.

"Anywhere. I just want to enjoy the ride, husband," she stated softly.

Spent by their lovemaking session, they were soon tired of the midnight moonlight 'furry dip', and returned to the rocky nook seat, where they cuddled and entwined.

"So are we done?" she asked, planting a happy kiss on his wet cheek, "What's left to do?"

Nick wanted the night to be even more special for his bride, "I don't want to leave, at least not tonight."

"Oh?" she asked, truly intrigued.

He turned around and pointed toward the surf and the vast ocean beyond, asking, "How would you like to wake up to a sunrise over the ocean, Carrots?"

That was something they hadn't done yet and it really appealed to her, "That would be _fantastic!"_

But Judy was a bit puzzled how they'd do that, so she asked, "So, fox, do we sleep here in the pond? I'd like that. This would be even _nicer_ than in the tub."

Nick smiled knowingly, "I had a different idea. It could get a little chilly sleeping in the pond. Sure it would be nice in the pond, but it's not warm… and besides, there could be _sharks!"_

"Shut up fox, there are _no_ freshwater sharks!" she corrected, "Hmm. So… What _do_ you have in mind, lover?"

"Stay here," he ordered.

Judy remained immersed in the pond up to her neck in the water, admiring her husband exit the pond, loving how his soaked fur clung to him while he dripped all over the ground. He shook himself dry like other _canid_ mammals would, and he intentionally sprayed her with water. She held a paw over her face for a shield, but he shed the water too vigorously, and he sprayed her muzzle and ears thoroughly.

"Augghhh!" Judy shouted in annoyance and laughter. She wiped the water out of her eyes, and wrung her ears, observing, "I can't do that the way you do."

Nick shrugged, "Well, Carrots, you _aren't_ a canine. It's not in your genes. But it just so happens that I'm a 'helpful husband'."

He dug into their day bag and unfolded an enormous beach out in front of him invitingly for her, so she obliged him by climbing out of the water very suggestively, walked directly into the towel, pressed up forcefully against his body, rubbed against him and the towel affectionately, and rose up on her tip toes to kiss him as he wrapped her up completely.

"Mmmm. _Nice_ fuzzy warm towel, lover. Thank you!" she responded, with a very satisfied smile and closed eyes.

"Whoa, Carrots!" exclaimed Nick in surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction by his bride.

She poked his nose, grinned enticingly, and further enticed him by saying, "Maybe I should do a 'towel dance' like the girls do at the Talisman."

She shifted and ground her hips at him very sensuously to emphasize her point.

The "Talisman" was a strip joint in the heart of the unsavory end of the entertainment neighborhood in Zootopia that they shut down three times in the past by court order, due to a lot more happening between dancers and clients than simply striptease dancing.

"Really?" he begged.

"We'll see…" she toyed with him, "but _only_ for you, stud muffin."

She loosened the tightly wrapped towel, let him vigorously dry her off, and then when he was done, let her stay surrounded by it.

She complimented his efforts and joked, "Mmmm. You _are_ a _very_ helpful husband. I think I'll keep you as my designated 'dryer offer' mammal."

"Just your 'dryer offer'?" he questioned.

"Oh maybe I'll think of something _else_ to do with you," she quipped, winked, opened her towel wide, struck a suggestive pose, and then quickly enveloped Nick into the towel with her. Only their heads and hind paws were exposed.

Nick grinned and was very pleased with this development, "Sweet, Carrots, but it's too soon to tempt me again!"

"Yeah, I know. Too bad. So… let's get ready for bed, then, Nick."

She hoped he might be ready for another 'go at it' by bed time. Especially tonight, she had an insatiable appetite for her husband's body.

Reluctantly leaving the comfort of their big towel, Nick reached into the day bag, and pulled out what looked like a tangled wad of knotted off-white ropes.

Judy was genuinely curious, "What's that, husband?"

"Just watch, wife," he directed.

Nick unrolled the ropes to reveal a woven rope hammock just big enough for two mammals their size.

Her eyes widened, "Cool, Nick! Where did you get that?"

"It was in the closet next to the robes."

Judy dropped the towel and approached Nick with purpose, making Nick gasp at the sight of her freshly exposed body, "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

Working together, they hooked the hammock between two trees along the shore of the pond.

Nick sat in the hammock with some difficulty and almost flipped over, and exclaimed, "Uh oh! This is harder than it looks."

"I'll just let you get settled first," Judy replied but went over to Nick and helped to steady the hammock net. With Judy's assistance, the fox managed to recline and stretch out.

"Thanks Carrots. That worked. Now it's _your_ turn," he ordered.

Seeing the difficulty Nick had as a bigger mammal climbing into the hammock, Judy requested, "Maybe you could help me get in?"

With outstretched paws from his prone position, Nick scooped her up, carefully lifted, and placed Judy alongside him, and the pair snuggled as close to each other as possible. They were side-by-side and snout-to-snout.

Judy noted, "Wow, Nick, the hammock was a _very_ good idea. It's _so_ comfortable."

Nick knew that Judy meant it was comfortable because they were so tightly wound together.

Nick added, "And, Carrots, it's a 'room with a view'!"

With little effort, they could look around and enjoy being surrounded by the sights and sounds of the waterfall, the forest and the pond on one side, and on the other side, they had a perfect view of the horizon over which the sun would rise.

Both had the same wonderful idea of lovemaking at dawn in the cozy hammock, as long as they avoided upending themselves and flopping in a tangle of furry bodies on the soft, phosphorescent, mossy ground underneath the hammock. And even then, they could _improvise._

Judy put her paw across his chest and started drawing circles in his still damp fur, and gazed at Nick, "Are you thinking…?"

Nick answered immediately, "Yeah, Carrots. Any ideas that won't have us end up on our keesters?"

Judy smiled anxiously and booped his nose, "Oh, fox, we'll think of _something._ We always do."

They strengthened their embrace. In the warm tropical night air, surrounded by the mist and the sounds, Judy gazed into her husbands' eyes and whispered, "Good night, Nickie."

"Good night, rabbit. 'Love ya," he replied and bussed her lips.

"'Love you too," she replied.

Nick cradled Judy protectively under the crook of his armpit, surrounding her waist with his arm and forepaw. Judy closed her eyes and snuggled into that space as if she could merge into his side. She moved her free leg and draped it across his lower body.

"The dawn can't come soon enough, Judy," was his loving reply.

It was a perfect plan they both knew they would share in the misty morning beach sunrise.

 **…Downtown Zootopia…**

Bartholomew's love was fast asleep again after another exhausting lovemaking session with him. The walrus couldn't sleep, fretting over the results of the electronic interrogation of the whereabouts of all the Movement operatives worldwide. He was no closer today than before to know where and why Hezekiah disappeared without a trace.

More importantly, no one across the globe had any clues to share regarding the disappearance and whereabouts of the troublesome Zootopia ex-cops. The simple fact that they were so thoroughly hidden from Movement agents gave him further reason to believe they were 'up' to something.

The grizzled walrus dared not do a global search again, as five agents complained to him via secure text that they in hot pursuit of several pregnant mixed species couples. Each operative planned to kidnap the female, kill the male, and bring the hybrid offspring back for experiments at The Lab. Any further radio interrogation would give away their secret stalking locations. One colleague already complained about a 'blown cover' that resulted in the escape of his targets and he was in fear of being captured or killed by the authorities in that city-state.

The strange failure of Hezekiah's satellite phone baffled him. Bart worked with the locator history software, hoping that he had gotten a screen shot of the initial pulse. If he had been back at The Lab, the data mining would have taken no time at all, but he didn't have time to go back there to do the analysis and still keep up the hotel-by-hotel search. The pinniped knew he was already several days behind, and Nemo wouldn't accept excuses if there were no results after two weeks.

"Wait!" Bart muttered under his breath in order not to disturb his girlfriend.

A freeze frame had indeed captured the faint location of Hezekiah's radio unit. It was right in the middle of the vast tropical garden complex that the Four Winds Hotel was known for. Bart wondered why the radio didn't come from a room. He was able to establish from the erratic data that the radio had been stationary for several days. Hezekiah must be involved in a "stake out" observation of targets in the deep woods and may have been maintaining strict radio silence. The hotel had a cabin experience in the gardens much like Resort Atlantis and several other hotels did.

Bartholomew had sympathizers in a landscaping services business that maintained many of the hotels. In the morning he'd call his friends for help, or would force them - if they didn't want to help – given all the leverage he had. It would be easy to disguise himself as a member of a ground maintenance crew, and he could appear to work on the gardens while conducting his search for Hezekiah. For a moment he remembered mowing lawns of the land dwellers as a pup growing up here to get spending money while he was in secondary school. He sighed. It was a long way from mowing yards and secondary school.

With the surety of making the connection tomorrow and find Hezekiah, he turned off his Movement radio, and returned to bed next to his sleeping girlfriend. She looked too beautiful, so he kissed her. She stretched and wasn't mad at being disturbed. She actually looked very happy to be awakened, and curled under his protective flipper.

She teased, "Oh? _Still_ awake, dearest Bart? So… you can't get enough of me tonight?"

That was an invitation if he ever heard one.

"Once with you is never _enough_ , love," Bart encouraged.

She promised him, "I'll make you _beg_ for more, lover. I have the day off tomorrow. It doesn't _matter_ when we get up in the morning… or afternoon… or evening… or even if we _ever_ get out of bed tomorrow."

Before he could object, she embraced him, kissed him deeply in the way he liked best, searched below his waist until she found the enormous masculine gift that Nature had blessed him with, and massaged him in the way only a flippered female walrus knew how to pleasure an intended mate. He bellowed in exuberance instantly, and rolled atop her to finish with her in combined ecstasy.

She was absolutely right. She would make him completely forget about his plan for the day.


	54. Chapter 54 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 28

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 28**

 **Authors Notes:** There's been much progress on the next stage of Nick and Judy's quest to free Michael, but still more work to be done, and I have so little time these days to do write it. Here are some of the many moving parts of the story that can be described now, and I hope you enjoy this!

 **…Two mornings later. Nick and Judy's bungalow…**

Nick awoke, stretched, yawned, grinned in satisfaction at the evidence left behind of last night's vigorous and particularly fruitful lovemaking session. He reached for Judy for an encore encounter.

She wasn't there.

He sat up, panicked, and looked around. In the dim early morning light at sunrise, he thought he heard sounds from the bathroom. But it wasn't her sweet voice.

Judy was crying.

"Judy?" he called out anxiously.

She didn't answer.

Nick got up immediately and dashed to the toilet where she was sitting.

"Carrots? Are you hurt?" he asked fretfully.

She wailed and clutched her bosom, "Oh, yes, Nickie. I'm hurting… inside."

Now very concerned, Nick apologized, "I'm so sorry dear. We've done it a lot - maybe _too_ much. I worry that I've rubbed you raw."

"Not at all, Nickie. It _always_ feels wonderful beyond words," she responded a little more happily.

Nick was truly puzzled, "Then… what?"

With great disappointment in her voice, she answered, "I'm hurting because I've _failed_ you. Failed _us_."

The fox really didn't understand and asked, "No…Wait. _How_ have you failed us, Judy?"

She held something in her paw. It was one of the pregnancy strips - one of his surprise gifts to her before leaving. She gave it to him.

"Look…" she requested with her voice on the edge of control.

Nick looked at the strip. It showed negative.

"Oh no," he said, and looked at her sadly.

She sobbed, he dropped the strip, and quickly gathered her into his arms. In fact, he cradled her, lifted her carefully, and took her back to bed to lie down together on their mat.

Nick tried to soothe her hurt and dried her tears with the back of his paw. Softly he stated, "How could you _possibly_ have failed me or us? This is the _perfect_ honeymoon. Everything we see and do is just _incredible_. You did a _great_ job planning our trip, and we're looking forward to an even _greater_ life together."

She stammered, "But we aren't _pregnant_ , Nickie. That would make our honeymoon even more perfect. It seems like every one we know is pregnant… and they did it so _easily_. I know it's my female hormones talking, but I _want_ this with you. For _us."_

He replied with supportive, "I do too, sweetheart, but remember what Melvin and Sandra told us: it took them _years_ to have Michael. We're so different, Carrots. It's amazing that mixed species kits are happening all, and _especially_ between prey and predator. It's a miracle."

Nick's words of assurance were having some effect, "Yes, I _know_ it's a miracle, but I want that miracle for us, too, while everything _is_ perfect for us. I don't _want_ to wait years to adjust. I _love_ my job as a cop, but I want to have kits with you, too. Rabbits are the most fertile species in the world besides mice. I want to _beat_ the odds, and be like _other_ rabbit mommies and give you kits right _now_."

Nick knew how blessed he was by Judy and her love for him, and her commitment to every aspect of their relationship. He smiled, and squeezed her paw while she continued, "I _can_ be a policemammal and a mom at the same time. So many of my ZPD female friends do that every day. We _should_ be pregnant by now, Nick. We're so blessed to have each other _every_ day. There's a little bit of you with me all the time. It's so wonderful to know that."

Nick never actually thought about that, but was warmed by her tender thought, "I want kits too, Carrots. But… sweetheart… Nature doesn't want us to right now."

"That doesn't make me want to have them _any_ less," she wished out loud.

While Nick continued to soothe her, he grinned, "I know, Carrots, but look at it this way: perhaps this is a _good_ thing."

"How could this _possibly_ be a good thing?" she puzzled and her lip quivered, fighting back a new round of tears.

Nick tried to put things in a lighter tone and assure her everything was all right, "Well, you _don't_ want to have morning sickness when we're taking down the Movement."

With a hint of a smile, Judy sniffed, but joked with her husband, _"That_ was going to be my _'_ secret weapon': throw my guts up on 'them'. No one - no matter _how_ evil they are - wants _rabbit vomit_ on them! It'll gross out our enemies so bad that I'll stop them right in their tracks, and we'll get the 'drop' on them!"

"I didn't realize rabbit vomit was so _nasty,"_ Nick snorted with a raised eyebrow, "You should have told me about that _before_ we got married."

Judy burst out in an honest guffaw, and the pair laughed until they cried.

A few minutes later, calmed and nestled together, Judy whispered, "Umm… Nickie… ?"

He encouraged, "Yes, Judy?"

She shifted and snuggled a little deeper into his protective embrace, "Thanks for being here for me. Just like always."

"Hey… it's 'for better or for worse', Carrots. _That_ was my vow," Nick reminded her, and the two cuddled closer. He stroked her relaxed ears, which were usually the first sign of her internal emotional state, and inquired, "Are you OK now? You're _always_ so strong, Carrots."

Nodded a little uncertainly, but confirmed, "Yeah, fox, but even strong rabbits have their _weak_ moments. I'll be OK. Hold me, Nick, just _hold_ me awhile."

"Sure thing, love," he promised.

A few minutes later, Judy turned and looked earnestly at Nick, "I want to try again, OK? Maybe something _fresh_ from you will have just the right 'oomph' to get 'the job' done _today."_

Nick poked her nose lightly and promised, "Sure, Judy, anything you want. _Anything."_

His answer was not born of desire or sexual urgency, but of compassion for his bride. He could see the smile spread across her muzzle.

Nick hesitated in a further response, "Uhh… but… Carrots…"

Judy knew what was on her husband's mind, "It's OK, Nickie, say it."

He did, "What if we do and if we... _aren't_ successful again?"

Her reply was sincere, "If we aren't, Nick, it's OK. _I'll_ be OK. I _know_ it'll be a while before we're pregnant, and probably a really _long_ while. I 'get it' that it may be _years_ … and maybe even _never_... It's whatever Nature wants for us."

He was so impressed with her resoluteness, and smiled that smile that always sent chills up her spine, "You're amazing, Carrots."

She took his paws firmly in hers, "And you know what, Nick? The _best_ part of trying and trying and _trying_ again is that _every_ time we try I'll _always_ be making love with my best friend."

While being mushy with each other was rare, this was the right time to express that, so Nick affirmed, "Carrots, it's even _better_ for me. I get to have _you_ every time."

Judy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well… assuming you even _want_ me every time. I'm warning you: I _still_ might get 'weepy' every once and awhile."

Nick spoke with true conviction, "I'll be there for you whenever that happens. I want to be a daddy as much as you want to be mommy."

Judy smiled with true contentment in Nick's arms, nestling herself in the middle of his chest and abdomen fur. She gave Nick that unique lagomorphic purr she did that was so endearing. Nick didn't have to wait long before - to his delight - that they tried again, and again, and again throughout their day.

She even remarked that any male rabbit, despite their legendary prowess, would have laid exhausted and spent while Nick kept 'going… and going… and going'. It made a great amused moment together – and led quickly to another exhaustive but deliriously fun encounter.

 **…Four Winds Hotel later that afternoon…**

Still cursing himself for letting himself get lost in his girlfriend's advances for an entire day, Bart dug with renewed vigor to make up for lost – but unbelievably enjoyable time with her - in a flower bed full of waist-high Bird of Paradise. Suddenly, the walrus heard a clunk. He made sure no one else in the grounds crew saw or heard him. He dug carefully around an object with a familiar rectangular shape.

Unearthed, it was clearly what remained of a Movement underwater-to-space Secure SATCOM radio that had been crushed by something very heavy. The unique golden SATCOM antenna was missing, literally ripped off its mount atop the radio casing.

"Damn," he muttered, knowing that unique radio was compromised.

Anyone with reasonable knowledge of radio spectrum and propagation would be able to figure it out the radio's operating frequencies, even though they could never duplicate the actual technology that made it work. Someone wanted that antenna for a reason. Unfortunately he could find no signs of fur tufts or paw prints. He did notice a blood smudge on the radio casing, probably Hezekiah's. There was no question now what actually happened to the new recruit who had so much promise. Bart knew that he had to go back to The Lab soon as soon as he was able to get a Movement forensic specialist colleague to analyze this… this _atrocity._

Bart hoped that perhaps Hezekiah had recorded something of value in his final moments, because the walrus vowed that the mammals that killed the agent would pay dearly, especially if the fox and rabbit from Zootopia were here, and had anything to do with Hezekiah's murder. The police partners had so far left a trail of death and devastation for the Movement presence in Zootopia that bore vicious retribution.

Before he went back to the Lab, he had three immediate priorities in the city, and not all of them were business, and were causing uncharacteristic turmoil within him.

First, Bart was now missing a talented informant to watch the mixed species population of Atlantea. The veteran walrus operative would have to gather the others in his local team over the next 24 hours at their usual meeting place, in order to get them to deliver a message to whoever had the audacity to perpetrate this unprecedented violent act against the Movement, especially if someone from the outside did this. He reasoned that some drastic action against the local resistance to the Movement might motivate any allies the fox and rabbit would have made here to betray the Zootopians' real location in exchange for mercy - which of course he'd promise, but never follow through.

He recalled the mantra that drove everyone in The Movement: any mixed species lovers and sympathizers that were discovered were _dead_ mixed species lovers and sympathizers.

So he dashed off the coded 'emergency assembly needed' command to his team.

Second, also requiring immediate resolution, he'd have to see if there were any 'Wilde' families who were guests at the Four Winds and several other nearby hotels and resorts, especially with the final evidence of Hezekiah's murder found. If he caught the fox and rabbit here, that would be the end of a major threat to the Movement, and would be the beginning of endless bragging rights and favors with Nemo. He looked inside his garden tool bag and saw the familiar gray fabric of the fake building inspector's uniform, remembered fondly with a grin where he recovered it: wadded up in the corner of Tiffany's apartment bedroom where he'd tossed it last night during their latest wild session together.

But that caused his mind to wander to his third priority. Just thinking about delectable young Tiffany made him crave her more. Bart knew he was falling for her, and it was more than the physicality, although the sex with her was truly amazing. The feeling seemed mutual, despite their age difference. This was the first time he'd let anything but hatred enter his heart since… well… the time he was left alone in his life until now. Even Nemo had a harem, and most of his colleagues had significant others.

All he wanted was this one walrus female.

In spite of his hardened discipline, the third priority was the most important priority to Bart: Tiffany was cooking him a special dinner tonight at her place. He rationalized that his grim tasks could wait just a little longer, and would help delay his fourth priority – being grilled about his lack of progress by Nemo. He tried to forget that was rapidly running out of time to find the missing fox and rabbit - here or anywhere in the world.

That sobering thought drove him back to business - today's search for the Wilde's.

"Today's the day!" he promised himself under his breath.

Bart's desire to find the fox and rabbit, quietly eliminate them, and still not be late for dinner at Tiffany's motivated him to stuff the fractured radio deep into his garden tool bag, then quickly and quietly depart the gardens. The favors he called in to masquerade as a grounds crew mammal truly paid off, and looked for a place to change into 'the inspector' in order to search the Four Winds Hotel for the fox and rabbit. He was convinced that he was getting closer to their well-covered trail. If not here, then soon.

 **…The Lab. Late that night…**

Xobar sat and stared with bloodshot eyes at the glowing results of the genetic modeling and simulation program, and stifled any kind of emotional or physical reaction. With the 23,271th permutation of a rare catalyst in combination with the virus, he'd finally created the elusive genetic match. The pathogen was - for the first time - not virulent with sexually active males and females of the same species, but only to mixed species mammals with healthy intimate relations. He'd finally achieved Nemo's long-sought goal, but that accomplishment very deeply troubled him. The genius rabbit-fox hybrid wondered how long he could stall his discovery from Nemo or The Movement researchers that enslaved him, and whether he could permanently destroy the findings. The Movement overseer assigned to him on this late night work shift was asleep, like he was nearly every night, playing his mindless video games. While the overlord slept, Xobar could destroy tonight's terrible discovery.

In this fatigue-driven state, Xobar's mind raced to other possibilities now that the stakes of this terrible game worsened for those he cared about and loved. He wondered if Noocvaeb had made contact with anyone who cared about the plight of mixed species and hybrids in Zootopia, or if his friend had even survived the depths of the ocean outside The Lab with his orcan deliverer. He knew he hoped for too much, doubting if the killer whale had shown up in time before his friend drowned.

Every move of the unofficial leader of the hybrids was now of total desperation, made even more desperate for what was about to be unleashed upon the world.

Erasure of the modeling and simulation file would prevent the actual deadly combination of catalyst and virus from being actually tested. Xobar deleted the file using a special routine he'd devised for exactly this situation, and hoped he had completely erased it, trying his best, if discovered in his concealment, to make it appear that the lost results looked accidental - from fatigue and forced labor. The rabbit-fox hoped to Nature that there were no cyber security inroads to recover his file.

And later, somehow Xobar would have to get word to Regil about this, but after the incident with Noocvaeb, Nemo was keeping the hybrids more segregated than ever from each other.

He looked at the new, falsified file that showed this test combination was just another disappointing failure, but Xobar's knowledge of CAT23271/PATH42 was still in his head. Only the Movement's senior geneticist would see through the fabricated results if he would painstakingly analyze this file, which he never did. But if the geneticist discovered that these test results had been falsified, Xobar also knew there were horrendously painful ways Nemo and his colleagues could force that knowledge out of him that even he could not resist.

Xobar walked over to his bunk adjacent to his research lab, plopped down, and slept fitfully. The guard grunted in his sleep and continued to doze.

 **…In the days that followed…**

While Judy's concern about not becoming pregnant had become, momentarily, a family crisis, it was not overwhelming or debilitating to her, and was ultimately no more than a normal concern every young wife with a desire for raising a family would have, and they returned joyfully to their adventure in paradise.

Having done all the main recreational activities back at the main complex, here at the bungalow, they were very content to be young lovers alone, especially for the private activity they wanted to do the most.

During the next few days, they never left their bungalow grounds, following the plan of having all their meals delivered. They cooked most of their meals from raw ingredients delivered by room service over the mini kitchen hibachi or the outdoor grill behind the hut.

They explored every meter of their private beach and took advantage of everything it had to offer the young couple. One fun activity was making sand castles and kicking them over, pretending to be giant sea monsters, or simply watching the tide rise and destroy their constructions with a big wave.

They repeated all their favorite fun things to do on the beach, including swimming, cliff diving, and body surfing, experimenting successfully with tandem rides. They tried out several new recreational activities, like surfing together along the foam in tandem, using matching skim boards that were in the hut closet for guest use. They even took a short hike up the cliffs behind their part of Fingerling Falls and got another breathtaking view of their bungalow on the beach.

They really enjoyed one vs. one beach volleyball, with a very high stakes prize for the winner of the match: the choice of the position for their lovemaking session that followed.

In fact, multiple love making sessions dominated most of their time together, and their conjugal unity was always a tender highlight of all their other 'playtime' activities.

They regularly teased each other about wearing out their sleeping mat and their bodies, but never stopped in their zest for each other. Especially emboldened by the inventiveness of their intimate yoga and time in the falls, the pair created an amazing number of imaginative lovemaking positions that matched their natural surroundings, including making love in a very comfortable palm tree, much to the displeasure of a tropical bird flock. There was no limit to their sexual encounters virtually everywhere in the pond and falls, on the beach, and even high atop the peak of the rock formation. They even joked about jumping while joined, which they finally did in a dare, which, timing the leap to happen exactly when they climaxed, was exhilarating beyond all expectations. All that was in addition to repeating the ways they liked best.

They were consumed by their desires for each other morning, noon, and night, and every conceivable time in between.

 **…At the end of one day. The Lab. 5 pm. Scanning Electron Microscopy Center…**

A bored researcher was startled by a knock on the closed SEM center door while making entries in his journal about the day's progress on analyzing a new poison that would leave no trace.

He stated impolitely, "We just closed; come back tomorrow."

"I don't have tomorrow. I need your help _now,"_ demanded a familiar and insistent voice, and the body that belonged to the voice barged right in.

The scientist looked up, smiled, took off his thick black rimmed glasses, stood, and shook flippers with Bart, and replied, "I heard you that were back, but I'm surprised to see you here. You don't normally hang out with us nerds. How can I help you, Bart?"

"I need a little research, Doc. And I'm in a hurry," the walrus requested.

"You're always in a hurry, dude. I thought you were 'researching' for rabbits and foxes."

Anxiously he confirmed, "I was. I _am._ _Everyone_ is."

"What kind of research do you need?"

With some hesitation, Bart commented, "Well… I got _sidetracked_ looking for Hezekiah."

"Did you find him? I kinda like that kid," the scientist wondered.

"Yeah. I did," Bart stated with resignation, and quietly showed the wreckage of the informant's radio and the blood smear, pointed the tip of his flipper grimly at the smudge, and added, "I think that's him right there on the speaker."

The scientist was wild eyed, "Oh dear… _that's_ not good. Don't let the boss see _that."_

"I need you to see it though. What can you tell me?"

"I'll get you an answer. For you Bart, I'll fire up the 'scope and we'll run a test for you," the lab tech assured his friend.

Bart exhaled, and complimented the researcher, "You're a good mammal, Doc. I owe you."

A few minutes later, the scientist was peering into the eyepieces of the SEM, but also displayed the photomicrographs on a high definition monitor. The specialist narrated as he conducted the examination, "No question - this is Hezekiah's blood all right."

"Shit…" Bart stated.

The scientist nodded but kept focused on the examination, "I feel the same way. But let's see if we can find his killer on this. Hmmm…. there's a high concentration of keratin ground into the deepest cracks. The killer was some kind of hoofed herbivore."

Bart knew that keratin had lousy genetic markers from one species to another, and replied with true frustration, "Oh like _that_ narrows it down. There's a _million_ hoofed herbivores in Atlantea."

The scientist completed his exam, and looked up, noted, "I'm sorry Bart. That's the best I can do with what I have here. Who would do this? No one is stupid enough to _directly_ take on you guys. It _always_ ends poorly for them."

Bart confided to his friend, "I keep seeing signs of a growing resistance here in the city that's more shrewd than the ones before. Maybe this is one of their foolhardy schemes."

The doctor scoffed, "If they were _that_ dumb, they'd have kept the radio."

Bart reminded his co-worker of the internal homing device, "But _then_ we'd know where they are."

The scientist observed, "I guess they were smart enough to figure that out, except _someone_ kept the antenna."

The walrus winced, "Yeah, I know. _That_ will tell them a lot."

"True, but they'll never figure out the waveform and the encryption codes. They might be able to listen, but won't understand anything.

Bart replied with a doubtful answer, "Everyone has good computer cyber defense these days. Don't count on us being secure for long."

With some encouragement, the scientist praised his friend, "I guess, but I _know_ you and your team. You'll get to them first, and that will be the end of _another_ futile resistance. Who thinks they can fight back? They're _foolish_ if they do. You've _always_ hunted down and wiped out all the others."

With pride, Bart boasted, "Some mammals have smaller brains than others."

"I suppose you're planning to teach a lesson that even a dumb animal wouldn't miss?"

Bart gave his researcher friend a devilish look, kneading his flippers, "Yep. It's already in work. But I _could_ use the latest on mixed species couples who are secretly pregnant and think they're hiding that fact from us."

The scientist turned and keyboarded a few commands, and printed a report, handing it to the hit mammal.

He smiled, "Here you go, Bart. Happy hunting!"

"I can always count on you, Doc," Bart grinned back.

The SEM Center intercom suddenly blared with Nemo's unmistakable deep voice, "Doc? Is Bart with you?"

The mammal hesitated, "Uhhh…"

Bart nodded that it was OK.

"Yes, sir. He is. I'll put him on."

"Boss?" Bart asked uncomfortably.

Nemo's inquired, "Good. I heard that you're back. I _swear_ you're avoiding me. What's going on?"

Bart hesitated, "I needed to confirm some evidence before I came to see you. I didn't want to bring you a incomplete report."

"As well you shouldn't. What kind of evidence?" demanded Nemo.

With a resigned tone, "I'll come see you. It's easier in person."

"Be at my office in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir," the walrus answered and the intercom went silent.

The research scientist gave his friend a very sympathetic look, "Good luck, Bart. You have some bad news to deliver. Do you have everything you need from me?"

"Yup. I'll take care of the rest. Thanks mammal."

"Good. I'm a mad scientist, not an assassin," the lab mammal joked.

Bart reflected seriously, "Somehow, Doc, with what we plan to unleash on the world soon, I don't think there's much difference. I think Xobar is getting close to a breakthrough that won't kill everything on the planet except cockroaches."

 **…The Hut. A couple of days later…**

Sunrise at Nick and Judy's bungalow hideaway was more special than the ones previous.

"Guess what day it is lover?" sang Judy with a stretch, having just finished a wonderfully invigorating morning lovemaking session with him. The rabbit sat up, still astraddle Nick's lap.

Nick folded his paws behind his head and drank in the perfect view of still being joined to the beautiful rabbit firmly anchored to his hips, and speculated, "I get to make love to you _six_ times in one day, Carrots?"

"No silly, although that _would_ be fun!" she smiled and explained further, "Today is our trip to the Marine Institute. I hope you _enjoyed_ yourself, because now and tonight is all we have time for, stud muffin."


	55. Chapter 55 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 29

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 29**

 **Author's Notes:** Yeah, sorry, folks it's been awhile. It's the usual "far too much work before getting to play" issue. I hope you will enjoy this latest episode. It's a monster and I tried to split it into two, but you guys deserve a longer tale. Worldbuilding always takes so much extra description. I don't apologize for the end - it was necessary to lead into what's next! LOL

 **…Picking up on the bungalow conversation…**

Shifting his lower body forcefully, Nick made Judy shriek as another spasm of ecstasy coursed through her, and he grinned to answer her, "Oh, I dunno, Judy. I'm kinda 'in the zone' with you right now. When we get to the Institute, why don't we volunteer ourselves for scientific study? They can study the mating habits of foxes and rabbits. I _know_ we can talk them in to it. Wouldn't it be fun to donate ourselves to science for a day?"

Judy pointed a finger accusingly at her husband in response to him causing her to totally lose control again, but chuckled, "I _hardly_ think they'd be interested _._ We're going to a _marine_ mammal research center."

Nick continued to kid his bride, "I am sure they have a shower or pool. You know how much we love being in the water. I can see the study now: 'The Mating Habits of Dissimilar Water-loving Forest Mammals'."

Judy patted his chest patronizingly, narrowed her eyes with a raised eyebrow and declared, "In a word, Nick dear: 'no'."

With one final quip, Nick falsely complained, "Awww, Carrots, where's your sense of adventure?"

She responded immediately, "Many would say – including me, _stud_ \- that a fox and a rabbit making love together is the _ultimate_ adventure for rabbitkind, and that doesn't really need to be _studied."_

"For foxes too, I might add, Judy," Nick concurred.

Noticing that their time together was finally done, Judy encouraged, "C'mon, fox, even your own body says that it's time to get dressed."

Nick sat up with Judy now in his lap, put his arms around her shoulders, and grinned, "What? Us get _dressed?_ I was really getting used to this 'all naked all the time' you _ordered_ me to do."

Chuckling, Judy retorted and pecked his cheek noisily, "I've loved _every_ minute of the fact that we haven't worn _one stitch_ of clothing for almost a _week_ , lover. This is just like our 'mandatory convalescent nudity' therapy."

"But a _lot_ more fun, Carrots," Nick laughed with her, "You and I have truly gone 'native', like one of those 'National Mammalographic' shows about long lost savage herds of mammal primitives deep in the jungles."

Judy laughed at the image of that, stood up, grabbed a big bath towel and handed it to Nick to clean her up, which he relished doing as she explained, "I've loved 'going native' with you, but you're going to have to get back in the routine of wearing clothes _sometime_ , you sexy fox. Besides, we can't take on The Movement buck naked. It won't be long until you won't see me in anything but camou's and wet suits. So enjoy 'the view' while you can, Nicholas P. Wilde."

She posed in a way that made his heart skip a beat, and in his weak moment Judy seized the towel to finish cleaning her husband. Finally regaining his senses, Nick kidded, "I have a _better_ idea. Let's _attack_ them in the nude. With our combined sexual _awesomeness_ we could just _flash_ them to death."

"Dream on, dude," Judy rolled her eyes but at the same time thought how dreamy her spouse really was.

Putting clothes on for the first time in days, Nick and Judy actually had a hard time making a choice.

Admiring the rabbit's choice of a bright yellow sun dress, the fox complimented her, "So _that's_ what rabbits look like in clothes. Huh… Whaddya know? You're almost as pretty as when you wear nothing."

"Shut up fox," she pretended to complain, but leaned over and kissed him seeing Nick don a pair of beige cargo pant slacks and a tee, "Besides, _I'm_ disappointed too. I like you in your birthday suit best too."

The sun dress was wonderfully short, with the hem line just below her panties. Nick wished she wasn't wearing any, but at least she wore a tiny thong that barely covered every lower curve.

He pried his eyes away from his admiration of her to notice she was discreetly wearing The Key. She had stuffed it into the modest elastic bustline of her sun dress. That surprised him, so he asked, "Why are you taking _that?"_

Judy answered, "We can't forget the _other_ reason we're here, Nick, dear. We've had suspicions there might be a connection between the Institute and The Movement. So, I figure that The Key might show us something to investigate later. No one will see or feel it but me, and if something happens, I'll be able to tell you."

Nick was doubtful, "That's all well and good, Carrots, but what if it sets an alarm off while we're there?"

Judy rationalized, "Then we'll disappear into the crowd. There are _always_ so many mammals there, and we aren't the only fox and rabbit in Atlantea."

Nick pressed his cautionary note, "Hiding in plain sight is _fine_ for the Institute, but we _have_ to be prepared if they send someone back here after us."

Nonchalantly, Judy teased, "It's simple, fox… we buy a pair of machetes at the local Whalemart, make a bamboo stake pit around the hut, and arm ourselves with spears and make a 'last stand'. _Just_ like the old days during the pinniped/cetacean wars."

Nick raised an eyebrow in alarm, "Surely you're kidding, Carrots?"

She snorted, "Of course, lover. But I _bet_ we can find the Colonel out there in a hurry if there is trouble and disappear into the bush with him and his squad."

Nick nodded in agreement and knew she was right. Given their proximity to the rain forest and a couple of exploratory hikes they took into it and the Pinnacle Trail, they knew they could vanish in a hurry if they had to, and as forest animals had a huge speed advantage over any flippered pinniped in pursuit on land.

They both realized their honeymoon was about over - whether they wanted it to be or not. It had been great to disappear from reality for over a week in their private bungalow and nearly two full weeks overall at the Resort. Already the pair was 'traveling lean'. They had the long house concierge – specifically not Milo - ship most of their clothes and their box of souvenirs to Henry and Elisabeth via the Feral Express small package delivery service. Judy remembered to pack a little tropical 'thank you gift' to them for helping. All that was left in the hut were the clothes needed for a few more days in paradise, and 'the goodie box' from Sheldon.

Making sure that box was secure in the hut's safe, and the security alarm was set, Nick and Judy departed the bungalow for the longhouse. She sported a wide-brimmed sun bonnet that matched her bright yellow sun dress. Nick could barely see her ears tucked under it.

"That's a great idea, Judy," Nick praised his wife, "You look like some kind of generic rodent."

"'Generic rodent'?" she chuckled, "Well I _suppose_ that's a compliment, fox. I _wanted_ to look less like a rabbit. I guess it worked."

Nick confirmed, "Seriously. I _barely_ recognize you."

To duplicate the effect, he reached into his day pack and jammed his broad-rimmed floppy jungle hat over his head also.

Judy had to laugh and shake her head, "Sorry, Nickie, but with all that red and black fur and that _amazing_ tail of yours, everyone _still_ knows you're a fox."

He cocked his head to one side striking a debonair pose, "But maybe I'll make it harder for someone who's looking for a _particular_ fox. Red fox or no red fox, no two of us are _exactly_ alike."

Judy agreed, "Some good thinking on _your_ part too, husband."

Both snickered as they arrived at the longhouse. From the short order cook, they bought a couple of veggie breakfast burritos and coffee and then passed by the front desk. The site manager cheerfully greeted them, "Hi there, folks. I was beginning to wonder if you were still here. We haven't seen you in a few days."

He meant nothing sly.

Judy struggled to describe the couple's private time delicately, "Oh… we were just… um… preoccupied. There's a _lot_ to do on our private beach, the falls, and the pond. This is a _wonderful_ place. We're so happy here."

The manager smiled, and replied, "We're very glad to serve you and that you're enjoying yourselves. You two look like you're going somewhere. May we help you with arrangements? Or print tickets?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Judy replied, letting the mammal print their tickets for the Institute, and she added, "We're out all day. We're on our way to the Marine Institute."

The Resort employee assured them, "I'll make sure we keep security active on your bungalow, and only let the housecleaning service have access. Do you need a shuttle to the Institute?"

Nick answered, "No thanks, sir. We decided to take the e-ATV, and take the trail to the Institute. It's part of our vacation package, and we haven't used it yet. We ride these things back home."

The site manager acknowledged their plan, and then gave them the standard safety speech, "As you wish, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. I am _sure_ you'll enjoy the drive on the vehicle, Please watch for joggers, pedestrians, bicyclists, motorbikes and other ATV traffic. It gets _really_ clogged around the Institute, especially at opening time. The Marine Institute is our biggest single attraction here in Atlantea."

"Thanks for the warning, sir. See you tonight!" they paid for their breakfast, bagged the items, and went outside to the longhouse patio.

After they munched on their burritos at the community table at the longhouse, they headed straight for the e-ATV parked next to their hut. Judy packed their snacks, swim gear, and other items in the ATV's cargo compartment, while Nick made sure the ATV was fully functional and the GPS map and their destination was working properly on the vehicle display.

Satisfied with the ATV operation, Nick unplugged the power cord, powered the ATV up, and before getting seated, Nick asked, "Can I drive, Carrots?"

Judy snickered, "Yes, as long as _I_ get to drive _back_ , Nick."

"Deal," Nick agreed.

The lagomorph and vulpine pair thoroughly enjoyed their ATV ride, the rain forest scenery, and the warm tropical breeze wafting through their fur. It was a very smooth ride on the pea gravel trail, though they both wished for a good 'mud run' course to take like back home.

With Judy's arms locked firmly around Nick's rock solid waist, she leaned against his back and spoke into his ear, "How long, Nick?"

Nick glanced at the GPS time and distance display between the handlebars, and shouted back to her, "It's about 15 minutes - if we keep this pace."

She glanced at her watch, "That'll get us there right when it opens."

Nick smiled and responded back to her, "That was the plan, right?"

She didn't have to answer. He could feel her broad smile. Both were very excited to get to the Institute. This was another major highlight of their travel, where they also hoped to unravel the mystery of a possible Institute/Movement connection.

Along the way, they passed by the access road from Pinnacle Trail, which they had hiked the other day. They were now further away than they had ever been from the Resort Atlantis premises. As they were cautioned, they were very careful to steer around the large crowd of pedestrians, bikes, and a couple of other ATVs from their resort and other hotels all going to the Institute. They found the parking lot for ATVs and small vehicles, locked it, hooked the security chain, took the key, and set the alarm. Nick linked the ATV security app with his cell phone that would alert them to any sign of tampering or theft of the vehicle from anywhere in the Institute grounds.

Walking toward the entrance on the heavily wooded trail and following the other guests, Judy hugged Nick a little so as to not attract attention, and asked, "Excited?"

Nick quipped, "This is nice, but I was more excited with you on top of me this morning."

"Me too… but _quiet_ , Nick, there's _families_ here," she answered with a blush so powerful she could feel it.

She couldn't avoid feeling a vivid memory of the thrills he'd caused her at sunrise that made her catch her breath unexpectedly. It seems he was doing that to her involuntarily whenever she just thought about him. She couldn't resist squeezing him.

Nick instinctively reached for her paw, but Judy resisted, "Y'know, fox, this is a very public area. We suspect that some of these mammals are 'them'. I'm sorry dear, but maybe we shouldn't look too obvious as a mixed species couple. It's bad enough we're wearing our rings."

Nick nodded reluctantly, and added with conviction, "I'm _never_ taking that ring off for any reason or threat, Carrots, but at least our paw fur is a pretty good cover for those rings. And yeah, I hate to agree with you. _No_ PDA's all day. Deal?"

Judy sighed recalling the blissful past several days of unending PDAs so easily given and exchanged between them. She conceded sadly, "I sure hate to say this lover, but 'deal'."

The leaf-covered rain forest hiking trail to the Institute main gate suddenly opened up into the vast oceanside complex of rolling sea oats-covered dunes and the grandeur of the enormous research center that sprawled before them.

The site manager was right. A big crowd had gathered at the main gate in anticipation of the opening. Land mammals of all kinds and all ages were crowded around talking and behaving excitedly. They had converged from all the hotels and resorts in Atlantea, transported there by buses and personal vehicles on the main highway into the Institute parking lots. Nick and Judy immediately felt some safety in numbers. They noticed many other foxes and rabbits, but none were mixed couples or families. They did see what appeared to be mixed couples and smaller mammals blended into the much larger groups of mammals: oxen, antelope, bears, tigers, lions, hippos, lions even a few elephant families. It looked like a normal day on the city streets of Zootopia.

Even more fascinating were pods of small whales and dolphins that were lined up to visit in the canals that bordered the land-mammal trails converged at the entrance. Even a few pinniped families waited anxiously in the same canals, more at ease swimming in the water with the cetaceans. Nick and Judy were once again impressed with the extent to which Atlantean urban planners had gone to assure the co-existence of the whale and seal species. It was easy to notice the depth of the bonds between the two aquatic _genus'_ that had developed across many millennia, based on mutually assured survival.

They were faced with a breathtakingly beautiful, huge opening gate to the Institute, carved intricately from the naturally occurring driftwood from beaches. The impressive arc of the gate was firmly attached to two huge trunks of wind and storm-gnarled trees that at one time had graced the edge of the rain forest and beach. The span of the gateway arch was covered in themes and scenes depicting the historical story they'd already experienced at the live act at the Resort, showing the development of the alliance between ancient pinniped and cetacean tribes emerging from the depths of their near-annihilation.

They were interrupted in their admiration of the design of the entrance. Suddenly, the Institute's theme music - reflecting some of the ancient tribal melodies the fox and rabbit had heard already - was piped through the loudspeakers of the intercom. A wave of anticipation passed through the crowd with the recorded announcement that the Institute was opening for the day. Like many other 'canned' amusement theme parks around the world, the recorded message from a soothing female voice urged the crowd to move in an orderly fashion, use caution, safeguard their personal items, maintain safety, and exhibit courtesy to others, especially to smaller mammals and those with less mobility than others, moving among the crowds.

Following the opening announcement, Nick and Judy followed the throng to one of about a dozen ticket lines that had opened to collect tickets and allow crowds into the Institute grounds.

Simply grazing her paw against Nick's – even though she so badly wanted to firmly take his paw into hers – the rabbit said with unbridled excitement, "Here we go, Nickie!"

"I know, I can't wait either! This is as good as being with you, Carrots," he declared with a wink.

Hearing his innuendo and noticing the wink, she corrected him proudly with a grin, "No it's _not_ and you _know_ it, fox. Especially with what _I_ give you."

She nudged him fairly forcefully, and with a surprised look at her bold – but totally accurate - statement, Nick fought back the overwhelming urge to kiss Judy, and suppressed the knot that wanted to form in his cargo pants.

"I was just making sure you were payin' attention, Carrots. _Now_ who's not worried about families overhearing?" he rationalized, and was treated to her standard disdainful eye roll.

The pair worked their way patiently through the admission lines, crammed full of dozens of different species, each one as excited as they were to visit the one place in the world dedicated to biological, physical, and psychological/sociological marine mammal studies for the overall good of mammalkind. When they reached the front of one of the entrance booth lines, Judy took out their tickets for entry, and presented them to one of the ticket takers.

"Welcome to the Atlantea/Cetacea Marine Institute!" a perky, uniformed, every-shaft-of-fur-perfectly-in-place, college-age female water vole greeted them.

With a smile from both husband and wife, Judy handed the vole their deluxe tickets, "Thank you! We're _really_ excited to be here."

Cheerfully, the small mammal took and scanned their tickets, and on the basis of what her screen showed for their fees, she gave them a stack of materials and brochures, and instructed, "Here's a map and schedule, with your personalized list of times and locations for attending special events, demonstrations, and shows. And here's the QRC code for the official Marine Institute app if you'd rather get around that way."

"Thank you, Miss. I think we're supposed to get the tour first," Nick answered tentatively, trying to be helpful, and quickly loaded the app on his cell phone. Judy grinned at her phone-addicted fox. She preferred the old fashioned way of looking at paper.

"According to your tickets, yes you do," the vole told them, and instructed them how to get there, "You need to walk through the plaza and then all the way through the arch under the Administration building and then turn right toward tram station for the Institute tour. I see that you have the deluxe package with the Natatorium lecture from the Director, and the hosted Interspecies Experience too."

Judy nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Miss. We want to experience _everything!"_

The vole gave them a big toothy grin, "That's great! We hope you have _wonderful_ time. Guest Relations is right next to the tram tour exit. When the tour is over, check in there for your special activities."

Judy was appreciative, "Thanks. You've been most helpful, Miss."

Once past the admission gate, the pair walked on to the broad plaza between the front gate and the Administration building the vole mentioned. The plaza was more like a horizontal abstract piece of art built into the land. It was constructed of fused white sand tiles made from the surrounding beach, inlaid with volcanic rock slabs from the mountains, then lined with pea gravel and some concrete pathways. The plaza was fully integrated with the canals and several fountains that carried cetaceans and pinnipeds into the plaza area to mingle with the land mammals. Nick and Judy were tempted to swim in the canals like the aquatic mammals but weren't dressed for it. The outer perimeter of the plaza was rimmed in huge palm trees and palmettos integrated into lush floral gardens with exotic flowers neither Nick nor Judy had ever seen. The aroma was intoxicating.

Judy and Nick were fascinated by dozens of hummingbirds who sipped from the incredible blooms, and several were attracted to Judy's bright yellow dress, and poked her with their needle-thin beaks. The combined hum of their wings was like _a capella_ choir.

 _"Easy_ there, little guys," she laughed a little nervously, held out her paw, and several hummingbirds were brave enough to alight on her fingers.

"They're all attracted to your naturally _sweet_ personality, Carrots," Nick mused, and shooed a couple of the buzzing little birds from nesting in the reddest part of his fuzzy tail which matched some of the flowers thickest with the flocks.

"Ouch. Bad pun, Nickie, but thank you… and… uh… I think I'm in trouble here," Judy giggled, now holding over a dozen of the tiny birds, and not sure how to dislodge them without inadvertently hurting the delicate creatures.

"Let me help, ma'am," an Institute hostess, a beaver, approached them with a smile, and used Judy's cell phone cam to take a fun picture and video of her predicament.

"Umm… Thanks. I'm really not sure what to do," Judy gave the beaver an awkward smile, now standing with her arms, shoulders, and sun hat covered in nearly 50 of the iridescent hummingbirds. Nick took a snapshot of one of the little birds perched on her snow white tail, and laughed.

Judy quipped in some slight annoyance, "Nick, you're _no_ help!"

The hostess held up a bright red portable sugar water feeder to which all of Judy's new little friends were instantly drawn, while she explained with a pleasant smile, "Some guests they take in instant liking to; it looks like you're one of them. That yellow dress makes you look like a giant version of one of their favorite nectar blooms."

"Thanks, ma'am," Nick said to the hostess, and watched as the huge cloud of hummingbirds that had covered her followed the beaver toward another flower bed.

"Well… _that_ was fun… I think," Judy smiled at her husband, but was relieved to be free of the cute little birds.

"For a minute there I wasn't sure what was hummingbird and what was rabbit," Nick snorted.

"Let's go before we attract _another_ horde," Judy suggested a little more anxiously than she intended.

They walked and stood in the center of the plaza, and looked around taking pictures. They observed that entire area was like an oasis, with the undisturbed beach and wild sea oats just beyond the plaza and its gardens.

Lining both sides of the plaza, as it transitioned to the central pedestrian avenue and canal that led deeper into the Institute grounds, was a colorful array of flags representing every city-state from around the world. Before Nick and Judy headed to the tour check-in, the pair took a selfie in front of the Zootopia flag. They glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, and also noted that several other Zootopian visitors didn't recognize them.

"So far, so good, fox," Judy whispered, and Nick only slightly nodded agreement as they moved on.

The architectural design of the plaza matched the Institute's main gate archway, but it led the way to a truly astonishing structure. Above them beyond the sprawl of the plaza rose the largest composite and metal tent they had yet seen in Atlantea, rising dozens of stories tall, enclosing and framing a huge office skyscraper that housed the Institute's administrative offices, meeting rooms, classrooms, computer facilities, and smaller research labs.

The 40-plus story building was unlike any multi story, glass, concrete, and steel building in Zootopia. Inside the unseen backbone of the structure was a standard foundational steel and concrete core, but the visible outer fascia was entirely composed of a combination of more driftwood, stone and volcanic rock, a myriad of small, heavily tinted glass windows for maximum energy efficiency and conservation, and the same kind of incredibly strong, simulated natural composite materials used in the gigantic hut-shaped tents.

The very design of the office building was also like nothing else in Zootopia: it was shaped like an enormous curved tetrahedron whose outer shape exactly fit the interior perimeter of the tent that covered it, and protected the entire complex from the elements coming from the land and the sea. The brochure said the tent could handle a Category 5 hurricane.

It was clear to Nick and Judy they would get to see the pyramidal building up close on their tour. Leaving the plaza, a central pedestrian avenue, which featured a canal down the center of the avenue to handle the cetaceans visiting the Institute, went straight toward the giant Administration building. Even more interesting was that the central avenue/canal extended under and through the base of structure via a massive archway cut from beneath the foundation of the office building. Nick and Judy would have to walk right under the building to get to the rest of the Institute grounds and could already see the signs directing them to the tour tram. They could also see that the bottom floor of the tetrahedral office building on either side of the arch that framed the avenue and canal running underneath the building were display areas, a cafeteria and snack bar, and a gift shop.

Seeing all the souvenirs on display in the gift shop as they walked by, Nick joked, "I can see you in a 'killer whale' cap, Carrots."

"We'll just _see_ about that, fox," Judy retorted.

Everywhere on the grounds, bordering both the avenue and canal, were extensive gardens full of flowers and bushes and trees, and replete with fountains integrated into the canals to constantly provide fresh, aerated water for any swimming mammal. There were hanging gardens and floral arrangements on many balconies built into the office building, and especially in the archway where the avenue/canal passed underneath the tetrahedral building.

It was hard to distinguish between the living gardens, the natural sand dunes, wild plants, and coastal trees on which the Institute was built, and the towering, natural-looking, but mammal made structures.

"Dang…" exclaimed Nick, his eyes overflowing with the Institute's visual stimuli, impressed with the total effect.

"You took the words right out of my muzzle, Nick," Judy agreed, as overwhelmed as her husband was with the Institute's features that were as much art and nature as they were functional structures.

Passing through to the backside of the huge building toward the beach and ocean beyond, there was more evidence that they were actually at a research center. They could see more traditional low-rise concrete block buildings housing the laboratories arrayed in vast numbers behind the pyramidal administration building. The buildings housing the individual labs looked like bowls of spaghetti. They were literally covered with kilometers of pipes and tubes, thick cables and wires, and their roofs were topped with dozens of ventilation and exhaust fans and heat exchangers.

Further away toward the beach was a larger complex that was a maze of gleaming silver metal pipes and towers. Their map showed it was miniature chemical plant and refinery, replete with tall petrochemical chemical cracking towers, chemical reactors, and innumerable farms of huge ovoid and spherical storage tanks holding various pressurized gases and liquids. All the tanks were labeled with their contents and various cautions and warnings, especially around the valves and pipes, and the warning "hard hat required area" signs were ubiquitous throughout the parts of the facilities that were not guest-friendly. Fences surrounded most of the buildings for visitor and researcher safety, and access ladders and staircases were everywhere.

The main research area of the Institute wasn't a haphazard industrial jumble like so many business parks in Zootopia. There was a planned organization to it, aesthetically pleasing to the eye, while being totally functional to the research requirements of each individual lab. The labs lined either side the central pedestrian avenue behind the main administration building and extended far into the distance.

Closer to the ocean on the pure white beach, between multitudes of labs, were many tall towers bristling with antennas and parabolic electromagnetic dishes in the open spaces between buildings. Technicians, researchers, and workers of many species went purposefully about their business in each of their designated lab areas. Nick and Judy could faintly hear the hisses of gas flows, electrical hums, and mechanical equipment screeches of an industrial area alive with research being conducted, and couldn't wait to get a closer look.

While the array of dozens of research laboratories and the associated facilities and construction that supported them were truly amazing, Nick and Judy looked to the far end of the central avenue that terminated at the vast Natatorium structure at the back of the Institute where land met sea. Another one of the huge pinniped hut-shaped inverse hyperbolic composite and metal tents covered the huge aquatic arena.

Off to one side of the arena was a harbor and docks designed for very large ships. Dominating one berth was the Institute's 250 meter long deep ocean research ship with several deep ocean submersibles – both crewed and robotic – lashed to her decks. The rest of the research vessel bristled with antennas, cranes, and experiments, and bustled with sailors and researchers preparing for the next research voyage.

"It's inspirational, Nick. There is _nothing_ like this in Zootopia," commented Judy, truly impressed.

"Got _that_ right, Carrots…" he affirmed.

"Let's get a closer look, lover," Judy suggested and pointed to the tram station for their tour that was scheduled to begin shortly.

Upon their arrival at the tour tram station, they noticed that the tour trains had accommodations for all shapes and sizes of mammals integrated directly into the tram cars – from elephants to mice – but even more fascinating was that some of the cars were designed to carry aquatic mammals. The cetacean pedestrian canals went right up to the tram loading platform, where Judy and Nick noted that some pilot whales and a narwhal family were being hoisted into a water-filled tram car from the canal by a comfortable sling and crane operated by a sea lion. Some of the more agile smaller dolphins and porpoises simply leaped from access canal right into the water tank cars. The special liquid passenger compartments were not just for cetaceans. A big beaver clan and young otter couple took the water-filled tram cars rather than the standard cars with seats. Nick and Judy noticed the beavers immediately struck up conversations with the cetaceans in the same tram car.

"Portable pools…" Nick noted, "On a hot day, I could really do that."

Both chuckled, and Judy teased him, "Yeah, fox, I could see you 'chillin' out' on the tour with a tropical beverage in your paw and stylin' with your shades."

Nick snickered but suggested more seriously, "Do you want to switch seats to the tank car, Carrots?"

Judy was tempted, "That would be fun Nick, but we have regular clothes on. There's no time to change into our suits."

Before Nick could suggest an alternative, they were interrupted by their tour guide, who had just boarded their tram. Cheerfully the guide announced, "All right ladies and gentlemammals, is everyone ready? You guys all get the _first_ tour of the day!"

There was a mild cheer and some applause from the passengers at that.

Their guide was a porpoise, and was located in the front of the tram, right behind the tractor, which was driven by a spotted Chincoteague pony. The porpoise was wired with a flippers-off microphone, and was more or less standing erect in his own personal water tank shaped like a beer can. They could see he had a fitted harness that allowed him to appear to be standing without putting undue pressure on his rear fluke or force him to constantly hold himself up with his front flippers. This gave him the freedom to use those flippers to point and gesture easily at the sights along the way.

He instructed, "OK, then, let's go! Fasten your seat belts and keep your paws and flippers inside the tram at all times. Please feel free to take as many pictures and videos as you want."

Nick quipped in aside to his bride as he held up his phone cam, "All riiiight! This is _my_ kind of tour!"

Judy just rolled her eyes at her husband, but readied her camera too. Both phones were nearly fully charged and they had extra batteries in their day pack.

As they pulled out from the station, the tour guide gave them the background speech, "So, dear guests, let me tell you about where you are and why there is a Marine Institute. Our world-class research center had its beginnings only two centuries ago. For centuries after we arrived and settled the land, both societies were small, and lived off the land and the ocean. But like all mammal city-states, civilization became more advanced and flourished. As vegetarianism became the cultural standard our society – like it did worldwide - in a twin society of mostly carnivores, our joint attempts at agriculture expanded, but unlike the centuries of experience land-dwelling mammals have had with agriculture, we had a lot of problems. Our complicated and delicate coastal and ocean environmental interactions were not well understood. We were not very successful in recruiting bovine and other herbivore species to settle here and teach us, and those land mammals occurring naturally like the Chincoteague ponies were mostly grazers and gatherers. That would not sustain two vast cities."

Nick and Judy thought that was fascinating that the ponies had lived here from the start.

The porpoise declared seriously, "The Marine Institute was born of _necessity_. The farm lands we carved out of the jungle hastened erosion because the jungle itself had very weak soil, and when subjected to constant heavy tropical rains, the fertilizers we used leeched into the water tables and ran into the river and ocean, which led to _massive_ plankton and algae blooms in the oceans. That created sickness and disease in Cetacea, threatened the huge supply of krill and fish that the cetaceans still needed to eat, and even contaminated the water supply in Atlantea. _Hundreds_ died in a catastrophe similar to our near-extinction in the vast ocean islands."

In a world of mostly mutually independent city-states that kept mostly to themselves, Nick and Judy did not recall any knowledge of Atlantea's problematic early history. None of this was included in the Extravaganza show.

The porpoise continued, "We learned quickly that we were far too reliant on chemicals for our agriculture. Precautions of water filtering, dams, and settling ponds simply didn't work, despite our deep knowledge of hydrodynamics. We cetaceans and our pinniped brothers sought first to develop our medicine to cure the sicknesses. So the Institute first was a medical center, hospital, and pharmacology lab. Once those problems were solved, we sought to look for natural solutions to our multitude of problems of creating this city-by-the-sea where nothing existed before. We figured out how to have sustainable fresh water, developed a thriving and disease-resistant aquaculture not reliant on chemicals, learned how to transition to clean power and energy, and when worldwide demand for our advanced technology and products grew, we were able to create the marine and amphibious air transportation systems to export across the world – and to provide the means to export for other societies."

"What you see here today at the Institute is the leading edge of science and technology that will propel us – and the rest of the world - into the future. With every scientific discipline known to mammalkind gathered here in one central research center, we've discovered powerful synergies of the integration of information technology, physics, chemistry, and biology into one seamless overall discipline. Technology and innovation is our Institute's _greatest_ export. Research opportunities for scientists and engineers are offered to every mammal society in the world to come here to conduct their experiments. For example, much of the climate control efforts adapted by the Zootopians for each of their city's habitat Districts were pioneered here. More recently, cities in the harsher climates of the world – tropical, desert, and arctic - are able to create more habitable environments for their inhabitants due to climate control."

The guide was a wealth of knowledge about the Institute. Nick and Judy looked at each other in complete surprise. Zootopian schools taught that their scientists invented micro climates and weather technology control.

As the guide explained everything, the tram wound its way into the back corners of the Institute and showed everyone the incredible extent of the labs dedicated to research of all kinds.

Driving slowly, they arrived at another massive tent that covered a series of huge aquaria, and the tram stopped next to the largest of them.

The porpoise announced, "Here's our first stop – the Institute's research aquariums. The tour here is self guided. Come back in 30 minutes. I'd be glad to answer any questions, but we have many experts here who'd be glad to tell you about their research. We've parked at the place best suited for cetacean guests to see almost everything from the tram, but if any of you want to explore, we have some self-propelled water tanks."

Several cetaceans availed themselves of those to move about. They looked a lot like massive ATVs with a bath tub, which Nick and Judy found amusing.

Nick and Judy got out and examined the largest of the aquariums as expansive as a tusk ball field, incredibly over 100 meters on its long edge and at least another 70 meters on the side and 30 meters in height, and except for the rectangular frames made of strong metal, the aquarium was completely clear on all sides and open at the top with access to and from the water. The huge tank was filled with non-sentient marine life: jellyfish, multiple schools of small and large fish, eels, skates and rays, and even a several species of docile sharks. The aquarium was literally a microcosm of everything beyond the surf zones of Atlantea and Cetacea. Crawling on the sandy bottom of the tank were starfish, anemones, crabs, other shellfish, and clams, many of which Judy and Nick saw on their beach. Bottom dwelling fish were well camouflaged in the sand but could be seen moving about.

The gently gliding sea turtles were most impressive, with the largest one was much bigger than they were. Nick and Judy stood and watched several Institute employees in scuba gear carefully tended and pruned the habitats, recorded data, took samples, and some fed some of the larger fish by hand. There were even a few Unmammaled Undersea Vehicles (UUVs) moving about in the water, guided on their paths by operators outside the aquarium, with their video feeds showing on overhead monitors. There were so many things Nick and Judy never were able to see in Zootopia. They never had time to go visit the city zoo and the much smaller municipal aquarium.

The pair was mesmerized by the thousands of fish schools that moved as one and watched in sheer fascination.

"How do they _do_ that?" Judy wondered aloud.

Nick teased and pointed, "It's easy. Look, Carrots. Every one of them has itty bitty cell phones – they text each other to turn: 'Go right now; turn left now; dive! Oh no! Giant fish with teeth! Scatter!'."

Knowing full well he was making fun of his own cell phone habit, both enjoyed a good laugh. Judy scolded, "I don't believe a word of that, fox."

"I would never lie to you, rabbit," he teased, and Judy gave him a doubtful look, though she knew that he wouldn't lie about the important things in life.

Judy pointed to a group of three scuba-clad researchers working with a bank of hydrophones, listening to the squeaks and squawks and clicks coming from a school of fish, and asked an attendant, "What are they doing?"

The hostess explained, "Those researchers are dedicated to a study of inter- _phyla_ communications. We all know there is one common language that unites all species of mammals, and no one really knows how that originated. My fellow researchers are trying to communicate with these fish, and perhaps find the link to how we all understand each other. Legend has it that in our efforts to survive the ancient catastrophe, seals and the whales learned to communicate centuries before the universal land mammal language originated."

After expressing their appreciation for the answer, the pair strolled over to another aquarium, perhaps two-thirds the size of the main aquaculture tank, that they learned was dedicated to high nutrient sea flora research, mostly kelp and sea weed, but also included duckweed, soft hornwort, liverwort, pleuston, and water lilies. The plants were cultivated by aquatic mammals in scuba gear as well as smaller cetaceans using all sorts of interesting agricultural tools.

"What's going on here?" Nick wanted to know.

A guide assigned to this aquarium explained to them and other curious tourists, "This is our _hydrophyte_ research farm – with many species of aquatic plants - dedicated to improvement our aquaculture for better mammal nutrition. Our researchers are harvesting samples of the many varieties of plants being grown here and gourmet cooks and dieticians are preparing them – by drying or cooking or simply chopping up the specimens and serving them to subjects to determine taste, consistency, and measuring their nutritional content. We invite you to participate in our efforts after the tour."

Nick immediately quipped to his bride, "Is it lunch yet? Someone get me a fork and a sea salt shaker."

Judy nudged him, "Not yet fox, but yeah, it makes _me_ hungry too."

The guide heard their quips and smiled, "If you'd like to try some samples at the end, folks, here's some free coupons for you."

Both nodded in agreement and expressed their thanks.

Still another smaller aquarium served as a nutrition research lab. A marine botanist, a beluga, was working with a very delicate looking, small plants that floated freely in the tank. The researcher was narrating his work for the tourists, describing how he was creating a vegetarian substitute for the tiny swarms of crustaceans that baleen whales still consumed called krill, whose consumption was still considered carnivorous behavior, and therefore attracted a lot of criticism from other species. Nick and Judy could see a tray full of samples of 'Green Krill' that was being served to a right whale in her underwater lab coat. The big whale was taste-testing the vegetable krill, and was making notes on her waterproofed computer tablet about her experience with each sample. It was clear one sample was gross, as she frowned and stuck her huge tongue out toward her fellow researcher, who couldn't suppress his amusement.

Nick teased, "I bet it tastes like chicken."

"You've _never_ eaten a chicken, fox," Judy frowned.

"But my ancestors did… and _other_ small mammals," he faked a threat.

"You're _awful_ , Nick. I'm pretty sure I _don't_ taste like chicken."

The Green Krill researchers were oblivious to the fox and rabbit's flirt, and the pair observed a female harbor seal nutritionist taking a blood sample from another aquaculture krill-substitute test subject, a pilot whale, making sure she got the same nutrients needed from the veggie krill as from the normal natural krill diet.

In a third fascinating experiment to determine the value of the Green Krill development, a big humpback whale was located in another huge clear-walled water-filled lab. After feeding on a large helping of vegetable krill, he worked out vigorously on a specially designed very large exercise bike, whose wheels moved by the huge mammal pumping his fluke on a pump-action flat paddle that mechanically spun the wheels in the water like a treadle on an old-fashioned sewing wheel from pre-industrial mammal ages. The spokes of the bike wheels had adjustable fins on them, which provided progressive resistance for the exercising cetacean. It appeared from the overlapping graphs and data points that the big whale got the same energy and stamina from the Green Krill as the natural krill.

Nearby they heard their tram guide call out on the public address, "OK folks, I hope you got to see everything, because we must move on."

The tram reloaded and they continued their journey.

Having seen nearly everything of interest in the biological section of the Institute, they went across to the physical sciences side of the Institute.

The first featured stop was an enormous hydrodynamics tank nearly a 1000 meters long and about 20 meters wide and tall, but unlike the biological aquariums, were solid metal, welded and bolted together in great flat panels. Crowning the open of the long tank were a cargo crane and which was towing channel for scale model ships and subs. The channel was highly instrumented along every meter, studded with thick round glass viewing ports and bristling with cameras and video tracking equipment to photograph model ocean-going vessels of all kinds. The tank could record every aspect of model ships' seaworthiness, by evaluating their wakes, and measuring drag and displacement as the model ships were pulled at realistic scale speeds through the tank by the crane.

Next to the towing channel was the control room for the tests and a big display area housing the marine models used the tow tunnel. There was vast array of dozens of model ships and subs that been tested in the channel, many of which were very familiar to Nick and Judy as the most modern cargo ships they saw moored and cruising in Atlantea's harbor. There even were several versions of the amphibian airliner that they flew from Zootopia.

"I want to play with _those_ on the beach, Carrots," Nick admitted, and looked with desire at all the cool models.

"No touching! If you break it, you buy it, fox," Judy warned in jest.

Both knew that these intricate, fully instrumented models were very expensive – worth thousands or millions of dollars. They were looking at the fruits of the marine architecture research that fueled the world leaders of the marine shipping industry headquartered here. Atlantea and Cetacea were renowned for producing and operating the most fuel efficient, fastest, and most profitable shipping fleets known to mammalkind. There were several submarine designs in the display, one of which they recognized that was the model for Zootopia's one self-defense sub. Another model submarine was very intriguing. It looked fast and deadly just sitting on the shelf of the model room. It had only a hand written label: Project "N".

The control room/model display area had many consoles with monitors with dozens of chairs, all manner of controls, valves, switches, and banks of lights, some of which were blinking. Behind the seats at the empty consoles were huge posters of thrust/drag curves from a number of past marine model tests. Nick and Judy could imagine that when a test was being conducted, the room would be crammed with mammals and become a beehive of activity.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Judy remarked.

"Yup," Nick agreed.

They got back on the tram as it wound its way around the back alleys of the research complex. They could more clearly see the miniature refinery, arrays of communications antennas, including the big dishes for contact with satellites, and a transportation research lab dedicated to high speed rail research.

The last stop as the tram turned away from the main part of the complex and went down a much more isolated access road to a gigantic concrete, steel, and ceramic/plastic composite retaining wall. There were warnings posted everywhere prohibiting access to the area inside the wall.

They stopped but no one got out. The guide explained, "This is the crowning achievement of the collaboration on sustainability between the scientists and engineers of Cetacea and Atlantea. Everyone has heard of conventional fission nuclear power which actually is used in many cities in the world. Safe storage of spent nuclear waste is always the issue with fission. Cetacean and Atlantean scientists teamed up to create worlds' greatest engineering triumph: fusion! And why fusion? Everyone thinks fusion is inherently dangerous and could destroy entire cities in an accident."

Quite a few mammals nodded in agreement at the false assertion.

The guide continued, "But it can't. Tidal and wind power is great, but requires a vast infrastructure, unsightly wind turbine towers, and the equipment often wreaks havoc on non-sentient animals, especially when the wind turbine blades hit and kill flocks of birds. Tidal and wind power plants do fail, sometimes catastrophically. Solar farms are very inefficient and take up hectares of flat space could be for farming, rendering it useless for any other purpose than power. Deforestation of the jungle to make room for solar farms is unacceptable, and despite being able to use wood chips from the cut trees for cellulose-powered boilers, but tree farm agriculturists can't the restore forests fast enough. Gas turbine power plants fueled by natural gas and methane emitted from decaying natural materials creates soot and carbon dioxide emissions problems. There is absolutely no coal in our extinct volcanic mountains, and it is inefficient and expensive to bring coal from other regions of the world despite our rail system. Toxic materials and heavy materials emitted from burned coal, even with scrubbers and carbon sequestration just makes it too expensive. So what could we do?"

There was general agreement with all of those points from the tourists.

The porpoise answered his own rhetorical question, "So we turned to fusion – literally the power of the sun."

On the in-tram video monitors, the guide played an artists' concept of fusion, showing how hydrogen nuclei could be fused together to form helium atoms and a huge release of energy.

He explained further, "Fusion allows our societies to be truly sustainable with minimal radioactivity and no spent fuel. Some of the energy produced is used to electrolyze the water, creating oxygen for medical purposes and other clean chemical processes, and providing breathable air for Cetacea's underwater bubble habitats. The hydrogen is transported here to provide fuel for the process.

"There is no more perfect place to have the world's only fusion reactor. The inside of the fusion reactor is hotter than the sun and does emit deadly radiation that must be shielded. It turns out that ordinary water, in abundance on the coast, is the most effective natural protection for both radiation and cooling."

Heads nodded in agreement.

"In a feat of engineering perfection, our scientists worked together to perfect the physics needed for the magnetic containment of the fusion process, and the result powers most of the electrical needs of our two great cities simultaneously. Nothing dangerous gets out, and is in perfect control and balance at all times. There has never been an incident in the plant's nearly 20 years of operation. The result of that success stands before you."

This was a message to calm the continuing worldwide hysteria against fusion their invention had caused a number of years ago. Whenever anyone thought of fusion, they thought of the plant as a sitting thermonuclear bomb just waiting to happen, not realizing that it could not fail like that.

Everyone took pictures of the vast fusion plant's containment vessel, the same structure that Nick and Judy had seen from Pinnacle Trail. It was amazing to the couple that the plant was almost as old as they were.

Looking skyward, Judy observed, "It's much larger than I ever thought…"

Nick was taking everything in associated with the power plant and asked, pointing beyond the towers, "Sir? What's that beyond the plant?"

He noticed the long expanse of empty white beach behind the back perimeter of the plant that he knew terminated at their bungalow site many kilometers distant.

The tour guide answered, "Oh. That's the Wildlife Preserve. Despite the benefits of fusion power, we wanted to minimize any possibility – or _perception_ \- of danger by putting a big buffer between the plant and Atlantea. You can't really see it, but there's also an entry exclusion zone in the ocean outward to Cetacea. Mammals can only travel a narrow offshore channel as a commuter lane back to their homes in Atlantea and Cetacea."

Nick and Judy attempted to not look overly curious, "Is there a tour of the Preserve to see all the birds and animals there?"

The porpoise replied, "No, sir. It's our intention to keep the beach totally pristine for the species that inhabit it. We displaced a lot of the natural species here when we built the Institute and the fusion plant, and we wanted to compensate for that for it with the Preserve, and relocated all the animals there. Occasionally, researchers are allowed to explore the Preserve for lesser animal, bird, and crustacean research. We regularly do fish counts to make sure area is healthy and sustainable.

"Ok. Thanks," Nick replied, seeming satisfied with the explanation.

The tram headed back to the tour headquarters, and the tourists emptied the tram, all chatting animatedly about the amazing tour. Nick and Judy thanked their guide, and went to the aquaculture sample station with their coupons, where they redeemed them, plus took a short survey about what they thought of the samples. Most of their fellow tourists on the tram were not so adventurous.

Munching on some appetizing, crispy, dried green kelp strips and some of the Green Krill, Judy observed while also enjoying the unusual but appetizing taste, "Amazing place, huh, fox?"

"My brain is _already_ full Judy. We've just barely started," Nick countered, munching down his sample, and got a satisfied look.

Judy giggled, "Well… at least we can appreciate it, even though we _aren't_ rocket scientists."

"I think some of the stuff we saw today is even _tougher_ than rocket science," Nick retorted.

Judy agreed, "No question about that, fox."

They were done with their samples and filled out the survey cards. Judy really liked the snack, and stated, "Yum! That'll hold us until lunch."

Giving good reviews of their experience, Nick agreed, "Yep. They've come a _long_ way from the blue gray stuff, don't you think, Carrots?"

Judy laughed and nudged him in the ribs, then added, "Shut up, fox, but yes this is better. I really liked the salty, lemony taste and the satisfying crunch. I feel healthier already."

She flexed her biceps at her spouse that the sun dress accentuated.

Nick laughed, "Whoa Carrots, look at those _guns!_ You're my heroine!"

He faked amazement and a big sigh. She gave her husband her best raised eyebrow.

"C'mon, you silly fox, let's go do something else," she commented and led them to their next activity.

Nick and Judy arrived at the "Interspecies Experience" area, a marine mammal/terrestrial mammal interaction activity. First, they entered into separate, private changing areas for both genders, where they both put on official "IE" logo Institute guest wet suits, then placed all of their clothes and personal items in a watertight backpack and belt storage to take with them. That solved the potential problem of immersing or having to store the Key in a locker, and then worry about theft or discovery of that very special item.

Departing the locker rooms, they rejoined. The wetsuits followed every curve of Nick and Judy and they were instantly attracted by the sight.

"Nick, _look_ at you! You're so _handsome_ in that wet suit," Judy exclaimed. The black really accentuated his red tail, and his maleness.

"You look even _better_ , Carrots. Wet suits make the rabbit," Nick praised his wife, and couldn't stop looking at her exposed puffy white tail against the black of the wetsuit.

"Shush, and stop _staring_ at me fox, especially _there,"_ she chastised, but quietly appreciated his fun compliment. He always made her feel beautiful.

They waded into a very wide but shallow pool that was an acclimatization area, where they could wade in waist deep water to swim among other land mammals, and where they could mix with a number of small, purely aquatic species. The most interesting thing was the extent of the pool activities that promoted close interaction with the cetaceans. The wading area opened into a larger open pool, with lots of team games that land and water species could play together. The pair immediately chose the water volleyball game area and played with several dolphins, a seal couple, and a manatee. They took lots of pictures with their waterproofed phones and cameras. The manatee had a heck of a serve with his back fluke that was nearly unstoppable, which was surprising to all the players. Every species always thought of manatees as sweet and nice, but considered them as the 'sloths of the sea'. This was obviously not true for water volleyball.

Judy looked at the huge number of photos she'd uploaded over nearly two weeks, "It's a good thing we have unlimited cloud storage."

Nick agreed, "Right, Carrots. There have been so many _awesome_ things here. We'd have filled our phone's picture gallery storage a dozen times over by now."

They worked their way to the Interspecies Experience main desk at the side of the pools.

A charming sea lion hostess greeted them, and scanned their tickets, "Right on time, Miss Hopps. Let's get you and your companion started."

The hostess escorted them to one of the labs to meet their aquatic species pairing, who were specifically matched to them by interest area and by relative sizes. They arrived at a computer systems lab. Nick was happy as a clam surrounded by all the state-of-the-art IT equipment, monitors, servers, and literally hundreds of experimental cell phones. Several were as big as them. One was as big as a blackboard, designed to be used by the biggest whales – humpbacks, rights, and Blues. He wanted to play with every one of them. Judy got several candid shots of Nick drooling over all the huge electronics, looking like a kit in a candy store.

While they strolled along a cat walk over the electronics lab, they could see, incredibly, that all around them was an open pool. The research tables were elevated above the water, but designed so that cetaceans working those tables could swim between tables. Great care was taken to secure electrical equipment from falling or being knocked into the water by any accidental movement. The IT lab was indeed designed for cetacean access, and Nick and Judy saw a number of pinniped workers and other mammals, including a platypus, working alongside the cetaceans. Nick and Judy were a little worried about water and electricity not mixing well, but each table had fans and heaters to evaporate water, plus special drying agents, the researchers wore water repellant smocks and rubberized flipper gloves whenever they touched an electronic component, and there were a lot of robotics to handle the parts. The couple could see the extreme attention to discipline the researchers had working in their lab.

Nick and Judy and the hostess climbed down from the cat walk using a spiral metal staircase, immersed themselves in the very comfortable warm water, swam with the hostess past many cetacean workers hard at work at their research work stations to one of the tables nearest the outside window, where they approached a pair of very friendly looking cetacean researchers. One was a male false killer whale and the other was a bottle nose dolphin. The researchers looked up from their work and smiled at Nick and Judy, at least as well as the cetaceans could with their permanent fixed smiles.

The hostess introduced Nick and Judy to their cetacean hosts, "It's time for your interspecies interaction session. This is Ariel and Eric, two Institute IT professionals involved in waterproof communications and internet research specifically for cetacean accessibility to wireless phones. They'll tell you all about what they've been doing. Like all our professions in the Interspecies Experience program, they've volunteered to be part of the interaction program. They just want to do this. We think it makes for a better experience for you tourists."

Judy agreed and stated enthusiastically, "I'm Judy and this is Nick, and we've been really looking forward to this."

The dolphin responded cheerfully, "We're _very_ pleased to meet both of you too, ever since we got the interest compatibility info. We don't get to meet many woodlands species. The ocean is kind of intimidating for most small mammals."

It wasn't an insult, just a fact of tourist statistics.

"Not for us, though, Ariel," Judy said confidently, "We _love_ being in water."

The intimate details of how much Nick and Judy loved water were left to their own private thoughts and a fleeting but knowing glance at each other.

Without hesitation, the four mammals from entirely different worlds shook flippers and paws and started on their interaction. They seemed to hit it off immediately.

"I'll leave you all now; have a _wonderful_ day," the hostess interjected, satisfied that this was likely to be very successful experience, and departed to pair up the next set of tourists and researchers.

Ariel answered the hostess, "We'll be just fine here," then turned her attention to Nick and Judy, "We hope that we can show you all about what we're doing to for science and the economy and promote good species interaction while we're doing it."

Judy encouraged them by saying, "Anything you'd like to share with us would be great. We want to learn everything we can."

Eric was pleased at this enthusiastic couple and started his standard introductory pitch, "As you might expect, electricity, water, and flippers don't really work well together, but Cetacea and Atlantea must keep up with other international mammal economies and technology in order to be a productive society in the world, because we have so much to offer. Most of the world's appliances and electronic devices were designed to be used by far more common clawed paws or hooves. We're just a small percentage of the planet's population, and we are generally the largest, especially if you count the baleen whales. Your pawheld device is impossible to use for a 'Blue'."

"I suppose you're right," Judy added, having not really considered that problem before, but she remembered the chalkboard sized phone they passed by that Nick drooled over.

Ariel continued the orientation talk, "We've solved electrocution hazards with special grounding devices, and waterproofing, plus we've learned to work – despite the challenges and some inherent disadvantages – of working with low voltage and low current electronics. Batteries are all waterproofed but work much longer in our devices in ordinary electronics. To greater extent than any of our land-bound brethren, we use voice and sound-activated control schemes. It's amazing what we can do just using our natural squeaks."

Eric tried a deep-throated series of squeaks and clicks that brought up the five day forecast in Atlantea on the prototype phone.

"Try it, Nick," Judy urged, impressed with Eric's demonstration.

The fox tried valiantly – but unsuccessfully - to sound like a _delphinidae_ , but his attempt sounded more like claws scraping on a chalkboard, so the phone display registered "command not understood".

"I think I strained a vocal cord," Nick joked, rubbing his neck, and all four mammals laughed.

Ariel was quite amused by Nick, and used her flippers to put a pair of underwater cell phone ear buds designed for flush ears on Nick. It looked hilarious, sized for an aquatic mammal ten times his size. Ear buds for a normal sized-delphinid looked like full sized head phones on Nick. Judy doubled over in laughter.

"What? _What?"_ Nick asked, feigning being clueless. Ariel and Eric grinned at each other and concluded this fox and rabbit were truly fun to be with.

The research duo was equally engaging. The scientists showed Nick and Judy around their work station and the lab, then all four swam together slowly past all their co-workers doing much the same kind of work, and continued to the microelectronics foundry area, where integrated circuit chips were made, then integrated into products. The false killer whale and dolphin were impressed with Judy and Nick's swimming skills compared to most other land mammals they'd hosted. The workers in the chip foundry wore anti-static smocks and head nets that resembled what electrical workers used worldwide. Had Nick and Judy not noticed that those smocks were hydro-phobic and there was water all around the mix of cetacean and pinniped fabricators, they would have looked just like any other microelectronics workforce.

Seeing how wireless telecommunications and pawheld computer microcircuitry was designed, constructed, and tested here at the Institute was fascinating, especially to Nick. Time just flew by during their experience, and soon it was their scheduled lunch break, designed to be more social in nature between the mammals.

"Shall we all go to lunch?" Arial asked Nick and Judy.

"Sure!" Judy answered for both of them.

"Let's go to the diner on the beach. Everyone loves that place," Eric suggested. The fox and rabbit wondered how a false killer whale and a dolphin were going to get from their watery lab across the vast sandy beach to the diner.

Their question was soon answered though. Once again, the land mammal pair was surprised by the cetacean-friendly Institute. The mammals swam over to the elevator from their lab, and when the elevator car arrived, they entered it by swimming into it. The elevator car itself held a pool of water in a tub-like confinement vessel that easily contained the false killer whale, the dolphin, and the fox and rabbit. As it descended toward the beach-level entrance to the lab, they had a great view of the sand and surf ahead of them from the totally glass enclosed water elevator. The slight vibration of the elevator was actually soothing to the mammals suspended in the water.

"Now this is cool! We need one of these for our apartment instead of our regular elevator," Nick exclaimed. The rest snickered.

Judy had been watching the interactions and body language between the two researchers the whole time of their encounter, and in the privacy of the elevator, she asked in a very low voice, "Umm, excuse my personal question, but are you two… _together?"_

Eric didn't hesitate to reply happily, "We don't mind you asking. Yes, we are, and in fact we're actually _married_."

The mixed species delphinids exchanged glances but displayed no touches of affection.

Ariel added, "It's _always_ best when you can work with your husband all day."

Judy gave a silent glance at Nick and he just winked.

Eric quipped, "Then I know she's not flirting 'on porpoise' with our co-workers."

"Shut up, Eric," the dolphin chastised him.

Nick and Judy laughed and saw some kind of cute blush flow over Ariel, and were amused by the bad pun, which was something Nick would have done, and with a look of agreement, Judy admitted, "We're married too."

Nick was a little surprised at that admission.

"We guessed that," noted Ariel and inquired, "How do you like being married to someone so different?"

"So far, it's _really_ great," Judy beamed at her husband, and brushed against him. He winked back at her.

"It's only been a few months," Nick explained.

"I'm sure it'll _continue_ to be awesome for you two. We've been together almost 5 years now, although almost no one knows," Eric elaborated, "And we think we're going to have a little 'wholphin'. Ariel missed a couple of cycles, and took the test."

"It was positive!" Ariel exclaimed, elated with that knowledge.

Judy didn't reveal her disappointment from her own negative EPT from the other day.

Eric added, "She's going to get the results back from her doctor later this week so we'll know for sure then."

"Congratulations; that's awesome," Judy offered and Nick smiled at the cetacean couple.

At the end of the descent, the elevator stopped and locked into place with a water channel that led right up to the elevator. When the elevator door opened, the foursome easily swam into the channel toward the ocean. The entire arrangement was much like a set of locks and canal for ships, only sized for the cetaceans.

They stroked out to the diner, which was really crowded with a multitude of species, but the waitress, dressed in some old time clothing, got them a tank for four reserved for the Interspecies Experience participants. Nick and Judy turned down sitting in a part tank/part dry seat booth, which really pleased the delphinid couple. All during their lunch, the foursome talked about amusing things that happened in their marriages, and the crazy and fun things they'd done as couples. Lunch consisted of a big helping of seaweed-based salad and an assortment of cheese and bread. They talked more about working in Atlantea, but the conversation turned to Nick and Judy.

"We've talked so much about us. What do you two do?" Ariel asked, seemingly innocently.

"We want to be professional beach combers and we're surveying the best beaches the world to go 'hang out'," Nick joked.

Eric snickered, "You have _certainly_ come to the right place."

"Nick, be serious. We can tell them," Judy encouraged. Nick knew she was playing another one of her rabbit hunches in the judge of this couple.

A little nervous, the fox and rabbit exchanged glances to be certain, then Nick admitted quietly, "We're in law enforcement."

"You're _cops?"_ Ariel asked with wide eyes, but kept her volume low.

Nick explained further, "Yes. At least we were. Detectives, actually. We had… umm… a _difficult_ situation at work and had enough of the pressure. So we quit and took our dream honeymoon here - that we saved up for - to get away for awhile. We actually _are_ looking for something new."

"Sorry to pry. We didn't mean to make you talk about a hard situation," Ariel apologized; a bit embarrassed she'd asked.

"That's all right. We don't mind talking about it. It helps us confirm that it was the right thing to do," Judy observed.

"We really do hope you find something new and challenging. You guys have wonderful personalities and we bet you could do just about anything," Ariel encouraged them.

An alarm dinged on Eric's and Judy's watches simultaneously, startling both couples.

Ariel stated reluctantly, "Oh dear. We're sorry, but have to finish up here. We have to go meet our afternoon guests."

Judy amplified the sentiment, "We're sorry too. It seems like we're just getting started to know you."

"Thanks for the _great_ experience," Nick added, "This was far beyond our expectations."

"To be honest, we'd rather spend the rest of the day with you guys. You've been great guests, and we're very pleased you took to the water so easily. This is sort of out of the ordinary for hosts, but let's exchange contact information," Eric suggested, which they did immediately and paid the bill for lunch, which was part of the Experience package.

"Yes! Absolutely. You can come visit us in Zootopia. We'll set up one of those blow-up wading pools for you guys in the living room," Nick replied enthusiastically.

That snarky comment made both couples have a good final laugh together.

Reluctantly, the couples parted, after shaking paws and flippers, and the females actually hugged. Eric concluded, "Best of luck to you both! You guys need to hurry over to the Director's Natatorium lecture to get a good seat. It's right down the main pathway from the diner. You'll really want to hear from him. He's _very_ inspiring to work for."

Eric directed them to the Natatorium but it was obvious which way to go with its dominating size and tent cover they'd seen earlier.

As Nick and Judy walked away from the delphinids across the pathway, Ariel turned to Eric as they swam back to the lab water elevator in the channel, "Sweetheart, should you have told them about us being married?"

Eric was emphatic, "It seemed like we could trust them with something like that. Besides, they're mixed and trusted _us_ too – they told us they were married. They were so much fun. Not a lot of land mammals come here so genuinely interested in doing things exactly as _delphinidae_ do. They sure _weren't_ reluctant to interact with us."

Ariel agreed, "They were _exceptional_ swimmers, also. I wouldn't want to race Judy in a pool sprint. She'd take us."

"Amen to that," Eric agreed.

"The world needs a lot more mixed species land mammals like them. Their kits will be beautiful."

Eric nodded, and asked, "Why do they seem so familiar?"

But Ariel couldn't speculate on an answer, as both the researchers' cell phones buzzed with an identical message.

"Oh _great,"_ Eric complained, reading the message from their boss.

"What?"Ariel asked, she fumbled with her waterproof dolphin-sized phone.

"Did you see this?" Eric sighed and showed his wife the waterproof screen.

"Crap, Eric. We're hosts _twice_ in one day, and now we have to work a late night shift too?"

Eric kept scrolling down the detailed message, "The boss says there's a rush to get work done sooner."

"That's not _fair,"_ Ariel whined.

"No rest for the weary, I guess. At least we get overtime," Eric rationalized.

Ariel stiffened in her resolve to get ready for the extended work day, "So be it. We can't say no. We need these jobs - especially now with another little bottle nose to feed."

The future parents chuckled, but hastened their pace as they swam back to their lab, taking the water lift into their building, and got ready to greet the next tourists – a middle-aged beaver couple with two pre-teen pups carrying water-resistant video games that had been originally designed by a coworker in their lab a few years ago. The pair knew this would be an easy Experience interacting with semi-aquatics, even young ones with a million questions who wanted to touch everything in the lab.

Unseen above them on the balcony overlooking the lab work area, Eric and Ariel's boss – a harbor seal - observed them, frowned, and turned away back to his office.

…

On their way to the Natatorium Judy said with excitement, "Nick, could that have gone _any_ better? It's so nice to see a false killer whale and dolphin together. And I really thought we could trust them."

Nick agreed, "That _was_ great, Carrots. Yes, I think Eric and Ariel were good mammals. And they have all that technology right at their fingertips. And if _that_ wasn't awesome enough: _five_ years married and pregnant."

Judy continued her upbeat tone, "It's what happened to Sandra and Melvin before they had Michael. So there's hope for us too. Maybe there really _is_ a'Nature's miracle number' that really different species need to adjust to each other during their first 5 years."

Nick encouraged her, "Of course, Carrots. Never doubt that we'll have kits when Nature figures out _our_ 'miracle number'."

Judy chuckled, "As 'busy' as _we_ are, Nature must _surely_ be working overtime to figure it all out _faster_ for us!. I still hope that I'll bear you a litter sooner than 5 years."

Nick laughed and suggested, "Whatever you say Judy. Want to accelerate that time even _more_ tonight?"

"Deal! Just as soon as we get back to the hut, lover," Judy smiled. Honestly, she wanted Nick now.

They gave each other a very subtle squeeze. Life was very fun for these newlyweds.

Their progress brought them before the gigantic watery lecture hall and arena. The architecture inside was just as impressive as outside. The interior was shaped like the inside of a scallop shell with similar iridescent colors. Combined with lights and the daylight shining through, it literally shimmered. There were seats of every size for land mammals mixed together with watery cubicles for the cetaceans, accessible from the beach level canals through water elevators much like they rode earlier at the lab. Everywhere in this society was the theme of maximum water/land species interaction. The seats and water cubicles were nearly 100% full of many different species from all over the world, almost 1200 mammals. Nick and Judy sat with a dugong family on one side of them in a cubicle and very large herd of mule deer seated on the other side of them, obviously celebrating some kind of family reunion at the Institute. Mule deer were very at home in the water.

Atlantea, especially here at the Marine Institute, hardly seemed to Nick and Judy like a civilization that would spawn groups that exhibited such intolerance as The Movement.

The lights dimmed and a disembodied voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome to the Atlantea/Cetacea Marine Institute Natatorium. We hope you are enjoying your stay with us. Please turn your attention to Dr. Joshua Sweet, Director of the Marine Institute, for a special presentation."

There was enthusiastic applause throughout the audience. The sound of wet, leathery flippers clapping was very interesting to Nick and Judy, mixed among the normal sound of hooves and paws. A spotlight turned on the lectern, which was itself enormous, and triumphal music played through the PA system. Only, then Nick and Judy noticed a very large pool of water behind it that formed the stage.

Dr. Joshua Sweet was the Institute's Director and Chief Scientist for the past decade, and was a giant Blue Whale. He rose majestically out of that pool, his incredibly large pectoral flippers spread wide. Water poured off him in thousands of gallons as his enormous rostrum and deeply creased throat grooves ascended high into the air, and he flopped his upper torso on a specially designed couch just behind the lectern to deliver his address. But the fox and rabbit could see that most of his bulk, including his dorsal fin and flukes rested and floated in the deep pool of water. The massiveness of his body movements had churned the water violently. Waves sloshed and spilled over the edge of the water-filled stage and on to the floor of the arena into drains.

Nick and Judy realized that one single pectoral flipper was much bigger than the two of them combined, and was probably bigger than Bogo. Nick and Judy had already studied the numbers about Blue Whales. They were truly enormous, nearly 30 meters at full length and weighed over 170 tonnes. The Blues were the largest mammals ever to have ever existed on land or sea. The pair remembered that they looked big even from atop Pinnacle Trail.

Dr. Sweet took a long slow scan of the crowd as he always did, sizing up whom he had before him. It was a really big crowd today, which pleased him, so he decided to give them the "deluxe" speech.

He opened his huge mouth to smile, revealing the amazing extent of his gray-white baleen "teeth" to the audience. Nick and Judy had never seen a real baleen whale before.

"Oh my goodness," was all the tiny rabbit could say at this enormous creature, clapping. Nick was goggle-eyed in amazement. Nothing living could be that big.

In a deep, deliberate, thunderous voice that needed no amplification in the perfect acoustics of the lecture area of the Natatorium, the Director greeted the tourists, "Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to the Marine Institute of Atlantea and Cetacea. We want to thank you very much for visiting us today. As you have probably learned by now, the Institute is truly unique. We pride ourselves in setting the world standard of the peaceful co-existence and collaboration of two species which could not be more different, a belief we extend to include _all_ species."

His giant flippers gestured to emphasize his words. He seemed very comfortable with the crowd. Nick glanced at his biography in the plasticized program designed for flipper as well as paw and hoof to hold, and noted his long tenure as a professor and guest lecturer in many universities. Dr. Sweet was truly in command of the audience with his mere presence.

Nick whispered to his bride, "This guy _hardly_ seems like someone that's one of 'them'."

"Shhh. We _don't_ know that," Judy scolded back in a whisper.

The Director continued his address, "Undoubtedly, you have learned the history of our culture of cooperation and interdependency with the pinniped species based on facing and surviving a nearly-extinction level catastrophe. We're now totally reliant on each other for the mutual benefit of our societies. But we have gone beyond to serve all of mammalkind here at the Institute."

He paused for effect and there was light applause. Dr. Sweet maintained eye contact with the crowd. Two small land mammals, both in matching IE-logo wet suits that told him instantly they'd participated in an Experience, caught his attention. The shock of seeing the two almost broke his concentration, but he continued.

"Everywhere in the Institute, cetaceans and pinnipeds work side-by-side, taking every aspect of aquatic mammal factors science and engineering to make sure the results of our research are accessible and available to every species of water dwelling mammals. You've seen much of that. But we're even prouder of the fact that our research doesn't _just_ benefit aquatic or semi-aquatic mammals. Scientists come from all over the _world_ to do their research to benefit _their_ societies right here in this very special environment. In the space of just a few square kilometers, we have access to the world's deepest ocean resources and ancient high altitude volcanic mountains. There is a mature aquaculture environment and every biological science known. This is the world center for ship design and construction. We've harnessed energy in all its forms. We are _alone_ among the cultures in the world who have safely unlocked secret of fusion – something we are quite willing to share."

Just as the tour guide had said, this was an editorial comment to quell the anti-fusion fear in most city-states in the world.

"In fact, _all_ our scientific advances are designed to be done in worldwide collaboration among other mammal societies, although many joke that we live in an ideal tropical paradise that is more conducive to play rather than work. I have to admit, our tourism industry _is_ the #1 employer in Atlantea and Cetacea, and I have indeed been known to surf once and awhile. But in truth, we think that our scientific creativity and innovation is _enhanced_ by the ideal quality of life we have here."

"Like I believe _that,"_ Nick kidded, as did the rest of the audience, hearing the snickers that ran through the crowd. The fact that a Blue Whale could surf was astonishing in itself. His board would have to be as big as a city block and the possibility of 'hangin' four' with flippers and flukes was unfathomable.

Dr. Sweet changed the subject a little, discussing the social nature of Atlantea, "Our amazing climate influences more than just scientific research and invention, and these idyllic conditions 'calm the savage beast' within all of us, so our behavioral psychologists tell us. We are truly fortunate to live in a culture largely without crime. Thus, we have no need for a real police force, and certainly we have no military defense force. Our security force largely enjoys their donuts and coffee undisturbed every day."

The crowd laughed, but Nick and Judy chafed a little with the standard derogatory joke about police, and Nick added almost inaudibly, "Maybe if there _was_ a police force, 'they' wouldn't exist."

Judy silently agreed with her husband with a slight nod of her head.

The Director continued his interesting lecture, "We believe we have learned and overcome the hard lessons of mammal-on-mammal conflict and violence against each other, having battled each other to near-extinction on the high seas - well before the cataclysmic disaster that nearly made _mutual_ extinction a reality. Coexistence between species is in our very DNA. We faced the brink of death of our worlds several millennia ago, and vowed _never again_ to face – or _cause_ \- such destruction. So today, we invite you to share our beautiful tropical land and ocean of peace and prosperity that the rest of the world can emulate."

Nick and Judy knew that they'd heard a similar speech about Zootopia from the Mayor, which was even more of a melting pot than this paradise. Both also remembered that the Atlantea/Cetacea city-state pair was one of the few governments in the world that not only didn't object - but also heartily endorsed - the formation of Zootopia, even under a lot of threats and pressure from other cities.

In an aside, Nick whispered to his wife, "Even paradises have a seedy underside. And _I_ was part of it."

"Those days are gone forever, sweetheart. You're with _me_ now, and we're _both_ part of getting rid of the bad parts," Judy assured Nick of their lifetime promise, and grazed his arm ever so slightly with her paw.

They gave each other 'that detective look'. Both were sizing up the Dr. Sweet, and at this point they didn't know if he was an innocent academic dreamer, naïve about the real threat of The Movement, or hiding something.

The Director paused to enjoy the applause over his speech, and he asked, "Are there any questions?"

There were a lot of scholarly questions about specific research and the latest direction the Institute's research agenda was taking. Nick and Judy didn't want to attract any attention, so simply listened to and enjoyed the Director's answers. The Blue was in command of every subject, and proved his species had the biggest brains of all mammals. He even tackled the absurd.

A hippo dressed in wild tropical colors raised one of his big pads and asked, "Hey dude… uh… I mean, Mr. Director, sir. You're a surfer. That's _cool_ , for bein' a big boss mammal. So… Where's the best surf around here?"

There was a lot of laughter, but the Director proceeded to explain the answer to him in great detail, including some advice on surfing techniques to get the best ride, with a huge smile. It was clear that Director Sweet knew what he was talking about. It was a great way to end the Q&A session.

Dr. Sweet began his closing remarks, "Now for the obligatory Marine Institute commercial. If you are a scientist or in medicine and want to intern here, or if you want to help tell our story as a host or hostess, please see the Institute employment representatives as you exit the Natatorium. They'll tell you how to apply."

Nick leaned over and asked Judy sarcastically, "Hey Carrots. Maybe we should stay resigned, apply for the security force here, live on the beach in a shack, and practice making kits on our days off."

Judy mused with a wry grin, _"Don't_ tempt me like that, fox. Besides, if we join Atlantea Security, we wouldn't last a day if our 'friends' found out."

They enjoyed a quiet snicker.

The Director ended his formal remarks, by saying, "I've said a lot about the Institute, but there's nothing like pictures to tell you our remarkable story."

On his cue, a gigantic screen suspended well above the stage lowered, and a short video story showed nearly 200 years of progress attributable to the Institute. They watched the growth of the Institute from its early days of doing emergency medicine in real huts and tents on the vast white beach that looked more like the pristine Preserve, observed as temporary wooden and natural material barracks and cabins were erected and transitioned into tall brick structures, Everyone was fascinated as the conventional buildings were replaced with the futuristic and ubiquitous enormous composite tents were erected by gigantic cranes as the Institute grew year by year.

The documentary ended, the lights illuminated, and the Director summarized cheerfully, "That's about all our time here today, folks. We're so glad to see so many nationalities and species here today. Feel free to look around our Museum of Progress next to the Natatorium. Thank you for taking the time and the interest in the Institute. Good day!"

The Blue Whale lifted his body from the lectern body rest, turned, dove into the stage pool, kicked his gigantic tail fluke far into the air, and departed the same way he arrived – underwater - with a huge splash from the slap of his flukes, which soaked the first few rows of spectators, to their delight.

As Joshua disappeared below stage and took the long underground tunnel back to his office, he was quite satisfied with his speech and the audience reaction, which responded far better than most days. But who the Director saw sitting in the audience greatly troubled him, and as the giant Blue swam smoothly back to his vast liquid-filled office on the very edge of the surf/sand line overlooking the ocean, he knew he had to make one call - the call he never thought he'd be able to make.

Thinking about it just a little longer, Joshua realized it was too urgent a matter to make a call, and he didn't dare risk a wire tap. This had to be mammal-to-mammal. He'd cancel his dinner plans, and despite his massive size, Joshua had one way to leave that no curious eyes would notice.

…

Nick and Judy filed out of the Natatorium with the rest of the huge crowd, wandered around the Museum, played with the interactive displays, and viewed more detailed videos. Much of what they had seen or heard about in the shows was repeated there, but there was always something new and interesting.

In contrast to Dr. Sweet's great worry, Nick and Judy were inspired as they left the Museum and traversed the main walk back to the entrance of the Institute finish their tour. Both fought urge to be paw in paw, but did give a brief affectionate glance to each other.

"Have we done everything, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I think so, Nickie. We've enjoyed darn near everything there is to do," Judy replied and nodded, looking at her paper tour map that had nearly every item on the list she'd marked as 'did that'. No one was allowed directly on the beach here. The surf zone was considered a bio habitat research area.

They did look at the views around the Institute they hadn't had time for on the way out to the Natatorium and diner, and gazed further out into the ocean, seeing the very tops of submerged, full-size prototypes of the teardrop-shaped Cetacean habitat structures. They could see a wind turbine farm and an experimental tidal power plant further in the distance. Looking behind them toward the volcanoes, they could see - dominating the view - the enormous structure of the fusion plant and the neighboring composite tents that sheltered the tetrahedral Admin building of the Institute. Quite aside from their functional purposes of cooling and sheltering, they were a marvel of architectural design.

They stopped briefly at the Interspecies Experience locker rooms, changed back into their tropical wear, and turned in their wet suits. The locker room attendant there gave them some special IE souvenir pins and two official IE tee shirts that declared "I was a _delphinidae_ for a day" as a remembrance of their wonderful time with Ariel and Eric, and a picture with all four together. Judy made sure she had their emails and phones that they weren't supposed to have.

Soon they got back to the pyramidal main Administration building. They were still full of lunch so skipped the cafeteria and snack bar, but passed through the main lobby with the tourist souvenir store. They bought a few items and arranged to have them shipped to Elizabeth and Henry's place with the Interspecies Experience remembrances too.

They exited the store, and entered the vast open atrium of their side of the Admin building open all the way to the 44th floor. The building's elevators and giant structural columns were arranged beautifully and, combined with the stair step arrangement of the floors from the tetrahedral building shape, the overall effect was truly inspiring. They took a number of pictures and selfies in the Admin building lobby to close out their amazing day at the Institute.

They put their cameras away, turned to make the exit, and passed nearer to one of the giant vertical columns.

Judy startled, stopped in her tracks, and nearly shouted, "Ow! Ow! _Hot!"_

She clutched her covered bosom holding the Key away from her cleavage. The Key was nearly burning her. It had never done that before.

Alarmed, Nick stopped and turned to his bride, "What's wrong, Carrots?"

"It's The _Key_ , Nick," she exclaimed softly, still in a lot of searing pain.

Nick looked down underneath her sun dress between her cleavage where the Key was nestled. The alien device was glowing fiercely. Fortunately the yellow sun dress was not sheer, and the light more or less matched the color of the glowing Key.

Protectively, Judy clutched her bosom in a panic, and tried to pull her sun bonnet brim lower to cover her front, "I have to hide this. No one can see."

Nick looked around frantically and noted, "We _have_ to find what it activated".

Judy instinctively turned, and the glowing Key became brighter as she turned. She followed the sight line as if The Key was some kind of optical compass. She didn't remember being prompted by The Key to do that as she left the crushed underwater lair back home. The tracking urge within her was unnerving. But she knew that Joe Camel's original Key was greatly enhanced by Noocvaeb's Lab Key.

On the far side of the column they were approaching, an outline to a door glowed which was the size of a typical large pinniped, with a lighted keyway showing as well. It was at the base of the largest of the interior columns reaching to the atrium ceiling. In a place where there should be no door, there was indeed a door. Fortunately, it was located on the back side of the column and no one was paying attention to it but them.

"I hope to Nature that no one sees that. Or us," Judy fretted, "and how we make it stop."

Judy was really, truly worried about discovery for the first time.

Nick grabbed her by the arm, with purpose, deliberately not looking at the glowing opening, and demanded, "We get away from it. _Quickly."_

With a brief backward glance, they saw that the glowing door outline dimmed quickly, as did the heat and the glow of The Key under her dress also.

"It's working. It's dimming," Judy assured Nick.

"Let's hope everything goes dark in a hurry," Nick wished.

The pair left the building at a very brisk pace, but not so fast as to draw attention to themselves, and continued directly past the grand plaza toward the exit. Judy looked around as Nick strode with purpose, "I don't think we're being followed. I don't see any curious eyes."

"We just got lucky, Carrots," Nick replied, more angrily than he had intended.

Walking briskly along the trail back to their ATV, still discreetly glancing for anyone following them, the rabbit whispered to her husband in exasperation, "How the heck will we _ever_ get into _that?_ The portal is _way_ inside the Institute. How do we secretly get past _hundreds_ of meters of open plaza and public buildings? I don't care if The Key can jam surveillance. We might as well say: 'Hello! Here we are! We're breaking in to destroy you. Come capture us'."

The only answer Nick could give was, "We'll have to think of something. This is a research facility, not a military base, and security might be lighter."

The pair mounted their e-ATV in a hurry, with Judy driving this time, but they barely said a word to each other all the way back. They parked the electric four-wheeler at their hut, checked the hut security sensors carefully make sure nothing was waiting for them, and entered their living quarters together carefully, tightly gripping each other paw in paw, covering each other's flanks, each aching for their personal ZPD-issue hand taser weapon.

The magnitude of the task needed to infiltrate the vast Institute property to gain to the access to the Movement's Laboratory to find Michael – even with all the advanced technology they possessed - suddenly seemed insurmountable.

They sat together huddled in the most comfortable lawn chair on the back patio, and simply clutched each other tightly in silence. Judy's natural rabbit hunch - that there was some connection between the Institute and The Movement - turned out to be right, and both mammals desperately wished she had been wrong.

 **…The Laboratory – Internal Security Desk. About 20 minutes ago…**

A warning light glowed on the master Laboratory security panel.

Curious eyes from one of the brand new security seal trainees staffing the security desk on his first official shift asked, "Hey, look, Sergeant Thomas! A Key sign."

With a very inquisitive look, his supervisor, an older sea lion, stated flatly to calm his overly excited rookie, "That's odd; a Key access request at _this_ time of day?"

The junior security mammal looked at the security cameras around the entrance, "Who's there?"

A quick inspection of the video cameras by both security pinnipeds revealed the conclusion to the senior guard, who then ordered, _"No one_ is standing outside the portal. Pan back and scan the crowd, Corporal."

Carefully examining the crowds that were passing by at the time of The Key access requests, the rookie declared, "It's just normal tourists, sir. No Laboratory personal are anywhere near the portal."

Neither security mammal paid attention to a nondescript small mammal in a yellow sun dress and bonnet and some kind of _canid_ wearing a floppy jungle hat pass through a corner of the video. They were just two more tourists.

The security leader stated, "Good. It's a heck of a time to ask for entry with all the damn tourists in the Admin building."

The rookie was trying really hard to demonstrate his skills, "Who's outside now? Who would even think of doing such breech of protocol as entering the portal during a normal public hours?"

His boss shook his head and noted, "No one. Bart's already here. Everyone else is deployed to the field. No one is authorized for entry that we know of right now."

The rookie worried, "Then who the hell was it, sir?"

"Let's find out from the access records," the sea lion chief noted, and stared at what his screen told him. He punched several more keyboard strokes, and sighed, "I'm not getting any identity codes on that Key request."

"But _every_ Key has an identity code," the rookie stated the obvious.

Taking note of his partner's declaration, the sea lion concentrated hard, and fiddled with the dials, "True. Wait… What's this?"

The security screen scrolled with pages of more alphanumeric information, and the veteran sea lion continued to stare and analyze what he saw.

He stood back in shock, and exclaimed, "No… wait. Damn. It's not that. It _can't_ be. For just a second there were two signatures from Noocvaeb's Key and then, from Joe Camel's Key. And now, it's totally different. This is really, _really_ weird. It's _both_ their Keys, but it's _neither_ one's Key. It keeps changing."

Suddenly, the recording of the played back signal stopped altogether.

The new trainee was very worried, and suggested, "Can we lock that Key out if it comes back?"

The veteran guard shook his head, still working the display, "I don't see how we do that. The access code seemed to change and shift every moment that Key was in range. But the request shifted to codes we always use. There's _nothing_ to lock out. This is something _very_ sophisticated. It seems to _learn_ from being interrogated. At _machine_ speeds."

The older sentry flipped some more switches and features trying to get the display of the playback of the strange encounter with the unknown Key to settle and give him something more definitive.

While the sea lion worked every part of the security system trying to get more information, the trainee stood by, was incredulous and declared, "How could it be a Key from Noocvaeb or Joe Camel, sir? They're both _dead_. Joe fell to his death while chasing those fox and rabbit cops. I saw it on ZTV! And we watched Nemo execute the hybrid."

He spit the word 'hybrid' like it was a four letter word.

The senior sea lion grew more and more frustrated, "You're right Corporal. And besides: why the hell would Noocvaeb _ever_ come back here if he didn't drown? And why didn't someone check him if he had a fricking Key _before_ his execution?"

The recruit shrugged, "I dunno, sir. I'm just the new guy here. Are we going to report this?"

The sea lion responded instantly, "No. _Nothing_ happened here. No one from the Movement was out there at the portal wanting to get in. It was a glitch in the system. If we report that we got an entry request that seemed to be some mix of _two_ dead mammals' Keys it will be _hours_ of debriefings over nothing. Plus, the Lab shrinks are liable to cut into our heads to see what's wrong with us. So not a _word_ of this, Corporal. Our shift is over anyway. I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

"Yes sir," the trainee answered.

They signed out of their posts, turned the guard station over to the next shift.

"Hey Sergeant Thomas, greeted the sea lion's relief cheerfully, and asked, "Anything unusual today?"

"Nah. Just the usual boring day when the tourists are at the Institute," Thomas lied, and his recruit gave him a look, but figured the boss knew what he was doing.

The day shift security team parted ways. Out of eyesight of his trainee, the sea lion headed down one corridor. He hoped he'd made a convincing lie to his new charge. Some things were too secret to reveal to inexperienced guards.

He glanced at the sign over the portal. It said: "Special Operations". He entered the room.

"Yes?" the female fur seal staffing the reception desk inquired, looked up and smiled at her old friend, "Oh, it's _you_ , Thomas. What can I do for you today? Are you security guys are too busy to come see an old friend once and awhile?"

"I have to talk to Bartholomew, Ruth, and yeah, sorry. Things are crazy right now," Thomas stated gravely.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Even for you - he gave _explicit_ instructions not to be disturbed right now," Ruth replied.

"But I _must_. I've made an _urgent_ discovery."

"Sorry, mammal. I can't. Orders are orders; you _know_ that. Especially when Bart gives them."

"I _really_ need to speak to him," Thomas pleaded.

"If you _must_ know, he's outside already, training for an Op. They're on radio silence mode. You know how he gets if you interrupt his battle rhythm."

"Yeah…" Thomas sighed. He still had the aches in his muzzle from the only other time he insisted, so he added, "But I _must_ talk to him as soon as he gets back."

"You can tell _me,"_ she smiled.

Thomas sighed, and told her, "No, sorry, Ruth. This is for his ears and eyes only."

Annoyed that her old flame… uh… her old _friend_ Thomas wouldn't confide in her, but understood that some things were more classified than others, she answered perfunctorily, "I'll leave him a note to get in contact with you as soon as he gets back."

"When _will_ he get back?" asked the Sergeant.

"It might be about dawn tomorrow," divulged Ruth, even though she wasn't supposed to say anything about Bart's whereabouts or schedule.

"Shit!" he complained, but knowing it was useless to insist on sooner, he added, "Sorry, Ruth. OK. I'll wait until then."

Ruth challenged him, "Don't be such a _stranger_ the next time, Thomas. I _need_ to see the latest shots of those grandpups of yours."

"I'll try, dear friend," he added as he departed, still shaken with unexpected ghosts of the past and the sophistication of the technology that just challenged their infallible security system. He was pretty sure it was not a Key upgrade that one of their scientists was testing.

 **…Back at the hut…**

Nick and Judy sat on their back porch, still silent, even though she was nestled in her husband's lap with her pretty furry gray legs draped over the chair. They were paw in paw. Ever since hastily departing the Institute, both hadn't said a word, and the fox knew Judy hadn't enjoyed driving the ATV back home at all. Normally, she loved to drive any vehicle. She fiddled with a taco chip and stirred it in the avocado dip they ordered from room service. They were just not interested in anything after the shocking experience with The Key access.

Suddenly, Judy's eyes hardened, she chomped down the chip, sat up straight in Nick's lap, pulled her Key from her sun dress cleavage, jiggled the device in front of her husband's snout, and broke the silence, "Nickie, are we going to let this damn thing ruin our day and our _whole_ night?"

Nick understood, nodded, and with renewed purpose, slapped his paws on the armchair with her still firmly in his lap, and declared, "No Carrots, we're _not._ We'd be _stupid_ to let that happen. We know what we're here for and what's ahead. We're cops. This is just another crime in progress that needs to be solved and _we're_ going to solve it. And by Nature, we're going to enjoy _every last minute_ of this honeymoon before all the 'fun' begins. Today was simply the start of it – just a little sooner than we thought."

"I _love_ your attitude, partner," Judy agreed emphatically and she pecked his forehead. She got up with purpose, grabbed the wine bottle on the picnic table, opened it, and offered, "How about a glass? We should _celebrate_ that we found the way in to The Lab on our _first_ try! And we _didn't_ get caught!"

"Absolutely, Carrots," Nick agreed, handed her his glass, "And pass me some more of that dip."

"You bet. Now that's my fox! When you start talkin' with your stomach, _everything_ is all right with the world," she snickered.

Judy poured two glasses, and they swished the wine around, savoring the bouquet, clinked their glasses together, and each took a sip from each other's glass. They most laughed at the awkwardness of doing that gracefully. They were only marginally better at this technique than their wedding.

Judy held her glass high in a victorious toast, "So…. it was a great day _after_ all, Nicholas P Wilde."

Lifting his glass to match her toast with a smile for his bride, Nick concurred, "Yeah, Judy… it _was!_ All except that 'one little thing' at the end."

Judy answered, "Yeah. But _that_ was important too. It was the 'one little thing' that dragged us back to reality."

Nick noted, "At least now we know how hard it's really going to be."

Both knew, through their discipline and dedication, they could talk frankly without being upset about their situation.

"True, but that's not the worst of it, Judy," Nick stated, taking another sip.

"Oh? Thanks _so_ much for those reassuring words. What can be _worse_ , Officer?" Judy wondered with concern.

Nick stated seriously, "The Institute is living a _lie._ We heard all that 'big talk' by that big whale and that big display of worldwide mammal altruism and tolerance, but 'they' are harboring a conspiracy of _intolerance_ and terrorism against mixed species on a _global_ scale literally _right_ underneath them. I wonder how many of them work for The Movement? I wonder if the _Director_ does?"

Judy replied, "It's not that simple, Nick, dear. How do we _know_ that the Institute is willing partner of 'them', Nick? What if it's the other way around? How many times have we seen good and decent law-abiding mammals corrupted by the crime of blackmail, which _always_ forces good mammals to bad things to protect those they love? Even someone as huge as Dr. Sweet can be corrupted by the power to threaten and destroy that 'they' have."

Nick nodded, "I know. I know. I've considered that. You always look on the kindhearted mammal nature side of things. Maybe the Institute itself is waiting for someone to liberate them."

With a wry smile at her husband, she recharged their wine glasses and aimed hers toward him, "Those 'someone's' might as well be _us_ , sweetheart."

They clinked their glasses with a good solid ring, "Amen, Carrots."

"Mmmm… good," Judy licked her lips and savored the nice wine. It was one of the bottles their friends provided them as a gift.

They sipped simultaneously and Nick reflected, "Judy, it _is_ good wine. And even _better_ is the fact that we have some time to think about this situation now. We can chat with the Postmammal when he shows up again and talk some strategy. I was dead wrong: I _do_ think we need him now."

"Don't let _him_ hear you say that!" she joked.

Nick grinned and replied, "I know, right? We'll _never_ hear the end of it. But in fact, we _do_ need him and his team to cover our backs and more. He _is_ the expert in this kind of thing. We've gone undercover before, but this has a _lot_ higher stakes."

Judy heard Nick's Nick heard his stomach growl and laughed, "So, all our worries aren't going to get us fed, fox. Let's not borrow trouble tonight. We both know there's plenty of that ahead of us in just a couple more days."

Nick held his belly, which continued to rumble and grinned, "Nope, love, you are right about that."

There was a knock at their hut's bead and shell entrance, and they heard a family voice of the long house concierge, "Room service, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde!"

Nick looked at his watch, "Wow, the food is right on time. I'll get it. I don't even have to scramble to get dressed."

Judy gave him an eye roll… and wished he was already undressed.

Nick came back with the dinner fixings they needed for another great tropical gourmet meal in the delivery cooler, and he asked Judy with a smile, "Do we cook out on the outdoor grill or on the hibachi?"

Judy put her finger to her chin, and considered the choice carefully,"Well, let's see. It's cool out, we have a nice breeze, we can see the storm on the horizon, and we have plenty of time before it gets here. I vote for cooking outside. I want to watch the lightning and hear the thunder coming. _Especially_ in the falls, stud."

Nick got the clear message. Both looked up skyward, and saw the dangerous beauty of the tropical thunderheads on the horizon drifting toward them. The weather report was that the storm was supposed to hit them about bedtime. They got a lot of rain almost daily, but this one was supposed to be really strong.

"Outside it is, Carrots," Nick grinned and headed out behind them to the grill.

"Wait _just_ a second there, buster," Judy paused her husband with a gentle paw touch on his forearm, "Neither of us is dressed for dinner and _dessert._ I _did_ promise you a whole lot of fun tonight."

"That you did, Carrots. After you," Nick encouraged, and got very excited knowing what was coming next.

"Would you help me with my sun dress, Nickie?" she cooed softly.

Judy presented the back of her dress to Nick for unzipping, but the fox could see that her soft, fuzzy gray and white hindquarters were already completed uncovered and peeking out from under the dress, and her enticing white tail was perked straight up and stiff for him. He noticed her bright yellow thong panties lying on the patio lawn chair they'd been sitting in, and that perked him up immediately. He reveled in the perfect curvature of her unencumbered furry hindquarters that he knew every centimeter of.

"Certainly, Carrots," Nick obeyed, and just as fast as he could unzip the dress she was out of it.

Judy turned and hugged him, and quickly offered - with a very sultry voice, "You don't need _these_ duds anymore either, stud."

It took little effort for Judy to undress him, and Nick was wondering if they were going to enjoy 'dessert' first, but he could tell that she wanted to eat, so he stretched and displayed himself totally for his wife, "Ahh! I am soooo comfortable again, Carrots."

Very happy with his display, Judy twirled in circle slowly before Nick, letting him get a satisfying eyeful of her as well, and commented, "Whoever thought _clothes_ would chafe us like that?"

Judy scooted closer to Nick and they held each other close. She gazed up at him and suggested, "I guess we're _both_ spoiled now. I think we should declare our new house to be a 'clothes free' zone."

Both knew they had no budget for blinds.

"Whoo hoo!" Nick exclaimed and added a primal vulpine yip.

"Down, boy," she chided with a giggle, and stroked the bridge of his snout, and just to confirm 'dessert' was later, "Now, fox… how about that cook out you promised?"

They went over together and fired up the grill, and cooked together like they always loved doing together. For a few precious hours, the couple delighted in being newlywed lovers rather than experienced Officers sorting out the details of their latest case.

 **…Not long after…**

Finishing a nice dinner they'd cooked together, and lounging unclad in their comfortable lawn chair snuggled together, they shared a satisfied feeling from their great food and their closeness. Nick poured two more partial glasses of wine, finishing off their bottle, and both were really feeling good from the wine 'buzz'. It was well past sundown, and the pair felt a change in the air as they knew storm was approaching, and sky was more brightly and more constantly filled with lightning flashes. The palm fronds on their bungalow property wafted more vigorously in the breeze that was picking up steadily.

They knew there was not a lot of time before the storm hit, so Judy finished her glass, got up, and suggested strongly with a wink and grin squeezing his upper arm muscles, "How are those biceps of yours doing, dear?"

"Rested and ready for a _vigorous_ workout, Carrots," he responded, pumped both arms together in the motion she anticipated, demonstrating with his paws and fingers what he wanted to do next with Judy firmly saddled in those paws, all centered right over the part of him she desired most.

"Be still my beating heart," she teased in a well-worn but still funny line, with a paw pressed against her bosom.

Nick swept the rabbit into his arms and carried her off to the falls, commenting, "I was _hoping_ you'd say that."

Nick nearly sprinted with his bride gathered up in his embrace, and sped to the falls in anticipation of the shared ecstasy to come.

 **…About an hour later, 100 meters from the beach in the ocean…**

Consumed by the frenzied cadence of their passion and the roar of the falls in their ears, Nick and Judy could hear nothing but the water pouring over them and their pounding hearts.

So they didn't notice a black cigarette boat with three powerful motors that pounded through the surf, completely unmarked, with no lights. It was following the coast, coming from the direction of the Institute, not far from the beach. Five mammals, all pinnipeds, were dressed in black snout-to-flipper wetsuits and obscuring snout and head hoods. All five were focused intently on something in the surf ahead of them.

Two cetaceans, one a male false killer whale and the other a female dolphin, were only 50 meters ahead of the boat.

Normally, most _delphindae_ species loved chasing boats. It was an ages old instinct that no one could remember the origin or why.

But these two were not playing alongside the powerful marine vessel. They were trying to escape the boat bearing down on them. They were losing distance in the ocean to their pursuers, and were exhausted.

"We _have_ to get away," Eric shouted to his wife, "They'll kill us."

Gulping for air through her blow hole, Ariel fought for every word, "I'm _trying_ , but they're _too_ fast, Eric. I'm _exhausted_. Being pregnant is taking all my energy. I… I _can't_ swim faster."

"Keeping going my love!" the false killer whale urged. He got behind her and tried to push, adding to his own exhaustion. It didn't help.

One seal readied a harpoon gun mounted on the bow of the menacing boat, swiveled it on its pintle mount, cocked the trigger, and aimed the weapon at the fleeing cetaceans.

"Steady…" the harpoonist ordered the cigarette boat's pilot, who was a walrus with one natural ivory and one metal tusk.

"Ready when you are," the walrus shouted tersely over the roar of the engines, setting his jaw, and locking his flippers on the specially designed helm.

The gunner pulled the trigger. An explosion, flash, and huge ball of smoke blossomed just forward of the bow, momentarily blinding everyone on board, with enough force that it caused the entire cigarette boat to lurch.

The giant bolt ripped through the dark toward its targets.


	56. Chapter 56 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 30

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 30**

 **Authors Notes:** Thanks so much for the very kind words about their tour of the Institute. My vision of the Institute was: what would Sea World look like if the inhabitants of Sea World ran it for tourists, rather than be looked at? I know you faithful fans aren't big cliff hanger fans, so I am giving you the next step of this current arc today! In addition some minor romantic moments, with the rising conflicts and violence, be forewarned about a lot of minor T rated profanity.

...

The bolt was no ordinary harpoon. Its oversized warhead suddenly split open and bloomed open right over the fleeing cetaceans and formed into a large net with weights.

It dropped directly on the dolphin and false killer whale, ensnaring their pectoral fins and flukes causing them to flip and tumble snout-over-fluke in the water and became hopelessly entangled and incapacitated by the net. The cigarette boat pilot laid reversed the engines at full throttle to bring them to a sudden halt. A rope linking the net harpoon to the boat snapped taut and stopped the delphinid couple dead in the water.

Caught in the claustrophobic snare, getting more tangled by the second to the point they couldn't even tread water, Ariel screamed "Help! We're drowning!"

The leader of the seal team shouted at their victims, "Drowning is too good for you. Quit your whining; we have you."

Four of the five wetsuit-clad seals leaped to the water, wrestling the violently struggling dolphin and false killer whale. One diver injected both aquatic mammals with sedatives, carefully not rendering them unconscious so they'd sink like dead weights into the water. The drugs quickly took effect. Ariel and Eric were numbed and weak from fleeing and the medications, so they abandoned their struggle. They felt groggy and nauseous. Ariel hoped that the drugs didn't hurt her calf.

Still in the boat, Bart took the loose end of the rope and secured it to a mooring cleat on the boat, He gunned the throttles and the the boat roared back to life again dragging his captured prey and his Seal Team colleagues to the shore. He turned the boat and carefully nosed the boat on to the sand, steering clear of some jagged rocks. For the false killer whale and dolphin, it was a very uncomfortable ride, sickening and disorienting in the wind-driven surf, and the couple choked on the water they were being dragged through. They had absolutely no control over their motion and position.

Once the net full of delphinids ran aground in the shallows, the seals grabbed the tow rope and dragged their prisoners further on shore. Once the seals were satisfied their captives were well beyond the high tide line, one seal cut open the net, removed and flopped the pair roughly on the dry sand to let them writhe, irritating their sensitive sleek skin. It was a pristine white beach, devoid of any kind of cover except for some clumps of palms, eucalyptus, bamboo, and scattered drift wood debris. The vague outline of shimmering concertina wire fence could be seen far in the distance behind the trees and beach.

The walrus leader of the group, his face obscured by black cover of his wetsuit, with nothing hid his ivory and metallic tusks, stood over his 'catch', pointed and incriminated, _"No one_ will find you here. We'll leave you to rot in the sun. There are plenty of hungry carrion birds to pick your bones clean, but don't worry, you won't feel much by then. You'll be dead already."

Faced with a ghastly fate, Ariel struggled and pleaded, "Please, what have we _done?_ Why are you _doing_ this to us? We've never hurt _anyone_. All we were doing was commuting home after our work day. We've done nothing wrong. We're just electronics workers at the Institute."

The Seal Team leader snarled and accused them, pointing his flipper at her, "You've done _everything_ wrong just by your _existence_. You're destroying the purity of mammals. You're a mixed species couple. That makes you an _abomination_ to mammalkind! You should have kept that dirty secret better hidden. But you were too blatant. We found out about you."

"Eric seethed at their capture, "How, you bastards?"

Bart chuckled, "Your _boss_ was very helpful."

They were crestfallen. They had to disclose their marriage to their boss, due to Institute HR rules.

It dawned on Eric what had happened, "What? Our _boss?_ Wait! He's one of _you?_ His overtime work text was all a _trap_ , wasn't it?"

Bart grinned evilly and guffawed horribly, "You know, for a stupid False, you're a pretty fast learner."

Eric struggled even more, with an uncontrollable urge to clamp down on that walrus' throat with his mouthful of sharp teeth like his ancient ancestors would have done. He whipped his tail fluke as hard as he could, which caught and completely upended one the seals standing too close, and he groaned, holding a lower flipper with his foreflippers, "Fricking Nature, this sonuvabitch broke my flipper!"

Another seal, the same one who administered the sedation, examined the nasty injury, quickly set the flipper into a field bandage, and urged, "Can we just kill them _now_ , boss?"

"No. We do it _my_ way," the walrus snapped.

The seal got up from helping his colleague and accused, "Plus, we know you're pregnant, Ariel."

Ariel lied to protect their unborn, and was terrified of what they might do to her, "No, I'm _not_ pregnant."

"You lie!" the seal shouted, pulled out some kind of device from a belt pack, and ripped her wetsuit down below her flukes. Eric struggled to lash out again to defend his wife to no avail, as the seal jammed it up into her bladder, and stepped on her. She screamed as she involuntarily relieved herself. The seal pulled out the device. A pink line instantly appeared on an indicator.

The seal shoved the evidence at her snout in anger, "See? You're _pregnant_. And several months along to boot. There can be _no_ hybrids. Now… or _ever!_ And there can't be _any_ mammals that will tolerate there being hybrids."

Ariel stared into the eyes of the seal, the only exposed part of his muzzle, and she recognized his voice, "Omigosh. _You!_ Doctor Ebenezer? You're one of them? I trusted you. I _trusted_ you to take care of our precious calf! You promised to protect us, you _bastard!"_

She spit on him.

The medical seal wiped the slimy warm spit out of his eyes, kicked her in her privates, and snapped, "You were too trusting. That's how we found out. Better that you had done things _naturally_ and not told anyone. You shouldn't ask for help with something you know is totally wrong."

Ariel's voice was fraught with sadness and choked on her tears, "But we were _worried_. There's never been a wholphin calf before. We needed help. That's why we came to you. You're a doctor. Doctors can be trusted. We were worried there might be… complications."

The doctor sneered, "Well it's a lot more complicated now, Ariel. But in just a few hours, _none_ of you will care."

Ariel's tears changed to unbridled anger, "You're a _monster,_ Dr. Ebenezer."

He instantly snapped back, "It's was _you_ who was going to create the 'monster', Ariel."

She burst into inconsolable tears and Eric's heart broke at his inability to defend or even console his wife.

"On _that_ happy note, it's time to go now," Bart insulted the couple and ordered, "Saddle up, team."

The Seal Team gathered, with two of them helping their hobbled colleague, and headed for the boat parked on the shore, rocking with the increasing surf.

 _"No!_ Don't _leave_ us!" Ariel screamed.

Eric pleaded, "Let us go. We'll never say anything. We'll disappear and take our calf into hiding and never come back. Don't kill us; don't kill our _baby_. We _beg_ you not to do this."

Bart turned and sneered at them, "That's not the way it works. Of _course_ you won't ever bother us again. The Doc already told you: no mixes and no 'hybrids'. You won't last a day in the sun tomorrow, and there isn't _anyone_ to save you now. We're in the Preserve. Nothing comes in here. _Nothing_ leaves. It's _very_ convenient."

Dr. Ebenezer chuckled, "If it's any consolation, in about three days, your boss will report you 'missing', and we'll send our 'friends' in the Coast Guard and the media to look for you. Sorry, but by then, whatever's left of you _won't_ be a pretty sight on the evening news. But this you can be sure about: word _will_ get to your family."

Ariel was racked with grief.

Eric was trying to stall for time and maybe some sympathy, "I still don't understand. Why _us?_ There are _other_ mixed couples out there."

Bart was growing impatient with all their victims' questions, but answered anyway. It didn't matter, since they'd be dead soon, "It's just a matter of time for all of them too. Rest assured _all_ mixed species couples will join you in death. It doesn't matter to us which mixed species couple dies first, only that you all die. This just wasn't your lucky day. There _has_ to be 'pay back' for Hezekiah."

Dr. Ebenezer was a little surprised Bart said that, but he knew the walrus had been very impressed by the new recruit and really took his death personally.

"Who's Hezekiah?" Eric inquired.

Bart stated flatly, "A colleague of _ours_ that one of your Resistance friends killed."

Eric thought he had an angle to be freed, and pressed, even though he'd only heard rumors about an organized mixed species resistance to the hate crimes being committed against them, "We're not in the Resistance. We're not trying to fight _any_ of you. We're just trying to live our lives without any trouble. Kill one of _them_ if you're so smart."

Ariel was a little shocked that Eric would try to bargain for their lives in exchange for the murders of other innocent mammals, but knew he was desperate to save their little family.

Bart shook his head, "It's too late now for that. The Resistance has to know that the consequence of what they do hurts _everyone_ of your kind. If we kill enough innocents, there will be pressure on the Resistance to stop their senseless attacks on us, and then we'll get _them_ too. One by one. Or all at once. But we _will_ get all of them and all of _you."_

There was nothing more to say about the seals' resolve to annihilate all mixed species couples and their progeny. Eric had exhausted any hope of negotiation with mammals who could not be reasoned with.

Ariel and Eric watched helplessly as the murderous Seal Team finished boarding their boat. The walrus revved the engines in reverse to back their cigarette boat from shore, steer it toward the open ocean, and guide the machine and its crew of killers back to their hidden location.

Ariel and Eric were alone and utterly stranded on the beach.

Nothing would save them from suffering a painfully slow death by dehydration and severe solar burn. Already it was hard for them to breathe, and the dry sand was causing unbearable itchiness on their sensitive sleek skin.

Ariel whimpered, "Eric, what are we going to do now? What about our calf?"

Eric was all out of options, and could only offer, "Hope that we die quickly, beloved, and that our little calf just goes to sleep painlessly."

Ariel cried in deep anguish.

He reached his flipper out to console her, but the Seal Team had intentionally separated them enough so that they could not help each other. He apologized softly, "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess, Ariel, sweetheart. I should have _never_ started flirting with you in the lab. Or the employees outdoor club event."

Ariel spoke through her sobs, "Eric, I will _never_ stop loving you. I wanted to be close to you from the very beginning. Today doesn't matter. I wouldn't change a _thing_ about our decision to be together forever."

Both heard the ominous rumble of the approaching thunder.

Eric assured her, "I love you too. Maybe we'll get clouds and rain and a flood, and maybe we can slide back into the ocean."

She answered him, "I wish that would happen too, but it's not likely. Maybe we'll get lucky and get electrocuted, rather than suffer in tomorrow's sun."

They knew better. They were too far upbeach to be able to shimmy their way to the water, even on a slick beach in a drenching storm. They also knew that tonight's storm would quickly pass through overnight, and the weather forecast for tomorrow was another perfectly hot, sunny day in paradise, except for them. It would be the last perfect day they would ever experience. It would be a perfect day that would kill them.

They could only wait for the inevitable sunrise.

 **…Nick and Judy's Bungalow site…**

At the end of their personal pond, still enthralled from their latest lovemaking in the falls, the pair was thoroughly enjoying their after-sex 'furry dip' to rinse and relax. Judy massaged and soothed Nick's worn out biceps, luxuriating in a very comfortable section of the water to swim and cuddle. Over the past few days, the lovers had become very accustomed to the coolness of the spring-fed falls, and any discomfort was far outweighed by the unbelievable invigoration of their conjugal experiences in the falls, which also cooled the heat of their lovemaking.

They cuddled, gently kissing, right next to a thicket of cat tails and reeds in the far end of the pond with a friendly chorus of frogs. Judy's ears rose and perked at a faint sound that was not from the frogs.

She interrupted their kissing by gently placing a paw to his muzzle, "Wait, lover. Do you hear something?"

Nick didn't want to talk and was completely focused on his wife. He only wanted to cuddle her and prolong their feeling of post-coital exhilaration, so he dismissed her concern, "No I don't, Carrots. I only hear you and the frogs. That's all I _want_ to hear."

Taking his romantic suggestion, Judy returned her focus to her husband, "OK, Nickie… maybe it's nothing."

She returned to kissing him and reached to start an intimate caress. Judy was hoping that she could accelerate Nick through his natural refractory period and they could repeat themselves right here in this picturesque corner of the pond. He gave her a sound of satisfaction with what she was doing, and to her delight, responded quickly.

Before they could proceed any further, both heard a mournful, urgent whistle that burned through all the normal bungalow night sounds they'd grown accustomed to hearing.

Nick stopped his kissing and Judy stopped her massage, "Wait, Carrots. I hear _that!_ What _was_ it?"

Judy speculated, "I think it's a dolphin in distress."

Instantly, their encore lovemaking session was forgotten, and their ZPD Officer training kicked in fully. They left the pond and set course toward the beach. Two sets of perked ears tracked in unison as both tried to geo-locate the wails that unfortunately were becoming increasing more frequent and dire.

They quickly got to the shore and scanned the surf/sand line, but saw that nothing was stranded on the beach, and they looked out to the rocks. Nothing was caught on the rocks either. Still, the desperate delphinid cries continued urgently.

"Where is that coming from?" Judy asked in frustration.

Nick suggested, "Let's go somewhere quiet to listen – away from the beach."

Quiet was only a relative term, with the crash of the surf and the rush of the storm winds filtering through the palms of the jungle behind them which was getting louder by the moment.

Judy asked, "Where? Back to the hut?"

"Perfect," Nick replied

They quickly left the edge of the water and ran back the hut. Both stood paw in paw, and Judy closed her eyes, waiting for the next cry of distress. It came sooner than she thought. Her ears twitched and subconsciously turned to the sound like radar dishes.

Judy turned and pointed as her eyes flew open wide, "It's coming from the Preserve, Nick."

Nick was more doubtful, "No. It can't be. No mammals are allowed there."

"Calm yourself, and just listen. Hear for yourself," Judy urged.

The next whistle of distress revealed what Judy already knew.

He sighed, "Yeah Carrots, I hear it too. I'm afraid you're right. It's coming from the Preserve."

"Let's go, partner," Judy ordered.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Preserve fence line, and they examined the intimidating razor wire fence. It seemed hopeless to Nick to scale, "Getting over this is impossible."

Judy wouldn't let it go, "We _have_ to get in, Nick. If that dolphin is stranded in the heat tomorrow, he is going to die."

Nick thought of other alternatives, "Maybe we just call 911 and let them do it."

Judy impatiently corrected her husband, "You know as well as I do that _we're_ 911\. No boats can handle that surf in a storm. If lighting hits, that stranded dolphin will be dead sooner. Do you want that on our consciences as first responders?"

"You know the answer to that," Nick replied but sighted, "So now we add _another_ count of trespassing to our crimes here? Sneaking on to Pinnacle Trail was one thing. Whoever put this fence up means _business_ , Carrots."

"If we save the life a Cetecea citizen, I think the security folks will forgive us," Judy rationalized.

Nick reluctantly agreed, "I sure hope so. A jail in paradise is still a jail."

He looked back toward the shore. The surf churned with the storm agitating it.

But despite that, Nick suggested, "Do we swim around the fence?"

Judy answered, "No, Nick. The rip tides are predicted to be awful tonight because of the thunderstorm. We'd be swept out to sea. No one is going to save us this time of night."

"I guess you're right. We don't want to make things worse," he noted.

Judy pondered, "We have to get over that fence."

Nick went up to the barrier and reached out to grab the chain links.

"Nick! No! Not _that_ way," Judy shouted and tried – too late – to rush to stop him.

He touched it just to prove it wasn't electrified.

Judy shook her head and sighed with annoyance, "You are one brave – or stupid – fox."

"Electrified or not, I don't see any way over this fence that doesn't skin us both alive," Nick explained, "We can't lean a log up to it. It's too tall to get over, and I don't care how good a lagomorph you are, you can't hop over that fence. Even if I help launch you over, how do you get back? Plus, you're a _fraction_ of the size of a dolphin. How are you going to get the strength to unbeach one?"

Judy smiled knowingly, "You're right about all those things, Nick, but don't forget we're _both_ burrowing mammals."

Nick slapped his head and declared, "Oh… yeah… duh…"

Judy knelt at the edge of the fence line, got down on her knees, and started digging with her forepaws. Sand was flung everywhere. He joined her in the task.

The dug furiously together but Nick warned, "I don't know about this, Carrots. The fence could be as deep as it is tall. This can't be a good way in."

Judy was adamant, "Nicholas P Wilde, It's the only way in no matter what. Risky or not, we _are_ public servants. We are _sworn_ to save citizens, even if they are not citizens of Zootopia."

Nick nodded his concurrence, but an idea flashed through his head. He stopped burrowing, got up and instructed, "Keep digging; I'll be right back."

Judy questioned, "What are you doing, Nick? It'll take me _three_ times longer to get under this if you aren't helping me."

Nick stated, "I'm going to make sure that we're safe."

Judy shook her head in dismay but kept digging, "If you say so, but don't be long.

She figured he might be getting a weapon.

"I'll be quick as a bunny," snickered Nick, and took off at a dead run.

"This is no time for bad puns Nick," Judy scolded, but not missing a beat, she continued to dig earnestly to the continued delphinid cries. They seemed to be getting weaker.

Nick returned in an instant, which startled her a little because she didn't notice him in her concentration on the task,"I'm back!"

"For the record," she teased, "You _were_ as quick as a bunny."

 _"'Told_ you," he reassured her, but didn't immediately help her with the growing tunnel under the fence.

Nick noticed that his spouse had created quite a pile of sand behind her, and joyfully showed him her progress, "Look what I found, Nick. The fence line is only buried a few centimeters. It's completely open underneath. But you need to help me. What were you doing?"

"I bought us a little 'insurance', Carrots, just in case someone is looking," Nick replied, a little too smugly.

With a cat-that-just-caught-the canary smirk, Nick dangled her Key from his paw.

Judy smiled broadly at Nick, "You brilliant, _clever_ fox. Give me that!"

"Say that again and I'll give it to you," he quipped.

Judy frowned, "This is no time for teasing, fox."

Both heard another shrill squeak. It was very urgent and more pleading. And weaker.

"OK, I'll take a rain check on that," Nick answered.

The fox carefully put the Key over the lagomorph's neck. Both knew it was matched to her metabolism somehow. He doubted he could make it operate. Judy felt a surge of energy through her, as if something was going on inside the Key but there was no glow. The futuristic technology of the Key was scary. Nick was right to believe that it did have mind of its own. Judy really had no idea of what she could will it to do with just a thought or feeling.

But both dug earnestly and more confident they were doing so unobserved. There weren't any obvious signs of surveillance at the fence, but they remembered Adeline's apartment security camera system was spoofed by a device in the hall not even as big as a wine cork. Their previous discussions to always be wary guided their efforts.

Both dug together and finished the underground sand tunnel. Both could tell they would be able to squeeze through with little difficulty.

Looked very seriously at each other, pausing only to catch their breath, and Judy asked, "So… what do you think, Officer?"

With a very satisfied smile, Nick announced, "I think we need to go save a dolphin in distress."

One by one, each small mammal entered the hole underneath the fence. They popped up on the other side and appeared to trigger no external alarms, search lights or sirens. So far, they encountered no armed guards.

Nick was cautiously optimistic and noted, "We may have pulled this off, Carrots."

"There's no time to talk, Nickie. Let's go. Stay close, you know the Key can't hide mammals if they're separated," she reminded him, grabbed his paw, and pulled him forward. They sprinted carefully to the sound, covering each other as they always did on a normal police action engaged with a criminal act in progress. They might as well have been dressed in ZPD blue uniforms. They quickly covered several hundred meters of open sand.

They could see that that front edge of the storm clouds were really rolling in behind them, which made it darker outside, but both had reasonable night vision. It started to sprinkle on them, and they felt the rush of the air and fresh smell of ozone from the lightning. Rain would hit any minute.

Finally, both saw the source of the wailing on the beach.

Nick was surprised, "That's no dolphin. It's _much_ bigger."

Judy was equally surprised, and stated, "Wait! There's _more_ than one."

Nick and Judy stood before a beached bottle nose dolphin and a false killer whale.

Ariel strained to look up, not realizing who it was who had encountered them, because her night vision was only optimized for swimming at night in dark water, but praised their apparent good fortune, "Oh thank _Nature!_ Someone heard me!"

Finally noticing that two small, nude land mammals stood shocked before them, Ariel realized they were not the Atlantea Security Force, "Wait… who _are_ you?"

Judy and Nick realized they had encountered not just any dolphin and false killer whale, and finally Judy found the words to say, "Eric? Ariel? What's going on?"

Recognizing Judy's voice, Ariel struggled to reply, "J-J- _Judy?_ Nick? H-h-how did you get here? How did you hear me?"

Judy knelt beside her new friend, soothing her skin for comfort, and immediately pointed outside the fence, "It's OK, Ariel. We're here now. You're safe. We're vacationing at the Resort Atlantis bungalow right next to the Preserve. We heard you while we were… uh… relaxing."

The fact that Nick and Judy were both nude explained instantly to Ariel and Eric the extent of how much they were relaxing, and would have under ordinary circumstances been highly amusing, but the delphinids said nothing more, given their dire emergency. Ariel was partially nude too, but only because her wetsuit was ripped by the pinniped doctor to administer the pregnancy test. Judy actually feared the worst for her upon seeing the torn garment.

It only mattered that they had help, and Eric was grateful but very fearful for their safety and urged, "Nick and Judy, thank Nature you're here. But you're in terrible danger. Get out of here. We're dead already. If you run away now, maybe you won't get caught."

Nick was adamant, "Absolutely not. We've come this far; we aren't leaving until you're safe in the water."

Ariel urged, "Then please just get us back in the water and get out of here. You really don't realize we've put you in terrible danger."

Judy ignored the warning and insisted, "Never mind the danger. You'll die when the sun comes up if we don't help you right now."

Nick and Judy knew the stories of beached whales and dolphins. They were not sure how they were going to get Ariel and Eric into the water. Eric and Ariel outweighed Nick and Judy by ten times. They scrambled around near them looking for leverage to move them. The sprinkles became light rain.

As the land mammal pair considered solutions, Judy asked, "How did you get here? You didn't beach yourselves."

Ariel and Eric were very hesitant and reluctant, "You shouldn't get involved. You don't need to know. Please. No more questions. The mammals who did this could come back any moment. Then you'll be dead too."

Judy demanded, "We know the dangers. But in order to help you, we have to know more. You _have_ to tell us. Remember, we're cops. And detectives."

Nick asked very seriously, "Did someone do this because you're mixed, and you're pregnant?"

The awkward silence from the delphinids said it all.

Judy was very determined to get the marine mammals to answer, "In case you _hadn't_ noticed, friends, we're mixed too. And we were just trying again to get pregnant. If you don't tell us, this could happen to us too. Who are these mammals who would do this to you?"

Ariel and Eric exchanged nervous looks, but Ariel explained, "Well… There's a secret society that lives among all of us. They hate mammals like us. They hate us enough to kill all of us."

Nick stood and with a deadly serious tone, he stated, "Oh? You mean _The Movement?"_

Eric and Ariel looked at each other in shocked silence.

"Nature save us. You know about the Movement?" Eric asked in disbelief.

Nick answered, "Of course. You know and we know that they did this to you. These are the same mammals that tried to kill us in Zootopia, and they've murdered or tried to murder many others."

Eric and Ariel's Earlier speculation regarding Nick and Judy's familiarity suddenly became obvious, "Oh my gosh. You're _that_ 'Nick and Judy' aren't you? You're the ones who were attacked at a huge public event by a mixed species hate group in Zootopia."

"Yes. That group was only a front for the Movement," Judy explained.

Ariel suddenly fearful tone, "Oh dear. They'll kill you here if they discover you."

Nick noted, "We've been very careful about revealing our presence. You guys just now figured it out. Be let's be honest: they'll try to kill us anywhere they find us. We're here to stop any more killings. Us or anyone else. Starting with you guys."

Both delphinids took some comfort in that. Nick and Judy started to push their friends toward the shore but it was very hard work and made very little progress by sheer power.

"So where is the Movement?" Nick asked between pushes.

Ariel sighed, flexing to help Judy and Nick move them down the beach, "We really don't know. They're nowhere, and yet they're _everywhere_. We don't know who they are, and they hide in plain sight. Several were coworkers at the Institute. We just found out that our boss is one of 'them'. One of the killers tonight was my OBGYN at the Institute."

Eric added, "They're secretly in the government and industries. The truth is you can't trust anyone if you're in a mixed species relationship. Some say they live in some kind of hidden lair underwater, but no one living has ever seen it. The threat is never ending, so we all live in fear of discovery at any time."

"I'd say they discovered you," Nick commented with a deadpan tone.

Both couples looked at their progress so far in the rain. All four were exhausted and they'd only gotten five meters closer to the water.

With intense concentration, Judy pondered, "We've got to do something better before some _does_ find us…"

"How about this?" Nick suggested.

He grabbed an armful of broken bamboo shafts and round driftwood logs to make about six rollers to place under each cetacean. They rolled to help Nick place them. He also placed two big sheets of eucalyptus bark under each delphinid as he tried to make a homemade sand sled.

Testing this arrangement, the pairs were very pleased that Eric and Ariel rolled on the sand with little effort, and they helped by wriggling and twisting, while Nick pushed them. Judy kept picking up the bamboo and driftwood rollers underneath the big aquatic mammals continuously.

"It's working!" Ariel said excitedly, as they made continued and accelerated progress.

Judy assured Ariel, "We'll be careful to not be too bumpy. We don't want to hurt your calf."

"You guys are so kind. I bet you were the best loved cops in all of Zootopia," Ariel praised the lagomorph.

Nick and Judy were silently humble at the compliment, and all of them were pleased with the progress they were making to get Eric and Ariel back in the water. The light rain turned to steady rain and the wind continued to pick up. Lighting flashes were much more numerous and one bolt hit the beach not far from them with an ugly sizzling sound as electricity fused the sand into a fulgurite, and they heard the immediate intense thunder clap. It was going to be dangerous for all soon – drenched on the open beach.

The steadier rain made the beach sand slicker and packed it hard so it was increasingly easier to move the false killer whale and dolphin in the sand. The slope of the incline to the shoreline increased too, so much so that Ariel and Eric almost tumbled the last few meters to the surf/sand line. The cetaceans were finally back in their element and squeaked joyfully.

"Bless Nature! Bless _you_ guys! We're _home,"_ Ariel exclaimed as both delphinids slapped their flukes on the water joyously, and moved almost completely free in the shallows. They backed slowly into deeper water by digging their powerful flukes into the sand and pulled themselves further into the ocean. It was very clear how strong they were. Nick and Judy were ecstatic at the sight.

The rain was really coming down and Nick and Judy were soaked to the skin.

Eric and Ariel were free enough to swim, so Eric reared up in the water using a sudden fluke kick before them, declaring, "Thanks to you guys, we _made_ it!"

"I'll say you did," Nick encouraged, "You guys made it easy for us."

Ariel was grateful to the point of tears, "You _saved_ us."

Judy shrugged and dismissed the comment, "That's what cops do when we don't chase bad guys."

Nick asked, "Do you have someplace safe to be? And protect your calf?"

Ariel assured their rescuers, "Yes, we do. There's a sanctuary that's a safe place for mammals like us."

"At least for now," qualified Eric.

"Can you tell us where?" Judy asked. She wanted badly to know if the sanctuary might be with the orca pods that Mr. Big and Fru Fru mentioned, but Nick shook his head for Judy to not say too much.

Eric shook his big head and apologized, "I'm sorry, friends, but it wouldn't be a sanctuary if we told you. We'll tell them about you as soon as we get there. Maybe they can help keep you safe while you're here if there is trouble."

Nick and Judy didn't push their luck. Both realized under interrogation could blow these cetaceans' safety.

Ariel felt the weight of what had happened to them, and asked anxiously, "How can we ever repay you, Nick and Judy?"

Nick quipped, "Don't tell anyone in ZPD that we rescued you naked. Now _go!"_

All four laughed.

The delphinid couple flipped, turned and dove deep. In a moment that the foam cleared, it was like they were never there.

Nick and Judy hugged for just a moment, "I think we did it, Carrots."

"Yep, but we're not done," Judy agreed, "We need to get out of here and make sure we left no trail."

The couple ran and hopped back to where Ariel and Eric were stranded. There was no evidence they could see of their presence and rescue. The rain was so intense that it erased their footprints and most of the indentation of the sliding the cetaceans back to the ocean. They scattered the improvised driftwood and bamboo rollers to look random. Both rushed together back to the barbed wire fence, ducked under the fence via their tunnel, now partially filled with water because of the rain deluge. They were relieved to be back on their bungalow beach, and refilled the hole with the freshly dug sand. It was easier to refill and make it look like nothing happened since it was sloppy wet sand, almost the consistency of slurry that was self-leveling and self-erasing of disturbances. Neither mammal wanted a Movement Death squad to storm their hut uncomfortably just meters from the fence. To be sure, they used a broken palm frond to help smooth it. The glanced at each other, confident that any curious eyes wouldn't trace the rescue of Eric and Ariel to them, and hoped the Key had done its job too.

As if the rain wasn't intense enough, the skies above them totally opened up, continuing with deafening thunderclaps and impressive lightning, so they retreated quickly to the patio of their hut. One huge bolt hit the fence directly and sparks flew everywhere. The strike was so intense that the metal fence heated to red hot, but was quenched quickly by the downpour.

"Did you see that, Carrots?" Nick asked, impressed with Mother Nature's display of raw power.

"How could I not?" she replied.

"We no sooner 'save the whales' and then almost get electrocuted on the beach," Nick teased.

Judy gave her husband a nervous laugh, "C'mon Nickie, let's get inside. We were never here."

She grabbed his paw and reentered the hut, sopping the floor.

"I sure hope so Carrots. Our hut is right there. Anyone can attack us from the beach or the fence line," Nick noted.

Back safely in their hut with the tropical thunderstorm still raging around them, they showered the sand out of their fur in the dark so no one see them still up. They took one of the big bath towels and rubbed each other down, then slid into their sleeping mat, but were still so keyed up that they couldn't sleep. They simply held each other closely. The shivers were from adrenalin and fear, not the cold from the chilly rain still coming down on their bungalow site and all over the coast in buckets.

"Worried?" Nick asked cradling his true love.

"Yes. We'd be foolish if we weren't," Judy admitted, caressing his cheek, looking with concern into his fretful eyes.

Nick responded by sitting up, leaving his wife against the pillow, "Then we'll sleep in shifts. Me first as guard. Or I'll stay up all night for _both_ of us."

It was the typical male protective attitude, but she really appreciated 'her male' protecting her. She knew it was heartfelt.

Judy caressed his shoulder, "Nickie, if you do that, you'll be too wasted to do _anything_ tomorrow."

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything tomorrow," he suggested.

"You know the answer to that. We're going to Cetacea," she explained.

"Oh crap. You're right," Nick realized.

He was frustrated with what to do to ensure they were not surprised and attacked, "OK. We'll do this together. I'll take first shift, and we'll switch every 2 hours. I'll make some coffee for us."

He started to get up, but Judy restrained him, and pulled him back down next to her, "Nick, dear, I know you'll do anything to help, but look on the bright side. Maybe we'll find some answers in Cetacea. Look what happened at the Institute? Maybe we can find a way to contact Fru Fru's friend while we're there. We can use the tour to contact the killer whales. A killer whale crime lord heiress shouldn't be hard to find. She'd weigh about 5000 kilograms."

Nick nodded agreement and encouraged, "I find it amusing that we're looking for a Cetacean crime lord to protect two cops."

Judy snickered.

Nick was very motivated and added, "It's a mighty big ocean out there, Carrots, but let's go try to find her during our free time on the tour. We're going to have to draw attention to us, despite what we agreed. We _have_ to now, especially after tonight. We need answers and we need allies. You heard what Eric and Ariel said. Maybe whoever is at the sanctuary will seek us out. Eric and Ariel will tell them, they know who we are, and that we're here in Atlantea."

Judy sighed, "I just hope no one alerts the Movement to where we are. We can't assume that the Movement doesn't have contacts in Cetacea. I'm sorry Nick, dear, but I think our honeymoon is over after tonight."

Nick grasped his wife's shoulders and assured her sincerely, "You and me both know the highs and lows all comes with the territory of being a Police Officer."

Judy bussed his snout with a caress to his cheeks and smiled, "I love you Nick."

"'Love you too, Carrots."

Nick's eyes flashed, and opened the security safe and the goodie box, "I know how we sleep better. We can tilt the odds in our favor. The Colonel left us some new gifts. So… let's see what this stuff really is."

They looked at several of the devices that all looked like ordinary appliances.

"What do you think this is, Carrots?" Nick asked, and examined the object with curiosity. It looked like one of those internet-linked voice command devices that were way too expensive for them. He opened the battery compartment, and a note fell out and fell on the floor.

Judy reached for it and gave it to her husband, "I got it Nick."

He carefully read the hand written note, "It's a riddle. It says: 'Something to keep you in and everyone else out'."

They puzzled at the cryptic message, and then Nick realized, "Wait! This is for perimeter security. It's a motion sensor for anyone walking into an exclusion zone that we get to set."

Judy was very pleased, "You are one smart fox. It looks like one of those voice-actuated "Echidna" devices."

Nick noted, "I know Ed loves his. Even if it is as big as he is."

Judy laughed, "Wonder why, Nick?"

"Let's see if I can make this thing work… 'Alpaca', activate."

A soft female voice responded, "I'm here; tell me what you want to do."

Nick grinned from ear to ear, and Judy smirked and patted him patronizingly on the shoulder. Intuitively, Nick was good with IT stuff. This Echidna voice activated device was no more difficult to him than his phone.

"Now, you'll be just impossible to live with, Nick. Remember the moose is military. Talk like a military mammal."

"Oh right," he remembered and he ordered, "Set the outer perimeter."

Robotic female voice responded, "Maximum detection range: 50 meters. Select increments of 5 meters."

Nick defined the distance, "Set the outer perimeter at 50 meters."

"Outer perimeter set at 50 meters," confirmed the device.

That gave them enough time to respond and flee, even it was a cheetah bearing down on them at full speed. Judy thought that was a very smart choice.

Nick then ordered, "Set maximum alarm volume at 110 decibels. Widest possible spectrum."

"Alarm volume set at 110 db. Warning: Sound level at threshold of permanent mammal ear damage in 79 per cent of all species."

"Are you sure about that fox? That's loud enough to wake the dead," Judy supported heeding the device's warning.

"I'm just making sure _we_ aren't dead, Carrots. Depending on what species it is, it might make them hesitate enough we can get the hop on them."

She nodded her agreement. The voice was prompting: "Set inner perimeter. Minimum safe distance: 5 meters."

Nick agreed, "Set inner perimeter at 5 meters."

Alpaca confirmed in her female tone, "Inner perimeter set at 5 meters. Warning: Do not exceed maximum safe distance or alarm will sound. Alarms are set. Have a safe night."

"Is five enough?" Judy wondered.

"Yeah. Don't go any further than the toilet to pee Carrots. You'll set off an alarm."

She laughed, and then repeated from earlier, "OK Now how about that rain check? Thank you, you brilliant and _clever_ fox."

Nick grinned, "I _really_ like the sound of that, Carrots."

Judy got close to her husband and put her arm around him, and said softly, "I know you do, and I might add how much I admire your masculinity and prowess that makes me the most satisfied wife on the planet, stud muffin."

"I could take on the whole Movement at once with that kind of compliment, beautiful."

"There is a method to my madness, Nickie," Judy giggled.

Nick hinted with a hug to his wife, "Uh… Carrots… I don't suppose you're in the mood right _now_ for me to _prove_ how masculine I am?"

She laughed, but strongly suggested while she played with him affectionately, "No, sorry, we need to be rested for Cetacea, but I _will_ let you prove it to me before we go. Set the alarm early. OK?"

"Oh! That sounds _great_ , Carrots," he exclaimed with excited anticipation while savoring her touch.

Nick grabbed the biggest knife he could find from the kitchentte within the 5 meter inner perimeter and Judy had a piece of driftwood next her – a makeshift club. Nick put the one-shot pen taser beside him too, but hoped not to use it. He might need it for a bigger threat inside the Lab.

Cuddled together, the fox and rabbit slept well, and were ready for their trip to Cetacea. They were prepared for anything that might enter their hut that shouldn't. Not realizing how exhausted they were from tonight's ordeal, the fell asleep instantly.

 **…Out in the jungle somewhere…**

One of the Colonel's Special Ops squad, a Second Lieutenant, having the third watch, looked at a handheld sensor, grimaced, and reluctantly stirred his commander awake, "Sir, sorry to disturb you. Wanna look at this?"

The Colonel stirred awake, grunted, then peered at the Lieutenant's display, "Yeah, thanks. I see. They set up the perimeter electric fence."

The moose grabbed his night vision goggles and tried to peer ahead toward their bungalow grounds to see if there was something there that shouldn't be. The driving rain made the device almost useless.

The Lieutenant speculated, "Colonel, they're worried about something. They've had that thing for days, and this is the first time they've used it – particularly turning it so late at night. Should we go help them?"

The Colonel shook his massive head and antlers, "No, we promised to give them their time. The fence is just precautionary, and I can see that it hasn't detected anything. They didn't activate any of the weapons we gave them."

Another Special Ops team member, a Major, reflected, "I'll say this for them: they're fearless."

The Colonel theorized, "Of course they are. Police have the same discipline we have. Their war is on the city streets and not on the battlefied. They know their honeymoon is about over. They're thinking more about the assignment than each other."

The team members snickered, and the Major commented, "I wouldn't count on _that_ yet, sir. I accidentally got an eyeful just two days ago. I've studied everything about them and their… umm… _proclivities_. We can't forget the fact that Mrs. Wilde is a rabbit, sir."

No insult was meant. It was just a fact of life.

The Colonel was quite serious as he replied, "Well, it's your _jobs_ to know _everything_ about these Policemammals, and besides… It's not like something you haven't seen before, Lieutenant and Major."

The Colonel's two young colleagues blushed and glanced at each other, suppressing a smile.


	57. Chapter 57 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 31

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 31**

 **Authors Notes:** Here's my Christmas or Hanukkah gift to all my readers! This is a pivotal arc right now and you'll get the rest of it by New Year's!

 **…A barren small volcanic island 30 km offshore from Atlantea…**

Kida treaded water about 500 meters offshore, and remembered the stories about this island, still owned by the family, but having no purpose in modern times, except for those desperate few times like tonight. The orca was certain that her nearly all-body black wet suit concealed her well, especially those stand-out white patches. Her swelling 'calf bump' pushed her belly out just a little, accentuated by the all-black garment, and she smiled. The sound-deadening patches that studded the garment to absorb any sonar pings from unwanted watchers were a little uncomfortable, but it had been a quiet transit tonight from home to here. She heard no echolocation soundings as she traveled.

There was no clue left of the original purpose of this island – distilling and storage of whisky and other spirits - when her grandfather dealt with Mr. Big's grandfather as partners in the abandoned illegal liquor business of the families decades ago.

The passing coastal storm and distant lightning flashes were far behind her, but even this far offshore, the swells whipped up by the storm rocked her unnaturally, and made her a little more bilious than the morning sickness normally did.

"Some deep ocean mammal _I_ am. I need to get out of the house more," she muttered to herself.

Kida remembered being scolded by Milo before she left about going out alone with no body guards in a nasty storm with their unborn calf. She was still mad at herself for yelling at him, insisting she had to go out and was perfectly capable of defending herself.

The Pony knew where she was going and with whom she was meeting.

"Say 'hi' to your boyfriend for me," Milo joked to ease the tension between the pair as he sent her off with a big sloppy wet kiss from those amazingly sensual equine lips – which no orca possessed - and tongue. She'd make this secret meeting up to him upon her return.

Taking a really good look at the shadowy landmarks of the island, illuminated weakly by the intense star shine and obscured only by a few clouds on the edge of the on-shore storm, Kida maneuvered to match the scene she knew so well, and was always excited to go explore with her father. She took an enormously deep breath on the surface, squeezing as much air as she could into her lungs, upended, dove deep, and pumped her flukes powerfully to descend more than 150 meters deep to one of the extinct gigantic lava tubes that built this island countless eons ago.

Diving this deep at night was not a natural act for orcas, which was normally only done by the great Baleen whales and the Sperm Whales. It was totally dark and her night vision would be useless. She dared not use her echolocation sense or a flashlight to give her position away to someone who might be listening or watching.

Aware instinctively that she was at approximately the correct depth, Kida paused and glanced at her pectoral flipper. The intentionally-dim undersea geo-location Precision Navigation and Timing display strapped to her showed her exact position – another product of Institute brilliance - and was lined up with the familiar topographic contours of this part of the seamount. Her electronic bathymeter was flashing the correct water depth. She smiled that her instincts were every bit as good as technology.

The orca female proceeded forward cautiously, and squeaked one tiny focused sonar pulse ahead so she didn't ram into a solid volcanic wall, knock herself out in the dark waters, and drown. The echo didn't return, indicating she was at the entrance to the enormous hollow lava tube. She knew it was still a long way to go before she could breathe again, and pumped her flukes without wasting any time.

The cavernous opening swallowed the orca and all was as it was.

Emitting only a couple of more focused squeaks to confirm her memorized path she'd taken through the tube with her parents since her calfhood, Kida completed her journey through the tube deep inside the island's interior. She popped up out of the water in the midst of a huge underground grotto and internal lake with a vast dome-shaped hollow full of air inside the volcanic cone peak of the island. It was accessible only through that lava tube. Kida exhaled and took several cleansing breaths to return to normal. She was unexpectedly more breathless than she imagined. It wasn't age. She realized she was now breathing for her and her calf. The eerie green-yellow glow of the phosphorescent lichens in the huge natural atrium gave an unnerving tint to her and her contact – whom she noticed was already here - alone together snout-to-snout at the water line.

Her contact looked impatient, and that familiar deep voice reprimanded her, "You're _late."_

"I'm sorry," Kida apologized, "I argued with Milo. He didn't want me to leave home alone this late at night."

"Wise Pony, that Milo. No wonder his species has lived here longer than any of us. But I _would_ argue that there's no other way to have a secret meeting with mammals as big as us unless we do it alone and in the middle of the night," her secret companion joked.

Kida grinned as best she could with limited facial muscles, "That was _my_ argument. So here I am. I suppose we shouldn't waste time talking about our families. So… what _did_ you contact me to talk about that was 'so serious'?"

The mammal was blunt, "It's about the fox and rabbit cops from Zootopia."

"What do you know of them?" Kida queried, volunteering nothing about her knowledge already.

"They were tourists at the Institute today. I saw them."

Kida teased, "Did they fall asleep in the middle of your big speech?"

"Shut up, Kida," grumbled Dr. Joshua Sweet, instantly annoyed at the jab.

Kida ignored her friend, "Well, tell me something I don't _already_ know about the Wilde's. They're honeymooning here. We've been monitoring them for nearly two weeks."

That upset the Institute Director, and he complained, _"Shame_ on you for not telling me."

Kida had no regrets and reminded the big Blue, "You _know_ our rules. We can only talk 'business' when we're here. Anywhere else, it's just idle chit chat at all the elite social events for the cities."

The Director rolled his eyes, "You know how much I _hate_ those parties. I'm a doctor and a scientist, not a social butterfly."

"Yeah. True, but I don't think _anyone_ would mistake _us_ for butterflies, though, Joshua," Kida teased.

Both laughed, and The Institute leader asked, "But why are those two honeymooning _here?_ Don't they know how much shit they've stirred up by vanishing after all that violence?"

Kida nodded in agreement, "I'm sure they do. But they're stubborn and they're in love and they're cops. Everywhere they go there's risk just because they are a married fox and rabbit - here or Zooptopia or anywhere else. They have a reputation of doing whatever they _want_ to do and always mitigate those risks as best they can. Besides, who _wouldn't_ want to come here for their honeymoon?"

Joshua dismissed her kidding, "It's _foolish_ to borrow trouble by being out in public at the Institute."

"Well yes it is," Kida admitted, "and _despite_ their precautions, they don't know about _every_ risk. My husband protected them from one risk of being discovered. 'Old Silver Tusk' has been prowling about."

"As usual…" Dr. Sweet confirmed, sighed heavily, and shook his massive head.

Adding to the discussion, Kida noted, "Milo and I personally took care of _another_ risk to the Wilde's, and frankly, he was _delicious."_

Joshua was very distressed to hear that, and chided his colleague, "How many times do I have to _warn_ you and your husband that your methods are too _extreme_. You'll just provoke 'them'."

Kida bristled in response with narrowed eyes, "And _your_ methods, Joshua, are not extreme _enough_. You're _placating_ 'them'."

Joshua rationalized, "I'm looking for the right place and time, with no risk to my staff."

"You'll be looking a long time, Joshua," Kida reprimanded him, "Meanwhile, 'they' infiltrate you more and more _every_ day. You know it's getting harder and harder to maneuver without been discovered. _Look_ at you. You're _paralyzed_. Here you are _frightened_ when the 'good guys' actually _do_ show up."

"You're right," Joshua confessed, looking away in shame.

Kida placed a flipper gently on him and encouraged, "Joshua. Wake up. You _don't_ want to be like 'them', do you? By _tolerating_ evil, you will become evil yourself, simply by _inaction."_

Those were some of her grandfather's wisest words.

Joshua only partially agreed with his colleague, "No, Kida. You don't understand. There is _so_ much at stake. _Everything_ that we've worked for can go up in smoke in a heartbeat - _literally_. The Marine Institute is _not_ like your Family, Kida, that gets to stay hidden away from public view. I have _thousands_ of innocent workers crammed together in a _very_ public place with just as many tourists _every_ day – exposed to a lot of hazards that can go wrong in a big hurry if someone evil means harm. A lot of mammals can get hurt or killed fast if I am not careful."

Kida was not giving her big Blue friend any relief, "Joshua, so _much_ of what your mammals do can be used to support this… this _evil_ that wants to kill many thousands _more_ innocent mammals. By being _too_ careful, you've become dependent on that evil. And so is the Government. They're _forced_ to look the other way. _Someone_ has to stand against 'them'."

Dr. Sweet was trying to defend his position, "But what about 'their' _threats_ to our research? I can't afford _any_ interruptions on our work. It's all too important. So much research funding is at risk if there's a… a…disruption."

Kida pleaded with her friend, "Aren't you tired of the threats, Joshua? Aren't you tired of the _blackmail?_ You can get more of what you want researched without 'them' interfering if they're gone. 'They' aren't invincible, you know. That little fox and a rabbit took them on hopelessly outnumbered, and with only a handful of their police colleagues, _decimated_ the entire Movement in Zootopia. I doubt 'they'll' _ever_ recover, unless 'they' remain strong here and get the resources to build it all back. You of _all_ mammals should know - as a Doctor – that _any_ tumor must be eradicated at its _source_ \- right here - so it doesn't spread worldwide. We have to be _strong_ , Joshua. Sooner or later 'they' will get over 'their' ancestral fear of orcas and the big whales. When that happens, only _your_ tech can defeat _'their'_ tech."

Dr. Sweet knew every spoken by Kida was true, but gave her an ominous warning, "I know, my friend… unfortunately a lot of 'their' tech _is_ our tech. Paid for by 'them'. Or extorted from us…"

Kida was shocked, "See? I _warned_ you. Then _do_ something about it, Joshua. For being the largest mammal on the planet, you sure are as timid as a mouse."

The orca never minced words, but she was glad there were no mice in this deserted cave that would have been insulted.

"You're as blunt as always – just like your father - but right, of course," Joshua confirmed.

She appreciated the compliment, but only wanted Dr. Sweet to heed her words, "Here's some more of my father's advice: please stop playing both sides against the middle. You'll get _crushed_ in the middle. It's not a pretty sight, Joshua, my friend, _especially_ for a giant Blue Whale."

The Institute Director understood, but tried to change the subject, embarrassed to the core, "Are you going to talk to the fox and rabbit? Get them to help us?"

"Sooner than you think. Milo thinks they are here for more than just a honeymoon anyway," Kida replied in a lighter tone.

Joshua shook the giant bulk of his head in dismay, "I just don't understand why they are so important to what we're doing. We're a hundred, no… a _thousand_ times bigger."

Kida answered him, "Which is precisely our _weakness_. They can get inside the Laboratory. They can save what's precious on the inside from any brute force approach you and I might have. If we lose what's on the inside of the Laboratory, Joshua, we'll lose _everything_ we stand for."

Joshua scoffed, "We don't even know if there _is_ a way inside that isn't a deathtrap for them. No one would survive going down the Column 44 elevator if they aren't part of the 'Movement'. Believe me, there are those who have tried… and failed."

Kida discounted that incident, "That was a _long_ time ago, and the whole thing was totally disorganized. Maybe now, you can make 'their' security fail as the Wilde's go 'downstairs'. And even if you can't, if there's a way inside, these two will find a way around Movement security. The Wilde's are the most naturally lucky couple I've ever seen."

Joshua snickered, "She's a rabbit. You know the legends."

"That rabbit makes her _own_ luck," Kida declared.

Joshua conceded, "Maybe it's time that I rub that rabbit's foot for a little of that luck myself."

The orca kidded, "You might be picking a fight with her husband if you try. That fox is fearless in any fight to protect his mate. Compared to him, Tasmanian devils are pure _cowards_. I'd give him the advantage against 'Old Silver Tusk'. Officer Wilde took a hindquarters' full of those bio-engineered porcupine quills to save his wife on public TV months ago - even when they were betrayed by in an traitor deep inside the Police Department. I know his brave response took 'them' by surprise. They should have both been dead. And what he did at Assembly Hall to swing in and save her from the camel's attack… wow!"

Joshua laughed, but promised the undisputed leader of the Resistance, "All right. If the fox and rabbit agree to help, then I'll make my move. The Institute needs to be… free again to do its work the way it always has. There will be no more 'looking over our shoulders'."

Kida was very pleased and hugged her friend, "Now _there's_ the visionary Blue Whale I know and love!"

Both knew their main business was over. They were closer than ever to an agreement and a solution. The conversation turned another direction.

"So… how are you feeling, Kida?" asked Dr. Sweet.

"Pretty good actually, Doctor," Kida answered, anticipating what was next.

The licensed doctor requested, "If would, please, let me check. It might be awhile before we can get together again, and it won't be long before you can't hide it."

"Him, Joshua," Kida corrected.

"Of course. _Him_. So… Kida, if you would please, you need to roll over and relax, and pull down your wetsuit for me. It'll only take a minute," he instructed, while putting on the most massive surgical gloves on his pectoral fins that Kida had ever seen, and grabbed an orca-sized speculum from his back pack.

Doing so, Kida was a little embarrassed, even though Dr. Sweet had been her gynecologist since she was a teen. She complained as always, "Isn't there any other way to do this?"

He apologized, "Sorry Kida. It's always the same answer. Even with our vast medical technology, there is nothing like the 'old fashioned way' and an 'old seaside doctor's' technique."

She snorted, "An old seaside doctor ten times bigger than I am."

He snickered back, "You know that I am _always_ careful. I don't want to piss off the new leader of The Family. Even a Blue Whale can be made to disappear without a trace, right?"

She laughed, but both knew that he was right.

Dr. Sweet did the pelvic exam on Kida with surprisingly minimal discomfort to his young patient, took some vitals and, removed his stethoscope, smiled that huge baleen grin, and concluded, "You are amazingly healthy, Kida. You might say that you're as healthy as a horse."

"You pun as badly as my husband, Doctor," Kida chuckled, pulling up her full body wet suit, the doctor having completed his exam.

"All in a day's work, my friend," Joshua replied, "You're not doing badly for a new mother about to give birth to something that's never been seen before in all of history. You're going to bring a _lot_ of attention to you and the Family."

"I am _counting_ on that, Joshua," she stated confidently.

Joshua cautioned, "Counting on _what?_ _Starting_ the war? With _you_ as the primary target? I don't see you as the martyr type, Kida."

Kida answered confidently, "No, dear friend. I'm counting on starting the _revolution_. A revolution that is so overwhelming that it will stop the Movement in its tracks no matter _what_ they do. So mammals like me and Milo and the fox and rabbit and everyone else like us are considered _normal."_

"Is that why you married Milo?" reflected the Director quietly.

Her reply was instantaneous, "No. I _truly_ love him, Joshua. Our calf/foal just grew into a symbol of something bigger and much more important to both of us."

He shook his massive head in worry, "I sure hope you're right, Kida. I don't want to be your coroner as well as your OBGYN. Or worse - lose you as a friend."

Kida nodded agreement, "Me too, Joshua. Me too. But this is a risk we're going to have to take. It gives us even _more_ reason to see this all the way through to the end, so our calf will have a world that will accept him."

"Good luck, my friend," Dr. Sweet comforted her.

There was nothing more to say, so they hugged and departed the secret underground grotto one after the other. The vast glowing watery cavern returned to just being a glowing watery cavern.

 **…Very late at night. The Laboratory Special Ops Command Center…**

The Movement Seal Team hid their cigarette boat in its secret surface location, took their gear, and returned to the Laboratory. At the Command Center, the team congratulated each other on the great operation, enjoyed a quick swig of a stiff adult beverage from their liquor cabinet. Dr. Ebenezer headed back to his home and another day living his 'normal' under cover life at the Institute, hoping to lure another unsuspecting mixed species couple to a painful end. Other members of the Seal Team called him "Dr. Death" and over the years it was very well-earned. The other members of the Seal Team, whose homes were rooms in the Laboratory, crashed in their bunks, spent.

But not Bart. As the worldwide leader of Movement Special Ops, the aging walrus sat in his office chair. He had to write an after-action report for Nemo, and wanted to enjoy the results of the Op.

The pinniped stripped off his black wet suit, tossed it over a chair in his office, not caring he was naked, put on some athletic shorts but no shirt, and rebooted his computer. He selected from quite a number of options, and hacked easily into the Wildlife Preserve Surveillance system. It was not the first time. He selected Camera #34. The view from the wide angle surveillance camera was poor in the dark, and even worse in the rain. The autofocus was continually shifting in and out of focus because of the continuous rain that spoofed it.

"Shit!" he complained, trying to shift to manual focus option but it wouldn't let him.

The walrus hated that the Preserve's camera security was several generations old technology and that the Wildlife Preserve Conservation Society – one of those inane Atlantea/Cetacea rich mammals' 'do-gooder societies' that was a tax write-off – actually owned and operated the system. Bart was at least satisfied that the Movement could easily hijack the surveillance system when they needed it for their nefarious purposes.

While waiting for the security camera to settle down, he opened another computer window on his laptop that displayed the local weather radar over the Preserve. It showed the fast moving, very intense storm that was predicted to clear in a few hours. After that, he wanted to watch the mixed delphinids suffer and die. His team was laying bets all the way back to the Laboratory when they'd succumb. Then it would really get fun when the carrion birds and crabs would start to feast on the bodies. Their deaths would finally even the score for Hezekiah.

The autofocus on Camera #34 finally settled down, and a lighting flash illuminated the site of the dolphin and False's death scene.

Bartholomew stood from his chair in shock. There was absolutely no sign of the two disgusting mixed species lovers. He knew exactly where they were left stranded.

"Dammit…" he cursed.

Frantically, he directed the surveillance camera to look everywhere. There was nothing on the beach and absolutely no sign that they had ever been there. He selected adjacent cameras. There was still nothing.

He muttered, desperate to know what happened, and stated aloud to no one, "What the hell happened here? There is no frickin' way any _delphinidae_ can unbeach themselves. We put them too far up the beach."

Bart impatiently pushed the rewind/playback function of the surveillance camera to over an hour ago. He knew no guards were watching the Preserve. Nothing normally happened in the fortified, intimidating beach, but this was a secret op. He didn't tell anyone in Movement Security to tap into the surveillance system to watch the area. He didn't want to give anything away or tip off the limited contractor security team of the Preserve. They were easy to pay off to look the other way – any donation to the Conservation Society was considered a good donation - and they always heeded a donor's wishes in exchange for money. They were easily threatened as well.

He played the video history, and examined Camera #34 the entire time of the operation. The camera appeared to have functioned properly. He saw his cigarette boat pull up on the beach, dragging their 'catch', and watched as his Seal Team pulled the netted captives up the beach roughly and were left to die. He was angry that the conversation with the victims had no audio, which was another mistake made in the Preserve surveillance system not to have an audio track. He watched the Seal Team's departure from the beach. The False and the dolphin were definitely left stranded on the beach, and were struggling to escape, but made no progress. He stuck his tongue out in disgust when they tried to show their affection for each other in quiet desperation.

"Gag me," he spat.

Suddenly, the screen blurred and erupted into static. When the image cleared and a normal view of the beach appeared again, they weren't there. There was over 20 minutes of static before the regular image returned. Bart switched to other adjacent cameras, but they were all jammed, all at the same time, and nothing could be seen of what was going on in the vicinity of Camera #34 an hour ago.

"Holy frickin' Nature…" Bart cursed repeatedly through the entire 20 minutes of static. No amount of his fiddling with the security system controls would restore the image.

Bart slammed his flipper on the hard metal console. His coffee cup fell and smashed on the metal floor.

 _"Damn_ the lightning. It zapped the surveillance camera. No… wait…," he hesitated.

The walrus realized he was wrong. Dead wrong. If lightning had shorted the camera, it would still be showing static. He was looking at the current real time view of the empty beach. He knew the camera was still working because couple of sand crabs skittered through the scene looking for something to nibble on. There should have been two beached delphinids for him and his buddies to feast upon.

Bart continued to pound the table, "Shit. shitshit _shit_ …"

There was only one answer.

He continued to ramble with each revelation, "That False and dolphin had help to escape…sophisticated help… help that had a jammer…help that was been nearby… help that _totally_ compromised our op!"

Anger welled up inside the walrus to the point at which he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Frickin' _Resistance!"_

Bart regretted his Team's recommendations that they should have just used a real harpoon gun and had just be done with it, instead of enjoying the sport of the grisly lingering kill. He should have let bodies wash up on a public beach somewhere and let the TV stations cover yet another mysterious male and female mixed species twin death. That would have been a simpler and faster message the Resistance would not have forgotten, with emphasis on the 'would'.

 _"There will be hell to pay_ ," Bart thought when he considered what he was going to have to tell Nemo now.

He sighed and knew that someone had to go see how they escaped first paw, and find hard evidence of who might have helped their escape. He considered every option. He couldn't go during the day. That would draw too much attention, and he might be noticed by whoever might be around watching for a Movement response to the rescue. He also didn't want to be seen by casual tourists at the Resort next door that he'd searched days before. He had to go alone. The team was all racked out – he'd sent them to their bunks. By the time he reassembled his Team and they got back there tonight in the cigarette boat, it would be dawn and none of them could be seen out. Weather conditions were still too nasty to send a drone or a helicopter to reconnoiter the area. If those crashed, there would be an even worse problem with cleaning up evidence. It had to happen now – any further delay until tomorrow night and every shred of evidence would be washed away by the storm or the tides or picked over by scavengers.

Going alone was the only answer. Nemo would beat him to a centimeter of his life if he didn't report this and have first flipper answers.

He knew he'd be blamed for this botched kill – that he was personally responsible for. The survivors, rescuers, and any other witnesses of the counter-op would certainly talk. The Resistance would gain lots of new intel. Blown covers of everyone involved were a real problem. Dr. Ebenezer and his targeted victims' sea lion boss at the Aquatic Mammal IT Innovations Department now at risk as targets of the Resistance. He had to get them under cover immediately, and so he dashed off secret coded messages to them. This new Resistance was capable and not afraid to deal violently with Movement operatives and informants. Hezekiah might only be the start the blubber bath. He blamed the fox and rabbit and the Zootopia police for dealing with such deadly force at Assembly Hall to inspire the violent new Resistance.

There were all sorts of bad repercussions from this. Nemo was going to have to talk to Dr. Sweet and get some answers.

Nemo had a grim look as he left the Special Ops Center office , walked down to Central Security and greeted the late night shift. He got on the elevator to the surface world with no real explanation.

The guard had to question him, "You're going out so late, sir?"

Bart shrugged, "It's a busy night. Weird things are going on topside. The storm is really messing the cameras up."

The other guard asked, "Is there any way we can help?"

"No. But track me and report anything strange."

"Yes sir," they answered in unison.

Bart grabbed a SATCOM radio and took the elevator from the Laboratory straight up to the 50 meter below surface level. There, he stopped the elevator, just before it took the major horizontal segment that traveled several kilometers under the Preserve sand and the fusion reactor site to the Institute entrance at the 44th Floor Column in the Admin building. It was an engineering marvel, transitioning from an ordinary elevator to an underground transit.

This "arrangement" gave the Laboratory plausible deniability of being associated with the Institute. It was was only part of the deal that Nemo forced on the Institute long ago that gave him the tremendous leverage he had over them and the city.

His radio crackled, "There's something wrong, sir. You've stopped at the Transition Zone."

Bart replied, "It's OK. I need to get out, and take the service shaft to the surface. The problem is here."

"We don't see any issues there. What's wrong, sir?" the guards puzzled, looking at their security board.

He lied, "It looks to me like flock of gulls may have nested in the service shaft again. I could use some late night target practice. There's one chewing on the surveillance camera cable. I was getting static from Preserve cameras earlier. I'll bring you back what I find."

"Yes sir," one of the guards chuckled, "happy hunting!"

Gull infestations were actually a common problem, though the security mammals did the clearing instead of Spec Ops. But the guards knew Bart had his reasons and no one ever challenged The Walrus' motives. Gull meat was pretty savory to pinnipeds, and even tastier because it was 'forbidden fruit' in a world of vegetarian diets.

Standing at the elevator/transit juncture, Bart looked down the extent of the kilometers-long long tunnel where elevator rose from the Lab 350 meters directly below and turned into the tram to the Admin building of the Institute. He was glad that he didn't have to walk every meter of that narrow passageway.

Bart found the access shaft he was referencing, climbed a narrow spiral access staircase the final 50 meters to the surface. It was dizzying and exhausting. He was either not in shape, or getting old, but realized he was simply exhausted from the Op and lack of sleep.

The shaft, like much of the rest of the tunnel itself, was a maze of pipes, cables, but not quite devoid of life as he fought his way through cobwebs. Bart wondered how spiders could find their way in a virtually air tight tunnel and corridor to nest, and what they could possibly find to eat inside the shaft.

"Nature finds a way," he mumbled, not realizing the bitter irony of that thought with regards to hybrid life.

He arrived at a large hatch, ringed by a dozen heavy latches. He unlocked the electronic alarms with his Key and spun the huge mechanical wheel. The latched mechanisms creaked and strained, but retracted, and heard an air tight seal pop. Water drained on him from the storm that was just about finished.

Bart pushed the hatch but it wouldn't budge. The walrus knew there was probably a foot of sand – heavy _wet_ sand – on top of the hatch. He really leaned into it with his shoulder and back and shoved. It opened fully, but a stream of sand slurry trickled past opening stairs around him. Air rushed in the shaft with the smell of freshness and salt that replaced the stale, oily air with the shaft. Rainwater dripped on him.

The Walrus climbed the remaining rounds of vertical access ladder, which always hurt his flippers. Ladders were made for land mammals. He grunted and steadied himself as he climbed on to and crouched on the wet sand, getting wet with the rain. He made sure of his his footing, then stood erect on the pristine beach of the Wildlife Preserve. He was totally alone. He carefully surveyed the scene around him, and vainly hoped that perhaps the victims' rescuers were still on the beach. He began his search for evidence of their rescue. It was still an hour to sunup, so he had plenty of time. He ignored the beautiful view.

The deluge had subsided but a light rain storm remained as the bulk of the storm was moving out to sea. Bart saw rivulets of water draining to the ocean through the sand dunes.

The walrus sprinted as best he could to the execution site. The False and his bottle nose mate were definitely gone. Only soaked impressions in the sand remained where they had laid earlier. He found bamboo and driftwood debris and figured out they were not random, realizing they were used as rollers to help get the delphinids to the ocean. Whoever helped them were few in number and not strong enough to lift the 600+ kilogram delphinids, which would also have left deep, identifiable footprint signs. He also noted that every sign indicated the pair was saved from the ocean, but he wasn't taking any chances

Bart walked to fenceline behind and beside the killing zone. He inspected the concertina wire with an IR flashlight. Nothing was cut or removed, or bent, and there was no evidence that the rescuers made access over the fence, because there were no giveaway tufts of blubber, skin, or fur. He had to assume that the Resistance sympathizers could be any terrestrial or aquatic species.

Across the border was just a quiet guest hut and its residents appeared to be asleep. He didn't want to risk looking in on them. Everything on that side was just tourists. The Resort had sophisticated alarms because of the open door policy of the rustic huts, and he had already thoroughly searched Resort Atlantis. Breaking and entering not defensible for someone who should not be there in the first place. Bart wondered if Resort residents ever wondered what was in the "Wildlife Preserve". He snickered, knowing the white sand only preserved the fact that it hid the Laboratory and its seacliff foundation directly below, nearly half a kilometer in the ocean, offset by kilometers from the actual Institute and linked secretly by the elevator/tram.

But being the thorough security mammal he was, and despite being water-drenched, he aimed his IR flashlight and utilized his IR goggles to examine the alone the fence line. There was no trace of entry over or under the fence. He couldn't imagine mammals burrowing under the fence, which would take too much time and effort, and would leave behind too much evidence. He sighed heavily and turned back toward the access hatch.

 **…ZSDF jungle hide…**

"Sir, what the hell is that?" the nervous Lieutenant keeping the night watch jostled her superior awake vigorously.

The Colonel groaned with the second unpleasant awakening, "Ugh… twice in one night after nothing for days. When it rains it pours. What do you want, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, bad pun," he apologized, with rain still dripping off his rain suit and jungle cap, "Colonel, look out on the beach."

The moose trained his NVS binoculars on the hut beaches.

"No sir, not the Wilde's beach. The _Preserve_ beach. I got an active IR signature alarm. It's not the frequency our IR goggles use."

"Shit," the Colonel replied about the adversary IR warning, sat up with extreme interest, readjusted his focus, and fretted, "What the _hell_ is mammal life on the preserve doing at this time of night?"

He trained his goggles and let the autofocus do its work, and selected high resolution.

The image came into view, "Damn... It's a walrus."

"A _walrus_ sir?" came the shocked reaction. The entire team was now awake and observing the unexpected late night intruder.

"Last time I checked Lieutenant, walruses are pinnipeds too. Wait! I _know_ that guy. Bad as they come. Used to be a good guy. but he doesn't remember… too much damage from a head wound," the moose explained to his troops with grave worry.

"Sir?" inquired the guard.

"It's a long story, Lieutenant," the Colonel replied very somberly, "And it's sad that the end of that long story brings him here. With 'them'."

"We have time, sir. I'm all ears," the young soldier encouraged.

"Of course you are," the Colonel snickered, "but later, Lieutenant. Right now we have to figure out where the hell did that guy came from."

All of them searched vainly for an IR heat signature from a boat or dune buggy.

"Damn," the Colonel complained, losing track of the walrus as he disappeared down a back side of a large dune the blocked their line of sight.

"Now we'll _never_ know. He was too fricking close to the Wilde's bungalow. But now we know _something,"_ the Colonel stated.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant questioned, very confused by their leader's incomplete comments.

"That Captain Bartholomew is involved - and that's _big_ trouble," the Colonel declared seriously.

"'Captain', sir?"

Colonel sighed deeply and sadly, "Like I said, Lieutenant, it's a long story."

 **…Preserve Beach…**

Walking away from the upper beach, Bart circled the failed killing zone one final time in vain attempt that he'd see or hear something, stared out into the shore and water for a rescue boat, but sighed in futility. He shuffled further toward the shore and climbed down the access way. At the top of the ladder, he spun the lock, and sealed the hatch. After climbing to the floor, he pushed the 'conceal button', and put away his Key. He heard a whirring sound from above. Fountains of sand were squirting over the hatch, covering the top like it had never been there with the sand pump. It was an elegant solution from one of their best engineers to actually pump sand. Any telltale unevenness in the sand over the hatch would be adjusted by the winds that would drift over the hatch in the morning anyway.

It was a wasted trip in which he learned nothing. Whoever was here to free the delphinids was painstakingly thorough in covering their tracks.

He hated the trek down the ladder and 50 meter staircase worse than up. His back muscles would be killing him tomorrow. Younger mammals with real paws or hooves were better suited to this. But he couldn't trust anyone to do as complete a job as he did. Nemo would insist on him taking personal responsibility anyway. The beating might be shorter.

He got on the elevator and descended back to the Lab, but wished he could have taken the long tunnel ahead to the exit in Institute and be beside Tiffany downtown. He'd told her not to expect him tonight. Grudgingly, he knew what had to do. Tiffany would have to wait.

As the elevator descended, he looked at messages accumulated since before the Op.

"Damn," Bart muttered, noticing that he missed an urgent call from last night's Internal Security shift chief Sergeant Thomas. He banged the intercom immediately.

From his bedroom, Thomas fumbled in the dark for his security intercom, found it, keyed it, and mumbled, "Yes, Sir?"

"You called?" answered Bart.

"Yes. I did. I need to show you something, but it's so frigging early. How about later in the morning before my shift starts?"

Bart was more impatient, and demanded, "Morning is going to come sometime, Sarge. How about in 10 minutes in my Office?

The phone clicked dead in Thomas' ear. That was not an option but an order.

The security guard sighed and apologized to his wife, who was now awake from the conversation, "Sorry honey, I have to go. It's Bart…"

She replied sympathetically, "I know. You told me you could get interrupted. At least we got our time together last night. "

He smiled and kissed her as he got up to dress, "We may be grandparents, but it's nice to know but we've still 'got it'."

"You silly sexy old sea lion," she cooed, giving him one final caress that thrilled him, "And you still make it as much fun as it was when we were in our 20s. That's one reason why I still love you."

"Love you too," he answered, was already dressed and headed to Special Ops, feeling especially good about the night. He was still virile enough he could brag to any young upstart that he wasn't dependent on those damn blue pills like so many of his contemporaries his age.


	58. Chapter 58 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 32

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 32**

 **Authors Notes:** We conclude the current arc with this Happy New Year gift and greetings to all my fans! All while Nick and Judy were sleeping and dreaming of their day coming in Cetacea… which will take me a few weeks to get from draft to final, so please be patient. Lots of mild profanity and some romance scenes from other species in this one.

 **…Predawn. Somewhere in remote outskirts of Cetacea…**

Eric and Ariel were utterly exhausted, swimming at top speed from the beach for their lives, in desperate search for the promise of sanctuary. At least they thought this was where the sanctuary was, given to them in a secret tip from someone close to them that they could trust when they were first married. Their lungs were bursting for another breath. They'd left the last known public underwater breathing station at the Cetacea city limits, and were approaching the border of the vast tract of a private underwater estate that was known as Orcandor.

There was no guarantee there was another accessible public breathing station in the vicinity, and they were too deep to make an emergency run to the surface, but they did have a little 'insurance'. Eric eyed the emergency oxygen bottles they'd taken from the last station, and looked for the valve and the blowhole attachment. He'd never used one, and hoped he could get his and Ariel's to work. It would be truly ironic if he and his true love made it all this way from being saved from their beaching only to drown at the verge of safety at the sanctuary.

Finally there was evidence they were there. They zoomed by a flashing sign, ignoring the ominous warning.

"No trespassing. Private property. Go away. Intruders will be eaten"

Graying out from lack of oxygen, the pair rushed toward a clear, brightly illuminated, teardrop-shaped structure that was suspended amid the inky abyss with a thick mooring cable. Not only was it lighted, it bristled with communications antennas and other dangerous-looking equipment of unknown purposes. Most dominant were the search lights that shone outward. Behind this structure at some distance away was the dim glow of a much larger structure. This teardrop had a sign posted on its exterior across the widest portion:

"Orcandor Outpost 5. Entry by appointment only"

 _"Guess we blew that,"_ both thought with a look toward each other, but they were at the right place, and knew that there was fresh air to breathe in that outpost.

Like any other standard teardrop-shaped Cetacean habitat, the pair entered the half-water filled/half air-filled structure from underneath through the open access hatch. These anchored teardrop shapes were as common as water itself throughout Cetacea that allowed air breathers to remain submerged as long as they wanted underwater, moving from air station to air station to breathe and move on. It was public law that any aquatic mammal could pause and take a breath in any public or private teardrop habitat.

The pair passed through the water/air line inside the teardrop, gasped, and took long, deep breaths. The air inside smelled like leftover garlic, cheese, and onion pizza. Their stomachs growled and both realized that they never had dinner.

Eric asked Ariel while gulping for air inside the teardrop, "Are you all right, dear?"

Ariel could barely get her words out between breaths, "Yes… but remember… I'm breathing… for _two_ , now… sweetheart."

There didn't appear to be anyone there, until they noticed a dozing orca sentry who was fast asleep, leaning back awkwardly in his chair behind a big desk. His tongue hung out and he was drooling in his slumber. He clearly didn't hear their entry into the teardrop sentry post nor their approach into the estate, even though their intrusion showed on a flashing red security screen and was beeping a warning to the sentry.

"Some fearsome killer whale sentry _he_ is," snickered Eric.

"Shhh," she warned.

They saw another sign on top of the desk in front of them:

"For service, please use buzzer."

Ariel punched the device with her pectoral flipper, causing a buzzing sound to fill the guard station so loudly it was almost painful. The killer whale guard suddenly jerked awake from his nap, and hit his head on an overhead pipe with a loud clang, and bit his tongue.

"Ow! _Damn!_ I'm awake… I'm _awake_!" the killer whale sentry yelled and rubbed his head with a flipper in total embarrassment at being asleep at his station, and checked to see if his throbbing tongue was bleeding.

Noticing he was not alone, he frowned deeply at the smaller _delphinidae_ intruders, shouting, "It's 4 AM! Who the hell are _you_ and what to you want here? We _eat_ smaller mammals when we're pissed."

Ariel and Eric concluded that would definitely include right now from his tone, but the couple ignored the threat, and stated insistently, "We're sorry, sir, but we've just been attacked. We fled to the sanctuary."

The guard was unimpressed, "We're _not_ the damn Cetacea security service. Go away. Go see _them_. This is a _private_ residence and I'm a private guard. And don't say _that_ word."

They were shocked at his apparent denial of help.

Eric reinforced their claim, "It wasn't just _any_ attack, sir. We were netted middle of the ocean, drugged, dragged ashore against our will, and left stranded on the beach to _die_ in today's heat."

"What did you say?" the guard reeled with too much bad news too fast. He was still not totally awake.

"We request _asylum,"_ Ariel requested simply and plainly.

The guard heard that clearly. He was stunned as surely as a taser charge going off in the water. He became instantly alert, eyed them suspiciously, and queried suspiciously, "That's a _very_ serious request. Who _are_ you?"

Ariel and Eric stated firmly, "We're Eric and Ariel - we're researchers at the Institute. We normally live in Flukeville Estates East. We're _afraid_ to go home. The killers are going to find out that they _didn't_ kill us and they know where we live."

The nuanced term 'they' as Nick and Judy had used it with the pair was completely lost on the guard.

The guard knew of Flukeville. It was a brand new suburb. Some of the younger orcas who worked at Orcandor were thinking of moving there, and the developers loved the idea of a more mixed neighborhood, so they were giving incentives to orcas to buy and move there. The guard knew this frightened couple couldn't be further from their home. He finally noticed that one of the frightened intruders was a bottle nosed dolphin and the apparent mate was a false killer whale.

That always annoyed the sentry, as he thought, _"Why can't the False's get their own real species name instead of borrowing ours in a corrupted way?"_

But despite his annoyance, he felt sorry for the terrified and exhausted couple that now had no way to go home to Flukeville Estates, so he tried to calm them, "That's clear on the _other_ end of Cetacea. Hold on a minute…"

He guard punched his security radio call button to his superiors.

The startled voice of the central security leader crackled over the loudspeaker in the outpost, "What the _hell_ is going on out there? Its' 4:15. I'm _trying_ to eat my mid-shift lunch, Private."

The outpost guard bit his snout to keep from laughing. He had clearly heard the sounds of snoring from his supervisor that didn't sound like 'eating lunch'.

The guard explained, "There's two small _delphinidae_ here asking for asylum, Sarge. Their names are Eric and Ariel. They're a bottle nose and False. They're a couple. They say they were nearly killed."

The outpost guard's boss was shocked, "Whoa! Ask them why they need asylum instead of pressing charges?"

"I already did," he answered, and Eric and Ariel were increasingly agitated they were going to have to explain themselves yet again in a very urgent situation.

The guard's boss ordered, "Do it again. Granting asylum is really serious business."

The guard instructed them, and shoved the microphone in front of them, "You heard my boss. Please tell him why."

The guard was glad they were going to have to repeat their story. During his earlier grogginess, he didn't really remember a word they'd said anyway until they mentioned the word 'asylum'.

Eric contained annoyance at having to repeat himself, but didn't want to have to do this a third time, so he spoke slowly and precisely, "Because, sir, we were _netted_ and kidnapped in the ocean, forcibly beached, and left for _dead_. But we escaped, and came here. Where we _thought_ we'd be _safe."_

His emphasis was clearly heard by both orcas with the strongly disappointed tone in which it was meant. Eric didn't say anything about how they escaped, not wanting to get Nick and Judy mixed up in this until able to talk to someone in position of authority. Eric and Ariel were trying to protect their new friends' identities and whereabouts.

Ariel was more impatient than Eric about their situation and the guards' unsympathetic reaction to their arrival. Further, she didn't care that the guard was five times bigger than she was and that her pregnancy hormones were making her moody, _"Listen_ , mammals. We're married and I'm _pregnant_ with Eric's Wholphin. We were almost _murdered_ because of both of those things. Do you… umm… _gentlemammals…_ need any _more_ reasons to grant us asylum?"

She left off the 'assholes' part of the sentence that she wanted to say. Ariel and Eric had always heard the orcas were supportive of protecting mixed couples, and especially hybrids. These two guards seemed more inconvenienced about being awakened in the dead of night than having any concern about their near death experience.

The deep voice over the loudspeaker was unphased by Ariel's sharp tongue, "Actually, yes we _do_ need more information. What you've given us is _not_ good enough. Mixed species couples seem to be getting pregnant all the time anymore. This ain't the damn hybrid maternity ward."

For as smart as orcas were supposed to be, these guards were definitely not rocket scientists. With that demand and continued dispassionate attitude by the head of Orcandor security, Eric's temper rose further and he reiterated, "You guys seem to have ignored the 'we were netted and left to _die_ on the beach' part of this conversation. _Twice_."

The shift manager could only manage to mumble, "Uhhh…"

Eric's tolerance had completely run out so he snapped, "So… it's not good enough to you to be granted asylum when were almost murdered by a half dozen killer seals and a metal-tusked walrus in a Movement _death_ squad?"

With that shock, the orca sentry nearly fell over, and his boss on the intercom was stupefied, spewing his coffee, exclaiming, "Shit! The Movement? The _Walrus?"_

Both acted with much greater sense of urgency.

"Did you hear _that_ , Chief? We have to do _something,"_ the guard insisted.

His superior responded, "Loud and fricking clear. Give me a minute. I gotta make a call to the boss."

 _"Hurry,_ please _,"_ Ariel pleaded, looked around them out through the clear thick plastic of the teardrop guard shack into the darkness, as if The Movement death squad could appear at any moment from the inky waters of the ocean.

The guard noticed the bottle nose's fear, and quickly asked, "Are you being pursued?"

"We don't think so," Ariel mostly guessed.

"But we don't _know_ so," Eric added.

The outpost guard told them in a much more compassionate tone, "'The Movement is _really_ good at making you think that you're safe, when 'wham!' – 'they' hit you again. Ma'am and sir, just a moment, please. I want to check outside myself. No offense, but my echolocation is much more powerful than yours."

"No offense taken, sir," Ariel replied. They couldn't argue with the truth. Eric and Ariel knew that killer whales had the most powerful and sensitive natural sonar of any _delphinidae_ species. If The Movement was out there, the guard would hear and 'see' them.

The sentry made certain that his weapon was activated and hefted it from the gun rack. He was about to punch an estate-wide alert button to put all the other guard stations on alert, but wanted to have a good reason to stir up all the estate's defenses, so he thought better of doing so, especially if this perimeter check turned out to be unnecessary. The sentry breathed deeply, submerged down into the water half of the crystal clear teardrop sentry station, and exited the hatch. Eric and Ariel could plainly see him position himself in front of the outpost a few tens of meters, illuminated by the search lights. He tensed and barked out a hemispherical swath of sonar pulses. The pulses were powerful enough to hurt their ears even through the plastic, and they winced. Everything loose in the teardrop rattled. He paused, concentrated, and barked again. After each bark, he heard no return pings.

The guard turned and swam back to the outpost, resurfaced inside, and as water dripped off his snout, he smiled in that toothy orca way that was more unnerving than soothing. He assured the nervous couple, "Settle down, folks. It's just the three of us here. You're OK now. Whoever left you for dead still thinks you are."

It was the first time since they fled the shoreline that either of them felt safe, and Ariel exclaimed, "Bless Nature! Thank you for _helping_ us."

The intercom speaker buzzed above the guard and his superior ordered, "Pick up, Private."

"Yes, Sarge," he obeyed.

The guard put in his earpiece. Ariel and Eric held their breaths during the private conversation, and watched as the guard nodded his huge skull a couple of times, and said a couple of 'uh uh's' and 'yes, sirs' in response to the instructions from his superior.

Finally, the sentry took out his ear piece, smiled again, and declared to the couple, "I'm proud to announce to both of you young mammals – and your calf - that you are _officially_ granted asylum in Orcandor. We're very sorry for all the hassle. We must be _very_ careful when we deal against the… umm… _organization_ … you mentioned earlier. My boss had to wake of the Lady of the House, and she made the decision, and personally wants you two and your calf to be safe."

"Thank you, we are very grateful, and we're sorry about being… angry. We were out of hope. What happens next, please, sir?" Ariel asked with sincerity.

The Private instructed, "Go in the bottom entrance of the Mansion and one of the house servants will be waiting for you to give you food and a place to sleep tonight. But understand this, folks, that by taking asylum here, you are _not_ permitted to contact _any_ loved ones _ever_ as long as you are here. As far as those damn Movement seals are concerned, they _did_ kill you. Understood?"

Eric nodded his snout and confirmed, "Understood, sir. We're pretty much alone in the world. We'll be fine."

They started to turn and exit, but the guard made them stop, "Before you go, the 'Boss Lady' wants to know just one more thing: how did you folks unbeach yourselves? Pardon my saying, but _none_ of us has much luck at that kind of thing."

"We were saved," replied Ariel tentatively.

The guard leaned forward and needed more detail by asking, "You were saved by _whom?"_

Eric shrugged an incomplete answer, "A couple of resort tourists."

The guard snorted, "I find that a _little_ hard to believe – a couple of _tourists_ saved you? Walking alone on a beach in the middle of the night? In a drenching tropical thunderstorm? Come on folks, you gotta trust us _more_ than that."

Ariel tried to dodge the real answer, "Well… It's a… long… story. And it's _so_ late. Can we please tell your superiors in the morning?"

He sighed, reluctant to keep pressing for an answer, but was under orders to do so. He clearly noticed from the False's and bottle nose's body language that the couple was merely trying to protect the identities of their rescuers, not trying to dupe the orcas, so he toned down his request, "Did you at least get a description of who saved you?"

Eric and Ariel looked at each other. They were safe and among those who would protect them. Revealing a little about their nightmare might be OK, so with a look, they agreed non-verbally to do so.

Eric revealed cautiously, "Well… It was… umm… a fox and a rabbit. Or a hare. I'm not sure which. Lagomorphs all look alike to me."

 **…Orcandor Mansion master bedroom teardrop…**

Inside the Mansion, two mammals were monitoring the secretly piped-in conversation from Outpost 5. Upon hearing the species of the couple's rescuers, Milo choked and coughed on his glass of water on the dry side of the master bed, and fell into Kida's wet side with an awkward splash. Kida laughed heartily.

 _"Not_ funny, wife," he complained, coming up for air, still coughing and choking on the sea water surrounding them.

Still laughing, Kida turned to her husband and teased at his plight, "Oh, Milo? Like you _aren't_ on my side of the bed _all_ the time when you have your way with me?"

"Well… uh… yeah…" he replied in embarrassment. Seeing her Chincoteague Pony husband blush through a thick pelt of wet, matted horsehair was always entertaining to the female orca.

She retorted, "Well this is your lucky day, Pony. As much as I do truly hate your Cousin Vinny's idea, now you _have_ to do it. But under _my_ terms, dear. Got it?"

Somehow the words turned sour in her mouth, but she knew Vinny's and Milo's idea was right. She hated when the equine cousins were both right at the same time. She knew they'd spend months rubbing it in. She dearly loved Milo, but there were some of her in-laws in his extended family herd that just simply grated on her nerves. And Vinny was #1 on the list.

"Yes, sweetheart," answered gratefully and politely, but couldn't completely disguise his glee. Milo smiled, feeling fully vindicated about insisting on meeting the fox and rabbit in one special way. He didn't immediately give her a hard time. There were many days and weeks ahead to do so.

Not permitting Milo an instant to gloat, she ordered, "Find out _exactly_ when they are coming to Cetacea. They're going to get a _personalized_ tour they never thought _possible."_

Milo replied, "I know someone at the Resort that will give that intel to me. It could even be today. We're ready no matter when they come here."

Kida appreciated her husband's attention to detail and complimented him,"Good. Tonight's crisis is over. Annie will meet our newest guests at the back door and get them settled for the night. Let's go back to sleep. I want to have breakfast with Eric and Ariel in the morning when they are rested and calmed down while you head back to work at the Resort. I want to know the exact story of how Nick and Judy saved them."

Milo confirmed but was worried, "Got it. Are you OK, dear? You seem a little… umm… upset. Was it the late discussion with the Director?"

She assured her husband, "No. Not at all. We resolved everything tonight. It's… umm… something I never told you, sweetie. It was too traumatic to ever say until now. _I_ got beached once when I was a little calf. Mother and Daddy didn't know where I was, and I was playing too close to the shore. A huge wave washed me way up the beach, and it was frightening. I was really stuck. One of your species pushed me back in. It was… nice. He saved my life. I've liked Ponies ever since. Maybe it was you?"

Shocked but pleased with the story, Milo soothed Kida, seeing it still affected her after all these years, "I guess us being together was inevitable after all. I don't remember helping an orca, but maybe it was probably my cranky old grandfather. Every once and awhile he'd do something kind."

They laughed and kissed.

"Maybe we'll ask him at the next family reunion," she noted, and ended the chat with, "G'Night lover."

Kida rolled over on the wet side of their wet and dry custom bed. She knew she couldn't sleep, but faked it to calm Milo's concerns. Something else clearly was still bothering her.

 **…Orcandor Mansion security Post 5…**

Eric asked the guard politely on Ariel's behalf, "Is that all your questions, sir? I'm sorry, but we're exhausted. Especially my wife. She's four months pregnant, and has been through a terrible ordeal tonight, and must have some rest. I'm worried about our calf."

The Private nodded, "Yes, sir. You're free to go. Follow that lighted entrance over there. There's a bed and some food for you there. That's Annie at the port. She's the head servant, and can help you from here."

He didn't mention that Annie was also the secret manager of the underwater sanctuary.

They thanked the sentry, Eric spoke to calm his wife, not concerned about being overheard, "We have each other now, Ariel, and we're safe."

"And so is what's growing inside me, Eric dear," Ariel added, and stroked her pregnant underside in that special maternal way.

The guard interjected, "These are tough times, folks. You're going to _need_ each other, and congrats on your calf."

Ariel smiled, and the guard motioned them toward the mansion. They could see the lighted hatch at the Mansion at the very base of a massive cluster of interwoven and stacked teardrop habitats of all different sizes and widths, and the young orcress waved the tired couple toward it with her pectoral flipper. They took a deep breath, exited the guard station, and swam the short half-klick distance toward their new home.

The guard sighed and muttered to himself as Annie waved to the sentry that all was OK. The access hatch closed, and the lights went off, and he returned to his security shift, "I sure didn't expect _that_ in the dead of night."

This was his first time conducting an asylum grant, though a number of his colleagues had the experience.

He could see the visible relief on the snouts of the mixed couple and was satisfied with helping with a good deed. He pondered what kind handsome calf would be born from the union of a dolphin and a False, which made him smile. The real 'palace intrigue' among all the staff was over what a pony/orca cross hybrid was going to look like. A couple of other unusual hybrids were born from the other couples in asylum and he'd seen and admired them, as well as interacted with them. With the rise of the ability of completely dissimilar species to create hybrid mammals, Nature had produced some truly remarkable new species. It seemed Nature always combined the best of both parental species in the most useful and aesthetic way possible. All of the little hybrids born so far were vibrant and healthy, not to mention really cute and playful, joyfully innocent, and very smart. It was like every hybrid born got the combined brain power of the parents.

"Nature always knows best," he reflected with a head nod.

He truly wondered why The Movement could hate these beautiful new natural creatures so much. The orca guard pondered - as many others more influential than he had also - that perhaps it could be that hybrids were better mammals than the originals. Perhaps it was The Movement's fear of being replaced or becoming obsolete by these new mammals was that was driving their heinous acts. In any case, what 'they' were doing was totally criminal and immoral and he was sworn to stop 'them'.

He also wondered what his mother would say if he started dating that pretty little beluga nurse in the Mansion clinic. Samantha was flirting with him 'big time' the other day when he was making his security rounds through the hybrid offspring day care center deep inside the Mansion. Her big round melon was beautiful to him, as was her all-white coloration. Any combination of beluga and killer whale he could imagine in his mind would be handsome indeed, but he was thinking too far ahead. He just wanted to be brave enough to ask for the first date.

He refocused his mind and turned to more serious thoughts as he peered out into the pre-dawn total darkness of the ocean. Sooner or later battle was coming between the orcas and The Movement and he knew this and the other 5 outposts surrounding the estate would be the first line of defense against The Movement should they try a preemptive strike against Orcandor Mansion.

The sentry killer whale vowed to keep his training regimen keenly honed. He eyed his portable high explosive mini-torpedo launcher gun on the rack behind him that he'd just taken with him on the sonar check. He made sure the safety was on, wiped it dry, oiled it, made sure the mini-torpedo magazine was full, and that the multi-shot function, maximum-spread option was enabled. It was a truly amazing piece of technology developed in secret for the Family by the Institute's Weapons Technology Center of Excellence. It always felt natural whenever he hefted the weapon in his pectoral flippers.

The orca nodded with confidence in his expertise with this exquisite weapon precisely tailored for killer whale warriors operating in an underwater battlefield. He felt sure he could put down at least the first wave of any Movement Seal Team mini-sub attack, and he was brave enough to take down the first volley of a full-sized torpedoes from the damn Nautilus itself if there was the need. The mini-torp gun, combined with his ability to shout loud enough with his echolocation sense to jam and totally confuse sonar homing torpedoes - a recently discovered natural secret weapon - would provide a formidable defense of Orcandor. The problem was that there were so few orcas, and so many Movement foes. If he and his fellow sentries had to go down, he vowed he was going to take as many of the 'freakin' Movement bastards' with him while the 'Boss Lady' and her Family escaped.

The guard's eyes narrowed and he resolved that tomorrow he'd ask for that date with Samantha. If he was going to die soon for the Resistance, he wanted to have taken that first step with the gorgeous beluga nurse. He wanted someone special in his life that would care that at least he died bravely.

 **…Orcandor Mansion master bedroom…**

With the first rays of the pending morning sunrise starting to filter through the ocean water, Kida still couldn't sleep, though she could hear Milo snore right next to her. His snoring was more like a wheezing whinny sound. Kida was pleased that at least someone in the family was sleeping soundly.

 _"I hope I'm doing the right thing,"_ she fretted, and wondered if letting yet another mixed, pregnant couple have sanctuary with the Family. Sooner or later The Movement would find out about the small but growing haven for mixed couples and their hybrid offspring, and then it would be all out war.

At first she wasn't a fan – like many others - of this special empathy her elderly father Kashekim Nedakh– a truly ancient orcan name - and departed mother had for mixed species, and the growing danger facing them against a technologically superior foe. Her father had taught her to be very tough – which made him successful in the Family business, now transitioned to her for leadership, but she learned how to temper that toughness with the compassion of her late mother.

Kida remembered that fateful conversation with her mother while she was being disciplined for beating up a narwhal classmate who was insulting her at her private school.

 **…A memory of 15 years ago at the family estate…**

Eight year old Kida was not having any of her mother's discipline about biting off part of her classmates's horn and breaking several of her rival's ribs with a powerful head butt as she asserted, "I don't _have_ to take those insults from Denise, _Mother_. She was _mean_ , and made fun of us orcas. She said I was fat and _stupid."_

Her mother was trying to be patient but was losing it, "You _should_ take pride in your species dear. We are _very_ special in Nature's eyes. But not because of our black and white bodies and our size that makes us different than any other _delphinidae."_

Kida's response at the time was clearly immature, "Because we're the 'Top of the Food Chain', Mother? And we can _eat_ narwhals and their stupid horns?"

He mother sighed with disappointment in Kida's lack of understanding, and corrected her sternly, wagging a pectoral fin at her forcefully, "Absolutely _not_ , Kidagakash Nedakh. That is _completely_ _unacceptable_ social behavior in public. Violence against other species is _never_ the first answer."

Kida was completely knocked back on her flukes. Whenever her mother used her full name, she knew she was in serious trouble.

The violence that her father did in his business was another - and very private - matter, and at her tender age, Kida was having trouble keeping the two separated.

Kida guessed again, also incorrectly, "Because we're naturally ferocious and need to be feared and respected by _every_ mammal in the sea?"

Her mother continued to guide and educate her daughter, "No dear. We _are_ tougher than any other delphinids, but it's _much_ more than that."

"Then… what _is_ it, Mother?" replied sheepishly, which was pretty impressive for a 5000 kg aquatic mammal.

Her mother answered softly, "Because we _are_ bigger and fiercer than _any_ living thing but the Baleens and the Sperm whales themselves, Nature has placed a _special_ trust in us."

Completely puzzled, Kida replied, "I don't understand, Mother?

Her mother smiled that toothy grin, "It's our _unexpected_ compassion for lesser mammals than us that makes us strong, Kida, honey. And we must show that every day. There will be those days to be strong and powerful – like your father and his business associates - and there are days to be kind and generous to those mammals who have less than us, and surround them with the love of our Family. We must _always_ be ready to give those who have _nothing_ a sense of belonging. We need to know the difference between strength and love, sweetheart. Acting like a Family to _many_ species is our _true_ strength."

"Yes, Mother. Tell me more," Kida realized, and knew this was the start of her real education about life.

She began to understand how her mother's compassion for lesser beings was a much more powerful emotion than instinctual orcan ferocity, though there was a place for that unbridled power. Kida began to learn how to apply her empathy for others downtrodden by hatred and fear just because they were different – as well as how to deliver the kind of justice against those evils in ways that only orcas could deliver.

She also learned how her mother's nearly limitless compassion helped rally other aquatic mammals of all species to her father's business, and that they were attracted because of the notion of a greatly expanded sense of Family. Her father's power and riches were balanced by her Mother's sympathies for others. She was a champion of every altruistic cause in Cetacea and Atlantea – and beyond - for the needy, the hungry, the sick, the lonely, and the homeless. Her father's business made plenty of money to finance her mother's philanthropy. As a result, her father had friends and dealings with other species and societies across the world which allowed Kida to expand her horizons in many other ways that she never dreamed possible either.

Kida's education was cut short suddenly due to her mother's death from a rare sickness. Kida was very upset that Nature had taken her mother from her at her most formative time in life. Kida became very angry, sullen, and withdrawn. Her father knew he had to do something drastic to bring her back to normal.

Kida's father continued to nurture her as best he could, and came to her one day with a request, "You need a friend to play with, dear."

"I don't need or _want_ to play with anyone, Daddy. I am just _fine_ all by myself," Kida pouted so intensely that the bottom row of her teeth jutted forward. She didn't want to hear any more lectures from her father, so she crossed her pectoral fins angrily in front of her.

Her father soothed her slick black and white skin, but was more insistent, "I think you _do_ , sweetheart. I have a very important business associate coming for a visit from Zootopia. He has a daughter too and wants to bring her here on vacation. She's never visited the tropics, and I think you should meet and play with her. I think you'll get along just fine."

He played the emotional card with care.

Kida tentatively acquiesced, to please her father, and answered, "OK, _fine…_ but what is she?"

He stated, "Mr. Big and his daughter are arctic voles, dear."

Kida was aghast, _"What?_ I could choke on both of them as a _snack_ , Daddy. Or I could squish her by accident and start a mob war. Do you want that? I don't think so."

Instantly Kida knew she said the wrong thing, and her father looked at her with that icy cold stare normally reserved for his true enemies, "You will do no such thing, daughter. I want you to be _proper_ hostess like your mother would have wanted you to be."

"Yes, Daddy," she harrumphed as only a pre-teen female mammal could do of any species.

If ever there was a gulf between species, it should have been between Kida and Fru Fru. But they hit it off well quickly, and the orca female discovered that Fru Fru – when the strong-willed little vole wanted to be - was every bit as tough and fearless as Kida was, was a great swimmer and surprisingly deep diver who could keep up well with Kida. Fru Fru was more demanding and prissy than Kida was, and liked frilly clothes a lot more than the orca female, but that was overlooked as their friendship blossomed. Like Kida, Fru Fru had her father completely wrapped around her little paw, and they thoroughly enjoyed plotting pranks together to get their fathers' attention – most of which worked well. Befriending Fru Fru allowed Kida to see that her late mother's words about befriending other species were true.

Because of Kida's friendship from childhood with that tiny vole, and the reverence she had for her mother that transcended her passing, Kida's love and respect for other species and the remarkable power of inter-species friendships actually grew beyond her mother's compassion for other species.

It even affected her choice of life partner.

 **…A memory five years ago…**

Kida struggled when confronted to explain her secret marriage with Milo, thinking her father would explode in anger and eat Milo on the spot – which she had seen him do with enemies of the Family. She would never forget the endearing shock of seeing his smile, that twinkle in his eye that made her heart soar ever since she was a little calf, his nice hug, and his kind look and heartfelt flipper and hoof shake with Milo.

Her aging father's most sage words rang in her ears, "Kida, if Nature _wants_ different species to be attracted to each other, then who do we think _we_ are - as mere creations of Nature ourselves - to _prevent_ that from happening, dear daughter? And if offspring come from those special relationships, then so be it. Why is there any law in Nature that there should _only_ be orcas, or _only_ horses, or _only_ any other kind of _traditional_ mammals? Why do we think our species is better? _I_ think there is a much grander scheme in Nature. Who can explain that there are platypus? Why should we deny the existence of something new that might come into this world from the loving relations between a horse and an orca? My blessing for you and Milo! Your mother would have been so proud."

She nearly upended her elderly father in the water with the huge hug she gave him, as Milo treaded water nearby in true relief, and she exclaimed, "Oh, _thank_ you, Daddy. I _love_ you!"

 **…Present day and time…**

Her father's simple, kind words of approval of her marriage to Milo were a striking repudiation of anything that The Movement believed, why her commitment to the sanctuary continued to make sense, and why fighting The Movement more intensely than ever was right.

She shifted in her watery bed, sighed, and remembered that her father had only been angry about Kida and Milo hiding their secret marriage from him in fear. So her father declared there would be a big family wedding party at the Mansion with Milo's family and many friends – paid for by her appreciable allowance as a lesson about not keeping secrets. She was broke for nearly a year, but it was fun and was a decidedly wild affair, and everyone had a great time. No one had more fun than Vinny, who even embarrassed Milo with his antics.

Kida used her flipper to wipe the tear that always formed when she thought of those kind words and memories, and glanced at her sleeping husband. She caught her breath as she felt the first flutter of life in her womb from their tiny orcony calf.

 _"Or should I call him a foal?"_ she pondered and glanced at Milo, the handsome equine father of that amazing hybrid.

This was going to be a whole new world as her father predicted.

She remembered the pleasantly shocking sonogram – her foal/calf had a beautiful orca-shaped head with a blow hole, gracefully merged into a horse foal's sleek neck and shoulders, solid equine body and sturdy, thick Chincoteague Pony legs and hooves, but hairless like orcas, and with some fascinating signs of webbing from each front knee to his body to allow him to steer in the water. Their tiny male offspring had small but definitely equine-shaped ears with some signs of a mane. His mid-back was topped by the signature tall orca dorsal, ending sleekly in a powerful fluked tail that might have a line of equine hair forming right down the center of the fluke trailing off the back tip from the formative dorsal. The family doctor predicted the calf/foal would be much smaller than a normal orca calf, but based on his size already, he would tower over Milo as an adult – as big as those massive inland draft horses or bigger.

 _"You're going to have an interesting life, little one,"_ she contemplated.

She caressed her belly and smiled, and her little one flipped in response. Nature was going to give them a unique and beautiful calf/foal that would change the worlds of Cetacea and Atlantea forever, because he would be part of both worlds at once - a new mammal equally at home on land or sea in a way even otters and beavers could not contemplate.

" _If life is even possible in the long run,_ " she worried.

She fretted about what was happening in her womb and how her Family's beliefs regarding tolerance and respect between species were twisted and corrupted by The Movement and their endless violence against those who believed like her Family.

" _This is for revenge for Fru Fru and her daddy too_ ," Kida reminded herself, having been told of the near-death of Fru Fru's father at the Zootopia Assembly Hall, " _Don't mess with the Families of the world."_

She tossed in her bed with the weight of her growing responsibilities and the coming inevitable confrontation, causing an inadvertent wave that rocked Milo awake, and so he asked with concern, "Honey? You're still awake?"

She informed him, "Go back to sleep Milo. I'll be OK."

Milo didn't accept her answer, "No you won't. I _know_ you. I can't sleep when you can't. What's wrong? Is our calf OK?"

She snickered, "He's fine. I finally felt him move. It was _wonderful_. But there's more on my mind. Sweetheart, I can't help but think something _awful_ is about to happen. The Movement is stepping up their killings of mixed couples. Ariel and Eric are the 7th mixed species couple murder attempt in a month."

Both left unsaid the shared knowledge that several others were not so lucky and were found murdered. All the females were pregnant. They knew the Resistance must do something preemptive to end the violence, rather than continue to keep losing couples by being reactive.

Milo concurred, "I agree, babe. All that stuff going down in Zootopia – with the fox and rabbit at the center of it – and the anti-mixed species violence erupting in _other_ cities that is all because of the hybrid haters. We _have_ to fight The Movement – just like the Zootopians did - and _not_ let any more of us become _targets_. You can't keep your pregnancy secret forever, Kida, especially if you have the nightly show to do at the Resort. There's no sanctuary for the leader of the Family business."

"I know. I was thinking I need a leave of absence from the Resort before I really start to 'show'. Or quit. We _certainly_ don't need the money," she noted sadly.

Milo reminded her, "But you _love_ doing that show. You enjoy helping tell the history and heritage of Cetacea and Atlantea. That's why you do it."

"I know. I know. That's what makes this so difficult. Plus if I _do_ take leave, then that would draw attention too. I _never_ miss my big scene. Everyone would want to know why," Kida answered seriously.

Milo suggested, "So… we have to do _something_ to stop The Movement once and for all - without attracting attention to us. But what?"

Kida knew the answer already, having talked with Joshua, "I think that's where the Wilde's figure into our plans."

"I agree, dear," Milo nodded, "Plus, I think that the fear seals have for orcas is the _only_ reason stopping a fight from happening already. We must get the Wilde's to join us and we make our move as allies _before_ The Movement loses that fear."

Kida explained further, "I sure hope so. Our Resistance is living in secret and in constant fear of annihilation by Movement technology, and gets no help from the Government but silent encouragement. Zootopia's fight is totally different. Their Mayor, public opinion and most of its population is openly pro-mixed species. Heck, their Mayor is a lion married to a tigress, and she's _already_ pregnant. Nick and Judy Wilde are the poster children of mixed species tolerance and justice and mammals _love_ them. It's simple, dear. If we get the fox and rabbit involved in our fight and we get Zootopia and the rest the world involved, then it's _everyone's_ fight with any true decency. That's why you and Vinny have to bring them to me… for a 'discussion'."

"I think it'll be an easy 'yes'. I'm convinced the honeymoon is not the only reason they're here," he emphasized.

"That's _your_ hunch, dear. I can't tell yet. But they're cops... or at least they _were_. They're _good_ at keeping crime solving secrets. And I _do_ know this: at Assembly Hall, these cops and their cop buddies _saved_ Mr. Big and Fru Fru. While in the ICU, Mr. Big told the Wilde's to _find_ us and he told Fru Fru to call me and _insisted_ that these cops be protected. Did you know that Mrs. Wilde and Fru Fru are friends too? She told me that Judy saved her life a long time ago. The friend of my friend is _my_ friend too."

Milo only knew part of the story. Fru Fru and Kida intentionally kept those personal things to themselves, so he surmised, "So… now I _really_ understand why you had me be the Wilde's personal porter all over the Resort."

Kida was a bit embarrassed and acknowledged, "All part of Zootopia's Family wishes, dear. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything. It was just 'between us girls'. And I need you to take care of the Wilde's needs as their personal porter again."

Milo was surprised, "It's OK, dear. I will. But… a female cop and a crime empire heiress are _friends?_ Who would have guessed _that?"_

"'Crime empire' is such a _harsh_ term for Fru Fru's Family's business, dear," she grinned as best she could.

She chuckled. Milo looked so cute to her and she couldn't resist that charming muzzle and those twinkling big Pony eyes any more, and the feeling she knew so well that only he could deliver.

"Y'know Pony, I was going to wait until later, but I need you _now,"_ she stated with a voice full of desire, reached out her pectoral flippers affectionately, "Besides, I'm sorry I left you alone most of the night to talk to Joshua, and even more sorry that I couldn't tell you the whole story about Fru Fru."

"Not a problem dear, I know it was important. Besides, you never have to ask _me_ twice, love," he slipped into the water over to her, instantly ready for her. She grinned that her husband never objected to her being the initiator, and that she didn't know of a single male orca as richly blessed as he was. Their connection was so easily and so joyfully made.

Thus began a wonderful encounter just the way they liked. The unique way their aquatic and terrestrial bodies entwined and coupled was truly amazing to them every time. It was no wonder they were pregnant.

As they proceeded earnestly, Kida admired her handsome husband's nude, chiseled, equine body. Their cadence put Kida into a dreamlike state, and it was like she was admiring an ancient artist's painting of a thundering herd of stallions galloping across continental plains - a feeling she could never experience. But their calf/foal would. Someday. He'd thunder across those plains, swim and quench his thirst from a fresh water lake just as easily as swimming in the great oceans of a world safe for hybrids.

Caught in the rapture that Milo caused, Kida whistled and squealed in orcan ecstasy at the peak of their lovemaking, matched by Milo's whinnies of total delight.

Breathless and entwined with Milo as the feelings subsided, Kida quietly renewed her vow of victory over The Movement, with allies, her brave husband and the victorious Zootopians and others across the world by her side.

The calm that flowed over her from the conclusion of the incredible coital session with her husband finally let her relax enough to sleep comfortably a few more hours before meeting with their new exile couple.


	59. Chapter 59 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 33

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 33**

 **Author's Notes:** To all the many wonderful, supportive fans of this story: inviting you to come in to my reading parlor, sit down, grab a beverage, get comfortable, but buckle up, brace yourselves, and hang on, and let's go! I am very appreciative of _so_ many kind - as well as brutally honest - comments and feel very blessed to have you offer over 1000 reviews and 1000 "favorites" for what's transpiring here. I could not ask for more support than I have received from the Zootopia fan community. What's especially satisfying is how well you all have accepted my OC's who are named for various Disney characters and couples and often behalf a lot like their namesakes in this story. Did you notice that we haven't even seen Nick or Judy in the past few chapters? :)This chapter returns us to the story of Nick and Judy and in the following Chapter 34 - my 60th overall chapter in this anthology - I hope to leave you breathless! Who's gonna find who _first_ \- the good guys or the bad guys - and when they (or 'they') do, what's going to happen _then?_

 **…The Laboratory. Nemo's Harem Pod…**

The youngest of Nemo's wives, Zipporah, sat on the toilet with the door locked, alone for the moment. She knew Nemo had gotten up early and headed to his office for some unknown purpose that couldn't be good, based on the seriousness of his expression as he departed. All her "sister wives" of Nemo's harem were still sleeping. This was the only time she was alone from the rest of the harem or from Nemo hovering with his leering looks nearby. She peed _on the EPT strip and waited, counting, and almost couldn't bear to look at the results._

After a minute, the strip showed "Negative". There was no pink line.

Zipporah wanted to shout for joy, but instead, she allowed herself only a satisfied smile, then she shredded the evidence with sharp teeth, and ate the strip. It tasted horrible.

 _"Thank you, Xobar_ ," she thought.

She wished she could thank her friend personally for the contraceptives, but all the harem's interactions with the hybrids were severely limited by Nemo since the Massacre at Assembly Hall. Xobar was normally locked up 24/7 in his lab and closely monitored most of the time. Regil was somehow able to make the secret delivery from Xobar to her without being discovered.

Xobar was a brilliant geneticist and pharmacologist, and he devised a contraceptive formula so specific to Zipporah's DNA and biochemistry that not even Dr. Death himself would discover she was using medications which were expressly forbidden for his wives by Nemo. She understood the risks. If this little "transaction" was discovered, Xobar – and she – would be severely beaten. Nemo had little excuse to beat the hybrid anyway, but kept him alive – but in constant pain - for his forced brainpower.

Zipporah rationalized the risk of accepting severe punishment for using contraceptives because of her much stronger aversion to being Nemo's wife and to being mother of an offspring by him.

The negative pregnancy result gave Zipporah hope that somehow she would escape this underwater prison and live to see her precious Moses again on the outside, despite the forced civil marriage to Nemo. She was trapped here in a loveless marriage in more ways than one. The female walrus knew that she would drown as surely as Noocvaeb did if she escaped through an airlock at 400 meters, and she knew that she could never evade security to flee through the Column 44 tram/elevator. She hoped that Moses would someday forgive her for unwillingly losing her virginity to the monstrous sea elephant despite the sham matrimonial vows and ceremony that Jeremiah conducted. Zipporah knew in her heart that this was no marriage at all. It was truly an abduction, because Nemo thought she was pretty and stole her from her happy life in Atlantea as a medical assistant.

Zipporah renewed her vow to look for a chance to escape if she could find one. It would be better to die with her hybrid friends than be compelled to live with Nemo, and infinitely worse to bear his pups. Every minute with him felt like an eternity, especially when she was underneath his sweaty, flabby bulk and unwelcome affection. The next time he would hover nearby her again, she'd fake early signs of pregnant so he wouldn't be on her again, and delay seeing Dr. Death as long as possible so he wouldn't find out she was faking it and report it to Nemo. The consequences would be worth it. No beating could be worse than being pregnant by him.

She longed for Moses to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Zippy!" and she shed a tear for that vain hope and fought back a heartbroken sob.

 **…Bartholomew's Special Operations office in the lab…**

The sea lion and walrus stood before each other, and Bart asked, "So… what did you have to tell me, Thomas?"

He answered, "Well sir, there was an… anomaly… in the Key security management system."

"What kind of anomaly?" Bartholomew inquired further.

Thomas explained the entire strange affair, then concluded, "We thought it was you outside wanting to get in. It turns out you were inside with your team getting ready for your op."

Bart shared Thomas' concern, "Hmmm. That's very troubling. You say you received the Key signatures of Noocvaeb and Joe Camel by the Column 44 portal?"

Thomas explained further, "Well yeah, but then the signatures seemed like one Key, and after that I couldn't interrogate the Keys at all. Plus, there wasn't anyone we know waiting to get in at the portal – the surveillance cams were all tourists. I've never seen anything like it. Now that I've had time to think about it, I believe the two Key's were interfering with each other. But the simple fact is that the Column 44 portal _activated_. Anyone could have gotten in if they wanted to."

Bart was really surprised by this development, "They wouldn't have gotten far, and we would have pretended to be Institute Security and turned any innocent tourist back around. I agree – I've never heard of something like that. But... you didn't report it? I don't see an incident reports here from security on the afternoon shift."

Thomas acknowledged, "No sir. I didn't say anything, because the whole thing looked like a system glitch. I wanted to run some systems diagnostics today to be sure before reporting. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get anyone alarmed over nothing."

Bart reluctantly agreed, but warned, "I understand Thomas, but not reporting an incident could be trouble, particularly since the portal unlocked and we could have had a security breach."

"We would have dealt with an intrusion right then. I think I'm right about waiting to investigate this further," Thomas stated confidently.

"OK, Thomas. I guess so. I'll support your reasoning with Nemo. I would have probably done the same thing."

Thomas noted Bart looked very troubled, so he asked carefully, "So what happened to you, Bart? You don't seem very happy about your op. You're usually in a better mood after a kill. You don't look like you slept at all."

The walrus sighed, "I didn't. It was supposed to be a simple beaching."

Thomas was equally concerned, "You've never had a problem with those before. What happened? Did the victims die too early?"

Bart shook his huge head, "No. Worse than that. After we beached a mixed cetacean couple, they _escaped_ without a trace. This will compromise _everything."_

"Cetaceans escaped a beaching? That's _impossible,"_ Thomas replied in complete shock.

"Tell me about it," Bart concurred, "I went back and searched the beach. It was clear to me that they had had help, but I couldn't find any evidence of it, and the beach cams were _jammed_. Whoever they were, they were good. The Resistance is getting much better at… _resisting…"_

Thomas wagged his head and commented in dismay over the situation, "Victims escaped? Cameras jammed? Ugh… the Resistance _again?_ I wouldn't want to be _you_ in front of Nemo."

Bart gave Thomas a wry grin and scolded, "Oh? Like _you_ have a solid reason that Nemo will accept for not reporting a Key malfunction? Or whatever that was."

With a gallows humor tone, Thomas asked rhetorically, "Who wants to take the _first_ beating?"

Both colleagues laughed.

The two pinnipeds were in the middle of discussion of what to do next, when their individual secure phones rang.

It was Nemo's deep voice, "Bart. Thomas. I see from your locators you're both together. Come to my office. Both of you."

"Yes sir," both replied in chorus.

Bart answered Thomas' earlier question, _"I'll_ take the first beating. Age before beauty…"

 **…Nemo's Office…**

Bart and Thomas stood cowering before Nemo and were joined by Jeremiah. They didn't know why he was summoned.

A booming voice asked in anger from behind a gigantic swivel chair facing the observation window into the ocean behind Nemo's desk, "Do you guys have something to tell me about what the _hell_ happened last night?"

Ramrod straight at attention, Bart stated, "We were both trying to figure that out rather than come to you with an _incomplete_ story."

That was almost a plausible rationalization. These events had all happened within the past 18 hours, but the implications of everything that happened in combination were potentially devastating.

Nemo rose out of his chair to full height that towered over the smaller pinnipeds, approached them, paced directly in front of them, then pointed a huge pectoral flipper directly at both of them in an accusatory manner, and glowered while his blubbery snout vibrated, "So… _two_ of my top aides are bumbling _fools?_ Bart, you blew your 'op' and Thomas, you had a major security breach of unknown origin that you _failed_ to report to your relief shift and to me? And _both_ things happened in less than a day? Give me a good reason not to _terminate_ your employment right now!"

Suddenly, the reason for Jeremiah being there became crystal clear to Bartholomew and Thomas. As the Master Executioner of the Movement, maybe Nemo was going to order Jeremiah to conduct their execution in his office.

With deep anxiety, Thomas explained further, "We were both on to something that will solve this."

"Well I appreciate that you are, but do you even _know_ what you're on _to?_ Be grateful that I'm _helping_ you rather than _beating_ you. I _hate_ helping you guys. That just makes _more_ work for me."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," the two answered in chorus.

Both Bart and Thomas knew they would have the answers for Nemo if hadn't been interrupted by their boss, but didn't dare say that to his muzzle. Each exchanged glances with the other to stifle each other from making the mistake of saying that.

Bart noticed that and the meaning, but ignored them, and continued, "Well, gentlemammals, where shall we start?"

"Wherever you want to, sir," Bart answered stiffly.

"Good. _Right_ answer. All right, let's address the blown op, Bartholomew," Nemo stated coldly.

Bart stiffened.

Nemo accused, "So… your team screwed up a simple beaching?"

Standing ramrod straight and staring at the wall, Bart replied, "No sir. The beaching was 'by the book'. The victims _escaped."_

"They did _what?_ " he bellowed so hard that it hurt Bart's ears, and demanded, "How _– exactly -_ did they _escape?"_

Bart answered with no emotion, "They had help. Help that got the victims back to the ocean and they got away. Help that was _meticulous_ in covering their tracks. I went back and _thoroughly_ searched the kill zone on the beach _myself_ just a few hours ago."

Nemo roared his dissatisfaction with Bart, charged the walrus, propelled him across the room with a crossing blow from his enormous pectoral flipper. Bart smashed into the metal wall of the office which reverberated from his impact, leaving a walrus-shaped dent in the wall. The sound could be heard all over the Laboratory. Thomas and Jeremiah winced. Neither of them could take a blow like that and live.

Despite that, the walrus was conscious, although in searing pain. He groaned and got up on his feet with his head down in a subservient possible, and got back in his place. He stated, with his head still reeling, "Thank you sir, may I have another?"

Nemo replied, "No, that's enough for now. I'm only going to stop because at least you were resourceful enough after your screw up to search the beach yourself for clues. Besides, I want you conscious enough to explain yourself. So, Bart, you're _aware_ of what this means?"

With somewhat slurred speech from the effects of the blow, Bart replied, "Yes sir, this incident caused two important 'blown covers', and I have already alerted our Institute operatives to go under cover."

Nemo almost smiled, "Bartholomew, I am _very_ glad you realized the extent of the setback we suffered and took the steps to protect our mammals. The Institute IT and Communications Department was making a _lot_ of stuff for our worldwide operations. And of course the Genetics Lab has been helping with the Solution."

"Yes sir. I understand, sir," Bart replied, "But there are others deeper within each of those departments that can eventually fill their places."

Nemo groused, "Eventually. But its going to take _time_ , Bart. Time we _don't_ have."

Bart apologized effusively, "Yes sir. I'm _sorry_ , sir. I _know_ how bad this is."

Nemo resisted delivering another punishing blow to his Special Ops Chief, but instead frowned with his deep dissatisfaction, and demanded, "What other actions have you taken to minimize the damage?"

"I've put the young couple's dwelling under surveillance and I have anticipated that they could seek charges against their boss and her maternity doctor at the Institute. But I also believe they are so frightened that they won't try to press charges, or ever come back to Cetacea. They aren't at their home in Flukeville. We've already checked. And we're prepared to _finish_ the job if they ever reappear, sir."

Nemo nodded at Bart's normal anticipatory resourcefulness, "Good that you did, Bart. This morning I'll have a little 'chat' with Joshua, the Atlantea/Cetecea Security Service, and the Wildlife Preserve Foundation President. There _won't_ be any investigations or embarrassing questions."

"Thank you sir," Nemo responded.

"OK. That makes up a little from this fiasco. Continue to search for them through their friends or family and eliminate them, Bart, plus _anyone_ who gets in your way or protects them. _Plug_ this leak, and make the example to the Resistance that they won't miss. I don't want you doing anything fancy. Just slit their throats wherever you find them and leave them so the media gets the word out. _I'll_ take care of that part."

"Yes sir," he replied.

And another thing, Bart.

"Sir?"

"This matter is settled for now. I don't want any _other_ screw ups on this. Just get it fixed."

"Yes sir."

Bart, Jeremiah, and Thomas knew their gigantic boss was not finished with them, as he paced. High tension filled the air.

Nemo changed the topic, "So…. now. Let's address the _much_ bigger issue – the attempted entry at Column 44 with those _missing_ Keys."

Bart and Thomas gave their boss blank stares and he shouted, "The answer is right in front of your snouts and you don't even see it."

"Um… what is it we _don't_ see, sir?" Thomas timidly inquired.

"The Zootopian fox and rabbit cops are right here in Atlantea and to blame for _all_ of this," Nemo revealed.

Bart dared to challenge his superior, "How do you know that, sir? I've searched more than 98% of the hotels in Atlantea in the past 12 days and there is absolutely no sign of them. I've conducted the searches personally and the worldwide operatives have told me there is no sign of them anywhere."

Nemo scoffed, "Well, Bart, you need to _fire_ your crack worldwide operatives and get _better_ ones, quit boinking your damn girlfriend on Movement time, and finish searching the other 2% of the hotels in town _faster_. Your 2 week deadline is almost up. The fox and rabbit are in _one_ of those remaining 2% because they were at the Institute yesterday."

"Fricking Nature!" Bart replied in shock, both about the fox and rabbit and Nemo's knowledge of his new girlfriend. Thomas said nothing, wondering how the boss knew this.

Nemo smirked knowing that would distress Bart, and stated, "Let me show you guys."

The elephant seal pulled up the Institute's security cameras with the same footage Thomas and Bart had been examining. He played back the video at the time of the Key entry request, and the cameras showed the entire crowd, including a fleeting view of the visage and upper body of a female mammal wearing a yellow sun dress and bonnet, flanked by a flash of a slightly larger mammal with red fur and a fluffy tail in the image.

Nemo paused the video and pointed at the still image, and explained, _"That_ is a rabbit in disguise. And unless I've gone bonkers, that's a fox tail and body right next to her."

Thomas strained his vision and questioned his boss' conclusion, "Sir, how do you know? I can't tell _any_ species of the female by that. She looks like a ground hog to me."

Nemo grinned with his discovery that eluded his aides, "Don't be ridiculous, Thomas. At first, I didn't know either, but our supercomputer – that _I_ built _personally_ \- does."

The Movement leader turned his head toward his desktop and requested, "Verify the identity of Zootopia Police Department Officer Judy Wilde in current image."

"Working…" replied a deadpan female computer-generated voice. It was a digitization of his first wife's voice.

They watched as the computer pulled up a stock ZPD photo of Judy Wilde, built a digital grid over the photo, and then created a similar grid around the partial facial image on the security camera scene. The computer superimposed the ZPD image on the surveillance video image, and flashed 'green'."

The mechanical distaff voice announced, "97.3% match. Image of Judy Wilde confirmed."

Nemo smiled deliciously and pointed a flipper at the yellow sun bonnet, _"That's_ Detective Judy Wilde, gentlemammals, and I am willing to bet that the red fluffy tail next to her belongs to her husband Detective Nick Wilde. They travel in pairs."

Thomas cast his eyes to the floor, and admitted, "Yes sir, you're right."

Nemo sounded almost sympathetic when he queried, "Thomas, you're one of our most experienced security members here. How did this escape you? It happened at the end of your shift yesterday."

Thomas feared being beaten, but could only tell his boss' boss the truth, and replied, looking him directly in the eye, "Sir, I'm very sorry. I was so focused on the Key anomaly incident itself that I only searched for members of the Movement nearby the Column 44 elevator. I didn't consider that an avowed enemy of the Movement might have a Key. So I didn't do a crowd search ID. I thought what happened was so unbelievable that it was a glitch in the security system computer. So I didn't report it and instructed our new recruit to say nothing until I figured it out."

Nemo sighed, shaking his head, "A least you were honest, Thomas. Dead wrong, but honest."

Thomas inwardly browbeat himself that if only he had stayed up the rest of the night to do the same things Nemo did, instead of sleeping with his wife and planning to investigate every possibility today. He gained new insight into Nemo's profound ability to be aware of literally everything going at any time day or night - especially noticing things out of the ordinary.

Nemo continued, "So then, my friends. We've established that the fox and rabbit are here in Atlantea and not anywhere else in the world. So… you can call off your worldwide search for them, Bartholomew."

"Yes sir."

There was an awkward silence. Nemo appeared to be waiting and ordered, "Do it _now,_ Bart."

Instantly he replied, "Yes sir."

The walrus punched in a "cease and desist" order to his team into the secure messaging function on his global SATCOM phone, and punched "send".

Nemo saw his courtesy copy of Bart's directive pop up on his display, and noted, "Thank you, Bart. Now, let's talk about the missing Keys that the rabbit and fox have."

"Sir?" replied Thomas, startled to realize that he was still in the hot seat.

Nemo rolled his head back in dismay, "Oh, come on guys, even these bumbling ZPD detectives can put 1 and 1 together better than you two. The cops have Joe Camel's and Noocvaeb's missing Keys. _They_ caused the Column 44 anomaly."

Before either of Nemo's assistants could respond, Nemo ordered, "Computer. Perform time check of the Key entry requests with the security video of Judy Wilde."

Two screens appeared side by side, a string of numbers flashed by on each, a green light flashed, and the Computer answered, "Time check agreement within 0.004 seconds. First entry request originated from Key issued to Joe Camel."

Nemo continued, "Determine Judy Wilde's proximity to Column 44 entry point at time of first entry request."

The computer quickly calculated the distance between Judy's image and the 44th floor column. The distance was close enough to trigger the Key access request, and the image showed Judy clutching her cleavage and a look of great concern on her frozen facial image.

Nemo snarled, "That's the look of someone surprised by a Key signature inquiry and is trying to hide the glow. She's not playing with her boobs."

"Yeah, but I bet that damn fox likes playing with them," Bart dared to make the nasty joke and they all laughed.

The walrus had to shake the thought out of his head that he actually found Judy Wilde in her revealing yellow sun dress extremely desirable and attractive, and was shocked that he could ever think that about another species' female. It wasn't the first time.

Thomas was still puzzled, "But sir, if Officer Judy has Joe Camel's missing Key, it would have shown on my screen as Joe's Key. The anomaly showed Joe's signature for only a few moments, sir. It's weird. The Key identity switched from Joe's Key to Noocvaeb's key, and then I lost them all together."

Trying desperately to support Thomas as he promised, Bart added, "We were trying to figure it out when you called, sir. I believe that this is some kind of Key interference."

Nemo didn't see Bart's comments as a criticism, and commented, "I accept your theory, Bart. Let's take at his look together. Computer, playback security logs at Column 44 entry point at time of anomalous entry request."

The computer complied, "Working… Displayed."

Nemo watched the timeline of events just as Thomas and Bart had, observing the Key signature start as Joe's, triggering the entry request, then change to Noocvaeb's Key, next change to something unknown, and finally disappear altogether.

Nemo turned in his chair and faced his aide, "It appears, Thomas, you were correct to be hesitant in reporting a problem, but for all the wrong reasons. That fox and rabbit are far more resourceful than we thought. It appears they have _two_ Keys."

"But that means…" Bart commented incredulously.

"Yes. It does. Noocvaeb is alive and well and gave his Key to the fox and rabbit," Nemo summarized their collective thoughts gravely.

They were all stunned, but Jeremiah felt an extra pang of anxiety.

"Let's review recent history, shall we?" Nemo asked the trio rhetorically, growing more impatient and upset by the moment over this new discovery, continuing, "What happened to Joe's Key is easy. Remember that Duke and I gave Joe Camel his very own Key so he could come here to build our alliance stronger after his big victory against the fox and rabbit and all his other enemies. We all know what _actually_ happened. After our theft of the Key failed in his apartment, the Key fell into Zootopia Police paws. Now the fox and rabbit have it, which makes me think more than ever they _didn't_ resign so they could just go under cover to search for us here. That big hearing was all staged to distract us."

No one disputed his contention.

Nemo's anger welled, and he turned first to Thomas, and spat out the words, "But they have the fricking _hybrid's_ Key too. And that's a _real_ problem. Did security even _know_ it was missing?"

Thomas could only say what he knew, "I don't know, sir."

The truth was that since Noocvaeb's execution months ago, his Key had never been used since until now, so they didn't even notice it was gone.

Jeremiah was about three steps behind and asked in disbelief, "But… Noocvaeb is _dead,_ sir. We executed him _months_ ago. I opened the airlock myself. We _all_ watched him float away."

Nemo's glare turned directly to Jeremiah, who'd been basically ignored until this point. Both Thomas and Bart were relieved not to be blamed for this massive screw up.

In his deep booming voice, Nemo's voice, dripping with sarcasm and derision, he chastised his chief executioner, "My goodness, Jeremiah, so you _did_. That's a _brilliant_ deduction. But you're _totally_ incorrect. We may have jettisoned the hybrid out of the airlock, but you obviously _didn't_ kill him. Nor – apparently - did you even search him properly to make sure his damn Key was confiscated _before_ executing him."

Jeremiah gulped and stuttered, "Uhhhh…"

Nemo's anger peaked and he screamed at his chief executioner centimeters from his snout, "Thanks to _you_ , Jeremiah, that damn hybrid survived being ejected from the Lab with a frickin' _fully functional_ Key, fled to Zootopia, found allies there with the cops, probably had the chance to spill _everything_ about The Lab to the fox and rabbit and their friends, and now the damn mixed couple have _two_ ways to get in that no enemy has _ever_ had. The amount of damage to the Movement because of _your_ carelessness and ineptitude is _inconceivable!_ "

Jeremiah shuddered nearly uncontrollably, and hung his muzzle and meekly stated an apology, "I'm very sorry sir. It will _never_ happen again."

Nemo replied prophetically, "No, Jeremiah. It won't. I _assure_ you."

Jeremiah said nothing, but the gigantic elephant seal towered over him. He shuddered, realizing what Nemo really meant. Before he could try to flee, Nemo laid into Jeremiah, pounding him with clenched flippers, pummeling the pinniped mercilessly. The ugly beating became increasingly severe, causing Jeremiah to scream in pain, and double over to attempt to protect himself. The sounds of bones snapping from compound fractures could be heard, blood spurted everywhere, and finally Nemo raised the hapless seal by the throat off the floor by wrapping his huge fore flipper completely around his neck, squeezed him until there was a horrible snapping sound as his neck broke, and the seal danged limp and silent in Nemo's grasp. The elephant seal dropped the body in a heap by his desk, and blood oozed from the remains.

Thomas and Bart barely controlled their quaking and fear at this coldblooded execution of one of Nemo's most trusted colleagues right before their eyes. They knew Jeremiah's body could have been either one or both of them, and they could be next.

"Apology accepted," Nemo stated coldly. He wiped his blood-covered flippers on the dead pinniped's jump suit, and buzzed the intercom requesting, "Naaman, I have a mess in my office that I need cleaned up, stat."

Intercom blared, "Yes sir, I'll be there in a minute."

"With a body bag and a mop," Nemo demanded.

Without even stuttering or flinching in his tone, Naaman replied, "Yes sir. I already have one."

With the punishment to Jeremiah carried out to Nemo's satisfaction, he got back to business with the others, "So. Going forward, we have to assume, unless someone can get me some real answers, that both the fox and the rabbit have a Key and they are going to try to force their way into the Laboratory."

"Yes sir," both remaining pinniped accomplices agreed.

Nemo ordered, "You, Thomas, have to find a way to _find_ those damn Keys and nullify them so the fox and rabbit can't get in. They obviously not only know _how_ but _where_ to get in. _Triple_ the guard at Column 44. Put patrols on the elevator and staircase. If you see anything that _remotely_ resembles a fox and rabbit - kill them on sight. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the sea lion.

"Bartholomew. Find the fox and rabbit before they sneak into the Lab, and nullify _them_ so that they can _never_ use the Keys to get into the Lab in the first place. _Find_ them Bart. I'm counting on you. Search every Institute Admission ticket from yesterday. Find out which hotel issued them the Institute tour package and _end_ them. _Before_ they get here."

"Yes sir," answered the walrus, but added, "You know how hard that is. That's all private information. I need _time_ to break into the Institute ticket data base."

Nemo growled with the hesitancy, "It'll be a _lot_ faster access if you threaten to break every bone in Dr. Sweet's flukes to give us access to the Institute attendance data base, or do you want _me_ to break every bone in _your_ flippers before I go take care of Joshua _myself?"_

Bart winced, "No sir. I've _got_ this."

Nemo approached Bart closely, and he steeled himself for a beating that didn't come, "Let's be absolutely clear about this - you know what to do to the rabbit right, Bart? And to her mate?"

Bart snarled, "I will _not_ fail you, Mr. Nemo, sir. We lost a _lot_ of friends at Assembly Hall because of the fox and rabbit. I've had a score to settle with those puny land mammals for a long time."

Nemo nodded and smiled evilly, "Good. Let that anger drive you, Bart."

"You can rest assured of that sir," he confirmed.

Nemo further commanded, "And another thing, Bart. I have a _new_ assignment for your contacts in Zootopia."

"Whatever you want me to have them do, sir," Bart stated in complete submission.

"I want them to search Zootopia and _find_ Noocvaeb. It shouldn't be too hard to find a raccoon/beaver hybrid since he's the only one in existence. Find someone inside ZPD to tell us where they have him stashed away in one of their halfway houses for protected witnesses. And then take care of the damn hybrid."

"Yes sir," he responded in absolute obedience.

Both underlings stood before Nemo in a total brace, awaiting further orders. Nemo shouted pointing at Jeremiah's carcass, "What are you _waiting_ for? Both of you get out of my sight and get your damn jobs done _now_ before I get really angry. Don't fail me again. I'll be a lot less tolerant next time. I want to hear directly from you that the fox and rabbit are dead, and the Keys are back in our possession or destroyed. I don't care in what order, as long as it's _done_. Got it?"

"Yes sir," the two stated in unison.

"Dis- _missed!"_ Nemo demanded. They spun and hurried out of the office just as Naaman rushed in with his clean up tools. They only acknowledged each other but said nothing. Naaman looked pale, not sure whose snout he'd recognize when he did the cleansing of Nemo's office.

As they hurried back their offices, Thomas dared to ask Bart, "I know your contacts are going to finish off Noocvaeb, sir, but… how could the hybrid survive a swim to the surface _this_ far down? I mean, sir, he's only semi-aquatic. Beavers and raccoons are short range swimmers at best."

The Laboratory was intentionally located below the maximum diving depth of all aquatic and semi-aquatic species except sea elephants and the deepest diving whales for maximum natural protection. Anyone foolish enough to come near the Lab in a sub was an easy target for the formidable defenses of the Lab. That had only happened once.

Bart could only speculate, "It's probably because he is a hybrid. Apparently the combined aquatic abilities of a raccoon and beaver to get to the surface from 400 meters are a _lot_ better than we thought. We should have guessed he'd have superior abilities than his parents– like every hybrid does. But what's worse is if something – or some _one_ \- helped get him to the surface. You and your boss might want to look into that. And if _that's_ the case, then someone inside the Lab that _helped_ him escape. Someone didn't just _randomly_ swim by the Lab at 400 meters down to rescue Noocvaeb."

Thomas knew he had to go right to his boss about this entire horrible episode, "Yes sir. I understand. We'll find out who the is traitor and deal with them."

Bart nodded his agreement, "I am confident you will. I would hate to be them right now with Security on top of this."

At the end of the central corridor, the pair parted ways. Thomas, a sea lion, knew he couldn't survive a direct swim to the surface from the Lab. Despite extraordinary genetic skills of most hybrids, Thomas was very skeptical that Noocvaeb made it to the surface on his own. Given everything else that was happening, for first time since the execution, Thomas agreed with Bart - that somehow the highly intelligent hybrid got help to make the escape look like he just drowned.

Thomas was going to check the Lab's sonar perimeter defense histograms and see if there were any large intruders nearby at the time of the execution. He suspected there could have been a cetacean-sized intruder with a passenger pod that somehow Noocvaeb could swim for a pickup. That would have to be a truly desperate move. The whales knew to never attempt to swim near the Laboratory or face a quick death, but given the recent successes of Resistance against the Movement, the blasphemous mixed species lovers were emboldened to take risks they'd never attempted before. As shocking a move as that was, Thomas wondered who would risk tipping off the whales on the inside, and even more unbelievable to him, who would be brave enough to sacrifice their life to save a stupid hybrid?

The fact that the beaver/raccoon not only survived the ascent to the surface, but was resourceful enough to travel over 1000 klicks to contact ZPD and gave Nick and Judy his Key was truly incredible to the sea lion. But that brazen move could work in the Movement's favor. Keys always showed the way into the Lab, but like all Keys, the wearers could be located. When Thomas found a way to interrogate the missing Keys, he would find the fox and rabbit, who would then could be quickly exterminated by his friend Bart and his team.

Alone in his office, Nemo leaned back in his chair. The elephant seal brooded, and took no satisfaction in the extermination of Jeremiah. The executioner been a good member of the Movement but he had made a fatal, inexcusable error in letting Noocvaeb escape alive, however implausible that was, which threatened the entire Movement. Nemo had been concerned for a long time that the Movement was letting their guard down, and had been surprised more than once that the rising Resistance and the overwhelmingly pro-mixed species Zootopian society were formidable enemies.

An example had to be made to the others of the Movement with Jeremiah. Nemo had to reassert his authority over everyone - especially Bart and Thomas - to refocus them with a greater sense of urgency about the seriousness of their increasingly high stakes war with the mixed species sympathizers. There was now a tremendous intelligence windfall and loss of security to Nemo's foes – with no easy fix - due to the botched execution of Noocvaeb and two stolen Keys in the paws of arch-enemies Judy and Nick Wilde who were lurking somewhere in Atlantea. Nature only knew how many mammals were supporting them from Zootopia and from the Resistance. The consequences to the Movement and its Laboratory sanctuary were much higher than ever if the police pair weren't found and stopped.

Nemo watched as more tendrils of daylight filtered through the water and made the water shimmer in his viewing portal. Jeremiah's dismissal was justified, but Nemo was angry at himself that he now had to hire a new punisher/executioner.

 **…Nick and Judy's Bungalow**

The alarm next to their sleeping mat went off too soon and too loudly for Nick. Nick fumbled for the shut off switch.

"Uhh," Nick groaned, but realized his completely naked Judy had awakened too, and had instantly scooted closer to him in his paws. Her velvety soft, warm fur was rubbing against him, and she was making that intoxicating lagomorphic clucking sound. He changed his exclamation instead to, "Ohhh!"

 _"Much_ better, fox," she giggled, and kissed his nose.

 _"Why_ \- exactly - did we set the alarm, again, Carrots?" he asked.

"To make sure we got up in time," she whispered, played with his muzzle, and grinned mischievously, "You _know_ what I promised you last night before we went to Cetacea."

Nick's eyes widened with realization, "Oh yeah! But it's _way_ earlier than we need to do _that."_

Judy disagreed, "But we need _more_ time to start the day right! This could be the last time on our honeymoon to do something really special, so c'mon fox, let's go climbing."

Nick was really confused and asked, "Climbing? _Before_ sun rise? I thought we were going to do something else a little more… umm… personal."

"We are, but I want to get 'personal' with you on the top of the rocks," she declared, pulling her husband hesitantly out of the sleeping mat.

Thinking about the fun they would have, he rose with her,"Oh! Wow. Now that _is_ pretty special."

"You're a pretty special fox, lover," she cooed, grabbed a towel and stuffed it in a day pack with cameras, snacks, and water, and both headed anxiously for the big rock outcropping.

 **…The rock outcropping just offshore…**

It wasn't long before Nick and Judy standing unclad together on the plateau atop the rocks, breathing hard from the rapid climb. They clutched each other and admired and photographed the deep oranges and yellows of the coming sunrise. The pair felt the ocean breeze ruffle through the fully exposed expanses of their body fur.

"Isn't this amazing, Nickie?" Judy lilted as she gazed at him and the scenery, luxuriating in their freedom atop the high ocean outcropping, surrounded by the land and the waters of Atlantea.

Running his paw through his mate's head fur and floppy ears, he complimented her, "Yes, but at the risk of being too mushy, not half as amazing as you are, Carrots."

"You're sweet," Judy smiled buried her head in his chest fur, hearing his comforting heart beat that she knew was racing for her.

For a few moments, they separated. While Judy simply watched her husband, Nick quietly placed their beach towel across the flattest, smoothest part of the highest part of the rocks and sat down in a cross-legged position, wordlessly inviting his wife to enjoy their togetherness in a way they hadn't tried here. Judy admired his state of readiness for her, and knew exactly where to settle into his lap.

She approached him while kidding, "Hey there, fox. Fancy meeting _you_ here. Is this seat taken? It looks _very_ comfortable."

Nick teased back, "Hello my dear. It's a spot reserved _only_ for you, Carrots. I assure you that it is _very_ comfortable. Make yourself right at home."

"'Don't mind if I do," she replied with a wink and a smirk.

Judy smiled with adoration at Nick, placed her paws gently on his shoulders, and squatted, centering on one spot, and settled into her husband's lap very slowly. She took great care to maximize the amazing feeling of coming together, while kissing and making happy sounds with their latest joining. It wasn't possible for them to be closer.

"Perfect…" Nick commented, savoring the amazing feeling of Judy.

She smiled in adoration at him, and praised, "Like always, Nick. I was made for you."

For some time, they just sat clutched together, simply enjoying the special sensation of their union that always preceded their actual lovemaking action, and gazed at the amazing view around them. Looking one way, hugging cheek to cheek, they could see the brightening horizon, and looking behind them, each had a view of the shoreline, the jungle, and the volcanic peaks behind them. They took a selfie against the coming sunrise that only they would ever know and remember they were joined at its taking.

"So… what time is it?" Judy asked, lost in his embrace with her husband, but inquiring with a purpose in mind.

Nick glanced at his smart phone next to them, and answered, "5:53."

"Sunrise is at 6:09. That's when we _have_ to finish. Ready, lover?" she asked.

"Uh –hmm. I don't think there's going to be any problem with _that_ request, Carrots," he answered anxiously with very needy look. The fox reveled in knowing how long Judy was going to extend their time.

Judy snickered and then initiated their cadence, while kneeling on her powerful legs. She added to their affection by caressing the side of his snout with her paws and gave her husband butterfly kisses. The lagomorph was being methodical to totally thrill him but not to cause Nick to peak until the very moment of sunrise. She knew her husband's body and its reaction to her ministrations precisely.

As usual, they had time for snide comments, which helped keep them calmer, and shuddered while she commented, "Loving you here on the rocks is such a pinnacle experience, fox."

Nick gave his wife a droll look at her pun and argued in jest between kisses, _"Very_ funny, rabbit. I thought it was the falls?"

Judy thought about that for a moment, and conceded, "Well, yes, Nick, but _this_ is a close second, don't you think?"

Nick continued to needle her, drawing out their wonderful experience further, "I thought you told me 'second best' was the shoreline?"

"Does it _matter,_ Nickie?" she smiled and gave him a big peck on the nose and hard Kegel squeeze.

"Whoa, Carrots! _Anywhere_ is great with you," he nearly shouted with the intense pressure, but the pair became silent as they continued, with only their breathing to be heard, trying carefully to pace themselves, until the first rays of the rising solar disk flared above the watery horizon. A rare morning solar 'green flash' made them gasp in amazement.

Judy urged Nick with a big grin, increasing her pace, "Here comes the sun, lover. Kick it up! Let's _finish."_

"You _got_ it, Carrots," Nick obeyed, accelerating their cadence to bring their efforts to an intensely satisfying fruition.

As the sun's disk peeked above the ocean, the pair felt the indescribable rush of feelings of their torrid conclusion. They showered each other in a flood of desperate kisses with eyes not only for each other but also for the spectacular sunrise.

Judy held her husband as tenderly as she could, with her eyes tightly shut as he peaked yipping expectantly, and she felt Nick's welling warmth as surely as the warm tropical breezes blowing past them atop the rocks. As incredible as their multiple experiences in the falls and everywhere else at their bungalow had been over the past week, both knew that this was a truly special moment.

They enjoyed the quiet that followed just holding each other, savoring every moment of their latest completed union, framed by the increasing brightness of the dawn. Finally, she opened her eyes, calming herself from her own response to Nick's stimulus, and witnessed the beauty around them, combined with the incredible emotions of her closeness with her husband.

Still seated securely in Nick's lap with her arms around him, she stared at something in the far distance in the coastal mountain range that caught her attention. Her eyes flew wide and she exclaimed, "Oh dear Nature, Nickie!"

Oblivious to what Judy saw, Nick heard her excitement, smiled with his eyes still closed, hugged her even more securely, and let his luxuriant tail envelope both of them like a blanket as he often did, thinking she was experiencing secondary waves of ecstasy as she often did after his peak.

He commented, "Yeah, I _know_ , right? It was just as good for me too, Carrots."

Judy realized that he didn't understand, so she directed him, "It was that and much more, Nickie, dear, but that's _not_ what I meant. Turn around and _look!"_

Judy pointed away from the rocks toward the land behind them. Nick swiveled, still linked together with Judy in their seated position. Nick gazed with his bride at the incredible mountainous landscape behind them at a scene that only she had seen.

In the increasing light right immediately after sunup, only one volcano peak was tall enough to be fully illuminated in golden hues of the sunrise, with the rest of the range in shadows. In the foreground of that peak, giant, high tide, rolling waves crashed on the beaches of the Wildlife Preserve, sending up an enormous sparkling spray that glinted in the sunlight.

The symbolism of that scene seized them both instantly.

"Nickie…it's the _Key!"_ she exclaimed in almost a shout.

The highest sundrenched volcanic peak was identical in shape and details of the stylized mountain-shaped golden "A" of her Key, and bathed in the sunrise light, the mountain was even the same color as the letter-shape. The low angle early morning shadows being cast on the sides of the volcano did in fact make the peak look like an "A". The enormous shimmering waves crashing on the beach exactly matched the scene etched on her Key.

The frightening reality to Nick and Judy designer of the Movement Keys had been at this very place.

With as much true conviction that Nick had ever heard Judy muster, she declared as she pointed, _"That's_ the way in to the Laboratory, Nicholas P Wilde!"

Seeing the look of total determination in his true love's eyes, Nick stated, "Then _that's_ the way we'll go, Judy."

"What _is_ that volcano, Nickie?" she asked, not looking away from the scene, burning the scene into her mind so she could pick out the amazing sight under normal lighting conditions. It was like memorizing a crime scene and looking for clues.

Knowing exactly what she was doing, and without breaking their body lock, Nick reached for his phone, pointed the camera at the volcano, pressed a button, and did a GPS and range check. He stated, "Keinoi. The tallest extinct volcano in the coastal range. 12 klicks from here."

Judy snorted, "Why doesn't that surprise me? It's probably ancient pinniped for "Key". I can't believe this has been right under our snouts the _entire_ time we've been here. Let's do a selfie with the peak behind us. No one will suspect anything but us against the sunrise on the mountains if our phones get compromised."

Nick scoffed but agreed, "You just want _another_ nekked picture with me, Carrots. This time 'doing the dirty'."

She settled herself a little deeper into his lap for emphasis, drawing a gasp from her husband, blushed, and admitted, "Well yeah, that _too_ , lover."

Nick was only too happy to comply and stretched his phone out and ordered, "OK, now hold still. Just for _our_ eyes only – smile!"

Nick snapped several poses of them kissing and caressing, clearly showing them bound together, but with Keinoi behind them in nearly every shot.

Once he was done he put the phone away in its watertight bag, Judy spoke softly to her husband, "So… are you _happy_ with my little 'sunrise surprise'?"

Nick couldn't wipe the grin of his snout in his answer, "Deliriously, Carrots, plus we got an unexpected surprise with it."

Feeling the natural end of their joining, Judy suggested they depart their romantic perch, "Yep. That's for certain. So, are you ready for Cetacea?"

"Yeah," Nick replied, glancing at his watch, "but we're running a little late."

Judy suggested with a smirk, "I think we better take the _express_ way back."

"The 'express way'?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah! _This_ way!" Judy exclaimed, hopped up from Nick's comfortable lap, quickly stuffed the camera and beach towel in their day pack, strapped the pack on, ran to the edge of the cliff, looked to make sure it was safe jump, and teased Nick as she shouted as she leaped, "Last one in's a rotten eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegggg!"

Nick watched his bride launch herself off the cliff and disappear into the surf far below, stood with his paws on his hips in total amusement, grinned, and muttered, "You'd think by _now_ I'd learn that _everything's_ a competition with her."

Making sure she surfaced safely, Judy gazed up at him far above with an overly satisfied smirk and waved at him. She stuck her tongue out at him and motioned for him to follow. Nick made sure they left nothing behind on the rocks, assured he was clear of any ledges or sharp rocks, and leaped after her into the surf. When he surfaced nearby to his bride, he kissed her, and then both laughed. The pair swam side-by-side back to the beach, and they emerged from the surf with an excited whoop. Nick and Judy walked out of the water paw-in-paw.

"Exhilarating!" he commented to his dripping wet nude bride, staring at her beautiful figure.

Realizing he meant that she was exhilarating and not the jump, she blushed, but kidded him in fun while squeezing his paw, "Well maybe so, fox, but you lose _again!"_

"I think that we _both_ won, Carrots," was his affectionate answer.

Heading back up the sandy beach leading to their hut, she replied happily, "You are so right about that, fox! Now let's get showered and dressed before the shuttle comes to get us. Cetacea is _not_ clothing optional."

"Darn…" Nick snickered, and Judy punched his ribs with her usual eye roll at his innuendo.

Nick donned some long trunks and Judy dressed in a conservative one piece black racing swim suit with deep thigh and underarm cuts to excite her husband, but with a conservative top that allowed Judy to hide the Key in her cleavage. The pair was ready to be picked up and taken to the departure dock for Cetacea. The older prairie dog couple joined them as well and several other bungalow couples they recognized, and greeted them cheerfully.

The male asked, "So… you two. Off to Cetacea with us today?"

Nick answered, "Yep. Saving the best 'til last."

"What have you young folks been doing?" the female asked, as if the elderly couple didn't know from the sounds of the fox and rabbit's frequent cavorting and laughter that was hard to miss, even if they couldn't be seen through the vegetation privacy wall.

"We've been having a lot of fun," was all that Nick revealed, and Judy raised an eyebrow at him.

"We could tell. So have we!" the female admitted frankly, a total change in candor from the first time they'd met. The prairie dogs' romantic vacation together obviously had loosened her up.

"And we've had so much 'fun' I don't even need any of those damn pills any more, son!" the male prairie dog whispered privately to Nick.

The fox grinned at the older mammal and suppressed a guffaw. The male gave his very happy wife a little squeeze and smooch. She gave him a positively glowing look, but resisted his PDA.

 _"Stop_ that!" she scolded and swatted her long time mate with her paw, " _not_ in public!"

All had a good laugh, and just chatted about how wonderful each bungalow's virtually identical amenities were, the great food, and their private beaches. Soon, a small EV pulled up at the long house central of the bunglalows right on time.

"All aboard, folks!" the chauffeur announced with a smile and a cheerful whinny. They knew the driver.

Judy gave the Chincoteague Pony a cheerful greeting, "Hi Milo. We haven't seen you in some time."

Nick was a little more skeptical and reserved, but acknowledged the Pony, and waved, "Hey, mammal."

The Pony explained, "Well most of you folks like their privacy back here. My boss insisted giving you the best service today and sent me to take care of you. Y'all pay a lot of money for these bungalows."

"We'll have the best service with you," Judy complimented their porter.

Milo tried to blush, but responded, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. It's nice to have guests who respond to being pampered. Have you enjoyed your time with us?"

"It's all been perfect," Judy disclosed squeezed Nick, still fondly remembering their sunrise encounter, and added, "I can't believe we only have one more full day after this. It couldn't have been a better time to celebrate our new marriage together."

Milo resonated with their feelings, "That's what we hope happens to everyone while they're here."

The other hotel guests offered similar compliments to Milo, they boarded the EV, and he steered the vehicle through the Resort trails, but eventually left the hotel grounds altogether. It was the first time they were in the city of Atlantea since they arrived from the airport.

The couple was amazed seeing the extent of hotel row with dozens of expensive resorts lining the beaches. Among the resorts were a plethora of night clubs, stores, and restaurants.

"Wow! Maybe we need another week, Carrots. _Look_ at all this," Nick stated.

She stated, "We're completely unscheduled tomorrow. But remember we have a budget, fox. We can spend our last day tomorrow checking it all out. Plus, we have the big, fancy, _free_ dinner at the top of the hotel tonight!"

Sort of overhearing their conversation, Milo suggested, "Sorry to interrupt, but if you're out on the strip, there's _one_ thing you should do tomorrow. Make sure you get dinner at my cousin Vinny's Veggie Shack. There's no better place to fill your bellies you haven't had one of my cousin's veggie burgers – they're best on the strip. I even have a coupon for you – it's BOGO!"

"I _beg_ your pardon?" Judy startled hearing her boss' name.

Milo saw puzzled look, mistaking her comment for not knowing what BOGO meant, "You know, ma'am, 'Buy One, Get One' free? You have that where you live, right?"

"Oh! Yes, of _course_ we do," she stammered, thinking Milo mentioned their boss' name. Nick remained nonplussed, but had the same reaction.

"Sounds good, Carrots," Nick said, helping guide the conversation.

Judy replied, "OK. Let's do that, Nick! It gets us off the grounds for awhile. We've seen and done everything else we planned to do. We can get a little taste of the strip before we go home."

Nick implied, "Sure, Carrots. We can get out all day and have one last quiet night together."

She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry fox, I won't forget how to end our last day."

Both smiled, dreaming of their last day in paradise and the romantic time to come before their hard work began.

The pair was content to just take everything in silently. There were a lot of expensive-looking and interesting places, but they knew their tight budget wouldn't permit a wild night out. They could see large crowds of tourists and workers out and about already, and were very grateful for the the intimate privacy of their bungalow.

Finally the EV turned at a street that took the passengers past one of the massive Atlantea docks and wharves, and they could see a sign:

Cetacea Tours and City Gateway - Next Right.

Along the way, they saw the crowded commuter lines in ferries for Atlanteans that worked in Cetacea, but Milo's shuttle but drove past those. Their tour guide turned the vehicle, and pulled up to one of the charter tours entrances. The sign stated:

Chincoteague Cruise Line

Seeing a bit of surprise on Nick and Judy's snouts, Milo commented, "It turns out my family runs this water tour business, so we could get the best deal for all of you Resort guests."

Judy responded, "How convenient" but both she and Nick thought, " _Maybe a little too convenient."_

Everyone got out of the EV, and the prairie dogs and another couple asked, "Which way to The Cetacea Glass Bottom boat tour, Milo?"

He directed the elderly mammals, "Right there, sir and ma'am. Go over to the surface tours pier."

The female prairie dog asked Nick and Judy, "Will you young folks be joining us?"

Judy replied kindly, "No, we'd like to join you, but we have the mini-sub and scuba tour."

"Well have fun, you two. That would be too hard on our old bodies. You two have so much energy. We were young once and did all that in our day, y'know," the female reminisced and smiled.

Nick encouraged the prairie dogs, "You'll have a lot of fun too. Maybe we'll see your boat above us and we'll wave!"

The male further encouraged, "Besides, I understand that both tours end up at the Cetacea Visitor Center and Museum. Maybe see you there and can have lunch together."

"That would be wonderful! We hope so too," Judy said cheerfully to the older couple.

The male prairie dog had done his research well. At conclusion of all the surface and underwater tours, the Glass Bottom boat tours docked on the museum surface platforms and tourists had to take an elevator down into the submerged Center. The more adventurous tourists taking the mini sub tours just docked underwater and the passengers simply disembarked from the subs in their scuba gear and entered the Museum through air locks.

Having directed the Resort guests taking the surface boats to their tour, Milo made sure the hotel guests planning to take the mini sub tour got the right assistance.

Milo smiled, and introduced the tour leader, "Folks this is my cousin, Vinnie. He'll be your tour guide today!"

"Hey there y'all, welcome to the Chincoteague Undersea Experience!" Vinnie added cheerfully with a very noticeable accent.

Judy quickly responded, "Hi, Vinnie. We feel like we know you. Milo has been our hotel host. He's mentioned you a lot."

"Heavens to Betsy! Did he say anything bad?" Vinnie remarked, and the fox and rabbit could really hear his deep Atlantean accent that Chincoteague ponies known for.

"No. He's been nice," answered Judy.

"I declare, that's not like cousin Milo. Are all y'all sure you didn't meet his evil twin?"

Everyone laughed, except Milo.

One of the other female hotel guests with Nick and Judy inquired, "Are you the Vinnie that has the restaurant?"

Milo's cousin replied humbly, "Yes'm. I reckon. Got a loan from m'Papa. But it's grown and there's a lot of mam'ls that can cook vittles and fixin's better than me. Especially Sissie – she doesn't want me in the kitchen rootin' around. No one does the secret family recipe better than she does. She's a-sceered I'll mess it up!"

All the guests laughed, put at ease by the homespun, casual family style of the Chincoteague Pony even if some of what he was saying sounded like another language.

It seemed to Nick and Judy that Milo's family members were quite the entrepreneurial business horses all over Atlantea and Cetacea, but it wasn't surprising, as both knew that the Chincoteague Pony herd originally lived here before the pinnipeds and cetaceans arrived long ago, even they didn't know how they got here originally.

"It must be amazing to have family roots that go back that far," Judy mentioned quietly to Nick in side bar comment.

Vinnie directed the group of mini-sub tour participants to gather in small to medium size semi-aquatics including some otters and muskrats, and even a rare but beautiful yapok family, pure land mammals like Nick and Judy, and a group of larger mammals which included a yak couple, pygmy hippo twin sisters, and a Water Deer family with their strange tusks and lack of horns.

He addressed them, "OK, y'all, come over yonder for the mini sub and scuba tour. I'll be your guide and pilot for today's "Mission to Cetacea". All y'all need to pay attention to this safety film."

After the training, Vinnie asked, "Are there any questions about the video?"

Three were several minor questions that Vinnie answered and then he continued, "Has everyone had scuba lessons? Everyone must be a certified diver for this tour. We're gonna change tanks several times today and we'll be than 50 meters deep at times. Don't worry your little 'punkin' heads though – if y'all can't do it, we'll give ya a deluxe ride in the Glass Bottom boats."

Not one mammal backed out, and everyone showed Vinnie their certified divers cards.

A hostess, another Pony, asked all the riders to sign liability release forms, and then directed everyone to the gender-specific locker rooms where the tourists donned tour company-logo wet suits over their regular swim wear. For those having trouble, there were attendants to help fit the suits for their body type and to size each diver for air tanks.

"You look _great_ , Carrots," Nick complimented Judy quietly when they were reunited on the dock, smiled and winked at her as they prepared to launch and added, "A wet suit never looks as good as when it's on you!"

"Shush, Nickie," she blushed, and stammered, "But you look _very_ handsome too!"

Both avoided a strong desire to kiss, trying to be discreet.

Vinnie and a couple of other Pony hosts directed them and their co-travelers toward the sub dock to load up. They got a good look at the mini-sub, which wasn't really all that 'mini'. The vessel was about 15 meters in length, shaped something like a science fiction rocket or torpedo. It was very colorful, painted primarily a sleek, shiny black color with lots of fluorescent stripes and other bright colors running the length of its hull. In the far aft was a powerful-looking, copper, six-bladed propeller mounted behind an X-shaped rudder and elevator control section that resembled whale flukes.

About 20 seats sized to handle virtually any mammal were arranged in rows in the open passenger compartment. The passengers would get a spectacular nearly spherical view of their travels. The pilot's cockpit was studded with an array of gauges, switches, toggles and levers. It sported a custom steering wheel and was flanked by a forward set of steering fins, much like a seal's pectoral fins. It had a number of steering and flashing navigational lights and strobes to alert their passage to other larger vessels traveling with them in the traffic paths of Cetacea. The biological similarities between aquatic mammals and the sub's design were striking, and intentional.

Nick was very excited seeing the sub, "Whoa, Carrots! This is gonna be like riding a rocket!"

She just smiled and gave him a subtle hug. She knew he'd love this. His eyes were as wide a six year old fox with a new toy.

The tourists loaded row by row on to the sub along with a lot of extra air tanks, were aided by Milo, Vinnie, the hostess and several other crew members according to their weights and size to balance the sub, and once seated they checked the proper operation of their scuba equipment. As Nick and Judy concentrated on each other's scuba equipment to make sure everything was working perfectly, several other mammals who were going with them exchanged serious looks.

Vinnie caught the others' looks and gave them a slight nod, so he asked his cousin Milo, standing on the dock ready to help cast off the sub, "I need you to help, cousin. The sub is fuller than a heapin' bowl of grits."

Without hesitation, Milo replied, "Sure Vinnie. I'd just be standin' on the dock twiddlin' my hooves til they all got back."

"You don't you have to go back?" Nick asked.

Milo smiled, "Nope. I'm assigned to only help this Cetacea tour group from the Resort today. You guys and the others are VIP guests. Besides it's all family here. I always have stuff to do."

It was logical and it did seem like the business was totally staffed by his fellow Chincoteague Pony herd members, but something didn't quiet feel right to Nick. Milo left for a few minutes to don his personal scuba gear and enter the crew jump seat in the rear of the mini sub.

"You OK?" Nick leaned across his seat and asked Judy, noticing her similar suspicion as they waited.

Judy whispered back, "Does it seem like there's _too_ many coincidences going on here? Like Milo's family business conveniently contracting the Cetacea tour with the Resort? And his cousin needs him on this tour?"

Nick rationalized, "Y'know Carrots we just might be too paranoid. Hotels make all sorts of contracts with with family businesses – especially the ones as historical as the Ponies. What land mammal knows water better than the Ponies? But - do you want to bail out, and take the Glass Bottom tour, Judy?"

Judy insisted, "No, we paid a lot for this. This will be more fun. I _know_ you want to do this. And we have to get some answers from him and try to talk to the orcas while we're here. Milo is _not_ a bad guy. And if there _is_ trouble, we'll jump out and go _straight_ to the surface and call for help. The Movement would be _stupid_ to try something in public in broad daylight – even in the middle of the ocean."

Nick more skeptical, "That's a good plan, but we don't _know_ for sure if he's a friend, Carrots. His friends – and relatives – might _not_ be."

Nick nodded in Vinnie's general direction. The Pony was very busy setting levers, knobs, and switches on the electric sub as it powered up.

"We'll just have to be _really_ observant while we're trying to get answers," Nick warned.

"As _always_ , dear," Judy assured her mate.

Vinnie pushed a switch on an intercom that fed into each tourist's earphones, "OK folks, we're ready to dive. Check your gear!"

The passengers gave Vinnie paws or hooves up signs, and he announced,"OK, y'all, we're fixin' to cast off."

The dock crew loosened the mooring lines to the mini sub, and once free, Vinnie engaged the sub's electric drive. Nick and Judy felt the hum of the electric motors, and it started forward, picking up speed as it moved further out into rolling waves beyond the protection of the dock. They cruised for some time, and could see various signs of Cetacea.

"Prepare to dive!" the intercom crackled with Vinnie's voice.

Nick and Judy's heart rates accelerated as fast as the sub did, and could not resist holding paws.

Vinnie yanked the handle opening the ballast tanks, and smoothly submerged beneath the crystal clear offshore border waters between Atlantea and Cetacea.

Fully submerged, Nick and Judy could suddenly see a vista of teardrop habitat shapes of all shapes and sizes arrayed before them through their scuba masks. She squeezed her husband's arm, smiled broadly, and grabbed her waterproofed cell phone and took photos and a video pan of the amazing scene.

Nick and Judy marveled at this amazing scene of mammaldom that was just as crowded and bustling with activity a major terrestrial city, but unique in being beneath the waves, completely unseen from the surface. The waters of Cetacea were full of dolphins, porpoises, manatees, every kind of whale imaginable, pinnipeds of all species, scuba-equipped semi aquatic mammals that were swimming or traveling in personal mini-subs, submersible ferries, and cargo transports above, below, and all around them - all going about their business . Life occurred in Cetecea with a degree of three-dimensionality that no other city on land could duplicate.

To Nick and Judy, it all looked like a combination of total chaos and a carefully choreographed ballet.

The fox and rabbit were so focused on the incredible view that they were startled by the crackle of the intercom and Vinnie's voice greeting, "Y'all are in for a real treat. Cetacea is an underwater city like no other in the world. The big storm last night really cleared the water, so you'll see everything there is to see."

Nick and Judy could hardly wait and exchanged loving glances.


	60. Chapter 60 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 34

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 34 (anthology chapter 60!)**

 **Authors Notes:** Hi everyone! Yes, ayziks is still alive and well. I am _acutely_ aware that you have been very patient for _more_ than a month waiting for my milestone Chapter 60. I really wanted to get at least some of this out on the 2 year anniversary of my anthology back in early March, but that day came and went quickly. I've had, as I warned you, relentlessly long work days and extensive business travel, so I was only able to steal a few minutes here and there to write. So here it is! I really wanted to make Chapter 60 worth the wait for all of you. Instead of publishing this action/adventure story arc piece-meal, I decided to give you the whole dang thing at once (as Vinnie would put it!). I really didn't want anyone upset with me for doing any cliffhangers. I most certainly hope you enjoy this part! There is a lot of mild/simulated swearing, quite a bit of T-rated violence and even a little T-rated sex thrown in, but _not_ between the usual cast of characters. LOL! Fair warning: April will be no better for my work schedule, so Chapter 61 _might_ be released in May.

 **…Underwater offshore of Atlantea on the tourist trip to Cetacea…**

As the tourist submersible glided effortlessly under Vinnie's control through the waters of Cetacea, Nick and Judy and the other tourists were truly fascinated. Much like the pervasive, modern, hut-shaped composite/metal structures that dominated the pinniped-centric Atlantea skyline on the coast, the ubiquitous presence of the teardrop habitat shapes everywhere in Cetacea – from no bigger than a closet to a vast arena hundreds of meters across and height in which was played the watery Cetacean equivalent of tusk ball - gave the city its unifying architectural theme.

The Chincoteague Pony guided the tourist submarine by Cetacea City Hall, which was jam-packed with thousands of pedestrians, taxi-sized underwater cabs taking land-dweller visitors to and fro business appointments at the city center, cetacean and pinniped lawyers and politicians swimming with purpose and dressed in water-compatible proof business suits and ties, service workers of every kind, and dozens of middle-school and high-school student cetaceans wearing identical school t-shirts with their teachers and chaperones, looking wild-eyed in awe of the structures on their field trips to the seat of government of this city-state. Interspersed among the multitude of citizens and visitors could be seen what sufficed as Cetacea's police – a limited security force - like the pinniped security of Atlantea above. The relative lack of crime was a source of pride for the twin-city metroplex.

To Nick and Judy, the tiny security forces of these dual societies were one of the weaknesses of the symbiotic pinniped/cetacean societies that allowed something as evil as the Movement to flourish in the depths of the civilization unchecked and unchallenged.

Vinnie continued his interesting and spirited narration through the heart of the submerged city with his quaint southern accent, "Y'all ain't seen nuthin' like this, folks: the Great Blue Fountain at the Art Gallery. We'll mosey down to a trot so y'all kin get yer photos."

It was a towering metal, glass, and composite structure with many layers. But as Vinnie claimed, it was like no fountain any terrestrial mammal had seen. Emanating from the multitude of spray heads were not streams of water, but instead streams of air bubbles that percolated, mixed, and interacted with the ocean water surrounding it. The "air fountain" was a marvel of aerohydrodynamics that made it beautiful to any beholder. The hiss of the water jets gave it a soothing tone. Surrounding the fountain plaza platform on which it was suspended in mid-ocean were all manner of pinniped and cetacean citizens, relaxing in the soothing nature of the fountain. Office workers hovered by the fountain, playing with their waterproof cell phones or reading the latest best-selling novel with plasticized pages on their mid morning breaks, or were engaged in underwater conversations with colleagues or family members in the ancient squeaks and squawks of the cetacean language. Young cetacean mothers let their calves play in the streams of air which obviously tickled them as they were covered by the bubbles, and their cute offspring giggled in ways that only whales and their kin could do.

Nick and Judy smiled at each other, pointing at the frolicking cubs and calves and then themselves, making a silent vow that they would bring their kits to this very fountain do the same someday.

After having taken their fill of pictures from the hovering sub, Vinnie let them have a 30 minute break at the Art Gallery. It was amazing to Nick and Judy to see such a collection of art that was done in media and statuary that was completely waterproof. The images of Cetacean society captured over the ages, and all the hardships and joys the society experienced was amazing. The story the couple had learned at Resort shows was expressed vividly in many different ways by artists of the time.

Vinnie ordered the group to load back on the sub, and they continued their fascinating tour. The sub glided by the Cetacea Underwater Gardens, which consisted of suspended forests of highly manicured kelp and other plants that flourished underwater, some of which were trimmed to make mammal shapes of famous Cetaceans in a tribute to their impact on the society. The gardens, which spanned several kilometers - with some of the plants towering hundreds of meters high - were truly majestic in their expanse. The underwater garden was as impressive as any land gardens in Zootopia or Atlantea. The gardens however, were a bewildering maze, and Nick and Judy could see vendors selling maps to help visitors navigate were everywhere to keep the swimmers from getting lost. Vinnie took his submarine tourists past one of the kiosks where they and several other tourists bought a plasticized map to keep as a souvenir. There wasn't enough time to disembark from Vinnie's sub to take a long swim through the gardens, but he spent a lot of time cruising around the biggest parts of the Gardens.

The tourists saw a number of grounds mammals tending and trimming the gardens everywhere. Romantic couples swam slowly together through the kelp beds flipper-in-flipper, some sneaking quick pecks with each other while amidst – and momentarily hidden in privacy - by the inspirational growth. Nick and Judy smiled at one male dolphin, with bowed head, proposed to his intended mate while she shook her head with an emphatic "Yes!", and gave a huge hug to her future mate - to her total and delighted surprise - amidst the waving green vegetation. Solo aquatic mammals absorbed the serenity of the waving green masses suspended mid-ocean in yoga-like positions with their eyes closed in deep meditation. Cetacean, pinniped, and even terrestrial mammal families in their scuba gear swam slowly through the passages built between the plant growths experiencing the feeling of total serenity the hypnotically undulating plants gave.

As Vinnie's tourist sub slowly transited the Gardens, Nick and Judy felt the soothing effect of the underwater gardens on them as well, and understood the draw it had on the citizens and visitors.

Nick grinned pointed silently at a sign on which the words: "Don't eat the kelp!" were written, and Judy winked at her husband.

Vinnie noted over the intercom, as they exited the Gardens and turned for another landmark, "I hope y'all enjoyed that. I'm happier than a pig in mud every time I come here."

The boar couple on the tour sub snorted excitedly, and nodded emphatic agreement with Vinnie.

The tour sub had gone several hours, with a couple of successful air tank changes by the passengers, aided by Milo. The Chincoteague Pony was quite impressed with the experience of all the tourists and their diving skills.

All was proceeding well and the tour continued on plan until late morning when, just before lunch, Nick and Judy and their tour mates felt the sub suddenly shift and lurch, slow, and start to gradually descend. All of them could see Vinnie fight with the controls as he grunted and swore in Chincoteague fashion over the intercom, "Heavens to Betsy!"

All the sub's passengers shared looks of concern and stared at their tour guide sub captain as he battled the controls of the malfunctioning sub.

Finally, the mini sub stopped dead in the water, but fortunately did not sink any deeper into the dark waters below. They were stranded in an area with little cetacean traffic, so there was no danger of collision with one of the massive mammals or bigger submarine buses or cargo vessels.

Once Vinnie felt like he had stabilized the tour sub, he spoke a few words into some kind of radio, and then he keyed the underwater intercom microphone to assure his nervous passengers, "Okey dokey y'all, sumthin's busted on this here sub, but we're safe fer now. Near as I kin reckon, we've up and had a total battery breakdown. There's not enough 'juice' left to light up a firefly's butt! So I called back and lassoed a 'nuther sub that's fixin' to take us'n's on the rest of the tour. Then, we'll canter on over to the nearest grub shack for some free vittles. I figure y'all's stomaches are snappin' at your livers. It's the least we can do for y'all's troubles. We still have more than 'nuff air for all y'all. Sorry we got all cattywampus here. We'll be back on the tour in no time, so don't throw a hissy fit!"

After the announcement, the tourists could see Vinnie continue his chattering with the tour company on his submersible dispatch radio. Soon, three smaller submersibles arrived, each with flashing yellow lights, and each carried several serious-looking tour company employees each in heavy duty scuba gear. Those employees helped Vinnie's tourists move from his sub to the smaller subs, taking their share of the remaining full air tanks with them. Nick and Judy waited patiently for their turn, and, assisted by Milo, were transferred with a couple of other smaller mammals to the third sub. Milo stayed with his guests as he promised. The small sub pilot transferred the controls of his vessel to Vinnie, grabbed a bag full of tools, and stayed to work on the crippled tour sub.

Setting the smaller tour sub into motion with a comforting whir of its electric drive which made the fox and rabbit and the other tourists sigh inwardly with relief, the Pony chimed, "Well, folks, ain't _you_ special? I'm _still_ all y'all's guide."

Nick and Judy smiled through their masks and gave the entertaining equus a "paw's up" sign of approval.

Vinnie made a wide turn away from the crippled sub in a direction that did not follow the course of the other two smaller tour subs. Nonetheless, Vinnie started his narration again like there was nothing different. But in short order, it seemed to the young lagomorph/vulpine couple like they were in an increasingly remote area of Cetacea. Judy noted the deviation from the regular tour course on her plastic map to her mate with a worried look.

Growing impatient and having increased concerns, Judy urged her husband to alert Vinnie about their odd detour. Since the tourist sub passengers had no microphones for the sub intercom, Judy pointed at a letter-sized white plastic slate inserted in the seat pocket in front of them that had a waterproof pen attached with a string. Nick removed the slate, wrote a message with the grease pen, tapped their Pony host on the shoulder, and handed the board to him.

The message that Vinnie read was: "We're going the wrong way. Two subs went the other direction."

Vinnie used the intercom to respond their worry, "Y'all, please don't get all nervous like a long-tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs. The tour route can't handle all three subs at once, so we're going another way first - you'll still feast your eyes on ever'thin'!"

That explanation seemed to satisfy Nick and Judy in Vinnie's own quaint way, so they nodded their heads in agreement, but couldn't shake their combined worry. There were only the two Chincoteague Ponies, two other semi-aquatic mammal couples, and them on Vinnie's small sub. There was clearly room for more tourists, and they noticed that the other two small subs had departed full of passengers.

Vinnie's sub seemed to continue on its increasingly remote direction, far away from any civilized parts of Cetacea or tour stops. Nick and Judy looked at each other with increasing alarm, especially when Vinnie accelerated the sub to maximum speed, stopped his narration, and had a look of serious determination on his snout. Behind them, the fox and rabbit noticed that Milo looked around nervously as if he was watching for something. The "tourists" with them appeared unconcerned and exchanged glances with Milo. The cop couple guessed they were not tourists.

The honeymooners soon realized they were being abducted. It was time to escape before it was too late.

Nick gently nudged Judy and, hiding his gesture from either Vinnie or Milo, pointed up. Judy answered equally secretly by holding up three fingers on her paw, indicating her estimate of about 30 meters to surface from here. Nick nodded his concurrence. It would be a long vertical swim for the small mammals, but once on the surface, the pair knew they could flag down any boat that passed by with great regularity overhead on the surface. They knew they could yell for a rescue and a pickup, escaping their abductors.

It saddened them to know the Ponies were bad after all.

Aware that their abductors were not focused on them personally, Nick and Judy very quietly shimmied out of their air tanks, and while still breathing the compressed air, unclipped their weight belts to maximize their ascent to the surface unaided, and secretly unbuckled their seat belts. It was unnoticeable to anyone that the fox and rabbit looked like they were in their equipment, but they were actually completely unsecured from their scuba gear and only wearing their wet suits, fins, and goggles.

Coordinating on a paw count of "1-2-3" from Judy, the pair took one last very deep breath from their air tanks, held their breaths, and leaped upward from their seats, paddling furiously for the surface.

They launched themselves out of their seats so fast that it caught Milo and his fake tourist companions by complete surprise. Milo frantically waved to Vinnie to stop – having no intercom of his own.

Milo was losing valuable time as he watched the fox and rabbit pair power quickly toward the surface. He unfastened his own seat restraint, pulled himself forward quickly in the sub's passenger compartment by grabbing the seat backs to speed his motion toward the open sub cockpit, seized Vinnie by the shoulders - which totally shocked him – and forced his cousin stop the sub. Milo emphatically motioned with a hoof toward Nick and Judy's empty seats occupied only by their abandoned scuba gear, pointed above the sub to the rapidly disappearing images of Nick and Judy swimming to the surface, then to himself, and then pointed upwards again.

Vinnie understood the emergency situation, stared the escaping ZPD pair above them, and wildly gestured to Milo to pursue them. Milo launched himself from the sub in vertical pursuit of the fox and rabbit, while Vinnie hovered the vessel and observed helplessly, looking above at the desperate chase. The semi-aquatic mammals in the back of the sub, who were indeed collaborators sent to impersonate tourists, could only sit and watch.

Vinnie's extremely worried look through his goggles betrayed that this was not their plan. He chewed on his mouthpiece anxiously.

While trying to alert Vinnie and get the sub stopped, Nick and Judy got a huge lead on Milo. The Pony was very surprised that he was not able to close the distance between them. Milo far underestimated Judy's expert swimming skills, and even those of Nick, who was a pretty good natural swimmer himself. Even with those skills, the fox had a hard time keeping up with his spouse. This furious ascent was not going to last, as the pair's sprint turned into a marathon. Milo knew that Nick and Judy had misjudged the distance to the surface in the crystal clear water by a good 20 meters. The Pony knew he was not closing fast enough. He could see the couple start to run out of air and energy.

Milo made a momentous decision. There was only one choice, so he simultaneously dropped his own weight belt and shed his air tanks. All of his equipment fell down in a rush, and just about smashed into the mini sub. Vinnie veered his sub sideways avoid the falling tank and weights, which would have heavily damaged the small vehicle.

 _"'Hope you know you're doin', cousin,"_ Vinnie thought.

After dropping his own set of tanks, instead of taking a full drag of air, Milo exhaled as forcefully as he could, completely emptying his lungs, and took huge gulps of sea water while he rocketed to the surface with increased natural buoyancy without a weight belt and with no drag from his jettisoned tanks and hoses. He stroked furiously to overtake the fox and rabbit, whipping his tail like a corkscrew propeller to add to his upward thrust.

Not seeing any of this, Nick and Judy remained confident about their escape, but realized that they were rapidly using up their final lung full of air. For a moment, the pair looked below to see Milo in hot pursuit with no tanks either. They looked up and knew it was still a long way to get to the surface. Both were really struggling in their ascent. They tried to kick harder, but their extreme muscle fatigue was catching up with them. Judy got a desperate look, as the urge to take a breath was becoming overwhelming, but she knew that would bring instant death by drowning.

With his greater lung capacity, Nick grabbed her by the paw to help her ascend faster, but that further tasked the fox, wearing him out even faster. Nick could see Judy's eyes start to glaze over as she edged toward unconsciousness. He looked up, and knew it would take an enormous effort to swim the last 10 meters to the surface.

Nick narrowed his eyes in determination, kicked even harder despite the pain, and thought, _"We aren't going to drown, Carrots – not this close!"_

But hypoxia was overtaking him as well as her. His strokes and kicks became weaker and stopped despite his willpower. He started to gray out and started to lose his grip on Judy. It frightened him to see that her eyes were already closed.

Unable to help themselves, they drifted and were only vaguely aware that they were going to drown just short of the surface. In their state of semi-consciousness, the two noticed but could not respond to things happening around them.

To make matters worse, both could feel they had been seized from below by Milo, who had finally caught up with them, but only were able to weakly struggle. Both knew this was the end - their enemy would hold them in the water until they drowned completely, and were unable to fight back. Inexplicably, Judy felt a horse's muzzle firmly pressed forcefully against her muzzle, and his tongue forced her mouth open. It was disgusting to Judy be forcibly open-mouth kissed at the moment of her death, and tried to bite the pony's tongue to no avail. She was far too weak and groggy to stop him.

Mouth-to-mouth with the horse, Judy was suddenly refreshed by a lung full of fresh warm air, but still was incapacitated enough that she was unable to prevent Milo from turning from her to Nick to force a lung full of air into her husband's snout. The action startled Nick, causing him to recoil in disgust. A stream of bubbles escaped the horse's snout with the imperfect alignment between Milo's and Nick's muzzles.

Judy Realized Milo was inflating their lungs with fresh air without using air tanks. The new air in her lungs from Milo did not have the slight metallic burn of compressed air or even the stale taste of breath held too long in a mammal's lungs. If anything, the new air tasted salty.

Judy tried to struggle to get away from Milo while the horse finished expanding Nick's lungs with fresh air. Judy gratefully watched her husband revive, but the horse's grip on her and Nick was too strong. There was no choice but to go along with his demands. She felt another urge to breathe, Milo saw it, and with an apologetic look, the Pony gave her another fresh lung full. Judy noticed that Nick was groggy but was regaining his consciousness. He also wanted to struggle in Milo's firm grasp, but making eye contact with Judy, she shook her head at Nick to stop resisting the much bigger mammal's secure hold on both of them.

Both examined their captor and his actions to rescue them from certain death, and both wondered how was Milo doing this? Horses, especially Chincoteague Ponies, were much bigger than and had much greater lung capacity than both of them combined, but did not possess enough excess volume to continuously help them breathe without sacrificing himself.

Then they both saw what was actually happening and almost fainted in his hooves.

On either side of Milo's long neck, where it merged with his shoulder joint, two long, thin flaps of hair-covered skin were pulsating in tandem several times per minute. Underneath the flaps, with each pulsation, Nick and Judy could glimpse multiple bright red rows of brilliantly blood-red membranes. Both watched in utter amazement as their benefactor gulped great volumes of water through his muzzle in time with the skin flap pulsations. Each gulp flowed water through over those membranes and exited through the flaps.

Both small mammals exchanged looks at the impossibility of what they were witnessing.

Milo had gills.

Noting their shock, Milo smiled at both of them, and gave them a positive 'hooves up' gesture to calm them. They realized he meant them no harm, at least for now, but the pair was not sure if they were being rescued from drowning by Milo only to become someone else's prisoners.

Or worse: hostages or experiments.

Regardless, rather than struggle further, they let the large land mammal carry them onward to whatever destination he had intended. Milo pointed this muzzle downward, indicating he was about to begin a deeper dive. Both gave him a head nod of acceptance, so he nosed over with them firmly in his front hooves' grasp and swam deeper with great purpose and at a speed not imaginable for any horse. Only then did they notice webbing between his hind legs and withers to enhance his swimming abilities, and his tail churned like a corkscrew propeller blade.

Whenever Nick and Judy needed to breathe, he would slow his pace to give them mouthfuls of new fresh air. Oddly, the experience was not all that unpleasant. Both understand that the Pony was only giving them rescue breaths much like the victims they themselves had revived over the years with their first aid resuscitation skills.

Milo swam on for a very long time, descending far deeper than Nick and Judy could ever possibly swim unaided to the surface, which, at this depth, was no longer visible. Resigned to their fate, the fox and rabbit wondered where they were going and who was waiting for them at the end of this uncertain journey. They feared the worst: they were being delivered to the leadership of the Movement in the underwater Laboratory. Both thought of a multitude of possible escapes, but wished they had Sheldon's miniature compressed air devices and weapons, all of which were useless to them now, being locked up in their hut security safe.

The ocean became darker, despite the bright late morning sunshine on the surface after the storm, but soon, they could see an eerie array of greenish yellow lights coming into view from the darker waters. There was some kind of large complex ahead and they braced themselves for the sight of a giant central tower and habitat arms of the Laboratory that Noocvaeb had sketched for them. The lights became brighter and whiter with their approach, and instead of a tower, there were literally hundreds of familiar teardrop-shaped habitats in the distance. Milo veered from his path a bit, and swam with his captives toward a free-standing, smaller teardrop habitat labeled "Orcandor Guard Post 3".

Milo waved one hoof at an enormous, grim looking, male Killer Whale guard, clothed in what looked like a body armor vest covering an all-black wet suit. The mean-looking orca hefted a huge gun, pointed it directly at Milo, and aimed a bank of brilliant spotlights at the approaching Pony and his captives. The gun's main barrel was lined with an array of fierce-looking tubes, and he had a firm grip on the gunstock and its trigger that only a finned cetacean could operate. Initially, the guard swam quickly from his outpost toward them in a challenge, but Nick and Judy noticed the sentry quickly expressed his recognition at the sight of Milo, and with one of those nerve-wracking orcan tooth-filled grins, stopped his approach. He waved a pectoral flipper at the Pony to proceed, lowered his weapon, and turned off the lights. Milo nodded his assent and proceeded.

Judy's eyes lit up pleasantly at her husband, pointing at the sign and the orca. Nick also realized that they were being taken to some kind of settlement of orcas called "Orcandor". Remembering Mr. Big's and Fru Fru's words, maybe there was hope for them after all.

With two knowing glances shared between them, the two small mammals found it ironic that the orcas had found them, instead of the other way around. Mysteriously, Milo had some kind of connection with the orcas and was the one making it happen. The elaborate arrangement of having Milo escort them from the Resort and his cousin Vinnie be their sub tour guide had all been on purpose, but the pair were still not sure whether to be afraid or reassured.

Both knew that any mammal, even those seemingly friendly to them, could be bad, and had seen that proven already within ZPD. They also could not forget that orcas were a known part of the organized crime world, who would surely know they were both cops. The uneasy peace between the criminal underworld of Zootopia and ZPD - all because of Judy and Fru Fru's friendship - did not necessarily extend to this aquatic world.

The closer Nick and Judy were taken to the orcan complex, they could see it was composed of hundreds of interlaced clear composite, metal, and glass teardrop habitats of various sizes and shapes, intricately interconnected by tubes and channels, and all big enough to handle the huge orcas and other smaller whales and dolphins. It lit up like a beacon in the murky depths.

Milo appeared to be taking them to a fairly large teardrop shape, big enough to handle a medium size whale, and from below, the Pony guided himself into the entrance to an air pocket that each ovoid habitat possessed. Surfacing inside the habitat, there was suddenly air to breathe. Nick and Judy gasped and sucked in lung fulls of real, but very warm, humid air. Milo spit up the water he had been cycling, stopped breathing through his gills, and took a normal breath.

Able to speak again, Milo did not release his grip on his captives, but immediately apologized, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I'm _really_ sorry we have to keep you in the dark about all this. This way, you can't be forced to divulge information you don't know if you are caught and interrogated by our _mutual_ enemies."

Those were encouraging words to the fox and rabbit, and they tried to object to their restraint, "But we won't tell any-!"

Mid-sentence, they were interrupted by someone unseen behind them, promptly gagged, blindfolded, and cuffed to further immobilize them. This made both land mammals angry, but there was nothing that could be done.

The pair was guided forward purposefully – but not forcefully - through the maze of habitats and various half air filled/half water corridors and tunnels. Even though they couldn't see, Milo was apparently moving them habitat-to-habitat deeper into the complex. As they were led through the jumble, Milo encountered a number of cetaceans and perhaps other mammals. The policemammals could hear a number of arguments and angry objections between Milo and colleagues he met along the way through the complex in several languages the fox and rabbit didn't understand – perhaps ancient cetacean or equine tongues.

But every unpleasant encounter was resolved. Milo was insistent, and so Nick and Judy were allowed to keep moving onward. It was obvious to Nick and Judy that Milo – who on the surface world seemed to be a simple, low level Resort worker - had some kind of important stature and authority within this hidden society over mammals a dozen times his size and power. Every mammal they met yielded to his demands, though sometimes reluctantly.

One time, they understood the words of a challenger, who stated clearly in a deeply guttural voice using normal universal terrestrial language, "You _know_ we don't allow _their_ kind here, Milo. They're _cops_. Take them back to the surface. This is going to be _big_ _trouble."_

"They're going to help us. Unless you have a _better_ idea, Tessio, then stand _aside!"_ Milo insisted. Whoever – and whatever - Tessio was, he was silent and relented.

Despite the many arguments along the way, the two blindfolded small land mammals were never attacked by anyone or handled roughly, appeared to be under Milo's protection, and they were instructed firmly but politely through every part of their traverse through the mansion by Milo.

Suddenly, after traveling for what seemed like forever through the labyrinth of watery hallways, someone effortlessly removed them from the watery hallways as Milo instructed, "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, please stand on this platform."

"OK…" was their reluctant combined response, mumbled through their gags, as if they had a choice.

Underneath their waterlogged paws, the surface of the dry platform felt like some kind of very smooth, flat texture of unknown construction. From the sounds of breathing and muttering all around them, they were in the company of a large group of mammals, some of whom were not pleased with their presence.

Nick and Judy heard someone mutter in an aside that may or may not have been meant to be overheard by them, "Damn. They're awfully _puny_ in person _,_ aren't they?

The whisper was given in the deep tones of a large mammal, but Nick and Judy couldn't recognize the species just by the words.

Another low, but distinctly feminine, voice snapped, "Shut _up_ , Tony. These guys are _heroes_ in Zootopia. Milo, get those freaking blindfolds off them _now!_ And _especially_ the gags and manacles. Dammit mammals, these Officers aren't our prisoners. They're our _guests_."

Nick and Judy took some relief in that commanding but still unseen voice.

As the fox and rabbit's bindings and blindfolds were removed, the pair blinked, and tried to shield their eyes, looking right into a circular bank of bright lights totally lining whatever kind of habitat they were in. They rubbed their wrists that were sore from the restraints. It was hard to see anything, blinded by a continuous bank of spot lights above them around the perimeter of the circular habitat. They were very uncomfortable. It felt like they were standing in the ZPD Headquarters crime interrogation room, but this room was 10 times that size, was an oblate spheroid, and its glass walls dazzled from the reflections of the brilliant lights in the water and the crystalline structure that surrounded them.

Nick and Judy removed their goggles and rubbed their eyes with soggy paws. Finally they could look at each other, and saw that they were standing together on an elliptical, jet black, shiny platform about a ¼ meter above an otherwise circular chamber partially filled with sea water. They were clad in their wet suits, fins, and their goggles dangled around their necks. They gratefully still wore their small tourist fanny packs that held their camera phones, which had not been searched or confiscated.

Nick and Judy gulped as their eyes cleared and adjusted, and could see that they were totally surrounded by a very wide circle of mostly orcas treading water in the gigantic teardrop habitat below the bank of lights. Interspersed in the crowd of orcas were a number of other small cetaceans, several semi-aquatic mammals, and even a few pinnipeds. They were shocked that a tiger and a couple of other large water-tolerant felines and canines were part of the crowd.

Standing before all these carnivores on the stark black slab, Nick and Judy felt like they were being served as dinner on a platter. The pair looked into the water surrounding them, looking for a way out. Behind them, in the direction from which they were delivered to this room, were two armored orcas like the one at the underwater guard shack. They flanked the traditional underwater habitat opening, brandishing smaller, flipper-held versions of the same kind of vicious multi-tube weapons the outside guard had. They were expressionless but imposing. There was no escape behind them.

Nick and Judy exchanged a "That sure won't work" look, and braced themselves for whatever was going to happen next.

Connecting the voice to the sight of the massive female orca they were facing directly, who seemed to be a bit overweight, chuckled, "Welcome to Orcandor Mansion, Officers Nick and Judy Wilde. It's not often we get famous visitors from Zootopia to visit our Family - especially when our visitors are Officers of the Law."

There was a general round of chuckles and snickers from the orca's colleagues. Nick and Judy said nothing, but totally understood the implications. They were surrounded by members of the local crime family

"Uhh… we're pleased to be here?" Nick stammered in jest to diffuse the tension.

The female orca gave Nick that unsettling tooth-filled orcan smile, "We'll _see_ about that, Officer Wilde. But for now, relax, please. Do yourselves a favor and don't even _think_ about trying to escape. There's nowhere to go. You're in the very heart of Orcandor Mansion. And especially don't try another escape _stunt_ like you did with Vinnie and Milo. This time, you're over _150_ meters from the surface. You'll never make it. And Milo might not decide to save you this time."

They stood stoically with the warning, knowing they were completely trapped.

The female orca leaned forward a little bit with a bit more compassion in her voice, "Listen. I _know_ you've had a rough trip here, Officers, but the secrecy was absolutely necessary."

The pair said nothing.

Somewhat anxiously, the orca stated, "I know rabbits and foxes aren't mute. Please talk to us."

Judy was justifiably indignant about their treatment, and snapped her first words to the orca, "If we're _guests,_ ma'am, then manacles and gags and blindfolds are _not_ the way we treat guests on the surface."

While Judy complained, a flicker of recognition finally set in, and Nick blurted, "Wait! _You're_ the killer whale from opening night!"

With a slight bow, the female bowed respectfully, smiled more broadly, and acknowledged, "None other. You can call me 'Kida'."

Nick noted that she didn't refute the term 'killer'.

Further noticing that Milo was treading water right next to Kida, with Vinnie a couple of places down, Judy added to Nick's remarks, "And so… Milo is part of this… um… Family?"

With no hesitation, Kida answered, "Oh yes, he's _definitely_ part of the Family – he's my _husband_ Milo. I think you've met him."

Shock upon shock heaped one upon another, but both remained calm, as Nick admitted grudgingly, "Yes. We know Milo. He always helped us get around at the Resort."

"But… Milo's your… _husband?"_ Judy asked.

Kida had a gleam in her eyes as she explained to Judy, "Yes. Mrs. Wilde. Milo and I have been married for over five years now. Please forgive him – and his cousin Vinnie – for taking you on a rather dramatic journey here. We don't _normally_ treat our guests this way. But these are _difficult_ times and difficult measures must be taken - as the ancient books say."

"Sorry folks, but Vinnie and I had to get you away from the crowd – and prying eyes," Milo explained.

They noticed Vinnie had just entered the meeting room habitat and joined his cousin in the water next to Kida. He seemed exhausted. Nick and Judy both wondered if Vinnie had gills too.

"Well that was _one_ way to get our guests here, Milo, but _not_ mine," Kida interrupted, chastised her husband with an intense glare, and gave Vinnie her nasty look as well. Judy and Nick were very grateful not to be on the receiving end of that stare down.

The fox and rabbit could easily conclude that there had been some kind of heated Family argument over the conduct of their abduction to Orcandor Mansion.

Nick and Judy wordlessly glanced at each other. It was time to find out whether, as 'guests' of the local crime syndicate, they were facing Movement allies or enemies. And even if this 'Family' were foes of the Movement, as policemammals, were they in any less danger?

Judy stiffened, clenched her paws, turned to Kida, and confronted her with a jutted forward lip, "Well… do your _worst_ , Kida. Your 'guests' won't talk. We're trained to _resist_ interrogation."

The killer whale had a look of bewilderment, and asked, "What do you mean: 'do your worst'?"

"Aren't you guys 'The Movement'?" Nick asked point blank.

The entire habitat full of mammals exploded in laughter at Nick and Judy's expense, echoing off the glass and water with reverberations so loud that hurt their ears. Her floppy ears tightened around her neck to partially block out the din, and Nick wished he had the natural noise protection Judy did.

Chuckling heartily, Kida wiped a laughter-induced tear from one eye with the tip of one of her huge pectoral fins and stated, "Oh my dear _innocent_ land mammal friends, you couldn't be _more_ wrong. I'm _so_ disappointed you couldn't figure that out. We were told that you were the smartest cops in all of Zootopia."

Judy declared with a glare, "Even _good_ cops can't draw correct conclusions when they aren't presented with the correct evidence."

Kida thought about the rough, secretive circumstances of their abduction to Orcandor and softened her gaze, "Point taken, Mrs. Wilde."

Nick snapped back in defense of his bride, but was still moderately 'police polite' in respect to their powerful captors, "So… you know who _we_ are, ma'am. But if you're _not_ the Movement, then who the heck _are_ you?"

Kida continued to be friendly and polite despite the accusations and doubt, "No need to be testy, my friends."

"With all due respect, Kida, how _do_ we know you're our 'friends'?" Judy retorted, but with a less challenging tone.

Kida grinned, knowing Judy finally asked the right question, and responded, "Because, my lovely little lagomorphic lawmammal, I would venture to say we are _both_ friends of Fru Fru. _That_ makes us friends."

Nick and Judy were shocked. This Kida the Killer Whale had the 'upper flipper' in complete knowledge of them. Judy's bedside conversation with Mr. Big and Fru Fru had been shared with this giant sea mammal, with unknown implications.

Judy admitted, hoping to capitalize on her special friendship to assure their safety, "Well… yes… Fru Fru _is_ my friend. A _close_ friend."

Kida concluded with both flippers outstretched in a welcoming gesture, "Well then, 'friend of my friend', I see you are _still_ skeptical of us. If you aren't convinced that we're allies by our _mutual_ friendship with Fru Fru, then I guess I'll have to _show_ you that we share an even _bigger_ circle of friends than you thought. You're friends with our latest exiles Eric and Ariel - whom you _just_ risked your lives _to_ save from The Movement, right?"

Behind them, unseen to this point - deliberately concealed by the guards – Eric and Ariel were revealed, and managed to provide Nick and Judy a weak wave of their flippers and toothy smiles. Ariel stated sheepishly but a very genuine, "Hi guys. Welcome to our new home. It's all right. We're safe. Trust what Kida says."

For the first time since their abduction, Judy smiled and nodded to the pregnant cetacean, "OK, Ariel. We'll try…"

Nick and Judy suddenly felt a rush of assurance seeing the dolphin and false killer whale safe.

The fox scratched his brow with a paw, and his mind worked hard as he put all the pieces together, "So… This place? _This_ is 'The Sanctuary'?"

Kida snorted in amusement, causing a little cloud of fog to rise from her blowhole, "One and the same. But 'Sanctuary' is so _formal._ 'The Sanctuary' is only a part of our Family's home. We collectively are _much_ more than just a place."

"But then who – or what - are you guys?" Judy asked again, but calmly.

"I'm glad you asked that question, Officers Wilde," Kida explained, as dramatically as if she was acting in the Resort extravaganza, with a sweeping gesture of her massive span of pectoral flippers that included the entire assembled multitude of mammals surrounding Nick and Judy, "We… are 'The Resistance'."

"Howdy, y'all…" added Vinnie with a hoof wave and a wink. Milo rolled his eyes and elbowed his cousin's ribcage.

The entire circle of mammals erupted in a wild set of cheers and whoops, with raised, clenched flippers, paws, and hooves, thunderous applause, and a cacophony of squeaks, barks, and grunts. Each member of the Resistance hefted ominous-looking weapons in celebration.

Nick and Judy absorbed the display, hugged her husband in relief, and after the cheering subsided, Kida declared, "So dear guests, I can _assure_ you are among friends. It _is_ finally time for us to all meet – sort of an end-of-honeymoon present. Please have a seat. That platform is the only dry place in the room – provided especially for you. You aren't on display and this is _no_ interrogation."

Nick and Judy didn't hesitate with Kida's invitation, so the pair sat down on edge of platform and dangled their hind paws in the dark water facing Kida and Milo. Looking down, they noticed a vague movement of something underneath them - something very large – patrolling the water. They were half-worried their hind paws could be bitten off by rows of sharp teeth if they gave the wrong answer, but tried not to think about that. Both thought it would be impolite to remove their legs from the water.

Milo grinned, but insisted in a pleasant tone, "I _tried_ to show you guys I was an ally. Several times."

Nick admitted, shaking his head slightly, "Sorry Milo, but you kind of left us guessing the entire time, even though you _were_ helping us."

"It was more like stalking, sorry to say," Judy added.

Nick confessed, "Milo and Vinnie, If you guys had just _asked_ us to come here we would have gone with you willingly. We wanted to meet you guys. Fru Fru and her father _encouraged_ us to find the orcas when the time was right."

Milo mildly accused, "Really? _Would_ you have? Nick, you _especially_ thought I was a 'bad guy' right up until this very moment. You _both_ would have thought I was taking you to some kind of trap."

"Yeah… I guess we did," Nick admitted with his eyes cast down in embarrassment.

"We're _really_ sorry we thought that, Milo," Judy declared, they visibly sighed, and made earnest sympathetic eye contact with the Chincoteague Pony.

Kida's tone sharpened and she scowled, pointed a flipper at the fox and rabbit, and scolded, "Well, you two _should_ be sorry. You guys are _reckless_. You came to Atlantea alone after disappearing from Zootopia with no trace. You're here on your 'honeymoon'? Do you think the Movement isn't smart enough to figure out what's _really_ going on? The most famous and recognizable fox and rabbit on the planet take their _honeymoon_ in the very _center_ of the Movement universe?"

Judy defended their actions, "Ma'am, we had this planned a long time ago – way before we figured out The Movement was here. This all started out as my dream vacation with someone special I was just _dating_ then."

Nick couldn't suppress a subtle smile at his mate. Judy winked at him.

The fox amplified his bride's points, "We just wanted to keep a low profile and not attract attention to our honeymoon. Originally, we only wanted to get away from the gawkers or paparazzi that follow us everywhere in Zootopia."

Kida scoffed, "'Low profile'? _Seriously?_ You call 'doing the pinniped mating dance' at the Resort Atlantis extravaganza in front of a _thousand_ mammals on your _first_ night here 'low profile'? _Nothing_ you do is low profile. You're up to your floppy ears in trouble here – after your 'dance', you drew a huge crowd playing adult beach volleyball, you rescued a lifeguard at the Resort, and if _that_ wasn't enough, you saved Eric and Ariel on prohibited property that's a hiding place for The Movement. That's _your_ idea of 'low profile'?"

Judy tensed and asserted that their actions were correct. They were annoyed they'd been watched the entire time they were at the Resort, "We _had_ to save them. We're Police. We're _sworn_ to save lives in danger – no matter what the impact on our _own_ safety."

Nick quickly added, "Besides, on opening night we were _stuck_. We _didn't_ want that spotlight on us. We even argued about it."

"You _could_ have simply said 'no'," Kida complained and frowned.

Judy rationalized, "The moment that spotlight hit us it was _already_ too late. Someone would have noticed us."

Milo interjected, "You sure are right about _that._ Someone _did_ notice. A Movement Operative at the Resort put that spotlight on you."

That came as a shock, but Judy declared, "But 'they' _didn't_ do anything about it. Nothing's happened bad to us since we got here."

Kida wanted to let them know clearly what had happened, "That's because _we_ had to step in and do something about it. We took care of that Operative – at a huge risk to Milo and me. We've protected you the entire two weeks you've been here. Nature protect you if The Movement had learned from that snitch that you were here. His boss came snooping around the Resort right after we took care of him."

The confession that Milo and Kida that the Movement Operative had probably met his demise at Kida and Milo's actions and an unspoken reference to that shady looking walrus was an eye-opener, so Judy noted with appreciation, "Kida, we're _very_ grateful for everything you've done to protect us while we've been here."

Both policemammals were upset with themselves that they hadn't noticed all these things that could have blown their cover on their first day in Atlantea and put them in true danger – not to mention their new allies.

"You're welcome," Kida stated in a much more relaxed tone, but kept to the subject, "So… what _are_ you doing here against the Movement? There can't be any other purpose to be here… besides your honeymoon? I hate to underestimate your bravery, but two small land mammals taking on the whole Movement? I'm sorry to throw cold sea water on your plans, but the odds against you are a _thousand_ to one."

Nick was indeed perturbed at Kida's claim and stated firmly, "It doesn't _matter_ what our odds are against The Movement. This is _our_ family's battle with them. _Alone."_

An angry shout came from a narwhal, a voice they recognized from an unpleasant encounter in the hallways, "I _told_ you we shouldn't have brought them here, Kida. They _aren't_ going to help us. Can't you all remember that they're _cops?_ They don't want to help _our_ Family any more than they want to help Mr. Big's operation. Let them fail _alone_ like they want. We've got _better_ things to do."

Judy got very upset at the narwhal's accusation, but before she could vent her anger, Kida interrupted loudly, "Shut _up,_ Spike. _I'm_ asking the questions. _I_ know what's best for the Family!"

Nick and Judy heard the small whale 'harrumph' in disgust, and he crossed his flippers angrily in front of him with a very sour scowl, but he withheld further comment.

Kida stated firmly directly to her guests, "So sorry, Officers. My friend Spike was out of line with that, but they say cetaceans can tell when someone is lying to them. Lies make bad vibrations in the water."

"That's not a lie," Nick corrected Kida.

"But it's not the _whole_ story," the killer whale replied, and stated in exasperation, "Oh come on, Officers. We've _clearly_ established that we're all allies here. Are you going to make our little conversation a game of 'Twenty Questions'? What _kind_ of family business do you have here? I'm disappointed in you guys. Our mutual friend Fru Fru told me you'd be more cooperative. We _want_ to help with _your_ family's business. We're _all_ Family around here, and here you don't have to worry about a city attorney or a City Council scrutinizing cops that collaborate with Family – especially when it's in the best interests of the City."

Judy turned to her husband, took his paw, and persuaded him in a near-whisper, "Nick, I feel like we _have_ to trust them. This _is_ what we came here for. Fru Fru gave her _word."_

"Nature forbid that I _ever_ challenge one of your 'feelings', Carrots," Nick teased. Kida was amused at the fox' term of endearment for his wife.

Judy turned back to Kida and answered firmly, "OK, then. Technically, this _is_ family business, Ma'am."

"How so?" Kida encouraged.

Nick stated flatly, "Because it involves Xobar. And Noocvaeb."

The entire room fell instantly silent.

Kida leaned forward with great interest, trying to hide her shock at the mention of two names that told her everything, and with an inquiring eye, the orcan leader delved further, "So I see. Tell us, please, what _do_ you know about Xobar? And _especially_ about Noocvaeb?"

Nick drew up a full breath and declared, "Xobar is my _cousin_. And we're here to _rescue_ him."

There was about two seconds of stunned silence across the room full of cetaceans and semi-aquatics, and then the crowd erupted into a chaotic uproar of shocked reaction and exclamations. And more than a few epithets.

It took Kida a full minute to bring order to her colleagues.

Finally, with the roomed calmed and with everyone listening intently, Kida was able to ask a key question with some skepticism, "Xobar's your _cousin?_ How do you know that?"

Nick explained, "Judy and I discovered his parents by accident. Or they found us, actually. They're my mom's cousins who spent years in hiding from The Movement in the mountains above Zootopia. They are an arctic fox and hare couple. They told us everything about their _only_ fox/rabbit kit that The Movement kidnapped."

It was so quiet in the room that a single drop of water falling into the habitat pool would have been deafening. The rumors were that Xobar had completely white fur.

Judy added emotionally, "They told us right after we got married at their mountain resort – and learned we weren't the _first_ fox and rabbit couple. And sadly, just before they were _murdered_ in an arson fire by Movement operatives."

Judy hated perpetuating the lie, but had to protect Nick's cousins, just in case the Resistance had traitors.

Another round of anxious turmoil ensued, and Kida shouted her colleagues all down again.

To Nick and Judy, Kida expressed her sympathy, "Oh dear… we're so sorry about your loss."

"It's all right. We wanted to learn so much more about them. We barely had time to get to know them as cousins," Nick noted.

"What else do you know?" Kida inquired.

Nick expounded, "Xobar's _real_ name is Michael. He was kidnapped more than 20 years ago. The Movement _forcibly_ sterilized his mother right after Michael was born, so there couldn't be _any_ more rabbit/fox hybrids."

Kida, Milo, and the Cetacean Family continued to be rocked by Nick and Judy's story. Fru Fru had told her to protect Nick and Judy, but not much about the real reasons why.

"Until _us_ , that is," Judy smiled and clutched her husband's arm. The pair could feel the murmurs of support of the multitude around them at that statement, and total disgust at what the Movement had done to an innocent arctic hare mother.

Judy summarized, "So, right before his mom and dad were killed, we promised them we'd rescue Michael from The Movement. So… here we are!"

Before anyone else could respond, Nick expanded the story, "Because of our meeting with Noocvaeb in Zootopia's back alleys, we now know there are about 50 _more_ hybrid hostages held against their will by the Movement. So we're going into The Laboratory from the inside and shut the whole thing down."

The entire room was completely gobsmacked, and everyone was reeling from revelation after revelation. The fox and rabbit knew much more about the extent of the atrocities committed by The Movement in Zootopia than anyone ever expected, but they seemed to underestimate the magnitude of the task they faced in Atlantea.

Kida could only express her sympathy and warn them, "Again. We're very sorry to hear about all those horrible things that happened to your family. We understand now why you want to take on The Movement. But do you realize that rescuing Xobar… uhh… Michael and his friends is damn near impossible? Even if you _do_ get inside and free the hybrids, how do you get everyone out alive? You don't know a _thing_ about the inside of The Laboratory. _No one_ does."

Nick grinned in confidence, "Thanks to Noocvaeb, now we do. He told us all about the Laboratory. He wasn't a helpless captive kept in a locked cage all the time. He was a trusted 'hybrid' slave that had access all over The Laboratory."

Judy shrugged, "Besides, Nick and I have gotten in and out of other impenetrable fortresses before."

The memory of Cliffside Asylum and the wolves guarding the place was vivid.

All of the snouts and muzzles around the room looked stunned.

Kida could only shake her enormous head as she took all the new information in, "We had no idea who or what Noocvaeb was. We were only called upon to help his escape from The Laboratory so he could go get help. The orca couple that helped him had to go into deep ocean exile or risk being killed if they were ever discovered. It's been a _terrible_ Family loss to not have them here. They were _my_ cousins."

Judy assured Kida with deep sympathy, "You'll see them again, after we save everyone. Then you can tell them that it was well worth the sacrifice. Noocvaeb was most…. informative."

Kida nodded, "Thank you. I… I believe you. Is he still safe?"

Nick noted, "Yes. At least think so. He's pretty good at hiding. He sure sneaked up on us."

Not really wanting to know the circumstances of Nick and Judy' discovery of Noocvaeb, Kida asked about the details of his continued safety, "Surely, he's not in one of your ZPD safe houses, I hope? No offense, but your safe houses not safe for any hybrid. Operatives are everywhere - including inside your precious ZPD – who _will_ make sure he's murdered."

Judy replied, "No offense taken. We know firsthand about Movement Operatives inside ZPD - and have the scars to prove it. Noocvaeb refused witness protection. He said that he would be safer on the streets. We believe him."

"Smart hybrid," noted Milo in a side comment.

Kida collected her thoughts and asked, "So… you say that Noocvaeb had the run of The Laboratory. What _did_ you learn from him?"

"Because of him, we know _exactly_ what the inside of the Laboratory looks like," admitted Nick.

"What?" shrieked Tony the tiger.

The room broke into chaos for the third time, and once everyone had calmed again, Kida requested urgently, "Please. Could you tell us?"

"Better than that, we can draw it for you," Nick smirked.

Kida turned to an aide and instantly demanded, "Get them a greaseboard!"

With the greaseboard set before Nick and Judy, the fox earnestly drew the details of The Laboratory, while Judy led their joint narration. The room full of mammals paid rapt attention to every memorized detail. Kida's aides took pictures of the layout of the secret laboratory. As the fox and rabbit described what they learned, they were peppered with dozens of questions, on which they elaborated. The pair answered nearly every question the Resistance offered, including where the hybrids were hidden, Xobar's lab, and Nemo's quarters with his harem. Kida memorized Nemo's quarters as ground zero.

Kida fully understood the magnitude of the importance of freeing Noocvaeb, who none of the orcas had ever seen snout-to-muzzle, only knowing of him through the secret communications channels from Xobar to the orcas. She couldn't wait to inform her exiled cousins of the importance of their sacrifice.

As they finished the drawing and briefing, Kida leaned back with a huge sigh, mostly in relief, and praised the policemammals, "I see why you two really _are_ the best cops in Zootopia. We've tried years to get that information, but anyone who does gets killed."

"Lucky for all of us that we weren't," Judy kidded.

The roomful of predators actually chuckled at Judy's joke, feeling more at ease with one another.

It was Nick's turn to be shocked, "Guys, we don't understand. The Laboratory is somewhere in the middle of the ocean. You _must_ know all about it already? It's huge. It can't be invisible. Even 400 meters down."

Kida snorted, "Well It might as well be invisible. Only the deepest diving whales and a few others have seen its fuzzy image from afar. Any sub that gets near it is destroyed. We can't touch it or get near it. It's a death trap for us and the hybrids. All the Movement has to do is flood the hybrids' prison quarters and it's all over. It's an insurance policy that no one will ever attack 'them'. But it's worse. Their defenses are impenetrable."

"What kind of defenses?" Judy asked, suddenly more worried.

Kida answered, "There's some kind of sonic/electrical field surrounding The Lab. It makes whales sick on approach and can kill us if we get too close. My cousins took a huge risk getting near enough to rescue Noocvaeb. We only guessed the field would be turned off for the execution."

Milo noted, "Water and electricity and wet blubber never mix well."

Kida gave Milo an eye roll but continued, "If that wasn't bad enough, they have torpedoes that home on cetacean body heat. A 5000 kilogram, warm body swimming in a cold ocean is a pretty juicy target. Way down there, it's kind of hard for us to hide."

"Oh dear," Judy responded unhappily.

Kida, "And revenge would come swiftly even if we did try. The whole Laboratory is guarded by a powerful nuclear sub called the Nautilus, which is faster and more deadly than any of us. That sub transports their evil worldwide with impunity."

Judy concurred, "Yeah. We know about that. We found out their sub had a secret hangar beneath the river docks in Zootopia for years. When we discovered 'them', they sabotaged the hangar, but we discovered its secrets before the whole thing collapsed into rubble."

Nick added seriously, "Almost at the cost of Judy's life."

Judy emphasized, "We're glad it's gone. We're still figuring out how many years 'they' had unlimited access to undermine our city's leaders."

Kida expounded, _"Too_ long. I'm afraid. But I'll tell you this: in a very short time, you guys have nearly wiped 'them' out in Zootopia. No wonder you guys wanted to go into hiding. There's a helluva price on your muzzles."

Nick shrugged, "We try not to think about it that much. We're just cops and want to solve the crimes they've committed and bring 'them' to justice."

The Resistance admired Nick and Judy's courage and steady purpose which were only stories until now. They were learning about the character and will of career policemammals instead of the small, inept Atlantean and Cetacean security forces that the Movement mostly influenced and co-opted for 'their' purposes.

Kida gazed at the pair gravely, and cautioned them, "I know as policemammals that your sworn duty is to protect the public good."

"True," noted Judy.

Kida emphasized, "But you _have_ to rethink 'justice' as _completely_ wiping 'them' off the face of the earth. The Movement wants to wage war on _all_ of Mammaldom, not simply commit petty crimes."

Deep in Nick's and Judy's hearts, the gravity of that truth was always there, but they never wanted to think in the terms that Kida's chilling words that emphasized the real problem. The pair stood and faced their new allies, and Nick gripped his bride's paw.

Judy looked Kida directly in the eye and expressed their joint conviction as diplomatically as policemammals could, "If the use of deadly force is _warranted_ against The Movement, we are _fully_ prepared to use it."

There was universal acceptance of Judy's statement around the room as Nick stood with her. The Resistance members could see the resolve in their eyes.

Kida accepted the statement and further confirmed, "You might have to. The Movement's technology changes _everything_ , my friends. Along with their _abominable_ beliefs, 'they' put _every_ reasonable-thinking and tolerant mammal in every city in the world at risk. All of us in this room and you and your friends in Zootopia are probably the last barriers to stopping them."

Milo qualified that claim, "But it's a pretty weak barrier. With the Nautilus, Orcandor wouldn't last five minutes under an attack. The Movement threat has the Atlantea and Cetacea governments afraid of doing anything against 'them', and if Orcandor was wiped out, no one would ever say a thing. Or ever be able to stop 'them' again."

"If they're _that_ superior, what's stopping 'them' from doing that already?" Judy asked.

Kida admitted, "Only the pinnipeds' deep-rooted, innate, instinctual fear of orcas is keeping us safe – that the the fury of my father's leadership of the Family against 'them' in the past. We've been at an uneasy standoff truce for years. But I'm the new Head of the Family. They don't know me and what I'll do, and so they grow bolder by the moment, testing us daily. Only the losses you and we have inflicted on 'them' have kept them off balance recently. I feel 'they' will try to test my resolve soon. But I _assure_ you that I _am_ my father's daughter. I _will_ protect Orcandor and Cetacea with my last breath."

The room shouted its support for Kida enthusiastically.

"Plus, they know the Institute supplies _both_ sides in this war…" Milo added with certainty.

Spike had been mostly silent and skeptical during the entire exchange with the fox and rabbit, but he finally lost his patience and snapped, "This is all just talk and _theory_. It's all well and good that you cops know what's on the _inside_ of the Lab, but what makes you think you can get in without getting killed? We know there's only one way in, somewhere in the Institute, and it's got to be an incredibly high tech access. A few of our predecessors tried to get in years ago and were all slaughtered by The Movement in seconds. Even if we _could_ smash the door down, no one even remembers where the door _is_ anymore. But we _do_ know that right on the other side of it, there's a million armed pinnipeds guarding it."

Sensing a weakness, Tony piled on his additional complaints, "You just don't knock politely on The Movement's front door, show them your invitation and ask, 'Please, Mr. Nemo, sir, can we _cops_ come in place you all under arrest, and rescue the hybrids'?"

There were murmurings of doubt among the mammals.

Ignoring the narwhal's and tiger's continued nasty attitude and skepticism toward them, Judy acted to silence them both, "It just so happens that I have _just_ the right invitation into The Laboratory."

To not be mistaken by the guards for drawing a weapon, Judy carefully reached into the top of her wet suit cleavage. Kida waved off the guards who clutched their weapons more firmly at the rabbit's motion. Collectively, the Resistance held its breath.

Judy removed her arm and paw and held above her head for all to see a tiny, A-shaped device. It dangled from Judy's paw and swung on its chain, and before the silenced multitude, the shape glinted its golden hue in the intense ring of lights.

Someone in the back shouted, "Oh, Sweet Nature. She has a frickin' _Key!"_

Without hesitation, Judy informed the room with total confidence, "Joe _Camel's_ Key to be exact."

Nick added, "With a few modifications that Noocvaeb gave us from _his_ Key, not to mention a few _custom_ features added by the _smartest_ scientist in all of Zootopia."

Examining all the dropped jaws of their Resistance allies, Judy continued her explanation, "And we know where to get in - Column 44 inside the big atrium lobby at the Institute's main Admin building. There's a secret elevator door built right into it."

Their mention of "Column 44" was a secret only Dr. Sweet and Kida knew, and so she asked, "How… how did you discover _that?"_

"My Key triggered the door as we were leaving the Institute yesterday," Judy confessed.

"Shit!" yelled Spike.

For once Kida agreed with the crusty narwhal, "Not good, Judy. That also means you've been discovered."

Judy tried to diminish their concerns, "They may know there's a Key in town, but not who has it, or where it is. We disappeared into a huge crowd, and got out of there quickly. No guards followed or stopped us."

Nick further explained, "They had plenty of opportunity to do so. The entry point is a _long_ way from the front gate. We are absolutely sure we weren't followed. No one was even curious around us."

Kida had very mixed feelings about the Key and expressed her concerns, "Still. 'They' know the missing Key is back, and since it was Joe Camel's Key, 'they' also know someone from Zootopia has it. You _must_ act very quickly, Nick and Judy - _before_ 'they' can figure out that _you_ have the Key and attack. You're a huge danger to 'them'."

Judy assured them, "We know. After what happened yesterday, we also knew that we had to get to you today. We know we have to totally vanish. That's why we came on this tour wanting to find you – and hoped to Nature that you were _good_ guys."

Milo quipped, "Well, I guess we 'good guys' found _you_ first."

With the Pony's lighter tone, there were a lot of snickers, including Nick and Judy. Two mammals remained silent and fumed, unnoticed while the chatter continued.

"We know we need to disappear from Atlantea, with your help," Judy inquired.

"We'll help if we can, but you guys seem to have a plan already," Kida admitted.

Tony couldn't hold his anger any more, and rose up in the water by treading water harder, accusing, "Don't you all _get_ this? I sure don't know why everyone here is all happy. Judy, you should destroy that friggin' Key right _now_ before it tells the entire Movement where _you_ are - _and_ us. We're in real danger, Kida."

Spike added emphatically, "Get the damn cops out of here and back to the surface now. Before 'they' track the Key here. Or we're _all_ dead."

Tony and Spike stared at the Key in fear as if Judy had brought a bomb into the room, and some of their colleagues agreed with them.

Kida rose up several meters in the water by flexing her powerful fluke, towering over her colleagues, directed a pectoral fin at Spike and Tony, stared her colleagues down angrily, and chastised, "Unless you want to challenge me right here and now, Tony, _I'll_ be the judge of how much danger this Key is. Orcandor is _already_ Ground Zero to The Movement. Do you actually think 'them' knowing that a Key is here will change _any_ of 'their' hatred of us?"

Tony lowered his gaze, not wanting to take on the formidable Head of the Family, and merely whispered, "No, ma'am."

Knowing the dressing down wasn't their fight, Judy dared to help to allay the doubting Tiger's – and others' - concerns, "If it's any help to you, friends, there's a _very_ advanced jammer in the Key, and I know how to use it."

"So… do you think _you_ know how to control a Movement Key?" Tony snapped.

"Yes, sir. I've done so on _several_ occasions so far," Judy answered politely without showing her umbrage at Tony's continued mistrust, but she wouldn't admit her control over the Key's operation was still mostly a mystery to her.

Kida was satisfied with Judy's reply, but was still wary of the mysteries of a Key, but the killer whale wanted to assure her doubtful colleagues that she understood and was addressing their concerns.

She challenged the small lagomorph, "I warn you: Keys can control _you_. One of my Dad's friends got hold of a Key years ago, and he went nearly crazy, until one of my uncles smashed it to bits. But that guy was never the same again. Movement scientists are geniuses. _Evil_ geniuses."

Nick tried to cut the tension despite his own worries about the same thing happening to Judy, "If my dear, sweet wife can order _me_ around every day, I _assure_ you she can order a ZPD-customized Key what to do!"

There was general snickering that Kida appreciated, and she noted the big eye roll by Judy despite the seriousness of the concern, but before the orca could reply, Judy emphasized, "Our scientists are pretty darn good. Do you _really_ think I'd wear this thing around my neck _every_ day if I didn't trust my husband to _save_ my neck at the first sign of trouble?"

While there was overall general agreement, Spike continued his skepticism, but more respectfully, "I'm sorry, boss… and Officers. I just don't see how you get in there and _not_ trigger some kind of alarm and response. Jammer or no jammer. It'll be two against _dozens_. You lose."

"I'm sorry we haven't been clear. We know getting in at Column 44 is a death sentence. We'll use the Key to get us around once we're _already_ inside," Nick challenged the tiger and narwhal with a disarming grin.

"You guys are talking nonsense now. I give up," Spike shot back at the policemammals apparent naiveté, and tossed his white pectoral fins up in the air in exasperation.

"Because, sirs, there's _another_ way in," Judy answered firmly, "A way in that we think doesn't _need_ a Key. And we won't even get wet."

 _"Another_ way in? With no Key?" the narwhal asked in disbelief, reflecting everyone's thoughts.

"Shut up! Hear them out," Kida ordered with a sweeping gesture of her flipper.

Milo added, "C'mon dudes, give the fox and rabbit a break. I believe them too."

Kida inquired amid the silent room, "So…What's that special and secret about this 'other way in'?"

Nick carefully explained, "There's a _land_ trail into the lab from Mount Keinoi. We think it's an access tunnel that was used to build The Laboratory years ago with land mammals aiding the construction. It couldn't have been constructed from the sea without someone finding out."

"I think that fox is on to something," noted an aging beluga across the room, who'd served Kida's father in the days when The Laboratory would have been under construction.

Pandemonium erupted, and even one manatee wearing really thick glasses and a marine scientist's white, waterproof trench coat shouted, "See! I _told_ you guys! The rumors are _true!"_

Kida controlled her surprise, calmed her team with a wave of her big pectoral fin, and simply asked, "Really? Have you seen it?"

Judy answered, "Not exactly, but we know it's there. We caught the obvious clue of the way in during uhh… umm… our _calisthenics_ work out on the sea cliffs at sunrise. It was unmistakable. The Key is made in the _exact_ A-shape of Mount Keinoi. The secret entrance is hiding in plain sight."

Kida exhaled a long, slow squeal of understanding. Nick shot his bride a glance and sly grin, and his eyes were saying "a 'calisthenics' work out?" but she stifled the urge to guffaw and just winked at him.

The orca appreciated this knowledge, but shook her head in worry, "That's _so_ far into the land side. We could never go there, even if any of us were strapped to a truck. We can't help you get in that way. Even if we could, no cetacean is small enough to ever go inside the Lab. You'll be _totally_ on your own down there until you get inside and give us the sign from the outside."

"That's all right. We _know_ we have to go alone," Judy answered, assuring her new friend.

"What about booby traps? Or surveillance? Or guards?" asked Tony, genuinely trying to help.

"We understand the risks," Nick stated.

Milo was lost in thought, mostly ignoring the most current conversation. He was working his computer tablet intensely, and smiled with what it was telling him, "Y'know, maybe the other way in _isn't_ so far away or that dangerous after all."

Kida puzzled with her husband's comment, "How's that, Milo, dear?"

Milo replied, "I'll show you."

He linked his tablet to the room's overhead projector. Everyone could see a geological map on the monitor with the known, but untouchable, location of The Lab on the lip of a deep ocean trench. He zoomed out the image to show much of the coastal mountain range that included Mount Keinoi. The Pony drew a big red line between the Lab to the volcano with his hoof. It was a pleasant surprise to Nick and Judy that the Resistance knew exactly where The Lab was, even if couldn't do anything about it. The Lab and the volcano were less than 10 klicks apart. The line went right through the center of the Preserve.

Kida scrutinized the map diagram drawn by her husband, and concluded, "Damn. I think they're right. I wish we'd thought of this idea ourselves. It might even follow the old extinct lava tube from the ocean floor to the mountain. Good job, Pony boy."

"I'll just take it out of my pay _later,"_ he teased. Everyone knew what that meant. Kida's blissful moans caused by Milo's techniques would keep everyone awake in the wee hours of the morning. The Pony was, in fact, a stud.

This discovery really helped cement Nick and Judy's plans, but they knew that had yet to find the actual passage, and what hazards or pitfalls lurked within. The Resistance was probably right. The construction passage might still be patrolled.

Kida noted, "There's not likely a drop of sea water in that old passage. There surely _must_ be something else we can do to help to get you in?"

Judy was about to speak, but Tony waved his paw to interrupt all of them. Kida, Judy, and Nick all braced for yet another nasty outburst.

The tiger stated, "Excuse me, Kida ma'am, but they won't be _totally_ alone. _I_ can help the Officers. The other landsiders and I can cover their backs in the passage."

"Tony?" Kida reacted pleasantly, and couldn't suppress her smile at the tiger's sudden change in heart. She knew why.

The tiger continued, "Yes ma'am. Those of us with paws and hooves can protect the Officers in whatever passage is in that old volcano. I'm… I'm _sorry_ , Officers, for being too harsh earlier. I just never thought there could ever be… hope."

"What kind of hope, Mr. Tony?" Judy asked kindly.

"Hope for saving my only son," the tiger responded, "The Movement calls him Regil. His given name was Marco. He's one of the hybrids captives with Xobar. My wife – a lioness – and I gave up hope of ever seeing him seven years ago. He was kidnapped, just like your cousin. We joined the Resistance after that to get revenge. It made us bitter and untrusting about everything, I'm afraid. Including all the things I said to you today."

"Thank you, Tony. It's all right. We understand. Having a brave, ferocious tiger at our side would be the best protection _ever!"_ Judy replied with encouragement.

Kida was very pleased at the apology by the unrelentingly gruff middle-aged tiger and for Judy's praise and forgiveness.

With that matter settled, Kida inquired, "What else can we do to help you?"

Nick suggested, "We were kinda hoping you guys could create a distraction on the outside of the Lab – without endangering yourselves."

Kida smiled and responded, _"Anything_ we do near the Lab endangers us, but we'll do everything we can. You are _very_ brave mammals. I can see why Fru Fru likes you. I do too. No offense, but you don't think like normal cops do."

"Our boss, Chief Bogo, isn't sure if he likes that _either,"_ Nick chuckled, and everyone joined the laughter.

Kida was a bit perplexed, "So… Tony is going to help you get through the land passage, but how will we know when to distract the movement? It could take you days to get through that tunnel – especially if you encounter trouble."

Judy nodded to Nick and he divulged, "That's easy. We'll give you one of our secure radios and we can all stay in contact. They're pretty powerful."

Kida caught the nuance of the plural term, "What do you mean: 'all'? There's _more_ Zootopians in Atlantea?"

Judy lowered her gaze and admitted, "Umm… Yeah. We were pretty surprised to learn that just a couple of days ago. A Zootopia Self Defense Force Special Forces team followed us here. They are hiding in the jungle and even _we_ didn't know they were there. They were sent 'unofficially' to protect us."

Kida snickered, "Damn. You Zootopians live on the edge. I _like_ that. Nature forbid that _our_ government or any other city-states find out about that. There will hell to pay diplomatically."

"Fortunately for us we have friends that felt like we were worth taking that risk," Nick conceded.

That got everyone talking among themselves, but all the conversations had a positive tone, filled with other ideas how to pull this operation off successfully. There was excitement. And hope for success.

When the chatter subsided, Vinnie spoke for everyone's feelings, "I think all y'all and us'n's can work together. With y'all on the inside and us'n's outside, we'll give The Movement a good ole-fashioned _butt_ whoopin'!"

A cheer went up from the entire group, once everyone had actually translated his thick Chincoteague drawl and slang.

All eyes turned to Kida, who'd been relatively silent for the past few minutes, but a grin spread across her muzzle and she said, "Nick an Judy, you guys are pretty convincing. Fru Fru was right. You guys _are_ pretty smart. And damn _clever_ too."

"Not so much smart, but practical," Judy admitted humbly. Everyone could see her floppy ears blush. It was endearing.

Kida took a poll, especially from the detractors, "So, what do you say, Tony?"

There was no hesitation, "I'm in, boss. Hell, I'm _all_ the way in if I'm goin' down that damn lava tube on purpose with them."

There were a lot of chuckles from his colleagues in the room.

"Spike, how about you?" Kida asked.

"If Tony's in, _I'm_ in," Spike pledged, "I think I need to go sharpen my horn for a little _action!"_

There were a number of whoops of support for that.

"Vinnie?" asked Kida.

"Yes'm," Vinnie offered.

Giving her husband a droll smile, the orca asked, "Milo?"

"Oh for Nature's sake, dear, I'm your _husband_. How am _I_ gonna say 'no'? I was 'in' from the day the Wilde's showed up at the Resort."

"Just checking, dear. Do you think you can handle your cousin?" she grinned.

"Yes dear," he promised. Vinnie just gave both an eyeroll.

She addressed the whole group, "Everyone else? Any objections? We have to be _completely_ united on this."

There were only cheers of assent.

Kida turned to Nick and Judy and asked, "What about your 'friends'? Can you convince _them_ to work with us?"

Nick noted, "They'd be _idiots_ not to."

Kida liked the sound of that and pronounced, "All right, it's settled. We have, as they say in our Family business, 'a deal'."

From her place along the habitat wall, the huge cetacean swam over to Nick and Judy on the platform. It felt for a moment like they were being attacked. Kida carefully reached up to the fox and rabbit, held out her flipper and gripped paw-in-flipper with each of them and shook heartily.

With a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her snout, the orcan crime boss stated, "Time grows short, friends. It's about time to get you back to the surface. And get you back on the tour."

Judy shook her head a little, "I think we're done touring today. Besides, coming here we got the 'deluxe tour'. Though I'm not sure your husband 'kissing' me all the way here was part of the tour package I signed us up for!"

"Or me, either," Nick kidded, "Do you orcas know how jealous we male foxes get with _other_ males flirting with our mates?"

Kida laughed, genuinely enjoying Nick and Judy's dry humor, especially having worked through the tense moments of their first meeting, "No need for _that_ on the way back. Vinnie will take you back in the rescue sub with _fresh_ scuba tanks."

Judy nodded her agreement, but had to comment further, "Milo, you have a pretty special gift. If I can ask a personal question: did The Movement genetic engineering doctors do that to you?"

Milo noted, "Fortunately no. Chincoteague Ponies have never been blackmailed by 'them'. Our gills have evolved because our herd has lived for millennia in and around the water. Nature adapts."

"That's one _heck_ of an adaptation," observed Nick.

Milo grinned, having never heard anyone put it quite that way, "It's the 'best kept secret' of Chincoteague Ponies."

"Vinnie too?" asked Judy.

He answered, "Yup. Right here!"

The Pony raised his snout, and with one of his front hooves, flipped up the seamless, unnoticeable fold line of skin over his own set of gills, and explained, "If other mammals notice, I tell them: 'I reckon it's a scar from a knife fight - and you shoulda seen what happened to the _other_ guy'. That kinda ends the all the chit chat."

The entire room had a great laugh over that.

Milo added more seriously, "But our _natural_ evolution hasn't stopped The Movement from trying to find out our secret, and it _certainly_ hasn't stopped them from interfering with or accelerating Nature for 'their' own terrible plans."

"Like porcupines that shoot quills…?" muttered Nick.

Milo nodded and added, "Yes, and there's more. You just haven't seen it all yet. Nor have we."

Kida extended the conversation, "Milo's and Vinnie's gills aren't the only _natural_ miracle here. Do you want to know what you're fighting for?"

Nick replied, thinking he knew the answer, "We _already_ know about the hybrid prisoners at the Lab from Noocvaeb – including Michael… and now Marco. We'll get them all out… somehow."

Kida smiled warmly, "Well, there's a _lot_ more than fifty hybrids, my land-dwelling friends. After all, this _is_ the Sanctuary for mixed couples – mixed couples who are _breeding_. Pretty _prolifically,_ I might add!"

Kida turned to Ariel and Eric and laughed. Both blushed, making Nick and Judy wonder how cetaceans could do that.

Milo expounded, "You gotta keep those little ones safe _somewhere."_

"Can we see them?" Judy smiled and asked anxiously.

Kida committed, "We'll show you on the way out. No blindfold this time. We promise. You are now honored guests of Orcandor."

The meeting of Resistance leaders broke up. Nick and Judy swam with Milo and Kida and others, escorting their guests through the enormous complex of watery habitats and channels to a series of joined teardrop habitats. It opened into a huge common area, where revealed to them was a bustle of youthful mammal activity, but with types of cubs and pups and calves and kits they had never seen or could even imagine.

Judy exclaimed, suppressing the urge to shout in amazement, "Nick! Oh dear Nature, _look_ at them! They're so _wonderful!"_

Nick could barely respond, equally astonished with what his eyes beheld, "I see… I _see_ … Wow, just… _wow_ , Carrots."

Several dozen hybrid mammal offspring of all ages - from newborn pups and whelps all the way to adolescents were all playing together. They were accompanied by their parents, nurses and doctors, and day care workers representing a dozen different land and water species.

The extraordinary variety of the creations of mixed mammal parenthood was beyond belief.

Kida pointed out the different mixed species with true pride. Some were easily identifiable, starting with similar-looking species – zebra/donkey foals colored in gray and black stripes instead of black and white, and several grizzly/polar bear mixed cubs that were amusing with their big brown and white spots. Other combinations were not surprising either – wolf/jackal pups wrestling with a few cerval/wildcat kittens, a camel/llama calf, along with a yak/bison hybrid family.

There were beautiful, sleek mixes of small whales, dolphins, and porpoises that were swimming in the water side of the nursery. They saw the pudgy but pleasant shape of a little manatee/porpoise hybrid calf lounging in the water with his mixed species parents, munching on some water plants together.

Nick and Judy were even more fascinated by incredibly unlikely combinations too: youth that came from mixes of wolves with bobcats, crosses of a lion and a moose, and even a platypus with a little black bear. More amazing to the fox and rabbit were a couple of striking rhino/elephant calves born with both trunks and horns, and a towering water buffalo/giraffe hybrid who played with a ball in the biggest part of the nursery. In an area reserved for small mammals were anteater/mongoose and an armadillo/wildcat youth. A big litter of badger/moles chased each other and were adorable. A little more jarring to the senses was a cross between a wild boar and a porcupine who seemed to have sharp points everywhere on her body. Seemingly more impossible were a cheetah/deer and a fox/antelope, which really got Judy's attention.

"Nick?" she asked.

Nick nodded and teased, "Yeah. I see. Pretty cool. How would _our_ son look with antlers?"

She faked a frown and quipped, "He'll only have antlers if you're planning on _cheating_ on me with a doe!"

Nick messed with her floppy ears and teased, "Hmmm. You're right, Carrots. What do _you_ think about that foxalope?"

"Me? She's cute, but frankly, _this_ little gray rabbit would rather a _lagomorph_ be with a fox, or at least one fox in _particular,"_ Judy noted, snickering with an affectionate smile for her husband and a squeeze of his paw. In response, he pecked the top of her head and she closed her eyes happily.

"How about that hamster/hare over there?" Kida continued her narration, amused by the couple's banter, and continued, "We also have a koala/sheep, an otter/beaver, and even a combination of weasel and panther. They're playing over there by the rabbit/wallaby kits."

"How cute!" Judy mused, admiring the enormously long jumping legs of the three wallabits.

Kida shook her head a bit, "Well there's _one_ drawback – that's a rabbit that can leap a _dozen_ meters with every bound."

"Their poor parents… they're always _exhausted_ trying to catch them for bedtime," Milo teased, and they all laughed.

Nursing with their mother under a sun lamp, with the admiring father nearby, was a quadruplet set of very young sheep/boars, barely a few days old. The mother discreetly covered herself with a blanket.

"Now look over there," indicated Kida.

The most exciting sight of all was exiting the water side into the dry play area – a gorgeous teenage leopard/sea lion combination in a hot pink bikini with powerful wide paws in the front, a comely blended sea lion/leopard muzzle and whiskers, with very big eyes and tiny ears, massive clawed hind flippers, a wide, flattened tail almost like a beaver's, and glistening, sleek blubber covered in short fur and spotted like a normal leopard's pelt but much darker - from her sea lion heritage.

"Whoa…" was all the pair could say in chorus.

Kida proudly noted, "Isn't she _beautiful?_ You should see her parents. They're out for a swim break outside the mansion right now. They're the most handsome couple in all of Orcandor. And young Stephanie is so humble and loving, even though she's so different."

There were no fox/rabbit combinations, though Nick and Judy scanned all the muzzles. Judy squeezed her husband's paw, "Nick, dear…"

"I know. I noticed," he commented, "Looks like you and I have a _job_ to do when we get back, Carrots."

 _"Hush,_ you," Judy blushed, and quickly changed the subject with their orca host, "This… this is all really, _truly_ a miracle, Kida."

"That it is," said Kida with satisfaction, and added with an inclusive gesture, _"This_ is the new world order, and it's happening right _here_. Unfortunately, it's happening at The Lab, too, but all those poor hybrids are _captives_. The Movement doesn't want anyone to know what's really going on. If we don't protect them here, the Movement will kill or capture all these wonderful new mammals. It is, in fact, aptly named the 'Sanctuary'."

Milo added sadly, "But the Sanctuary is splitting at the seams. It can't last. This _has_ to come to a head sometime. We can't save everyone."

"But you saved us. And our calf," chimed Ariel, clutching Eric, who was with them.

"And there's one _more_ we have to save," noted Kida mysteriously.

"Show us. We want to see _more!"_ Judy urged in excitement.

"OK, Judy, here you go!" Milo tapped his tablet and showed Nick and Judy a certain sonogram, then patted Kida's belly. The developing calf's combined beautiful equine and cetacean heritage was unmistakable.

Judy's jaw dropped and stared at the orca in amazement, "Kida? You're…?"

"Yes. I _am_ ," she beamed proudly.

Nick was a little bit behind in his understanding, and had to ask, viewing the same picture, "By Milo…?"

Kida laughed, and explained, "Yes, I _know_ it's hard to understand, but Milo _is_ the father. I'd _eat_ anyone else who'd try to do something like that to me."

"Orcas and Ponies are _fiercely_ monogamous," Milo amplified and hugged his bride, "and besides, he has _all_ my best features."

Judy noted Kida's eye roll and vowed, "Then even _more_ reason to end The Movement. We have to keep you and _your_ calf safe too. Seeing all these wonderful little ones, I can't _wait_ to meet Michael now!"

At that point, Kida heard the fox and rabbit's stomachs growl loudly.

"How about something to eat before we take you back to the Resort?" Kida snickered.

Vinnie interjected, "Would y'all like to chomp down on a _genuine_ Vinnie's Veggie Burger? I _guarantee_ that it's free for all your troubles today. I'll whip it up myself straightaway!"

Both fox and rabbit laughed, "Yes, why yes of course, Vinnie. Thank you!"

In one of Orcandor's dining areas, it was truly a lighthearted and enjoyable lunch among the new friends and allies.

 **…Shallows of Resort Atlantis Bungalows a few hours later…**

In full scuba gear and riding comfortably in the rescue submarine, Vinnie and Milo delivered Nick and Judy almost directly back to their private beach, but to remain unseen, the Pony let them off the sub while still submerged in the shallows. They swam with Milo and Tony, and all surfaced carefully, making sure no one observed them, then waded ashore. Nick invited Milo and Tony to join them at the hut to get the ZSDF secure radio for Resistance use. It was nearly dusk, so their entries from the water were not so obvious.

Walking from the waterline up the beach to their hut, the foursome chatted casually about their experience in Orcandor, but as they approached the bungalow, everyone heard a cough from inside the dwelling. It sounded deliberate.

All of them froze and assumed defensive positions, and were instantly silent. Milo and Tony flanked the fox and rabbit, and unsheathed hand-held weapons that were small, land mammal-sized versions of the massive weapons the orca guards had to protect Nick and Judy. Making eye contact with everyone to be ready for a fight, Nick carefully drew back the beaded curtain with Judy by his side, while the tiger and horse stayed out of sight.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Nick asked.

Through the beads, Nick and Judy peered inside the hut, and there, sitting at their kitchenette table, was a familiar Jungle camouflaged mammal - the Colonel. He was nonchalantly drinking some of their free Resort coffee, and his helmet was placed the table. His taser weapon was leaning against one of the kitchenette chairs. He looked pretty relaxed, and Nick and Judy wondered if he'd tapped into the "amenities bar" for a couple of adult beverages.

Seeing Nick and Judy's cautious entrance and the serious looks on their muzzles, the moose complained mildly, "It's about damn _time_ you got back. Jeez, you'd think you're on a honeymoon or something."

Ignoring the ribbing, and still upset with the uninvited presence of the Colonel in their personal bungalow, Judy challenged, "How did you get in here, Colonel?"

He gave them an annoyed sigh, _"Think_ about it, Officer Judy. You have a beaded entry way with _nothing_ to lock. And the whole place is alarmed with simple Resort security that even my _grandmother_ can disable."

Nick admitted, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

During the exchange, Milo and Tony filed in beside Nick and Judy, and flanked the fox and rabbit protectively, guns drawn and aimed directly at the Colonel. The two Resistance mammals were not sure if they were facing friend or foe.

"So… Nick and Judy, do we shoot this guy _now_ and let Nature figure it out?" Tony asked snidely, deliberately threatening the cocky unknown soldier.

The fox and rabbit acted to calm their new friends, despite their joint annoyance, Nick explained, "No, no. It's OK. He's a friend. Sort of."

The Colonel ignored the slight by Judy but didn't move, tapped his hoof on the table twice, and with a wry smile warned, "Nice defensive move - whoever you are - but you're outnumbered."

Still mostly unseen and camouflaged, the six hidden members of the Colonel's Special Ops squad took a step forward into view of the others. Their cocked taser guns hummed with the familiar electronic whine, and the warriors trained all their weapons on Tony and Milo. Defiantly, the Pony and tiger raised their own weapons toward the shadowy targets. Suddenly, the bungalow felt very crowded, and the tension was so thick you could bite through it with fangs.

With guns still pointed at each other mutually, the military moose's eyes narrowed and accused the fox and rabbit, "We thought you were _alone_ , Officers."

"We thought so _too,"_ interrupted Tony with a nasty sneer at the Colonel.

Tony and the moose glared at each other, sizing each other up. Each was an instinctively formidable prey and predator mammal, with naturally bad tempers and combativeness. It was as if they were looking for a fight.

Nick was very worried that something unfortunate could happen, and quickly responded, while Judy gestured urgently for calm, "Easy, there, mammals. We're _all_ friends here."

Simultaneously, Tony and the Colonel demanded of Nick and Judy, having no desire to defuse the situation, "Prove it."

Judy explained, with a careful mannerism not to be misinterpreted as drawing a weapon, "Colonel, these are our new friends Milo and Tony. They're umm… members… of the local _Family_. They are _dedicated_ to help us fight the Movement."

The Colonel knew instantly from Judy's inflection that these were the local crime syndicate henchmen, and chastised, "Officers, You guys have a _bad_ habit of making friends everywhere you go, especially the _wrong_ kind of friends."

Tony's eyes were etched on the moose with the insult, and let out a low growl, clutching his orcan torpedo launcher. On land, it became an equally deadly small rocket launcher.

Milo noticed the confrontation, placed his hoof on Tony's gun, and directed it slowly away from the Colonel. Tony glared at Milo, whose own gun was pointed at the floor. The horse shook his head at his feline colleague to not exacerbate the situation.

Judy was livid, and firmly took control of the situation, "Stop it! _All_ of you! That's _enough_ , Tony. Thank you, Milo. Colonel, these are _real_ friends."

"If you say so, Officer Judy," the Colonel stated skeptically, pointed accusingly at the Pony, and continued, "Isn't your _other_ friend a Resort worker? I thought we hadn't decided if he was a bad guy? It's not good that he's carrying a weapon and not your luggage."

"Does this guy _always_ say stuff just to piss everyone off?" Milo asked angrily. No one could ever recall hearing a horse snarl, but it was unmistakable.

"Nah. He just comes by it naturally," Nick replied to both mammals to defuse the situation and to chastise the Colonel for not really helping the situation.

Judy had her fill of this current standoff, and demanded, "No! I repeat: _enough_ , Colonel. There's no _doubt_ to Nick and me that Milo is a friend too. He's actually the husband of the head of Cetacea's Family. Mr. Big asked us before we left home to find the orcas who would help us save Michael."

"So… Nick and Judy found us today, _Colonel_ ," Milo spat, not inching off his scowl at the Colonel, and added further, "or technically, _we_ found _them."_

Judy gave the Pony an eye roll. Milo and Tony were both enjoying the mental sparring between the Zootopians, and their respect for Nick and Judy continued to grow. The fox and rabbit were fiercely independent, not afraid to speak their minds, and clearly not afraid of the military mammals that were considerable larger than them. Judy and Nick had total control of this situation while being completely unarmed.

The Colonel gave them all a look of total overload. His head was reeling with new information, and realized his military intel about the relationships of ZPD with both cities' preeminent crime families was woefully incomplete, so he asked, "Mr. Big asked you to do _what?_ How can Milo be _married_ to the Head of Cetacea's Family? He's a Pony, not an _orca."_

Milo Nodded toward the Colonel, snickered, and goaded, "It's a long story… but a really good one, Colonel. You might say it was 'love at first bite'. Now… about being a valet at Resort Atlantis. That's really good 'cover', don't you think? Not too shabby for me to have the _best_ undercover assignment in the Resort to serve as _personal_ valet to the VIP guests from Zootopia? You're lucky _I_ did that and not the Movement. You all have to thank Fru Fru telling my wife Kida about _that_ idea. Kida and I have personally kept Nick and Judy safe from the Movement the whole two weeks they've been here. Colonel, you can't protect _anyone_ by hiding in the woods. You gotta hide in plain sight like Kida and I do. I thought Special Ops was supposed to _know_ things like that."

The Colonel pursed his lips to suppress snapping back at Milo, but knew the Pony was right. The moose realized there were a whole bunch of things Nick and Judy hadn't told him – or Bogo. Grudgingly, the military mammal admired the web of support and allegiances the fox and rabbit built on their own. He wondered how many more surprises Nick and Judy had up their wet suit sleeves.

The Colonel sighed and his tone turned less harsh, "I'll give you that, Mr. Milo."

Judy knew they had won the verbal standoff, so she asked forcefully, "Colonel, now you know _everything_ about our new friends, but we don't know _anything_ about your squad. You'd _better_ introduce us."

They all remembered their last argument - when the Colonel previously showed up as Postmammal Doe - about the existence of a Spec Ops squad, and the military moose could easily sense the continuing tension and reluctance despite their previous agreement, so the moose admitted, "I guess I do owe you guys an explanation. These mammals are Zootopia's Defense Forces' _best_ Spec ops team for Ops in small places. Nature only knows we need the best to keep up with _you_ guys."

That was meant to be a compliment, but it just didn't come out that way. The Colonel did have a knack for saying the right thing in the wrong way. Nick flinched but Judy stayed her husband.

One by one, the squad members took their helmets off, as the Colonel introduced the members of his squad.

"This is Master Sergeant York."

He was an armadillo, who clearly didn't need additional body armor, and nodded to Nick and Judy, "Ma'am. Sir. It's a pleasure to serve."

"Next is Corporal Cosgrove."

The kangaroo stood at rigid attention, and with a thick accent, greeted them, "G'day mates."

"Here's Private Benjamin."

The raccoon saluted Nick and Judy smartly.

"And I think you already know Major McDonnell."

The next soldier Nick and Judy instantly recognized without the introduction. McDonnell displayed his unsettling fanged grin for which vampire bats were famous – or infamous. Nick and Judy returned his kind expression.

McDonnell announced and saluted his friends formally, "'Evenin', Officers."

The familiar vampire bat's presence instantly lowered the tension for Nick and Judy, but the flying mammal's presence unnerved Tony and Milo, so Judy helped de-escalate their worries by saying, "It's nice to meet _all_ of you. Thanks for being here to help us, and it's so _good_ to see you again, Major McDonnell. Thanks again for buying us time at Assembly Hall."

The bat shrugged, "I was just doing my job, Officers. I'm sorry that Airborne One couldn't help you sooner. That ventilation grate wasn't supposed to be _locked."_

Nick downplayed the problems, "Not to worry, Major. You bought us time, and took down a killer. But you're not military anymore? You're _ZPD_ now. What are you doing with the Colonel?"

He answered smartly, "Chief Bogo insisted that one ZPD SWAT member be on the Colonel's Spec Ops squad, so I volunteered. Remember, I was with the military and served with Colonel before. I _had_ to help you with Operation Dark Waters."

Nick and Judy were pleased that their boss Bogo was looking out for them again and that their colleague McDonnell had insisted on helping.

Tony snickered, "'Operation Dark Waters'? You're _kidding,_ right?"

 _"I_ think it's a good name, Tony," Milo grinned and Tony shook his head. Nick and Judy suppressed a laugh.

Two other smaller soldiers were still helmeted.

"So… who are your _other_ friends? Or are they shy?" Nick teased.

Each remaining squad member slowly removed their helmets, and as they did, Nick and Judy froze. One was a red fox. The other was an English rabbit. The rabbit was female. The two forest mammals were dead ringers for Nick and Judy.

"Oh dear Nature…!" Judy exclaimed wide-eyed and gripped Nick's paw to remain from falling over in shock.

For once, the Colonel was pleased that he had the upper hand in surprise. He stated seriously, "Officers Nick and Judy; meet Major 'Nick' and Lieutenant 'Judy'."

It was Nick's turn to be off balance, and he reacted in shock with twin raised eyebrows, "Sayyy… _Whut?"_

Judy added, "Nick's right. What – exactly – _does_ this mean, Colonel?"

The moose explained, "We're correcting the one critical flaw in Operation Dark Waters' 'family intervention', Officers Judy and Nick. International tourists and honeymooners can't just disappear in a foreign country on their last day. If you miss your flight, the Atlantea immigration authority will come looking for you. You don't want immigration _and_ The Movement trying to hunt you down. And some of them are probably Movement Operatives anyway."

Nick and Judy turned to each other and then to the Colonel, conceding, "Well… that _does_ make sense."

Lieutenant 'Judy' spoke first, and explained pleasantly, "We're here to switch places with you. We'll pretend to be you at the Resort for a day, fly back home in your seats, and pose as you to draw attention by the Movement in Zootopia as long as it takes to settle matters _here_ to end The Movement problem. We want to be seen just enough to draw any Movement Operative's attention to _us_ , not you."

Judy was appreciative, but shared a concern, "That's all fine, but you're not going back to our real home, are you? You – and eventually we – would be a _huge_ target. We'd have to move again. We just got there."

'Judy' replied, "No, ma'am. Please be assured we're going to an apartment that would be a trap for anyone following us. We have an 'arrangement' with ZPD who will be monitoring the place round the clock to arrest – as you guys say – perps."

"I prefer 'targets'," the raccoon snickered, and wielded his gun with a wicked sneer.

The real Nick and Judy laughed nervously, and the fox commented, "That's awesome. We really appreciate that."

Milo nodded in agreement, "I have to say, Colonel, this is a brilliant idea. The Family couldn't have done better."

"Thanks, uhh, Mr. Milo," the Colonel stuttered, "I think."

Everyone chuckled at that, as the unlikely allies started to get comfortable with each other.

"When does this all start?" asked Judy with some mounting trepidation.

Major 'Nick' answered, "Tonight, folks. This is your last night at the Resort anyway."

"Then you guys should go to dinner _for_ us," the actual Nick suggested.

The real Judy suddenly had a shaken look, and looked sadly at her husband, "Nick? I know this sounds selfish of me, but… _really?"_

He held his bride by the shoulders and looked gently into her eyes, "Judy, you and I both _know_ we're done with our honeymoon here. We knew we were done since what happened at the Institute yesterday, and when we met Kida and Milo and Tony and all the rest today. _This_ time we have to follow the _Colonel's_ plan."

She looked downward, sighed, then gazed back up into her husband's eyes in agreement, and stated, "Yes dear. I understand. I was just hoping that our last night…"

Judy didn't complete her sentence when she realized everyone was overhearing everything she was saying.

Nick assured her, "There'll be _another_ time, Carrots. I promise. We'll have that celebration dinner, with Michael and your Mom and Dad and _all_ our friends when this is over."

Judy nodded her acceptance of the situation, drew herself with renewed confidence, and spoke to both her husband and their doppelgangers with her usual confidence, "OK, Nick. So then, I agree. It's decided. Our fancy dinner is our _gift_ to you for helping us, Major 'Nick' and the Lieutenant 'Judy'."

"That beats the snot out of eating those nasty MREs in the jungle," the fake Nick quipped.

"Or coconuts. I'm sick to _death_ of gnawing on coconuts," the impostor Judy added.

Colonel sought to soothe the suddenness of this action in a more compassionate tone, "We're sorry Officers Wilde. It _has_ to be this way. We think you're in real trouble. Before we met your Family friends tonight, we came here originally to warn you that a Movement Operative was seen on the Preserve beach last night, searching for something, but he was snooping right along the fence next to your hut. We're afraid he'll find you."

"We know what he was searching for," Judy sighed.

"Go on," the Colonel coaxed with interest.

Nick and Judy explained Ariel and Eric's beaching and their role in saving them.

The Colonel gave them low, reverberating moo of great concern at the conclusion of their story, then urgently stated, "Let me repeat; now I _really_ think you guys are in _terrible_ danger."

Milo stated, "So let me guess, Colonel. That Operative was a walrus."

"How did you know?" the military moose asked in surprise.

Milo shrugged, "Just a guess. That mammal and his nasty buddies have been a constant threat to us."

The Colonel scrutinized Milo with a hint of recognition with the mention of the walrus. That recognition became a remembrance, "Wait? You're a Chincoteague Pony, right? How old are you?"

Milo speculated, "I dunno, Colonel. We don't pay that much attention to things like that… I think I'm about 25."

That confirmed the Colonel's recollection, "Then that _settles_ it. I was involved in protecting _you_ and your herd about 20 years ago. All we knew then was that there was something _special_ about Chincoteague Ponies that we _had_ to preserve at all costs as the original indigenous species of Atlantea – something so special that the early version of The Movement wanted to destroy. Or exploit. So Atlantea reached out to Zootopia to help. So there I was all excited about my first 'Op' – protecting innocents from the bad guys."

Nick and Judy said absolutely nothing, but Milo gave them a subtle look.

The Colonel continued, "I was a _very_ young soldier then – it was cool being on an Op as a Lieutenant in a foreign land. I was on an international cooperation deployment here from Zootopia with Atlantea's Special Forces – when there really _was_ an Atlantea Self Defense Force, instead of the so-called Security force now. That same walrus you guys hate was our commander. He became my friend – everyone's friend - way back then. I've never had a commander like him since. He was a sworn protector of all mammals then – even those who were different. He taught us so much about fighting… and life."

The Colonel gave a really long sigh, and all of the mammals around him had true compassion for him, reliving a painful memory.

Milo was shocked by want he was hearing, "Our herd was saved, but we never really knew by whom. It was a _horrible_ fire fight. We thought we were all dead. My cousin and an uncle were killed, and my dad took a bullet in his shoulder. We escaped while the battle raged and never came back there again. It took me years to get over it. Uh… a belated thank you, Colonel. I had _no_ idea it was _you_ who saved us. I'm sorry about my anger earlier. Were you guys OK?"

The Colonel continued his sad storytelling, "We won, but with a _terrible_ price. Our commander's name was Bart – short for 'Barthelemy'. He was an ASDF Special Forces Captain when I knew him. Walruses are always intimidating, taller than most any mammal on land or sea, and even with flippers, he could move as fast as lightning. And those tusks… those _tusks_ were weapons all by themselves, even when he was completely disarmed, and he knew how to use them in flipper-to-flipper combat. During the battle, we saw his wife go down – another lifetime Atlantea Spec Ops soldier – and it caused Captain Bart to go absolutely _berserk_ , He wiped out most of the enemy single-handed before we withdrew. We _decimated_ 'them', but he took a half-dozen rounds in a lucky shot from a dying Movement combatant while covering our retreat. We thought Captain Bart was dead, but years later we learned that The Movement captured and turned him… turned him into the monster he is now. A monster The Movement calls 'Bartholomew'."

The entire group of mammals was utterly stunned. No one, not even the Colonel's squad, knew this story.

With compassion and true regret in his voice, the Colonel offered his massive moose hoof to the Pony, "So… we _have_ been allies before, Milo. I'm sorry to have doubted your word and intent."

Milo smiled kindly, moved by the Colonel's heart-rending story, and shook hooves heartily, "So... I guess… here we are, Colonel, in a battle to change history… _again."_

Nick offered a lighthearted comment, "Well. How 'bout that? What could possibly top a homecoming like this? Anyone for tea and cookies?"

Collectively, everyone, including Judy, told him, "Shut _up,_ Nick!" then they laughed.

Nick recovered by asking, "So… what's next?"

His own bride answered, "I think, Nick dear, we grab our gear and go into the woods with the Colonel and leave 'Nick' and 'Judy' to enjoy the evening and the trip home tomorrow. Major and Lieutenant: there's a couple of great dinner outfits in the closet - gifts to us from the Resort. You guys will be the _best_ looking rabbit and fox in the whole Resort. Our passports and plane tickets are in the safe. I've left our itinerary on the dresser."

"Good. You took the words right out of my snout," the Colonel smiled, "But there's one more thing to do before we part ways."

The moose reached deeply into his knapsack, grasped a rectangular device with a stub antenna, and handed Milo one of his Spec Ops radios.

"You trust us with a radio?" Milo observed with surprise.

The Colonel gave the Pony a friendly expression, "Look, Mr. Milo, if the Wilde's trust Atlantea's _Family_ to be our allies, then we do, too. That trust has to be complete. Your Family needs a radio so we can coordinate this Op."

"Thank you Colonel, we feel the same way," Milo replied, took the moose's radio, took the simple instructions on its operation from Sergeant York, and exchanged smiles.

Nick and Judy glanced at each other knew that this was all going to work for the good.

 **…Movement Central Security…**

Nemo stood anxiously with Bartholomew on what they thought was a momentous occasion, as both were standing by Thomas. Nemo shouted, _"Now_ we have you, Zootopian bastards! _Do_ it, Thomas!"

The security sea lion punched the glowing 'Key Locator Interrogate' button, it locked on to its target, and flashed green.

 **…Nick and Judy's Resort Bungalow…**

Judy saw her Key start to glow underneath her top like it did at Column 44. But this time, the light was an alarming red glow, like nothing she'd experienced before. Worse, she felt something else touch her mind, like her personal privacy was being violated.

"Oh dear Nature!" she exclaimed. With wild eyes, the rabbit grasped her Key firmly in her palm. Despite the Key's angry red glow as if it was on fire, the device was icy cold in her paw, but she held it tightly anyway.

Everyone looked helplessly at her, not sure what to do next.

Judy gripped her Key so hard that her paw convulsed as if she could crush the metal Key, until, with her fierce concentration, her entire body shook.

She shouted, _"No!_ Stop!"

She was literally willing her Key to fight back. Nick yelled, "Carrots! Get _rid_ of that thing!"

She snapped her head toward her husband in an instant and refused him, "No! That will only make things _worse_. I _have_ to fight this. Don't _distract_ me, Nick."

Nick, the Resistance, and the Zootopia Special Ops squad remained silent as they watched a disturbing mental battle between Judy and her Key with whatever was threatening her from the outside. Thought control something they'd only seen in a bad sci fi movie, but they were witnessing it firsthand. Judy's eyes were squeezed shut and she had a disturbing determined frown. Her ears hugged her neck and back, as every muscle in her body and her mind fought against something unseen.

To no one in the hut, but to whoever was battling her Key, "No! You're _not_ going to find us!"

Finally, the glow in the Key subsided from red to orange to yellow and the tiny object returned to its normally metallic golden metal sheen. She also felt the Key return to room temperature. There was frost caked thickly on her fingers. Judy gave a deep sigh, but maintained a secure, defensive grip on the Key.

No one knew what to do, but everyone wanted to help, and were frantic about her well-being. Nick asked cautiously, not sure if she was still fighting the unknown force, "Carrots? Can you talk now? Are you OK?"

Judy looked utterly drained from the ordeal, and sighed deeply, "I'm OK. Believe me, there was _nothing_ you could do to help me."

"What happened?" Milo asked with extreme interest.

Judy opened palm of her paw and ice fell off her fur to the floor and instantly melted. The Key looked like it always did, as she explained, "It felt like the Key and I were being forced to reveal something we didn't want to do."

The use of 'we' associated with an inanimate object was unnerving to everyone.

"Like what?" Nick asked calmly, acting as if he wasn't as shaken as Judy and the others with this turn of events.

Judy admitted coldly, "Like… being _found_. Someone was trying to find the Key. And _us."_

 _"Did_ 'they'?" Nick inquired, presuming that it was The Movement. Judy didn't correct her mate.

Judy wagged her head a little uncertainly, "I… I don't know, Nick. I don't _think_ so. We made 'them' stop. I can tell you that 'they' have tried five _more_ times since we stopped the first attack. The Key knows how to divert the attacks on its own now. I think I taught it _how_ to fight back with Sheldon's jammer. Uh… somehow I _know_ I did."

"You did what?" asked her husband, in disbelief.

"Five _more_ attacks? Shit!" the Colonel asserted.

"Carrots, I wish you'd get rid of that thing now more than ever," Nick urged.

Judy answered, "We _can't,_ Nick. You _know_ that. Once inside, the Key is our only way to get around security. I've never been surer of this. _We're_ under control now."

Picking up on her personal association with the Key, Nick helped bolster her confidence, "As long as the Key doesn't shout 'here we are, come get us'!"

Judy held the Key up on its chain between them, "Nick dear, you and I have to trust Noocvaeb and Sheldon that they did their job to protect us."

Nick couldn't shake his concern, and poked the side of her temple with his index paw finger, "Right now, I'm _more_ worried about you, Carrots, and all that gray matter up there."

"I appreciate your concern, dear husband, but I'll be OK. I'm still _me,"_ Judy stated as she hugged Nick tenderly.

The Colonel was much more skeptical and urgently encouraged, "Even if you _can_ control that Key – and it doesn't control _you_ – we're not taking any chances that 'they' discovered us. _None_ of us are safe here anymore. We have to leave right now. Pack up. We're going into the jungle. This honeymoon is _over."_

"Yes, _sir!"_ Nick and Judy replied and saluted respectfully.

 **…Movement Security Central…**

Thomas the sea lion pounded the control console with his flipper, "Shit! We… broke contact on that Key. Just like yesterday."

The security screen in front of Thomas was utterly blank. No amount of pushing the "Key interrogate" button made anything happen or showed any sign of the Key.

"Did you learn _anything_ before you lost contact?" Nemo asked, trying to salvage something from their latest attempt to find the Zootopians.

Thomas sighed, "Nothing, really, sir. The Key identity was there an instant, but now it's gone. I'm not sure. The past two days just get weirder and weirder. It was like the Key was… _resisting_ being interrogated."

"What?" Responded Bart in surprise.

Thomas actually corrected himself, "No, Bart… Mr. Nemo… it was _worse_ than resisting. The Key _actively_ _fought back_ against being interrogated."

Nemo tried to restrain his anger with this devastating knowledge by leaning in to the console over Thomas' shoulder, and ordered, "Get a lock back on that damn Key. Zero in on the last known location. _Find_ the frickin' thing. And whoever has it."

Thomas manipulated the console frantically with his flippers for a full three minutes, stopped, sighed in true exasperation, and replied, "I… I _can't_ , sir. I tried at least _five_ more times. The freakin' Key _learned_. There's nothing I can do now. It's…. gone! It made itself disappear."

"Keys can't do that," Bart stated.

"Not our Keys at least," the elephant seal confessed. He knew there was superior technology acting against 'them' and he was very troubled.

Bart ordered Thomas, "There _must_ be some kind of clue. Play the timeline back and look at what you got."

Running the recording back a few minutes, the old security sea lion smiled and pointed at the screen map, "Look there! We _did_ get a general location."

"Frick. Resort Altantis?" Bart stammered, recognizing the map location, straining to look for something more specific.

"But… You were already there and found _nothing,"_ Nemo quizzed his Spec Ops leader.

"I was, sir, but I wasn't everywhere. The place is enormous. I played out every _obvious_ lead. Thomas, can you find the exact room?" Bart explained while his mind raced through the next steps.

"Not specifically, Bart," Thomas noted and warned his friend, "The general location is the private bungalow section that borders the Preserve. I don't know which one. There would be a terrible risk killing innocents without having the exact location. Even our allies would condemn us if we did that."

 _"I_ can take care of that," sneered Nemo, "Do whatever it takes. Wipe out the whole section if you have to. _Get_ them, Bart."

Bart finally put everything together and exclaimed, "The Preserve? The _bungalows?_ Wait… holy _shit!_ You cop _bastards_ think you're so _smart_ by saving a mixed couple and covering your tracks. Clever. _Too_ cleaver. We have you now!"

"I don't understand?" Thomas questioned, but Bart ignored the sea lion and concentrated on the steps ahead.

The walrus punched his secure phone to his Spec Ops members and ordered, "Saddle up team; we strike the last Resort Atlantis bungalow tonight. With _everything_ , do you understand? Tonight, we _finally_ get revenge for Joe and Duke, the Lair, and everything else the fox and rabbit have destroyed. _Before_ they destroy anything else! Report to the ready room in 10 minutes."

Nemo smiled at the intensity of his mammals and the plans they had in work, "Call me when you've accomplished your task, Bartholomew. I want to know – no matter _how_ late it is – the sweet news that the fox and rabbit are _dead_. Now pardon me; I have a _date_ with my harem, in fact, tonight I feel so good I'll have _several_ dates."

"Uh, sir, if you don't mind, we have a job for _you_ to do, too," Bart.

"Tell me more," Nemo said with great interest.

 **…Resort Atlantis Bungalows…**

Nick and Judy grabbed their remaining clothes, and stuffed their backpacks full of Sheldon's gadgets from the goodie bag. They left the gifts of the evening wear for their ZSDF twins, and remaining few vacation clothes they hadn't freighted home.

Major 'Nick' and Lieutenant 'Judy' took sealed packages out of their military style knap sacks and handed them to their alter egos. 'Judy' instructed, "Change into these. They are jungle fatigues made to fit you. We… uh… kinda know your sizes. Don't' worry – they're clean. You don't have to wear ours."

'Nick' teased, "Seriously, you don't want to wear ours. We've been in them for more than two _weeks."_

The mammals had a good laugh, and then the real Nick and Judy opened the packages. They admired the new uniforms with an intricate camouflage pattern designed specifically to maximize concealment in Atlantea's jungle, composed of digital patterns of greens and browns and grays.

"Oh… Uh thanks," Judy responded awkwardly, knowing these Spec Ops mammals been studying everything about them for this mission. This was a different kind of invasion of privacy, but was justified.

"We'll be right back," Nick took his bride by the paw and changed in the cramped hut bathroom.

When they emerged, the Resistance and ZSDF warriors could only stare at the rabbits and foxes. The two sets of twins examined each other as well. In the middle of the hut were two identically clad red foxes and two matching English rabbits.

The Colonel smiled at what he know would happen, "So… which one is the _real_ Nick and Judy?"

"I have to admit, it really _is_ hard to tell," observed Milo.

"I give up. You guys decide," Tony snickered, but was totally baffled regarding which was which. Nuances in the features of foxes and rabbits – two species he paid little attention to – were lost on the big feline.

"That's the point," 'Nick' grinned and Nick grinned back at his doppelganger. It was truly uncanny how similar both foxes' mannerisms were. Even Judy was impressed.

The Colonel was more than ready to leave, "OK, let's move out."

'Nick' and 'Judy' stood firm and stated, _"We'll_ stay and hold the fort."

"Wait? What? You're actually staying? After what just _happened?_ I told you that I don't know if 'they' found us. What if they _do_ attack? It's two against… well… who _knows_ how many?" fretted the real Judy.

'Nick' grinned confidently, "We can defend ourselves. It's more important that you guys get as far away from here as fast as you can."

Both fox and rabbit soldiers hefted their massive taser rifles with some ominous-looking rocket propelled grenade launchers attached to the barrels.

Milo warned, "Your Tech is _not_ an advantage. So much of the Movement's tech is made by the Institute. I'm sorry, but most of 'their' weapons are _way_ beyond anything Zootopia has. 'They'll' kill you for sure."

'Judy' retorted, "Sheldon is not the _only_ smart guy in Zootopia. Some of our ZSDF 'big brains' do amazing stuff too. We'll be all right. And even if not, we can retreat into the jungle another way to draw 'them' off you guys."

It was a standoff between the foxes and rabbits. There was no changing the faux Nick and Judy's minds.

'Nick' assured everyone, "You guys know that all our intel says they _won't_ try anything overt. They always work undercover to limit exposure. That's what we do best and we know how to fight that game. Tomorrow we'll follow the plan: we'll check out, get on the plane to Zootopia, get 'home', and be ready to help ZPD round up any bad guys that follow us."

"That's a helluva sacrifice," the real Nick praised them with reticence.

'Judy' tried to allay their fears, "We've _trained_ for this. We _know_ what to do. You and Judy do what you came here to do. Save Michael and take 'em down from the _inside."_

"We don't know how to thank you," Judy replied, grateful beyond words.

Major 'Nick' didn't hesitate in his reply, "Just survive. Get the job done in that damn Lab. Free the hybrids, prove to the world they _do_ exist, and show that they're just as normal as _any_ of us. The Movement and any other anti-mixed species hate groups will be the ones hated instantly."

"That's thanks enough for us," added Lieutenant 'Judy'.

Nick and Judy accepted their rationale, but Judy insisted, "Please help ease our concern. At least go to the free dinner at the Resort, and take your time. If they do attack, they'll at least attack an empty hut."

The Spec Ops mammal couple hesitated, "We _should_ stay here."

"If you _don't_ go, someone might get too curious," Nick advised.

The faux mixed couple looked at each other, and 'Nick' answered, "OK. We'll think about."

There was nothing left to do.

"I…I guess this is good bye. We don't even know what to really call you," Judy stammered.

The lagomorphs hugged and vulpines shook paws heartily.

"I dunno, this is a Top Secret Op… we're supposed to remain incognito. Boss…?" the Major hesitated, and deferred to the Colonel.

"Tell them," their leader ordered.

'Judy' stated, "Samantha. My friends call me 'Sam'."

Major 'Nick' replied as well, "'Mitch'. Mitchell when my mother scolds me. Or Sam."

Nick responded, "Major Mitchell, Lieutenant Samantha, Thank you again."

"At least you guys don't have to pretend to be a fake couple for long. We'll get this done, and you can go back to being normal soldiers," Nick promised.

"Well… that's just it. We _are_ a couple in real life," 'Nick' admitted and smiled. 'Judy' drew close and took 'Nick's' paw.

"Really?" the real Judy smiled at both soldiers broadly.

'Judy'/Sam admitted, "Yeah, _really_. It seems that you guys started a trend. I have to admit, Judy, there's just something _special_ about foxes."

"And rabbits," interjected 'Nick'/Mitch.

They all laughed, and Judy affirmed, "You got _that_ right! Congrats!"

Their fellow squad members enjoyed a brief chuckle, although the Resistance fighters rolled their eyes and muttered, "Zootopians…"

The moose cleared his throat and interrupted, "A little reminder: I hate to break up this fox and rabbit mutual admiration society, but we need to go _now."_

"I suppose you're right," noted the true Nick.

"Good luck," Judy stated to Tony and Milo as they departed as well. The Resistance fighters hid their weapons on the EV next to Nick and Judy's hut and headed out, looking like Resort Scuba Experience employees. Out of sight from Nick and Judy down the pathway, Milo took a turn away from the main part of the Resort.

Tony gave Milo a look, "You _know_ this isn't the right way. I know this place as well as you do. Where are you going, Milo?"

Milo replied very seriously, "Not far. I think 'Nick' and 'Judy' are going to need our help, and sooner than they think. I know a _perfect_ place to provide cover. I have a bad feeling about that Key. The walrus isn't going to let this go."

 **…Edge of the Atlantean jungle by the falls…**

Judy looked back at the last view of their beautiful bungalow site, still a bit saddened by their sudden departure.

Nick saw her reluctant gaze, and commented, "Sorry it ends this way, Carrots."

Judy turned away and stared lovingly into Nick's eyes as they continued hiking with the squad, "We both knew it would end _something_ like this, although maybe not _quite_ so suddenly, and _certainly_ not with all the help we have now. Maybe someday, Nick, we can come back and celebrate our anniversary. It was _wonderful,_ sweetheart. I'll remember our honeymoon for a _lifetime."_

Nick smiled, pecked her muzzle, and half-warned/half-teased as he coaxed her onward, "C'mon, Carrots, we need to make sure we _have_ a lifetime to remember this."

The Colonel and his mammals heard the couple's exchange didn't look back or interfere with their private moment.

The squad and its two newest members made their way deep into the jungle silently. Nick and Judy carefully followed the Colonel and the remainder of his squad, matching every step they took. The team climbed far into the extinct volcanic mountain chain overlooking the bungalows and the Resort. They had a spectacular view of their hut and beach from a rocky clearing. It was well past sundown, but from this vantage point, they could see a myriad of lights from the Resort below them and the vast array of city lights beyond the Resort perimeter.

Near the pinnacle of the mountains far above the falls and bungalows, the Colonel announced, "We'll camp here tonight and move on tomorrow. Sorry, Nick and Judy, this is not like the luxury of your Resort or the bungalow. You'll have to get used to sleeping a bed of leaves in the middle of a rain forest."

Both shrugged, and Judy noted, "Sir, we're cops. We'll deal with it."

Nick added, "Besides we _love_ primitive camping."

The pair had instant respect from all the team. Everyone rested and munched on some MREs.

Nick scrutinized the pre-packaged meal, and approved, "You know, these aren't _half_ bad."

Major McDonnell scoffed and mused, taking another bite of his, "Just wait a few weeks. They'll be _all_ bad."

Everyone had a light-hearted laugh for the first time in hours.

 **…'Nick' and 'Judy's' Bungalow…**

As soon as Major 'Nick' and Lieutenant 'Judy' watched their colleagues and their namesakes disappear well into the jungle, 'Judy' suggested, "So? I'm hungry. Shall we dress up and head to dinner?"

'Nick' countered with a very suggestive grin, taking her paw into his, "There's _plenty_ of time for dinner. Wouldn't you like _dessert_ first, Sam?"

"We're on _duty_ , Major," corrected the rabbit, but put her arms around the fox' shoulders with an equally suggestive smile and look of desire.

The Major reminded the Lieutenant with a more urgent need, "Remember, Sam, for the foreseeable future we _are_ Nick and Judy, so we _should_ do what Nick and Judy _do._ Besides, Lieutenant, I outrank you, I could _order_ you."

Samantha's smile broadened, her ears perked and tone softened, and as she melted into his embrace, she stated softly, "You don't _have_ to, Mitch, dear. I _volunteered_ for this. Every _bit_ of it."

Mitch took a cylindrical device from his backpack, set the proximity warning sensor to maximum, and placed it on the kitchenette table. It was an intruder warning device much like the real Nick and Judy had, but it had a much broader warning zone, that reached down to the waterline and into the Preserve.

"Looks like you have us covered for awhile, Mitch," Sam noted with a smile.

"Yup. Long enough to enjoy _this,"_ Mitch took a very long drink of Sam's succulent lips.

Sam snuggled deeper into Mitch's embrace, and sighed happily, "Whoever thought something like _this_ would happen to you and me?"

Mitch observed, "I'm sure Nick and Judy thought the very same thing. Cops have rules discouraging fraternization too."

"Like them, it's _not_ prohibited if you don't _hide_ the fact to your superiors. They didn't and we didn't either," Samantha added.

"Yeah, but we haven't told _anyone_ about the wedding yet," Mitch smiled at his intended.

"Oh? Like _anyone_ is going to be surprised about that?" Sam kidded, then hesitated a little, and teased, "But there is _one_ thing they _will_ be surprised about…"

"What?" Mitch asked anxiously.

Sam snuggled more deeply into Mitch's paws, "There's going to have to be a Baby Shower _before_ the Bridal Shower…"

"No! Praise Nature! Really?" the fox smiled, picked up his lover and twirling her around him overhead, and asked with her dangling from his arms high in the air, "But why _didn't_ you tell anyone that?"

 _"Stop_ that! Put me _down,_ Mitch," she faked scolding, very happy with the joy of his reaction, "The Colonel doesn't need to know that yet. I'm not that far along, and I'm not even showing. Besides, we _do_ have a mission, dear. Do you want to take a chance he'd order us _not_ to help the real Nick and Judy just because I'm pregnant?"

"You're right, Sam," Mitch agreed.

Sam looked a little more seriously at her fiancé, and stated, "Darn _right_ I'm right, Mitch. Besides, we _know_ Nick and Judy have been trying _really_ hard to be pregnant – and _aren't_. This might upset them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Smart move, Cabbages," Mitch teased and kissed her long again.

Sam beeped his nose and corrected, "That's ' _Carrots'_ , fox."

Mitch grinned, "They have _their_ terms of endearment; we have _ours."_

 _"Speaking_ of privacy, lover, Rahrrr!" the rabbit growled in jest. In a deft move that only took an instant, she completely shed her fatigues and displayed her beautiful, toned, female soldier's nude body to the fox.

"Whoa, _Sam!"_ Mitch exclaimed, dropped his fatigues on the floor next to hers, and with both equally naked, the fox had an instant physical response to her beauty.

She reached to grasp him, acting like she was shaking paws while getting closer to him quickly, "Hey there, fox, I'm glad you're pleased to see me."

"That's not my _paw_ , dear," he feigned being upset, reveling in the excitement of her touch.

She laughed while continuing to guide them together, "I know it isn't, Mitchell. It belongs _here."_

They were instantly joined, and lay down as one wrapped tightly together on the sleeping pad, and with the urgency of two young lovers denied intimate relations for some time, they totally lost track of time and their hunger, in repeated exhaustive encounters that satisfied a different kind of hunger.

 **…2 AM…**

The proximity alarm went off first, quickly followed by the first explosion right next to the hut in a near miss. Superheated, molten sand ripped through the window, but the couple was prone and not hit by the debris. Taser blasts hit the hut directly, bursting paper and towels into flames. Acrid fumes swirled above Sam and Mitch's heads.

"Mitch! We're under attack!" Sam shouted, stayed low, and grabbed her weapon, powering it up, and cooked off her first burst that caught and felled a rushing seal in his tracks, freezing the others' approach.

"I'm already awake, Lieutenant," took defensive stance flanking her as always did, prone on the floor, squeezing his first shot off that cleanly separated a sea lion's head from his shoulders, causing the others to shout in confusion and drop to the sand to take defensive positions, but fretted to Sam, "But what about our uniforms?"

With a grim smile, shattering a harbor seal's hind flippers at his crotch, Sam exclaimed with determination, "No _time_ for uniforms, Major, so let the bastards bring it on. I'll give them an eyeful just before I blast their eyes right out of their skulls!"

She stood, took a shot, and proceeded to do just that to a third seal. He screamed in profound pain clutching his muzzle with his fore flippers and dropped his weapon. The falling gun's trigger caught a piece of driftwood, and shot him completely through with a deafening sizzling roar at point blank range.

With grim determination the ZSDF pair defended themselves, but rolled and twisted in place to dodge volleys of blasts and rockets, looking vainly for a way to retreat under withering fire from the rest of The Movement intruders. The mini-frig exploded next to them, sending metal and plastic shrapnel into their arms and sides, and the commode shattered in another blast, sending ceramic shards in all directions but missed them. A water geyser from the broken pipes rose aloft that obscured their view of the beach. They flinched in pain, but didn't stop, laying down coordinated spreads of fire.

"Mitch, there's so _many_ of them," Samantha worried and groaned from the wounds.

"We _got_ this babe," Mitch encouraged.

 **…ZSDF mountain campsite above the Resort…**

The echoes of the sizzling blasts and return fire in the foothills roused the entire encamped and sleeping squad.

"What the…?" Nick shouted, startled upright wide awake, and huddled with Judy, staring at the searing lights and deafening sounds of two heavily armed enemies engaged in combat far below.

They could see the invasion of their beach, and Judy lamented, "Our Hut! Oh, no…Sam and Mitch! Dear Nature… The _Movement!"_

"Give me those night goggles, Private," the Colonel demanded, not able to find his pair in the dark.

"Yes sir," the enlisted soldier obeyed.

Adjusting the focus and range, the Colonel sized up the fire fight, "Shit!"

The Colonel pushed the intruder warning on the Major's and Lieutenant's secure radios, but it went unanswered.

Bolts of horizontal lighting streamed from the bungalow and took down the first wave of attackers. He watched three pinnipeds fall in a hurry, which completely changed the invaders' tactics.

"Looks like they're _already_ awake, sir," commented Major McDonnell, looking through his own miniature night vision goggles.

Looking longer, the moose sized up the tactical situation. He saw a Rubber Inflatable Boat (RIB) on the beach, with about a dozen pinnipeds at different stages storming ashore taking shots at the hut, covering their colleagues' flanks who took their turns firing, dodging return fire from Sam and Mitch, but slowly gaining ground up the beach.

Sergeant York stated, "Sir. It's a full scale landing party. They're going to need help."

The attack was definitely led by a walrus. The Colonel knew who it was even before a ray of moonlight glinted off his metal tusk. He muttered at the sight, "Bart. You brainwashed _bastard…"_

The squad leader watched helplessly as his outnumbered team members fought valiantly. For a moment, it looked like they would prevail. Three more assailants fell, each with direct hits to their heads or chests.

"50% Movement casualties, sir. Forward progress stopped," the Sergeant reported.

"Thank you, Sergeant," the Colonel acknowledged.

The Sergeant encouraged his commander and his colleagues, whose worry was palpable, "They're the _best_ sir. The Major and Lieutenant will take them all down. That's why they are there and not us."

"Look!" Judy shouted, too loudly, even though no one on the beach would ever hear her.

"What in the _hell_ is that?" Nick expounded, watching a dark, spidery shape cruise in the air from somewhere in the ocean, over the RIB, assailants, and up the beach toward the hut.

"Quadcopter… a fricking _big_ one," Major McDonnell answered, his voice shaking.

"It's armed," Sergeant York noted with great trepidation, seeing the massive drone fly in from offshore through his goggles. It had a very large bomb slung between its landing gear.

McDonnell desperately turned to his commanding officer and demanded with deadly seriousness, "Sir, permission to _engage_ hostile drone."

The brave bat armed his taser, and set it to 'overload on contact', and poised himself, ready to fly. The Colonel knew what he intended.

 _"Denied,_ Major. It's _already_ too late," the Colonel despaired.

The gigantic quadcopter was now well inside the beach waterline. It was nearly as big as the RIB. Its four rotors glinted in moonlight, and the whirring of its electric motors could be heard all the way up the mountainside.

The bull moose screamed into the secure radio to his colleagues trapped in the hut, "Incoming! Incoming! _Get out!_ Now!"

There was no response from Lieutenant 'Judy' and Major 'Nick'. The massive machine hovered directly over the hut, and dropped one of its huge bombs. But it had been seen. A taser bolt blasted through the roof of the bungalow setting it ablaze, and the crackling charge grazed the drone. It wobbled and screeched from the horrible sound of metal on metal and plastic, but kept on flying.

But the bolt missed the bomb which continued its dreadful fall.

The explosive device hit the hut squarely in the middle of its roof, ripped through the simulated grass canopy, and an instant later, night turned into day silently as the bungalow disappeared into a massive angry red/orange/yellow fireball. In the humid night air, a hemispherical shock wave from the detonation expanded supersonically in all directions, its edge illuminated by the fireball that roiled up into the sky in an angry red mushroom shape from where the hut used to be. The shock wave quickly passed over the camp, and a titanic concussion assailed all the squad's mammals' ears and made them groan in pain. The shock shook the trees and leaves all around them and flattened the wild grasses in front of them with its acoustic energy. Birds fled their nests all around them, flying aimlessly into the night sky, screeching in fear.

Blooming upward and outward from the center of the explosion was an unstoppable flaming rain of white hot debris that scattered all over the beach, the Preserve, the Movement Spec Ops mammals, and adjacent huts in the bungalow sector. The deadly precipitation set several other huts' roofs ablaze, driving the occupants into the night in various stages of undress, screaming in total panic and fear from the unknown explosion next door. The crackling roar of the conflagration, despite its distance, could be heard by the ZSDF squad as they looked on in horror at the annihilating power of the drone. They heard random secondary explosions as items inside the hut were cooked and exploded.

The three remaining Movement intruders carefully approached the decimation before them to assess the damage and make sure their targets were dead.

Judy was aghast look of complete horror on her snout at the terrible violence going on below them, suppressed a scream because she knew preventing their discovery in the mountains was paramount, but tears streamed down her muzzle, as she wailed softly, "Sam!… _Mitch!_ Oh dear Nature, Nick… _No!"_

Judy clutched her husband, shaking, desperate for comfort from Nick, but discovered he was shaking too.

The slightly damaged drone stabilized itself, reconfigured itself for further operations in support of the Movement team. Its sensor ball turret moved and tracked and panned, looking for another target – like a fleeing fox and rabbit or any allies.

Sergeant York warned, "Sir, it's conducting a search pattern. It'll find us. We're not in a 'hide'."

The Colonel responded, "I see it. If that thing locks on our position, mammals, prepare to initiate defensive actions against the drone on my mark."

Nick instantly asked, "Give us a gun. We want to fight too. You're in danger _because_ of us."

The Colonel turned and snapped at Nick and Judy, "No! How many times do I have to tell you _our_ job is to protect your flanks. _Your_ job is to escape and conduct your _original_ mission. Understood?"

Nick and Judy hesitated, "But, Colonel…"

The moose's voice and emphasis went up an octave, and his eyes were afire with purpose, "I said: _understood?"_

"Understood," Nick and Judy answered with resignation. They prepared to head toward Keinoi and deeper cover.

But the attack from the sea and the deadly drone weren't the only shocks to the mammals.

"Sir! Look!" Sergeant York exclaimed. The armadillo had not wavered from his surveillance of the grisly attack below.

Three long, red/orange fiery plumes emanating from fast moving missiles arced across the sky from their launch somewhere in the Resort tropical floral gardens. All three missiles directly impacted the drone one right after the other, erupting into massive balls of fire, and splintered the drone in a dozen viciously spinning pieces, and lighting much of its composite and plastic structure on fire. The three concussion waves quickly reached the allies' encampment, but were much weaker than the bomb detonation.

The many pieces of the destroyed drone fell like rocks on top of the ashes of the devastated, fiery bungalow. The burning plastic and composite of the felled drone created a new thick, acrid, black column of smoke that added to the flames and smoke boiling up from the hut rising into the night sky. Sparks flew randomly from the crash site from burning batteries and electrical parts.

"Thank you, Milo…" Judy whispered. No one needed to reply.

The bad dream continued for the squad, as everyone helplessly and wordlessly watched the events played out in the tragic scene in front of them.

While the hut and drone continued to burn furiously, with other fires starting around the bungalow section, the Resort's fire alarms resonated all over the grounds. Emergency floodlights illuminated, marshalling instruction signs glowed, and evacuation strobes flashed. Tourists flooded out of the Resort's undamaged bungalows, rental apartments and condos, and high rise towers into safe haven zones, assisted by shocked but prepared Resort employees.

In the far distance, the first sounds of sirens and first sights of flashing lights from the Atlantean Fire Department and security force vehicles raced to the back access roads in the Resort to battle the bungalow blazes. The squad heard muffled shouts from Resort personnel, saw employees racing on EVs from all around the complex who were headed toward the bungalows with handheld fire-fighting equipment.

Couples who fled the huts set on fire from the flaming debris of the first explosion met at the Bungalow Village longhouse in pajamas or towels or even nothing, following the impossible - but real evacuation - they'd been taught in drills when they arrived. Nick and Judy sighed relief when they could see the older prairie dog couple rush away from their own hut – now completely engulfed in a secondary fire - and were glad they were safe. They could see the longhouse manager frantically try to calm the residents and make them decent while still trying to remain calm herself. They knew it would soon dawn on the manager that one couple was missing.

No one had to say, "That could have been you." The sentence hung in the air as thickly as the acrid black smoke rising from the pyre that was once a hut, but now entombed Mitch and Sam.

Coming from the other place of mass confusion that only the squad could see and hear were the shouts of the pinniped murderers now in quick retreat from the beach with their fallen comrades.

Sergeant York sounded like an emotionless machine as he tried to stay on task with his surveillance, "I count only _three_ survivors, Colonel, including Bartholomew, plus the RIB pilot, and they are in _full_ retreat. They are removing nine, no… _ten_ casualties, sir. They pretty much got wiped out by the Major and Lieutenant, sir."

With no offense intended, the Colonel sighed, "The friggin' bastards weren't wiped out enough so that Mitch and Sam could survive, Sergeant."

To defuse the situation, Major McDonnell offered praise for their fallen companions, "Sir, the Major and Lieutenant would have been proud they sent the bastards packing."

"That they would, Major, that they would," the big moose conceded, completely choked up, but continue to observe the Movement retreat, looking for any clues.

The three Movement survivors dragged the bodies of their compatriots with them as best they could, tossing them into the boat as fast as possible before they were discovered by the authorities. On their way back to the RIB with the bodies, the assailants used their rocket grenades from their own weapons to blast the remains of the drone so it would eliminate any evidence of an outside attack. The squad watched as the Movement Spec Ops pilot turned his RIB out to sea and roared off to wherever they came. The Movement assassination team left just before the first responders and Resort personnel arrived at the scene of death.

Several ambulances were part of the vehicles that pulled up on grim site, but the ZSDF team knew there would be no rescue - only recovery.

The Colonel ordered the team, "Let's get the hell out of here. We can't do anything more."

They each gathered their gear and backpacks, and departed wordlessly. Judy could see the moose wipe a tear from his muzzle.

Private Benjamin suggested, using his GPS device, "Sir, there's a cave another thousand feet up and 3 klicks to the east that is big enough for all of us. That would be a good 'hide' until this settles out."

The moose smiled a little at the youngest - but still resourceful - member of the team and ordered, "It's decided then. Lead on, Private."

"Yes sir!" the young raccoon soldier replied in excitement to be "on point" leading his superior officers and enlisted to greater safety.

Judy lingered, shattered emotionally, reluctant to go, and said the unspeakable words only to her husband, "Nick… that could have been _us!"_

"But it wasn't. C'mon Carrots, there's _nothing_ we can do for them," Nick insisted, but her eyes were frozen on the scene of death and devastation that was meant for them.

With a determined grimace, Nick grabbed Judy's paw, squeezed it intentionally hard to cause enough pain to break her fixation on the dreadful destruction of what was their bungalow paradise. They ran, following the Private, the Colonel, and what was left of his team like they had never run before.


	61. Chapter 61 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 35

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 35**

 **Authors Notes:** Thank you _dear fans_ , for such a _wonderful_ response to the last chapter and all its many aspects! In today's chapter, we only slow down a little, as the implications of what happen begin to manifest themselves. I have to admit that I am very pleasantly surprised at how much you folks like OC's Sam and Mitch and that _everyone_ wants them to survive, including some of you sending me PMs suggesting plausible scenarios in which they could! :) I originally had one role for them to play, but with everyone rooting for them, I need to rethink my strategy! You'll just have to wait and see!

 **…Bridge of the Nautilus. Captain's Chair…**

Joyous celebration gripped the Nautilus' crew in the Battle Management Center that controlled the coordinated Special Operations team and drone attack against Resort Atlantis Bungalow #4. The Movement Ops team was seated at their battle stations on the bridge of the Nautilus.

No one was celebrating more than Nemo. He was jumping up and down so much that the metal superstructure underneath his Captain's chair squeaked and flexed. He continued barking orders while he was exchanging excited 'high flippers' with all his colleagues. Nemo shouted at the top of his lungs with a deafening, satisfied roar and held his flippers clenched high over his head. He was doing some kind of victory dance, and declared, "We _got_ 'em. The frigging fox and rabbit are _dead!_ "

Nemo was the drone pilot and bombardier.

The BMC Officer of the Deck praised their leader, "Good shot, Mr. Nemo, sir. You _did_ it!"

In point of fact, Nemo mostly just pulled the trigger on the bomb drop, while five drone team pinnipeds did most of the hard work controlling the drone's camera sensor ball and managing its subsystems. The near-miss last shot from the fox and rabbit that slightly damaged the drone gave them a handful to correct. They weren't going to tell their leader that and risk the elephant seal's wrath by denying him the satisfaction of his personal victory over Nick and Judy Wilde.

Nemo felt light hearted and confessed to everyone, "I have _never_ felt so good in my entire life!"

That was mostly true, except for his vivid memory of the other evening when he 'did' all 12 wives in order of marriage date in a single night. That was pretty spectacular too.

"I'll take it from here, sir," the back-up pilot noted and took control of the remote joy stick from his boss.

Nemo continued to bark orders at the drone team and pointed at the monitor, "Do a sweep for any survivors. Make sure we got 'em. Look in the jungle."

The fur seal looking intently at the live streaming video, "Yes sir. Scanning… _Nothing_ , sir. Not on any wavelength. _No one_ got out of that inferno alive."

The Spec Ops radio officer added, "Bart's team is confirming the kill – the drone made a direct hit on the hut. No further shots have been fired. The team is approaching with caution to search for any remains."

"Good. How's the drone doing with that lucky shot?" asked Nemo.

Back up pilot confirmed, "It's all automatically reconfigured sir, and it's operating at about 90% - still good enough to be battle-ready sir. We're ready for anything else – shall we direct it to eliminate witnesses sir?"

They could see two – maybe three - other huts ablaze from collateral damage and the survivors running to the main office for shelter and safety.

Nemo shook his large head, "No, that won't be necessary, at least now. The guests are too traumatized from the main attack. If they try to talk, we have _other_ ways to take care of them later."

"Yes sir," answered the back up pilot.

The main drone video feed showed the burning hut and Bart's Spec Ops team on the beach, but it was beginning to sink in to the Battle Management Center team that only 3 individual combatant camera monitors were showing images. The other 10 combatant cameras of the team members were all showing static, and the remaining 3 warriors' live video feeds were showing them in the process of dragging 10 bodies back to the RIB. Some bodies were horrifyingly mangled.

Security pinniped Thomas' words from the main part of The Laboratory were over the sub's intercom Public Address system, "Mr. Nemo, we'll all excited back here too, sir! Good shooting!"

The mammals in The Laboratory had no idea of the casualty count suffered by the Spec Ops team.

Nemo proudly replied in total satisfaction, "Thank you Thomas. Nothing can stop us now!"

Just about the time the elephant seal was about to turn away and sit down in his Nautilus Command Chair to relax, three rapid flashes of blinding light overwhelmed the drone's ball turret camera. The video image rocked sharply to the right with each of the flashes, and the drone plummeted suddenly. When it hit the ground and the cameras jerked suddenly, and went black, and then to static.

There was stunned silence from the drone team and BMC mammals.

Nemo looked very puzzled and broke the silence, "What the hell happened? Where's the drone? I was so enjoying watching the fox and rabbit burn."

"Sir, I just lost command data link and video contact with the Quadcopter," the back-up pilot called out.

Nemo could see him work the flight and sensor controls vainly to get back in contact with the killer drone.

The Deck Officer announced, holding his earpiece closely and concentrating, "Sir, there's an emergency call from Bart."

"Put it on," ordered Nemo.

The roar of the powerful twin diesels powering the RIB overwhelmed the PA system.

"Turn it down!" Nemo shouted over the noise, as everyone held their sensitive ears. Mercifully, the volume decreased quickly.

Everyone could barely hear Bart's voice, nearly drowned out by the engine noise, and vibrations in his voice caused by the RIB pounding over the surf. He yelled urgently, "We're in full retreat, boss. The drone was shot down by three missiles. It crashed and burned on top of the fox and rabbit in their hut."

Nemo was confused but it seemed like good news, so he replied, "That's unfortunate Bart, but at least the drone crash finished off the damn cops!"

Nemo qualified his reply, "Well… it's _not_ so good, sir. We couldn't stay to clean up the evidence of the attack. We tried to shoot up some of the remains, but we didn't have enough time to do it completely. The first responders are on their way right on top of us. We had to leave in a _hurry_ , sir."

"That's all right, Bart. You couldn't be discovered," Nemo tried to reassure his 'ace' Spec Ops team leader, "Besides we have _other_ ways to cover up any evidence left behind."

Bart really didn't accept his boss' compliments, and continued his report, "Sir, I'm sorry, but I must also report that we took _heavy_ losses. The Wilde's were _expert_ snipers. And they outgunned us, sir. We had _no idea_ they had weapons with them. Without your drone shot… sir… _none_ of us… uh… would have survived."

Nemo's elation turned quickly to true concern and worry, _"How_ heavy, Bart?"

The Movement leader scanned the 10 static-filled helmet -mounted sight monitors on the wall of the BMC. He knew instantly that all of them were dead, but he couldn't make out the individual names of each member of the Spec Ops team.

"There are only 3 of us left, sir. Plus Harold," Bart reported.

Harold was the RIB pilot - the only non-pinniped on the team.

Nemo bravely stated, "I'm sorry about your team, Bart, but they all knew what was at stake on this mission. They gave their lives for the most worthy cause ever – to _annihilate_ the fox and rabbit."

"Yes sir. They _all_ did. And with your help, sir, we _did_ achieve that," Bart admitted.

Nemo was still confused with his interchange with Bart, "Then why all the 'sad voice', Bart? You should be celebrating like we are back here. When you come back, we'll pop out the champagne for your team! We'll have a celebration of their great victory, and _honor_ our fallen comrades."

Hesitantly Bart explained, "A celebration might be… umm…. _premature,_ sir. It's about Daniel… uhh…"

Daniel was Nemo's second oldest son, the product of his union with his second wife. Daniel was a career Spec Ops soldier, and a very reliable, heartless, and systematic killer on Bart's team. He was not in line to take over the Movement, but was perfectly suited and groomed to be Bart's replacement whenever he decided to retire.

"What _about_ my Daniel?" Nemo asked cautiously and steeled himself for the response.

"He went down, sir," Bart stated flatly.

"Wounded?" Nemo asked optimistically, and he added, "We'll have the med facility ready to receive him and all the others who've fallen."

Bart noted glumly, "No, sir. Uhh… I'm sorry to report… Daniel took two shots sir. He went down instantly."

Nemo ripped his garments and let out a haunting bellow that reverberated throughout the entire cavernous submarine.

 **...Resort Atlantis...**

It was total chaos on the far end of Resort Atlantis in a place renowned for complete privacy and simple tranquility for its guests, designed to make them feel like they were totally alone. Now, it was anything but private and tranquil. In five alarm fire conditions, three separate major blazes raged – the original inferno and the two that were spread by flaming debris from the first set of explosions. Three separate Atlantea Fire Department units were battling each blaze valiantly, along with a few other small units containing the brush fires caused by the explosions. The original fire was getting under control, only because almost everything that could be consumed had been consumed in the original intense fireball and drone crash.

A dozen members of the Atlantea Fire Analysis Investigation Team exited their van at the Bungalow parking lot, and politely worked their way through a gathering of worried Resort employees and tourists that had gathered in the safety of the longhouse.

The third shift longhouse manager extricated herself from the throng of survivors to meet the team, with a frantic exclamation, "Thank Nature that you're here! What happened?"

The Analysis team leader, a sea lion, stated seriously, "That's what we're going to find out, ma'am."

With great anxiety, the Resort employee asked, "Sir? I'll go with you. We're trying to locate two missing guests."

The pinniped shook his head, "No, ma'am. I'm sorry. The Fire Chief on site says it's still too dangerous to go in. There are hot spots everywhere in addition to the three big fires. Do you have the missing guests' registration information?"

"Right here, sir," she answered and handed him the print out, "Mr. and Mrs. Nick and Judy Wilde. From Zootopia."

"Thank you. We'll take it from here, and we'll do our best to locate them. You should take care of the other guests," the team leader recommended, as he glanced across the collection of shivering and frightened muzzles, especially at an elderly prairie dog couple were devastated. The female clutched her mate and sobbed inconsolably.

She nodded sadly noting the sea lion's attention to the prairie dogs, "Yeah, I suppose so. Two other families, including that one, have lost everything in the other two blazes."

"I'll come back later and give you and the Resort Manager a full report," the Inspector indicated and waddled toward his team.

"Thank you, sir. He should be here in about 15 minutes," the longhouse shift manager replied and nodded as the Inspector joined his team waiting outside the hastily erected "Police Line – Do Not Cross" that separated them from the fires. The team showed their credentials to the security forces guarding the line, who nodded their assent and let the mammals pass through to go about their grim task.

Making their way on the gravel pathway, they could easily see the flashing lights of the fire equipment and the flames coming from the site where Bungalow #4 had stood. Through the lush vegetation, the team could see the towering flames of the other fires at the two other Bungalow sites. Each blaze had a fire engine and teams of Atlantean fire fighters assigned. Several firefighters with portable water packs were taking care of smaller brush fires.

The sea lion's Deputy Inspector said to his leader, "This is a _bad_ one, sir."

"I can see," he answered, stopped a moment, and directed, "We'll split the team into three groups, and go to each hut. I'll take this one. This one seems to be the start of it… and the worst."

"Yes sir," everyone answered simultaneously. The team of a dozen pinnipeds and land mammals parted ways into 3 teams of 4 inspectors each.

The leader of the Analysis team and his small group approached the APD Fire Chief and his team still battling the main blaze. The team could see that fire had consumed nearly everything, but much of the large ash field was still hot, so the firefighters continuously watered the ashes.

"'Morning, Stan," the Analysis team leader stated to the Fire Chief, still holding one of the fire hoses on the debris of Bungalow #4 himself.

"'Morning Hab," he replied, but concentrated on keeping his water stream on the fire, and added, "I wish it was a _good_ morning. Helluva blaze here. One for the record books."

"Got _that_ right," Inspector Hab agreed.

Stan warned and transferred control of his hose to a junior firefighter, "It's still hot in some places. Be careful where you explore. My guys will put more water on any hot spot if you need to look closer. Let's go for a walk."

"Thanks mammal," Hab noted, and then gathered his team to follow the Chief.

Five sets of keen eyes examined every aspect of the fire scene as they strolled around it. Several firefighters adjusted banks of portable spotlights to aid the Analysis team's investigation as the inspectors directed.

"Any eyewitness reports?" Hab asked Chief Stan.

Stan replied, "A few, but no one saw everything up close. Employees on third shift duty on the Resort grounds reported a huge detonation and a fire ball rising above the tree line in the Bungalow area. The night shift bungalow supervisor was closing down the bar and game area in the longhouse when the first detonation happened, so she was inside and didn't see it happen. She ran outside to see the plume and flaming debris scattering everywhere. She said she had to dodge one fireball that she sprayed out at the longhouse with a fire extinguisher. She then reported a second and a third fireball torch off at the two other Bungalows. The trees and bushes obscured her view though, but she pulled the fire alarm, and then everyone came running to the longhouse."

"That's a pretty solid report," Hab noted.

"Well yeah," Stan concurred, "but then it gets _weird_. She said she saw three streaks like fireworks come in _sideways_ from the Resort Gardens, and she said she saw a _fourth_ fireball in mid air over Bungalow #4 that dropped like a rock right on top of it, _doubling_ the flames."

Hab looked shocked, _"Fireworks?_ That doesn't make any sense. It's too late for the fireworks show here. That ended _hours_ ago."

"I know, right? But that's what she said, and that's all we know for now," Chief Stan answered, and he stopped with the Fire Analysis team as close to the debris field as they could, adding, "So… We've just about got this cooled down enough for your inspections. The only other thing we know is that the Resort registration office says that this hut was registered to two guests: Nicholas and Judy Wilde."

Hab confirmed and showed him the print out, "Yeah, I got a copy of the registration info from the shift manager. These names seem familiar."

Stan nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I know, but can't place the names either."

Hab asked, "So… my friend; what do you think?"

The Fire Chief pondered and speculated, "I'm not sure what would have caused this much damage. The site plan shows that this is just a typical replica hut built with state of the art fire suppressive materials. It should have _never_ blown up like this…"

"Uh… wait…" Hab interrupted as something caught his eye in the midst of the detritus.

As Stan noted, most of the debris and ash scattered before them was typical of incinerated construction materials, but they stood in front of a big cylindrical tank with a mangled steel pipe attached to one end of the tank, and the crushed and fractured opposite end of the pipe was weakly attached to what was left of the kitchenette's miniature oven and cooking range burners. Hab put on insulated gloves and, with help from a colleague, the sea lion waddled into the ash. He bent over to inspect some of the metal pieces delicately. He lifted up part of the remains with something like long-handled pliers.

"Shit… This was the kitchen's LP gas tank. This whole thing started with a gas leak…" Hab surmised.

"Maybe, sir," one Analysis team member replied with some reticence.

Fire Chief Stan agreed with his friend Hab, but knew not to influence or interfere with the inspectors' work once they were engaged, so he excused himself, "I'll let you guys do your work. I should go over to the other fires."

He waved and departed, but knew Hab and his colleagues were so focused on their work that they didn't even hear him.

Another team member interjected, while all of the Analysis team members poked around with staves and shovels, "There's not much left, sir."

One by one, the team identified and photographed pieces of the commode which was oddly shattered from the side, as well as widely scattered ceramic sink fragments, and a tangle of water lines and thoroughly burnt tiles of the shower stall. The bathroom was about the only unconsumed vertical structure left of the hut.

Looking at the broken pieces of the toilet, while holding his nose at the stench of the open sewer, Hab observed, "The LP tank must have taken out everything in the bathroom."

They all knew the LP tank was hidden behind the small bathroom, so it seemed plausible.

The team members photographed the area, and then moved to the scorched skeletal remains of metal outdoor chairs with melted cushions fused to them, the stone fireplace and bent metal grill, and metal screws and joints that were once part of the wooden picnic bench. All of the members of the Analysis team were frustrated with the relative lack of root cause evidence: other than things that wouldn't burn, there were only ashes.

One of the team members complained aloud, "Sir, there's no sign of the guests. There are no bone fragments. _Nothing._ This fire was so fierce that it consumed _everything."_

"Well, not everything, Florence. Look here," Hab corrected and scanned his flashlight over the ashes, and caught a glint of something small among the debris.

Hab strode into the smoldering ashes in his insulated boots, took pictures to document the tiny object's location exactly, and with a pair of tongs, the sea lion picked up the evidence, and looked at it closely.

Hab noted grimly seeing the small diamond on the ring, "We _may_ have found what's left of the occupants. This is an engagement ring."

Another colleague agreed, "You may be right, sir. All indications are that this was hotter than any cremation chamber."

"Just a minute sir," stated the fourth member of the team, responding to another metallic glint among the ashes.

The Analysis team member dug a little deeper with his shovel and unearthed a corner of a standard hotel security safe. Others joined him to lift the container of the dust. It was fully intact, but was all bare metal. The standard black paint was completely seared off.

Hab ordered, "Get it open. We'll see if we can confirm who was here from hotel's registry."

"Yes sir," everyone answered.

Ned, a fur seal, used a crow bar that he'd been carrying, and while several others held the security safe steady, he pried the metal door open. The metal screamed and snapped. Hab inspected the contents, where he found passports and other papers that were singed, but not consumed. The security safe did its job.

Hab stood and examined the documents, "Well, this confirms it. These are Zootopia passports issued to Nicholas and Judith Wilde. He was a fox and she was a rabbit."

Hab stated that with a curled lip and a little disdain for the mixed couple. His colleagues said nothing.

Ned looked at the other documentation and revealed, "Here's their itinerary, sir. The pair was on vacation sir. This was their last day. Here are the unused airline tickets for later today."

Florence sighed, "This is a really sad way to end a vacation."

Another colleague looked more carefully at the passports, "This says these guys were police."

"Yeah… I remember hearing about them. They were some kind of heroes in Zootopia," Florence noted unemotionally.

Still examining that they found, another team member stated, "Sir. I found their emergency contacts. There are police contacts as well as personal: Bonnie and Stuart Hopps, both residents of Bunny Burrow. Obviously they are the female's parents."

Hab nodded with a satisfied grin, "Good work, everyone. We have answers to all of our questions. This will make our 'next of kin notification' easy."

Hab collected all the documents and the ring from his team members in a baggie and the sea lion placed all of it into the evidence bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes sir, but where _are_ they? The whole thing is ash. It'll take _weeks_ to sift through all of this," one of the inspectors said in exasperation.

"We may _never_ know that. In a fire _this_ hot, there won't be any organics – not even teeth. It looks like our job is done here," Hab concluded. To his colleagues, he seemed anxious to wrap up the investigation and leave.

"Wait a minute, sir! What is this?" asked Ned, who had walked a little further away and was still exploring for clues.

In the midst of another pile of ashes that might have been what was left of the hut's roof, Ned pulled out the nearly-intact metal fin unit from the drone bomb. It was still embedded in the roof and ceiling timbers. He pushed it over and his snout was instantly assailed by the smell of gunpowder.

"It's the fin section from a kite, Ned, or maybe those fireworks," explained Hab.

Ned was highly skeptical of his boss' hypothesis. Fireworks and kites were never made of metal, but he didn't respond, reluctant to refute his team leader Hab. But as an arson specialist, Ned knew the smell of gunpowder and the site around the fins reeked of it. He knew that he dare not say the word 'bomb' to his boss.

Ned was not alone. More clues were surfacing quickly under the observant eyes of the team, who were now far from ready to leave the site.

"Look at this, sir!" noted Florence, the only female sea lion member of their team.

She held up a broken metal propeller blade with her insulated flipper gloves, and then recovered another undamaged, three-bladed propeller unit that was still attached to its lightweight electric motor , and clamped to its melted and disfigured composite arm. Burnt and frayed electric wires dangled from the severed arm and the bare copper glinted in the floodlights. The rotor/motor assembly was still warm.

Hab explained, still looking for a way to end this investigation, "Those are Mini-Frig cooling fans. The refrigerant tank exploded – _that_ was the source of second explosion."

Florence disagreed, "No sir, I think it was something else. This is part of uh… one of those _drone_ things. I know. My oldest cub has a little toy quad copter. My husband bought it for his birthday last week. He drives me crazy with it."

"It's too big for that, Florence," Hab insisted, "You're imagining things. It was a friggin' Frig fan. Do I make myself clear?"

She stifled herself and made no further arguments.

Another inspector found part of the partially intact drone sensor/camera ball. It was still attached to its three-axis gimbal and electric actuators, and although EO and IR lenses were cracked, the electronic imagers were still attached.

"What is _this_ , sir?" the inspector asked.

Hab replied assuredly, "It's a projection TV unit for the hut. It's one of those big custom two meter screen jobs."

The team member replied skeptically, "I'm not so sure of that, sir."

None of the Analysis team members were Resort employees, but they knew that the Bungalows were pretty rustic, and didn't have those kinds of amenities like in the big luxury suites. The whole purpose of couples residing at the Bungalows was to be one with nature and one with each other - to the exclusion of anything else. This was something with which Nick and Judy energetically complied.

"I _know_ what I'm talking about, Todd," corrected Hab with annoyance, "I have one in my male mammal cave in my basement."

"OK, sir," Todd skeptically agreed.

Hab was getting flummoxed that his team was finding other a lot of other disturbing evidence as they dug through the ash pile. Ned found burnt casings of high powered batteries, and Florence pulled out a taser concentrator barrel section and gun stock.

Florence stated, "These are parts of _weapons_ , sir. My husband is a Atlantea Security Force guard."

"Come over here!" directed Todd before Hab could refute either one of his colleagues. The four junior inspectors fanned out on the beach. They noticed and took pictures of dozens of flipper prints on the sand. Florence pulled out a forensics kit and took what looked like a pool of blood spilled on the sand. There were skid marks from the bow of some kind of boat in the beach, which Ned thoroughly documented with photos.

Inspector Hab was very uncomfortable and merely stood watching his team, but before he could say anything, he got calls on his radio. The other two Analysis groups reported that the other two fires were clearly started from flaming debris from original. They found no casualties, and the destruction was confined to property damage. Further, the fire fighters still didn't have the fires completely out, and the debris was still too hot to investigate thoroughly. Hab thanked each subteam leader, and sent them back to van to wait for his team to finish.

He shouted, "All right, guys, other teams are done!"

Florence asked for everyone, "What did they find?"

He answered, "The other two collateral fires were started from flaming ejecta from this one. The other Bungalows' occupants escaped and are accounted for the longhouse. They only casualties are here."

That part the other team members agreed with, but they were all unhappy with what Hab said next, "We're done for tonight, team. It's too dark and too early in the morning. We'll continue our investigation in the morning, folks. We're not thinking clearly anyway – we're confusing _ordinary_ objects as _weapons_. We'll have the Security team cordon the area off."

Florence protested, "But Hab, sir, there is a _lot_ of perishable evidence. Tomorrow might be too late. We need to keep going while everything is still fresh. None of us are tired, and begging your pardon sir, we're all wide awake. Just preserving the area for further investigation is not enough, sir."

Hab was very angry at his subordinated and chastised, "Flo, _you_ are out of line. _I'm_ the superior officer here, and we will use my judgment. If we jump to conclusions on this investigation, we'll cause a panic in Atlantea."

Florence stood her ground firmly, and asserted, "Sir, this fire was definitely _not_ an accident. This was an attack from the sea - with _heavy_ weapons. I count a dozen assailants involved at least sir, against _two_. This was hardly a fair fight, sir. This was a cold-blooded _assassination_."

"It's worse, sir," Ned added before Hab could respond, "These tourists were _also_ armed. The weapons we've found inside the hut are _different_ than outside. These occupants were armed, they were expecting a fight, and they fought back viciously."

Hab was furious at these accurate assertions, so he retorted, "These are _very_ serious charges, Flo and Ned."

The investigators looked at each other, agreed to continue their refutation, so Flo responded, "We _know_ what we see, sir. We _must_ say something about this. This hut was _deliberately_ destroyed, sir, and was not an accidental LP tank leak. The explosions that destroyed this hut were _deliberate_. An LP gas tank this small would barely be heard in the main part of the resort, and there was not enough gas to cause _this_ kind of damage.

Ned supported his colleague strongly, "The city is in very grave danger, Hab. _Someone_ invaded this Bungalow from the beach, shot and bombed the _hell_ out of this hut, and killed and _incinerated_ the occupants. There was a _terrible_ crime committed here or worse – an act of war. It could be part of a larger invasion from some other hostile city-state. We need to stay right here until we figure this out, and go over the area with a fine tooth fur brush until we find out what _really_ happened here, sir."

Hab was desperate to have the final word in this, "If what you say is _true_ , Flo and Ned, then I am declaring this investigation to proceed under _classified_ protocol. Give me your evidence cameras and sample bags. I'm going to lock them up. Say _nothing_ to anyone about this case. Until further notice, everyone on this team is _sworn_ to silence on my authority to do so for National Security."

Ned protested, "But sir…"

As experienced but as APD firefighters, none of them had clearance to do classified National Security investigations. That required a totally different set of experienced – and cleared - mammals.

The others stood in a very awkward silence as Hab silenced the entire team. Florence fumed at the gag order on all of them, "So, sir, what are we going to say to the press? They want to know what happened here."

Hab disciplined Flo, _"You_ will say nothing. _I'll_ do the speaking for this group to the press. We're going to keep this simple for now - until we do the full classified investigation."

The team knew that the classified investigation would never happen and even if it did, they would never know, nor would the real reasons be revealed to the public.

Hab continued, "I intend to tell the press that the fires were likely caused by an LP tank leak, there was a spark, and the resulting explosion caused the _unfortunate_ deaths of the occupants, and it spread to the other huts. Until we contact the Wilde's next of kin, we will _not_ confirm or reveal the true names of the occupants."

The team knew it was useless to argue with their superior.

Hab presented a clip board with the formal fire investigation form to his team, and demanded, "Now, sign this interim accident investigation report."

All signed the report, but did so in silent dissent. They knew they would be held accountable for the words in this report as truth, and despite claim of classified investigation Hab claimed that he would convene, they also knew there would be no final report that they would be able to see, and there would be no public disclosure of the attack they knew was the actual truth. If they revealed publicly anything of what they really knew, they could be fired, fined, or even imprisoned. To keep their jobs and support their families – and to protect them from any retaliation – they were compelled to do this.

Hab stated as if nothing had happened, "All right team, you are dismissed. Get in the van, go back to bed, and get some rest. You did _great_ work. Thank you for your time so early this morning. I'll get a ride back with AFD. I gotta talk some more with Chief Stan, send these photos to the Director of Security, and then talk to the press."

There was nothing more to say than to obey Hab, so they departed the Bungalow area wordlessly and headed back to the van. They all knew better what had happened here. All of them also realized that this would be the last of this investigation, like so many other fires that were suspicious. All of them remembered that last time someone spoke out about a classified investigation; they and their family disappeared.

Hab lingered as his group loaded on the Atlantea Fire Analysis van and watched as they departed.

He put his flippers on his shoulder evidence bag, checked on the contents, smiled, and headed over to Fire Chief Stan.

He stated, "Over to you, Stan. We're finished for now. All three fires must be out tomorrow before we can sift through the ashes for more details. Rope off the area and have Security post a guard when you're done."

Chief Stan concurred, "OK, Hab. We're nearly done. Everything is about out at all three sites. I'm sorry that there is so little left other than ashes. We got here as fast as we could."

Hab complimented his friend, "It's OK, Stan. You guys did what you could. We're pretty sure the whole thing was caused by a leak in the hut's LP gas tank."

Stand just shook his head in dismay, "I _hate_ those. They're nothing more than a bomb in a bottle just waiting to happen. The damn things need to be outlawed."

Hab pretended to agree, "I know, right? They're only for the sake of convenience. The 'vics' would still be alive if just had a simple fire place."

Stan agreed, and said his farewells, "So true, mammal. We'll see you back at the station."

Hab watched as Stan and his three fire engine teams loaded their hoses and gear back on the trucks, secured the area, and returned to their Fire Station. Hab was finally alone. He pulled out a strange looking radio with orange antenna fan from his uniform vest. He punched the transmit button.

"What?" asked a voice coldly, annoyed that Hab's call that had obviously interrupted something. The sea lion heard noises of celebration in the background.

Hab reported enthusiastically, "It's _done_ , Mr. Nemo, sir. 'Officially', an LP gas tank leak took out the hut. When my team found out too much, I declared a classified investigation, to shut them all up. I made everyone _sign_ the fire report. The _best_ news is there are _no_ survivors here. There was no way anyone could have survived that explosion. There's only ashes left. It was definitely _them_ , sir. I have their passports, tickets, and the frickin' rabbit's engagement ring to prove it."

"Engagement ring?" Nemo asked with curiousity.

Confidently, Hab confirmed, "Yes, sir. We got lucky in our search. It's _definitely_ a diamond ring sized for a lagomorph's finger."

Nemo was very pleased and praised his 'inside' mammal, "Good job, Habakkuk. We need _more_ mammals like you!"

Habakkuk beamed, "Thank you sir. It's a pleasure to be your humble servant."

Nemo signed off. The head fire inspector peered into the dark jungle behind him, whistled, and motioned with his flipper.

Sets of headlights from several huge vehicles parked on access road that led from the Institute illuminated. Hab heard nearly a dozen diesel engines crank up – one from a road grader, a skip loader, a backhoe, and several large capacity dump trucks. Emerging from the shadows were a work crew carrying shovels, pick axes, hoes, and rakes. The work crew and vehicle drivers were very large and burly land mammals: oxen, rhinos, hippos and even a few elephants.

One hippo who was clearly the leader approached Hab, and asked, "Hey boss. S'up?"

Hab nodded a greeting, and then ordered, "Dig everything up that looks like part of Bart's Operation. I want no trace of weapons or that damn drone. Haul it _all_ way. Leave some ordinary ashes where the hut stood, and if you can figure out what are the remains of the fox and rabbit, leave those and pieces of burnt construction. Besides that, I want nothing but sand on the beach here in the morning. Get rid of all the flipper prints, the skid marks, and blood on the beach. Understood?"

The hippo confirmed, "Yes sir, we understand. Where do you want everything put?"

Hab requested, "The same place as always. Dump it all off the big cliff."

The water under the cliff extended over a thousand meters deep - straight to the bottom of the ocean trench near the Laboratory.

Hab also handed the hippo all the evidence bags with weapons and bomb fragments, but not the one with the Wilde's engagement ring, the passports, tickets, and itinerary.

He ordered, "Get rid of this shit, too."

The rhino smiled, "Yes sir. What about the personal evidence bag? I could hock that ring for some great money. We could split the loot and _no one_ would be wiser."

Hab refused, "No. I've got a purpose for that."

The dim witted rhino never argued with the Inspector's purposes, "Yes sir."

Hab gave the rhino a thick roll of $100 bills, and instructed, "After you're finished with 'the job', give this to your mammals. Tell your crew to _not_ to blow it all on booze or loose females _this_ time."

The rhino smiled and retorted, "Like I can _stop_ them, sir?"

Both laughed and the long time colleagues shook flipper and hoof. Hab watched the special team of workers get started, then the sea lion departed the scene, to order the Security mammals to not go near the burn out site.

Hab reached back into his pocket to make sure the _other_ roll of $100's was there. That one was his to keep.

 **…Bogo's home in Zootopia. Sometime later…**

Bogo's bedside phone rang, and woke him wearily.

"Hello?" the ZPD Chief of Police struggled to say quietly, and suppressed a groan, but his wife stirred next to him.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but you said to tell you about any unusual activity in Atlantea. Tonight, there were _several_ suspicious explosions and fires at Resort Atlantis. The press is reporting possible fatalities."

Bogo was still groggy with the unbelievably early morning call, "Thanks, Officer Clawhauser. You said this was at Resort Atlantis? Isn't that where Nick and Judy are honeymooning?"

"Yes sir. That's why I called," the Dispatcher replied.

Bogo sighed and requested, "Then get the damn TV on in my office. And arrange a conference call between me and the Atlantea Chief of Police in 30 minutes. I'll be on my way in a few minutes."

Clawhauser struggled with the request, "Uh… sir. Atlantea doesn't _have_ a formal Police Department."

Bogo was still fuzzy as he regained consciousness, but remembered, and despite himself, he shouted into the phone, "Officer Clawhauser, I don't care if I have to talk to a damn _rental_ cop, I want to talk to someone who _knows_ what the hell is going on at Resort Atlantis!"

"Yes sir," Clawhauser responded.

The conversation was over, and Bogo fumbled while hanging up his antique land line phone and its cord. At home he preferred low tech – relying on things he grew up with.

Bogo apologized to his wife, who was wide awake, and had heard his half of the conversation, "Sorry honey, I gotta go. Problems at work…"

She snickered with understanding, and kissed her long time husband, "Oh? Like any _other_ day doesn't have its problems?"

"I don't deserve you," Bogo half-grinned at his wife and hugged her. She was still naked from their impromptu conjugal time together 'just because' earlier that night.

She chuckled, "I'm resigned to be the family _martyr_. Besides, dear, one else would have you! But we do make cute calves. So you're _somewhat_ useful."

"Ouch!" he rolled his eyes, pretended to be offended at their familiar joke, and kissed her one more time as he struggled to get dressed and go into work hours earlier than normal. Bogo's spouse rolled over and went back to sleep. She was far too used to this routine.

She could see the brake lights from the ZPD Chief's SUV reflected through the curtains of their bedroom window, and the squealing sound of the tires. He rarely did that, and she hoped that he'd solve whatever the latest major crisis was.

…

Bogo got to his office just in time to catch the latest report from Atlantea's main television station. The Chief, Officer Clawhauser, one of the Mayor's staff, and several other late shift ZPD colleagues watched the screen silently and intently.

The screen was jittery and grainy, and the audio was a bit garbled.

"Is this the best you can do?" Bogo complained.

Clawhauser answered without being offended, "Yes sir. I had to set up the satellite feed by myself on the roof. There are no cable TV services in Zootopia that carry any Atlantea channels."

"Oh? OK. Thanks, Officer," Bogo apologized in his own fashion.

The on-scene Atlantea TV reporter, a llama, narrated into the portable camera pointed at his snout near the Resort Atlantea Bungalow longhouse and police line in the background, "We bring you breaking news in this special early morning coverage from the normally secluded Bungalow section of Resort Atlantis, one of the most exclusive getaways at this posh international vacation hotel. Explosions in the about 2 AM this morning rocked this vacation paradise in Atlantea. Witnesses say there was a huge fireball in one of the huts that set several other huts ablaze, followed shortly thereafter by another explosion that looked almost like fireworks. Firefighters have just finished battling multiple fires. We're fortunate to have with us the leader of the fire investigation team. Sir, what can you say about these explosions?"

Hab was uncomfortable on camera and having a microphone stuffed into his muzzle, but dutifully reported, "This is a very sad situation for Atlantea tonight. I am sorry to report the loss of two mammals from a major fire in one of the Bungalow dwellings and the total loss of two other Bungalows. There was a gas leak that resulted in a series of explosions and fires at the guests' hut and surrounding huts. Everyone but the victims has been safely evacuated. The victims' names are being withheld until APD can notify their next of kin. I'm sorry, but I can't say more at this time and I need to get back to the scene of the fires. We're pretty busy back there. There is extensive damage. That's all I can say for now. I can't answer any questions during this ongoing investigation."

The llama let the sea lion depart, and spoke seriously into the camera, "That's the official Fire Department position folks. Let's talk to the Resort Atlantis leadership. Sir, can you tell us more about what happened?"

The Resort manager replied, "As the inspector explained, I wish that we had more information to tell you, but we must comply with APD requests for confidentiality until the completion of their investigation. Let me say that the damage is confined to the Bungalow area of our hotel only. Further, I am pleased to report that the Resort is open for business in all other guest rooms and meeting areas. All outdoor activities tomorrow are proceeding as scheduled and all the beaches will be open. We are committed to relocating all affected residents to other parts of the resort, and will be compensating them for their property damage and inconvenience. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to caring for our displaced guests."

The manager abruptly left and the llama reporter concluded his on site interview by stating, "We'll keep you posted folks, as soon as we have the latest. Back to you in the studio, Steve and Deb."

The picture switched to the talking muzzles of the newsroom set.

Bogo muted the volume and asked his Dispatcher, "Was it them?"

Clawhauser confirmed, "That was where they were supposed to be staying until this morning, Chief."

Bogo's lips were drawn thin and he ordered, "Find out. _Now._ Get hold of the Colonel. I don't care what radio silence we have to break, Officer Clawhauser. _You're_ the communications expert."

"Yes _sir_ ," Clawhauser saluted, whirled, and moved quickly to ZPD's radio center. For Clawhauser, the boss' order was personal. He had to know if his friends Nick and Judy were dead.

 **…Just before sunrise… Hopps farm. Bunny Burrow…**

The phone rang and jerked Bonnie Hopps awake.

"Yes?" Bonnie mumbled as she fumbled for her landline on the bedside counter.

"Mrs. Hopps? My name is Benjamin. I'm Director of Atlantea's Security Force. Sorry to wake you so… so early…"

"Oh dear! Something happened, didn't it?" Bonnie was instantly awake and sat up straight in her bed. Her maternal instincts were at full speed and her heart raced.

Benjaming stated, "Yes, I'm sorry, Mrs. Hopps. We do wish that we could have come to your house in person, but Atlantea doesn't have an embassy in Bunny Burrow. We wanted to make sure you were the first to know before any word leaked out from the press."

"What _kind_ of word?" she asked with distress.

"There been a terrible accident involving your daughter and her husband's vacation in Atlantea."

"What type of terrible accident?" she matronly rabbit blurted and became frantic. She poked and shouted to her husband, "Wake up, Stu! Get on the other line. Now!"

Stu was completely disoriented but responded to his wife's urgent plea, "Yes. Of course, dear. What's happened?"

"Something awful has happened to Nick and Judy in Atlantea," she fought to say through welling tears.

"They're still on honeymoon," Stu blurted still half asleep, "But they weren't supposed to…"

"Shut up and just get on the line, Stu," Bonnie interrupted so he didn't divulge their rescue mission there to anyone on phone that shouldn't know.

Bonnie was nearly frozen in fear. It was the kind of phone call you always dreaded in the middle of the night - especially involving their children.

Bonnie said as calmly as she could to the Director, "Just a moment please, Sir. My husband needs to be on the line to hear this too."

The Director could hear all the confusion with the Hopps', but was very sympathetic, "I understand. Just tell me when you're ready…"

Stu was fighting off his sleep and reached for the phone, "I'm coming! I'm coming. OK. I'm on. "

The security mammal repeated, "Hello Mr. Hopps. As I was telling your wife, I'm Director Benjamin, the head of Atlantea's Security Force. Something happened to your daughter and her husband in Atlantea at the hotel they were staying - Resort Atlantis."

"Uh oh," replied Stu, "We have to know. Please tell us everything. Don't mince words."

The Director sighed at the bravery of these mammals, and gravely informed them, "There was an LP tank leak and explosion in the bungalow in which they were staying. I… I'm sorry… to inform you of… of the _loss…_ of your daughter and son and law…"

For a few moments both Bonnie and Stu were totally silent, but the news completely shattered Bonnie, and she burst into tears and wailed, "Oh dear sweet Nature… Nooo!"

The Director muttered while the mature couple cried and tried to console each other, "I'm, sorry. I'm so sorry…"

The security chief let the couple grieve for a few minutes, but they finally composed themselves and Stu stuttered, "Thank you for telling us so soon, sir. We… we'll come to Atlantea as soon as we can book a flight to identify the remains and… I can't believe I'm saying this… dear Nature… bring them _home."_

The Director pushed back, "Sir and ma'am. I truly regret that, because of intensity of the fire, there _aren't_ any identifiable remains. My team investigating the fire in Atlantea has only recovered a few items of their personal belongings: Mrs. Wilde's jewelry and their passports."

Stu and Bonnie were shocked at his statement, but Stu insisted, "Wait? Do you have pictures of their things? We have to know before we come. We have to know right _now_ , sir."

The Director tried to comply with their wishes, "We have images of their belongings that we can text to your cell phones right after our conversations. You're welcome to come to Atlantea, but we can save you the trip. We can send you the items after they are done investigating the fire. Not so sure you'll learn anything by coming here."

Bonnie entered the conversation, "That would be… acceptable for now, but sir, we i _nsist_ on coming. We _have_ to bring something of them home… all the recovered items and some… oh sweet Nature… maybe some ashes... so we can give them a proper rest here at home. We _must_ visit the place where this happened. To… to… remember…"

Bonnie was once again racked in sobs, and had to muffle her phone. Stu held her closely but could give her no comfort.

The Director was compelled to do everything he could to comply with the family request, "We certainly understand, ma'am. We'll make every provision to preserve their… their remains to recover. Just let us know whenever you are ready to arrive."

The Director gave Bonnie and Stu all of his contact information and more information about the coroner's office who would preserve the ashes for journey back to Zootopia. The couple gave the Director their seldom used cell phones for him to send the pictures.

Stu expressed his appreciation, "Thank you sir. You are most kind."

The Director replied, "I wish that our conversation done under better circumstances. Does Mr. Wilde have any kin? There's no information in his passport."

Stu replied, "No, sir. He's an orphan. _We_ were Nick's family."

The Director answered, "I understand, sir. So. What more can we do for you?"

Bonnie replied, "If you could please tell Nick and Judy's boss, ZPD Chief Bogo. We… we just can't do that right now."

Benjamin agreed, "Of course, ma'am. He's already called and I plan to tell him the same thing I told you. I wanted you to know first."

"Thank you," Stu could barely utter.

"Goodbye for now. Let us know about your travel plans." The Director concluded.

"Of course," Bonnie replied. They hung up the phones, clutched each other in desperation, and cried in each other's paws for some time.

Bonnie was able to say to her husband, "Oh… our poor baby. She died on her _honeymoon_. She was so in love with Nick. He was truly the one for her."

Stu just shook his muzzle as he agreed with Bonnie, and could only mumble, "Judy… Nick… That boy was so _good_ to her. He simply adored her."

"Oh dear, now we have to tell the rest of the family…" Bonnie moaned.

"But it's even worse, Bonnie. What are we going to tell Melvin and Sandra? The search for Michael is over before it even got started," Stu noted.

Before Bonnie could answer, their eldest son and another daughter, littermates to Judy, knocked on teir bedroom door, and asked carefully, "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong? We heard a phone call and a lot of… commotion."

Bonnie invited, "Sweethearts, you need to sit down. We have something very serious to tell you. Then we'll tell the rest of the family."

After Bonnie and Stu's admission, they all cried together, until they had cried it all out for now. Bonnie sweetly told them, "Now… you two go gather all your sisters and brothers in the family room in 30 minutes."

They agreed and left to do as Bonnie and Stu requested, and their parents talked about how to break the news.

Their second oldest daughter appeared in their doorway, "OK Mom and Dad, everyone is together - all but the littlest. They're still asleep."

"Let them sleep," instructed Bonnie.

"They won't understand right now anyway. They're too young. Thanks, honey," Stu added.

"We'll be there in a minute," Bonnie added.

Stu took his lifetime partner's paw, "Are we ready for this, dear?"

Bonnie shook her muzzle in disbelief, "I… I guess so, honey. I just… just _never_ thought any of the children would go before us."

Stu nodded, "I know, dear. We just convinced ourselves that even though both of them are cops that something like this couldn't actually happen."

Bonnie's eyes watered but she held back the sobs, "But they died on their _honeymoon_ , Stu, not in the line of duty."

He conceded, his own eyes filled with tears, "I know, I know…"

The conversation was interrupted with a ding on their cell phones. AS promised by the Atlantea Security Director, right there in front of them were the images of the tickets, passports, and Judy's engagement ring.

Stu scrutinized the photos with his wife, "Oh my. Yes… those passports and tickets are _theirs."_

Bonnie gave a quizzical look at one of the images, and stated, "Wait, Stu. That _isn't_ Judy's ring."

"How do you know, Bonnie? Rings are rings," Stu questioned.

Bonnie actually managed to thinly smile and scold him, "You're such a big dork, Stu. No. I _know_ their rings. It's one of my favorite wedding pictures."

The matronly lagomorph quickly reached for Nick and Judy's wedding album that she kept on the counter right next to the bed. She turned to the page with the close up pictures of both Nick and Judy's paws where they modeled their rings. The couple compared her ring to the ring shown in the cell phone evidence photo. The two rings were clearly not similar. The fire had not damaged the ring.

Stu's eyes were wide and he commented, "You're right, Bonnie. This is someone _else's_ ring."

The second oldest daughter reappeared in their door and asked anxiously but kindly, "Mom? Dad? Everyone's waiting."

Bonnie replied, "Just a minute, Katie. We're still a little… um… upset."

"OK, Mom," Katie replied and disappeared to calm the sleepy and cranky multitude.

Stu was very concerned, "Bonnie, sweetheart. If it wasn't Judy or Nick, then _who_ died in their hotel room?"

Bonnie replied, with some relief in her voice, "The real question, Stuart dear, is: did _anyone_ die in that hotel room? Or do Nick and Judy want 'them' to _think_ they're dead?"

Stu actually snickered, stood up, and took his bride's paw in his, and asked, "We have an even _bigger_ question: what do we tell the kids _now?_ _And_ Melvin and Sandra?"


	62. Chapter 62 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 36

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 36**

 **Author's Notes:** Not much to explain this time. We're still dealing with the aftermath of the battle on the beach and the implications for both sides. Enjoy!

 **…The Laboratory – Nemo's Quarters…**

Nemo had just finished informing his second wife of the lost of his second born son – his first pup with her. She was heartbroken at the news, but had taken the tragedy better than he had thought, despite many tears that were shed between them. It was one of the few moments of tenderness and compassion Nemo ever showed, and it was only demonstrated to his wives and offspring in private. They had two other pups together, one female and one male, who were much younger than his deceased son.

Once he had comforted her, he departed, thinking angrily to himself, " _Even when I finally get revenge, the fox and rabbit reach out from the grave to ruin my victory."_

But in point of fact, Nemo was very satisfied that the meddlesome Zootopians were truly dead. No matter how severe the loss to him, the long sought after deed was finally done, and he had accomplished what Joe Camel and Duke failed to do – and avenged them. The two most visible mammals of the mixed species revolution, who had done the most damage to his carefully crafted plan, had now been eliminated. Nemo knew how to manipulate - for maximum propaganda effect – the evidence being gathered by Atlantea Fire and Security Departments so that the terrible news about the fox and rabbit would plunge Zootopia's population into shock about death of their heroes.

At the peak of the city's mourning for the fox and rabbit crime fighting couple, he could strike while authorities let their guard down. There were Movement-friendly operatives left in Zootopia. Not all of them were killed, captured, or went into hiding while ZPD cracked down after the massacre at Assembly Hall. Zootopia would remain the primary target in his global plan to eliminate the scourge of mixed species relations from the world.

Nick and Judy's deaths would be the start of an avalanche of death of mixed species couples and their progeny. News would spread of "Nature's backlash" against mixed species procreation and galvanize universal worldwide opinion against that practice ever again. The world would soon forget the names Nick and Judy Wilde, and even revile them in time.

He smiled at his own cleverness.

Tip-flippering his way silently out of his harem's habitat and back to business, he glimpsed his beautiful, sleeping young 12th mate.

He grinned, had an instant change of mind about the urgency of his next task, dropped his pants, gently slipped into bed beside Zipporah, and awakened her with a kiss, hoping for a little 'morning session' to make him feel better about the loss of his 2nd son, but the female elephant seal refused his advances.

She stated in a voice more annoyed from being suddenly awakened than she had intended, "No, Nemo, I'm sorry. Not this morning. I don't feel well. Not well at all…"

He confronted her with a bit of anger at her denial, though it was always difficult to be angry with her true beauty, "What's wrong?" You're always healthy as a horse."

Zipporah smiled and informed him coyly, "Well… this is a _different_ kind of sick…"

"What?" he asked.

She answered softly with a twinkle in her eye and lied convincingly, "When you came to me the other night…"

Nemo raised an eyebrow, "Oh! You're…?"

She nodded and smiled back, "Yes, I think I _am_ pregnant."

Nemo was very excited and instructed, "You should go to the clinic and find out for sure!"

She agreed, "I will. I will… when I'm feeling a little better. I need my rest now, beloved."

"Oh? Yes. Of course," he agreed, kissed Zipporah again, rose from her bed, and started to pull his pants up. The big male sea elephant honestly did think his youngest mate did look a little 'green', which was a good sign his seed had taken its course the other night.

Nemo was absolutely delighted, despite being turned down, but he still had the urge and it was showing prominently.

A voice came softly from beside Zipporah, and accompanying that voice was another female flipper that stopped Nemo from dressing, and then deftly slid to the object of her desire with a caress so tender it made him shudder and gasp, "How about _me_ , lover? It would be a shame to _waste_ that."

Nemo gazed at wife #10, who was sleeping nearby Zipporah. She was giving him a very desirous look. He'd sired no progeny with #10 yet. Despite the early hour, she was anxious to be with him, worried she'd be _former_ wife #10 if she didn't conceive a pup with him soon. There were stories about 'disappearances' regarding Nemo's previous love interests who bore no fruit. The Movement leader appreciated her affection as much as getting his release. His tenth spouse was attractive, but she wasn't stunning in the way Zipporah was. He laid with her and were joined.

Their time together was very satisfying, but was over quickly. With a lingering kiss they said their goodbyes, and he exited the harem habitat. Nemo's scheming mind went quickly back on task. There was much to accomplish over the next several days, including the surprise he had for Xobar when the time was right.

 **…Somewhere in the Atlantean jungle…**

The morning sun filtered through the jungle foliage as it rose, and a few tropical birds squawked outside the cave in which the squad had taken refuge. Nick and Judy awoke holding each other side-by-side. Despite their familiar interwoven sleeping position, Nick and Judy awakened fully clothed in camouflage uniforms in the cool damp cave and the unfamiliar conditions momentarily disoriented them. They were jerked back to the reality of the night before. The nightmare they'd both been spared - yet forced to witness - really happened. They had barely escaped death from the ambush of the Movement only because the Colonel had substituted his soldiers Sam and Mitch in the bungalow on their final honeymoon night.

The pair carried the guilt and shame that their doppelgangers were dead because of the price on their heads for meddling in Movement affairs, not only in Zootopia, but here in The Movement's home turf.

They noticed that Corporal Cosgrove, a kangaroo, was vigilantly keeping the dawn watch over the squad at the cave entrance, gun at the ready, and that the Colonel was stirring.

"Hold me closer," Judy whispered to Nick, cuddling as close as she could to her spouse under the circumstances.

Nick simply replied just as quietly, "OK, Carrots."

Judy lamented, "Nickie… we… _we_ should be the ones down there. Not Mitch and Sam."

Nick hesitated, "Begging your pardon, Carrots, but I'm kind of glad we _aren't."_

"You _know_ what I mean, fox," Judy sighed.

The Colonel gave the pair their private time, but knew they were awake, so he interjected kindly at an appropriate time, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, folks, but remember that Mitch and Sam were trained _specifically_ to take your places. They proudly – and voluntarily – did this, so _you_ could succeed."

Judy released her embrace of Nick, sat up, and replied, "We know, Colonel. But it doesn't make it any _less_ hard knowing they sacrificed themselves for us."

The Colonel waved off their apologies, "If there hadn't been that damn drone, they would have wiped out _all_ of those bastards, and would have been on their way home to Zootopia to continue to impersonate you."

"But there _was_ the drone," noted Judy sadly.

The Colonel conceded with a sad shrug, "'The fortunes of war', Officers."

"'War', Colonel?" Nick questioned.

The Colonel explained, "Sure it's war out there. You _know_ it is. You saw it plain as day. That was no ordinary crime last night. You guys normally fight a _different_ kind of war than we do – and do it _daily_. You could die any day on the streets of Zootopia keeping me and my squad's _families_ safe from criminals. We all have our own set of risks we take."

The Colonel never mentioned his family before, and it was hard to imagine the career soldier had one.

"I suppose you're right, Colonel," Judy reflected, "I guess we never realized how much was at stake until yesterday."

There was clearly growing respect between the police and the soldiers.

The kangaroo looked at his watch and gently interrupted, "I hate to break up this happy little morning coffee break, folks, but we should move on. It's much cooler traveling in the morning."

The Colonel acknowledged and gave a wakeup call to his team, "Got it, Cosgrove. All right folks, rise and shine!"

Judy and Nick helped the Colonel and the Corporal wake the others.

Nick encouraged the groggy soldiers humorously, "C'mon everyone, we have a 'hot' date with a volcano."

Not all the groans were the result of fatigue from the short, uncomfortable night in the cave.

"Ouch, Nick – a bad pun, so early?" Judy teased.

"Can you think of a better time?" Nick retorted.

"I guess not, besides, we're 'dead'. We can say or do anything we want," Judy answered.

"And the rest of us don't exist," McDonnell noted with a smirk despite his sleepiness, pleased to play along with his ZPD colleagues. The Colonel shook his head dismissively at the chatter.

"There's no better formula to catch The Movement with their pants down," the fox observed.

"Ugh! I can't unsee _that_ awful image, Nick, dear," Judy protested weakly.

"How's that, Officer Nick?" questioned Private Benjamin. He wanted to soak up every gram of wisdom he could from the experienced mammals around him. He was actually interested in a police career on the ZPD SWAT team following his service with the ZSDF.

Nick explained, "When you're a cop you have to _think_ like the bad guys do. We've been a thorn in The Movement's side for quite some time, and now they believe they've _eliminated_ us – in the most violent way possible. So if I was a bad guy, I'd be pretty cocky that there's _nothing_ to stop me and I could do whatever I wanted _whenever_ I wanted with my 'evil plan'."

"But Mitch and Sam almost wiped out that strike team. They have to be reeling from that," Sgt. York wondered.

"There's _always_ another punk who wants to be the next 'hired gun'," Judy shook her head in dismay, drawing on her experiences with gangs on the streets.

Everyone nodded their agreement about that. The Colonel understood this, but wanted his troops to see Nick and Judy in action to help build teamwork and respect. He just kept listening.

"So what happens next?" the Private asked.

Nick theorized, "If I was 'them', I'd lick my wounds from the damage Mitch and Sam did to them, thinking it was _us_ that nearly wiped them out before we 'died'. My guess is that they want even _more_ revenge on Zootopia. Mitch and Sam probably pissed that walrus guy off worse than ever."

"So they're thinking they just eliminated their problem with you, eh, mates?" Cosgrove inquired.

"Exactly," Judy answered, "We usually arrest more bad guys looking for revenge than at any other time – they're so emotional that they can't think straight, and make _big_ mistakes."

Nick added with caution, "Or at least we hope so. These guys aren't dummies. We've learned _that_ before."

Judy nodded her agreement.

"Then it really _is_ the _perfect_ time for us to take them all down," McDonnell confirmed.

The bat stretched the thin leathery skin of his wings widely with a yawn just as wide. For such a tiny creature, he had a mouth full of vicious-looking teeth. No wonder the ancient mammal world feared bats, especially the vampires.

For the first time since the conversation started, the Colonel added, "I think we better have Milo and Tony meet us in the mountains. We'll find a way into the volcano tonight."

"Do you _really_ think we'll find the way in tonight?"Judy asked.

"We have to. We don't want to create too much suspicious activity hanging out here in the jungle – we're still too exposed," the Colonel advised, glancing skyward as if he was being spied on already.

Judy and Nick concurred, but cautioned, "Remember - we don't know if the old entrance is monitored or defended. They might find us anyway. We have to use caution no matter what we do."

"Point taken," the Colonel conceded, then turned to his top tracker, "Private Benjamin? How far is it to the foothills?"

The young soldier, looking at the overhead imagery of their cave and the path they were blazing to the volcano displayed on his ruggedized tablet, suggested, "It's about 17 klicks, sir. It's mostly jungle, but there's some open grassland and boulders at the base. In the clear, it would be just a few hours' hike, but through the tangle, and since we have to stay in hiding, the hike will take all day. I recommend we go there and camp out at the jungle's edge overnight. The next morning will give us a full day to reconnoiter and make sure the place is deserted before Officers Nick and Judy go in."

"The kid's right," declared Sgt. York, who was examining his own overhead imagery on his tactical tablet.

"I think we have a future 'master strategist' in the making," grinned Cosgrove.

"Let's not get carried away, folks, but… good work there, Private," the Colonel tempered his squad while praising the youngest soldier.

"Thank you sir, but are we gonna take a hike or just _talk_ about it?" Private Benjamin suggested firmly, embarrassed with all the praise, even though he humbly appreciated it.

Everyone laughed, and the Colonel added, still chuckling, "You heard the kid. Move out, team!"

Nick, Judy, and the rest of the squad gathered their gear to head out.

Before they departed, the Colonel ordered, looking at their destination point, "So let's give our new allies a message to meet us there. Send the coordinates in text _only."_

The kangaroo was the communications specialist mammal, so he answered, "Yes sir."

The 'roo keyboarded the message to the secure radio the squad had given to their Resistance allies: 'Family friends, meet us in the foothills of target objective'.

"Sent, sir," was the mammal's answer to his squad leader, noting the successful transmission.

"Did you add a 'read acknowledgement' tag?" the Colonel.

"I did sir, but there's no response yet," the kangaroo answered.

"They might be sleeping in. It doesn't mean they won't see it. Our experience with the Resistance so far is they don't have the discipline we do," Nick suggested.

"Or they might want to keep in 'radio silent' mode. I know _we_ would," added Judy.

The Colonel acknowledged, "Yeah, you guys are probably both right. Milo and Tony will be on the run from The Movement just as much as we are after shooting down that drone. I can't imagine The Movement _not_ having a trajectory analysis app. They'll figure out those missiles came from _inside_ the Resort."

"We'll keep watching for them. We _have_ to assume they got the message. We've got skills, boss!" noted Benjamin.

"And if not, we'll press on anyway," Nick added. No reply was needed. They all knew that the fox was right.

The Colonel looked up into the light filtering through the jungle canopy and asked, "Major McDonnell, now that it's light, could you provide us air cover? Your own _natural_ sonar is a lot more secure than any Over The Horizon radar we have."

"My pleasure, Colonel. What's the bearing, Private?" the Major asked, anxious to comply.

The Private punched the electronic compass on his tablet and dictated the numbers, "Uhhh…. 74.3 degrees, sir."

The Major confirmed, "Got it, Private, but in the future, could you be a little more _precise?"_

"Sir?" the enlisted mammal soldier asked with alarm.

"'Kidding, Private," chuckled the bat.

"OK, sir, if you say so," answered the young soldier warily, hearing the friendly round of snickers from his colleagues at his discomfort.

Without hesitation, McDonnell leaped vertically from his perch, flew outside of the cave entrance, and ascended as far up into the jungle canopy as he could without breaking through the top in the direction of Mount Keinoi he was given. They could just barely hear his first sonar sweep squeak. McDonnell's sonar was mostly above the range of any of the squad's hearing capacity. They knew that no pinniped would be able to hear him.

Judy stared up at the aerial mammal, watched him disappear, and marveled, "How does he do that so effortlessly?"

"Well, Carrots. He just holds out his wings like _this_ and flaps them _really_ fast!" Nick kidded, while making the motions with his arms and paws.

"Shut _up_ , fox," Judy admonished with a fake scowl, but quickly grinned at her husband with a cocked eyebrow.

Amused by the couple's ribbing, the squad refilled their canteens in the natural spring water dripping inside the cave, including McDonnell's miniature canteen which he'd definitely need after a vigorous long flight, and departed the relative safety of the cave. The small stream of water made Nick and Judy a little sad, knowing that moisture would eventually flow to the private waterfall and pond that now fell behind their destroyed hut.

As they proceeded, each member of the squad followed in the others' footsteps in order to make it appear to any curious eyes that they were just a couple of mammals on a hike in the woods.

Along the way, Judy sighed and shared a worry with Nick, "Whenever the TV stations get hold of last night's attack, you know what Mom and Dad are going to think."

"We can't do anything about that right now, Carrots. I'm sorry," Nick fretted.

Judy accepted her husband's advice, "I know, but I hate to see them sad. Maybe there's something we can do to let them know everything is OK?"

Nick shook his head, even though he was sympathetic, "Remember what we told them: no contact until we bring Michael back."

"I hate it when you're right," Judy answered, but tried to smile and pecked her husband on his furry cheek. He rubbed in her kiss. The entire squad noted their tender moment.

The Colonel quietly thought the real Nick and Judy's banter was just like Mitch and Sam talked, and then he realized that his deceased colleagues were trying to act like the real Nick and Judy. The moose tried not to let that make him sadder.

 **…Later in the day…**

Cosgrove noted a silently blinking light on his radio display, frowned, and called out to his commanding officer, "Sir, incoming transmission."

The Colonel stopped and turned around, and in a worried tone, "From where? Tony and Milo?"

"No, sir. The _Guard_ Channel, sir," he answered hesitatingly.

"But that frequency requires _absolute_ radio silence. Cut transmission," the Colonel stopped abruptly and ordered curtly.

The radio operator terminated the call, but about 30 seconds later, a second alert on the Guard Channel blinked just as urgently.

The kangaroo recommended, "Someone back home _really_ wants to talk to us, sir."

"Is it scrambled?" the Colonel asked, annoyed.

Pressing a button on his control panel, the communications specialist replied, "It is now, sir."

"Give me your handheld," the moose asked, even more agitated at the broken protocol that could jeopardize their position and anonymity.

York took off his headset, and passed it to his commander, "Here you go, sir."

The moose placed the headset over his head and ears, enabled the secure transmission, and ordered, "Put it on speaker, Sergeant. Everyone needs to hear this."

"ODW 1?" asked a very tinny and distorted voice that resulted from the scrambler circuitry. The Colonel couldn't tell who it was on the other end due to the distortion and crackling, but by calling out the Colonel's coded identity, the moose knew it was coming from Zootopia.

The moose keyed the microphone and replied, "You're talking to him. Who wants to know?"

The unrecognizable voice answered quickly and urgently asked, "It's 'Z Prime'. Did you guys see something happen at 2 am?"

The moose's heart fluttered. 'Z Prime' was not the commanding ZSDF General officer – his immediate boss. It was the Mayor himself – the Commander-in-Chief. The Colonel answered quickly, but resisted the urge to say 'sir' with every sentence, as he was ordered not to do, "We saw it all. Unfortunately, we had a ring side seat."

Z Prime inquired urgently, "There are reports of… uh… well… _two_ 'friendlies' down…"

The question was clearly about the possible demise of Officers Nick and Judy, who gave the moose an anxious look while he held the conversation with the Mayor.

The Colonel gave the pair a silent calming gesture while he replied obliquely to thwart any listeners who might decipher their discussion, "Let them believe that. There is _no_ change in the plan with the friendlies. I have visual ID on _both_ of them right now."

He said nothing about the loss of Sam and Mitch. It would just make things too complicated.

"Understood, Percival. Proceed as directed. We have a _lot_ of folks back here breathing again. That's all," replied the ethereal voice of Z Prime, and the transmission abruptly cut off.

The rules of engagement for any emergency transmission on the ZSDF Guard Channel voice forbid any use of military terms such as rank titles, and minimum use of acronyms or code words.

Hearing nothing but static in the earphones, the Colonel handed the headset back to his radio operator, who cut the speaker as well.

York reported, "No indications of any transmission triangulation, sir. It was short and sweet."

"Good, Cosgrove," answered the Colonel with satisfaction, and added, "Break's over, team. Let's get going."

The Colonel heard unrestrained laughter behind him from Nick, who teased, _"'Percival'?_ No _wonder_ everyone calls you 'Colonel'!"

The Colonel forgot that every word of the transmission with Z Prime was on the speaker so the team could hear, including Nick and Judy. He turned, glared at Nick, fumed so intensely that his huge nostrils flared, and demanded, "Officer Nick Wilde, I won't tolerate _another_ damn word about _that,_ or I'll strand you and Officer Judy right _here_ in the middle of the jungle let you find your _own_ way to Keinoi!"

The entire group – except for Percival – had a good hearty chuckle at the Colonel's expense as they slogged their way through the underbrush. Nick was glad he was not on the receiving end of the moose's suddenly vicious machete hacks clearing a narrow path through the tangled growth ahead.

 **…Operation Deep Waters Bunker, ZPD Headquarters…**

"Oh thank Nature, they're _safe!"_ Mayor Lionheart exclaimed, "Adeline is going to want to hear that!"

Standing next to the Mayor, the Commanding General of ZSDF corrected his boss, "Begging your pardon sir, but you can't tell Mrs. Lionheart. Not yet. We need to use this bad news as cover."

The Mayor looked to the burly Kodiak bear, and was about to defy his principle military mammal's suggestion, but caught himself, and simply nodded his agreement.

The lion sighed, "Oh… Yes… Of course. I guess you're right, General, but I do _hate_ lying to my wife."

"If you don't say _anything_ to her, sir, technically that _isn't_ lying," the General offered as an alternative.

Leodore just gave the military mammal an unpleasant look, and was about to reprimand him, but was interrupted.

"'Satisified that Nick and Judy are still alive, sir?" Clawhauser asked, hoping to resolve the tension while he shut down the secure radio.

"Absolutely, Officer," the Mayor exhaled, then added, "Thanks, guys, for letting me make the call. I had to know, even though we all agreed we shouldn't. Chief, you know what to do next to keep up this charade, right? We _have_ to fool the bad guys so your Officers can go deeper under cover. The Wilde's just handed us a _perfect_ opportunity."

"On it, sir," Bogo agreed.

 **…The deck of the Nautilus' Communications Center…**

At the submarine's radio transmissions eavesdropping console, a fur seal sat up from his usual bored slouch and fiddled with some of The Movement SIGINT monitor's dials.

Nemo, sitting in his Nautilus command chair, contemplating what to do next after leaving the harem, noticed the activity, perked up, and asked his subordinate, "What?"

"Sir… I… I'm picking up an _encrypted_ transmission," replied the fur seal dutifully.

"Find it. _Break_ the code," the elephant seal ordered, leaning anxiously forward in his chair.

The underling reported sadly, slumping back in his seat, "Too late sir. It's over."

Nemo inquired with hope, "Did you find the location?"

"No, sir. It was like it came from everywhere at once. But part of the transmission was local," answered the intelligence gathering mammal in frustration.

"It wasn't one of our radios?" inquired his boss.

"No sir. Most likely it was SATCOM, but like no SATCOM I've ever experienced – _certainly_ not one of ours," he answered.

"Resistance?" the elephant seal drilled further.

The operator replied, "This is too complex for them, sir. It's more likely someone's _national_ self defense capability. The transmission wasn't on any of the known Resistance freqs. The Institute doesn't have COMMS technology like this."

The exasperated Movement leader asked rhetorically, "Then who the _hell_ is out there? And _where?_ And what are they _doing?_ Keep monitoring for _any_ changes."

The SIGINT monitor replied, "Yes, sir!"

But he silently hoped there would be no more signal, not wanting the extra work.

Nemo realized that he must get started on the operation soon, especially if some city-state's national self-defense forces were getting involved in Movement affairs. He felt like someone was tightening a noose round his huge blubbery neck. He was damn tired of being outwitted with superior technology by someone who obviously was not deterred after the death of the fox and rabbit.

 **…Zootopia and Atlantea media channels…**

Habakkuk, with Nemo's consent, leaked all the visual evidence of the fiery death of Nick and Judy to his news sources, demanding that his cooperative media collaborators cite 'confidential sources' with their stories. The morning news shows, social media, and on-line news in Atlantea and quickly thereafter in Zootopia were reporting the terrible accident involving Nick and Judy.

The Zootopia morning news anchor was highly emotional in his report to the audience, "This breaking news from Atlantea: Zootopia's police heroes Nick and Judy Wilde, celebrating their honeymoon in secret after their dramatic resignation from the police force, have been killed in a freak fire accident at one of Atlantea's plushest and most private resorts."

He went on with the scant details, but the news channel clearly displayed the leaked images taken of their passports, tickets, and what was reportedly Judy's engagement ring.

Bogo fumed at the reports from his office TV, and complained, "Bastards. 'They' are so proud of 'killing' Nick and Judy that they had to let it leak sensationally and stir up the whole city. The Atlanteans damn well have better told the Hopps family about this first."

Doing his best to ignore the comment and keep the Chief on task, Clawhauser informed his superior, "We'll check with them later sir, but we have to deal with this right now, Chief. It's time."

"Thanks Officer. I know. Let's go. Let's hope I confuse the _hell_ out of 'them'," Bogo answered.

…

A few minutes later, Bogo stood uncomfortably at his podium in the front of the ZPD Media Briefing room. The room was crammed to overflowing the reporters. His podium was loaded with microphones and the cape buffalo was facing dozens of TV cameras. He had to shield his eyes from a thousand more still cameras with flashes going off in his muzzle.

Bogo stated grimly, "Good morning everyone. Thank you all for coming on what is a possibly a _terrible_ day for the close knit family of the Zootopia Police Department. We're _always_ heartbroken whenever we lose one of our Officers, but to possibly lose _two_ of our retired officers, each with a _brilliant_ record of service, is even more… unfortunate. We haven't given up hope yet that they may be safe, but out of contact, or may be in an Atlantea hospital being treated and unable to talk. We're investigating _every_ report, and are in _close_ contact with our colleagues from the security and fire departments of Atlantea. And we have to talk to the family as well."

All of that was a lie. After one frustrating call to his inexperienced counterpart in the paradise city, with barely more than shopping mall guard training and experience, Bogo knew that Atlantea public services were clueless, the 'leak' was the only source of information, and he had already guessed where that source originated, and there had been no time to contact Judy's parents before dealing with this media 'leak'.

The Chief of Zootopia Police continued, "Once we have _complete_ information on former Officers Nick and Judy Wilde, we _will_ give you a full statement. Let me caution you: we will _not_ jump to conclusions, and urge all of _you_ not to either. That's all."

He instantly turned and walked away from the microphones to a cacophony of dozens of ignored media questions, irascible as always.

 **…Bunny Burrow. Hopps farm…**

Stu and Bonnie Hopps walked slowly down the hallway to their enormous family room where their kits were gathered, but before they entered, the couple met Judy's littermates first, who were waiting at the door.

Katie told their parents urgently with a quivering tone of voice, "Mom, look at this before you go in. The TV is reporting that Nick and Judy are… are _dead_. Some of the other kits with phones are seeing this like I am. The news mammals say these are _real_ pictures of their passports and tickets and her ring. _Everyone_ is upset. Nick and Judy's boss just made a statement. They seem to be really surprised."

Judy's mother sighed and read the post, and stated to all the other littermates who listened intently, "Thanks, honey. Kids, we just talked to the authorities in Atlantea. They showed us this same evidence, but your father and I _both_ think something isn't right about all this, especially since we haven't talked to Chief Bogo yet. No one but we and the Police should be seeing this evidence. It's not right to make this public so soon - not right at _all_. We don't think they were killed, but we can't tell anyone that. We think someone awful is chasing them."

Judy's third youngest brother asked, "Are they the same awful mammals that tried to kill Uncle Melvin and Aunt Sandra?"

Stu answered emphatically, "Yes son, the _very_ same ones. Now we have to protect your brother and sister as well as your 'aunt' and 'uncle'."

Nick's cousins were actually related by marriage to the Hopps as some kind of cousins-in-law, but it was much easier – and a sign of respect for the older arctic fox and rabbit couple - for the multitude of younger Hopps siblings to just call them "aunt" and "uncle". Plus that added more confusion and cover for the exiles.

Realizing the continuing threat to their family, the oldest litter of siblings showed the same resolve and family unity for their sister Judy and their parents. Katie asked on behalf of the others, "Mom and Dad… what do we say to our brothers and sisters?"

Stu reminded his oldest children, "Do you all remember that we're protecting Aunt Sandra and Uncle Melvin from _anyone_ trying to hurt them again?"

Katie and the other eldest kits all nodded agreement. They alone knew all the details about the arson and attempted murder, and that no suspicious 'media' was permitted to ask any family member anything about that.

Another male rabbit littermate answered, "Yes, Mom. We swore to keep their secret. We all love Uncle Melvin and Aunt Sandra. We'd never want _anyone_ bad to hurt them."

Bonnie stated clearly, "Now, children, you have to do the _same_ for Nick and Judy, who are in terrible danger, until we tell you otherwise. We say _nothing_ to _anyone_ , but if we are ever forced to say something, we _have_ to pretend they died."

Judy's oldest brother blurted, "Mom? _Seriously?_ It's _one_ thing to pretend for our Aunt and Uncle, but we can't _freak out_ the entire family by saying Nick and Judy are dead when they really aren't."

Katie corrected her brother, "We can _handle_ our brothers and sisters. They just want to hear from you, Mom and Dad. They want some _reassurance_."

The parents nodded and solemnly entered an expectant and silent room full of bunnies. Most of the family already knew why they were gathered. They could hear a lot of stifled tears and sniffles.

One of the youngest asked her parents immediately, bounding forward and showing them her phone with the media headlines: 'Police Heroes Nick and Judy Wilde Dead on Honeymoon!'

"Is this _true_ , Daddy?" the little female rabbit whined tearfully, _"Please_ tell us it isn't."

Stu scooped the little one into his arms as he and Bonnie stood before their 274 offspring. He cleared his throat and answered all of them, "Well… um, kits, we don't know a lot yet, but _something_ happened to Nick and Judy last night. There _was_ a fire at their hotel."

Everyone collectively gasped, and several wails erupted.

Bonnie quickly added with a soft, soothing tone only a mother could express, "This much we know: there was an explosion at the resort they were staying at. Nick and Judy have disappeared, and we haven't heard from them. All we know for sure is that they are missing."

An adolescent sibling spoke out, "But Mom and Dad, Amanda is right. The TV is saying the Fire Department found some stuff with their _names_ on it."

Stu was still very upset that evidence had been leaked. He remembered that Nick and Judy didn't trust anyone anywhere, and now he knew why.

He explained with conviction, "All that is just _stuff_ – not _them._ Remember, kids, whenever we have a _family_ fire drill, we tell you to drop everything and get _out_ of the house."

Some of the bunnies nodded somewhat in understanding.

Stu emphasized, "Your brother-in-law and sister are _police_ officers and detectives, and _every day_ they face emergency situations in Zootopia. We all know that they make a lot of enemies with criminals who want to see them hurt, and so sometimes Nick and Judy have to go undercover to solve a crime. If they thought for a second that the fire at their hotel was a _crime_ , you _know_ they would do that."

There was a lot of buzz about that. Almost every kit in the family followed Nick and Judy's exciting crime-solving careers.

Bonnie tried to add to the family's sense of hope, especially for the younger bunnies, in a way the little lagomorphs would understand, "We've told you before that not everyone in Zootopia thinks foxes and rabbits should be married and those mammals cause a lot of trouble for Nick and Judy and other species just like them. We all know how cruel TV can be – and have been in the past – to your brother and sister, simply because they're not like everyone else. Mean mammals who want to see Nick and Judy will say bad things – or lie - to hurt Nick and Judy on purpose."

"Or try to _do_ bad things to them!" Amanda sniffled in her father's arms. All the siblings agreed with the little lagomorph.

The recent memory of Nick and Judy's attempted murder at Assembly Hall – that happened right in front of them on TV - was still etched in every family member's minds.

Stu added quickly, "We all know that sometimes it's better to _hide_ than fight. Nick and Judy may be hiding until it's safe to come out. Atlantea is a foreign country."

Hiding in a burrow was a concept that every rabbit on the planet since the first lagomorph hopped the planet would understand.

"So… Mom and Dad - what do we do? What do we _say?_ This is all so hard to take," asked an 11 year old brother anxiously.

Bonnie answered him and the multitude, "We must _all_ hope to Nature they are all right, sweethearts, and that they let us know what happened when _they_ think it's safe to do so. It's _still_ early in the investigation. We can't tell anyone outside of the family _anything_. We can't add to all the confusion."

"But we want to know _now_ , Mom and Dad. Why don't they _call_ us?" insisted a 12 year old female.

Stu replied, a little upset that one of his many preteen daughters couldn't wait patiently, and reemphasized, "We don't know. We hope that the Atlantea police will tell us more soon and maybe Chief Bogo will talk to us too. We _always_ trust what Nick and Judy's boss tells us. But the _best_ thing for us to do is _not_ worry, and like Mom said, wait until we hear from Nick and Judy _personally_ when _they_ think it's safe. They're adults and we have to _trust_ their judgment. Besides, if they left everything behind, their phones were probably burned up along with all the rest of their things. If they are hurt and in the hospital, without any identification, then no one in Atlantea would know who they were or who to call in an emergency. They're just another fox and rabbit. And like I said: if they were _forced_ to go under cover, they _won't_ call us."

All the kits understood and accepted their father's explanation.

Stu was speculating to comfort the younger siblings. The oldest ones understood what their parents were doing to lighten the potential tragedy and spare them the grief until they knew something truly definitive.

Bonnie instructed, "So, my dear children, listen to your father. Do _not_ believe what the media says, unless _we_ tell you. We want you to stay _off_ your phones. Don't try to call Judy or Nick or answer any friends' or strangers' questions."

There was a universal nodding of heads and muzzles in agreement and murmurs of assent. They all knew the lessons of no contact with strangers.

Stu added, "Your mother is absolutely right. No one speaks for the family to _anyone_ except for your mother and me – even _your_ friends. And _no_ social media posts or replies. Do I make myself _clear?_ "

All 274 sibling bunnies all replied in unison, "Yes Dad!"

Normally the easy going and jovial patriarch of the family, everyone knew that whenever Stuart Hopps made _that_ demand in _that_ tone, there was no argument and punishment would be swift. 'Grounding for the rest of your life' was no idle threat to Stu Hopps.

Bonnie added with her calming mother's touch, "I _know_ we're _all_ worried, but Nick and Judy are very smart and resourceful. If any of you are still upset and want to talk to Dad or me personally, we will be glad to sit and talk with you. Just remember – no matter what happens, we love each and every one of you, and times like these are when family supports each other."

Stu and Bonnie could still hear a few tears, sniffs, and blown noses.

Stu concluded, "Now, let's start our day. Life on a farm _never_ stops!"

The multitude dispersed quickly to go about their daily chores, led by the older bunny sibs.

Stu turned to Bonnie, took her hand, and requested, "Now let's go see Melvin and Sandra. They need to know. The _real_ story."

"After all, dear, they're 'dead' too," Bonnie joked grimly, and took her husband's paw in hers.

 **…Late in the day in the jungle…**

The Operation Deep Waters Squad logged through the relentless tangle of green vines and underbrush. The scenery never really changed, and it was so dense would never know they were in a coastal region with the ocean just a few kilometers away. Blazing a trail through the jungle with only machetes was exhausting work, and they all took turns being lead for hacking their way through the undergrowth. They tried their best to minimize the amount of clearing in case they were followed. Because of the heat and humidity, they had to take frequent water and energy snack breaks. It was not worth wearing themselves out just getting there. All of the mammals were panting to stay cool.

Back in the line a few places, Judy winced, taking another swig of water, "Wow fox, I don't remember it being so hot here."

Nick shrugged but looked as heat stressed as she did and explained, "Remember, Carrots, we were alone on the beach, we played in the water and ocean breeze, and we were always nak-!"

Judy clamped a sweaty paw over Nick's snout to stop him from blurting out their private information, and scolded, "I _know_ that. I was _there."_

"Oh yeah…" Nick mumbled through her paw with feigned ignorance, and winked at Judy's not-so-amused glare.

The Colonel bit his muzzle to keep from laughing at the pair.

"Wait… I _hear_ something," warned Corporal Cosgrove, who had the point position, and he stopped suddenly, rising up further on his powerful jumping legs. Kangaroos had exceptional hearing, and it looked like his ears were on a swivel as the soldier strained to identify the sound.

Everyone in the squad dropped to their knees or fell completely prone except for Cosgrove. Each member of the squad established their portion of a defensive perimeter, and aimed their weapons into the jungle as they trained. The Colonel panned his gun overhead to search for any snipers hiding in the trees. Nick and Judy did what they could to stay low like the others and be observant of any movement. These combat professionals had practiced for years together, and Nick and Judy couldn't match their military tactics.

Everyone was dead silent for over a minute. No one even breathed. But then, there was a deliberate movement.

Every gunned tracked toward a familiar tiger as he stepped out from behind a large palm tree, smiled, waved, and shouted, "Boo!"

The Colonel glowered as he and his squad lowered their weapons, and he complained, "Mr. Tony, that 'boo' almost cost you your life."

"Ehh. We heard you coming from over a klick away," Tony bragged and motioned dismissively. Milo stepped out from another tree that wasn't even being watched, shocking everyone that he had them flanked. It would have been a trap.

Private Benjamin protested, "But we were being quiet."

Tony quipped, "Oh come on now, mammals. I'm _feline._ I'm a _natural_ tracker. I can hear prey snap a twig at 500 meters. It's a good thing that seals' long distance hearing is only good underwater. They'd have ambushed you for sure."

The Colonel was a little perplexed and asked, "You're here _already?_ You _never_ sent a message back."

Milo explained, "We saw your message, but we were still near the resort, and didn't want to take a chance at the reply being intercepted. We've been here awhile. It's safe. We figured you'd head straight here. You've found what you're looking for. Take a good look out there."

The jungle abruptly ended barely 20 meters from where they stood, and as the satellite image had shown, there was a vast expanse of tall grasslands that extended several kilometers to the foothills of the ancient volcano then transitioned into a rock and boulder field at its base from erosion and quakes.

From the edge of the jungle, Judy beheld the sight of the entire extinct volcano and lamented, "This is _much_ bigger than we thought. Where the heck do we start?"

The volcano was etched with a massive number crevasses carved by lava flows, quakes, erosion, and time, each of which might contain the secret entrance.

Nick teased, "Carrots; you were expecting a neon sign that flashed: 'This way to the back door of the Lab'?"

 _"Very_ funny, Nick dear," Judy fumed.

Nick stared out at imposing Mount Keinoi, and held his computer tablet displaying the electronic topographic map of the peak, "OK gang, enough of the chit chat. We have a job to do here. Judy's right. Let's _not_ forget foxes are pretty good trackers too. All we have to do is answer a simple question: where the heck _is_ the entrance to the Laboratory in all that?"

Judy smiled at his exaggeration and definitely knew her husband's tracking skills. Unlike most male mammals' lack of directional ability, whenever Judy was driving the police cruiser, Nick was always shouting out the correct way to go to crime scenes. But his skills were much more personal. He never lost a chase of his bride underneath their bed covers. She fondly remembered their first nights in Atlantea playing games in that huge bed, which seemed like an eternity ago.

However, finding their way in the enormous volcano was a lot more daunting than Zootopia's city streets and their honeymoon bed. The entire squad, Nick and Judy, and the Resistance fighters were all engaged in examining the extent of the boulder fields and the multitude of cliffs and near vertical escarpments etching the face of the volcano. Within the interior of the summit, there were likely a multitude of volcanic fissures and lava tubes created millions of years ago. As a result, there could be potentially an unlimited number of ways that might lead to the Laboratory, but probably only one big enough to handle equipment and mammals needed to build an underwater sanctuary.

Watching as her husband compared satellite imagery, topo and geodetic maps, and photos with the real volcano in his search for clues for possible entry points, Judy suggested with confidence, "So… Mr. Tony, since you're a _professional_ tracker, can you find us evidence of a construction access road? Maybe even old ruts from equipment driving to the mountain?"

If their theory that The Movement's amazing hiding place had been built from within volcano-carved underground caverns deep in the sea floor, the group knew that there had to be a place that heavy equipment could get in to do the main construction of The Laboratory, literally raising it up from the sea floor.

"That's a pretty good guess for a rabbit, and yes, Mrs. Wilde, I'm willing to give that a try," Tony smiled.

"Call me 'Judy'. Please…We're a _team_ now," Judy insisted.

The group could see Tony's mind at work, looking at views over the over Nick's shoulder on the fox' tablet, and after a few minutes instructed, "Nick, show me a topo map of the foothills, especially with isoclines at are pretty level with the grassland here, and have low inclination – 5 degrees or less - into the volcano. Find me a path that heavy equipment and big construction workers _wouldn't_ have to fight their way into the caverns."

Nick fiddled with the selections and that narrowed the views from over a hundred possibilities to a half dozen choices.

Nick and Tony were proud of their collaboration, and the tiger commented, "Well, that's _much_ better, Nick."

The fox' eyebrow raised, and he stated dubiously, "Unfortunately, we could still take _days_ to check out these six trails."

The Colonel noted, "We don't _have_ days."

"Which one of those six ways matches _this_ view?" Judy asked in an attempt to help, holding her Key in her paw.

"Let's find out," Nick replied.

The fox took a close-up picture of Judy's Key using his cell camera like he would a crime evidence survey, and transferred the image into the tablet. He resized the Key image and scene-matched the outer edges of the Key against the profile of the mountain. He rotated both images around their vertical axes until the outlines of the two vastly different-sized objects scaled and matched on the computer screen. The images blinked when they were perfectly aligned.

Two of the six potential construction equipment approaches to the volcano lined up exactly with the images. Even more importantly, the actual outside shape of the mountain had a distinctive long, level rock bridge and triangular darker indentations behind the rock bridge outcropping that if they squinted, they could all see the vague shape of a giant letter "A" in the mountain face.

"I'll be darned. It _does_ have an 'A' shape. Even better…" Nick commented.

Judy commented with a smile, "It really _is_ amazing how closely my Key and the volcano match."

Nick concurred, "The entrance is hiding in plain sight, Carrots."

Private Benjamin captured the shared image, checked the GPS, and added, "This is convenient. One possible entry is 2 klicks straight ahead, and the other is 3 klicks to the left."

"Yeah, but that's still a _lot_ of ground to cover," Milo cautioned, fascinated by the whole process of seeing the cops and warriors work together on the evidence. He'd lived in Atlantea his whole life, played with his family on vacation right here in the foothills, and never saw the natural "A" shape in the volcano. Nicks 'Hiding in plain sight' observation was very astute.

"So… let's go check it out, mates. Let's 'hop' to it," Corporal Cosgrove suggested with a groaner pun.

The Colonel warned the team, "If we reach a dead end on the one path and then have to search the other, we'll stand out like sore hooves if we go now. We'll be too exposed against the rocks."

"Agreed, Colonel, let's wait until night. That's only a couple of hours," Milo suggested and everyone accepted the new plan.

They settled into their position, dropped their back packs, had some MREs, and chatted, getting better acquainted. About 8 pm, dusk had completely faded to star shine, and it was another three hours until the waning moon would rise. Judy had been mostly quiet and thoughtful during their dinner break. Nick noted that something was on her mind, but didn't break her concentration.

Suddenly, Judy stood up, and declared, with a very serious look on her muzzle, "Well, guys, it's _time."_

"Time for what?" asked Tony.

Judy answered with purpose, as she strode toward the grassland clearing a few meters away, "Time to find the real entrance on the _first_ try."

Milo was really puzzled, and asked, "But how will you do that? Where are you going? You'll be completely exposed out there. We have to provide cover first."

"Shhhh. Let her go," Nick calmed the allies.

Judy trod into the tall grasslands. The grass blades were nearly as tall as she was, and the team could barely make out the outline of her head and ears. The lagomorph stopped, and she raised her ears, which aligned with the face of the vast volcano.

The Colonel whispered, "What's she doing? Standing there, she's a perfect target for a sniper with a night scope."

"Or at least she'll give away our position," Private Benjamin fretted.

None of the team had ever witnessed Lt. Samantha doing anything like this. But Nick knew. This was like playing their hide-and-seek games. Only Nick was not what she was seeking.

"Just be patient. Judy won't be long," Nick stated to ease their tension. The Colonel frowned but didn't say anything.

The allies reached into their packs and watched Judy intently with their Night Vision System goggles, and kept watch for any trouble that might harm the lagomorph.

The ghostly green, grainy image of Judy showed her standing with her ears erect. They watched as she turned 360 degrees in place very slowly. When she faced them, they could see her eyes were firmly shut, and her arms were outstretched and her palms were flat and open upward, almost like a yoga position.

The Colonel finally realized what was happening, and he leaned over to Nick, and speculated quietly, "She's _listening_ , isn't she?"

Nick nodded slightly, and whispered, "Yes."

"I can't hear a thing," the big moose commented, and strained to hear what Judy might be hearing.

Nick corrected the soldier, _"You're_ listening for mammals. _She's_ listening for the wind in the mountain. And echoes."

"From what?" asked the Colonel.

"The tunnel entrance. Rabbits are _burrowers,"_ Nick reminded the moose regarding what should have been obvious.

A good 15 minutes passed in total silence but for crickets and other normal jungle noises. Judy's ears finally drooped to her shoulders. She turned, smiled, walked back to the team, and from the edge of the jungle, she pointed and declared, "Over _there_. It's the third crevasse on the right."

The Colonel ordered Cosgrove instantly, "Image that, soldier."

Aiming his NVS, the 'roo followed Judy's instructions on where to look. He triggered the snapshot function on his goggles, and answered, "It's done, sir. I'll do the scene-match next."

He cut and pasted the close up NVS image of the crevasse into the composite Key/volcano images already taken. The image correlated exactly with one of the two possible construction equipment approaches. Not only that, the overlay matched the most probable exit of one of the volcano's most massive lava tubes coming from the deep sea floor that they'd discovered in the geological data base for Mt. Keinoi.

"Bingo!" Cosgrove announced as all examined the image.

Seeing the success displayed on the tablet, Nick hugged Judy, and praised her, "Way to go, Carrots!"

"You know you married me for _something_ , Nickie," she snickered and pecked him on a furry cheek.

The Colonel was very impressed with the detectives' work, and he conceded, "So… for the record, Officers. You could have done all this _without_ us."

This was always Nick and Judy's contention that they should go to Atlantea alone and why they resisted any 'help' from ZSDF initially.

Hearing the admission, Judy resisted saying 'I told you so', but instead replied kindly, "This is a _team_ , Colonel. We need every bit of help we can get. This would have taken us _days_ without _everyone_ working on this together."

The moose gave Judy and Nick a grin on his big snout with their kindness, and ordered instantly, "McDonnell?"

The bat fluffed his wings expectantly, and asked, "Yes sir. Orders?"

The Colonel requested, "Major, go explore the crevasse that Judy identified, find the entrance, set up a defensive perimeter inside, and wait for us to get there. You don't have that much time. If the moon comes up before we get inside, we'll be sitting sloths here in the jungle."

The Major wasn't sure of the timing, so he asked, "Now, sir?"

The Colonel scoffed, "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, soldier?"

"No sir."

"Then get _going_ , Major," the Colonel instructed with a grin, "Besides, don't bats do their _best_ work at night?"

"Yes, sir. _Always,_ sir," the vampire bat smiled broadly. His fanged smile was so evil-looking it was hard to remember McDonnell was a good guy.

McDonnell took one last swig of his miniature canteen, adjusted his clear goggles, safed his weapon, and perched on a rock, ready to go.

"No NVS, Major?" Judy questioned.

"Are you kidding?" McDonnell snickered, "You are forgetting your mammal anatomy, Judy."

"Oh. Of _course,"_ Judy remembered that with his natural sonar ability, NVS was unnecessary, and both laughed.

McDonnell stretched, spread his wings widely, took a couple of tentative flaps, then pumped his wings hard, took off straight up like a rocket, and immediately headed to the volcano. With his very small size and dark fur against the utter darkness, the bat disappeared in an instant, with absolutely no sound despite his frenzied flapping.

"Dang," Nick whispered, reflecting everyone's sentiment, admiring McDonnell's ability to operate with impunity in the darkness, and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Well, you know I don't believe in reincarnation, Carrots, but if I ever _did_ have a next life, I'm coming back as a bat."

"Hopefully a _fox_ bat," she mused instantly and hugged him. Everyone chuckled at the pun.

"Just as long as you could come back as a 'rabbit bat', too," Nick snickered in return.

Judy smirked, "Thank you, dear, but there's no such thing. There's only 'rabid bats', lover."

She got up on tip toes and kissed his cheek, and grinned at her husband.

He punned, "I could easily be rabid for _you_ , Carrots."

"Shut up, fox," Judy complained mildly, and rolled her eyes at his corny – but endearing - remark.

Not long afterwards, a text came up on Sgt. York's secure radio, and he noted, "It's a message from 'ODW 5', sir."

ODW 5 was McDonnell's call sign.

" _That_ was fast," Benjamin commented.

"Show us," the Colonel requested anxiously, ignoring the Private's statement of the obvious.

McDonnell's text read: 'There's a hole up here big enough to drive a truck through. Look for my 'mark'. There are no identifiable traps.'

Instantly, on all the secure ZSDF tablets, a new green light appeared, showing McDonnell's location in the crevasse. A bearing blinked in all the ZSDF NVS goggles, linking the devices, to give each squad member a heads up display for hiking the trail ahead through the grass and boulder field. Nick, Judy, Milo, and Tony would just have to follow the team's guidance on the trek.

"We got it, sir. Bearing… uh… 87.3 degrees. 50 meters up in that rock pile. ODW 5 says there could actually be old _construction_ debris there, sir," York confirmed for the team.

"Who needs a tiger with tracking skills when you guys _already_ have a bat like McDonnell?" Tony praised the Major, mildly disappointed he couldn't contribute the way Judy asked.

"Don't worry, Tony. _You_ figured out the best choices to make with Nick. The Major simply confirmed one of them. There's going to be _more_ challenges ahead for a natural tracker," Judy corrected, causing the tiger to smile.

"Move out!" Colonel called out reflecting all the mammals' determination.


	63. Chapter 63 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 37

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 37**

 **Authors Notes:** Thought you might want to conclude your celebration of Father's Day with the latest chapter! My Father's Day present was to be blessed by the family to have the time to finish and publish this weekend, though later than I would have liked.

 **…Daybreak, Mount Keinoi, "third crevasse on the right"…**

Sunlight filtered into the opening the crevasse. With the dawn light breaking on his eyes, the Colonel awoke, yawned, looked around, and counted snouts and muzzles of his squad and their rag tag allies. He jostled the others awake.

"'Anyone seen McDonnell?" the big moose asked, and was answered with a chorus of slightly worried "I don't know"'s from the others.

"Up here, sir," came the familiar squeaky voice of the Major, a little sheepishly.

Everyone looked up and saw their vampire bat colleague hanging upside down from a stalactite perch nearly 30 meters above them. The avian mammal stretched and yawned, displaying a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth, causing an involuntary shudder in his commanding officer.

"What are you doing up _there?"_ Milo shouted up to his new ally, dumbfounded.

The Major grinned, "Oh, come on, Milo, do I _really_ have to explain it to you? I'm a bat. This is the best sleep I've had in weeks!"

The Zootopians laughed at Milo's expense and his apparent ignorance of instinctual bat behavior in the wild, especially inside a cave. Major McDonnell released his grip on the cave ceiling, entered a graceful glide, flapped hard once to break his speed, and settled down on the crevasse floor gently next to the others.

"'Fixin' to swoop down on us while we sleep for a little breakfast _appetizer_ , eh, Major?" Sergeant York jabbed his colleague. McDonnell rolled his beady little eyes. These two regularly traded barbs about their species' former savage behaviors.

Ignoring the bat's and armadillo's banter, the rest of team shared a quick but satisfying high energy bar breakfast, swigged some water, and stared into the darkness beyond and below them.

Judy commented, "Well guys, it's time to go down 'the rabbit hole' don't you think? Who's coming with me?"

"That's a pretty big rabbit that made _that_ hole," Nick interjected quickly, "What was that you were you telling me once about explorers discovering feral saber tooth rabbits _still_ living in caves?"

The whole team shot the couple a concerned look.

Seeing the worry, Judy quickly replied, _"'Kidding,_ guys! My ancestors have been extinct a gazillion years."

"But she does bite," Nick snorted.

"Shut up, fox," Judy scolded half-heartedly, her ears blushed a deep red, took her husband's paw in confidence, and started down the lava tube.

Nick looked back at the Colonel, and asked, "Do you guys mind if Judy and I 'take point'?"

The bull moose motioned them ahead with encouragement and commented, "Not at all. You two can lead. You guys are the only natural burrowers in this group, and I'm not _entirely_ convinced Judy's explanation is true."

The squad laughed and gathered their things, and followed the fox and rabbit.

Daylight rapidly disappeared behind them, so they stopped and donned the squad's IR goggles, giving extra pairs to Nick, Judy, Milo, and Tony.

 **…The Bridge of the Nautilus…**

Dr. Death appeared before Nemo, who was working with his tablet, examining details of their next operation, and tentatively asked, "Mr. Nemo, sir, may I interrupt?"

The elephant seal looked up, and held the computer tablet in his lap, and asked cheerfully, "Sure. What do you have for me? Is production going well?"

Dr. Death answered, but was anxious to cover another topic, "It is, sir, _very_ well; but that's _not_ what I'm here for."

That got Nemo's attention, and he placed the tablet completely aside on the arm of his Captain's chair, "Oh? I'm sorry. What did you _really_ want to talk about, Doctor?

The twisted physician reminded his superior, "Sir, this morning you said that Zipporah confessed that she was pregnant?"

Nemo nodded and confirmed, "That's what she told me. Zipporah sure looked sick this morning."

Dr. Death explained further, "So… I tested her this morning. She resisted, but I got the sample anyway. And one hell of a bruise…"

Nemo chuckled, "Arguing seems to be normal for _that_ one."

The geneticist frowned at his boss' lack of compassion for the painful wallop the young female elephant seal gave him, "She complained wasn't ready and she'd come to the clinic later. There was just something about her… um… demeanor. She looked more scared than sick. I didn't believe her."

Nemo gave his underling an evil smile, "You obviously have your reasons. After all, you _are_ my wives' doctor."

The doctor confirmed, "Damn _right_ I had my reasons. _Looking_ sick and _being_ sick are two different things. Remember, sir, she was an actress in one of the tourist cultural shows, and was a damn _good_ one. She _still_ is. I think you need to look at _this_ , sir."

Dr. Death placed the lab tests in Nemo's flipper.

Nemo's eyes flew open wide as he carefully examined each line of the medical report presented to him, and exclaimed, "Well I'll be _damned…!"_

" _And_ this," the doctor stated and with emphasis, and gave him another single sheet of paper.

Nemo rose up out of his chair with a terrible anger and bellowed loud enough to make every mammal staffing their station on the submarine's bridge flinch, "Sonuva _bitch!"_

 **…Orcandor underwater mansion. Guard Post #2…**

An orcan sentry looked at his electronic sonar display with increasing alarm, not believing what he was seeing, made one final confirmation, and punched the intercom, _"Captain!_ Incoming bogie. 1000 meters and closing fast… closure speed 50 kph!"

The Chief of Orcandor Security knew his sentry had no time to get out into the water to make a natural sonar sounding, so he asked quickly, "Can you identify the intruder?"

Looking at his display, the experienced security guard fiddled with some knobs, and he punched the IFF transponder, "It's a large pinniped, Cap'n."

The Chief gulped, but asked calmly, "What _kind_ of pinniped, soldier?"

"It's an elephant seal, sir. A bull. A _big_ one," the guard stated with great anxiety.

Everyone knew what kind of pinniped led the Movement, so the Captain inquired further, "Sweet freakin' Nature. How many pinnipeds are with him?"

The guard completely understood the importance of everything he was telling his boss, and couldn't dare be wrong, "I… I can't tell sir. It appears there's _only_ one intruder."

The Chief demanded, "Shit! Get a fix on any others, soldier. There could be _dozens_ more behind him with those freakin' new sonar jammers. Can you get outside and make a fix?"

The advanced jammers couldn't fool the biological orcan sonars, but the risk was the killer whales had to be very close to Movement intruders equipped with the devices to break through the jamming signals. And then it would probably be too late anyway.

"No sir, he's nearly right on top of me _now_. If there are lots of them, they'll overrun the gate!" he warned.

The Chief had heard enough. He punched the Emergency General Alarm across the entire compound, and he shouted into the PA system, which would be heard in every room and every corner of the mansion, "Red alert! This is _not_ a drill. Brace for full invasion. Everyone to their battle stations!"

He thought as his huge heart pounded in his chest, _"Shit… Here it comes: the final attack. Dammit that the boss lady and her husband are both gone!"_

Underwater klaxons blared at every guard shack and in every hallway and room in the mansion. Doors slammed shut and were bolted and locked. Young orcans and other species' youth were locked into security escape pods by their parents. Guards rimmed the Sanctuary and cocked their weapons and aimed shaped charge grenades toward any intruder breaking through to prevent the threat of genocide. Each orcan guard was ready to sacrifice themselves to protect the hybrid future of mammalkind.

Three pods of defenders poured out of the security section of the mansion, with nearly 5 dozen heavily armed orcan defenders, dolphins, and small whales, that swiftly across the defense perimeters of the property. Several defenders concentrated on reaching Guard Post #2 before the initial frontal assault headed toward their colleague arrived.

Sitting nervously at the Command Center, the Captain watched the readings on the long range sonar net, underwater TVs, motion and heat sensors that didn't move a centimeter.

The Head of Orcandor Security was adamant requesting from all the other Guard Posts, _"Report,_ mammals! Any other sightings?"

One by one, negative reports flashed over the speakers, "No sir, just the bogie headed for Guard Post #2."

The Chief still smelled a large scale deception, "Burn through those jammers, _dammit_ ; I don't want a hundred friggin' Movement bastards blowing up Kida's bedroom before you find out!"

"Yes sir!" came the desperate replies, but no one was seeing any signs of a large scale attack, but no one wanted to invent any kind of false alarm.

…

The lone bull elephant seal target bored in unerringly toward Guard Post #2. The sonar beeps got faster and louder as the pinniped closed the distance, just like the guard's heartbeat.

Still alone, even knowing reinforcements were only seconds' away, the orcan soldier stood his ground in his shack, with its defenses bristling, lights flashing, and sirens blaring into the water, and he screamed into an underwater megaphone system, "Stop! Stop right _there_ or _die!"_

The bull elephant seal instantly obeyed, coming to a sudden halt. That shocked the guard. A determined attacker would not have stopped.

The pinniped shouted back across the watery expanse, shockingly duplicating the complicated whistles and squeaks of the orcans' millennia-old underwater language, "Don't shoot! I just want to talk!"

The totally surprised guard, still wondering where his colleagues were, and how the pinniped had mastered their complex underwater language, heard no threat in the voice of the pinniped. He took a risk, left the Guard Post and hastily swam out into the water. He confronted the intruder with his powerful weapons, and bared his huge teeth centimeters from the elephant seal's tusks. He could have easily bitten the pinniped's entire skull off – but could have just as easily been bitten by the elephants seal's teeth.

The guard returned a serious of squeaks and barks back at the pinniped, "So _talk_ , dude. Put your flippers on your head, and then _freeze_ , or you're frickin' _dead."_

"OK," the elephant seal said meekly, and raised his pectoral flippers on top of his head in submission, continuing to explain in the beeps and squeaks of the orcans, "I _assure_ you that I mean you no harm. I'm alone."

With great skepticism, the guard snapped at the intruder with his own clicks and siren-like sounds, "We'll see about _that!"_

Six formidable orcan defenders joined their colleague sentry and surrounded the intruder. While some directed their mini-torpedo launchers at point blank range on the bull elephant seal, several others bound and blindfolded him.

The Guard Post #2 sentry ordered, "Search him for weapons… and _explosives."_

The second grim order resulted due to Orcandor's state of high alert. Everyone was prepared for any kind of attack on them. Even suicide bombers.

After a very thorough search, one of the Guard Post sentry's colleagues announced, "He's _clean_ , Corporal."

The Guard confirmed, "OK, thanks, Private. You guys bring him to the brig for questioning by the Captain. Some of you stay with me to make sure he really is the _only_ intruder out here."

The defender squad leader seized the bull pinniped, "You're coming with us. No 'funny stuff', or you'll lose a flipper!"

"Thank you," sighed the docile pinniped with relief toward his captors.

The six enormous orcans ignored the elephant seal, but thought that his behavior was very unusual.

To them, every pinniped was an enemy.

 **…Orcandor brig…**

The bull elephant seal was secured uncomfortably in the main security area in a heavily barred dry cell in the heart of the main security area. In front of him was a pool of water. The Chief of Security popped his head out of the water, towered over the elephant seal, intimidating him, despite his own huge size, and demanded, "Who the hell are _you_ , and why are you here? I could have ordered you killed a half klick out with an anti-mammal torpedo, and no one would have asked any questions."

The words choked out of the sea elephant's throat, "I'm grateful for your mercy."

The Captain put his fin under the pinniped's chin, and forced the prisoner to look into his eyes, and seethed, "I _asked_ you for your _name_ and why you risked coming here, _not_ your gratitude."

Keeping the eye contact, the elephant seal stated calmly, "My name is Moses."

The Security Chief scoffed, "I might have known. Moses, eh? That's a _classic_ Movement name, you _bastard."_

Moses replied, remaining calm, "I… I can _assure_ you that I am _not_ part of the Movement."

The Captain dismissed the claim, "They _all_ take ancient names. It's all part of their damn manifesto. It lets them justify their evil by quoting millennia of single species 'historical' mumbo jumbo."

The bull elephant seal was insistent and his eyes burned into the Captain's, "You _must_ understand me. My adoptive mother gave me the name 'Moses'. Elephant seals are the _most_ ancient of all pinniped species. It's perfectly _normal_ for parents to give pups ancient names because we _are_ ancient."

Moses' logic and incredible conviction disoriented the Security Chief, so he leaned right up into his captive's snout, and noticed the stench of alcohol. It made sense. An elephant seal would have to be half-drunk to swim alone at full speed right into the teeth of the defenses of Orcandor.

The Captain spat, using his name like an epithet, "Then why the _hell_ are you here if you don't want to destroy us, _Moses?"_

Without hesitation, he declared with complete conviction, "I want my fiancé back, sir. Nemo abducted my Zipporah _six months ago_ for Nature knows _what_ reasons. I want to _join_ the Resistance. I'll fight to the _death_ to get her back. I can't live another day without her."

And then the Moses broke down in front of his captor, burying his snout and tusks in his pectoral flippers with great heaving sobs.

The Chief of Orcandor Security staggered back in the pool, not knowing what to do or say next. He'd never seen an elephant seal cry.

 **…About an hour later. Xobar's research lab…**

From a restless sleep, the fox/rabbit hybrid suddenly felt a towering presence hovering over his cot. He jumped to his feet, heart pounding and standing at a brace, "Mr. Nemo, sir!?"

Nemo was quite satisfied with his stealthy entry, and knew he could have slain the hybrid as he slept, "In the blubber, Xobar."

"To what do I owe this honor," Xobar stated, both respectfully and insultingly in the same breath.

Ignoring the slight, the leader of the Movement ordered, "Come with me, Xobar."

Xobar was suddenly very worried, "What's wrong, sir? You _never_ let me out of my research cell."

Calmly, Nemo ordered, "I want to show you something."

The pair walked utterly silently through the access ways and habitats and living quarters of the Laboratory, drawing shocked stares at the paired movement of Xobar with Nemo. Xobar couldn't remember the last time he had walked the entire length of the Lab and the underwater secret berth of the Nautilus. He saw some new construction across from the Nautilus that had previously been only caverns. Now it was a chemical factory, with banks of tanks, piping, valves, and electronics. At the center of the factory was huge silvery bioreactor. It throbbed with power and sound of liquids flowing through it and around it in the surrounding piping. To Xobar's trained researcher's eyes, it looked very suspicious.

Breaking the long silence in their walk, Nemo finally asked the hybrid, "How's your progress, Xobar?"

Xobar shrugged and admitted, "I'm close to having a stable virus, but there is still nothing."

Nemo accused, "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Xobar answered.

Nemo chuckled, "Xobar, you're so good at lying that you actually _do_ believe what you're saying is the truth. But the real truth is that you've _found_ the sequence for a benign virus."

Xobar tried to deflect the discussion, "It depends on _who_ and _what_ you are to determine whether the virus is ibenign or not. But no, I haven't perfected the virus. It's still virulent to _all_ species."

Nemo gave him a glare, "I don't think so, hybrid. Have you ever heard of Strain #23,271?"

Xobar stood and said nothing. He was totally taken aback. He had been so careful, so thorough to hide the results. And then to destroy them. Somehow Nemo had found the results.

Nemo saw the momentary shock of discovery in Xobar's eyes, and bored in, "Well, maybe you _tried_ to hide it – and _destroy_ all evidence of Strain #23,271 - but fortunately my surveillance is _much_ better than you think. While you think you've destroyed the virus, I've _perfected_ it."

Still reeling with the knowledge of being discovered, "What do you mean, Nemo?"

Nemo ignored Xobar's lack of honor to him and bragged, "The virus is _already_ being produced in _massive_ quantities - right here in front of you, Xobar. Behold the _masterpiece_ of genetic engineering that _you_ created. I built this biochemical factory over here by the Nautilus so you and your spies inside the Laboratory wouldn't find out about it. Once each batch of the virus is produced in enough quantity, I load it into our bio-weapon torpedoes, ready to be infused into the central fresh water systems of all the cities of the world with the _biggest_ mixed species _infestations_ \- starting with _Zootopia!_ The best thing about starting with Zootopia is that I get rid of _all_ our enemies at the same time. Most of the city's leadership is mixed species and most of their spouses are pregnant. Too bad that frickin' Bogo has a water buffalo spouse."

Xobar was devastated at the extent of what he created - and tried to hide and destroy - had been so compromised and exploited. He could barely get the words out, "You won't succeed, Nemo!"

It was an idle threat, so Nemo responded, "Oh, but I think I _will_ , Xobar. The Nautilus will travel secretly all around the world, and our agents will be able to poison _all_ the cities' water supplies. Soon, civilization will be _totally_ frightened, witnessing _thousands_ of agonizing deaths of _any_ kind of mixed couple and the tragic death of their offspring. With my well-oiled social media machine, we'll make sure _everyone_ in the world sees this 'mixed species and hybrid plague' as Nature's revenge on diluting species purity. Maybe we'll call it 'Xobar's Plague' in your honor, hybrid. So _everyone_ will know you created your own kind's demise. Wouldn't _that_ be fitting?"

He laughed derisively at Xobar's expense.

Xobar deflected his captor's accusation, _"You'll_ the one who'll be known as the greatest mass murderer in the history of the world. _Not_ me."

Nemo countered, "You're so mistaken, Xobar. I'm the greatest _liberator_ in the history of the world. They'll see that the Species Purity Society were heroes – far ahead of their time in calling the alarm - and trying to do something about it. Someday, Duke and Joe Camel will be worshiped as _heroes_ \- not murderers. In less than a year's time, there won't be _one_ mixed couple – or their offspring - on the planet, and the world will finally see that mixes and hybrids are truly the abominations that they are. Things will go back to the way they _should_ be. Species will _only_ breed within their _own_ species."

Xobar tried to appeal to the greater threat, and warned, "This is a dangerous game that you're playing Nemo. I may have invented that virus, but I don't _know_ the full effects of it. I don't care _what_ my results said. We don't _really_ know if the virus is safe, especially in such quantities. It's not been tested thoroughly, and it will constantly mutate once it's freed in the world. I was just _beginning_ those safety trials. You could be unleashing a _universal_ plague on the entire world that could wipe _every_ mammal off the face of the earth. It would be genocide on an unprecedented scale. Mammalkind will blame _you_. It might even kill you first, Nemo. Stop this madness now, Nemo, while you still can. Bury this factory and those torpedoes at the bottom of the trench _today."_

He was hoping the virus would kill the insane sea elephant first.

Nemo dismissed Xobar's warnings, "I don't think so. My bio warfare team has been working with it for some time with absolutely no ill effects. You're wrong to be so cautious, hybrid, since we've proven beyond a shadow of doubt that it's only deadly to _your_ kind."

Xobar wondered how he was able to prove that, and who the unfortunate hybrids were that he experimented upon, but was resigned to the inevitable, and so he asked, "When do you start this madness?"

Nemo obliged Xobar with the truth, "The 'final solution' starts in less than a week, I'm proud to say. The torpedoes are filling up nicely thanks to the bioreactor producing overtime. We're already getting set to sail up the river to Zootopia."

Xobar asked, "This is all Dr. Death's handiwork, _isn't_ it?"

Nemo gave the fox/rabbit hybrid a knowing smile, "You are one _smart_ hybrid, Xobar."

Xobar sighed, "So why did you bring me here to see this? Just to gloat?"

Nemo replied coldly, "Yes. _Exactly._ So I could rub your muzzle in my victory before the end comes for all of you hybrids and your misguided mammal friends. Your end will come sooner than the others, I'm pleased to say."

"What?" responded Xobar, though he was not surprised.

"Your usefulness to me has _ended_ , Xobar, and so have all the others," Nemo declared, "Thank you so much for giving me the 'formula' for your kind's _extinction_. Don't think your life _wasn't_ appreciated. Your death deserves to be something _spectacular_. Your end can be _such_ a great example to the others. So… I've decided that there will be no better way for you to 'go' than to be the _first public_ victim of the virus, _especially_ since you are the _first_ hybrid. Then I can use the disease to eliminate the _rest_ of the hybrids in the Lab to gather data on how it infects and kills. You're all re-breeding too much, eating too much food, breathing too much oxygen, and taking up too much space here in the Lab. We need to 'clean house' of all you hybrids. Fortunately, we have you all penned up together. Letting the virus take its course will be an easy job, and easy clean up."

Horrified, Xobar made a desperate plea to try to save the others, "Nemo, _my_ life doesn't matter. Kill me now. You don't need to experiment on my friends."

Nemo denied Xobar's request for mercy for the hybrids, "Oh but I do, Xobar. Just killing you would be too simple, and it's too painless for you just to have me choke the life out of you. I'd get no real satisfaction with the pain you caused me: all the delays, the deceit and lies, the false trails, and somehow, even locked up here, you've managed to help the Resistance get the upper hand. So… I really need your public execution for the whole Lab to enjoy. You've done _far_ too much damage to the Movement to have earned a simple death."

Given that he was already condemned, Xobar tried to ask with no emotion, "What _kind_ of public execution do you have in mind? Another 'flush job'?"

That was the hybrids' euphemism for being blasted into the deep ocean from an airlock.

"No, Xobar. We've recently found out that doesn't work," Nemo confessed.

"What?" Xobar asked, admitting to another surprise, despite his attempt at self-control.

Nemo revealed, "Well… if you _must_ know, hybrid. Noocvaeb _somehow_ survived his drowning and is somewhere in Zootopia giving away all the Laboratory's secrets."

Xobar successfully stifled his feelings that his scheme for the beaver/coon's dramatic escape to the surface with assistance from the orcas had actually worked.

"We think he was helped. All signs point to _you_ , Xobar," Nemo accused. Xobar never flinched.

"How could I _possibly_ help? I'm nothing more than a lab rat," Xobar lied convincingly.

Lab rats did the most of the menial tasks for most mammal businesses, but they would work for next to nothing, and didn't take up a lot of living space or resources.

Nemo looked at his captive, and suggested, "I haven't figured out _how_ you helped Noocvaeb survive, Xobar, but somehow you _did_. Why don't you tell me? I _might_ just spare your life – or if you'd rather, I'll spare the lives of the hybrids. Simply tell me how he lived through that execution and where your friend is hiding in Zootopia."

Xobar was adamant in his defiance, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Nemo, and since I've never been to Zootopia, I couldn't even guess. Admit it, Nemo: even if I _did_ tell you, you won't spare my life or the others anyway."

Nemo knew that Xobar saw right through his deception, so he just shrugged, "You're right, Xobar, but I had to try. Besides, I like seeing you beg. Too bad that doesn't happen very much."

"Sorry to have _disappointed_ you so much over the years, Nemo," Xobar snarled and bared his fangs in defiance to his captor that was more fox than rabbit. Despite their considerable size differences, and understanding how little real damage Xobar could do to the enormous pinniped, the latent ferocity of the fox/rabbit hybrid still startled Nemo.

Nemo tried to ignore the emotional victory Xobar had just scored against him, so he stated, "So, hybrid, we need an execution more fitting of your crimes than a simple drowning. You said we need to test the virus first. So we'll test it - on _you!"_

Xobar scoffed, "But it takes two dissimilar species _actively_ having sex and exchanging genetic materials to activate the virus. You haven't _ever_ let me have the pleasure of being with anyone else here."

Nemo smiled a kilometer wide, "I am _so_ glad you suggested that, Xobar. Finally, you get to have your 'lucky day'."

Realizing he'd been led into a logic trap, Xobar tried to follow Nemo's twisted sense of justice, "You're going to _make_ me have sex… in _public_ … with an _innocent_ victim?"

Nemo laughed, then expounded, "Yes. But _not_ so innocent, Xobar. I've chosen to run the test with you and Zipporah, who's _spurned_ my loving care and advances. She's _betrayed_ my love for the last time."

Xobar was aghast, "You'd execute Zipporah for resisting sex with you? She's not really yours anyway. You and she have a sham marriage. She has another real love and you _know_ it. You kidnapped her from Moses."

Nemo snorted, "Moses? That _useless_ excuse of an elephant seal? What has he _ever_ done that's important? _I_ am the better lover and provider for her. And what does she do? She always resists and rebels against me. It's up to me to tame her, even if it means executing her to do so."

Xobar snapped back, "She's done _nothing_ but be subservient to your every whim, Nemo."

Snidely, Nemo replied, "Oh _really,_ Xobar? How about the fact that she's been _treasonously_ disobedient by refusing to sire a pup with me? She's been taking anti-reproductive pills made by someone _inside_ the Lab, Xobar."

The sea elephant gave his captive an accusatory look.

"Zipporah could get those from _anyone_ , Nemo. Those things are as common as aspirin," Xobar noted, defending himself.

Nemo replied, "Not here and not these contraceptives. They were made from a _supposedly_ untraceable biochemical formula, designed to be so similar to Zipporah's metabolism that neither I nor Dr. Death could discover it. But you must take us for idiots, because he found out it was _you_. _Every_ biochemist has a signature style. Especially you, Xobar. You _know_ contraceptives for my wives are prohibited. You _prevented_ me from spreading my superior seed across the pinniped world. That's punishable by _death_ , Xobar. You _both_ know that."

Xobar remained defiant, and declared, "You _stole_ her from her rightful mate. It's bad enough you're forcing yourself on her. I was only helping her until they can be reunited, without the burden – the _curse_ – of bearing your pup."

Nemo wanted to snap Xobar's neck instantly with his insults, but controlled himself, and simply hurled his fury at Xobar's insubordination in words, seething at him, "Rescuing her from the Lab – or anyone else - will _never_ happen. If I can't have her, _no one_ can."

Nemo hit the hybrid hard, sending him to the metal floor of the Nautilus' berth. Reeling in pain, but recovering from the swing, Xobar screamed, "No! You _can't_ do this to her! Sure, you can kill _me_ at any time, but _not_ Zipporah. She hasn't done anything. The virus, once active in her body, will kill her horribly if I have… relations… with her. The virus is the _ultimate_ virulent mutation of toxic shock syndrome that kills the male as well as female and hybrids."

Nemo gloated, knowing all of this, _"Watch_ me do it to you and to her. That's what I'm _counting_ on, hybrid. I _know_ how the virus works. You've told me before. And from what I hear from Dr. Death, your deaths won't be instantaneous. You'll have _agonizing_ deaths. Your pain will be _very_ satisfying to watch, just like the pain both of you have put _me_ through - working behind my back for months – even _years_. Your executions will be a _clear_ message to _anyone_ who would dare defy me. I don't need you anymore – I've got plenty of smart scientists and I can pay off and I can threaten anyone I want to in the Institute to get the advanced technology I need."

Xobar bargained for time for Zipporah, and hopefully himself, "Name _one_ Movement scientist smarter than me, Nemo. When I'm gone, who's going to invent the technology for your _next_ evil plan? Dr. Death may be able to _copy_ my work, but name one thing he's actually _invented._ You need me a _lot_ more than you think."

Nemo was flustered, because he knew Xobar was right, so he changed the subject.

"You can dream all you want to about finding excuses to force me to let you live, but my mind is made up and _no one_ is going to beat me to help you or save you," Nemo rationalized.

Xobar threatened the behemoth pinniped, "I don't know, Nemo. From what I've heard, the Resistance and others around the world have been beating the _shit_ out of The Movement."

Nemo quelled his anger and stated smugly, "That may have been true in the past, hybrid, but the only two mammals who have been clever and lucky enough to _momentarily_ interfere with our goals are _dead_ , thanks to Bart. Well, their luck ran out. I _killed_ them last night in their hotel room in Atlantea. The fox and rabbit cops from Zootopia are dead, Xobar, d-e-a-d, _dead_. Just as you will be, and any others here or anywhere _else_ in the world who'd dare to take on The Movement."

The fox/rabbit realized his cryptic messages and Noocvaeb finally did get through to someone. His hopes were both buoyed and dashed at the very same time. He'd heard of the fox and rabbit cops and the enlightenment of Zootopia.

Resigned to the inevitable, Xobar despondently asked, "So… when is the execution?"

Nemo relished the thought and explained, "It's going to take awhile to get everyone organized for this. I'm going to be merciful and let the condemned mammal the right to choose. Today or tomorrow? You pick. But it can't be any longer. The Nautilus sails after that with biochemical torpedoes loaded and ready to go."

Xobar bargained for the most amount of time, and requested, "Bastard. You think you're so generous. So be it. Tomorrow at sundown, just like in the savage days."

That would give him time to think of some kind of way to at least save Zipporah, even though escape had alluded him for nearly 2 decades. There had to be some way to get the killer whales involved as they had before. If somehow he could cut off the Lab defenses.

Nemo granted the request, "So be it. So… if you'll come with me now, Xobar. I need to lock you up with the other hybrids. And join Zipporah. Nature only knows what kind of damage you could do if I let you stay in your lab another day. You might come up with a virus that only kills elephant seals."

"I could only wish that on you, Nemo," Xobar snarled.

Nemo seized Xobar roughly, subdued the hybrid's arms behind him, gagged him, and dragged him back forcefully through the access ways to the Lab, where guards joined Nemo and helped handle the captive.

"Where are we taking him, sir?" one asked Nemo.

"To the Hybrid Habitat," Nemo answered, "But I'm going with you, to make sure he doesn't get loose. This one is _always_ trouble."

"Yes sir."

They arrived at the Hybrid Habitat with a couple of heavily armed guards flanking the entrance. The escorts unlocked the heavy door and threw Xobar into the overcrowded mass of hybrid mammals, who screamed and recoiled in fear, seeing that it was Nemo at the entrance to their prison.

With true satisfaction, Nemo scorned the hybrid, "So, Xobar, you're finally joining your own kind."

One of the guards sneered, "He's trash now, just like the rest. And trash deserves to be burned."

They slammed the door locked it, and returned to their sentry duties.

 _"Double_ the guard here. I don't trust Xobar for one second," Nemo demanded, whirled, and left.

"Yes sir," they answered.

As Nemo had said, Zipporah was already captured inside in the habitat, and seeing that Xobar had been caught and punished, she was tearful. She rushed to him and they steadied each other in their arms as friends.

She apologized, "What's _happening_ , Xobar? I'm so sorry they found out. They _forced_ me. Dr Death took a smear and made me talk. He found out I wasn't pregnant, and found the pills. I feel so awful."

"It's OK, Zipporah. It would have happened eventually," Xobar stated to try to calm her.

"What's going to happen to us, Xobar? I'm so worried about Moses too," she asked, "He's not safe from Nemo's thugs in the city."

"We need to talk, Zipporah," Xobar whispered.

"What's happening, Xobar?" asked Regil who made his way to them, "Locking us _all_ up together can't be good."

"Time is short, my friend, for all of us," he whispered so none of the others except Zipporah could hear.

 **…Kida's Family Island. Underwater cave…**

Dr. Sweet addressed Kida in the claustrophobic setting, "We have to stop meeting like this, friend. I've had _two_ unexplained absences in the past week. For a Blue, it's not that easy sneaking out of your office mid day unnoticed and disappearing for a half a day."

"I had to tell you. Be ready tomorrow. By noon," Kida informed him urgently skipping any small talk.

Dr. Sweet tried to calm his young female friend, "Slow down, Kida. Your mind is racing. Be ready tomorrow at noon do to _what?"_

She explained in a rush, "To support a special operation to take down The Lab once and for all - an operation that is going to get the Resistance _inside_ The Lab to free everyone."

"Get inside The Lab _how?"_ the big blue whale puzzled.

"The fox and rabbit are part of a team that has found a way to get in secretly and safely," she told her elderly friend.

Joshua shook his head in disbelief, "I thought they were dead. The news is saying they were burned up in an explosion at their resort. But never mind that. How on Earth are they getting inside?"

Kida fretted, "Joshua. I can't tell you. I'm _sorry_. Just make a diversion _outside_ The Lab tomorrow at noon."

 _"Any_ diversion might get us all killed," Dr. Sweet warned, "You know their defenses are _specifically_ designed to take out deep diving cetaceans."

Kida gave the Institute Director a sad smile, and caressed his snout, "Joshua my dear old friend - friend of my father. Sooner or later they'll find a way to kill us. It might as well be now while we can do some real damage to them."

Joshua sighed, "Whatever you say. I am _forever_ loyal to your Family. You know that."

"Any ideas?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Distracting the defenses of the stationary Lab is one thing. And we know _one_ part of The Lab that can't be damaged no matter what the cops do there. Distracting an _illegal_ nuclear _attack_ sub that can out-swim the fastest cetacean, bristling with weapons designed to destroy aquatic mammals, the Institute, and Orcandor is quite _another_ matter."

Kida lamented, "We don't have any _choice_ , Joshua. Those are just places. We both know how to get our mammals to safety. We can build everything else again."

"I know, but it took so _long_ to make the Institute what it is… if we have to rebuild after an attack…" he replied sadly, trailing off in despair.

Kida encouraged, "Look at it this way, Joshua, it'll be a brand _new_ Institute with all the best _new_ stuff. The only thing that matters is to keep the mammals safe."

He smiled grimly, "Kida, dear, now you sound just like your father. He always got me to agree to all his crazy schemes by promising me the 'shiny new toy' every time we worked together."

"Did it work _this_ time?" she grinned.

"You'll know it when you see it, and it will happen at noon tomorrow as you asked… you have my word," he answered. She kissed her old mentor on the forehead and the both departed with a flip of their tail flukes.

 **…Deeper in the lava tube…**

Judy noticed first, "Nick, look at that!"

Embedded in the lava rock floor of the lava tube were more or less undisturbed tracks from heavy construction equipment. They followed the tracks and discovered a large cluster of half-buried construction machinery. All of the trucks, cranes, and excavation equipment were crushed and mangled under the weight of millions of kilograms of rock and lava.

Disturbed by the rock tomb covering the machines, Tony suggested from behind them, "I think that cave-in was deliberate."

"I think you're right," Nick answered, and he and Judy approached the crushed vehicles closer, careful not to set off another round of cave-ins.

"Oh dear Nature!" Judy suddenly shouted.

There were skeletons of some pretty big, and long dead, mammals within each of the dozens of vehicles.

The Colonel sighed and observed grimly, "That's _one_ way to keep a secret about a back way into the Lab a secret forever. Bury the equipment and _murder_ the builders."

"Nemo – what a _bastard_ ," Milo cursed, shaking his snout and mane.

As they progressed deeper there were more carcasses of abandoned and sabotaged construction equipment and more grisly sightings of mammal bones.

"You wonder how long ago this happened - based on their conditions," Tony theorized.

Nick answered, "Decades, maybe. Hasn't Nemo been around awhile?"

Milo confirmed that with a simple nod.

Private Benjamin asked innocently, "How come no one has come here to investigate this crime?"

Judy knew the answer and explained, "If you have a terror organization strong enough to build something like the Laboratory and the Nautilus in _total_ secrecy, then you have the ability to create tremendous fear in anyone outside the organization that you force to help you. If you are ordered to be quiet, you're _going_ to obey and say and do _nothing."_

"Got _that_ right, Carrots," Nick agreed, "Besides, you _know_ that darn few mammals spelunk. No one would explore deep enough to discover this."

That caused the Colonel to reflect, "Come to think of it, I've never seen _anyone_ but bats and bears in caving ads."

"Especially if the cave you're exploring is the _lava tube_ of a volcano," noted Sergeant York.

"A long _extinct_ volcano, though," Major McDonnell quickly added.

Milo recited a memory for the others, "When I was growing up, there were stories that this whole volcano was inhabited by bad spirits. We tend to be a little superstitious around here. Those stories could have been planted by The Movement to keep mammals out. And besides, 99% of the population lives in or on the water. There's no need to come up here. Except for a few immigrants, we aren't a society of mountain mammals."

"Good point," Judy replied.

They had lingered long enough, and the Colonel recommended, "Let's keep going, folks. Let these poor souls rest in peace for now."

As they quietly stepped by the long-ago scene of death, Judy instructed, "When this is all over Nick, you and I are going to have a little 'chat' with the Atlantea Security Force."

"Right with you, Carrots. We need to get some closure for their families. No matter how long they've been missing," Nick added.

The military mammals and their friends admired the compassion and sense of justice of their police friends. To the fox and rabbit, it was clear that a crime is a crime no matter how long ago it was committed.

 **…Deep in the lava tube…**

The rag tag squad continued to work their way along meandering trail left by ancient lava flows, until they reached a cliff overlooking a deep drop whose bottom could not be seen even with IR goggles. It was huge gap, nearly 20 meters across. This looked like an insurmountable barrier

"Oh dear. This _can't_ be the end of the line. We're getting so close," Judy exclaimed.

Tony, showing his tracking skills, pointed with his clawed upper paw, and told the others, "This was no accident. Someone dynamited a land bridge that was here. Look at the shear zones on either side of this cliff."

Nick knelt down to feel the blast edges on their side and was just as stymied as the others, "It's too bad the land bridge is at the bottom of this chasm. How _are_ we going to get across?"

"I can't jump _that_ far - even with a hopping start," Judy lamented.

The frightening specter of nearly being forced to leap through the window of Assembly Hall made her gasp involuntarily. It was a similar distance.

"Nor I, Judy," Cosgrove added, though the kangaroo had better hopping skills than Judy, especially over long distances.

"I'll fly across," McDonnell suggested.

Nick appreciated the idea commented, "Oh?" Like you can carry us across once you get there? Sorry my friend, but even your whole _squadron_ couldn't even lift Judy or me, sorry to say."

McDonnell clarified his idea, "I won't _have_ to carry you guys. I'll carry one of our climbing ropes across the span and tie it off on the other end. We'll _all_ get across. It'll be a makeshift zip line!"

Private Benjamin unfortunately had to discourage him, "With this rope, sir? That's too far to span. That gap is 20 meters wide - minimum. Even our lightest climbing rope would be too heavy for you to carry, Major. We don't have any twine to attach as a leader. You'll get half way across and drop like a rock just from the sheer weight of the coil."

Sergeant York had been very quiet through this whole conversation, but had a very serious look, contemplating a solution. He finally spoke, "McDonnell was right, but with the wrong mammal for the job. How about this, guys? Why doesn't someone attach the rope to _me_ and _throw_ me across?"

"Say _what_ , Sarge?" Private Benjamin replied in shock.

York explained further, "Private, raccoons have great throwing arms. Raccoons and otters have the most dexterous paws of _any_ mammal. We're fresh out of otters on this team. So it's up to _you_ , Ben. Besides - you're the pitcher on our soft paw ball team. You're perfect."

No one responded, still stunned at the suggestion.

It was clear to York that he had to convince his colleagues further, so he picked up a rope, and bit into the end of it. Mumbling slightly with the rope in his mouth, he elaborated, "Remember that armadillos have sharp teeth. And we're a _natural_ paw ball."

The armadillo further demonstrated his idea by rolling up in a perfect armor plated ball shape with the long rope sticking out from his side. The sight was almost comical if the situation hadn't been so serious.

The spherical shape and rope attachment of Sergeant York reminded Nick of their "soap on a rope" hanging in Nick and Judy's shower back home.

"Judy?" he nudged and winked.

"Don't _say_ it fox," but she knew what he meant, and bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

What are you waiting for? Just throw me over, Private," York requested, still muffled while all rolled up and clenching the rope, "Think of me as the soft paw ball, and that big rock pile on the other side as a batter."

"OK, Sarge…" the raccoon replied tentatively as he approached the living armored ball, and warned, "What if I _miss?_ You're _dead_. Who knows how far down that chasm you'll fall before you… uh… you know, Sarge. Armadillos don't _bounce."_

Sergeant York was more insistent with the tentative raccoon, "If we _don't_ try this, Private, we're not going _anywhere_. Besides, I'm tied to the rope. If I fall, then you can pull me up and keep trying until you _do_ get me across."

"You'll be a living yo-yo," Nick commented, trying to put a lighter note on this grave situation. Judy gave her husband an eye roll.

"Exactly!" York emphasized, with no trepidation on using that analogy.

Milo was impressed with the ingenuity and sacrifice, and encouraged, "I say 'go for it', guys. You're a mighty brave armadillo, Sarge."

"I'm just a soldier with a job to do," noted the armadillo humbly.

"Colonel?" Ben asked his C.O. reluctant to commit to do something that could result in the death of one one of his superiors.

Colonel rubbed his chin with his hoof and stated, "Sarge, I think this will work, but I'm not going to _order_ you to do something that is more likely than not to kill you. I'm _not_ going to lose anyone else on this operation. We're already two down and need every skill we have left to fight the rest of our way into The Lab."

Sergeant York grew impatient with his commander, "Then I _volunteer_ , Colonel. Do you have any _better_ ideas, sir? Time's a-wastin'. We have a Lab and a whole lot of bad guys to take down."

The big moose knew his subordinate was right, so he agreed, and replied, "No. Proceed, Sarge."

Cosgrove and Benjamin arranged a long length of rope carefully, so it would play out with no resistance as it uncoiled during the throw.

Private Benjamin stood in his best soft paw ball pitching stance. He hefted the rolled up armadillo, who was considerably bigger and heavier than a standard paw ball.

With the armadillo firmly held by the raccoon in the pre-wind up position, Ben commented, "I…. still don't know about this."

Ben ground his rear paws deep into the powdery lava tube soil to get a better pawhold while holding his spherical colleague.

Sarge bit down hard on the rope, and encouraged, "You've _got_ this, Private. You may throw when ready."

Benjamin went into his best windup, aimed for a rock pile on the other side of the gap that had a bit of a rim to it so that York would land and stay put on impact.

The Private threw hard, grunting, but his rear paw slipped, causing him to falter in his delivery, and he yelled, "Oh no!"

The living armored ball-on-a-rope wobbled weakly upward into the cavern and flew forward only a few meters past the lip of the cliff, then fell almost straight down. York seemed to fall forever, until the rope played out completely, twanged as it became taut, and then held steady. York swayed at the end of the rope some 20 plus meters below the cliff in total darkness.

"Pull him up!" ordered the Colonel instantly with great concern, and leaped to pull up the rope, "Don't let him fall!"

Everyone on the team jumped from their positions to join their leader, grabbed the rope, and quickly hauled up their colleague.

The Colonel held York in his hoof at eye level. The balled-up armadillo looked like a pendulum weight on the end of a cable. The Sergeant peeked an eye out from within his armor, and winked at his CO.

"Are you OK in there, Sarge?" the moose inquired with relief, seeing some movement.

York snickered, "No worse than any _other_ living mammal yo-yo, sir."

Everyone laughed with nervous relief. Ben was very worried about his errant throw, and asked, "Are you sure, Sarge?"

York admitted with a laugh, "Umm. Well, I _might_ need a couple of teeth reset after this operation is done."

The Colonel tried to stop the next try, "I'm not going to let you do this again. We'll think of something else."

York was adamant, There is no 'something else'. All I need is just _one_ good pitch by Ben, and I'll be across in no time."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, Sarge," Benjamin fretted.

"Yes you can, Private. This time you'll make it. You were only getting used to it," York coached the young warrior.

"But Sarge…?" Ben still worried.

York growled deep within his armor, "Do I have to make this an _order_ , soldier?"

"No, Sarge," Ben answered.

"Then suck it up soldier, and get it _done_. Pretend that we're the bottom of the 9th, bases are loaded, and there are two outs. Our team is ahead by a run. Strike the batter out and you win and walk off a hero – you'll be the Self Defense Force League _champions!"_

"No pressure, Sergeant," scoffed Tony, feeling helpless in this situation.

Nick and Judy applauded the young Private, the others joined them with whoops and cheers, and exclaimed, "We all know you can do this, Ben!"

The raccoon, buoyed by the support of his teammates, pursed his lips, and declared, "I _can_ do this!"

This time, Ben put his rear paw against a rock like it was the pitching rubber on a mound, strained with the heft of the senior enlisted armadillo, took a very deep breath, narrowed his eyes, aimed, and threw York toward the chasm with all his might. He grunted hard with the heave.

It was a perfect throw. The Private threw the Sergeant straight and true, easily covering the 20 meters to the other side of the cliff. As soon as York hit the rocks, he bounced once, unrolled in mid-bounce, and with a continued firm bite on the rope, he spread his heavily clawed paws open to stop, stirring up a huge cloud of dust. The armadillo quickly secured the rope in his teeth around several enormous boulders, and tested it for strength. It twanged with a satisfyingly secure sound.

He stood proudly as he gestured at full installed rope bridge, "Lady and gentlemammals, your zip line awaits!"

The entire team jumped up and down and cheered York and his lightning fast reflexes, and hugged Ben, who was still shocked at what he accomplished.

"Damn!" Tony shouted with a raised eyebrow, still celebrating their colleagues' success.

Milo smiled and added, "My sentiments _exactly."_

The Colonel ordered immediately, "All you smaller mammals go first. Milo and I will be last. If that that zip line breaks or pulls out, it's gonna be on me."

"Colonel?" the others questioned.

"That's an _order_ , mammals," he stated seriously.

Everyone responded with a committed, "Yes sir!"

One by one, each mammal shimmied easily across the gap and regrouped on the other side of the cliff. Soon, all were together on the far side of the cliff, and ready to continue, so the Colonel stated, "Sergeant York and Private Benjamin: remind me to ask the Mayor for a Commendation Medal for both of you when we get back."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," both stated simultaneously.

"And we'll recommend you guys for the Zootopia pro soft paw ball team! As a pitcher and a ball!" Nick kidded.

There was a chorus of laughter.

The Colonel noted more seriously, "You know we have to come back this way. Someone has to guard it. You need to keep The Movement from destroying it, and trapping us. We'll be easy targets exposed on this cliff."

"Plus, if The Movement tries to attack us from the rear, having someone stationed here, we can give you some kind of signal," noted the armadillo, and then raised his paw, "I'll stay, sir. I have _natural_ armor. It'll take one hell of a lucky shot to take _me_ down. No one gets through here but us."

It was a selfless, brave move, and no one could deny that he was right.

"I agree. You've got our 'six', Sarge," agreed the Colonel. They all shook paws, departed, and knew that establishing a defensive perimeter was the right thing to do.

…

Without incident for several kilometers, the team came to a huge rock pile totally blocking the lava tube from bottom to top.

"Uh oh," Judy fretted.

"This is a pretty big roadblock," Tony observed.

Judy was optimistic, "There's _got_ to be a way through this. I'll bet there's an opening at the top. It thins out up there. Was this deliberate or an accident, Tony? You notice those kind of things."

The tiger smiled and analyzed the situation, "Thanks Judy, but this one wasn't on purpose. This looks like a natural cave. The lava is pretty soft rock, and it just gave way here."

The Colonel was more resigned to failure, "It doesn't matter. Blocked is blocked. Even if we were all elephants, there's no way through that rock pile."

"I'm going up. I'm going to find out," Judy declared, and nimbly hopped from rock to rock all the way up some 10 meters to the very top.

"I'm joining you," Nick added, and carefully moved among the rocks. The pair worked together as they always did, searching all over the rock pile face, being careful not to cause a landslide that would bury their colleagues below. McDonnell flew overhead looking for possible openings, using his squeaks of sonar to find cavities.

But the bat soon was frustrated, and stopped, "There's too much of a jumble, guys. All I'm getting is multiple echoes. They're reflecting off all the corners of this big rock pile."

"Not to worry Major. We're good," Judy stated, appreciating their colleague's help.

The rest of the team watched as Judy and Nick used the best of their own good tracking skills, sniffing and listening for the slight hiss of an air stream from behind the rocks.

Judy perked and shouted, "Nick! Over here! Come quickly."

He joined her, sniffed around several rocks, and replied, "Yeah. That smells different. There's definitely something here."

"Can we help?" the Colonel yelled up at them.

Nick answered,"Yeah form a line. We'll hand the rocks to you carefully and try not to create a disturbance."

It was a great idea. The team did as they said, spreading out across the rock pile face resembling a type of fire brigade. The smallest mammals were on the top, with the largest on the bottom.

Judy and Nick carefully enlarged the hole big enough for both of them to pass. Fresh air roared through, but it was still inky black on the other side.

Nick and Judy conferred, decided and suggested, "Colonel. I'm sorry, but we'll _have_ to split up now, and go on alone from here. It could take _days_ to make this hole big enough for you, Milo, and Tony."

The Colonel reluctantly concurred, "I hate to agree with you, but you're right. The original plan _was_ for just the two of you to sneak in unnoticed. It was just a matter of time before we had to split up."

Milo noted, "We won't just play poker while you're gone. We'll get the hole big enough for all the hybrids to escape once you free them, then protect them from Movement attacks from behind. Pinniped soldiers are not going to have much traction on this lava tube."

That seemed like a really good idea to Nick and Judy and to the rest of the squad.

They said reluctant goodbyes to everyone, and the Colonel charged, "You're on your own now."

"For now, Colonel, this _is_ our fight," Nick assured the moose.

Nick and Judy squeezed through the opening they created, and were gone.

…

The pair proceeded together and it was much quieter. This was indeed more like their original plan, but it was an entirely different way inside.

"How far?" Judy asked.

Nick answered, "Our GPS is useless. But my Pedometer estimates 9 klicks. We're almost all the way there. We have to be underwater by now. Look, the lava tube walls are damp –probably it's leakage from ocean above."

Judy touched the lava tube wall with her paw. It was cold, indicative of deeper water, and she tasted it. It had the slight taste of salt, but filtered through all the rock. She smacked her lips and agreed, "I think you're right, Nick."

"What time is it?" Nick asked.

She glanced at her watch for the first time all day, "Ugh. It's10 o'clock. We need a few hours nap to be rested for the final push tomorrow morning."

They rolled out one sleeping bag, and nestled together in each other's paws. They put aside their IR goggles. Even though they were fully dressed in uniforms, the feel of each other was irresistible in the darkness. For more than a day they had barely touched each other, and they knew they were totally alone now. Judy sighed and caressed Nick in the total darkness. The only sounds were their joint breathing and heartbeats.

Both knew this was the wrong time and the wrong place, but they desperately wanted each other.

She kissed him. He kissed her back. She returned his affection with a French kiss and moved her paw to his crotch underneath his uniform fabric. He responded instantly, but tried to resist.

"We shouldn't, Carrots," he cautioned, "We need to _sleep."_

"But right this very minute, we need _each other_ more. _I_ need you more. Who _knows_ what tomorrow will bring? We might not have another chance," she urged.

"Don't say that. We have a _whole_ bunch of pups to make after this is all over," Nick responded.

"You're sweet, but don't say no. Not now," she asked softly.

"OK…"

It was a quiet union, not the wild abandon of so many times before when they'd celebrate their oneness during their honeymoon. Tonight was borne of quiet desperation, and their deep love for each other. They shared soft kisses and caresses, and the gentle rocking motion of her husband's intimacy against her. They concluded with a gentle sigh and gasp, and that special, unmistakably sound and warmth of their finish. While it was a tender and quiet encounter, it was intense as ever for them, with no frame of visual reference but the feeling of them joined together.

While they slept, Nick's body rested as his reproductive organs return to their resting state. Judy's body, however, kept working. Deep within the rabbits reproductive parts of her body, she was still full from Nick's latest deposit of a very warm, pure white, milky liquid. The liquid was alive with literally millions of microscopic, wriggling vulpine sperm cells, none of whom cared that it was pitch dark. All they cared about was survival for the one purpose for which Nature designed them. None of the spermatozoa cared that their fellows around them were dying by the thousands, as Judy's protective antibodies attacked and killed these invasive little cells as they would an infection.

Despite all the death of their fellows, those that survived moved relentlessly onward, moving in one of two directions upward and outward into her body, defying gravity as they swam in the thick fluids they were deposited in. With no conscious thoughts, everything they did was totally instinctive. In the deep warm, damp darkness within Judy, hundreds finally traversed the distance to the end of her Fallopian tubes where they ran into one of 3 huge cells compared to them – but still nearly microscopic - spherical objects. As always, Judy's lagomorphic metabolism had spontaneously ovulated several eggs upon Nick and Judy's coupling. Every square micro-centimeter of the surface of her 3 eggs were covered by tens of thousands of Nick's sperm thousands that survived the short journey. Each one moved by feel, not sight. The mass of sperm moved along the surface of the egg, knocking others out of the way, probing, pushing, and drilling for a weakness in the egg cell wall.

Suddenly, one of Nick's sperm cells penetrated one of Judy's eggs. Instantly, a bio chemical change slammed the cell walls shut to any other suitor sperm cells.

All of the rest would die, and later, and so would the other two unfertilized eggs. But one sperm and one egg did not. And that's all that was needed.

Once inside the totally different environment of her egg, the head of the tiny vulpine sperm cell's outer shell split open, and spilled all its chromosome materials, all seeking matches within the egg cell and one by one found them and connected. Nick's sperm cell effectively died but with its demise, it delivered, as designed, the miracle of chromosomal connections readily with those of Judy's egg that made life what it was, a _new_ life, a life unlike any before.

The process of fostering the growth of that new life began in earnest. The fertilized egg cell grew and split, and split again, and again - over and over. The egg moved slowly down her tubes and planted and anchored itself in her uterus, and protective chemicals and cells surrounded the egg that would become a placenta, already a zygote.

 **…The next morning…**

Judy awoke to the preset alarm, and felt a little strange. A little dizzy. She wobbled as she sat up and turned on a real flashlight.

"Easy there, Carrots," Nick said as he steadied her, "Are you OK?"

"'Must be something in the volcano fresh water. Or maybe the rations were a little stale. I'm OK now, thanks to you," she smiled.

They rested a short time still nude, kissed, dressed, and stood hand in hand, ready to go with their IR goggles humming and showing the way ahead..

Judy squeezed her husband, "I'm glad we did that. 'Love you."

Nick agreed, "I love you too, Carrots. I'm glad too. Very glad."

"Let's move on then. It's 4 am. We want to be inside before they all wake up," Judy suggested.

"Yep. There's a big day ahead."

"Biggest day ever!" she emphasized.

The trail was uneventful for the first half klick, but then their lenses filled with huge tubular objects ahead, rising up from further below. They felt warmth from the tubes, but didn't touch them.

"What are these?" Judy puzzled.

They examined the giant endless cylinders, and noted that they were metal-encased round cables that were anchored a few centimeters above the lava floor securely with insulated metal brackets. A double-sized cable originated from the lava tube in the direction of The Lab. Here, there was a junction box. The big cable split into a "T" shape, with half of the cables – both smaller in circumference than the big one - going one direction down another lava tube toward the Institute, and half the other direction in a third tube toward Atlantea.

All of the cables hummed with power. _Electrical_ power.

Inspecting the rock walls that the cables traversed off into the far distance. Nick observed, "These tunnels were bored. They aren't natural lava tubes."

Both did a quick sensor scan, looking for surveillance cameras.

Judy concluded, "There's no surveillance here. This is supposed to be unattended. No one should know this is really here."

They pulled off their IR goggles and put real flashlights on the cables.

They were enormous versions of standard metalized and insulated high voltage power cables. Both noticed rusted red and yellow high voltage warning signs. There were no paw prints of any kind around the giant junction boxes – the same kind one would see at any powerplant. This power cable station was old, but it was still functioning well.

The dawn of understanding forced Judy's eyebrows to the top her head, "Oh dear Nature, Nick. Is this what I _think_ it is?"

Incredulously, Nick concluded the same thing, "Yes, Carrots. It is. It _has_ to be."

Like solving any crime together, their minds raced with the shattering realization of the real secret of the relationship between The Movement, The Lab, the Institute, and the twin cities of Atlantea and Cetacea.

Judy spoke for both of them, "Now, I finally _get_ it – why The Movement has such power over Atlantea. Why they can do anything they want any time they want."

Nick stated, "The fusion reactor at the Institute…"

Judy finished his sentence, "Its all just a sham. A _fake."_

"The real reactor?" Nick asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

Judy looked him dead in the eye, "It's in The Laboratory."

"'They' control _everything,"_ Nick declared.

"Oh sweet _Nature,"_ Judy lamented.

They hugged in desperation, but Judy got a look of determination that he had rarely seen on his mate.

"C'mon, Nick," she ordered, grabbing his paw in a death grip, "Not only do we have to free Michael and the other hybrids, but now we have to free two _cities_."


	64. Chapter 64 - Waters of Atlantea Ch 38

**The Waters of Atlantea Chapter 38**

 **Authors Notes:** Ahhh, at last so many things begin to happen! Enjoy! (warning: some pretty spicy language here, still PG rated though, and some innuendo)

 **...Lava Tube...**

As the cop couple moved carefully past the shocking scene of the gigantic power cables coming from the real fusion reactor operating deep in the Movement's Laboratory, the lava tube was much more artificial. They could pick out the grinding marks in the cave that a huge tunnel boring machine would make. The trail became flatter and smoother from concrete powered into the cave floor. The machined tunnel was packed full of cables and lines and metal access planks, catwalks, and ladders. Although this part of the highly modified lava tube was designed for mammal access, the construction was mostly covered with dust from years of inactivity. Being small mammals compared to their pinniped foes, Nick and Judy made their way past the infrastructure easily.

Even though there were no fresh pinniped tracks – or signs of any recent activity from other mammal species - Nick and Judy knew they were at the doorstep of the Laboratory. The rabbit was jarred by similarities to the Lair that Judy had explored as it crumbled and nearly collapsed on her.

"I feel like I've been here before, Nick," she fretted. The fox instantly knew what she meant.

"Only _this_ time we're doing it together, Carrots," he reassured her firmly, taking her paw in his.

"You're the _best_ , lover," she smiled in return.

Nick continuous swept Sheldon's sensor detector/jammer ahead of their path into the darkness, looking for security sensors, TVs, and alarms. They were careful to look for trip wires to booby traps and laser triggers that their IR goggles would reveal.

While not dropping their guard for an instant, they concluded that this was pretty much an abandoned, unused part of the structure that they knew would tower above them if they were outside.

Judy surmised, based on her memories of the Lair, "This _has_ to be the oldest part of the construction. This is probably close to where they bored up into the open ocean to erect the Lab. _No one_ is supposed to be here. We both know there's a lot _easier_ way of getting in and out by the secret elevator."

"I doubt it's completely forgotten, Carrots. _Someone_ has to inspect these power cables once and awhile. They don't last forever," corrected Nick.

Judy offered, "Yeah, but clearly seldom used."

Nick agreed and they pressed on. Rounding a gentle curve in the cave/tunnel, the pair was confronted by a sight ahead of them that made them pause.

Both strained through their IR goggles to recognize the mammal-made structure before them. It was a huge metallic cylindrical column nearly 30 meters wide and probably twice as tall, although most of it was buried directly into the rock and rose up vertically from the tunnel floor. This was clearly the sturdy foundation of The Laboratory. The thick power cables merged with the structure on one side, sealed by tons of insulation materials to isolate the cables from the giant metal structure. The smooth welded plating of the column was interrupted by one important feature.

Nick grinned and declared, "Carrots, I think we found the basement door to the Laboratory."

"More like a hatch," Judy clarified.

They approached the pinniped-sized entrance very tentatively, wary of any intruder alarms or surveillance. Oddly, there were no warning systems of any kind, and that made them nervous. But the massiveness of the structure and the physical size of the securely locked and bolted hatchway were intimidating enough to the couple - without any alarms.

There was glowing security touch screen next to the door – the first sign of modern electronics since they encountered the power cables.

Removing another electronic box from his backpack containing their "goodie bag", Nick noted, "Let's see if Sheldon's 'magic descrambler' will work on _this_ door."

"…And _not_ shout to security: 'someone's knocking on our back door'", Judy warned.

"Yeah. Carrots, but it's a risk we have to take," Nick answered and she nodded.

Nick used Sheldon's device several times, and both watched as it generated several elaborate sequences of numbers, but after each try, the descrambler display showed a disappointing glowing message: "fail".

The touch pad continued to glow passively. Whatever Sheldon's invention was doing, it didn't trigger any alarm.

"It looks like The Laboratory cyber security geeks are smarter than Sheldon _this_ time," Judy observed in frustration.

Nick agreed and put the descrambler away, "Yeah, right, Carrots. It looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

Nick gave the massive door a hard push. It didn't budge. It was sized for much larger mammals.

Judy cautioned, "That's obviously not going to work, fox, and we're fresh out of crowbars. Maybe it'll work if we do this together."

On a count of '1-2-3', the police mammals pushed and pulled on the hatchway's access levers and wheels. They grunted and heaved together with combined strength, but nothing moved.

Catching her breath between attempts, Judy observed, "This thing was designed for mammals to get out, and not to get in."

Not wanting to give up, Nick encouraged his wife, "One more time, Carrots. We're strong."

The pair trained with all their might against an object nearly 10 times their size. They couldn't even make one piece of the hatch move.

"We're not strong _enough_ , Nick," Judy lamented, "It's not gonna open… to come this far and not get in…"

"If only Sheldon had given us a mini blow torch," Nick wished.

"Like _that_ wouldn't draw attention," Judy half-chuckled, half-complained.

Nick snickered, backed away from the hatch, and the fox and rabbit thought about another plan of attack. He walked over to the mass of cables coming from the main conduit that attached to the giant metal column.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked.

"Thinking of a way to say 'hello!'" Nick stated, scratching his chin with his forepaws.

Judy was really worried, "Don't even _think_ about touching those power cables, Nick. There's got to be at least a million kilovolts going through them."

Nick thought out loud, "Yeah, but what if we _could_ cut one? We have to get someone out here to investigate. Then we can jump them and get inside."

Judy resisted a shout, _"What?_ Are you out of your vulpine _mind?_ You'd be a 'fox crispy snack', Nick."

Nick agreed and replied, "I guess you're right."

But she encouraged her husband, and placed her paw gently on his shoulder, "But there _has_ to be another way to get 'their' attention."

Nick thought a little while longer, and a look of realization came to him, and he explained, "So… how about we _nudge_ all that power… just a _little."_

"How?" Judy asked, still worried.

Nick was always more 'tech-savvy' of the mixed couple from constantly using his cell phone all the time.

Nick directed her attention, "Look over there, attached to those huge cable clamps. _That's_ a power conditioning meter. Just like the one going into our new house."

"Only _five_ times as big," Judy noted dryly.

Nick and Judy observed the large meter with a series of green lights arrayed around it and mounted on a large metal frame holding a big cable above the tunnel floor. Both noticed what seemed to be fairly recent flipper tracks in the tunnel dust leading to the meter.

Hanging below the monitor on a cord was a standard clipboard and pen – shaped for a pinniped's flipper - with inspection papers, signatures, and dates. Nick read the clipboard, and noticed that one entry was as recent as a week ago.

"Look at this, Carrots. Someone services this monitor this on a regular basis. Suppose we cut this monitor cable and see what happens?" Nick smiled with the solution.

"If you say so," Judy answered with some skepticism.

Nick declared to his bride seriously, "Carrots, we both know we aren't going to get in unless someone in there comes out."

"As long as they don't come out with a horde of pinniped armed guards," Judy cautioned, saw the look in her husband's eyes, and both grinned and said together while laughing, "But it's a risk we have to take!"

"Dear Nature - aren't we a pair?" Judy snickered.

"A pair of what?" Nick retorted.

"Probably a pair of total _idiots_ with this idea, but we do need a plan," Judy admitted.

 _"Any_ plan is a good plan when you're desperate, Carrots," Nick replied.

Judy rolled her eyes but encouraged Nick, "After you cut this thing, we need some place to hide until 'they' show up. There's a pretty good sized stalagmite over there we can use."

Noting that the rock was big enough for both of them, "That looks about right to me. I didn't know you were a geologist, Carrots."

"It's amazing what you can learn on the Internet!" Judy teased, quoting her own husband's usual throwaway line.

Nick chuckled with his bride but asked, "Ready, Carrots?"

"We can't be much readier than this," Judy stated confidently, showing her husband her megawatt stunner pen, in case they had to knock down an army of Laboratory guards. She held his in the other paw while he worked.

Nick took his pocket knife and stated, "OK Carrots, here we go!"

Nick snipped the small gauge wire. It made a slight spark. Judy gasped, still worried about Nick being electrocuted. All the lights went red on the monitor box, and the power needle dropped instantly to zero volts.

The fox observed, "Well… _that's_ good news. At least we cut a live circuit, so I guess this is my lucky day. Bonus: I'm still alive."

Judy smirked, "Darn. I was kind of hoping to do a little CPR on you fox."

"You did that _last_ night, Carrots," Nick reminded her of their special spelunking intimacy.

"You _bet_ I did, Nick! But right now, less kissing, more hiding!" she suggested, pecking his cheek.

Both hopped and huddled behind the stalagmite in total darkness. They were alone with the green glow of the hatch security pad, the suddenly angry-red power monitor, and the constant hum and slight electrostatic crackle of the surging power lines.

Behind the rock with their eyes on the damaged monitor and the hatch, Nick muttered, "Now… we wait."

"Hopefully, not long," Judy underscored, and gripped her stun pen harder.

 **…The Laboratory Fusion Reactor Control Room…**

A mildly urgent buzzing alarm sounded and red blinking light flashed on the fusion reactor master control panel. Slumped over in sleep in his swivel chair in front of the panel was a Baikal seal, the world's smallest pinniped species. The noise startled him awake from his unexpected nap. He looked at the blinking warning light with bleary eyes and rubbed them.

Still foggy, the seal mumbled and nudged his colleague for help, "Whazzat, Lazarus? Are you awake? What the hell is going on?"

"What Jairus?" complained the seal's sea otter colleague.

The otter was wide awake, but his attention was completely diverted from the alarm – leaning back in his chair and consumed by playing a video game on his cell phone with his hind paws propped up on the table in front of the massive control panel.

Jairus was annoyed that Lazarus hadn't seen and done anything immediately about the faulty reading, "Dude. Didn't you _see_ this? There's a Power flux on Monitor #373!"

"No. Sorry. I was uh… a little pre-occupied," the otter confessed, embarrassed that he was completely oblivious to the warning sound while he played the game.

Jairus sat upright and scolded his colleague, "Put that damn thing away! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

The Baikal seal compared the numbers on the main power plant display screen with the dead monitor, and tapped the touch-sensitive monitor's remote readouts. He stated, "These readings don't match. #373 Says 'zero voltage' and no current through that line. The rest of the system is at 'full power'."

The otter stuffed his phone in his uniform and scanned the control panel diligently with his coworker. From the other remote power monitors, the seal and otter knew something was definitely defective with Monitor #373. Both knew that if they didn't do something about the monitor, in a few hours, the automated safety circuitry in the power plant would have a cascading effect and initiate a total safety shut down of the power grid. That would cause a blackout in Atlantea, Cetacea, and the Institute. The power plant mammals would be in really big trouble with their Movement leaders if they didn't take care of things quickly.

Lazarus sighed, "It's probably those damn cave salamanders chewing on the wires again."

"That's the third time this month on #373," Jairus concurred, "It must taste better than the others."

Lazarus commented, "Yeah. Like those little beasties have anything _else_ to do? They're blind in a totally dark cave and follow the sound and warmth."

Jairus agreed, "Yeah, just like they feel around in the dark until they find a female and make _more_ hungry cave salamanders?

Lazarus laughed and noted, "Yeah right. That's more than _we're_ getting right now, dude. These late shifts are _killing_ our sex life."

"Don't remind me. I'll go out in fix it," the otter suggested.

Jairus complained to his coworker, "You know if _you_ go, then _I_ have to go out there too. We have to do the 'buddy system' in the cave. Don't forget that when Jethro went out a few months ago, he _never_ came back."

"It doesn't matter; _someone_ has to fix it," the otter replied.

The Baikal seal resisted, "I know, I know, but I just _hate_ going out there. _Especially_ after losing Jethro. We should wait until the morning shift gets here and get more help. This isn't an emergency. _Someone_ should stay here to watch the control panel while we're out – just in case things get worse."

The otter argued back, "You want us to sit on our butts until there's a _bigger_ problem? It's frickin' 5 AM, dude. There's just trickle of power on the grid right now – we can fix this easily. In 3 hours at shift change three million mammals are gonna turn their lights on, make coffee, and take the trains. How do we explain doing nothing until then to the boss?"

Jairus was in a real quandary, and fumed, "All right… dammit."

They set the fusion power plant controls on 'full automatic operation', walked over to employee locker room, and suited up in bright yell anti-shock gear. They zipped up their head protection hood with breathers and clear plastic masks.

The Baikal seal grumbled, "All this shit is so heavy. Can we use the elevator to the ground level?"

The otter reminded the seal, "You _know_ the procedure, Jairus. We can't afford to get stuck in the elevator if there really _is_ a total power failure. We'll be stranded, and then _no one_ can get back to the control panel in time."

The seal fumed and said nothing, but the duo took the walkway from the locker room, opened the access hatch to the central core of the Laboratory, and started climbing down the narrow vertical ladder several stories to the tunnel entrance. This part of the Laboratory - the secret fusion reactor - was completely hidden underneath what looked like the bottom floor of the central core but was in fact a "false floor" to hide the power plant operations here. It was efficient and convenient. Access to the rest of the Laboratory was very limited.

The Baikal seal complained, "Ow! These ladder rungs are so flippin' painful for someone with flippers. And by Nature, these suits are so _hot!"_

Lazarus had no compassion for his coworker, "Suck it up, cupcake! The faster we make the repairs, the sooner we'll get these damn suits off."

That shut the Baikal seal up, and without further complaint the duo made their way down to the bottom of the ladder and a couple of flights of circular stairs, standing before exterior tunnel entrance.

They worked together to unscrew all the manual interior locks, and threw the main latch arm, prior to electronically opening the hatch.

The otter noted, "Next time, Jarius, remind me to bring a can of oil. This thing is really rusting up."

The Baikal seal rationalized, "Well, what do you expect with all the salt water seepage down here and constant humidity?"

"True," Lazarus agreed and kept working on the hatch opening procedure.

The otter, using his very dexterous paws, punched the hatch lock codes into the keypad on the interior of the Lab foundation, and then pushed the motorized hatch actuation mechanism button.

There was a lot of electro-mechanical clunking, a squeak, several whirring sounds, and finally the hatch swung open.

"Here they come, Carrots," Nick whispered behind the stalagmite, his body tensing for their ambush.

"Shhh," Judy warned. Both were grateful there were only two and both were about their size.

The Movement repairmen stared out into nothing. It was completely dark in the corridor outside the access hatch. They had no IR goggles.

Jairus said to his colleague with a shaky voice, "I _hate_ it out there. I'm _never_ comfortable on land anyway, and this is just plain _spooky_. It feels like we're going to be attacked at any moment by a colony of feral vampire bats."

The otter rolled his eyes, and demanded, "Put your frickin' headlamp on, Jairus. That will scare anything off. Good grief, mammal."

Seal scoffed, "Oh, yeah… riiight… That'll bring whatever is out there right to us."

"You are _such_ a wimp, dude," the otter complained in exasperation.

"I don't get out much," the seal replied somewhat in jest to ease his nerves.

"I can tell," the otter chuckled, glad for a little levity from his colleague instead of another complaint.

With headlamps blazing in the utter darkness, the power plant operators ventured further out into the lava tube. Their bright head lights scanned around constantly. They followed the power cables to the errant power monitor, which they could see the red failure lights not far ahead of them.

Lazarus assured his colleague, "See? There's nothing out here. We'll be fine, Jairus. There's the monitor."

"I'm telling you, it's like it's haunted out there," Jairus noted with trepidation, and the Baikal seal stated further, "I _feel_ like we're being watched."

"Dammit Jairus, there's _nothing_ alive out there," Lazarus snapped.

"There's nothing alive out there _now_. You _know_ the legends," the seal warned.

The otter was just about at his wit's end, and lectured, "I keep telling you, dude: the boss says there _aren't_ any damn mammals entombed from cave-ins. He's been here the longest. He 'otter' know."

Jairus ignored the otter's bad pun, and responded, "I don't believe him. How many times has _he_ been out here in the frickin' dark? He always sends _us_ to do the damn repairs. Jethro's disappearance was no accident."

Lazarus knew the seal was right, but dismissed the argument, "Never mind that now. We fix the monitor box and go back inside, we write up the incident report for the boss and the morning shift, we check out and go home. It's that simple."

"The worst problems _always_ happen at the end of shifts," cautioned Jairus.

"Shut up, dude. You such a freaking worry wart. I'm going to stop working this shift with you if you don't stop your _constant_ bitchin'," Lazarus warned.

Jairus was silent. Known by his fellow employees as a complainer, no one else wanted to work with him either. Lazarus was being a good sport. They quickened their pace to the faulty monitor and stood before it. Both headlamps were trained upon the broken box. A wire hung loosely near the monitor, far from where it was supposed to be attached.

The seal sighed, "Here it is: #373 - our favorite monitor box. I see the problem already. Like always, it's a broken wire."

His otter companion complained, "I wish the damn Institute scientists would design these things to last longer. All this thing needs is a wire shield – then there won't be any more salamander bites."

The seal snorted, "What do _they_ know? They're only scientists. Everything is perfect in the Lab – but it's not the _real_ world."

Jairus reached out, grasped the broken lead wire, and examined it carefully in his flipper. His eyes flew open, "Wait! This wasn't chewed. It was _cut!_ "

"What the hell? _Cut?"_ Lazarus' eyes flew open seeing the same thing his colleague did, and grabbed the end of the wire.

"Yeah! _Look_ at this," Jairus stated as both examined the problem.

The sliced copper wire gleamed brightly – the sure sign of a fresh cut.

With growing trepidation, the otter started to say, "Well… that means…"

He was interrupted by a slight shuffling noise from behind them and the seal, hearing the same noise, shouted, "Wait! What's that sound?"

Both mammals tried to whirl around in their cumbersome anti-shock gear, but it was already too late. The power plant mammals never saw the fox and rabbit racing toward them or the rocks they held in their paws smashing down over their heads.

…

The two seals slowly returned to consciousness, still in a fog from being beaten, and they fumed while struggling uselessly. They found themselves hogtied, gagged, stripped to their underwear, and propped uncomfortably against the stalagmite that Nick and Judy had been hiding behind. The repair mammals watched helplessly and glared at Nick and Judy as the fox and rabbit donned the otter and seal's anti-electrical shock gear.

"Is this gonna fit?" Nick questioned. The outfit seemed about 3 sizes too big.

Judy snickered, cinching up the insulated suit in a few places, "Nick, dear, let me help you. This would fit better if you had _real_ flippers – and no tail."

"Yeah… _right,"_ he complained, still struggling with the too-large outfit. He felt imbalanced with the placement of the seal's rear flippers so close together, forcing him to hold his knees together.

"Don't be such a wuss," Judy admonished him.

Nick ignored his mate and fretted, "How the heck can these guys walk on land? I'm feel like I'm going to fall over and do a 'muzzle plant' any second."

Helping Nick with some final adjustments, she noted, "It could have been _worse_ , Nick. These linesmen could have been _sea elephants."_

"True," Nick conceded, "But _you've_ got it easy, Carrots. At least otters have paws and _real_ legs."

He watched her slip into the otter's suit fairly easily. The captured Movement otter was only slightly larger than she was, and she was grateful for once that English rabbits were about the largest rabbit species.

"Don't I just look _marvelous_ in my new tropical gear?" Judy teased her husband as she modeled with a pose that would have knocked the fox over had she been in a bikini - or as she'd posed in similar fashion only days before - nothing at all.

"Don't _tempt_ me, Carrots," Nick warned with a grin.

The seal and otter listened to the fox and rabbit teasing and realized these two were lovers, and were disgusted. They glanced at each other with a disdainful 'they're _mixed_ ' look as if the term was a four letter word, which to them, it was.

Facing the two captives, Nick snarled in way that froze them, loosened their gags, and warned, "Now, gentlemammals, we're going to have a little _chat_ – no screaming or we'll knock you out cold."

"Again," Judy reminded them and balled her fist at them threateningly.

"No! That _hurt!"_ the seal cowered away from her gesture, wincing from the remembered pain of their attack.

Judy asked politely, "Well, sir, you could keep _that_ from happening again if you'll help us. All you have to do is simply give us the hatch entry codes, please."

The otter tensed and spat, "No! We're _not_ telling you _anything_ , Resistance _scum."_

Despite his cuteness, the otter displayed his naturally bad temper - exceeded only by badgers and weasels.

To take advantage of the moment, Nick and Judy didn't admit they were not Resistance members. With a deep scowl that even made Judy flinch, Nick demanded firmly, "That's a false threat, sir. You'd _better_ tell us - if you _don't_ want to be one of those rotting _skeletons_ we found further up the tunnel. So give us the codes _now."_

The squeamish Baikal seal's eyes flew open, and he exclaimed, _"See,_ Lazarus! I _told_ you. Save yourself, idiot. I'm _not_ going to die down here - especially with _you."_

He clearly showed his latent animosity toward his co-worker.

The otter tried to remain calm and scolded, "It's just a damn _trick_ to get inside the Lab. Do you _want_ them to sabotage the power plant?"

"I'm _not_ going to take a chance on being left to die," Jairus replied.

Judy added, "We're not interested in the power plant. We just want to save the mammals you have as prisoners."

"You mean - the freakin' _hybrids?"_ Otter snapped.

"Yes," answered Judy but her lip curled. She found the Movement operatives' cursing about the helpless hybrids truly offensive.

Lazarus implored his colleague not to cooperate, "The hybrids are _worthless_. Don't throw your life away on saving _them_. Tell the fox and rabbit _nothing."_

"Lazarus is right. Why should we _believe_ you?" the seal asked Nick and Judy with a change of tone, picking up on his colleague's warning.

Nick countered by stating, "You _must_ believe us. What she says is true."

The seal scoffed and was silent.

"And you need to tell us because we're _not_ Resistance – we're really _cops,"_ Judy confessed.

"Oh _great_. Just… freakin'… great," the seal whined with renewed fear, _"Now_ we're in trouble with the Law."

"Nemo _owns_ the Law around here, idiot," the otter angrily reminded his seal coworker.

"We're _real_ police - not some stupid paid-off guards. We will let you 'off easy' if you cooperate and give us the codes," Nick offered.

The seal was finally convinced, and agreed, "OK…"

"Shut the frick up, asshole!" the bitterly angry otter swore.

Jairus cut his colleague off, "Speak for yourself, Lazarus. I for one don't want '15 to 20 years' in jail."

"When Nemo kills these two bastards, he'll kill you _next_ for letting them in. Or _I'll_ kill you!" the otter threatened.

The seal threatened back, "Just try. I'm _twice_ your size. I'll squash you flat if you do something, asshole."

Jairus ignored his colleague's threats and quickly gave Nick and Judy the codes to the hatch and several other codes they'd need to get around.

"Traitor…" the otter growled but everyone ignored him.

Judy appreciated the seal's cooperation, "Thanks a million, mammal. We'll put a good word in with the authorities when we come back to arrest you."

"Wait? You're not letting us go _now?"_ the seal questioned.

"We never said that," Nick confirmed, "But we _promise_ we'll come back and let you go when we're done."

"Shit…" the seal complained. He believed he had been completely duped and used, not understanding the sincerity of Nick's promise.

The otter scolded him, "I told you not to believe these damn _mixed species_ lovers."

Nick and Judy ignored the otter's insults, readjusted their gags, and departed, leaving both power plant workers in total darkness. They heard a low growl from the otter and a wail from the cowardly seal.

Standing at the entrance hatch to the Laboratory, the pair crossed their paws that the seal had not lied to them and instead had given them an alarm code. Nick looked at his love.

She pecked his cheek and whispered with a smile, "For luck…"

Nick took a deep breath and punched in the codes. They collectively held their breaths as the computer processed the information. Mercifully, the key pad light went green with a pleasant beep, hatch clicked and opened. They were blinded a moment as the spotlights from the corridor flooded the tunnel with light. Nick touched the hatch closure control and it locked.

The seal and otter sat in the dark, still completely bound. The otter's thoughts finally circled back to the real reason they came to the tunnel in the first place, and his temper finally completely snapped.

Lazarus screamed through his gag the muffled words, "Idiot! Since we _can't_ repair the monitor, the whole frickin' power grid is going to totally shut down in a few hours. That damn fox and rabbit will forget about us, and no one will _ever_ find us again. We'll be two more frickin' skeletons down here."

With regret and remorse on what he had done to compromise the Movement and their own lives, the seal admitted, eyes cast down, "It might be better to go _that_ way than what Nemo will do to us."

 **…Inside the Laboratory Core Tower…**

Nick and Judy climbed the access ladder swiftly up to the power plant control center level, followed the well-marked and lighted corridor and passed by the fusion reactor itself, shielded by thick radiation-proof glass. The reactor core glowed with the eerie blue shine of controlled Cherenkov radiation - very different than normal fission atomic power plants.

"It's… it's so much smaller than the Institute reactor," Judy commented, amazed at so much power was contained in so little space.

"That's just a theater prop. Can you imagine tourists being impressed with _this_ little thing?" Nick answered.

Judy asked Nick, "True. Why didn't Noocvaeb tell us about the reactor?"

Nick speculated, "I dunno, Carrots. He told us he was a captive with only _some_ freedom to help with biological research. We are deep down in the bottom of the Laboratory. I can imagine that this reactor is a secret only a few mammals know."

Judy agreed with Nick's logic, "I bet you're right, Nick. This place is Nemo's _ultimate_ blackmail on the cities and Institute. Can you imagine how badly the reputation of the Institute will be ruined when we tell everyone about the lie they are living?"

Nick scoffed, "That's _their_ problem. They should have thought about _that_ when they made a deal with Nemo."

"True," Judy concurred.

Not far beyond the reactor room they found the control center. They looked around, and saw the power grid map of every level of the Laboratory. It was studded with lights - all showing green power to every place except the cut monitor they just left below. There were separate panels for each of the cities and the Institute.

"Jackpot!" Nick smiled broadly and rubbed the anti-shock suit's insulated flipper gloves together.

Nick took a picture of the entire layout on his cell and commented, "This is _exactly_ like Noocvaeb told us. Every level is identical to his drawing."

Judy agreed, and noted while she examined the panel in detail, "So… where _do_ they keep the hybrids?"

They scoured the diagrams and panels, finding the research labs, security headquarters, the cafeteria, exercise and entertainment, Movement living quarters, Nemo's quarters and his wives' harem, and the operations centers.

They stopped and stared a huge area – an entire arm of the Laboratory labeled 'Brig'.

Nick pointed and exclaimed, "There! That _has_ to be it. There's over 50 hybrid prisoners. The _only_ place they could put that many mammals is in the Brig."

"I agree. Let's make _another_ problem there that we have to go fix. It worked _before,_ fox," Judy praised Nick's ingenuity to get inside.

"Oh? Like a little power problem? I know how to do that!" Nick clarified.

"Exactly," Judy affirmed.

Nick looked at mass of switches before him, "Hmmm… Let's see how we turn off power to the Brig _without_ cutting anything…"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Nick? Judy asked with some uncertainty.

"No big deal, Carrots. This is just a big bunch of circuit breakers like back home," he stated confidently.

Judy snickered, "Oh yeah? Like the day you fried our brand new refrigerator with that blown circuit breaker in the basement?"

Nick rationalized and kept exploring the switch panel, "That was a _defective_ refrigerator. Ah! _This_ one!"

Nick grasped the switch controlling power to the Brig. He momentarily shut it off, watched the power go to nearly zero, then flicked the switch back on.

"See Carrots? A piece of cake," he gloated.

Judy was pleased but didn't want him to get too cocky, and was about to tease him further, but the pair was interrupted immediately by a call over the control center intercom from a guard outside the Hybrid Habitat they'd just cycled the power.

"Hey. What happened? We lost power up here," came the quick worry from the guard station intercom.

Using a forced low voice because she was female and the otter was male, "Yeah. We noticed. We're on it."

Nick imitated the seal's voice and added, "We'll have to come up to fix it. We're our way."

The guard was very grateful for the quick response, "Thanks mammals. We don't want anyone to escape. We have 'the big fish' locked up in here. We can't afford to Lose power on the electrical locks. Nemo will have our tusks if he gets out."

Wondering who 'the big fish' was, Nick gave a perfunctory, "We'll fix it all and no one will know there was a problem."

"Thanks mammal. See you soon. We owe you lunch," the guard replied in relief.

The intercom clicked off.

Judy played along with their charade, and in her forced male otter voice, she ordered Nick as if he were a coworker, "Grab that tool box, mammal. We have some repair work to do. That surge shorted out the HVAC in the Hybrid Habitat. They'll all suffocate if we don't fix it pronto."

"It _did?_ Oh! Of _course_ it did," Nick did his best to play long with her. Nick realized that pretending the heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC) was failing was a great idea – they'd have to evacuate the hybrids to a 'safer' place, hopefully a place easier to escape from.

Judy grinned, "My momma didn't raise no dummy."

"If I didn't have a helmet on, I'd kiss you right now, Carrots," Nick grinned.

Judy retorted and teased him, "Save it for _later_ fox. You might get _more."_

"Whoo hoo!" Nick shouted, "Victory sex!"

Under different circumstances, their lighter moment sounded like a good idea to her too, but she scolded in jest, "Shut up, Nick. Like you need _any_ excuse to have your way with me."

He chuckled and retorted, "Liar. You sooo want me and my _sexy_ insulated suit."

"Goof ball. Well, yes, I do. But not _now,"_ she rolled her eyes but answered tenderly. She pecked his cheek, and like Nick often did, he rubbed her kiss in affectionately, and winked at her.

With renewed purpose, the pair walked out of the control room, and made their way back to the central vertical column to the special hatch that would allow access to the main Laboratory above. Using another code that the seal gave them, they easily opened the central core. Sticking their heads out, they looked upward. It was nothing like the limited view they had coming up from the tunnel.

The core towered stories above them. Each level was marked with huge letters and numbers, all in ancient pinniped alphanumerics, including the hatchways and catwalks. It hummed and echoed with power, the flow of air, and a multitude of mechanical and hydraulic sounds.

"Damn," Judy exclaimed with the vast sight above and around them.

Nick teased, "Your mother would be not happy with your language, Carrots."

Judy retorted while looking for the best way to get up to the Hybrid Habitat level and yet convincingly follow the power lines, "Mother would _also_ not be happy with all these nasty mammals who built a horrible place like this."

"'Can't disagree with that," Nick noted.

The long, very tall. vertical access ladder nearly disappeared into the distance above them, and transitioned into the topmost level of the Laboratory where the elevator entrance from Institute terminated – at a massive guard station.

"Shall we get going?" Nick encouraged.

Judy hesitated a little, "This place is _much_ bigger than I thought it would be."

"It'll be easier for us to stay hidden, Carrots, if someone comes looking for us," Nick replied.

Judy agreed and further advised as they proceeded, "Look busy Nick, like we _own_ the place, and check the power lines as we go. We have to assume there are cameras everywhere. We have to look like we're troubleshooting."

Once outside in the core, they climbed around using the maze of conduit catwalks and ladders and stopped occasionally to inspect all the power junction boxes, but made their way with purpose to the Hybrid Habitat level.

Predictably, after about ten minutes of inspections - about half way up to their destination of the Hybrid Habitat/Brig - another access hatch creaked open. An armed Movement Security seal peered down at them.

He shouted, "What the hell are you two doing down there this early?"

"We're checking the lines," Judy stated quickly, trying to keep a deep male tone in her voice. It made her throat raw, and she suppressed a cough.

Nick added, "There's a power surge reported up by the Habitats. We're figuring out what happened."

Guard nodded knowingly, "Yeah I remember some kind of flicker at my guard station earlier, and I heard the chatter. The power failure shut my damn coffeemaker off."

Nick joked with the stranger, "We know you security mammals live on coffee. We gotta find the extent of the damage. Nature forbid there's no power in Nemo's quarters. We'll never hear the end of it."

The guard chuckled, "Got _that_ right, mammals. OK, we won't interrupt."

But the guard lingered and scrutinized Nick and Judy. He interjected, "Damn, Jairus, are you losing weight?"

Nick thought fast, and lied, "I'm on that new all bean/lentil diet. All protein. Dropped 10 kilos so far."

The guard nodded tentatively, "Oh. Right. Huh. I've been thinking about doing that. 'Looking good, mammal. Even in your suit."

"Thanks dude. 'Tell you more later, when we're done," Nick commented, trying to get the guard to stop talking and leave.

The guard made his way to the access way, "Good luck. Make those repairs before everyone else gets up. I don't want to hear about this from Thomas. He's nasty in the morning with no coffee."

The hatch above them mercifully closed, and Nick and Judy were once again alone in the vertical conduit climbing the ladder. Both breathed a sigh of relief.

Judy whispered, "Nickie dear, for a cop, you are the best liar on the planet."

He jogged her memory, "Remember, I was a scoundrel once."

"You obviously never completely got over it," she quipped back with a smirk.

"Says who?" he complained indignantly.

"So says your _wife_ , fox. I _always_ know when you lie – even _before_ you lie," she teased.

Nick chuckled and the duo kept climbing while occasionally troubleshooting one line or another. The finally reached the catwalk that led to their destination. Nick noted, "Here we are. Brig level."

They deftly swung from the vertical ladder to the level catwalk that took them out of the core. They closed the hatch behind them, and entered a large circular opening that resembled an old style bank vault door that was heavily ringed with mechanical locking and pressurization structure. It was clearly the major joint where the Habitat was physically joined to the core tower. They could see two more circular structures adjacent to the Brig habitat entrance – the three habitation arms of each level just as Noocvaeb had drawn and the power center had shown. They realized that they were clearly walking through an airlock, and they both noted emergency instructions for locking down the entire area to keep it water tight in the event of a leak.

Nick whispered, "Carrots, there might be something we can do with these…"

"Shhh. Tell me later, there's trouble ahead," she warned.

Both saw the guards and the clearly marked "Brig" sign in the ancient seal language. They were grateful for the pinniped language history lessons during their day at the ancient restoration site with their resort friends.

They acknowledged the guards at the Hybrid Habitat/Brig entrance and apologized, "Sorry we're late, mammals."

The head guard, a burly sea lion, complained, "It's about time you guys got here."

Judy tried to minimize her words, "Sorry. It's kind of a mess down there with the surge you reported."

The guard explained his sense of urgency, "We were worried that the whole pace was going to go dark again. If those electronic locks open we're toast. There's 50 of those hybrid bastards and only two of us."

Nick tried to confuse the dull witted guards with some technical mumbo jumbo, "It was a short in the utilities grid, not the security grid. We traced it to the HVAC here. Someone is trying to cause problems inside."

"We _have_ to go inside the Habitat to fix it," Judy stated firmly.

"Hmm... I don't know about going in there," the guards stated and looked at each other hesitantly.

Nick insisted, "It'll only take us a few minutes. You don't want one of those damn hybrid scientists to plunge the whole freakin' Lab into darkness. Who knows what problems they can create. Nemo will blame you if you don't let us in."

Judy added, "Besides do you want the hybrids to suffocate?"

"Soon it won't matter," scoffed one sentry.

"What?" Nick asked with more worry in his voice than he wanted to show.

Another guard told them, "Nemo said: there will be no visitors for the condemned."

"Condemned?" Judy questioned.

A guard boasted, "Yeah, Nemo is going to execute Xobar and Zipporah today, and then the whole lot of the hybrids over the next day or two. Do you guys live in a cave?"

The guards didn't know how right they were about the linesmen in disguise.

Nick shrugged, "We don't care. Hey, we just work the power here. No one ever tells us anything. We 'just keep the damn lights on'. That's it."

The guards relented at their requested entry, "OK, we'll let you go, but be careful. We can't leave our post. Thomas and Bart would have our snouts. We can't protect you if they try something."

"No one's going to hurt mammals that are going to keep them alive – at least a little while longer," Nick rationalized.

"Right. Just get in and get out before I have to explain this to Bart or Thomas or Nature forbid – Nemo himself," the Brig guard requested.

The guards unlocked the Brig doors, Nick and Judy both noting the sequence and tried not to be obvious to see the codes.

"OK guys, here you go. I think they're mostly still asleep anyway."

Once inside, Judy whispered, "Did you get that code?"

"I think so," Nick whispered in return.

The pair to move very quietly, scanning the sleeping mammals for one snout and muzzle in particular, but were astounded by all sorts of snouts and muzzles of mammals they had never seen before. These mammals were fascinating mixes of all sorts of mammals, youth and adults, all of which were totally different than the miracles of life they had seen in The Sanctuary. The pair stifled their joy at seeing all these new hybrids for the very first time, and just looked at each other.

"Nick? Amazing, right?" Judy whispered.

"I see them, Carrots. Time for celebration later," he said back softly.

Nearly all of the hybrids were asleep. Even through their anti-shock environmental suits' filters, their noses were assailed by the stench of too many mammals being ill-cared for in too close quarters. A cub's muffled wail was quieted by a mother trying to comfort him.

Once inside, however, someone noticed the presence and movement of strangers, especially oddly suited strangers.

"We're being watched, Nick," Judy duly noted, and Nick nodded.

Suddenly, Nick and Judy were surprised to be instantly confronted in a dark corner of the Hybrid Habitat. The mammal was very odd looking to them – it was a lion but he wasn't quite the right color.

"Who the hell are you?" the lion-like hybrid snarled.

Nick responded to the surprise encounter that happened must faster than they were prepared for, "Uhhh, we're the power crew - doing repairs. Let us past so we can fix it. Your HVAC is failing. You'll suffocate."

While they were talking a couple of other hybrids flanked the hybrid lion, of nearly equal size, towering over Nick and Judy.

The lion scoffed, "You must be really stupid to do repairs with no guard escort and no weapons. You guys just became hostages - and our bargaining chips. Seize them! Take them to the boss, he'll know what to do."

Nick and Judy were roughly held by several hybrids, and all of them were bigger mammals than they were. The duo struggled to break free, but couldn't release their grips, especially in the bulky suits. Both momentarily thought this was a bad idea, but knew they were in exactly the right place now. This was the moment they dreamed of – and planned for - for months.

"Boss, we brought you a couple of presents," declared the lion hybrid.

The leader of the hybrids was silhouetted in the darkness, and someone flicked on a flashlight.

Nick and Judy were instantly in shock. They gasped. It could only be one mammal - Xobar. It was definitely him. He looked just like his pup pictures, only he was all grown up. There was no question that he was the offspring of a fox and rabbit.

They were most surprised that while he was nearly their age and only slightly taller than Nick, he looked much older, and had overall snow white fur. He was aged from having too many scars, missing sections of his fur, and having a cracked tooth or two. There were pieces cut from his combination of rabbit-length but fox-shaped ears, and there was a knife scar across his snout. It seemed like his tail - a mixture of a rabbit's puffy cotton tail and a fox' long furry tail - was crooked in a couple of places from a break.

But Xobar was still very handsome. Nick and Judy's heads were reeling. This is exactly what a grown up cub of theirs would look like.

He had very sad, pained eyes, but those eyes changed instantly to a very angry look. He yipped angrily like a real fox.

"What the _hell_ is going on, Regil? Who have you brought me at _this_ hour? These guys don't look like guards to me."

With the mention of the name 'Regil' – Nick and Judy instantly made the connection. It was a lion with tiger stripes and smaller size.

The tiger lion shrugged, "I dunno boss. They say they're two electricians. They came up here to fix the air conditioning. Or something."

Xobar seized the workers' tool kits, rummaged through them, grabbed a viciously sharp cable cutter and aimed it at their throats. Held tightly by Regil and the others, Nick and Judy had nowhere to move.

"Give me _one_ reason not to kill you where you stand," Xobar demanded with a wicked snarl. For a fox/rabbit mix, he had a mouthful of canine incisors that startled Judy.

Judy stated adamantly, "Let us go. We're here to fix the HVAC, and there's a problem. There will be no air to breath in 15 minutes for anyone if you don't let us work."

Xobar looked at them carefully and suppressed a shout to keep the outside guards at bay, "You're _lying._ What's _really_ going on? You're both in environmental suits. It doesn't take _that_ kind of protection to fix a short. What are you really doing? Are you going to seed the whole Habitat with the damn _virus?_ Are you going to kill us all at once? What have you really got in the tool box?"

"What virus?" Judy asked innocently.

Xobar spat, "Like you don't know, Movement bastards."

While Xobar was interrogating them, Regil scrutinized the Baikal seal and otter's name badges, "Wait, boss. I _know_ Jairus and Lazarus. These guys aren't _them_. They don't even sound like them."

"It's the suits. It changes our voices," Judy lied further.

"Let's get a closer look. Do something about the camera," Xobar demanded, ignoring Judy's remark.

Nick and Judy were shoved against a wall of the crowded Habitat. Regil sprayed a nearby surveillance camera lens with lubrication oil from their tool kit.

Nick glanced up very worried that if they were unmasked the guards would see them, "What about that camera?"

Xobar explained, "Don't worry – it's all fogged up - just like an HVAC malfunction would do to spike the humidity in here. We have a minute before the guard notices, and a minute is all you have left to explain yourselves before I kill you both. Take off their hoods. Let's see who we're really dealing with."

The rabbit/fox' colleagues pulled off Nick and Judy's helmets and this time, the shock was completely on the hybrids.

Xobar stepped back and stammered, "Merciful Nature! You're a fox and a rab…!"

Judy interrupted, "Shut up and _listen_ , Xobar. Before you kill us or we get discovered: your name is really Michael, you are 25 years old, and you are the only son of Melvin and Sandra Wilde."

The rabbit/fox hybrid stopped in his tracks, speechless for a moment, as were his colleagues.

Nick quickly added, "And _we're_ Nick and Judy Wilde. I'm your _cousin_ , Michael. Judy and I are _married_ and we're _cops_. We're here to free _you_ and take _all_ the hybrids _home_ to Zootopia. We _promised_ your parents."

"M-M-Michael? Parents? _Cousins?"_ Xobar stuttered, utterly rocked with this revelation.

Xobar's eyelids drooped, then his eyes suddenly defocused. His head rolled backwards, and as unconsciousness seized him, he dropped the cutting tool to the Habitat planking with a metallic clink, waking others as he fell. He was caught by his colleagues.

Regil got a furious look on his face and yelled at Nick and Judy, _"Damn_ you! You _killed_ Xobar!"


End file.
